Crónicas de Los Santos
by Sg91
Summary: Los Santos, la capital bulímica de América. Seis vidas que se enredan y entrecruzan, sin comerlo ni beberlo y por caprichos del destino. Una sola opción y casi ninguna salida. ¿qué puede salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

Se habían escrito innumerables artículos sobre ella, había recibido múltiples nombres y había sido tanto alabada como demonizada; nunca antes ninguna otra ciudad había llegado a ser tan conocida como ella, su fama la precedía, y no era para menos. Había recibido un montón de sobrenombres y apelativos, entre ellos el peor lugar de América, la capital del mundo, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la tierra de las oportunidades… pero para el resto del mundo era simplemente **Liberty City**.

Una ciudad de contrastes muy marcados, eminentemente comercial, centro neurálgico de los Estados Unidos y uno de los mayores bastiones económicos del mundo; teniendo en cuenta estos antecedentes, no es del todo extraño que fuera conocida como la ciudad que nunca duerme. Es un buen lugar para vivir, relativamente hablando; contrastando ampliamente con la imagen de grandeza y glamour que tan bien han sabido vender películas y series de televisión, la otra cara de la moneda presenta un aspecto pobre y deprimente, dominado por el crimen organizado. Eso, unido a lo promiscuos y temperamentales que suelen ser sus ciudadanos, hace de la ciudad un polvorín a punto de estallar constantemente. A pesar de eso, sale adelante como puede, al menos desde ese punto de vista.

Situada en la costa este de Estados Unidos, en pleno corazón de Liberty State, Liberty City es una ciudad bastante grande, el último censo poblacional realizado en el 2008 señala un poco más de ocho millones de habitantes; hay personas de toda clase social, etnias, guetos y nacionalidades, poseyendo un marcado estilo multicultural. Miles de nombres caminando a la vez por las calles, miles de personalidades y formas de pensar convergiendo en un solo elemento: la ciudad. Si por algo destaca esta ciudad, ésa es una de las razones.

Dentro de toda esa maraña de coches, gente caminando precipitadamente por las calles, publicidad agresiva y contaminación medioambiental, Twilight Sparkle podía asegurar que había tenido suerte. Nació y creció en el distrito de **Algonquin** , en una familia acomodada; sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente como para asegurarla una plaza en la universidad de Vespucci. Su padre, Night Light, quería que estudiase derecho, pero desde que era pequeña siempre se había decantado por los libros; se pasaba las horas muertas en la biblioteca, empapándose de cultura, leyendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Fue por eso que desechó la carrera de Derecho y se decantó por la de Biblioteconomía y Documentación. Para cuando acabó la carrera, su abuelo por parte de padre falleció, dejándola en herencia su biblioteca particular, la cual ocupaba todo un piso en el antiguo apartamento donde él residía, en el barrio de **Middle Park Este**. Twilight sabía bien que su abuelo y ella compartían la misma afición, siendo esa misma biblioteca el trabajo de toda una vida; con una colección compuesta por quinientos documentos en total, era quizás la biblioteca privada más completa y grande de la ciudad.

Desde entonces vive ahí, ya que posee un pequeño apartamento exento en el otro extremo del amplio piso, con unas vistas preciosas a **Middle Park**.

-¡Spike! ¿Traes el nuevo número de la Scientific American?

-¡Sí, también he cogido los nuevos números del Daily Globe y el Liberty Tree!

-Genial, gracias Spike.

Twilight tenía un gran proyecto entre manos que incluía la biblioteca de su abuelo; se había propuesto aumentar de manera exponencial la colección, incluyendo abrir una nueva sección de hemeroteca. Tenía intención de institucionalizarla, permaneciendo como biblioteca privada y con un acceso restringido, teniendo que ser socio para poder acceder a ella, con una cuota mensual para poder mantenerla. Con el tiempo también podría expandirla, el piso superior se encontraba abandonado, ya que el edificio tenía bastantes años, por lo que era perfecto para una futura expansión. Con una meta clara y un objetivo a la vista, su futuro se perfilaba más brillante que nunca.

-La prensa de hoy está cubierta. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?-inquirió Spike.

-Hoy voy a reordenar la sección de política, me gustaría que me ayudaras.

-Claro, ahora mismo.

Spike era su asistente número uno, como a ella le gustaba llamarle; un chico de nueve años, bastante atento y espabilado para su edad, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con lo que sea. Para Twilight era como su hermano pequeño, aunque en realidad no lo era, ya que decidió "adoptarlo" hace ya un tiempo; lo encontró solo y sin familia en un pequeño orfanato del barrio de **Northwood** , el cual se encontraba pasando una mala racha económica, sin apenas recursos para cuidar de los niños que allí vivían. Todos los días ella se pasaba para llevar a los niños libros con los que aprendieran a leer; incluso llegó a enseñar ella misma a unos cuantos, entre ellos a Spike, demostrando una gran inteligencia y rápida comprensión, aprendiendo enseguida. Rápidamente se convirtió en su ojito derecho, y ella no pudo evitar cogerle todo el cariño del mundo. Finalmente decidió sacarlo de allí y llevárselo a vivir con ella. Tenía una buena suma de dinero guardado en su cuenta bancaria, junto con una parte monetaria de la herencia de su abuelo, por lo que podía permitirse cuidar de él y darle una educación adecuada. En realidad no era técnicamente su hermano puesto que los papeles de adopción estaban sin arreglar, pero para ella ya lo era desde hace mucho.

Les tomó unos pocos minutos reordenar la sección de política, ya que no era muy amplia; el abuelo de Twilight era de esos hombres inconformistas, de los que se esperaban un buen gobierno y luego se dieron con un canto en los dientes. Antes simpatizaba con los republicanos, pero después de que se descubrieran unos planes de fraude de las arcas públicas, dejó de apoyarlos y se volvió apolítico. Por ello, esa sección era considerablemente pequeña.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está…gracias Spike, con esto es suficiente por hoy.

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte… ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer?

-No, no hace falta, ya me ocupo yo del resto… ¿has hecho ya los deberes?-inquirió ella.

-Claro… por eso quiero ayudarte, porque me aburro.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente.

-Eres todo un amor, Spike… que haría yo sin ti-murmuró, abrazándole.

-Pues no mucho, la verdad…

Ella se rió tontamente, mientras el chico la devolvía el abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho, Twilight-anunció él.

-Y yo a ti…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la chica se levantó.

-Ya voy yo.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta miró antes por la mirilla, viendo de quien se trataba y abriendo de seguido.

-¡Hola Moondancer!

-¡Hola Twi! Había terminado mi turno en la tienda y pensé en pasarme ¿te pillo en mal momento?

-No, para nada, pasa.

Durante los años que duró la carrera, Twilight no destacaba por ser una chica social y abierta, sino todo lo contrario; vista por todos como un ratón de biblioteca que sólo salía de ella para comer e ir a clase, apenas tenía amigos. Moondancer era una de esas pocas personas que llegaron a simpatizar con ella, principalmente porque eran compañeras de clase y compartían los mismos gustos y aficiones. Conocía a unos cuantos, pero con la que más se hablaba era ella. Después de terminar la carrera, probó suerte opositando para trabajar en la biblioteca, pero la resultó mucho más complicado de lo que pensó y no consiguió obtener la nota requerida; pero eso no la desanimó y echó el curriculum en varias tiendas, consiguiendo un puesto en una librería especializada, donde trabaja actualmente.

-¿Cómo te va por aquí? ¿Consigues despegar, ya te has anunciado?

-No del todo, estoy poniendo a punto la colección antes de empezar a darme a conocer un poco, me he puesto en contacto con una empresa de publicidad en línea, me van a dar un buen precio.

-Ten cuidado con esto, Twi, ya sabes que últimamente se están dando muchos timos y estafas… la crisis no perdona a nadie-la recordó Moondancer.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado, he de cuidar bien del patrimonio de mi abuelo… y por ahora el dinero no es un problema.

-Me alegro… ¿vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque?

-Vale, voy a arreglarme un poco.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Twilight regresó totalmente vestida y lista para salir; dejó a Spike al cargo de la biblioteca y las dos se dirigieron para allá.

Al contrario que otros parques de la ciudad, Middle Park destacaba rápidamente no por ser el parque más céntrico, sino el más conocido de todos; recibía una media de veinticinco millones de visitantes al año, e incluso siendo algo más pequeño que el **Meadows Park** , el parque del distrito de **Dukes** , era más famoso y reconocido que el anterior. Un buen lugar para huir del presente, relajarse e ignorar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-¿Y tú que tal por la tienda, Moondancer?

-Bueno, ahí voy, apenas hay trabajo, esta ciudad está llena de ceporros iletrados que no han tocado un libro en su vida. En serio te lo digo, Twi, si queremos trabajar en esto de la cultura no veo mucho futuro aquí… la tierra de las oportunidades, sí, claro.

-Bueno, es cierto que el índice de lectura aquí en Liberty es algo bajo, pero tampoco se esfuerzan en aumentarlo… la clave está en concienciar a la gente de que leer es bueno.

-Eso está muy bien, Twi, pero seamos realistas ¿Quién te va a escuchar? ¿Cómo vas a hacer que ocho millones de personas te presten atención cuando prefieren pegarse a sus portátiles y tabletas? Y tampoco ayuda que programas como _Fama o Drama_ o _I'm Rich_ influyan en la población de manera significativa, convenciéndoles de que para triunfar en la vida debes cantar mal y ponerte delante de una cámara para que todo el país vea lo estúpido que eres. Eso sí que es de intelectuales…

Si por algo destacaba Moondancer era por su labia y su genio, el cual se encendía más o menos dependiendo de qué hablara; y era en ese momento cuando más se le podía notar en todo su esplendor.

-No te lo niego, Moon, pero tenemos que intentarlo igualmente, no haremos nada si no nos movemos…

-Supongo… aunque si te soy sincera estoy cansada de este sitio, podríamos probar suerte en otro estado…

-¿Irnos? ¿Por qué tendríamos que irnos? Yo nací y crecí en este barrio, no quiero irme así sin más…

-Aquí apenas hay oportunidades para nosotros, Twi. Ahora somos profesionales de la información sobradamente preparadas, propongo irnos a Washington, o a Orlando, o a cualquier otro sitio lejos de este estercolero.

Twilight se quedó callada, sin querer opinar; ella sabía de lo que hablaba su amiga, cierto era que Liberty City no era ninguna ciudad ejemplar ni nada por el estilo. Pero era su hogar, donde había nacido y crecido, donde ella pertenecía. Y eso no lo podría cambiar nada, aunque se fuera de allí.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, observando el parque y su actividad; cerca de allí, un grupo de personas practicaban taichí. Un par de miembros de la LSD (Liberty Sanity Department) limpiaban el paseo que rodeaba esa parte del lago. Un hombre de mediana edad peinaba los alrededores con un detector de metales, en busca de tesoros escondidos. Un grupo de corredores hacían footing recorriendo la parte superior del parque.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que merece la pena luchar por lo que crees. Es verdad que esta ciudad no es ningún modelo urbanístico a seguir, pero si queremos cambiar algo, debemos de intentarlo. Huir no es la solución, Moon…-murmuró Twilight, mirando a su amiga.

Ésta la devolvió el gesto, dejando escapar una sonrisita audaz.

-Sabía que me dirías algo así, Twilight Sparkle… te conozco bien.

-Y yo sabía que tú lo sabías-añadió la aludida.

Las dos se rieron tontamente, dejando pasar el tiempo; un sonido familiar recorrió el parque, recordándoles otros tiempos. Varios gritos de niños acompañaron el conocido tintineo.

-Venga, te invito a un helado.

-Vale.

Se levantaron del banco en el que se encontraban, encaminándose hacia el camión de los helados que se encontraba rodeado por una marabunta de niños ansiosos por azúcar glasé. Una serie de helicópteros sobrevolaron el parque en dirección sur.

* * *

Y aquí está el primer capítulo del crossover con GTA. Y para los menos puestos en el tema, no sufráis, puesto que he pensado en vosotros. Por si la moscas, vale decir que Liberty City está basada en Nueva York, y es la misma Liberty que se puede ver en los juegos de GTA IV, GTA The Lost and Damned y GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony. Con este detalle os podéis hacer una imagen previa de algunos de los sitios ya mencionados, pero por si aca, os he dejado marcados en negrita una serie de barrios, distritos y detalles varios para que vosotros miréis por vuestra cuenta, ya que es la única posibilidad viable. Lo ilustraría para complementar las descripciones, pero en un sitio como este es totalmente imposible, por lo que googlead las cosas en negrita y echad un vistazo a las imágenes que hay sobre todo en la wiki de GTA, que es muy ilustrativa también. Creo que es un escenario muy interesante que puede dar mucho juego con unos personajes como los son los de MLP, y por ahora me centraré en contar situaciones cotidianas antes de enredar la trama. Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Rainbow Dash**

El helicóptero rasgaba el aire rápidamente, sin apenas dar tiempo a que los más curiosos viandantes pudieran observar con detenimiento su fuselaje; el espacio aéreo de Liberty City siempre estaba bastante concurrido, ya fuera por helicópteros civiles, alguna que otra patrulla de policía aérea o los helicópteros que cubrían los tours turísticos de la empresa Higgins Helitours.

Pero para Rainbow Dash, el cielo era suyo. Siempre que despegaba los pies del suelo sentía su corazón palpitar a cien, haciendo fluir la sangre por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación deliciosa, sobre todo para ella. Adoraba el momento del salto, el viento azotándola la cara y la adrenalina surcando sus venas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alzar el vuelo y perderse entre las nubes, pero hasta ella sabía que tenía sus limitaciones; los aviones y helicópteros despegaban por ella, la ayudaban a surcar el aire y sentirse un poco más completa. Sí, el cielo era su pasión, casi tanto como el competir.

-¡Muy bien Rainbow, nos aproximamos al punto de salida, prepárate!-exclamó el piloto.

-¡Yo nací preparada, Thunderlane!

-¡Lo que sea, pero estate lista, los demás participantes ya están en posición!

El resto de helicópteros se encontraban en estacionario, a unos mil quinientos metros de altitud sobre el barrio de **Castle Gardens** ; las vistas desde esa parte de la ciudad eran impresionantes, el estado de **Alderney** se podía ver en todo su esplendor, los rascacielos de Algonquin se asemejaban a estalagmitas y el resto de la ciudad se quedaba muy atrás en cuanto a visión se refería. La radio del helicóptero se encendió de nuevo, oyéndose una áspera voz al otro lado.

-¡Muy bien, ya estamos todos, podemos empezar! ¡Os recuerdo que quiero juego limpio, nada de piques ni roces, el triatlón es un deporte sano y estimulante que ayuda a elevar la autoestima, no queremos que el ayuntamiento vuelva a aprobar otra vez esa orden de suspensión! ¿¡Listos?!

Una serie de afirmaciones se elevaron por encima del ruido de las aspas; Rainbow tan solo sonrió mordazmente, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban un poco más, contrastando ampliamente con sus ojos color cereza.

-¡Ya!

La parte del salto era su favorita; con las gafas puestas y su pelo multicolor azotado por el viento, no podía pedir mejor situación. Puso los brazos hacia atrás mientras echaba todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante, impulsándose al máximo. Pudo notar como la adrenalina invadía su organismo, mezclándose con todo lo demás. Dash esgrimió una sonrisa de felicidad, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada. Había hecho muchos picados antes, pero ningún otro se podía comparar con ese. Los colores a su alrededor se difuminaban, mezclándose en uno solo, muy pasteloso y feo; la ciudad se volvía difusa y difícil de identificar, la torre Rotterdam se convirtió en una especie de alfiler altísimo y el resto de edificios se achataron de tal forma que parecían minúsculas motas de polvo. Desde donde estaba podía ver el suelo acercándose a ella cada vez más deprisa, el agua del West River parecía tan espesa como la masa de un pastel, y la figura de la **estatua de la Felicidad** se volvía raquítica.

Mantuvo el picado un poco más, dejándose llevar por el momento; en cuanto estuvo a la misma altura que la cabeza de la estatua, no esperó más y tiró de la anilla acoplada a la mochila que llevaba. Ésta se abrió y el paracaídas se abombó, manteniéndola en el aire y comenzando a planear en dirección hacia el muelle oeste de la **isla de la Felicidad** , donde una serie de lanchas esperaban. Con una precisión milimétrica, Rainbow aterrizó limpiamente en la proa de una alargada lancha roja y negra, una que conocía muy bien.

-Smuggler, eres mía-masculló ella, manteniendo la misma sonrisa de confidencialidad y seguridad.

Se quitó el paracaídas y levantó por un momento la miarada; los demás participantes seguían en el aire, todos con los paracaídas desplegados y planeando muy lentamente hacia donde estaba ella.

-Aficionados…

Se puso a los mandos de la Smuggler, la arrancó y se fue de allí, en dirección oeste, bordeando la costa de Alderney; pasó al lado del **polígono industrial de Acter** , admirando lo paisajístico que podía llegar a ser el más sobrecargado y contaminante núcleo de industria pesada. Las torres de refrigeración de la central nuclear soltaban humo constantemente y muchas chimeneas de refinerías dejaban escapar largas lenguas de fuego.

-Qué bonito puede llegar a ser el progreso…-murmuró ella, mordaz.

Se coló entre los barcos semihundidos del cementerio de barcos, una suerte de zona donde los barcos inservibles se dejaban varados, y siguió todo recto, sin reducir la velocidad ni mirar atrás; la costa del estado de Alderney se perfilaba desde donde estaba, ese día la mar estaba tranquila y la marea era baja, por lo que el oleaje no era muy pronunciado y se podía navegar sin complicaciones. Rainbow dejó que el salitre y el viento la azotaran la cara, meciendo su colorido pelo.

Unos pocos minutos después bordeando escarpados bordes y costas llanas llegó hasta una pequeña playa situada en el barrio de **Leftwood** , donde embarrancó la lancha; salió de un salto de ésta y echó a correr en dirección hacia una serie de vehículos aparcados cerca de allí. Todos ellos eran deportivos de alta gama, entre ellos se distinguían un Super GT amarillo, un Bullet GT verde o un Comet gris. Pero de entre todos ellos destacaba un **F620** azul celeste personalizado, con alerón trasero curvilíneo y un curioso símbolo dibujado en el capó, consistente en una nube con un rayo multicolor; fue diseñado por la propia Rainbow mucho tiempo atrás y siempre lo usaba como símbolo particular y de identidad.

-Hola pequeñín, mami ya está aquí…

Abrió la puerta usando una llave a distancia guardada en su pantalón vaquero rasgado, se subió a él arrancó el motor, el cual dejó escapar un fiero rugido.

-¡Oh sí, nene, estamos a tope!-exclamó ella, sintiendo como la oleada regresaba.

Aceleró de seguido, saliendo de la playa en dirección hacia la carretera mientras ponía la radio; su emisora favorita, Electro-Choc, comenzó a oírse por todo el habitáculo del vehículo. Desde que había cambiado de Dj, su gusto por ella había aumentado, y siempre conseguía ponerla de muy buen humor.

-¡Aquí estamos de nuevo, Liberty City, con la mejor música electrónica del momento y toneladas de horas por delante! ¡Esto es Electro-Choc, conmigo, Dj-Pon3! ¡Que no pare la música!

-¡Di que sí, hermana!

En ese punto del triatlón debía de conducir hasta Quartz Street, la calle que corta horizontalmente el Middle Park, pero como iba en cabeza no tendría ningún problema. Sería como un paseo. Atravesó todo el barrio de Leftwood rápidamente y salió al acceso hacia el puente Chupetón, el cual unía Alderney con el distrito de Algonquin; aprovechó sin dudar la larga recta que allí había y activó el óxido nitroso. Al instante, el coche se lanzó a una velocidad tremenda durante unos pocos segundos que para Rainbow se transformaron en horas; los coches a su alrededor desaparecieron y los colores se fundieron. Ni siquiera el tráfico la paró, esquivándolo con maestría. Nada la paraba.

-Oh, sí… éste es mi momento…-susurró la chica, sintiendo como si el coche y ella flotasen sobre el asfalto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había entrado en Algonquin, atravesando toda Topaz Street hasta llegar a la intersección con la **Columbus Avenue** , quizás una de las avenidas más conocidas y representativas de la ciudad; Rainbow parpadeó y bajó de marcha para poder tomar la curva, a la vez que frenaba. El coche derrapó limpiamente, tomando la curva, mientras que una legión de taxis y coches varios la pitaban y llamaban loca.

-¡Animal!-chilló el taxista que más cerca estaba.

Rainbow le dedicó un rápido corte de mangas sacando la mano por la ventanilla, para luego asir de nuevo el volante y concentrarse en la carretera.

En menos de tres minutos, encaró Quartz Street hasta el final de la misma, donde se encontraba la meta. Derrapó hacia un lado en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

-¡Oh, sí!

Esperó a que llegaran los demás participantes, los cuales no tenían nada que hacer casi desde el principio del triatlón; Thunderlane ya estaba allí, justo a tiempo para presenciar la entrega del premio. Rainbow bajó del coche y se acercó a él con aires de autosuficiencia.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, Thunderlane, ya lo sé… soy asombrosa

-Bueno, de alguna forma me lo esperaba…

-¡Claro que sí! Y los demás no pueden decir nada más puesto que nadie puede igualarme a mí, a Rainbow Dash.

Thunderlane tan solo rodó los ojos, con gesto resignado; el chico podía afirmar que conocía medianamente bien a Rainbow, ya que no todo el mundo era capaz de convivir con alguien como ella. Normalmente sus compañeros de piso apenas duraban más de dos semanas, pero él había conseguido batir y superar la marca de medio mes. Y eso de por sí ya era todo un logro.

Tras varios minutos de espera que se alargaron considerablemente, el resto de participantes fueron llegando hasta finalmente estuvieron todos. Nada más llegar se apearon de sus coches, mirando a Rainbow con desdén.

-Lo sé, muchachos, lo sé, os habéis esforzado, lo habéis intentado, y os aprecio por ello. Pero, hey, una servidora tiene espíritu de ganadora, y eso es algo con lo que apenas se puede luchar-murmuró ella con tonito.

Ante tan elocuente frase ellos la taladraron con la mirada, hartos de tanta chulería y prepotencia por su parte; y es que cada vez que eso pasaba, que era casi siempre, los demás quedaban a la altura del betún. Siempre había sido así. No por nada Rainbow Dash era conocida como la mejor triatlonista de toda la ciudad, así como una de los pilotos más avezados del club de aviación. Lo tenía todo, talento, fama, coches rápidos y casi todo lo que ella quisiera.

-Te crees muy especial ¿verdad, Dash?-le espetó uno de ellos, un hombre joven, moreno y de pelo corto.

-Bueno, es que lo soy… ¿acaso no se ve? Soy asombrosa-murmuró ella, divertida.

-Sí, sí, claro… serás todo lo buena que seas, pero algún día toda esa chulería y prepotencia tuyas te acabarán estallando en los morros. Y, por Dios, yo estaré allí para verlo.

-Bueno, creo que eso ya es hablar demasiado ¿no crees?

El participante quiso responder, pero en ese momento se personó en el lugar un Schafter blanco, del cual salió un hombre de mediana edad, con voz áspera y gesto duro.

-Bravo, Rainbow Dash, ha sido impecable… está claro que tienes un don especial para los triatlones.

-Gracias señor Hathaway, no todos pueden tener el mismo privilegio…

-Por supuesto, y tú eres la prueba viviente de ello. Enhorabuena, aquí tienes tu premio-murmuró Hathaway, entregándola un sobre marrón.

Rainbow abrió el sobre y estuvo contando el dinero, siendo un total de mil dólares.

-Espero verte participar en el siguiente triatlón…

-Claro, allí estaré.

Hathaway se despidió de los demás y se fue tan rápidamente como apareció; los perdedores hicieron lo mismo al poco rato, el hombre que antes encaró a Rainbow la lanzó una mirada glacial antes de desaparecer calle abajo.

Por su parte tanto Thunderlane como Rainbow se subieron al coche y se pusieron en camino hacia su apartamento, dando la vuelta al parque por Middle Park Este. De camino los dos estuvieron hablando.

-Y un triatlón más… tía, estás que te sales-murmuró Thunderlane, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Pues claro que sí, soy asombrosa, estoy segura de que no has conocido a otra tía tan genial como yo.

-Desde luego, eres única, Rainbow… aunque yo rebajaría el tono, tanta chulería podría venirte mal a la larga.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Hombre, te diré, me parece bien que te guste ganar y todo eso, pero humillar a los demás de esa manera… hay gente a la que no le gusta perder.

-Bah, en ese caso es cosa suya, no mía. Si no saben perder, pues que aprendan.

-No se trata solo de eso, Rainbow…

Thunderlane quiso contestarla, al menos esa era su intención antes de que adelantara bruscamente a un coche que iba delante de ellos; Rainbow contravolanteó para volver al carril contrario, donde en ese momento dos chicas iban a cruzar por un paso de cebra.

-¡Rainbow, cuidado!

Rainbow actuó a tiempo, frenando de golpe; el coche dio un bandazo y una de las chicas apartó a tiempo a su amiga, una chica de pelo violeta, la cual se había quedado paralizada por el miedo. El tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad y la amiga de la chica les gritó.

-¡Gilipollas! ¿¡Es que no la ves, subnormal?!

Rainbow se molestó y salió del coche, dispuesta a contestar.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, tía?

-¡No, más bien qué pasa contigo, imbécil! ¡Casi la matas!

-¡Ya, ya está, déjalo Rainbow!-exclamó Thunderlane, saliendo del coche para calmar las cosas.

Las dos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, la chica que estuvo a punto de salir atropellada trató de interceder.

-Déjalo, Moondancer, vámonos…

-¡De eso nada, Twilight, ha estado a punto de arrollarte! ¿¡Es que no lo ves?!

Los peatones que pasaban por allí se paraban curiosos, observando la discusión; los que vieron la escena apoyaban a Moondancer, quedando Rainbow en evidencia. Finalmente la chica de pelo multicolor se retiró, bastante alterada.

-Torearme a mí… a mí…

-Déjalo ya, Rainbow, por favor… eso te pasa por ir tan rápido por una avenida tan transitada, algún día te van a cascar una multa de narices

-Bah, como si lo necesitaran, mis impuestos pagan sus facturas, me la pela si me multan. Y en caso contrario recurro y punto.

Thunderlane no quiso echar más leña al fuego, por lo que la dejó estar mientras cruzaban la avenida a gran velocidad; desde el asiento del copiloto Thunderlane podía ver el resto de la ciudad pasando como una centella ante sus ojos. Llegaron hasta el cruce de la catedral de Colón, una catedral de estilo neogótico, y luego torcieron a la derecha hacia el **cruce Estrella** , quizás el lugar más famoso y céntrico de la ciudad, donde los ciudadanos se reunían cada 31 de diciembre para festejar el año nuevo y donde las brillantes luces del capitalismo parpadeaban las veinticuatro horas del día. La gente andaba por las aceras a paso ligero, hablando por sus teléfonos móviles, leyendo en sus tablets, o cargando consigo sus compras diarias. Vendedores de perritos calientes y quiosqueros anunciaban a voz en grito las últimas ediciones del día, y las pantallas electrónicas más cercanas anunciaban el último modelo de teléfono whiz. No había ningún momento de respiro en la capital del mundo. Y eso lo sabían hasta ellos dos.

* * *

Una de las cosas que hizo que me enamorara de Liberty City en el GTA IV es lo viva que está la ciudad en los juegos; eso, unido a la recreación casi exacta de paisajes reales, y ese toque de parodia y satírico a elementos de la vida real convierte a Rockstar Games una de las mejores desarrolladoras en la industria de los videojuegos, al menos para mí. Nadie más es capaz de crear entornos y elementos tan vivos como lo es Liberty City, Los Santos o casi cualquier ciudad que ellos han creado. Como escenario es fascinante, y esa misma sensación de vividez es lo que quiero transmitir en este crossover. Y si a todo eso le sumamos Rainbow Dash siendo Rainbow Dash, la cosa mejora y mejora y mejora y mejora... ad eternum.

En cuanto a cosas por ver echad un vistazo a escenarios varios como Castle Gardens, la isla de la Felicidad, Leftwood y el cruce Estrella. Ah, y no os olvidéis de ver el F620, si os molan los deportivos, este en concreto os va a encantar.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Pinkie Pie**

La tarde se echó sobre Liberty City como un manto de colores apagados y poco brillantes; el estado de **Alderney** brillaba al norte y humeaba al sur, marcando la diferencia entre ambos extremos. Se suele decir que Alderney es la hermana fea de Liberty City, incluso sus ciudadanos evitan en todo momento entrar en dicho estado; no se sabe con certeza de donde procede semejante animadversión, muchos apuntan a que es cosa de los peinados extravagantes de los que hacen gala los aldernianos. O también es posible que el café cargado de las cafeterías tuviera algo que ver. Aún y con todo, la antipatía de los libertonianos por los aldernianos era más que palpable, por lo que siempre mantenían las distancias.

Mucha gente en Alderney asegura que su estado es el más representativo de América; y en cierto modo tienen razón, ya que posee cierto contraste que ni siquiera Liberty tiene. Los barrios del norte son eminentemente residenciales, con niveles de renta medio altos, sobre todo en la parte más superior como el barrio de **Westdyke** , donde se apiñan las mansiones más grandes y lujosas, hogares de ricos de alta gama y famosos tanto de medio pelo como de pelo completo.

En cambio en barrios como **Leftwood** o **Alderney City** se concentraba la parte más urbanística del estado, con empresas de envergadura media-alta de ancho capital y oficinas de lo más variadas, siendo el sitio a donde todo el mundo le gustaría vivir al menos por una vez.

En contrapunto, los barrios del sur eran completamente diferente; apiñados en una amalgama de fábricas, algunas de ellas abandonadas, almacenes, refinerías, industria pesada, un gran puerto comercial, una central nuclear y hasta una penitenciaría, el sur de Alderney era la zona más industrial de todas, donde se concentraba el sector servicios no solo de Alderney sino que hasta de la propia Liberty City. Eso, junto con algún proyecto urbanístico que la mayoría de la gente preferiría no habitar, hacía a sus barrios los menos populares de todos, viéndose como la cara fea y sucia del estado.

Aun así, había gente que le daba igual estos pormenores, sobre todo cuando para ellos no eran pormenores, sino un simple detalle; en esa categoría entraba Pinkie Pie. Pinkie es una chica polifacética en todos los sentidos, todo el que la conocía lo suficientemente bien lo sabía. Alegre, fiestera, imparable y pizpireta, Pinkie era sinónimo de diversión, todo el barrio de Leftwood la conocía por la misma razón; y no sólo porque todas las mañanas repartía el periódico a la misma hora a los vecinos yendo en bicicleta, organizara fiestas de cumpleaños a los niños o entretuviera a los más mayores con sus chistes y payasadas. De por sí Pinkie se había ganado todo el cariño del barrio casi sin proponérselo, y lo había conseguido simplemente yendo a trabajar siempre con una sonrisa y viendo la cara alegre de la vida, por muy dura que esta fuera. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar y a alegrar a los demás cuando estaban tristes o desanimados, Pinkie era la contraposición de todo lo que enfurruñaría a un americano de clase media.

-Esta ciudad necesita más gente como tú, Pinkie.

-Oh, me halaga usted señora Norrington, no es para tanto…

-¿No es para tanto dices? Tonterías, ya podría aprender la gente de ti… gracias por la fiesta del otro día que le hiciste a mi nieto, por cierto, le encantó.

-¡No es nada, ya sabe que a mí me encantan las fiestas! Y, por supuesto, cuente conmigo para la siguiente.

-Por supuesto, no se lo pediría a nadie más.

Aunque no tenía ningún trabajo fijo alternaba haciendo de todo un poco, lo que ella misma denominaba multitarea; por las mañanas repartía la prensa diaria recorriendo el barrio en bicicleta, cuidaba de niños pequeños por las tardes, organizaba fiestas de cuando en cuando, su especialidad, y hacia recados variados para todo aquel que la pidiese ayuda, incluso sin cobrar en ocasiones.

Aunque lo que más le gustaba a Pinkie además de las fiestas era cocinar, especialmente pasteles, tartas y casi cualquier cosa dulce que se preciara. Más de una vez había intentado entrar en la escuela de hostelería para poder obtener un certificado profesional, pero entre que el precio de la matricula se había disparado en los últimos años y cada vez la ponían más pegas siempre que lo intentaba, las posibilidades se reducían cada vez más. Aun así eso no la desanimaba y lo seguía intentado, aun a pesar de las negativas.

Una vez que terminó de trabajar por la tarde cuidando de un par de niños gemelos que ella conocía, Pinkie volvió a su casa andando, ya que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Leftwood destacaba por ser un barrio pequeño en comparación con otros más comerciales; situado a caballo entre Alderney City y Westdyke, el ambiente era más tranquilo y urbano, sin mucho tráfico por las calles y con una afluencia de gente más fluida y no tan densa como en los barrios aledaños. Los edificios poseían una estética muy americana, con tejados rectos, y diseños en ladrillo rojo y caliza. A Pinkie la gustaba mucho su barrio, era donde había nacido y crecido, y lo último que haría sería abandonarlo, eso por descontado. Allí era donde estaban sus amigos y conocidos, irse de allí supondría dejar todo lo que tenía atrás. Y eso incluía a sus padres y hermanas, por lo que ni siquiera se la había pasado por la cabeza.

Tras unos breves minutos llegó a su edificio y subió hasta el último piso, donde ella vivía.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó ella nada más entrar.

-Ah, Pinkie, cielo… te ha llegado una carta certificada de la escuela-la comentó su madre en ese momento, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Oh! ¿¡De veras?! ¡Dame, dame!

Su madre la entregó el sobre y Pinkie lo cogió con alegría contenida, esperando que fuera la respuesta ansiada; rompió la solapa superior directamente y sacó el papel, leyéndolo rápidamente. En un momento dado su sonrisa flaqueó en un flojo intento por mantenerla, cosa que su madre reparó enseguida.

-Oh, lo siento, cariño…

-No, no es nada… quiero decir, lo puedo volver a intentar…-murmuró Pinkie, recuperándose a trompicones.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo más, Pinkie? No es que no quiera que hagas esto, ya sabes que yo te apoyo, pero el problema es que esa escuela es muy cara, los precios en Algonquin están por las nubes…

-¡Pero mamá, es una oportunidad única, y lo sabes! ¡Es la escuela de hostelería más prestigiosa de todo el estado, allí aprendieron a cocinar un montón de chefs y pasteleros muy famosos!

-Lo sé, Pinkie, pero apenas tenemos dinero…

-¡Me lo pagaré yo! ¡Para eso trabajo, para pagarme la matrícula! ¡Puedo hacer horas extras en casa de los Johnson, puedo pedirle a la señora Twee que me dé un adelanto de la fiesta de su padre! ¡Y si es necesario le puedo pedir al señor Morrison que me amplíe la zona de reparto! ¡Por favor, mamá, por favor, sabes que es mi sueño!

Ante eso su madre tan solo suspiró hondamente y con gesto apenado, como si se estuviera preparando para decir algo importante. Finalmente habló.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero no vamos a poder seguir intentándolo. Tu padre me ha dicho que no va a poner ni un dólar más de su parte, y ya sabes por qué no puede ser. Y él te quiere y te apoya, Pinkie, tanto como yo, pero es que son demasiados gastos, hija. Compréndelo.

Ante eso Pinkie no dijo nada, tan solo bajó la mirada con la boca temblándola, en un intento desesperado por mantener su sonrisa; sin embargo finalmente acabó por ceder, dibujando en su cara un triste semblante. Sin decir nada más a su madre se dirigió hacia su habitación, con paso lento.

-Pinkie, cariño…

Sin embargo ella no contestó, cerrando la puerta de seguido y encerrándose en su habitación; por su parte la señora Pie tan solo dejó escapar una dolida mirada, sin poder evitar sentirlo por su hija.

La habitación de Pinkie era muy colorida, pintada de rosa salmón y con otros colores fuertes y vivos; pero en ese momento Pinkie apenas se fijó. Con expresión vacía se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo fijamente, como si se esperara encontrar algo en él. Normalmente ella no era de esas chicas que dejaban que la tristeza las embargara, pero en esos momentos sentía que necesitaba soltarlo, hablarlo con alguien.

Sin pensarlo más se levantó y se dirigió a su ordenador, un viejo sobremesa con pantalla de tubo que corría con la última versión de Windows gracias a que una vez llegó a organizar una fiesta para un chico del barrio que era programador, instalándola la última versión como agradecimiento. Lo encendió rápidamente y entró en el skype, echando un vistazo a la lista de contactos. Clicó en uno en concreto y lo llamó en videollamada. Tras unos breves segundos de espera, en la pantalla apareció una chica algo más mayor que ella, de pelo violáceo apagado y ojos grisáceos, con una expresión austera en su rostro.

-¡Hola Maudie!

-Hola Pinkie ¿Qué tal estás?-inquirió Maudie, con una absoluta cara de póker.

-Oh, pues…

Pinkie quiso continuar, pero entonces se quedó callada, con la boca semi abierta y expresión inacabada. En un momento dado Maud reaccionó.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Pinkie?

Sin decir nada más al respecto, Pinkie empezó a contarla lo que había pasado, tratando de verse lo menos triste posible, pero se podía entrever que la dolía más de lo que ella misma podría admitir. Una vez que terminó con sus explicaciones, Maud habló.

-Si lo que necesitas es dinero yo te puedo ayudar…

-No, no, Maudie, eso no, en todo caso querría pagármela yo, de mi propio esfuerzo. Entiendo que papá no pueda seguir ayudándome, pero… siento como si se me escapara mi sueño. Intento sonreír, ver algo bueno, pero es que no lo hay… no lo hay-masculló Pinkie.

-Sabes que no es un problema para mí, me va bien por aquí.

-No, no, de verdad, es solo que… necesitaba hablarlo contigo, eso es todo.

-Pinkie, sabes que una de las cosas que menos me gustan es verte infeliz. Soy tu hermana mayor, y como tal debo cuidar de ti cuando lo necesitas.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, Maudie, pero quiero ganarme esto yo sola. Entiéndelo, por favor.

Por su parte Maud se quedó estática, con la misma expresión durante todo el tiempo que duró la conversación. Finalmente se pronunció tras unos breves segundos de silencio.

-Está bien, respetaré tu decisión. Pero ya sabes que sigo aquí si me necesitas.

-Gracias Maudie… te echo de menos ¿Qué tal por **San Andreas**?

-Bien, el norte es un buen lugar, hay sedimentos de todo tipo que originan muestras interesantes. El seco ambiente de Gran Señora y el influjo del pacífico también influencian mucho.

-Qué bien… cuéntame más cosas.

Cuando hablaba con su hermana todo lo demás parecía diluirse, como si no existiera, incluso los problemas más inmediatos. El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente sin que Pinkie se diera cuenta. Al fondo desde la ventana de su habitación se podía ver el skyline de Liberty City brillando en la noche.

* * *

En un principio la historia y el trasfondo de Pinkie iba a ser muy distinto, pero al final preferí por algo mucho más sencillo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que se trata de alguien como Pinkie. Además, ciertos detalles también están cambiados, pero la idea de ubicarla en Alderney sigue inalterada. En cuanto a Alderney se refiere está basada en Nueva Jersey y es un estado aparte, aunque comparte algunos servicios con Liberty City como el de policía o el de bomberos, pero administrativamente hablando van aparte. En cuanto a San Andreas es la misma que se ve en GTA V, ya que es la versión más nueva y actualizada de todas, pero por ahora no todas las tramas se desarrollarán allí. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Rarity**

Se podía decir que **Vice City** apenas había cambiado en todos esos años; desde los locos años ochenta en los que la ciudad se vio azotada por un inusitado aumento del crimen organizado, hoy en día la ciudad se conserva en una relativa calma. Eso es bueno para las fuerzas policiales, las cuales podían darse un respiro desde 1986; para el resto de la ciudad, todo seguía casi como siempre.

Pero lo que no había cambiado en absoluto era ese glamour y encanto que tanto la caracterizaba; con un clima tan soleado y brillante como el de Florida, largas playas y hoteles exclusivos podía presumir de ser una ciudad veraniega y turística. Al menos desde ese punto de vista.

Por otra parte, el detalle del crimen organizado se había apaciguado y ahora era una ciudad un tanto más tranquila; durante los años noventa, el Vice City Police Department sufrió una remodelación completa, tratando de limpiar su nombre después de que se descubriera una trama de corrupción que se extendía por todo el departamento. La limpieza fue total, se destituyeron multitud de cargos y éstos fueron sustituidos por otros más competentes, reforzados para evitar que la corrupción no volviera a apoderarse de ellos. El resultado posterior fue un departamento fuerte y eficiente, el cual organizó una lucha contra el crimen organizado que campaba a sus anchas por toda la ciudad. No fue fácil, pero pudieron poner a raya a casi todas las bandas que controlaban la ciudad, llegando a desvincularlas de organismos públicos y apartándolas de las administraciones locales.

Durante mediados de los años ochenta se dio una fuerte guerra entre bandas que acabó con la mayoría de las bandas afiliadas, entre ellas la de los Sharks, los Cholos, el Cártel de Díaz, el de los Méndez, o la de la mafia del párking de Caravanas. Para finales de 1986 sólo quedaba una organización poderosa que controlaba la totalidad del tráfico de drogas de la ciudad, liderada por un hombre fuerte y rudo del que poco se tenía constancia; pero a principios de los años noventa éste desapareció, dejando a la organización desprotegida, siendo entonces un blanco fácil para el recién remodelado departamento de policía. La victoria fue unánime, la organización fue desmantelada y de su antiguo líder nunca más se supo, quedándose su antigua mansión en el barrio de **Starfish Island** totalmente abandonada.

Para principios del nuevo siglo, las únicas bandas que aún quedaban en pie eran la de los cubanos, los haitianos y la de los moteros, las cuales quedaron muy mermadas y limitadas tras la cruzada que el departamento de policía realizó en pos del crimen organizado. El negocio de la droga quedó en entredicho, el que fue el mayor foco de distribución en todo Estados Unidos quedó casi deshabilitado, desviándose el tráfico hacia otras ciudades, lo que terminó de dejar del todo debilitado al crimen organizado en Vice City.

Durante todo ese tiempo en el que la ciudad se vio libre de las ataduras del crimen, se aprovechó para sanear al máximo la ciudad, mejorando su imagen de cara al turismo, para así atraer a más gente, enfocándose sobre todo en el sector turístico, lo que la benefició ampliamente. Esta situación se mantuvo hasta el año 2007, cuando el negocio de la droga se retomó por un avispado hombre, aprovechando la coyuntura por la que atravesaba la ciudad. Nadie sabía con certeza de donde vino Magnum Belle, pero de lo que estaba claro es que conocía bien los entresijos del negocio; llegó a Vice City acompañado de su esposa Pearl y sus dos hijas, Rarity y Sweetie Belle. Nadie sospechó nada, ni siquiera la policía, llegaron a la ciudad viajando en clase bussiness en un vuelo de la compañía aérea Fly Us procedente del sur del país, pero nunca se supo con certeza de donde eran exactamente. El hombre tenía capital, puesto que lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue alojarse en el **hotel Ocean Front** , uno de los más caros y lujosos de la ciudad. Estuvo remoloneando unos pocos días por los barrios bajos, buscando contactos de los que tirar y tener acceso a las débiles y escasas conexiones con el tráfico externo de drogas. Llegó a hacer un informal trato con los cubanos, los cuales aún tenían unos pocos contactos, prometiéndoles una pequeña parte de los beneficios sólo si conseguía reflotar el negocio de la droga; éstos aceptaron sin poner reticencias, ya que no tenían fe en que éste volviese a prosperar.

Es entonces en este punto cuando llega la verdadera incógnita del asunto; absolutamente nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió que el flujo de droga se volviese a encauzar hacia Vice City, directamente desde Colombia. En cuanto Latinoamérica percibió que la ciudad volvía a estar en activo, el resto de países comenzaron a apostar de nuevo por ella, siendo como un efecto dominó. De la nada, y sin siquiera pegar ni un solo tiro, Magnum consiguió lo imposible. Vice City renació como punto clave de distribución de droga en los Estados Unidos de América.

El posterior éxito condicionó del todo los resultados posteriores, haciendo a Magnum y su familia inmensamente ricos; compró la vieja mansión de Starfish Island, la cual se caía a pedazos desde que fue abandonada, y la remodeló por completo, quedándose a vivir en ella. La policía comenzó a investigarlo enseguida, pero al no tener vínculos formales con ninguna otra mafia o banda, a la ausencia total de ficha, ya que nunca le habían detenido, y al no haber usado nunca la violencia, ni siquiera para hacerse con el control del tráfico de drogas de la ciudad, no consiguieron llegar a detenerlo. Y resultaba curioso en ese aspecto, ya que tenía armas en su poder, pero nunca se había visto en la necesidad de usarlas. Todo lo conseguía mediante la palabra, la persuasión, una buena labia y un carisma que arrastraba. Enseñó a su hija Rarity todo lo que tenía que saber para llevar el negocio y mantenerlo en condiciones. Actualmente ella es la líder del cártel Belle, sustituyendo a su padre, el cual se había retirado a las Bahamas junto con su madre, pero de vez en cuando van a visitarlos. Desde entonces ella es la encargada de la distribución de droga en Vice City a ese lado de la costa este, ganándose el título de la _Señora de la droga_.

-Señora, ha llegado el último cargamento de coca desde Colombia, necesita que le den el visto bueno-anunció uno de sus hombres, entrando en su despacho.

-Ahora mismo voy, Hernando, espera que termine con estos papeles…

Tras seis años afincada en Vice City, Rarity era ahora toda una mujer, de finas curvas, ojos azules y un pelo violeta exquisitamente peinado; muchos hombres en toda la ciudad caían rendidos ante su belleza, y no había ni uno solo que tratara de cortejarla al menos una vez. Pero Rarity siempre se había considerado una mujer excepcional, y se reservaba para el hombre que realmente la mereciera.

Una vez que terminó con el papeleo, se levantó de su escritorio y siguió a Hernando hasta el embarcadero que había justo detrás del extenso jardín de la mansión Belle; toda la droga recién llegada de Latinoamérica tenía que pasar obligatoriamente por ese embarcadero para darla el visto bueno. La propia Rarity comprobaba la mercancía, asegurando su calidad y procedencia. Los colombianos ya estaban allí, esperando con uno de los fardos semi abierto.

-Señorita Belle…-la saludaron los colombianos.

-Buenos días, señores.

Cogió el fardo con una mano y mojó un poco el dedo índice de la otra, dejando una fina capa de cocaína en su yema; acto seguido la frotó con su pulgar, fijándose bien en cómo la coca resbalaba entre sus dedos, con una mirada escrutadora grabada en su rostro. Después la probó, escupiéndola de seguido.

-Todo en orden, adelante.

-Gracias, señorita Belle.

Los colombianos recogieron rápidamente y se alejaron de allí en su bote, entrando en la ciudad por el norte. Rarity y Hernando regresaron de vuelta a la mansión, pasando previamente por el recibidor, donde una escalinata principal que llevaba a los pisos superiores se encontraba; en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, entrando por ella el mayordomo, seguido por una pequeña figura tras él.

-¡Rarity!

-¡Sweetie Belle, cariño!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Rarity encontró a su hermana pequeña entre sus brazos, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal en el colegio?

-Bien, como siempre…

Cuando llegaron por primera vez a la ciudad, Sweetie Belle no era más que una niña de tres años, mientras que ella era una adolescente de quince; ahora, con sus nueve años recién cumplidos, se encaminaba hacia la adolescencia con un marcado optimismo y una fina voz que la auguraba un futuro brillante como cantante.

-Hoy en clase de canto me han felicitado por la voz que tengo ¿crees que podré ser una buena cantante?-inquirió ella, mientras se dirigían arriba.

-No lo creo, lo sé, te convertirás en una gran cantante y serás muy famosa, ya lo verás.

-Me gusta mucho cantar, pero… a veces he pensado que igual podría relevarte a ti en el negocio-anunció entonces ella.

Más de una vez había pillado a Rarity con la guardia baja en ese asunto; a pesar de sus nueve años, Sweetie era una niña muy avispada e inteligente, siendo consciente de la situación familiar y del origen de su fortuna.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, cariño… que yo haga lo que hago no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo también ¿vale?

-Lo sé, pero es lo que papá hizo desde que llegamos aquí…

-Sabes que papá siempre ha pensado en nuestra seguridad y protección desde el primer momento. Es verdad que podría haber escogido otra vida, pero él siempre quiso ir mucho más alto. Ya sabes cómo es…

-Pero… si algo te pasara a ti… yo…

Rarity soltó un respingo y se puso a su altura, cogiéndola de las mejillas.

-Escúchame Sweetie, no me va a pasar nada ¿de acuerdo? Y a ti tampoco te va a pasar nada, no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotras. Y en cuanto al negocio, no pienses más en eso, éste mundo no es para ti. Créeme Sweetie, sé lo que digo. Deja que yo me ocupe de todo.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, hasta que al final la niña habló.

-Está bien…

Rarity la dedicó una dulce sonrisa y la dio un beso en la frente; Sweetie se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse y hacer los deberes. La señora de la droga regresó a su despacho, situado en el primer piso frente a las escaleras, y se sentó ante su escritorio, mirando a la nada, pensando en sus cosas. En la pared frontal, encima de la puerta, había un retrato al óleo de su padre, un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño, peinado hacia atrás, con cejas pobladas y un fino bigote bajo una gruesa nariz. Tras ella un amplio ventanal dejaba ver las vistas de la bahía de Vice City.

-¿De todas las opciones posibles tenías que haber escogido esta, papá?-se preguntó ella, en voz baja.

Suspiró hondamente, pensando en un futuro un tanto incierto, antes de volver al trabajo.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí está Rarity en todo su esplendor. La verdad es que siempre pensé que algo así la pegaría, y no solo por el hecho en sí, sino que una ciudad como Vice City, tan glamurosa y chic, también la pega. Está basada en Miami y saca su nombre de la famosa serie Miami Vice. Aunque esta es la Vice City de los juegos GTA Vice City y Vice City Stories, puesto que hasta ahora no hay una versión HD de esta ciudad. En este sentido lo que he hecho es mezclar dos canon separados, ya que por un lado está la generación 3D, compuesta por todos los juegos desde el GTA III hasta el GTA Vice City Stories , y por otro está la generación HD, compuesta por todos los juegos desde el GTA IV en adelante. Técnicamente en la generación HD no existe la 3D, ya que como bien os cuento son dos canon completamente diferentes, pero voy a hacer un apaño, ya que no quiero dejar de lado un escenario tan interesante. Y no os preocupéis si veis que he sido un tanto parco con las descripciones, quería hacer hincapié en la historia, en futuros capítulos ahondaré en más detalles. Otra cosa que quería preguntaros es si os apañáis bien con el sistema de negrita para ver los escenarios aparte por vuestra cuenta, quiero que os metáis en la historia y os situéis bien, sobre todo para los menos puestos en la saga GTA. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Applejack**

-¡Fuera de aquí, maldito bastardo chalado!

-¡No me busques las cosquillas, Apple, si buscas bronca, la tendrás, y supongo que no hace falta que sepas que bronca es lo mejor que se me da repartir!

A Applejack nunca le habían gustado los vecinos; siempre habían sido un maldito dolor de cabeza. Que si ruidos, que si quejas, que si exigencias… era una maldita pesadilla.

-¡No te acerques a mi familia, te prevengo, no te quiero ver por mis tierras nunca más!

-¡Yo sólo quería añadir una pequeña visita de cortesía a mis planes, junto con un pequeño añadido! ¡Las armas y la meta de esta zona o van a parar a Trevor Philips Enterprises, o no van! ¡Así que si tenías intención de cultivar algo más que no fueran esas mugrosas manzanas tuyas, vete pensándotelo mejor!

-¡Lo que yo cultive o haga no es de tu incumbencia, y no te atrevas a poner en duda la calidad de mis manzanas!

-¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! ¡Los dos sabemos muy bien que aquí apenas se puede cultivar, no vais a sobrevivir así por mucho que queráis!

-¡Eso lo dirás tú! ¡He pagado por estas tierras y por el rancho, por lo que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con ellas! ¡Largo de aquí, no te acerques a mi familia!

-¡No sé si lo sabrás, pero ya liberé una parcela en estas tierras, no me importaría volver a hacerlo!

-¡¿Eso es una amenaza?!

-Eh… sí, creo que sí…

De entre todos los vecinos posibles que le podían haber tocado, **Trevor Phillips** era de por si el peor de todos; ya le habían hablado de él antes de mudarse allí, y las advertencias para con él habían estado a la orden del día. En un principio Applejack pensó que no sería para tanto, pero después de ver las fotos del estado previo de su nuevo hogar las cosas cambiaron exponencialmente. Y es repentina visita había puesto la puntilla.

Trevor era un hombre que aparentaba ser mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era; con un aspecto deprimente, con unas entradas prominentes en la cabeza, pelo cetrino y pobre, arrugas en los ojos, frente y pómulos y una cara de mala hostia constante, Trevor era intimidante hasta para cualquiera. Y si a eso se añadía que era el líder de su propia empresa de muy dudosa reputación, las cosas se complicaban bastante.

Applejack quiso responder, pero en ese momento se oyó como alguien amartillaba una escopeta justo detrás de ella; se volvió para encontrarse con un hombre alto y fornido, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, con una escopeta de corredera en sus manos, con la que apuntaba a Trevor.

-Oh, que fortachón te veo, chaval… ¿me vas a disparar o sólo me estás amenazando?-inquirió Trevor.

-Sep-contestó él secamente.

-¿No piensas decir nada más?

-Nope.

Los dos se quedaron callados, devolviéndose la mirada fijamente y sin apenas pestañear; unos cuantos segundos después, Trevor rio tontamente, mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos.

-Bueno, creo que hemos agotado todas las opciones posibles ¿no? sólo espero llevarme bien con vosotros, Apples, no me gustaría tener que lamentar nada más… por el bien de todos.

Tras esas palabras, se despidió con un rápido gesto de cordialidad fingida, subió a un todoterreno Bodhi rojo y se alejó de allí rápidamente. Una vez solos, Applejack se quitó su sombrero y habló.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Big Mac, pero tenía la situación bajo control…

Big Mac no dijo nada, tan solo miró a la chica con una ceja alzada, en un gesto inquisitivo.

-Oh, venga ya, sabes que es verdad…-murmuró ella, algo cortada.

Big Mac masticó un palillo que llevaba entre los labios antes de contestar.

-No podemos bajar la guardia con tipos como Trevor Philips. Recuerda lo que nos comentó el promotor que nos vendió la casa… y cómo se encontraba ésta antes de que la arregláramos.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Recordaba las fotos, y no era ningún paisaje bonito; el que había sido el **rancho de los hermanos O'Neill** , unos traficantes de drogas, había quedado reducido a cenizas por culpa del hombre que les había venido a recriminar como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Ahora el rancho volvía a ser tal, siendo de su propiedad.

Los terrenos que habían adquirido constaban de varios kilómetros cuadrados a la redonda, con un par de graneros, tres silos, y un buen terrenal donde cultivar sus manzanas y otros productos; el rancho había sido una inversión extra, ya que estaba destruido, pero era necesaria para poder vivir en él. La familia Apple nunca había salido del **condado de Los Santos** hasta ahora, ya que necesitaba nuevos terrenos para poder acoger a toda la familia, o al menos una gran parte de ella; el **condado de Blaine** era la mejor opción, y con el dinero guardado tras toda una vida cultivando manzanas, pudieron adquirir la nueva propiedad en el pueblo rural de **Grapeseed** , a pocos kilómetros de Sandy Shores. Estuvieron mirando varios lugares, la reserva natural del monte Chiliad era una opción, pero el terreno era propiedad de un aserradero local y no pudieron hacer precio por ningún lado.

Grapeseed es un pueblo eminentemente rural, con un estilo muy particular y marcado; la totalidad de la localidad la componía una serie de granjas, terrenos para cultivos y solares vacíos. Un muy pequeño núcleo poblacional al noroeste remataba el conjunto, con una serie de servicios mínimos y limitados, entre ellos una gasolinera, un supermercado, una tienda de ropa, un par de bares, unos almacenes y una licorería. El centro médico más cercano era el de Sandy Shores, junto con una comisaría y una pequeña escuela situada en **Harmony** , una comuna un poco más al oeste de Sandy Shores.

En cuanto al clima era variable, sobre todo en esa parte del condado, al estar entre el seco desierto de Gran Señora y las normalmente húmedas faldas del **monte Chilliad**. Applejack quería creer que tenían alguna oportunidad en ese nuevo lugar, pero por mucho que la molestara tenía que darle la razón a Trevor; con un clima tan versátil y cambiante, cultivar manzanas o cualquier otra fruta fresca era complicado. Muchos de los vecinos tenían invernaderos en los que podían cultivar cualquier cosa, ellos también lo habían estado pensando, pero entre que se les salía de su presupuesto y la abuela se oponía, poca cosa podían hacer. Echaban de menos el clima templado del valle de Tongva, donde antes vivían.

La familia Apple destacaba enseguida por el gran número de miembros que poseía; Applejack era la cabeza de familia, vivía con su hermano mayor Big Macintosh, su hermanita menor Applebloom y su abuela, Granny Smith. Otros miembros que solían vivir con ellos entre temporadas solían ser Apple Brioche, Caramel Apple, Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter o Apple Pie. El resto de miembros se repartían por casi toda San Andreas, siendo una de las familias más grandes a ese lado del estado. Durante los siguientes tres meses iban a venirse los anteriores mencionados, junto con Fiddlesticks y Braeburn, unos segundos primos lejanos.

-Ya son las cinco ¿te tocaba a ti ir a recoger a Applebloom?-inquirió ella, consultando la hora.

-Nope, a ti. Además, yo tengo que ayudar a la abuela con la cena.

Applejack no puso inconvenientes y se dirigió al garaje, donde tenía aparcado el coche de la familia, un monovolumen **Minivan** blanco, y se dirigió hacia Harmony saliendo del pueblo por la carretera que bordeaba el mar de Álamo. Sintonizó rápidamente su emisora preferida, Rebel FM, por la que pasaban música country y folk, su género favorito; de vez en cuando sintonizaba también Blaine County Radio para estar informada de las últimas noticias, al ser una radio comercial y de charla que sólo emitía por todo el condado de Blaine. El viaje hasta Harmony no duró demasiado, llegando a las cinco y media justas; al contrario que Grapeseed, Harmony destaca enseguida por estar en pleno desierto, con un clima árido y seco, aunque con mucha actividad. Aparcó justo delante de la escuela, la cual constaba de un solo edificio de una sola planta. El resto de padres ya estaban allí con sus hijos, buscó a Applebloom con la mirada hasta encontrarla cerca de la puerta.

-¡Applejack!

La niña se abalanzó sobre su hermana mayor, la cual la cogió al vuelo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal hoy en clase?

-Bueno, no ha estado mal…

-¿Y eso? No suenas muy convencida.

-No, estoy cansada, eso es todo… vámonos a casa.

Applebloom era el ojito derecho de Applejack, eso lo sabía todo Apple que pasara el suficiente tiempo con ellos; había cumplido nueve años recientemente y destacaba enseguida por ser tan trabajadora como su hermana mayor, constante y bastante perspicaz. Mientras volvían de vuelta a Grapeseed estuvieron conversando acerca de su nuevo hogar.

-¿Qué tal todo, Applebloom? ¿Te adaptas bien?

-Sí, el sitio no está mal…

-¿Pero?

-Pero… echo de menos nuestra antigua casa, Applejack. Allí todo era verde, aquí la mayor parte del patio del colegio es todo desierto, es un rollo, y los niños son unos brutos.

-Lo sé, Applebloom, es todo muy diferente. Ya verás cómo te harás enseguida al sitio, después de todo no está tan mal…

-Eso lo dirás tú…

-Vamos, las vistas son muy bonitas. Al norte tenemos el monte Chiliad, al oeste el mar de Álamo… podemos hacer alguna que otra excursión cuando queramos.

Aun así, la niña apenas se vio sorprendida y no volvió a hablar. Applejack sabía que la inversión había salido cara y que no todos estaban de acuerdo, pero no vieron otra alternativa.

-Estaremos bien, ya lo verás… nos irá mejor.

Una vez de vuelta en el rancho, Applebloom se dirigió a su cuarto mientras que Applejack volvía al trabajo en el campo. Para las siete de la tarde, un par de Minivans y un furgón Surfer llegaron hasta el rancho, siendo recibidos por Applejack, Big Macintosh y la abuela; eran el resto de los Apple que venían a pasar una temporada con ellos. Saludaron a todos uno por uno.

-Hola Fiddlesticks, prima, ¿cómo estás? Braeburn, me alegro de verte.

-¡Prima Applejack! ¡Ha pasado tiempo, dame un abrazo!

La bienvenida duró varios minutos antes de que todos entraran en el rancho; el reencuentro familiar duró hasta la hora de cenar. A eso de las nueve y media, una gran capa de estrellas decoraba el firmamento, coronando el monte Chiliad.

* * *

En cuanto le echéis un vistazo a las imágenes de las cosas marcadas de este capítulo veréis enseguida que San Andreas es mucho más fotogénica y variada que Liberty City, además de más iluminada. Y lo mejor es que todo lo que veáis serán capturas 100% in game, ya que se pueden hacer fotos en el propio juego que luego se suben a la nube del Social Club de Rockstar. Es por eso por lo que, en ese sentido, el GTA V es uno de los juegos más completos de todos, aunque puede que le supere por un poco más el San Andreas en contenido, ya que en comparación no tiene las mismas actividades. Aun así la experiencia de juego con este en concreto es de las más enriquecedoras que he tenido hasta el momento. Ah, y no os asustéis si veis que estoy en plan desatado escribiendo, es solo que estos capítulos ya los tenía escritos desde hace un tiempo. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Fluttershy**

El **monte Gordo** no destacaba por ser el monte más alto del condado de Blaine, ese distinguido título lo portaba el monte Chiliad, con sus más de dos mil metros de altitud. Este monte era más conocido por sus frondosas laderas, cubiertas de vegetación, y con zonas para practicar senderismo. Incluso se solían realizar clases de yoga en lo más alto.

Es una zona más bien solitaria y con poca gente a su alrededor, perfecto para alguien como Fluttershy; el único foco de civilización cercano es la casa del farero en la bahía que llevaba el mismo nombre. De hecho, el farero era una de las pocas personas que había llegado a conocer medianamente bien a alguien como Fluttershy. Una chica del todo introvertida, que rara vez se deja ver y que cuando lo hace, pasa tan desapercibida que casi no se nota su presencia. Vive en una cabaña en la ladera noreste del monte, cerca de un pequeño lago y rodeada de altos pinos. Y no estaba del todo sola, puesto que un montón de animales la acompañaban. Un par de perros, tres gatos, varios ciervos, ardillas, gallinas, un conejo y demás fauna que muy poca gente había tenido la suerte de llegar a ver, eran su única compañía.

Nadie sabía con certeza por qué vivía tan apartada de la sociedad, los pocos que la conocían la tomaban por una ermitaña amante de los animales, precisamente una de las pocas cosas que no suelen llegar a tener éxito en un lugar como San Andreas. A ese lado del estado había la suficiente vida animal como para satisfacer la demanda de cualquier industria cárnica y atraer a los suficientes cazadores que buscaran la presa de su vida. En ese sentido, Fluttershy era del todo intolerante, y siempre trataba de mantener alejado a cualquier furtivo que se atreviera a acercarse a sus animales. De hecho, había protagonizado más de un incidente en los que apenas se había aclarado nada; Fluttershy siempre alegaba defensa propia, mientras que los cazadores argumentaban que la chica estaba loca y que los había intentado matar. Se habían realizado al menos dos registros de su cabaña por parte de la policía, pero nunca habían encontrado ningún arma con la que les pudiera amenazar. Lo único amenazante del sitio eran los colmillos de los zorros que cuidaba, que ni siquiera amenazaban cuando uno se acercaba a ellos. Aun así, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba separada del mundo allí, y solo bajaba a la civilización para ir a por comida y nada más.

-Muy bien Ángel, ahora estate quieto para que pueda cepillarte la cola como a ti te gusta.

El conejo blanco se dejó hacer mientras estaba ocupado royendo una zanahoria, lo que le permitió a la chica trabajar con su cola tranquilamente; uno de sus gatos les miraba atentamente desde lo alto de un armario, con sus ojos amarillos fijos en el animal. Fluttershy tarareaba una canción mientras le acicalaba cuidadosamente.

-Mañana por la mañana iré a comprar más comida a Animal Ark, así que quiero que os portéis bien ¿vale?

Había veces que Fluttershy les hablaba con la esperanza de que la fueran a responder; más de una vez hubiese dado lo que fuera con tal de entenderlos y saber en qué pensaban, pero hasta ella sabía que eso era imposible. Los animales no hablaban con los humanos. Y en el caso de que pudieran, estaba convencida de que tampoco lo harían. No valdría la pena. ¿Para qué dirigir la palabra a unos seres malvados y perversos que lo único que pretenden es matarlos para hacer carne con ellos? Ella tampoco lo haría, eso desde luego.

-¡Listo, ya está!-exclamó ella, frotándole la cola a Ángel.

El conejo aprovechó el inciso y saltó de sus rodillas, escabulléndose rápidamente. En cuanto Fluttershy se levantó, el gato que les vigilaba desde las alturas se acercó hasta ella para pedirle un poco de mimos, cosa que ella le dio encantada; mientras le mimaba, preparó una serie de platillos con comida para animales. En cuanto terminó con ellos, los llevó afuera, donde sus animales la esperaban. Una delgada bombilla alumbraba esa parte del porche y una pequeña porción de tierra más allá.

-La cena, pequeñines.

El resto de animales surgieron de la penumbra, en busca de la comida que la chica les ofrecía; se reunieron alrededor de los cuencos en menos de un minuto y comenzaron a comer con gusto.

La chica regresó al interior de la cabaña y se preparó algo para ella, cenando ligerito. No era de comer mucho, incluso había llegado a pasar varios días en ayuno total y nunca había tenido ningún problema. Una persona cualquiera podría empezar a notar el hambre después de varias horas seguidas sin probar bocado, pero ella conseguía incluso acallar sus tripas si se lo proponía; para conseguirlo, realizaba yoga todos los días durante varias horas y se acostumbraba a comer poco. Eso y un entrenamiento mental riguroso conseguían realizar maravillas.

Salió afuera con un vaso de leche caliente en sus manos, los animales ya habían terminado de cenar y se habían retirado hasta mañana por la mañana; Fluttershy se sentó en una mecedora justo al lado del porche y contempló las estrellas desde ese lado del monte. Una luna cuarto menguante decoraba el firmamento, junto con un millón de estrellas por corona. Las noches en San Andreas podían llegar a ser muy bonitas, y esa no iba a ser ninguna excepción. Desde donde estaba también se podía ver el haz de luz del **faro de El Gordo** , iluminando las crestas de las olas que chocaban contra la isleta en la que estaba situado. Dio un sorbo a la leche y sintió a su gato subiéndose a su regazo; la chica no le dijo nada y le acarició de seguido, mientras el animal se acomodaba. Enseguida la leche caliente comenzó a hacer efecto, sus párpados comenzaron a caerse y el sueño se apoderó de ella; sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró de nuevo en el lugar y momento menos indicados.

-Serán cincuenta mil, ni uno más ni uno menos.

-Perdone que le corte, pero creo que ese precio no se equipara a mis servicios. Cien mil u olvídese de mí.

-Vaya, ya me habían dicho que eres dura, pero me esperaba un poco más de cooperación por tu parte…

-Y yo me esperaba que fuera más inteligente… sé lo importante que es para usted este recado. Si quiere que yo me ocupe, ya sabe lo que le toca.

-Sabes jugar muy bien tus cartas… está bien, pero sólo cobrarás cuando hayas terminado el trabajo.

Los recuerdos se mezclaban con el sueño como dos colores complementarios, para dar lugar a un nuevo color; una sombra se deslizó tras ellos. Se oyeron ruidos secos, un cargador encajando en la carcasa, un silenciador enroscándose cuidadosamente y una mirilla ajustándose apropiadamente. La detonación vino justo después. Luego nada. Un denso silencio seguido por un cheque al portador y una huida precipitada. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

-¡Ah!

Se reincorporó de golpe, asustando al gato en su regazo y soltando el vaso, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento pequeñín, no quería asustarte. Me he quedado traspuesta…

Cogiendo al gato en brazos, lo llevó dentro de la cabaña y luego salió un momento para recoger los trozos del vaso roto; trataba por todos los medios de enterrar todos esos recuerdos, pero no podía contenerlos por mucho que quisiera. Quería olvidar, necesitaba olvidar, dejar atrás el pasado y vivir el presente. Aunque eran esos momentos los que menos la ayudaban a olvidar.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar cerró la puerta por dentro, recogió el resto de las cosas y se metió en la cama. Mañana sería otro día. Otro más tranquilo.

* * *

Y aquí está Fluttershy, señoras y señores. Si con Applejack quería centrarme en la parte más rural de San Andreas con ella me centro en la parte más aislada, dando enfoque al que quizás es el detalle más relevante de todo el GTA V: la presencia de animales. Nunca antes habían aparecido animales de forma tan activa en el entorno, en otros juegos previos habían aparecido más en segundo plano y como decoración, pero en este juego se puede morir por primera vez por ejemplo del ataque de un puma o incluso de un tiburón. Y, por supuesto, este detalle en concreto me facilitaba las cosas para alguien como Fluttershy. Echad un vistazo a los lugares marcados, si os mola el ambiente de montaña os gustará estas zonas. Ah, y esperad un capítulo rápido más. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Otro día en el paraíso**

-Muy bien, Rarity, como ya te he estado enseñando el género es lo más importante, pero nunca debes entrar en contacto con él, salvo en contadas ocasiones. Una de esas ocasiones es el punto de control de calidad, en el que tú juegas un papel crucial. Debes saber diferenciar la calidad ente distintos tipos de género, y eso es lo que vamos a ver hoy.

-¿Voy a tener que probarlo?

-Sí, pero sólo como última medida. Un buen líder sabe diferenciar a golpe de vista el buen género del mal género, para así evitar que los proveedores se aprovechen de ti y te cuelen mercancía defectuosa o de mala calidad.

-¿Y cómo puedo saber eso sin tener que probarlo?

-Es sencillo. Mira, aquí tengo dos fardos, uno es de buena calidad y el otro no. Vamos a abrirlos.

El cuchillo rasgó el papel que mantenía ambos fardos bien cerrados y la sustancia blanquecina se mostró en todo su esplendor.

-Muy bien ¿qué ves?

-Pues… es cocaína ¿no?

-Sí, así es ¿Qué más?

Rarity se inclinó sobre los fardos para verlos mejor; a simple vista no parecía haber nada más, cosa que le señaló a su padre.

-Yo la veo bien… no noto nada raro.

-¿Segura?

Cada vez que su padre decía eso era por algo, y no por simple amabilidad; le conocía bien, y sabía cuándo leerle. La chica volvió a intentarlo y se fijó bien, tratando de sacar alguna diferencia apreciable. Por un momento estuvo tentada a probar con el olor, pero desistió enseguida, ya que se arriesgaba a esnifarla accidentalmente. Y, como bien la había dicho su padre, no se entraba en contacto jamás con el género.

-Sí, bueno… agh, no sé, papá, yo no veo nada.

-Fíjate bien… ¿no notas nada raro en su aspecto?

Ante esa insistencia Rarity volvió a fijarse de nuevo, llegando a ver algo gracias al comentario de su padre; en el fardo de la derecha la cocaína se veía mucho más suave y molida, casi parecía arena de la playa sin tocar de lo fina que era. En cambio, en el fardo de la izquierda la cocaína se veía mucho menos preparada, con grumos en su superficie y más gruesa que la otra.

-Ah, espera, en el de la izquierda se ve mucho menos fina y más rugosa…

-Exacto, esos grumos y esa consistencia tan gruesa se dan porque ni la han cortado debidamente ni la han molido a conciencia. La buena cocaína siempre tendrá el aspecto que ves en el fardo de la derecha, bien cortada y molida, tan fina como la arena de un reloj de arena.

-Ya veo…

-Por eso te comenté que es importante saber distinguirlas a simple vista, ya que es el factor más inmediato. Otra forma de comprobar su valor es mediante el tacto, haz la prueba con las dos y dime qué sientes con cada una.

Dado que había conseguido identificar la buena casi sin problemas, Rarity prefirió comenzar por esta, mojando su dedo índice derecho en ella y frotándolo con el pulgar, comentando inmediatamente después.

-Es suave al tacto y se desliza con facilidad entre mis dedos… y apenas mancha.

-Ajá… ¿y qué hay de esta?-inquirió su padre, mostrándola el fardo con el género de mala calidad.

La chica repitió el mismo procedimiento con la otra mano, sin tardar apenas en dar un veredicto.

-Es más rugosa y se siente grasienta, mancha mucho.

-Eso es. Cuando no se corta como es debido, la cocaína adquiere un tacto más rugoso y desagradable, indicando su escasa calidad y valor. Pero por muy bien cortada y molida que esté, se puede adulterar si la mezclan con otras drogas o sustancias que rompen con su característico sabor.

-Entonces sí que hay que probarla…

-En última instancia, sí, y es necesario para poder asegurar del todo que el género que te llega es auténtico y de calidad. No hace falta que la degustes en sí, con una rápida probada sirve, ya sabes que no tocamos para nada el género. Recuérdalo, Rarity.

-Sí, papá.

-Esa es mi chica. Venga, ahora pruébalas.

Aunque ella confiaba en que no llegaría a ese punto, sabía que debía hacerlo, por lo que hizo de tripas corazón y decidió empezar con la buena. Mojó otro poco el dedo índice derecho y se lo llevó a la boca, llegando a lamerlo con la punta de la lengua.

Inmediatamente después notó su amargo y fuerte sabor recorriéndola la lengua, llegándosela a entumecer ligeramente; aguantó como pudo el tipo, pero llegó a un punto que apenas lo podía soportar, por lo que su padre murmuró.

-Tranquila, escúpela.

Sin pensárselo siquiera la escupió de mala manera, aun notando su amargo sabor y con la lengua algo embotada; su padre la ofreció un poco de agua y Rarity se enjuagó con ella, tratando de sacarse ese horrible sabor de su boca.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Asqueroso! ¡No me lo pidas otra vez, papá!-masculló ella, algo atacada.

-Sí, lo sé, pero te acabas acostumbrando. Aunque aún te queda por probar la mala-la recordó él.

-¡No, papá, lo siento pero no!

-Vamos, no seas así, debes aprender a diferenciar los sabores por ti misma, no es lo mismo si solo te lo cuento yo.

-Pero…

-Rarity, esto es necesario, algún día tú tendrás que relevarme, y para entonces debes estar preparada. Esto tan solo es parte del proceso, nada más.

La chica miró a su padre con cierto resquemor, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón; llegará el día en que ella se convertirá en la líder del cártel, y la responsabilidad sería demasiado grande como para no saber cómo manejar el negocio apropiadamente. Por lo que, una vez más, hizo de tripas corazón y continuó, aunque antes esperó un poco a que el anterior sabor se disipara por completo antes de probar la mala.

Una vez que estuvo lista repitió el procedimiento y, nada más probarla, supo distinguirla enseguida; a diferencia del anterior sabor, que tan solo era amargo y fuerte, este era más agrio e intenso, con un particular regusto muy similar a la acidez propia de los eructos con reflujo que en ocasiones suelen suceder cuando se come mucho. Esta vez Rarity no se contuvo y lo escupió de seguido, dejando escapar una arcada.

-¡Joder, papá, qué asco!-masculló ella, sin poder evitarlo.

-Esa boca, señorita…-murmuró Magnum, dándola agua y una chocolatina.

Rarity se enjuagó de nuevo y se comió con avidez la chocolatina para quitarse ese horripilante sabor de su boca; mientras tanto, su padre siguió hablando.

-Supongo que no hace falta que te diga cuál es la diferencia, puesto que la habrás notado enseguida. Cuando se mezcla la cocaína pura con otras sustancias no compatibles el sabor degenera y sus efectos se potencian, y no solo eso, sino que pierde calidad y valor. La cocaína adulterada tan solo produce perdidas, y hay que evitarla a toda costa.

Ante eso la chica tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

-Muy bien, con esto ya hemos terminado por hoy, otro día probaremos otra droga. Quería empezar con la cocaína puesto que es lo que más se vende, siendo una de las más importantes fuentes de ingresos que tenemos. Y recuerda, Rarity, jamás tocamos la mercancía. Eso tan solo es trabajo del proveedor, nosotros tan solo la distribuimos. En ese sentido Vice City es un punto clave, y debe seguir siéndolo. Este mercado es demasiado competitivo como para que todo el mundo quiera sacar su tajada, y prefiero que el negocio siga monopolizado antes que mercantilizar un producto que, de por sí, ya es lo suficientemente potente monetariamente hablando. Pero debes tener cuidado con el resto de bandas, hija. Por ahora las tengo donde yo quiero y comiendo de mi mano, pero llegará un punto en el que querrán más de lo que yo mismo les pueda dar, y podrían llegar a hacernos daño. Debes de ser cauta, hija mía. Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie más se apodere de este mercado.

-Te lo prometo, papá…

* * *

-… te lo prometo.

Rarity abrió los ojos, al tiempo que un insistente pitido la sacaba del estado de duermevela en el que se encontraba; hacía rato desde que se había desvelado, pero la calidez de las sabanas de su cama la habían hecho quedarse un rato más hasta la hora de levantarse.

Las siete era la hora en la que la jornada laboral comenzaba para todos, incluida ella, ya que el trabajo llamaba desde la hora uno. Justo ayer llegó el último cargamento de coca, y hoy llegaba el de éxtasis, por lo que debía de prepararse. Aunque antes había reunión como cada mes, siendo esta lo más importante de toda esa semana, y era a primera hora, por lo que la razón para levantarse cobraba mayor peso.

Una vez levantada se dirigió a su baño y se estuvo aseando antes de bajar a desayunar al comedor principal; de camino pasó al lado de una habitación cercana a las escaleras, entrando en ella y acercándose a la cama, donde una dormida Sweetie Belle descansaba. Se puso a su lado y la despertó suavemente al tiempo que la decía.

-Sweetie, cariño, es hora de levantarse, hay que ir a clase.

-Jo, cinco minutos más…-masculló la niña, aún dormida.

-Venga, te espero abajo.

Aun a pesar de eso ella sabía que su hermana siempre se acababa levantando, por lo que se fue de la habitación con total seguridad y bajó hasta el comedor, donde el desayuno ya esperaba gracias al servicio.

-Buenos días, señorita Rarity-la saludó una de las sirvientas.

-Buenos días.

La luz de la mañana sobre **Starfish Island** la ayudó a despejarse un poco más, mientras contemplaba las vistas que la ciudad la ofrecía desde el ventanal del primer piso. Como la isla más centralizada que era, Starfish Island se caracterizaba por ser donde se concentraba las mansiones más fastuosas y señoriales de toda la ciudad, hogar de los más ricos y poderosos del lugar, por lo que era incluso obvio que ella viviese en un lugar así. Aunque un detalle curioso era que la isla no era natural, sino artificial, construyéndose sobre una base de capas y capas de arena dragada del fondo de la bahía.

Aun a pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña, Vice City tenía la suerte de ser una ciudad costera y muy turística, lo que la proporcionaba muchas visitas, sobre todo en verano. La gran y alargada playa del distrito de **Vice Beach** se llenaba cada año y el paseo marítimo que recorría los barrios de **Ocean Beach** y **Washington Beach** era uno de los lugares más transitados de toda la ciudad, con altas e inclinadas palmeras que tan bien complementaban el tropical paisaje, siendo estas una de las tantas señas de identidad de la ciudad.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Sweetie Belle se presentó en el comedor y estuvo desayunando con ella, en compañía de un par de criadas del servicio que las atendían cada vez que las necesitaban. De alguna forma habían hecho toda una rutina desde que Rarity había heredado el cártel de su padre, manteniéndola ocupada desde entonces, sin apenas tiempo que pasar en compañía de su hermana pequeña, aprovechando al máximo el momento del desayuno, ya que era de los pocos en los que se veían y estaban juntas. A Rarity la dolía no poder pasar más tiempo con ella, Sweetie Belle aun así la excusaba diciendo que lo entendía, pero aun así eso no convencía a la más mayor, la cual sentía que se distanciaba cada vez más de ella.

-Hey, Sweetie, cariño, he pensado que después de que hoy vuelvas de clase podemos ir a pasar la tarde juntas, ya sabes, entre hermanas.

-¿Por la tarde? Pero… ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?-inquirió ella.

-Sí, bueno, normalmente sí, pero he pensado que por una vez podríamos tener una tarde para nosotras dos ¿Qué me dices?

La niña se lo estuvo pensando por un momento hasta que finalmente accedió.

-Está bien ¿por qué no?

-¡Estupendo! Iré yo misma a recogerte ¿vale?

Sweetie tan solo asintió sin decir nada más, lo que dejó un tanto extrañada a su hermana. Una vez que ambas terminaron de desayunar Sweetie se fue a clase, siendo llevada por el mayordomo, mientras que Rarity se preparaba para la reunión, que tendría lugar en el centro de la ciudad, al norte de allí.

-Muy bien, señora, estamos listos para irnos-anunció Hernando en ese momento, entrando en su habitación.

-Ya voy, Hernando, dame unos minutos.

Se había puesto guapa y presentable para la reunión, esa vez había optado por una falda negra ajustada que conjuntaba con una blusa blanca con destellos azulados y varias colgantes de zafiros para dar clase, algo que a Rarity le gustaba particularmente, ya que era una gran fan de la moda y el buen porte.

-¿Qué tal me ves?-inquirió ella, dándose la vuelta.

-Ah, pues tan radiante como siempre, señora-murmuró Hernando, algo turbado.

-Oh, Hernando, siempre has sido todo un adulador…

Hernando era su segundo al mando y uno de sus secuaces más leales y de confianza que tenía; era el que coordinaba el cártel cuando Rarity no podía o estaba ocupada, y también hacia las veces de escolta y guardaespaldas personal, incluso más de una vez la había jurado que daría su vida por ella si era necesario. Debido a esto Rarity le tenía mucho aprecio, cosa que siempre le mostraba cuando tenía la ocasión.

Una vez que Rarity estuvo listo partieron sin más dilación, dirigiéndose al garaje. Siempre que salía, ya fuera por algún recado o reunión, como este era el caso, ella misma conducía su coche particular, un **infernus** blanco, pero un par de rancheras siempre la acompañaban a modo de escolta, con las armas siempre listas en caso de ataque, y cubriéndola tanto la retaguardia como la delantera.

La comitiva salió de la mansión y enfilaron la carretera hacia **Vice City Mainland** , el distrito donde se encontraba situado el centro de la ciudad; una vez en ella giraron a la derecha por la larga avenida Bayshore y se dirigieron hacia el norte, atravesando los barrios de **Little Habana** y **Little Haití**. Rarity rara vez se solía pasar por Vice City Mainland puesto que lo consideraba un distrito particularmente sucio y con muy mal gusto, exceptuando el centro, que era el único lugar al que iba en esa zona, ya que tanto el colegio de Sweetie Belle como algunos locales que frecuentaba estaban allí.

Tanto Little Haití como Little Habana eran barrios más suburbiales, antiguas comunas de los primerísimos residentes que empezaron a ocupar Vice City antes de que esta se fundara como tal; tanto los cubanos como los criollos haitianos se separaron en zonas para convivir mejor, empezando con pequeños núcleos de población con construcciones típicas de cada país. Poco a poco, y durante el crecimiento de la ciudad, ambos barrios comenzaron a expandirse poco a poco, haciéndose más grandes, hasta que finalmente se encontraron mutuamente y se paralizó su desarrollo. Para entonces las relaciones entre ambos guetos seguían siendo tan frías como la primera vez en la que se encontraron, y tan solo bastó una chispa para que se odiaran ad eternum. Debido a esto, durante un largo tiempo fueron conocidos como los barrios más complicados y conflictivos de la ciudad, aunque ahora los conflictos se habían apaciguado y ya no era como antes.

Aunque la reunión de ese mismo día les llevaba hasta el **centro de la ciudad** , concretamente al edificio más alto de Vice City, donde se iba a dar el encuentro. La propia Rarity había alquilado una planta entera solo para ellos, debido sobre todo a la importancia de esa reunión.

Los bajitos y desgastados edificios tanto de Little Haití como de Little Habana fueron sustituidos enseguida por los altos rascacielos que coronaban las alturas del centro de la ciudad; las calles del barrio bullían de actividad, llegando a ver a una comitiva de moteros no muy lejos de allí.

-Parece que los moteros ya están aquí, señora-comentó ese momento Hernando por el pinganillo que ella misma llevaba puesta para comunicarse con sus escoltas.

-Sí, Troy no debe estar muy lejos. Espero que se haya dignado a ducharse para esta reunión, por lo menos…

-Sabe que no le puede pedir peras al olmo, señora.

-Mira, eso también es verdad.

De todos los demás líderes de bandas, Troy Baker era la persona más burda, guarra y basta que Rarity había tenido la desgracia de conocer; y no era menos teniendo en cuenta que era el líder de los moteros, además del hijo del antiguo líder de la misma banda, Mitch Baker.

Llegaron enseguida hasta el garaje del edificio, aparcando cerca del ascensor; sus escoltas se reagruparon enseguida con Hernando a la cabeza y se dirigieron al mismo mientras escoltaban a Rarity. Nada más llegar al descansillo vieron las puertas cerrándose y Hernando se lanzó para pararlas; en cuanto se abrieron de nuevo llegaron a ver una cara conocida.

-Ah, hola Troy-saludó Rarity con fingido interés.

-Señorita Belle-murmuró el hombre, con igual emoción.

El líder de los moteros se encontraba acompañado por un par de escoltas de su banda, a diferencia de Rarity, que iba acompañada de ocho personas; sin embargo el ascensor era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a dieciséis personas, por lo que subieron igualmente hasta la última planta, que era donde se daría la reunión. Por el camino Rarity y Troy intercambiaron unas pocas palabras.

-Justamente cuando venía para acá estaba pensando en ti… vimos a varios de tus chicos.

-Sí, ya sabes que mis chicos son particularmente incisivos en cuanto a protección se refiere. Llegamos a encargarnos de la seguridad de…

-… del concierto de los Love Fist en 1986, sí, Troy, lo sé, lo cuentas cada vez que nos vemos.

-Por eso lo hago, para que no se te olvide.

-Descuida, querido, que no se me olvida…

En todo momento Rarity estaba tratando de no soltar una bocanada de aire por simple educación, pero el pestazo que Troy siempre despedía era insoportable, sobre todo para ella; su desarreglado aspecto le hacía ver aún más guarro si cabía, sus greñas la parecían particularmente sucias, y su grasienta chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones vaqueros medio rotos tampoco le ayudaban a mejorar una imagen que apenas se podría mejorar de por si, al menos para Rarity. Ocultaba siempre su mirada tras unas gafas de sol que no se quitaba ni siquiera en interiores ni de noche, y llevaba una bandolera roja y blanca atada en la cabeza.

Finalmente, y tras una subida que a Rarity la pareció eterna, el ascensor se abrió y Rarity fue la primera en salir, respirando aire fresco. En ese momento una fuerte voz retumbó por todo el pasillo.

-¡Por fin, joder, ya era hora! ¡Troy, mamonazo, el de las grandes pelotas!

-¡Diego! ¿Qué pasa, como están esas pelotas?

-¡Tan grandes o más como la tuyas, mira!

Ambos se rieron con ganas, al tiempo que Rarity trataba de ocultar una vergüenza ajena que no la cabía ni en la cara; y es que si había un persona aún más basta y guarra que Troy Baker, ese alguien era Diego Robina, el líder de los cubanos. O el de las grandes pelotas, como era conocido por los suyos. Un tío machista, salido y particularmente ruidoso que traía a Rarity de cabeza, más que Troy incluso. Y el caso es que le venía de familia, puesto que era el hijo del antiguo líder los cubanos, Umberto Robina, también llamado el de las grandes pelotas. Diego había salido a su padre en muchos aspectos, entre ellos el de su basteza y su continuo uso de la palabra huevos o pelotas, según se diera el caso. De complexión corpulenta como su padre, aunque algo más lanzado y predispuesto, ya que el viejo Umberto destacaba por no ser particularmente valiente, Diego era un hombre de tez morena, pelo moreno grasiento y un gran bigote en forma de candado, muy similar al de su padre.

Ambos hombres siguieron charlando de sus cosas, siendo la mayoría de las veces basteces varias, todas ellas con muchas pelotas.

-¡Y cuéntame! ¿Has demostrado tener pelotas últimamente?-inquirió Diego.

-Más que tú seguro, el negocio de protección marcha como siempre, al menos los clientes son regulares, esos sí que demuestran tener pelotas al seguir contratándonos-explicó Troy, divertido.

-¡Ah, claro, y a eso le llamas pelotas! ¡Mariconadas, mis chicos tienen muchas más pelotas que todos los tuyos juntos, el negocio de las armas marcha bien y estable, la protección dejó de ser lo que era, traficar con armas sí que es sinónimo de tener pelotas!

Antes de que siguieran Rarity les cortó, particularmente molesta y asqueada a partes iguales.

-Señores, cuando puedan ya tendrán tiempo de hablar de sus cosas de hombres, mientras tanto vayamos a hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer.

-¡La señorita Belle tiene razón, eso sí que es cortar a dos hombres! ¡Si no fuera porque es una mujer tendría un par de buenas pelotas!-exclamó Diego, divertido.

Rarity contuvo como pudo una mueca asqueada mientras se dirigían a una sala de juntas cercana, donde fueron tomando asiento; Rarity presidió la mesa, al tiempo que Troy y Diego se sentaban a su siniestra, un par de sillas alejados de ella. Afuera los escoltas tanto moteros, como cubanos y los de Rarity guardaban la sala.

-Bueno ¿pues empezamos ya o qué pasa?-quiso saber Diego, algo impacientado.

-Aún no, faltan los haitianos-recordó Rarity.

Nada más oír esa palabra, la cara de Diego se arrugó, comentando de seguido.

-Ojalá no tuviera que ver nunca más la vieja cara arrugada de esa maldita señora…

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? déjalo ya, Diego, sabes que la guerra entre vosotros terminó hace tiempo…-le recordó Troy, con gesto cansado.

-¡Jamás! ¡Un cubano nunca olvida, Troy, no después de la cantidad de buenos muchachos que esos sucios criollos mataron! ¡Ni siquiera se disculparon, sin honor, ni pelotas ni nada!

Antes de que Rarity fuera a poner orden, se oyó al ascensor abrirse en esos momentos y unos cuantos haitianos salieron de él; nada más verlos Diego se tuvo que morder la lengua y se quedó callado, sin ni siquiera mirarles. Tardó un poco, pero del ascensor salió entonces una señora muy anciana, de figura achatada y encorvada, con un traje amarillo puesto y acompañado por un par de haitianos que la ayudaban a caminar. Esa anciana era ni más ni menos que la tía Poulet, la líder de los haitianos desde que habitaron Little Haití, allá por 1986. Desde entonces había mantenido su liderazgo sin flaquear ni un solo momento, y aun con sus ciento catorce años seguía viva, aunque muy malamente. Los rumores decían que incluso llegó en su momento a vender su alma al diablo con tal de que la mantuviera viva, para así liderar a los suyos por siempre; aunque no dejaban ser rumores, muchos otros también sostenían otras teorías algo más decentes, asociando a Poulet con el chamanismo y la brujería, de ahí a que conservara su longeva vida.

Los dos haitianos que la acompañaban la llevaron hasta la sala de juntas y la ayudaron a sentarse; uno de ellos se quedó a su lado para hacer de intérprete, ya que entre ellos solo hablaban en criollo, mientras que el otro se retiraba para hacer guardia junto con los demás. En todo momento, y desde que entraron, Diego no les dirigió la mirada, mirando todo el rato a la mesa, el techo o la pared.

Una vez todos listos, Rarity decidió empezar la reunión y tomó la palabra, hablando primero.

-Muy bien, pues damos por comenzada la reunión mensual de los miembros del Mecenazgo.

En su momento Rarity le prometió a su padre que no dejaría que nadie se apoderaría del comercio de las drogas, del cual Magnum fue en su día el dueño absoluto; cuando ella le sucedió en el cargo el resto de bandas trató por todos los medios de apoderarse de este, pero Rarity demostró una perspicacia incluso mayor que la de su padre cuando les ofreció la creación de una asociación.

Inspirándose en la **Comisión** de Liberty City, la unión de las cinco mayores familias italianas criminales de ese lado de la costa este, Rarity creó el Mecenazgo, la unión entre las cuatro actuales bandas de Vice City: la de los cubanos, la de los haitianos, la de los moteros y la del cártel Belle, siendo este el que mantiene unidos al resto. Para evitar matarse entre ellos en guerras entre bandas que solo causarían desidia y rencores, Rarity decidió mantener la paz entre las cuatro bandas mediante una serie de tributos que cada una iría haciendo entre todas, repartiéndose de cierta forma el mercado. Los moteros se dedicaron a la protección y extorsión, básicamente lo que habían estado haciendo desde siempre, los cubanos cambiaron su modus operandi y se dedicaron al tráfico de armas, mientras que los haitianos se dedicaron al tráfico de bienes robados y el acaparamiento, un negocio que hacía tiempo que no se practicaba en una ciudad como Vice City, al menos desde 1984. El cártel Belle, como cártel que era, seguiría siendo el dueño y señor del comercio de drogas, pero con una serie de gravámenes en favor del Mecenazgo, para que todos tuvieran una parte de los beneficios que cada banda generaba, saliendo todos beneficiados en cuanto a dinero se refería.

Al principio el resto de bandas no estaban muy seguras de si el Mecenazgo funcionaria, pero en cuanto pusieron el marcha lo acordado, y al ver que realmente funcionaba, sellaron del todo el pacto entre las cuatro y así quedó constituida la mayor red criminal organizada al sur de la costa este.

La reunión trató simplemente de echar cuentas entre todos, ya que no podían contratar a un contable a riesgo de que les delatara o algo peor, por lo que en ese sentido todos aportaban algo. Además también servía como garantía de que el Mecenazgo realmente funcionaba, lo que les animaba a seguir como hasta ahora, cada uno con su parte y todos felices y contentos. O casi contentos.

En cuanto la reunión acabó y los haitianos se fueron, Diego se explayó a gusto.

-¡Agh, pinches haitianos de mierda, mal rayo les parta! ¡Porque estamos en el Mecenazgo, señorita Belle, pero si no fuera por eso por mis santas pelotas que aquí habría sangre!

-Bueno, Diego, te recuerdo que es por eso por lo que existe el Mecenazgo, te recomiendo que no lo olvides-murmuró ella duramente, algo harta de su chabacanería mientras recogía sus papeles.

-Ah, venga, Diego, no lo pienses más, te invito a tomar algo en el Greasy Chopper, que no se diga-trató de animarle Troy.

-Sí, precisamente, lo que necesito es un buen trago…

Los tres salieron de la sala hacia el ascensor, para volver por donde habían venido; de vuelta hacia el garaje Diego comentó.

-¿No quiere acompañarnos, señorita Belle?

-No, gracias Diego, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

Ambos la comprendieron y se despidieron de ella en el garaje, cada uno marchándose por su lado y sin volverse a ver en cuanto salieron a la calle.

Por su parte Rarity estuvo trabajando durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, recibiendo el nuevo cargamento de éxtasis y encargándose del papeleo. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde se preparó para ir a recoger a su hermana y delegó sus funciones en Hernando durante el resto del día.

-Muy bien, Hernando, estás al mando hasta que se acabe la jornada, quiero pasar la tarde con mi hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Así sin más? ¿Y quién la escoltará?

-No necesitaré escolta hoy, Hernando.

-¿¡Qué?! De eso nada, señora, deje al menos que dos muchachos la acompañen…

-Hernando, agradezco tu lealtad, de veras que lo hago, pero por esta vez voy a pedirte que no pienses en mí aunque solo sea por unas horas.

Ante esas palabras Hernando tan solo pudo acatar lo que su señora le mandaba, pero aun así se apresuró a añadir.

-Tomaré el mando en su ausencia, señora.

-Gracias Hernando.

Una vez que estuvo todo atado y bien atado Rarity cogió el coche y se dirigió al colegio a recoger a su hermana, situado en el límite entre el centro de la ciudad y Little Haití.

Nada más llegar al parking su infernus destacó ampliamente entre otros coches más modestos y utilitarios, propios de gente asalariada con una clase de vida media baja. Aun a pesar de ser la señora de la droga a ese lado de la costa este, además de ser una de las personas más ricas, influyentes y poderosas de la ciudad, Rarity era consciente de su puesto en la sociedad. Otras personas no podían decir lo mismo y se conformaban con lo que fuera, mientras que los pobres seguían siendo pobres. Sabía que no podía cambiar eso, tenía una responsabilidad que mantener, pero aun así intentaba dar aunque solo fuera un poquito a los que menos tenían. Y, en ese sentido, y aun pesar de todo, Rarity era una persona generosa.

-¡Rarity!-exclamó en ese momento una vocecilla familiar.

-¡Sweetie Belle, cariño!

Ambas hermanas se dieron un efusivo abrazo, ya que no siempre se daba esa situación. Si había algo que Rarity quisiera más por encima de todo, incluso del negocio, esa era su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?-inquirió ella, mientras se dirigían al parking dadas de la mano.

-Bueno, he pensado que podríamos ir de compras al centro comercial ¿te apetece?

-¡Vale!

Las dos se montaron en el coche y Rarity se puso en camino hacia allí; desde donde estaban se dirigió a la calle que cortaba en perpendicular el centro, en dirección hacia el puente que conecta el centro con el barrio de **Vice Point** , en Vice Beach, pasando entre medias por **Prawn Island** , un viejo y destartalado barrio situado en una pequeña isla que vio mejores días, aunque era el sitio donde los estudios de InterGlobal Films se situaban.

El **North Point Mall** era el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad después del que había en Ocean Beach, siendo el favorito de Rarity, ya que aglutinaba la mayoría de los negocios y servicios que más la gustaban. Tenía de todo, joyería, tienda de ropa, restaurantes, cadenas varias, salas de exposiciones, y hasta un gimnasio y un SPA. Era muy transitado por toda la gente de élite de Vice Beach, y debido a esto muchos vagabundos se apiñaban en sus puertas confiando en que alguna vez caería algo.

Después de aparcar afuera, ya que no le gustaba mucho el párking que tenían allí, entraron por la entrada este, viendo entonces a un hombre de aspecto demacrado sentado junto a la entrada y pidiendo limosna. Sweetie Belle le miró con gesto apenado, cosa que vio Rarity, la cual cogió su cartera del bolso, sacando cinco dólares y dándoselos a su hermana.

-Ten, dáselos.

La niña corrió hasta su lado y se los tendió, el hombre los cogió con cuidado, como si fueran la cosa más delicada del mundo, y musitó.

-Muchas gracias, pequeña.

Sweetie tan solo le sonrió, volviendo al lado de su hermana y entrando en el centro comercial.

La tarde se pasó entre tiendas y caprichos varios, Rarity se compró un par de nuevos vestidos para lucir en fiestas, Sweetie optó por una muñeca nueva en la juguetería, comieron un helado juntas en la heladería y hasta montaron juntas en un carrusel que habían instalado en el centro del complejo recientemente. Dado que no siempre era posible unas tardes así, las dos aprovecharon al máximo ese momento juntas, sin nada que las molestara y sin responsabilidades que las ataran. Para Rarity esos eran quizás los momentos que más atesoraba, y todo lo demás, incluyendo el negocio, quedaba en segundo plano.

Una vez que dieron las ocho regresaron a casa, ya que Sweetie Belle tenía un estricto horario de sueño que no era bueno romper. Cenaron juntas y finalmente Rarity la acostó.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir?-inquirió Rarity, sentándose a su lado.

-Oh, venga ya, Rarity, que tengo nueve años, ya no soy una niña pequeña…-murmuró la niña, algo contrariada.

-Bueno, pero sigues siendo una niña pequeña… mi niña pequeña.

-Ah, para ya…

Ante eso Rarity tan solo se rió tontamente, al tiempo que arropaba a su hermana.

-No hace falta que te hagas la dura conmigo…

-No me hago la dura, es solo que… me gustaría ser un poco más como tú-reveló entonces ella, algo colorada.

-¿Más como yo? ¿En qué sentido?

-Bueno, tú eres una mujer de éxito, con clase e influyente, siempre mantienes la calma y no te achantas por nada. En el colegio siempre se meten conmigo diciéndome que soy la niñita de papá sólo porque soy tu hermana.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo, mi posición no tiene nada que ver contigo, habrase visto! ¡Mañana mismo iré a hablar con el director!-exclamó Rarity, indignada.

-¡No, mejor no! si lo haces pensará todo el mundo que lo haces porque puedes, y se seguirán metiendo conmigo. Por eso digo que quiero ser más como tú, para que me respeten…

-Sweetie, cielo, de verdad, no pienses más en eso, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Te espera un gran futuro como cantante ¿recuerdas? Lo que verdaderamente importa es cómo te veas tú, no cómo te vean los demás.

Ante eso su hermana no dijo nada más, tan solo asintió con la cabeza, con gesto adormilado.

-Y ahora descansa, cariño, mañana será otro día.

Rarity la dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y salió de su habitación, apagando la luz. Una vez fuera, dejó escapar un quejumbroso suspiro. A veces odiaba esa vida, a expensas de un negocio ilícito que les mantenía su estatus, y sin poder dejarlo debido al gran peso y la enorme responsabilidad que conllevaba. Sabía que no podía dejar el negocio en manos de cualquiera que quisiera lucrarse a cuenta propia. Había creado un sistema de negocio que mantenía a la ciudad en paz en una suerte de sistema equitativo que conservaba en equilibrio la delicada situación económica que por esos momentos pasaba tanto Estados Unidos como el mundo entero. Y el saberlo no hacía más que frustrarla la mayoría de las veces.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo se vistió con uno de sus vestidos nuevos que se compró y se dirigió al salón, donde Hernando y algunos de sus muchachos se encontraban viendo la televisión.

-Hernando, me voy a tomar algo al Malibú.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe, señora?

-No, tranquilo, estaré bien.

En esos momentos necesitaba estar sola para pensar en sus propias cosas, por lo que cogió el coche y se dirigió al club Malibú, situado en el barrio de Vice Point. De noche la ciudad se iluminaba con luces de neón y el ritmo de la música electrónica sacudía la mayoría de los locales, moviendo tanto la ciudad como el negocio. De igual forma, Rarity encendió la radio para relajarse un poco y olvidarse de todo mientras conducía hacia Vice Point.

En el panorama radiofónico las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, las radios clásicas como Flash FM y radio Espantoso seguían en antena, mientras que muchas otras habían cerrado, cambiándose por otras nuevas, e incluso con algún que otro regreso triunfal, como Paradise FM, su emisora favorita. En los 80 esta emisora pasaba música dance y disco de aquella época, aunque ahora era una de las pocas que transmitía música de los 80, en una especie de retro regreso a sus propias raíces pero desde un punto de vista totalmente distinto. Otras emisoras como la VCPR, la radio de charlas local, seguían en antena gracias al apoyo de los radioyentes. En ese momento se encontraba sonando el clásico _Lost in music_ y Rarity se dejó llevar, mientras que las resplandecientes luces de la ciudad brillaban en la distancia.

En cuanto al **club Malibú** era un famoso club nocturno que fue fundado en 1980 y había estado abierto desde entonces hasta ahora, labrándose un nombre y convirtiéndose en uno de los más glamurosos y exclusivos clubes de toda la ciudad. Tenía muy bien ambiente, sobre todo por las noches, y a Rarity le gustaba pasarse a tomar una copa mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

En cuanto llegó aparcó el coche en el parking trasero para clientes que tenía y entró por la puerta principal al otro lado del parking; como bien se esperaba se encontraba bastante lleno, aunque se podía andar, al menos por las mesas anteriores a la pista de baile. Rarity se abrió paso hacia la barra y se pidió un Martini, al tiempo que se apartaba a una mesa solitaria en una esquina cerca de allí.

Desde donde estaba, la gente que bailaba en la pista parecía separarse de ella, como si estuvieran en otro mundo, muy lejos del suyo propio; era en esos momentos, al amparo de las luces de colores y la música de fondo, cuando Rarity se encontraba a sí misma, disfrutando del sabor del Martini y pensando, sobre todo pensando. Pensaba en ella, pensaba en su hermana, pensaba en todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento. Pero aun así nada parecía mejorar, y eso la molestaba mucho más de lo que ella misma podía llegar a admitir.

En ese momento sintió una presencia justo delante de ella, levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre joven mirándola atentamente, vestido con una camiseta de palmeras, chaqueta de cuero negra y vaqueros arrugados, de pelo castaño y ojos claros.

-¿Puedo acompañarla esta noche, señorita?

Ante eso Rarity soltó un respingo, al tiempo que decía.

-Sí, bueno ¿Por qué no?

El hombre se sentó a su lado, mientras comentaba.

-No entiendo como una mujer tan bella como usted pueda estar tan sola en una noche como esta…

-Bueno, la noche es para todos, excepto para unos pocos… yo soy uno de esos pocos-reveló ella, dando un sorbo a su Martini.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Aunque no lo parezca soy una mujer ocupada, y si vengo aquí es para relajarme y pensar en otras cosas.

-Bueno, eso la hace parecer aún más interesante, todo sea dicho.

Ante ese cumplido Rarity tan solo esbozó una tonta sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Ya, claro, y ahora me dirás que si estudio o trabajo. Déjelo ya, señor agente, no hace falta que siga fingiendo.

Ante eso el hombre tan solo la miró con cara de circunstancia, esbozando una media sonrisa y contestando justo después.

-Sí, tan perspicaz como me contaron. Agente McTony, de la DOA, es un placer conocerla señorita Belle.

La **DOA (Drug Observation Agency)** era una organización gubernamental que se encargaba de vigilar todos los flujos de droga en Estados Unidos; por un lado a Rarity no la extrañó que la estuvieran vigilando, pero tampoco se preocupó demasiado por unas muy buenas razones. Por lo que decidió entretenerse un poco.

-Ajá ¿y a que ha venido exactamente si se puede saber? ¿A detenerme?

-Bueno, si bien eso es algo que a mis superiores le encantaría que hiciera me temo que no vengo por eso… para su buena suerte.

-Mi buena suerte no se basa solo en eso, agente, téngalo por seguro.

-No lo dudo, eso desde luego, después de todo si quisiera detenerla no lo haría aquí, y menos aún sin pruebas concluyentes.

-Oh, vamos, no me pele la pava, no hace falta, los dos sabemos por qué no me pueden detener. Y en tal caso sigo sin saber bien que ha venido a hacer aquí.

-A hablar con usted, eso es todo.

-¿Y para qué? Ya sabrán todo lo que necesitan saber, sus espías habrán hecho su trabajo.

-Bueno, es posible, pero yo prefiero seguir mis propias fuentes. Rarity Belle, líder del cártel Belle y del Mecenazgo, señora de la droga de Vice City y quizás la persona más rica, poderosa e influyente de Florida.

-Hala, exagerado…-murmuró Rarity, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Exagerado son los kilos y kilos de droga que pasan por aquí bajo su supervisión y visto bueno, señorita Belle. Aunque debo admitir que tiene usted mucha clase, tanto en sí como en su negocio se refiere.

-Y sigue pelándome la pava, no le va a funcionar, eso desde luego. Pero cuénteme más, por favor, demuéstreme que sabe hacer su trabajo.

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita. Todos los cargamentos de cocaína, éxtasis, marihuana, ácido, metanfetaminas y demás narcóticos son enviados desde diversos países de Latinoamérica hasta aquí, donde son controlados por usted y los va colocando tanto en la ciudad como en otros estados del país, siendo Vice City el punto clave sobre el que pivota la red que suministra de droga casi a medio país.

-Sigue exagerando, la mitad de la mercancía colocada se suele perder en el proceso por mediación de otras bandas y agentes externos, pero los beneficios me los sigo llevando yo.

-En cuanto a organización interna tiene una serie de colaboradores que la ayudan en su tarea, siendo comandados por Hernando Vargas, su segundo al mando y hombre de mayor confianza.

-Vaya, realmente ha hecho usted sus deberes, me impresiona, aunque solo hasta cierto punto.

-Lo que a mí me impresiona es que se lo tome todo con tanta parsimonia. Estamos hablando de una autentica red organizada de trafico ilícito de estupefacientes, lo suficientemente grande como para abastecer incluso a toda la costa este y oeste. ¿Le parece eso normal?

-No lo sé, si tiene dudas le puede preguntar a mi padre, le podría decir básicamente lo mismo.

-Magnum Belle, el fundador del cártel Belle, ahora retirado en las Bahamas junto a su esposa Pearl. Y supongo que bien orgulloso.

-Supone usted bien, la última vez que hablé con él me felicitó por el éxito del Mecenazgo.

-Ah, que esa es otra, el Mecenazgo, una suerte de comisión sureña a la Liberty City en la que las bandas locales se encuentran unidas en una especie de colaboración, monopolizando el mercado negro de toda la costa este. Y aun así, seguimos sin poder detenerla, supongo que usted sabrá bien por qué.

-Pues claro que sí, querido, de hecho no hará ni falta volverlo a remarcar, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de alguien tan dedicado y profesional como usted.

-Me halaga, señorita Belle…

-Oh, no sea tan formal, después de todo estamos en confianza ¿no cree? Menos de cinco minutos y ya nos conocemos bien, llámame Rarity, querido.

Ante eso el agente McTony tan solo sonrió divertido, aunque Rarity apenas le prestó atención.

-Es usted una mujer de lo más peculiar, Rarity… es la mayor traficante de drogas a este lado de la costa este y aun así está dispuesta a dar a los demás, aunque solo sea un poco.

Ese comentario la hizo reaccionar por primera vez, dando un rápido sorbo a su Martini y mirando de hito en hito al agente antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-Oh, vamos, sabe bien por qué se lo digo.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, Rarity sintió un incipiente enfado creciendo en ella a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Me ha estado siguiendo…

-Sí, desde esta misma mañana, y como ya la he dicho me choca su generosa actitud aun y con todo. Y no sólo por el hecho de darle limosna a un pobre, sino por la naturaleza de sus asociaciones. Que estuviera dispuesta a compartir el dinero ganado entre todas las demás bandas para mantener el statu quo de la economía de la ciudad, y así evitar una muy posible guerra de bandas por el control del tráfico de drogas, me parece demasiado generoso para alguien de su clase. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos, hablando de todo un poco, de usted, de mí, de los demás… Pero aun así eso no quita o pone bonito lo que realmente es. Las drogas son ilegales, Rarity. Producen adicción, crean enfermedades, enfermos, provocan enfrentamientos, muerte, desidia, rencor ¿y todo para qué? ¿Para que usted viva bien, por muy generosa que aun así sea? ¿Realmente eso es lo que le quiere enseñar a su hermana pequeña?

Esa frase fue entonces desencadenante; la cara de Rarity cambió por completo, mirando con furia al agente, el cual no se esperaba para nada semejante reacción por su parte. Le cogió entonces de la chaqueta de cuero, lo acercó hasta ella y le habló con contundencia.

-Suficiente, mi hermana pequeña no es de su incumbencia y usted no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Ella no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esto, está totalmente fuera del negocio, y no permitiré que la use de esa forma contra mí. No me busque las cosquillas, señor agente, le prevengo. Y me da igual si la DOA me vigila, por mí que me vigile el papa si quiere, que me seguirá dando igual. Puedo ser muy generosa, sí, pero como me toquen mucho las narices también puedo ser mala, muy mala. Y le juro por lo más sagrado que no querrá verme en ese plan.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirad fijamente durante unos breves instantes que parecieron horas, al menos para McTony, el cual se sentía extraña y confusamente excitado. Finalmente Rarity le soltó, dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y se fue pisando fuerte, dejando a McTony allí. Una vez solo se dio el lujo de musitar.

-Joder, que pedazo de mujer…

Afuera un infernus blanco rugió en dirección hacia el sur, alejándose del club Malibú. Mientras tanto Vice City trasnochaba, con una media luna por corona.

* * *

Bueno, si alguien piensa que me meto algo para poder escribir a toda mecha puedo culpar a Rarity XD pero no, este es el último capítulo que ya estaba escrito de antemano, así que esperad un ritmo más pausado a partir de aquí, tengo otras cosas que atender. Este capítulo me gusta particularmente ya que muestro mucho tanto de la ciudad como de Rarity, así como lo que la rodea y sus circunstancias. Echad un vistazo a los lugares marcados, y os recomiendo también que escuchéis el tema de _Lost in music_ de Sister Sledge, un clásico de los 80, le pega bastante a la ciudad aun a pensar de que la ambiento en el tiempo actual (2014 para ser exactos, y poco después de los acontecimientos de GTA V, cosa que no comenté antes, siento el retraso). Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Paz y amor**

El constante piar de los pájaros como cada mañana ayudó a Fluttershy a despertarse, afrontando el nuevo día con alegría y dinamismo; el clima en plena costa y en las faldas de una montaña era ideal para alguien como ella, y aun a pesar de la humedad conseguía descansar bastante bien. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a bañar las aguas del pacífico, despertando a una San Andreas que aún no se había ni desperezado.

Aunque ese era uno de esos pocos días en los que abandonaba, aunque solo fuera por unas horas, su vida de ermitaña y se acercaba a la civilización para comprar comida tanto para ella como para sus animales, además de otros productos para ellos como medicamentos o botiquines de emergencia, ya que más de una vez había requerido de uno en sus tantos paseos por la costa este del condado de Blaine.

Aunque nada más levantarse lo primero que hizo es ir al baño para asearse un poco y luego fue a desayunar; tanto Ángel como su gato se despertaron al notar actividad por parte de su dueña, pegándose a ella enseguida.

-Buenos días… ¿habéis dormido bien?

Por su parte Ángel miró a la chica moviendo su nariz, al tiempo que el gato se enroscaba entre sus piernas, demandando mimos y comida. Fluttershy no se hizo de rogar y preparó la comida para ellos y su propio desayuno también.

La cabaña de Fluttershy no siempre había estado ahí. De hecho ella misma pidió permiso para construirla cuando llegó al lugar por primera vez, aunque como el monte Gordo no entraba dentro de ninguna jurisdicción al ser una de las zonas más apartadas del condado de Blaine, no la pusieron ningún impedimento y ella se instaló sin problemas. Era una construcción bastante modesta, sin apenas acceso a ningún servicio básico como agua o electricidad, aunque tenía varias velas para alumbrarse por las noches, un par de linternas en caso de necesitar más luz, limitando su uso la gran mayoría de las veces, un hornillo que funcionaba a gas para calentarse tanto agua como leche o cualquier otra cosa que necesitara, y poco más. Por decisión propia había excluido de su vida cualquier modernidad o elemento propio de los tiempos actuales, viviendo más propiamente como lo hacían en el siglo XX. Aunque había ciertas excepciones de las que no podía desprenderse así sin más.

-Bueno, pues me voy a comprar, pequeñines, procuraré no tardar demasiado. Trataré de estar de vuelta para la hora de comer-le dijo ella tanto a Ángel como a su gato, una vez que terminó de desayunar.

Ambos animales la miraron inquisitivamente, como si la estuvieran pidiendo más comida; Fluttershy les acarició con cariño, cogió una bolsa de tela que siempre llevaba consigo cada vez que salía, y se dirigió al exterior.

El limpio aire de la montaña traía consigo olores de todo tipo, entre ellos al de tierra mojada por el rocío de la mañana, a lavanda, ya que allí cerca crecían varios matorrales de esta hierba, y a salitre también, por la influencia del pacífico. Fluttershy rodeó la cabaña, dirigiéndose hacia la parte posterior, donde había un pequeño garaje; abrió la puerta dejando a la vista una furgoneta **surfer** de color marrón y blanco, un tanto desgastada y oxidada, siendo obvio que había visto mejores días. Esa surfer era una de las pocas cosas modernas que aún conservaba, principalmente porque la venía bien sobre todo en días como esos en los que iba a comprar y nada más; su espacioso interior la servía para transportar todas las compras necesarias y no tener así que salir de nuevo en por lo menos casi un mes. Además, en el caso de necesitar transportar a un animal herido por la razón que fuera, era muy práctica también.

Tuvo que sacarla primero para poder cerrar la puerta del garaje y, una vez lista, se dirigió hacia su primer destino: **Animal Ark**. En cuanto alcanzó el camino de tierra que llevaba hacia la carretera Fluttershy puso la radio, sintonizando su emisora favorita, WorldWide FM, por donde pasaban música chillwave, de ambiente y de jazz, con algún que otro tema de deep house. Esa era la única emisora que escuchaba, puesto que consideraba a las demás muy ruidosas en comparación. Con esta al menos podía relajarse mientras conducía, ya que el hecho en sí tampoco es que la gustara demasiado. En ese momento se encontraba sonando _The place_ de inc., por lo que se dejó llevar mientras conducía hacia la tienda.

El viaje le llevó por lo menos media hora; el paisaje cambió enseguida, de las húmedas y verdes laderas del monte pasó al seco y árido **desierto de Gran Señora** , llegando a ver de camino las fértiles y húmedas tierras de Grapeseed. Aunque a Fluttershy no le gustaba esa parte del condado de Blaine, no tenía otra opción que pasar por allí, puesto que Animal Ark, la tienda de comida para animales, se encontraba situada en Harmony, una comuna muy al este del gran y vasto desierto.

Aun a pesar de que el paisaje desértico era cálido y abrasador, sabía que su ambiente árido propiciaba la aparición de otros tipos de animales que normalmente no encontraría en las laderas del monte Gordo; los coyotes eran uno de esos tantos animales, llegando a observar a un par de ellos no muy lejos de la carretera. También llegó a ver sobrevolar sobre el parque natural de Gran Señora un grupo de águilas, en busca de algún pequeño mamífero que cazar.

-La naturaleza es fascinante…-pensó Fluttershy, observándolos desde la distancia.

-¡Mueve esa pedazo de chatarra, tía!-exclamó en ese momento una voz ronca tras ella.

Fluttershy miró por el retrovisor y vio entonces a uno de los tantos rednecks que habitaban la zona conduciendo un todoterreno **BF Injection** ; de golpe y porrazo el redneck la adelantó, haciendo sonar el claxon reiteradamente hasta que finalmente la dejó atrás. Por su parte Fluttershy tan solo apretó con fuerza el volante, tratando de ignorar el hecho en sí.

-Sólo serán unas horas, sólo serán unas horas-se recordó a sí misma.

Era en esos momentos cuando más recordaba por qué vivía apartada de la sociedad; nunca la había gustado las grandes concentraciones de gente, y de la misma forma, nunca la había gustado la gente. No era misantropía ni nada por el estilo, sino simple miedo. Miedo infundado desde que era pequeña y por razones que siempre se guardaba para sí. Rara vez hablaba con alguien, y no era propio de ella dirigirse a una persona desconocida así sin más.

De camino hacia la tienda pasaba siempre al lado de **Sandy Shores** , un pueblo situado a la orilla del mar de Álamo que vio mejores días; durante aquellos maravillosos años setenta destacaba por ser un destino turístico muy demandado, lleno de vida y actividad aprovechando su buena posición. Lo que empezó siendo un pequeño asentamiento para caravanas, con algún que otro negocio turístico, fue creciendo y creciendo, llegando a convertirse en un mediano y pintoresco pueblo en el que la gran mayoría de ciudadanos de Los Santos iban a veranear y a hacer deportes acuáticos en el **mar de Álamo**. Pero con el paso del tiempo, la salinidad del mar aumentó exponencialmente; eso, unido a la mano del hombre, el vertido de fertilizantes y otros deshechos hicieron al mar impracticable en todos los aspectos. De la misma forma que surgió, Sandy Shores degeneró rápidamente, quedando ahora tan solo restos de lo que alguna vez llegó a ser, siendo hogar de las pocas personas que decidieron quedarse y seguir con sus vidas.

Sin embargo ella nunca paraba allí, por lo que continuó en dirección hacia la **ruta 68** que la llevaría directa hacia Harmony. Pasó al lado de varias antenas parabólicas y continuó todo recto por la ruta 68 hasta que finalmente llegó a la comuna. Al contrario que Sandy Shores, Harmony no pasaba de ser un muy pequeño asentamiento donde se concentraban algunos servicios, entre ellos la tienda de animales, un par de tiendas de ropa, un pequeño supermercado, un taller mecánico, una escuela, una sucursal del banco Fleeca, una cementera, un par de moteles, almacenes varios y poco más.

Nada más llegar aparcó justo enfrente de Animal Ark y comprobó si había alguien más antes de salir, una extraña costumbre que tenía. Al otro lado del ancho parking, enfrente de una farmacia, un grupo de personas charlaban animadamente, aunque no miraban hacia ella, y tampoco parecían haber notado su presencia. Una vez que estuvo cien por cien segura que nadie se había fijado en ella, Fluttershy bajó de la furgoneta y entró en la tienda.

Dado que compraba allí al menos una vez al mes y se llevaba una buena cantidad de pienso y comida para animales, el dependiente la conocía de visitas previas y siempre la saludaba al verla; era un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño, ocultado tras una gorra marrón de la emisora Rebel Radio y vestido con una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros y unos vaqueros azules.

-¡Hombre, Fluttershy, me alegro de volver a verte, como cada mes!

-Ah, hola Tim…

-Sí, algo me decía que bajarías hoy… ¿lo de siempre?

-Por favor.

Como siempre pedía lo mismo, Tim ya sabía cuál iba a ser su pedido, por lo que no hacía falta preguntarla nada más. La tienda era bastante grande, y siempre tenía ese característico olor a pienso impregnado en el ambiente, un olor agradable para la chica y al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Mientras Tim iba reuniendo el pedido, Fluttershy echó un vistazo a las baldas más cercanas, llegando a ver varias jaulas con unos animales en su interior que la resultaban familiares.

-Oh ¿estos no son jerbos?

-Oh, sí, me los trajeron la semana pasada, para diversificar un poco. No los vendo ni a tiros.

El ceño de Fluttershy se frunció, dibujando un gesto en su cara complicado de adivinar; había un total de cuatro jaulas, cada una con un jerbo en ella.

-Me los llevo.

-¿A los jerbos?

-Sí, a todos, añádelos al pedido.

-Ah, bien. Jo, Fluttershy, eres un regalo caído del cielo, te vamos a tener que hacer clienta honorífica…

Frente a ese comentario la chica no dijo nada, tan solo mantuvo un gesto imperturbable mientras esperaba. Tim apenas tardó cinco minutos en reunirlo todo, mientras hacía cálculos con la caja registradora.

-Vale, vamos a ver… veinte kilos de pienso para mamíferos, otros cinco para carnívoros, herbívoros y omnívoros, verduras en tacos y los jerbos salen a… 230,50 dólares.

Sin hacer ningún solo comentario acerca del elevado precio, Fluttershy sacó su cartera del bolso de tela que llevaba consigo y pagó en efectivo la cantidad aproximada de 232 dólares; Tim aceptó el dinero sin remilgos y fue a devolverla la diferencia, pero ella la rechazó secamente.

-¿Te ayudo a cargarlos?

-Sí, por favor.

Normalmente siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla, ya que la gran cantidad de sacos que se llevaba, y de un tamaño más que considerable, no se transportaban todos de una sola sentada, y casi siempre requerían de varios viajes que se acortaban gracias a que siempre aparcaba al lado de la puerta.

En ningún momento Fluttershy explicaba para qué necesitaba tanta comida, y Tim tampoco preguntaba, pero el hombre siempre se había preguntado para sus adentros cómo conseguía todo el dinero que siempre le pagaba. No era que se quejara ni nada por el estilo, de hecho estaba más que encantado de verla cada mes, aunque la curiosidad por saber algo más de tan misteriosa chica siempre estaba ahí.

Una vez que terminaron de cargar todos los sacos en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, Fluttershy se despidió de Tim y cerró el coche con llave antes de dirigirse al otro lado de la carretera, esta vez para comprar cosas para ella. Justo enfrente del Animal Ark había un **24/7** , una conocida franquicia de tiendas que vendían productos de todo tipo y siempre estaban abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día. Por su parte siempre compraba allí, ya que era la que más cerca la quedaba relativamente hablando, puesto que tenía que atravesar la mayor parte de Gran Señora para llegar hasta ella.

Sus interiores siempre solían ser muy similares y no particularmente grandes, pero a ella eso le daba igual puesto que ya sabía qué comprar; normalmente siempre llenaba la cesta de comida enlatada ya que era lo único que podía conservar en su cabaña, y normalmente solía coger verduras, arroz, algo de lácteos, legumbres y pan. Nunca cogía nada de carne puesto que, aparte de que apenas la podría conservar, nunca la comía ya que se consideraba vegetariana y se juró a sí misma no volver a comerla hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras llenaba la cesta, oyó a la puerta abrirse y una voz con un marcado acento sureño exclamar.

-¡Maldita sea, Apple Bloom, te tengo dicho que no salgas de casa sin haber pasado por el baño antes! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase!

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo hice, pero me ha dado ahora, justo cuando veníamos!

-¡Agh, está bien, pero date prisa, por favor! ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡Por favor, Applejack, que no soy ninguna niña ya!

-Sabes que técnicamente lo sigues siendo ¿verdad?

-¡Agh, dame un respiro!

Vio entonces la figura de una niña pequeña pelirroja corriendo hacia el baño, aunque apenas la prestó atención, puesto que estaba tratando de elegir qué espárragos llevarse. Finalmente, tras un breve momento de indecisión, cogió los más baratos; quiso meterlos en la cesta, pero descubrió que esta se encontraba llena. Fue a por otra hacia la puerta, pero nada más doblar la esquina del estante se chocó de frente con alguien, soltando por inercia los espárragos y cayendo al suelo, haciéndose añicos el frasco.

-¡Oh, mierda, lo siento, iba distraída!-exclamó entonces la anterior voz sureña que oyó.

Fluttershy alzó la visita y vio a una chica que aprecia ser de su edad mirándola con un gesto de disculpa; vestía una camisa naranja con destellos blancos y vaqueros desgastados con un par de botas marrones. Era rubia y de ojos verdes, con ligeras pecas en unas mejillas bronceadas, aunque lo que más destaca de ella era un sombrero stetson amarronado.

-¿Los espárragos eran tuyos? Lo siento, déjame que te los pague…

-Ah, no, no es nada, no hace falta…

-No, hombre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera decir nada más, la voz de la niña exclamó desde el baño.

-¡Applejack, ven, te necesito!

-Oh, espera un momento…

En cuanto la tal Applejack se fue, ella aprovechó para coger otros espárragos, pagarlo todo, y marcharse rápidamente. Para cuando la chica rubia regresó, Fluttershy ya no estaba.

-Esto… perdone ¿dónde está la chica de los espárragos?-inquirió ella al dependiente, el cual se acercaba con una fregona para recoger el desastre.

-Acaba de marcharse a toda prisa, pagó el equivalente a una cena de acción de gracias en enlatados y desapareció al otro lado de la calle.

A eso Applejack arrugó el ceño, un tanto extrañada por la actitud de la chica. Miró hacia la calle por si la veía, pero no llegó a verla de nuevo, salvo la figura de una maltrecha furgoneta surfer alejándose de allí.

Fluttershy regresó por donde había venido, pensando sobre todo en lo que había pasado; en cierta forma se encontraba un tanto extrañada, ya que la chica se había disculpado con ella y además se había ofrecido a pagarla los espárragos. Aunque no lo pareciera, eso para ella había sido toda una sorpresa. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, imaginándose todos los escenarios posibles; que la hubiera increpado de mala manera era el que más había contemplado, pero no había sido el caso, para su eterna sorpresa. De alguna forma u otra esa chica se había mostrado amable y cercana, sin darle importancia al hecho en sí. Cualquier otro la hubiera echado la culpa a ella, como bien se hubiera esperado.

Sin embargo prefirió dejarlo estar, puesto que pensarlo demasiado la distraía, enfocándose en la carretera. En un cuarto de hora volvió a estar de nuevo en Sandy Shores, pasando por la carretera colindante sin llegar a entrar en la localidad. Continuó todo recto durante unos cuantos metros, pero entonces llegó a ver una colorida figura a mano derecha que la llamó la atención. El perfil de una colina pintada con colores de todo tipo y con dibujos inspirados en aliens y ovnis destacaba enseguida de entre el arenoso paisaje del parque nacional de Gran Señora. Fluttershy conocía ese lugar, puesto que había llegado a estar un par de veces. La colina de **Beam me up** era como una especie de punto de reunión para la gente que creía tanto en ovnis, extraterrestres o cualquier otra persona que buscara un sitio pacífico donde meditar y poder estar sin miedo a ser juzgado. Además, muchas otras personas seguían pintando y decorando la colina, haciéndola más grande poco a poco.

En un principio Fluttershy no tenía intención de parar, pero al final, movida por la curiosidad de la última vez, tomó un camino de tierra un poco más adelante para acercarse un momento. Cruzó las vías del tren rápidamente, giró a la derecha y llegó enseguida a la colina. Paró justo al lado, mirando si había alguien cerca antes de bajar.

Finalmente se envalentonó y salió del coche, acercándose a la colina. Vio a un grupo de jóvenes hippies charlando animadamente al lado de un coche desmantelado, que tenía un ovni en lo alto de su baca. Otro grupo un poco más adelante se encontraba pintando una parte de la colina que se había quedado un tanto descolorida. Pero entonces llegó a oír una inesperada voz que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho.

-Combinemos nuestras auras, hermanos, sólo así podremos alcanzar la felicidad…

Por un momento todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido y Fluttershy buscó de dónde podía provenir esa voz que tanto la sonaba; alzó la vista y entonces la vio, llegando a esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Debéis saber que todo a nuestro alrededor cuenta, buscad el lado interior de todas las cosas, dadle alma a lo inanimado. Atreveos a dar el paso.

Se encontraba en lo más alto de la colina, hablando con otro grupito de gente; Fluttershy buscó una forma de subir y vio unas escaleras talladas en la piedra de la colina, subiendo por ellas hasta llegar al nivel superior. En cuanto la vio exclamó a media voz.

-¡Tree Hugger!

La aludida levantó la vista y en cuanto vio a Fluttershy una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¡Oh, uauh! ¿Mis chacras me engañan o eres tú de verdad, Fluttershy?

-¡Sí, soy yo!

La chica se reincorporó del borde sobre el que se encontraba apoyada y se acercó a ella, dándola un fuerte abrazo; por su parte la tímida chica aceptó el gesto sin dudar, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Por un momento ambas se mantuvieron en esa pose, dejando pasar el tiempo. Cualquiera que conociera medianamente bien a Fluttershy se extrañaría como mínimo, pero esa vez era una de esas pocas excepciones.

Tree Hugger era una chica de la edad de Fluttershy, pelirroja de un tono claro y enrastado; llevaba en la cabeza un pañuelo naranja con estampados de flores y su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de color verde clarito que combinaba con sus ojos violáceos.

Tras unos breves minutos pero que para ambas parecieron horas, finalmente se separaron, aunque inconscientemente se quedaron dadas de la mano sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-Hacía tiempo que no sentía tu aura, Flutters… ¿Qué fue de ti? Te fuiste de repente…

Ante eso la chica se quedó callada, un tanto cortada ante esa frase, aunque al final respondió enseguida.

-Oh, siento no haberte avisado en su momento, pero… tuve que irme, Tree. No aguantaba más, yo…

Sin embargo Tree Hugger la acalló cogiéndola de las mejillas y posando sus dedos sobre sus labios, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Sssh, no pasa nada. No estoy enfadada contigo. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Flutters…

-Y yo también, Huggie…

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente sin pestañear, hasta que finalmente Fluttershy se apoyó en su hombro, al tiempo que Tree Hugger la abrazaba de nuevo con un gesto de infinito cariño.

Las dos se apartaron un poco, bajando al nivel inferior de la colina y sentándose en unos salientes pintados de blanco, donde estuvieron hablando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Huggie? No me esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este…

-Estoy experimentando el desierto por mí misma, siempre quise venir a este lugar, empaparme de su única y encantadora aura. Y este sitio en concreto es quizás mi preferido. Estoy siempre en sintonía con los que me rodean, con el desierto y con la naturaleza. Y es maravilloso.

-Oh, qué bien…

-¿Y tú? ¿También estás por aquí?

-Ah, no, solo estaba de paso, había ido a hacer unas compras y ahora volvía a casa…

-Oh, ya veo… ¿y dónde vives?

-En monte Gordo, tengo una cabaña allí…

-Ah, sí, por supuesto, en medio de la naturaleza, justo como tu aura… yo estoy en un campamento no muy lejos de aquí, convivo con más gente con la que comparto lo poco que tengo.

-No me esperaba menos de ti…

-La experiencia está siendo maravillosa… la arena y su tacto son únicos, su canción me despierta por las mañanas, el olor seco de las áridas dunas en todo su esplendor. Es casi mágico.

Siempre que ella hablaba Fluttershy callaba, escuchándola atentamente. Siempre la había cautivado su forma de hablar, la manera en la que veía las cosas, la paz interior que siempre desprendía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que la había echado en falta desde la última vez que la vio.

-Oh, Huggie… te he echado tanto de menos…-masculló Fluttershy, apoyándose en su hombro.

Por su parte la mística chica tan solo sonrió con suavidad, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar, Flutters… y doy gracias a lo más sagrado por ello.

Las dos se encontraron con la mirada durante unos breves segundos en los que se dijeron todo en nada; Tree Hugger alzó una mano y apartó el flequillo rosado que tapaba parte de la cara de Fluttershy, la cual no pudo evitar enrojecer con intensidad. Un leve rubor también surgió en las mejillas de Tree Hugger, la cual la seguía sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Hey, Tree Hugger, vamos a ir a las dunas a meditar un rato! ¿Quieres venir?-inquirió en ese momento una voz desde la parte más baja de la colina.

-¡Ahora voy! ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, Flutters? Sería genial meditar contigo…

La chica se quedó un tanto cortada, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-Oh, bueno, me gustaría, pero tengo que llevar las cosas a casa y… bueno…

Ante eso Tree Hugger no le dio mayor importancia, comentando justo después.

-No pasa nada, sé que no te gusta demasiado mezclar auras. Si quieres un día de estos podría acompañarte en tu rutina…

-Oh, me encantaría ¿Cuándo te vendría bien?

-Oh, cuando tú quieras, yo siempre estoy por aquí… tan solo ven a buscarme e iré contigo.

-Vale…

Las dos se despidieron dándose otro gran abrazo, llegando incluso a frotar sus mejillas en un gesto particularmente cariñoso; Tree Hugger fue la primera en separarse, aunque siguieron dadas de la mano hasta que finalmente Fluttershy la dejó ir. La chica se despidió de ella agitando una mano y se unió al resto de hippies, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la colina para adentrarse en el parque nacional de Gran Señora. Fluttershy la observó irse hasta que finalmente la perdió más allá de la colina, dejando escapar un suspiro alegre.

Esa vez el volver a casa fue mucho más tranquilo y relajado, y no la importó tanto volver a conducir para ello. Volver a verla después de tanto tiempo la había dado las fuerzas necesarias para poder seguir adelante, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera con tal de seguir viéndola ahora que había vuelto a su vida. Sintió entonces como su corazón latía con un poco más de fuerza, al tiempo que un leve rubor volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas. Antes de lo esperado divisó al fondo la figura del faro de El Gordo y aceleró un poco más para llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

La tarde fue mucho más productiva que la mañana, al menos para ella. Nada más llegar estuvo descargando la furgoneta, guardando las cosas en un pequeño compartimento que tenía debajo de la cocina y que hacía las veces de despensa.

Una vez que estuvo todo colocado se ocupó de sus nuevos jerbos, sacándolos a todos de sus jaulas y dándoles de comer para que se fueran habituando a su nuevo hogar. Nunca había sido partidaria de tener encerrados a los animales en jaulas, ni de usar collares ni métodos subversivos que les hicieran daño, fue por esta razón que decidió comprarlos, para que dejaran de sufrir estando encerrados en esas jaulas.

Cerca de la hora de comer picó algo rápido, puesto que después de tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado a comer poco y todo lo que compraba lo amortizaba a largo plazo, para así tener que evitar volver constantemente.

Aunque ahora que se había reencontrado con Tree Hugger contemplaba la posibilidad de regresar al desierto dentro de dos días, o quizás mañana mismo; y es que realmente quería volverla a ver. Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, y el saber que ahora estaba tan cerca la animaba más de lo que ella misma se hubiera llegado a imaginar.

-Oh, Ángel, si supieras lo contenta que estoy hora mismo… es ella de verdad, ha vuelto a mí, después de todo este tiempo. Me siento tan feliz, quiero volver a verla, necesito volver a verla. Pero claro, para eso tengo que ir al desierto, y ya sabes que a mí el desierto no me gusta demasiado… pero es que es ella, Tree Hugger, la que me dio alas, la que me ayudó a salir del caparazón en el que estaba encerrada… la que me dio vida.

Era en un momento como ese cuando más deseaba que los animales pudieran hablar con ella y la dijeran lo que pensaban, aunque el conejo tan solo se limitaba a acomodarse en el regazo de la chica, recibiendo carantoñas por su parte y royendo una zanahoria. Los jerbos correteaban por todos los rincones de la cabaña, subiendo por los muebles y colándose por los recovecos más pequeños. El gato no les quitaba el ojo de encima, subido a lo alto del armario que había al lado de la cama; cuando los soltó por primera vez el minino hizo un amago de ir a lanzarse a por ellos, pero Fluttershy le paró con un simple gesto dominante que le dejó las cosas bien claras. Ahora tan solo los observaba corretear por todas partes, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo tras ellos.

Aunque la incertidumbre y el no saber qué hacer en cuanto a Tree Hugger se refería la hizo ponerse un tanto nerviosa, por lo que decidió pasar el resto de la tarde fuera, dando un paseo por las laderas del monte en compañía de algunos de sus animales; el gato, al ver que se iba, decidió ir con ella, al tiempo que un par de ciervos se acercaron a ella en cuanto la vieron salir de la cabaña.

Los animales salvajes no se comportaban con ella como normalmente lo harían con cualquier otra persona; y es que después de tanto tiempo cuidando de ellos y dándoles de comer, tenían una confianza con ella casi mística, lo que la permitía poder acercarse a ellos sin ningún tipo de temor. Ciervos y venados como esos se dejaban acariciar por la chica sin que estos salieran corriendo, así como algunos otros mamíferos más pequeños como el zorro que solía acercarse por las tardes o los castores con los que se solía encontrar en una charca cercana a su cabaña. Aunque incluso alguien como ella tenía sus límites, y en el caso, por ejemplo, de los pumas acercarse a ellos la resultaba prácticamente imposible. Violentos y cazadores por naturaleza, eran los únicos animales salvajes a los que no se acercaba por simple seguridad. Alguna que otra vez se había llegado a encontrar con uno, aunque a una distancia de seguridad prudencial tanto para ella como para el puma. No obstante lo más cerca que había estado de uno fue una vez en la cima del monte, cuando estaba haciendo yoga; el animal se acercó a ella, llegando a permanecer a escasos cinco metros de la esterilla donde la chica practicaba sus estiramientos. Aunque Fluttershy lo llegó a ver no se alteró lo más mínimo, simplemente conservó la calma y siguió practicando yoga, sin apenas hacerle caso. El puma la estuvo observando durante unos breves minutos hasta que finalmente se cansó y se alejó de allí él solo. Esa fue la única vez en la que había estado cerca de un puma, y desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a otro.

Las faldas del monte Gordo destacaban por estar parcialmente cubiertas de vegetación, sobre todo de pinos, secuoyas y algún que otro chopo. El camino de tierra que llevaba hacia su cabaña se estrechaba conforme iba subiendo por la ladera noreste, llegando a convertirse en un estrecho y angosto paso al lado de los desniveles más accidentados, y solo transitable si se iba andando, con una bici o moto de montaña. Debido a esto el monte solía ser un tanto transitado por excursionistas, senderistas, amantes de los deportes extremos y demás fauna en general, aunque sólo en temporadas más propias, como primavera o verano.

Siguiendo por el sendero y bordeando el monte por el noroeste, este se escarpaba conforme iba subiendo, llegando a unas cuotas cada vez más altas; poco a poco la vegetación se iba volviendo cada vez más dispersa, apareciendo bordes más escarpados, acantilados prominentes y pendientes cada vez más pronunciadas. Llegó también a una de las charcas que había en ese monte, formadas principalmente por restos de lluvias del otoño, invierno y parte de la primavera; debido a la influencia del agua estancada la vegetación seguía estando presente, y muchos de los animales de la zona iban a esas charcas para beber agua o refrescarse en los días con más calor. Incluso ella misma iba a la más pequeña a lavar su ropa cuando más lo necesitaba o a coger agua para uso personal.

En el último tramo la vegetación desaparecía hasta llegar a la cima del monte, donde había una antena de telecomunicaciones al lado de una caseta de control. Aun a pesar de que era el monte más bajito de todo el estado, las vistas al pacífico eran impresionantes. A Fluttershy la gustaba especialmente observar los atardeceres desde allí en compañía de sus animales, y alguna que otra vez también había ido a observar el amanecer madrugando a horas intempestivas. Y, por supuesto, hacia el oeste se podía ver en la distancia el desierto de Gran Señora, el mar de Álamo y la imponente figura del monte Chiliad alzándose por encima de todo lo demás.

-Vaya… es precioso…-susurró Fluttershy, quedándose casi sin palabras ante la gran vastedad de San Andreas.

Y es que, si por algo destacaba un estado como ese, era sobre todo por sus exuberantes vistas y su variado ambiente, al menos en esa zona, ya que el condado de Blaine y el de Los Santos se enclavaban en lo que era la zona más sureña del estado de San Andreas. No por nada lo llamaban el Estado Dorado.

Aprovechó las últimas horas del día para relajarse haciendo un poco de yoga, mientras que el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco tras las aguas del océano pacífico. La técnica de Fluttershy destacaba sobre todo por su flexibilidad, aparte de una abstracción total cada vez que respiraba hondamente entre postura y postura; algunos de los animales que la acompañaban se fueron al cabo de un rato, su gato se quedó con ella en todo momento, subiéndose a una roca cercana y observando a la chica moverse lentamente, aunque al final acabó durmiéndose tras unos breves minutos.

En cuanto la luz del sol comenzó a apagarse y a verse menos, Fluttershy reaccionó enseguida.

-Oh, cielos, ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que regrese.

Recogió las pocas cosas que se había llevado consigo, entre ellas la esterilla para hacer yoga, despertó a su gato y se apuró para volver cuanto antes a su cabaña. Lo normal hubiera sido volver por donde había venido para llegar cuanto antes, pero dar otra vuelta alrededor de la loma oeste del monte la llevaría mucho más tiempo, y esa noche no iba a haber luna llena, por lo que la visibilidad estaría muy limitada, optando entonces por algo más rápido. Siguiendo el sendero, el camino continuaba bajando por la loma sur y daba una vuelta rápida cerca de la intersección entre la carretera que llevaba hacia Grapeseed y el desvío hacia el faro, por lo que lo prefirió así y partió enseguida. El gato la seguía de cerca, sin problemas para ver en un ambiente cada vez menos iluminado al ser un felino.

-Rápido, minino, rápido, prefiero que anochezca estando en el llano a los pies del monte antes que aquí-le animó ella, trotando levemente para llegar antes.

Ella siguió corriendo, mirando durante la mayoría del tiempo al suelo para no tropezar, mientras cogía velocidad debido a la pendiente. Aunque nada más llegar a una curva cerca de varias rocas y un precipicio al fondo, la pareció oír un agudo y apagado chillido que resonó por toda la ladera con un tono lastimero. Fluttershy notó como un agudo escalofrío recorría su espalda, al tiempo que el gato se paraba de golpe, erizando el pelo y en posición de alerta. Miró a su siniestra y entonces la vio. Al lado del principio, junto a un saliente, una etérea y fantasmal figura flotaba en el aire mirándola fijamente con una expresión de puro terror grabada en su cadavérico rostro; fijándose mejor pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer ataviada en un vestido blanco, con ojos blancos, manchas negras en su cara y pelo enmarañado. La chica quiso gritar de puro terror, pero no salió nada de su boca. El silencio fue roto inmediatamente después por un susurro ininteligible que rasgó el aire e hizo a Fluttershy temblar de puro miedo, aunque llegó a distinguir una palabra.

 _Jock…_

Justo después, y en un rápido parpadeo, la figura se desvaneció dejando una especie de marca roja en la piedra donde se encontraba flotando; aunque Fluttershy se encontraba demasiado aterrada como para acercarse, por lo que cogió en brazos a su gato, el cual se encontraba estático tras la súbita visión, y salió corriendo ladera abajo como alma que lleva al diablo. No paró hasta llegar a su cabaña, donde se encerró durante el resto de la noche en compañía de sus animales.

Una luna cuarto menguante brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, iluminando débilmente a San Andreas.

* * *

Bueno, al final he conseguido sacar un poquito de tiempo de aquí y allá mientras pasaba apuntes a limpio, compaginándolo todo. Aunque no creo que pueda seguir en esa tónica a partir de hoy, por lo que el siguiente tendrá que esperar. En cuanto a este capítulo esperad muchas cosas de las nuevas apariciones, tanto la física como la fantasmal XD dado que los acontecimientos de este crossover se asientan después de la historia principal de GTA V voy a jugar un poco con eso, ya que me da un amplio margen de maniobra con ciertos aspectos, ya veréis con cuales. Y no os preocupéis, que seré lo suficientemente explicativo en todo momento, aunque si veis que os perdéis o no termináis de enteraros hacédmelo saber para corregirme lo antes posible y encauzar las descripciones. Este capítulo en concreto es bastante descriptivo, no olvidéis echar un vistazo a las palabras en negrita para complementar los escenarios. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **La familia**

El canto del gallo del vecino fue el primero en despertarla antes de que lo hiciera el pitido constante del despertador, al cual acalló rápidamente dándole un manotazo desde donde estaba. Applejack ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano para ponerse a trabajar, puesto que lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía bastante tiempo. Aunque el detalle del despertador aún conseguía ponerla de mal humor.

-¡Vamos, vamos, cuadrilla de jóvenes perezosos, despertad, despertad!-se oyó inmediatamente después una aguda y cascada voz en el descansillo del primer piso.

-¡Ya te hemos oído, abuela!-oyó exclamar a Apple Fritter.

-¡No hace falta que despiertes al resto del pueblo!-añadió Braeburn justo después.

Ante eso Applejack tan solo esbozó una genuina sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más llena. Siempre que venían otros miembros de la familia a pasar un tiempo con ellos el ambiente mejoraba, haciéndose aún más cálido y especial, algo que la gustaba particularmente.

Sin que la abuela la tuviese que decir nada se levantó, se dirigió a su baño para acicalarse un poco y se vistió para ir a desayunar. Nada más salir al pasillo vio a su primo Braeburn, el cual estaba esperando a entrar en el baño del primer piso.

-Buenos días, prima.

-Buenos días, Braeburn… ¿cola de nuevo? ¿Quién está?

-Apple Cobbler y Fiddlesticks, creo que tienen para rato…

-¡Te hemos oído, Braeburn!-exclamó la voz de Cobbler al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

-¡No tiene gracia!-añadió Fiddlesticks.

-¡Ustedes perdonen, señoritas, pero el resto de la familia también necesita usar el baño!

-¡Pues te esperas!

Applejack dejó escapar una risita ahogada, comentando justo después.

-Puedes usar el mío si quieres, yo ya he terminado.

-Ah ¿puedo?

-Claro.

-Genial, gracias prima.

Si por algo destacaba esa casa era por su gran tamaño; con un total de dos salones con chimenea, un comedor, una cocina, una sala de estar pequeña, dos baños pequeños en la planta baja, un estudio, una lavandería, dos salitas, una alacena, un sótano, un total de cuatro habitaciones en la planta superior, dos de ellas particularmente amplias con capacidad doble, con dos baños y dos amplias terrazas, la casa del rancho Apple era con toda seguridad la más grande de Grapeseed. Y no era para menos, puesto que se trataba de una casa muy especial.

Aunque fue una ardua tarea se pudo reconstruir entera y dejarla de forma íntegra a como era antes de que ese maníaco de Trevor Phillips la volara. Cuando fue originalmente construida hace más de veinte años, le pertenecía a uno de los primeros pobladores de Grapeseed, un ranchero que, aunque no era ningún magnate ni nada parecido, consiguió hacerse un nombre y sacar bastante dinero cultivando las tierras que en su día compró y habitó. Estuvo viviendo y trabajando en ellas por más de diez años, hasta que finalmente murió sin descendencia, pasando a ser propiedad del estado mediante subasta hasta que los hermanos O'Neil, una familia numerosa de paletos y hillbillies, pagaron por ella, sacando más beneficios de las metanfetaminas que cocinaban que de la tierra que pasaron a poseer.

Durante el tiempo que los O'Neil estuvieron viviendo en ella, la antigua gloria de la casa fue degenerando poco a poco por efecto del pasotismo extremo que la numerosa familia tenía para con ella, dejándola en un estado lamentable. Hasta que llegó Trevor Phillips y terminó de rematarla quemándola hasta los cimientos, destruyendo el imperio de los O'Neil. Ahora volvía a tener su antiguo esplendor, gracias sobre todo a sus nuevos propietarios.

-No es nada, primo. Por cierto ¿se ha despertado ya Apple Bloom?-inquirió en ese momento Applejack.

-Creo que no, no la he visto.

-Bueno, en ese caso iré a recordarla que tiene clase.

La habitación de su hermana pequeña se encontraba a mano derecha nada más subir por las escaleras, y al fondo del todo desde donde ella se encontraba, por lo que llegó enseguida; se asomó por un momento entreabriendo la puerta y viendo la figura de su hermana echa una bolita con las mantas enredadas entre sus piernas.

-Apple Bloom, a levantarse…

La aludida se movió brevemente y siguió durmiendo, sin apenas reaccionar.

-Que hay que ir a clase…

A eso la niña tan solo dejó escapar un quejumbroso gemido, sin decir nada.

-Si no te levantas ya los demás se comerán los gofres de la abuela.

Normalmente eso la hubiera hecho reaccionar, ya que los gofres que preparaba la abuela para desayunar solían ser una de sus debilidades; fue por esto por lo que se quedó tan extrañada al ver que no se levantaba. Applejack entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de su hermana.

-Eh, Apple Bloom, vamos, normalmente no tardas tanto…

-Déjame…

-Oh, vamos, eso no os propio de las niñas mayores como tú…-murmuró Applejack, a sabiendas de que últimamente quería que la trataran como tal.

-No soy tan mayor…

-Ah ¿ahora no?

-No.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Ante eso Apple Bloom no contestó, tan solo se dio la vuelta, mostrando un gesto mohíno, cosa que su hermana enseguida vio.

-Eh ¿Qué te pasa, dulzura?

-No quiero ir al colegio…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es un asco… prefiero quedarme aquí y ayudaros con las tareas, sé que hay muchas cosas por hacer-murmuró la niña, con voz queda.

-Pero tienes que ir a clase, Apple Bloom, es tu obligación… además, no te preocupes por eso, los primos no están aquí por nada precisamente.

-No quiero…

-Oh, por favor, Apple Bloom…

Applejack no tenía ningún pelo de tonta, sabía que algo la pasaba, aunque no estaba segura de si preguntárselo directamente o esperar un poco más a que se la pasase el disgusto. Finalmente optó más por la segunda opción, indicándola que no tardara mucho en bajar a desayunar.

Nada más bajar por las escaleras pudo distinguir el olorcillo característico de los gofres acompañados de un buen café, zumo, huevos revueltos y leche caliente. No había nada mejor que un desayuno de su abuela para empezar bien fuerte el día. Se dirigió a la cocina pasando por el pasillo principal y cruzando por la primera puerta a mano derecha; nada más entrar vio a su abuela siendo ayudada por Big Mac, al tiempo que Apple Fritter y Apple Pie ponían la mesa en el comedor que se encontraba justo enfrente.

-¡Buenos días, familia!-exclamó Applejack, nada más entrar.

-Buenos días-respondió el resto a coro.

Sin dudarlo se acercó hasta su abuela y la plantó un beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que se ponía a ayudarla. Si había alguien que quería más que a otra persona en el mundo, aparte de los demás miembros de su familia, ese alguien era su abuela. Fue ésta quien crió tanto a ella como a su hermano, poco después de que sus padres murieran en un desgraciado accidente. También ayudó a criar a Apple Bloom, aunque por parte de Applejack se refiere ésta fue la que más se encargó de ese detalle.

-¿Qué tocaba hacer hoy?-inquirió la chica en un momento dado.

-Adecentar un poco el corral antes de que traigan a los animales…-recordó Apple Fritter.

-Y no te olvides de fumigar los manzanos, que pronto será temporada de carpocapsa-añadió la abuela, con gesto preocupado.

-No te apures abuela que no me olvido, en cuanto termine de desayunar lo haré.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-inquirió Fritter, extrañada.

-Hay un aeródromo no muy lejos del centro que, por lo que he podido averiguar, ofrece servicio de pesticidas; si no es muy caro lo contrataré.

-Oh, genial…

-Sí… por cierto, Big Mac, hoy llevabas tú a Apple Bloom al colegio ¿no?

-Sep.

-¿Podrías echarla un ojo antes de volverte y asegurarte que está bien? Hace poco estaba un tanto reacia a ir al colegio…

-Sep.

-Estupendo, gracias Big Mac.

El desayuno comenzó al poco rato, y Apple Bloom no tardó mucho más en bajar, uniéndose al resto de la familia poco después. Aunque como se había acabado retrasando, tuvo que desayunar rápidamente para poder llegar a tiempo a clase, obligando a su hermano mayor a acelerar también para poder llevarla. Una vez que la niña estuvo lista para irse se estuvo despidiendo del resto de la familia, llegando a Applejack al poco rato y arrastrando una cara muy seria.

-Eh, vamos, dulzura, alegra esa cara…

Sin embargo la niña no hizo nada de eso, manteniendo el mismo gesto disgustado. Para tratar de animarla la comentó.

-Por la tarde iré yo a recogerte ¿vale? Te traeré para merendar esos sándwiches de crema de cacahuete que tanto te gustan…

-Vale…-murmuró la niña, algo más animada.

Applejack la sonrió, dándola un beso en la frente; por su parte Big Mac se dirigió al coche sin decir nada, con su hermana siguiéndole de cerca. Ambos se montaron en el coche y la chica les observó alejarse en la distancia por el camino principal hasta que los perdió en cuanto giraron a la derecha en dirección hacia Sandy Shores.

-Entonces… ¿vas a ir a por la fumigadora esa?-inquirió en ese momento Fritter, poniéndose a su lado.

-Ah, sí, claro… te cojo tu coche ¿vale?

-Claro, sin problemas.

Al igual que ella, Fritter tenía también una minivan, aunque al contrario que la suya era de un color gris pardo apagado. Sin más dilación se puso en movimiento hacia el **aeródromo de McKenzie** , situado justo en la zona más central de la localidad. Este aeródromo con hangar ofrecía servicios de pesticidas además de servir como de pista de aterrizaje y despegue a todo aquel avión que necesitara por la razón que fuera un sitio donde aterrizar. Existía otro aeródromo mucho más grande y mejor acondicionado en Sandy Shores, aunque éste no ofrecía servicios de pesticida, por lo que el de McKenzie era la mejor opción para ella. Apenas tardó menos de cinco minutos en llegar saliendo a la carretera principal y yendo todo recto; un letrero con el nombre del aeródromo la dio la bienvenida, entrando en él por un camino de tierra y legando a una parte de la pista de aterrizaje. Aparcó al lado de un depósito de gas y se acercó al hangar, donde había una avioneta de doble hélice **cuban 800** roja y blanca. Al otro lado de la pista, un biplano bastante antiguo de color amarronado con sistema de pesticida incorporado descansaba al lado de una manga de viento.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien que me atienda?-llamó ella, mirando a su alrededor por si veía movimiento.

Pocos segundos después pudo oír una puerta abrirse no muy lejos de allí y vio a una persona saliendo de una caravana cercana; era un hombre joven, de tez morena, pelo moreno y ojos claros. Vestía con una camisa roja y negra, con rosas estampadas en ella y unos vaqueros negros.

-Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-inquirió él, con un marcado acento mexicano.

-Sí, me gustaría contratar tus servicios de pesticida, necesito fumigar mis manzanos.

-Ah, por supuesto, aunque yo no me encargo de la fumigación en sí, sólo proveo el avión y los materiales, nada más.

-Oh, ya veo… bueno, por mí no hay problema, sé pilotar uno de esos-murmuró Applejack, señalando al biplano.

-En ese caso todo tuyo, aunque tienes que pagarme primero.

-Claro ¿Cuánto es?

-Doscientos cincuenta dólares.

Al oír la cifra Applejack se quedó un tanto perpleja, ya que le parecía un tanto caro en comparación con otros servicios que ella misma había llegado a contratar tiempo atrás.

-¿Eso no es poco caro?

-Mira, amiga, es el precio estipulado, uno tiene que mantener el avión y comprar el pesticida, supongo que eso lo comprenderás…

-Sí, claro, aunque… ¿el pesticida es eficaz contra la carpocapsa?

-¿La carpo qué?-inquirió el hombre, extrañado.

-La polilla del manzano-aclaró ella rápidamente.

-Ah… sí, bueno, yo de bichos y demás no tengo mucha idea, pero el pesticida que compro vale para casi todo, así que no hay problema.

-¿Seguro? Lo último que quiero es que se desgracie la cosecha, no me puedo permitir que eso pase.

-Oye, mira, es lo que tengo ¿vale? O lo tomas o lo dejas, tengo otras cosas que atender ahora mismo.

Applejack se quedó pensativa por un momento, sopesando las posibilidades; la última vez que la carpocapsa atacó provocó un agujero muy grande en la economía familiar que fue muy complicado de tapar. Por aquel entonces ella era pequeña, y tanto sus padres como su abuela y su hermano mayor tuvieron que trabajar muy duro para sacar a la familia adelante, sacrificando muchas cosas por el camino. Applejack sabía lo arriesgado que era no fumigar en esa época del año, la temporada de proliferación de la carpocapsa estaba al caer, y después de la inversión que habían hecho al trasladarse a Grapeseed perder la cosecha supondría un varapalo aún mayor que el de aquel año.

-Está bien, lo tomo. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

-Efectivo.

Sin otra opción más que aceptar, Applejack pagó religiosamente.

-Muy bien, pues todo tuyo… te monitorearé por el radar-añadió el hombre, regresando a su caravana.

Por su parte la chica se dirigió al biplano, metiéndose en la cabina trasera y arrancando el motor; la última vez que pilotó una fumigadora como esa fue hace un par de años, con la ayuda de Big Mac, el cual la enseñó los controles básicos y poco más. En su día fue su padre el que enseñó al chico a pilotar, siendo algo de por sí heredado.

-Muy bien, pues vamos allá.

Enfiló la pista de aterrizaje desde donde estaba, aceleró, y en cuanto alcanzó velocidad tiró de la palanca hacia ella, elevándose en el aire; desde la cabina la gran figura del monte Chiliad se veía aún más imponente, e incluso amenazante, por lo que viró a la derecha sobrevolando el centro de Grapeseed a una altura media mientras estabilizaba poco a poco la avioneta. En ese momento oyó interferencias por la radio y una voz familiar comentó.

-Muy bien, te tengo en el radar, esto… no sé tu nombre.

-Ah, sí, perdona, no me he presentado, me llamo Applejack.

-Applejack, vale, yo soy Óscar, **Óscar Guzmán** , encantado.

-Igualmente.

-Y cuéntame Applejack ¿Qué necesitas fumigar?

-Pues mis manzanos, dentro de poco va a llegar la carpocapsa y debemos estar preparados, esos repugnantes bichos destrozan las manzanas y dejan sus larvas dentro, es asqueroso.

-Ah, sí, es lo que tiene la naturaleza, lo que te da también te lo quita…

-Cuéntamelo a mí… pero bueno, con esto será más que suficiente.

-Ajá… ¿y dónde están tus manzanos?

-En una parcela al lado de los corrales, vivo al lado de la granja de vacas y el rancho de Lucky Jim.

-Ah ¿estás en el viejo rancho de los O'Neil?

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que ahora es mío, es el rancho Apple.

-Ah, vale, entonces eres tú quien lo compró… había oído lo que les pasó a los O'Neil, nunca me cayeron bien esos paletos, si te soy sincero.

-Sí, ya me hablaron de ellos y de ese maníaco de Trevor Phillips, menos mal que no llegué a conocerlos. Del segundo no he tenido tanta suerte…

-Ah, así que has conocido al viejo Trevor…

-Por desgracia… ¿le conoces?

-Claro ¿Quién no lo conoce de aquí a Sandy Shores? Psicótico modelo, vecino adorable.

-Huy, sí…

Los dos se rieron con confidencia, al tiempo que Applejack dirigía el avión hacia sus terrenos, llegándolos a ver en la distancia; el día se veía brillante desde el aire, no había una sola nube en el cielo y apenas había viento, por lo que se podía volar sin complicaciones. No volaba muy a menudo, pero cada vez que lo hacía disfrutaba del momento, sintiendo el aire azotándola el pelo y esa sensación de libertad que solo se podía experimentar estando en el aire. Enfiló el morro del avión hacia sus manzanos en cuanto los tuvo a la vista y comenzó a descender poco a poco para poder fumigarlos apropiadamente.

-Estás bajando, supongo que lo harás en breve-comentó Óscar en ese momento.

-Sep, quedan pocos metros.

Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo distinguir al resto de su familia junto a los silos, observándola mientras se acercaba; Big Mac ya estaba allí, junto a la abuela, y tanto Apple Fritter como Apple Cobbler agitaban sus brazos en señal de saludo. Fiddlesticks se encontraba subida a una valla junto con Apple Pie y Braeburn había subido a lo alto de uno de los silos para verla mejor. En cuanto estuvo a punto de sobrevolar los manzanos accionó una palanquita hacia abajo y los surtidores acoplados en la parte baja de las alas comenzaron a fumigar. El pesticida cayó hacia abajo y sobre los manzanos, al tiempo que ella alzaba el vuelo para evitar pegársela. Pasó al lado del silo que más cerca tenía, llegando a saludar a Braeburn, el cual agitó su sombrero en el aire, y apagando los surtidores inmediatamente después.

-Mph, creo que les voy a dar otra pasada ¿puedo, Óscar?-inquirió ella en ese momento.

-Claro, adelante, ya está pagado, haz las pasadas que consideres oportunas.

Tras esa confirmación la chica viró a la derecha para volver a encarar los manzanos, dando otra rápida pasada.

-Vale, pues creo que con esto será suficiente-murmuró la chica, mirando hacia atrás.

-Estupendo, en ese caso vuelve ya al aeródromo.

Para ello enfiló el morro del avión hacia el mar de Álamo, para así poder maniobrar adecuadamente y de esta forma aterrizar en línea recta, sobrevolando una parte del mismo antes de virar hacia la derecha; en cuanto tuvo a la vista la pista de aterrizaje fue descendiendo poco a poco, reduciendo la velocidad conforme se iba acercando. Gracias a estas maniobras el aterrizaje fue suave y sencillo, dejando la avioneta al lado de la manga de viento. En cuanto salió de la cabina, vio a Óscar acercándose a ella.

-Bueno, pues eso es todo.

-Sep, gracias por el servicio, Óscar.

-Gracias a ti, Applejack, si necesitas fumigar de nuevo aquí estoy.

Tras las despedidas Applejack regresó a casa, donde la estaban esperando cual diva o algo parecido.

-¡Hala, prima, que bien vuelas!-la halagó Braeburn.

-¡Ya ves, nunca antes te había visto pilotando un biplano!-añadió Apple Fritter.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, tan solo sé lo que me enseñó Big Mac en su día, no soy ninguna experta-quitó importancia ella.

-Por lo menos ahora la carpocapsa no será ninguna amenaza, comenzaba a preocuparme, dentro de poco estarán revoloteando por las noches cuales moscas cojoneras…-masculló la abuela, algo más tranquila.

-Sí, al menos estaremos más tranquilos… y las manzanas podrán madurar a tiempo para la cosecha también. ¿Cómo van los corrales? ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-Bien, aunque la verdad es que nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda…

Antes de que Applejack pudiera decir nada más, Big Mac salió corriendo de la casa, llevando una carpeta consigo, y exclamando.

-¡Applejack!

-¿Qué pasa, Big Mac? Te noto alterado…

-¡La reunión mensual del sindicato de granjeros del condado de Blaine!

-Sí ¿Qué la pasa?

-¡Que es hoy!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hoy, pero no me dijiste que…?

-¡Me equivoqué!

-Bueno, vale, pero… ¿a qué hora es?

-¡Ahora!

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló Applejack entonces.

-¡Corre!-exclamó Big Mac, corriendo hacia el coche.

-¡Big Mac, yo te mato! ¡Lo siento, Fritter, en cuanto volvamos os ayudamos!-añadió ella, siguiendo a su hermano.

-¡Tranquila, no pasa nada, ve a eso primero!

Corriendo todo lo que sus piernas la permitían, se dirigió al granero pequeño donde guardaban el coche y montó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Big Mac arrancaba.

-¡Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que la próxima reunión no era hasta la semana que viene!-le recordó ella, molesta.

-¡Sí, pero porque estaba pensando en la del sindicato del condado de Los Santos, no el de Blaine!

-¡Oh, mierda, corre, corre, arranca!

-¡Ya he arrancado, tranquila!

Cuando vivían en el **valle de Tongva** , situado en el condado de Los Santos, la familia Apple siempre había estado adscrita al sindicato de agricultura y ganadería del condado de Los Santos, el cual proveía ayudas y concesiones a todos aquellos granjeros y agricultores que en él vivían. Cada mes había una reunión en la ciudad de Los Santos en la que todos los integrantes asistían para enterarse de las últimas novedades y proyectos que se suelen hacer para mejorar el sector.

Al mudarse al condado de Blaine no pudieron seguir perteneciendo al otro sindicato, aunque en ese sentido no hubo ningún problema, ya que fue el mismo el que trasladó su expediente al sindicato del condado de Blaine, pasando a formar parte del mismo en cuanto la mudanza se hizo efectiva. En el caso de este sindicato, la reunión era en Grapeseed, en un edificio situado en la calle principal del centro del pueblo, llamada **Grapeseed Main Street** , donde se concentraba el pequeño y escaso núcleo poblacional del mismo y los pocos negocios y servicios de la localidad.

Aunque de por sí ya llegaban tarde no tardaron casi nada en llegar al centro del pueblo, ya que Big Mac le metió caña al coche, plantándose allí en menos de tres minutos; en cuanto localizaron el edificio aparcaron al lado, junto a una hilera de coches estacionados, y entraron en él rápidamente. Se dirigieron directamente a la sala de reuniones, donde se encontraban pasando lista.

-Centro de Servicios de Frankie…

-¡El mismo!

-Granja de vacas de Grapeseed…

-¡Aquí!

-Parque de Silos Galileo…

-¡Presente!

-Rancho de Lucky Jim…

-¡Servidor!

-Granja Shady Tree…

-¡Justo aquí!

-Granja Union Grain…

-¡Mismamente!

-Aeródromo de McKenzie…

-¡Yo!-exclamó Óscar.

-RL Hunter e hijos…

-¡Nosotros!

-Y… rancho Apple.

-¡Presentes, presentes!-jadeó Applejack.

-Muy bien, entonces podemos empezar, aunque antes dejadme que os presente a los nuevos propietarios del antiguo rancho O'Neil, ahora rancho Apple, Applejack y Big Macintosh-hizo las presentaciones el hombre que pasaba lista.

-Hola-saludó ella, algo alterada.

-Buenos días-hizo lo propio Big Mac.

El resto de vecinos les saludaron brevemente mientras tomaban asiento cerca de la puerta.

-Vale, y con esta última incorporación damos por empezada la reunión de este mes. Hay varios puntos por tratar, entre ellos el de las concesiones por parte del gobierno local, me temo que no va a ser tan sencillo…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-inquirió alguien sentado por delante.

-Por las elecciones principalmente, ya sabéis que dentro de poco habrá que votar por un gobernador para San Andreas, y dado que cada candidato posee sus propias medidas en cuanto a concesiones se refiere no vamos a poder pedir ninguna hasta que la gobernación sea efectiva.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Ahora también le vamos a tener que pedir cuentas a los lameculos del gobierno?

-A ver, por mi parte se refiere prefiero esperar, ya que podemos seguir tirando de lo que tenemos hasta que las elecciones terminen. De hecho he estado pensando en utilizar ese plan alternativo que organizamos hace un par de años pero que aún no hemos puesto en práctica ¿os acordáis?

-Ah ¿dices el del sistema autárquico?-inquirió un hombre de mediana edad sentado cerca de donde Applejack y Big Mac se encontraban.

-Sí, ese mismo.

Por un momento hubo un murmullo generalizado en toda la sala, aunque por parte de Applejack y Big Mac tan solo hubo una extrañada mirada puesto que no sabían a lo que se referían.

-Perdona, pero ¿qué es eso del sistema autárquico?-inquirió Appleejack al hombre que antes lo nombró.

-Ah, claro, que vosotros sois nuevos. Ideamos hace cosa de un par de años un sistema de autoabastecimiento movido entre todos, ya que de por sí somos una comunidad agraria bastante fuerte que, en caso de necesidad, podría autoabastecerse por sí misma. Solo es un proyecto no aplicado que lo dejamos ahí sin tocar, como plan b si por lo que sea las concesiones fallan. Nunca antes lo hemos puesto en práctica, aunque si se diera el caso podríamos hacer uso de él…-explicó el hombre con todo detalle.

-Ah, ya veo, aunque… ¿es seguro que no vaya a haber más concesiones de aquí hasta que terminen las elecciones?

-Esa es la cosa, no lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe, es lo que tienen las elecciones, que generan mucha incertidumbre…

Ambos hermanos compartieron entre si una inquieta mirada, no muy seguros de ese plan. La autarquía sólo era posible si se colabora adecuadamente entre todos, pero dado que últimamente ellos no estaban como para tirar cohetes, veían complicado el contribuir a la causa.

-Pero bueno, como ya he dicho es solo una idea, por ahora hay dinero, así que no nos preocupemos por eso, tan solo lo sacaba como alternativa por si las cosas se torcían, que no creo que lo hagan…

-¡No nos asustes, Jim!

-¡Joder que tocapelotas estás últimamente!

El resto de la reunión se dio de forma más calmada, estuvieron revisando entre todos los precios de sus productos, las cifras generales y poco más, para equipararse al mercado local y mantener en equilibrio la delicada situación económica por la que pasaba últimamente tanto el estado como el país y el resto del mundo. Fue una hora y media que se pasó rápidamente y en la cual los dos aprovecharon para ir conociendo poco a poco a sus nuevos vecinos, hablando y congeniando con ellos.

Una vez que la reunión terminó todo el mundo regresó a sus respectivos hogares; por parte de Applejack y Big Mac en cuanto volvieron retomaron sus tareas hasta la hora de comer. El corral estaba casi terminado, los animales los traerían dentro de pocos días, puesto que no pudieron llevárselo todo durante la mudanza, aunque antes había que adecentarlo un poco. No tenían gran cosa, aunque una piara de cerdos con siete individuos, unas pocas gallinas, un gallo y Winona, la border collie de Applejack, completaban el animalario de la familia.

Después de comer retomaron el trabajo enseguida.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal la reunión?-inquirió Apple Fritter en un momento dado, mientras limpiaban los gallineros.

-Ah, bien, por ahora hay pasta, aunque puede que las elecciones bajen un poco las cifras…

-Ah, sí, las elecciones… ya se me había olvidado que estábamos en campaña.

-Pues no lo parece ¿no? Últimamente no hay mucho ruido en la radio al respecto-comentó Braeburn en un momento dado.

-Bah, pero eso da igual, en cuanto queden tres días contados nos bombardearán por todos lados-murmuró Apple Pie con voz monótona.

-¿Quién se había presentado?-quiso saber Apple Cobbler.

-Del partido demócrata me acuerdo que está una tal Sue Murry… del republicano no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero me parece que era un actor de dobles o algo así-informó Braeburn al respecto.

-Oh, vaya, un actor metido a político… ¿de qué me suena eso?

Applejack quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento Fritter la cortó comentando.

-Hey, prima ¿conoces a ese tipo de ahí?

-¿Tipo? ¿Qué tipo?

-El del otro lado del camino, nos lleva observando desde hace un buen rato.

Applejack giró la cabeza y vio entonces a una persona alta, desaliñada, de pelo pobre y apoyado en un árbol cercano; en cuanto vio que le miraban, Trevor Phillips agitó una mano en un gesto de cordialidad fingida.

-Oh, venga ya…

-¿Quién es?

-Un indeseable… dejádmelo a mí, haré que se vaya.

Sin perder más tiempo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Phillips?

-¿Quién, yo? Oh, nada en especial, tan solo dando un paseo contemplando las vistas, y dado que estaba aquí pues pensé: voy a hacerle una nueva visita a mis nuevos vecinos los Apple-murmuró Trevor como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ya claro, cuéntaselo a otro, vives en Sandy Shores...

-Me gusta dar largos paseos.

Por un momento hubo un tenso silencio, en el cual Applejack miró a Trevor duramente; sin embargo el hombre se lo tomó con mucha calma, comentando de seguido.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad hacia mi persona? Yo solo quiero ser un buen vecino, ya sabes, atento, servicial, de esos con los que da gusto hablar cuando te los encuentras por la calle…

-Oh, no lo sé, dímelo tú…

-Eh… el caso es que no lo sé…

-Ya, claro, estuviste aquí la última vez y nos amenazaste a mí y a mi familia, creyéndote el rey del lugar. Me parece muy bien que tengas tus rollos y tus mierdas, Phillips, pero mantente lejos de mis tierras y de mi familia-masculló la chica, contundente.

Trevor la miró fijamente de arriba abajo brevemente antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Apple? Eres una mujer fuerte, con carácter, y eso me gusta. No suelo ver de esas muy a menudo, y no solo eso, sino que tienes un gran sentido de unidad familiar. Y adivina qué, eso también me gusta.

-Me da igual, yo tan solo quiero que te largues y me dejes en paz. Nos estás vigilando, no sé por qué, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

-Eh, eh ¿vigilar? Yo no he dicho nada de eso, tan solo me preocupo, ya sabes, como buen vecino que soy…-murmuró Trevor, al tiempo que le daba un mordisco a una manzana que tenía consigo.

Applejack quiso decir algo, pero clavó la vista por un momento en la manzana, llegando a reconocerla enseguida.

-Un momento… ¡esa es una de mis manzanas!

-Ah, sí, bueno, como el otro día comentaste que tus manzanas son toda una delicia pues quise probarlas. Aunque la verdad es que no están muy allá.

-¡Pues claro que no, si ni siquiera han madurado aún! ¡Además, las fumigué esta mañana!-exclamó Applejack, arrebatándosela.

-Ah… ya decía yo que me sabía un poco rara…

La chica le miró durante un breve momento, desconcertada, aunque Trevor se apresuró a decir.

-Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes tanto por mí ¿eh? Peores cosas he probado, y que conste que no lo digo por la manzana.

-Mira… tan solo vete ¿vale?

-Uoh, uoh, espera un momento, o sea vengo aquí con toda mi buena intención, a saludaros, siendo amable, y tú me echas de mala manera. Es maravilloso.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabías a lo que venías!

-Claro, a saludar…

Para entonces Applejack comenzaba a hartarse de toda esa situación, reprimiéndose las ganas de gritarle, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una cascada voz detrás de ella murmuró.

-Bueno, bueno, Applejack ¿así te he educado yo, para que seas tan descortés con los vecinos?

La aludida se dio la vuelta, quedándose de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Abuela! Métete en casa, por favor, ahora no es el mejor momento…

-Ah, claro, y sólo porque soy una vieja semi desvalida que apenas puede valerse por sí misma tienes que echarme así sin más… ¿Quién es el caballero que está contigo? ¿Un amigo?

-Trevor Phillips, señora, un vecino amigable que pasaba a saludar…-murmuró él, aprovechando la situación.

-Oh, pero qué amable que es usted… yo soy Granny Smith, la abuela de Applejack, encantada.

-El placer es mío, señora Smith. Pero bueno, veo que están ocupados asentándose y trabajando duro, por lo que les dejaré tranquilos.

-Oh, no se vaya, si acaba de llegar… pase dentro y tomamos un té o un café.

-No, gracias, tampoco quiero molestar…

-No es una molestia, menos aun viendo que se trata de un amigo de Applejack, pase, pase.

-Bueno, si insiste…

Para entonces Applejack quiso decir algo, negarse, poner alguna pega, pero la resultó imposible, sobre todo por el estado de absoluto desconcierto en el que se encontraba ante tan absurda situación.

El resto de la familia les siguieron, igual de chocados; una vez dentro se instalaron en la salita cercana al comedor y al sótano, en cuanto Big Mac vio a Trevor se dirigió a su hermana, alucinado, para pedirla explicaciones pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella le cortó.

-No preguntes.

Obligados por las circunstancias, hicieron un café mientras que la abuela charlaba animadamente con Trevor, el cual parecía estar pasándoselo tremendamente bien.

-Y cuénteme señor Phillips ¿vive cerca de aquí?

-Bueno, no puedo decir que sea un vecino cercano, ya que vivo en Sandy Shores, pero de allí hacia aquí hay un bonito paseo que nunca me pierdo por nada del mundo…

-Oh, ya veo, es entonces una persona saludable…

-Bueno, intento siempre mantenerme en forma, mi trabajo así lo requiere.

-Ah ¿y a qué se dedica usted?

Por un momento tanto Applejack como Big Mac se miraron, no muy seguros de lo que la iba a decir; aunque Trevor, conservando la calma en todo momento, dijo sin ningún atisbo de duda.

-Me considero una persona multitarea, ya sabe, hago de todo un poco, tengo algunas propiedades por todo el estado, invierto en bolsa de vez en cuando, tengo una licorería en Sandy Shores, soy el dueño del aeródromo de allí…

-Oh, ya veo, entonces es usted todo un trabajador… me gusta, me gusta.

-Sí, la verdad es que me desvivo por mi trabajo.

-Eso es bueno, en mi familia siempre ha primado ese mismo espíritu laborioso, me alegra comprobar que más gente sigue la misma estela que los Apple siempre han seguido.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, señora Smith, el trabajo duro siempre tiene su recompensa.

Cansada de escuchar tantas tonterías por parte de Trevor, Applejack fue a la cocina para preparar los sándwiches para su hermana, ya que dentro de poco iban a dar las cinco. Big Mac aprovechó para hablar con ella.

-Applejack ¿se puede saber qué hace ese maníaco en nuestra casa hablando con la abuela?

-Apareció antes al lado del corral, traté de echarlo, pero entonces vino la abuela y se apalancó él solo…

-No me lo puedo creer…

-Ya, ni yo, esto no está pasando…

-Voy a echarle, estoy harto de esta gilipollez…-masculló Big Mac, con intención de ir a por la escopeta.

-No, espera, si lo haces la abuela se lo tomará a mal o algo peor, además, no sabes cómo reaccionará ese loco-masculló ella en voz baja.

-Me da igual, no pienso tolerar que se cuele en mi casa así sin más…

-Pero ha sido la abuela la que le ha invitado a entrar… además ¿y si se le cruzan los cables? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de las fotos que nos enseñaron? ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo con nosotros?

Por un momento Big Mac no dijo nada, pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana; recordaba las fotos y no eran precisamente bonitas. La imagen de la casa totalmente quemada y parcialmente hundida regresó a su mente, pensándoselo mejor.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que se quede más tiempo de lo necesario…

-Tranquilo, dentro de poco van a dar las cinco, iré a recoger a Apple Bloom por lo que aprovecharé para echarle de buenas. Por cierto, hablando de ella ¿la llegaste a echar un ojo cuando la acercaste al cole?

-Sep, no vi nada raro, aunque la noté un tanto reticente, como si la diera reparo salir del coche…

A eso Applejack frunció el ceño, un tanto preocupada, aunque por ahora prefirió tratar el asunto que tenían entre manos. Terminó de untar los sándwiches, los envolvió en papel de plata, y se dirigió a la salita donde se encontraban Trevor y la abuela hablando.

-Abuela, me voy a recoger a Apple Bloom al colegio.

-Ah, muy bien…

En cuanto Trevor vio que Applejack se iba se excusó enseguida diciendo.

-Oh, bueno, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo cosas que hacer, y seguro que ustedes también, por lo que no les entretengo más. Gracias por el café, señora Smith.

-¿Se va ya? Oh, es una pena… pero puede volver a visitarnos cuando usted quiera-murmuró ella, sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-Señora Smith, es usted una mina de inspiración…

-Oh, qué adulador…

Antes de que Applejack hubiera llegado a su coche, Trevor la alcanzó al tiempo que decía.

-Apple, tengo que decirte que tu abuela es todo un encanto de mujer… y que sepas que yo les tengo mucho respeto a ese tipo de mujeres.

-Vale, Phillips, tiempo muerto-masculló ella, haciéndole parar.

Por un momento Trevor la tomó la palabra y se quedó callado, mirando a Applejack con gesto inquisitivo.

-Lo de hoy ha sido algo completamente excepcional, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir por si no te había quedado claro. No quiero volver a verte por mis tierras ni que te acerques a mi familia ¿entendido?

-Eh… ya, bueno, no creo que tu abuela esté muy de acuerdo contigo-murmuró él con sorna.

-Mira, habrás engañado a mi abuela, pero a mí no me engañas ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora lárgate antes de que mi hermano salga con la escopeta.

-Oh, deberías relajarte un poco…

Reprimiéndose como podía, Applejack trató de ignorarle y se dirigió al coche, pero antes de que llegara a subir Trevor comentó.

-Ah, por cierto, me vendría bien que me llevaran ¿podrías acercarme a mi casa?

-No soy tu chófer, Phillips-le espetó ella, cada vez más cabreada.

-Oh, vamos ¿Qué más te da? Además, pasas de camino.

Ese comentario dejó clavada a Applejack, la cual le lanzó una mirada asesina, aunque Trevor tan solo hizo un gesto con sus hombros. La chica soltó un exasperado suspiro y masculló.

-Sólo por esta vez…

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

Los dos se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron hacia Sandy Shores saliendo a la carretera principal que bordea el mar de Álamo en dirección hacia East Joshua Road, que llevaba directamente hacia allí.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Apple? Ya me siento como si fuera de la familia, tu abuela me ha tratado estupendamente ¿puedo llamarte Jack?

-No.

-Oh, bueno, entonces sólo Apple…

-No soy tu amiga, Phillips.

-Oh ¿Por qué no? A mí siempre me ha gustado conocer a gente nueva, ya sabes, hacer nuevos amigos, gente con la que charlar un caluroso día de verano a orillas del mar de Álamo, disfrutando de su pestilente olor… el del mar, no el del amigo.

-Mira, no sé qué quieres de mí, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero mezclarme contigo, Phillips, sé quién eres.

-¿Ah, sí? A ver ¿Quién soy?

-Pues mira, eres un psicópata criminal que controla toda la costa sur del mar de Álamo, sabido y conocido por todo el mundo, creo que tengo motivos más que suficientes como para desconfiar de ti-le espetó ella, con rabia.

Trevor la miró por un momento, con cara de pan, hasta que finalmente contestó.

-Esa… es la cosa más bonita que me han dicho en toda mi vida. ¡Sí señor, los tienes cuadrados, Apple! ¡Me gusta tu sinceridad! ¡Me caes bien, Apple, en serio!

Para entonces Applejack dejó escapar un gruñido desesperado, tratando de no echarle del coche en marcha.

-Oh, dios santo, dame fuerzas…

-No se las pidas a él, pídeselas a alguien más dispuesto a dártelas… como yo, por ejemplo.

El trayecto hacia Sandy Shores nunca se la hizo más largo en toda su vida, aunque finalmente llegaron al lugar; Applejack paró al lado de uno de los carteles de bienvenida, azul y con letras blancas.

-Hemos llegado, bájate ya.

-Ah, mi caravana está justo ahí, detrás de la gasolinera.

-Me da igual, lárgate.

-Ah, vamos ¿no quieres pasar un momento a tomar una cerveza?

-Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana a la escuela, fuera Phillips, ahora-le escupió ella con furia reprimida y con dagas en los ojos.

Trevor la devolvió la mirada por un momento hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza, bajándose del coche; Applejack salió disparada sin decirle nada más, mientras que él la observaba alejarse en dirección oeste.

-Dura y con carácter… totalmente mi tipo-murmuró Trevor antes de echar andar hacia su caravana.

El viaje hacia Harmony fue mucho más tranquilo, la atmósfera se relajó y la radio la ayudó a serenarse un poco; aun así la seguía molestando el hecho de que se lo tomara todo con tanta cachaza y pasividad. ¿Por qué se acercaba a ella? ¿Qué quería de su familia? No lo sabía, pero fuese lo que fuese no iba a dejar que interfiriera así sin más. Debía proteger a su familia y lo que era suyo, eso lo tenía más que claro. La familia era lo más importante para ella, y así seguiría siendo.

Aunque iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado ya, por lo que aparcó cerca de la escuela y fue a recoger a su hermana. La vio saliendo por la puerta cabizbaja y con porte abatido, aunque al ver a su hermana mayor su gesto mejoró y corrió hacia ella, dándola un gran abrazo.

-Hey, mi pequeña reineta… ¿Qué tal hoy en clase?

-Bien…-murmuró ella, algo esquiva.

-No lo dices muy convencida.

A eso Apple Bloom no dijo nada, con gesto mohíno, aunque éste mejoró en cuanto Applejack la mostró los sándwiches; las dos se dirigieron al coche mientras que la pequeña se los iba comiendo con gusto, al tiempo que Applejack iba pensando en alguna forma de hacerla hablar, aunque por ahora tan solo quería mejorar su humor.

Nada más arrancar la radio volvió a sonar, en ese momento se pudo escuchar al DJ de Rebel Radio hablando.

-Hey ¿Qué tal San Andreas? Espero que nuestros oyentes estén pasando un buen rato porque tenemos toneladas de música y diversión para esta tarde, conmigo, Jesco White. ¿Qué tal un poco de county rock? Estos son los Ozark Mountain Daredevils aconsejándote cómo llegar al cielo…

En ese momento comenzó a sonar cierto ritmo en una armónica que a Applejck la resultaba tremendamente familiar; fue cuando tuvo una idea y comenzó a cantar a la par que la música.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Leer las siguientes líneas con el tema _If you wanna get to heaven_ de los Ozark Mountain Daredevils

* * *

Apple Bloom la miró extrañada al verla tan desatada, aunque a ella no la importó, comentándola de seguido en cuanto acabó ese verso.

-Eh, venga, esta te la sabes…

Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, ella volvió a cantar.

Justo después comenzó a sonar más ritmo con armónica y guitarra entremezcladas, animando poco a poco a Apple Bloom, la cual acabó sumándose a su hermana en los siguientes versos.

Para entonces el humor de la niña había cambiado, bailando al son de la música y cantando con su hermana alegremente.

Nada más acabar la canción las dos se rieron con confidencia, al tiempo que Apple Bloom comentó.

-Gracias, Applejack…

-Oh, no iba a dejarte así de mustia ¿no?

La niña tan solo sonrió, sin necesidad de decir nada.

-¿Te han dejado tarea por hacer?

-Sí…

-Bueno, en ese caso hazla y cuando termines te dejamos que nos ayudes con el corral ¿vale?

-Vale.

En un momento como ese todo lo demás perdía importancia, y tipos como Trevor Phillips no suponían ninguna preocupación, olvidándole incluso. La vuelta a casa fue exponencialmente mejor y de camino no resultó ser tan desagradable pasar al lado de Sandy Shores.

El resto de la tarde fue mucho más tranquila, adecentado el corral y dándole los últimos retoques, estando listo para albergar sus animales en cuanto los trajeran en camión. La cena transcurrió de forma más apacible, incluso la abuela no volvió a mencionar a Trevor Phillips durante el resto del día.

Finalmente, para rematar la jornada, la familia al completo se fue al salón con chimenea más grande, que era donde tenían la televisión, y la estuvieron viendo todos juntos; aunque en cuanto dieron las ocho Apple Bloom se tuvo que retirar a dormir en contra de su voluntad.

-Jo, venga ya, cinco minutos más…

-Ya sabes que no, Apple Bloom, tienes tus propios horarios de sueño y los tienes que cumplir…

-Agh, es un asco ser pequeña, quiero ser mayor de una vez.

-Sí, lo mismo decía yo cuando tenía tu edad…

Acompañó a la niña hasta su cuarto, acostándola ella misma.

-Applejack, sé acostarme yo sola…

-Oh, pero es que me da cosa perder la costumbre, me acuerdo cuando solo tenías tres años, me pedías que te arropara, que te leyera un cuento, que te diera un beso de buenas noches…-murmuró Applejack, poniéndose nostálgica.

-Eugh, Applejack, déjalo ya, me estás poniendo los pelos de punta…

-Oh, vamos, ¿no te hace eso más cercana a mí? Intento confraternizar contigo…

-Creía que eso ya estaba hecho… te quiero igual ¿sabes?-murmuró la niña, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ante eso Applejack sonrió abiertamente, tocada por su comentario.

-Oh… mi hermanita pequeña se está haciendo mayor…

-Pues claro, tengo nueve años ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que sí.

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio, cosa que Applejack aprovechó para preguntar.

-Entonces ¿todo bien por el cole?

-Eh… si…

-Vamos, deja de mentirme, Apple Bloom, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

La mirada que la echó fue suficiente para convencerla y la niña comenzó a hablar.

-Es un asco… no dejan de meterse conmigo y llamarme niña pija sólo porque somos del condado de Los Santos.

-Pero bueno ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-No estoy segura, pero dicen que se me nota por el acento…

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Una cosa es vivir en Los Santos, donde confluyen muchos acentos, y otra muy distinta es hacerlo en medio del condado de Los Santos! ¡Diablos, si éramos los únicos en el valle de Tongva!

-Aun así… y encima no tengo a nadie que me apoye, intenté hacer amigos, pero las niñas de mi clase no me hacen caso.

Applejack se quedó un tanto preocupada por lo que la comentó, pensando rápidamente en alguna solución.

-No te preocupes, dulzura, solucionaré esto, hablaré con el director si es necesario ¿vale? Ahora descansa.

Apple Bloom tan solo asintió algo abatida y con gesto tristón; su hermana le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y bajó de nuevo al salón con el resto de la familia, pensando en posibilidades. La abuela Smith se había quedado sopa en su sillón favorito mientras que el resto seguían viendo la tele repantingados en los sofás.

-Hey, prima…-la saludó Apple Fritter.

-Hey…-murmuró la aludida, sentándose a su lado.

-Eh ¿Qué pasa, a qué viene esa cara?

-Es Apple Bloom, parece que está teniendo problemas en el colegio con sus compañeros.

-Vaya… ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Hablar con el director seguro… aun así me preocupa, Fritter, los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles.

-Sí, lo sé…

Applejack prefirió dejarlo ahí y decidió intentar distraerse un poco con la tele; antes estaban viendo una película antigua de la época dorada de **Vinewood** , aunque en ese momento había publicidad.

-Agh, que empiece ya, estoy harto de publicidad-masculló Braeburn en ese momento.

-Ya ves, y eso que dura poco menos de cinco minutos, pero nos la cuelan cada cuarto de hora.

En ese momento estaban anunciando la bebida E-Cola, aunque el siguiente les sorprendió, puesto que era un anuncio sobre las elecciones.

-Bueno, ya empiezan…-murmuró Apple Cobbler, con tonito.

-A ver qué nos venden-apuntó Apple Pie, con una sonrisita mordaz.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Googlear _Sue Murry campaign_ en google y ver el vídeo antes de seguir leyendo

* * *

Una vez que el anuncio pasó, no tardaron demasiado en empezar a opinar.

-Espera, espera ¿¡qué?! ¿¡74% de impuestos?! ¿¡Se ha vuelto loca?!-soltó Fritter, alucinada.

-Hombre, al menos parece que quiere destinar el dinero del gobierno federal para otras cosas, al menos es algo…-comentó Braeburn.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo de la inversión en la radio ¿Qué conseguiría con eso?-se preguntó Cobbler, extrañada.

-Esto… ¿hola, 74%? ¡Es una locura!

-Típico de los demócratas, parece que piensan, pero en realidad lo hacen con el culo en vez de con el cerebro…-opinó Apple Pie, sin pelos en la lengua.

-Al menos se la ve dispuesta a hacer algo, que lo mejore ya es otra historia… ¿tú qué opinas, Big Mac?-inquirió Applejack a su hermano.

Este fue a contestar cuando, en ese momento, el siguiente anuncio, que también resultó ser electoral, desvió la atención de todo el mundo.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Googlear _Jock Cranley campaign_ en google y ver el vídeo antes de seguir leyendo

* * *

Esta vez la opinión fue más unánime.

-¿¡Pero este tío de que va?!

-¿Qué al menos ya sabemos que es un gilipollas? Oh, vaya, gracias, nunca lo hubiera pensado, ahora no te votaré por gilipollas.

-¿¡Y qué es eso de que se han preocupado por la gente durante demasiado tiempo?! ¡Si nunca lo han hecho!

-Republicanos, directamente sin cerebro, típico.

Para entonces el salón se llenó de comentarios, aunque la abuela siguió durmiendo imperturbable. Por parte de Applejack tenía otras cosas en la cabeza más importantes que Jock Cranley o Sue Murry, por lo que permaneció en silencio durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Afuera una luna menguante y casi nueva iluminaba débilmente el estado de San Andreas. Desde el monte Gordo se podía apreciar un débil brillo blanco que resplandecía desde uno de sus acantilados hasta que finalmente se apagó.

* * *

Ah, la política siempre mola más cuando va acompañada de sátira extrema. Y en ese sentido la saga GTA es una maestra burlándose de todo y de todos, y siempre de una forma que es tanto inteligente como mordaz al mismo tiempo. Es por este detalle que me gusta tanto, refleja la realidad a su manera, lo que hace que sea relacionable, pero al mismo tiempo la deforma y la satiriza como habréis podido ver en esos vídeos. En cuanto a Trevor siempre ha tenido un punto cómico en el juego que he querido reflejar también en el fic, pero tranquilos, que también veréis otras facetas de su... dispar personalidad. He tenido que retirar la letra de la canción para evitar una posible eliminación de la historia, ya que no está permitido, al menos en este sitio, poner letras de canciones por cuestiones de copyright y propiedad intelectual, ya sabéis, la misma mierda de siempre, pero las normas son las normas, así que... Aunque no os olvidéis de escuchar la canción, está genial, y eso que yo no soy muy de country, pero esta canción en concreto me encanta. Ah, y tampoco os olvidéis de echar un vistazo a las cosas marcadas. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Envidias**

-Muy bien, equipo, suficiente calentamiento, pongámonos con las maniobras. Thunderlane, Hole, Melvin y Dash, en posición.

-¡Sí, señor!

Una serie de jets de entrenamiento militar de diferentes colores rasgaron el aire, haciendo cabriolas y volando en vertical, posicionándose uno encima del otro y formando una línea recta perfecta.

-¡Muy bien, buen comienzo! ¡Equipo dos, adelante!

Inmediatamente después otros cuatro jets repitieron la misma maniobra, formando entre ambos equipos dos líneas verticales en el cielo paralelas la una con la otra.

-¡Perfecto, me pongo en posición, preparaos!

Otro jet solitario se situó justo encima de ambas líneas, formando de esta forma una U invertida.

-¡Muy bien, a mi señal! ¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Ya!

Al segundo siguiente los aviones comenzaron a soltar un humo blanco espeso, al tiempo que se abrían hacia fuera todos a la vez, llegando a un punto que se llegaron a encontrar; por un momento pareció que se iban a estrellar, pero con una precisión milimétrica todos se encontraron y volaron hacia fuera, realizando una gran cabriola que dibujó una abstracta forma en el cielo.

-¡Oh, sí, como mola!-exclamó Rainbow por su parte, realizando una filigrana en el aire.

-¡Dash, te recuerdo que estas son maniobras programadas, no vayas por libre, no te lo vuelvo a repetir!-le reprendió la primera voz.

-¡Lo siento, capitán, pero es que cuando me emociono no puedo evitarlo!

-¡Pues no olvides aquí quien manda! ¡Muy bien, reagrupaos conmigo, vamos a hacer un rápido circuito!-indicó el capitán inmediatamente después.

Para Rainbow ese era uno de sus momentos preferidos del día; volar por el cielo la daba una libertad que apenas se podía comparar a cuando lo hacía en helicóptero, o incluso cuando se tiraba en paracaídas. La potencia del motor del jet la hacía rasgar el cielo a altas velocidades, dándola una sensación de poder total. Y eso la daba más motivos para pertenecer a la escuela de vuelo del **estado de Liberty**.

Fundada hace escasos cuatro años, la escuela de vuelo estatal había nacido y crecido principalmente por una inversión que el gobernador Michael Graves aprobó, principalmente para _promover el espectáculo artificioso y multicultural que sólo los jets rápidos y las personas adictas a la adrenalina podrían proporcionar_ , según sus propias palabras. Aunque luego la oposición le tachó de oportunista y ocioso, la jugada le salió especialmente bien y la escuela de vuelo del estado de Liberty vio la luz.

Albergada en una parte del **aeropuerto internacional Francis** que el propio aeropuerto tuvo que ceder por orden del ayuntamiento, la escuela forma e instruye a futuros y avezados pilotos de competición o bien a cualquiera que pasase por allí y le interesase mínimamente el aprender a volar. Sin embargo Rainbow no estaba allí de paso, ni mucho menos. Su meta era obtener la máxima calificación en todas las pruebas, para así conseguir un diploma especial que la permitiera acceder al equipo de acrobacias aéreas de élite de los Wonderbolts. Ese era su gran sueño.

-¡Muy bien, equipo, pues por hoy hemos terminado, nos vemos en la próxima clase! ¡De vuelta al aeropuerto!

Tras esa señal, Rainbow dio la vuelta a su jet y enfiló el morro en dirección hacia la pista de aterrizaje más cercana, comentando por su radio de seguido.

-Dash llamando a Thunderlane, espero que no te hayas quedado muy atrás…

-Estoy justo delante de ti, en realidad…

-¡Ja! Más quisieras… te echo una carrera hacia el aeropuerto, a ver quién llega antes.

-Por mí vale.

Cuando se trataba de ver quién era el mejor por lo que fuera, a Rainbow no la ganaba nadie; siempre dispuesta a probarse con los demás, nunca le decía que no a una buena carrera, ya fuera por tierra, mar o aire. Sobrevoló esa parte de la bahía de Liberty, bordeando la costa del distrito de Bohan y acercándose a la pista superior del aeropuerto, con forma de V. En cuanto estuvo a pocos metros de llegar contactó con la torre de control.

-Control, aquí besra 22-1544-XJ de la escuela de vuelo, permiso para aterrizar.

-Besra 22-1544-XJ, permiso concedido, adelante.

El **besra** era uno de los tantos aviones de entrenamiento que la escuela tenía a disposición de sus alumnos, además de otras tantas avionetas de acrobacias, aunque jets como esos sólo estaban reservados para los alumnos de más avanzado nivel.

Nada más tomar tierra Rainbow dirigió el jet hasta uno de los hangares que la escuela poseía, en el extremo superior del aeropuerto y cerca de la pista superior de aterrizaje; al mismo tiempo otro hizo acto de presencia, parando justo al lado del suyo y saliendo de la cabina un chico familiar.

-¿Ves? Al final he sido yo quien se ha coronado, como era de esperar…

-Sí, Rainbow, sí, lo que tú digas…

Thunderlane era con toda seguridad el tío con más paciencia que Rainbow había conocido nunca; de hecho fue al poco tiempo de haber entrado en la escuela, por aquel entonces buscaba un nuevo compañero de piso puesto que el último se había ido, harta de ella, como hasta el momento había ido ocurriendo. Aun a pesar de sus continuos comentarios auto elogiadores y su desparpajo a la hora de referirse a sí misma, Thunderlane la encontró particularmente divertida, y en cuanto ella la sugirió ir a mitad y mitad en el pago de su alquiler, el chico no se lo pensó demasiado, aceptando enseguida. Muchos le llegaron a comentar que no sabía dónde se había metido, pero aun así Thunderlane no le dio mayor importancia. Y por el momento no tenía intención de marcharse, superando ampliamente la marca que los anteriores compañeros de piso fueron incapaces de soportar.

-Tienes que admitir que vivir conmigo tiene sus ventajas…-comentó Rainbow, mientras se dirigían a los vestuarios.

-Bueno, sí, me levanto todos los días a la misma hora, te veo a ti elogiando tus propias hazañas y me entretengo de lo lindo viendo cómo te enemistas con media ciudad. Al menos no me aburro.

-Cualquier diría que eres masoca o algo por el estilo.

-No sería la primera vez…

-Jo, a veces eres tan raro… quizás es por eso por lo que me mola vivir contigo.

-Hey, somos dos entes viviendo en un mundo extraño, si lo piensas no es tan raro.

-Agh, me meto en la ducha antes de que me frías viva con tus conversaciones físico-existenciales.

-Sabes que lo estás deseando.

Antes de que pudiera decirla nada más, la chica se metió en el vestuario femenino y no se la volvió a ver. Al ser una de las pocas mujeres en la escuela, normalmente el vestuario estaba vacío durante casi todo el día excepto cuando ella se metía después de cada clase, haciéndolo casi suyo a efectos prácticos. No era algo que la importara demasiado, aunque a veces lamentaba que hubiera tan pocas chicas que se interesaran en un mundo mayoritariamente masculino.

Como siempre fue la primera en terminar, teniendo que esperar a Thunderlane en el pasillo durante casi un cuarto de hora. En cuanto le vio salir murmuró.

-Ya era hora, estaba por irme…

-Bueno, usted perdone, pero el vestuario estaba casi lleno…ya podrías dejarme pasar al tuyo, que está siempre vacío…

-Sí, claro, vas listo…

-Oh, venga ya, ya te he dicho que no eres mi tipo…

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el parking reservado para los alumnos, cerca de la salida hacia la autopista; Thunderlane también tenía su propio coche, un **Elegy RH8** negro, aunque normalmente cuando iba con Rainbow a clase o a cualquier otro sitio iban en su F620. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron hasta la plaza, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Tienes que estar de puta broma!-masculló Rainbow, sintiendo como la rabia la invadía.

-Oh, vaya… qué mal-murmuró Thunderlane, un tanto inseguro sobre qué decir.

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?! ¡Panda de cabrones!

Y es que el flagrante y normalmente impoluto coche de Rainbow había sido pintado de arriba abajo con múltiples colores, estropeando su fina estética. Apenas quedaba nada del azul cian original y también se habían cebado con el símbolo de la nube y el rayo multicolor del capó.

-¡Putos cabrones de mierda, me las pagarán, ya lo creo que lo harán!-rugió Rainbow, enfurecida.

-No es por nada, pero esto tiene la firma de los del último triatlón…-comentó Thunderlane, con seguridad.

-¡Oh! ¡No jodas, Sherlock! ¡Mierda, mierda, se va a joder la puta carrocería!

-A ver, tranquilidad, si mal no recuerdo hay un auto lavado no muy lejos de aquí, en Willis-recordó el chico, haciendo memoria.

-¿¡Y a que esperamos?! ¡Vamos ya antes de que se seque del todo y haya que raspar o algo peor!-exclamó ella, subiendo al coche.

Sin perder más tiempo Rainbow se puso en marcha para llegar a **Willis** lo antes posible. De todos los barrios del distrito de **Dukes** , Willis era uno de los más residenciales y suburbiales de todos, aunque también tenía algún que otro foco comercial que lo hacía un barrio ideal para los que menos renta tenían.

Normalmente el distrito de Dukes no era el predilecto de la ciudad, aun a pesar de ser uno de los más multiculturales a ese lado del río Humboldt, siendo el hogar de inmigrantes irlandeses, italianos, rusos y sobre todo jamaicanos. Y aunque en barrios como el de Willis se concentraban muchos asalariados y la rentas per cápita más bajas de la ciudad, también tenía barrios mucho más afamados y fuertes económicamente hablando, como los eran **Colinas Meadow** , que destacaba sobre todo por el marcado estilo Tudor que dominaba en todas sus edificaciones, o **Steinway** , el barrio irlandés por excelencia. Aunque también tenía grandes espacios verdes como el **Meadows Park** , el segundo parque más grande de la ciudad después del de Middle Park, donde mucha gente iba a despreocuparse de sus problemas, jugar al tenis, al beisbol o a admirar los restos de la antigua feria mundial de 1964.

Saliendo del aeropuerto no se tardaba mucho en llegar, estando situado en un espacioso solar que hacia esquina entre Saratoga Avenue y Lynch Street.

-Aquí es, Willis Wash & Lube-indicó Thunderlane nada más llegar.

-Sí, sí, sé leer, gracias…-le espetó Rainbow.

El chico rodó los ojos, prefiriendo no darle mayor importancia, al tiempo que ella se bajaba del coche y se dirigía a un hombre que allí había, el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla y leyendo un periódico.

-¡Perdone, le necesito, es una emergencia! ¿Hacen aquí lavados especiales?

-Depende de qué y para qué…-murmuró el hombre, con voz cansada.

-¡Necesito que limpie mi coche, algún desgraciado me lo ha vandalizado, pero quiero que vuelva a brillar antes de partirle la cara al desgraciado pertinente!

El hombre bajó el periódico, mirando al F620 con gesto apático.

-Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer, déjalo ahí, ahora me pongo con él.

-Oh, gracias ¿para cuándo estaría?

-Ahí hay mucha pintura… dame una media hora.

Mientras esperaban los dos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el barrio para hacer tiempo, viendo una cafetería justo delante de la estación de metro y parando en ella para tomar algo mientras hablaban.

-Huy, como me encuentre con el desgraciado que me ha arruinado el coche… te juro que no lo cuenta-masculló ella en un momento dado, chascando sus puños.

-Oh, vamos, podría haber sido cualquiera… aunque es algo que me veía venir de alguna forma-comentó Thunderlane, dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que sabías que me iban a desgraciar el coche?!

-No, a ver, no exactamente, pero está claro que esto ha sido una represalia.

-¿¡Represalia?! ¡¿Y por qué si se puede saber?!

-Hombre, tú me dirás…

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo, a ver?

-Rainbow, no me vengas con esas que sabes de lo que te hablo.

Por un momento la chica se quedó callada, dando un sorbo a su refresco para evitar tener que hablar.

-Tu actitud chulesca para con todo ofende a mucha gente, y lo has hecho siempre que has podido, cada vez que ganabas un triatlón o una carrera por la ciudad, es normal que alguien acabe por querer hacerte pasarlo mal. Y aquí lo tienes, te han pintado el coche.

-¡Bah, pero esos son una panda de envidiosos que no saben aceptar una derrota con deportividad! ¡Soy mejor que ellos, lo normal es que les gane!

-Ahí está tu problema, que piensas que eres la repanocha…

-¡Es que soy la repanocha! ¡Y no lo digo solo porque suene bien y tal, que también, sino porque mis logros hablan por sí solos! Y los he conseguido yo solita, con mi esfuerzo y mi buen hacer…

-Rainbow, está bien ganar, sí, pero con esa actitud es normal que te granjees enemigos, al final toda la ciudad va a querer echarse a tu cuello en vez de ir a por el coche ¿entiendes?

Sin embargo la chica no estaba por la labor, argumentando de seguido.

-¡Aun así soy mejor que todos ellos! ¡Por mí que rabien y chinchen todo lo que quieran, si quieren demostrar que son unos críos por mi vale!

-El caso es que parezca que tú también quieras hacerlo…

-¿¡Insinúas que soy una cría?!-inquirió Rainbow, cabreada.

-No, no es eso, aunque a veces te comportas como una.

Ante eso la aludida terminó de calentarse y le echó lo que le quedaba de refresco a la cara, al tiempo que se levantaba y le espetaba.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

Inmediatamente después cogió y se marchó pisando fuerte, dejando a un resignado Thunderlane en la mesa con la cara empapada de e-cola, mientras que la gente en otras mesas le miraba con cara de circunstancia.

-Pues nada, a esperar a que se le pase… a ver que hay en la cartelera-pensó el chico, cogiendo un periódico cercano.

* * *

Por su parte Rainbow marchó de vuelta hacia el auto lavado para ver si ya habían terminado con su coche; aún no había pasado media hora, aunque en ese momento le daba igual, lo único que la importaba era salir pitando de allí. Cuando se cabreaba lo único que conseguía calmarla era ir por la calle con su coche sin rumbo fijo, fardando y dejando pasar el tiempo a partes iguales. Y en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era eso mismo.

-Ese estúpido Thunderlane, comportándose y hablándome como si fuera mi padre… menudo idiota-pensó ella, con el cabreo presente.

Y además, esa era otra, su actitud de padre que normalmente tenía para con todo. Parecía mentira que tuviera su misma edad, y aun así iba por ahí sermoneándola y diciéndola cómo se tenía que comportar, cual niña pequeña. Era algo que no soportaba, ni de él ni de nadie. Nunca la había gustado que le dijeran lo que tenía o lo que no tenía que hacer. Ella se consideraba un espíritu libre, sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Por eso mismo se fue de casa, para no tener que aguantar a sus padres día sí y día también. Y lo peor de todo era que, de vez en cuando, el propio Thunderlane le llegaba a recordar a su padre.

-Agh, maldita sea, necesito correr, ya-pensó la chica con urgencia y apretando el paso.

Llegó enseguida al auto lavado, donde vio al hombre sacando el coche de una de las máquinas; algunos colores y trazos de pintura habían desaparecido, pero no todos, quedando unos feos manchurrones por toda la carrocería, incluyendo su signo en el capó, que apenas se veía.

-Me temo que esto es todo lo que he podido hacer. Será mejor que te lo repinten, te va a salir más caro lavarlo todo que volverlo a pintar-le aconsejó el hombre, saliendo de él.

-Ya, ya… gracias.

Le pagó unos veinte dólares por su servicio y, sintiéndose un poco más cabreada, salió de allí a todo gas.

Para volver a Algonquin optó por salir a la autopista Algonquin-Dukes e ir todo recto por ella hasta llegar al puente de Algonquin, que unía ambos distritos cruzando el río Humboldt y parte de la isla Colonial. Con un sistema de cables que lo sostenían y un doble soporte montado sobre dos amplios bloques de piedra sobre el río, el **puente de Algonquin** era uno de los más famosos y reconocidos puentes de la ciudad, junto con el de Broker. Posee además un paseo peatonal que lo recorría por el centro y un paso subterráneo bajo las calzadas por donde corrían los trenes del metro.

Normalmente el tráfico era fluido durante la mayor parte del día, aunque en plena hora punta se ponía peor. Aun así ir por el ese puente era una opción casi segura en casi cualquier momento del día, ya que no suelen formarse muchos atascos en él gracias principalmente a sus anchos carriles. No era como el puente de Broker, que en comparación era mucho más estrecho y tendía a embotellarse enseguida.

La entrada a Algonquin la llevaba hasta Kunzite Street, una larga y espaciosa avenida que cruzaba toda esa parte de la ancha isla de este a oeste, dejándola cerca del taller que más cerca la quedaba. Aunque antes un semáforo en rojo la obligó a parar, además de que había gente cruzando la calle. Paró justo al lado de un **Felon GT** de color azul claro con destellos dorados, su techo se encontraba bajado al ser un descapotable convertible, y una chica rubia de ojos ámbar lo conducía. Rainbow la echó un rápido vistazo, sintiéndose tentada, ya que ambos coches eran de la misma clase, cupés. Sin poder evitarlo bajó la ventanilla y se dirigió hacia ella comentando.

-Bonitos colores, aunque un V10 como el mío no puede competir ante un híbrido como el tuyo.

-¿Perdona? Aunque no lo parezca, este pequeñín es más rápido de lo que aparenta. Y además, no hables de colores, hija de mi vida, porque el tuyo tiene tela…

-No, esto que ves es un desafortunado incidente que se resuelve llevándolo al taller, normalmente tiene un color azul cian precioso…

-Ya, claro, porque normalmente la velocidad se mide según cual sea el color…

-Ja, no lo decía por eso exactamente, pero si lo quieres ver así…

Por un momento las dos se quedaron calladas, echándose varias miradas retadoras; Rainbow aceleró de golpe sin meter marcha, revolucionando el motor, el cual rugió intimidante. Por su parte la otra chica hizo lo propio, metiendo puya. Los transeúntes que en ese momento cruzaban la calle apretaron el paso ante la inminente carrera, mientras que otros hacían mano de sus teléfonos móviles. En cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde ambas salieron disparadas, comenzando la improvisada carrera.

Ninguna de las dos establecieron una meta, por lo que fueron por donde les llevó la carretera; atravesaron toda la avenida esquivando el tráfico, girando a la izquierda en cuanto llegaron al cruce estrella. Continuaron hacia el sur sin parar, saltándose varios semáforos y estando todo el rato a la par, torciendo a la derecha en cuanto llegaron hasta la **torre Rotterdam**. Inmediatamente después tomaron carrerilla en Frankfort Avenue, que iba en paralelo a la otra gran y larga avenida de la ciudad, Columbus Avenue, y la atravesaron de sur a norte a toda velocidad, pasando al lado de Middle Park en el proceso. Llegados a ese punto oyeron una serie de sirenas detrás de ellas, Rainbow miró por el retrovisor y vio a la policía persiguiéndolas.

-Oh, vaya, la caballería se ha unido a la fiesta…-pensó ella, sonriendo mordazmente.

-¡Policía de Liberty City, detengan ahora mismo esta carrera callejera ilegal!-exclamó uno de sus agentes por los megáfonos.

-¡Ah, besadme el culo, polis!-exclamó Rainbow, acelerando un poco más.

La otra chica también vio cual era el panorama y redujo la velocidad para ponerse al mismo nivel que Rainbow; por un momento las dos se miraron, pensando en casi lo mismo. La chica la hizo un gesto con los dedos que ella supo identificar sin problemas, a lo que ella tan solo asintió secamente. En cuanto estuvieron a punto de entrar en el barrio de Holanda Norte se separaron para así despistar a la policía, atajando por callejones y metiéndose por calles estrechas para perderlos lo antes posible. Costó un poco, pero finalmente Rainbow perdió a la policía mientras cruzaba Grummer Road, una estrecha y aislada calle muy al norte del barrio de Northwood y cerca del extremo norte de Algonquin.

-Puede que aún me estén buscando, me meteré en alguno de estos almacenes a ver si los pierdo del todo-pensó la chica, girando a la derecha en uno de los accesos.

En esa zona de la ciudad había una serie de almacenes y muelles abandonados que ya no se usaban y que solían ser punto de encuentro para reuniones de todo tipo, además del lugar perfecto para perder a la policía. Nada más entrar en uno se llegó a encontrar con una cara familiar apoyada en un coche que también la sonaba de algo.

-¡Hey, eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió Rainbow, bajándose de su coche.

-Bueno, perdí a la poli hace rato, aunque preferí meterme aquí para asegurarme, por si las moscas-reveló la chica.

-Ah, ya veo, chica lista…

-Casi tanto como tú.

Ambas se miraron por un momento hasta que finalmente se rieron con confidencia.

-Ja, muy buena esa… soy Rainbow Dash-se presentó la chica.

-Yo soy Lightning Dust, encantada-hizo lo propio ella.

Las dos chocaron los puños, al tiempo que Rainbow observaba el Felon GT de Lightning.

-Vaya, pues tengo que admitir que este nene no está nada pero que nada mal… aunque espera, no reconozco todos estos complementos, por lo que veo está bastante más tuneado que el mío.

-Eso es porque no lo he tuneado aquí, todo lo que ves es obra de Los Santos Customs, la mejor franquicia de talleres de toda la costa oeste-reveló Lightning.

-Ah, entonces no eres de aquí...-dedujo Rainbow.

-No, soy de San Andreas, particularmente de la ciudad de Los Santos ¿te suena?

-Sí, algo he oído de la costa oeste… un buen lugar para competir, por lo que tengo entendido.

-Entiendes bien, ese sitio es el paraíso para todo amante del motor que se precie.

-Sí, ya lo veo… aunque me sorprende ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, pues de turismo, siempre he oído que en esta ciudad también hay competiciones de las que tirar, así que he venido a probar suerte.

-Ya veo… pues has venido precisamente a mis dominios.

-¿A tus dominios?-repitió Lightining, ceñuda.

-Por supuesto, es normal que no lo sepas si eres nueva, pero resulta que soy la mejor plusmarquista de toda la ciudad, nada se me escapa. Carreras callejeras, triatlones urbanos por tierra, mar y aire, hago de todo. Y ya te digo que estás en mi territorio-murmuró Rainbow con chulería.

Sin embargo eso tan solo animó un poco más a Lightning, la cual comentó también con arrojo.

-Oh, pues bueno es saberlo, siempre he creído que conocer bien a mis rivales me ayuda a vencerlos en la competición.

-Ah, ya veo, así que quieres quitarme mi puesto… pues no te va a funcionar, Dust.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Dash…

Ambas chicas se sostuvieron la mirada, con un brillo especial en sus ojos; hasta ahora Rainbow siempre había pensado que nunca había tenido un rival a la altura contra el que competir en condiciones, aunque esta vez podía notar algo especial en esa chica, algo la decía que con ella tendría que emplearse a fondo.

Por un momento se quedaron calladas, analizándose la una a la otra, aunque al final Lightning sonrió, divertida, y murmuró.

-Me caes bien, Dash, algo me dice que seremos buenas amigas… y rivales también.

-Oh, es muy amable por tu parte.

Al igual que Rainbow, Lightning le estuvo echando un vistazo a su F620, ignorando el lamentable estado de la carrocería debido a la pintura.

-No está muy tuneado, por lo que veo…

-No, aquí en la costa este no es tan fácil tunear coches ya que el mercado de los vehículos modificados está muy regulado, aunque lo poco que tiene lo he ido añadiendo yo misma. El alerón trasero lo compré por internet, y un amigo mío que es mecánico me hizo un favor y le pudo poner nitro también, me viene genial en las carreras. Ah, sí, no se ve mucho por la maldita pintura, pero el símbolo del capó me lo añadieron en el taller usando un modelo diseñado por mí.

-Mola, no está mal para una amateur…

-Bueno, es lo que hay, y con lo que tengo me basta, así que…

-Sí, aunque en un Santos Customs podrían hacer maravillas con él, eso desde luego. El color desentona un poco, eso sí…

-Ya, bueno, tuve ese incidente del que te hablé…-murmuró Rainbow, escuetamente.

A eso Lightning se quedó pensativa por un momento hasta que finalmente comentó.

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos a arreglarlo, tengo un colega que trabaja en un Pay 'n' Spray cercano, fue él el que me habló de las carreras de aquí, podemos llevárselo para que le dé una mano de pintura.

-¿Podría?-inquirió Rainbow, algo chocada.

-¡Claro! Sígueme, te llevaré.

Las dos se subieron a sus respectivos coches y Rainbow siguió a Lightning; **Pay 'n' Spray** era una conocida franquicia de talleres y garajes de reparaciones muy asentada en la costa este del país, siendo de los más usados y demandados por su buena relación calidad-precio. Reparar nunca era caro, al menos si la avería no era muy grave; dependiendo también de ésta el precio solía variar, aunque no iba más allá de los quinientos o seiscientos dólares. Repintar siempre era gratis, siendo incluido también junto con la reparación si se pedía. Había varios talleres por toda la ciudad, normalmente Rainbow siempre iba al que había en el barrio de Purgatorio puesto que era el que más cerca la quedaba de casa, aunque esa vez Lightning la llevó hasta otro que había justo al lado de donde se encontraban, en el último tramo de Frankfort Avenue antes de llegar hasta el puente de Cerros Northwood, que conectaba Northwood con el distrito de Bohan.

Lightning aparcó fuera mientras que Rainbow lo metía en el garaje aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta; un chico joven que en ese momento se encontraba reparando un coche alzado con una grúa mecánica salió de debajo del mismo e inquirió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡Sí, Mike, viene conmigo!

-¡Ah, Lightning, ahí estás! ¿Qué te cuentas, tía, has podido inscribirte en alguna carrera?

-Todavía no, aunque he encontrado algo mejor…-argumentó ella, señalando a Rainbow.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es?-inquirió Mike, arqueando una ceja.

Por un breve momento hubo un breve silencio en el cual los tres se estuvieron mirando entre sí con cara de circunstancia, aunque Rainbow no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente antes de romper el hielo.

-Soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor plusmarquista a este lado del Humboldt…

-Ah, vale, es que personalmente no estoy muy metido en esas cosas, solo me ocupo de arreglar motores y carrocerías agujereadas por balas.

-Y pintarlas-añadió Lightning.

-Sí, y pintarlas… adoro mi trabajo-murmuró el chico, con sorna.

-Pues precisamente venimos a que pintes el F620 de Rainbow, ha tenido un desgraciado percance y necesita una manita de pintura.

-Sí, ya lo veo… de acuerdo, aunque antes tengo que terminar con la transmisión de ese de ahí, en cuanto termine me pongo con el tuyo. ¿De qué color?-inquirió Mike.

-De azul celeste o cian, si tienes.

-Vale, dadme una media hora o así.

Para hacer tiempo las dos chicas se fueron por ahí a comer en el coche de Lightning.

-Hey ¿te gusta la comida italiana?-inquirió Rainbow en un momento dado.

-Sí, la pasta me mola.

-En ese caso vayamos al Drusilla's, un restaurante que yo conozco que está muy bien, en Pequeña Italia.

-Bueno, guíame tú si eso, soy nueva aquí.

-Claro, ve todo recto por Frankfort Avenue y luego gira a la izquierda por Feldspar Street.

La chica se dejó guiar, mientras que por el camino contemplaban el gran paisaje urbano que una ciudad como Liberty City ofrecía todos los días; Lightning no estaba acostumbrada a tantos edificios y tan altos juntos, cosa que comentó enseguida.

-Con razón la llaman la ciudad en vertical, aunque no pensaba que fuera tan literal…

-Bueno, es cuestión de acostumbrarse… ¿no hay rascacielos en Los Santos?

-Sí, pero la gran mayoría se concentran en el centro, el resto de barrios no están tan saturados como este. Además en Los Santos hay más diversidad, se mezcla lo urbano con lo natural, aquí está todo muy condensado.

-¿Naciste allí?

-Sí, en Vinewood Este, concretamente en Mirror Park. ¿Y tú?

-Ah… yo aquí, en Algonquin-respondió Rainbow, rápidamente.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas, hablando de todo un poco; después de comer en el Drusilla's estuvieron dando una vuelta por **Castle Garden City** , el barrio donde vivía Rainbow, contemplando las vistas que el paseo ofrecía del West River, el sur de Alderney, parte del puerto Tudor y la isla de la Felicidad.

Finalmente a eso de las siete volvieron al Pay 'n' Spray de Northwood para recoger el coche de Rainbow, el cual ya estaba repintado y como nuevo, aunque le faltaba su símbolo en el capó.

-Vi que tenías algo pintado en el capó, pero sin un diseño y una plantilla no puedo repintarlo-comentó Mike.

-Ya, no pasa nada, se lo pondré en cuanto pueda, gracias.

Siendo fiel a sus servicios, la mano de pintura la salió completamente gratis, sacando el coche fuera. Antes de irse se despidió de Lightning.

-Pues lo dicho, Dash, encantada de conocerte. Si sabes de alguna carrera, avísame.

-Claro, dame tu número si eso y te llamo si veo algo.

Intercambiaron sus números y, tras las despedidas, Rainbow se puso en camino hacia su casa. Sin comerlo ni beberlo había acabado conociendo a una potencial rival que además la había hecho un gran favor, conectando muy bien con ella también. Nunca antes había llegado a congeniar de esa forma con alguien, y el simple hecho de hacerlo la había puesto de muy buen humor, olvidándose incluso de lo que había pasado esa misma mañana.

Llegó a su casa tras un rápido paseo, aparcando en el garaje y subiendo hasta el vigésimo piso de uno de los edificios que bordeaban el paseo junto al río, donde tenía alquilado un apartamento de alto standing que pagaba a medias con Thunderlane, el cual se encontraba allí despanzurrado en el sofá viendo la tele.

-Ah, por fin apareces ¿ya se te ha pasado tu cabreo congénito?-inquirió el chico.

-Ah, sí, lo de esta mañana… perdona por haberte empapado-murmuró ella, algo avergonzada.

-Meh, como si fuera la primera vez… además, aquí el de la paciencia soy yo ¿no?

-Sí, je, je…

Rainbow se puso cómoda y se unió a Thunderlane en el sofá, comentando de seguido.

-Por cierto, tengo que localizar otra carrera pronto.

-Vaya, me pregunto por qué…-murmuró Thunderlane, con sorna.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso… el caso es que he conocido a una chica y la he prometido una carrera.

-¿Qué tú has conocido a alguien? Vaya, esto es nuevo…

-Me parto la caja contigo, Thunderlane…

-Sí, lo sé.

Aun a pesar de todo, los dos siguieron hablando tranquilamente, sin darle más importancia a lo que pasó esa misma mañana. Y es que, si por algo destacaba el chico, era por su paciencia.

Afuera el sol comenzaba a ponerse por el oeste, bañando a Liberty City en un color anaranjado, al tiempo que muchas luces comenzaban a brillar.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de Crónicas; esta vez he querido centrarme un poco en Rainbow, mostrando un poco de su vida, sus motivaciones y detalles varios que se quedaron en el aire en capítulos anteriores. También he querido darle un poco más de foco a la ciudad como personaje, ya que quiero tratarla como tal, aunque si veis que me quedo un poco parco o escueto en algunas descripciones decídmelo que no quiero que os perdáis. Dukes está basado en el distrito de Queens de Nueva York, y de forma muy similar, es la zona más suburbial de toda la urbe, donde conviven muchas culturas y hay muchos inmigrantes de varias nacionalidades; el aeropuerto internacional Francis es una mezcla entre el John Fitzgerald Kennedy y LaGuardia, con la terminal principal basada sobre todo en la de LaGuardia. Quizás los más puestos (y españoles) se hayan dado cuenta que el besra está basado fuertemente en el CASA C-101, el jet que usan principalmente en la Patrulla Águila. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Con intereses**

-Pero un momento, ayer me dijo que sólo concedían créditos bajo la supervisión de un aval y ya lo tengo ¿Qué más se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Pero eso son los créditos de bajo interés, señorita Sparkle, si mal no recuerdo usted nos vino pidiendo un crédito de más de cinco mil dólares, el importe influye en la facturación, es por eso que es necesario un aval en estos casos.

-Ya, vale, pero la documentación ya está lista desde hace varias semanas, se supone que ya debería haberme llegado el dinero.

-¿Tiene usted domiciliado el negocio a cubrir?

-Eh… sí, de hecho es parte domicilio, pero me falta darlo de alta en autónomos.

-En ese caso tenga lista toda la documentación, a veces los trámites no se realizan si no está todo lo demás cerrado.

-Vale, entonces ¿sólo sería eso o habría que hacer algo más?

-Si el aval ya ha firmado, no, eso sería todo.

-Vale, por fin, gracias…

-A usted, que tenga buen día.

Twilight colgó un tanto hastiada, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro; odiaba los procesos burocráticos, siempre la tenían de un lado a otro, dando vueltas como una tonta, y mareando la perdiz de una forma atroz. Al menos ya estaba hecho, sólo faltaba dar de alta la biblioteca en autónomos y recibiría el dinero del crédito. Parecía imposible, pero al final lo había conseguido. Y todo gracias a insistir e insistir.

-¿Ya está todo arreglado?-inquirió en ese momento Spike.

-Sí, por fin, falta darnos de alta en autónomos. Lo haré ahora, así me lo quito de en medio.

-Oh, bien… ¿iremos luego a comer a casa de mamá y papá?

-Claro, aunque vas a tener que esperar a que vuelva del ayuntamiento, y así vamos juntos-le sugirió ella.

-¿Qué? Oh, venga ya, ¿y por qué no puedo ir yo ahora mientras tú vas a hacer eso?-inquirió Spike, contrariado.

-¿Y dejarte ir tu solo por la calle? De eso nada, monada-le reprendió ella.

-Oh, vamos, no soy ningún crío, tengo nueve años…

-Por eso mismo, Spike, por eso mismo.

-¡Pero mamá y papá viven al otro lado del parque, tan solo es atravesarlo, cruzar la calle y andar dos manzanas, en diez minutos llego!

-Spike…

-¡Por favor! ¡Siempre me dices que es bueno que haga cosas por mi cuenta! ¡Puedo hacer esto, sólo es cruzar la calle!

Twilight se quedó pensativa por un momento, considerando ese hecho; era cierto que siempre le había alentado a hacer cosas por su cuenta para que no dependiera tanto de ella, aunque ir solo por la calle era otra historia muy distinta. Ella siempre había sido muy protectora con él, y más de una vez el chico se había quejado debido a esto. No estaba muy segura de si dejarle ir o no, aunque al final, con los ojitos que la estaba poniendo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Está bien. Pero ve con mucho cuidado, no hables con nadie que no conozcas y…

-… llámame cuando llegue, sí, lo sé.

-Así me gusta.

Spike cogió sus cosas y se despidió de Twilight dándola un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mira siempre al cruzar y no estés con el móvil todo el rato! ¡Y no vayas por calles que no conozcas!

-¡Que sí, que yo también te quiero!-exclamó él, bajando por las escaleras.

Ante eso Twilight no pudo evitar reírse tontamente. Había cosas que no cambiarían nunca, y esa era una de esas tantas de Spike.

Por su parte cogió todos los papeles, la documentación, algo de dinero y se puso en camino hacia el ayuntamiento.

El transporte era casi como un tema tabú en Liberty City; aun a pesar de que había una buena red de carreteras, los atascos estaban siempre a la orden del día en casi cualquier lugar de la ciudad. De los más de ocho millones de habitantes la tercera parte de estos tenían automóvil propio, y además lo usaban en todo momento, lo que contribuía un poco más a la locura que era circular por las calles.

Debido a esto Twilight nunca usaba coche, de hecho no tenía, aunque sí que tenía licencia de conducción, puesto que en su día su padre se emperró en que se la sacara. Por no tener que escucharle la misma cantinela constantemente, Twilight se lo sacó sin mayores complicaciones, aunque desde entonces éste descansaba ad eternum en su cartera, junto a su identificación y la tarjeta del banco. Nunca había considerado esencial el conducir, y para moverse por la ciudad, prefería utilizar otros medios.

Los taxis los usaba como última medida puesto que, aunque no fuera ella la que conducía, el tráfico seguía estando ahí y los amarillos, como normalmente los llamaban en la ciudad, formaban parte del mismo, por lo que no eran una opción, al menos para ella. El autobús también entraba en esta categoría, de vez en cuando lo solía coger dependiendo de cuán lejos quería ir, aunque muy de vez en cuando. Su opción más demandada y utilizada era sin duda alguna el **metro** , el cual era uno de los más grandes y mejor organizados del mundo. Nunca hacía tarde, cumplía los horarios con total eficacia, y estaba ahí siempre para ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque para la gran mayoría de la gente en la ciudad el metro era considerado para perdedores o peatones renegados, ella lo veía como la mejor forma de moverse por la ciudad, usándolo siempre que necesitaba recorrer largas distancias, cosa que siempre pasaba si se vivía en un distrito como el de Algonquin.

La estación más cercana a su casa, **East Park** , estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que tan solo era bajar las escaleras, salir del portal, andar unos diez metros y meterse de lleno en el metro. Los pasillos en su interior eran estrechos y algo claustrofóbicos, pero en contrapunto estaban siempre muy bien iluminados por lo que la sensación de cerrado se disipaba un poco. Antes de llegar al andén se debía pasar por los tornos de acceso, bien pagando un viaje o bien utilizando una tarjeta magnética de transporte recargable y que la permitía hacer tantos viajes como quisiera con una cuota mensual. Los andenes siempre se encontraban bien iluminados y llenos de carteles con publicidad tanto en las paredes como colgados del techo, junto con varios mapas de las estaciones y las líneas en las paredes.

En Algonquin había un total de cuatro líneas que se agrupaban en pares y en colores. Las líneas interiores eran la K y la C; la K realizaba su trayecto en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y la C al contrario. Ambas líneas se llegaban a encontrar justo en el norte de Algonquin, concretamente en la estación de Frankfort, antes de seguir hacia el norte en dirección hacia el distrito de Bohan, donde las líneas cambiaban de nombre y el metro pasaba a ser tren elevado; la K se volvía la línea E y la C se convertía en la línea B, aunque los colores predominaban, azul para la C y la B y amarillo para la K y la E.

En cuanto a las líneas exteriores, la J y la A, bordeaban toda la isla de Algonquin, siendo la J la que la atravesaba en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y la A en sentido opuesto; al igual que las interiores, las líneas exteriores se llegaban a encontrar con las interiores a mitad del distrito, concretamente en la estación de Easton, aunque luego las exteriores se desviaban hacia el puente de Algonquin y lo cruzaban para dirigirse a los distritos de Broker y Dukes donde, de la misma forma que en **Bohan** , el metro pasaba a ser tren elevado y sus nombres cambiaban, aunque no sus colores. La línea J se convertía en la línea 3 y la A en la 8, siendo tanto la J como la 3 de color rojo y la A y la 8 de color verde.

Por su parte se refería, para ir al ayuntamiento debía de coger la línea K hasta la estación homónima, aunque llegaría enseguida puesto que tan solo la separaba una estación. Tampoco estuvo esperando mucho a que llegara el tren, el cual entró en la estación tras unos breves cinco minutos. Al contrario de lo que muchas películas y series de televisión tenían la costumbre de mostrar, los coches del metro de Liberty no estaban tan pintarrajeados ni llenos de grafitis como la gran mayoría de gente se solía esperar, lo que sorprendía también a muchos turistas. De vez en cuando se solía ver alguno con algún que otro grafiti o pintada, pero estos solían ser retirados enseguida para limpiarlos y posteriormente se volvían a poner en circulación limpios e impolutos.

Twilight abordó el tren y se sentó en un asiento cercano, pensando en sus cosas y revisando por enésima vez los papeles para darse de alta en la oficina de autónomos y figurar así como tal en el registro de propiedades privadas. También llevaba consigo el certificado de biblioteca privada junto con un inventario de sus fondos y unos planes de planificación a corto plazo para mostrar su visión empresarial. No se esperaba que la pidieran ninguna de esas cosas, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que curar. Además, contra la burocracia siempre era bueno llevar algún tipo de papel, por si había que presentar hasta lo más inverosímil que en ese momento el funcionario de turno la pidiera. En ese justo momento oyó una musiquita junto con una voz de mujer que anunció.

-Próxima estación: **Easton**. Correspondencia con: líneas A y J.

Dado que esa era la estación donde las líneas interiores y exteriores se encontraban, los andenes eran mucho más grandes y el nudo de comunicaciones era mucho más amplio, por lo que era muy normal que los distintos trenes se encontraran en el mismo nudo, una amplia estancia subterránea donde las vías se entrecruzaban y distribuían el tráfico ferroviario entre esa parte de Algonquin y el resto de la ciudad. El viaje continuó hacia el sur, girando al cabo de unos pocos minutos y describiendo el tren una cerrada curva, aunque el bamboleo de los coches no desconcentraba a Twilight, ya que cuando se centraba en sus pensamientos nada o casi nada la sacaba de ellos. Salvo que fuera algo importante.

-Próxima estación: **Ayuntamiento**.

Como, en ese caso, su parada. La chica se puso en pie y se acercó a las puertas, al tiempo que el tren hacía su entrada en la estación. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la calle, en ese momento la sonó el móvil y vio que se trataba de Spike. Lo cogió y la voz del chico exclamó.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, Twilight!

-Ah, bien, me alegro Spike. ¿Están papá y mamá contigo?-inquirió ella.

-¡Sí! ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

-Sí, pásame con mamá.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio oyó la voz de su madre al otro lado.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola mamá ¿Qué tal estás?

-Huy, pues encantada, mira, qué sorpresa nos ha dado Spike viniendo él sólo, ya está hecho todo un hombretón…

-Sí, es experto en hacerse el mayor cuando le da la gana.

-Aunque me sorprende que le hayas dejado ir sólo así sin más…

-Me convenció con una de esas miradas de cordero degollado suyas.

-Ah, claro, eso lo explica todo… ¿vas a tardar mucho? Es para ir calentando la comida.

-Bof, no sabría decirte, ya sabes cómo funciona la burocracia en este país…

-Ya, bueno, dame un toque cuando salgas si eso ¿vale?

-Vale, te voy dejando que llego en nada.

-Venga, hasta luego cariño.

Nada más salir del metro se encontró en el barrio de Ayuntamiento, frente a un pequeño parque con una fuente en medio que precedía al edificio del propio ayuntamiento, un bajito e histórico edificio que contrastaba ampliamente entre los altos rascacielos que le rodeaban; de hecho ese pequeño barrio era como una especie de oasis con forma triangular en medio de una marea de puntiagudos y verticales edificios que le rodeaban. Alzando la vista hacia el norte podía ver la imponente y altísima figura de la torre Rotterdam, el rascacielos más alto de toda la ciudad, y a su derecha también se podía ver el **edificio municipal de Algonquin** con su característica forma de U invertida hacia dentro y su túnel inferior que conecta Ayuntamiento con el **Barrio Chino** , aunque siempre estaba cortado por seguridad.

Atravesó el parque y se dirigió directamente hacia el ayuntamiento, cruzando una pequeña calle y subiendo la escalinata hacia la puerta principal. El interior del ayuntamiento rezumaba antigüedad e historia por los cuatro costados; nada más entrar se encontró con un arco de seguridad y un escáner de rayos X custodiados por un guardia de seguridad. Pasó su bolso por el escáner, sus cosas en una bandeja y cruzó el arco, recuperándolo todo después. Tanto el suelo como las paredes estaban revestidos de mármol, altos ventanales dejaban pasar la luz natural y del alto techo colgaban unas suntuosas lámparas de araña.

El mostrador de información se encontraba justo debajo de las escalinatas que conducían al primer piso y a las oficinas municipales; encima del dintel de la misma puerta se podía ver un alto y flagrante retrato de la alcaldesa de la ciudad, una mujer de mediana edad, delgada, ojos azules y pelo de un color gris blanquecino. Vestía con un traje femenino de color caqui, con falda y chaquetas a juego y una camisa blanca. Portaba unas finas gafas de montura al aire y tenía entre manos un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta azul. Sonreía con confidencia a todos los que entraban en el lugar y su expresión la confería un aire sensato y juicioso.

-Hola, me llamo Twilight Sparkle, he venido a registrar mi biblioteca privada en la oficina de autónomos-informó ella una vez en el mostrador.

-Primera planta, tercera puerta a la derecha y todo recto-respondió la mujer tras el mostrador, con tono apático y gesto aburrido.

Subiendo desde la escalinata se podía notar muchos más detalles en el retrato, aunque Twilight ya conocía bien a la alcaldesa. Tras varios años de mandato por parte del anterior alcalde, Julio Ochoa, las elecciones del año 2009 no parecían que fueran a cambiar mucho las cosas en la alcaldía de la ciudad. Aun a pesar de los intentos y las medidas de Ochoa por contentar a los ciudadanos, entre ellas la supresión de las tiendas de armas como medida para intentar prevenir el crimen, o el cierre de los puentes hace cinco años con el fin de detener el terrorismo, nadie estaba contento con él, pero el problema es que apenas había candidatos. Fue entonces cuando la alcaldesa actual surgió de repente, presentándose como candidata a la alcaldía, y prometiendo traer más estabilidad y prosperidad a la ciudad con medidas más basadas en oportunidades económicas y no tan restrictivas como las que en su día Ochoa realizó. Y aunque en ningún momento la alcaldesa se proclamó demócrata o republicana, la contestación fue unánime y el día de las elecciones arrasó en las urnas, echando a Ochoa de su puesto tras ocho años en él.

Desde entonces la ciudad, aunque aún sumida en un estado de crimen que apenas había decrecido, había mejorado económicamente hablando, lo que era más que suficiente para muchos. Y por su parte Twilight no se arrepentía de haberla votado, aunque no hubiera llegado a cumplir todas sus promesas por el momento.

La oficina de autónomos por suerte no estaba muy llena, aunque tuvo que esperar a su turno durante unos cuántos minutos que, por suerte, pasaron rápido. Normalmente ese tipo de oficinas despachaban rápido puesto que, o tenías toda la documentación necesaria contigo, o te enviaban rápidamente a otro departamento dependiendo de qué fuera lo que te faltaba. Por suerte Twilight había venido preparada y lo tenía todo consigo, por lo que tan solo era entregarlo todo y esperar a que tramitaran un acta de recibo que debía de conservar hasta su incorporación en el registro; el proceso sería largo, como casi cualquier otro, pero al menos ya estaría dentro.

Finalmente, tras unos rápidos y nada desdeñables quince minutos de espera, le expidieron el acta y se pudo ir.

-Genial, voy a llamar a mamá-pensó ella mientras salía del ayuntamiento.

Tras unos breves segundos y unos pocos toques, su madre la cogió.

-Hola cariño ¿ya has salido?

-Sí, voy para allá, tardaré como unos diez minutos más o menos.

-Vale, estupendo, te esperamos.

-Hasta ahora.

Sin esperar mucho más se dirigió de vuelta al metro para continuar hacia el norte en la misma línea; esta vez el viaje sería un poco más largo puesto que había dos paradas entre medias, pero normalmente el viaje se pasaba rápido.

Normalmente no siempre comía con sus padres, aunque de forma regular y de vez en cuando sí que solían ir a su casa; después de todo como la comida de su madre no había nada más, y aunque ella en particular no era una gran cocinera, había mejorado desde entonces. Al menos ahora no se la quemaba nada y Spike no se quejaba tanto. Su amiga Moondancer, que tenía mejor mano en la cocina, la había estado enseñando algunos trucos y recetas y no la salían nada mal.

-Próxima estación: West Park.

Twilight salió de sus propios pensamientos y se puso en pie, al tiempo que el tren entraba en la estación. Nada más salir del tren apretó el paso llegar cuanto antes a casa de sus padres, ya que debían de estar esperándola desde hace un buen rato.

Nada más salir del metro se encontró en el barrio de **Middle Park Oeste** , un barrio muy similar al suyo, Middle Park Este, aunque con algunos cuantos puntos de referencia que siempre la hacían pasar por allí de vez en cuando. El primero y más significativo de todos era la casa de sus padres, concretamente dos manzanas más lejos de la entrada del metro. Siempre que venía a comer o de visita exprés pasaba por allí sin falta. También era hogar del museo de historia natural, uno de sus museos favoritos aparte del **Libertonian** , el cual tenía justo enfrente de casa, y además allí se encontraba el **centro de arte Randolf** , donde solían realizar exposiciones tanto de arte como de cualquier otro tipo. Fue en este mismo barrio además donde estuvo viviendo gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, por lo que la traía muchos recuerdos siempre que pasaba por allí. Quizás fue por eso por lo que no se fue muy lejos cuando se independizó, quedándose en el viejo apartamento de su abuelo al otro lado del parque.

En menos de cinco minutos se plantó en el portal y abrió la puerta con un juego de llaves que ella tenía, subiendo hasta el quinto piso en ascensor y abriendo ella misma la puerta de casa de sus padres, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¡Ya era hora, me muero de hambre!-hizo lo propio una voz familiar.

-¡Night, no seas grosero!

-Na, tranquila, solo bromeaba. Aquí está la niña de mis ojos, ven a dar un abrazo a tu viejo padre.

-Ay, papá, a veces eres como un crío…

-Dímelo a mí, cielo, y encima me casé con él…

Todos excepto Night se rieron con ganas, aunque al final el hombre no le dio mayor importancia. Aun a pesar de que su hija no se decantó por derecho, como él siempre quiso, Night Light aceptó sin apenas reparos la decisión de Twilight de dedicarse al mundo de las bibliotecas. Después de todo no podía esperarse otra cosa si su abuelo hubiera estado de por medio.

-¿Qué tal todo, cariño? ¿Ya te has dado de alta en autónomos?-inquirió su madre en ese momento.

-Sí, ya está, y además con esto el banco me concederá el crédito-añadió ella, todo contenta.

-¡Oh, eso es estupendo!

-Vaya, qué suerte, nunca pensé que el **Bank of Liberty** fuera a dar más créditos de aquí a otros diez años como mínimo-comentó Night Light, sorprendido.

-Jo, papá, no seas tan pesimista, anda, Twilight ha estado trabajando muy duro… y yo la he ayudado-añadió Spike en ese momento.

-Claro que sí, campeón, y me alegro de que Twilight te tenga a ti a su lado-asintió Night Light, revolviéndole el pelo con gesto cariñoso.

Frente a eso Spike le abrazó con cariño. Aunque al principio sus padres no se tomaron muy bien la abrupta decisión de Twilight de adoptar a Spike como su hermano, al final los dos le acabaron cogiendo tanto cariño al chico como si fuera su propio hijo pequeño, aumentando un poco más la familia.

Al poco rato todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer mientras hablaban de todo un poco.

-¿Qué tal le va a Shining? ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar con él?-inquirió Twilight en un momento dado.

-Oh, sí, le va muy bien en la academia de entrenamiento en Washington… y parece ser que ha conocido a una chica-anunció entonces Twilight Velvet, sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

-¡¿De veras?! Jo ¿por qué no me cuenta estas cosas él mismo?

-Ya sabes que está muy ocupado, cielo, el entrenamiento militar es muy riguroso y apenas puede llamar.

-Ya, lo sé, pero aun así… Pero bueno ¿Quién es esa chica, quién es?

-Oh, jo, jo, mis fuentes me han dicho que es posible que mi hijo mayor haya pegado el braguetazo de su vida-murmuró Night Light, particularmente animado.

-¿Braguetazo? ¿Qué es un braguetazo?-preguntó Spike, extrañado.

-¡Papá, no me seas vulgar! No es nada importante, Spike…-murmuró ella, algo cortada.

-Desde luego Night…-le reprendió su mujer.

-¿Qué? Si es verdad…

-Pero espera ¿por qué lo dice exactamente?-quiso saber Twilight, curiosa.

-Bueno, tú no lo sabrás porque sé que no lees prensa rosa, pero parece ser que en la última visita de la familia presidencial al cuartel donde está entrenando tu hermano, llegaron a ver a la sobrina de la presidenta hablando con un cadete que, precisamente, parece ser Shining-la explicó su madre con todo detalle.

-Espera, la sobrina de… ah ¿hablas de Cadance, la sobrina de la presidenta Celestia?

-Sí, la misma.

-¿Y dices que puede que esté saliendo con Shining? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que podríamos acabar emparentados con la mismísima presidenta Celestia!?-masculló Twilight, cada vez más emocionada.

-Si se confirma, pues si, básicamente sí.

-¡Oh cielo santo, es increíble, mi hermano saliendo con la sobrina de la presidenta Celestia, no puedo creérmelo, podría conocer la presidenta, uno de mis mayores sueños! ¡Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío!

Para entonces Twilight estaba lo suficientemente emocionada y alterada como para estar así durante el resto de la comida, para horror y molestia del resto.

-Buena la has hecho…-la reprendió su marido.

-Pues sí-añadió Spike.

-Lo siento…

Tardó un poco en calmarse, pero finalmente Twilight recobró la compostura y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, aunque todavía con la emoción en el cuerpo. Y no era para menos, puesto que una de las figuras que ella más admiraba era precisamente la de la presidenta Celestia, la primera mujer en llegar a ser presidenta en toda la historia de los Estados Unidos.

Tras más de ocho años en el poder, Joe Lawton se había construido él solito su propia leyenda como el peor presidente de Estados Unidos mediante medidas estúpidas, promesas vacías, mentiras varias y muchas estupideces entre medias por su parte, además de provocar guerras como la de Irak y montar el ya casi olvidado bulo de las armas de destrucción masiva que supuestamente tenían en el medio oriente. Desde entonces su popularidad iba descendiendo año tras año, llegando incluso a ser ampliamente ignorado por los medios de comunicación, los cuales se enfocaban más en celebridades propias de los fondos bajos de Vinewood que de las cosas de la vida que realmente importan. Por lo que a finales de 2009, durante las elecciones presidenciales, Celestia hizo acto de aparición en el panorama electoral junto a su hermana Luna, presentándose ella como candidata y su hermana como futura secretaria de estado. En primera instancia todo el mundo se mostraba escéptico con ella, puesto que desde el principio se consideró demócrata, aparte del hecho de que era una mujer. Pero ella se supo imponer, haciendo promesas que parecían ser viables y prometiendo un futuro nuevo para unos Estados Unidos nuevos y renovados, actualizados a los nuevos vientos de cambio y comprometidos con sus ciudadanos y con el resto del mundo. Celestia tenía carisma, y lo demostró con unos discursos emocionantes, cargados de optimismo, contundencia y un poquito de patriotismo aderezado con una pizca de socialismo. Para Twilight fue un soplo de aire fresco en el panorama político, y no dudó en votarla arrastrada por su carisma, buenas intenciones y campechanía. Su victoria fue unánime en las elecciones y, así, la primera presidenta de los Estados Unidos subió al poder junto a su hermana, ejerciendo el cargo de secretaria de estado.

-Eh, no, pero pensadlo ¿no sería genial que fuéramos familia de la presidenta Celestia?-inquirió Twilight en un momento dado.

-Sí, cariño, sí, sería fabuloso, ahora cálmate un poco y sigue comiendo.

-Sí, cielo, haz caso a tu madre…

-Yo te lo resumo, Twilight: come y calla-añadió Spike, divertido.

-Muy gracioso…

Ante eso el chico le hizo burla cariñosamente, aunque Twilight no se lo tuvo en cuenta en ningún momento.

Tras la comida estuvieron tomando un café mientras seguían hablando de todo un poco; Spike se estuvo entreteniendo él solo mientras que Twilight hablaba con sus padres sobre todo del proyecto de la biblioteca y algunos planes de futuro.

-Pues qué bien que te vayan a dar el crédito… aunque si se ponen reticentes de repente dímelo y te vuelvo a hacer de aval si lo necesitas-comentó su madre en un momento dado.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias, mamá, si no hubiera sido por ti…

-Estoy seguro de que el abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ti-comentó con seguridad Night Light.

-¿Tú crees? Con lo que era el abuelo con sus cosas, que ahora venga gente a tocárselas…

-Bueno, pero estoy seguro de que lo hubiera entendido, al menos esos libros tendrán un mejor uso que quedarse en esas estanterías muertos de risa.

-Sí, aunque ahora necesitarás promocionarte un poco antes de abrir ¿cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Voy a usar principalmente internet, pero también aprovecharé para poner algún que otro anuncio en algún periódico o revista especializada. Aunque opino que la clave está sobre todo en las redes sociales como por ejemplo **Life Invader** o **Bleeter** -explicó Twilight.

-Bof, ya ahí nos perdemos, cariño…

-Sí, estos carcas que tienes por padres no llegan a tanto.

-Ya, bueno, pero eso es cosa de la brecha generacional y todo eso, pero ya o digo que tienen mucho tirón. Por ejemplo, en Life Invader puedes stalkear a gente para que luego ellos te stalkeen a ti y puedas seguir las novedades y lo que han estado haciendo al momento. Y en Bleeter la gente cuelga bleets y bleetea en pocas palabras situaciones varias. Es una forma nueva de comunicación muy interesante.

-Qué cosas, madre, qué cosas…-murmuró su madre, intrigada.

-Ah, no hay sitio en la era contemporánea para gente tan carca como nosotros ¿verdad, mami?-inquirió Night Light.

-Huy, sí, nosotros nos quedamos en la era moderna con móviles del tamaño de ladrillos y pantallas de tubo, no llegamos a más.

La tarde se pasó enseguida y Twilight y Spike volvieron a casa en torno a las siete y media, despidiéndose de sus padres; fue un paseo agradable, atravesaron el parque bordeando el lago y en menos de quince minutos estuvieron de vuelta.

Nada más llegar Spike se metió en su habitación mientras que Twilight iba preparando la cena al tiempo que consultaba varias cosas en su tablet; se había hecho recientemente un perfil tanto en Life Invader como en Bleeter y ya tenía varias personas stalkeándola en el primero y otras cuantas rebleeteando sus bleets también.

-Queda poco para la apertura, pronto podréis ver los fondos de mi abuelo. ¡Espero que os gusten!-murmuró ella por lo bajo, mientras tecleaba.

En ese justo momento se oyó la notificación de un nuevo correo electrónico y se apresuró en abrirlo; el asunto del mismo la pilló por sorpresa, puesto que en este se podía leer: _Quedada de antiguos alumnos de la universidad de Vespucci._ Lo abrió enseguida y comenzó a leer.

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _¿Qué tal os trata la vida? Tal vez no me recordéis algunos, pero soy una de las graduadas del grado en Biblioteconomía y documentación de la promoción del 2010. Me pongo en contacto con vosotros para sugeriros una reunión de antiguos alumnos para volver a vernos, hablar un poco de todo y contar cómo nos va desde que terminamos la carrera. Sé que algunos ya estaréis trabajando, ocupándoos de vuestros asuntos y demás, pero creo que sería bonito volver a vernos todos aquellos que estéis interesados. Podemos cambiarlo para que a los que quieran puedan venir, pero en un principio podemos quedar este sábado para ir a comer; a mí me apetece marisco, así que podemos quedar en el_ _ **Poop Deck**_ _de Castle Gardens, supongo que lo conoceréis, es la marisquería que hay en el extremo del muelle inferior, junto al hotel. Repito que si a vosotros os apetece otra cosa podemos cambiarlo, así que id comentando y sugiriendo. Espero que os animéis y vengáis, os espero._

Tras leerlo todo un par de veces el ceño de Twilight se frunció en un gesto inseguro; aunque antes de que pudiera decidir nada su móvil comenzó a sonar y vio que se trataba de Moondancer, cogiendo de seguido.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Has visto el correo?

-Sí, lo acabo de leer ¿Quién es esta tía? No la conozco de nada…

-Sí, bueno, supuse que no te sonaría, esta es aquella chica que vino de derecho y tuvo un año sabático forzado porque no hizo bien el traslado.

-Ni idea…

-Ya, bueno, me lo suponía. Pero cuéntame ¿vas a ir?-fue al grano Moondancer rápidamente.

-Bof, no sé, no creo, tengo cosas que arreglar aún por aquí…

-Oh, vamos, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para poner decente el sitio, puede ser divertido. Yo voy a ir, y las demás también.

-¿Las demás?

-Claro, las demás, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Minuette y Lyra Heartstrings.

-Ah, vale…

-Huy qué vieja estás ya, con memoria de pez… espera llegar a los treinta, te van a encantar-murmuró la chica, divertida.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, eso es todo…-murmuró la chica, mientras iba haciendo la cena sobre la marcha.

-Pues espero que sea solo eso. Venga, va, anímate, pocas veces hacemos cosas juntas, será divertido, iremos a comer marisco, recordaremos los viejos tiempos, nos pondremos nostálgicas...

-Uauh, sí, suena como un planazo…-asintió Twilight, con sorna.

-¿Verdad que sí? Oye pues podemos ir respondiendo y tal, a mí no importa ir a comer algo de marisco de vez en cuando.

-Moondancer, estaba siendo sarcástica…

-Ya lo sé, por eso lo digo… en ese caso de acuerdo, quedamos este sábado, si quieres la respondo por ti.

-¡Eh, oye, espera, nada de eso, te he dicho que no voy a ir!

-Vale, en ese caso una reserva para seis en el Poop Deck, oído cocina.

-¡No, Moondancer, hey, ya vale, no tiene gracia!

-Lo siento, no te oigo bien, parece que se corta…

Antes de lo esperado Moondancer la colgó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Maldita sea, Moondancer, eres una lianta….

Por un momento quiso responder ella misma para decir que no iba antes de que lo hiciera ella, pero en ese instante comenzó a oler a quemado, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¡No, el salteado!

Sin otra opción que atender a la sartén antes de que se quemara del todo, Twilight puso orden en los fogones antes de que se quedaran sin cena. Una vez que lo tuvo de nuevo controlado cogió la tablet para responder, pero en ese momento llegó una réplica de otra réplica de la chica que decía.

 _¡Estupendo, me alegra mucho que os unáis! De hecho me sorprende que Twilight quiera venir también, pero oye, es bueno ver que esa ratona de biblioteca se despegue de sus libros aunque sólo sea por una vez. Genial, en ese caso reservo ya una mesa, por ahora somos ocho ya que se han unido dos más, pero seguramente venga más gente. ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial! ¡Nos vemos el sábado!_

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh, estupendo!-exclamó la chica, contrariada.

Realmente no tenía intención de ir, pero ahora Moondancer se la había colado casi a traición. Por un momento consideró el ignorar el hecho en sí, pero si realmente ya había reservado la mesa, no tenía mucha opción; el no ir sería hacerle un feo enorme a la chica, que se había tomado la molestia. Por lo que, sin posibilidad alguna de echarse atrás, Twilight tuvo que ceder.

-Esta me la pagas, Moondancer… ¡Spike, a cenar!

-¡Voy!-exclamó el chico desde su habitación.

Un olorcillo a verdura frita comenzó a extenderse por toda la cocina. Afuera, Liberty City aún seguía despierta.

* * *

-Agh, realmente no quiero ir…

-Pero tienes que ir ¿no?

-Sí, Spike, por desgracia tengo que ir, y todo porque Moondancer es una lianta.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Qué mal puede hacerte? Seguro que os lo pasareis bien…

-¿Seguro que estarás bien si te dejo solo? En un principio pensé en mandarte con papá y mamá, pero ellos también están ocupados justo hoy…

-Claro que sí, sé cuidarme de mi mismo. Después de todo estuve viviendo en Northwood durante mis primeros ocho años, eso curte hasta el más pintado.

-Oh, Spike…

-Nada, no te preocupes, tú tan solo ve allí y pásatelo bien con tus amigas, seguro que tenéis un montón de cosas que contaros.

El resto de la semana se había pasado en un suspiro y ahora el sábado había llegado, el día de la quedada. Por lo que pudo saber iban a ser un poco más de veinte personas, por lo que iba a estar rodeada de gente que apenas conocía.

-¿A qué hora habéis quedado?

-Ah, a la una.

-En ese caso ve yéndote ya, no vayas a llegar tarde.

Había veces que Spike parecía ser mucho más maduro que ella en determinadas ocasiones; más de una vez había demostrado que aún recordaba el tiempo pasado en el orfanato de Northwood, lo que de alguna manera acabó repercutiendo en él, sobre todo a la hora de tomar decisiones o pensar en algo por sí mismo. Era en momentos como esos cuando Twilight más se alegraba de haberle podido sacar de ese barrio tan empobrecido y excluido.

-Está bien, trataré de pasármelo bien y verlo de otra manera. ¿Y tú estarás bien?

-Que sí, no lo pienses más, venga.

Antes de irse Twilight se puso a su altura y le dio un abrazo, al tiempo que le decía.

-Cuando no estoy tú eres el hombre de la casa, así que cuídala bien.

-Descuida.

-No abras la puerta a nadie que no conozcas y si ocurre algo llámame a mí.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Twilight.

Ante eso la chica sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, despidiéndose de él y marchando hacia el metro.

Esta vez el viaje sería un poco más largo que otras ocasiones, puesto que tenía que ir a Easton, hacer transbordo allí a la línea A y continuar hasta la estación de Castle Gardens.

Durante todo el trayecto Twilight no podía evitar pensar en lo que la dirían una vez que estuviera allí; por aquel entonces apenas hablaba con la gente exceptuando a Moondancer y el resto de sus amigas, que más bien era simples conocidas para ella. De vez en cuando había intercambiado algunas palabras, apuntes y conocimientos varios con ellas, pero aparte de eso, apenas habían tenido una relación más profunda. Y era precisamente eso lo que la hacía dudar de si realmente tuviera algo que decir o hablar una vez que estuviera allí.

-Próxima estación: Castle Gardens.

La voz femenina que anunciaba las paradas la sacó de su ensimismamiento y en cuanto el tren paró se dirigió hacia la salida.

Nada más salir del metro la figura del **Liberty City Hotel & Casino** en construcción fue lo primero que vio; aun a pesar de que las obras comenzaron en algún momento del 2008, el que se suponía que iba a ser el mayor hotel y casino, además del edificio más grande de la ciudad, aún seguía en primera fase de construcción debido a varios problemas que su propietario y constructor, un multimillonario árabe, había ido teniendo a lo largo de todos esos años. No se conocían todos los detalles, pero al parecer dicho multimillonario era el típico hijo de papá, del cual sacaba toda su fortuna, hasta que un día el papá se hartó y el hijo de papá dejo de ser tal, dejándole sin poder acceder a su fortuna y paralizándose el proyecto. Desde entonces las obras seguían en el mismo estado desde hace más de cinco años, cosa que molestaba y mucho al ayuntamiento, el cual le había dado un ultimátum al multimillonario para que continuase con el proyecto bajo recalificación del terreno y desmantelación total de las obras y posterior rehabilitación del lugar.

Sin embargo el Poop Deck no se encontraba allí, por lo que siguió andando hacia el oeste hasta que finalmente encontró el acceso al muelle. Castle Gardens destacaba por ser un barrio muy verde y colorido, con un pequeño hotel situado en el mismo muelle, paseos marítimos y unas vistas preciosas a la isla de la Felicidad y Alderney sur.

Tras varios minutos de paseo finalmente llegó al Poop Deck, viendo una serie de mesas juntas y varias personas sentadas en ellas, entre ellas Moondancer y las chicas.

-¡Twilight, has venido!-exclamó una chica que no la sonaba de nada.

-Eh… sí, aquí estoy, hola.

-¡Me alegro de volver a verte! Igual no me conoces, pero me presento, yo soy Rachel Witz, la que ha organizado la quedada, encantada.

-Ah, igualmente.

-Qué bien, una más… siéntate.

Twilight tomó asiento al lado de Moondancer, comentando por lo bajo de seguido.

-Ya hablaremos luego tú y yo…

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Twi…-murmuró la chica, esbozando una alegre sonrisita.

-¡Twilight Sparkle, me alegro de volver a verte! ¿Qué tal estás?-inquirió Minuette, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Ah, bien, muy bien, hola Minuette…

Durante los siguientes minutos fue llegando más gente, llegando a descolgarse unos pocos debido a asuntos personales, hasta que finalmente se quedaron en un total de quince personas. Eran en total cuatro chicos y el resto todo mujeres, cosa que no extrañó a nadie, puesto que en la propia carrera también había un mayor número de mujeres que de hombres. Salvo Moondancer y las chicas Twilight no conocía a nadie más y se la hizo un poco pesado al principio, pero luego comenzaron a comer y la conversación se volvió un poco más distendida. Cada uno estuvo hablando un poco sobre lo que había estado haciendo desde entonces, de sus proyectos y trabajos; muchos ya estaban trabajando, aunque algunos aún se encontraban en paro y echando curriculums aquí y allá. Hasta que finalmente la llegó su turno.

-Y cuéntanos Twilight ¿cómo lo llevas tú? ¿Conseguiste trabajo?-quiso saber Rachel.

-Eh… no exactamente, aunque estoy con un proyecto entre manos, voy a institucionalizar la antigua biblioteca privada de mi abuelo.

-Oh, qué chulo, pinta interesante.

-Sí, los fondos son amplios, y tratan de temas de lo más variados, además también cuenta con unos cuantos originales del S XIX, mapas y revistas antiguas.

-Vaya, habrá que ir a hacerte una visita cuando abras…

En ese justo momento la llamaron al móvil y Twilight se excusó por un momento, apartándose del grupo y atendiendo la llamada.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Hola ¿Twilight Sparkle?

-Sí, soy yo ¿Quién es?

-La llamamos del Bank of Liberty, es acerca de un crédito que nos pidió para invertirlo en la institucionalización de un espacio.

-Sí, así es ¿me lo conceden ya?-inquirió ella, emocionada.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Al oírlo Twilight sintió como si el muelle a sus pies se derrumbara y la hiciera caer al agua, ahogándose en las frías aguas del **West River**.

-¿Co… cómo?

-Hemos estado revisando toda la documentación que la oficina de autónomos nos mandó y hemos descubierto que el inmueble donde se ubica el espacio pertinente está adscrito a un plan de renovación próximo que se realizará dentro de varios meses.

-Sí, bueno, pero porque el edificio es antiguo, aunque ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-inquirió Twilight, con voz temblorosa.

-El caso es que las políticas de nuestra empresa no nos permiten conceder ningún tipo de préstamo de alto interés a personas que vivan en inmuebles anteriores a 1987, ya que los gravámenes por suelo antiguo interfieren con la política de precios relativa a la Ley de Propiedades Inmuebles Estatal del año 1987, por lo que sintiéndolo mucho no vamos a poder concederle el crédito-explicó la señorita que la atendía como quien habla del tiempo.

-Pe… pero, no entiendo nada, en ese caso ¿cómo no se me informó antes?

-Porque no disponíamos de los datos suficientes, y ahora que se ha dado de alta en autónomos hemos podido ver este particular detalle que nos impide concederla nada. Podemos ofrecerla otro crédito, pero va a tener que ser menor de cinco mil dólares y va a necesitar rellenar de nuevo el formulario de solicitud, junto con algunos papeles adicionales ¿la interesa?

Por un momento Twilight se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez; no podía permitirse algo menor, necesitaba más de diez mil dólares como mínimo para poder poner en marcha el proyecto, y confiaba usar parte de ese dinero para pagar la promoción alternativa en prensa. Y si ahora se quedaba sin dinero básicamente no podía hacer nada.

-No, no me interesa…-murmuró ella, con voz apagada.

-En ese caso damos por cerrada su operación, que tenga un buen día.

Twilight volvió a la mesa con una cara muy larga, cosa que los demás notaron enseguida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió Moondancer.

-Que ya no hay biblioteca, eso ha pasado…

Aunque en esos momentos deseaba estar sola, de alguna forma también sentía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien, por lo que les explicó a todos lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos meros minutos. Todo el mundo se mostró comprensivo con ella, incluso la propia Rachel llegó a comentarla.

-No te preocupes, Twilight, te ayudaremos a conseguir dinero para que tu proyecto salga adelante.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-inquirió ella, incrédula

-¡Claro! ¡Después de todos tus esfuerzos no vamos a dejar que la biblioteca de tu abuelo se quede en el olvido! ¡Haremos que exista, con el apoyo y la ayuda de todos! ¿Qué me decís, chicos?

-¡Pues claro!

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Twilight!

-¡Y conmigo!

-¡Este país necesita más bibliotecas para que la gente se lleve un libro a la cara! ¡Me apunto!

-¡Y yo, venga, que no se diga!

De forma sistemática todo el mundo se subió al carro, dispuesto a ayudar a Twilight con lo que fuera, la cual apenas se podía creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella.

-Pero, pero… apenas nos conocemos, ni siquiera llegué a hablar mínimamente con alguno de vosotros ¿en serio vais a ayudarme así sin más?

-¡Pues claro, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer! Da igual que no hubiésemos sido íntimos, aun así fuimos compañeros, estuvimos estudiando juntos, y seguro que muchos aquí sabrán lo difícil que es financiar proyectos personales. Te ayudaremos, ya lo verás, entre todos podremos conseguir el dinero-aseguró Rachel.

-Yo… yo… no sé qué decir…

-No hace falta que digas nada. Venga, te invito a unos chupitos ¿Quién quiere unos chupitos?

Aún un tanto chocada por todo el apoyo que había recibido, Moondancer la llegó a comentar.

-Y no querías venir… menos mal que lo has hecho.

-Pues sí… gracias, de verdad.

-Ah, no me las des a mí, dáselas al resto. ¿Te mola el orujo?

Un poco más esperanzada que antes, Twilight aceptó un chupito, mientras que los demás comenzaban a hablar sobre maneras de conseguir dinero para ayudarla. Sobre ellos se extendía un cielo despejado y radiante.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Twilight! En un principio pensé en llegar a meter a Pinkie también en este, pero al final lo he dejado para más adelante, no quiero extenderme mucho con estos capítulos en los que aún no ha pasado nada que las obligue a irse a Los Santos, intentaré darle más ritmo a la trama. Por otro lado he querido mostrar un poco las infraestructuras de Liberty City, sobre todo para que vierais lo bien que está diseñada y cómo se parece a la real Nueva York, además de algunos datos complementarios en los que detalles del universo de MLP se funden y se combinan con el universo GTA. En cuanto a detallitos más técnicos, Castle Gardens está basado en Battery Park, al sur de Manhattan, mientras que Middle Park Oeste está basado en el Upper West Side, al oeste de Manhattan y al lado del Central Park. No os olvidéis de echar un vistazo a las cosas marcadas. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Ocio y tiempo libre**

Pinkie odiaba estar tanto tiempo ocupada, pero desde que la dijeron que no podían seguir gastando el dinero en otro intento de matrícula para la escuela de hostelería de Algonquin, ella misma decidió trabajar un poco más aparte de lo que ya hacía.

Por petición de la propia chica, el señor Morrison, el dueño del periódico local, amplió su zona de reparto a cambio de un mayor sueldo, pagándola esta vez el doble de lo que normalmente la daba, unos trescientos dólares. Ahora, aparte de tener que cubrir todo el barrio de Leftwood, tenía que pasar también por toda Alderney City y parte de Berchem.

Al contrario que en Leftwood o Westdyke, que eran mucho más residenciales en comparación, en el barrio de **Alderney City** se concentraba la parte más financiera y metropolitana del estado de Alderney. Los edificios más altos se encontraban aquí, siendo normalmente de oficinas y de empresas de todo tipo, desde multinacionales, petroleras y demás industrias pesadas debido sobre todo a la cercanía del Polígono Industrial de Acter al sur. Debido a esto era un barrio muy cosmopolita y abierto al comercio, además de muy transitado. Aunque para Pinkie esto no era ningún problema grave, puesto que con su bici podía colarse entre el tráfico y moverse rápidamente por toda esa parte de la ciudad, lo que la permitía un reparto rápido y eficiente.

Por otro lado el barrio de **Berchem** era más tranquilo y apartado, eminentemente residencial y con algún que otro negocio disperso, proyectos urbanísticos varios y apartamentos de entre media y baja renta. Aquí el tráfico no era tan denso y circular por sus calles era más sencillo, por lo que esa parte de su nuevo recorrido se pasaba enseguida, puesto que tan solo tenía un par de calles al norte por cubrir y nada más.

Aunque no sólo había ampliado su zona de reparto de periódicos, sino que también se había comprometido en sus demás trabajos para ganar incluso el doble y poder así acceder a la escuela de hostelería e intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez por su cuenta. Sabía y entendía por qué su padre no podía seguir costeando otro intento de matrícula, por lo que prefirió tomar el asunto con sus propias manos.

En cuanto acabó el reparto por Berchem pudo dar por concluida su ronda de mañana y volvió a Alderney City atajando por varios callejones para ir más rápido, llegando enseguida a la plaza Koresh y yendo directamente por Asahara Road, una calle por la que podía acortar un poco bordeando todo el barrio sin necesidad de atravesarlo entero. En esa misma calle desembocaba el **paso elevado Plumbers** , una gran y alargada autopista elevada que discurre por todo Alderney sur y facilita el tráfico en las calles menores de los barrios por los que pasa. Nada más pasar al lado oyó el ruido de dos motores de gran cilindrada, al tiempo que dos coches coupés salían disparados del paso, derrapando hacia la derecha y pasando justo a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial para su buena suerte. Pudo llegar a distinguir a ambos, siendo uno un F620 azul celeste y el otro un Felon GT azul claro. Aunque lo que más la llamó la atención fue que el Felon GT llevaba una matrícula homologada del estado de San Andreas. Llevada por la curiosidad pedaleó hasta alcanzarlos un poco más adelante, aprovechando que los dos se habían parado debido a un semáforo. Las ventanillas de ambos deportivos se encontraban bajadas, descubriendo para su sorpresa que dos chicas los conducían.

-¡Uauh, eso ha sido asombroso, nunca había corrido en una autopista elevada!

-¡Es perfecta para carreras de un solo circuito! ¡Y espera a verla en hora punta, eso sí que es todo un reto!

-¡Genial, ni siquiera Los Santos es tan urbano en cuanto a carreras se refiere, me está gustando esta ciudad!

-¡Sí, bueno, pero recuerda que esto es el estado de Alderney, administrativamente hablando no pertenece a Liberty City!

-¡Sí, lo que sea! ¡Ah, por cierto, tengo que ir un momento al ayuntamiento!

-¿Al ayuntamiento? ¿Qué se te ha perdido allí?

-¡Es para votar por correo, justamente hoy es día de elecciones en San Andreas para la gobernación del estado y como andreína que soy puedo enviar mi voto por correo desde cualquier otro estado!

-¿Votar? No te hacía yo muy de política, Lightning…

-Y no lo soy, pero hay cierto candidato al que me interesa darle mi apoyo, luego te cuento con más detalle.

Cada vez más y más interesada por saber quiénes eran esas chicas, se colocó entre ambos coches y las saludó.

-¡Hola! ¡Sois nuevas por aquí! ¿Verdad? Oh, que tonta soy, pues claro que lo sois, nunca os había visto antes, por lo que tenéis que ser nuevas sí o sí. ¡Como molan vuestros coches, por cierto! ¡Me llamo Pinkie Pie! ¿Y vosotras?

Por un momento hubo un denso silencio entre las tres hasta que finalmente la tal Lightning habló.

-Esto… ¿la conoces de algo, Dash?

-¿Yo? ¿De qué la voy a conocer si ha aparecido de la nada?

-Ah, no sé, como se ha dirigido a nosotras en plan colegueo pues…

La chica de pelo multicolor quiso responder, pero en ese momento Pinkie se adelantó e inquirió, dirigiéndose a Lightining.

-¡Oye, oye, tú eres de San Andreas! ¿Verdad?

-Eh… sí…

-¿No vivirás por un casual en **Paleto Bay**? ¿Conoces a una chica que se llama Maud Pie?

-Eh… no, yo vivo en el este de Los Santos, pero de vez en cuando he estado en Paleto…

-¡Oh, qué bien, quiero que me lo cuentes todo, por fa! ¡Es que allí vive mi hermana, está estudiando la orografía y las rocas de por allí, ya que es geóloga, como mi padre, y siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo es la costa oeste, mi hermana me habla muy bien del condado de Blaine! ¡Oh, ya sé, tenemos que quedar esta noche y contarnos todo! ¿Qué os parece si vamos al **Bahama Mamas**? ¡Es un club que está en el barrio de **Purgatorio** , en Algonquin, será genial, ya que me encanta ir de fiesta, y podremos entrar fácilmente ya que conozco al puertas!

Pinkie siguió hablando, pero ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, incrédulas; Dash se encogió de hombros y Lightning contuvo una mueca exasperada. Aunque en ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde y ambas chicas no lo dudaron en ningún instante, haciendo rugir sus motores y saliendo disparadas en dirección hacia el **túnel de Booth** , que cruza por debajo el West River y que conecta el barrio de Alderney City con el de **Westminster**.

-¡Ah, esperad, no hemos fijado una hora! ¡Y tampoco sé vuestros nombres, no os podré poner en la lista!

Sin embargo las chicas ya se habían ido, por lo que no podría concretar nada más con ellas; Pinkie se quedó un tanto desanimada, pensando en alguna forma de poder entrar con ellas, pero en ese momento un claxon tras de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzó a pedalear. Giró a la izquierda por Rand Avenue, al lado del túnel, y se hizo a un lado de la carretera, al tiempo que sacaba su móvil y marcaba un número, llamando a alguien. Al cabo de unos segundos cogieron al otro lado y Pinkie habló.

-¡Hola Troy! Oye ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

* * *

En el túnel de Booth ambas chicas tuvieron que parar a mitad de trayecto puesto que había tráfico para entrar en Algonquin, aprovechando para hablar entre sí al ser un túnel de doble carril.

-Eh… vale, lo de esa tía ha sido lo más random del mundo-comentó Lightning con voz queda.

-Ya ves, aunque ya te digo que no la conozco de nada, simplemente apareció de repente…

-Pues sí… aunque espera, dijo algo de un club ¿cómo era?

-¿El Bahama Mamas? Sí, lo conozco, he estado más veces, aunque hay que ser socio para poder entrar. Por suerte yo lo soy y puedo llevar a amigos conmigo ¿quieres ir?

-Sí, me gustaría ir un poco de fiesta, ya sabes, para relajarnos un poco.

-Vale, podemos ir a eso de las diez ¿te hace?

-Por mi genial.

En ese momento el tráfico avanzó y las dos tuvieron que cortar su conversación, moviéndose un poco más hacia delante.

* * *

En cuanto Pinkie volvió a casa era la hora de comer justa, nada más abrir la puerta un agradable olorcillo proveniente de la cocina la dio la bienvenida.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó ella.

-Hola Pinkie, cielo-la saludó su madre, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Hola mami! ¿Qué hay de comer?-inquirió la chica, dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-He hecho estofado.

-¡Oh, genial, porque vengo con un hambre! ¡Voy a cambiarme!

-Avisa a tus hermanas para que vengan a comer.

Yendo hacia su habitación se pasó antes por la contigua a la suya y avisó a sus hermanas.

-¡Marble, Limestone, a comer!

-Ya vamos…

-Danos un minuto…

Por su parte Pinkie se puso cómoda y, en cuanto salió al pasillo, vio a sus dos hermanas pequeñas saliendo de su habitación.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo, hermanitas?

-Bien, como siempre…

-Todo pasa en una milésima de segundo a lo que llamamos vida, la cual está llena de contradicciones y desengaños.

-Oh, Marble, tú siempre tan filosófica… apuntas maneras, creo que se te daría bien ¿no lo has pensado?-inquirió Pinkie, con un marcado tono sincero.

-No la des más cuerda, Pinkie, sabes que es como una sedimentaria…-murmuró Limestone, con tono neutro.

-Lo sé, pilla todo lo que toca, pero por eso lo digo.

-Ya lo dijo Calderón de la Barca, la vida es un frenesí, una sombra, una ficción… casi tanto como una roca-argumentó Marble.

Y en ese plan las tres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde su madre terminaba de darle un hervor al estofado; estuvieron poniendo la mesa entre las tres y luego se sentaron a comer mientras su madre las iba apartando en tres platos.

-¿Va a venir papá a comer?-inquirió Pinkie en ese momento.

-No, no puede, ya sabes que últimamente está muy ocupado…

-Ya, bueno, no pasa nada-murmuró ella, sin darle mayor importancia.

Aun así la mujer miró de reojo a su hija, con un gesto preocupado. Igneous Rock, el padre de Pinkie, era un reputado geólogo que siempre estaba de aquí para allá dando charlas, conferencias y coloquios sobre piedras, sedimentos y demás elementos geológicos. Aunque, aun a pesar de tener un nombre, la profesión de geólogo no era tan acaudalada como podía parecer a simple vista y a veces tenia ciertas dificultades para sacar a su familia adelante. Debido a esto Maud, su hija mayor, que siguió sus mismos pasos, decidió irse a trabajar a San Andreas y a hacer allí su tesis doctoral sobre la formación y geolocalización de algunos de los minerales más propios de la costa oeste del país, liberando de cargas a su familia.

Por su parte Cloudy Quartz, la madre de Pinkie, era una honrada y trabajadora ama de casa que compaginaba las tareas del hogar con punto de cruz y calceta, creando tocados y pañuelos que luego una amiga suya la ayudaba a vender, compartiendo unos escuetos pero bien avenidos beneficios con ella.

La vida para los Pie era humilde y sencilla, sin grandes aspiraciones. Aunque todos sabían que Pinkie apuntaba muy alto desde que era pequeña, siendo quizás la más especial de todas. Tanto para su madre como su padre y sus hermanas, ver a Pinkie feliz era quizás lo más importante.

-¿Qué tal la mañana, Pinkie?-inquirió su madre en un momento dado.

-¡Oh, pues muy bien, he empezado repartiendo aquí en Leftwood, luego me he pasado a Alderney City en mi nuevo recorrido y he terminado en Berchem, pero solo tengo dos calles allí, por lo que ha sido rápido! ¡Ah, y he conocido a dos chicas que conducían unos coches geniales, creo que eran de carreras porque eran dos deportivos coupés muy chulos!

-Ah, mira qué bien…

-¡He quedado con ellas esta noche en el Bahama Mamas! Bueno, quedar lo que se dice quedar no lo hemos hecho, aunque algo me dice que las veré allí esta noche.

-Si vas a ir de fiesta recuerda no volver muy tarde…

-No, tranquila, ya sabes que yo aprovecho bien el tiempo.

Cloudy Quartz se quedó callada por un momento, pensando en algo distante, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-¿Y esta tarde tienes algo por hacer?

-¡Sí, tengo un par de encargos! La señora Twee me dio el adelanto cuando se lo pedí, aunque ahora tengo que adelantar la fiesta de su padre debido a esto, puesto que ella me lo pidió a cambio; y luego tengo que preparar otra para el hijo de unos ricachones de Westdyke, seguro que el pago de esa merecerá la pena.

Ante tanto plan Cloudy dejó escapar un gesto preocupado, molestándose en ocultarlo a ojos de sus hijas, especialmente de Pinkie. El resto de la comida pasó lentamente, con algún que otro comentario dispar por parte de sus hermanas o de su madre.

Después de comer Pinkie siguió aprovechando el tiempo organizando las fiestas pendientes y haciendo varias llamadas, ya que debía costear los útiles y demás decoraciones, así como las recetas para hacer, normalmente con indicaciones previas para cada persona. Por ejemplo para el padre de la señora Twee no debía de haber nada de chocolate, puesto que era alérgico, por lo que debía de encontrar otras alternativas. Y para la fiesta de cumpleaños del niño rico de Westdyke la madre la había dado un montón de indicaciones y especificidades, todas muy pomposas y caprichosas, pero Pinkie nunca era de criticar, sino más bien de agradar, por lo que se adaptaba a lo que siempre la pedían.

Finalmente, a eso de las ocho de la tarde, dio por terminada sus tareas y se preparó para ir al Bahama Mamas; con suerte se esperaba encontrar con esas dos chicas, ya que se había quedado con las ganas de conocerlas un poco más. Cenó previamente para no hacer esperar a los demás, y a eso de las nueve marchó hacia allí.

-¡Me voy mami!

-Vale, no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

Para moverse por la ciudad Pinkie siempre utilizaba su bici para todo, puesto que era el único medio de transporte que tenía; más de una vez su padre la había insistido en que se sacase el carnet, pero ella siempre había considerado a los coches muy engorrosos para moverse por la ciudad, por lo que prefería siempre su bici. Aunque ese simple detalle no la hacía odiar los coches ni nada parecido, de hecho algunos modelos la gustaban mucho, simplemente prefería usar la bici, detalle que, si bien en Alderney no era tan raro, en Liberty City sí que era toda una rareza, ya que salvo en parques o jardines, nadie circulaba en bici por la calle.

Aun y con todo Pinkie salió de casa pedaleando alegremente y pegándose a la derecha de la carretera, dirigiéndose en dirección hacia el **puente Chupetón** para ir a Algonquin. Nada más entrar en el distrito giró a la derecha en la primera intersección y fue todo recto por Galveston Avenue, atravesando los barrios de **Cerros de la Peña** y Middle Park Oeste, hasta llegar al barrio de Purgatorio, donde se localizaba el Bahama Mamas haciendo esquina con Frankfort Avenue.

Dejó la bici en una esquina, poniéndola la cadena, y acercándose al club, el cual constaba de un solo edificio no muy alto, de formas redondeadas y con luces de neón rosadas, junto con su logo colgado de la fachada frontal, en el cual se podía ver a una bailarina de cabaret sentada dentro de una copa y agarrada a un adorno tropical, con el nombre del local estilizado justo debajo. En la misma entrada había una cola no muy larga de gente esperando para poder entrar, algunos con su carnet de socio en la mano y otros con las manos en sus bolsillos, intentando colarse por la cara. Por su parte Pinkie llevaba su carnet en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros azules, que apenas conjuntaban con su camiseta rosada con tonos claros, aunque un pequeño y holgado chaleco negro remataba el conjunto y no la quedaba tan mal como podía parecer.

En cuanto llegó se puso a la cola, la cual avanzó rápidamente, puesto que algunos se quedaban fuera dependiendo de las circunstancias, hasta que finalmente llegó su turno. En cuanto vio al portero Pinkie esbozó una sonrisita y le saludó.

-¡Hola Troy!

-Hola Pinkie.

-Oye, oye ¿has podido hacerme ese favor que te pedí?-inquirió ella, con mirada alegre.

-Claro, y sí, una chica de pelo multicolor y otra rubia han entrado hace cosa de varios minutos.

-¡Yay, genial, gracias Troy, eres el mejor!

-Lo que sea por mi chica preferida, gracias a ti conseguí dejar de vigilar el club Hércules… y no es que tenga nada en contra de los gays, pero es que tener que vigilar un club gay noche sí y noche también afectaba a mi credibilidad.

-Oh, Troy, lo piensas demasiado…-murmuró ella, divertida, mientras la enseñaba su carnet.

-Sí, y todavía falta que hagan esa peli sobre mi vida, pero no veo a Vinewood por la labor… vale, puedes entrar-indicó él tras echar un vistazo a su carnet y a su vestimenta.

Pinkie se guardó el carnet al tiempo que pasaba por la puerta; nada más entrar se encontró a mano izquierda con el ropero, pero como no tenía intención de dejar nada en él bajó unas escaleras que la llevaron hasta una planta inferior donde el club tenía su espacio. La música, al principio ahogada desde lo alto de las escaleras, comenzó a sonar con más fuerza en cuanto pasó a la primera sala. Nada más entrar se encontró con la barra del bar, la cual describía una amplia curva hacia el lado de fuera. A mano derecha había una serie de mesitas, sillones y sofás de diseño donde había bastante gente charlando y tomando una copa. Al fondo del todo se podía ver la amplia pista de baile y un espacio más donde había otra barra, separada de la pista por una gran y larga maceta.

Lo primero que hizo Pinkie en cuanto llegó fue pedir una copa, mientras iba oteando el horizonte en busca de esas dos chicas; no tardó mucho en localizarlas, viéndolas sentadas al otro lado de la sala en un sofá arrinconado y hablando animadamente. Pinkie cogió su copa y se acercó a ellas sin que la vieran, llegando a escuchar retazos de su conversación.

-¿Y cómo es que te ha dado por votar? Sabes que gane quien gane nos seguirán sangrando igualmente ¿verdad?

-Ya, aunque si lo he hecho es por algo. Uno de los candidatos es Jock Cranley ¿te suena?

-Cranley… sí ¿no era un actor de dobles en películas de acción?

-El mismo. El caso es que este tío, como ha sido un actor de dobles, ha prometido en su campaña que apoyaría a todos aquellos votantes que se dedicaran a lo mismo y que regularía las carreras callejeras para hacerlas legales.

-¡Uauh! ¿En serio? ¿Y ya se puede hacer eso?

-Ni idea, pero piénsalo, podríamos competir en carreras de cualquier tipo sin preocuparnos de tener a la poli detrás de nuestro culo ¿no sería eso genial?

-Sí, desde luego…

-Pero bueno, es un político, aunque quien sabe si al final termina cumpliendo con su palabra…

Pinkie se escabulló por detrás y, en el momento menos esperado, se dejó ver asomándose entre las dos.

-¡Hey, aquí estáis!

Nada más oírla las dos chicas pegaron un gran bote, asustadas. Pinkie se rió debido a esto, aunque sin malicia, comentando de seguido.

-¡Ja, vaya caritas que habéis puesto, deberíais haberos visto!

-¿¡Tú?!-masculló la chica de pelo multicolor, aún atacada.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-hizo lo propio la chica rubia.

-¡Pues de fiesta como vosotras, claro! En un principio hubiera querido invitaros, puesto que hay que ser socio, aunque si estáis aquí asumo que una de vosotras es socia, así que genial. ¡No llegué a saber vuestros nombres, por cierto! ¡Contadme, contadme, no os cortéis!

Aún un poco atacadas debido al susto, las dos se presentaron en cuanto recobraron un poco el semblante.

-Rainbow Dash…

-Lightning Dust…

-¡Encantada, yo soy Pinkie, Pinkie Pie! ¡Qué bien, es genial tener a alguien con el que charlar e ir de fiesta! ¿No creéis?

-Nos acabamos de conocer…-argumentó Lightning.

-¡Pues aún mejor! ¡Algo me dice que seremos las mejores amigas!

-¿No estás yendo un poco rápido tú?-la espetó Rainbow, un tanto molesta.

-¿Yo? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Vosotras lo sois más!

-¿Nosotras? ¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Lightning, extrañada.

-¡Bueno, es obvio, ya os he visto los cochazos que os gastáis! ¡Si con eso no vais rápido incluso yo podría alcanzaros con mi bici!

Ante ese intento de chiste Pinkie fue la única que se rió, mientras que Rainbow y Lightning se miraban con cara de circunstancia.

-¡Oh, vamos, qué poco sentido del humor! ¡Tenéis que entrarle al ambiente, es una fiesta!

En ese justo momento comenzó a oírse cierto tema en el cual un piano comenzaba a sonar, seguido de varios ritmos electrónicos muy pegadizos; nada más oírlo los ojos de Pinkie se agrandaron, al tiempo que exclamó.

-¡Oh, oh, _Pjaano_ de Eric Prydz, me encanta este tema! ¡Venga, venga, vamos a bailar!

* * *

N. del A. Leer los siguientes párrafos al ritmo de _Pjaano_ de Eric Prydz

* * *

Antes de que las dos chicas pudieran decidir nada, Pinkie las cogió y las llevó con ellas hasta la pista de baile, donde la rosada se desató y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, dejando anonadadas tanto a Rainbow como Lightning. En casi un minuto Pinkie se convirtió en el centro de atención y todo el mundo comenzó a rodearla, bailando con ella. Incluso el DJ la alabó, comentando por el micrófono.

-¡Hey, la del pelo rosa! ¡Bailas de miedo, nena!

A eso Pinkie le dedicó un gesto pícaro, al tiempo que agarraba a Rainbow y Lightning, las cuales comenzaron a soltarse un poco. En un momento dado un chico de los tantos que había allí se acercó a la chica de pelo multicolor y la comentó.

-¡Oye, tía, creo que el Hércules podría ser más para ti!

Ante eso Rainbow se rebotó y le asestó un fuerte sopapo en los morros, dejándole KO.

-Para que vuelvas…-masculló ella, por lo bajo.

Aun a pesar de ese pequeño incidente la fiesta continuó hasta que finalmente las tres se apartaron de la pista, agotadas de tanto bailar, al menos Rainbow y Lightning.

-Bof, necesito un respiro…

-Sí, tomémonos algo…

-¡Huy, que poca cancha me dais! ¡Si ni siquiera son las doce, la noche aún es joven!-exclamó por su parte Pinkie, tan fresca como una lechuga.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?-inquirió Lightning, chocada.

-¡No sé, no es lo que tengo, es lo que soy!

-¿Ahora quién eres, Antonio Banderas?

-¡No, tontita, soy Pinkie Pie!-exclamó ella, con gesto divertido.

Ante eso ambas chicas no pudieron dejar escapar una risita ahogada, lo que animó a Pinkie un poco más.

-¡Yay, os habéis reído! ¡Unos chupitos para celebrarlo!

A eso las chicas no dijeron que no y se acercaron a la barra del fondo del todo, al lado de la pista de baile, mientras iban hablando de forma más alegre y distendida. Fuera del club, Liberty City trasnochaba.

* * *

-Oye Rarity ¿podríamos ir mañana a la playa? Después de todo es sábado…

-¿Te apetece ir a la playa?-inquirió ella en un momento dado, mientras leía el periódico durante el desayuno.

-Sí, después de todo empieza a hacer calor…

Teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en Vice City no veía por qué no, después de todo era cruzar el puente hacia Vice Beach y en menos de tres minutos incluso se plantaban allí. Y razón no la faltaba puesto que había estado empezando a hacer calor de un tiempo a esa parte.

-Vale, no veo por qué no, podemos pedirla a Lupe que nos prepare algo de comer y pasamos el día en la playa ¿te parece?-la sugirió Rarity.

-¡Vale, suena genial!

La vendría bien aunque solo fuera un día de descanso, puesto que últimamente el trabajo la había estado acuciando mucho de un tiempo a esa parte y apenas la había dejado estar con su hermana. Latinoamérica se encontraba muy activa desde que ella estaba al mando en Vice City y la droga no dejaba de llegar, lo que significaba más trabajo para ella. Y a veces la daba la sensación de que este se echaba sobre ella para engullirla. O igual solo era el cansancio.

Rápidamente la mente de Rarity comenzó a trabajar, pensando en posibilidades para hacer ese día. Podían comer en la playa con lo que la cocinera de la mansión las preparara y luego podrían cenar en cualquiera de los restaurantes que había a lo largo de toda la avenida **Ocean Drive** , la cual discurría paralela a la playa y recorría de cabo a rabo los barrios de Ocean Beach y Washington Beach. Por un momento pensó en ir las dos solas, pero conociendo a Hernando éste se negaría en redondo, por lo que tuvo que añadirle a él en los planes, y quizás con varios muchachos más. Preferiría estar solas, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de la playa, un lugar abierto y muy expuesto, como lo llamaría Hernando, las posibilidades de ser atacada aumentaban exponencialmente y tanto él como ella estaban siempre de acuerdo en que la seguridad era lo primero, por lo que prefirió ir sobre seguro en ese aspecto.

En cuanto a sitio en la playa se refería, en todas las veces que habían ido siempre se habían colocado en el mismo lugar: en el extremo sur de la playa, al lado del **faro** , y en la porción correspondiente al barrio de Ocean Beach. Y no por capricho ni nada por el estilo, sino por simple costumbre, ya que tampoco hacía falta irse muy lejos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo grande y alargada que era toda la playa en su totalidad. Desde el extremo norte hasta el sur había un total de veinticinco kilómetros de arena, dunas, varias casetas de los vigilantes y una pista de karts cerca del extremo norte. Atravesarla de cabo a rabo andando requería de mínimo unas tres horas, que se reducían a dos y media si se iba en una moto o en un quad. Debido a este detalle tan particular, nunca se había visto a la playa de Vice City completamente llena ya que la gran mayoría de la gente solía poner sus toallas cerca de la orilla para evitar de esa forma tener que atravesar toda la anchura de la playa desde la toalla hasta la orilla y viceversa. Finalmente no se lo pensó mucho más y decidió enseguida, dejando los detalles técnicos para ese mismo día.

El resto del día pasó más rápido de lo normal, quizás porque era viernes y porque tenía ganas de ir a la playa al día siguiente. Por suerte el sábado amaneció limpio y soleado, sin ninguna nube en el cielo. Desayunaron rápidamente mientras que los muchachos iban cargando las cosas en los coches, siendo supervisados por el propio Hernando, el cual se encontraba hablando con un subalterno suyo.

-Muy bien, Mario, estaremos todo el día fuera por lo que te quedas al cargo de todo aquí en la mansión.

-Sí, señor.

-Si surge algo, lo que sea, nos avisas.

-Por supuesto.

Por otro lado Rarity recibía de parte de la cocinera la comida para ese día.

-He hecho un poco de todo para picar, albóndigas, ensalada campera, algo de pasta también…

-Gracias Lupe, con esto nos conformamos, tampoco hacía falta que te esmeraras tanto.

-Nada, nada, además, nadar siempre abre el apetito, mejor que sobre que no falte.

Al igual que la gran mayoría de sus sirvientas y hombres, Lupe era de ascendencia hispana, ya que gran parte de la población de Vice City era hispanohablante, debido sobre todo a la cercanía de países como Cuba, Puerto Rico o México. Hernando sin ir más lejos era salvadoreño y la gran mayoría de los hombres a su mando, puertorriqueños, con alguno que otro proveniente de la misma Habana.

-Rarity ¿nos vamos ya?-inquirió Sweetie Belle, ansiosa.

-Ya, ya nos vamos… toma Ernesto, mete la comida en el coche.

-Ahora mismito, señora.

El resto de hombres junto con Hernando irían en dos todoterrenos negros, junto con el resto de las cosas, mientras que Rarity y Sweetie Belle irían en el infernus blanco de la misma. Salieron de la mansión en procesión, como lo hacían siempre, con Rarity liderando el paso y escoltada por los dos todoterrenos negros que siempre la cubrían las espaldas. Aunque con la única diferencia de que esta vez no iban a ninguna reunión, sino que tan solo iban a la playa.

Nada más entrar en el distrito de Vice Beach se dirigieron hacia la avenida Ocean Drive entrando desde el lado de Washington Beach y bajando todo recto hasta el otro extremo de la misma, en Ocean Beach. Pudieron ver en primera línea de playa todos los hoteles, bares y restaurantes que poblaban la avenida, al tiempo que también podían ver la gran y alargada playa un poco más adelante, pasado el paseo marítimo, por el cual muchas personas solían pasear e incluso patinar.

Una vez que llegaron a Ocean Beach aparcaron justo al lado del acceso sur a la playa y junto al camino que llevaba hacia el faro, el cual se podía ver su figura recortándose entre las palmeras que lo rodeaban. Entre todos cogieron las cosas y se internaron en la playa, dirigiéndose hacia la orilla.

Como todavía no era temporada alta la playa no estaba muy llena, al menos en donde tenían intención de ponerse, aunque siempre había aquí y allá personas dispersas ya fuera tomando el sol, disfrutando de un rápido baño matutino o pasando la mañana ya fuera en compañía, leyendo, tumbados en la hamaca o pensando en lo maravillosa que podría ser la vida si todo se reduciría a la playa. Tras un largo paseo llegaron finalmente a su sitio de siempre, extendiendo varias toallas, sacando y plantando un par de sombrillas y desplegando y colocando varias tumbonas, sillitas y mesitas portátiles. Por su parte Hernando y sus hombres se quedaron en camisa y bañador, sentados a la fresca y leyendo, mientras que Rarity y Sweetie Belle se ponían cómodas, quitándose la ropa y quedándose en bikini y bañador respectivamente. Para un día tan ocasional Rarity había optado por un bikini de color azul claro con destellos plateados, con pequeñas joyitas que remataban ambas piezas por los bordes, resaltando de esta forma su imponente y atractiva figura. Sweetie Belle por su parte llevaba un bañador de una sola pieza con estampados florales de lo más mono.

-¡Vamos al agua!-exclamó la niña, pero su hermana la paró a tiempo, comentando.

-No, no, espera un momento que te de crema…

-¡Oh, venga ya, si llevo un bañador!

-¿Y qué hay de los brazos y las piernas? Ven aquí.

La costó un poco convencerla pero al final consiguió darla la crema, acordando con ella que luego sería la niña la que daría crema a su hermana. Una vez listas para que las diera el sol sin ningún tipo de riesgos, las dos corrieron hasta la orilla, metiéndose en el agua de cabeza. El mar estaba en calma, con olas suaves y de tamaño medio que apenas las llegaban hasta las espinillas. El agua no estaba muy fría gracias sobre todo al clima tropical de esa zona de Florida, lo que propiciaba que meterse de golpe no fuera tan horrible. Las dos se aclimataron enseguida y comenzaron a lanzarse agua entre ellas, aprovechando Sweetie Belle para bucear de vez en cuando y meterse un poco con su hermana.

Era en momentos como esos cuando más extrañaba tener una vida más normal que la permitiese ese tipo de instantes con su hermana, ya que no se daban muy a menudo. Más de una vez había llegado a imaginarse cómo sería incluso.

Siempre había considerado que su mansión era muy grande para solo dos personas y el servicio, por lo que siempre se había visto viviendo en alguna de las casitas o apartamentos de Vice Point, cerca del centro comercial. Rarity trabajaría siendo diseñadora de moda, cosa que siempre había tenido en mente desde que era pequeña, mientras que Sweetie Belle iría al colegio normalmente, sin que nadie se metiera con ella, y practicando para su gran futuro como cantante. La vida sería sencilla, fabulosa y llena de glamour, casi tanto como el de la propia ciudad.

Sin embargo la realidad siempre estaba ahí, recordándola quien era y por qué estaban donde estaban. Aun así no dejó que ese detalle la molestara, prefiriendo disfrutar del día con su hermanita.

En cuanto llegó la hora de comer todo el mundo se sentó alrededor de la mesa y, entre todos, dieron buena cuenta de la comida que había hecho Lupe, especialmente Rarity y Sweetie, que venían hambrientas después de estar un buen rato nadando y divirtiéndose. Uno de los hombres de Hernando se había traído consigo un antiguo radiocasete de los ochenta y había puesto la radio para amenizar la comida, sonando de fondo la cuña de radio Espantoso, la emisora favorita de gran parte de la población hispanohablante de la ciudad.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, espantoso, **radio Espantoso**! ¡Buenas tardes, Vice City, hoy hace un día espléndido, perfecto para ir a la playa, espero que todos nuestros oyentes lo estén disfrutando! ¡Y que lo disfruten aún más con música y más música sabrosona para el ritmo y para el cuerpo! ¡Recordemos aquellos locos ochenta con el primer y único éxito de Unaesta!

* * *

N. del A. Leer los siguientes párrafos al ritmo de _La vida es una lenteja_ de Unaesta

* * *

En ese justo momento comenzó a sonar el éxito más sonado de los ochenta en esa misma ciudad, _La vida es una lenteja_ , una canción del todo icónica en Vice City y que muy poca gente recordaba actualmente; aunque Hernando y sus hombres, que la conocían muy bien, se animaron nada más escucharla y la estuvieron cantando a coro.

 _Levántate, anda y abre la nevera_

 _Y mira a ver si te queda mortadela_

 _Levántate, anda y ábrela a ver si te queda mortadela_

 _La vida es una lenteja, o la tomas o la dejas_

 _La vida es una lenteja, o la tomas o la dejas_

 _La vida es una lenteja, o la tomas o la dejas_

Para Rarity y Sweetie se las antojó como una canción extraña y muy rocambolesca, aparte de que no entendían nada, puesto que estaba cantada enteramente en español. Además a la niña incluso la daba vergüenza ajena ver a los adultos cantarla, comentando de seguido.

-¡Hermanado, calla, que vas a hacer que llueva!

Aunque, como si hubiera sido algún tipo de presagio, esa misma tarde, a partir de las cuatro, se levantó un fuerte viento que trajo consigo unas densas nubes que, si bien no hicieron llover ni nada parecido, dejaron al mar bastante resacoso y con unas olas bastante grandes y fuertes que llegaron a formar un escalón en la arena, a pocos metros de la orilla. Debido a esto se izó la bandera amarilla y se recomendó evitar el baño, dejando a Sweetie Belle un tanto desanimada.

-Oh, pero yo quería bañarme…

-Pero es que es arriesgado, cielo, mejor nos quedamos en la orilla y hacemos un castillo de arena ¿te parece?-la sugirió Rarity.

-Vale…

Armadas con un par de cubos, palas y un rastrillo, las dos comenzaron a montar la base, cogiendo arena mojada y agua cada vez que los restos de una ola se acercaban; no estaban muy cerca de la orilla, aunque en un momento dado Sweetie Belle fue a coger más agua, acercándose al borde del escalón que la fuerza del agua había formado.

-¡Con cuidado!-la avisó su hermana.

-¡Sí, tranquila!-murmuró la niña, acercándose un poco.

Sin embargo en ese justo momento el borde cedió y el escalón se derrumbó, haciendo caer a la niña justo cuando otra ola hacia acto de presencia; en un visto y no visto la fuerza de la marea atrapó y arrastró a Sweetie Belle, la cual gritó asustada.

-¡Sweetie, no!-gritó su hermana, levantándose de seguido.

Hernando, que las vigilaba desde lejos, lo vio y echó a correr inmediatamente después. Sin embargo la corriente del agua era rapidísima, alejando enseguida a la niña y arrastrándola en dirección hacia la orilla, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Pero entonces apareció de repente un chico joven que la agarró de un brazo, evitando así que el mar se la llevara. Justo después Rarity se acercó a ella, toda azorada.

-¡Sweetie! ¡Oh, Sweetie, menos mal! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Estoy llena de barro!-exclamó la niña, con gesto molesto.

-¡Y eso es lo que más te preocupa!

Sin embargo no se lo tuvo en cuenta, abrazándola con fuerza, y dirigiéndose al chico justo después.

-¡Oh, gracias, muchísimas gracias, si no hubiera sido por usted!

-Oh, no es nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer…

El chico era joven, Rarity le echó unos cuantos años más que ella, aunque su físico le daba un aspecto más lozano; era de pelo moreno, con ojos castaños claros, y su cuerpo denotaba un entrenamiento de lo más riguroso, con unos fuertes brazos y unos pronunciados abdominales. Por su parte Rarity no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, rindiéndose ante la evidencia: era condenadamente atractivo.

-Ah, perdón por ser tan descortés, me llamo Rarity…

-Nick Sanders, encantado.

-Igualmente… quiero decir, yo también estoy encantada…

Ante eso los dos se rieron tontamente, en un gesto de confidencia; por su parte Sweetie Belle les miró con el ceño fruncido y gesto incómodo.

-Oh, realmente le debo una, señor Sanders…

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto, la niña estaba en problemas, yo tan solo la ayudé. Y llámame Nick, por favor.

-Aun así si no hubiera sido por ti, Nick, el mar se hubiera llevado a mi Sweetie. Creo que un buen agradecimiento no está de más…

-No hace falta, de verdad, me conformo con unas buenas gracias.

-Oh, no seas tan modesto… ya sé, te invito a cenar, he oído que el **restaurante de Benny** ha vuelto a la ciudad después de una larga temporada fuera, podríamos ir esta noche.

-No es necesario, no hace falta que te molestes…

-Insisto, has salvado a mi hermanita, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte lo que has hecho…

Nick quiso seguir negándose, pero en cuanto vio la mirada que le lanzó Rarity pareció pensárselo mejor hasta que finalmente accedió.

-Está bien, después de todo sería un tanto descortés por mi parte rechazar una invitación así…

-¡Estupendo! ¿Quedamos a eso de las nueve allí entonces?

-Por mí de acuerdo…

En ese justo momento Sweetie, cansada de esa situación, les cortó murmurando.

-¡Rarity, estoy llena de barro, vámonos ya!

-Ay, sí, perdona cariño… nos vemos esta noche, Nick.

-Claro, allí estaré. Adiós, Sweetie-se despidió el chico de la niña.

-Di adiós, Sweetie.

-Adiós, y gracias por salvarme.

Las dos regresaron a las toallas y, de camino, se encontraron con Hernando.

-¿Con quién hablaba, señora?

-Con un amable chico que salvó a Sweetie de ser arrastrada.

-¡Ha quedado con él esta noche!-añadió la niña.

-¡Sweetie!

-¿Qué? Pero señora ¿es eso prudente?

-Oh, Hernando, ves el peligro en todas partes, tranquilízate, no hay nada que temer, sólo es una cena, nada más…

-Yo sólo me preocupo por su bienestar, señora, es mi trabajo…

-Lo sé, y ya sabes que eso lo valoro, Hernando, pero ya te digo que sólo es una cena. Además, iremos al restaurante de Benny, está al lado de casa.

Aun así Hernando no parecía del todo convencido, aunque prefirió no decir nada más.

El resto de la tarde se pasó enseguida, teniendo que volver a casa alrededor de las siete, ya que Rarity necesitaba prepararse para la cena. Se duchó, se acicaló y se puso sus mejores galas, pasando por la habitación de su hermana antes de irse.

-¿Qué tal el día, te ha gustado?

-Sí… casi tanto como a ti ese chico.

Frente a eso Rarity no pudo evitar que se la subieran los colores, contestando de seguido.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Si es verdad, no me lo niegues, no te pones nunca ese vestido salvo ocasiones especiales.

Ese también era uno de esos momentos en las que la niña la sorprendía gratamente con su aguda perspicacia, sin poderla apenas rebatir. El vestido que llevaba era uno blanco brillante con lentejuelas, las cuales relucían ante la luz, resaltando su belleza en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Además se había recogido el pelo en un pequeño moño y con varios rulos colgándola a la altura de las sienes y se había maquillado, dándose colorete en las mejillas.

-Sí, vale, ¿y qué si me gusta? Es guapo, atento y todo un caballero, te salvó de ser arrastrada por el mar-argumentó ella.

-Pero apenas le conoces.

-Pues a eso mismo voy, a conocerle…

Sweetie Belle tan solo rodó los ojos, sin darle tanta importancia.

-Pero bueno, estás muy guapa, seguro que a él también le gustas.

-Oh, gracias cariño.

Rarity la dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y se dirigió al garaje para coger el coche y dirigirse directamente al restaurante.

El restaurante de Benny tenía una particularidad, y es que estaba montado en un yate que siempre está moviéndose por toda la costa este del país, recalando en distintos puertos y ciudades. La primera vez que el restaurante arribó a Vice City fue en 1984, estando en la ciudad durante unos cuantos meses y volviéndose bastante popular. Desde entonces sus visitas siempre han estado a la orden del día, pasándose varias veces al año. Y precisamente había vuelto hace pocos días, por lo que era la ocasión perfecta. Atracaba siempre en un pequeño muelle de Little Habana, entre Starfish Island y el Small Road Bridge, el puente que une los barrios de Vice Port y Ocean Beach respectivamente, por lo que llegaría enseguida.

Nada más llegar aparcó cerca la avenida Bayshore, no muy lejos de donde estaba el yate, y pudo verlo mejor en cuanto se acercó a él; no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo viejo yate blanco y rojo, con luces de neón rosas y azules, dándole un toque especial a la avenida. Al lado de una de las pasarelas se encontraba Nick ensutado en un elegante esmoquin, haciéndole ver aún más atractivo si cabía.

-Vaya, qué elegante estás…-le alabó ella en cuanto llegó a donde se encontraba.

-Tú también te ves de lo más deslumbrante-la imitó él.

Ante ese piropo Rarity se rió como si volviera a tener quince años, sonrojándose levemente. Los dos cruzaron la pasarela y abordaron el yate, siendo atendidos rápidamente por un camarero, el cual les consiguió una mesa cerca de la popa y les tomó nota. No había mucha gente a bordo y se podía oír por toda la cubierta música de jazz proveniente de unos altavoces cercanos; eso y la estampa de Vice Beach brillando al otro lado de la bahía creaban un ambiente de lo más acogedor y romanticón.

-Vaya, las vistas son espectaculares-murmuró Nick, asombrado.

-¿Verdad que sí? Vice City tiene un encanto especial que se puede apreciar mejor de noche.

-Desde luego…

-Y cuéntame Nick ¿es tu primera vez aquí en la ciudad?-inquirió ella, dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí, llegué hace pocos días acompañado de mi tío y todavía me estoy asentando.

-¿Y a qué has venido? ¿De vacaciones?

-No, de negocios principalmente, mi tío compró una casa en Vice Point y nos acabamos de instalar.

-Oh ¿y dónde vives?

-En la **casa Swanko** , igual te suena…

-Ah, sí, la que está enfrente del hospital Shady Palms. Vaya, conozco esa casa, es todo un lujo…

-Bueno, no está mal, aunque las hay mejores en la ciudad… sería mejor una mansión, por ejemplo.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, solo roto por el tintineo de los cubiertos, aunque al final los dos se acabaron riendo tontamente.

-Je, claro ¿Quién no querría vivir en una mansión rodeado de lujos?-inquirió ella, con mirada nerviosa.

-Sí… como esa de ahí, por ejemplo, esa sí que es una señora mansión-murmuró Nick, señalando con el cuchillo a su mansión en Starfish Island, la cual se podía ver perfectamente desde donde estaban.

-Oh, desde luego, viva quien viva ahí debe tener mucha suerte…

Un tanto nerviosa, Rarity probó el pescado que había pedido para evitar tener que seguir hablando; por su parte Nick la miraba con una expresión zalamera, como si algo le hubiera hecho gracia. En un momento dado habló.

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta que sigamos fingiendo… sé quién eres, Rarity.

Ese comentario la dejó del todo descolocada y sin saber muy bien qué decir; tratando de pasar desapercibida, la chica murmuró.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente, querido?

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, no te pega… Rarity Belle, señora de la droga.

Para entonces la aludida estaba un tanto chocada por tan abrupto cambio de los acontecimientos, aunque por otro lado empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberse traído aunque fuera de tapadillo a Hernando con ella. Conservando la seriedad en todo momento le miró con cara de circunstancia y murmuró.

-Muy bien ¿y tú eres…?

-Nick Sanders, claro, nos presentamos en la playa.

-Muy gracioso, responde a mi pregunta.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, aunque esa cara de enfadada no te queda nada bien, todo sea dicho. El caso es que yo soy como tú.

-¿Como yo?-repitió Rarity, frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, traficante, camello, el que pasa la farlopa, el que reparte el yeyo…

-Te he pedido que me expliques quien eres, no que seas vulgar.

-Ah, vamos, tú ya me has entendido… pero se trata de eso, hemos venido aquí a hacer negocio, nada más.

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero me temo que el negocio ya está cogido… por mí.

-Lo sé, y es por eso por lo que quería encontrarte, aunque no me esperaba hacerlo tan pronto, la verdad.

-Pues no te servirá de nada, si sabes algo de mí sabrás también que en esta ciudad yo y solo yo soy la que reparte el yeyo, como tú dices, así que me has encontrado en vano.

-Oh, vamos, siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a todos…

-No insistas, el mercado de la droga es mío y de nadie más.

-Agh, tengo que admitir que no se me dan bien este tipo de negociaciones… aunque mi tío sí que sabe cómo convencer hasta al más pintado. Hagamos una cosa ¿qué te parece si lo hablamos mejor con él? Puedo hacer que te reciba mañana mismo, cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor, el tiempo es oro.

-Ya te he dicho que no, déjalo ya, pierdes tu tiempo y el de tu tío, habéis venido aquí para nada.

-Eres insistente, pero mi tío lo es más. Vamos, ven a visitarnos mañana por la tarde, siempre podremos aunque sea hablarlo tranquilamente tomando una copa-murmuró Nick, pasándola una tarjeta.

Rarity la cogió y la miró por encima, llegando a leer el nombre de Seymour Sanders. Quiso tirarla por la borda, pero en ese momento vio que Nick se levantaba e inquirió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy ya, de todas formas ya he hecho lo que quería, presentarme y ofrecerte una reunión con mi tío. Créeme, merecerá la pena, pásate por casa y hablémoslo todos juntos, seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Ah, no, de eso nada, tú no me dejas plantada…

-Ah, pero espera ¿creías que esto era una especie de cita o algo así? No me malinterpretes, eres preciosa y tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, pero los negocios son negocios, y yo tengo por costumbre no mezclarlos con nada más, y menos aún con una relación, así que…

Para entonces Rarity estaba anonadada, sintiéndose cada vez más y más enfadada y decepcionada a partes iguales. Quiso decirle algo, pero él se fue justo después comentando.

-Te espero mañana.

Inmediatamente después se quedó sola en la mesa, con el pescado a medio comer y una silla vacía delante de ella; para entonces el hambre se la había pasado de golpe y en su lugar se instalaba en ella una mezcla de fastidio y resquemor con un sabor de lo más desagradable. En ese justo momento llegó el camarero y la inquirió.

-¿Va a tomar postre, señorita?

-No, la cuenta por favor-masculló Rarity, molesta.

Mientras esperaba contempló la bahía de Vice City, llegando a mascullar por lo bajo.

-Por una vez que conozco a uno guapo…

* * *

-Puedo sentir unas muy buenas vibraciones en todo este lugar, es todo tan auténtico, tan natural…

-Sí, es por eso por lo que me gusta tanto vivir aquí, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Ese día estaba siendo uno de los mejores desde que se fue a vivir al condado de Blaine y con diferencia; esa misma mañana fue a recoger a Tree Hugger al desierto y luego la llevó al monte Gordo, donde estuvieron dando largos paseos. Aunque no sólo se quedaron allí, sino que fueron más allá.

Pasada la hondonada donde se situaba el faro de El Gordo, la costa se escarpaba un tanto debido sobre todo a la cercanía de los islotes del **cabo Catfish** , un apartado cabo en el cual muchos pescadores venían a faenar de cuando en cuando, ya que tampoco era un área muy transitada.

A partir de allí continuaron bordeando la costa y contemplando la gran extensión de la **cordillera de San Chianski** , una amplia sierra que ocupaba gran parte de la costa este del estado y que hacía las veces de barrera natural para las inclemencias del mar, siendo esta formación rocosa la principal responsable de la sequedad y calidez del desierto de Gran Señora. Su accidentado relieve también propiciaba la aparición de todo tipo de minerales, siendo también el hogar de la **cantera Davis** , en la cual se extraía sobre todo hierro, cobre y carbón. Situados en una pequeña depresión cercana a la costa también llegaron a ver los **laboratorios Humane** , un complejo privado en el cual se realizaban experimentos de todo tipo, aunque no se quedaron mucho tiempo, puesto que, según Tree Hugger, el sitio la daba malas vibraciones y un aura densa y pesada cubría todo el lugar, dándole a Fluttershy más motivos para salir de allí, ya que a ella tampoco le gustaba el sitio.

Continuaron bordeando la costa, llegando a descubrir una pequeña y apartada playa al lado de una cueva horadada en la roca que ni siquiera Fluttershy sabía que estaba allí, puesto que nunca antes había ido tan lejos. Aprovecharon para darse un baño dentro de la cueva, donde el agua estaba limpia y cristalina, pudiéndose ver multitud de peces nadando bajo sus pies, incluso llegaron a ver tortugas marinas y hasta estrellas de mar pegadas a las rocas. A partir de allí se dieron la vuelta puesto que a pocos metros se encontraba el extremo sur de la cordillera, la cual hacía las veces de frontera divisoria entre el condado de Blaine y el de Los Santos, llegando incluso a ver la figura de la **central eléctrica Palmer-Taylor** , la cual proveía de electricidad tanto al condado de Los Santos como al de Blaine.

Regresaron al monte Gordo a la hora de comer, reponiendo fuerzas en casa de Fluttershy y continuando su particular excursión, bordeando esta vez la costa norte del estado. En un momento dado se salieron del sendero que llevaba hasta la cima del monte y comenzaron a bajar la ladera hacia la costa con cuidado para poder ver mejor esa parte del monte; aunque era una zona muy accidentada Fluttershy tenía una razón para bajar, puesto que quería enseñar a su amiga una de las playas más apartadas y bonitas de toda San Andreas. Las costó un poco, sobre todo por el escarpado paisaje, pero finalmente consiguieron llegar a la playa de los Infartos, una pequeña, solitaria y pintoresca playa situada entre varios salientes rocosos y con unas grandes vistas a esa parte del océano pacífico.

-Vaya, es precioso…

-¿Verdad que sí? La descubrí yo misma hace bastante tiempo, muy poca gente conoce esta playa.

-La inmensidad del mar es tan eterna como el tiempo, somos como dos gotas de agua perdidas en medio de la más absoluta infinidad. Gracias por traerme, Flutters, nunca pensé que podría haber aquí algo tan bonito-murmuró Tree Hugger, con gesto solemne.

-Oh, no ha sido nada…

-Sí, es completamente igual. Tu aura coincide al milímetro con el de este lugar, como si fuerais uno. Te envidio, Flutters, ni siquiera yo consigo conectar de la misma forma con la indomabilidad del desierto.

-No digas tonterías, aquí tú eres la experta en auras, yo tan solo me dejo llevar…

-No es ninguna tontería, antes pensaba que no había nada más hermoso que el desierto, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hay mucho más ahí fuera, esperando a que lo descubra. Y tú me has ayudado a hacerlo, haciéndome ver su aura en todo su esplendor. Y es tan bonita como la tuya propia.

Ante eso Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente, notando cómo su corazón se desbocaba; por su parte Tree Hugger la cogió de las manos y se quedó en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, en un gesto de concentración total. Fue entonces cuando ella pudo sentir su calor, transmitiéndoselo como si estuviera haciendo magia. Fluttershy se relajó y se dejó llevar por tan agradable sensación, dejando pasar el tiempo y manteniendo esa pose todo el tiempo posible.

Tras pasar un poco más de tiempo allí continuaron bordeando la costa del monte Gordo hasta llegar al extremo norte del mismo, donde el relieve del mismo comenzaba a disminuir, habiendo varias colinas que precedían a la **playa de Procopio** , la playa más norteña del estado, aunque ellas se quedaron en las colinas, viéndola desde la distancia mientras que contemplaban el atardecer juntas. Desde donde estaban llegaron incluso a ver una ballena azul surgiendo del agua para coger aire y sumergiéndose inmediatamente después, dejando ver parte del lomo y su cola antes de volver a desaparecer bajo el agua.

-Vaya, no sabía que aquí hubieran ballenas…-murmuró Tree Hugger, impresionada.

-Oh, sí, las hay tanto en la costa oeste como en la este del condado de Blaine, también aparecen por aquí de vez en cuando, aunque no es fácil verlas, hemos tenido mucha suerte.

-Sí… oh, mira, y esa es la aleta de un tiburón ¿no?-inquirió la chica, fijándose bien.

-Sí, esta zona en particular está llena sobre todo de tiburones martillo, ya que hay mucha pesca por aquí.

Por un momento Tree Hugger se quedó callada, pensando en algo distante, aunque en un momento dado comentó.

-Me alegro tanto de haber vuelto aquí… antes y ahora. Aún me acuerdo de cuando vine a Los Santos por primera vez, nunca antes había salido de **San Fierro** , mi ciudad natal.

-Sí, yo también me acuerdo, fue cuando te conocí por primera vez… tú me hablaste de San Fierro, la ciudad de las maravillas psicodélicas…

-Así es como la llamamos… traíamos con nosotros el esplendor de una época maravillosa, de autodescubrimiento, de paz y armonía entre todos los seres vivientes. Pero apenas nos escucharon.

-Yo sí te escuché.

-Lo sé, y nunca te he agradecido lo suficiente por hacerlo. Tú hiciste que mi estancia en esa ciudad de cartón y silicona mereciera la pena, Flutters, nadie quiso hacernos un mínimo de caso, pero tú estuviste ahí siempre…

-Pero porque aparecisteis en el mejor momento… si no hubiera sido por ti, Huggie, ese sitio horrible me hubiera engullido por completo. Me sentía atada, hacía cosas que no quería hacer, y sin embargo las hacía porque no tenía otra opción. Pero tú me diste una alternativa, una oportunidad de salir de allí… de soltarme de mis cadenas y de ser libre.

-Entonces fue por eso… cuando volví ya no estabas ¿Por qué te fuiste así sin más?-inquirió Tree Hugger, con gesto triste.

Ante esa pregunta Fluttershy se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien qué decirla y apartando la mirada con gesto turbado.

-Yo… tenía que irme, Huggie, necesitaba irme, no aguantaba más tiempo allí. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo, yo…

Sin embargo en ese momento la chica la silenció posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, al tiempo que la giraba la cara para verla mejor; el color anaranjado del atardecer se reflejaba sobre sus ojos y su pelo, dándola un aspecto casi mágico y hasta etéreo.

-Nunca te olvidé, Flutters… no pude hacerlo nunca.

-Huggie…

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, Fluttershy cerró los ojos y esperó; justo después sintió la calidez de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y fue entonces cuando todo dejó de ser. Ya no importaba el pasado, ya no importaba lo que alguna vez llegó a hacer, todo se redujo a ese justo momento, dejando pasar el tiempo y recreándose en ese mismo instante. La devolvió el beso tiernamente y son suavidad, como si la diera reparo hacerlo, al tiempo que la chica la envolvía entre sus brazos. Fluttershy la imitó y las dos se tumbaron, sin romper el beso en ningún instante y alargando el momento todo lo posible. La figura del monte Gordo se recortaba en la distancia mientras que el sol se ponía justo detrás, extendiendo su alargada sombra sobre ellas. Al fondo se podía oír el sonido del mar acompañándolas.

* * *

Vale, comentar que a partir de este capítulo la extensión será más o menos la misma puesto que ya voy a empezar a concretar y a hacer avanzar la trama, lo que me obliga a contar muchas más cosas. El mundo nocturno y de la fiesta ya se llegó a tratar en el juego GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony, y los que lo hayan jugado o sean familiares a los jjuegos puede que hayan notado ciertas cosillas provenientes de este mismo juego. También he aprovechado para desarrollar un poco más a Pinkie y a su entorno, además de hacer que conociera ya a Rainbow. No tenía intención de hacerlo hasta que llegasen a Los Santos, pero al final preferí hacerlo así, ya veréis por qué. En cuanto a Rarity tambien la hago avanzar un poco más, junto con una pequeña sorpresa. Si algo destaca de la saga GTA y de otros tantos juegos de Rockstar es que todos los personajes que aparecen en estos no son lo que parecen ser, al menos en la gran mayoría de los casos, lo que ha hecho pasar a Rarity una mala pasada. Finalmente le doy un cierre desarrollando un poco más la relación entre Fluttershy y Tree Hugger y mostrando un poco más la vastedaz de San Andreas en el fondo. En cuanto a San Andreas se refiere comentar que está basada en California, por si lo no había dicho antes, estando en el juego muy condensado pero fielmente representado. También he mencionado a una antigua ciudad del GTA San Andreas que sí que existe en la generación HD pero que aún no ha sido vista, San Fierro, la cual está basada en San Francisco. No os olvidéis ver las cosas marcadas para ver a lo que me refiero. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Preludio**

Desde la reunión de alumnos en Castle Gardens Twilight había estado muy activa, ya que, como bien la prometieron ese día, la habían estado ayudando desde entonces a reunir dinero de distintas formas.

Por idea de Moondancer, entre ella y Rachel crearon una campaña de crowdfunding en Kickstarter en la cual trataron de sacar algo de dinero apelando a la buena voluntad de la gente en internet. Tuvo un éxito moderado, ya que se quedaron un poco lejos de los diez mil dólares, la cifra objetivo, pero al menos pudieron sacar unos bien avenidos cuatro mil quinientos dólares.

Por otro lado algunos aportaron a la causa donando directamente un poco de dinero en su cuenta a través de la página web que ella misma había abierto hacía tiempo. No fueron unas cantidades muy grandes, pero Twilight las agradeció ampliamente.

Hasta ahora había conseguido reunir un total de cuatro mil ochocientos setenta y cinco dólares, quedando todavía mucho que recorrer. Aunque el dinero de la herencia de su abuelo la tenía en otra cuenta aparte, con una cifra nada desdeñable, pero esa no la quería tocar puesto que tenía otros planes muy distintos para con ese dinero, por lo que siguió intentándolo ella misma.

Ese día había estado haciendo varias gestiones, saliendo de casa un par de veces y hablando por teléfono durante unos periodos de tiempo no muy prolongados. Aunque la última llamada la pilló en casa, revisando por enésima vez la colección. Un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla de su móvil y Twilight descolgó un poco recelosa.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-¡Hola Twilight!

-Ah… hola ¿Quién es?

-No sé si te acordarás de mí, soy Brian Nicholson, uno de los chicos que fue a la quedada de antiguos alumnos hace pocos días…

-Ah, sí ¿Qué tal?-inquirió ella, sin ganas de hablar con alguien a quien apenas recordaba o conocía.

-Bien, muy bien, te llamo porque creo que he encontrado una buena manera para ayudarte en la financiación para tu biblioteca privada-anunció el chico.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué habías pensado?-inquirió ella, repentinamente interesada.

-Es un poco largo de explicar ¿te pillo en buen momento, puedes quedar?

-Ah, pues… sí, no estoy haciendo nada ahora mismo…

-Genial, en ese caso ven a verme a la **bolsa de Liberty City** , en el Centro Financiero, salgo en quince minutos.

-¿La bolsa? Pero espera un momento, explícame primero…

-No tengo tiempo, me queda poco para terminar, luego te explico, te veo en la puerta.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir nada más el chico colgó, dejándola con la miel en los labios. Al principio no supo muy bien cómo tomárselo, aunque el hecho de que comentara que le quedaba poco para terminar y que salía en quince minutos la dejó un tanto intrigada, por lo que se preparó pasa salir.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?-inquirió Spike al verla vestida.

-A la bolsa de la ciudad, me ha llamado un chico y…

-¿Qué te ha llamado un chico? Vaya, esto es nuevo…-murmuró Spike, divertido.

-Muy gracioso… no le conozco de nada, de hecho es uno de los pocos que había en la reunión del otro día, me ha comentado que me puede ayudar con la financiación, pero no me ha explicado nada más y me ha pedido que vaya a verle-explicó ella rápidamente.

-Ya veo… mucha suerte entonces.

-¡Eh, oye, no es lo que piensas!

-¿Segura? Porque cuando el río suena…

-¡Que no, si ni siquiera le conozco!

-Razón de más para hacerlo, sobre todo de su parte…

-Agh, me voy ya, pórtate bien y todas esas cosas, ya sabes el resto-indicó ella rápidamente.

-Sí, sí… que te diviertas.

Twilight prefirió no responder y salió por la puerta con prisa, tratando de ignorar los comentarios jocosos de Spike.

-Bof, parece mentira que solo tenga nueve años…-pensó ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Como tan solo tenía quince minutos antes de que Brian saliera de la bolsa, Twilight apretó el paso para llegar al metro cuanto antes. Por suerte el tren llegó justamente cuando bajaba las escaleras, por lo que el viaje hasta la parada de Ayuntamiento fue rápido, yendo andando el resto del trayecto hasta la bolsa.

El **Centro Financiero** era, como su propio nombre indicaba, el barrio más comercial de toda la ciudad donde se agolpaban las empresas más poderosas, desde bufetes de abogados hasta empresas de electrónica y similares, y donde la bolsa de la ciudad residía. Sus rascacielos eran los últimos que se extendían desde la mitad del distrito hacia el sur, por lo que complementaban muy bien al skyline de la ciudad. Colindaba al sur con Castle Gardens y al norte con Ayuntamiento y el Barrio Chino, por lo que llegó enseguida a la bolsa, sobrándola unos cuantos minutos de espera.

No sabía cómo era Brian puesto que apenas le recordaba de la reunión, había tan solo unos cuatro chicos aquel día y apenas se fijó en ellos en su momento, por lo que tuvo que confiar en que fuera él el que la viera.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos esperando, un chico joven de su edad, de pelo castaño y ojos claros la saludó tras llamarla la atención tocándola el hombro.

-¡Hola Twilight!

-Ah, hola Brian…

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, muy bien… pues tú me dirás ¿Qué querías contarme?

-Sí, claro, vamos a tomar algo, yo invito.

-Oh, está bien…

Cerca de allí vieron una cafetería en una calle colindante y entraron en ella, pidiéndose algo para beber; Brian optó por tomarse un café mientras que Twilight se pidió una orang-o-tang, un refresco de naranja.

-Oye, Brian ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-inquirió Twilight en un momento dado, para comenzar la conversación.

-Sí, claro, dime.

-Antes me comentaste que salías dentro de poco y de hecho has salido de la bolsa ¿estás trabajando en ella?

-Sí, ahora mismo sí, al principio traté de sacarme oposiciones para bibliotecario, pero no lo conseguí, por lo que opté por hacer otra cosa… ¡y ahora soy corredor de bolsa!

-Anda… ¿y cómo así?

-No sé, me hablaron de ella y sobre las oportunidades que daba y decidí intentarlo, saliéndome bien, así que…

-Qué bien… entonces ¿la idea es sobre la bolsa?-asumió ella enseguida.

-Sí, has acertado, aunque no lo parezca y aun a pesar de la crisis el mercado fluctúa mucho de un tiempo a esta parte, los precios se mantienen estables y la cotización está al alza, por lo que he pensado que podrías hacer tú lo mismo con un poco de mi guía, si a ti te parece bien…

-Ya veo, aunque yo nunca he sido muy de bolsa, la verdad-admitió ella, algo insegura.

-Oh, no la tengas miedo, al principio yo tampoco tenía muchas expectativas, pero ahora he aprendido bastantes cosas y sé predecir más o menos el mercado. Yo creo que por intentarlo no pierdes nada-opinó Brian, animado.

-Bueno, por poder supongo que puedo, aunque no sé… me da cosa.

-Tranquila, yo te introduciré un poco… conoces **BAWSAQ** ¿no?

-Claro, es la segunda bolsa más grande de la ciudad después de la de aquí al lado, está en el Cruce Estrella-asintió ella, dando detalles.

-Vale, en ese caso vamos a empezar bajándonos la aplicación, hace poco que está disponible.

Mientras que la bolsa de Liberty City era una bolsa un poco más centrada en la economía local y estatal, BAWSAQ era una mucho más centralizada e internacional, con cotizaciones más flexibles y versátiles. Usando la tienda de **eyefind** , el buscador más famoso de todo internet, se descargó la aplicación de BAWSAQ en su móvil y la instaló. Nada más arrancarla se pudo ver su logo sobre un fondo con los colores de la bandera nacional, junto con su eslogan: _haciendo frente a los altibajos de la vida_. Nada más empezar la pidió hacerse una cuenta pidiéndola su correo electrónico.

-¿Con el correo electrónico ya vale o hay que añadir algo más? Porque en tal caso prefiero descartarlo…-murmuró la chica, tajante.

-Sí, no hace falta que introduzcas ningún dato personal importante si no quieres, lo hacen sólo para contabilizar un poco sus usuarios y accionistas.

En tal caso Twilight no tuvo ningún problema y añadió su correo, sparklesparklesparkle . Una vez que tuvo la cuenta creada Brian tomó la palabra.

-Vale ¿has invertido en bolsa alguna vez?

-No como tal, pero estoy enterada de cómo se hace, más o menos…

-Vale, en ese caso ve a _lista de mercados_.

Desde el menú principal pudo desplegar la lista, la cual se mostró ante ella en toda su extensión, mostrando todos los mercados disponibles; un montón de empresas y marcas conocidas estaban a su disposición para ser consultadas.

-Clica en un mercado, no sé, el que quieras, por ejemplo… orang-o-tang-sugirió el chico, mirando la bebida de Twilight.

Buscó por la O y lo encontró enseguida, pasando a una pantalla en la cual se podía ver una gráfica del valor de las acciones de orang-o-tang, en el cual en ese momento se encontraban estables, aunque habían tenido recientemente unas cuantas caídas en las últimas horas.

-¿En serio quieres que invierta en esto?-inquirió la chica, ceñuda.

-No, no, sólo era para que lo vieras un poco, la gráfica te muestra cómo se encuentran las acciones de la compañía, lo que te permite consultar su valor en el mercado y cuánto beneficio te podrían reportar, aunque es un valor aproximado porque como bien sabrás el mercado fluctúa de forma muy variable y constante.

-Sí, claro, la ley de la oferta y la demanda siempre se aplica a todo…

-Exacto, aunque teniendo en cuenta este factor te puedes anticipar de cierta forma al mercado, es algo que he estado aprendiendo a hacer recientemente, y es en este momento cuando mi ayuda es importante. Déjame ver la lista.

Twilight le pasó su móvil y el chico la estuvo repasando lentamente sin volver a hablar, con cara de concentración total. Twilight aprovechó para darle un sorbo a su refresco mientras esperaba. En un momento dado Brian retomó la palabra.

-Ajá, aquí está, ya decía yo que lo había visto antes…

-¿El qué?

-Un mercado nuevo. Entró a bolsa hace escasas horas y eso es bueno en cierta medida, ya que suelen ser los mercados nuevos los que impulsan los precios de mercados relacionados, lo que luego repercute de manera positiva en el mercado nuevo en una especie de retrotracción monetaria, nunca falla, durante las primeras horas de vida sus acciones pueden llegar a subir enteros a raudales, créeme, lo he visto.

-Ya veo, entonces quieres que invierta en este nuevo mercado… pero asumo que, siendo nuevo, sus acciones suelen ser más caras-asumió Twilight, un tanto insegura.

-No necesariamente, depende sobre todo del mercado en sí, sus cuotas, los productos que ofrezca… nunca suele haber una acción lo suficientemente cara per se, eso también varía-respondió Brian, con mucha seguridad.

-Ajá… ¿y qué mercado es ese?

-Uno que se dedica a la venta de productos importados, sobre todo cosas de Europa, Asia y Japón, se llama Umbrex. Vale, vamos a comprar unas cuantas acciones.

-Eh, bueno, vale, en ese caso yo creo que con cuarenta o cincuenta…-pensó Twilight en voz alta, aunque Brian la cortó enseguida.

-No, no, eso es muy poco, aquí quien no arriesga no gana, Twilight, tienes que pensar en grande cuando inviertes en bolsa.

-¡Pero no puedo gastar todo lo que tengo hasta ahora sólo en acciones!

-Es obvio, pero sí que puedes invertir una buena parte… ¿Cuánto tienes hasta ahora?

-Entre la campaña de kickstarter y las donaciones más recientes que pude conseguir, unos cuatro mil ochocientos setenta y cinco dólares.

-Vale, en ese caso vamos a invertir una tercera parte.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero espera, eso es mucho, además, no sabemos cuánto valen las acciones!-exclamó ella, alarmada.

-No pasa nada, esta aplicación te puede decir cuantas acciones puedes comprar si introduces una específica cantidad de dinero, lo calcula en base al valor de una sola acción. Vale, y con la tercera parte de lo que tienes, te llevas… unas quinientas acciones, no está mal, es una buena cifra para empezar.

-Aunque espera, hay algo que no entiendo, si introduces una cifra es porque tienes intención de comprar, pero no he registrado ninguna tarjeta de crédito o una cuenta bancaria…

-Eso es porque esta aplicación funciona en base a supuestos económicos, no tienes porqué comprar nada al principio si no quieres, el sistema guarda la información a modo de prueba, para que veas cómo funciona, y si luego resulta que el mercado fluctúa a tu favor y te hace ganar dinero, puedes confirmar tu transacción mediante el correo electrónico… ¿usas la eyefind wallet?

-Sí…

-¿La tienes asociada a tu cuenta del correo?

-Sí, claro.

-En ese caso con que confirmes tú misma la transacción ya vale, el sistema te manda un mensaje al correo, lo aceptas y la transacción se hace efectiva, depositando el dinero ganado en tu cuenta.

-Oh, ya veo… oye, pues no está mal pensado-murmuró Twilight, impresionada.

-¿Verdad que sí? Es muy útil, para inversores en bolsa y corredores es ideal… entonces ¿compramos las acciones?

Por un momento Twilight se lo pensó rápidamente, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Brian le había explicado; si bien el invertir en bolsa no era algo en lo que en un principio pensó, por intentarlo no perdía nada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no estaba comprando nada propiamente dicho, al menos por ahora. Si la cosa iba bien y hacía dinero, lo cogería y listo, y en caso contrario con no hacer nada sería más que suficiente.

-Sí, está bien, hagámoslo.

-Perfecto entonces, quinientas acciones por mil seiscientos veinticinco dólares.

Con un simple tapeo en la pantalla la operación se realizó, adquiriendo las acciones de forma virtual y pasando a una pantalla donde se podía observar su valor, que en ese momento se mantenía en cero.

-Ya está, ahora puedes ver su estado en _Mis acciones_ , ya sabes que al principio los precios se congelan, ya que se necesita tiempo para que fluctúen, pero con paciencia siempre se consigue. Échalas un vistazo esta tarde para ver cómo han evolucionado.

-Genial, gracias Brian, espero tener suerte.

-Ya verás como si, los mercados más jóvenes son los que más dinero suelen dar en sus principios.

Tras la operación estuvieron hablando un poco más, conectando bastante para sorpresa de la chica, la cual se encontró muy a gusto con él aun a pesar de que al principio no estaba muy segura de si quedar con él o no. Brian era un chico atento, espabilado y bastante inteligente, del tipo que le gustaba a alguien como Twilight, y además, tenía que admitir que era guapo.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos más los dos salieron de la cafetería, con todo pagado por parte de Brian, y se separaron una vez en la calle.

-Bueno pues no te olvides de mirar tus acciones esta tarde, ya me contarás qué tal.

-Ah, claro, si tengo dudas o algo te llamo.

-Por supuesto, cuanto quieras, y si tienes suerte y consigues el suficiente dinero iremos a celebrarlo ¿te parece?

-Vale, cuando quieras.

Los dos se despidieron y Twilight se fue de vuelta hacia el metro pensando en todo lo que habían hablado; aunque en un momento dado se dio cuenta entonces de que la quedada había acabado siendo lo más parecido a una cita, y con posibilidad de otra igual en un futuro no muy cercano. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, recordando las palabras de Spike.

-¿Segura? Porque cuando el río suena…

Aun así la chica se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensarlo más y acelerando el paso.

* * *

-Es una pena que no puedas quedarte más tiempo…

-Ya, pero tengo cosas que atender en la costa oeste… aun así ha sido una semana divertida.

-Sí, al menos no me he aburrido tanto…

-Ya, ni yo… por cierto ¿y Pinkie?

-Ah, sí, la dije que se viniera para despedirte pero me dijo que no podía puesto que trabajaba por la mañana repartiendo periódicos en su barrio, así que…

-Oh, bueno, dila adiós de mi parte.

-Sí, se lo diré.

Por primera vez Rainbow Dash decía en serio todas y cada una de esas palabras, para sorpresa y desconcierto de un Thunderlane que apenas abrió la boca desde que llegaron al aeropuerto acompañando a Lightning, la cual se volvía a San Andreas.

Después de una trepidante semana de no parar entre carreras, competiciones e incluso algún que otro triatlón, la chica decía adiós a la costa este, para disgusto de Rainbow.

-Aunque espera ¿y el coche?-inquirió Rainbow en ese momento, extrañada.

-Lo he facturado aparte, lo llevarán en un avión de carga comercial que sale a la misma hora que el mío-reveló Lightning.

-Jo, tía, cómo te lo montas…

-Lo sé, y tú también, Dash, tú también…

-Oh, me halagas…

Las dos chicas se rieron con confidencia, al tiempo que Thunderlane las miraba con gesto divertido.

-¿Y a ti qué te hace tanta gracia?-inquirió Rainbow, ceñuda.

-¿A mí? No, nada…-murmuró el chico, como quien no quiere la cosa.

En ese momento una voz resonó por megafonía a lo largo de toda la terminal.

-Boeing 747 de **FlyUS** con destino a Los Santos, San Andreas, va a efectuar su salida en cinco minutos. Pasajeros, por favor, embarquen por la puerta número siete, gracias.

-¡Ese es el mío! ¡Vamos!

Los dos acompañaron a Lightning hasta la citada puerta, viendo desde el ancho ventanal el Boeing de FlyUS, de color blanco y rojo y con el logo de la empresa en rojo y en azul. La cola avanzaba rápido.

-Bueno pues si alguna vez te da por visitar la costa oeste dame un toque-la sugirió Lightning, antes de embarcar.

-¡Claro, dalo por hecho! Buen viaje, Dust.

-Gracias, Dash.

Las dos se dieron la mano con efusividad y Thunderlane la despidió más normalmente. Los dos la vieron embarcar y, una vez en el avión, se dirigieron hacia la salida.

-Lo cierto es que me sorprendes, Dash…-comentó el chico en un momento dado, mientras se dirigían al parking.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Hombre, nunca pensé que llegaría a verte tan abierta a una relación con alguien, aunque teniendo en cuenta que la chica es muy parecida a ti, en parte es comprensible…

-¡Oye, lo dices como si no fuera capaz de relacionarme con nadie más!

-No es eso, es sólo que… ¿cómo lo digo sin que suene raro?

-¿Raro? ¿Y por qué iba a sonar raro?-inquirió ella, un tanto extrañada.

-Que conste que no lo digo por capricho, aunque esa cercanía, ese colegueo que teníais se podría malinterpretar, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Por un momento la chica se quedó pensativa, llegando a ver a donde quería llegar rápidamente. Rainbow le lanzó una mirada glacial, con los puños apretados, e inquirió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te apetece que se te suelte un tortazo a ti también como a aquel listo en el Bahama Mamas?

-Oh, cielos, no, después de todo aún no me las he visto con tus puños y prefiero no hacerlo, aunque yo lo digo por el hecho de que la gente tiende a ser muy promiscua…

-En ese caso todos los promiscuos de esta ciudad pueden ir haciendo cola delante de mí para que les dé a todos su correspondiente ración de tortas.

-Huy, en tal caso probablemente te desgastarías las palmas de las manos…

-Muy gracioso, Thunderlane…

Aun y con todo, Rainbow siempre se las había tenido que ver con comentarios y suposiciones de todo tipo, debido sobre todo a su marimacho comportamiento y el hecho de que tuviera tintado el pelo con los colores del arcoíris. Sin embargo ella nunca se había considerado lesbiana ni mucho menos, y el hecho de que todo el mundo diera por sentado que lo era atendiendo solo a su aspecto o personalidad era algo que la molestaba mucho.

-Pero bueno, si tu principal preocupación es esa no te apures, tan solo somos dos amigas que hemos conectado bien, nada más.

-Eso es bueno entonces, supongo que habréis arrasado en todas las carreras en las que habéis participado…

-Huy, sí, y en un triatlón también en el cual acabamos empatadas, por lo que nos repartimos el dinero del premio. Nadie pudo hacer nada por pararnos…

-Me lo imagino.

Tras un corto paseo los dos llegaron a la segunda planta del parking del aeropuerto, donde Rainbow aparcó, y se fueron de vuelta a Algonquin saliendo a la autopista Algonquin-Dukes. Aunque ninguno de los dos llegó a ver un coche de carreras aparcado cerca de la salida, siguiéndoles al poco rato.

* * *

Igneous Rock no estaba del todo acostumbrado a quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde, la otra noche tuvo un coloquio sobre mineralogía que duró más de lo previsto y le obligó a salir a eso de la una y media de la madrugada. Aunque para su suerte no tenía nada más para el día siguiente, por lo que se dio el lujo de dormir hasta por lo menos el mediodía, levantándose en cuanto se sintió totalmente descansado. El olor de la comida proveniente de la cocina terminó de despertarle del todo, yendo a saludar a su esposa.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, cariño.

Los dos se dieron un beso en los labios e Igneous inquirió, sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Y las niñas?

-Marble y Limestone están en clase, y Pinkie trabajando.

-Oh, sí… ¿vienen a comer?

-Pinkie sí, aunque las niñas no ya que tienen comedor hoy.

Como dentro de pocas horas sería la hora de comer Igneous estuvo picando un poco de dulce en vez de desayunar; aunque, en un momento dado, su mujer se dirigió hacia él con una expresión seria grabada en su rostro.

-Igneous, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?-inquirió él, extrañado.

-Es por Pinkie… estoy preocupada por ella-admitió la mujer, con tono preocupado.

-¿Qué estás preocupada? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque se está cargando de trabajo.

-Ah, bueno ¿y eso por qué tiene que ser algo malo?

-Igenous, sabes por qué lo hace-le reprendió ella, con tono severo.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, sin decir nada durante unos breves instantes, hasta que finalmente suspiró y habló.

-Sabes que ella es constante y trabajadora, lo seguirá haciendo hasta que finalmente reúna el dinero necesario.

-Ya, vale, y cuando lo tenga y eche de nuevo la solicitud ¿Qué crees que harán allí? Volverla a rechazar, eso es lo que harán. Sabes que sólo buscan a gente cualificada, Igneous. ¿Acaso quieres que te hija se deslome constantemente para nada?

Ante esa tesitura el hombre dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, comprendiendo a su mujer.

-Ya, vale, lo comprendo, pero aun así ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? Sabes que yo no puedo seguir costeando más solicitudes, los de la Asociación de Geología de Dukes aún me deben mi participación en la conferencia hidrológica de hace varios meses, y los de Minnesota aún no me han pagado por mi colaboración en ese estudio de los sustratos de la zona. Comprendo tu preocupación, Cloudy, y me duele no poder ayudar a mi hija, pero tienes que entender que yo más no puedo hacer-argumentó él, con pesar.

-Lo sé, lo sé… aunque he pensado en algo-reveló ella, para su sorpresa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

Cloudy hizo una breve pausa antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Cup Cake?

* * *

-¿Está del todo segura, señora?

-Sí, quiero averiguar quiénes son esos Sanders y por qué han venido aquí exactamente. No pienso negociar nada con ellos, simplemente quiero hacer algunas averiguaciones.

-Señora, con todos mis respetos, si vamos a reunirnos con ellos sólo para tantearlos podemos arriesgarnos a que nos pillen por banda, personalmente creo que no debería ceder…

-Y no lo voy hacer, Hernando, tan solo vamos a hacer una visita de cortesía, a ver qué nos cuentan. Además, si ya sabían de mí con anterioridad, no entiendo para qué han venido exactamente.

-Igual creen que tienen alguna oportunidad.

-Sí, ya ves tú, ilusos…

Aunque negociar con ellos no entraba dentro de sus planes, Rarity tenía una genuina curiosidad por saber de dónde habían salido esos dos, por lo que podría aprovechar la oportunidad de reunirse con ellos a su favor. No creía que fueran una amenaza para sus negocios dado que, según lo que la contó el propio Nick, habían llegado hacía poco a la ciudad, no obstante debía de andar con pies de plomo, puesto que no podía fiarse al cien por cien de él.

Aprovechando un poco la mañana se dirigieron hacia allá siguiendo el procedimiento de rigor, saliendo Rarity primero y con su escolta tras ella. Ese día había amanecido un tanto nublado, con densas pero blancas nubes cubriendo partes del cielo y con un viento algo fuerte que agitaba las ramas de las palmeras diseminadas por toda la ciudad.

Para llegar hasta la **casa Swanko** había que atravesar gran parte de **Vice Point** , el barrio más cosmopolita y variado de toda la ciudad, lleno de apartamentos, hoteles y negocios de alta gama, hogar de gente con clase, dinero y mucho ego. Esa era quizás la zona más representativa de la ciudad, donde se concentraban la mayor parte de servicios y donde el sector turismo tenía una mayor presencia. Rarity siempre pensó que el distrito de Vice Beach era el que le daba ese encanto tan especial a una ciudad como Vice City a diferencia de Vice City Mainland, que era mucho más comercial y mucho menos urbano.

En menos de veinte minutos llegaron enseguida a la casa Swanko, situada justo enfrente del hospital del barrio. Si Rarity no fuera la señora de la droga y no tuviera un imperio que mantener, ella se imaginaba viviendo aquí, más normalmente, junto con su hermana y varias personas más de su servicio, probablemente Hernando, Ernesto, Mario y Lupe. Y no era para menos, puesto que la casa Swanko desprendía lujo y detalles por los cuatro costados. Con una balaustrada en la fachada frontal, sujetada por unas exquisitas columnas dóricas, una piscina frente a la puerta y unos jardines de lo más cucos, esa casa era todo lo que cualquier rico de medio pelo podría pedir.

Los Sanders les estaban esperando, y eso se podía notar sobre todo en el recibimiento; una serie de hombres vestidos de negro y con pinganillos en sus orejas les dieron la bienvenida, al tiempo que los acompañaban al interior de la casa. Era una escolta muy distinta a la de la suya propia, puesto que tanto Hernando como sus hombres vestían más informalmente, con camisas de colores y con motivos hawaianos. Ella nunca les había impuesto un uniforme de trabajo ni nada por el estilo, por lo que en ese sentido tenían una mayor libertad. Una parte de la escolta de Rarity se quedó fuera, vigilando, mientas que Hernando y unos cuantos hombres más acompañaron a su señora en todo momento. Por dentro la casa era tan lujosa como por fuera o más, con decoraciones de lo más suntuosas, muebles caros y muy espaciosa.

Fue en el primer piso donde se detuvieron, frente a una puerta de caoba de lo más señorial; uno de los hombres de los Sanders llamó a la puerta y le dieron el paso al otro lado, cruzando por ella tras unos breves segundos de espera. Una vez dentro se encontraron en un amplio despacho, en el cual vieron a un hombre entrado en años sentado al otro lado de un escritorio, de ojos oscuros, mirada escrutadora y buen porte. Peinaba unas pronunciadas canas y vestía formalmente, con un traje azul marino.

-Señorita Belle, encantado de conocerla, soy Seymour Sanders, el tío de Nick, aquí presente.

-Buenos días-saludó Nick, cortésmente.

Rarity apenas le dedicó una breve mirada, ignorándole ampliamente.

-Siéntese, por favor… su escolta puede esperar fuera-indicó Seymour.

-Hernando se queda conmigo-murmuró ella, tajante.

-Como usted quiera.

A una señal suya Hernando se apartó un poco y se quedó junto a la puerta, guardándola y permaneciendo muy quieto.

-Muy bien, pues hablemos de negocios… ¿quiere algo de beber? ¿Whisky, ron, soda?

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

-Como prefiera… aunque a mí sí que me apetece un trago, pásame el ron, Nick.

Su sobrino hizo mano de una botella y un vaso de un mueble bar cercano y se la entregó a su tío, el cual se sirvió él mismo mientras iba hablando.

-Como supongo que sabrá bien, este mercado es muy vasto y competitivo, pero es quizás por eso por lo que me atrae tanto. Yo nunca rechazo una buena oportunidad de negocio, y estoy seguro de que usted tampoco, señorita Belle…

-Yo ya tengo mi propio negocio, heredé mi oportunidad, así que no me hace falta aceptar ninguna otra más-murmuró ella con tono contundente.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto, el cartel Belle, el que consiguió reflotar el negocio de la droga en esta ciudad… se habla mucho de usted en toda Florida, no sé si lo sabrá.

-Me lo imagino, después de todo me llaman la señora de la droga...

-Y muy acertadamente, todo sea dicho. Verá, señorita Belle, yo soy un hombre de negocios, como bien le habrá dicho mi sobrino, y estoy dispuesto a hacer tratos siempre y cuando estos nos satisfagan a todos. Hace mucho tiempo se decía que Vice City era oro de veinticuatro quilates, hay gente que cree que su momento de gloria pasó hace tiempo, pero yo opino que podría haber oportunidades para todos nosotros independientemente de lo parcelado que esté el mercado en esta ciudad. Mi punto es que nos repartamos el producto principal, que es la droga, y cada uno nos ocupemos de colocar una parte de cada tipo. Por ejemplo usted se encarga de distribuir los pesos pesados como cocaína, heroína y metanfetaminas y yo me ocupo del resto de derivados como éxtasis, ácido, hierba y sedante. Tengo una serie de contactos en el medio oeste que nos pueden servir de enlace, por lo que el éxito está más que garantizado, y como puede ver el mercado de la droga seguiría estando en su posesión, aunque yendo a medias conmigo ya que no trabajo gratis, como usted comprenderá. ¿Qué me dice?

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio en el cual Rarity esbozó una sonrisa divertida, como si la hubieran contado un chiste malo. Justo después comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Sanders, supongo que lo sabrá, pero por si acaso yo se lo digo por si no se había enterado del todo. El mercado de la droga en esta ciudad está tan demandado que se necesita un mínimo de garantías para que el resto de países en Latinoamérica que exportan la droga confíen plenamente en que su producto llegue a todos los lugares que ellos requieren. En su momento mi padre consiguió que todo el mundo dejara de matarse entre sí por tratar de alcanzar lo que no podían alcanzar y logró afianzar esas garantías mediante una serie de tratos con diferentes contactos de los que ni yo tengo constancia, ya que sólo él los conocía, por lo que en ese sentido estoy atada puesto que no sé cuáles son. Y dudo mucho que sus contactos en el medio oeste sean capaces de satisfacer todas las garantías que países como Colombia o Venezuela demandan sólo para mandar como mínimo veinte kilos de coca a la semana. Eso por un lado. Por otro lado tenemos el hecho de que además de ser la líder de mi cartel, también soy la líder del Mecenazgo, supongo que algo le dirá ese nombre, pero por si no lo sabe, yo se lo digo. En su momento mi padre consiguió poner a raya al resto de bandas de la ciudad hasta que él se retiró y me cedió su puesto, pero para entonces todas las bandas estaban tan exaltadas por tener un trozo del pastel que decidí calmarlas yo también, pero con otro método completamente distinto. Las uní entre sí, nos repartimos el mercado y compartimos los beneficios de cada una para que todos saliéramos beneficiados y evitar así matarnos los unos a los otros. Lo considero mi mayor éxito, pero es un éxito tan milimétricamente calculado que me temo que no es posible añadir una cifra más a la ecuación. Lo siento, señor Sanders, pero me temo que por muchos tratos que usted me ofrezca me es imposible añadirle a usted en los míos.

Esta vez el silencio posterior era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo; el señor Sanders la miró de hito en hito, pensando a toda velocidad algo con lo que rebatirla, pero enseguida comprendió que no tenía nada. Rarity esbozó una plana sonrisa, diciéndole todo en nada, y levantándose inmediatamente después.

-Hernando, nos vamos.

Ninguno de los dos Sanders trató de detenerla, Rarity salió de la casa Swanko con porte arrollador y regresaron a Starfish Island de inmediato. Por el camino Hernando y ella estuvieron hablando por el pinganillo.

-Señora, permítame decirla que cuando se pone seria es usted toda una profesional.

-Oh, gracias querido, aunque te voy a mandar un recado, eso sí.

-Lo que usted me diga, señora.

-Quiero que mires los contactos que tenemos en el medio oeste y trates de averiguar si estos Sanders vienen de allí. Me da la sensación de que alguien se está pasando de listo y no lo voy a consentir.

-Está bien, aunque para eso voy a necesitar el consentimiento del señor Belle…

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.

En cuanto volvieron a casa Rarity se dirigió directamente a su despacho y, una vez allí, hizo una rápida llamada.

-Hola papá, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Twilight se encontraba en casa relajándose en compañía de Spike y viendo la tele juntos; hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había decidido por un canal en concreto, zapeando todo el rato y sin parar en ninguno en concreto por más de tres minutos. En un momento dado el niño inquirió.

-¿Entonces qué tal tu cita?

-Bien… ¡ay, eso me recuerda, las acciones!-exclamó ella, pasando por alto la palabra que había usado para nombrarlo.

-¿Acciones?-repitió Spike, extrañado.

-Sí, Brian me ha estado ayudando a ganar dinero invirtiendo en bolsa, a ver qué tal están-explicó ella, haciendo mano de su móvil.

Llevado por la curiosidad el niño se reincorporó y la observó hacer con su móvil, acercándose un poco para ver mejor lo que hacía.

-¿BAWSAQ?

-Sí, es una aplicación de la misma bolsa, antes compré unas quinientas acciones con la guía de Brian, a ver cómo se encuentran.

Sin esperar mucho más se dirigió a _Mis acciones_ y, en cuanto vio su valor, casi se cae del sofá debido a la impresión; y es que en menos de diez horas siquiera el precio de las acciones se había disparado hasta alcanzar la friolera de quinientos dólares, lo que la dejaba con un total de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares si las vendía.

-¡Uauh! ¿¡Más de doscientos mil talegos?! ¡Véndelas ahora mismo, Twilight!-exclamó el chico, alucinado.

La chica quiso reprenderle por hablar tan vulgarmente, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado impactada como para decir nada más. La cifra actual de venta rondaba por su cabeza, pensando en posibilidades. Con semejante cantidad de dinero tendría más que suficiente para invertir en la biblioteca y sacarla adelante, pagar la publicidad tanto en línea como en prensa e incluso para algún que otro caprichito si la apetecía. Sentía cómo el corazón la latía a mil por hora, dudando por un momento sobre qué hacer. La oportunidad era única, sí, aunque el método de la bolsa no la terminaba de convencer del todo. El dedo índice danzaba sobre el botón de _Vender y confirmar_ , con el cual las acciones se venderían y el sistema confirmaría su transacción, cargando directamente el dinero en su cuenta.

-¿¡A qué esperas, Twilight?! ¡Con todo ese dinero se resolverían todos nuestros problemas, no dejes escapar la oportunidad!-exclamó Spike, algo azorado.

El caso es que tenía razón, no sólo podría sacar adelante la biblioteca, sino que también podría usar una parte para tapar agujeros en el sentido literal de la palabra, ya que algunas paredes tenían humedades debido a que el edificio ya tenía sus años, precisamente lo que hizo que el banco no pudiera darla el crédito.

-¿Sabes qué? Que me lo quedo-pensó entonces Twilight, decidida.

Sin dudarlo más le dio a _Vender y confirmar_ y, al cabo de unos breves minutos, le llegó un correo electrónico de su cuenta del Bank of Liberty confirmando la transacción y depositando el dinero en ella.

-Ya está…-murmuró ella, aún sin creérselo.

-¡Genial, Twilight, ya tenemos dinero incluso para pagarnos unas vacaciones!-exclamó Spike, emocionado.

-¡Sí, es genial! ¡Oh, voy a avisar a Brian!

A partir de ahí hizo varias llamadas, siendo Brian el primero, el cual la felicitó y ella le dio las gracias como cien veces por lo menos. Luego llamó a Moondancer para darla la buena noticia y luego a sus padres, que también se mostraron contentos por ella. Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo enterado Twilight no perdió el tiempo y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

-Vale, entonces si tengo doscientas cincuenta naranjas y las quiero repartir entre cinco amigos más ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

-Una división…

-Ajá, ahora recuerda que dividir es como realizar un cómputo pero de manera divisoria, entonces, si dividimos entre cinco ¿cómo nos quedaría?

-Pues a ver… cinco por cinco son… veinticinco.

-Ajá…

-Resto, me sobra un 0… ah, cincuenta.

-Eso es, muy bien ¿ves como es fácil?

Ayudar a Sweetie Belle con los deberes era algo que siempre la había gustado, sobre todo con las matemáticas, ya que a Rarity siempre se la habían dado bien los números. Sin embargo a su hermana nunca la habían hecho mucha gracia, por lo que siempre que podía pedía ayuda a su hermana.

-¡Gracias Rarity!

-Oh, no es nada, cariño, ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte… ¿tienes alguna duda más?

-Sí, con esta de aquí, siempre me lío cuando hay cifras muy altas…

Rarity fue a echarla un vistazo, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y en ese momento Hernando se asomó brevemente, comentando.

-Señora, tenemos visita.

-¿Quién es?

-Es un haitiano, ha pedido verse con usted.

-Ah, bueno, pues que pase y espere un momento, ahora estoy con él.

-El caso es que dice que tiene prisa y viene a dar un mensaje rápido, ha pedido que salga un momento.

Ante eso Rarity bufó, un tanto molesta debido a la situación. Pero Sweetie en ese momento murmuró.

-No pasa nada, ve a atenderle, yo te espero.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, lo puedo intentar…

Al principio ella no estaba muy segura, pero finalmente accedió al ver su cara de determinación.

-Está bien, inténtalo y haz todas las que puedas, en cuanto vuelva las miro y las corregimos entre las dos ¿vale?

-Vale.

Rarity dejó a la niña y acompañó a Hernando hasta la escalinata de entrada, donde el haitiano se encontraba esperando; al pie de las mismas llegó a ver al infrascrito apoyado en su coche, un voodoo de color rojo cobre. La gran mayoría de los hombres de Poulet vestían de forma muy similar, con camisetas de color morado claro y vaqueros de un color muy similar, con bandanas blancas en la cabeza o bien con gorros de color violeta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se le ofrece?-inquirió Rarity, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Señorita Rarity, vengo para decirla que la señora Poulet desea hablar con usted-anunció el haitiano, con un acento muy cerrado.

Ese anuncio la tomó por sorpresa, intercambiando una extrañada mirada con un Hernando igual de chocado.

-¿De veras? ¿Por alguna razón en concreto?

-No me han dicho nada, yo solo soy un mensajero. La está esperando en su casa, en el centro de Little Haití. Buenas tardes.

Y tras esas escuetas palabras el haitiano se subió en su coche y se fue de allí, dejándoles con la miel en los labios. Hernando fue el primero en pronunciarse.

-¿Cree que es por lo de esta mañana?

-No lo sé, no creo, aunque me extraña, no te voy a engañar.

-Entonces ¿irá?

-Sí, que remedio…

Aunque por otro lado la molestaba puesto que la interrumpía su momento con su hermana; resignada volvió un momento con ella, mirando rápidamente lo que tenía y corrigiéndoselo.

-Vale, están casi todas bien, aunque mírate las últimas y en cuanto vuelva las miramos.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, lo siento, cariño, pero es que me ha salido un imprevisto… intentaré no tardar mucho ¿vale?

-Está bien…

Rarity la despidió con un beso en la frente y salió de su habitación, un tanto molesta consigo misma.

-Maldita sea… más te vale que sea importante, Poulet.

Saliendo por segunda vez de casa, la comitiva se dirigió esta vez a Little Haití, siendo encabezada por la propia Rarity en su infernus. Entraron por el cruce que está entre este este barrio y el de Little Habana, antaño un punto caliente debido a ese mismo detalle, donde las peleas entre bandas estaban a la orden del día. Ahora era un sitio más tranquilo, aunque seguía siendo una zona igual de pobre que antes, ya que precisamente ahí se encontraban unas antiguas barriadas de casas cuyo estado es el de ruina total y donde se concentraban muchos vagabundos y drogadictos. Era por detalles como esos por los que Rarity seguiría pensando que Vice City Mainland era el distrito más sucio y con menos clase de toda la ciudad.

Finalmente llegaron al centro de Little Haití, una zona que destacaba sobre todo por tener el conjunto de viviendas más antiguas de todo el barrio, justamente de las primeras que se empezaron a construir cuando los primeros criollos haitianos comenzaron a habitar el barrio. En una cabaña de color verde se concentraba una alta densidad de matones haitianos, que era donde la tía Poulet vivía. Rarity aparcó al lado y salió de su coche, siendo escoltada enseguida por Hernando y sus hombres. Los haitianos que allí había no les quitaron los ojos de encima, siguiéndoles con la mirada y con un gesto difícil de describir. Desde hacía muchos años los haitianos eran concebidos como gente violenta y retraída, con un genio muy alterable y un trato complicado, cosa que seguía siendo así hoy en día.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la cabaña, Rarity habló con los haitianos que la custodiaban.

-He venido porque uno de los vuestros me ha comentado que vuestra señora quería hablar conmigo.

Uno de los haitianos entró por un momento en la cabaña y salió al cabo de unos rápidos segundos.

-Puede entrar.

Rarity pasó dentro de la cabaña, donde un aroma a incienso y tela vieja la dieron la bienvenida; su interior era pequeño, no tendría más de doce metros cuadrados. A mano izquierda había una pequeña cocina, a mano derecha un pequeño saloncito con varias canastas y una mesita decoraban el conjunto y al fondo del todo, tras un biombo, había un pequeño dormitorio. La tía Poulet se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón, su figura encorvada, ataviada en su sempiterno traje haitiano amarillo, y su anciano y arrugado rostro la daba un aspecto un tanto intimidante. Hernando y el haitiano que antes entró se quedaron junto a la puerta, guardándola, mientras que Rarity se sentaba frente a Poulet. Por un momento la anciana mujer se la quedó mirando con unos oscuros ojillos, como si la estuviera estudiando, hasta que finalmente masculló.

-Dejadnos solas.

El haitiano acató la orden enseguida, aunque Hernando se quedó un poco rezagado, algo reticente a dejar sola a su señora, pero ella tan solo le asintió con la cabeza y el hombre abandonó la estancia. Una vez solas, Rarity tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, Poulet, usted me dirá.

La aludida tardó un poco de contestar, dejando escapar varios sonidos guturales, hasta que finalmente comenzó a formar frases con sentido.

-¿Qué tal estás, querida?

Esa frase pilló a Rarity con la guardia baja, puesto que pensaba que Poulet iría al grano, aunque igualmente la contestó.

-Oh, pues bien, muy bien, todo marcha como debe, los negocios van bien para todos… no me puedo quejar.

-Sí… todos estamos bien… yo sigo siendo vieja, pero estoy bien… algo achacosa por la edad, eso sí, pero me mantengo…

-Eso es bueno, la vida parece haberte tratado bien, Poulet, más de cien años… no todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo.

-Bueno… es lo que tiene trabajar duro… la vida te acaba recompensando tus esfuerzos… siempre cuidando de mis muchachos… y ayudándoles en su sustento…

-De eso se trata ¿no? Al fin y al cabo trabajamos para reportar beneficios.

-Así es… nuestra asociación funciona… y hasta ahora ha llegado a buen término… debemos estar agradecidos…

-Desde luego, es el trabajo de todos, y por mi parte se refiere siempre lo agradezco.

Por un momento Poulet miró fijamente a Rarity, clavando la vista en ella.

-Mas siempre hay… gente que quiere aprovecharse de tu esfuerzo… y hacer peligrar todo lo que hemos construido…

Fue entonces cuando la chica comprendió a dónde quería llegar, llegando a pensar.

-Lo sabe…

Poulet la miró sin ningún atisbo de nada en su gastado rostro y masculló.

-Sabes, querida… que no necesito estar en Vice Beach… para saber lo que pasa en Vice Beach...

Rarity respiró pausadamente, sin dejar que la anciana la intimidara, comentando de seguido.

-Sabe que nunca haría nada que nos perjudicara a todos.

-Lo sé… y también sé lo que esos dos pretenden… eres una mujer joven, lista y muy bella... pero Rarity, querida, estoy segura de que sabes que su estancia no nos traerá más que problemas... y ya sabes que el bien común es lo que mejor profesamos…

-Sí, todo lo que tenemos es debido al bien común.

-Por eso… por eso mismo debes tener cuidado, hija mía… he llegado a una edad en la que sólo me queda sentarme y esperar a que la parca venga y me lleve con ella… ya no estoy como para coordinar una guerra entre bandas o mediar en un conflicto de intereses… hasta mis chicos lo saben…

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

-No sugiero nada… tan solo quería hablarlo contigo para que no se te olvide… de que se trata de todos nosotros… dame tu mano…

Con algo de celo, Rarity extendió su mano derecha y se la presentó a Poulet, la cual la cogió entre las suyas, recreándose en la suavidad de su joven piel. Pasó sus arrugados y rechonchos dedos por la palma de su mano, fijando sus ojillos en sus líneas, como si se las estuviera leyendo. Finalmente la anciana se llevó una mano a su vestido y sacó un colgante de un bolsillo, parecido a un relicario plateado, con forma ovalada y con una pequeña cápsula de vidrio incrustada en el centro, junto a la imagen de una virgen en la parte superior. En el interior de la cápsula se podía ver una especie de polvillo blanco muy fino.

-Lo único que me queda de mis viejos polvos mágicos… un poco de este polvo hará que hasta el hombre más fuerte y rudo se doblegue a tu voluntad… úsalos sabiamente…-reveló Poulet, poniendo el relicario en su mano y cerrándosela justo después.

Rarity lo miró por un momento, algo extrañada por ese súbito regalo, admirando su belleza. Quiso decirla algo más, pero en cuanto alzó la mirada vio que Poulet se había reclinado en el sillón y se había dormido repentinamente, llegando a murmurar cosas ininteligibles en sueños.

La mujer se levantó sin decir nada más y salió de la cabaña, comentándole al haitiano de antes que Poulet se había quedado repentinamente dormida.

-Sí, la pasa mucho últimamente, hay veces que no puede evitarlo, se duerme sin remedio. Está ya muy cansada-explicó el haitiano, con un tono algo resignado.

Debido a esto tuvieron que dar por concluida la reunión, despidiéndose de ellos y regresando a casa. Una vez de vuelta allí Rarity se pasó por su habitación para ponerse cómoda y, recordando el relicario que Poulet la regaló, se lo puso en el cuello poniéndole una cadeneta plateada que ella tenía. Lucía muy bien en su cuello, por lo que decidió dejárselo puesto. En ese momento entró su hermana pequeña con su libro consigo y exclamó.

-¡Las he hecho todas!

-Ah, sí, vamos a echarlas un vistazo…

-Sí… hala, que colgante más bonito ¿Quién te lo ha dado?-inquirió Sweetie al verlo.

-Ah, pues… una vieja amiga.

-Es muy bonito, te queda muy bien…

-Gracias cariño… venga, vamos a ver esas divisiones.

-¡Ah, sí!

Las dos se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña para terminar de ver los deberes. Afuera, el sol de poniente bañaba Vice City.

* * *

-¡Hey, Winona! ¿Qué pasa, chica?-inquirió Applejack, acariciando cariñosamente a su recién llegada perra.

La border collie ladró alegremente, al tiempo que se ponía panza arriba para que su dueña la rascara la panza. Y es que hacía escasos minutos desde que el camión con sus animales llegó, poniendo entre todos un poco de orden y alojando tanto a los cerdos como a las gallinas en el corral y en los gallineros.

Además de los animales, el camión también había traído aparejos varios que no pudieron llevarse el día de la mudanza, como un arado y un pequeño pero potente tractor, guardándolo todo en el granero grande que había detrás de la casa y al lado de los silos. Sólo con eso hicieron el resto de la tarde, y en cuanto comenzó a anochecer ya habían terminado con todo, estando así un poco más instalados.

-Bueno, pues ya está… habrá que ir pensando en qué podemos ir plantando en los terrenos del sur teniendo en cuenta que queda poco para la recolecta de manzanas-comentó Applejack en un momento dado a su hermano mayor, haciendo cuentas.

-Sep, he pensado en zanahorias, patatas y guisantes, creo que teníamos de cada-sugirió Big Mac.

-Por mí vale, mañana dividiremos el terreno.

Poco a poco se iban aclimatando a su nueva vida en el condado de Blaine, el trabajo se iba normalizando y el ambiente les era cada vez más familiar, siendo sencillo el integrarse en su nueva comunidad. La única a la que todavía la costaba acostumbrarse era Applebloom. En su momento Applejack fue a hablar con su profesora para pedirla que vigilara un poco más en clase y evitara que sus compañeros se metieran con ella, cosa que la mujer se comprometió a hacer. Por el momento la niña no había vuelto a quejarse o algo parecido, aunque todavía prefería la compañía de su familia en casa que la de sus compañeros en el colegio.

La cena pasó rápidamente en el comedor y luego fueron al salón para ver un poco la tele, puesto que en ese momento se encontraba realizando el recuento de las elecciones. El otro día todos los adultos fueron a votar y, aunque no terminaban de convencerlas del todo las políticas económicas de Sue Murry, finalmente la dieron el voto a ella, puesto que nadie pensaba votar por el impresentable de Jock Cranley.

-A ver quién gana-comentó Braeburn, sentándose en el extremo derecho del sofá.

-No me cae simpática Sue Murry, pero antes que Jock Cranley prefiero cualquier cosa-murmuró Fritter.

-En mis tiempos los políticos era tipos de mucha más confianza, no como ahora, que son todos gentuza-argumentó Granny Smith, que aún no había caído dormida.

-Mira, abuela, ahí sí que no te falta razón…

Hasta ahora se había hecho el cómputo de la mitad de votos escrutados, y tanto Cranley como Murry se encontraba muy parejos, aunque Cranley tenía unos pocos votos de ventaja frente a Murry.

-¡Vamos, coñe, que no se diga que no hemos votado!-exclamó Fritter.

-Espera que aún no está computado todo, siempre igual…-murmuró Cobbler.

Tuvieron que esperar un par de horas más, teniendo que estar despiertos hasta medianoche, pero finalmente los resultados se dieron en cuanto estuvieron disponibles en la edición especial de **Weazel News**.

-Muy bien, pues ya tenemos los resultados del cien por cien de votos escrutados, y, por una holgada mayoría, el nuevo gobernador de San Andreas es Jock Cranley, del partido republicano.

Nada más saberlo toda la familia Apple puso el grito en el cielo, acordándose de Jock Cranley y su familia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, venga ya, por culpa de tipos como esos no me extraña que el país esté jodido!

-¡Verás que tute nos va a meter en cuanto meta mano a los impuestos!

-¡Genial, otro republicano, nos lo vamos a pasar bomba!

Tras el anuncio, en la tele se pusieron a debatir sobre los resultados entre varios analistas y economistas, pero la familia optó por irse ya a la cama. Por su parte Applejack se quedó un momento para cerrar la puerta trasera, ya que se había quedado abierta, asomándose por un momento afuera. La noche era cerrada, no había luna, y en ese justo momento un denso silencio se echaba sobre Grapeseed, dándola una extraña sensación.

-Caramba, qué noche más oscura…

Estuvo un ratito más fuera hasta que finalmente se metió en casa, cerrando por dentro. Desde ese lado del condado se podía ver la figura del monte Gordo recortándose en la distancia, llegando a distinguirse un resplandor plateado en uno de sus precipicios que brillaba con más fuerza que nunca.

* * *

Y, como podéis ver, este es un capítulo de inflexión, ya que no se llama como se llama por nada; a partir de aquí la trama pegará un acelerón y ocurrirán muchas cosas, todas a la vez, por lo que trataré de llevarlas de la mejor forma posible. En cuanto a detalles técnicos, los más puestos en internet habrán notado que eyefind es una clara parodia a Google, así como BAWSAQ es una parodia a la bolsa de valores electrónica NASDAQ. Una de las grandes novedades introducidas en GTA V es la posibilidad de invertir en bolsa y ganar mucho dinero, por lo que siempre consideré usarlo yo también para impulsar la historia. Las cosas se concretan un poco más en Vice City, sobre todo con la tía Poulet, cuyo personaje siempre me gustó desde el primer minuto que la vi, ya que es de lo más misterioso. Y nada más, echad un vistazo a las cosas marcadas. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **La espiral descendente**

A Applejack la pareció oír unos extraños ruidos, como de aleteos muy rápidos, en cuanto despertó. Nada más abrir los ojos una sensación extraña la abordó, como si hubiera dormido mal o en una posición poco cómoda. Además, esa misma noche había tenido un extraño sueño bastante angustioso en el que no dejaba de oír ese mismo ruido constantemente mientras caminaba por un sendero largo y sinuoso. Había sido muy insólito, y todavía podía oír esos extraños ruidos resonando en lo más profundo de su mente.

-Bof, me siento como aplanada…-pensó la chica, desperezándose.

Giró la cabeza y vio que el despertador marcaba las siete de la mañana, aunque por alguna extraña razón no había sonado.

-Qué raro… ¿no le puse la alarma acaso?-se preguntó ella, mirándolo por un momento.

Aunque lo que más la extrañaba era no haber oído a su abuela con el cazo despertando a todo el mundo, como era costumbre. Algo chocada debido a esto, se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su abuela al otro lado del pasillo, tocando a la puerta suavemente.

-¿Abuela? ¿Estás despierta?

Sin embargo nadie la contestó, lo que la alarmó un poco, decidiendo entrar ella misma un momento. Aunque se quedó aún más extrañada en cuanto vio que no estaba en la cama.

-¿Abuela? ¿Dónde estás?

Buscó por un momento en el baño de ese piso, pero no había nadie en él; bajó un momento a la cocina pero tampoco se encontraba allí, ni siquiera en ninguno de los dos salones. Poco a poco comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Abuela? ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!

Cada vez más y más preocupada salió un momento afuera por la puerta trasera y miró hacia el manzanar, viendo allí entonces a su abuela.

-Oh, por el amor del cielo, qué susto me ha dado…-masculló la chica, algo atacada.

Un tanto molesta debido a esto echó a andar hacia ella para echarla la bronca como mínimo; la mujer se encontraba ante uno de los manzanares, concretamente el central, el que más años tenía de todos. Aunque algo la llamó la atención, y no para bien. La figura de la mujer se encontraba encorvada y algo caída, como si la costara mantenerse en pie.

-¿Abuela?-la llamó ella, parándose por un momento.

Fue entonces cuando, inmediatamente después, Granny Smith cayó al suelo duramente, lo que terminó de alertar a su sobrina.

-Abuela… ¡abuela!

Sus pies se movieron en modo automático, corriendo con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas y llegando hasta ella enseguida.

-¡Abuela, no, abuela, aguanta!

La dio la vuelta y vio que tenía la cara contraída en un gesto de dolor, agarrándose el pecho y musitando por lo bajo, sin apenas hacer ruido.

-No… ¡No! ¡Big Mac!-chilló entonces con todas sus fuerzas, llamando a su hermano mayor.

El grito resonó por todo Grapeseed, despertando a los demás de golpe; el aludido salió de la casa en pantalón de pijama y descamisado, con gesto adormilado, pero en cuanto vio la situación se despertó de golpe.

-¡Big Mac, llama a una ambulancia, por dios, y ven a ayudarme!

-¡Voy!-exclamó él, moviéndose enseguida.

El resto de los Apple se acercaron con miedo, preocupados por su abuela, aunque Applebloom, al ver la situación, echó a correr hacia ella gritando como loca.

-¡Abuela, abuela!

-¡No te acerques, Applebloom!

Sin embargo la niña hizo caso omiso y se echó a su lado, comenzando a llorar.

-¡No, por favor abuela, no te mueras!

-¡Applebloom, por favor! ¡Fritter, llévatela de aquí!

La aludida se adelantó para coger a Applebloom del brazo, pero la niña se resistió; durante el zarandeo llegó a alzar la mirada, llegando a ver algo que la dejó aún más descolocada.

-¡Applejack! ¡Las manzanas, las manzanas!

Ese comentario la dejó un tanto extrañada, por lo que alzó la vista ella también y lo que vio la dejó un poco más alarmada de lo que ya estaba. Y es que todas las manzanas, al menos las de ese árbol, estaban llenas de unas marcas en su superficie que la resultaban terriblemente familiares. Vio entonces que a los pies del árbol había otra, igualmente agujereada, aunque de ésta surgió de repente un viejo enemigo que se les quedó mirando por un momento, como si se estuviera burlando de ellos, y echando a volar poco después, dirigiéndose a otro manzano.

-No… no…-masculló Applejack, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente.

Sin embargo unos gemidos la desviaron la atención y atendió enseguida a su abuela, la cual comenzaba a agonizar.

-¡No! ¡Resiste abuela, por favor, no me dejes! ¡No nos dejes!-musitó la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese mismo instante Granny Smith la miró con una expresión dulce en su rostro y llena de amor, aún a pesar de todo, llegando a ponerla una mano en el pecho. Justo después la mano yació inerte en él y sus ojos se apagaron, dejando de brillar.

Applejack se quedó en esa pose durante unos ínfimos segundos que la parecieron horas, con su abuela en brazos y mirándola fijamente; la chica parpadeó y dos gruesos goterones cayeron sobre su blusa, mojándola un poco. Al segundo siguiente no pudo más y dejó escapar un desgarrador grito que pareció resonar por todo el estado, antes de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. El resto de los Apple la siguieron inmediatamente después, lamentando la pérdida del miembro más antiguo de una familia muy grande y muy especial. El eco de una sirena de ambulancia se podía oír en la distancia, acercándose rápidamente.

* * *

Esa misma mañana se sentía extrañamente distinta a todas las demás hasta el momento; quizás fuera porque se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde, tratando de evitar una muy posible guerra con los Sanders, aunque Rarity prefería dejar los detalles técnicos para más adelante. Además tenía la costumbre de no hablar del trabajo durante el desayuno, puesto que Sweetie Belle estaba ahí con ella, y no quería molestarla con asuntos que sólo la atañían a ella.

Una vez que la niña terminó de desayunar y se dirigió al colegio en compañía de uno de sus hombres, Rarity se dirigió a su despacho para seguir trabajando. En un momento dado su móvil comenzó a sonar y le echó un rápido vistazo, viendo enseguida que se trataba de su padre.

-Hola papá… ¿ya has mirado eso?

-Sí, y te vas a sorprender, pero estos Sanders, sean quienes sean, no pertenecen a ninguno de mis contactos.

-¿Qué? Pero en un principio yo pensé en esa posibilidad puesto que nadie más podría llegar a saber tanto sobre mí…

-Lo sé, yo también lo pensé, pero no es el caso.

-¿Un contacto de otro contacto, quizás?

-Es posible, aunque he estado tirando de ese detalle en concreto, sobre todo de esos famosos contactos en el medio oeste que me comentaste que ese tío alegó tener. Esto te va a hacer gracia…

-Oh, venga ya, papá, deja de hacerte el interesante y dímelo ya, no estoy para bromas, esto es serio-le reprendió ella, un tanto molesta.

-Vale, vale, después de todo tienes razón… el caso es que en el medio oeste como tal nadie conoce a ningún Seymour Sanders, pero lo único que he conseguido encontrar ha sido un pequeño rastro que me ha llevado directamente al estado de San Andreas, concretamente a la ciudad de Los Santos, donde parece ser que tienen algo allí montado con una de las bandas locales, aunque no he podido averiguar mucho más.

Ante esa nueva información Rarity se quedó pensativa, rumiando posibilidades; había oído hablar mucho de San Andreas, ya que gran parte de la mercancía que la suele llegar al final acaba terminando allí en manos de terceros, degradando bastante la calidad, aunque ese detalle no la afectaba directamente. No obstante el hecho de que tuvieran tratos por allí evidenciaba algo más, sin embargo la faltaba información.

-Ya veo… ¿tienes algo más?

-No, eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar… ten cuidado, cariño, sabes cómo tienes que proceder, pero aun así has de ser prudente-murmuró su padre, con tono preocupado.

-Lo sé, papá, fuiste tú quien me enseñaste a serlo…

-Y también sé que lo harás bien, aunque ya sabes que un movimiento a tiempo equivale a una victoria, por lo que cuanto antes te muevas, más posibilidades habrá de que consigas saldar esto sin mayores complicaciones. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame.

-Claro, gracias papá.

En cuanto terminó de hablar con su padre Rarity se quedó muy quieta, juntando sus manos como si rezara y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus dedos, con gesto pensativo. Algo la decía que un detalle así no podía ser una coincidencia, y aunque San Andreas estaba al otro lado del país, era un punto importante de distribución en el cual los movimientos de drogas eran constantes. Y algo la decía que tenía que haber algo más.

En ese momento vio a Ernesto pasando enfrente de su despacho y le llamó.

-¡Ernesto!

-¿Sí, señora?-inquirió el aludido, asomándose.

-Ven un momento, tengo un encargo para ti.

El hombre se acercó hasta su escritorio, quedándose tras él.

-Usted me dirá.

-¿Te acuerdas que ayer fuimos a la casa Swanko para ver a los Sanders?

-Sí, claro.

-Vale, pues quiero que vayas allí y la vigiles de cerca. Si ves algún movimiento extraño o sucede algo, lo que sea, avísame de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señora-asintió él.

Sin mayor dilación el hombre se dirigió a cumplir con su encargo, mientras que Rarity seguía trabajando; aun a pesar de las circunstancias el trabajo no variaba y ese mismo día llegarían varios cargamentos de cocaína, heroína y éxtasis, por lo que ella tenía que estar ahí para supervisarlos como de costumbre. En cuanto el reloj marcó las diez y media de la mañana Rarity dio la vuelta a su sillón y miró por el ventanal de su despacho hacia la bahía de la ciudad, pudiendo ver a una lancha rápida acercarse hasta el muelle de la mansión desde el sur. Por su parte se levantó sin más dilación y se dirigió hacia allá en compañía de Hernando y varios hombres más. Un sol espléndido iluminaba la mañana en Vice City.

* * *

-Bof, qué rollo… me aburro-pensaba Rainbow, mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo.

Y es que, desde que se fue Lightning, todo parecía haberse vuelto un poco más monótono en su vida, como si hubiera algo que drenara la diversión de todo lo que hacía. No había vuelto a competir en ninguna carrera desde entonces, ya que no había vuelto a haber ninguna, por lo que el aburrimiento era extremo. Cuando eso solía pasar ir a dar una vuelta con su coche siempre la animaba un poco, pero esta vez las cosas parecían ser diferentes. Ni siquiera la radio conseguía animarla.

-¡Vamos con otra de mi repertorio, que no se diga! ¡Este es un remix que hice en colaboración con un DJ colega amigo mío con el nombre de MC W1SH, el tío es un máquina, sus espectáculos de luces de colores y música son la ostia! ¡Solo lo mejor de lo mejor aquí, en Electro-Choc, conmigo, DJ Pon3! ¡Dale!

Al punto unos ritmos de lo más pegadizos y estridentes comenzaron a sonar por todo el habitáculo del vehículo, aunque Rainbow los encontró un tanto repetitivos y sosos en comparación con otros temas de la misma DJ.

-Agh, tía, he oído cosas mejores de ti…-murmuró ella, apagando la radio con gesto aburrido.

Y, para colmo, el semáforo parecía estar averiado, puesto que le daba la sensación que llevaba esperando una eternidad a que cambiara.

-Por dios, que pare ya tanta monotonía-masculló Rainbow, echando la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas.

Fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar, llegando a sobresaltarla debido a esa súbita llamada. La chica lo miró y vio que la llamaba un número desconocido, algo que la dejó un tanto extrañada, por lo que respondió enseguida.

-¿Sí?

-¿Rainbow Dash?-dijeron al otro lado.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Quién es?-inquirió ella, con gesto arrugado.

-Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí que te conozco. Tengo entendido que eres la mejor plusmarquista de la ciudad…

-Así es, le han dicho bien.

-Maravilloso entonces. Me gustaría hablar contigo y hacerte una proposición ¿te interesaría?-inquirió la misteriosa voz.

-Un momento, un momento, lo primero de todo ¿Quién es usted?

-Oh, vamos, no quiero reventarte la sorpresa, aunque si tanto quieres saberlo, puedo darte una pista…

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera decir nada más, pudo oír al otro lado de la línea el sonido de un jet que le era enormemente familiar. Como fan del equipo de acrobacias aéreas de los Wonderbolts que era, sabía muy bien qué aparatos usaban en esa escuela y cómo sonaban al volar, puesto que los había visto y oído miles de veces en muchos de sus videos y demás exhibiciones a las que había podido asistir. Sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo, presa de una excitación que renovó por completo sus ánimos.

-¡Oh cielo santo, oh cielo santo, oh cielo santo! ¡Dígame que es real y no una broma!

-Bueno, puedes creerme o no, la decisión es tuya, aunque ya te digo que estamos muy interesados en ti, Rainbow…

-¡Oh, cielo santo, cielo santo, no me lo puedo creer!

-Tú verás, puedes aceptar lo que tengo para ofrecerte o bien puedes colgar ahora mismo si no me crees.

En un momento como ese Rainbow intentó pensar un poco, pero los nervios y la emoción que la embargaban no ayudaban mucho; en circunstancias más normales hubiera dicho algo o hubiera puesto alguna pega, pero la emoción que la embargaba era tal que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

-¡Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto que sí! ¿¡Dónde podemos quedar?!

-Nos encontramos en una parcela en Alderney sur, en Musketeer Avenue, al lado del **centro penitenciario Alderney**.

-¡Vale, voy para allá!

Justo en ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde y Rainbow aceleró de golpe y sin pensar, dando la vuelta en el siguiente cruce y dirigiéndose hacia Alderney. Como le quedaba cerca de donde estaba fue por el túnel de Booth para atajar y no tener que usar el puente Chupetón. Salió por Alderney City y, para evitar el tráfico de los barrios aledaños, decidió acortar un poco más atravesando todo el puerto Tudor aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta. El guardia de seguridad ni la vio venir, por lo que no le dio tiempo a darla el alto o avisar a la policía, atravesando todo el puerto rápidamente corriendo al lado de los muelles, donde muchos operarios estaban atendiendo a un carguero recién remolcado y atracado, aunque ella pasó tan rápido que apenas prestó atención. Salió del puerto aprovechando una pequeña rampa improvisada cerca del extremo sur, dando un lustroso salto sobre el muro que separaba el puerto de la calle y aterrizando limpiamente en la carretera colindante, entrando enseguida en el polígono industrial Acter.

Una vez allí llegó enseguida a Musketeer Avenue, una alargada calle que recorre horizontalmente toda la zona sur de Alderney, acabando justo al lado de la penitenciaria, en un parking colindante, aunque la parcela donde la habían citado estaba un poco antes de llegar al mismo. La puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que entró en ella con el coche y se bajó de él, visiblemente emocionada.

-¡Genial, los Wonderbolts, no puedo esperar!

Rainbow giró la cabeza, mirando a todos los lados con gesto emocionado y moviéndose frenéticamente. La emoción aún la embargaba, haciéndola correr un poco para liberar tensión. Aunque fue entonces en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

La parcela en la que había entrado se encontraba desolada, a mano derecha había un pequeño almacén donde una furgoneta se encontraba estacionada, y al otro lado del mismo, junto a una lejana esquina, yacían los restos de un desmantelado coche. Nada más. Eso era todo. La sonrisa de su cara se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, dándose cuenta de lo que la rodeaba.

-Espera… ¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo aquí?-se preguntó tontamente.

Por un instante todo se concretó y la realidad la golpeó duramente en la cara, dejándola tonta perdida. Aunque en ese justo momento oyó una serie de motores sonando detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta y viendo una serie de moteros apeándose de sus respectivas motos y acercándose a ella. Todos ellos vestían con chaquetas de cuero, vaqueros desgastados y pañuelos en su cabeza, aunque en sus chaquetas llegó a ver el dibujo de un águila con las alas desplegadas y con las palabras **The Lost MC** escritas encima de esta.

-¿Eres tú Rainbow Dash?-inquirió uno de los moteros, acercándose a ella.

-Sí… ¿Quién coño sois vosotros?

-Somos los Lost, y nos han pedido que te diéramos algo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

Al punto todos los moteros sacaron sus armas apuntando hacia ella, comentando de seguido.

-Plomo.

Antes de que comenzaran a disparar Rainbow reaccionó enseguida y saltó en dirección hacia su coche para cubrirse; al punto una marea de balas silbantes danzaron sobre su cabeza, clavándose en la carrocería y agujereándola. La gran mayoría de moteros disparaban con pistolas automáticas, mientras que otros atacaban con micro subfusiles.

-¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda, estos van a saco!-pensó la chica, genuinamente preocupada.

Sin detenerse demasiado tiempo a pensar, en cuanto vio una oportunidad y las balas cesaron Rainbow corrió a toda velocidad y se cubrió tras la furgoneta, al tiempo que otra balacera se echaba sobre la misma. Por su parte los moteros comenzaron a moverse también para tratar de rodearla.

-¡Que no escape, matadla!

-¡La tenemos rodeada!

-Oh, mierda, mierda ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer?-se dijo Rainbow, sintiéndose cada vez más asustada.

Y no era por nada, puesto que no tenía con qué defenderse; alguna que otra vez había llegado a disparar en el campo de prácticas de la galería de tiro de la ciudad, pero nunca antes había llegado a disparar contra alguien como tal, tan solo a blancos móviles y fijos con forma humana, nada más. Aunque, sin un arma con lo que hacerlo, la sensación de abandono y desesperanza era cada vez más grande, sintiendo como la muerte se aproximaba hacia ella.

Las balas se clavaban sobre la carrocería de la furgoneta mientras que ella se agazapaba junto a una rueda, justo al lado de las puertas traseras de la misma; en ese mismo instante varias balas alcanzaron a golpear las manillas de las puertas, abriendo una en el proceso. Por un momento Rainbow pensó en subirse a la furgoneta y escapar, pero sería un blanco fácil en cuanto se sentara en el asiento del conductor.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se asomó un poco vio algo que la dio un rayo de esperanza; y es que en la parte posterior de la furgoneta había un montón de armas dispuestas en el suelo de la misma, habiendo desde pistolas hasta micro subfusiles y fusiles de asalto. Por un momento quiso coger un fusil de asalto, pero no era muy ducha disparando armas tan potentes, prefiriendo mil veces un micro subfusil. Sin dudarlo cogió uno de los tantos que allí había y comprobó el cargador, encontrándose lleno.

-Vale… vale…

Respirando entrecortadamente se pegó a la carrocería de la furgoneta, con el arma en alto y preparándose mentalmente. Nunca antes había disparado a alguien, aunque tampoco era su intención matarlos, tan solo quería defenderse y salir de allí viva, por lo que pensó en lo que más ventaja la daría para escapar.

-Las piernas… eso es…

Las balas la ayudaron un poco a centrarse y, en cuanto cesaron por un momento, se asomó brevemente; había un motero no muy lejos de allí, apuntando hacia ella, por lo que no se lo pensó ni dos veces, apuntó hacia sus piernas y disparó. La ristra de balas le alcanzó y el motero cayó al suelo gritando y disparando a ciegas por instinto, dando a uno de sus compañeros en un brazo y tumbándole.

-¿¡Qué cojones?!-masculló un motero cercano.

-¡Está armada, está armada, disparad, vamos!-exclamó otro, cerca de la salida.

Por su parte Rainbow localizó al resto mirando por debajo de la furgoneta y aprovechando para incapacitar a los que más cerca se encontraba de su coche y de la salida en sí; por suerte no había más de seis moteros, por lo que echó a correr en cuanto sólo quedó uno en pie. Antes de que este pudiera dispararla Rainbow reaccionó a tiempo y le tumbó disparándole en las piernas, dejándole en el suelo aullando de dolor.

-¡Ahora, esta es la mía!-pensó la chica, echando a correr hacia su coche.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar en él, en ese justo instante una serie de patrullas de la policía estatal se presentaron de improviso con las luces y sirenas encendidas, bloqueando la salida con un par de ellas.

-¡Policía del estado de Alderney, suelte el arma ahora mismo!-exclamó uno de los oficiales desde el coche usando el megáfono.

Por instinto Rainbow obedeció y alzó los brazos, al tiempo que dejaba caer el arma; una serie de policías se acercaron a ella, con esposas en sus manos y con intención de detenerla.

-¡No, esperen, no es lo que parece, esos tíos intentaban matarme!

-¡Sí, sí, ya nos lo contarás en la comisaría, ahora estás detenida, las manos sobre el capó!-la espetó uno de ellos.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que obedecer, Rainbow se dejó esposar, mientras que el resto de policías hacían lo mismo con los moteros heridos, teniendo que llamar a una ambulancia para que los atendieran.

La comisaría más cercana se encontraba cerca de allí, de hecho los guardias de la prisión oyeron los disparos y avisaron inmediatamente a la policía, por lo que la respuesta fue rápida y precisa. Aunque al principio Rainbow se esperaba que la metieran en el calabozo junto con los demás, a ella la pusieron en una sala de interrogatorios aparte, mientras que llevaron a los moteros detenidos al calabozo. Estuvo esperando allí durante varios minutos, algo azorada, hasta que finalmente entró en la sala un inspector trajeado sosteniendo varios papeles en su mano. Se sentó enfrente de ella, al otro lado de la mesa, y estuvo mirando algunas cosas en los papeles hasta que finalmente la habló.

-Vale… Rainbow Dash, competidora habitual de carreras callejeras ilegales, maratones urbanos y además alumna de la escuela de vuelo ¿no es así?

-Sí…

El inspector se la quedó mirando por un momento, con gesto sucinto, y siguió hablando.

-Vale, entonces… ¿Qué hacías en medio de un tiroteo con todos esos Lost?

Por su parte la chica le explicó escuetamente todo lo que había pasado, desde que llegó al lugar hasta ese mismo instante; el inspector se la quedó mirando ceñudo y con gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Y en serio fuiste así sin más?

-Sí, lo sé, fue bastante estúpido, pero es que cuando me emociono apenas pienso…

-Sí, ya lo veo… claramente era una trampa ¿tienes idea de quién te la podría tener guardada como para contratar a unos matones moteros para ir a por ti?

-¿Y yo que sé? Todo lo que he ganado ha sido por mis propios méritos, si la gente quiere tomárselo a mal eso ya es cosa suya…

-Ya, vale, pero algo habrás hecho como para que intentaran liquidarte…

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ¡No es culpa mía que sea asombrosa, es algo que es natural en mí!

Por un momento el inspector dejó escapar un respingo, comprendiéndolo casi al instante.

-Oye, mira, nosotros somos policías, no niñeros ni canguros, si tienes problemas tendrás que arreglarlos tú misma, pero no puedo asignar una patrulla que te proteja sólo porque vas de chulita.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿No me piensan ayudar?!

-Si no sabes quién puede tenértela jurada poco podremos hacer…

-¡Pregunten a esos moteros, seguro que saben quién les ordenó que me mataran!

-Je, dudo mucho que esos sepan algo, son Lost, no responden ante nada, ni siquiera ante nosotros que somos la ley, hacen lo que le salen de las pelotas, pero ya apenas tienen influencia aquí, son como pollos sin cabeza dando tumbos por ahí, aceptarían cualquier cosa por unas simples perras y a nadie le importaría una mierda.

-Ah ¿¡y a ustedes también?!

-Bueno, podemos intentarlo igualmente, pero más allá de la retención de siempre poco más podemos hacer, en cuanto salgan de aquí volverán de nuevo a hacer lo de siempre.

-¿¡Cómo, cómo?! ¡¿Me está diciendo que básicamente podrían volver a por mí?! ¡¿Y aun así no me ayudan?!-musitó Rainbow, cada vez más incrédula.

-No, vamos a ver, si te metes en problemas es cosa tuya, pero nosotros siempre podemos ir en tu ayuda en caso de que nos necesites…

-¡Si, claro, para que entonces me vuelvan a detener, me tengan aquí diciéndome lo mismo y vuelta a empezar! ¡Eso es estúpido!

-¡Oye, niña, podrías haberte ahorrado todo este lío si no hubieras ido por ahí haciéndote la chula!

-¡No me llame niña, no soy ninguna niña, y usted no es mi padre!-exclamó ella, cada vez más enfadada y levantándose de golpe.

-¡Siéntate ahora mismo o hago que te bajen al calabozo con tus queridos amigos moteros por desacato!

Ante eso Rainbow tuvo que morderse la lengua y se sentó con un gesto de rabia dibujado en su cara; el inspector respiró entrecortadamente, igual de alterado, hasta que finalmente se calmó y continuó.

-Vale… aparte de eso hemos visto que tienes un vehículo con modificaciones que son ilegales…

Para entonces Rainbow comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, viendo hacia dónde iba la cosa. Antes de que el inspector pudiera decir nada más ella le cortó.

-No… no, por favor, no me lo requisen…

-Pues me temo que…

-¡No! ¡No, por favor, no! ¡Ese coche es muy especial para mí, sin él me sentiría vacía, he conseguido mucho con él! ¡No me lo requisen, por favor se lo pido!

El inspector la miró de arriba abajo, con un gesto inquisitivo grabado en su cara. Por su parte Rainbow siguió implorando.

-¡Haré lo que sea! ¿¡Hay que pagar alguna multa?! ¡En ese caso se la pago ahora mismo, la cantidad que sea, pero por favor, no se lo lleven, por favor, por favor!

El inspector la siguió mirando con el mismo gesto, durante unos breves pero intensos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró hondamente y murmuró.

-Está bien, en ese caso pagarás una multa de diez mil dólares… pero también tendrás que retirar todas las modificaciones ilegales en un plazo de diez días, incluyendo el ácido nitroso, aunque el alerón lo puedes dejar. Si no lo haces y volvemos a pillarte con él de nuevo te lo requisaremos, esta vez de verdad, y dará igual cuanto nos pagues, que nos lo quedaremos igualmente. Y te recuerdo que, aunque estamos separados administrativamente de la policía de Liberty City, trabajamos en conjunto y compartimos información, por lo que esto mismo que te estoy diciendo se aplicará también en su jurisdicción. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Sintiéndose completamente atada, y sin ninguna otra posibilidad que aceptar lo que la ofrecía, Rainbow suspiró derrotada y murmuró.

-Sí…

-Muy bien, en ese caso puedes irte ya, aunque primero ve a pagar la multa en el mostrador de pagos, está aquí al lado.

Algo molesta por toda esa situación, Rainbow tuvo que pagar los diez mil dólares de la multa y, en cuanto salió de la comisaría, un agente de policía la trajo su coche. Una vez que lo recuperó Rainbow se alejó todo lo posible de allí y, una vez que perdió de vista la comisaria, se paró a un lado de la carretera y descargó toda su rabia golpeando el volante con fuerza, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Aún tenía problemas para comprender lo estúpida que fue al haberse tragado semejante trola, pero lo que había provocado era incluso peor. Y todo por su culpa, claro, que era lo que más la quemaba. Ahora su coche estaba en peligro de ser requisado y, por si fuera poco, alguien ahí fuera la quería muerta. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Sin mayor dilación hizo mano de su móvil y llamó a Thunderlane para hablar con él con carácter urgente; tardó un poco en coger, aunque finalmente la descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-¡Thunderlane! ¿Dónde estás?

-Ah, pues en Vauxite Street, en Holanda Norte ¿por qué?

-¡Vale, no te muevas de allí, voy a buscarte!

-¿Por qué, qué pasa, a qué viene tanto revuelo?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, quédate donde estás, enseguida estoy allí!

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada más ella colgó y se puso en camino hacia allí sin mayor demora. El viaje fue rápido, aunque esta vez fue por el puente Chupetón para cruzar hacia Algonquin puesto que la dejaba justo al lado de **Holanda Norte** , uno de los barrios donde más hispanohablantes vivían por kilómetro cuadrado, al menos en esa parte del distrito de Algonquin. Durante gran parte del S XX experimentó una fuerte tasa de criminalidad, siendo infamemente conocido debido a esto, aunque actualmente se encuentra en plena gentrificación y ahora era un barrio mucho más seguro y tranquilo.

Nada más llegar a la calle, Rainbow estuvo buscando a Thunderlane con la mirada mientras atendía el tráfico, llegando a verle justo al lado del club nocturno Linen Lounge; el chico alzó el brazo en señal de saludo y ella dio la vuelta, metiéndose en un callejón cercano. Thunderlane subió al coche y, una vez dentro, inquirió.

-A ver ¿Qué ocurre?

-Que estoy en peligro, eso ocurre.

Le estuvo explicando todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, aunque el chico comentó enseguida.

-Espera, espera ¿me estás diciendo que realmente te creíste semejante bola?

-¡Sí, sí que lo hice! ¿¡Vale?! ¡Sé que es estúpido, pero es que cuando me emociono apenas pienso!

-No si ya, ya… uauh, tía, procura no emocionarte nunca, porque vamos.

-¡Muy gracioso, te cuento que alguien va tras de mí y tú te pones a bromear, eres de lo más ocurrente, Thunderlane!

-¡Eh, oye, fuiste tú quien cayó en tan evidente trampa, no yo!

-¡Sí, vale, pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes constantemente!

Ambos siguieron discutiendo tontamente, aunque debido a esto ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un utilitario **hakumai** rojo se les acercaba por detrás; antes de que pudieran decir algo más, otra balacera les cortó de golpe, agachándose por instinto.

-¡Oh, mierda, otra vez no!-masculló Rainbow, asustada.

-¿¡Pero qué?! ¿¡Quién nos dispara?!-inquirió Thunderlane, asustado.

La chica se reincorporó un poco y miró por el retrovisor, viendo a un par de hombres de aspecto extranjero disparándoles desde un vehículo rojo con sendos micro subfusiles.

-¿No son moteros? Oh, mierda, eso es que quien sea el que me quiere muerta ha contratado a más matones…-pensó Rainbow, cada vez más preocupada.

-¿¡Quién coño son esos tíos?!-exclamó Thunderlane.

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Agh, corre, sal de aquí, acelera!

En ese mismo instante Rainbow aceleró al máximo y el coche salió disparado a través del callejón, girando a la derecha inmediatamente después en la siguiente calle y yendo todo recto a partir de ahí. El hakumai rojo salió tras ellos, pero Rainbow se las apañó para perderlos de vista lo antes posible metiéndose por los callejones de Holanda Este, el barrio aledaño a Holanda Norte y una extensión del mismo, aunque con un nombre diferente y algo más adecentado que el otro.

Una vez que los dejó atrás, Thunderlane fue el primero en opinar.

-Vale, te lo voy a decir bien claro ¿¡qué cojones está pasando?!-masculló el chico, perdiendo los papeles.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, joder, alguien me quiere matar! ¡Primero fueron los moteros, ahora han sido esos tíos, y todos van muy en serio, estoy en peligro!

-¡Vale, vale, en ese caso vamos a relajarnos y a pensar un poco!

-¿¡Relajarnos?! ¡De eso nada, no puedo estar relajada, no cuando hay alguien que me quiere muerta!

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¡Oh, vaya, gracias por tu genuina preocupación, Thunderlane, me dejas de lo más aliviada!

-¡No soy precisamente yo el que va por ahí alardeando y haciéndome el chulo, creyéndome el rey de la ciudad!

-¡¿Perdona?!

-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Oh, dios, rezaba con que este día nunca llegaría!

-¡No te me pongas en plan quejica porque no es el momento, tenemos que hacer algo, Thunderlane, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo intentan matarme!

-¡Vale, vale, está bien, pensaremos en algo, aunque antes llévame al parking de Lancaster, tengo el coche allí!

Como no estaban muy lejos del sitio se dirigieron para allá, siendo un parking subterráneo pequeño, al lado de una gasolinera que hacía esquina con Albany Avenue, una larga avenida que cortaba perpendicularmente al barrio. Para entrar había que bajar una corta rampa y girar a la izquierda, llegando a ver el **Elegy RH8** negro de Thunderlane aparcado al otro lado del parking.

-Vale, allí está, lo cojo, vamos a casa y ya allí pensamos en lo que hacemos.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho…

El chico bajó del agujereado coche y echó a andar a paso ligero para llegar cuanto antes; pero en cuanto llegó al lado de las barreras se dio una gran explosión que resonó por todo el parking y que le hizo echarse al suelo asustado. Aunque en cuanto levantó la mirada vio que el coche que había explotado era ni más ni menos que el suyo propio.

-¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡Mi coche!-gritó Thunderlane, tan destrozado como su propio vehículo.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Sal de ahí, Thunderlane!-exclamó Rainbow.

El grito de la chica le hizo reaccionar y se subió al dañado F620, el cual salió disparado hacia el otro lado del acceso al parking, saliendo a la calle inmediatamente después.

-¡Me cago en todo, ese era mi coche, joder, mi coche!-exclamó el chico, angustiadísimo.

-¡Pues me temo que ahora no es más que un montón de chatarra reventada!

-¡Vaya, gracias por los ánimos! ¿Eh?-la espetó él, molesto.

-¿A que jode?

Como no sabían que más hacer en esos críticos momentos optaron por ir a casa, metiendo el dañado coche de Rainbow en el garaje y encerrándose allí una vez que aseguraron que nadie más les esperaba allí. Una vez instalados, se estuvieron explayando a gusto.

-¡¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?! ¡Ahora los dos estamos en peligro!

-¡Agh, no lo sé, deja de culparme constantemente, soy yo a quien han señalado, no a ti!

-¡Ah, y en ese caso! ¿¡Para qué se molestan en destruir mi coche?! ¡No, de eso nada, también van a por mí, y todo esto es por tu culpa!

-¿¡Qué, mi culpa?!

-¡Oh, por favor Rainbow, no te me hagas la tonta ahora, por favor te lo pido! ¿¡Eh?! ¡Que bastante tenemos con que nos hayan intentado matar dos veces hoy! ¡Si no hubieras sido tan imprudente y no te hubieras comportado como una niña no estaríamos así!

-¡No soy ninguna niña, maldita sea, deja de tratarme como si me estuvieras reprendiendo como tal!

-¡Pero es que lo eres, Rainbow, eres una chica egoísta y egocéntrica que se cree superior a los demás y se lo restriega a todo aquel que intenta mostrar su superioridad en cualquier otro ámbito relacionado!

-¡Repite eso, maldita sea, repite eso ahora mismo y te juro que te rompo los dientes!

-¡Oh! ¿¡De veras?! ¡Porque ahora mismo me apetece romper algo a mí también!

Eso sirvió de provocación a Rainbow, la cual se echó sobre él con el brazo en alto, dispuesta a asestarle un puñetazo; sin embargo Thunderlane lo esquivó a tiempo y empujó a Rainbow contra el sofá, echándose encima de ella e inmovilizándola en él. Durante el forcejeo el mando se cayó al suelo y el golpe encendió la televisión, que en ese momento mostraba anuncios de todo tipo. Thunderlane sostuvo con las manos los brazos de Rainbow, al tiempo que con las piernas la sujetaba de la cadera, impidiéndola moverse.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No!

-¡Te digo que me sueltes, joder!

-¡No! ¡No hasta que calmes!

La chica trató por todos los medios de soltarse, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, pero el chico la tenía bien sujeta y apenas la dejaba ni zarandearse. Eventualmente Rainbow acabó cansándose debido al esfuerzo y, sudando y jadeando, masculló.

-Agh… ¡está bien, está bien, me calmo, pero suéltame ya!

Hasta que no dejó de moverse por completo el chico no la soltó. Una vez que estuvo libre la chica se quedó donde estaba, agotada, y mirando al techo con mirada perdida. Por su parte Thunderlane se reincorporó y se quedó sentado en el sofá, mirándola con gesto de circunstancia. En un momento dado, Rainbow habló.

-Entonces… ¿alguna idea?

-Ah, no sé, pensaba que tú tendrías alguna, como casi siempre se te ocurre algo…

-Pues no, no tengo ninguna ¿contento?

-Sí, me doy por satisfecho.

Por un momento lo único que se oyó fue la tele, que en ese momento se encontraba anunciando la marca de cerveza Barracho.

-Bueno, dado que nos buscan aquí… podemos irnos-comentó en ese momento Rainbow.

-¿Irnos?

-Sí, marcharnos, mudarnos a otro sitio, no sé… igual si no estoy en la ciudad me dejan de buscar.

-Ya, vale ¿y qué nos garantiza eso?

-Nada en realidad, pero por probar no perdemos nada.

-Ajá… ¿y a dónde se supone que tenemos que ir?

Rainbow abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento una voz la cortó comentando.

-Por qué deberías visitar mi condado de Blaine…

Ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron que un nuevo anuncio se estaba proyectando en la tele, prestándole atención.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Googlear _My Blaine County_ y ver el vídeo antes de continuar

* * *

En cuanto el anuncio pasó Rainbow fue la primera en opinar.

-Pues claro… es perfecto, podemos ir allí.

-¿Al condado de Blaine? Rainbow, no te ofendas, pero no te veo viviendo entre paletos y con arena en las zapatillas…

-No, idiota, me refiero a San Andreas, yo soy de ciudad y lo sabes, pero no voy a decir que no a alguna que otra escapada al campo… sobre todo si es por hacer algo por allí.

-Ya, vale, pero ¿por qué San Andreas?

-Pues porque se me está ocurriendo algo que puede que nos ayude a salir de la ciudad sin llamar la atención… además, allí vive Lightning, por lo que será genial volver a verla.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Fácil, la escuela de vuelo de San Andreas tiene su sede en el aeropuerto de Los Santos, podemos hacer que nos hagan una transferencia de expediente… y además pedir un traslado.

El chico esbozó una inquisitiva mirada, con una ceja alzada. Por su parte Rainbow esbozó una confidente sonrisita, sintiéndose con fuerzas renovadas.

* * *

-¡Ay, no, el móvil, me lo he dejado!-exclamó Twilight, en cuanto estuvo mirando su bolso.

Y es que, con las prisas, había salido de casa sin él. Al menos se había dado cuenta ahora, a pocos metros de ella. En ese instante se encontraba atravesando Middle Park, al lado del lago, y al menos no estaba muy lejos, por lo que decidió darse la vuelta un momento para ir a por él.

Había quedado para comer con sus padres y así celebrar que la biblioteca seguía adelante, ya que desde el primer momento que había recibido el dinero, Twilight se había puesto a trabajar rápidamente. Había invertido una tercera parte en pagar la publicidad tanto en internet como en papel, habiendo también actualizado la sección de noticias de su página web y avisado tanto por Bleeter como por Life Invader de las buenas noticias. También había invertido una cuarta parte para realizar algunas reparaciones en el piso antes de abrir, aparte del mantenimiento y gestión de la biblioteca en sí, poniéndola a punto para su funcionamiento. Aprovechó también para contratar un seguro que la cubriría por si algún imprevisto sucediera, aunque en ese sentido ella era muy cuidadosa y precavida, sin embargo no estaba de más asegurarse del todo. El resto del dinero lo había guardado para algún gasto de última hora, aunque la cantidad seguía siendo considerable.

Sus padres la estaban esperando junto con Spike, el cual había ido primero a su casa esa misma mañana, por lo que se dio prisa en llegar cuanto antes. Entró rauda en el portal y subió las escaleras con la mayor celeridad posible. Una vez allí sacó la llave rápidamente para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con que no se encontraba cerrada.

-Qué raro, recuerdo haber cerrado…

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio el alargado pasillo en dirección hacia su estudio; el silencio era denso en el interior y no parecía haber nadie. Sin embargo ella entró con cuidado, sin apenas hacer ruido. Cerca de allí, en el mismo pasillo, vio el teléfono en una mesita cercana y se acercó a él para llamar a la policía, puesto que su móvil se encontraba en su habitación. Sin embargo, en cuanto descolgó, notó un tacto frio y metálico en la nuca, junto con una grave voz que decía.

-Cuelga.

Muerta de miedo y comenzando a temblar, Twilight colgó de nuevo y la voz tras suya la indicó.

-Camina.

Guiada por ella fueron hasta la sala principal de la biblioteca, donde se encontró con una escena que no se esperaba encontrar ni en todos los días de su vida. Varios hombres del tamaño de un armario y vestidos de negro se encontraban registrando el lugar y poniéndolo patas arriba; y, delante de ella, una chica algo más mayor que ella, vestida igualmente de negro, y de pelo color rojizo y dorado se encontraba supervisándolos atentamente.

-Señora, mire lo que he encontrado-murmuró la voz grave tras ella.

La chica de pelo rojizo y dorado se dio la vuelta, revelando una molesta e irritada mirada. Poseía unos ojos color cian moderado que parecían fijarse en todo y era bastante atractiva. En cuanto la vio se dirigió a ella pisando fuerte dirigiéndose a ella con voz contundente.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad quien tenemos aquí… ¿eres Twilight Sparkle por un casual?

-S… sí, so… soy yo… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-inquirió la chica, asustada.

-Cállate, aquí las preguntas las hago yo…

La chica de pelo rojizo la miró de arriba abajo con gesto escrutador antes de volver a hablarla.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué me estás hablando?-quiso saber Twilight, extrañada.

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¿¡Dónde está?!

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!

Ante esa situación la chica sacó una pistola de su falda y la apuntó con ella en la frente; para entonces Twilight entró en pánico, temblando como un flan y quebrándosela la voz.

-¿¡Dónde está?! ¡Dímelo ahora o te meto una bala entre ceja y ceja!

-¡No lo sé, de verdad, no sé de qué me hablas, por favor, no me hagas daño!-masculló Twilight, comenzando a llorar.

Por un breve instante el tiempo se congeló y Twilight dejó de respirar, demasiado asustada como para decir algo más. Ante esa tesitura la chica apartó el arma y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, al tiempo que decía.

-Vale, supongo que tendré que ponerte un poco en situación… hace cosa de un par de días la empresa de mi jefe creó una filial corporativa a nombre de la misma con la cual pretendía lavar un dinero negro que se suponía que tenía que ser ilocalizable con el fin de gravar unos pocos de impuestos. Pero entonces apareció en escena algo que no debería haberlo hecho, y eso fue un inversor con el que no contábamos para nada, que compró quinientas acciones por un valor de mil seiscientas veinticinco dólares ¿te suena de algo todo esto?

Ante eso Twilight asintió con la cabeza, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo. La chica aprovechó continuar.

-El caso es que no queríamos que nada del dinero se perdiese, pero entonces el mercado jugó en nuestra contra y el precio de las acciones se disparó, aumentando drásticamente su valor. Por nuestra parte intentamos retirar el mercado de la bolsa de valores antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sin embargo cuando nos movimos las acciones habían desaparecido y alguien se había llevado cierto dinero… nuestro dinero. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Para entonces Twilight no podía creérselo, simplemente la parecía demasiado absurdo. Pero la presencia de esa chica y de esos matones armados no podía significar ninguna otra cosa salvo lo que la estaba explicando.

-Así que te lo voy a preguntar una vez más… ¿dónde está nuestro dinero?

Al principio no quiso responderla, pero recordando que era ella quien tenía el arma no tuvo otra elección y musitó con algo de miedo.

-No… no lo tengo todo…

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Qué quiere decir eso?!

-Yo… me… me lo he gastado.

Por un momento no hubo nada, mirándose fijamente durante unos breves pero intensos segundos. Al segundo siguiente la chica se rió tontamente, como si la hubieran contado un chiste malo, pero justo después le asestó tal sopapo a Twilight que ni lo vio venir, tirándola al suelo con cara adolorida.

-¿¡Gastado?! ¿¡Que te lo has gastado?! ¡Eran doscientos cincuenta mil dólares, doscientos cincuenta mil! ¿¡Y vas y me dices que te lo has gastado?!-la espetó furiosa.

-No… no, espera, no me lo he gastado todo…

-¿Ah, no? ¡Oh, pues menos mal! ¿Verdad? ¡En ese caso puedes empezar devolviéndonos la diferencia! ¿¡Cuánto te has gastado?!

-Yo… yo…

-¿¡Cuánto?!

Intimidada por la dura mirada que la estaba echando, Twilight respondió enseguida.

-¡Ciento cuarenta y cinco mil, ciento cuarenta y cinco mil ochocientos treinta y tres dólares!

-¡Ciento cuarenta y cinco mil ochocientos treinta y tres dólares! ¡Vaya, vaya, me parece que tenemos aquí a toda una señorita! ¿Eh? ¿¡Y en qué te lo has gastado?! ¡¿En llenarte el puto armario!? ¡Contesta!

-¡No! ¡Me lo he gastado en esta biblioteca!

Por un momento hubo un denso silencio en el cual la chica de pelo rojizo se la quedó mirando como si no hubiera oído bien; al punto giró la cabeza hacia uno de los estantes cercanos y se acercó hasta él, sacando uno de los tantos libros que allí había. Lo estuvo ojeando un poco, leyéndolo un poco por encima, y pasando las hojas dejadamente. En un momento dado cerró el libro con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo, con gesto enfadado.

-Bueno… en ese caso supongo que habrá que hacerlo salir ¿no? ¿Tienes seguro?

-Sí…

-¿Por cuánto?

-Cu… cubre la totalidad del valor neto de lo asegurado sea cual sea el daño causado…

-Vale, perfecto, en ese caso vamos a humear un poco el lugar…

Ante eso Twilight reaccionó enseguida, exclamando de seguido.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor, no lo hagas, esta biblioteca era de mi abuelo, es muy especial para mí!

-¡Oh! ¿Valor sentimental entonces? ¡Es incluso mejor! Traedme un bidón de gasolina…

-¡No! ¡No, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas, te lo suplico, haré lo que sea, os devolveré el dinero, pero por favor, no la destruyas! ¡He trabajado muy duro para sacarla adelante!

-¿Que nos devolverás el dinero? ¿Y cómo si te lo has gastado?-le espetó la chica, con gesto molesto.

-¡Pero no todo! ¡El resto está guardado, os lo puedo dar ahora mismo si queréis, es bajar al banco y sacarlo!

-Ya, vale ¿y qué hay del otro resto, el que te gastaste? ¡Era nuestro dinero, y tú te lo has gastado en este antro! ¿¡Cómo se supone que nos lo vas a devolver?!

-Yo… yo… no lo sé… por favor, este sitio es parte de mi vida… por favor…

Llegados a ese punto Twilight se redujo a una amalgama de sollozos cortos y lastimeros, tirada en el suelo y cubriéndose la cara debido al golpe antes recibido. La chica de pelo rojo dejó escapar un quejumbroso suspiro.

-Maldita sea… levantadme a esta llorona y vigiladla mientras hago una llamada.

-Sí, señora.

Uno de los gorilones la levantó de golpe tirando de ella de un brazo y la sentó en un sillón cercano, con el arma a la vista y sin dejar de vigilarla constantemente. Por su parte Twilight trataba de calmarse, pero lo que estaba pasando la superaba ampliamente y la estaba costando bastante hacerlo, llegando a hiperventilar un poco en un momento dado, aunque se la pasó enseguida.

Al cabo de unos breves minutos la chica de pelo rojizo y destellos dorados regresó con gesto molesto, comentándola de seguido.

-Muy bien, he hablado con mi jefe y ha acordado que nos devuelvas lo que nos debes trabajando para nosotros.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te mandemos si no quieres que todo esto se vea reducido a cenizas… y vas a empezar devolviéndonos la parte del dinero que no te has gastado, así que toma, puedes empezar, haz el traspaso.

Sin poder hacer nada más salvo obedecer, Twilight tomó con manos temblorosas el móvil que la ofrecía y, usando su número de cuenta, realizó el traspaso del dinero a la cuenta de destino ya marcada por valor de ciento cuatro mil ciento sesenta y siete dólares, que era la cifra que la había sobrado después de invertir el resto en todo lo demás.

-Ya… ya está….

-Maravilloso, aunque aún te falta la otra mitad, así que no te hagas ilusiones, empezarás en breve a devolvernos lo que nos debes.

-¿Qué… qué tendré que hacer?

-Lo que te mandemos, deja de hacer preguntas, mañana te concretaremos los detalles. Ah, y por supuesto creo que no hace falta que te diga que como pongas en aviso a la policía o a alguien más, todo esto se verá… seriamente perjudicado. Así que espero que por tu propio bien seas obediente y no cometas ninguna estupidez.

Tras esa amenaza la chica le hizo un gesto a sus matones, los cuales se empezaron a retirar, yéndose tan rápido como aparecieron. Twilight se quedó sola sin apenas darse cuenta, mirando al suelo con un gesto en blanco dibujado en su cara. Sin poder evitarlo siquiera comenzó a llorar desesperada, llegando a musitar entre medias.

-¿En qué lío me he metido?

Sus sollozos resonaron por toda la biblioteca, al tiempo que su móvil comenzaba a sonar en su habitación.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó Pinkie mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Hola cariño…

-Hola mami… ¡papi, estás aquí!

-Sí ¿Qué tal la mañana, cielo?

-¡Oh, pues muy bien, como siempre, aunque para esta tarde voy a estar bastante liada! ¿Comemos ya?

-Claro, ve a cambiarte.

Pinkie se apresuró a dirigirse a su habitación, poniéndose cómoda y volviendo a la cocina para comer en compañía de sus padres.

-¿Y Marble y Limestone?-inquirió la chica, en un momento dado.

-Hoy comen en el comedor del colegio-reveló su madre.

-Ah, sí…

Al principio la comida pasó en un austero silencio, con algún que otro comentario dispar por parte de Pinkie; en un momento dado Cloudy tomó la palabra.

-Pinkie, cariño, tenemos que hablar…

-Claro mami, tú me dirás…

Antes de decir nada tanto Cloudy como Igneous compartieron entre sí una mirada confidente, antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-Verás, tanto tu padre como yo sabemos que estás trabajando duro para hacer tu sueño realidad, y eso es bueno, por supuesto. Pero creemos que te podría venir mejor trabajar en lo que quieres hacer antes que seguir intentando algo que, de por sí, ya es complicado.

Esa frase dejó un tanto extrañada a Pinkie, la cual dejó de comer y miró a su madre con gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que… creo que es mejor para ti que trabajes y aprendas al mismo tiempo, sin necesidad de estar pendiente de una plaza que, al fin y al cabo, no es segura en ninguno de los casos.

Esas palabras resonaron en el cerebro de Pinkie con fuerza, la cual entendió enseguida lo que su madre quería decirla, desanimándola.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que asista a la escuela? ¿Por qué?-inquirió ella, con tono adolorido.

Su madre se apresuró a corregirse, pero en ese momento Igneous tomó la palabra y esta vez habló él.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir, Pinkie, es que tú eres capaz de aprender y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Es verdad que en la escuela pueden enseñarte muchas más cosas, pero el quid de la cuestión es que esa escuela sólo admite a gente que tenga un mínimo de aptitudes. Y hasta que no obtengas cierta experiencia a la hora de trabajar en la cocina, no creemos que vuelvan a aceptarte, por mucho que lo vuelvas a intentar.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Qué se supone que queréis que haga?-quiso saber ella, un tanto molesta.

-Verás, cielo, tengo una amiga que trabaja como pastelera y que podría enseñarte un poco los entresijos del negocio y repostería como tal, de hecho es muy talentosa y su pastelería es bastante conocida-reveló Cloudy.

-¡Oh! ¿De veras? ¿Podría?-inquirió Pinkie, animándose de golpe.

-Sí, de hecho anoche estuve hablando con ella y la comenté tu situación, por lo que se ha ofrecido desinteresadamente a contratarte y enseñarte.

-¡Genial, eso es estupendo, gracias mami! ¿Y dónde está, cómo se llama?

-Ella se llama Cup Cake y la pastelería se llama Sugarcube Corner…

-Ajá ¿y por dónde cae?

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Cloudy hizo un breve silencio antes de anunciar.

-Ahí está la cosa… mi amiga vive en Los Santos, San Andreas.

Pinkie se quedó callada, conservando en todo momento una gran sonrisa que, en un momento dado, flaqueó.

-Ah… pero… eso quiere decir…

-Sí, Pinkie… tendrías que ir allí.

El silencio posterior se echó sobre ellos como una losa pesada, mientras que Pinkie pensaba a toda velocidad. Ella siempre había estado en el barrio, ayudando a la gente de allí, organizando fiestas y siendo parte de las mismas. Nunca había llegado a pensar en irse, ni siquiera la sola idea le había pasado por la cabeza ni una sola vez. Hasta ese mismo momento.

-Sabemos que irte no es algo que harías así sin más, Pinkie… es por eso que puedes pensártelo si quieres, no te vamos a obligar a tomar una decisión aquí y ahora-se apresuró a decirla su madre.

-Ah, sí, vale… está bien, me lo pensaré, esta tarde os diré algo-murmuró la chica.

-Muy bien.

El resto de la comida pasó en un denso silencio en el cual Pinkie siguió pensando mientras tanto, esta vez con más dudas que nunca.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Vice City, Rarity seguía trabajando en su despacho, haciendo unas cuantas indagaciones por su cuenta. Después de recibir y dar el visto bueno a todas las lanchas junto con sus respectivos cargamentos, el resto de trabajo se había resumido en papeleo y más papeleo, siendo algo más rutinario en ese sentido, por lo que fue más tranquilo.

Sin embargo hasta el momento no había vuelto a saber nada de Ernesto y su vigilancia, cosa que la escamaba un poco; hasta el momento nada había ocurrido en todo el día, y aun a pesar de que había tratado de obtener algo por su cuenta tampoco había encontrado nada, cosa que la preocupaba y la tranquilizaba a partes iguales.

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, viendo que se trataba de Ernesto, lo que la animó un poco más.

-Ernesto, cuéntame ¿has visto algo?

-Hola señora, la llamaba para comentarla un poco, el caso es que llevo vigilando desde esta mañana y desde entonces hasta ahora no he visto entrar ni salir a nadie. Creo que la casa se encuentra vacía-anunció Ernesto.

Ese anuncio cogió por sorpresa a Rarity, la cual se quiso asegurar.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de eso, Ernesto?

-Sí, desde luego, estuve vigilando primero desde lejos y luego me acerqué un poco para tener una mejor vista. No he visto movimiento ni en los jardines ni el interior en toda la mañana, y por la tarde tampoco. Aproveché el hospital también para tener una vista más alta y estuve observando un poco las ventanas, no vi a nadie en ningún momento. Me da la sensación de que se han ido, señora.

-¿Ido? Pero eso no tiene mucho sentido…

-Lo sé, pero aun así… todo apunta a que no están.

Por un breve momento Rarity se quedó callada, pensando en posibilidades. En un principio ella pensó que tenían intención de hacer negocio fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, aunque por alguna extraña razón parecían haberse retirado, al menos aparentemente. ¿Y si fuera algún tipo de estrategia? No podía estar del todo segura, aun así la duda la carcomía por dentro. ¿Y si realmente se habían ido?

-¿Qué hago, señora? ¿Sigo vigilando igualmente?-inquirió en ese momento Ernesto.

Rápidamente Rarity decidió actuar.

-Sí, quédate donde estás y espérame, voy para allá.

-Sí, señora.

Colgó de seguido y, acto seguido, se comenzó a mover; buscó a Hernando, el cual se encontraba con varios de sus hombres, y se los llevó consigo mientras iba hablando con él sobre la situación.

-¿Realmente cree que se han ido, señora? Eso no tiene mucho sentido si me dista…

-Lo sé, es por eso por lo que me extraña, ese Sanders no parece ser de los que se achantan cuando se encuentra con dificultades.

-En ese caso podría ser una trampa.

-Es posible, pero aun así me escama… me gustaría ver algo yo misma.

-¿No cree que es algo arriesgado? Personalmente creo que no deberíamos confiarnos.

-Es por eso por lo que os he pedido que vengáis conmigo.

Encontraron a Ernesto a unos pocos metros de la casa Swanko, junto al **hotel Ducum Inn** ; se reunieron con él y, una vez todos juntos, Rarity estableció una serie de vigilancias alrededor de la casa por si las moscas, mientras que ella, Hernando, y unos cuantos hombres más se infiltraban en la casa. Una vez que todos los demás estuvieron en posición, a una señal de Rarity se pusieron en movimiento en dirección hacia la casa. Entraron por el camino principal tranquilamente, como si hubieran ido de visita, y se dirigieron a la puerta principal pasada la piscina. Rarity llamó al timbre, el cual resonó con fuerza, y estuvieron esperando unos pocos minutos. Una vez que fue más que evidente que no había nadie, Rarity indicó.

-Muy bien, Hernando, todo tuyo.

-Sí, señora.

Al punto Hernando sacó un par de ganzúas profesionales y con ellas estuvo hurgando en el mecanismo de la cerradura, llevándole poco menos de un par de minutos; con un seco clac la puerta se abrió y Hernando fue el primero en echar un rápido vistazo.

-Vía libre, señora.

-Vale, vamos allá.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron los hombres de Hernando, los cuales aseguraron el interior, entrando Rarity justo después; el interior de la casa lucía desierto y vacío, aún a pesar que todo el mobiliario seguía allí, dándole un extraño ambiente al lugar. Por su parte Rarity sabía a dónde quería ir, y ese sitio era al despacho de Seymour, subiendo al primer piso para ello. Hernando fue en todo momento con ella, sin separarse de su señora en ningún momento.

El despacho de Seymour lucía solitario y oscuro, la persiana estaba echada pero las láminas se encontraban puestas en batiente hacia abajo, dejando entrar un poco la luz del día y dejando el lugar en penumbra. Rarity no se molestó en encender la luz y se acercó al escritorio, sentándose en él y mirando a la pantalla del ordenador apagado.

-¿Qué va a hacer, señora?-inquirió en ese momento Hernando.

-Salir de dudas, veamos qué tiene aquí el señor Sanders. Que los demás sigan registrando la casa, si encuentran algo relevante que me lo traigan.

-Ahorra mismito, señora.

Mientras que Hernando se ausentó un momento para organizar a los suyos, Rarity sacó de su bolsito un pendrive que enchufó a uno de los puertos frontales de la CPU antes de encenderla. Probablemente necesitaría una contraseña para poder acceder al ordenador, pero eso para ella no era ningún problema, puesto que tenía lo necesario para poder acceder a él sin hacer mucho ruido. No era ninguna experta hacker pero conocimientos básicos de hackeo sí que tenía, además de las herramientas necesarias para ello, unas muy básicas, pero siempre efectivas.

En cuanto el ordenador arrancó, el primer programa de los que tenía en ese pen de usar y tirar, HackConnect, comenzó a funcionar. Ese en concreto era un conocido identificador de IPs con el cual se podía rastrear la IP de cualquier ordenador y conectarse a ella mediante un sistema de código desencriptador que agrupaba una serie de combinaciones infinitas de números entre sí, formando octetos, y rastreando la frecuencia de las mismas hasta dar con la buena. Para ello debía de hacerlo a mano, moviéndose entre pares de números mediante el teclado y fijándose en la intensidad de la frecuencia de cada una. Normalmente cualquier novato tardaría bastante en sacar la IP buena, pero Rarity tenía soltura manejando ese tipo de software, por lo que tras unos breves minutos, consiguió sacarla. En cuanto la intensidad fue máxima en una agrupación en concreto, murmuró.

-Te encontré.

Acto seguido le dio al enter y la IP fue identificada, conectándose de esta forma al servidor del mismo.

-Vale, ahora vamos con la contraseña…

Para ello usaba el BruteForce, un cracker de contraseñas que sacaba la contraseña pertinente mediante un escaneo de la misma y una combinación de letras puesta de forma vertical, teniendo que seleccionar la letra correcta fijándose en la intensidad de la señal de cada una. La llevó unos pocos minutos, pero finalmente consiguió revelarla, siendo esta _shieldstar_.

-Te tengo… veamos que hay por aquí.

Una vez que tuvo acceso al ordenador lo estuvo registrando de arriba abajo, buscando algo que la ayudara a encontrar alguna pista acerca del paradero de los Sanders o bien algo sobre su procedencia. Vio muchos documentos que hablaban sobre tratos varios en otras partes del país, así como listas de proveedores, contactos y bases de datos sobre almacenes varios repartidos por todo el este del país. Sin embargo algo la llamó la atención, y eso era un billete de avión comprado hace escasas horas con destino a Los Santos, San Andreas.

-San Andreas… ¿se han ido a San Andreas?-se preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

Si se trataba de algún movimiento estratégico por su parte no tenía mucho sentido, aunque aun así había algo que la molestaba, y eso era el destino en sí. La última vez que habló con su padre la comentó que tenían allí tratos con una banda local. Buscó algo relacionado en las bases de datos y listas que allí tenían, pero no había ninguna relación aparente.

-Qué raro… ¿por qué se irían en un momento como este a San Andreas? ¿No se supone que me habían declarado la guerra?-pensó ella, un tanto extrañada.

En ese momento entró Hernando y la comentó.

-Los hombres han registrado de arriba abajo la casa y no han encontrado nada, señora.

-Vale, yo por mi parte sí, aunque no quiero quedarme más tiempo del necesario, voy a hacerme una copia de todo esto y nos vamos, dame unos minutos.

-Muy bien.

Para hacerse una copia utilizó un último programa llamado Down&Out, el cual hace una copia de todos los archivos guardados, la guarda e, inmediatamente después, apaga el equipo en el que ha actuado sin dejar rastro que evidenciara algún tipo de hackeo. Como no era mucho lo que había lo hizo rápidamente, apagándose enseguida el equipo y desenchufando el pen, guardándoselo de nuevo.

-Muy bien, podemos irnos.

Sin mayor dilación todo el mundo se reagrupó en el recibidor y salieron de la casa sin llamar mucho la atención; mientras Hernando volvía a cerrar usando sus ganzúas, Rarity contactó con el resto de sus hombres que habían estado vigilando.

-Muy bien muchachos ¿alguna novedad?

-Nada de nada, señora-la contestaron.

-Perfecto, reagrupaos entonces, nos vemos junto al hotel.

Regresaron hasta el hotel y, una vez que estuvieron todos juntos, regresaron de nuevo a Starfish Island rápidamente. Una vez allí, Rarity le estuvo explicando a Hernando todo lo que vio.

-¿San Andreas? ¿Realmente cree que se han ido así sin más, señora?

-Aparentemente sí, aunque no estoy cien por cien segura….

-No sé, señora, todo esto es demasiado raro ¿y si es algún tipo de provocación o pista falsa?

-Podría ser, pero aun así… es una pista demasiado relevante como para dejarla pasar.

-¿Qué insinúa?

Por un momento Rarity se quedó callada, pensando en posibilidades, hasta que finalmente comentó.

-Mi padre me comentó que podrían tener conexiones y tratos con alguna de las mafias locales de por allí, cosa que me inquieta. Como bien sabrás yo no tengo ningún control sobre la droga una vez que pasa por manos de terceros, y quizás estén aprovechando este detalle en concreto para tratar de desestabilizar la economía sumergida de la zona. San Andreas es un estado donde hay mucha actividad ilegal de estupefacientes, y al menos una tercera parte de lo que llega allí viene de aquí.

-Entiendo, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con usted?

Ante esa pregunta Rarity dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, comentando de seguido.

-En principio no mucho, pero no quiero ni debo ignorar un hecho tan contundente como ese. Si en cualquier caso hubiera algo extraño allí y la droga que llega desde aquí consiguiera incriminarme, los Sanders conseguirían desestabilizar los precios, y eso a la larga podría repercutirnos a nosotros. Y antes que quedarme sentada haciendo nada, prefiero ir allí yo misma y asegurarme.

Ese anuncio tomó por sorpresa a Hernando, el cual no tardó casi nada en opinar.

-¿Ir allí? ¿Está diciendo que se iría de la ciudad?

-Sólo por unos cuantos días, no por mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para ir allí, indagar un poco y asegurar que todo está bien.

-Pero señora, usted no puede irse así sin más, es un pilar importante aquí en Vice City… ¿Qué dirían el resto de bandas? ¿Y qué hay de los repartos, y si algún proveedor se niega a entregar su mercancía si no es usted la que les da el visto bueno?

-Hernando, tranquilo…

-No, no puedo quedarme tranquilo, no cuando usted me dice que se va así sin más, sin nadie que la acompañe ni que la proteja…

-Hernando, comprendo tu nerviosismo, pero créeme, no pasará nada, será rápido, no me quedaré más de una semana, estaré de vuelta enseguida.

-Ya, vale, pero aun así me preocupa, señora, no es seguro salir así sin más, necesita un plan de protección, alguien tendría que acompañarla, también sería necesario coordinarse con alguien aquí, sería…

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada más, Rarity le cortó de manera contundente y autoritaria.

-¡Hernando Vargas de la Llosa, le ordeno que se calme y me escuche!

Ante tan terminante e imperativa orden el aludido se quedó callado, mirando atentamente a su jefa sin apenas pestañear. Justo después, Rarity se levantó, a lo que él la imitó, se puso a su lado y entonces le habló.

-Hernando, eres mi segundo al mando y mi hombre de mayor confianza, uno de los más leales que tengo y, con toda seguridad, el hombre más dedicado y constante que conozco. Hasta ahora nunca me has fallado, siempre has estado ahí para mí y siempre has mirado por mi bien, cosa que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente. Es por eso que sé que podrás estar al mando durante mi ausencia, sin necesidad de que yo esté ahí para guiarte o decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Porque sé que eres más que capaz de hacerlo. Porque confío en ti.

Ante esas palabras Hernando no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba hablar y mirándola con los ojos vidriosos. No hubo falta que le dijera nada más, por lo que él masculló con voz tomada.

-No la defraudaré, señora.

-Gracias Hernando, sé que no lo harás-murmuró ella, sonriéndole.

El hombre se quedó ahí, de pie junto con su orgullo y reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Sin embargo Rarity cogió y le dio un abrazo, cosa que sorprendió en principio a Hernando, aunque al final acabó aceptando el gesto con mucho aprecio.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado Rarity estuvo buscando unos billetes que estuvieran en oferta para irse mañana, así como un hotel en el que alojarse durante su estancia en Los Santos. Afuera el sol comenzaba a teñir la bahía de Vice City de un color anaranjado brillante.

* * *

De igual forma el sol poniéndose tras el horizonte pintaba las frías aguas del océano pacifico, las cuales bañaban las orillas del este de San Andreas, junto al monte Gordo. Aunque para Fluttershy la vida parecía haber dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, sobre todo ahora que Tree Hugger había vuelto a ella después de tanto tiempo. Mañana mismo habían quedado de nuevo, aunque esta vez sería ella la que acompañaría a Tree Hugger en su estancia en el desierto, para enseñárselo en todo su esplendor. Para ella el desierto no era su fuerte, aunque sólo por estar con ella sería capaz de soportar lo que fuera.

-Oh, Ángel, si supieras lo emocionada que estoy, tendré que ir yo, eso sí, pero estoy segura de que será un gran día…

Cuando tenía algo de lo que hablar, Ángel siempre era su mejor interlocutor, sobre todo cuando le cepillaba la cola, ya que se quedaba del todo quieto y podía contarle lo que fuera. Su gato también era otra opción, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba echando una de sus tantas siestas y no quería despertarlo.

-No sé qué haremos exactamente, pero supongo que daremos un paseo por el desierto, me dijo que me llevaría a ver el parque nacional de Señora, y luego iríamos a…

Fluttershy hubiera continuado de no ser porque oyó el sonido de un motor acercándose hasta su casa; echó un rápido vistazo por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta y entonces vio la figura de un coche parándose en el camino justo frente del porche. Un tanto extrañada debido a esto, aflojó por un breve momento la fuerza con la que sostenía a su conejo y este aprovechó la circunstancia para salir disparado de un salto, corriendo hacia afuera.

-¡Ah, no, espera Ángel, no te vayas!

Se levantó de golpe y fue tras él, saliendo afuera rápidamente, aunque en cuanto llegó al porche se encontró con que un hombre alto, calvo, de facciones rectas, gesto sobrio y vestido de negro se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos a Ángel, el cual le miraba con sus ojillos negros.

-Casi se escapa… por suerte he conseguido cogerlo a tiempo-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Fluttershy, algo intimidada por la presencia de ese hombre, tardó un poco en responder, aunque finalmente llegó a murmurar.

-Gracias… aunque ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

Esta vez fue el hombre el que se quedó brevemente callado, como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras para hablar y sosteniendo al conejo entre sus brazos.

-Estoy buscando a una chica de nombre Fluttershy… ¿la conoce?

-Sí, soy yo…

-Maravilloso… he venido a hablar de negocios con usted.

En cuanto escuchó la palabra _negocios_ , las pupilas de Fluttershy se encogieron, mostrando por un breve instante un profundo y agudo miedo. Aunque, en un momento dado, la chica se repuso enseguida y contestó rápidamente.

-No sé de qué me habla…

-¿Ah, no? Qué raro, porque por lo que he podido llegar a averiguar sí que lo sabe… ¿ni siquiera piensa escuchar mi oferta?

-No… devuélvame a mi conejito y márchese, por favor-murmuró ella, con voz contundente.

Sin embargo el hombre no hizo nada de eso, sino que tan solo se limitó a sonreír con gesto sobrio y acariciando al conejo, el cual movía sus bigotes frenéticamente. En un momento dado comenzó a caminar en círculos, llegando a pensar en voz alta.

-Es extraño… siempre creí que los mejores siempre conservaban algo de sí mismos durante toda su vida. Estoy seguro de que usted, señorita Fluttershy, es una de esas personas que siempre están ahí. Y sin embargo, aquí está. Alejada de la sociedad, cual ermitaña, y con la sola compañía de unos meros y simples animales. Es un tanto triste…

Por un momento la chica no contestó, pero al final volvió a insistir.

-Márchese por favor…

-Pero si acabo de llegar…

-Me da igual, márchese y olvide que me ha visto…

-Me temo que eso no es posible, señorita Fluttershy… estoy aquí porque estoy buscando lo mejor de lo mejor. Y sé que usted es de esa clase de mejor.

-Ya no me dedico a eso-musitó ella, ocultando su mirada con su pelo.

-Sí, eso es lo que muchos siempre dicen. Yo soy un hombre de método, señorita Fluttershy, y siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Tan solo se lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, espero que usted me responda con la misma amabilidad.

-Y yo le estoy pidiendo amablemente que se marche…

-Y yo ya la he dicho que no puedo hacer eso. Amablemente, por supuesto.

Fluttershy se consideraba una persona tranquila y calmada, raramente se enfadaba y enervaba, aunque en ese momento ese hombre de aspecto extraño estaba consiguiendo lo que nunca antes nadie había conseguido.

-No se lo vuelvo a repetir. Me da igual lo que me tenga que decir, me da igual que esté buscando lo mejor, me da igual todo. Tan sólo márchese y déjeme en paz. Me retiré hace tiempo, búsquese a otra persona.

-Y yo se lo vuelvo a repetir, me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Verá señorita Fluttershy, resulta que mi jefe quiere resultados rápidos y precisos, de esos que no dejan huella, y por lo que me han contado usted es rápida, precisa y, lo más importante, no deja huella. Es por eso por lo que mi jefe se ha fijado en usted, y quiere que usted, y sólo usted, haga este trabajo. Sólo será uno y no habrá ninguno más, tiene mi palabra.

-Me da igual…

-La pido amablemente que considere mi oferta…

-No…

-No puede decir que no hasta que no me haya escuchado…

-Me da igual, le he dicho que no, fuera…

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que no!

Ese abrupto grito fue tan repentino que resonó por la falda del monte, llegando a resonar incluso en la distancia; hasta la propia Fluttershy se sorprendió debido a esto, asustándose debido a la potencia con la que había gritado, algo impropio de ella. Ante esa situación el hombre sonrió lacónicamente, llegando a murmurar.

-Ah, sí, puedo verlo… esa rabia escondida, esa furia indomable… creo que puedo entender por qué se refugia aquí, en medio de la nada. Sin embargo nada es eterno, y por mucho que intente acallarlo siempre va a estar ahí. Tan solo necesita… un pequeño empujoncito… y es entonces cuando surge… esa voz dormida…

Fue entonces cuando las manos del hombre se cerraron sobre el cuello de Ángel, el cual seguía en los brazos del hombre, muy quieto; Fluttershy se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pretendía, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse o hacer nada, el hombre lo asió por el pescuezo con fuerza y lo dobló hacia abajo. Ese horrible sonido se dejó oír con tanta claridad que a Fluttershy le dio la sensación de que su corazón se había doblado de igual forma, sin poder decir ni hacer nada más salvo el contemplar el ahora cuerpo muerto de Ángel en brazos de ese monstruo, el cual murmuró.

-Que ahora se libera…

Con ese apunte lanzó dejadamente su cuerpo frente a ella, cayendo pesadamente al suelo; Fluttershy lo miró con expresión horrorizada, llegando a dejarse caer de rodillas ante él. Lo cogió en brazos, con manos temblorosas y ojos envueltos en lágrimas, llegando a musitar por lo bajo.

-Ángel…

Hubo un breve y denso momento de silencio en el cual Fluttershy trató de gritar, llorar, dejarlo escapar, pero sin embargo nada salió de su boca. Tan solo podía mirar a su conejito con esa misma expresión de terror dibujada en su cara, como si hubiera mirado a los ojos a la mismísima muerte. Por su parte el hombre dejó caer una foto junto a ella, pudiéndose ver en la misma a un hombre sonriente, de pelo blanquecino y facciones redondeadas.

-Ése es el objetivo, se llama Jock Cranley, y ha sido elegido recientemente como gobernador de San Andreas. Recibirá diez mil dólares por su trabajo y no la volveremos a requerir nunca más. Mañana por la tarde, a eso de las siete, dará un meeting en el patio trasero del ayuntamiento de Los Santos. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

Por un momento no hubo nada, sin embargo Fluttershy llegó a musitar, con un deje de furia en su voz.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso tendremos que hacerle una visita a esa encantadora hippie que vive en el desierto de Señora…

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la expresión de Fluttershy cambió a una de puro miedo, mirando al hombre con gesto suplicante y sin tener que decirle nada. Este, de igual forma, no se molestó en decirla nada más, acercándola la foto con el pie en un gesto cortante y finiquitador. Sin decir nada más el hombre regresó a su coche y se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a Fluttershy hincada en el suelo y mirando en dirección hacia donde el coche se había ido, con un gesto en blanco dibujado en su cara.

Finalmente no pudo más y dejó escapar un agudo grito, tomando en brazos a Ángel y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar incontrolablemente. Entre lloros y estertores de pura pena, llegó a musitar.

-Lo siento… lo siento, Ángel, lo siento… perdóname…

Su lamento resonó por todo el monte Gordo, al tiempo que el sol terminaba de ocultarse bajo el pacífico.

* * *

De igual forma, en Liberty City los últimos rayos de luz del sol se escondían más allá del estado de Liberty, al tiempo que la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse. Por parte de Pinkie hacía tiempo que ya había decidido. No había sido fácil para ella, había estado sopesando tanto los pros como los contras, teniendo en cuenta multitud de factores, y ahora estaba del todo segura.

-Mamá, papá… lo he estado pensando mucho y… sí, iré allí.

-Oh, cariño, eso es estupendo… sé que no habrá sido fácil para ti, pero estoy segura de que a la larga te hará mucho bien.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque lo malo es que tengo algunas cosillas pendientes aquí y me da cosa cancelarlas…

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño, yo me encargaré de todo en tu ausencia.

-¿De veras? ¿Crees que podrás con todo?

-Sí, seguro que sí, además, me servirá para distraerme un poco…

Ante eso Pinkie abrazó con fuerza a su madre, al tiempo que decía.

-Gracias mami…

-Oh, lo que sea por ti, cariño… te mereces lo mejor. Hablaré con mi amiga para avisarla que irás mañana ¿vale?

Pinkie tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-Yo me encargaré del billete de avión-comentó en ese momento su padre.

-Será mejor que vayas haciendo la maleta, eso sí.

-Vale.

Pinkie regresó a su habitación, comenzando a sacar toda la ropa que se llevaría para ir guardándola. La promesa de un nuevo trabajo y la posibilidad de aprender mucho más la alentaba a irse, aunque lo que más la animaba a dar el paso era que podría volver a ver a su hermana Maud, a la cual tenía intención de dar una gran sorpresa. Debido a esto hizo la maleta con más ganas que nunca, deseando que llegase mañana. Afuera Liberty City se encontraba más despierta que nunca.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre San Andreas como un manto denso y pesado, sobre todo para una familia que, en esos momentos, se encontraba destrozada. Había sido un día muy largo y muy duro, tanto Applejack como Big Mac habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el **centro médico de Sandy Shores** , donde habían llevado el cadáver de su abuela y donde se la había notificado como fallecida, además de hacerla la consiguiente autopsia, revelándose que había muerto por un ataque cardíaco. El resto de la familia había estado de aquí para allá, entre casa y el centro médico, recibiendo multitud de llamadas durante todo el día de otros miembros y conocidos que se habían enterado de la funesta noticia. En esos duros momentos toda la familia Apple estaba de luto, y eso se notaba desde el primer momento.

Aunque para entonces ninguno de los miembros no sabía qué podía ser peor; si la muerte de la gran matriarca de la familia o la pérdida de toda su cosecha. Aun a pesar de la fumigación la carpocapsa había atacado durante la otra noche y se había cebado con la mayor parte de sus manzanas, dejándolas completamente inservibles. Debido a esto se enfrentaban de nuevo a otra etapa de declive económico que llegaba sin duda alguna en el peor momento de sus vidas.

También habían llamado a un notario para que les ayudase a la lectura de las últimas voluntades de Granny Smith, aunque para eso faltaba un detalle que era fundamental.

-No sé si en algún momento su abuela le dijo si había hecho testamento o no, el caso es que necesito el documento en sí para poder certificar el reparto de posesiones y garantizar la herencia familiar…

-No… no sé, la verdad es que nunca hablamos de eso, igual sí escribió algo, lo tendría que mirar…

-En tal caso podemos esperar un poco antes del entierro, si encuentra algo hágamelo saber. En caso de que no hubiera nada habría que hacer una declaración de herederos ante el juez, y eso llevaría más tiempo.

-Vale, no se preocupe, en cuanto llegue a casa lo buscaré…

-Muy bien, pues en ese caso estamos en contacto. Ah, y la acompaño en el sentimiento.

-Gracias…

El notario se fue del centro médico, al mismo tiempo que llegaba una llamada al móvil de Applejack.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Applejack, soy Fritter, te llamo para comentarte que Applebloom ya se ha dormido…

-Ah, vale, gracias Fritter, pero es que no he podido estar con ella en ningún momento…

-No te preocupes, prima, he estado hablando con ella, confortándola, y lo entiende perfectamente…

-Ya, pero aun así…

Por un momento hubo un breve pero densísimo silencio que cayó entre ellas como una losa pesada.

-¿Venís ya a casa?

-Sí, sólo queda terminar de arreglar el entierro para mañana, iremos enseguida.

-Vale, pues os esperamos.

-Muy bien, hasta ahora.

Applejack colgó y se quedó en el pasillo del centro, esperando a su hermano, el cual se presentó al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

-Bueno, pues ya está, acabo de hablar con la iglesia de Hill Valley, en Great Chaparral, ellos se encargarán del entierro mañana.

-Vale…

-¿Hablaste con el notario?

-Sí, tenemos que mirar a ver si la abuela había escrito testamento…

-En ese caso vámonos ya, hemos terminado del todo aquí.

Applejack se limitó a asentir mecánicamente con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la salida; su hermano mayor pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó hacia él en un gesto reconfortador, al tiempo que ella se dejaba hacer sin decir nada.

En cuanto salieron del centro médico vieron una figura familiar cerca de allí, apoyada en una barandilla cercana; en cuanto les vio Trevor Phillips se dirigió a ellos con gesto sincero y murmuró.

-Me acabo de enterar, solamente venía a deciros que siento vuestra pérdida…

Los dos le miraron fijamente, sin saber muy bien si creerle o no, aunque finalmente Applejack murmuró de forma cortante.

-Gracias, Phillips. Ahora, si nos disculpas…

-Claro.

Trevor les despidió con rápido gesto y ellos se dirigieron a su minivan, aparcada allí cerca y regresando a Grapeseed. Big Mac condujo durante todo el trayecto mientras que Applejack miraba el nocturno paisaje que el desierto de Señora les ofrecía, con un gesto en blanco grabado en su cara. Nada más llegar el resto de la familia les recibieron con un gran abrazo grupal, sintiéndose sin embargo un poco vacío; todos se veían agotados, con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y los ojos enrojecidos. En un momento como ese Applejack trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos, pero no pudo por mucho que lo intentó y lloró en silencio, arropada por los suyos. En ningún momento nadie dijo nada, no era necesario, el propio ambiente hablaba por ellos.

Sin decir nada, uno por uno se fue retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones, pues nadie tenía hambre o ganas de cenar. Por su parte Applejack subió hasta la habitación de Applebloom, asomándose un momento y viendo que se encontraba dormida. Con precaución para no despertarla se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por su cabeza, en un gesto lleno de cariño. En sus mejillas y en las rendijas de sus ojos aún quedaban algunos restos de lágrimas, evidenciando que había estado llorando. Eso no hizo más que hacer sentir un poco peor a Applejack, la cual susurró.

-Lo siento, Applebloom… no he podido estar ahí contigo cuando más me necesitabas… ojalá puedas perdonarme…

Tras eso le dio un suave beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación, dirigiéndose esta vez a la de su abuela. Ver su cama vacía la dio una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, pero aun así hizo de tripas corazón y estuvo buscando algo que se pareciera a un testamento entre las cosas de su abuela. Se sintió fatal por el solo hecho de hacerlo, puesto que nunca revolvía las cosas de su abuela sin su permiso, pero en ese momento necesitaba encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Miró en su cómoda, luego en el tocador y después en el amplio armario, pero no encontró nada. Se dirigió entonces al único lugar que la quedaba y estuvo mirando en la mesita de noche, encontrando entonces algo en el cajón inferior, guardado en una vieja carpeta. Dentro había un desgastado y amarillento sobre, en el cual se encontraba una extensa carta en la que reconoció la letra de su abuela, comenzando a leerla al instante.

 _Querida Applejack_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, eso significará que yo ya no estoy contigo. Para entonces habrá pasado mucho tiempo y yo seré ya muy vieja, tan vieja que la vida me habrá dicho basta y yo me habré rendido ante ella, como todo ser viviente de este mundo._

 _Antes de decirte nada, voy a pedirte algo: no estés triste. Yo ya he vivido mucho, la vida me ha enseñado de todo y yo te he enseñado y criado lo mejor que he podido. Si alguien te conoce mejor que nadie esa soy yo, Applejack, y estoy segura de que de cara a los demás tratarás de verte fuerte y madura, pero yo sabré bien, esté donde esté, que eso no será así. Por eso te pido que no dejes que la pena te envuelva y se lleve tu fuerte y trabajador espíritu. No llores por mí, Applejack, no hace falta._

 _Eso por un lado. Ahora, por parte de la herencia se refiere quiero que sepas que dejo en tu posesión absolutamente todo: nuestras tierras, todas nuestras posesiones, nuestra razón de ser y todo aquello que nos hace a los Apple tan especiales. Porque sabes tan bien como yo que lo más valioso que tenemos somos nosotros mismos, nuestra familia y nuestros valores. No olvides nunca eso, Applejack, estoy segura de que lo atesorarás muy bien. Aparte también tengo unos ahorrillos guardados en mi antigua cuenta bancaria que aún sigue vigente, te dejo todos los detalles aparte en este mismo sobre, ya sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien la parte técnica de estas cosas. Estos ahorros los he ido guardando a lo largo de toda una vida cultivando la tierra, y en caso de necesidad podréis disponer de ellos cuando sea preciso. Úsalos bien._

 _Por otro lado también quiero decirte que si hay algo que me hace sentir especialmente orgullosa esa eres tú, Applejack. Aún a pesar de todo tú siempre has estado ahí, saliendo adelante, con un fuerte ánimo y un espíritu muy especial. He visto cómo crecías y te hacías mayor, pasando de ser una adorable niña a una fuerte, madura e independiente mujer, capaz de todo por su familia. Sólo por eso ya estoy orgullosa de ti, Applejack, y me alegro ver que he hecho un buen trabajo educándote y enseñándote todo lo que debes saber. Y, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, nunca te rindas, sigue trabajando duro por ti y por tu familia. Porque sé que eso será lo primero que harás._

 _A partir de aquí ya vendría la despedida, pero ya sabes que yo nunca he sido muy de despedidas, así que considera esta parte como un párrafo más. Cuida de todos los demás, especialmente de la pequeña Applebloom, y dila de mi parte que su abuela la quiere. Y dile a Big Mac de mi parte que hable un poco más, a ver si así se echa una novia. Y por mi parte hacia ti, ya lo sabes._

 _Te quiero y te querré siempre, tu abuela._

 _Granny Smith_

Una vez que terminó Applejack estrechó la carta contra su pecho, sin poder evitar llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. No quiso montar un escándalo para no despertar a los demás, por lo que lo hizo en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua, y dejando escapar todo lo que sentía.

-Yo también te quiero, abuela…

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el papel, mojándolo levemente. Afuera la noche era más cerrada que nunca.

* * *

Vale, y justo aquí empieza el grueso de la historia. Lo cierto es que hay algunas cosas cambiadas, por ejemplo la situación de Rarity, que es muy distinta a como cuando la concebí por primera vez, pero esta vez preferí optar por otro acercamiento para con ella que me puede dar mucho más juego. Ahora todas se dirigen hacia Los Santos, aunque no se encontraran inmediatamente después, primero tendrán varios encontronazos fugaces para finalmente concretarse en un solo momento que las haga conocerse a todas por primera vez, pero ya os digo que a partir de aquí la historia se agilizará y se concretará mucho más. Aunque me centraré mayoritariamente en San Andreas como escenario, el resto de ciudades seguirán estando muy presentes, así que si por un casual os ha gustado alguna en concreto no os preocupéis que no me olvido de ninguna. En cuanto a detalles técnicos se refiere no hay muchos que destacar, si eso comentar que la banda de moteros The Lost están basados en los Outlaws. Y por aclarar un poco, los que atacaron a Rainbow y Thunderlane estando en Holanda Norte son unos matones de la mafia albanesa, una banda menor con poca presencia en esa parte de la ciudad. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Bienvenido a Los Santos**

Twilight Sparkle aún tenía serias dificultades para comprender la situación en la que se encontraba, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía hallar una respuesta satisfactoria. La maleta se encontraba delante de ella, mirándola expectante, con los nervios a flor de piel y esperando. La llamada de la otra noche había sido contundente y no la había dejado ni siquiera decidir. Todavía podía oír la voz de esa chica en su cabeza dándola indicaciones y anunciándola su próximo destino.

-Muy bien, llorona, escucha atentamente porque no pienso volvértelo a repetir. Como ya te dije ayer trabajarás para nosotros y nos devolverás el dinero que nos debes, pero no aquí. Haz las maletas y prepárate para salir mañana, nos iremos de viaje al estado de San Andreas y será allí donde trabajarás. Ah, y apáñatelas como puedas para cubrir tu culo, ya sabes que como te vayas de la lengua tu querida biblioteca lo pagará caro, así que por tu propio bien espero que seas lista. Pasaremos a recogerte a eso de las ocho y cuarto, el vuelo saldrá a las nueve.

En menos de seis horas siquiera se vio obligada a mandar a Spike a casa de sus padres, pidiéndoles que cuidaran de él en su ausencia y mintiéndoles argumentando que se iba a Los Santos porque la habían ofrecido un puesto de trabajo como organizadora en un centro de documentación histórico de allí. De igual forma tuvo que decir lo mismo al resto de sus amigos y también tuvo que paralizar el proyecto de su biblioteca, anunciando por las redes sociales que posponía la apertura hasta nuevo aviso argumentando lo mismo que había dicho a sus padres y amigos. Debido a esto se sentía fatal consigo misma, pero si no lo hubiera hecho habría puesto en peligro a todo el mundo, y eso era lo último que quería. Aunque lo que más la dolió fue tener que despedirse tan apresuradamente de Spike, recordando vívidamente ese momento.

-Pero Twilight ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?

-Pues porque es un viaje de negocios, Spike, me pagan el alojamiento y el viaje, pero no puedo llevarme a nadie conmigo. Entiéndelo, por favor…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

-No lo sé, depende del trabajo que tenga, quizás varias semanas…

-¿Varias semanas? ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

-Lo sé, Spike… pero no te preocupes, llamaré de vez en cuando ¿vale?

Conocía muy bien al niño y sabía muy bien que esa respuesta no le satisfizo para nada, aun así no pudo hacer más que abrazarle con fuerza una última vez antes de irse. Su gesto de tristeza grabado en su cara poco antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor regresó a su memoria y pudo con ella, dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Spike…

En ese justo momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, dándola un buen susto y poniéndola nerviosa, puesto que ya sabía quién era. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, cogió su maleta y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola levemente y viendo la dura mirada de la chica del otro día de pelo rojizo y destellos dorados.

-¿Estás lista?

Ella tan solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Pues vámonos, el avión espera.

Twilight salió al descansillo y cerró la puerta con llave, siguiendo a la chica hasta el ascensor y bajando a la calle. Junto a la puerta del portal había un todoterreno **cavalcade** negro y con las ventanillas tintadas, con dos matones vestidos de negro esperándolas; uno de ellos cogió la maleta de Twilight, metiéndola en el maletero, y el otro les abrió la puerta de atrás para que subieran. Por dentro el cavalcade era bastante amplio, y ese en concreto estaba modificado para parecerse a una limusina pero más pequeña. Una vez dentro los matones montaron en él y se pusieron en marcha.

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto transcurrió en un denso silencio, con algún que otro comentario puntual por parte de los matones hacia la chica. Twilight se sentía un tanto incómoda y nerviosa a partes iguales, tratando de distraerse mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla, pero aun y con todo nada parecía poder mejorar tan complicada situación. Miró a la chica por un momento, fijándose un poco más en ella; sus ojos de color cian complementaban muy bien de alguna forma con su pelo, el cual destacaba sobre todo por su tonalidad roja intensa combinado con destellos dorados que la daba un aspecto de lo más llamativo y fiero. En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando y la miró con gesto molesto, espetándola.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, no nada, solo pensaba… no sé tu nombre…-murmuró ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Ante eso la chica dejó escapar un asqueado respingo, como si la diera reparo decírselo, aunque finalmente murmuró.

-Me llamo Sunset Shimmer… eso es lo único que necesitas saber.

-Ah, vale…

Twilight quiso decir algo más, continuar la conversación, sin embargo la mirada que Sunset la echó sirvió para amedrentarla, prefiriendo quedarse callada.

Finalmente, tras una media hora que se la hizo eterna, llegaron al aeropuerto internacional Francis; por un momento Twilight creyó que pararían junto a la terminal, sin embargo el coche siguió todo recto y se desvió un poco más adelante pasando por un acceso al lado de las oficinas de la escuela de vuelo y entrando a la pista por una puerta lateral. A mano izquierda se podían ver los hangares de la misma escuela, llenos de aviones de entrenamiento, aunque ellos continuaron un poco más adelante, giraron a la derecha y siguieron hasta llegar a unas pequeñas terminales privadas, al lado de uno de los puentes aéreos que conectaban los aviones a la terminal principal. Allí había un flamante jet privado de color negro con bandas doradas pintadas en su fuselaje y una antigua heráldica alemana pintada en la cola. En uno de los reactores, los cuales se encontraban localizados en la parte trasera del jet, se podía ver el número de identificación y, cerca del morro y con letras estilizadas, se podía leer el nombre del mismo, **Luxor**.

-Hemos llegado-murmuró secamente Sunset, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del coche.

Twilight la siguió inmediatamente después, al tiempo que uno de los matones abría el maletero y sacaba de él su maleta, entregándosela. Justo después siguió a Sunset hasta el interior del jet, donde una azafata la ayudó con su equipaje, guardándolo en la parte trasera del mismo. En la cabina, un piloto acompañado de un copiloto ultimaba los preparativos antes del despegue. Sunset se dirigió a él.

-Ya estamos todos ¿podemos irnos ya?

-Todavía no, no hemos terminado de revisar, además, control aún no nos ha autorizado nada. Denos unos minutos.

-Está bien.

El interior del luxor era amplio y bastante cómodo, una serie de asientos de cuero reclinables se encontraban alineados, mientras que otros estaban colocados de cara. En la parte trasera también había un pequeño mini bar con pequeños compartimentos en los que parecía haber de todo. Sin decir nada en ningún momento Twilight se sentó en uno de los asientos del lado derecho, mirando a la nada y esperando a despegar. Cerca de allí, a mano izquierda, más jets privados y de empresas también esperaban a que control les diera permiso para salir.

* * *

-Oh, sí, esto es vida, viajar así sí que mola…

-Normal, no siempre tienes a tu disposición un jet para ti solo.

-Tienes que reconocer que no ha sido tan mala idea…

-Bueno, lo cierto es que has sabido apañarlo bien.

-Je, je, si es que lo que yo no consiga…

Ante eso Thunderlane giró los ojos con gesto resignado, sentado en su asiento justo en frente de Rainbow mientras esperaban a que el jet en el que se encontraba despegara en dirección hacia San Andreas. Y es que, de forma muy sibilina, Rainbow había conseguido que les hicieran un traslado de expediente de una escuela de vuelo a otra, consiguiendo además que les incluyeran un viaje gratis como parte del trámite. La escuela de vuelo del estado de Liberty tenía una subcontrata con la empresa FlyUS, por lo que el jet lo pusieron ellos, siendo un **Shamal** de color blanco y con los colores de la empresa pintados en su fuselaje, junto con el logo de la misma estampado en la cola. Y, además, también había conseguido que le transportaran su F620 aparte en un vuelo comercial que saldría a la misma hora que su jet, justo como hizo Lightning en su día.

-Es gracioso que digas eso, puesto que lo que más has conseguido recientemente es que nos intentaran matar…-comentó el chico, un tanto receloso.

-Sí, es un asco… pero bueno, al menos no han vuelto a intentar nada por el momento.

-Que esa es otra, me tranquiliza e inquieta a partes iguales…-masculló Thunderlane, con gesto nervioso.

-Bah, seguramente hayan perdido nuestra pista, y ahora que nos vamos a San Andreas seguro que los perdemos del todo.

-No sé yo…

-Agh, no seas tan negativo, Thunderlane, siempre te empeñas en ver todo lo malo…

-¿Negativo? Sí, vale, olvidaba que trataba con alguien como vos, discúlpeme, su graciosa majestad.

-A nadie le gusta el sarcasmo…

Guardaron silencio por unos breves momentos, en los cuales a Thunderlane le dio tiempo de recordar cierto detalle importante.

-Por cierto, un detalle así tonto… ¿dónde vamos a parar una vez que lleguemos allí?

-Ah, pues no sé…

-¿No sabes? ¿Que no sabes? Joder, Rainbow, ni para salir huyendo eres seria…

-Y tú eres demasiado ortodoxo… ya lo veremos, sabes que a mí me gusta improvisar sobre la marcha…

-Ya, vale, pues puedes empezar entonces ¿hotel o apartamento?

-Apartamento, los hoteles allí son todos muy caros…

-¿Compra o alquiler?

-Alquiler por supuesto ¿por quién me tomas?

-¿Primera línea de playa o centro?

-Primera línea de playa, faltaría más.

-Huevona.

-Picajoso.

Los dos se quedaron mirando momentáneamente, con un gesto molesto en sus caras, optando por ignorarse mutuamente y funcionando; desde su ventanilla Rainbow pudo ver un gran Boeing de FlyUS que en ese momento estaba llenándose con gente desde la terminal a través del puente aéreo más cercano. A través del ventanal de la terminal podía ver a la gente haciendo cola para entrar.

* * *

La terminal del aeropuerto siempre estaba en constante actividad, con una de las medias más altas de personas que transitan a cada hora, Francis es uno de los aeropuertos más ocupados de toda la costa este. Aunque en ese momento detalles como esos se le escapaban a Pinkie, la cual se estaba encontrando con que despedirse de su familia estaba siendo más duro de lo que en un principio pensó.

-Os voy a echar mucho de menos, a todos…

-Oh, y nosotros a ti, cariño, pero no te preocupes, siempre podrás llamarnos cuando quieras.

-Lo sé… gracias, mamá, por todo…

-Oh, ven aquí cielo…

Pinkie abrazó con fuerza a su madre, dejándose achuchar por ella. Detrás de la chica de pelo rosado la cola comenzaba a avanzar, al tiempo que la gente iba abordando el avión. Su equipaje grande ya estaba facturado, llevándose consigo una ligera mochila como equipaje de mano. Los siguientes en despedirse fueron sus hermanas pequeñas, a las cuales Pinkie agasajó especialmente.

-Marble, Limestone… portaos bien y no deis mucha guerra a mamá.

-Sabes que no somos muy quejicosas…-comentó Limestone.

-Sí, además guerra como tal es un concepto complejo y muy mudable, no abarca todas las posibilidades inherentes a la capacidad humana de hacer el mal-añadió Marble.

Ante eso Pinkie se rió tontamente al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Oh, mi pensadora Marble… ven aquí.

Finalmente su padre fue el último, dándole el abrazo más fuerte y largo de todos.

-Cuida de mami…

-Descuida… sé que de por sí eres una chica responsable, así que no hace falta que te diga nada más-murmuró él, guiñándola un ojo.

A eso Pinkie esbozó una tonta sonrisa, abrazándole un poco más fuerte. Una vez que las despedidas se dieron Pinkie se puso a la cola, la cual ya casi había terminado, y les despidió con la mano antes de mostrar su billete y perderse en el interior del puente aéreo hacia el interior del avión, dirigiéndose a su asiento, el cual estaba situado en el lado derecho cerca de cola. Una vez allí dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro y se entretuvo mirando por la ventanilla la actividad en pista mientras esperaba al despegue.

* * *

Tras la revisión del jet estuvieron listos para irse, aunque tuvieron que esperar un rato más ya que había varios vuelos por delante de ellos; el primero en salir fue un Boeing de FlyUS que estaba no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, maniobrando y cogiendo la pista superior hacia el norte. El siguiente fue un jet comercial, también de FlyUS, el cual también enfiló la pista superior hacia el norte, tomando la misma dirección que el anterior Boeing tomó. Y, finalmente, su jet privado fue el siguiente en despegar, enfilando la pista superior y dirigiéndose una vez más hacia el norte, siguiendo la estela de los demás aviones.

Desde su ventanilla Twilight pudo ver cómo bordeaban toda la parte norte de Liberty City, la cual se comenzaba a recortar en la distancia conforme se iban alejando de ella. Lo último que llegó a distinguir desde la lejanía fue la pequeña pero destacable figura de la estatua de la Felicidad en medio del West River, con su brazo en alto y mirando a la ciudad con su eterno y característico gesto sonriente. Por su parte la chica no podía hacer más que pensar en qué la depararía ese viaje, esperando que todo se resolviera de la mejor manera posible. Evidentemente, pensaba demasiado.

* * *

-Oh, Sweetie, cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto…

-¡Pero es que no quiero que te vayas! ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

-Sólo serán unos pocos días, estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta…

-¡No me has respondido a mi pregunta!

Y, una vez más, Sweetie Belle demostraba lo aguda y perspicaz que era para ser una niña de solo nueve años, desarmando por enésima vez a una Rarity que cada vez la era más y más difícil despedirse de ella. La noche anterior había estado hablando con ella, explicándola de forma breve y críptica que tenía que irse a la costa oeste por unos días. En todo momento quiso evitar tener que decir que se trataba por trabajo, pero la misma Sweetie Belle se lo olió enseguida, sin necesidad de tener que echárselo en cara ni nada por el estilo.

El interior de la terminal principal del **aeropuerto internacional Escobar** siempre estaba abarrotado, con gente que llegaba a la ciudad o se marchaba, como era su caso. Ya había reservado una habitación en un hotel de Los Santos y había sacado un billete para volar hacia allí, en un principio pensó en usar FlyUS, la compañía más grande y solicitada, pero al final optó por una aerolínea menos conocida para no llamar tanto la atención, optando por un vuelo de la compañía **Caipira Airways**. El equipaje ya se había facturado, aunque el coche, el cual también se llevaba, lo facturó aparte en un vuelo comercial que saldría a la misma hora. La cola en el puente aéreo comenzaba a avanzar, desde los amplios y ondulados ventanales de la terminal se podía observar el Boeing de Caipira, el cual era blanco, con reactores azules y tanto la cola como el fuselaje delantero tenían el nombre y el logo estampados en ellos.

-Pensaba que pasarías más tiempo conmigo… y ahora te vas… no es justo…-masculló la niña, visiblemente dolida.

Ante eso Rarity no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón, sintiéndose muy dolida debido a esto; fue entonces cuando cogió de las mejillas a su hermana pequeña y la miró con contundencia, respondiendo de seguido.

-Ey, mírame… te prometo que volveré en siete días ¿vale? Siete, ni uno más y ni uno menos, siete. Y en cuanto vuelva nos iremos de viaje las dos juntas ¿te parece?

Tanto Hernando como los demás hombres que la habían acompañado para despedirla la miraron un tanto confusos, pero Rarity los ignoró, sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermana con un gesto de seguridad grabado en su cara.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto… aquí y ahora.

Las dos sellaron la promesa juntando sus meñiques, a lo que la niña la abrazó con fuerza, devolviéndola ella el gesto con la misma fuerza e incluso mayor, dándola además un beso en la frente. Finalmente se despidió de Hernando y sus hombres, el cual lanzó un gesto de confidencia a su jefa. Ella tan solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo también, al tiempo que le decía.

-Si surge algo urgente, llámame.

-Por supuesto, señora.

Tras eso Rarity se unió a la cola y les despidió por última vez agitando un brazo y lanzando un último beso a su hermanita, la cual lo cogió al vuelo, riéndose divertidamente. Por su parte ella embarcó en el avión enseñando su billete y ocupó su asiento junto al lado del ala derecha y al lado de la ventanilla.

Tuvieron que esperar unos pocos minutos, pero finalmente el avión se puso en movimiento, enfilando la pista principal y despegando rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el suroeste. Desde la ventanilla Rarity pudo ver cómo la figura de Vice City se iba difuminando en la distancia hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Esa mañana se sintió muy distinta desde el primer momento en el que Applejack abrió los ojos. Aunque un tanto molestos al principio, ahora los golpes de cazo de su abuela eran echados en falta, marcando una diferencia abismal. Todo el mundo se encontró en la cocina, compartiendo unos secos saludos y manteniendo un denso y muy pesado silencio que hizo que la atmósfera en la cocina y el comedor se enrareciera. Applebloom apareció al poco rato, nada más verla Applejack se acercó a ella y trató de verse un poco más animada para no tenerla que recordar que ese mismo día enterraban a la abuela.

-Buenos días dulzura ¿has dormido bien?

-Apenas…

-Bueno, si quieres esta tarde podemos echar una siesta las dos juntas… ¿Qué me dices?

La niña la miró con gesto de circunstancia, dejando escapar un leve suspiro y preguntando de seguido.

-¿A qué hora era el entierro?

Esa pregunta dejó un tanto descolocada a la chica, que no se esperaba para nada que se la hiciera, comentando rápidamente.

-No tienes por qué ir si no quieres, puedo quedarme aquí contigo…

-No, quiero ir.

-Applebloom…

-No, quiero ir, voy a ir, y tú también, no puedes faltar.

Por un momento Applejack miró a su hermanita como si se la hubieran cambiado, dándose cuenta enseguida de la realidad de la situación. Sin poder hacer nada más, Applejack la abrazó con fuerza y susurró.

-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces de acuerdo. Será a las siete.

Applebloom asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más y las dos se dirigieron al comedor para unirse al silencioso desayuno. Algún que otro comentario dispar o una corta conversación que se finiquitaba enseguida rompieron varias veces el silencio reinante, pero la atmósfera nunca cambió por mucho que lo intentaron.

Una vez que el desayuno terminó Applejack mandó el testamento al notario, para que lo ratificara, mientras que aparte consultó el dinero que su abuela tenía guardado en su cuenta. En cuanto vio la cifra los ojos de la chica se agrandaron de golpe, farfullando para sus adentros.

-¿¡Ciento veinte mil dólares?! ¡Por todas las manzanas! ¿En serio la abuela consiguió reunir todo este dinero ella sola?

Aunque, en esos serios momentos, ese dinero les venía como agua de mayo, puesto que por lo que le había contado su hermano, que había estado echando cuentas, la pérdida de la cosecha les había hecho perder más de la mitad del dinero invertido tanto en la mudanza como en la compra de su nueva casa y el asentamiento en sí, dejándoles una situación crítica y rozando los números rojos.

-Dios mío, necesitamos este dinero ya.

Sin apenas pensárselo fue a consultárselo a su hermano, el cual opinó enseguida.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, ese dinero podría estabilizarnos un poco, al menos a corto plazo, aunque tendríamos que trabajar muy duro e invertirlo bien si queremos recuperarnos.

-En ese caso iré al banco a sacarlo… lo malo es que la cuenta de la abuela es del **banco Maze** y aquí en el condado de Blaine sólo hay cajeros del **banco Fleeca** -murmuró Applejack, algo contrariada.

-Bueno, puedes probar a llamar al banco para que te hagan una transferencia a distancia.

-Oh, está bien…

La transferencia a distancia se podía hacer a través del teléfono, y era un nuevo incentivo que sólo el banco Maze daba la posibilidad de hacer. Encontrando el teléfono del banco en el resguardo de la cuenta de su abuela, llamó al banco usando el teléfono de casa, contestándola rápidamente.

-Banco Maze ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-inquirió una voz de mujer.

-Buenas, llamaba para que realizaran una transferencia a distancia desde una cuenta a otra.

-Por supuesto ¿es usted la titular de la cuenta destino?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Me permite su nombre, por favor?

-Claro, mi nombre es Applejack.

-Vale… ¿y quién es el titular de la cuenta inicial?

-Mi abuela Granny Smith.

-¿Podría ponerse, por favor? Necesito su consentimiento para garantizar la operación…

-Me temo que no va a ser posible… mi abuela ha fallecido hace poco-murmuró ella, con voz apagada.

-Vaya por dios, la acompaño en el sentimiento… aunque en ese caso… me parece que no va a ser posible realizar la operación, al menos mediante este método-anunció la mujer, para su sorpresa.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, de hecho si su abuela ha fallecido tendría que realizar una transferencia hereditaria, no una transferencia común… aunque por lo que estoy viendo en el ordenador esta cuenta tiene más de treinta años de vigencia, lo cual también es un problema-añadió la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque la gestión de cuentas antiguas requiere de más tramites… mire, será mejor que venga aquí para mirarlo más detenidamente, por teléfono no es la mejor forma de tramitar una situación así. Puede venir a las oficinas centrales, situadas en la **torre del banco Maze** , en el centro de Los Santos, o bien también puede acudir a otras oficinas que están situadas en Prosperity Street, en el barrio de Del Perro. Traiga consigo todos sus datos personales junto con las cartillas de ambas cuentas y el certificado de defunción de su abuela, un empleado la ayudará a resolver su situación-explicó la mujer con todo detalle.

-Oh… vale, está bien, gracias.

Applejack colgó, un tanto molesta, y en ese momento su hermano reapareció, aprovechando para preguntarla.

-¿Ya has hecho eso?

-Qué va, no he podido, resulta que tengo que ir allí… maldita sea…

Big Mac supo al instante que no lo decía por el hecho en sí, sino por la ciudad. Desde que era pequeña Applejack detestaba ir a Los Santos, ya que nunca la había gustado como tal ir allí. Al haber vivido desde siempre en el campo y en un ambiente típicamente rural ella se había acostumbrado, y el tener que ir a una ciudad tan grande y tan llena de gente como lo era Los Santos era algo que no soportaba.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo…

-No, tranquilo, es igual, además, tengo que ir yo siendo la titular de la cuenta familiar…

-Ya veo… ¿qué vas a hacer, irás ahora o luego?

-Sí, cuanto antes me lo quite, mejor… ¿te dieron el certificado de defunción ayer?

-Sí…

-Dámelo, lo necesito.

Aprovechando el tiempo al máximo, Applejack preparó rápidamente toda la documentación necesaria y, una vez que estuvo lista, salió a por el coche para dirigirse hacia Los Santos. Desde Grapeseed tenía como mucho media hora de viaje, al menos si no había tráfico a la hora de entrar en la ciudad, aunque yendo directamente por la autopista de Señora llegaría enseguida. Por lo que, sin mayor dilación, Applejack se subió al coche guardando los papeles en la guantera y se puso en camino.

* * *

Ese día había amanecido tristemente para Fluttershy, la cual había estado trabajando parte de la noche cavando una tumba para Ángel; había tardado más tiempo de lo que en un principio pensó puesto que la pena, y el saber que su querido conejo había muerto por su culpa, la atormentaba de tal forma que apenas la dejaba sacar fuerzas para remover la tierra con una pala. Para esa misma mañana la tumba ya estaba terminada y Ángel ya reposaba en ella, con una pequeña cruz hecha con un par de ramas y una corona de flores puesta sobre la misma.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…-musitó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando la tumba.

Sin embargo no podía quedarse allí, llorándole. Por desgracia tenía un encargo que realizar, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Tree Hugger estaría en peligro si no lo hacía, y se negaba a perderla a ella también por culpa de su imprudencia, por lo que, atada de pies y manos, no tuvo más remedio que prepararse.

Aunque hacía mucho tiempo desde que se retiró, nunca llegó a deshacerse de su equipo, el cual lo tenía escondido en una trampilla bajo el garaje, oculta tras varias mantas y otros aparejos. No supo bien por qué decidió conservarlo, pero en ese momento lo vio como una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Bendición porque, en su momento, su equipo era ilocalizable y, de hecho, lo seguía siendo, lo que la evitaba tener que adquirir uno nuevo, arriesgándose a que fuera localizado. Y maldición porque, por desgracia, lo volvía a usar, ya que en su día se hizo la promesa de que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Y ahora, debido a las circunstancias, tenía que romper su promesa.

De la misma trampilla sacó un maletín metálico que abrió para comprobar que todo estaba donde lo dejó; las partes de un rifle de francotirador, incluyendo un silenciador, estuvieron a la vista, cada una en su hueco correspondiente. También había un móvil, concretamente un **Whiz** de alta velocidad rosa, con el cual se comunicaba con sus contactos, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo usó. Estaba descargado, por lo que necesitaba un enchufe, siendo necesario para ello ir a Los Santos. El resto del equipo consistía en unos cuantos cargadores del rifle, una pequeña pero compacta **pistola cutre** a modo de arma secundaria y un bastón extensible como arma cuerpo a cuerpo, además de un pequeño casco con micrófono incorporado para hablar por el móvil en manos libres. Una vez que estuvo todo listo metió el maletín en la parte trasera de su furgoneta, tapado con varias mantas para que no llamara la atención, y subió a ella, quedándose sentada frente al volante durante unos cuantos segundos que la parecieron horas. Por un momento se quedó en esa pose, con gesto vacío y mirada perdida, como si le diera reparo arrancar o no quisiera. Aun así tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Ángel ya había muerto por su culpa, no podía permitirse perder a nadie más… y mucho menos a Tree Hugger. Aunque eso le dio más motivos para entristecerse, puesto que era ese mismo día cuando había quedado con ella para que le enseñara el desierto.

-Lo siento, Huggie… he de protegerte-masculló entonces ella, arrancando el motor.

Sacó primero la furgoneta, se bajó un momento para cerrar la puerta del garaje, y regresó a ella para ponerse en camino. Desde donde estaba había por lo menos tres cuartos de hora, por lo que no podía perder más tiempo. Debía de llegar pronto para tantear el terreno y prepararse, ya que hasta las siete aún quedaba tiempo. Aceleró y se dirigió al camino de tierra, poniéndose en camino.

* * *

El viaje desde la costa este les llevó unas cuatro horas y media, aunque para Twilight se sintieron como si fueran una eternidad. Salieron a las nueve de la mañana y ya eran las doce y cuarto, se había dormido un par de veces durante todo el trayecto y había tratado de distraerse un poco leyendo algunos periódicos y revistas que había en el avión.

También había intentado entablar un poco de conversación con Sunset, consiguiendo sacarla algunos detalles acerca de su estancia en la ciudad.

-Sunset… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La chica dejó escapar un tedioso respingo, como si la hubiera molestado que se hubiera dirigido a ella, pero finalmente contestó.

-Está bien, pero no te acostumbres.

-Vale. Cuando lleguemos ¿qué tendré que hacer exactamente?

-Te lo dije esta mañana, lo que te mandemos.

-Ya, vale, pero ¿qué sería exactamente?

-No sé, lo que surja, por ahora no estamos muy asentados por allí pero ten por seguro que trabajarás, eso por descontado.

-Entonces… ¿sería algo así como recados?-inquirió ella, pensando en lo que la comentó.

-Sí, exactamente, no lo podría haber expresado mejor. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Salvo esos pequeños detalles Sunset no dijo nada más, dedicándose a ignorarla ampliamente.

Desde entonces el viaje había sido bastante aburrido. En ese mismo instante se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla con la cabeza apoyada en la pared cuando la voz del piloto se oyó por todo el avión anunciando.

-Señores pasajeros, en breves minutos aterrizaremos en el **aeropuerto internacional de Los Santos** , abróchense los cinturones, reclinen sus asientos y pongan las bandejas en posición vertical.

Twilight se preparó mientras notaba cómo el jet comenzaba a descender; llena de curiosidad se acercó a la ventanilla y se asomó, llegando a ver todo San Andreas desde la distancia mientras se iban acercando poco a poco.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Leer los siguientes párrafos al ritmo de _Welcome to Los Santos_ de Oh No

* * *

Las figuras de grandes sistemas montañosas recortaban la vista del estado, aunque también pudo notar la presencia de llanos que se desperdigaban entre tanta elevación; en el extremo norte se podía observar la altísima figura de un gran monte, siendo con toda seguridad el más alto de todo el estado, dominándolo desde la lejanía. A su alrededor se elevaban otros montes que, en comparación, eran mucho más bajitos y menos destacables.

Aunque lo más destacable era una serie de altos rascacielos al sur que conseguían recortarse y elevarse sobre las montañas más cercanas, dándose cuenta enseguida que se trataba de la ciudad de Los Santos, su destino. El jet palió el resto de metros enseguida y pronto se encontraron sobrevolando la ciudad, abriéndose ante ella y dándola la bienvenida. Desde una altura cada vez más cercana al suelo pudo distinguir el famoso **cartel de Vinewood** encarando la ciudad, la cual se podía ver en todo su esplendor. Las lujosas casas y mansiones de **Vinewood Hills** precedieron a los altísimos edificios del centro, los cuales se elevaban con majestuosidad sobre la maraña de edificios y calles que era la ciudad, la cual destacaba sobre todo por lo concentrada y densa que era. Allí donde miraba tan solo veía tejados y azoteas alzándose desde las calles, siendo una visión bastante curiosa, muy distinta a la de Liberty City. Desde donde estaba pudo ver también el famoso muelle de Del Perro, además de las dos grandes playas de la ciudad, la de Vespucci y la Del Perro, así como los más compactados barrios del oeste adyacentes, famosos sobre todo por su glamour y por ser el hogar de la gran industria cinematográfica de **Vinewood** , la cual ahora tan solo era la sombra de lo que alguna vez llegó a ser.

Desde las alturas se podían distinguir con facilidad una serie de autopistas que rodeaban toda la totalidad de la ciudad de forma circular y concéntrica, con multitud de ramificaciones y desvíos; las líneas de tren también eran distinguibles a simple vista, e incluso pudo llegar a ver a los lejos la figura del puerto y sus grúas, pasado un largo y gran puente verde.

El sur de Los Santos era quizás la parte más bajita de la ciudad, aunque igual de concentrados que el resto de la ciudad, y con una más que visible alta densidad de población en ellos. Había oído muchas historias de los barrios más marginales de ese distrito, siendo en ellos donde se desataron los famosos disturbios de Los Santos de 1992 después de que un grupo de cuatro policías diera una paliza al tristemente famoso taxista Rodney King. Fueron seis intensos días en los que la ciudad fue sacudida por el crimen y la violencia, pasando rápidamente a la historia como la semana más negra de la historia de Los Santos.

El avión palió el resto de metros que quedaban y enfiló una pequeña y alargada pista de aterrizaje en el mismo aeropuerto, el cual ocupaba gran parte de la península en la que se situaba. Una vez que tomó tierra rodó por la pista hasta el otro extremo y luego giró a la izquierda, pasando al lado de varios boeings estacionados, uno de FlyUS y otro de Caipira Airways, y parando justo al lado de una de las zonas de la terminal principal, donde más jets se encontraban estacionados. El Luxor maniobró y se puso al lado de un Shamal de FlyUS, al tiempo que varios operarios de pista le ayudaban en el exterior.

-Muy bien, pues hemos llegado. Allí está el coche-comentó Sunset, mirando afuera.

Twilight la imitó y vio otro todoterreno negro, esta vez más ancho y alargado, con un par de hombres vestidos de negro esperándolas. Cargando consigo su maleta siguió a Sunset, saliendo del avión y dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraban. En cuanto llegaron justo al lado, uno de los hombres cogió la maleta de Twilight y la metió en el maletero, al tiempo que ellas subían al coche. Una vez que estuvieron todos listos el coche arrancó y salieron del aeropuerto.

Desde el suelo la ciudad parecía ensancharse, o al menos esa era la sensación que le dio a Twilight; supo al instante que acostumbrarse a ella la llevaría un tiempo, aunque no perdió detalle de lo que la rodeaba para ir haciéndose una idea de dónde se encontraban. Bordearon todo el aeropuerto y entraron en el barrio de **La Puerta** , donde pudo ver desde la distancia la ovalada figura del estadio de Maze Bank. Poco después atravesaron los **Canales de Vespucci** , el famoso barrio que imitaba a los canales de Venecia. Para entonces Twilight no sabía a dónde se dirigían, por lo que optó por preguntar.

-Esto… ¿a dónde vamos?

-Durante el tiempo que estarás trabajando para nosotros aquí tendrás un sitio donde quedarte, siéntete con suerte, no es algo que hagamos siempre.

-Entiendo… ¿y dónde es el sitio?

-Un apartamento en el barrio de **Del Perro**.

No tardaron nada en llegar a dicho barrio, el cual también era considerado como una ciudad incorporada, ya que tenía su propio ayuntamiento y su propia administración, aunque igualmente también dependía del ayuntamiento de la propia ciudad de Los Santos. Al contrario que muchos otros barrios de la ciudad, éste en concreto destacaba por ser muy turístico y comercial sobre todo debido a la proximidad con la playa homónima, el muelle homónimo y la **playa de Vespucci** , la cual era también casi tan turística como el propio barrio. Miles de comercios se agolpaban sobre todo en el famoso **paseo de Prosperity Street** , el cual partía en dos la mitad del barrio y concentraba en un solo punto la actividad comercial del mismo, atrayendo tanto a propios como a turistas. La calle que lo separaba del resto de barrios era el bulevar Del Perro, justo donde ellos se dirigían. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegaron finalmente a su destino, parando al lado de unos edificios bajitos, de no más de tres plantas.

-Aquí es, **1115 de bulevar Del Perro** , es el apartamento dieciocho, en el segundo piso, aquí tienes las llaves-murmuró Sunset, entregándoselas.

-Ah, gracias…

-Por hoy dejaremos que te asientes, aunque no te acomodes mucho, mañana te llamaré y comenzarás a trabajar.

-Está bien…

Twilight bajó del coche, cogió su maleta y, sin que Sunset dijera nada más, el coche desapareció calle abajo hasta que le perdió de vista en la siguiente intersección. La chica suspiró y sin más contemplaciones decidió entrar para instalarse; el llavero que la dio tenía un total de tres llaves, una era la del portal, otra la de la puerta y otra la del garaje, aunque primero subió para ver el apartamento.

Nada más abrir la puerta un fuerte a olor a cerrado la dio la bienvenida, llegando a toser sobre todo debido a la cantidad de polvo que había en el ambiente. Nada más entrar vio una simple y oscura estancia de no más de treinta metros cuadrados; nada más entrar y frente a ella había una pequeña cocina que se separaba del salón por un delgado tabique en forma de L. En el mismo salón un par de sofás encaraban una mesita y una pequeña tele al fondo del todo, junto a un hueco de chimenea donde había una vieja estufa. Las persianas estaban medio cerradas y apenas se colaba la luz del sol, evidenciando así la suciedad del lugar.

A mano izquierda y frente al salón había dos puertas, la del fondo del todo llevaba a un pequeño baño con azulejos de un color azul desgastado y la de la izquierda llevaba a una igual de pequeña habitación con una cama bastante amplia, un armario empotrado en la pared, una cómoda con varios cajones y una mesita de noche.

-Bof, me va a tocar hacer limpieza… qué mierda de vida…-pensó Twilight, sentándose en la cama.

Por un momento se quedó callada, mirando a la nada, y sintiéndose más miserable que nunca. En ese momento llamaron a su móvil, dándola un buen susto y comprobando quien era, siendo su madre la que la llamaba.

-Ah… hola, mamá…

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Ya has llegado?

-Ah, sí, ya estoy aquí, perdona por no haberte llamado, se me ha pasado…

-Oh, no pasa nada… y cuéntame ¿cómo es Los Santos?

-Oh, pues enorme, aún no conozco la ciudad y me da la sensación de que me voy a perder en cuanto salga a la calle…

-Sí, es lo que tiene instalarse en una ciudad nueva… pero no te preocupes, con lo bien que te organizas tú seguro que te aprendes enseguida dónde está cada cosa.

-Je, je, eso espero… ¿Qué tal está Spike?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Pues muy bien, aquí está conmigo ¿quieres hablar con él?

-Sí, pásamelo.

Apenas tardó menos de tres segundos en coger el teléfono, exclamando.

-¡Hola Twilight!

-¡Hola Spike! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Un poco aburrido… pero al menos ya sé de ti ¿Qué tal el viaje, cómo es Los Santos?

-El viaje bien, ha sido un poco largo, y en cuanto a la ciudad es bastante grande, aunque aún no he salido a verla…

-¡Saca muchas fotos para que podamos verlas! ¡Tienes que hacerte un selfie junto al cartel de Vinewood! ¡Ah, y el paseo de la fama también, junto al teatro oriental! Jo, hay tantas cosas por ver allí, es una pena que no haya podido ir contigo…

-Ya, en otra ocasión si eso…

Para entonces Twilight reprimía como podía las lágrimas, ya que la dolía especialmente tener que mentir a Spike. Tuvo que cortar la conversación enseguida para poder desahogarse a gusto, tumbándose en la cama y maldiciendo mil veces su suerte. Afuera, Los Santos respiraba.

* * *

-Vaya, qué calor, con razón lo llaman el estado dorado… saludos desde la soleada San Andreas…-pensó Pinkie, mientras iba caminando por la terminal principal, en busca de un cartelito con su nombre.

Su madre ya se había encargado de avisar a su amiga, la señora Cake, y como bien la había dicho a mitad de camino, su marido, el señor Cake, iría a recogerla al aeropuerto. Después de desembarcar del avión se dirigió a por su maleta y, una vez con ella, salió al recibidor de la terminal principal, donde su madre la dijo que la estaría esperando. Aun a pesar de que había mucha gente consiguió distinguir a un hombre de facciones rectas y barba sin afeitar que sostenía un cartelito con su nombre. Pinkie se acercó hasta él y le saludó alegremente.

-¡Hola, soy Pinkie, usted debe ser el señor Cake!

-Así es, soy Carrot Cake, encantado de conocerte, Pinkie, y bienvenida a Los Santos.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ya he visto que tienen unas playas enormes, es genial, en Liberty no tenemos playas tan grandes!

-Sí, desde luego, Los Santos siempre ha sido un destino turístico muy demandado… vamos, tengo el coche en el parking.

Los dos salieron afuera y Pinkie siguió al señor Cake, mientras iban conversando animadamente. Aunque, un poco más adelante, le pareció distinguir un pelo multicolor que la era familiar, volvió la vista y entonces pudo verla mejor, confirmando así sus sospechas. Le pidió al señor Cake que esperara un momento y se acercó a ella exclamando.

-¡Hola Rainbow!

La aludida se dio la vuelta y, en cuanto vio a la chica, exclamó.

-¡Pinkie! ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí?!

-¡Oh, pues lo mismo que tú, aunque en realidad seguro que no! ¡Qué sorpresa, no sabía que te habías venido tú también! ¿Cómo no me avisaste?

-Oh, eh, bueno, lo cierto es que fue una decisión muy rápida, ya estaba un tanto cansada de Liberty, por lo que decidimos hacer un cambio de aires… ¿y tú?

-¡Oh, yo he venido para trabajar en la pastelería de una amiga de mi madre, me han recomendado!

-Ya veo, qué bien…

-¡Pues sí! ¡Podemos quedar un día de estos cuando no tenga trabajo e ir a la playa! ¿Dónde vais a parar?

-Aún no lo sabemos, Rainbow lo quiere improvisar sobre la marcha, como siempre hace…-murmuró en ese momento Thunderlane, con gesto cansado.

Pinkie se le quedó mirando extrañada, ya que no lo conocía, a lo que Rainbow se apresuró a comentar.

-Ah, sí, este es Thunderlane, viene conmigo…

-Oh, ya veo… no me dijiste que tenías novio, Rainbow…

Ante eso tanto la chica como el chico no pudieron evitar sonrojarse de golpe, comentando ella de seguido.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡No es mi novio, tan solo es un amigo!

-¡Eso, eso! ¿¡Cómo quieres que salga con una chica como esta!?-añadió Thunderlane, indignado.

-¿¡Perdona?! ¿¡Que has querido decir con eso?!-le espetó ella, molesta.

-¡Pues eso mismo!

Antes de lo esperado los dos comenzaron a discutir, a lo que Pinkie les miró divertida, comentando.

-Oh, ya veo, es esa clase de amigos… bueno, en ese caso os dejo solitos, llámame cuando sea y quedamos ¿vale?

-¡Ah, no, espera, no es nada de eso!

Sin embargo Pinkie se fue rápidamente agitando la mano en señal de despedida y volviendo con el señor Cake. Su coche, un **emperor** blanco, se encontraba estacionado justo delante de la carretera subiendo en él y poniéndose en marcha.

-¿Y dónde viven, señor Cake?

-Tenemos nuestro negocio en el paseo de Prosperity Street, en el barrio de Del Perro, aunque entramos por la calle opuesta, ya que es un paseo peatonal. El Sugarcube Corner ocupa toda una planta y nosotros vivimos en el piso superior-explicó el señor Cake.

-Así que Del Perro… ¿está cerca de la playa?

-Sí, de hecho estamos justo al lado de la entrada al muelle de Del Perro y tanto la **playa de Del Perro** y la de Vespucci están muy cerca la una de la otra, así que…

-¡Genial!

El viaje hasta allí les llevó unos buenos minutos, aunque Pinkie se recreó en el paisaje y se le pasó enseguida. Una vez allí entraron en una calle colindante al paseo y luego fueron por un callejón cercano, parando junto a una puerta de servicio cercana.

-Hemos llegado-anunció el señor Cake.

Bajaron del coche y Pinkie cogió su maleta, entraron por la puerta, la cual daba a un pasillo que llevaba unas escaleras que subían hacia el piso de arriba, aunque el señor Cake entró por una puerta que había al fondo del todo. En cuanto Pinkie entró por ella un agradable y rico olor a dulce la dio la bienvenida, aspirando con fuerza tan sabroso aroma.

-¡Cariño, ya estamos aquí!

-¡Voy!-exclamó una voz femenina, no muy lejos de allí.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, de la puerta de la cocina tras un alargado mostrador apareció una mujer bajita y rechoncha, de mejillas sonrosadas y facciones redondas.

-¡Ah, tú debes de ser Pinkie!

-¡Sí, y usted la señora Cake!

-¡En efecto! ¡Bienvenida querida, encantada de conocerte, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti!

-Igualmente, mi madre también me ha contado a mí que usted es una gran repostera…

-Oh, me halagas, tu madre siempre tan atenta… aunque lo cierto es que tenemos éxito, así que algo debo de tener…

-¡No se quite mérito, seguro que sus dulces son increíbles, ya quiero que me enseñe todo!

-¡Vaya, qué brío tienes, querida, me gusta, me gusta! Espero poder enseñarte todo lo que sé, aunque por ahora instálate y ponte cómoda, empezaremos mañana ¿vale?

-¡Vale!

-Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación-indicó el señor Cake.

Subieron por las escaleras, llegando así a la casa donde los Cake vivían, un modesto pero cuco apartamento de unos setenta metros cuadrados con cocina, baño, salón, dos dormitorios y una pequeña terraza. Su habitación se encontraba al lado de la de los Cake, donde llegó a ver una cuna al lado de su cama.

-¡Anda! ¿Tienen hijos?-inquirió Pinkie, curiosa.

-Ah, sí, déjame presentarte a Pound y Pumpkin Cake…

Eso para Pinkie fue aún mejor, puesto que la encantaban los niños. Por un momento todas sus dudas se disiparon y supo que su estancia en esa nueva ciudad no sería tan dura como en un principio pensó.

* * *

-Pues sí que, ábrase visto ¿tú y yo saliendo? Creo que no computa…

-Concuerdo, me caes bien, pero no tanto.

-Muy graciosa… ¿Quién era esa chica, por cierto?

-Una que conocí hace varias semanas en Alderney cuando Lightning y yo estábamos compitiendo por allí, se nos acopló de repente. Es bastante random, aunque tiene sus puntos graciosos.

-Entiendo… por cierto ¿a qué esperamos exactamente?

-A que me traigan el coche ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?

-Oh, sí… debe ser el hambre, que me deja débil.

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre, ahora iremos a comer algo.

El viaje había sido largo y apenas habían desayunado debido a las prisas, por lo que ahora el hambre comenzaba a pasarles factura. Una vez que aterrizaron se dirigieron a la terminal principal, puesto que Rainbow tenía que reclamar el coche para que se lo trajeran, indicándola que esperara afuera de la terminal.

Tras varios minutos esperando vieron la impoluta figura del F620, que había sido reparado antes del vuelo, acercándose a ellos desde el otro lado de la carretera. Rainbow y Thunderlane, el cual cargaba con el equipaje, cruzaron al otro lado y un operario de pista se bajó del coche, dirigiéndose a ella.

-¿Rainbow Dash?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Aquí está su coche.

-Genial, gracias.

-Sí, aunque antes de irse me tiene que firmar el recibo.

La chica estampó rápidamente su firma en el recibo y, tras ese breve intermediario, los dos se montaron en el coche y se pusieron en camino hacia la ciudad.

-Vale ¿entonces a dónde vamos?-inquirió en ese momento Thunderlane, ojeando un catálogo de la ciudad que había cogido previamente en el aeropuerto.

-Pues no lo sé, tienes tú el mapa ¿a dónde hay que ir?

-Pues a ver… podemos ir a comer a **Rockford Plaza** , este centro comercial situado en el barrio de Burton, al lado del centro.

-Me sirve, dame indicaciones, anda.

Mediante las indicaciones de Thunderlane atravesaron todo Los Santos Sur, compuesto principalmente por barrios más marginales y donde se concentraba sobre todo las bandas más poderosas e influyentes a ese lado de la ciudad, para luego pasar por el centro, rodeando sus altos rascacielos que se apiñaban sobre ellos, formando una amalgama muy condensada, para finalmente llegar a Burton cruzando un puente que salvaba la autopista de Del Perro. La figura del Rockford Plaza se pudo ver desde donde estaban, aunque en ese momento Thunderlane comentó.

-Hay un parking un poco más adelante, junto a un túnel que lo atraviesa, podemos aparcar allí.

Encontró rápidamente el túnel y nada más entrar por él giró a la derecha en cuanto vio el apartadero, lleno de plazas donde poder aparcar. Apenas había coches, por lo que paró en el primero que vio, aparcando justo allí.

Para comer tenían donde elegir puesto que llegaron a ver muchos restaurantes, la mayoría de ellos ubicados en el lado de fuera del centro comercial; vieron un Viendemorte, que era una cadena de restaurantes italianos, un Cluckin' Bell, el típico restaurante de comida rápida basada en pollo que toda ciudad debe tener, y un Vinewood Bar & Grill, otra cadena de restaurantes americanos pero con temática cinematográfica propia de Vinewood, optando finalmente por este en concreto. Rainbow no era mucho de este tipo de restaurantes, aunque de vez en cuando no les decía que no, y con el hambre que tenía en ese momento se comería cualquier cosa.

Durante la comida estuvieron también mirando pisos y apartamentos donde quedarse, dentro de la guía había una sección perteneciente a una inmobiliaria de nombre Dinasty 8, la cual ofertaba ventas y alquileres de todo tipo. Tras un buen rato buscando y mirando, Thunderlane anunció.

-Anda, mira, justo lo que tú querías, apartamento en alquiler en primera línea de playa junto a la playa de Del Perro, amueblado y preparado con todas las comodidades.

-¡Genial! ¿Por cuánto sale?

-Son quinientos dólares de alquiler.

-No está mal, podemos ir a mitad y mitad, como en Liberty ¿te hace?

-Sí, no es muy caro, de hecho pagábamos más por el apartamento allí.

-Estupendo, llama entonces.

-Sí, espera que me termine mi hamburguesa.

Durante los postres Thunderlane aprovechó para llamar, atendiéndole una mujer que se presentó cómo la dueña del apartamento, quedando con ella en media hora para ver el sitio y hablar de las condiciones.

En cuanto terminaron de comer se dirigieron para allá, llegando con varios minutos de antelación incluso; atravesaron todo el barrio de Del Perro y bajaron hacia la autopista de Great Ocean por una calle inclinada que desembocaba en una intersección que convergía en la autopista, la cual atravesaba esa parte de la ciudad, aunque los apartamentos a los que iban estaban al otro lado, habiendo un pequeño parking adyacente y enfrente de la playa. Aparcaron allí y estuvieron buscando la casa yendo por el paseo aledaño, que hacía las veces de límite entre la playa y los apartamentos. En cuanto a la playa se refería estaba llena de gente, cerca de allí pudieron ver a varias personas jugando al vóley playa, mientras que otros jugaban a las paletas. Al fondo del todo se podía ver la alargada figura del muelle de Del Perro, con la noria y la montaña rusa de la feria que éste albergaba alzándose sobre todo lo demás.

-Oh, sí, qué buenas vistas…

-Desde luego, sería ideal si pudiéramos quedarnos aquí.

-¿Dónde es?

-La mujer me dijo que es uno de los apartamentos que hay al lado del parking, de color marrón pardo.

No tardaron nada en encontrarlo, llegando a ver a una mujer de mediana edad esperándoles junto a la verja de un pequeño pero cuco apartamento que ocupaba toda una pequeña casita de dos pisos.

-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Thunderlane…

-Sí, y usted la señora Norrington…

-¡La misma! ¡Hola! ¿Viene contigo?-inquirió la señora, saludando a Rainbow.

-Sí, soy Rainbow Dash, encantada.

-Oh, qué bien, pasad, pasad, que os la enseño.

El apartamento era mucho más grande y cuco de lo que parecía por fuera; en la planta baja se ubicaba un amplio y cómodo salón, la cocina, un pequeño comedor y un baño pequeño. En el primer piso había un total de tres habitaciones y dos baños de tamaño medio, y en el segundo había un pequeño estudio que hacía las veces de altillo.

-Me encanta, está genial-comentó Rainbow, emocionada.

-Sí, la verdad es que es de lo más cuco, y el precio es ideal-asintió Thunderlane.

-Desde luego que sí, perteneció a mi abuelo, aunque yo vivo en Monringwood, por lo que opté por alquilarlo. Entonces ¿os lo quedáis?-inquirió la señora Norrington,

Por un momento Rainbow y Thunderlane se miraron con un gesto de confidencia que lo dijo todo, comentando a la vez y de seguido.

-Sí, nos lo quedamos.

-¡Estupendo! Siempre es bueno tener a una pareja tan mona como vosotros de alquilados, tengo los papeles aquí, vamos a firmar.

Por un momento quisieron decirla que no eran pareja, aunque vieron a la mujer tan emocionada que lo dejaron estar. Tras los rápidos trámites los dos pasaron a ser los alquilados y finalmente tuvieron un lugar donde parar. La mujer se fue dándoles otros consejos más y, por su parte, Rainbow comenzó a deshacer el equipaje y asentarse en su habitación, la cual tenía unas grandes vistas a la playa. Por un momento se quedó pensativa, contemplando el paisaje y pensando.

-Sí… definitivamente nos irá mejor aquí.

* * *

-Bueno, espero que no tarden mucho en traerme el coche, me gustaría llegar cuanto antes al hotel-pensó Rarity, mirando la hora.

Aunque el viaje se la había hecho corto de alguna forma, ahora el tiempo parecía correr en su contra, o esa era al menos la impresión que la daba. Desde que el avión despegó y hasta que aterrizó una única cosa no cesaba de repetirse en su memoria de forma constante, como si su propio cerebro no quisiera que se la olvidara.

 _Siete días, ni uno más y ni uno menos_

Para Rarity una promesa era una promesa, y por nada del mundo defraudaría así sin más a su hermana pequeña, por lo que estaba más que decidida a dar carpetazo al asunto que la ocupaba en ese mismo periodo de tiempo. Aunque para eso primero necesitaba que la trajeran el coche.

Justo en ese mismo momento un ruido de motor que le era familiar comenzó a sonar y supo al instante que se trataba del suyo; el infernus blanco apareció frente a ella al tiempo que la puerta del conductor se abría hacia arriba, saliendo de él un operario de pista.

-¿Señorita Belle?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Su vehículo.

-Muchas gracias.

Firmó el recibo que el operario la tendió y, una vez lista, aceleró y se alejó del aeropuerto mientras se dirigía a su siguiente destino.

Si por algo destacaba Los Santos era por la cantidad de hoteles por kilómetro cuadrado que poseía, siendo una ciudad bastante turística en ese sentido. No la fue fácil decidirse por uno en concreto, desde un primer momento sabía que no debía de llamar la atención, pero de igual forma tampoco quería tirar por lo burdo o lo chabacano solo por eso. Finalmente, tras un largo momento pensándoselo, decidió por reservar una habitación normal en el **hotel Richman** , situado en el barrio homónimo, quizás uno de los barrios más finos y elegantes de toda la ciudad, donde la riqueza, el buen gusto, las mansiones opulentas y los amantes del golf confluían en un solo punto.

Situado enfrente del campo de golf y a medio camino entre **Rockford Hills** y las famosas Vinewood Hills, el hotel Richman era un opulento y para nada discreto hotel de cuatro estrellas, en el cual muchas celebridades, actores de medio pelo e incluso de pelo completo se habían alojado. Con unos terrenos de lo más amplios, un par de canchas de tenis, parking subterráneo, y una gran piscina, el Richman era uno de los hoteles más famosos y conocidos de la ciudad, aunque superado ampliamente por otros más cercanos al distrito de Vinewood.

Sin embargo para Rarity era más que suficiente, aparte de que tampoco había venido allí de vacaciones, siendo su principal prioridad encontrar a los Sanders y asegurarse que nada entorpeciera su imperio. El viaje hasta allí fue rápido, llegando enseguida y entrando por la carretera que llevaba hasta la misma puerta del hotel. Nada más parar frente a esta, un aparcacoches cercano se acercó a ella y la abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, caballero-agradeció ella, educadamente.

-¿Tiene plaza de garaje reservada, señorita?-inquirió el hombre.

-Oh, sí, déjeme que le alcance una copia de mi reserva.

El aparcacoches aceptó la copia y se llevó el coche al garaje mientras que ella entraba en el hotel y se encaminaba a la recepción; por dentro era casi tan lujoso como parecía desde fuera, con suelos embaldosados y enmoquetados, suntuosas lámparas de araña, paredes fastuosamente decoradas con cuadros de todo tipo y con el mobiliario más opulento posible. El servicio en recepción fue de lo más rápido y eficaz, atendiéndola enseguida y tramitándolo todo en menos de cinco minutos siquiera.

-Muy bien, pues aquí tiene su llave, señorita Belle, su habitación es la 3223, en la tercera planta. Y bienvenida a Los Santos-murmuró la recepcionista, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo Rarity cogió su maleta y se dirigió a su habitación, subiendo en el ascensor más cercano y llegando enseguida. Aun a pesar de que era una habitación estándar tenía bastante espacio, en el cual una cama de matrimonio, un mini bar, una mesa de estudio, un armario empotrado y una pequeña mesita del té junto a una estrecha pero confortable terraza, con unas vistas impresionantes al centro de la ciudad, se encontraban. Aparte, y a mano izquierda nada más entrar, un espacioso baño con una ducha de lo más moderna hacía gala de los lujos que sólo las personas más pedigüeñas podrían exigir.

Tras estar admirando un rato las vistas desde la terraza entró de nuevo en la habitación y empezó a deshacer su equipaje. Del reverso de la maleta despegó un doble fondo en el cual se podía ver una **pistola vintage** junto con varios cargadores y una navaja de mariposa que se camuflaba muy bien en su funda.

-Gracias por el doble fondo de plomo, Hernando…

Y es que no podía irse así sin más sin un mínimo de protección, y su antigua pistola vintage que su padre la regaló, y con la cual aprendió a disparar, era la única arma confiable para ella, aun a pesar de que ya tenía sus años. Se la guardó en su bolso, puesto que su tamaño no la permitía llevarla más a mano, y siguió descargando su maleta hasta que llenó el armario por completo. Guardó la maleta en la parte más alta del mismo y, una vez asentada, hizo una llamada.

-Hola Hernando, ya he llegado ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Ah, pues bastante tranquilo, señora, esta misma mañana llegó el nuevo cargamento de heroína y, por suerte, los proveedores no se pusieron reticentes.

-Estupendo entonces… ¿qué tal está Sweetie Belle?

-Bien, se fue a clase hace cosa de pocas horas, la noté animada.

-Oh, eso es bueno… yo por mi parte me pondré en movimiento enseguida, trataré de averiguar con quien habían estado haciendo tratos esos Sanders, a ver si alguien por aquí les conoce.

-De acuerdo ¿necesita que hagamos algo por aquí?

-Sí, estad muy atentos por lo que pueda suceder, que los chicos estén preparados siempre para cualquier cosa, cualquier precaución es poca.

-Lo que usted diga, señora.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que finalmente cortaron la llamada; la situación, aunque critica en cierto sentido, la permitía moverse con un mayor margen. Y la calle era el mejor lugar para empezar, sabiendo que su instinto la guiaría. Por lo que se puso en camino a no más tardar, internándose en las entrañas de Los Santos.

* * *

Fluttershy agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que notaba cómo sus brazos empezaban a agarrotarse; intentaba relajarse pensando en otra cosa, pero apenas podía. Los altísimos edificios del centro alzándose sobre la ciudad parecían mirarla fijamente, y ella se sentía como si estuviera desnuda. El viaje de por sí ya había sido bastante estresante, pero el volver a ver Los Santos después de tanto tiempo la hacía sentir una incipiente opresión en el pecho, dándola la sensación de que la ciudad se levantaba para echarse sobre ella y devorarla.

Aun así hizo de tripas corazón, se desvió en la siguiente intersección saliendo de la autopista y entró en la ciudad por el distrito de Vinewood, dirigiéndose directamente al barrio de **Alta** , que era donde el ayuntamiento de la ciudad se encontraba. La figura del mismo se alzaba sobre los edificios aledaños a él, destacando sobre todo su torreón, el cual antiguamente fue la edificación más alta de toda la ciudad desde su inauguración allá por 1928. Se dirigía primero allí puesto que el hombre la comentó que su objetivo daría un discurso por la tarde en ese mismo sitio, por lo que investigar el terreno era lo más importante antes de preparar nada.

Una vez allí aparcó cerca y se acercó al sitio para verlo mejor; una serie de personas se encontraban junto a las escaleras que llevaban hacia la puerta principal, Fluttershy se acercó a ellos con paso lento y pausado, como si no quisiera llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque lo hizo con tanta cautela que, por un momento, pareció que se había deslizado entre los presentes, los cuales ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia, como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

-Esta tarde Jock Cranley pronunciaba su discurso ¿no?

-Sí, ha estado toda la maldita mañana pavoneándose por la oficina de gobernación, como si ganar para él no hubiera sido suficiente.

-Bah, antiguas celebridades, les das un motivo para lucirse y ahí que van.

-Desde luego, y no es como si nuestro trabajo en la alcaldía importara en absoluto, qué va…

-Ya, después de todo solo somos simples funcionarios, no le llegamos ni a la suela del zapato ni a él ni al alcalde… que por cierto, no ha perdido la oportunidad de juntarse con él cuando ha tenido la ocasión.

-Huy, sí, su excelencia, Mario Rocetti, sube al escenario y le ofrece al señor gobernador, que claramente no es de su mismo partido, limpiarle los zapatos. Patético.

Fluttershy no necesitó saber mucho más y se alejó del grupo tranquilamente, sin apenas dar muestras de haber sido vista por ninguno de esos funcionarios. De igual forma calmada y tranquila dio la vuelta a la manzana y se dirigió al patio trasero del ayuntamiento, donde todo estaba dispuesto para la celebración de esa tarde; en la parte superior de las escaleras y junto a las puertas se había colocado un atril con un micrófono en él, con un par de potentes altavoces puestos a ambos lados. En todo el espacio del patio varias cámaras, todas ellas apagadas, apuntaban hacia las puertas, y un par de operarios se encontraban ajustando una mesa de mezclas cerca de allí. Aun así Fluttershy no se preocupó y pasó a su lado tranquilamente y sin moverse precipitadamente, pasando completamente inadvertida para los operarios, los cuales ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, como si la chica fuera invisible. Desde la barandilla que separaba el patio de la autopista de Del Perro, que discurría justo al lado, la vista del atril era clara, pero no lo suficiente. Además, estaba demasiado cerca y se arriesgaría a que la vieran enseguida, comprometiendo así su invisibilidad.

Sin embargo en cuanto se dio la vuelta y encaró los edificios del centro, al otro lado de la autopista, vio algo que, con mucha seguridad, la daría la cobertura necesaria y sería el lugar perfecto desde donde tener un tiro limpio. Ante ella el edificio de la empresa oftalmológica Penris se alzaba a la suficiente altura como para tener una vista completa y perfecta del patio del ayuntamiento. Detrás del mismo, el altísimo **edificio de la IAA** le sobrepasaba por mucho, pero a Fluttershy no le interesaba en absoluto, centrándose en lo más inmediato.

Aunque el **edificio Penris** podría ser perfecto para realizar el trabajo, prefirió asegurarse del todo y se dirigió a comprobarlo personalmente, cruzando uno de los tantos puentes que separaban el centro de la ciudad con la parte norte de la misma y llegando al mismo andando en menos de diez minutos. El acceso por la puerta principal estaba vigilado, pero eso no era nada que su habilidad no pudiera hacer. Esperó a que alguien llegara y entró junto a él sin que se diera cuenta, como si se hubiera fundido con su propia sombra. Ni siquiera la recepcionista se percató de que había entrado, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de servicio más cercanas. El ascenso hasta la azotea fue un tanto largo y fatigoso, pero finalmente llegó hasta arriba del todo, forzando la puerta para poder pasar. Allí arriba el viento azotaba con fuerza, cosa que tuvo en cuenta, aunque subió hasta al nivel de la fachada donde el logo de la empresa se encontraba y pudo ver con gran facilidad todo el patio trasero del ayuntamiento.

-Es perfecto-pensó Fluttershy al instante.

Desde allí estaba lo suficientemente resguardada y la visión era total, por lo que el lugar era ideal. Una vez que estuvo comprobado regresó a su furgoneta, aunque antes se pasó por la sala de seguridad, donde un vigilante se encontraba ante una serie de monitores tomando un café y comiendo algo dulce. Fluttershy hizo mano de su bastón, el cual cogió antes de salir de la furgoneta, y puso KO al vigilante con un seco golpe en la nuca. Aprovechó su estancia para manipular algunas cámaras y así evitar que la grabaran esa misma tarde, y además borrar los momentos en los que ella aparecía entrando al edificio. Una vez que deshizo todas sus huellas regresó por donde había venido y cogió su furgoneta, dirigiéndose esta vez al este de Los Santos.

El barrio de **La Mesa** era uno típicamente industrial, hogar de amalgamas comerciales, talleres, almacenes, industria pesada y demás compendios manufactureros. Durante el S XIX y parte del XX fue un barrio muy activo y prolífico, aunque bastante contaminado debido a esto, lo que hacía que poca gente viviera en él. Actualmente se encontraba en pleno proceso de gentrificación y ahora había muchos más vecinos, aunque para suerte de Fluttershy, Supply Street era quizás la calle menos transitada, y eso la daba cierta ventaja a la hora de no llamar la atención. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en ella pudo notar como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Si dependiera de ella iría a cualquier otro sitio, pero dado que la situación era mucho más complicada, no tenía otra opción que volver allí si quería seguir oculta. Giró a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección y entró en un callejón que recorrió hasta parar al lado de un viejo y destartalado almacén. Para entonces la respiración de Fluttershy era agitada, al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse, sintiendo como si la estuviera a punto de estallar.

Bajó de la furgoneta, cogió su equipo y del mismo sacó una oxidada llave que usó para abrir la puerta de servicio al almacén, al lado de una persiana. En ese momento la mano la temblequeó y llegó a oír algo en el rincón más alejado de su mente.

 _¡Aquí o se trabaja o no se está, no toleraré a vagos!_

Aun así hizo un esfuerzo y tiró de la puerta, abriéndose con un fuerte chirrido y entrando en el almacén. El interior estaba tan silencioso que el roce del metal contra el suelo resonó por todo el lugar, rompiendo con la monotonía de su existencia. Fluttershy se quedó mirando al interior del mismo, con gesto afectado, al tiempo que no dejaba de temblar. Más voces resonaron en su cabeza como ecos lejanos.

 _¡Ya basta, aquí harás lo que se te ordene! ¿¡Estamos?!_

Aun a pesar de ser un almacén no había nada en él, salvo un espacio medio vacío y con grandes palés amontonados unos encima de otros, cajas de embalaje podridas y poco más. Ignorando los detalles, Fluttershy se dirigió al sótano por unas escaleras cercanas y se acercó al cuadro eléctrico, activando de nuevo el general y regresando la luz al almacén.

 _¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, un respeto!_

Una vez que la luz estuvo de vuelta Fluttershy subió al piso superior por una escalera que llevaba hasta una pasarela que cruzaba la parte superior del almacén, llevándola hasta unas viejas y destartaladas oficinas. Restos varios como papeles arrugados, material de oficina, un par de ordenadores destrozados y varios ficheros desencajados era lo único que allí había; en una pequeña habitación había una desvencijada cama junto a una mesa con más material de oficina obsoleto. Una vez allí la chica sacó su viejo móvil y lo puso a cargar enchufándolo en un enchufe cercano a la mesa.

 _¡Vuelve a cuestionarme y te juro que será lo último que hagas!_

Para entonces la chica trataba de calmarse sin éxito, notando cómo los nervios comenzaban a atenazarla; se sentó en la cama con expresión asustada y temblando de pies a cabeza. Finalmente no pudo más, tumbándose en ella y comenzando a llorar débilmente, lamentándose por todo. Sus débiles sollozos resonaron por todo el almacén, llenando su vacío.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que no pueden acceder a la cuenta?! ¡Eso es ridículo, no tuvo ningún problema con ella desde que la abrió, en tal caso mi abuela me lo hubiera dicho!

-El problema es, señorita Apple, que las cuentas previas a 1987 fueron todas revocadas en su día debido a una reorganización en el departamento hace cosa de unos veinte años.

-¿¡Y eso qué significa?! ¡¿Y el dinero de mi abuela?!

-El dinero sigue ahí y sus datos también, de hecho todas las cuentas afectadas fueron reubicadas durante el tiempo que duró la reorganización, pero debió de haber un problema con la cuenta de su abuela y debido a eso no puedo acceder a ella.

-Pero entonces… ¿no puedo sacar el dinero?

-Me temo que no, el ordenador no me autoriza, y en este caso habría que investigar qué salió mal a la hora de reubicar la cuenta de su abuela.

Para entonces Applejack no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; después de todo el viaje hasta la ciudad, esa odiosa y ominosa ciudad que no soportaba ver ni en pintura, ahora tenía que volverse con las manos vacías sin el dinero que tanta falta la hacía.

-Pero… necesito ese dinero, por favor, ayúdeme…

-Por supuesto, aunque por ahora no va a ser posible y llevará un tiempo puesto que no podemos disponer del dinero así sin más, nuestra política es muy estricta al respecto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque somos la entidad bancaria más poderosa de este estado, con presencia en toda la costa oeste y con decenas de filiales en nómina. El control que realizamos sobre el dinero de nuestros clientes es total, y como ya la he dicho, nuestra política no nos permite disponer el dinero inmediatamente sin un previo consentimiento de la administración.

Ante esa explicación tan contundente Applejack tan solo pudo hacer una sola cosa.

-Agh, mire, déjelo, está claro que no me pueden ayudar…

-No, hombre, no diga eso, deme sus datos y nos pondremos en contacto con usted en cuanto tengamos alguna novedad sobre su caso.

Un tanto reticente al principio, finalmente acabó dando sus señas y salió de las oficinas del banco en el barrio de Del Perro de la misma forma que entró. Sin nada. A su alrededor la ciudad parecía estar en otra realidad muy distinta a la suya; la gente caminaba apresuradamente por las calles, como si fueran una celebridad salida de Vinewood, atendiendo sus móviles, hablando de las cosas pueriles de la vida y pensando sólo en ellos mismos. Si algo no soportaba de la gente que vivía en esa ciudad era lo superficiales que podían llegar a ser, siendo ese otro detalle más por lo que no la gustaba una ciudad como esa.

-Bah, no aguanto más en este agujero-pensó Applejack, recolocándose su stetson y echando a andar en dirección hacia donde había aparcado el coche.

Sin embargo tan absorta iba que no vio venir a una chica de pelo violeta y ojos claros, vestida muy elegantemente y con un peinado de lo más curvilíneo y cuidado, chocándose con ella en el proceso.

-¡Agh, mira por dónde vas!-la espetó molesta.

-Oh, lo siento, querida, iba distraída…

Applejack quiso espetarla algo, pero llevaba prisa y quería salir de allí, por lo que la dejó estar y caminó un poco más deprisa para salir de allí cuanto antes. Además esa misma tarde iba a darse el entierro y tenía que ponerse presentable, por lo que no se lo pensó más y aceleró el paso. A su alrededor Los Santos la vigilaba.

* * *

El resto de horas pasaron rápidamente, como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito; para Fluttershy eso sólo significó una cosa, y hasta incluso lo agradeció. El hacer tiempo en el almacén la había agotado bastante, intentó dormir un poco, pero apenas pudo llegar a relajarse lo suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño. En vez de eso se quedó despierta todo el rato, tumbada en la cama, al tiempo que esas voces seguían haciendo eco en lo más profundo de su mente, atormentándola poco a poco.

Fue por eso por lo que agradeció inmensamente el que tan solo quedara media hora antes de que su objetivo se dejara ver, dándola un motivo para salir de allí. Cogió su equipo, su móvil ya cargado y se dirigió al centro, concretamente al edificio Penris; de camino usó su móvil para rastrear las frecuencias de radio y sintonizó **West Coast Talk Radio** , la radio de charlas local y por donde retransmitirían el discurso de su objetivo.

-¡Buenas tardes, Los Santos, hoy vamos a tener unos cielos de lo más despejados, perfectos para el discurso de bienvenida del recién electo gobernador de San Andreas, Jock Cranley, el cual nos hablará seguramente de su programa y de todo lo que podrá y no podrá cumplir! ¡Esperamos que a alguien le importe, porque evidentemente a nosotros no! ¡En cinco minutos estará en el aire!

Para entonces Futtershy se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea del edificio, respirando entrecortadamente y con los nervios a flor de piel; había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el último encargo y eso había repercutido negativamente en ella, pero aun así sabía que debía hacerlo, por lo que continuó el ascenso.

Una vez en posición hizo mano de su equipo y comenzó a montar de forma pausada su antiguo rifle de francotirador; el cuerpo del arma fue lo primero, encajando el cargador en su carcasa y ajustando la mirilla para que estuviera bien sujeta. El cañón fue el siguiente, seguido después del silenciador, enroscándolo suavemente, sin apenas hacer ruido. El único casco que tenía puesto en la oreja derecha la iba informando al momento de la situación allí abajo.

-¡Y ahora, con todos ustedes, el gobernador de San Andreas, Jock Cranley!

Los aplausos se oyeron tanto desde el patio del ayuntamiento como por la radio, pareciendo que sonaban en estéreo. Por su parte Fluttershy terminó de ajustar el rifle y se colocó en posición, tumbándose en el suelo para obtener una mejor visión y apoyando el rifle mediante un pequeño trípode que lo sostenía del cañón. Una vez lista enfocó usando la mirilla y pudo ver a su objetivo saliendo del ayuntamiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja grabada en su cara, al tiempo que se colocaba enfrente del atril y se dirigía a la multitud que se encontraba en el patio, enarbolando banderas del partido republicano.

-¡Americanos! ¡Andreínos! ¡Hoy es un gran día! ¡Hoy es el día en el que San Andreas se encamina a una nueva era en la que este estado será verdaderamente libre, otorgando la libertad necesaria a aquellos que son verdaderamente merecedores de ella! ¡Y esos sois ni más ni menos que todos vosotros que me habéis votado!

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una gran ovación, al tiempo que la gente coreaba su nombre.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Necesitábamos un cambio, un cambio que nos beneficiara a todos, que nos diera el derecho de ser verdaderamente americanos, y ese cambio ya está aquí, entre todos nosotros! ¡Yo soy ese cambio! ¡Y yo me encargaré de que todo el mundo obtenga lo que se merezca! ¡No más inmigrantes, ni unionistas, ni viejas señoras, ni policías molestos que nos digan lo que tenemos que hacer! ¡Es la hora de darles el dedo a todos ellos!

Inmediatamente después Cranley mostró literalmente el dedo a la multitud, la cual le imitó, enaltecida.

-¡Exacto, mostradles el dedo, enseñadles quien manda ahora! ¡San Andreas es un gran estado en el cual todos podemos ser libres de hacer lo que nos plazca, de ser americanos, de ser nosotros mismos! ¿No es eso maravilloso?

Otro atronador aplauso se extendió por el patio del ayuntamiento, mientras que Jock Cranley se recreaba en ese mismo instante. Por parte de Fluttershy ella ya estaba lista, aunque entonces se encontró con que apenas podía disparar puesto que sus brazos la temblaban. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había sostenido ese instrumento, y por un momento la pareció que cedía por su propio peso. Pero enseguida se recompuso y, por un instante, tomó aire y no pensó en nada, dejando su mente en blanco. Se imaginó entonces en un sitio mejor que ese, rodeada de naturaleza, de animales. Las flores brillaban y la hierba verdeaba. Al fondo la figura de una chica familiar la sonreía en la distancia. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y ella sonrió. Su dedo se deslizó alrededor del gatillo casi de forma involuntaria y sujetó el arma con firmeza, olvidando todo lo demás. Acto seguido espiró y accionó el gatillo, pudiendo oír la detonación apagada por el silenciador.

Inmediatamente después el tiempo volvió a correr y se ocultó tras la fachada, mientras podía oír los gritos de terror de la multitud en el patio. Rápidamente desmontó el arma, apagó la radio y volvió por donde había venido a paso ligero, respirando lenta y pausadamente. Salió del edificio tranquilamente y volvió a su furgoneta, la cual la había aparcado cerca de allí. Arrancó el motor y se retiró del lugar, dirigiéndose esta vez a un lugar más apartado, situado en el distrito de **Vinewood Este** , concretamente en una calle en obras cerca de **Mirror Park** , Utopia Gardens. No tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar, aparcando justo al lado de una casa en construcción. Apagó el motor y se quedó allí, en silencio, y mirando a la nada. En ese mismo instante su móvil vibró y miró a la pantalla, en la cual se podía leer: _Ha recibido un ingreso en su cuenta bancaria por valor de diez mil dólares._ Ante eso la chica tan solo suspiró y apagó el móvil, al tiempo que parpadeó y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre su regazo. Sin poder aguantarlo más apoyó la frente en el volante y lo soltó todo, al tiempo que el sol se iba poniendo en el oeste, tiñendo a Los Santos de un color rojizo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el condado de Blaine una familia también lloraba la pérdida de su abuela, al tiempo que la misa seguía su curso; todos ellos estaban allí, escuchando las palabras del sacerdote, la cual se encontraba hablando del gran pozo de virtudes que era alguien como Granny Smith. Applejack, ensutada un sobrio vestido negro, sostenía a su hermana pequeña por los hombros, la cual estaba disonantemente calmada, aunque con los ojos vidriosos, como ella. A su siniestra su hermano Big Mac se mantenía en silencio, mientras que el resto de su familia se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

La **iglesia de Hill Valley** , situada en **Great Chaparral** y a medio camino entre el condado de Blaine y el de Los Santos, accedió a oficiar una ceremonia en su honor y su posterior entierro en el mismo cementerio, situado justo al lado de la misma iglesia y en lo alto de una colina a los pies de la ruta 68, que hacía las veces de frontera entre ambos condados. Las vistas desde allí eran muy bonitas y desde el mismo cementerio se podía ver al fondo el desierto de Señora y el mar de Álamo.

Tras la misa se procedió a llevar el ataúd para enterrarlo, entre Big Mac, Braeburn y dos hombres más asistentes de la iglesia lo llevaron en una corta procesión hasta una de las tumbas al lado de la valla, siendo acompañados por el resto de asistentes. Al funeral habían venido otros miembros de la familia que vivían cerca, así como amigos y conocidos; entre ellos Applejack llegó a ver a Berry Punch, la actual dueña de los **viñedos Marlowe** situados en las **colinas de Tongva** y una muy buena amiga de la familia.

-Hola Applejack.

-Ah, hola Berry, gracias por venir…

-Era lo menos que podía hacer… lo siento tantísimo, Applejack, Granny Smith era una gran mujer.

-Lo sé, hizo tanto por todos nosotros… la debemos quienes somos ahora.

El ataúd fue descendiendo mientras el sacerdote decía unas últimas palabras, al tiempo que bendecía la tumba; muchos de los asistentes tiraron varias rosas al foso antes de que éste fuera cubierto por tierra. Poco a poco los asistentes fueron mostrando sus respetos a los Apple antes de empezar a irse paulatinamente hasta que solo quedaron Applejack junto con una llorosa Applebloom y un entristecido Big Mac, acompañados por sus primos, los cuales los estaban esperando. Applejack se acercó a la tumba una vez cerrada, en la lápida de enfrente se podía leer: _Aquí yace Granny Smith, mujer trabajadora, madre de familia y Apple. Tus nietos nunca te olvidan._ Los ojos de Applejack se humedecieron por última vez, dejando una rosa encima de la tierra.

-Adiós, abuela.

Tras esa última despedida los tres se retiraron para volver a su hogar y seguir con sus vidas. Un denso silencio cayó sobre el cementerio, al tiempo que una suave brisa agitó los pétalos de la rosa.

* * *

Y ya estamos aquí. Los Santos, la capital bulímica de América, la ciudad de silicona. Es increíble cómo Rockstar Games se esmera tanto en captar tan bien los paisajes más famosos de la ciudad de Los Ángeles y plasmarlos con total fidelidad en el juego, haciéndolos reconocibles a simple vista. De por sí Los Santos está mucho más comprimido en el juego en comparación a la ciudad real de Los Ángeles, aunque todas las zonas son ampliamente reconocibles. Hay tantos barrios que ver y conocer que no he querido mencionarlos todos puesto que sería adelantar acontecimientos, aunque los más inmediatos he querido retratarlos con total fidelidad. Así el barrio de Del Perro está basado en la ciudad incorporada de Santa Mónica, así como su famoso muelle de Del Perro está basado en el muelle de Santa Mónica y en su playa homónima también. Richman, donde ahora se aloja Rarity, está basado en Bel Air, mientras que el distrito de Vinewood está basado, obviamente, en el distrito de Hollywood. Y el barrio de La Mesa, donde para Fluttershy, está basado en el distrito de las Artes. No se sabe exactamente cuál es la historia de Los Santos, pero se supone que refleja la historia real de Los Ángeles, por lo que he aprovechado para meter una referencia real a los disturbios de Los Ángeles de 1992; más de una vez se llega a mencionar en el juego que hubieron unos disturbios en el mismo año en Los Santos, pero sin dar muchos más detalles, por lo que he aprovechado ese aspecto para describir un poco más la ciudad. Puede que hayáis notado que he usado muchas analogías que conciben a la propia ciudad como un ente viviente capaz de pensar por sí misma, y nada más lejos de la realidad, puesto que quiero tratar a la ciudad como si fuera un personaje más, ya que en el propio juego también lo es, llegando a parecer que realmente está viva y es capaz de ver todo lo que pasa en ella. En cuanto a la historia se refiere esta no ha hecho más que comenzar, con algún que otro encontronazo fugaz, viajes forzados y ambientes nuevos. No os olvidéis echar un vistazo a las cosas marcadas en negrita para ver cómo se ven en el juego y espero que el vídeo musical haya complementado bien el fondo. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **La ciudad de silicona**

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! ¡Noticia de última hora acerca del reciente asesinato del hace poco investido gobernador de San Andreas, Jock Cranley! Bien poco ha durado el mandato del nuevo gobernador, el cual tan solo tenía unas pocas horas de vida, cuando éste fue repentinamente abatido ayer por la tarde, mientras pronunciaba su discurso de bienvenida. La policía ha estado investigando desde entonces, buscando indicios que les pudieran llevar hasta la identidad del asesino, pero hasta ahora no han descubierto nada sustancial. Encontraron un casquillo de bala tirado a los pies del edificio Penris, evidenciando que el asesino se había apostado allí mismo, pero la posible pista les ha llevado a un callejón sin salida puesto que les ha sido imposible rastrear el arma que lo disparó. Hasta el momento no se sospecha de nadie en particular, y la policía no descarta un ajuste de cuentas. Años atrás Jock Cranley fue detenido en 1978 al ser sospechoso de la muerte de su mujer, Jolene Cranley-Evans, la cual falleció en un supuesto accidente en los acantilados del monte Gordo, en el condado de Blaine, pero fue absuelto enseguida por falta de pruebas. Sin embargo, ahora que el que había sido el recientemente electo gobernador ha fallecido, tal puesto irá directo a la que había quedado en segunda posición en las elecciones por una amplia y holgada diferencia, Sue Murry, la candidata demócrata, la cual se ha apresurado a hacer declaraciones.

-Antes que nada quiero transmitir mis más sinceras condolencias al partido republicano por tan funesta pérdida, estoy segura de que sus compañeros le echarán mucho de menos. Pero no hay nada que temer, ciudadanos de San Andreas, por pleno derecho ahora yo tomo el cargo de gobernadora, y puedo prometer y prometo una época de prosperidad para este gran estado que nos aguarda. La época de crisis económica acabará conmigo, sanearé las cuentas y me encargaré de que todos y cada uno de los andreínos sean recompensados por sus esfuerzos. Escucharé y seré escuchada para que todos podamos sentirnos orgullosos de nuestro estado y de nuestro país. Dios bendiga América.

Twilight había encendido la radio de la cocina para oír un poco las noticias mientras desayunaba, pero enseguida se encontró con que apenas la estaba escuchando. El día anterior había sido un no parar, aprovechando el tiempo constantemente para poner su nueva casa decente; hizo limpieza profunda, aireando el apartamento para que se fuera el olor a cerrado, barriendo, fregando el suelo y limpiando de polvo todo el lugar, teniendo que estar por lo menos hora y media con ello puesto que todo el sitio estaba hasta arriba de suciedad.

Una vez que estuvo todo limpio comprobó la cocina y vio que la nevera estaba vacía, por lo que tuvo que salir de compras, comprando comida como para al menos una semana y llenándola con de todo un poco. Por suerte había una tienda no muy lejos de allí y pudo hacer las compras sin irse demasiado lejos, ya que aún no se conocía ni el barrio donde estaba, temiendo perderse si se alejaba demasiado. El resto del día lo aprovechó para dar una vuelta por la ciudad y empezar a familiarizarse poco a poco con ella, aunque sin salir del barrio para no perderse mucho.

En cuanto al desayuno en sí pasaba lentamente y apenas lograba levantarla el ánimo; el café la sabía raro, el zumo de manzana parecía aguachirri, y aunque normalmente comía de todo para luego no pasar hambre por la mañana, unas tristes magdalenas completaban el conjunto. Twilight suspiró, dando otro sorbo al café y esbozando un gesto asqueado.

-Bof, vaya mierda de café…

Lo achacó rápidamente a la cafetera, la cual era de las antiguas. Sí, seguramente sería por eso.

En ese mismo instante su móvil comenzó a sonar y Twilight lo comprobó, viendo que la llamaba Sunset; tratando de ahogar un desesperado suspiro, la chica lo cogió y murmuró.

-¿Diga?

-¿Estás despierta?

-Sí, estoy desayunando…

-Vale, pues termina rápido y ven a verme para que te dé tu primer recado, estoy en Del Perro Plaza, sentada en la terraza del Up-n-Atom Burger.

-Vale…

Sunset fue la primera en colgar, dejando a la chica con la miel en los labios. Twilight por un momento quiso dejarlo todo y huir, pero enseguida recordó que no tenía otra opción. Si lo hacía no sólo su biblioteca sería pasto de las llamas, sino que su familia y sus amigos también estarían en peligro. Y no podía permitir que eso pasara, por lo que afrontó la situación con toda la entereza que en esos momentos pudo sacar; dio un rápido sorbo al café, ignorando su espantoso sabor, y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y dirigirse al lugar.

 **Del Perro Plaza** era un pequeño centro de ocio comercial donde varias tiendas y cadenas de comida rápida tenían establecimientos; Twilight lo recordaba de su paseo del día anterior, se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, yendo todo recto por la avenida hacia la playa, así que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia allí a paso ligero, pensando en sus propias cosas para no tener que lamentar su propia existencia. A su alrededor la ciudad parecía haberse despertado por fin tras una noche movidita, como si hubiera estado trasnochando y no la hubiera sentado muy bien. Al contrario que Liberty City, Los Santos parecía tener un aire muy distinto al de la famosa ciudad que nunca duerme, y eso se notaba sobre todo por el ambiente tranquilo y pausado, al menos en ese barrio en concreto.

Finalmente llegó al sitio y subió unas escaleras cercanas al parking para encontrarse con Sunset, la cual era la única sentada en la terraza de la hamburguesería. Twilight se sentó frente a ella, sin decir nada, y la chica la miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

-Muy bien, has llegado enseguida, puntualidad, eso me gusta…

Por su parte Twilight no dijo nada, mirando hacia otro lado con gesto cortado. Sunset se reincorporó en su silla y continuó hablando.

-Vale, ahora que estás aquí hablemos de trabajo. Si te hemos traído aquí no es por nada, puesto que aún tenemos mucho por hacer en esta ciudad. Llevamos poco tiempo instalados y no tenemos muchos contactos, pero lo que sí tenemos es un montón de royalties, como los famosos, sólo que a diferencia de ellos nosotros ganamos mucho más. También prestamos dinero a quien nos lo pide, por algo se empieza, pero de un tiempo a esta parte muchos de nuestros clientes se piensan que el mercado es lo suficientemente flexible como para creerse los reyes del mambo y marcarse sus propias pautas y fechas. Y nosotros, como comprenderás, no somos ningún banco. Siempre llevamos un riguroso control sobre nuestro dinero, y los retrasos en los pagos es algo que no podemos tolerar. Y por eso hemos decidido que tú te encargarás de ello.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, Sunset sacó de debajo de la mesa un pequeño maletín y se lo pasó; la chica lo abrió y la sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con una **pistola** en ella.

-Es ilocalizable así que no tendrás problemas de ningún tipo.

-Pe… pero… yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie…-masculló ella, visiblemente agitada.

-¿Te he pedido acaso algo semejante? No ¿verdad? Queremos que nos paguen, si están muertos no nos pagarán ni queriendo, y por ahora no queremos llamar demasiado la atención. Te la doy para que la uses en caso de que necesites apretarle las tuercas a alguien, no hace falta que le pegues un tiro a nadie. Aunque si fuera por mí otro gallo cantaría, eso desde luego.

Aun así Twilight se siguió mostrando nerviosa, mirando el arma incluso con cierto pavor que a Sunset no se la escapó.

-Espera un momento ¿has sostenido un arma alguna vez?

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Soy una humilde bibliotecaria, no una vulgar matona como tú!-soltó entonces Twilight, sin apenas pensar.

Al segundo siguiente la chica se arrepintió ampliamente, pero para entonces el daño ya estaba hecho; Sunset dio un golpe en la mesa, al tiempo que la miraba con una expresión que intimidó a Twilight, la cual miró al suelo con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices, Sparkle… no es a mí a quien tienes que apretar las tuercas-la espetó la chica, con tono amenazante.

Ante eso Twilight se apresuró a disculparse lo antes posible.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, es que…

-Ah, guárdate tus disculpas, no te las he pedido. Aunque más te vale respetarme, Sparkle, porque si no, vamos a tener muchos problemas tú y yo. Y créeme, no querrías tener problemas conmigo. ¿Estamos?

La chica tan solo asintió con la cabeza con gesto asustado y sin atreverse a hablar. Sunset soltó un dejado suspiro y murmuró.

-Vale, entonces no sabes usarla. Como ya te he dicho no le tienes que disparar a nadie, pero el hecho como tal también te puede venir bien para intimidar, aunque sólo sea disparando al aire. Agh, si es que son todo problemas…

Sin decir nada más Sunset cerró el maletín lo cogió y se levantó, al tiempo que decía.

-Sígueme.

Sin decir nada Twilight la obedeció y las dos bajaron al parking de la plaza, acercándose a un coche cercano aparcado, concretamente un **Jackal** de color rojo.

-Sube-indicó secamente Sunset, al tiempo que lo abría con un mando a distancia.

Sin mayores contemplaciones la chica acató sus órdenes y Sunset arrancó, alejándose de allí y dirigiéndose a un destino que Twilight desconocía. Atravesaron toda la avenida Del Perro y pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia el sur. En un momento dado llegó a comentar.

-Esto… ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar apartado donde poder practicar tranquilas sin que nadie nos moleste… y ya sé dónde podemos parar.

Por su parte Twilight no dijo nada más y se quedó callada durante el resto del trayecto, mientras iba observando su alrededor; los edificios del centro conseguían recordarla al menos en parte al bajo Algonquin, que era la zona con más densidad urbana de toda Liberty City, pero al contrario que esta, el centro de Los Santos tenía un algo que conseguía diferenciarse de su hogar.

Pasar hacia el sur de la ciudad era como entrar en otro mundo; los rascacielos, los apartamentos lujosos del centro y las mansiones de Rockford Hills o Vinewood Hills eran sustituidos por condominios, proyectos urbanísticos inacabados o guetos marginales en los barrios de Davis, Strawberry, Rancho, Banning y Chamberlain Hills. La **autopista elevada de Olympic** hacía las veces de frontera divisoria entre ambas zonas de la ciudad, separando a los ricos de los pobres, a los pandilleros de los adinerados, contemplándose y despreciándose mutuamente desde cada lado de la valla invisible en la que se convertía la autopista en sí. Debido a esto, bajo la misma autopista imperaba la ley de la supervivencia, siendo el hogar de numerosos sin techo y demás personas repudiadas por la elitista y ensimismada población de Los Santos, además de ser el lugar perfecto para mejorar la puntería.

Nada más llegar entraron por el lado de Elgin Avenue, aparcando al lado de una serie de columnas que sujetaban la autopista de todo ese tramo; Sunset se bajó del coche y Twilight la siguió hasta un solar apartado de la carretera, desde donde se podía ver el hueco de la mediana de la autopista. Cerca de allí un mendigo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aunque en cuanto las oyó se reincorporó y se dirigió a ellas con gesto suplicante, murmurando.

-Por favor, una limosnita, ayudad a este pobre desgraciado…

-Lárgate, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-le espetó Sunset, con voz queda.

-Por favor, señorita, se lo suplico…-masculló el hombre, agarrándose a ella.

Sin mayores remilgos Sunset le asestó un rodillazo en la cara, al tiempo que le gritaba.

-¡Que te pires ya! ¡Y no vuelvas a tocarme!

Ante eso el vagabundo se fue de allí, mascullando adolorido por lo bajo incongruencias varias. Twilight no pudo evitar comentar.

-No era necesario haber hecho eso…

Sin embargo tan solo obtuvo una reprochadora mirada por parte de Sunset, la cual cogió una serie de botellas del suelo y las colocó encima de una caja cercana, acercándose después a ella con la pistola y empezando a hablar.

-Muy bien, empezaremos por lo básico. Coge la pistola.

Con manos temblorosas y una incipiente inseguridad, Twilight asió el arma con la mano derecha, sujetándola pobremente; esto hizo soltar un respingo a Sunset, la cual la reprendió.

-¿Pero tú te crees que se puede sostener así un arma? ¡Deja de temblar de una vez y cógela bien, con firmeza!

Siguiendo sus instrucciones la chica asió con fuerza el arma, aunque debido a los nervios se puso en tensión enseguida y no pudo ni siquiera apuntar.

-¡Te he dicho con firmeza, no que la estrangules! ¡Relájate un momento!

La costó un poco, pero finalmente consiguió sostener la pistola apropiadamente, más o menos.

-Vale, ahora veamos tu puntería. ¿Ves las botellas? Apunta a una y dispárala.

Tratando de acallar sus nervios, Twilight alzó el brazo, sujetando la pistola con ambas manos, y apretó el gatillo; la detonación resonó por todo el solar y la chica cerró los ojos por puro instinto, saliendo el tiro desviado e impactando en una columna cercana.

-¡Pero no cierres los ojos, así es imposible apuntar a nada!-exclamó Sunset, algo quemada.

-¡Es que mete mucho ruido, me ha asustado!

-Oh, por el amor de… ¡Vuelve a intentarlo!

Las siguientes intentonas fueron igual de desastrosas, fallando el tiro en todas ellas y vaciando el cargador en cuestión de segundos; para entonces Twilight estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, los brazos la temblaban y se sentía más impotente que nunca.

-No puedo… no soy capaz…-musitó la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, por favor, no me seas llorona… trae, te pondré otro cargador y lo volverás a intentar, de aquí no nos movemos hasta que des por lo menos a una botella-masculló Sunset, quitándola la pistola y recargándosela.

Aunque Twilight no estaba en su mejor momento, fallando sistemáticamente cada tiro, lo que ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa a Sunset; finalmente ésta no aguantó más y exclamó.

-¡Agh, si es que lo tengo que hacer todo yo!

En un visto y no visto la chica se colocó detrás de ella y la ayudó a sostener la pistola, al tiempo que decía.

-¡Has de sostener la pistola con firmeza o el retroceso te hará fallar! ¡Recta y sin flaquear!

Las manos de Sunset sujetaron las de Twilight, la cual se dejó hacer por ella mientras la seguía explicando.

-¡Apuntas dirigiéndote con la mirilla y no apartas la mirada de tu objetivo por nada del mundo, y menos aún cierras los ojos!

Por un momento sus indicaciones parecieron dar resultado y Twilight consiguió calmarse un poco, logrando sostener el arma con firmeza.

-Y ahora… ¡dispara!-exclamó Sunset, apartándose de ella.

En un visto y no visto Twilight apretó el gatillo, sin romper la pose, y la pistola rugió, al tiempo que la bala salía recta y conseguía impactar sobre una botella, rompiéndola.

-Y así es como se dispara… procura recordarlo cuando verdaderamente tengas necesidad de hacerlo-añadió Sunset, con gesto cortante.

Por su parte Twilight miró a la pistola con resquemor, sin convencerla del todo; Sunset se alejó y la siguió justo después para no quedarse atrás, al tiempo que se la guardaba.

-Entonces… ¿tengo que hacer algo ahora?-inquirió ella.

-Sí, vas a aprovechar que estamos aquí al lado y te vas a pasar por el club de striptease local, el Vanilla Unicorn. Allí trabaja una chica con el nombre artístico de Cheetah. El caso es que esa es una de las tantas personas que nos deben dinero, así que vas a ir allí y vas a recordarla que todos los préstamos tienen un vencimiento. No creo que se ponga reticente, pero en caso contrario, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ah, y dila que vienes de parte de Umbrex, eso la hará recordar.

Salieron de nuevo a la carretera y Sunset se montó en su coche, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, por cierto, vas a moverte mucho por la ciudad así que ve pensando en pillarte un coche.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no puedo permitirme un coche ahora…

-Me da igual, eso ya es cosa tuya, pero ya te digo que vas a estar de aquí para allá, e ir andado en esta ciudad está mal visto, y más aún ir en metro, así que ya sabes. Dame un toque en cuanto hayas terminado.

Y, sin decir nada más, Sunset se fue de allí, dejando a Twilight sola. Sin poder hacer nada más que acatar sus órdenes la chica se puso en camino hacia allí, sin necesidad de andar mucho, estando justo al lado de donde se encontraba.

Twilight nunca había estado en ningún club de striptease y tampoco entraba en sus planes de vida entrar en uno alguna vez, pero esta vez tenía que hacer una excepción; el **Vanilla Unicorn** era un local bastante grande que ocupaba toda una manzana y se encontraba justo al lado de la autopista Olympic, haciendo esquina con Elgin Avenue. Era de colores vivos y sugerentes, con publicidad en el exterior que anunciaba los espectáculos que allí se realizaban. Se acercó a la entrada, la cual estaba guardada por un vigilante vestido de negro, quien al verla comentó.

-Oh, bueno, no solemos tener clientas, pero por qué no…

-¿Eh? No, no, no es nada de eso, estoy buscando a…

Aunque antes de que pudiera decir nada más la puerta se abrió de golpe, saliendo de ella disparadas un par de chicas, una en lencería y otra en topless, gritando y exclamando.

-¡Pero qué cerdo!

-¿Y este es nuestro jefe? ¡Por dios!

Justo después apareció por la puerta un hombre de aspecto demacrado y deprimente, con la única vestimenta que su ropa interior, visiblemente bebido, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Aaaargh, mujeres!

Twilight se quedó en el sitio, incapaz de procesar el hecho en sí; el portero comentó.

-¿Algún problema, señor Philips?

-¡Ninguno, Jeb, todo va a pedir de boca! ¿Cómo va la mañana?

-Tranquila, hasta que esta señorita apareció.

El tal señor Philips se la quedó mirando como si no viera bien hasta que comentó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Clienta? Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es interesante, de hecho… ¡es lo más interesante que me ha pasado en toda la puta semana! Pasa, nena, tenemos el horno lleno de bollos ahora mismo, te va a gustar.

-No, se equivoca, yo sólo…

-Ah, vamos, no te cortes, en esta vida no haces nada si no te lanzas, entra ahí y disfruta.

-Pero ya le digo que no…

-Ah, ya veo, eres de las tímidas… en ese caso invita la casa, di a la chica que más te guste que te envía Trevor Philips, y que no me entere yo que te ha cobrado por un baile pegado.

Para entonces Twilight quería morirse de la vergüenza, por lo que entró rápidamente en el sitio con tal de no volver a ver a ese hombre de nuevo. En cuanto entró un ambiente oscuro la dio la bienvenida, al tiempo que se podía escuchar el tema _Scandalous_ de Mis Teeq sonando de fondo. Nada más entrar a mano derecha había la barra de un bar, con una mujer al otro lado sirviendo una serie de chupitos a un grupo de chicos jóvenes; a mano izquierda se encontraba el resto del espacio del club, donde había una larga pasarela con una barra al final de la misma, en la cual una bailarina se encontraba puesta boca abajo mientras se sujetaba a la misma usando las piernas. Muchos hombres se encontraban contemplando su performance, algunos la lanzaban billetes, mientras que otros la animaban para que se siguiera moviendo. El resto de strippers se encontraban yendo de aquí para allá, captando clientes potenciales y ofreciendo un baile privado a aquellos que lo desearan. Twilight buscó con la mirada a la tal Cheetah, aunque en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo era, por lo que optó por preguntar. Se acercó a una stripper que se encontraba cerca de donde ella estaba y, algo cortada, la habló.

-Perdona…

La chica, al cual iba ataviada con un ceñido corsé rojo y unas medias negras de liguero, se giró y al verla comentó.

-Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo, es la primera vez que veo a una tía entrar aquí… a no ser que seas nueva.

-No, no es nada de eso…-masculló ella, enrojeciendo por enésima vez.

-Oh, en ese caso bienvenida ¿quieres pasar un buen rato? No le digo que no a nada…

Twilight dio gracias a que el ambiente era oscuro, puesto que en esos mismos momentos comenzaba a pensar que la sería imposible ponerse más roja; aunque enseguida se recompuso, mascullando de seguido.

-No, estoy buscando a Cheetah ¿la conoces?

-¿A Cheetah? Claro que sí, es mi compañera… tienes buen gusto, eso desde luego ¿quieres que la llame?

-Te lo agradecería…

-Está bien, espera aquí.

La chica del corsé entró por una puerta cercana con unas dobles cortinas y, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, reapareció asomándose y llamándola. Twilight se acercó a ella y ésta la comentó.

-Viene ahora, ve pasando por aquí.

Antes de que pudiera negarse o algo por el estilo la chica la cogió del brazo y la hizo pasar a la zona privada, donde había una serie de cabinas; la sentó en una de ellas y la pidió que esperara. Para entonces Twilight comenzaba a avergonzarse de sí misma, poniéndose más y más nerviosa, aunque en ese momento oyó a una voz comentar.

-Hola, cariño, soy Cheetah, he oído que me buscabas.

Twilight alzó la mirada y, por un momento, se quedó paralizada debido a la impresión. Cheetah era una chica joven, de unos treinta y pocos años, de pelo rubio claro, ojos oscuros, figura contorneada, piel tostada y físico monumental. Poseía tatuadas una serie de estrellas en el hombro izquierdo y vestía con una minifalda beis con un tanga rojo. Y eso era todo. Las mejillas de Twilight se encendieron hasta extremos insospechados y la chica se rió tontamente.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos aquí a una chica tímida… relájate, cielo, voy a hacer que te sientas cómoda.

Twilight abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Cheetah se adelantó, desabrochándose la minifalda y quedándose solo con el tanga puesto, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y se encaramaba al sillón donde se encontraba sentada, mientras comenzaba a bailar al son de la música. Para entonces la cara de Twilight parecía estar congestionada de lo roja que estaba, quiso decir algo, pero debido a la impresión la fue imposible hablar. Por su parte Cheetah siguió bailando, dando la espalda a Twilight pegada a ella y moviéndose como un reptil, al tiempo que comentaba.

-Puedes tocar si quieres, cielo, aunque que no te vea el vigilante, eso sí…

Para entonces Twilight consiguió reaccionar y masculló.

-Espera, no he venido aquí por esto, sólo quiero hablar contigo…

A eso la chica se dio la vuelta y la miró con ojos retadores, sin detenerse siquiera.

-Oh, pues claro que sí, cielo, tú me dirás…

-Vengo de parte de Umbrex.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Cheetah paró por completo el baile, mirándola con cierto deje amedrentado, sin esperárselo para nada.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, y teniendo en cuenta tu cara, sabrás entonces por qué estoy aquí…

Ante eso la chica esbozó una preocupada mirada, apartándose de ella de golpe y murmurando.

-Todavía no lo tengo, necesito más tiempo, por favor…

-Ya, el caso es que ellos no tienen más tiempo, así que…

Por un momento Cheetah no dijo nada, mirándola con gesto suplicante, pero en ese justo momento apareció el vigilante y, al verla, inquirió.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?

Fue entonces cuando, en un visto y no visto, la chica se escabulló y echó a correr hacia una puerta cercana.

-¡Eh, espera!

Twilight se puso en pie y echó a correr yendo tras ella, ignorando al vigilante que la llamaba; nada más entrar por la puerta siguió un estrecho pasillo hasta un amplio y espacioso camerino, donde más chicas se encontraban allí preparándose y acicalándose, entre ellas a Cheetah, la cual estaba cogiendo sus cosas para huir.

-¡Alto ahí!

Sin embargo nada más verla Cheetah salió disparada en dirección hacia un pasillo colindante, el cual llevaba hacia la pasarela, aunque ella siguió adelante, entrando por otra puerta al fondo del todo; Twilight la siguió y entró entonces en un despacho, el cual se encontraba vacío, llegando a ver la figura de la stripper saliendo por otra puerta en dirección a la calle.

-¡Para de una vez!

Siguiendo su estela vio que había girado a la derecha nada más salir por la puerta, corriendo en dirección hacia un callejón cercano y metiéndose en el solar bajo la autopista donde ella misma había estado hace pocos minutos. Twilight apretó el paso y vio que trataba de escabullirse entre las columnas que sujetaban la autopista, aunque en ese momento recordó algo que Sunset la llegó a decir.

 _…_ _te puede venir bien para intimidar, aunque sólo sea disparando al aire._

Fue entonces cuando vio una ocasión perfecta y, aunque todavía la daba reparo usarla, la sacó de su bolsillo y, con gesto algo intimidado, apuntó hacia arriba y ejecutó tres rápidos disparos, sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos por puro instinto. Un poco más adelante Cheetah se detuvo alzando las manos y temblando de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡No, por favor, no me hagas daño!

Twilight aprovechó y, arma en mano, se acercó a ella, al tiempo que no dejaba de apuntarla para evitar que volviera a salir corriendo.

-Po… por favor… no me mates…-masculló la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No voy a matarte, sólo quiero que devuelvas el dinero que debes-murmuró Twilight, tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡Pero es que aún no lo tengo! ¡Por favor, necesito un poco más de tiempo, por favor!-lloró Cheetah, con las manos en alto.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Twilight sintió verdadera lástima por ella, llegando a despreciarse a sí misma en el proceso por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Por un momento bajó un poco el arma, algo amilanada por la situación, sin embargo enseguida recordó que no tenía otra alternativa por lo que volvió a alzar el arma, intimidando un poco más a Cheetah, la cual se encogió sobre sí misma llorando débilmente. La cabeza de Twilight era un hervidero de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, aunque entonces consiguió serenarse y salió al paso con algo.

-¿Cuánto debes?

-Vein… veinte mil dólares.

-¿Cuánto tienes ahí?-inquirió ella, señalando a su bolso.

-Ocho mil… pero ese es mi pago de esta semana…

-Bueno, pero si pagas esa parte ahora la cifra bajará a doce mil, y no deberás tanto. Puede que así te posterguen un poco más.

La idea pareció calar en Cheetah, la cual se quedó pensativa, rumiando la situación; por su parte Twilight mantuvo el arma en alto sin apenas pestañear, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Finalmente la chica accedió y le entregó el dinero, aunque algo recelosa.

-Bien, en este caso podré interceder por ti. Pero no hagas que me tengan que volver a mandar por aquí.

Cheetah tan solo se quedó sentada en el suelo, con gesto derrotado y los ojos vidriosos; por su parte Twilight trató de ocultar como pudo una expresión llena de tristeza en su cara, llegando a pensar por lo bajo.

-Lo siento…

Una vez con el dinero se alejó de allí y llamó a Sunset, la cual respondió enseguida a la llamada.

-¿Y bien?

-He conseguido que me pagara una pequeña parte, unos ocho mil dólares, pero aún no está todo.

-Bueno, algo es algo, al menos vemos algo de dinero por su parte. Aunque aún tiene cuentas pendientes con nosotros, eso sí.

-Lo sé, al menos ahora os debe un poco menos.

-Sí, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿no crees? Ocho mil dólares no son nada comparados con los más de ciento cuarenta mil que nos debes… y que conste que esos ocho mil no rebajan ni un ápice los tuyos, así que vas a necesitar mucho más que eso para devolvernos la diferencia.

Para entonces Twilight se mordía la lengua para evitarse problemas, pero podía notar cómo la rabia y la desolación comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Por su parte Sunset finiquitó la conversación enseguida.

-Pero bueno, guarda ese dinero, ya me lo darás la próxima vez que nos veamos. Estaremos en contacto.

Nada más colgar Twilight estuvo tentada de tirar su móvil al suelo, pero lo reconsideró enseguida ya que no tenía otro; en su lugar se tuvo que conformar con tragarse sus propias lágrimas, al tiempo que lamentaba su propia existencia. Por encima de ella el tráfico rodado corría por la autopista de Olympic, mientras que el resto de Los Santos también rodaba a su propio ritmo.

* * *

-Vale, a ver qué tenemos en el panorama radiofónico…

Rainbow no se consideraba una persona maniática, aunque había ciertos detalles que nunca podía faltar cuando conducía, y uno de esos detalles era, sobre todo, la música. En Liberty City siempre escuchaba la que era su emisora favorita, Electro-Choc, aunque ahora que era nueva en Los Santos debía buscar una nueva emisora que se aclimatara a sus gustos. Estuvo sintonizando automáticamente emisoras varias hasta dar con una que la gustara cómo sonaba, y esa fue **Soulwax FM** , con unos ritmos electrónicos muy pegadizos.

-¿Estás despierta, Los Santos, te lo estás pasando bien? Eso espero porque yo también, nadie te hace sentir mejor que yo, MC W1SH, retransmitiendo para toda San Andreas desde el monte Chiliad. Como diría una buena amiga mía, que no pare la música.

-¡Ostia, MC W1SH, el colega de DJ Pon3! ¡Lo compro!-exclamó Rainbow, subiendo el volumen y acelerando un poco más.

Desde ayer que llegó y se asentó Rainbow ya se conocía toda la parte oeste de la ciudad, habiendo visitado los barrios aledaños de Del Perro y Vespucci, llegando incluso a dar un largo paseo por las dos playas, pasando entre medias por el muelle de Del Perro y llegando hasta **Puerto del Sol** , donde se encontraban un puerto deportivo y un helipuerto turístico.

Aunque en ese justo momento se dirigía a hacer una visita sorpresa a Lightning, la cual vivía en el distrito de Vinewood Este, que era a donde se encaminaba en ese momento corriendo a toda pastilla por la autopista de Del Perro; la ciudad a su alrededor se difuminaba por lo rápido que iba, esquivando con maestría el tráfico, el cual no era muy denso en esos momentos aun a pesar de que era casi hora punta. Guiándose por el GPS tomó la segunda salida hacia la derecha a la altura de Pillbox Hill, la cual desembocó en Hawick Avenue, justo al lado de Vinewood Este y entrando en el mismo por una ancha calle que atravesaba un pequeño parque.

Todo el distrito de **Vinewood Este** estaba compuesto por uno de los barrios más eminentemente residenciales de toda la ciudad, **Mirror Park** , el cual destacaba por ser muy típicamente americano, con urbanizaciones residenciales lineales dispuestas en torno al parque del mismo nombre, el cual se situaba justo en medio del distrito, siendo el pulmón verde del mismo. Los pocos negocios que allí había no pasaban de ser pequeñas tiendas de conveniencia, alguna que otra hamburguesería y bar, una gasolinera, un par de farmacias y demás servicios menores. Los negocios más grandes que allí se encontraban eran la empresa de taxis Downtown Cab Co. y el casino e hipódromo de la ciudad en la parte más septentrional del distrito. Aun y con todo era un barrio típicamente residencial y donde la industria inmobiliaria estaba teniendo un buen despegue, ya que se estaban construyendo nuevos proyectos urbanísticos de un tiempo a esa parte, siendo el de Utopia Gardens uno de los más recientes de todos.

En cuanto llegó Rainbow aparcó cerca del parque y estuvo dando una vuelta por el barrio para ver si veía a Lightning por allí cerca; el ambiente era muy agradable y el buen día que hacía lo complementaba bastante bien. En el parque había personas de todo tipo dando paseos, charlando, paseando a sus perros, haciendo footing, jugando con sus hijos e incluso haciendo yoga o taichí; en el centro del mismo había un lago con apenas profundidad, aunque en el lado este había un pequeño muelle junto a una torrecilla que simulaba un faro, y en el mismo lago había una pequeña isleta con altas palmeras y abundante vegetación.

Al principio no vio a la chica por ningún lado y estuvo tentada a llamarla, aunque por otro lado no quería hacerlo ya que arruinaría la sorpresa. Sin embargo llegó a ver una figura familiar al cabo de unos pocos minutos corriendo cerca del muelle del lago, acercándose un momento para echar un vistazo; Rainbow se deslizó con cuidado al lado del faro y comprobó que realmente era ella, aproximándose sigilosamente a la chica para darla un buen susto. En cuanto estuvo a menos de un palmo de ella alzó las manos para darle un toque con ellas en la cintura; sin embargo nada más tocarla Lightning reaccionó cogiéndola del brazo, inmovilizándola rápidamente y torciéndoselo hacia un lado sin llegar a rompérselo. Rainbow soltó un grito adolorido y en cuanto Lightning se dio la vuelta con el puño en alto y con intenciones de atacar se paró de golpe al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Dash?!

-¡La misma, tía! ¿Te importa soltarme el brazo antes de que me lo rompas?

-Perdona, pero es que me has dado un buen susto… qué sorpresa ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-inquirió la sorprendida chica, soltándola de seguido.

-Bueno, digamos que decidí cambiar de aires y vine para aquí en cuanto tuve la ocasión ¿y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti?-quiso saber Rainbow, palpándose el brazo

-Pues bien, me estoy preparando para el famoso triatlón Coyote que se dará dentro de tres semanas.

-Vaya, suena prometedor, ¿es deportivo o urbano?

-Deportivo, es conocido por ser el triatlón más largo y duro de todos los que se organizan aquí en San Andreas, el recorrido cubre casi medio estado y sale del mar de Álamo, en el condado de Blaine, y termina aquí, en Los Santos, en el barrio de **Pacific Bluffs** y ante la entrada del Kortz Center.

-Vaya, suena bastante extremo…

-Y es que es extremo, son treinta minutos de natación en el mar de Álamo, más de ciento veinte kilómetros de bicicleta desde el extremo norte del mar, parte del condado de Blaine y el de Los Santos y por la mayoría de los barrios de la ciudad y unos últimos veinte kilómetros de carrera hasta lo más alto de Pacific Bluffs.

Al oír la cifra Rainbow se quedó alucinada; era muchísimo más grande que cualquiera de los triatlones deportivos en los que había participado, que no eran muchos ya que ella había participado más en urbanos, con pruebas enfocadas en la adrenalina de carreras de motor que en la resistencia física en sí.

-Joder, suena terrorífico…

-Y lo es, el triatlón es famoso sobre todo por su dureza, y ha habido más de uno que se ha quedado tieso a medio camino, tú ya me entiendes…

-¿¡En serio?!

-Sí, pero la mayoría de esos pobres infelices eran los típicos tíos casados de mediana edad que no soportan pasar ni un minuto más en casa con sus mujeres y tienen una severa crisis de los cuarenta que les hacen creerse más de lo que ellos mismos son. Por eso mismo hay que estar bien preparado, y he estado entrenando duro desde que volví.

-Genial…

Las dos estuvieron paseando por el parque mientras se iban poniendo un poco al día.

-Pues sí, menuda sorpresa me has dado, no me esperaba verte por aquí… ¿has llegado hoy?

-No, llegué ayer, me he estado asentando un poco.

-¿Dónde paras?

-En un apartamento en primera línea de playa en Del Perro, lo hemos alquilado.

-¿Hemos?-repitió Lightning, curiosa.

-Sí, Thunderlane y yo, ha venido conmigo-reveló ella.

-Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo, es aquel chico que nos acompañó al aeropuerto… es tu novio ¿no?

Ante eso Rainbow reaccionó enrojeciendo por enésima vez, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¿¡Tú también?! ¿¡Pero qué perra tiene la gente con lo mismo?! ¡No es mi novio!

-¿Ah, no? Pues yo pensé que sí que lo era…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y eso por qué, si se puede saber?!

-No sé, es que como se os veía tan compenetrados pues…

Rainbow quiso decir algo, un tanto cortada, pero al final prefirió dejarlo estar y cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Y cuéntame ¿hay alguna carrera por aquí recientemente? Acabo de llegar y tengo ganas de probar cómo se las gasta la costa oeste…

-Sí, de hecho hay una esta misma mañana a eso de las doce en el puerto, no tenía intención de participar en ella pero podemos pasarnos si quieres.

-¡Genial, sí, vamos entonces!

-Vale, aunque en ese caso deja que haga una llamada antes…

Lightning hizo una rápida llamada, hablando con alguien rápidamente, hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Vale, nos han reservado los dos últimos puestos, vamos para allá.

-¡Sí, vamos, ya tenía ganas yo de volver a competir!

-Aunque antes nos vamos a pasar por un taller de **Los Santos Customs** en el que trabaja un colega mío para que te haga unos retoques a tu buga, ahora que estás aquí tienes que customizarlo como es debido y al estilo andreíno-apuntó Lightning.

-Mola, vale, a ver qué tienen…

-Oh, te vas a sorprender.

Como Lightning tenía su coche aparcado en el garaje de su casa, Rainbow fue a por el suyo y la estuvo esperando en la esquina con el bulevar de Mirror Park, la calle principal que cortaba el barrio perpendicularmente. Al cabo de unos rápidos minutos de espera vio al Felon GT de Lightning apareciendo por detrás de ella y poniéndose a la misma altura para hablar con ella.

-¡Sígueme, no te me vayas a perder!

-¡Dame unos pocos días y me aprendo la ciudad entera!

-¡Ja, más quisieras, a Los Santos no le gustan los extraños!

-¡Muy graciosa!

Aun así la chica lideró el camino y Rainbow la siguió en todo momento; salieron del barrio por el sur y se metieron de lleno en el barrio de La Mesa yendo de camino hacia allá, llegando a cruzarse con una vieja furgoneta Surfer la cual surgió de repente de un callejón sin ni siquiera avisar. Rainbow tocó el claxon y exclamó.

-¡Pero mira antes de salir, chatarra!

No llegó a ver muy bien quién la conducía, pero la pareció que se trataba de una chica joven de pelo rosa claro. El taller al que se dirigieron se encontraba en ese mismo barrio, aunque tuvieron que desviarse un momento cruzando el río de Los Santos a través de uno de los tantos puentes que lo salvaban, llegando enseguida y bajando por una pequeña callejuela hasta un solar al lado de las vías del tren; la puerta se encontraba abierta y Rainbow lo metió en él, al tiempo que Lightning aparcaba fuera y salía de su coche, entrando en el taller.

-¡Hey, Jimmie!-saludó ella al chico que había allí.

-¡Hombre, Lightning, hacía tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo va eso? Oí que te estabas preparando para el Coyote…

-Así es, aunque he traído a una amiga para que le pongas a punto el coche, tenemos una carrera en el puerto dentro de una hora y he pensado que le podrías dar un poco de tu toque personal.

-Hey, no me lo digas dos veces, nena… tú debes de ser la amiga de Lightning-murmuró Jimmie, al ver a Rainbow salir de su coche.

-Sí, soy Rainbow Dash, encantada.

-Igualmente… vaya, vaya, mira que nene tenemos aquí, así que un F620 ¿eh? Y ligeramente modificado, aunque muy amateur por lo que veo…

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que las modificaciones en la costa este están muy reguladas y hay que tener cuidado…-se excusó Rainbow.

-Ah, pero ya no estás en la costa este… ¡esto es San Andreas, el paraíso del caucho, la pintura y los chasis! Y déjame que te diga que con un nene como este se pueden hacer muchas cosas.

-Sí, bueno, yo hago lo que tú me recomiendes.

Jimmie le estuvo echando un rápido vistazo al motor, notando enseguida que tenía instalado un depósito de ácido nitroso.

-¿Ácido nitroso? Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, Rainbow, pero el ácido nitroso pasó de moda hace años…

-¿Ah, sí? Pues bien que me costó comprarlo e instalarlo…-murmuró ella, un tanto molesta.

-Nada, ya te digo que hoy en día nadie lo usa, además, a la larga jode los cilindros porque los oxida. Puedo ponerte algo mejor que te ayude a mejorar la aceleración, lo notarás enseguida, sobre todo al acelerar, y te ayudará a ponerte en primer lugar en cualquier carrera.

-¿De veras? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Del turbo, es una pequeña turbina eléctrica que se acopla al motor por la parte de atrás y le ayuda a revolucionarse enseguida, ya verás, creerás que has salido volando. Normalmente si fuera otro coche te aconsejaría que le metieras una mejora en el ECU del motor para luego añadirle el turbo y así compensarlo un poco más, pero Ocelot de por sí hace muy buenos motores, por lo que con el turbo será más que suficiente.

-Bueno, vale, si me dices que es mejor…

-Sí, desde luego. También te aconsejo rebajarle la suspensión para que agarre mejor en las curvas a la hora de girar, y quizás mejorar un poco la transmisión para evitar pegar volantazos bruscos, ya que al ser de tracción trasera y al tener un culo tan ancho te tenderá a hacer trompos hacia los lados al girar.

-Sí, me ha pasado alguna vez, pero le tengo cogido el truco, sé cómo corregirlo cuando me pasa eso, es cuestión de maña, y conozco bien a mi coche.

-Como veas, pero yo creo que con una transmisión de calle te lo podría corregir, al menos en parte. Y luego si te apetece un caprichito puedo ponerte unas llantas de aleación con algún diseño así chulo, o bien luces de xenón en los faros delanteros si te apetece fardar por la noche. Y si quieres ir un poco más allá te puedo metalizar el color que ya tienes, para que se vea más opacado, es algo que se lleva, o bien ponerlo en plan cromado para que te reflejes en él si te olvidas mirarte al espejo el salir de casa.

-Mola, cuánta variedad…-murmuró Rainbow, impresionada.

-Ya te dije que podrían hacer de todo con él…

La costó un poco decidirse, pero finalmente Rainbow optó por añadir el turbo al motor, quitándole el ácido nitroso, rebajar un poco la suspensión a nivel de calle, corregir un poco la transmisión y añadir luces de xenón. No quiso cargarlo mucho para luego no tener que pagar tanto, pero para su sorpresa Jimmie la invitó.

-Esta vez invita la casa, bienvenida a Los Santos.

-¿En serio?

-Huy, sí, Jimmie es así de atento y servicial, sobre todo con los que llegan aquí por primera vez-aseguró Lightning, con gesto divertido.

-Oh, Dust, para ya, vas a hacer que me sonroje…-murmuró él, divertido.

-Vaya pues muchas gracias…

-De nada, disfrútalo, y suerte en vuestra carrera.

Una vez que el coche estuvo listo las dos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo en dirección hacia el puerto; nada más arrancar Rainbow pudo notar el motor mucho más revolucionado que en otras ocasiones, y en cuanto aceleró el coche pegó tal impulso que pareció que había saltado, literalmente, por la velocidad que alcanzó en menos de diez segundos incluso.

-¡Uauh, cómo tira!-exclamó la chica, alucinada.

Siguiendo a Lightning llegaron al puerto enseguida, el cual estaba compuesto principalmente por dos grandes y espaciosas islas; **Elysian Island** , donde la gran mayoría de barcos comerciales atracaban y descargaban, con varios muelles de carga y descarga, un astillero y un puerto naval, y la **terminal principal** del puerto, donde los cargueros y barcos de mercancías cargaban y descargaban constantemente las veinticuatro horas del día. Debido a esto era uno de los puertos más ocupados de la costa oeste, con una actividad diaria constante. Y era debido a esa misma actividad por lo que las carreras por allí estaban a la orden del día, ya que los trabajadores y operarios del lugar estaban demasiado ocupados como para llamar a la policía y denunciar una carrera ilegal.

Una vez allí Lightning llamó a Rainbow por el móvil y la chica lo descolgó usando el manos libres, oyéndola por los altavoces del habitáculo.

-Vale, ya estamos aquí, aunque la parrilla de salida está en la terminal de Jetsam, al otro lado de Elysian Island. Sígueme.

-Vale, voy detrás de ti.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio, ubicado en un alargado muelle que abarcaba al menos una tercera parte de esa zona de la isla. Una serie de vehículos de competición ya estaban allí, colocados en sus respectivos sitios y dispuestos a competir; las dos se colocaron en posición, al tiempo que una chica caminaba entre los coches para indicar a los participantes el inicio de la carrera.

-¡En sus marcas!

Algunos motores comenzaron a rugir en punto muerto, de forma retadora; Rainbow no fue menos y ella hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que Lightning se sumaba a la puya, compartiendo un gesto desafiante entre las dos.

-¡Listos!

Rainbow inspiró y expiró con suavidad, al tiempo que se iba preparando metiendo primera y fijándose en la carretera; a su alrededor todo parecía dejar de ser relevante.

-¡Ya!

Al punto todos los motores rugieron a la vez, al tiempo que un buen montón de ruedas quemaban goma sobre el asfalto, soltando humo de todos los colores antes de salir disparados, comenzando así la carrera y rompiendo con la rutina del puerto.

* * *

-Oh, cielos, qué clase, cuanto estilo…

Y es que, aunque pareciera que Rarity era una mujer ocupada, para ella siempre había tiempo para darse una vuelta por los barrios más adinerados de la ciudad y descubrir un poco la moda local, siendo mucho más glamurosa de lo que en un principio pensó.

 **Rockford Hills** era uno de los barrios más lujosos y cosmopolitas que más cerca la quedaban, y su calle principal, **Portola Drive** , era el centro neurálgico comercial por excelencia de esa parte de la ciudad. Gurús de autoayuda, modelos muy estropeadas y con escotazos, gente que trata de ser famosa, es famosa o solía ser famosa, ricachones de medio pelo o de pelo completo y demás fauna artificial se encontraban aquí para alardear de lo que tenían y tratar de obtener lo que no tenían también. Por parte de Rarity tan solo era una oportunidad para hacer un poco de turismo de compras, y en ese sentido ella siempre aprovechaba ese tipo de oportunidades.

Por otro lado y hasta el momento, la investigación acerca de los contactos de los Sanders seguía su curso poco a poco, puesto que no quería llamar demasiado la atención; hasta el momento tan solo se había limitado a ir tanteando el terreno, investigando por su cuenta e informándose acerca de las bandas que mayores flujos de droga manejaban. Tras un exhaustivo análisis había conseguido saber mucho más. Y lo que había averiguado la dejó del todo pasmada.

Prácticamente casi todas las bandas callejeras y organizaciones ilícitas establecidas de la ciudad y el estado se dedicaban al tráfico de estupefacientes, en mayor o menor medida. Dos de las bandas callejeras con más años de la ciudad, los Families y los Ballas, se dedicaban a comprar y vender mercancía de todo tipo, siendo de las bandas más poderosas e influyentes en ese sentido, aunque por lo que pudo saber los Ballas tenían mucha más presencia y poder que los Families. Otras bandas como Los Santos Vagos, los Varrios Los Aztecas o Marabunta Grande también se dedicaban a lo propio, pero al contrario de lo que ella tenía organizado en Vice City nadie se repartía la mercancía como tal sino que cada uno vendía lo que tenía o lo que le iba cayendo, dependiendo de cómo fluctuara el mercado.

En cuanto a organizaciones criminales establecidas los que más presencia tenían eran las Tríadas y el Cartel Madrazo, llegando a vender de todo, mientras que otras menores como los Armenios o los Kkangpae, una pequeña organización surcoreana, no tenían tanta presencia.

Por otro lado, y no a tan gran escala, había otras bandas cuya presencia se encontraba mucho más aislada, operando de forma más independiente. Una de ellas era The Lost MC, una banda de moteros que se dedicaban a traficar con lo que cayera en sus manos en gran parte del condado de Blaine. Otra era una tal Trevor Philips Enterprises (a veces Trevor Philips Industries, otras veces Trevor Philips Conglomerate, y en ocasiones, y de forma más abreviada, TPI), la cual era quizás la más independiente de todas y la que operaba produciendo su propia mercancía que luego vendía, principalmente metanfetamina.

Finalmente, y desde el otro lado de la balanza, otras organizaciones que no se dedicaban al tráfico de drogas eran Los Profesionales, un sindicato criminal que se dedicaba principalmente a la seguridad privada, y Merryweather Security, una organización guerrillera y paramilitar privada presente en muchos lugares del mundo y que opera siempre para el mejor postor.

En un principio Rarity no supo qué hacer en cuanto supo la cantidad de gente que había metida en el ajo; si aparentemente los Sanders tenían tratos con alguna banda local, podría ser cualquiera, dejándola a ella muy expuesta si trataba de acercarse a alguna de ellas sin precaución ninguna. Fue por eso por lo que prefirió realizar un acercamiento más discreto, pensando en alguna forma de contactar con alguna de ellas haciéndose pasar por una compradora. Aunque no lo pareciera mantener su cabeza ocupada la ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad, e irse de escaparates siempre era la mejor opción. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás los armenios serían la mejor opción cuando, en ese mismo instante, mientras miraba en una de las tiendas más lujosas en **Little Portola** , algo la llamó la atención. En ese momento se encontraba en Homme Gina, una tienda de ropa, y delante de ella había una chica joven de pelo rubio liso, de ojos claros y maquillada hasta las cejas, la cual se estaba probando una enorme y horrorosa pamela de color crema que no la pegaba para nada. Antes de que la chica se fuera con ella y con intención de pagarla, Rarity se adelantó y exclamó.

-¡Espera un momento, querida!

-¿Sí?-inquirió la chica, dándose la vuelta.

-Te lo voy a preguntar con toda la educación del mundo ¿tienes intención de comprarte… eso?

-Eh… sí, me parece bonita…-murmuró la chica, un tanto chocada.

Ante esa frase Rarity dejó escapar unos cortos y rápidos aspavientos, al tiempo que decía.

-Pero querida, ya te digo yo que no te pega para nada, ábrase visto…

-¿Qué? Pero oye, a mí me gusta…

-Nada, nada, me vas a permitir seleccionar algo bonito y elegante para ti, no voy a permitir semejante atentado contra la moda y el buen gusto. Veamos…

Antes de que la chica pudiera negarse o algo parecido, Rarity estuvo danzando entre las estanterías, viendo las existencias y comparándolas una a una con la chica, atendiendo sobre todo a lo que llevaba puesto y el color de sus ojos. Finalmente, tras unos pocos minutos en ese plan, encontró algo ideal para ella, una pamela de color azul claro y con unas pocas florituras en la parte superior

-Ah, eso es, sencilla, discreta, pero agradable a la vista. Se complementa con tu pelo y conjunta con tus ojos, es perfecta, mírate.

Rarity arrastró a la chica hasta un espejo, pudiendo verse reflejada en él y viendo el resultado, quedándose bastante asombrada.

-Oh, vaya, es cierto… es más bonita que la otra, y pasa desapercibida.

-¿Lo ves? Ya te dije yo que acertaría.

-Desde luego… caramba, tienes muy buen ojo ¿Quién eres?-inquirió la chica, curiosa.

Por un momento Rarity se quedó callada, pensando en si contestarla o no, aunque finalmente murmuró.

-Me llamo Rarity Belle, y soy una diseñadora amateur, encantada.

-Oh, ya veo… aunque ¿no sabes quién soy yo?-inquirió la chica, mirándola ceñuda.

-Eh… no ¿debería?

-Ah, venga ya, parecía que me habías hecho el favor porque me habías reconocido…

-Ah, bueno, en realidad lo he hecho como tal, porque no soportaba verte con un sombrero tan feo. Perdona si estoy siendo un poco grosera, pero es que cuando veo algo que atenta contra el mal gusto me pongo mala, me considero muy quisquillosa con esto de la moda.

Esa contestación dejó un tanto chocada a la chica, la cual la miró como si no fuera con ella, aunque en un momento dado murmuró.

-Tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

-Oh, no, tan solo estoy aquí por negocios, vengo de Vice City.

-¿Vice City? Con razón me parecías tan del este… pero bueno, en cuanto al favor te lo agradezco de todas formas, aunque no es algo que se vea por aquí con frecuencia, nadie es tan generoso en esta ciudad ni de lejos.

-Oh ¿por qué no?-quiso saber Rarity, extrañada.

-Oh, por favor, esto es Los Santos ¿Qué esperabas? Aunque bien mirado eso te convierte en toda una rareza…

Por un momento las dos se quedaron calladas, mirándose mutuamente, hasta que finalmente se rieron tontamente, al tiempo que Rarity comentaba.

-Vaya, nadie había jugado así con mi nombre antes…

-Bueno, al menos tienes sentido del humor… y te voy a perdonar que no me conozcas también, aunque ya te pasaré alguna copia de mis películas. Soy **Lacey Jonas** , una famosa actriz de Vinewood, encantada.

-Oh, vaya, con razón vistes con tanta clase…

Acompañó a Lacey hasta la caja, donde pagó la pamela, y salieron de la tienda al tiempo que se la ponía ladeada, tapándose parte de la cara con ella.

-Oh, no te pega puesta así, déjame que te lo arregle…

-No, no, déjala así, si por eso me la quería comprar, para que nadie me reconociera. Últimamente salir a la calle es un horror, los paparazis no dejan de acosarme, incluso tuve que pedir ayuda a un ciudadano cualquiera hará cosa de varias semanas.

-Ya veo… debe ser muy estresante la vida de actriz.

-Sí, y más aún si vives en una ciudad como esta, donde todo periodista que se precie trata de conseguir una foto comprometida de la celebridad de turno. La más reciente ha sido Poppy Mitchell ¿te suena?

-Ah, sí, es esa modelo que posa para varias revistas de moda y marcas varias ¿no? He llegado a verla de vez en cuando, la llaman la hija favorita de América.

-Sí, aunque si te soy sincera me reí mucho cuando llegaron a publicar ese vídeo echando un polvo en el patio trasero del **hotel Gentry Manor** ¿te suena? Fue una bomba, se convirtió en el hazmerreír de América, si no lo era ya…

-Lo dices como si no fuera contigo…

-Oh, es que obviamente no va conmigo, odio a esa zorra, se lo tiene bien merecido, incluso la llegaron a detener hace poco. Espero que la metan un buen palo, por el culo mejor… aunque no, espera, que eso la mola.

Para entonces Rarity se encontraba un tanto chocada y asqueada a partes iguales, sobre todo por lo basta y lo lanzada que era Lacey. Normalmente no se juntaría así sin más con alguien como ella, Rarity tenía unos estándares y se notaba a la legua que la chica trataba de parecerse a algo que realmente no era sólo para intentar agradarla. Sin embargo sabía que no podía dejar pasar semejante oportunidad, según ella se trataba de una actriz de Vinewood, más del montón que de otra cosa, aunque independientemente de cuán famosa fuera en realidad eso la daba una gran ocasión de arrimarse a unos círculos que, probablemente, la ayudarían a acercarse un poco más a posibles contactos de las bandas más influyentes del mercado de la droga. Y es que, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Vinewood, no era para nada descabellado pensar que más de un actor o actriz estuviera metido en ese tipo de vicios y tuviera sus propios proveedores. Por lo que decidió enseguida y sin dudar.

-Oh, estoy segura que esa rufiana pagará por todas sus malas acciones, querida.

-Je, qué fina eres, rufiana, dilo hombre, que no hace daño. Es puta, pero puta, puta…

Rarity contuvo como pudo una mueca mezcla de asco y hastío, al tiempo que trataba de cambiar de tema.

-Pero bueno, rivalidades aparte estoy segura de que tú prometes… ¿qué películas has rodado últimamente?

-Oh, pues hago de todo un poco, me considero muy flexible en ese sentido… mira, de hecho mañana tengo grabación en los estudios Majestic en el barrio de Backlot City, si quieres pasarte a codearte con los que molan eres bienvenida-murmuró Lacey.

-Oh, me encantaría, siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver cómo es ese mundillo.

-En ese caso vente, haré que te dejen pasar, pásate mañana por el estudio a eso de las diez y media, poco antes de empezar a grabar.

-Está bien, allí estaré.

Las dos intercambiaron sus móviles y Lacey se fue de allí, perdiéndose entre la multitud y logrando pasar desapercibida; una vez sola Rarity esbozó una satisfactoria sonrisa, pensando en las posibilidades. Ahora que había conseguido acceder a la industria de Vinewood estaba más que segura de que esa situación la ayudaría a acercarse enseguida a sus objetivos, por lo que dejó de preocuparse un poco y siguió yendo de tiendas. A su alrededor, Los Santos cuchicheaba por lo bajo.

* * *

-¡Aquí tiene sus palmeras, señor, que pase un buen día!

Apenas había pasado un solo día y Pinkie ya se había aclimatado a la ciudad y a su frenético ritmo, el cual siempre se traducía en mucha gente caminando por el paseo, viendo escaparates, comprando de todo y pasando el día de alguna u otra forma. Este flujo constante de personas garantizaba muchos clientes diarios, por lo que era necesario poder atender a todos, haciendo Pinkie un gran trabajo en ese sentido. Tampoco había tenido problema en la cocina a la hora de aprender y escuchaba atentamente todos los consejos e indicaciones de la señora Cake, a la cual dejó bastante impresionada.

-Caramba, Pinkie, me dejas pasmada, aprendes muy rápido…

-Je, je, sí, soy muy de memoria visual y nemotécnica también, se me da bien.

-Eso siempre es bueno… a ver si podemos terminar este encargo para antes de las doce.

Y no sólo era una rápida aprendiz y una eficaz dependienta, sino que también era una chica de lo más alegre y con un don de gentes portentoso, consiguiendo poner de buen humor incluso al santino más testarudo y haciendo que la clientela saliera más contenta de lo habitual.

Aun a pesar de lo críticos e intransigentes que solían ser los ciudadanos de Los Santos, además de muy ensimismados y preocupados de su propia figura, Pinkie no tenía en cuenta nada de eso y trataba a todo el mundo por igual, sin juzgar a nadie y dedicándoles siempre una alegre sonrisa. Esto dejaba un poco descolocados a la gran mayoría de clientes habituales del Sugarcube Corner, sin embargo, cual embrujo embriagador, al final conseguían caer ante los encantos de la chica, dejándose contagiar por su optimismo y buen humor.

-Vaya, Pinkie, estás consiguiendo lo que miles de terapeutas y psicoanalistas no han conseguido hacer nunca con esta ciudad-comentó el señor Cake en un momento dado.

-Desde luego, no recuerdo haber visto a la gente tan contenta desde el último desfile del cuatro de julio-asintió la señora Cake, igual de chocada.

-Oh, tampoco es para tanto señor y señora Cake, tan solo soy yo misma, nada más…

-En ese caso debería haber más gente como tú, Pinkie.

Ante ese halago Pinkie no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír. Para alguien como ella no había medias tintas ni nada parecido, era o todo o nada. Siempre que se proponía algo, no cejaba hasta conseguirlo. Y si ese algo era cambiar esa ciudad para bien lo conseguiría costase lo que costase, a base de sonrisas, deliciosas palmeras de chocolate y bollitos caseros.

Sin embargo en ese preciso instante unos agudos llantos se extendieron por toda la trastienda, poniendo en alerta a la señora Cake.

-Oh, no, otra vez no, si se habían calmado…

-No se preocupe, señora Cake, déjemelos a mí-murmuró Pinkie, dirigiéndose hacia la cuna colocada al otro lado de la cocina.

La chica de pelo rosado sostuvo entre sus brazos tanto a Pound como a Pumpkin Cake, meciéndolos suavemente y murmurando por lo bajo una cortita melodía; con eso bastó para calmarlos, mirando a Pinkie con los ojos muy abiertos y con expresiones alegres en sus rostros. La señora Cake suspiró.

-Oh, gracias Pinkie, perdona por cargarte innecesariamente de trabajo, pero es que su canguro nos ha fallado hoy.

-Para nada, señora Cake, estoy encantada de ayudarla, con lo bien que se me dan los niños a mí…

-La verdad es que nos ha venido muy bien que aparecieras, últimamente nos sentíamos desbordados, entre el trabajo y los niños necesitábamos a alguien que nos ayudara.

-Pues despreocúpese que ya estoy aquí ¿a que si?-inquirió ella, dirigiéndose a Pumpkin, la cual dejó escapar una feliz risita.

El trabajo continuó durante toda la mañana y luego hicieron un descanso a la hora de comer para almorzar y descansar un rato; durante ese receso estuvieron hablando de cómo serían las jornadas laborales, detallando también algunos días en los que cerraban por descanso semanal, normalmente los viernes o algún que otro domingo, dependiendo de la situación. En esa misma semana el viernes estaba previsto hacer uno, por lo que Pinkie aprovechó para preguntar algo que la interesaba.

-Por cierto, ahora que sacan lo del descanso, para ir a Paleto Bay desde la ciudad ¿cómo puedo hacer?

-¿Paleto Bay? ¿Y cómo es que quieres ir tan lejos?-quiso saber la señora Cake, curiosa, mientras daba de comer a sus hijos.

-Es que allí vive mi hermana Maud y me gustaría hacerla una visita sorpresa, no sabe que estoy aquí.

-Entiendo… en ese caso puedes ir en autobús, hay dos líneas que van hacia Paleto Bay, la 27B y la 301, las dos te llevan directas hacia allí, la única diferencia es que la primera atraviesa el estado por el oeste y la segunda hace lo mismo pero por el este-reveló el señor Cake.

-¿Cuál es más rápida?

-Hay la misma distancia, normalmente se tardan como unas cuatro horas atravesar el estado de sur a norte, tres y media si no hay mucho tráfico. Aunque por lo que sé es mejor la 27B ya que ofrece unas vistas preciosas de la costa oeste de San Andreas.

-Está bien, cogeré la 27B en ese caso… ¿dónde hay una parada cercana?

-Los autobuses que salen de la ciudad hay que cogerlos en la estación de autobuses, está en Textile City, al lado del centro, te puedo acercar el viernes por la mañana.

-Oh, no es necesario, señor Cake, puedo coger un taxi.

-No, hombre, no hace falta, después de todo me viene de camino ya que tengo que ir a comprar al lado, así que…

-Gracias, señor Cake.

El resto del almuerzo pasó rápidamente, hablando de todo un poco, y regresando al trabajo poco después para cubrir el resto de la tarde, al tiempo que Pinkie se imaginaba cómo sería la visita del viernes, lo cual la motivaba un poco más. En el paseo la actividad se intensificó y en el interior del Sugarcube Corner también.

* * *

Ese mismo día la actividad en el rancho Apple transcurría de forma más lenta y monótona; y es que, por mucho que lo intentaba, Applejack se sentía totalmente apática, sin ganas de trabajar, aun a pesar de que sabía que debía hacerlo puesto que la situación económica de la familia llegaba a alcanzar un punto crítico. Entre todos trataron de animarla para que la chica se sintiera arropada y así evitar que su depresión se agudizara, funcionando de cierta manera, aunque todos sabían que tardaría mucho más en recuperarse.

Debido a que la cosecha se había perdido entera y ahora estaba inservible tuvieron que recoger todas las manzanas estropeadas para tirarlas y reutilizarlas, usándolas como abono o como comida para sus cerdos; aun así el simple hecho en sí fue muy duro para todos, especialmente para Applejack, la cual tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas mientras recogía los ahora inútiles frutos después de todo un año de trabajo, constancia y esfuerzo.

Una vez que las manzanas malas fueron retiradas podaron los manzanos un poco para dejarlos preparados para la próxima cosecha, la cual tendría que esperar hasta dentro de varios meses. Sin embargo no había tiempo para esperar, las pérdidas eran demasiado grandes y no se podían permitirse ese lujo, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que adelantar sus planes para con el resto de plantaciones, comenzando a adecentar los terrenos del sur para cultivar en ellos lo poco que les quedaba, entre ellos zanahorias, guisantes, patatas y unas pocas semillas de girasoles. Demasiado poco teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían perdido, pero era mejor que nada.

Estuvieron toda la mañana arando la tierra y abriendo los surcos usando el tractor y el arado, con el cual Big Mac tenía mucha maña, mientras que los demás iban delimitando las áreas para cada plantación y esparciendo las correspondientes semillas. Tras eso cubrieron los surcos con una fina capa de arena y otra de sustrato, para después regarlas un poco para que la tierra cogiera nutrientes. Todos los vecinos de Grapeseed disponían de regadío comunitario controlado por un sistema de diques y acequias, las cuales eran alimentadas por el agua del mar de Álamo, previamente tratada para evitar envenenar sus cultivos o algo peor.

El trabajo se alargó un poco más hasta que finalmente terminaron a eso de las cinco y media; Applejack fue a buscar a Apple Bloom al colegio y luego estuvo un buen rato con ella para acompañarla y no dejarla sola, aunque la niña no se mostró tan abierta como en otras ocasiones, cansándose rápidamente y prefiriendo estar sola. Por su parte Applejack trató de distraerse con otra cosa, pero enseguida comprobó que el simple hecho de estar en casa la producía un fuerte e incipiente sentimiento de opresión en el pecho, por lo que prefirió salir a dar un paseo atravesando todo Grapeseed hasta llegar a la costa este del mar de Álamo, pasada la carretera y atravesando un pequeño llano. Una pequeña península de tierra salía hacia dentro del enorme lago, a mano izquierda los restos de una camioneta descansaban junto a una serie de piedras en la misma orilla, al tiempo que el fuerte olor a sal que el mar desprendía la llenaban las fosas nasales. Applejack se sentó encima de una roca lisa, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas y quedándose en esa pose durante un buen rato, contemplando en silencio la inmensidad del mar de Álamo y sus alrededores. Recordaba la famosa historia de cómo se originó ese mar, a principios del S XX, debido a un súbito y monumental error de cálculo en una obra de ingeniería, resultando en el desbordamiento de ingentes cantidades de agua en la antes conocida como llanura de Álamo, inundándola por completo y convirtiéndose así en el ahora mar de Álamo. Desde donde estaba se podía ver muy al fondo la figura del monte Josiah desde el lado oeste; a mano derecha se podía observar las extensas faldas del monte Chiliad y sus costas y a mano izquierda las costas del sur con la figura de Sandy Shores recortándose en la lejanía se podían distinguir con mayor nitidez. Applejack cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un quejumbroso suspiro; poco rato después pudo oír unos pasos acercándose tras ella hasta parar justo a su lado.

-La verdad es que las vistas son bonitas… y al olor te acabas acostumbrando.

Applejack supo distinguir enseguida la voz, comentando de seguido.

-No estoy de humor, Philips.

-Tranquila, no he venido a molestarte.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y a qué has venido entonces?

Antes de contestar Trevor se apoyó en la roca con el pie y se inclinó un poco sobre la misma, mirando al mar de Álamo con gesto escrutador.

-Solamente a hablar. Sé lo que se siente ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió ella, con un leve deje de sorna.

-Sí. Yo también llegué a experimentarlo. La pérdida, el saber que no volverás a ver a alguien… aunque para mí fue diferente. Sobre todo cuando eres consciente de la realidad.

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio en el que Applejack miró de cabo a rabo a Trevor, el cual hizo una corta pausa antes de continuar.

-No es algo de lo que hable mucho. Cuando era pequeño tenía un hermano llamado Ryan, con el cual pasaba mucho tiempo. Desde que tenía poca edad mi papi no era bueno conmigo, y digamos que eso repercutió en mí de alguna u otra forma. Nos abandonó a mí, a mi hermano y a mi madre hace mucho tiempo, pero como siempre era un puto desastre en todo tampoco es que lo hiciera muy bien en ese aspecto, dejándose algunas cosas tras él. Entre ellas su vieja escopeta, la cual se encasquillaba cada dos por tres. Y sí, es justo lo que estás pensando. Un día, jugando tontamente con ella junto a mi hermano, se me disparó accidentalmente, matándole en el proceso. Se supone que debí sentir algo, pero lo más gracioso es que no lo hice. Maté a mi hermano y no hice ni dije nada al respecto. Mi madre me ayudó a enterrarlo y prometimos que no volveríamos a hablar al respecto. Y ahora aquí estoy, revelándote algo que no se lo diría así sin más a cualquiera.

Una vez que terminó de contar su historia Applejack le devolvió la mirada con cara de circunstancia, comentando de seguido.

-¿Y eso me lo cuentas por alguna razón en concreto?

-Bueno, para intentar animarte un poco y confraternizar contigo, ya que no empezamos con muy buen pie… ¿lo ves? Hasta yo soy capaz de admitir mis errores.

Para entonces la chica estaba que no se lo creía; pero era un hecho, Trevor Philips, el psicópata oficial del condado, se había abierto a ella y la había revelado un oscuro secreto de su pasado. Eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo el psicópata oficial del condado, pero por alguna razón Applejack sintió que le debía un poco de honestidad después de semejante confesión, por lo que suspiró lacónicamente y murmuró.

-Sé que tengo que ser fuerte por mi familia ahora que mi abuela no está. Pero últimamente siento como si un pozo negro insondable se abriera bajo mis pies y me tragara sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Hemos perdido la cosecha y estamos rozando los números rojos, apenas tenemos dinero para comenzar de nuevo. Traté de acceder a la herencia monetaria de mi abuela, pero por vicisitudes varias me es imposible. Vamos a necesitar un milagro o que nos toque la lotería para salir de esta. Y es en un momento como este cuando más echo de menos los consejos de mi abuela.

El silencio posterior tras su exposición fue un poco más ligero, como si se hubiera levantado un tupido velo de entre los dos. Trevor se quedó callado, con gesto pensativo, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Bueno, si lo que necesitas es dinero quizás te pueda ayudar. Pásate mañana a eso de las ocho y media por el aeródromo de McKenzy y puede que tenga algo para ti.

-Espera, espera ¿qué?-inquirió Applejack, incrédula.

-Pues eso ¿acaso estás sorda?

-No, quiero decir… ¿en serio me vas a ayudar?

-Sí, claro.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Antes de responder Trevor inspiró hondamente, mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas.

-Pues… porque me da la gana ¿acaso necesito una razón para hacer lo que me plazca?

-¿Cómo?

-Agh, haces muchas preguntas, Apple, es un poco molesto…

-¿¡Perdona?!

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco quiero entretenerme demasiado, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy seguro de que tú también. Así que ya sabes, te espero mañana y todo eso…

-¡Espera un momento, no has contestado a mi pregunta!

-¡Ni falta que hace! ¿Sabes qué? Uno está acostumbrado a la pestilencia de Álamo, pero más tiempo del necesario en la orilla no es especialmente recomendable, así que yo que tú me daría la vuelta y volvería por donde he venido.

-¡No me vengas con esas, Philips, te exijo que…!

Sin embargo, antes de que Applejack pudiera decir nada más, Trevor la cortó exclamando.

-¡Blahblahblahblah, no me apetece, ya me lo contarás mañana! ¡Ocho y media, recuerda!

Trevor se fue tan rápido como apareció y la chica se quedó con las ganas de pedirle explicaciones. Aunque un tanto extrañada por tan abrupto cambio de tema, no podía evitar pensar si sería sensato ir mañana a la hora indicada a ese lugar, aun a pesar de la insistencia del propio Trevor. Aun así lo consideró y se quedó un rato más allí, contemplando como el sol se ponía por el oeste, ocultándose tras el monte Josiah y extendiendo este una alargada sombra sobre el mar de Álamo. Applejack se fue al poco rato, dejando la orilla vacía y solitaria.

* * *

Las horas pasaban lenta y pesadamente, incluso estando en su casa y rodeada por la soledad más inconmensurable. Debido a los acontecimientos más recientes Fluttershy se sentía incapaz de quedarse metida en casa, dándola la sensación de que las paredes se estrecharían en cualquier momento, aplastándola irremediablemente. Afuera y por las inmediaciones se estaba mejor, aunque la vista de la tumba de Ángel, la cual se encontraba cerca de la cabaña y entre dos frondosos árboles también le amedrentaba más de lo que en un principio supuso que lo haría. El viaje de vuelta saliendo esa mañana la había dejado bastante cansada, pero tampoco fue capaz de descansar apropiadamente, pasando la mayor parte de la tarde dando largos e interminables paseos por todo el monte. En un momento dado decidió subir a la cima, a meditar, y sentada sobre la esterilla, con las piernas entrecruzadas, los ojos cerrados y pose neutral dejó pasar el tiempo, pensando en nada y fundiéndose con el todo.

Funcionó en cierta medida, incluso logró descansar apropiadamente en un estado de duermevela del cual apenas se despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde, poco después de que el sol se pusiera. Una voz resonó en lo más profundo de su cabeza y la hizo reaccionar al instante.

 _¡Eres débil y patética! ¡Nunca cambiarás!_

Fluttershy rebotó, literalmente, y se apoyó en el suelo con las manos antes de caerse de espaldas, salvando un muy posible golpe en la cabeza. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido y una luna llena iluminaba el condado la chica se levantó, recogió la esterilla y regresó a su cabaña con la cabeza gacha y sintiéndose un tanto abatida. Después de todo lo que había pasado sentía como si todo el tiempo invertido en cambiar y en alejarse de aquella vida no hubiera servido para nada puesto que, de alguna forma, habían conseguido volver a dar con ella. Y, debido a esto, ahora Ángel estaba muerto por su culpa.

-Lo siento Ángel… te he defraudado…-masculló la chica por lo bajo, mientras bajaba por el sendero.

La noche había caído sobre el monte de forma tan repentina que parecía que había saltado en el tiempo, aunque el frío nocturno y el vaho saliendo de su boca la ayudaba a despejarse un poco. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, los sonidos de la noche cesaron, el frío se acentuó, y una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo familiar la embargó por completo. Se oyó un débil y casi inaudible susurro y Fluttershy levantó entonces la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un precipicio cercano. Y entonces la vio. De nuevo. La figura fantasmal de la última vez se podía ver con más nitidez que nunca, a unos escasos metros de donde ella se encontraba y brillando con fuerza. Sin embargo había algo diferente desde la última vez. Por alguna razón la chica no sintió miedo ni terror en cuanto la vio, sino una especie de mezcla entre alivio y confort a partes iguales bastante inusual. La atmosfera tampoco cambió, y ese sentimiento cálido y agradable seguía ahí, en su pecho, haciéndola compañía. Incluso la dio la sensación de que el gesto en la cara de la etérea figura era muy distinto al de la última vez.

Guiada por un extraño presentimiento que la hacía confiar de igual forma, Fluttershy se acercó lentamente hasta la figura, la cual no se movió ni desapareció, quedándose ahí, expectante. Notó entonces que se trataba de una mujer de aspecto joven, con unos rasgos menos atemorizantes que los de la última vez y con una expresión en su cara que trasmitía paz y serenidad. Incluso Fluttershy se sorprendió al poder verla con tanto detalle.

Por su parte la figura la dejó acercarse hasta cierto punto, parándose a escasos centímetros de ella por simple precaución, ya que detrás de la misma se abría un inmenso precipicio. En ningún momento la figura hizo nada relevante, aunque a Fluttershy la dio la sensación de que había sonreído en un momento dado. Justo después otro susurro rasgó el aire, esta vez audible y claro.

 _Gracias_

Tras eso la figura se elevó en el aire, al tiempo que se deshacía hasta desaparecer, como si nunca antes hubiese existido. Fluttershy, que en todo momento había conservado la calma, bajó la mirada y entonces vio que en el suelo había escrita una palabra con lo que parecía ser sangre, siendo ésta Jock. Fue entonces cuando algo saltó en la cabeza de la chica, recordando cierto detalle.

 _¡Y ahora, con todos ustedes, el gobernador de San Andreas Jock Cranley!_

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de Fluttershy, comprendiéndolo al instante y sintiéndose mejor por primera vez desde que regresó de Los Santos.

-De nada-susurró ella, mirando al cielo estrellado.

Se quedó allí unos breves minutos, a modo de despedida, y finalmente siguió bajando por el sendero en dirección hacia su cabaña. La brillante luz de la luna llena alumbraba San Andreas.

* * *

Vale, lo cierto es que en este capítulo en concreto hay multitud de detalles que lo hacen de cierta forma relevante, y los que hayan jugado al juego los notarán enseguida. Aunque sobre todo destaca el hermano de Trevor, Ryan Philips, del cual se sabe casi nada de él; lo menciona él mismo una sola vez en todo el juego y también comenta que murió en un desgraciado accidente, lo cual da pie a pensar en muchas cosas. La interpretación que podéis leer aquí es mía propia, por lo que no tiene por qué ser canon de ninguna forma, aunque al parecer no le tenía mucho aprecio, cosa que he tenido en cuenta. Otro detalle ha sido el del fantasma, el cual ha sido revelada su identidad y le he dado término a su particular purgatorio, dejándole marchar. En ese sentido quise hacer que Fluttershy le ayudara sin que esta fuera consciente, haciendo por ello algo malo al mismo tiempo que hacía justicia. Por parte de Rarity me enfocaré en retratar la parte más glamurosa de la ciudad junto con sus luces y sombras, sin perder ese toque ácido y paródico que tanto le caracteriza al juego, y no muy lejos de la realidad, ya que la industria de Hollywood, con la de Vinewood por sombra, también las tiene. Pinkie todavía no se meterá en muchos líos, al contrario que Twilight, con la cual me enfocaré mucho en sus sentimientos, al tiempo que realiza cosas malas que técnicamente la obligan a hacer. Y qué mejor que mostrar a Rainbow haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, aunque ella también tendrá sus propios líos, ya veréis, ya. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **Esto es Vinewood**

Y una mañana más, una somnolienta y amodorrada Applejack hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, tardando un poco más en espabilarse que de costumbre; normalmente solía evitar irse tarde a la cama para luego rendir mejor por la mañana, pero desde que murió la abuela todo parecía cambiar. El despertador volvió a sonar y la chica se levantó de la cama con gesto enfurruñado y con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas; debido a esto estuvo a punto de caerse al pisar mal, pero por suerte logró mantener el equilibrio, evitando así un muy posible descalabro.

Tras pasar por el baño y arreglarse bajó a la cocina, donde todo el mundo ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno con gesto mohíno; la chica trató de mantener la costumbre de saludar murmurando.

-Buenos días…

El resto de la familia respondió con sendos murmullos ininteligibles, aunque para Applejack valió. Mejor eso que nada. En un momento dado Fritter comentó.

-¿Quedaba algo para hacer hoy?

-No, plantamos todo lo que teníamos ayer-murmuró Cobbler, untándose la mermelada sobre la tostada.

-Entonces… ¿no hay tareas para hoy?-asumió Fritter.

-Nope-contestó Big Mac, arrastrando la palabra.

-Bueno, en ese caso he pensado que podríamos hacer algo todos juntos… al menos si os apetece.

-¿Cómo qué?-inquirió Cobbler, ceñuda.

-No sé, ir a algún lado… hacer algo…

Por un momento un denso e incómodo silencio se instaló entre todos los presentes, al tiempo que los demás pensaban en posibilidades. Por su parte Applejack pensó por un momento el comentarles lo que había hablado con Trevor Philips, pero enseguida lo desechó, puesto que con toda seguridad se negarían a ello, especialmente Big Mac. Aunque el problema era que necesitaba una excusa para poder salir sin levantar sospechas, y además ese mismo problema tenía otro problema añadido que lo hacía doblemente complicado; necesitaba una excusa, y para ello era necesario mentir, algo que Applejack detestaba hacer, y además no sabía hacer. Abrió entonces la boca, cerrándola inmediatamente después. Sin embargo Braeburn la vio y comentó.

-¿Ibas a decir algo, prima?

Fue entonces cuando todos los ojos se fijaron en ella, lo que la puso repentinamente nerviosa. La chica miró a todos los presentes de uno en uno, terminando con su hermanita, la cual la dio una idea.

-Ah, no, no era nada importante, si quieres llevo yo hoy a Apple Bloom a clase, Big Mac…

Frente a eso el aludido tan solo asintió con la cabeza, con gesto aprobatorio, mientras que el resto volvía a su desayuno. Applejack respiró un poco más tranquila, aliviada por no haber tenido que mentir.

Tras el desayuno Apple Bloom recogió sus cosas para irse y las dos se dirigieron hacia Harmony; el viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso, aunque en un momento dado Applejack puso la radio para amenizar el rato, sonando Rebel Radio por todo el coche.

-Buenos días, San Andreas, espero que ya estés despierta, aunque en caso contrario tengo lo que necesitas para despejarte y comenzar el día como todo buen americano: refunfuñando sobre las cosas malas de la vida. Este es Johnny Paychek, odiándonos a todos, quizás por despertarse a las siete de la mañana.

Fue entonces cuando un ritmo country de lo más pausado comenzó a sonar, junto con la letra.

* * *

 **N del A.** Leer los siguiente párrafos al ritmo de _It won't be long_ de Jhonny Paychek (letras eliminadas para evitar problemas)

* * *

Esa mañana parecía ser como otra cualquiera, la arena del desierto de Gran Señora parecía resplandecer ante la cálida luz del sol, con algún que otro banco de arena cruzando la carretera siendo arrastrado por el viento. Una manada de coyotes corría por el arcén izquierdo, ladrando histriónicamente.

Por un momento Applejack se llegó a preguntar si Johnny Paychek se estaba metiendo con ella, puesto que la canción en cierta forma conseguía reflejar la realidad de la situación. Y no la estaba gustando un pelo.

Un poco molesta, la chica apagó la radio y el resto del viaje se dio en otro denso e incómodo silencio. Por su parte Apple Bloom no dijo nada en ningún momento, lo que la preocupó de cierta forma.

Una vez en Harmony Appejack paró enfrente del colegio.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí, presta atención y estudia mucho, vendré a recogerte yo también ¿vale?

La niña tan solo asintió mecánicamente y salió del coche sin decir nada más; su hermana la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista en cuanto entró por la puerta. Applejack suspiró pesadamente y, con gesto resignado, se dirigió directamente hacia el aeródromo de McKenzie, donde probablemente Trevor la estaría esperando.

No estaba del todo segura de por qué lo hacía, aunque por un lado sabía muy bien por qué. Llegó al lugar a la hora acordada, aparcando el coche al lado del hangar, donde vio al infrascrito hablando con Óscar.

-¡Ah, ahí está! ¡Óscar, te presento a nuestra nueva asociada, con ella Trevor Philips Enterprises subirá un poco más en la escala, si no lo ha hecho ya!

-Ah ¿era Applejack? Habérmelo dicho, tío…

-¿La conocías?-inquirió Trevor, extrañado.

-Sí, llegué a…

Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada más, Applejack terminó la frase por él murmurando.

-… llegó a venderme una fumigación que no sirvió de nada y que sólo hizo perder mi cosecha.

El silencio posterior se volvió tan denso que parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo jamonero; la chica miró con rencor a Óscar, el cual se apresuró a decir.

-Lo siento, Applejack, pensaba que servía para todo, hasta ahora nadie había tenido problemas de ningún tipo…

-Ah, ya da igual… ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?-inquirió ella, dirigiéndose a Trevor.

-¡Bueno, es lo más fácil del mundo, tan solo hay que ir a recoger un paquete, mientras que yo cogeré la avioneta e iré a repartir unos cuantos por aquí! ¡Óscar te dará los detalles, en cuanto lo tengas vuelve aquí y compartiremos las ganancias!

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder o decir nada más, Trevor se dirigió a la cuban 800 roja y blanca que había en el hangar, se subió a ella y despegó rápidamente, perdiéndose hacia el oeste. Por su parte Óscar la indicó que le siguiera, llevándole hasta un **dune buggy** que había junto al hangar, un pequeño todoterreno ligero biplaza con motor trasero, carrocería delantera cubierta y techo de lona.

-Vale, es sencillo, coge el todoterreno y espera mis instrucciones, ahora te diré a dónde tienes que ir-indicó el mexicano.

Sin decirle nada y sin tan siquiera mirarle se subió al todoterreno y arrancó el motor, el cual corrió al ralentí tras ella, haciendo vibrar la ligera carrocería. Por su parte Óscar entró en su caravana y, al cabo de unos breves segundos, se puso en contacto con ella a través de la radio que el vehículo tenía incorporada.

-Vale, la entrega será en el desguace Thomson ¿lo conoces?

-Creo que sí, es el que está al lado de la autopista de Señora y que hace esquina con la ruta 68 ¿no?

-El mismo, la entrega se hará efectiva dentro de cinco minutos, así que date prisa. Ah, y ve mejor campo a través, así llegarás antes.

-¿Por qué, qué más da?

-Hazme caso, es mejor así, además, ese todoterreno corre mejor campo a través.

-Ya, claro, porque la última vez que te hice caso me salió tan bien…

Ante eso Óscar no dijo nada y se quedó callado; Applejack lo dejó estar y se puso en camino, haciéndole caso y yendo por la costa del mar de Álamo para evitar tener que ir por la carretera principal. El buggy era un todoterreno potente y fiable, de carrocería flexible que le hacía ideal para correr por el campo, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas yendo campo a través. La frondosa vegetación de Grapeseed dio paso a la calidez y aridez del desierto de Señora, con el polvo y la arena del camino metiéndose en sus ojos al no tener un cubículo cerrado propiamente dicho.

-Agh, dita sea-masculló la chica, frotándose los ojos.

Palió el resto del camino atravesando toda la parte sureste del desierto hasta llegar finalmente al lugar.

El **desguace Thomson** constaba de un amplio solar con un almacén y varias casetas junto a la entrada, donde los restos de todo tipo de vehículos viejos y oxidados, desde camionetas hasta grandes autobuses, e incluso avionetas y aviones de grandes aerolíneas venían a parar aquí para ser desmontados y desguazados, y luego reutilizar sus partes o bien venderlas a otras compañías, la mayoría de bajo coste. Applejack aparcó junto a la entrada y se puso en contacto con Óscar.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Bien, con un minuto de margen y todo, la avioneta debe de estar al caer.

Applejack se apeó del buggy y entró en el desguace; nada más hacerlo pudo ver ante ella los restos de un Boeing 747 de FlyUS desguazado en varias partes. Justo al lado pudo ver también los restos de un mallard, una avioneta de acrobacias. Al fondo pudo ver una serie de autobuses puestos uno al lado de otro, quedando sólo el armazón y estando totalmente vacíos por dentro. No parecía haber nadie allí, encontrándose el lugar bastante inhóspito.

Justo en ese momento pudo oír el ruido característico de una avioneta volando a baja altura acercándose; Applejack se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de una cuban 800 parecida a la de Trevor pero de diferente color. En cuanto sobrevoló el lugar una portezuela en su parte inferior se abrió y cayó de ella una caja, la cual comenzó a planear con suavidad gracias a un pequeño paracaídas que se desplegó para salvar la caída. La avioneta maniobró y se dirigió hacia el este, sobrevolando la cordillera de San Chianski y perdiéndose tras ella.

Por su parte la caja aterrizó cerca de donde Applejack estaba y se acercó a ella, desenganchando el paracaídas y cogiéndola con ambas manos. No era muy grande, aunque poseía cierto peso que no la pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué habrá aquí?-se preguntó ella, mientras se dirigía de vuelta al buggy.

Colocó la caja en el asiento del copiloto y contactó con Óscar.

-Vale, tengo el paquete.

-Excelente, vuelve con él al aeródromo.

Sin perder más tiempo Applejack se puso en marcha y volvió por donde había venido, atravesando el desierto. Aunque, al poco rato, oyó tras de ella el ruido de otro motor acercándose, al tiempo que una ráfaga de balas impactaba justo a su lado, sorprendiéndola.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-masculló la chica.

-Oh, no, estoy viendo por el radar que tienes compañía-anunció Óscar por radio.

-¿¡Compañía?! ¿¡Cómo que compañía?!

Applejack miró hacia atrás y vio a una camioneta negra pisándola los talones, con varios tipos situados en la parte de atrás disparando contra ella.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Quiénes son esos?!-masculló Applejack.

-Salvadoreños de la banda de Marabunta Grande, confiaba en que no se enterarían de esta entrega… agh, estos cabrones están en todo-murmuró Óscar, molesto.

-¿Salvadoreños? ¿Marabunta Grande? ¿Qué es todo esto, Óscar?-inquirió ella, con furia.

-Trata de despistarlos, que no te quiten el paquete.

-¡Oh, bien, gracias por preocuparte de mi seguridad! ¿¡Eh?!

Aun así la chica se centró en escapar de ellos y pisó a fondo, tratando de perderlos de vista lo antes posible; aprovechó las amplias dunas y colinas del parque nacional de Señora para despistarles, escondiéndose tras varias rocas y funcionando.

-Vale, no les veo, creo que ya se han ido-comentó Applejack por la radio.

-Menos mal, casi me da algo. Ya puedes volver a salvo.

-¡De eso nada, explícame a qué ha venido todo esto, casi me matan esos chiflados!-exclamó la chica, enfadada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, tu primero vuelve con la entrega y lo hablamos.

-¡No, Óscar, lo hablamos ahora!

-Oye, mira, siento haberte destrozado la cosecha, no era mi intención, en serio…

-¡No me vengas ahora con esas, cuéntame qué está pasando, ahora!

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el cual Óscar parecía estar pensándose lo que decir. Finalmente murmuró.

-Está bien, te lo contaré, pero primero tienes que volver o no cobramos, en serio, el pago está en el paquete…

Por un momento la chica miró al aludido, con desconfianza, aunque al final suspiró y le masculló.

-Más te vale que no me estés tomando el pelo, ya me lo tomaste una vez, no pienso dejar que lo vuelvas a hacer.

-No, nada de eso, te lo aseguro.

Finalmente Applejack dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se puso en camino. El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más rápido, pisando a fondo para llegar cuanto antes y atajando yendo campo a través.

Una vez de vuelta bajó del buggy, al mismo tiempo que la cuban 800 roja y blanca de Trevor rodaba por la pista, metiéndose en el hangar y saliendo el susodicho de él exclamando.

-¡Hey, mira a quien tenemos aquí, a nuestra Apple favorita, y con el paquete! Sin problemas ¿no?

-¿Sin problemas? ¿¡Sin problemas?! ¡Me estuvieron persiguiendo unos locos en furgoneta, disparando contra mí! ¿¡A eso le llamas sin problemas?!-le espetó ella, enfadada.

-Uoh, uoh, relájate un poco, Apple… ¿Qué ha pasado, Óscar?-inquirió Trevor en cuanto éste salió de la caravana.

-Los de Marabunta Grande, traté de que nadie se enterara de esta entrega, pero con tanta competencia es imposible.

-Oh, ya veo… pero bueno, estás bien ¿no? ¿Sigues entera?

-¡Ese no es el asunto, Philips, han estado a punto de matarme! ¿¡Qué se supone que hay en esa caja?!

-¡Ah, sí, la mercancía! ¡Y el pago también, vamos a verlo!

Sin prestar atención a las quejas de Applejack, Trevor cogió la caja y la abrió con una navaja que guardaba consigo; de entre bolitas blancas de corcho de embalaje sacó entonces una serie de **pistolas perforantes** , lo que dejó atónita a la chica.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Armas?!

-¡Por supuesto que sí, armas nuevas y relucientes, sin marcar, totalmente ilocalizables! Y, sobre todo, de lo más rentables-añadió Trevor, como quien habla de las últimas rebajas.

-Desde luego, el mercado aquí en el sur está que arde, los mexicanos necesitan armas, aquí son facilísimas de obtener, y como los federales no les dan su parte, al menos en cuanto a la división corrupta se refiere, nosotros nos adelantamos. Y lo más importante, pagan religiosamente-añadió Óscar.

-¡Oh, sí, el dinero, de eso mismo estábamos hablando!

Del fondo de la caja Trevor sacó un buen fardo de billetes que estuvo contando rápidamente; Applejack aprovechó la coyuntura para hablar.

-¡Pero es peligroso, esos tipos iban muy en serio!

-Sí, es lo que tiene este mercado, que es muy competitivo, pero sobrevivimos, siempre sobrevivimos ¿verdad que sí, Óscar?

-Desde luego, hermano, para eso nos pagan.

-Di que sí, ése es mi chico…

Applejack quiso decir algo, negarse, parar toda esa locura, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Trevor se adelantó comentando.

-Muy bien, siete mil por las entregas aéreas y cinco mil por la recogida terrestre dan un total de doce mil dólares. Y como yo soy un hombre de palabra y te prometí la mitad de los beneficios, seis mil para nosotros… y seis mil para ti, Apple.

La aludida se quedó mirando el dinero, no muy segura de si aceptarlo o no. Traficar con armas la parecía un negocio peligroso, además de ilegal, y dedicarse sólo a eso por un puñado de dólares la parecía un acto deleznable. Sin embargo realmente necesitaba el dinero, la situación en la granja era crítica, y ahora que habían plantado lo último que les quedaba tendrían que esperar bastante tiempo a que todo creciera y madurara para luego venderlo. Pero, mientras tanto, no había nada más. Su familia dependía de ella y no podía dejarles en la estacada. Por un momento se imaginó a Apple Bloom pasando hambre y, sin apenas pensarlo más, cogió el dinero y se lo guardó.

-Gracias Philips-murmuró ella con gesto seco.

-Eh ¿a qué viene esa cara? Te dije que te ayudaría y eso he hecho…

-Sí, lo sé, y te lo agradezco, Philips, es solo que… mi familia me necesita, ahora más que nunca. No puedo defraudarles. Y si me pasara algo, yo…

Por un momento Óscar y Trevor se miraron con sendas caras de circunstancia, sin saber muy bien qué decir; sin embargo Trevor, ni corto ni perezoso, cogió una de las tantas pistolas perforantes de la caja y se la tendió a la chica, la cual le miró ceñuda.

-Vamos, cógela, considéralo un presente por mi parte. Trevor Philips Industries te la otorga como muestra de agradecimiento por tus servicios prestados, te servirá para proteger a tu familia y protegerte a ti misma de las hordas carroñeras que campan por ahí fuera.

Por un momento quiso rechazarla, pero enseguida comprendió sus palabras y la cogió, guardándosela enseguida.

-Qué labia que tienes, Philips…

-¡Lo sé, me lo dicen mucho! ¡Mañana a la misma hora, vamos a sacar este país adelante, las generaciones venideras nos lo agradecerán!

Applejack rodó los ojos, sin hacerle mucho caso, y compartieron el número de móvil entre los tres por si acaso surgiera algo. Tras eso los tres se desperdigaron y Applejack regresó de vuelta a casa, al tiempo que pensaba.

-Traficante de armas… lo siento, abuela, he caído muy bajo.

El día se veía más brillante que nunca, con un fuerte sol iluminando San Andreas.

* * *

-A ver, quizás esta blusa… no, muy fresca. ¿Y la camisa? conjunta muy bien con la falda… sí, por qué no…

Rarity siempre se había considerado muy exigente a la hora de vestir, y dado que iba a visitar unos estudios de cine no podía estar de más vestir apropiadamente y para la ocasión. Finalmente, y tras muchos dimes y diretes, se decantó por una camisa blanca con destellos azulados y una falda larga de vestir ceñida y de color plateado.

-Voilá, perfecto-murmuró ella por lo bajo, admirando su esbelta figura en el espejo.

Una vez que estuvo lista para irse cogió su bolso, colgándoselo del hombro, y salió de su habitación cerrando tras de sí. De camino al garaje estuvo mirando en su móvil la ubicación exacta del barrio de **Backlot City** en Eyefind Maps, comprobando que no estaba muy lejos del hotel.

Guiándose a través de su GPS atravesó Rockford Hills rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal en poco menos de diez minutos; el arco de entrada al estudio destacaba por estar ricamente ornamentado, con motivos vegetales encima de los mismos, columnas dóricas a ambos lados y rematados con un par de cabezas de leones a ambos lados de los arcos. Entre las mismas se podía leer en un cartel _Richard Majestic_ , y justo en medio de los dos arcos de entrada se encontraba una pequeña garita donde un guardia de seguridad controlaba las barreras de entrada y salida. Rarity acercó el coche hasta la barrera de entrada, siendo vista por el guardia, el cual se asomó de la garita.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

-Sí, vengo a ver el rodaje de una película, me ha invitado la señorita Lacey Jonas-informó ella.

-Jonas… espere un momento.

Mientras el guardia hacía un par de llamadas, Rarity estuvo esperando pacientemente, mirándose en el retrovisor para asegurarse de que su maquillaje estaba bien, ya que quería causar buena impresión. Tras unos pocos minutos de espera el guardia se dirigió a ella.

-La señorita Jonas me ha confirmado su invitación, se encuentra filmando en el set quince, puede aparcar aquí al lado, en la piscina.

-Muchas gracias.

La barrera se alzó y Rarity entró en el estudio, girando a la derecha y viendo la citada piscina, la cual ahora parecía ser un improvisado parking. Aparcó justo al lado de un imponente deportivo cabrio descapotable y salió del coche, dirigiéndose al set quince.

Una estrecha y alargada calle atravesaba de este a oeste todo el complejo, los principales sets se encontraban desperdigados de forma lineal en torno a esta; buscando el suyo llegó a ver desde la distancia uno al aire libre, el cual se encontraba ambientado como un pueblo italiano costero de lo más cuco. Tuvo que preguntar puesto que no estaba segura, llegando al set quince gracias a las indicaciones de un técnico de sonido.

Una vez allí un vigilante de seguridad la paró antes de que pudiera entrar por la puerta.

-¿A dónde va usted, señorita?

-Estoy buscando a Lacey Jonas, me ha invitado al rodaje de su película y me han dicho que se encuentra aquí.

-¿Nombre?

-Rarity Belle.

El vigilante se adentró en el set mientras ella esperaba, saliendo al poco rato.

-La señorita Jonas se encuentra en el plató, todo recto y girando a la izquierda.

-Muchas gracias.

Un largo y estrecho pasillo que giraba a la derecha nada más entrar la llevó hasta el lugar, encontrándose bastante ajetreado en ese momento; un montón de técnicos de audio, de sonido y demás auxiliares de plató iban y venían constantemente, llevando y trayendo material de todo tipo. Cerca del fondo había montado un escenario ambientado en un paisaje costero, llegando a ver a Lacey junto a un chico de su edad. Rarity apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes, pero en ese justo momento se oyó un fuerte grito que decía.

-¡Muy bien, volvamos a intentarlo antes de que me dé un ictus! ¡Silencio, se rueda! ¡Acción!

Inmediatamente después se hizo el silencio en todo el set, las cámaras comenzaron a grabar y Lacey fue la primera en empezar a actuar.

-Oh, Brian, sabes que te quiero, pero también sabes que nuestro amor es imposible, nadie en mi familia aprobaría nuestra relación…

-No, Brenda, nada nos separará, tenemos que luchar por nuestro amor…

-Pero es que ese amor no vale nada para mi familia, y yo no puedo irme así sin más...

-Brenda, si realmente me quisieras, lo harías todo por nosotros…

-¿Insinúas que mi amor por ti es mentira? ¿Crees que nos hemos enamorado y acostado en menos de una semana por nada? Si eso es así, es que eres mucho más superficial de lo que pensaba…

-¡Corten, corten, corten! ¡Maldita sea, Lacey, ya hemos hablado de esto, cíñete al guion y no te pongas a improvisar!

-¡Pero Francesco, me considero una artista, las artistas siempre improvisan!-exclamó la chica, un tanto contrariada.

-¡Sí, claro, pero sólo las que cobran lo suficiente pueden darse ese lujo, y todo el mundo aquí hasta el apuntador lo sabe! ¡Y resulta que el guionista tiene la suficiente influencia como para que se deje íntegro el ídem, por lo que hazme el favor de ceñirte a él! ¡Volvamos a intentarlo!

-Señor Mexi, la tarjeta de memoria se ha llenado, tengo que vaciarla-anunció en ese momento uno de los cámaras.

-¡Oh, por el amor del cielo! ¡Descanso de quince minutos y seguimos! ¡Y que alguien me traiga mi biodramina!

A una señal del nervioso director la actividad alrededor del set se reanudó y Rarity aprovechó para acercarse un poco más; nada más salir del escenario Lacey vio a Rarity, la cual la saludó con la mano, y se acercó a ella.

-¡Rarity, has venido!

-Oh, pero por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo… aunque por lo visto parece que tenéis problemas…

-Oh ¿lo dices por el director? No te apures, está siempre así, lo que pasa es que quiere terminar ya con las últimas escenas antes de que estas terminen con él.

-Sí, ya veo que está de lo más irritable…

-Pero eso es por la edad, es lo que tiene ser uno de los directores más antiguos de los estudios, hace veinte años decía que seguiría hasta el final, pero entre tú y yo se retirará en cuanto se le presente la ocasión.

-Entiendo… aunque el caso es que no me suena…-murmuró Rarity, mirándole desde la distancia.

-Es Francesco Mexi, nunca ha salido de la ciudad, y ha dirigido la gran mayoría de telefilmes que han sido rodados aquí desde los setenta hasta el momento.

-Vaya… ¿y quién es el chico tan apuesto que te acompaña en escena?

-Oh, es BJ Daley, un actor de esta generación, aunque no de mi quinta, afortunadamente-reveló ella, divertida.

-Te he oído, Jonas, y no eres precisamente la más indicada para hablar…

Las dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Daley mirando a Lacey, ceñudo; era un chico un poco más joven que ella, de rasgos prominentes, ojos claros, pelo moreno y complexión fuerte y atlética. La chica le respondió enseguida comentando.

-Perdona, pero yo soy la voz de una generación, voy por delante de ti en muchas cosas, tú apenas acabas de empezar.

-Oh, sí, lo dice la que empezó haciendo comedias románticas y de animadoras de segunda que no aspiraban a más…

-¡Pero esos eran otros tiempos, estaba empezando, por aquel entonces en Vinewood sabían lo que hacían, ahora sólo tiran del drama más barato, los clichés más manidos y la comedia más casposa!

-Ya, claro, típica respuesta de típica actriz del montón y de típica industria que dejó de tener buenas ideas hace más de diez años. Vaya, Lacey, tienes más labia de lo que en un principio pensé…-murmuró Daley con sorna.

-¡Repite eso!-exclamó Lacey, furiosa.

Rarity trató de poner paz entre los dos, pero en ese momento Francesco Mexi reapareció y exclamó.

-¡Vale, se acabó el descanso, y ya sabemos que los niños siempre serán niños, todo el mundo a sus puestos! ¡Dios, qué ganas de retirarme!

Ambos actores regresaron al escenario y, sin otra posibilidad, Lacey tuvo que ceñirse al guion, cosa que la molestó visiblemente y actuando de forma más dejada. Sin embargo esto no fue ningún impedimento para Mexi, el cual dejó pasar la escena sin pena ni gloria, con un gesto agriado grabado en su cara y deseando terminar de una buena vez.

Rarity se quedó un tanto chocada, puesto que se esperaba otra cosa muy distinta; durante los años dorados de Vinewood, más o menos entre 1917 y 1960, se hicieron muy buenas películas, con mucha pasión y ganas de romper con lo establecido. Sin embargo ahora toda esa concepción parecía haberse esfumado de golpe, convertida en una versión paródica y retorcida de sí misma en la que imperaba la casposidad, la comedia fácil, los clichés más usados y los contratos más baratos. Recordaba películas tan buenas como _Sólo los ángeles tienen alas_ , _Los hijos de la farándula_ o _Caballero sin espada_ y no había ningún punto de comparación con lo que se hacía ahora.

Aunque su película favorita, y de lejos, era _Rum Runner_ , un drama romántico de 1973 en el cual debutó la famosa Leonora Johnson, más conocida por su triste y brutal muerte en 1975 a manos de un asesino que, aun a día de hoy, seguía sin haber sido capturado, siendo el caso sin resolver más misterioso y truculento de la historia de Vinewood.

El rodaje siguió su curso, acabando cerca de mediodía; en cuanto se rodó la última escena, Mexi exclamó.

-¡Y corten! ¡Aleluya, con esto ya puedo retirarme del todo! ¡Ha sido un placer, señoras y señores, Francesco Mexi se va para no volver! ¡Que lleven las escenas al laboratorio!

A su orden todo el mundo se desperdigó, al tiempo que los auxiliares del set comenzaban a desmontar todos los escenarios usados para colocar unos nuevos para otra película. Lacey se fue a su camerino para desvestirse y Rarity la acompañó, hablando con ella entre medias.

-Y se acabó, menos mal, estaba harta de este papel…

-Ah ¿ya se ha terminado de rodar toda la película?-inquirió Rarity.

-Sí, estas eran las últimas escenas.

-Yo pensaba que se rodaban en orden…

-No necesariamente, se van rodando diferentes escenas del guion poco a poco, luego se junta y se acopla todo en el laboratorio de posproducción. Pero bueno, se terminó el rodaje, y eso significa una sola cosa…

-¿El qué?

-¡Fiesta en mi casa! Evidentemente estás invitada, será esta tarde a las siete en mi casa en Vinewood Hills, vivo en Whispymound Drive, cerca del lago Vinewood ¿vendrás?

-Eh… claro, por supuesto ¿por qué no?

Aun a pesar de que Lacey no parecía ser tan famosa como ella bien juraba ser, una fiesta en Vinewood Hills era una gran oportunidad para codearse con los más famosos y, probablemente, con los más viciosos actores de Vinewood, lo que era una grandísima oportunidad para descubrir alguna pista sobre qué mercado tocar para empezar.

-Vendrá mucha gente, mis vecinos más cercanos, amigos míos, gente famosilla… y no te preocupes por Daley, no está invitado-añadió Lacey en cuanto vio a BJ salir de su camerino.

-Oh, descuida Jonas, tampoco tenía intención de pedírtelo, mis estándares son mucho mejores que eso.

-Por supuesto que sí, no me esperaba más de ti…

Ambos actores se fulminaron con la mirada, siendo BJ el primero en retirarse dando un codazo a Lacey al pasar a su lado; la chica quiso contestar, pero Rarity la paró a tiempo murmurando.

-Oh, olvídalo querida, claramente no merece la pena que malgastes tu tiempo con él.

-Mira, ahí tienes razón. Bueno, pues me voy yendo a casa a prepararlo todo para esta tarde, te veo allí.

-Muy bien, querida, nos vemos luego.

Las dos se separaron al salir del set y Rarity fue de vuelta a su coche, saliendo de los estudios rápidamente mientras iba pensando en sus propias cosas.

-Menuda fábrica de sueños rotos… no me extraña que Vinewood esté como esté.

El día se veía más brillante que nunca. Desde donde estaba, y mirando hacia el noreste, se podía ver el cartel de Vinewood en lo alto del monte que lo albergaba, encarando la ciudad.

* * *

-¡No, por favor, pagaré, pagaré, pero necesito más tiempo!

-Pero la cuestión es que ellos no tienen más tiempo. No lo haga más difícil, por favor…

-¡Pagaría, pero no tengo todo el dinero!

-¿Cuánto tiene? Si me paga ahora una parte tendrá menos que pagar y su deuda disminuirá.

-¿Eh? Pero… sólo tengo quinientos dólares…

-Suficiente por ahora, usted tenía una deuda de unos… ¿Cuánto era?

-Cinco mil…

-Pues si me paga ahora esos quinientos, su deuda se rebajará a cuatro mil quinientos.

-Pero aun así seguiré debiendo dinero…

-Sí, claro, pero deberá menos dinero… le estoy dando una oportunidad de prórroga, señor Wilbur ¿realmente prefiere no pagar?

Por un momento hubo un rápido silencio en el cual Twilight hizo un rápido repaso mental de la situación; le estaba obligando a pagar a un pobre jubilado de casi setenta años, el cual tuvo que pedir un préstamo a Umbrex para poder pagar parte de sus impuestos y ayudar también a su familia, que estaba pasando una mala racha. La chica estaba teniendo serios problemas para continuar con su cometido, cada vez se sentía peor consigo misma, pero se forzaba a seguir, recordando cual era la situación.

-Está bien, pagaré…-suspiró el hombre, con gesto derrotado y haciendo mano de su cartera.

Sin mayores contemplaciones Twilight cogió el dinero y se lo guardó en un sobre aparte, tratando de parecer lo más neutra posible, aunque para entonces su cara de póker comenzaba a resquebrajarse ante el gesto apenado del hombre. Estuvo tentada a disculparse, pero se mordió la lengua y se alejó del hombre, comenzando a andar por el bulevar Adam's Apple en el barrio de Pillbox Hill hacia ninguna dirección en concreto.

Hasta el momento había estado haciendo más o menos lo mismo, ejerciendo de acreedora e instigando a pagar a todo aquel que Sunset la indicara; por suerte no la había hecho falta volver a hacer uso de la pistola para amenazar como aquella vez con Cheetah, ya que la gran mayoría de la gente a la que había estado dando toques eran personas fácilmente influenciables a las que apretar las tuercas, como diría Sunset, era relativamente sencillo. Además, y al parecer por lo que había estado comprobando hasta ahora, Twilight no daba el pego de ser una procuradora hasta que se revelaba como tal, cogiendo desprevenidas a la gran mayoría de personas que evidentemente no se esperaban que fuera una chica veinteañera de aspecto reservado la que les obligara a pagar.

Aunque pagar, lo que se dice pagar como tal, hasta el momento nadie lo había hecho. El apaño de pagar a plazos que Twilight aplicaba a todo el mundo les hacía pagar a cuentagotas, lo que además la obligaba a llevar las cuentas de forma organizada, cosa que no la importaba hacer puesto que estaba acostumbrada. Sunset encontraba un poco engorroso este método, aunque aún a pesar de ello aceptaba el dinero sin poner trabas.

De cierta forma esa situación comenzaba a volverse una rutina, aunque Twilight no podía acostumbrarse a ese ritmo, sobre todo por el detalle de tener que moverse por la ciudad; aunque en un principio no llegó a tener en cuenta el consejo de Sunset de comprarse un coche, ahora comenzaba a planteárselo puesto que moverse tantas veces por la ciudad sólo usando el metro y yendo andando a los sitios de por sí era bastante lento, tanto el sentido literal como el figurado. Y es que el metro de Los Santos, aunque bien comunicado, era lento per se puesto que se trataba de un metro ligero. Y del resto de medios como el autobús o el taxi no pensaba por estándares propios, por lo que las opciones se reducían significativamente.

-Quizás sí que me venga bien un coche… aunque hace meses que no he vuelto a conducir-pensó Twilight, mientras caminaba por la acera.

En ese mismo momento llegó a una intersección y, en cuanto alzó la mirada, llegó a ver un concesionario de coches al otro lado de la calle; era un local bastante amplio que ocupaba toda una manzana, de un solo piso, con un pequeño parking delantero donde había una serie de coches expuestos y un muñeco inflable publicitario de color amarillo a modo de reclamo en la esquina. El nombre del concesionario se encontraba escrito en una de las paredes con letras blancas y se podía leer en ella **Premium Deluxe Motorsport**.

Llevada por la curiosidad cruzó la calle en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde y se acercó a los coches que se encontraban expuestos en el pequeño parking; había un par de utilitarios Blista Compact que no parecían ser muy caros y un deportivo Carbonnizare de color rojo intenso que tenía pinta de ser carísimo. En eso estaba cuando de repente una voz detrás suya comentó.

-¡Bienvenida a Premium Deluxe Motorsport, señorita! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Twilight se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre de mediana edad, calvo, de aspecto extranjero, rasgos prominentes, muy rectos, ojos oscuros y mirada carismática. Vestía con una camisa de color morada con rayas blancas verticales, unos pantalones negros y unos pulcros zapatos del mismo color que conjuntaban.

-Ah, pues… estoy mirando un coche…

-¡En ese caso ha venido al sitio adecuado! ¡Soy Simeón Yetarian, el dueño, y la garantizo que no se irá de aquí sin lo que esté buscando!

-Ah, ya, bueno… el caso es que no tengo intención de comprar como tal…-murmuró ella, algo insegura.

-¿Ah, no?-inquirió el señor Yetarian, con gesto extrañado.

-No, verá, es que soy nueva aquí en la ciudad, y no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, por lo que no me renta comprar un coche. Tal vez si me pudiera alquilar alguno…

Por un momento el dueño no dijo nada, aunque inmediatamente después reaccionó y murmuró.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que nunca he alquilado como tal, ya que me considero un inversor, pero siempre podemos hablarlo, claro está. Aunque dígame ¿Qué está buscando exactamente?

-Algo que me pueda permitir, tan solo lo quiero para moverme por la ciudad… ¿Cuánto cuesta un blista compact como este?-quiso saber Twilight, acercándose a uno de los que vio antes.

-Oh, no, no, claramente un coche como este no la pega, si hay algo que también me considero es un visionario, se me da bien encontrar el coche adecuado para la persona adecuada, y viéndola a usted, señorita, me puedo dar cuenta enseguida que tiene un toque más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Intelectual, podría ser?

-Oh, pues…

-Ah, me parece que he acertado ¿verdad? Por supuesto, lo sabía, siempre acierto, no se me escapa nada. Venga conmigo, por favor, tengo algo que se puede equiparar a sus necesidades y a su estilo.

Algo insegura, Twilight siguió a Simeón al interior del concesionario, donde muchos más coches se encontraban expuestos; el hombre se quedó al lado de un coche de curvas suaves, morro redondeado y diseño simplista pero atractivo, de color plateado oscuro.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Le presento al Declasse **Premier** , sedán de cuatro puertas, compacto, de tracción delantera, con todas las prestaciones, y toda la clase y finura que le encaja a alguien como usted como anillo al dedo! ¡Se lo digo yo!

La chica observó atentamente el coche, el cual le llamó la atención sobre todo su simpleza. Aunque los coches no eran su pasión ni mucho menos, ese en concreto tenía algo que la gustó al poco rato de verlo, quizás por esa misma simpleza que siempre ayudaba a pasar desapercibido en todo momento.

-No está mal, es bonito. Aunque… ¿de cuánto estamos hablando exactamente?

-¡No es el precio lo que importa, sino las posibilidades técnicas! Cualquier otro vendedor como yo la podría decir exactamente lo mismo, pero con la ligera diferencia de que pondría el precio por encima de esas posibilidades. Según me dijo lo quería para moverse por la ciudad ¿verdad?

-Sí, voy a estar moviéndome mucho y he pensado que tal vez un coche me podría venir bien…

-¡Mejor imposible, entonces! Probablemente cualquier otro trataría de venderla lo más caro y menos accesible, pero yo me fijo en la estética, en lo práctico, en lo técnico. Y ya la digo yo que este es el coche que está buscando.

-Ya, vale, aunque recuerde que lo de comprar yo no…

-¡Oh, pero por supuesto, eso es todo hablarlo! El caso es que alquiler como tal yo no ofrezco, pero estoy dispuesto a ofertarla este coche por el mismo precio que uno normal y las mismas prestaciones y coberturas, todo en un solo pago, o bien fraccionado, si para usted es más cómodo.

-¿Seguro que no podría alquilarlo aunque sólo sea por unas pocas semanas?

-Me temo que no va a ser posible, ya la digo que el alquiler no forma parte de nuestras ofertas. Aun así mírelo como si fuera una inversión extra, usted lo compra en cómodos plazos si el dinero es un problema, de esta forma flexibiliza los pagos de acuerdo a sus intereses y el resto se queda como financiación extra. Y porque me ha caído usted bien, ignoraré el resto de gravámenes ¿Qué me dice?

Por un momento Twilight se quedó pensativa, considerando las posibilidades; todo lo que ese hombre la decía, el cual tenía pinta de ser armenio, sobre todo por su cerrado acento, apenas tenía mucho sentido, aunque por otro lado el asunto del coche comenzaba a apretar, por lo que decidió enseguida.

-En el caso de pagar a plazos ¿de cuánto dinero estaríamos hablando?

-El precio neto del coche asciende a unos diez mil dólares, los plazos los puede poner usted como mejor la convenga, pueden ser de tres, de cuatro o de cinco, y también puede indicar si son semanales, o mensuales. Nuestra política se basa en dar total libertad a nuestros clientes en ese sentido

Aun a pesar de que no estaba del todo convencida, finalmente decidió optar por un pago fraccionado en cinco plazos y con carácter semanal, puesto que no estaba del todo segura cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse en la ciudad. Diez mil dólares podían parecer caros, aunque lo cierto era que se esperaba un precio mucho más elevado, por lo que después de todo no era tan mal negocio. Sin embargo había algo que no la convencía.

-El color plateado está bien aunque no me gusta del todo ¿no lo tiene en lavanda?

-Nosotros solo vendemos coches de importación que vienen pintados de fábrica, pero si lo que quiere es un color nuevo puede ir a cualquier taller de Los Santos Customs y podrán pintarla la carrocería por un módico precio. Y dado que ha pasado a usted a ser clienta mía la voy a hacer un favor. Hay un taller situado en el otro extremo de Greenwich Parkway, al lado del aeropuerto; en ese taller trabaja Hao, un conocido mío, dígale que va de mi parte y seguramente podrá hacerla un descuento especial.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…

-No, gracias a usted, ahora podrá moverse por la ciudad como siempre quiso, con estilo.

Simeón sacó el coche por un garaje trasero y Twilight se marchó de allí en su coche nuevo, al tiempo que su móvil comenzaba a sonar, viendo que se trataba de Sunset. La chica ahogó un suspiro y se apresuró a contestar, poniendo el manos libres.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ya has hecho eso?

-Sí, aunque como siempre no me ha podido pagar todo…

-Bueno, al menos estamos recibiendo dinero, aunque no hay que dormirse en los laureles, tenemos más gente por ahí que nos debe dinero, así que ya sabes.

-Sí…

Estuvo hablando un poco más con ella hasta que finalmente colgó. Por su parte Twilight se concentró en la carretera, dirigiéndose de vuelta a su apartamento.

* * *

-¿Cómo va todo por allí, Hernando?

-Por ahora bien, hasta el momento no se nota mucho su ausencia, y de los Sanders no hemos vuelto a saber nada tampoco, hemos estado vigilando de forma regular la casa Swanko como bien nos pidió y sigue estando igual de vacía desde la última vez. ¿Y usted, señora, ha conseguido averiguar algo?

-Bueno, no mucho, aunque estoy en la búsqueda de una posible pista, y algo me dice que puedo tener una oportunidad de acercarme al mercado de aquí sin llamar demasiado la atención, de hecho me han invitado a una fiesta de celebridades, me estoy dirigiendo para allá.

-Muy bien, en ese caso no la molesto más, señora, espero que encuentre enseguida lo que esté buscando.

-Gracias Hernando, esta noche te llamo y te pongo al corriente.

Rarity colgó de seguido usando el manos libres de su coche y giró a la derecha en la siguiente intersección lentamente para evitar encontrarse de frente con alguien que viniera por el otro lado; si por algo destacaba el barrio de **Vinewood Hills** era por las estrechas y sinuosas que eran sus calles, las cuales giraban y se retorcían a lo largo y ancho de las elevaciones que conformaban la orografía del terreno, con inclinadas cuestas y abruptos giros. Debido a esto no era aconsejable conducir muy rápido, ya que los golpes estaban más que asegurados si uno se embalaba, sobre todo al girar entre esquina y esquina.

Por otro lado las casas lujosas y mansiones opulentas también conformaban la otra cara de Vinewood Hills, llegando a ver de todo, desde diseños modernos y vanguardistas hasta otros más clásicos y suntuosos, todos ellos con un marcado y fastuoso estilo, dándole al barrio ese toque tan lujoso tan característico. Aunque debido a esto se trataba de un barrio cien por cien residencial, con algún que otro espacio de ocio como el famoso Vinewood Bowl, el anfiteatro más conocido de la ciudad, o el observatorio Galileo, situado en la zona más alta de las colinas. Aunque sin duda alguna el icono más famoso de ese barrio era indudablemente el cartel de Vinewood, situado en lo alto del monte Haan, siendo visible desde casi todos los lugares de la ciudad.

Aun a pesar de ser nueva en la ciudad no tuvo muchos problemas en encontrar la casa de Lacey, puesto que usó su GPS para guiarse y así evitar perderse, ubicándola al otro lado de Whispymound Drive y llegando enseguida. Supo que era la dirección correcta puesto que muchos otros coches lujosos, entre ellos deportivos, superdeportivos y algún que otro cupé, se encontraban aparcados justo al lado y a lo largo de todo el lado de fuera de la carretera. Tuvo que improvisar para aparcar, dejando el suyo detrás de un imponente Zentorno azul.

Tras aparcar cerró el coche con la llave y se acercó hasta la casa, la cual era de un diseño vanguardista. Nada más acercarse a la puerta pudo oír el sonido de la música al otro lado de la misma y llamó al timbre. No tardaron mucho en abrirla, haciéndolo una chica a la que no conocía de nada con una botella en una mano y una más que visible cogorza encima.

-¿Sí?-inquirió ella, sonriendo tontamente.

-Esto… vengo a la fiesta de Lacey, me invitó ella…

-¡Pues claro que sí, pasa, pasa, está al lado de la cocina! ¡Yuju, sí, fiesta!-exclamó la chica, dando otro sorbo a la botella y alejándose tambaleando.

Rarity entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose con un ambiente de lo más animado; aunque se esperaba encontrar una hecatombe o algo por el estilo por ahora no había mucha bulla, aunque lo que sí había era mucha gente, la gran mayoría gente que se notaba a la legua que era rica y famosa. Buscó con la mirada a Lacey y la encontró cerca de la cocina, como bien la dijo la chica; nada más verla la actriz la saludó y se acercó a ella.

-¡Rarity, aquí estás! Mira, ven, quiero presentarte a varias personas… ¡chicos, saludad a mi nueva amiga, Rarity, es una estilista amateur!

-¿De veras? Vaya, en ese caso has venido al mejor lugar en la tierra para intentar despegar, buena suerte…-murmuró una chica rubia de bote, con una cara cuadriculada por efecto de la cirugía, ojos claros y complexión delgada.

-¡Oh, vamos Kerry, no seas tan mala con ella! Esta es Kerry McIntosh, una supermodelo profesional.

-Encantada…-murmuró Kerry, sin ganas.

-¡Ay, chica, necesitas entrarle al ambiente, tomate un mojito o algo! Esta de aquí es Anita Mendoza, puede que te suene ya que es uno de los jueces del programa _Fama o drama_ …

Anita era una mujer pelirroja, cuarentona, de aspecto demacrado, delgada como un palillo y de complexión raquítica.

-Estoy curada de todos y cada uno de los males de la humanidad en forma de gente desesperada que trata de salir en la tele… ¿Qué tal?-inquirió Anita, con gesto exasperado.

-¡Oh, chica, eres todo un drama! ¡Ah, sí, este de aquí es Jimmy Boston, el famoso actor, filósofo y activista medioambiental!

Por su parte Jimmy era un hombre de aspecto mucho más normal, de mediana edad, gafas oscuras, pelo castaño y con una perilla de candado.

-Puedes vivir todas las vidas que tú quieras si tienes con qué pagarlas… saludos, hermana-hermana, Kifflom-murmuró Jimmy con gesto serio y alzando la palma de su mano derecha.

Ante ese saludo Rarity se quedó un tanto extrañada, aunque Lacey se apresuró a aclarar.

-Oh, sí, no le hagas demasiado caso, es que Jimmy es parte de esa nueva religión new age, Epsilon, no sé si te sonará…

-Oh, pues…

-Todos tus miedos y dudas quedarán aclarados si nos visitas en nuestra sede, en Rockford Hills, donde podrás encontrar la paz y la salvación por un módico precio. Alabado sea Kraff.

-Ah, vamos Jimmy, dala un respiro…

-El tratado aún no se ha escrito, eres bienvenida a colaborar en su escritura si así lo deseas…

Antes de que Jimmy pudiera decir nada más Lacey alejó a Rarity de él y la siguió presentado a más gente.

-¡Mira, esta es Samantha Muldoon, una cantante de renombre y madre arrojadiza!

-Tengo más hijos que discos en toda mi carrera, pero nada me hace más feliz que verlos crecer…-murmuró Samantha, sonriente.

-¿Cuántos llevas ya, por cierto?

-Unos catorce, me trajeron el último de Corea del Norte, aún tengo que darle un nombre…

-¡Qué bien! Bueno, y esta es mi gente, y también puede ser la tuya ¿quieres tomar algo?-inquirió Lacey una vez que terminó de hacer las presentaciones.

-Oh, vale ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo siempre tengo de todo… ¿te apetece una caipiriña?

-Vale, por qué no…

Por el ambiente era agradable y distendido, mucha gente hablaba en grupos y de vez en cuando alguien se descolgaba de uno para unirse a otro y viceversa; al ser la anfitriona Lacey estaba todo el rato de aquí para allá, lo que le daba la oportunidad a Rarity de hablar con los famosetes de forma más casual.

-Así que estilista amateur…-murmuró Kerry en un momento dado, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Oh, sí, hasta ahora no me he atrevido a lanzarme, creo que podría tener una gran oportunidad de despegar aquí…

-Mph, ya te digo que necesitarás mucho más que eso… ¿qué tienes diseñado hasta el momento?

-Tengo en mente una línea de verano con diseños angulados, muy chic, pero también muy casual, a la moda.

-Mmmh… bueno, tal vez pueda ayudarte ¿conoces a Sebastián Dix?

-¿Dix? Oh, ya lo creo, es el dueño de la cadena homónima, tiene unos conjuntos para mujer divinos…

-Bueno, el caso es que lo conozco puesto que llegué a modelar para él, tal vez pueda poneros en contacto, aunque voy a necesitar algunas señas…

-Oh, eso sería maravilloso…

-También sería maravilloso para el epsilonismo, de hecho Sebastian Dix es miembro, incluso llegó a diseñar él mismo la túnica que los neófitos llevan durante sus primeras etapas. Está muy bien de precio…-comentó Jimmy, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero bueno, ignorando el detalle de Epsilon ¿te interesaría?-inquirió Kerry, tratando de ignorar a Jimmy.

Por su parte Rarity se quedó callada momentáneamente, pensando en las posibilidades; conocer a Sebastián Dix era uno de sus grandes sueños puesto que admiraba muchos de sus diseños, pero el problema era que aunque a ella la hubiera gustado ser diseñadora si no hubiera sido la señora de la droga, nunca había llegado a diseñar como tal ni una sola vez puesto que el trabajo la quitaba tiempo y lo hacía imposible, por lo que no tenía nada que enseñar. Por lo que decidió salir al paso de la mejor forma posible.

-Ah, el caso es que no tengo ninguno de mis diseños aquí, si eso te los envío en cuanto los tenga más a mano…

-Está bien, avísame si eso.

La fiesta continuó durante toda la tarde, aunque Rarity no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, por lo que resumió rápidamente su estancia; en un momento dado se separó del grupo preguntando por el baño, Lacey la indicó que había uno en el piso inferior y Rarity bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, habiendo un total de tres, y dos baños, uno pequeño y otro más grande con una ducha amplísima y un jacuzzi en una esquina. Aunque, al pasar al lado de una habitación, vio otro grupo pequeño de famosillos que se encontraban esnifando cocaína, lo que la llamó poderosamente la atención. Uno de ellos notó su presencia y exclamó.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, guapa? Estamos teniendo una fiesta blanquísima aquí dentro ¿quieres un poco?

Rarity entró en la habitación y el chico la ofreció una raya, pero ella tan solo la probó como normalmente hacía, comprobando enseguida su calidad; para su sorpresa era bastante buena, ya que se esperaba una cocaína de calidad degradada debido al constante movimiento.

-¡Hala, pero eso es muy poco, así no te colocas ni queriendo, dale una buena esnifada, ya verás!-le animó el mismo chico.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le cortó ella, con gesto serio.

-Claro que sí, guapa, lo que tú quieras…

-¿Dónde la has conseguido, quien te la vendió?

-Pues uno de mis contactos… conozco a un tío que la pasa cerca de aquí y está asociado con los armenios…

-Ajá, los armenios, al final va a resultar que no iba tan mal desencaminada después de todo…-pensó Rarity, sin apenas prestar mucha más atención al chico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te ponga en contacto con él?-inquirió entones el chico en ese momento.

Ese detalle encandiló de nuevo a Rarity, la cual murmuró.

-Oh, pues lo cierto es que sí, querido, me harías un gran favor…

-Por supuesto que sí, preciosa, por una mujer tan guapa como tú lo que sea…

El chico, ni corto ni perezoso y claramente influenciado por la coca, la dio sus señas, además del número de teléfono de su contacto. Sintiéndose más que satisfecha Rarity decidió retirarse, haciéndoselo saber a Lacey antes de irse.

-Oh ¿te vas ya? Yo pensaba que te quedarías más tiempo…

-Ya, pero es que tengo asuntos que atender, querida, gracias por invitarme de todas formas, me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, te invitaré al preestreno también en cuanto la película esté terminada, me has caído bien.

-Oh, gracias querida, eres de lo más amable…

Se despidió también de los demás y, una vez en su coche, esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, al tiempo que murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Bien… veamos qué me tienen que decir.

El motor rugió y el coche bajó por Baytree Canyon Road en dirección hacia el barrio de Vinewood, para dirigirse de vuelta a su hotel y concretar detalles allí. Poco a poco el sol comenzaba a ponerse por el este, tiñendo la ciudad de un color rojizo. En lo alto del monte Haan, el cartel de Vinewood se iluminó, resaltando su figura sobre la ciudad.

* * *

De igual forma, la tarde se echaba sobre el monte Gordo, aunque el detalle no lograba calmar el agitado corazón de Fluttershy, la cual trataba de pasar página y olvidar los acontecimientos más recientes. Aun a pesar de sus intentos no podía por mucho que lo intentaba, dándose cuenta enseguida de su situación.

El volver a las andadas no había hecho más que repercutirla de forma negativa, afectando a su humor y a su aura, como bien notó Tree Hugger en cuanto la volvió a visitar ese mismo día.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa, Flutters? Nunca antes había notado a tu aura tan agitada, es como si algo hubiera revuelto tus chacras…

-Oh, no es nada, Huggie, tan solo estoy cansada…

-¿Segura? Sabes que siempre te voy a escuchar, sin importar qué…

Por un momento la chica estuvo tentada a contárselo todo, liberarse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, puesto que eso mismo la pondría en peligro. Fuera quien fuera el que la hubiera encontrado ahora sabía que seguía activa debido al último recado, y debía de pasar desapercibida para no levantar sospechas. Y eso incluía no incluir a ella en nada de sus problemas por lo que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, se vio obligada a mentirla de la mejor forma posible, algo que la dolió especialmente.

-De verdad, no es nada, estoy bien. Todo está bien…

Sin embargo no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Después de más de diez años retirada y en la sombra, ahora volvía a estar activa, aun a pesar de que tan solo había sido un recado. Y ya sólo por eso la hacía ser una persona marcada debido a su anterior reputación.

Trató de distraerse leyendo un poco en el porche delantero, aprovechando las últimas horas de luz, pero en ese justo momento oyó el ruido de unos pasos cerca de allí y la chica reaccionó, levantándose de seguido y poniéndose en guardia. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

-Usted…

-Buenas tardes, señorita Fluttershy…

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Me dijo que no volvería nunca más…

El hombre calvo y trajeado de la última vez, el asesino de Ángel, se encontraba a pocos metros de donde ella estaba, mirándola con gesto difícil de discernir.

-Bueno digamos que… he venido a asegurarme de que todo está bien por aquí.

-Márchese ahora mismo.

-Oh, me temo que eso no va a ser posible…

-¿Qué?

-Verá, hizo usted bien su trabajo, y nosotros la pagamos, aunque… mis jefes consideran que es arriesgado tenerla aquí, a sabiendas de nuestra existencia. No es nada personal, tan solo sigo órdenes…

Fue entonces cuando, de golpe y porrazo, sacó una pistola silenciada de su cinto, apuntando hacia ella y yendo a disparar. Pero Fluttershy, haciendo gala de unos reflejos que despertaron en el mejor momento, se hizo a un lado y se cubrió tras la puerta de su cabaña, justo antes de que el hombre disparara dos veces contra ella.

-Agh, maldita sea, no debí volver a guardar mi equipo-pensó ella, preocupada.

-¡Señorita Fluttershy, salga, no lo haga más complicado de lo que ya es!-exclamó el hombre afuera, acercándose hacia la puerta.

La chica miró hacia la cocina y vio entonces que tenía en la encimera un cuchillo de cocina, el cual cogió sin dudar para defenderse; esperó a que se acercara, ocultándose tras la puerta, y en cuanto vio el cañón el arma asomar desde el otro lado blandió el arma blanca, llegando a alcanzar el hombre y realizar un limpio corte en su mano enguantada, haciéndole soltar la pistola. Fluttershy aprovechó para patearla, llegando a colarse debajo de uno de los muebles del salón y haciéndola inalcanzable.

El hombre aulló de dolor y ella aprovechó para lanzarse hacia él, aunque este fue rápido de reflejos y la detuvo a tiempo, encarándola.

-Es usted una chica muy mala…

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Fluttershy, despertando sin proponérselo recuerdos pasados que ardieron en su mente, haciéndola sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez. La chica notó entonces una incipiente furia creciendo en su interior, llegando a obnubilarla temporalmente y abalanzándose sobre su atacante con el cuchillo en alto y dejando escapar un rabioso grito. Sin embargo el hombre pudo dominarla fácilmente, ya que Fluttershy no tenía mucha experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo al ser su método más táctico y no tan ofensivo, siendo además su punto fuerte el pasar desapercibida. La inmovilizó de los brazos, arrebatándola el arma, y después la lanzó hacia fuera de la cabaña, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo y llegando a golpearse la cabeza con una piedra del camino, dejándola un poco grogui.

-Es usted una asesina eficaz, muy profesional, me apena tener que hacer esto, pero órdenes son órdenes. Vaya usted con Dios, señorita Fluttershy…-masculló el hombre, echándose sobre ella cuchillo en mano.

La mente de la chica era un hervidero de emociones encontradas a punto de estallar, la adrenalina que se mezclaba con su sangre debido al miedo que sentía apenas la dejaba reaccionar, pero al mismo tiempo parte de su cerebro la chillaba que se defendiera y protegiera su vida, siendo parcialmente acallada debido al reciente golpe que se había dado.

El hombre se echó sobre ella, inmovilizándola en el suelo por las piernas, y alzando el cuchillo para apuñalarla en el pecho. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero en cuanto el asesino bajó el arma una fuerza repentina se apoderó de ella y, en un visto y no visto, alzó los brazos e interceptó al asesino parando su ataque y tratando por todos los medios de evitar su inminente muerte. No supo muy bien de dónde sacó tanta fuerza, pero la chica tan solo pensaba en una cosa, vivir, y ese mismo pensamiento fue el que la dio la fuerza necesaria como para frenar el ataque de su atacante, el cual siguió haciendo fuerza contra ella para apuñalarla cuanto antes. Los dos estuvieron haciendo fuerza constantemente, en una suerte de pulso al límite, pero poco a poco el hombre fue ganando terreno, haciéndola flaquear. Fluttershy podía ver como la punta del arma se echaba sobre ella sin que pudiera hacer nada por frenarla, abalanzándose sobre su cara lentamente.

-No, por favor, no quiero morir, no quiero morir… Huggie…-pensaba la chica, al borde de las lágrimas y notando cómo sus fuerzas comenzaban a ceder.

Por un momento supo entonces que no tenía nada que hacer. El hombre era demasiado fuerte para ella y ella apenas le podía hacer frente, sabiendo que su lucha era en vano. Iba a morir. Y quizás así tenía que ser. Fluttershy cerró los ojos y dio sus últimas fuerzas, antes del inevitable final.

Fue entonces cuando, en ese mismo instante, un agudo aullido desgarró el aire, un aullido que ella conocía muy bien; el sonido alertó al hombre, haciéndole detenerse brevemente. Una sombra se movió cual gacela y, en un visto y no visto, el hombre se vio arrastrado por una abultada figura, oyéndole gritar como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas. Fluttershy se quedó allí tirada, con los brazos puestos en cruz, respirando entrecortadamente y mirando hacia el cielo, al tiempo que oía los desesperados gritos del hombre, acompañados de los gruñidos guturales que le provocaba chillar de esa forma.

Eventualmente el hombre dejó de chillar, pero los gruñidos siguieron dándose, cada vez con menor intensidad hasta convertirse en leves murmullos ininteligibles. En cuanto pudo moverse la chica se reincorporó levemente, mirando a su diestra y viendo entonces lo que había sido eso.

Un salvaje y feroz puma se había puesto las botas con el hombre, el cual yacía tirado a pocos metros de donde estaba ella; el animal se reincorporó, mirando a la chica con el hocico manchado de sangre, al tiempo que ella le sostenía la mirada sin apenas pestañear. Pasaron unos breves pero intensos segundos que la parecieron horas, pero finalmente el animal rompió el contacto visual y se alejó de allí, bordeando los acantilados y dirigiéndose hacia el norte del monte, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Una vez sola Fluttershy se levantó pesadamente, para luego acercarse al hombre, el cual yacía muerto en medio de un gran charco de sangre. Ignorando ese detalle la chica le estuvo registrando de arriba abajo para ver si encontraba algo relevante, llegando a dar con su móvil, el cual era lo único que llevaba consigo. Miró su registro de llamadas, viendo que había estado intercambiando muchas llamadas con un solo número bastante largo, el cual no estaba identificado, de hecho la agenda se encontraba vacía. Comprobó también las notas por si tenía algo, nada. Aun a pesar de no haber encontrado nada Fluttershy se guardó el móvil, para luego deshacerse del cadáver arrastrándolo hasta el acantilado más cercano y lanzándolo al mar. Cubrió el charco de sangre con un buen montón de hojas y ramas y entró en su cabaña, tumbándose en la cama y pensando inmediatamente después.

Estaba en problemas. Si de por sí antes era así, ahora lo era aún más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su asesino había fallado en su misión. Y teniendo en cuenta también que, según él, había sido una orden directa el eliminarla, estaba claro que sabían de ella mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Miles de preguntas danzaban por su cabeza, todas ellas sin respuestas. ¿Quién podría haber dado con ella después de todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué querrían eliminarla después de haber hecho el trabajo, además de pagarla? No tenía sentido, mirara como lo mirara. Su única pista era un número desconocido. Y, de forma sistemática, supo que necesitaba volver a Los Santos si quería hallar respuestas, por mucho que la molestara el hecho en sí. No podía dejar que nadie la perturbara su vida. No podía poner en peligro a la persona a la que amaba. Finalmente dejó escapar todo lo que había estado reteniendo y lo soltó, tratando de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo saliéndola un débil y lastimero chillido. Justo después, lloró. Afuera las estrellas comenzaron a decorar el firmamento.

* * *

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Crónicas, joder lo que me ha costado sacarlo. Lo cierto es que quería darle un buen énfasis a todo el telón de fondo de Vinewood, colando algún que otro detalle real con algún que otro detalle ficticio del propio juego. Los títulos en español son de películas de Hollywood reales, pero el de _Rum Runner_ no, siendo este del propio juego. Los más avispados puede que se hayan percatado del paralelismo que existe entre el asesinato sin resolver de Leonora Jhonson y el de la Dalia Negra. Por otro lado también he querido reflejar otros detalles varios del propio juego, como el del programa Epsilon, del cual sabremos más cosas en cuanto la historia avance, así como enfocarme un poco en algunos personajes famosos que parodian a otras celebridades famosas de la vida real. Así Kerry McIntosh es una parodia de Kate Moss y Britney Spears, mientras que Samantha Muldoon lo es de Angelina Jolie y Madonna y Jimmy Boston lo es de Tom Cruise, el cual es un importante afiliado de la iglesia de la cienciología, a la cual el programa Epsilon parodia. Como veis es parodia, tras parodia, tras parodia, lo que la saga GTA mejor sabe hacer. Y, para el final, un giro. Porque yo lo valgo ;) Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **En América**

Esa mañana Pinkie fue la primera en levantarse llena de emoción, y no era para menos, puesto que ese era el día en el que iría a visitar a su hermana a Paleto Bay, al otro lado del estado. Los últimos días habían pasado volando, y durante todo ese tiempo la chica había aprovechado al máximo todo lo que la había enseñado la señora Cake hasta el momento. Como resultado ahora había aumentado ampliamente su repertorio de recetas, además de pulir su técnica aún más, volviéndose más mañosa en la cocina. Si antes tenía cierto nivel ahora la mejora había sido más que sustancial, repercutiendo muy buenamente en su rendimiento.

-Caramba, Pinkie, anonadada me dejas, hemos conseguido cubrir todos los pedidos restantes incluyendo los del fin de semana-comentó en ese momento la señora Cake repasando sus notas mientras desayunaban.

-Oh, ya ve usted, no ha sido muy complicado-le quitó ella importancia, como si nada.

-Y no sólo eso sino que hemos conseguido aumentar la caja en treinta por ciento, hasta ahora nos habíamos mantenido estables ¿pero esto? Diablos, si hasta podríamos descansar un día más aparte del de hoy-añadió el señor Cake, consultando las cuentas.

-¿¡De veras?! ¡¿Sería eso posible, señor Cake?!-inquirió Pinkie, emocionándose aún más debido a lo que ello podría conllevar.

-Sí, bueno, técnicamente sí, ya que no estamos tan apurados… ¿Qué opinas, mami?-inquirió el señor Cake a su esposa.

-Bueno, por qué no, después de todo nunca habíamos descansado dos días seguidos. Además, después del buen trabajo que ha hecho Pinkie durante toda esta semana la chica se merece una recompensa-añadió ella, guiñando un ojo a la aludida.

La chica esbozó una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Genial, podré quedarme a dormir esta noche en casa de mi hermana! ¡Oh, cielo santo, qué emoción, qué emoción, qué emoción!

Los señores Cake tan solo se rieron confidentemente ante la inagotable energía de la chica, la cual no podía esperar para irse a Paleto Bay. Como bien le dijo el señor Cake se podía ir allí en autobús partiendo de la misma estación, cogiendo el de la línea 27B, que la llevaba directamente hasta allí bordeando la costa oeste del estado, por lo que terminó de desayunar enseguida y se retiró rápidamente para recoger algunas cosillas de última hora y meterlas en su mochila.

Una vez que estuvo lista para irse se encontró con el señor Cake en el pasillo inferior y los dos se dirigieron al coche para dirigirse a la estación. El viaje hacia allí les llevó por el barrio de **Little Seoul** , el cual destacaba por ser el barrio donde más inmigrantes chinos y coreanos había por kilómetro cuadrado, por muy contradictorio que eso sonara, siendo bastante tranquilo en ese aspecto, al menos relativamente hablando.

Desde Little Seoul entraron en el centro, donde se concentraban la gran mayoría de rascacielos de la ciudad; todo el centro de la ciudad era considerado un distrito como tal, estando compuesto por un total de tres barrios, siendo estos Mission Row, Pillbox Hill y **Textile City** , a donde ellos se dirigían. El centro como tal se enclavaba en el barrio de Pillbox Hill, el cual destacaba sobre todo por la plaza central de Legion Square, un moderno y vanguardista parque que se encontraba situado en el mismo centro de la ciudad como tal, siendo como un pequeño oasis verde en medio de una jungla de concreto y asfalto.

En Textile City, por otro lado, se enclavaba la parte más comercial de todo el distrito, destacando sobre todo Simmet Alley, un callejón en el que se encuentran una serie de tiendas de ropa y de textiles de todo tipo, siendo una de las calles más visitadas tanto por propios como turistas. La estación de autobuses se encontraba justo enfrente de la entrada norte del callejón, parando justo enfrente.

-Muy bien, pues ahí está, recuerda que tienes que coger el autobús de la línea 27B, puedes coger un billete en las máquinas de venta que hay al lado de la entrada-indicó el señor Cake, tras parar al otro lado de calle.

-Vale, muchas gracias por traerme, señor Cake-agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, cuando llegues mañana dame un toque y te vendré a buscar.

Pinkie se despidió de él y salió del coche, cruzando la calle rápidamente hasta entrar en la estación. Esta estaba formada por un único edificio de una sola planta donde los autobuses de todas las líneas se encontraban y salían de un solo punto hacia todas las direcciones; a mano izquierda había un parking para coches, mientras que al otro lado del edificio se encontraban las dársenas donde paraban los autobuses, habiendo unos cuantos aparcados en ellas en ese momento.

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue sacar un billete mediante las máquinas de venta situadas al lado de la entrada principal de la estación; un viaje desde la estación hasta Paleto Bay en la línea 27B costaba siete dólares, pagando la cantidad e imprimiéndole un billete. En el mismo se indicaba el número de dársena en la que el autobús paraba y la hora de salida.

-Vale, a ver, 27B… dársena siete, salida a las nueve y media. Dentro de diez minutos, genial.

Pinkie se dirigió al otro lado de la estación atravesándola por dentro y buscó la dársena siete, viendo que el autobús ya estaba allí, siendo de color azul y blanco, de la empresa Los Santos Transit. Lo abordó de seguido, siendo la única pasajera en ese momento y esperando a que el autobús partiera. Durante los siguientes minutos montaron varias personas más, y poco antes de la hora de salida llegó el conductor, quien estuvo picando los billetes de los pasajeros antes de salir.

Finalmente, y cumpliendo con el horario, en cuanto el reloj de la estación marcó las nueve y media el autobús se puso en marcha. Siguiendo su recorrido habitual estuvo dando un par de vueltas por el centro pasando por otras paradas antes de salir a la autopista de Del Perro en dirección oeste, llegando a ver el barrio homónimo desde la carretera antes de entrar a un túnel que atravesaba dicho barrio por debajo del mismo, atravesándolo en dirección norte. La salida de la ciudad se abrió ante ella en el barrio de **Pacific Bluffs** , despidiéndose de Los Santos y poniendo rumbo hacia Paleto Bay, al otro lado del estado. Para entonces Pinkie no podía sentirse más emocionada, deseando llegar cuanto antes. Desde donde estaba sentada al lado de la ventanilla pudo ver a una serie de Besras rasgando el aire mientras volaban a toda velocidad bordeando la costa.

* * *

-¡Muy bien, equipo, suficiente calentamiento, no vaya a ser que os durmáis en los laureles, vamos a ponernos a practicar! ¡Vale, vamos con la Suplex paralizador del industrial militar!

-Joder, me pregunto quién le puso nombre a esa maniobra, es horrible…-pensó Rainbow, mientras maniobraba su jet.

Al punto los cuatro jets que se encontraban volando en paralelo comenzaron a maniobrar, cada uno girando levemente hacia un lado usando los timones hasta acabar situados en fila uno detrás de otro, manteniendo la posición durante unos buenos segundos. Al poco rato la voz volvió a sonar por radio, indicando esta vez.

-¡Caramba, número cuatro, no se te da nada mal, no eres tan tonta como parecías! ¡Tú eras la que vino de la costa este! ¿No? Y yo que pensaba que estaba llena de pardillos…

Ante eso Rainbow tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar responderle, puesto que técnicamente era su superior, pero en momentos como esos odiaba tener a JT Boyd como instructor.

-¡Muy bien, nenas, si tenéis lo que hay que tener me demostrareis que sabéis hacer un vuelo a cuchillo en condiciones en plena formación vertical, así que venga, sorprendedme, y si la cagáis no seré yo quien vaya a recoger vuestros trozos con una pala!

Por lo que pudo saber, JT Boyd era un ex marine militar retirado que ahora compensaba sus últimos coletazos antes de jubilarse como instructor en la escuela de vuelo de San Andreas. A nadie le caía bien, y parecía ser que hasta él lo sabía, por lo que se ensañaba con sus alumnos todo lo que podía.

Coordinándose adecuadamente con los demás, Rainbow giró la palanca hacia la izquierda y ejecutó un vuelo a cuchillo, manteniendo el avión derecho usando el timón para que no se desviara, al tiempo que los demás hacían lo mismo colocándose en formación vertical escalonada, consiguiéndolo sin mayores problemas.

-¡Vaya, parece ser que sí que tenéis lo que hay que tener después de todo! ¡Si seguís así puede que alguno de vosotros pueda entrar en la Fuerza Aérea, al menos si cae esa breva! ¡Aunque aún no hemos terminado! ¡Ahora quiero una formación semi erección de titanio, pero vamos a hacerlo más emocionante, que sea en vuelo invertido!

A su señal todo el mundo se colocó en posición rápidamente tomando la forma de una corta flecha y, a su segunda señal, viraron por completo los aviones hasta volar panza arriba, manteniendo la posición en todo momento y sin desviarse. El vuelo inverso era especialmente arriesgado, puesto que además del avión en sí los controles también se invertían, teniendo que saber mantenerse derecho ya que la probabilidad de pegársela aumentaba significativamente, sobre todo cuando se volaba a baja altura. Aunque para Rainbow no supuso ningún impedimento, ejecutando la maniobra sin mayores problemas.

-¡Pero bueno, si resulta que sabéis hacer hasta eso! ¡Y yo que pensaba que ya veníais tontos por defecto! ¡Puede que hasta me caigáis bien, soldaditos! ¡Al menos si ahora me hacéis un buen rizo exterior invertido, aunque procurad estar a la suficiente altura, no me apetecería firmar tantos certificados de defunción, eso sería mucho papeleo!

Para entonces Rainbow procuraba de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, prefiriendo ignorar las burlas de Boyd y centrándose en la maniobra, que por momentos se complicaba aún más. Conservando su posición tuvieron que subir un poco más para evitar pegársela y, cuando estuvieron listos, ejecutaron un rizo exterior, dando una vuelta completa en el aire pero hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba, y además volando en invertido.

-¡Madre mía, que baje Dios y vea esto, aquí tenemos a un grupo de cadetes que no apestan! ¡Supongo que puedo despertarme ya! ¿No? Ah, pues sí, es real, quien lo diría.

Llegados a ese punto todo el mundo se estaba mordiendo la lengua, pero dado que insultarle equivaldría a obtener una sanción o algo peor, no tuvieron más remedio que callarse si lo que querían era seguir en la escuela.

-¡Bueno, bien, eso es todo por hoy, volved al aeropuerto! ¡Ah, y antes de iros pasaros un momento por la sala de actos, hay alguien que quiere veros y hablaros!

Esa frase dejó intrigada a Dash, la cual viró y puso dirección de vuelta al aeropuerto, aterrizando en orden pidiendo pista y dejando el avión en el hangar más cercano a la escuela de vuelo, cerca de la terminal secundaria, y justo al lado de la pista pequeña. Nada más salir de la carlinga y quitarse el casco se dirigió a Thunderlane, el cual había parado justo a su lado.

-¿Quién querrá hablarnos? ¿Te han dicho algo antes?

-No, ni idea.

-Vaya, me ha dejado intrigada… me voy a duchar, nos vemos allí.

-Vale, hasta ahora.

Rainbow se dio prisa por llegar a los vestuarios de las chicas, los cuales eran usados más a menudo por otras alumnas, cosa que la agradó averiguar, puesto que al menos ahora tenía con quien hablar durante la ducha.

-Nos ha dicho el petardo de Boyd que ha venido alguien que quiere hablar con nosotros ¿sabéis algo?

-No, de hecho también nos dijeron lo mismo a nosotras, no sabemos quién puede ser.

-Vaya, me ha dejado con la intriga…

-Ya, y a mí…

-Ah, por cierto Dash ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Me gustaría que me aclararas algo-comentó otra chica, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Claro, tú me dirás…

-¿Estás saliendo con Thunderlane?

Esa pregunta la hizo reaccionar de la única forma posible, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿¡Otra vez?! ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo piensa que estamos saliendo?!

-Bueno, perdona, no era mi intención molestarte, es sólo que…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime por qué, por favor!

-Pues… no sé, es que como siempre estáis juntos, y apenas os separáis pensé que tal vez…

-¡Pues no, no estamos juntos! ¿Lo quieres para ti?

-Eh… sí, es que está muy bueno…

-¡Pues todo tuyo, a ver si así me dejan de emparejar con él a la mínima!

-¡Vale, gracias!

Tras ese breve apunte Rainbow terminó de aclararse, secándose rápidamente, vistiéndose de nuevo con ropa limpia y llevándose consigo la ropa usada en su bolsa. Una vez lista se dirigió en compañía de las demás a la sala de actos, donde más alumnos ya estaban allí, expectantes. Rainbow se sentó al lado de Thunderlane, el cual la saludó al verla.

-Hey…

-Hey… ¿no ha empezado aún?

-No, Boyd ha salido un par de veces al escenario, pero aún no se sabe quién viene.

-Vaya…

Estuvieron esperando unos cuantos minutos a que llegara más gente y, en cuanto la sala estuvo más o menos llena, Boyd salió al escenario dirigiéndose a la multitud con su habitual mala leche, dejando entrever que sus años le comenzaban a pesar.

-Muy bien, pequeñines, asumo que muchos estáis aquí porque aspiráis a entrar como mínimo a las Fuerzas Aéreas, o bien porque no sabéis qué hacer con vuestras vidas. Sea cual sea la razón, seguro que muchos os estaréis preguntando que para qué os habré llamado. Y la razón es una muy sencilla. Como supongo ya sabréis estos cursillos de formación también pueden servir como garantía para entrar a formar parte de otros grupos aéreos, entre ellos los de acrobacias aéreas.

Las palabras de Boyd llamaron la atención a Rainbow, puesto que ella buscaba hacer algo muy similar a lo que ese viejo carcamal comentaba.

-Y dado que muchas veces tales grupos se suelen promocionar en escuelas como esta, hoy ha venido a hacer un poco de promoción una de las escuelas más prestigiosas que existen. Den la bienvenida a la señorita Spitfire, la capitana de los Wonderbolts.

Aunque de alguna forma se lo esperaba, Rainbow no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ligero gritito de pura emoción en cuanto vio a quien era su mayor ídolo allí de pie en el escenario, mirándolos a todos con gesto serio y analítico con sus ojos color castaño claro tras unas gafas de sol de aviador. Vestía con su uniforme de capitana azul y tenía toda la parte del pecho lleno de condecoraciones y medallas.

-Tengo que dar las gracias a JT Boyd por permitirme venir aquí, a la escuela de vuelo de San Andreas, y hablaros un poco sobre los Wonderbolts. No sé si alguien aquí aspira a ser, o cree ser material Wonderbolt, pero en tal caso le convendría prestar atención a lo que tengo que decir.

Ante eso Rainbow puso toda su atención en ella con gesto encantado, reprimiéndose las ganas de seguir gritando de la emoción.

-Antes de nada debo recalcar la naturaleza de ser Wonderbolt. Nuestros valores más importantes son el compañerismo, la camaradería y el trabajo en equipo, porque eso es lo que somos, un equipo que trabaja unido en todos y cada uno de los aspectos para que todo salga como tiene que salir. Si alguien aquí quiere convertirse en Wonderbolt debe de tener muy en cuenta esto, puesto que es algo clave. La confianza y el respeto mutuo son otros de nuestros estandartes, pero sin duda lo más importante y valioso es la virtud del equipo. Recordadlo siempre. Ahora, en el caso de que realmente alguien aquí quiera entrar en nuestras filas debe cumplir una serie de requisitos… ¿algún voluntario?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Rainbow como un resorte, alzando la mano como una exhalación y con cara de niña pequeña.

-Tú, la del pelo de colorines ¿cómo te llamas?

-Rain… Rainbow Dash, señora…

-Dash… y dígame señorita Dash ¿por qué quiere entrar en los Wonderbolts?

-¡Pues porque es mi gran sueño, señora, siempre he querido formar parte de los Wonderbolts!

-Ajá… supongo entonces que te considerarás material Wonderbolt…

-¡Sí, señora!-exclamó Rainbow con el corazón a mil y tremendamente emocionada.

Spitfire notó enseguida esto, sonriendo confidentemente y comentando de seguido.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo, Dash… ¿Cuál es tu nivel?

-¡Me encuentro por encima de la media local, asisto a clases de vuelo avanzado, señora!

-No está mal… aunque para poder entrar en los Wonderbolts necesitas como mínimo una media mayor y una calificación lo suficientemente alta en todas las pruebas finales a las que se debe de presentar a final de curso. Si consigue superar las marcas que pedimos y envía su solicitud antes de terminar el curso, podremos tramitar su posible ingreso ¿lo ha entendido, señorita Dash?

-¡Sí, gracias señora!

Spitfire la miró de arriba abajo, con gesto interesado, aunque luego se dirigió al resto de los asistentes.

-En cuanto a todos los demás espero podres verles en la academia. Especialmente a usted, señorita Dash, su entusiasmo me dice mucho.

Para entonces la chica contenía como podía las lágrimas de emoción, sobre todo ante el hecho de haber recibido semejante halago por parte de la que era su mayor ídolo. Finalmente Spitfire se retiró y Boyd les dejó ir, al tiempo que todo el mundo se dispersaba en el pasillo.

De camino hacia el parking para volver a casa, la chica se explayó a gusto.

-¡Oh cielo santo, cielo santo, cielo santo, cielo santo, no es verdad, no es cierto! ¡No, espera, es cierto, oh cielo santo, oh cielo santo!

-Caramba, Rainbow, no me esperaba verte fangirlear de esa manera, la verdad…-comentó Thunderlane, sorprendido.

-¡Spitfire, la capitana de los Wonderbolts, me ha dicho que espera grandes cosas de mí! ¡Oh cielo santo, cielo santo, cielo santo!

-Eh… bueno, en realidad no ha dicho exactamente eso…

-¡Ah, cállate, Thunderlane, no me estropees el momento!

En cuanto llegaron al coche y abrieron el maletero para meter las bolsas, la chica que antes le pidió a Rainbow que le aclarara su relación con Thunderlane se presentó de improviso, acercándose al chico con voz melosa.

-Hola Thunderlane ¿tienes un momento?

-Eh… sí, me iba ahora, pero cuéntame…

-Oh, bueno, es que estaba pensando si, en el caso de que no tengas nada que hacer esta tarde, querrías venir conmigo a tomar algo al paseo de Vespucci, junto a la playa…

-Ah… vale, sí, ¿por qué no?

-¡Genial! ¿A las siete te viene bien?

-Sí, claro, vivo justo al lado.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos al lado del gimnasio Muscle Sands ¿vale?

-Claro, allí estaré.

Los dos se despidieron, aunque para entonces Rainbow ya estaba metida en el coche, esperándole; el chico se metió en el coche con una condescendiente sonrisita grabada en su cara, comentando de seguido.

-¿Has visto? Todavía sigo teniendo mi toque, menos mal…

-Ya, claro, seguramente sea por "tu toque"-asintió Rainbow, poniendo énfasis en sus palabra.

-Huy, huy ¿Qué pasa, Dash, acaso estás celosa?

-¿¡Pero qué dices?! ¿¡Celosa yo, de ti?! ¡No inventes, anda, que eso se te da de maravilla!-exclamó ella, tratando de ignorarle.

-Mph, no sé yo, no suenas muy convencida…

-¡Agh, ya te he dicho que no, olvídalo de una vez!

-¿Pero estás segura?

-¡Anda a la mierda!

Ante eso el chico se rió tontamente, al tiempo que Rainbow aceleraba de golpe, ignorándole, saliendo de la escuela y poniendo rumbo hacia la ciudad. El día se perfilaba más brillante que nunca.

* * *

-¡Oh, genial, ya estoy aquí!-pensó Pinkie, sintiéndose más emocionada que nunca y mirando por la ventanilla.

Y es que tras un viaje que, por suerte, no se demoró demasiado gracias a que no había mucho tráfico, llegaba por fin a Paleto Bay tras unas tres horas y media de viaje recorriendo todo el estado. Y aun a pesar de todo Pinkie lo había disfrutado bastante puesto que, como bien le dijo el señor Cake, las vistas habían sido fantásticas, llegando a hacer un montón de fotos en el proceso.

Nada más salir de la ciudad el autobús entró de lleno en la autopista de Great Ocean, comenzando el viaje desde allí. Tras una media hora tranquila y relajada al autobús hizo su primera parada en **Chumash** , un pintoresco y eminentemente turístico pueblo lineal de carretera compuesto principalmente por apartamentos de verano, centros de ocio y de recreo, una extensa y casi siempre llena playa y un largo muelle turístico donde se podían disfrutar de las hermosas vistas que ese lado de la costa ofrecía e ir de paseo en velero. Muchos ciudadanos de Los Santos iban a veranear a Chumash, puesto que era mucho más auténtico y genuino, y gracias al suave clima y las altas olas el pueblo siempre estaba lleno de surfistas dispuestos a aprovechar hasta el más nimio momento para surfear y dejarse llevar por los placeres de la buena vida.

La parada fue breve puesto que, salvo dos personas que se bajaron, nadie subió al autobús, retomando el viaje rápidamente. Pinkie se entretuvo hablando un rato con su madre por el móvil, haciendo el viaje un poco más ameno, y sin fijarse mucho en el paisaje. Aunque al cabo de una hora llegaron finalmente a la frontera entre el condado de Los Santos y el de Blaine, siendo marcado en forma de puente, el cual cruzaba el **Lago Zancudo** , entrando a partir de ahí en el condado de Blaine. Aun a pesar de su nombre, el Lago Zancudo era en realidad el estuario del río Zancudo, un río que nace en el mar de Álamo y desemboca en el océano Atlántico, aunque formando un gran y extenso humedal entre medias el cual era el hogar de gran parte de la flora y fauna de la zona, habiendo de todo, desde castores, insectos, anfibios, ciervos, venados, garzas, patos y otros muchos animales. Desde el puente homónimo se podía ver muy bien las extensiones del humedal y Pinkie sacó unas cuantas fotos antes de que el autobús entrara de lleno en el túnel que atraviesa la pista de aterrizaje del fuerte Zancudo por debajo de la misma.

El viaje hacia el norte siguió su curso sin incidencias, atravesando gran parte del estado hasta llegar a **Chumash Norte** , un pequeño asentamiento playero en el que había una playa virgen donde mucha gente iba a tomar el sol y pasar un día en compañía de la soledad que sólo esa parte del estado de San Andreas podía ofrecer. También había una marisquería con una serie de servicios mínimos, donde el autobús hizo una breve parada antes de volver a continuar hacia el norte.

Un poco más adelante, y pasado un prominente risco, cruzaron la desembocadura del río **Cassidy Creek** a través del puente homónimo y con unas magníficas vistas de **Raton Canyon** , un estrecho y extenso cañón que discurría entre las faldas del monte Josiah y las del parque natural del monte Chiliad. El río nacía también en el mar de Álamo, aunque discurriendo por el norte, serpeando entre el cañón con un par de cascadas en su recorrido y desembocando en el océano Pacífico.

El viaje continuó rápidamente paliando enseguida el resto de kilómetros y entrando en el **bosque de Paleto** , un frondoso bosque de coníferas a los pies del monte Chiliad y el último bastión natural antes de llegar a su destino.

El autobús recorrió los últimos kilómetros hasta finalmente llegar a **Paleto Bay** , un pequeño y rural pueblo a los mismos pies del monte Chiliad, hogar de rudos y auténticos ciudadanos americanos que disfrutaban de la vida en el lugar más auténtico y genuino de todo el estado de San Andreas. El pueblo constaba de lo que todo americano promedio necesitaba para subsistir: varias licorerías, una armería, un bar, un taller de coches, dos gasolineras, un supermercado, varios restaurantes rurales, una iglesia, un banco, una comisaría, un parque de bomberos y un buen número de viviendas unifamiliares, con algún que otro condominio de pequeños apartamentos. Además era el hogar de la mayor factoría cárnica a ese lado del estado, las granjas de Clucking Bell, una empresa de productos cárnicos procesados.

Nada más llegar Pinkie bajó del autobús en su correspondiente parada, justo al lado de la iglesia, y estuvo consultando algunas de sus notas para recordar dónde vivía su hermana.

-A ver… si mal no recuerdo Maudie vivía en… ah, aquí, 0232 del bulevar de Paleto…

Tuvo que preguntar para evitar perderse, aunque no estaba muy lejos, yendo todo recto desde donde estaba hacia el sur y girando a la derecha cerca del final, encontrando la casa enseguida. Era una pequeña y acogedora casa de paredes azules y tejado rojo a dos aguas, situada justo en frente de un supermercado de nombre Willie. Tenía un pequeño garaje anexo y en el porche una bandera americana ondeaba suavemente, mecida por el viento.

Cada vez más y más emocionada, Pinkie se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre a no más tardar; al cabo de unos breves segundos la puerta se abrió y Pinkie pudo ver a su hermana Maud, la cual la miró con una absoluta cara de póker.

-¡Sorpresa, Maudie! ¿¡Cómo te quedas?!-exclamó la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Maud se la quedó mirando por un momento con el mismo gesto en blanco por unos ínfimos segundos hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Vaya, Pinkie, menuda sorpresa, no me lo esperaba para nada…

-¿¡Verdad que no?! ¡Oh, me alegro tanto de volver a verte, Maudie!-exclamó Pinkie, abrazándola con fuerza.

Su hermana la respondió el gesto devolviéndola el abrazo, aunque de manera más suave y relajada; sin embargo Pinkie no lo tuvo en cuenta y entró en la casa seguida de su hermana. La casa no tenía mucho más de cincuenta metros cuadrados, con un salón de tamaño medio, una estrecha cocina, una habitación con armario empotrado, un baño adyacente y un pequeño estudio justo al lado de la habitación. Las dos se sentaron en el salón y estuvieron hablando.

-Realmente no me esperaba que vinieras ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió Maud, sin cambiar la expresión en su cara.

-¡Pues de visita, tontita, claro está! Aunque ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una pastelería en Los Santos, mami conocía a la dueña, que resulta que es su amiga, y ella la pidió el favor, accediendo encantada. ¡Es todo un amor, me está enseñando todo lo que sabe!

-Ya veo, entonces al final desististe de entrar a la escuela…

-En realidad no, pero papá me insistió en que necesitaba experiencia, por lo que aquí estoy. No fue fácil para mí decidirme así sin más, pero por ahora no me arrepiento, ya que estoy aprendiendo un montón de cosas nuevas. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llevas tu tesis?

-Bien, ya voy por la mitad, estoy profundizando en los sustratos de la zona y cómo influyen en la orografía, de hecho, y por todo lo que he llegado a averiguar, creo que tengo pruebas suficientes como para asegurar que originariamente el monte Chiliad era mucho más alto y más escarpado de lo que es ahora.

-Vaya ¿en serio? Lo he visto desde el autobús cuando nos acercábamos y es enorme ¿crees que podría cambiar tanto así sin más?

-Sí, desde luego, estoy convencida, aunque no fue una erosión progresiva, sino abrupta y rápida, la abundancia de silicio y carbono y la falta de sedimentos eólicos en las muestras es mi evidencia más palpable, hasta la piedra más grande y consistente no se erosiona tan rápido así sin más, eso lo sabes hasta tú.

-Oh, desde luego, se necesita de mucho tiempo y muchos elementos erosivos para desgastar hasta la roca más pequeña.

-Exacto, y no sólo eso, sino que la propia deformación del terreno sugiere quizás otro tipo de erosión no tan prominente, como la erosión gravitacional. Mientras tanto, sigo investigando.

-Genial, no me esperaba menos de ti… y cuéntame ¿Qué tal la vida por aquí?

-Bueno, sencilla, muy tranquila, para vivir es el lugar ideal, nunca pasa gran cosa. Aunque varias semanas atrás llegaron a robar en el banco local y se armó un gran revuelo, por lo que tengo entendido vino el ejército y se armó una auténtica batalla campal en las calles.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Estuviste bien?

-En realidad sí, por suerte no estaba cuando ocurrió, ya que había salido a recoger muestras a la parte septentrional del monte Gordo. Cuando volví al pueblo la policía había acordonado toda la zona, la gasolinera del centro había reventado, literalmente, y un helicóptero se había estrellado contra los apartamentos South Seas, todo recto por esta calle.

-Caramba, debió de ser horrible…

-La policía estuvo mucho más activa desde entonces, aunque ahora las cosas parecen haberse calmado un poco.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que, en un momento dado, un suave gruñido se pudo oír entre las dos, comentando Pinkie de seguido.

-Ups, perdona, eso ha sido mi estómago…

-Eso me recuerda que había hecho comida, pero solo para mí, no va a ser suficiente para las dos, no me esperaba que aparecieras-comentó Maud.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Maudie, yo me puedo improvisar algo…

Maud se quedó callada por un momento hasta que finalmente comentó.

-Hay un hospicio rural en el bosque de Paleto donde hacen unas hamburguesas caseras muy buenas, podemos ir dando un paseo y, de paso, te enseño el pueblo.

-¡Oh, vale, me gusta la idea, vamos!

Las dos salieron de casa y estuvieron recorriendo parte del pueblo, mientras Maud la iba explicando un poco acerca de la historia del lugar; muchos de los habitantes de Paleto Bay destacaban por ser descendientes de antiguos colonos españoles, los por entonces llamados primeros andreínos, de donde proviene el actual gentilicio, que poblaron la antigua San Andreas cuando tan solo era una colonia del imperio español, allá por 1769. También había descendientes de mexicanos, de cuando San Andreas fue una antigua provincia mexicana, allá por 1821. En 1846 hubo una sublevación de los antiguos colonos españoles, que para entonces ya eran ciudadanos estadounidenses, reclamando el territorio a México y formando así la antigua república de San Andreas, la cual tan solo duró unos veintiséis días, convirtiéndose poco después en el actual estado de San Andreas, anexionándose a EEUU en 1850.

Durante todas esas épocas Paleto Bay fue el centro neurálgico de la gran mayoría de comercios, sobre todo a partir 1823, que fue cuando se estableció el territorio del condado de Blaine, poco después de que México ganara la independencia. El antiguo legado español y mexicano ha perdurado desde entonces, y en Paleto Bay a día de hoy aún se notaba, mezclándose al mismo tiempo con el sabor americano y dando como resultado una mezcla de lo más variopinta y peculiar.

Pasearon por la parte del pueblo más cercana a casa de Maud, llegando a ver la playa del pueblo junto a un camino de tierra que la bordeaba, habiendo además un viejo muelle justo en el centro de la playa y que salía hacia el océano Pacífico.

Desde allí caminaron hacia el sur, entrando en el bosque de Paleto y bordeando la carretera en dirección hacia el hospicio. Al tiempo, un sol brillante en lo alto de un cielo despejado bañaba las tierras del estado dorado.

* * *

-Bof, noto cierta falta de auto lavados en esta ciudad…-pensó Rainbow, mientras esperaba a que su coche terminaba de lavarse.

Y no era para menos, puesto que teniendo en cuenta lo grande que era Los Santos, sólo había dos auto lavados en ella; uno en el barrio de Little Seoul y otro en el de Strawberry. Eso era todo. A ella el que más cerca la quedaba era el de Little Seoul, y en ese se encontraba actualmente. Para mañana Lightning había conseguido apuntarlas en otra carrera, por lo que quería tener el coche limpio y presentable para entonces.

Hasta ahora las mejoras que le había instalado al coche funcionaban perfectamente, aunque lo que más se notaba era el turbo; cada vez que aceleraba en primera se podía notar cómo el motor se revolucionaba de sopetón, haciéndole ganar velocidad enseguida y alcanzando rápidamente los noventa kilómetros por hora en menos de cinco minutos, saliendo disparada en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones, lo cual la daba una ventaja tremenda en las carreras.

Aunque en ese momento pudo oír a las máquinas pararse, evidenciando que ya había terminado de lavarlo y volviendo a por él para sacarlo. Salió de la máquina de auto lavado por el lado de la carretera, pero Rainbow volvió a la gasolinera donde se encontraba el auto lavado, puesto que la faltaba pagar. Aparcó al lado de la tienda y entró en ella, dirigiéndose al mostrador.

-Hola, un lavado por favor.

-Cinco dólares-pidió el dependiente, con acento extranjero.

Rainbow sacó la cartera al mismo tiempo que un grupito de niños entraban en el establecimiento, cogiendo chucherías y golosinas varias de unas baldas cercanas; por un momento la chica sonrió, recordando los viejos tiempos, y decidió darse un homenaje ella también.

-Deme una chocolatina Ego Chaser… y una eCola.

-Ah, el aperitivo de los deportistas aficionados, muy americano, sí… cuatro dólares-indicó el dependiente.

Rainbow fue a pagarlo todo cuando, en ese justo momento, el grupito de críos cogió y salió corriendo por la puerta, todos ellos cargados de golosinas y chocolatinas, sin pagar ninguna de ellas. El dependiente fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Eh, eh, volved aquí pequeños ladronzuelos!

Por su parte Rainbow se dio la vuelta, viéndoles correr desde donde estaba, e indicándole al dependiente antes de echar a correr.

-¡Guárdemelo, ahora vuelvo!

Inmediatamente después ella también echó a correr detrás de los pequeños infrascritos, dispuesta a capturarlos a todos. Los niños giraron a la derecha nada más salir de la tienda, por lo que ella les siguió, interceptándoles nada más girar a la derecha.

-¡Alto ahí!-exclamó ella.

-¡Nos siguen, corred, corred!-exclamó uno de los niños.

-¡Ah, esperadme chicos!-hizo lo propio una niña que iba con ellos.

Los chicos apretaron el paso en cuanto oyeron la señal, pero cuando la niña intentó correr un poco más dio un bandazo hacia delante, cayéndose al suelo duramente. Rainbow lo vio de seguido y se acercó a ella, dejando ir al resto.

-¡Eh, oye, enana! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Agh, ay, no, mis piernas, me duelen!

-¡Espera, no te muevas, estíralas!

La niña obedeció y Rainbow se las palpó, notando enseguida lo que ocurría.

-Agarrotamiento muscular… aunque espera, no es como cuando corres mucho, esto es distinto…

La estuvo masajeando un poco la parte posterior de las piernas para desentumecer un poco los músculos hasta que finalmente estos se destensaron, ayudándola a doblar un poco las piernas apoyándose sobre las rodillas para facilitar mejor el movimiento. Una vez que terminó Rainbow inquirió.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias…

-De nada. Aunque ¿Qué es eso de robar en una tienda y luego salir disparada? Te he ayudado, pero ahora vamos a volver para devolver todo lo que has robado.

La niña quiso replicar, pero en cuanto vio el gesto severo de Rainbow se achantó y finalmente murmuró.

-Está bien…

La chica la ayudó a levantarse y pudo observarla un poco mejor; no tendría más de nueve o diez años, era de pelo magenta y ojos morados, vestía con una sudadera de color naranja un tanto descolorida y unos vaqueros azules algo ajados y desgastados.

-Y cuéntame enana ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Scootaloo…

-Ajá, y cuéntame Scootaloo ¿por qué has robado en esa tienda?

-No fue idea mía en realidad…

-Ah, entonces sólo lo hicisteis por diversión…

-No, en realidad no…

-¿Entonces?

Por un momento Scootaloo no dijo nada, quedándose callada y sin volver a hablar; Rainbow lo dejó estar por el momento y regresaron a la tienda de la gasolinera, donde el dependiente esperaba y devolviéndole lo poco que la niña tenía.

-No pude atrapar al resto, pero a ella sí.

-Gracias de todas formas… ¡y a ti te debería dar vergüenza, chiquilla, debería llamar a la policía!

Ante eso Scootaloo reaccionó, con gesto preocupado, pero Rainbow intercedió por ella.

-No hace falta, ya pagaré yo la diferencia.

Ese anuncio dejó sorprendidos tanto a la niña como al dependiente, pero sobre todo a la niña, la cual miró a Rainbow con un gesto de extrañeza dibujado en su cara. El dependiente no se negó y aceptó su oferta, regalándola la chocolatina y la eCola que originariamente quería comparar como agradecimiento, junto con el lavado del coche.

Una vez que estuvo todo zanjado las dos salieron de la tienda, siendo Scootaloo la primera en hablar.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? No tenías por qué hacerlo…

-¿Y darte un mal ejemplo? No, después de todo robar está mal, no quiero volverte a ver haciéndolo ¿está claro?

-Vale…

Por un momento la niña se quedó callada, mirando al suelo y pateando una lata cercana; ese gesto recordó su caída previa y Rainbow la comentó.

-Por cierto, cuando te caíste noté cierto agarrotamiento en tus piernas, normalmente eso pasa sólo cuando se acumula mucha tensión en los músculos después de hacer mucho ejercicio, pero tú apenas habías empezado a correr cuanto te ocurrió…

Scootaloo se percató enseguida a dónde quería llegar a parar y, dejando escapar un dejado suspiro, murmuró.

-Supongo que después de todo te debo alguna explicación, me has ayudado. Es agarrotamiento muscular congénito crónico, me pasa mucho y es de nacimiento, por lo que apenas puedo correr.

-Ya veo… aunque eso normalmente se puede tratar ¿no te ayudan tus padres con algo así?

Ante eso Scootaloo se quedó callada de nuevo, reacia a hablar. Rainbow la miró de arriba abajo, un tanto extrañada, aunque al final prefirió dejarla estar y comentó.

-Bueno, déjame que te acerque a tu casa por lo menos… ¿dónde vives?

Scootaloo quiso responder, pero en cuanto vio su coche se quedó extasiada y se acercó a él, exclamando.

-¡Oh, vaya, es un F620! ¿Verdad? ¿De Ocelot?

-Sep, mismamente.

-¡Cómo mola!

-¿Te gustan los coches?

-¡Me encantan! ¡Sobre todo los deportivos como este! ¡Hala! ¿Y esto de aquí?-inquirió la niña, viendo la insignia impresa en el capó.

-Es una insignia que diseñé yo misma, me da buena suerte en mis carreras-explicó Rainbow.

-¡Oh! ¿Participas en carreras callejeras? ¡Mola!

Rainbow se rió tontamente ante la emoción de la niña, la cual miraba por la ventanilla observando el salpicadero del interior con gesto encantado.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?-la sugirió entonces ella.

Por un momento la niña se lo pensó brevemente, pero finalmente accedió con entusiasmo y las dos se montaron en el coche. Rainbow lo arrancó, saliendo a la carretera, y comenzando a sonar la radio, la cual estaba puesta desde el principio Soulwax FM. Sin embargo Scootaloo puso mala cara, como si la molestara, y comentó.

-Oye ¿puedo sintonizar otra cosa?

-Claro ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

-¡Pon **West Coast Classics**!

-Vale ¿Cuál es su dial?

-95.6 FM.

Rainbow la sintonizó y, en cuanto la tuvo en su dial, comenzó a sonar por todo el habitáculo un ritmo rap muy marcado.

-Oh, sí, esto es otra cosa…-murmuró Scootaloo, satisfecha.

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera decir algo, una voz cortó la música comentando.

-Oh, sí, negros, aquí DJ Pooh emitiendo el mejor rap clásico de la costa oeste para toda San Andreas, ya sabéis el resto, así que no tengo que repetirme. Vamos con otro clásico, para variar, esta vez de finales de los noventa. Aquí tenemos a Kurupt diciéndonos cómo ejecutar ese baile que todos conocemos bien…

Inmediatamente después el tema comenzó a sonar tras un puente vocal bastante rápido; para su sorpresa Scootaloo comenzó a rapear a la par en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Leer los siguientes párrafos al ritmo de _C Walk_ de Kurupt. Letras omitidas por precaución

* * *

En un momento dado hubo otro puente musical, a lo que Rainbow aprovechó para comentar.

-Oye ¿tú no eres un poco pequeña para este tipo de música?

-¿Bromeas? Es lo que más he estado escuchando desde que era pequeña…

Rainbow quiso preguntar para saber más, pero tras un rápido y fugaz estribillo reiterando la misma frase, _c walk homie_ , comenzaron los siguientes versos, a lo que Scootaloo los siguió a la perfección.

Rainbow estaba cada vez más y más confusa, tratando de comprender cómo una niña tan pequeña le podía gustar tanto un rap tan inapropiado para su edad; además, atendiendo a las letras, estaba más que claro que ni siquiera era un rap clásico normal y estándar, sino un gangsta rap muy marcado. Peligrosamente marcado.

En cuanto terminó el tema Scootaloo hizo un extraño signo con sus manos, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Oh, sí, gangsta shit, negro!

Para entonces Rainbow ya había tenido suficiente, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo para apagar la radio y dirigirse a ella con gesto serio.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Que qué pasa? ¿¡Que qué pasa?! ¿A ti que te parece?

-Pues no lo sé porque no sé a qué te refieres…

-Oh, por el amor de… ¡me refiero a todo esto, a esta música, no es apropiada para una niña de tu edad! ¿Ya te permiten tus padres escuchar algo así?

-Oh, venga ya, dame un respiro…

-¡No, Scootaloo, vale que te acabo de conocer hace escasos minutos, pero es que esto no es lo que una niña de…! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve años…

-¿¡Nueve años?! ¡Pues peor me lo pones! ¡No deberías escuchar esta música!

-¿Y por qué no? Ya te digo que es lo único que he escuchado, no es algo que puedas elegir así sin más cuando creces en Davis…

-¿Davis?

-Sí, claro, el barrio de Davis ¿es que no lo conoces?

-Soy nueva aquí.

-Ah, ya veo… pues eso, crecer en Davis hace que estés en constante contacto con música como esta, no es raro de por sí…

A Rainbow la chocó la naturalidad con la que parecía tomarse algo así cuando a ella le ponía tan nerviosa, no entendía cómo podía comportarse de esa forma aun a pesar de que tan solo tenía nueve años. En ese justo momento un claxon detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que Scootaloo decía.

-Ya está en verde.

Rainbow aceleró y siguió conduciendo por esa parte de la ciudad, entrando en el centro por el este; en un momento dado la chica volvió a hablar.

-No sé, es que me choca que una niña como tú esté en contacto con algo así… además ¿no tendrías que estar en clase?

-El colegio está cerrado, hace un par de días hubo un tiroteo en una calle cercana y han cerrado por precaución mientras la policía aclara el asunto, se toman muy en serio estas cosas ¿sabes?

-¿Un tiroteo? ¿Cómo así?

-Sí, el típico rifirrafe entre los playas del barrio este y los FK del oeste, nada que no se haya visto ya…

-¿Playas, FK? Lo siento, pero me estoy perdiendo ¿Qué dices?

-Ya, bueno, si eres nueva normal que no estés puesta en los términos… se llaman playa a todos los miembros de la banda que hay alrededor del barrio, es un término de respeto referido a un amigo o conocido. FK es la contracción de Family Killa, que es un término despectivo que se usa para referirse a los miembros de los Families, la banda rival.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero espera, espera ¿tú como sabes todo eso?-inquirió Rainbow, alucinada.

-Pues porque lo veo y oigo todos los días por las calles del barrio y por la ventana de mi habitación, por eso. A la larga te lo acabas aprendiendo, como todo el mundo, y se convierte en algo usual, como si fuera de toda la vida…

-Entonces, lo que has hecho antes con las manos…

-Sep, es el símbolo de la banda, mira.

Scootaloo flexionó los dedos de ambas manos, apoyándolos sobre la palma de las mismas y describiendo dos pares de círculos con ellos, al tiempo que alzaba los pulgares hacia arriba, uniéndolos entre sí y pegándolos contra su pecho.

-¿Ves? Forma el nombre de la banda.

-¿Y cuál es?

- **Ballas**.

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio en el cual Rainbow miró a la niña con gesto un tanto confuso, como si no estuviera muy segura de qué pensar en ese momento. Scootaloo notó enseguida su preocupación y murmuró.

-No lo pienses tanto, después de todo no es algo que a mí me atañe realmente, simplemente es lo que veo en mi barrio.

La chica se quedó callada, pensando en lo que la acababa de decir mientras se concentraba en la carretera. Aun y con todo la preocupaba que una simple niña estuviera en contacto con unos pandilleros de poca monta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todavía era una niña de tan solo nueve años. Sin embargo no dijo nada más, prefiriendo no atosigarla mucho más y comentando de seguido.

-Está bien, aunque en ese caso déjame que te acerque a tu casa… entonces ¿Davis?-inquirió ella, mirando en su GPS.

-Sí, Carson Avenue, en el tramo de Davis, yo te indico si quieres.

Rainbow aceptó las indicaciones de Scootaloo y, desde donde estaban, salieron del centro y se dirigieron hacia el sur de Los Santos, entrando por el barrio de Strawberry.

Entrar en el sur de Los Santos era como entrar en otro mundo, el ambiente cambiaba de golpe, pasando de los altos edificios del centro a un skyline mucho más bajito, pero también mucho más denso tanto en términos como de urbanización como de población se refiere. Era fácil distinguir que la gran mayoría de barrios del sur de Los Santos eran suburbios bastante empobrecidos tanto económica como administrativamente hablando, con proyectos urbanísticos saturados, viviendas unifamiliares muy antiguas y destartaladas y condominios igual de antiguos y a veces en desuso, lo que propiciaba a la aparición de todo tipo de fauna callejera, desde okupas hasta camellos y demás troupe urbana. Rainbow se quedó un tanto preocupada al ver las pintas que tenía el barrio, su F620 destacaba ampliamente ante la mayoría de utilitarios de segunda mano que circulaban por las calles, llegando a captar muchas miradas indiscretas por parte de los transeúntes y vecinos del propio barrio.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Scootaloo llegaron hasta el extremo este de **Davis** , yendo todo recto por la avenida Carson y parando al lado de un pequeño y algo desgastado condominio, aunque lo que más la chocó fue el cartel de entrada, en el que se podía leer: _Orfanato Comunal de Davis_.

-Bueno, pues es aquí. Gracias por traerme, Rainbow Dash-anunció Scootaloo.

-No ha sido nada, enana. Y procura no meterte en más líos.

-Lo intentaré.

Por un momento la niña sonrió tímidamente y Rainbow la revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso; sin mediar palabra la chica hizo mano de su tableta de chocolate y se la tendió.

-¿Me la das?

-Sí, cógela, es para ti.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Scootaloo, dándola un fugaz abrazo.

Finalmente la niña salió del coche y entró en el orfanato, no sin antes darse la vuelta y despedirse de ella agitando la mano. Rainbow la imitó y, por un momento, se quedó allí parada, observando el lugar.

El orfanato lucía viejo y un tanto empobrecido, con la fachada algo descolorida; a su alrededor muchas más viviendas unifamiliares, almacenes y algún que otro solar vacío complementaban el paisaje. Aunque un poco más adelante donde ella se encontraba parada, y justo al lado de una farola, vio a tres hombres de color mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Todos ellos llevaban algo de color morado puesto, uno vestía con una sudadera morada, mientras que otro llevaba puesta una gorra del mismo color y otro llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con un logo con contornos morados. Y eso no fue todo, puesto que el de la sudadera hizo un signo con las manos que supo identificar al instante puesto que lo había visto hace escasos minutos.

Sin mediar palabra Rainbow aceleró para salir de allí, sintiendo como si miles de ojos se clavaban sobre ella; al pasar al lado del grupo cruzaron por un instante las miradas. Aunque fue breve, Rainbow pudo notar como el ambiente se enrarecía y volvía tenso, acelerando inmediatamente después y alejándose de ellos rápidamente. Los Ballas la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció girando a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección.

* * *

-¡Uauh, menudas vistas, me encanta!

-Sabía que te gustaría…

-¡Si es que se puede ver todo desde aquí! ¡Y mira Los Santos que pequeña se ve!

Y no era para menos, puesto que así era, al menos desde el punto más alto del monte Chiliad, prácticamente el techo del estado, el cual se podía ver en su totalidad desde allí. El monte Josiah a mano derecha se podía ver en su totalidad, puesto que era mucho más bajito en comparación con Chiliad, y el mar de Álamo parecía un charco a los pies del enorme y alto monte. Y al fondo, muy al fondo en la distancia, y sobresaliendo entre los ligeros montes y elevaciones, se podía distinguir los altos edificios de Los Santos envueltos en una visible bruma de contaminación.

-Es quizás por esto por lo que me gusta tanto el condado de Blaine, al menos no está tan contaminado y se respira un aire limpio y fresco. En Los Santos estuve sólo una vez para coordinarme un poco con mi tutor de la tesis en la universidad de San Andreas y no he vuelto desde entonces.

-Bueno, al menos aquí estás más tranquila, allí es todo más bullicioso, pero ya sabes que yo me acostumbro enseguida.

Para Pinkie estaba siendo una tarde de lo más entretenida, puesto que hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su hermana; después de comer en **Bayview Lodge** , un hospicio rural de carretera situado en pleno bosque de Paleto rodeado de pinos, estuvieron dando un paseo por el bosque admirando las vistas y la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Los altos y frondosos pinos complementaban un paisaje típicamente natural y rural, llegando a ver alguna que otra manada de venados y cervatillos pastando por las cercanías, además de aves como pájaros carpinteros, urracas, golondrinas y hasta un par de águilas volando alto.

Tras eso se dirigieron al teleférico, que no estaba muy lejos de allí, y lo usaron para subir a la cima del monte Chiliad, donde se encontraban en ese momento.

-¿Sabes? Existe una antigua leyenda sobre el monte Chiliad que data de muchísimo tiempo atrás, incluso de mucho antes de que los colonos españoles llegaran-comentó Maud en ese momento.

-Oh ¿de veras?

-Sí, llegué a descubrirla mientras buscaba información acerca del monte y de sus sustratos. Se decía que, en los tiempos antiguos, este monte era como una deidad para los pueblos indígenas de los alrededores, una suerte de montaña sagrada, morada de un poderoso y místico ser, guardián del monte y de toda la tierra que había a su alrededor. Los indígenas le rendían culto y mostraban sus respetos mediante cánticos y ritos que duraban toda la noche, bailando hasta el amanecer.

-Vaya…

-Es una muy vieja leyenda, pero incluso hoy hay quien sigue creyendo en ella, hasta se ha llegado a adaptar a los tiempos que corren. Ven.

Pinkie siguió a su hermana, la cual volvió de nuevo a la estación del teleférico y entró en ella, quedándose parada ante un extraño mural en el cual se podía ver la figura del monte representada en ella.

-Ahí va ¿y esto?-inquirió Pinkie.

-Lleva aquí mucho más tiempo de lo que parece, ya estaba aquí cuando llegué por primera vez, e incluso ahora despierta la curiosidad entre los lugareños de la zona. No se sabe quién lo pintó ni por qué lo hizo, pero personalmente creo que es una deformación y adaptación de la antigua leyenda del espíritu del monte, representado ahora de forma totalmente distinta.

Pinkie lo miró con curiosidad, prestando atención a los detalles. La figura del monte Chiliad estaba representada en ella, rodeado de una serie de rayos que parecían salir del mismo monte. En lo alto de la cima había dibujado una especie de antena que parecía brillar, con una especie de ojo dibujado en ella. De la antena y hacia el interior del monte partían una serie de ramificaciones que parecían ser túneles, los cuales giraban y se entrecruzaban entre sí, con una especie de cámaras a su alrededor. Aunque en la parte más baja había tres cámaras más grandes, cada una con un dibujo en su interior. En la de la izquierda se podía observar la figura de un ovni, mientras que en la central se veía un huevo medio resquebrajado y en la de la derecha parecía estar representado un hombre con un extraño aparato con forma de cohete acoplado a su espalda.

-Qué extraño, no parece representar a ninguna divinidad como tal… ¿y esto de aquí no es un ovni?-inquirió Pinkie, curiosa.

-Sí, de hecho ese ovni de ahí ha dado mucho de lo que hablar, llegando incluso a atraer aquí a ufólogos y otros fanáticos de lo extraterrenal. Existe una colina en el desierto de Gran Señora donde se dan cita los que creen en la existencia de los extraterrestres, y muchas veces han venido aquí en plan peregrinación para ver lo que consideran como una prueba más de lo que es evidente para ellos. Aun y con todo la naturaleza y el origen de este mural siguen siendo todo un misterio.

-Vaya…

Estuvieron un rato más remoloneando por la cima, haciéndose varias fotos desde el mirador y contemplando las vistas, hasta que finalmente volvieron al bosque bajando también por el teleférico, al tiempo que sol comenzaba a ponerse por el oeste.

Maud aprovechó ese detalle para ir a visitar la **ensenada de Paleto** , una amplia y escarpada bahía con muchos islotes entre la costa y el océano Pacífico, perfecta para excursiones y contemplar los atardeceres, los cuales desde esa ensenada eran particularmente bonitos. Fueron paseando y bordeando la costa hasta llegar al cabo donde comenzaba la ensenada, justo a tiempo para poder contemplar de primera mano cómo el sol comenzaba a pintar de un color naranja pardo el agua, con los islotes más cercanos recortándose en la distancia.

-Oh, vaya, es precioso…-murmuró Pinkie

-¿Lo ves? Esto es lo que más me gusta de este lugar, la belleza de sus costas, los paisajes y su naturaleza… es mucho más auténtico y genuino. En ese sentido San Andreas es un estado particularmente bello-argumentó Maud.

-Desde luego…

Por un instante las dos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el hermoso atardecer y dejando pasar el tiempo; en un momento dado Pinkie abrazó a su hermana con cariño y murmuró.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Maudie…

La aludida miró a su hermana por un momento, llegando a esbozar una pequeña pero visible sonrisita, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana de igual forma, quedándose allí las dos juntas. Al tiempo, un denso manto de estrellas comenzaba a coronar San Andreas.

* * *

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Crónicas que no pude acabar antes del puente y subo ahora. Es más un capítulo de transición que otra cosa, aparte de que en el anterior no llegué a incluir a todo el mundo, por lo que decidí enfocarme en este en Pinkie y en Rainbow. Por parte de Pinkie he seguido aprovechando el escenario, centrándome en este para seguir explicando cosas del mismo, al tiempo que hacia que Pinkie y Maud se reunieran, añadiendo por el camino detallitos varios. Parte de la historia que explico sobre San Andreas está basada sobre todo en detalles de la historia de la California real, sólo que combinados. Los que hayan jugado al GTA V también notarán esa pequeña referencia que he hecho a un punto en concreto de la historia. En cuanto a detalles más técnicos el pueblo de Chumash está basado en Malibú, California, y su nombre proviene de una antigua tribu indioamericana que estaba asentada por las inmediaciones de Malibú, los Chumash. Paleto Bay es como una amalgama de pueblos de la California profunda, entre ellos Fillmore, Morro Bay, Lamont y Somis. En cuanto a Rainbow se refiere al principio no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella para hacer avanzar la historia, pero entonces se me ocurrió la nueva inclusión y a partir de ahora la historia de Rainbow se moverá más deprisa; al principio tenía intención de que fuera Twilight la que se metiera con los Ballas, pero al final opté por Rainbow, ya que de hecho la pega más. Por parte de Scootaloo me gustaría aclarar que ella no tiene nada que ver con los Ballas en sí, pero está en contacto constantemente con la banda por varios razones más que iré revelando en los siguientes capítulos. Tambien ahondaré en lo que es la cultura pandillera, mostrándola tal y como es, con Los Santos como telón de fondo. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **Concretando**

Applejack masticó entre dientes la brizna de paja, moviéndola frenéticamente entre sus labios, al tiempo que esperaba apoyada en una caseta cercana; hasta ahora había seguido trabajando para Trevor Philips yendo a recoger las cajas que los aviones de contrabando iban soltando para luego volver con ellas al aeródromo.

En un principio era sencillo, pero hasta el momento la competencia había estado muy presente desde el primer día, llegando a tener encontronazos de todo tipo con diferentes proveedores y compradores que también pugnaban por conseguir una parte de la mercancía. Hasta el momento durante todas las veces que había salido a recoger mercancía se había tropezado con los salvadoreños de Marabunta Grande y con las tríadas de Los Santos, cosa que no la hacía ni la más mínima gracia, puesto que su presencia era de por sí peligrosa y bastante arriesgada, ya que siempre iban todos armados y dispuestos a atacarla con tal de recuperar el paquete. Por ahora había salido bien parada, pero hasta ella sabía que la buena suerte no la sonreiría siempre. Si no fuera porque realmente la paga era buena y casi constante, lo cual la venía realmente bien, no se arriesgaría tanto, pero dado que en ese momento no tenía otra opción y debía de ayudar a su familia, Applejack hacía de tripas corazón e iba a cualquier sitio donde Óscar la dijera.

Esta vez se encontraba en **Galilee** , un pequeño asentamiento pesquero a orillas del mar de Álamo situado al norte del mismo, saliendo por un desvío yendo por un camino de tierra que había a los pies del monte Chiliad y que atravesaba toda la orilla norte del mar de este a oeste. El lugar estaba desierto, lo cual la extrañó nada más llegar, pero en ese momento tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar pensando en posibilidades.

En ese mismo instante oyó el motor de una avioneta acercándose a baja altura y la chica se movió para localizarla; la vio enseguida sobrevolando el mar de Álamo y acercándose desde el oeste, siendo otra cuban 800 aunque esta vez totalmente negra. En cuanto sobrevoló Galilee dejó caer la caja con la mercancía, la cual planeó con el paracaídas que inmediatamente se desplegó, cayendo no muy lejos de donde estaba ella. La chica fue a por ella y la desenganchó de la lona, viendo entonces que se trataba de una caja mucho más grande en comparación con el resto, siendo más larga y no tan ancha. Pesaba considerablemente, pero Applejack no tuvo ningún problema. Tampoco se hizo preguntas de ningún tipo, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Una vez con la caja en su poder volvió al dune buggy, el cual lo había dejado aparcado cerca de unos altos arbustos, ligeramente escondido. Una vez de vuelta al mismo contactó con Óscar por radio.

-Tengo el paquete-anunció ella.

-Bien, estupendo, vuélvete al aeródromo.

-Sí, aunque antes prefiero saber si hay o no hay moros en la costa…

-Por ahora no, el radar no capta nada, estaré ojo avizor por si veo algo.

-Está bien…

Con algo de desconfianza Applejack arrancó el motor y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el camino de tierra, pero estando a punto de salir de nuevo al mismo Óscar contactó con ella.

-Atención, veo algo, a tus nueve.

Applejack giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a un todoterreno de color amarillo acercándose hasta donde estaba ella y paliando rápidamente el resto de metros que los separaba; sin pensárselo demasiado la chica aceleró de golpe y giró a la derecha, comenzando a correr para perderlos enseguida.

-Maldita sea… ¿y estos quien coño son?-masculló ella, contrariada.

-Confiaba en que esta vez no se enteraría nadie… no sabría decirte quienes son ¿los has visto?

-Sí, me alcanzarán enseguida, van en un todoterreno amarillo con los bajos negros.

-¿Amarillo, dices? Entonces son **Los Santos Vagos** , una banda de mexicanos fuertemente arraigada en Los Santos y más recientemente en parte del condado de Blaine.

-Maravilloso, me encanta conocer a gente nueva…-soltó Applejack, hastiada.

-Ten cuidado, no los subestimes o acabarás mal, personalmente conozco a unos cuantos y no son gente precisamente agradable de tratar.

-Tienes amigos de lo más peculiares, Óscar, entre esta gente y Philips ya no sé qué es peor…-murmuró la chica, con sorna.

-Créeme, me llevaría mejor con Trevor que con un grupito de Vagos chingándose en mi madre constantemente…

En ese momento se oyeron unos disparos que cortaron la conversación, Applejack miró por el retrovisor y vio a los Vagos acercándose a ella, al tiempo que unos cuantos se asomaban por las ventanillas, comenzando a tirotearla.

-Maldición…-soltó la chica, dando un volantazo para esquivar las balas.

Se oyeron más disparos, al tiempo que más balacera silbaba tras de ella, tratando de esquivarla para que ninguna bala perdida le diera. Applejack aceleró para tratar de dejarlos atrás, pero los Vagos no cedieron en ningún momento y se acercaron un poco más a ella para intentar cortarla el paso. Por su parte ella contravolanteó hacia un lado para tratar de echarlos de la carretera, pero ellos lo esquivaron moviéndose un poco hacia el otro lado, evitando así que les tocara al tiempo que más Vagos se asomaban por las ventanilla, con las armas en alto.

Al ver que estaba expuesta, Appejack no lo dudó en ningún instante y, haciendo mano de la pistola perforante que Trevor la llegó a regalar, apuntó hacia la carrocería y disparó. La maniobra sirvió para amedrentar a los Vagos y ella aceleró un poco más, dejándolos atrás.

-Está claro que estos no me van a dejar ir así sin más-pensó la chica, cambiando de marcha.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que se preparaban para sobrepasarla de nuevo, por lo que, decidiendo enseguida, asió el arma con fuerza y, desde donde estaba, apuntó al motor del todoterreno, comenzando a disparar para tratar de detenerlo. Las balas impactaron contra el radiador, pero aun así el vehículo continuó corriendo, siendo evidente que necesitaría muchos más tiros para poder ponerlo fuera de combate.

En ese momento el cargador se vació y Applejack recargó al mismo tiempo que conducía, haciéndolo harto complicado; los Vagos aprovecharon ese momento para alcanzarla de nuevo, pero en ese mismo instante llegaron a una cerrada curva y la chica actuó a tiempo, dejando de acelerar y derrapando para tomar la curva con rapidez. Como resultado el dune buggy derrapó limpiamente, describiendo una cerrada curva en la arena, al tiempo que el todoterreno de los Vagos tuvo que frenar de golpe para evitar volcar, aminorando así su marcha.

Applejack aprovechó para tirotearles un poco mientras se alejaba, pero lejos de rendirse los Vagos la volvieron a alcanzar enseguida, poniéndose detrás de ella mientras seguían tiroteándola.

-Agh, me estoy cansando de vosotros, mexicanos molestos…-masculló la chica, haciendo zigzag en un intento por confundirlos.

Sin embargo eso no paró a esos mexicanos molestos, los cuales la siguieron molestando. En ese momento Applejack decidió rápidamente su siguiente movimiento, olvidándose del motor y enfocándose en otra cosa más importante: las ruedas. Tan solo necesitó apuntar bien y disparar una pequeña ráfaga. Las balas alcanzaron la rueda delantera derecha y, de golpe y porrazo, el todoterreno dio un bandazo hacia el mismo lado, llegando a volcar de seguido al tiempo que caía a un pequeño estuario que el mar de Álamo formaba en esa zona.

-¡Sí, eso es, hasta nunca!-exclamó Applejack, acelerando un poco más.

Si por algo destacaban los todoterrenos era por su inusitada facilidad y tendencia a volcarse, por lo que en ese sentido la jugada la salió realmente bien. Se guardó la pistola perforante en un bolsillo de su pantalón y contactó de seguido con Óscar.

-Vale, esos Vagos han dejado de molestarme.

-Menos mal, en ese caso vuelve ya al aeródromo.

Applejack aceleró y llegó enseguida al aeródromo, ya que no estaba muy lejos desde donde se encontraba. Entró por un acceso trasero y aparcó el dune buggy junto a la caravana de Óscar, el cual salió de seguido a recibirla.

-Buen trabajo, Applejack.

-Sí, supongo… ¿y Philips?

-Está al caer.

Nada más decirlo oyeron el sonido de una avioneta acercándose y se asomaron a la pista, viendo a la cuban 800 blanca y roja acercándose hasta el hangar, aparcando en su interior y saliendo de ella Trevor, el cual exclamó.

-¡Oh, sí, me encanta la sensación del trabajo bien hecho por la mañana! ¡Qué gran día para ser americano!

Óscar se rio por lo bajo, al tiempo que la chica rodó los ojos, con gesto cansado.

-¡Y es aún más gratificante ver aquí a mis socios conmigo, trabajando codo con codo, sabiendo que con nuestros esfuerzos construimos nuestras propias metas! ¿No es eso maravilloso, Óscar, Apple?

-Claro que sí, Trevor.

-Lo que tú digas, Philips…-contestó ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Huy, qué mustia te veo hoy, Apple, tienes que mejorar un poco ese acercamiento o la gente creerá que te pasa algo…

La chica prefirió no contestar, dejándolo ahí. Por su parte Trevor fue a abrir el paquete que trajo.

-Pero bueno, vamos a ver qué nos han traído nuestros queridos contribuidores…

Usando una palanca abrió la alargada caja, revelando su contenido; la chica abrió mucho los ojos con gesto atónito, puesto que se trataba de un lanzacohetes, concretamente un RPG-7 de color verde oscuro con varios cohetes, uno de ellos cargado en el arma.

-¡Oh, sí, mirad eso, el tío Sam ha sido bueno con nosotros y nos da algo tan grande como esto! ¡Podemos sentirnos orgullosos!-exclamó Trevor.

-Me sé de unos cuanto compradores que podrían pagar muy bien por uno de estos, incluso puede que nos embolsemos el doble y todo-comentó Óscar.

-¡Maravilloso entonces! Aunque antes el pago, como es usual.

Como hasta entonces Applejack recibió su parte, seis mil dólares, y se los guardó en su cartera, abultándose enseguida. Antes de marcharse de vuelta a su casa Trevor les dijo con solemnidad.

-Compañeros, antes de dispersarnos y volver a nuestras tareas cotidianas quiero deciros que es un honor y un placer para mí trabajar con vosotros, que hacéis que todo esto sea posible. Dentro de unos años podréis retiraros como dios manda y el día en el que os jubiléis mirando hacia el mar podréis decir… yo trabajé en Trevor Philips Industries. ¿No es eso maravilloso?

Por un momento los tres se quedaron en silencio, Óscar mirándole con interés y Applejack con el ceño fruncido. Al segundo siguiente Trevor volvió a hablar comentando.

-Ah ¿a quién engaño? ¡Nunca os retiraréis y viviréis a cuenta del estado hasta que este diga basta! ¿Contentos?

Ante eso Óscar se rio tontamente, aunque Applejack le miró con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que comentaba.

-Qué gracioso que eres, Philips…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Dispérsense, señores, señorita!

A su señal los tres se retiraron, Applejack y Trevor dirigiéndose a sus respectivos vehículos y Óscar regresando a su caravana. Una vez en el coche Applejack se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar, mientras iba pensando por el camino.

Hasta el momento trabajar con Trevor Philips había sido una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo; bendición porque el dinero la venía realmente bien, y seis mil dólares diarios eran de gran ayuda para ella y su familia. Y maldición porque eso mismo la había convertido en una vulgar traficante de armas.

De cara a su familia nadie más sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y hasta el momento por suerte nadie la había preguntado, aunque sí que había llegado a recibir miradas extrañadas por parte sobre todo de Big Mac, el cual se mostraba visiblemente preocupado por ella. Por su parte Applejack callaba y contestaba con evasivas cada vez que alguien la comentaba algo, lo que la dolía especialmente.

Nada más llegar aparcó en el pequeño granero frente a la casa y entró en esta sin llamar mucho la atención; aparentemente no había nadie en ese momento puesto que no oyó nada cuando entró, suponiendo que estaban en las tierras del sur comprobando la cosecha. Desde que plantaron las últimas semillas de lo que poco les quedaba no había mucho más que hacer, aunque con el dinero que había estado entrando recientemente gracias a ella habían podido adecentar un poco más lo sembrado para que así los brotes crecieran sanos y fuertes.

Aprovechó para dejar el dinero ganado en la hucha familiar, sacando los seis mil dólares de la cartera y metiéndolos cuidadosamente en la hucha cilíndrica de metal, como si no quisiera hacerse notar. Aunque en cuanto cerró la hucha oyó una voz familiar comentar tras de ella.

-Hola, prima.

Applejack botó literalmente debido al susto y se dio la vuelta, viendo a Fiddlesticks mirándola con gesto preocupado desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Ah, Fiddlesticks, eres tú, qué susto me has dado… ¿dónde estabas, dónde están los demás?-inquirió ella, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-En las tierras del sur, mejorando los cultivos, me pidieron que viniera a por unas cosas… ¿y tú? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Ah, pues, en… eh…

Por un momento la chica no supo qué contestar y se atoró, a lo cual Fiddlesticks dejó escapar un breve suspiro antes de hablar.

-Llevas unos días en los que estás un tanto distante, desapareces todas las mañanas durante al menos una hora y media y luego vuelves con bastante dinero contigo. Estamos preocupados por ti, Applejack. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Y de dónde sacas tanto dinero?

Esas preguntas dejaron un tanto nerviosa a la chica, la cual no supo muy bien qué contestar; por un momento pensó en mentir, pero supo enseguida que no serviría de nada puesto que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Miró al suelo con gesto nervioso, sintiéndose atrapada.

-Applejack, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tu familia, siempre te vamos a apoyar. Ahora mismo estoy yo sola, puedes contármelo a mí si quieres, no te voy a juzgar. Por favor…

Las palabras de su prima segunda (o tercera, no lo recordaba muy bien) calaron en ella y, por un momento, pensó en contárselo todo. Abrió la boca para hablar y murmuró.

-Pues verás… si he estado tan esquiva últimamente es porque he estado trabajando para poder sacar a la familia adelante…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En plan pluriempleo?

-Eh, sí, se podría decir así…

-Ya veo… ¿y qué estás haciendo?

-Traficando con armas.

En realidad eso no lo había dicho en voz alta, sino en su cabeza, muy lejos de allí; no se atrevía a decirla la verdad, y tampoco podía mentirla al respecto puesto que entre que no sabía hacerlo y era algo que detestaba hacer no era una opción, al menos para ella, por lo que optó por contar la verdad, pero a medias.

-Haciendo recados, ya sabes, recogiendo y llevando paquetes a proveedores varios de por aquí, es un poco tedioso pero pagan bien así que…

-Oh, entonces sólo es eso… ¿y por qué no se lo dices a los demás? Big Mac se quedará mucho más tranquilo si sabe lo que estás haciendo, quizás pueda ayudarte y así os paguen el doble-la sugirió Fiddlesticks.

-Eh… no, no es necesario, después de todo esto es algo que puedo hacer yo sola, además, Big Mac es más útil trabajando aquí, en la granja.

-¿Segura? Ya sabes que él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea…

-Sí, lo sé, pero prefiero hacerlo yo sola, debo de sacar esta familia adelante.

-Ya, pero ten en cuenta que en esta familia todos contamos, no estás sola, Applejack, estamos nosotros también. Deja que te ayudemos…

-No hace falta, de verdad, puedo hacer esto yo sola, debo hacerlo sola.

-No tienes por qué, Applejack, no seas tan cabezona y deja que te ayudemos, por favor…

-¡Que no!

Esa súbita contestación cogió desprevenida tanto a Applejack como a Fiddlesticks, la cual se quedó un tanto cortada; por su parte la pecosa chica se apresuró a disculparse, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo… lo siento, Fiddlesticks, no pretendía gritarte, perdona, es solo que… aprecio mucho que queráis ayudarme, y no es que no quiera, pero siento que esto es algo que debo hacer yo y solo yo. Compréndelo, prima.

Por un momento hubo un breve pero denso silencio durante el cual las dos parecían estar pensando a toda velocidad. Aunque solo era una media verdad como tal, aun así Applejack se sentía un tanto mal consigo misma. Sin embargo sabía que era necesario, puesto que nadie debía saber la verdad. En ese sentido sabía que tenía razón y era algo que debía hacer sola, puesto que de esa forma protegía a su familia y además la ayudaba a salir adelante.

Por su parte Fiddlesticks se quedó callada, sopesando lo que su prima la había dicho, para finalmente aceptarlo y acercándose a ella, dándola un sentido abrazo al tiempo que decía.

-Lo comprendo, Applejack, ya sabes que siempre te vamos a apoyar.

-Gracias, prima…-murmuró ella, sin poder evitar esbozar una triste mirada.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado Fiddlesticks volvió a sus tareas y Applejack bajó al piso inferior; al pasar por el pasillo vio que el teléfono tenía un mensaje en su contestador y lo comprobó, sonando de seguido.

-Tiene un mensaje nuevo. Enviado hoy a las ocho y media de la mañana.

-Vaya, estaba fuera-pensó ella, mirando su reloj.

-Buenos días, llamamos desde el banco Maze, es para informarles acerca del estado de su incidencia de hace una semana. Por ahora sigue siendo imposible acceder a la cuenta retenida por razones técnicas y legales, pero seguiremos trabajando en ello para solucionar su problema con la mayor celeridad posible. Gracias por confiar en nosotros, si tienen alguna duda llámenos y les atenderemos gustosamente.

Tras eso el mensaje se terminó y Applejack dejó escapar un resignado suspiro. Y, una vez más, por si no quedaba del todo claro, las circunstancias la recordaban el quid de la cuestión. Afuera un sol brillante iluminaba San Andreas.

* * *

-Ay, y cuéntame, no te cortes ¿Qué tal todo por la costa oeste? Y ni se te ocurra decirme que mal porque es que te mato…

-Ah, bueno, pues bien, todo bien, no me quejo…

-¿Eso es todo? Vamos, no te lo crees ni tú, cuéntame más cosas, sé que hay algo que no me cuentas…

-Ay, Moondancer, por favor, déjalo ya…

-¡Oh, venga ya, te comportas como si no llevaras casi una semana en San Andreas!

Twilight trató de aguantar como pudo un ahogado suspiro, pensando en otra cosa. Aunque apenas había pasado casi una semana a la chica la había parecido una eternidad. Entre los constantes recados y todo lo demás apenas había estado atenta.

-Oh, venga ya, tampoco es gran cosa…

-¿Que no? Oh, usted perdone, aunque en ese caso ¿Qué ha estado haciendo su ilustrísima durante todo este tiempo que la ha tenido tan ocupada como para no poder hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo? No habrá sido una semana entera, pero vaya, qué semana…

Ante eso Twilight no pudo evitar pensar que en parte llevaba razón. Durante todos esos días de no parar apenas había tenido tiempo para ella y no había llamado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Y dado que ese día Sunset no se había puesto en contacto con ella para hacer otro recado, había estado aprovechando para llevar las cuentas de todos los pagos pendientes, justo cuando Moondancer la llamó.

-Mira, ahí tienes razón, debí haberte llamado por lo menos una vez, pero es que he estado tan ocupada que apenas me he acordado. Lo siento, Moondancer…

Por un momento la aludida no dijo nada, quedándose brevemente callada, pero retomando enseguida la conversación.

-Bueno, yo tampoco he estado muy receptiva que digamos… pero oye, siempre es bueno ponerse al día ¿no?

-Sí… ¿Qué tal todo por Liberty?

-Oh, pues la misma mierda de siempre, me levanto, desayuno, voy al trabajo a hacer nada, vuelvo y vuelta a empezar. Por eso te digo que tú tienes mucha suerte, te has ido a trabajar a San Andreas saliéndote un trabajo en un centro de documentación histórica como interina ¿y tú dices que tampoco es para tanto? Eso es lo que yo y cualquiera de nuestra promoción hubiésemos deseado hacer.

Ante eso Twilight no pudo evitar esbozar una triste mirada, observando en la pantalla de su portátil los nombres de todas las personas que aún debían dinero, junto a su correspondiente cifra restante. Y es que, una vez más, la realidad se mostraba ante ella con su cara más fea. No existía ese trabajo, nunca había existido. Lo único que existía era una recadera a tiempo parcial, una afanadora que extorsionaba a gente sin dinero para que pagaran los platos rotos de otros. Y todo ello de forma completamente accidental, sin comerlo ni beberlo, sin haberlo pedido siquiera. La sucia mentira la ocultaba de la realidad, manchándola, pero también protegía a los demás.

-¿Twilight? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de su amiga la hizo reaccionar, contestando de seguido.

-Ah, sí, sí, perdona ¿qué decías?

-Bueno, si estás ocupada tampoco quiero molestarte, tan solo te llamaba para hablar un poco, hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti…

-Ah, no, no, si de hecho ahora mismo no estaba haciendo nada, puedo hablar contigo…

-¿Segura? Puedo llamarte en otro momento si quieres.

-No, tranquila, puedo hablar, dime…

Por un momento Twilight se apartó del portátil y se tumbó en el sofá, prefiriendo hablar un rato con su amiga. Después de todo la venía bien desconectar un poco.

Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, viéndose obligada a inventar cosas sobre la marcha sobre su supuesto trabajo, ya que no podía contarla la verdad. Más de una vez se sintió tentada, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo a riesgo de poner la vida de su amiga en peligro, por lo que apechugó con su problema y siguió pintando un poco más su falsa imagen, cosa que la dolía, puesto que hasta a ella comenzaba a gustarla cómo lucía su fantasía imaginaria. Incluso casi prefería que fuera real y todo.

-Me alegro de volver a saber de ti, Twilight, ya les diré a los demás lo bien que te va.

-Vale, salúdales de mi parte.

-Claro, dalo por hecho. Hablamos.

-Adiós, Moondancer.

En cuanto colgó la chica dejó caer el brazo con el móvil en la mano sobre su pecho, sin poder evitar soltar un dejado suspiro. Hasta ahora no había dicho nada más que contar a su mejor amiga un motón de nuevas mentiras, haciéndola creer que la iba bien cuando en realidad no era así.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a mentir tanto en tan poco tiempo ni en todos los días de mi vida-pensó ella, con gesto afectado.

Por un momento miró a su portátil, el cual descansaba en la mesa, expectante, como si la estuviera esperando. Sin embargo la chica decidió ignorarle, bajando la tapa y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Como si hubiera entrado en modo automático eligió un conjunto para ponerse de su armario, se vistió y salió a dar una vuelta.

Aunque al principio la costó, poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ritmo de Los Santos, el cual era uno muy cambiante y flexible, no era como el de Liberty City, que era muy apresurado y ajetreado las veinticuatro horas del día. Del Perro tenía cierto encanto que no pasaba inadvertido y ese barrio en concreto era mucho más tranquilo de lo que parecía a simple vista, algo que en parte Twilight agradecía.

Sin tomar ningún rumbo en concreto la chica atravesó el barrio pensando en sus propias cosas e ignorando el resto. A su alrededor la ciudad parecía difuminarse, como si no estuviera ahí y fuera caminando en un vacío existencial en el que solo ella tenía cabida. Casi sin darse cuenta acabó llegando al paseo de Prosperity Street, entrando de lleno en el mismo y dejándose empapar por el capitalismo y el consumismo desaforado que la rodeaba. Cadenas de ropa, joyerías, zapaterías, cines, restaurantes de comida rápida, cafeterías caras y hasta discotecas, era el lugar perfecto para distraerse y hacer otra cosa completamente diferente a la que originariamente tenía uno planeado, por lo que Twilight decidió entrarle al ambiente sin pensar, mirando los escaparates y dejando pasar el tiempo.

A lo largo de su paseo vio de todo, aunque en un momento dado se paró junto al escaparate de una colorida pastelería, donde tenían expuestos todo tipo de dulces y apetitosos manjares que, de alguna forma, la recordaron a su infancia, puesto que ella siempre fue muy golosa. Sin apenas pensarlo entró en ella, encontrándola casi vacía, aunque no había nadie tras el mostrador, por lo que optó por sentarse en una mesa cercana a la puerta a la espera de que la atendieran.

Aunque el dulce y agradable olor imperante en el interior alegraría a cualquiera, Twilight se mostró un tanto distante y algo desanimada, pensando sobre todo en su complicada situación y en posibles soluciones a corto plazo que la ayudaran en su principal cometido. Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir pensando en nada más, una sorpresiva voz la cortó su tren de pensamientos exclamando.

-¡Huy! ¿Y esa cara tan larga? ¡Me da la sensación de que alguien necesita un abrazo, o dos!

La chica alzó la vista y, por una milésima de segundo, un tornado rosado arremetió contra ella, encontrándose de golpe y porrazo ante una alegre cara justo enfrente de ella mirándola con curiosidad.

-Esto… ¿perdón?-inquirió ella, confusa.

-¡Curioso, no parece ser algo muy serio! Pero hay algo ahí, eso desde luego… ¡ya sé!

En un visto y no visto la chica desapareció, para luego reaparecer inmediatamente después trayendo consigo un chocolate caliente y una bandeja llena de cupackes de lo más variados y coloridos.

-¡Vale, vamos a ver! ¡Fresa con chocolate! No, demasiado evidente... ¡Yogur y frutas del bosque! Puede, pero no es suficiente. ¡Ajá, lo tengo! ¡Mango y canela con sirope de miel! ¡Tiene que ser este!

-Eh… ¿qué?-inquirió Twilight, sin entender nada.

-¡Vamos, pruébalo, pruébalo, no te cortes!-la aminó la chica de pelo rosado rizado.

Algo confusa, la chica cogió el cupcake que la ofrecía y le dio un rápido bocado; el sabor que la invadió entonces la hizo recordar otras épocas pasadas, llegando a esbozar una alegre sonrisa en el proceso. En cuanto la vio, la chica rosada exclamó.

-¡Sí, lo sabía, mi sentido nunca falla!

-Vaya está muy bueno ¿lo has hecho tú?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-¡Sí, con estas manitas de aquí! ¡Aunque nada me hace más feliz que ver a los demás felices! En cuanto te vi entrar por la puerta con esa cara tan tristona supe que era mi momento, por lo que puse a trabajar mi sentido para tratar de arreglar tan aciaga situación y… ¡voilá! Se ha obrado el milagro…

Por un momento Twilight miró a la chica, sin saber muy bien qué pensar sobre ella; aunque, en un momento dado, dicha chica se reincorporó y exclamó.

-¡Aunque espera, no me he presentado, qué descortés soy! ¡Me llamo Pinkie Pie! ¿Y tú?

-Ah… Twilight, Twilight Sparkle…

-¡Encantada de conocerte, Twilight Sparkle! ¡Pero come, come, no te cortes, que los he traído para ti!

La chica aceptó su ofrecimiento y probó otros cupcakes, dándole un sorbo también al chocolate, siendo uno de los chocolates más dulces y sabrosos que nunca probó.

-Y cuéntame Twilight ¿de dónde eres? ¿De aquí?

-Ah, no, solo estoy aquí de paso, en realidad soy de Liberty City.

-¡Ala! ¿En serio? ¡Yo soy de Alderney, del barrio de Leftwood!

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, qué sorpresa, yo vivo en Algonquin, en Middle Park Este.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Trabajando.

-¡Ah, pues como yo! ¡Yo estoy trabajando aquí, aprendiendo el oficio de pastelera! ¿Y tú?

-Ah, yo… estoy trabajando en un centro de documentación histórica-murmuró ella rápidamente.

-Entiendo, tú debes ser una de esas personas inteligentes, se te nota en la cara…

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto…

-Oh, no seas tan modesta, no es malo ser inteligente… aunque normalmente ese tipo de personas tienden a ser modestas y suelen infravalorar su propia capacidad, así que sí, te pega-asintió Pinkie, guiñándola un ojo.

Twilight se quedó un tanto chocada ante esa conclusión, comentando de seguido.

-¿Cómo has sabido eso? ¿Has estudiado psicología o algo así?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, tontita, sólo soy una simple repostera.

-Entonces ¿cómo has…?

-Un presentimiento, algo me lo decía-murmuró ella, guiñándola un ojo.

Para entonces Twilight seguía sin saber qué pensar sobre su sorpresiva visita, aunque de alguna forma la conversación con Pinkie la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de todos sus problemas, relajándose por primera vez desde que llegó a la ciudad. Por un momento no hubo nada. No hubo deudas que pagar, ni pistolas, ni matonas que la dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, ni pobres desgraciados a los que extorsionar. Simplemente estaba ahí, con su recién descubierta nueva amiga, acompañada por un surtido de cupcakes y un chocolate caliente que sabía a gloria.

-¡Huy, qué bien que te haya conocido, tenemos que quedar un día de estos con Rainbow e ir a la playa! ¿Dónde vives?-inquirió Pinkie en un momento dado.

-Ah, aquí cerca, en el 1115 del bulevar Del Perro.

-¡Genial, estamos justo al lado! ¡Y Rainbow en primera línea de playa! ¡Te tengo que presentar a Rainbow, ella también es de Liberty City, y del distrito de Algonquin, como tú!

-¿Ah, sí? Caramba, menuda fuga de cerebros de la costa este…

-¡Bueno, en el caso de Rainbow se podría decir que su cerebro salió corriendo! ¡Ji, ji, no creo que lo pilles, es que ella corre en su coche en carreras callejeras, por eso lo digo!

-¿Carreras callejeras? Pero eso está prohibido, es ilegal…

-Oh, vamos, como si eso la importara realmente… ¡es Rainbow! ¡Una tía chula donde las haya, en ambos sentidos de la palabra! ¡Definitivamente tienes que conocerla!

-Supongo, aunque si me dices que es una chula… no sé yo si me va a caer bien…

-¡Ah, dala una oportunidad, seguro que a ella también la caes bien!

-Está bien…

Y así, de forma completamente casual, el tiempo pasó sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta. Afuera en el paseo la gente iba y venía con sus compras en mano, disfrutando del día.

* * *

-Lo siento, cariño, me duele casi tanto como a ti, pero entiéndelo, no voy a poder volver…

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que volverías en siete días y ahora me dices que no vas a volver! ¿Por qué?

-¡Ya te lo he explicado, Sweetie, porque voy a necesitar más tiempo, pensaba que con una semana podría solucionarlo, pero me equivoqué!

-¡Tú siempre cumples con tus promesas! ¡Y ahora me dices que no vas a volver! ¿Y el viaje que íbamos a hacer?

-Pues… lo vamos a tener que posponer, me temo…

-¿¡Por qué?!

-Sabes porqué, cielo…

-¡Sí, y es por eso, porque lo sé!

Esa contestación pilló con la guardia baja a Rarity, la cual no supo qué contestar a continuación. Ante su inusitado silencio la niña no dijo nada más, oyéndola alejarse corriendo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sweetie… ¡Sweetie, espera, vuelve!

Sin embargo la niña ya no estaba allí, cogiendo Hernando el teléfono en su lugar.

-Se acaba de ir pisando fuerte… ¿quiere que la vaya a buscar?

-No, no la atosigues, tan solo… déjala estar, aunque pide luego a Lupe que vaya a hablar con ella por mi ¿vale?

-Está bien… entonces ¿se queda más tiempo?

-Sí, me temo que sí, la reunión el otro día con los armenios no me ayudó tan bien como creí que lo haría, voy a tener que tirar de otros hilos, pero no sé cómo lo voy a hacer, la verdad.

-Tal vez podamos ayudarla desde aquí, si marcamos la droga que nos llegue la será más fácil de identificar una vez que esté allí.

-Es una posibilidad, pero nos arriesgamos a que nos llegue mercancía defectuosa, si los colombianos se enteran de que estamos marcando los fardos podrían pensar que no nos fiamos de ellos, y no puedo permitir que nos vendan droga de mala calidad. No, por ahora prefiero moverme yo desde aquí, aunque voy a tener que cambiar mi estrategia. ¿Alguna novedad sobre los Sanders?

-Nada, es como si les hubiese tragado la tierra, no han vuelto a aparecer desde que usted se fue, y está todo muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hernando?

Por un momento su segundo al mando se quedó callado, sopesando lo que la iba a decir a su señora, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Lo que quiero decir es que todo marcha inusitadamente bien aun a pesar de su ausencia. Hasta ahora ni los cubanos, ni los haitianos ni los moteros han notado nada y todo va bien, la ciudad está tranquila.

-Vale ¿y eso no es ya bueno de por sí?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Sí, claro que sí, aunque igual soy solo yo… no me haga mucho caso, señora, hay veces que digo muchas tonterías.

-Ah, tonto es el que dice tonterías, y tú no eres para nada tonto, Hernando.

-Gracias, señora.

Rarity esbozó una confidente sonrisa y estuvo hablando un rato más con él hasta que finalmente cortó la llamada, dejando escapar un quejumbroso suspiro, con un gesto abatido grabado en su cara. La dolía mucho que Sweetie se enfadara así con ella, aun a pesar de que tenía sus razones para ello. Además, en parte ella también se sentía enfadada consigo misma, puesto que no había podido cumplir su promesa para con su hermana.

Aun a pesar de su reunión con los armenios para tratar de averiguar más cosas acerca de los Sanders, su acercamiento había sido del todo infructuoso y la había sido imposible averiguar nada concerniente al paradero de los mismos. Al principio los armenios parecían dispuestos a colaborar ante una posible venta, pero cuanto más mareaba la perdiz tratando de sonsacarles algo de información, menos colaborativos se mostraron, probando que no eran ni muy pacientes ni muy confiados en ese aspecto. Y aunque estuvieron a punto de salir de allí a tiros, Rarity evitó llamar demasiado la atención retirándose a tiempo, evadiendo de esta forma la posibilidad de volverse demasiado visible a ojos del resto de bandas.

Sin embargo una cosa había sacado en claro de ese intento fallido. No estaba segura de si era solo cosa de los armenios, pero si el resto de bandas eran así de desconfiadas lo iba a tener un tanto complicado, sobre todo a la hora de moverse sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Maldita sea…-masculló la señora de la droga, lanzando su móvil a la cama desde el sillón en el que se encontraba sentada.

Por un momento se quedó allí parada, sujetándose el tabique de la nariz con ambos dedos en actitud pensativa, aunque en realidad no pensaba en nada, tan solo trataba de relajarse un poco después de tanta tensión.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente después el móvil la comenzó a sonar y Rarity dejó escapar otro lánguido suspiro, dirigiéndose a cogerlo. Sin embargo se quedó un tanto extrañada en cuanto vio que le llamaba un número privado. Por un momento se quiso rehusar a cogerlo, pero finalmente descolgó y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja con un gesto prudente, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Sí?

-Rarity Belle-contestó de seguido una voz al otro lado.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número?-inquirió ella, con desconfianza.

-Eso ahora mismo es lo que menos importa, aunque lo que sí importa es una sola cosa. La está cagando.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, lo dicho, nunca había visto a nadie tan meticulosa y tan desastre al mismo tiempo, es usted el epitome de la torpeza, señorita Belle, aun a pesar de su actual posición.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Vamos, no se haga la tonta conmigo… señora de la droga de Vice City, líder del cártel Belle y del Mecenazgo. Se lo tiene bien montado, eso desde luego.

Para entonces Rarity estaba tan confusa que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, contestando de seguido.

-Espere un momento, vayamos por partes… ¿Quién demonios es usted, cómo sabe tanto de mí y de dónde me llama?

-Ah, esos son muchas preguntas, aunque ahora mismo no es usted la más apropiada para preguntarme todo eso, después de todo he sido yo quien la ha localizado. Supongo que tendrá ganas de saber por qué la he llamado.

-Pues sí, mire, como que sí-le espetó ella, un tanto molesta.

-Je, je, lo que me suponía. Puede que tenga varias oportunidades para usted, señorita Belle, siempre y cuando usted esté dispuesta a ayudarme con las mías. Pero bueno, este no es el mejor medio para hablar, venga a verme a mi casa en El Burro Heights, Amarillo Vista, tercera casa a la izquierda. Ah, y venga sola.

Y, tras esas breves indicaciones, el misterioso contacto la colgó, dejándola con la miel en los labios. Para entonces la confusión de Rarity era aún mayor, sin embargo no podía tomarse a la ligera una situación así. Fuera quien fuera ese misterioso hombre sabía mucho de ella, sin embargo en ningún momento había demostrado ningún tipo de actitud hostil, cosa que la chocaba aún más. Por lo que, sin ninguna otra posibilidad en esos sensibles momentos, decidió ir a hacerle una visita.

Recordaba bien la dirección que le dio, metiéndola en el GPS de su coche y dirigiéndose hacia allá a no más tardar. **El Burro Heights** era uno de los tantos barrios del este de Los Santos, destacaba sobre todo por ser el antiguo barrio obrero por excelencia, donde los antiguos trabajadores de la industria pesada de otros barrios aledaños como La Mesa o **Cypress Flats** vivían. Al contrario que los otros barrios, los cuales habían estado experimentando una incipiente gentrificación, El Burro Heights no había tenido tanta suerte y era quizás uno de los barrios más empobrecidos del este de la ciudad, con viviendas unifamiliares muy viejas y destartaladas, ahora ocupadas principalmente por inmigrantes mexicanos que sobrevivían como podían trabajando en el **campo petrolífero de Murrieta** , otro viejo vestigio de la industria pesada de la ciudad que a día de hoy seguía aún vigente y en pleno funcionamiento.

Amarillo Vista era una pequeña calle que bajaba perpendicular por una pendiente hacia abajo y con una pequeña curva que giraba a la izquierda en el extremo inferior que salía a la carretera principal; Rarity entró por ella y estuvo contando las casas hasta llegar a la tercera a mano izquierda, parando justo al lado. Dicha casa era una pequeña casa de una sola planta, con las paredes verdes, tejado rojo a dos aguas y dos ventanas con las cortinas echadas y barras metálicas. Destacaba también por la cantidad de señales de precaución que había alrededor de la misma, junto a las escaleras de subida había unas cuantas junto a la típica señal de cuidado con el perro.

Rarity subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta, nada más hacerlo se comenzaron a oír los amenazantes ladridos de un perro, al tiempo que una cámara de seguridad junto a la puerta la enfocaba desde donde se encontraba.

-Caramba, qué prisa te has dado, no te esperaba tan pronto. Pasa-indicó la voz de antes por un altavoz cercano.

En ese momento se oyó un zumbido proveniente de la cerradura de la puerta y esta se abrió ligeramente hacia dentro; Rarity la empujó y entró en la casa con paso lento y mucha cautela, asiendo consigo su bolso donde tenía guardada su pistola vintage, por si las moscas. Un pequeño pasillo lleno de cajas de embalaje y con varias baldas al fondo, donde se podían ver varias figuritas de acción y otros objetos de coleccionismo, precedían al resto de la casa, donde una espaciosa sala se encontraba llena de pantallas, ordenadores y sistemas electrónicos, todos ellos encendidos y funcionando a pleno rendimiento. Las dos únicas ventanas se encontraba cegadas con tablones desde dentro, y la única luz provenía de varias lámparas encendidas en diferentes lugares de la estancia, además de las pantallas encendidas. Al fondo del todo había un sofá rojo y justo al lado de la puerta una cama junto a una de las ventanas, con un portátil con la tapa abierta en ella.

-Y aquí tenemos a todo un pez gordo. Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, señorita Belle.

Fue entonces cuando Rarity vio a un hombre de edad media, medio calvo y aparentemente inválido, ya que se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas, mirándola desde el otro lado de la sala. Sus facciones eran onduladas, evidenciando cierto sobrepeso que se disimulaba bastante bien al estar sentado. Vestía una camisa verde de cuadros y unos vaqueros azules. Una analítica mirada se escondía tras unas gafas de montura fina.

-¡Bienvenida al paraíso!-añadió justo después, acercándose a ella.

-¿Perdón?

-Oh, bueno, lo es si al menos tu idea de paraíso es que un mal rollista voyeur pueda espiarte con total impunidad, pero oye, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Después de todo no voy mal desencaminado…

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos en el cual Rarity le miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido y no muy segura de si continuar hablando con él o no. Sin embargo el hombre retomó la conversación comentando.

-Pero bueno, eso es harina de otro costal, lo importante aquí es lo que todavía no hemos hecho… y lo que se ha hecho también.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Oh, no lo sé, dígamelo usted, que ha ido por la ciudad dando tumbos cual pollo sin cabeza y dejándose ver como si tal cosa, como si tuviera un cartel colgado al cuello en el que se puede leer claramente: _Mátenme, soy de todo menos discreta_.

-¡Eh, oiga, no le consiento que se dirija a mí de esa forma!

-¡Oh, usted perdone, reina de las nieves, me olvidaba con quien estaba hablando! Al menos eso sería lo que la dijera si estuviéramos en Vice City, pero no, estamos en Los Santos. Esa es la ligera diferencia.

Esas palabras dieron que pensar a Rarity, aprovechando el hombre para dar la vuelta a su silla, dirigiéndose a las pantallas que había a mano derecha y tecleando en un teclado.

-¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?

-Bueno, uno puede saber muchas cosas si sabe dónde buscarlas y cómo encontrarlas. Afortunadamente, yo soy de esa clase de personas, así que punto para mí, supongo. Pero bueno, para que conste en acta, que no se diga que no hago mi trabajo. Rarity Belle, veintiún años, hija de Magnum Belle y Pearl Belle, líder del cártel Belle afincado en Vice City y del Mecenazgo, una suerte de Comisión a la Liberty City en la que las bandas locales se reparten el mercado local. Ah, si me permite el apunte, aplaudo lo del Mecenazgo, es brillante se mire por donde se mire.

-Gracias…

-Sí, desde luego… aunque no es tan brillante lo que está tratando de hacer desde que llegó aquí. Ha estado llamando mucho la atención y, por lo que he llegado a saber, los armenios ya están avisados, y eso en sí es malo. Diríase que parece estar buscando algo… o a alguien-apuntó el hombre, mirándola de reojo.

Ante eso Rarity desvió la mirada, con gesto nervioso, a lo que el hombre murmuró.

-Ah, vaya, vaya, me parece que he acertado... ¿de quién se trata? Quizás yo la pueda ayudar.

-¿Ayudar? ¿Me quiere ayudar?-repitió ella, como si no hubiera oído bien.

-Sí, claro, después de todo ahora mismo soy su mejor y más nuevo contacto, llevo viviendo en esta ciudad de silicona desde hace más de cinco años y lo sé todo acerca de ella y de los que viven en ella. ¿Quieres saber el número de Jimmy Boston? Te lo saco en cero coma. ¿El color de los calzoncillos de Al Di Napoli cuando vivía? Oído cocina, son negros, por cierto.

-Vale, vale, sí, lo he entendido, es capaz de saberlo todo a corto plazo usando sus obvias habilidades técnicas, pero… sigo sin entenderlo ¿por qué me quiere ayudar?

Por un momento el hombre se quedó callado, sopesando una buena respuesta y mirándola de hito en hito. Finalmente habló.

-Verá señorita Belle, me considero una persona metódica y con recursos, pero aun a pesar de mi evidente capacidad no siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y eso es algo que particularmente me quema. Y mucho. Me gusta tenerlo todo controlado, llevar las riendas de la situación. Sin embargo un reciente acontecimiento ha sacudido esa concepción, y con ello mis expectativas sobre mí mismo. Lo cual es, de por sí, malo, al menos para mí. Supongo que sabrá lo del reciente asesinato de Jock Cranley.

-Ah, sí, algo he oído por la radio y en los periódicos…

-Ese tipo era un ególatra y un inútil redomado, muerto está más guapo, pero sin embargo no es eso lo que me quita el sueño, sino las circunstancias de su muerte. Hasta ahora la policía no ha podido dar con el asesino por cuestiones técnicas y, de igual forma, yo tampoco, y eso es lo que me quita el sueño. No soy capaz de dar con la identidad del asesino, aun a pesar de que normalmente en casos como estos siempre acabo dando con ella. Pero por alguna razón que se me escapa no consigo ponerle cara, he cotejado los datos de multitud de archivos, he crackeado y desencriptado archivos prometedores, he bajado a la deep web, he reunido información de fuentes oficiales y extraoficiales y aun así no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Y eso es algo que me está trayendo por la calle de la amargura. Supongo que, a estas alturas, comprenderá qué quiero yo de usted…

-Sí…

-Yo busco y encuentro a quien quiera que usted esté buscando… y usted hace lo mismo por mí. ¿Qué me dice?

Por un momento Rarity se quedó callada, sopesando la situación. Estaba más que claro que ese hombre era una especie de contacto todopoderoso capaz de saberlo todo en cuestión de poco tiempo, y tenerlo como aliado sería de gran ayuda para la consecución de sus objetivos. Sin embargo, por otro lado, lo que la estaba pidiendo era algo mucho más grande.

-Entiendo su punto, aunque supongo que ya sabrá que, básicamente, me está pidiendo que busque una aguja en un pajar.

-En términos generales, sí, pero tampoco la voy a echar a la jungla de cemento que es esta ciudad así sin más, la pondré sobre un camino por el que empezar y a partir de ahí usted seguirá por su cuenta, aunque si necesita mi ayuda en algún momento yo se la puedo dar. Creo que no soy tan malo, como puede usted observar.

Rarity asintió con la cabeza, mirando de arriba abajo a su inusual nuevo contacto. Si se aliaba con él encontraría rápidamente a los Sanders, y aunque por su parte ella tardaría más en cuanto al buscar a ese asesino se refería, de por sí el intentarlo ya merecía la pena.

-En ese caso de acuerdo, trato hecho.

-¡Excelente! Pues podemos ponernos a trabajar, cuénteme ¿a quién está buscando?-inquirió el hombre, poniéndose ante el teclado y preparándose para investigar.

-A Seymour Sanders y todo lo relacionado con él.

-Seymour Sanders… vale, en cuanto tenga algo se lo haré saber.

-Bien… ¿y mi camino?

-Ah, sí, por supuesto, veamos. La policía encontró un casquillo de bala del calibre sesenta y cinco junto al edificio Penris y lo archivó como prueba, intente acceder a esa prueba e investigue de donde puede haber salido, las tiendas de armas de Ammu-Nation podrían ser un buen punto de partida. Ah, y utilice nombres falsos, por dios, no vaya por ahí dando su nombre real constantemente.

-Descuide.

Rarity fue a irse, pero antes de hacerlo se paró y se dirigió al hombre por última vez.

-Por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre.

El aludido se giró en su silla, mirándola con gesto sobrio, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Nunca he considerado el nombre como algo primordial, pero dado que ahora somos socios, supongo que no está de más presentarse. Lester. Lester Crest.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente, me gusta su estilo.

Ante eso la chica prefirió ignorar el comentario y salió de la casa. Por su parte Lester volvió a sus pantallas, comentando por lo bajo.

-Bueno, eso ha sido un poco incómodo…

La luz del día que iluminaba Los Santos la dañó levemente, cubriéndose de ella con la mano. Al fondo la ciudad se encontraba envuelta en una densa bruma de contaminación.

* * *

-Oye Lightning ¿sabes tú algo de los Ballas?

Ese comentario hizo reaccionar a la aludida, la cual miró a Rainbow con gesto inquisitivo mientras esperaban a que les revisaran los coches en el taller Los Santos Customs de siempre para la carrera de esa tarde.

-Eh… sí, algo sé, aunque me extraña ¿por qué lo quieres saber?

-Bueno, es por simple curiosidad, el otro día vi algo en la tele, un programa que hablaba sobre las bandas…

-Ah, sí, sé cuál dices, _El lado oscuro del paraíso_ … antes lo presentaba un tal Steve Haines, un tipo del FIB, pero ahora hay un nuevo presentador llamado Dave Norton. Un tío majo, el otro era un poco capullo.

-Sí, ese… llegaron a comentar cosillas acerca de ellos pero en sí no dijeron gran cosa, por eso te preguntaba si sabías algo…

Por un momento Lightning se quedó callada, pensando en una posible contestación.

-Bueno, me sé algo de historia, una vez llegué a conocer a un antiguo Balla que me explicó un poco.

-Ah, vale, pues cuenta, cuenta…

-Está bien. Para explicar la historia de los Ballas es necesario empezar primero con la historia de la banda rival, los Families, ya que fueron estos los primeros en surgir. Durante los años 50 y 60 se dio una fuerte radicalización en torno a la comunidad negra, sobre todo después de la segunda guerra mundial. Por aquel entonces la intolerancia estaba mucho más enraizada en la sociedad, la cual todavía seguía arraigada en sus costumbres clasistas, y esto repercutió en las comunidades de etnia negra, siendo discriminadas por la gente blanca. Por su parte los negros veían a los blancos como gente que iban en contra de sus libertades y derechos y, en un intento por proteger sus identidades y sus familias, en 1969 Stanley Williams y Raymond Washington decidieron unir sus bandas callejeras para así volverse más fuertes y poder mantener a raya a otras bandas independientes que solían atacar su barrio de cuando en cuando. Fue en ese momento cuando los Families vieron la luz. Originariamente su territorio comprendía toda la zona sur de los barrios de Chamberlain Hills, Davis y parte de Strawberry, aunque Grove Street era la calle central donde la gran mayoría de los líderes se los sets residían.

-¿Sets?-repitió Rainbow, extrañada.

-Ahora voy a eso. Pronto los Families fueron creciendo y aumentando su número de miembros, y para mantener unidos a todos pensaron en dividir a la totalidad de la banda en sets o sub bandas, para entendernos mejor. Crearon un total de cuatro sets: los Chamberlain Gangster Families, afincados en Chamberlain Hills, los Carson Avenue Families, afincados en la parte de Carson Avenue, en Strawberry, los Davis Neighborhood Families, afincados en Davis, y los Grove Street Families, afincados en Grove Street. Este set en concreto tenía cierta importancia puesto que era el set principal, sobre el que partían el resto y los mantenía unidos.

-Ya veo… aunque ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con los Ballas?

-Ahora, ahora. Dado que los Families se volvían cada vez más y más fuertes, a mediados de 1972, y tras un ataque de los Families a Sylvester Scott y Benson Owens, unos estudiantes que vivían en Davis, se creó la banda de los Ballas para luchar contra los Families, siendo el propio Sylvester Scott el fundador de la primera banda que, más tarde, pasó a ser la de los Ballas. Al igual que con los Families, se crearon una serie de sets para coordinarse todos los miembros entre sí, habiendo un total de tres sets: los East Side Ballas, asentados en la zona este de Davis, los Original Covenant Ballas, asentados en Covenant Avenue al principio, y los South Rancho Ballas, asentados en la parte sur de Rancho.

-Espera, los Original Covenant esos, dijiste que estaban en Covenant Avenue al principio… ¿ya no están?-quiso saber Rainbow, interesada.

-Sí, ahí siguen, aunque ese set se amplió hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Con el objetivo de dar un fuerte golpe a los Families y minarles moralmente, los Ballas decidieron atacar el que era su set principal…

-Los Grove Street Families-obvió Rainbow.

-Exacto. El ataque fue feroz y, literalmente, echaron a los Families de allí, adueñándose de esa calle, asentándose ellos allí y debilitando sistemáticamente a la banda. El set de Grove Street desapareció, y eso provocó que el resto de sets comenzaran a pelear entre sí, fragmentando así a la banda por dentro y enfrentándolos entre sí. El resultado actual es unos sets completamente divididos que se matan entre si cuando tienen la ocasión. Por su parte, los Ballas son más fuertes que nunca, con unos sets unidos y coordinados entre sí.

-Entiendo…

-Los Ballas visten de morado y los Families de verde. No te recomiendo meterte con ninguna de las dos bandas, especialmente con los Ballas, suelen ser muy violentos y territoriales.

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera decir nada más, Jimmie se asomó por la puerta comentando.

-¡Muy bien, señoritas, estamos a tope!

-¿Sí? Genial, gracias Jimmie.

-No es nada, siempre es bueno revisar antes de salir a correr. ¿Qué tal con el turbo, Rainbow?

-¡Dabuten, me pone de cero a cien en cero coma, antes de que me dé cuenta ya estoy primera!

-Ya te dije yo que lo amortizarías… suerte en la carrera ¿dónde es?

-En La Puerta.

-Bien, no está muy lejos de aquí. Lo dicho, buena suerte chicas.

-Gracias Jimmie.

Las dos se subieron a sus respectivos coches y se dirigieron para allá, en dirección hacia la parrilla de salida.

 **La Puerta** destacaba sobre todo por ser un barrio a medio camino entre el aeropuerto y el resto de la ciudad, compuesto principalmente por almacenes, conglomerados, centros de reciclaje y poco más. Pero lo que más destacaba del barrio era sin duda alguna el **estadio del banco Maze** , en el cual se celebraban multitud de eventos deportivos, principalmente de baloncesto, ya que de hecho el estadio es el hogar del equipo local, Los Santos Panic. Aunque también se realizaban otros eventos como conciertos, y hasta se solía grabar de vez en cuando el programa de talentos _Fama o drama_.

La parrilla de salida para esa carrera se encontraba situada en el extremo sur de Davis Avenue, justo al lado del estadio, y el recorrido rodeaba todo el barrio aprovechando los nudos de la autopista de La Puerta que pasaba justo al lado. Rainbow se colocó en posición mientras esperaba a que dieran luz verde, mucha gente se había agolpado junto a la acera para ver el comienzo de la carrera. Sin embargo la chica llegó a ver una figura que la era familiar entre el gentío.

-Un momento ¿esa no es…?

En ese momento una de las juezas pasó justo al lado de ella, marcando el comienzo de la cuenta atrás al comienzo de la carrera. Rainbow la ignoró y posó la mirada sobre la gente, buscando esa figura para asegurarse de que había visto bien. Un pelo color violeta familiar la llamó la atención y, entonces, pudo verla.

-¿¡Scootaloo?! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?-inquirió ella, alucinada.

En ese justo momento se dio luz verde y todos los motores de los participantes rugieron a la vez, opacando el ruido del tráfico; sin embargo un grito de ánimo consiguió alzarse sobre el resto, oyéndose entre el público.

-¡Adelante, Rainbow Dash!

La aludida esbozó entonces una confidente sonrisa y aceleró de golpe, notando como el turbo la impulsaba y consiguiendo adelantar de una sola sentada a tres participantes por delante de ella.

Dado que era un circuito corto pero con muchas curvas, algunas de ellas peligrosas, otras cerradas, y con algunos cambios de rasante, el número total de vueltas se amplió a tres para darle más chicha a la carrera. El tráfico también se convertía en otro desafío aparte del que había que estar muy atento, sobre todo en las partes donde se salía a la autopista, aunque eran muy breves, se entraba por uno de los carriles de aceleración cercanos al aeropuerto para luego volver a La Puerta por el lado sureste, rodeando el estadio por detrás y saliendo de nuevo a Davis Avenue.

Por otro lado los participantes eran de lo más variados, habiendo de todo; vio coupés como el suyo, muscles como un Phoenix o un Buccaneer y hasta deportivos de lujo como un Comet o un 9F, el cual iba en cabeza y nadie conseguía alcanzarle. Esa era la segunda vuelta y, aunque iba en buena posición, le sacaba muchos segundos de distancia.

-A ver si puedo acercarme un poco…-pensó ella, cambiando de marcha.

En la siguiente curva derrapó a la izquierda frenando levemente, consiguiendo adelantar en el proceso a uno de los muscles.

-¡Oh, sí, eso es!-exclamó Rainbow, haciendo sonar el claxon.

Acto seguido aceleró de golpe y encaró una recta en dirección hacia el carril de incorporación a la autopista; el 9F iba ya subiendo por el mismo, delante de ella otros dos deportivos le seguían a rebufo.

-¡Caramba, menuda remontada! ¿Te ayudo un poco, Dash?-inquirió en ese momento Lightning por teléfono, a través del manos libres.

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Para que tú me adelantes? ¡Vas lista!-exclamó la chica, acelerando un poco más.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste en Liberty que estaba en tu territorio? ¡Bueno, pues ahora me toca a mí reclamar el mío!

-¡No me esperaba menos! ¡Aquí te espero!

Con esas palabras Rainbow puso el coche casi a doscientos, al tiempo que iba esquivando con gran maestría a los coches que se la ponían por delante, llegando rápidamente a la autopista y alcanzando al resto, zigzagueando para confundirles y así poder adelantarlos en cuanto tuviera la ocasión. A su alrededor la ciudad de Los Santos parecía desaparecer, y los altos edificios del centro, los cuales se podían ver desde donde estaban, se convertían en una especie de gigantes apastelados con figura amorfa.

Un poco más adelante se encontraba el carril de deceleración para volver a La Puerta, aunque en ese momento un autobús se cruzó, haciendo complicado el pasarle; el 9F en cabeza seguía disfrutando el primer puesto, mientras que los otros dos que tenía delante se vieron obligados a frenar. Sin embargo Rainbow no se achantó y, sin ni siquiera pensar, aceleró un poco más y dio un volantazo hacia la derecha, tratando de sobrepasar al autobús pasando entre el mismo y la valla de piedra que separaba la carretera del vacío. Por un momento pareció que no lograría pasar sin quedarse encajada entre el autobús y la valla, pero Rainbow aceleró todo lo posible y, a velocidad record, consiguió salvar la distancia y salir del rango del autobús, logrando alcanzar el 9F, que tuvo que frenar para poder pasar antes.

-¡Eso es, vamos, vamos!

El propietario del 9F vio aparecer repentinamente a Rainbow y trató de acelerar de nuevo para no quedarse atrás, pero en ese mismo instante Rainbow frenó de golpe; como resultado se activó el ABS integrado del coche, en el cual las ruedas frenaron dando pequeños frenazos ininterrumpidos, lo que la permitió tener control total de la tracción del coche, girando a la izquierda justo después y derrapando a la izquierda siguiendo el trayecto. Por su parte el 9F, al haber acelerado, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se embaló hacia el lado contrario, llegando a realizar un vistoso trompo que le sacó de la carretera, poniendo a Rainbow en cabeza.

-¡Oh, sí, genial! ¡Rainbow Dash, nene, recuerda el nombre!

A partir de ahí el resto de la carrera estuvo resuelta, la última vuelta fue quizás las más rápida de todas, llegando a la meta y quedando en primer lugar. Rainbow salió del coche y festejó la victoria subiéndose a la baca del mismo y haciendo como si tocase una guitarra invisible, al tiempo que la gente la aplaudía y la ovacionaba, especialmente una niña de pelo violeta.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble, Rainbow Dash!-exclamó Scootaloo, acercándose a ella.

Por su parte la chica bajó del coche y murmuró acercándose a ella.

-Lo sé, no creas que no, después de todo de por sí yo soy increíble…

Ante eso la niña esbozó una gran sonrisa y, de golpe y porrazo, abrazó a la chica, la cual se quedó un tanto chocada al principio, pero luego aceptó el gesto devolviéndoselo por su parte.

-Aunque hay algo que me escama ¿cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

-¡No lo sabía! Pero me enteré de que había una carrera aquí en La Puerta y, por un momento, pensé que igual te vería. Y así ha sido, aquí estás.

-Je, qué suerte que tienes…-murmuró Rainbow, revolviéndola el pelo.

El resto de participantes llegaron al cabo de unos pocos minutos, siendo Lightning la que acabó ganándose el tercer puesto. Nada más llegar bajó del coche y se dirigió a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa…

-Ya ves, ahora que dejé mi marca en la costa este vengo a hacer lo mismo en esta, me lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil, Dust…

-Porque me tengo que centrar en el triatlón Coyote, que si no… te dejaré pasar por esta, Dash.

-Lo dices como si me hubieses dejado ganar…

Lightning quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento una de las chicas que dio luz verde se acercó a ella con un sobre y exclamó.

-¡Enhorabuena, qué forma de adelantar al autobús! ¡Toma, tu premio!

-Muchas gracias.

Contó rápidamente el dinero, habiendo un total de tres mil quinientos dólares.

-Nada mal…-murmuró ella, satisfecha.

-¿Cuánto has ganado?-inquirió en ese momento Scootaloo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, enana…

La aludida quiso contestar, pero en ese momento Lightning inquirió.

-¿Quién es esta niña?

-¡Soy Scootaloo, y he venido a animar a Rainbow Dash!-exclamó la misma.

-Así es, es uno de mis tantos e incipientes fans.

-Ya veo, no sabía que apuntaras al público infantil, Rainbow.

-Ah, pero tú también ¿no?

-Qué graciosilla…

-Casi tanto como tú…

Ambas chicas se sostuvieron la mirada sin decir ni hacer nada, con sendos gestos retadores, pero en ese justo momento Scootaloo se empezó a reír tontamente; Lightning fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-De vosotras… os compenetráis tanto que parecéis novias…

Por un momento no hubo nada, pero al segundo siguiente las dos reaccionaron de seguido, siendo Rainbow la primera en expresarse.

-¡Oye, enana!

-¿¡Pero qué dices?! ¡Mira, niña, no vaya a ser que te dé un cachete!

Ante eso Scootaloo tan solo se rió con ganas, aunque tanto Rainbow como Lightning la dejaron estar aun a pesar de todo.

-En fin, no sé qué tendrás con esta niña, Rainbow, pero espero no tener que preocuparme demasiado…

-¡Oye, no es nada de lo que piensas, malpensada!

-Lo que sea, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero he de seguir preparándome para el triatlón. Si veo otra carrera te aviso ¿vale?

-Bien, gracias Lightning, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

Con eso la chica se subió a su coche y se perdió en dirección hacia el norte. Una vez que se quedaron solas Rainbow se dirigió a Scootaloo.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo también me voy, que tengo que hacer mis cosas…

-¿Ya te vas? Jo, yo pensaba que podríamos hacer algo juntas…

-¿Algo juntas? ¿Cómo qué?

-¡Me apetece un helado! ¡Vamos a por uno!-la sugirió ella.

Por un momento Rainbow quiso negarse, pero al ver la mirada que le estaba echando la niña no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Ah, está bien, vamos a por uno.

-¡Genial! ¡Hay una heladería en el **muelle de Del Perro** , justo en la feria!

-Vamos entonces.

Las dos se subieron al coche y se pusieron en camino hacia allá; por un momento, y antes de arrancar, Scootaloo la echó una rápida mirada que la dijo todo, a lo que la chica murmuró.

-¿West Coast Classics?

-West Coast Classics… por favor.

Ante eso Rainbow dejó escapar una risita, por lo que no se negó y sintonizó la emisora, sonando enseguida por todo el coche.

-Sí, negros, aquí está Dj Pooh para daros todo eso que vosotros queréis y necesitáis para encarar el día con alegría y dinamismo. Vamos ahora con otro clásico, esta vez de la mano de Dj Quik, el cual nos enseña una verdad universal. Y es que si no hay dólares, nada tiene sentido.

Justo después la música comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que Scootaloo seguía el ritmo con la cabeza, comenzando a rapear a la par.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Leer los siguientes párrafos al ritmo de _Dollaz and sense_ de DJ Quik. Letras eliminadas para evitar problemas

* * *

El ritmo era mucho más rápido que la anterior canción y Scootaloo parecía sabérsela de memoria, cosa que dejó a Rainbow bastante impresionada, aunque esta vez no la dijo nada al respecto. Sin embargo no podía evitar seguir pensando que, aun a pesar de todo, el gangsta rap no era el género musical más apropiado para ella. Justo después el estribillo comenzó a sonar.

Sin embargo había algo en ese tipo de temas que, aun a pesar del tema y las letras, siempre hacía entrar al ambiente de una forma bastante especial. En el caso de esa canción el ritmo apresurado ayudaba a meterse en la dinámica musical, siendo bastante efectivo en ese aspecto.

Justo después el estribillo comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Rainbow no tenía mucha idea de rap, por lo que le preguntó a Scootaloo.

-¿Siempre es así?

-¿Así como?

-Así de directo, ya sabes…

-Ah… sí, bueno, normalmente los MCs hablan a otros a través de sus temas, en este caso Dj Quik encara a MC Eiht, un antiguo rival suyo. Es normal en este tipo de canciones.

-Entiendo…

Justo después la canción continuó y Scootaloo la siguió.

Una vez más el estribillo volvió a sonar, siendo quizás la parte más pegajosa del tema en el buen sentido, ya que poseía un ritmo muy particular que se metía en la cabeza, incluso Rainbow se sorprendió a sí misma al encontrarse cabeceando al ritmo de la música, cosa que Scootaloo vio.

-¡Hey, te gusta, estás cabeceando!

-¿Qué dices? No, para nada, yo soy más de electro y lo sabes…

-Te he visto cabecear.

-Te lo habrás imaginado…

-Ya, claro…

Scootaloo quiso seguir hablando, pero el tema continuó y ella se enfocó en seguir los últimos versos, que servían para cerrar la canción con algún que otra dedicatoria o agradecimiento especial.

En cuanto acabó el tema Rainbow se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al muelle, aparcando el coche en el parking que había justo enfrente de la entrada de la feria. Scootaloo se adelantó y entró en ella, dejando atrás a Rainbow.

-¡Eh, espera, enana, no corras tanto!-la llamó ella.

Aun a pesar de eso la alcanzó enseguida y, entre las dos, estuvieron haciendo la tarde en la feria, tomando un helado, montando en la noria, la montaña rusa e incluso en una pequeña lanzadera que allí había; Rainbow también probó su puntería en las casetas que allí había, ganando un gran peluche de un pequeño pegaso disparando a unas latas con una escopeta de aire comprimido que luego regaló a la niña.

Hasta ahora nunca había estado en el muelle, habiéndolo visto cantidad de veces desde la terraza de su habitación, siendo de lo más vistoso sobre todo por las noches, durante las cuales todas las atracciones se encendían, sobre todo la noria, la cual se iluminaba con motivos de todo tipo. Era el lugar ideal para pasar el día, y sin apenas proponérselo, se encontró disfrutándolo inmensamente en compañía de la niña, la cual se mostraba encantada en todo momento.

En cuanto comenzó a atardecer Rainbow decidió ponerle fin a su particular tarde, comentando de seguido.

-Oye enana, deberíamos volver ya a casa, deben de estar esperándote.

-Oh, sí, supongo…

El tono con que lo dijo y la carita que puso mosqueó un poco a Rainbow, al tiempo que la niña acataba su orden sin apenas rechistar. La chica se quedó algo preocupada por ella, pero igualmente regresaron al coche para volver a Davis.

El viaje fue rápido puesto que no había mucho tráfico, parando justo enfrente del orfanato; Scootaloo bajó del coche y Rainbow la imitó para coger el peluche que había guardado en el maletero. Fue entonces cuando una mujer de mediana edad y de color salió del orfanato un tanto atacada, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Oh, ahí estás, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía! ¿¡Dónde habías estado?!

-Oh, yo, pues…

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes salir sin avisar! ¡Ya es la segunda vez que te llamo la atención, sigue así y te castigaré sin salir de tu habitación!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Rainbow intervino comentando.

-No pasa nada, la niña estaba conmigo.

-¿¡Y usted quién demonios es?!

-Soy Rainbow Dash, una amiga de Scootaloo…

-¿Amiga?

-Sí, ha estado conmigo pasando la tarde en el muelle de Del Perro, yo misma la estuve vigilando en todo momento, así que no se preocupe.

-¡Aun así no puede irse así sin más! ¡Está a mi cargo, no al suyo, usted no tiene nada que ver con ella!

-Eh, cálmese, tan solo hemos estado pasando la tarde, nada más…

Antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo más, una voz les cortó comentando.

-¿Ocurre algo, señora Whitetaker?

Rainbow giró la cabeza y vio a un grupito de Ballas acercándose a ellos; el que habló era un hombre joven de no más de treinta años, de color, de pelo moreno muy corto, ojos oscuros, mirada penetrante y porte intimidante. Vestía con una camiseta de deporte blanca del equipo de Los Santos Panic, con motivos morados entrelazados, y unos desgastados vaqueros azules.

-¡Oh, Joseph, menos mal que has venido! ¡Esta chica de aquí está acosando a una de mis niñas!-exclamó la señora Whitetaker.

Ante eso la chica saltó enseguida, exclamando.

-¡Eh, oiga, no invente, yo sólo he hecho compañía a la niña, algo que claramente no están haciendo aquí!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Insinúa que no hago mi trabajo?!

-¡Sí, echando la bronca a la niña de esa manera y amenazándola con castigarla!

Antes de que la señora Whitetaker pudiera decir nada más, el tal Joseph medió en la situación, cortándola de seguido.

-Déjemelo a mí, señora Whitetaker…

Acto seguido se dirigió a Rainbow con gesto analizador, mirándola de arriba abajo y dirigiéndose a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú, si se puede saber? ¿Es cierto lo que la señora Whitetaker dice?

-Yo nunca acosaría a una niña, llegué a conocerla hará cosa de dos días, nos encontramos hoy y fuimos a dar una vuelta y a pasar el día tomándonos un helado, eso es todo.

Joseph la miró con ojos entrecerrados y un gesto lleno de desconfianza; por un momento no dijo nada, pero luego comenzó a hablar.

-Los niños de aquí apenas tienen recursos, y en el orfanato cuidan de ellos de la mejor forma posible. Nosotros les ayudamos proporcionándoles dinero y medios para que salgan adelante, todo lo que tienen ahora es gracias a nosotros. Me parece muy bien que tú también expreses preocupación por uno de ellos, pero no puedes venir por aquí, a nuestro barrio, y ponerte e despotricar contra una institución como esta así sin más, sin apenas respeto. Porque eso es lo más importante aquí en nuestro barrio, respeto. Respeto sobre todas las cosas. Y tú no pareces respetar nada.

Rainbow quiso responder, pero supo al instante que lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas, por lo que prefirió mantenerse callada. Por su parte Joseph esbozó una pequeña sonrisita, comentando de seguido.

-Bien, así me gusta, que respetes. Quien calla otorga ¿no? Si lo que quieres es ayudar a la niña, en ese caso puedes venir a verla, pero sin armar alboroto. Por su parte ella también tendrá que obedecer lo que le diga la señora Whitetaker, que es quien está a su cargo. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí…-asintió ella secamente.

-Estupendo. Está todo bien, señora Whitetaker.

-Gracias Joseph.

-No es nada, después de todo ya sabe que nosotros siempre cuidamos de los nuestros…

Tras esas palabras miró fugazmente a Rainbow antes de irse con el resto de sus acompañantes; uno de ellos hizo un signo a la chica que supo identificar al instante. Por su parte la señora Whitetaker comentó.

-Vale, pues ahora que está todo aclarado puede ya marcharse. Despídete, Scootaloo.

Rainbow aprovechó para darla el peluche, a lo que la niña respondió.

-Gracias por todo, Rainbow Dash…

-No ha sido nada, enana, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

Ante eso la niña sonrió tímidamente y abrazó a la chica, a lo que ella respondió devolviéndola el gesto.

-Vendré a verte un día de estos ¿vale? y pórtate bien.

-Procuraré.

Rainbow no pudo evitar reírse tontamente, revolviéndola el pelo en un gesto cariñoso. Tras la despedida la señora Whitetaker se llevó a Scootaloo al interior, desapareciendo tras las puertas.

Una vez sola la chica dejó escapar un dejado suspiro, sin poder evitar dibujar un gesto preocupado en su cara. Al otro lado de la calle vio a otro grupito de Ballas mirándola atentamente, como si fuera algo fuera de lugar. Sin decir nada más se subió al coche y se fue de allí, sin dejar de sentir cierta preocupación por Scootaloo. La noche comenzaba a echarse sobre Los Santos, con un denso manto de estrellas por corona.

* * *

En el barrio de La Mesa la noche vaciaba sus calles, al menos en mayor medida; las calles principales siempre tenían una mayor actividad, pero el resto que estaban más apartadas siempre se vaciaban, con alguna que otra meretriz o trabajadora de la noche paseando por allí en busca de clientes. Eso era ideal para Fluttershy, la cual llegó al lugar de madrugada, al amparo de la oscuridad.

Volver a Los Santos era su única opción por mucho que la molestara la idea, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. No podía dejar que nadie más la encontrara, además, si se hubiera quedado en el condado de Blaine habría puesto en peligro a Tree Hugger, cosa a la que se negaba en redondo. La costó un poco convencerla, pero para protegerla la aconsejó que se marchara del desierto durante una temporada, incluso la sugirió que volviese a San Fierro, su ciudad natal, pero la chica se negó a volver allí. En su lugar prefirió moverse a otra localización que ella conocía, más al norte del estado, y donde también podría seguir cultivando su yo interior estando en armonía con la naturaleza. Fluttershy se quedó más tranquila, regresando así a esa odiada ciudad de la cual nunca podría escapar por mucho que quisiera.

Una vez de vuelta al almacén aparcó su furgoneta justo al lado, entrando en él ignorando sus sentimientos e instalándose de nuevo en las oficinas. Sacó el móvil de su asesino y miró de nuevo el registro de llamadas, viendo cómo se repetía una y otra vez el mismo largo número. Debía de averiguar de dónde provenia ese número, y en su cabeza comenzó a considerar varias maneras de hacerlo. Por un momento su mente se desvió por otros derroteros y, acto seguido, se dirigió al sótano, en busca de algo. La llevó un buen rato, pero finalmente encontró algo, y ese algo era un antiguo rastreador de frecuencias. Regresó a las oficinas y, una vez allí, comenzó a realizar un apaño para conectar el rastreador al móvil. No estaba segura de si algo así funcionaría, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Tras los apaños correspondientes Fluttershy consiguió conectar el móvil al rastreador, encendiéndolo de seguido y comenzando a rastrear la frecuencia del número. Afuera en la noche, Los Santos dormía.

* * *

En casa de Lester, sin embargo, nada dormía, ni siquiera él; todos sus ordenadores y aparatos electrónicos funcionaban a pleno rendimiento, al tiempo que su dueño investigaba el paradero de Seymour Sanders, siendo un tanto más complicado de lo que él mismo hubiera llegado a pensar.

-Venga, tiene que haber algo que lo conecte con algunas de las bandas locales… debe estar registrado en algún lado, a ver si tiene ficha en el FIB.

Sus dedos corrían raudos por el teclado, al igual que sus ojos por las pantallas. En ese justo momento comenzó a oírse un insistente pitido que atrajo su atención.

-¿El inhibidor de frecuencias? Qué raro, pensaba que estaba del todo roto…

Dio la vuelta a su silla y se desplazó al otro lado, mirando a dicho aparato con gesto analizador.

-Tengo que cambiarlo, aunque…

Por un momento hizo mano de otro teclado y comenzó a teclear, mirando otra pantalla que allí había y sacando un plano de toda la zona este de Los Santos.

-Espera ¿frecuencias ahora? ¿Quién está jugando a los barcos a las tantas de la madrugada?

Acto seguido la pantalla mostró un punto situado en La Mesa, no muy lejos de allí; los ojos de Lester se entrecerraron, pensando en probabilidades.

-La Mesa… bueno, en ese caso no es tan raro, aunque aun así me extraña, ya nadie opera las veinticuatro horas seguidas.

La señal seguía emitiendo desde su ubicación en La Mesa, escamando más y más a Lester, el cual pensaba a toda velocidad.

-Tal vez solo sea algo aislado, aunque… veamos cual es su frecuencia de onda…

Consultó rápidamente las características de la misma usando su equipamiento, averiguando enseguida lo que quería saber.

-Frecuencias a baja intensidad en un ratio de 31 hertzios por minuto… eso es un rastreador fijo, aunque uno muy viejo, eso sí. ¿Quién se pone a rastrear frecuencias a estas horas? Qué raro…

Aún con la mosca tras la oreja, Lester decidió sobre la marcha rápidamente.

-Ahora no puedo ponerme con esto, estoy ocupado, pero bien puedo tenerlo vigilado aunque sólo sea desde la distancia. Vas a tener que esperar un poco, mi espectrónico amigo, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Una vez que terminó de ajustar los parámetros para rastrear esa frecuencia y no perderla de vista, Lester regresó a su investigación. Detrás de él la pantalla seguía mostrando la señal ubicada en La Mesa.

* * *

Vale, ya sé que en un principio dije que no escribiría nada debido a la existencia de trabajos de la uni, pero dado que los dos trabajos más pesados e inmediatos ya están hechos y he podido sacar algo de tiempo entre descanso y descanso, os traigo este regalo en víspera de reyes. Y sí, soy vuestro Rey Mago particular. Es posible que muchos sintáis que la trama de Applejack es un tanto lenta, y así es, puesto que todavía es muy pronto para que se encuentre con el resto del grupo; no pasa lo mismo con Twilight, Pinkie y Rarity, las cuales se encontrarán muy pronto, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo. Mientras tanto puedo darle un poco de acción para que no desentone, cosa que hay aquí. En cuanto a Rarity se refiere da otro paso, conociendo a otro personaje que los que hayan jugado al GTA V reconocerán al instante. Lester es un tío para todo y la mayor mente criminal a este lado de San Andreas, por lo que me interesaba meterle en la historia ya que me puede dar mucho juego.

Ahora voy a ponerme técnico. Los Ballas están basados en la banda de los Bloods, una banda de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, y los Families en la de los Crips. La historia que muestro usa detalles reales, como los años y los fundadores, mezclados con detalles ficticios del propio juego y otros detalles de mi propia cosecha que he creado para la ocasión, conformando de esta forma una amalgama de detalles de lo más variados. También he querido darle un particular énfasis a la concepción de banda como grupo de amigos o familiares que se cuidan entre sí, puesto que de eso se trata en realidad, siendo este el origen de la mayoría de bandas callejeras del barrio de Compton en Los Ángeles, siendo Davis su contraparte digital en ese aspecto.

Y lo dicho, esto es un regalito en el que he estado trabajando cuando he podido, por lo que no os esperéis algo parecido hasta que por lo menos termine los exámenes. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Encontronazo**

Applejack trataba de concentrarse, pero entre el ruido ensordecedor de las armas y la balacera que la estaba asediando apenas podía por mucho que lo intentaba; con su arma en alto y cubriéndose tras una roca cercana, el tiroteo no parecía que fuera a detenerse, cosa que la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Disparó a ciegas por encima de la roca sin asomar mucho el brazo para tratar de intimidar un poco, pero apenas sirvió y continuó el asedio. La roca paraba y desviaba las balas, pero aun así ella se inquietaba.

-Agh, maldita sea… ¿cómo me he metido en esto?-pensó ella, un tanto molesta.

Todavía no se terminaba de ubicar del todo, y es que había pasado todo tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Como cada mañana había ido a "trabajar", Trevor se había ido con la avioneta, ella había cogido el buggy y había puesto camino hacia donde Óscar la dijera que fuera.

Esa vez sus indicaciones la llevaron hasta la **granja Braddock** , una pequeña y apartada granja situada a las afueras de Grapeseed, comunicada por un estrecho camino de tierra y situada en la falda este del monte Chiliad. En cuanto llegó estaba todo tranquilo, aparentemente no había nadie cerca, y estuvo esperando pacientemente a que llegara la avioneta con la mercancía. Sin embargo la avioneta nunca llegó, y en su lugar llegaron un par de todoterrenos amarillos llenos de Vagos armados hasta los dientes que comenzaron a tirotearla sin mayores contemplaciones. Por su parte, Applejack cogió la radio del coche y se cubrió tras la roca, avisando de seguido a Óscar, el cual exclamó.

-¡Oh, mierda, sal de ahí, es una emboscada!

-¡No puedo, me han acorralado y son muchos, van todos a saco!

-¡Pues ábrete paso, tienes un arma, úsala!

Sin embargo la chica se encontraba en un serio dilema, puesto que aun a pesar de que sabía disparar y había practicado la puntería con su hermano, nunca antes había disparado a nadie ya que jamás se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo. Por lo que la idea de disparar a alguien la inquietaba bastante, aun a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Maldita sea…

Se asomó brevemente por un lado de la roca y echó un vistazo al panorama; un par de Vagos la tiroteaban desde un pequeño invernadero, mientras que otro par se cubría tras una valla de madera justo al lado de la casa que había junto al invernadero. Desde donde estaba alzó el arma y disparó en dirección hacia los del invernadero, la ráfaga de balas voló por encima de sus cabezas, haciéndoles reaccionar agachándose levemente. Applejack aprovechó ese inciso para moverse y echó a correr en dirección al granero, ya que había dejado el dune buggy justo detrás, cubriéndose tras un palé de tablas de madera. Más balas silbaron en el aire, y una de ellas la llegó a rozar la pierna derecha, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Agh, mierda!-musitó la chica, conteniendo un grito de dolor.

Se arrastró por el suelo, llegando a disparar a ciegas por encima de las tablas, pero no hizo absolutamente nada por detener la trifulca. Applejack se reincorporó de nuevo y vio que otro todoterreno amarillo con más Vagos aparecía en la lejanía por el camino de tierra, dirigiéndose hacia la granja. Hizo mano entonces de la radio y musitó.

-¡Maldita sea, Óscar, vienen más, me van a matar, ayúdame!

Antes de que el aludido contestara la voz de Trevor se entrecruzó, comentando de seguido.

-¡Muy bien, he terminado por aquí, me vuelvo al aeródromo!

-¡Philips, ayúdame, por dios, me van a matar!-exclamó Applejack.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-¡Los Vagos la han tendido una emboscada en la granja Braddock, otro encargo falso!-explicó Óscar rápidamente.

-¡Vaya por dios! ¡Bueno, no puedo dejar totalmente desatendido a uno de mis socios! ¡Aguanta ahí, Apple, voy para allá!

-¡Date prisa!

Tras eso el tiempo comenzó a pasar mucho más lento, como si lo hiciera a propósito; el tiroteo se intensificaba aún más, los Vagos se agruparon en un solo punto y aunque sólo era una rozadura, la pierna la dolía horrores. Por un momento su mente comenzó a meterse con ella, mostrándola lo que pasaría si consiguieran matarla ahí y ahora; su familia llorando su muerte, consternada, rota de dolor y totalmente desesperada, aunque la visión de su hermana pequeña Apple Bloom más depresiva que nunca fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Por un momento no hubo nada, el dolor desapareció y el deseo de sobrevivir se apoderó de ella, dándola de golpe fuerzas renovadas. Alzó el arma en cuanto tuvo la ocasión y disparó al tiempo que chillaba con furia, sin apenas pensar ni apuntar. Dos Vagos cayeron de espaldas en cuanto la ráfaga les golpeó en el pecho, retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor. Palabras apagadas reverberaban en su mente al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia otra dirección, buscando una nueva cobertura. Un árbol lo suficientemente grueso la cubrió a tiempo, aunque en cuanto quiso volver a disparar el sonido del cargador vacío la hizo volver a la realidad, agazapándose tras el tronco mientras trataba de recargar el arma con manos temblorosas y tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de hacer.

Aunque en ese preciso instante comenzó a oírse el ruido de una avioneta volando bajo acercándose desde la lejanía; la radio se encendió y se oyó a Trevor exclamar.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, te veo, Apple! ¡Y tienes a todos congregados! ¡Bien, bien, ahora aléjate, aquí van a haber muchos fuegos artificiales!

Applejack alzó la vista y vio la cuban 800 roja y blanca de Trevor aproximándose; por un momento los Vagos dejaron de disparar, lo que Applejack aprovechó para correr en dirección contraria, escondiéndose en una cuenca cercana formada por la erosión de torrentes cuando llueve. Inmediatamente después oyó una súbita explosión un poco más adelante, al tiempo que la avioneta remontaba el vuelo y Trevor exclamaba por radio.

-¡Eso es, así me gusta más! ¡Has tenido suerte, Apple, aún me quedaba una bomba en el compartimento de carga! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy entera…

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Te espero en el aeródromo!

La avioneta maniobró y se dirigió hacia el sur, al tiempo que Applejack salía de su escondite; un poco más adelante los restos de una explosión habían ennegrecido el suelo, y de los Vagos apenas quedaba poca cosa. La chica se dirigió al dune buggy y se fue de allí rápidamente, dejando el lugar desierto.

El regreso al aeródromo fue mucho más rápido, el dolor de la pierna la hacía acelerar, por lo que llegó enseguida atravesando los campos por los caminos de tierra, evitando así las carreteras; más de una vez el propio Óscar se lo había aconsejado, ya que el ir por las carreteras podría atraer la atención de la policía al ser un vehículo usado para el tráfico de armas.

Entró en el aeródromo por el acceso trasero y aparcó el coche junto al hangar, donde Trevor y Óscar la esperaban.

-¡Ah, aquí está, la heroína invicta, vivita y coleando!-exclamó Trevor.

-Bueno, tampoco te pases, Philips…-masculló ella, cojeando un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, te han dado?-inquirió él, intrigado.

-No, tan solo es un rasguño, pero duele horrores…

-Ah, entonces estás bien. Aunque me temo que hoy no hay pago, lo cual me apena horrores, lo importante aquí es que todos estamos vivos para contarlo. Es parte de la experiencia ¿notas como te haces un poquito más fuerte? Esa es la clave de la supervivencia, recuérdalo siempre, Apple.

-Lo que tú digas, Philips…

-¡Claro que sí! Espero que para mañana la cosa mejore, Óscar…

-Lo intentaré, aunque a veces es difícil estar cien por cien seguro de la veracidad de los encargos.

-Bien, bien, pero sobrevivimos, eso es lo importante. ¡Muy bien, tropa, desplegaos hasta perderos en la distancia!

A su señal los tres se desperdigaron, Applejack se dirigió a su coche y se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar, aún con la pierna palpitando de dolor.

Nada más llegar aparcó en el granero pequeño enfrente de la entrada y, asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa, salió del coche cojeando y dirigiéndose hacia la casa, entrando en ella precipitadamente. Subir las escaleras se hizo un tanto duro, pero finalmente llegó a su habitación, metiéndose directamente en su baño y cerrando la puerta por dentro. Acto seguido se sentó en la taza del váter extendiendo la pierna y observando la herida. La bala había pasado rozando el muslo, trazando un leve pero visible surco en el pantalón y su piel. Se quitó los vaqueros y se trató la herida, la cual era superficial, pero dolía igualmente debido al desgarramiento de la piel. La limpió con un paño mojado, quitándola la sangre coagulada, y luego la desinfectó aplicándose povidona con una gasa, vendándola un poco después.

En cuanto terminó oyó la voz de su hermano mayor llamándola desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Applejack? ¿Estás aquí?

-Ah… ¡sí, sí, ahora bajo!-exclamó ella.

Se puso decente antes de bajar, pensando en los más recientes acontecimientos; aun a pesar del riesgo seguía viva, casi de milagro, y aunque podría haber sido mucho peor, tan solo se había quedado en un mero susto. Por un lado la tranquilizaba, pero eso no quitaba que el riesgo siguiera ahí. Sin embargo sabía que debía seguir, ya que necesitaba el dinero para poder ayudar a su familia. Por lo que, apechugando con las consecuencias, y tratando de no revelar que cojeaba un poco, fue a la planta baja para encontrarse con su hermano. Afuera, el día comenzaba a nublarse por el sur.

* * *

-Bienvenida a la **comisaría de Mission Row** ¿qué se la ofrece?

-Buenos días, soy la fiscal del distrito Sparkler Glory, he venido por petición de la oficina para analizar la única prueba existente del asesinato de Jock Cranley.

-¿Otra vez? Ya se hizo hará cosa de una semana, se cerró el acta.

-Lo sabemos, pero la fiscalía ha ordenado una revisión del caso y ha sugerido una segunda investigación más a fondo, el ayuntamiento nos ha estado presionando, ya sabe que el suceso ha trascendido bastante.

-Sí, desde luego… está bien, si me permite su documentación, señorita Glory…

Tan solo se requirió de un par de minutos para su identificación, aunque para ella era más que suficiente; entregó su tarjeta de identificación, la cual luego cotejaron en la base de datos mediante el uso del lector, mostrando un resultado positivo en la pantalla.

-Perfecto, está todo en orden, puede pasar, señorita Glory.

-Muchas gracias.

Rarity recogió su tarjeta y se la guardó en el bolso, el cual tuvo que dejar en un casillero de seguridad. Una vez dentro se llevó disimuladamente una mano al oído, haciéndolo pasar por un gesto para arreglarse el pelo, al tiempo que susurraba.

-Estoy dentro.

-Bien, estupendo, al final me han sobrado unos cuantos segundos, pero he conseguido hackear a tiempo el lector para que diera positivo. Vale, el depósito se encuentra en la planta -2, tercera puerta a la derecha, ahora que la han identificado no tendrá problemas para acceder a la cámara donde custodian las pruebas.

-De acuerdo.

Aunque en un principio vio muy arriesgada esa infiltración, al final no había sido tan complicado; dado que la única prueba a la que podían acceder estaba confinada en el depósito de la comisaría del centro, Rarity trazó un plan para acceder a ella, siendo ayudada por Lester en el proceso. Hacerse pasar por fiscal era relativamente sencillo, tan solo había que vestir adecuadamente y actuar con profesionalidad, algo que Rarity sabía hacer particularmente bien. Nada que un vestido típico de funcionaria con blusa blanca, chaqueta negra, falda a juego ajustada hasta las rodillas y gafas de ejecutiva pudiera hacer, y todo ello salido de su propio armario.

Por otro lado el burlar la seguridad con una identificación falsa era un poco más complicado, aunque para Lester fue de lo más sencillo; conseguir una tarjeta magnética fue mucho más fácil de lo que la propia Rarity supuso, aunque la parte difícil estaba en engañar al sistema de seguridad para que le diera el visto bueno y de esta forma poder entrar. Una opción era hackear el sistema para introducir en él los datos falsos, y otra un poco más sencilla era trastear en sólo una parte del mismo para que la lectura saliera positiva, ignorando el resto del sistema. Lester se explayó a gusto en cuanto a detalles se refería.

-Hay dos formas de hacer esto: a lo loco o bien con cautela. Lo malo de hacerlo a lo loco es que te expones más, pero el ir con cautela te da más margen de maniobra, y en un caso como este ir a lo loco no es quizás la mejor opción. No es lo mismo entrar en un sistema complejo y controlarlo desde fuera que entrar en sólo una parte y controlarlo desde dentro, de hecho se llama menos la atención de esa forma, por lo que en un caso como este aproximarse con cautela es la mejor opción. Dado que no es un golpe como tal y es más pequeño, no es nada que yo no pueda manejar, me meteré en una parte del sistema y lo sabotearé desde dentro, no me tomará mucho tiempo.

La habilidad de Lester no tenía parangón, Rarity nunca había conocido a nadie con tantos recursos, y hasta ella podía ver lo poderoso que era, y lo ventajoso que también era tenerle como aliado. Con él a su lado tendría localizado a los Sanders antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Por cierto ¿qué tal lleva la búsqueda, ha encontrado algo?-inquirió ella en voz baja, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Ah, sí, de hecho era algo que quería comentarla. No sé en qué términos estará ese hombre con usted ni lo que le habrá hecho, pero se me está complicando mucho el localizarle, pensaba que sería algo sencillo, pero lo cierto es que se me está resistiendo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, anoche estuve registrando un montón de sitios y consultando un buen número de bases de datos, y por ahora no he encontrado nada. Es raro, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de mí…

-Ya veo…

-Pero bueno, yo no soy de los que se achantan, seguiré buscando, en cuanto tenga algo la aviso. Vale, ya debería haber llegado…

-Sí, ya estoy aquí.

-Muy bien, tercera puerta a la derecha, hay cámaras en el pasillo y en una esquina de la habitación, pero no se preocupe, para esa cámara será usted la mujer invisible. La prueba está archivada en el cajón 27, quinta fila contando desde abajo.

Al fondo del todo había un guardia vigilando el lugar, ella lo ignoró y se metió en la sala correspondiente, donde había una serie de ficheros verdes compuestos por pequeños y múltipes cajones donde se guardaban las pruebas de diferentes casos. En medio de la estancia había una mesa de trabajo con una lámpra retráctil incorporada. Desde donde estaba pudo ver de reojo la cámara de vigilancia que Lester la comentó, pero no se preocupó por ella. Se dirigió directamente al cajón 27 y lo abrió con una llave que la facilitaron arriba al pasar, sacando del mismo una bolsita hermética donde se encontraba metido el casquillo de bala.

Aunque había tenido que dejar el bolso arriba, ella había venido preparada, por lo que se sentó en la mesa con porte tranquilo, al tiempo que hacía mano disimuladamente de un casquillo muy similar guardado en su zapato para cambiarlo por el real.

-Vale, antes de dar el cambiazo compruebe de que se trata del casquillo bueno.

-Tiene que serlo, después de todo está aquí guardado.

-Sí, pero también pueden haber tomado precauciones, después de todo es la única prueba de un caso muy importante. Eche un vistazo al número de serie grabado en la parte trasera, tiene que acabar en 7563.

Usando un par de guantes y asiendo la lámpara retráctil, la cual tenía una lupa adosada junto a la bombilla, observó el número de serie grabado en la parte trasera, el cual acababa en el número que Lester indicó.

-Sí, es la auténtica.

-Bien, en ese caso realice el cambio.

Rápidamente metió el casquillo que trajo consigo en la bolsa, cerrándola de seguido, y guardándose el real en su zapato, acomodándolo bien para que no la molestara.

-Hecho.

-Estupendo, salga de allí, no voy a poder congelar la imagen por mucho más tiempo.

Rarity se puso en pie y salió de allí con porte calmado y paso tranquilo para no llamar demasiado la atención. En cuanto regresó a la planta baja recogió sus cosas de la taquilla, devolvió la llave del cajón y salió de la comisaría tranquilamente.

-Vale, ya estoy fuera.

-Genial, pues ya tiene el casquillo, llévelo al Ammu-Nation que hay en **Pillbox Hill** , conozco al tipo que lo lleva el cual nos podrá hacer un favor.

-Muy bien, voy para allá… ¡taxi!-exclamó ella, llamando a uno cercano.

Como no quería llamar la atención, ese día prefirió dejar el coche en el garaje en el hotel, moviéndose por la ciudad de forma más desapercibida. Por encima de sus cabezas el día se comenzaba a nublar.

* * *

-¡Harás lo que yo te diga!

-¡Huye, corre, sal de aquí!

-¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

-¡No mires atrás, corre, corre!

-¡Alto!

-¡No la tocarás! ¡Corre, Fluttershy!

El sonido de una detonación reverberó en su mente y la aludida despertó, dejando escapar un grito de puro terror; acto seguido se reincorporó y, asiéndose de las piernas, lloró en silencio, desahogándose y soltando todo lo que sentía. Volver a Los Santos después de tanto tiempo había despertado en ella sentimientos y recuerdos que enterró hace mucho tiempo, los cuales ahora comenzaban a resurgir, atormentándola al mismo tiempo. Apenas había descansado, despertándose cada dos por tres a lo largo de toda la noche, aunque esa vez se había despertado del todo, por lo que desechó la idea de volverse a dormir y se levantó en cuanto consiguió calmarse un poco.

Ese almacén en La Mesa era el único sitio en el que se podía quedar en todo Los Santos, estaba bastante resguardado por lo que era el sitio ideal para esconderse, pero al mismo tiempo el simple hecho de estar ahí la traía de vuelta todos esos dolorosos recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Hizo un esfuerzo para ignorarlos y, tras recoger sus cosas, entre ellas el móvil de su asesino conectado al rastreador, salió del almacén.

El plan era rastrear la frecuencia del número recorriendo toda la ciudad en su furgoneta, aunque antes fue a desayunar a un restaurante cercano que había a la vuelta de la esquina y que Fluttershy conocía bien.

 **Casey's Diner** había estado ahí desde que Fluttershy tenía uso de razón, y era el restaurante predilecto de la gran mayoría de asalariados que trabajaban en esa parte de La Mesa. Su dueña, la señora Casey Williams, había vivido allí desde siempre y conocía a todos o casi todos los pocos vecinos que habitaban en el barrio. Se encontraba situado en Popular Street, haciendo esquina con el extremo superior de Supply Street, por lo que en menos de diez minutos se plantó allí.

Nada más entrar el olorcillo característico del café recién hecho acompañado de panqueques y sirope la dio la bienvenida, aspirando con fuerza y dejándose llevar por los recurdos, esta vez unos más tranquilos y alegres. El interior del restaurante era muy similar al de los típicos diners de carretera, con una serie de mesas dispuestas a lo largo de toda la estancia, rodeadas de sofás y con suelo enmarmolado. No había mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana, y tras la barra una cara familiar se la quedó mirando con gesto atónito, como si no hubiera visto bien.

-Oh, cielo santo ¿estoy viendo bien? Fluttershy, querida, ¿eres tú de verdad?-inquirió una mujer entrada en años, menuda, de facciones redondas y de pelo castaño rizado.

-Hola, señora Casey…-murmuró ella, a media voz, y con gesto feliz.

-¡Oh, de veras eres tú, cuánto tiempo, querida, ven a mis brazos!

La señora Casey salió de detrás de la barra y le dio un gran abrazo a la chica, la cual se dejó hacer con mucho cariño. Para Fluttershy la señora Casey siempre había sido como una segunda madre; alegre, cariñosa y con una atención y dedicación propias de una madre, siempre había sido un gran apoyo para la chica en los momentos más difíciles.

-¡Oh, en serio, cuánto tiempo, pensaba que nunca más volvería a verte! ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya, exactamente? ¿Diez años?

-Eh… sí, por ahí, más o menos…

-Madre mía, se me han hecho eternos. Pero mírate, estás hecha toda una mujercita, aunque un poco flacucha ¿acaso no comes bien, querida?-inquirió ella,

-Bueno, ya sabe que yo nunca he sido de comer mucho…

-Pues muy mal, ya sabes que debes comer bien, cielo. Déjame que te haga un buen desayuno, de esos que te levantan por completo.

-Ah, recuerde que yo no como carne…

-Descuida, cariño, que no me olvido-asintió ella, guiñándola un ojo.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose un poco mejor; se sentó junto a la barra mientras esperaba, pensando en sus propias cosas mientras hacía planes en su cabeza. La esperaba un día largo puesto que Los Santos era muy grande, y probablemente precisaría de un día entero si lo que quería era peinar la ciudad por completo, por lo que iba a necesitar mucha paciencia y tener los ojos muy abiertos. El móvil conectado al rastreador permanecía en su bolsa, aún apagado para ahorrar batería.

-Y cuéntame, cielo, ¿dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo?-inquirió la señora Casey en un momento dado, desde la cocina.

-Oh, bueno, me establecí en el condado de Blaine…

-Ah, entonces no te fuiste muy lejos… ¿y qué tal todo por allí?

-Bien, muy bien, bastante tranquila, ya sabe que nunca me gustó demasiado el ajetreo de la ciudad…

-Sí, aunque ¿qué te trae por aquí entonces?

Por un momento Fluttershy dudó, no muy segura de qué contestar al respecto. Lo último que quería era poner en peligro a la señora Casey, por lo que prefirió ir a lo seguro.

-Bueno, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que requieren de mi atención…

-Entiendo…

La señora Casey no dijo nada más, cosa que la chica agradeció ampliamente.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos de espera en los que la chica se entretuvo leyendo el periódico local, Los Santos Meteor, la señora Casey regresó con el desayuno, el cual consistía en un gran plato lleno de lo que ella mejor sabía hacer: dos huevos a la plancha, panqueques con sirope de maíz y nata, tostadas y fruta, todo ello acompañado de un zumo de naranja y una buena taza de café. Aunque hacía tiempo que Fluttershy no desayunaba tanto, tampoco pretendía hacerle un feo a la señora Casey, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo y se lo comió todo tranquilamente, mientras iban hablando de todo un poco.

-¿Y qué tal todo por aquí, señora Casey?

-Oh, pues como siempre, cielo, mismas caras, mismos días, misma rutina, mismo todo. Pero bueno, al menos me da para vivir, y a estas alturas tampoco voy a estar quejándome.

-Bueno, después de todo este sitio no sería lo mismo sin usted…

-Oh, querida, me halagas, tampoco es para tanto…

-No, en serio, no me imagino el barrio sin este restaurante… y estoy segura de que la gente de por aquí tampoco.

-¿Eso crees? Vamos a ver… ¡hey, Daryl!-exclamó entonces la señora Casey, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la barra, donde un hombre de mediana edad también se encontraba desayunando.

El tal Daryl se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con gesto inquisitivo, a lo que ella comentó.

-¿Verías el barrio sin mí y sin mi diner?

A eso Daryl tan solo se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que decía.

-Meh, tendría que caminar un poco más para ir al siguiente, este es el que más cerca me queda.

Su contestación indignó a Fluttershy, sin embargo la señora Casey apenas se inmutó, incluso llegó a esbozar una indulgente sonrisita, como si se esperara una respuesta así.

-¿Lo ves, querida? En realidad nada cambiaría, pero bueno, aun así sigo aquí. Sí, sigo aquí…

Esa última declaración dejó un poco chocada a Fluttershy, la cual se quedó muy pensativa. Era en momentos como esos cuando más recordaba por qué no le gustaba esa ciudad ni la gente que vivía en ella. La falsedad y condescendencia que caracterizaba a los santinos era algo que ponía enferma a la chica, ya que chocaba mucho con su forma de ser, más simple y sincera. Aunque lo que más la molestaba era el poco cariño y respeto que ese hombre había demostrado tener hacia la señora Casey, que era como la madre que nunca tuvo para ella. Apretó un puño con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando los labios, notando cómo la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y cada vez con más ganas de responder a ese hombre.

Sin embargo en ese momento notó como una mano se posaba en su puño, aflojándose enseguida. Fluttershy levantó la mirada y vio a la señora Casey mirándola como sólo una madre haría, esbozando una sincera sonrisa. La chica no pudo evitar emocionarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la señora Casey negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que posaba una mano en su mejilla, con gesto cariñoso. La chica se recreó en ese momento, dejándose llevar y tranquilizándose enseguida.

El resto del desayuno fue más tranquilo, en cuanto terminó fue a pagar, pero la señora Casey se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes, cielo, esta vez invita la casa.

-Pero…

-Oh, vamos, después de todo hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Vendrás a cenar?

-Oh… sí, claro…

-Vale, en ese caso nos vemos esta tarde.

Se despidió de ella con el estómago lleno y volvió un momento al almacén para ir a recoger la furgoneta, la cual se encontraba aparcada en un callejón justo al lado de la puerta; nada más subir a ella arrancó el motor, el cual renqueó un poco al principio, y una vez que estuvo lista encendió el móvil para comenzar a rastrear la señal. Como la otra noche por allí no daba señal de ningún tipo, por lo que tendría que ponerse en marcha; pensó en descartar el este de Los Santos, pero dado que tenía intención de peinar toda la ciudad desechó la idea y decidió empezar por los barrios aledaños. Miró una vez más el número antes de salir a la carretera, el cual destacaba por ser más largo de lo normal. Normalmente los primeros dígitos solían pertenecer a centralitas y centros de desvío de llamadas, por lo que tuvo en cuenta tan solo los ocho últimos números, los cuales acababan en 8534-9811. Con eso en mente aceleró y se puso en camino, saliendo a Popular Street y comenzando la búsqueda.

* * *

-No me puedo creer que tampoco haya nada aquí… debe de haber algo que se me escapa.

Era en momentos como esos cuando Lester se molestaba, y mucho. No conseguir la información que buscaba en el momento preciso le ponía particularmente nervioso, ya que le daba la sensación de desinformación. De cierta forma se había acostumbrado a saberlo todo gracias a sus habilidades, que le permitían acceder a cualquier sitio y enterase de casi cualquier cosa, pero cuando eso no sucedía, la mente de Lester se alteraba y apenas le dejaba concentrarse.

Hasta ahora la búsqueda de alguna pista que le llevase hasta Seymour Sanders no había dado resultado, y el detalle en sí, aparte de molestarle, le llamaba la atención de cierta forma. Normalmente cualquier criminal corriente norteamericano estaba fichado de alguna u otra forma, ya fuera por la policía local, estatal, o bien el FIB, la IAA o incluso por la Globalpol, en el remoto caso de que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Sin embargo ningún Seymour Sanders estaba fichado en ninguna de esas instituciones, ni siquiera sabían nada de él en un foro de criminales localizado en lo más profundo de la deep web y en el cual Lester solía entrar en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando buscaba a alguien en concreto, como era ese el caso.

-Agh, maldita sea…-masculló el hombre, recolocándose en su silla y dejando escapar un leve quejido doloroso.

Desde hacía años padecía de caquexia, una enfermedad degenerativa la cual le limitaba mucho la movilidad en la gran mayoría de los casos, necesitando de su silla de ruedas para moverse, aunque con periodos de movilidad crónicos en los que precisaba de un bastón para andar a un paso lento y moderado. Al menos no se le había mezclado con anorexia, ya que hubiera sido incluso peor, aunque el comer nunca había sido un problema para él.

Lester se estiró, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero en ese justo momento un insistente pitido que ya le era familiar comenzó a sonar al otro lado de la estancia.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿otra vez a las andadas? Veamos que andas haciendo, mi escurridizo amigo…

Se puso frente a los teclados y comenzó a observar sus movimientos. Al principio se movía lentamente, dando vueltas por todo el barrio de La Mesa, pero luego comenzó a coger más ritmo. Una vez que terminó en La Mesa se dirigió a Cypress Flats, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, y acto seguido subó por todo El Burro Heights, recorriendo todo el campo petrolífero de Murrieta y pasando cerca de su casa. Siguió subiendo todo recto pasando por Murrieta Heights, para luego dirigirse hacia Mirror Park, pasando por Vinewood Este, y regresando hacia el sur a través de la autopista Elysian Fields, cogiendo una salida que la llevó directamente al puerto de la ciudad, concretamente a los muelles de carga de Elysian Island.

Para entonces Lester ya estaba lo suficientemente confuso, comenzando a hacer conjeturas en su mente.

-Que comportamiento tan errático, está dando vueltas sin ningún propósito aparente, no parece seguir ningún patrón específico. A no ser que esté buscando algo, eso explicaría por qué no sigue ninguna ruta predefinida.

Aunque aparentemente no parecía ser nada importante, Lester prefirió ir sobre seguro y siguió monitorizando de cerca esa extraña señal que parecía moverse por toda la ciudad. Mientras tanto, continuó con la búsqueda de Seymour Sanders.

* * *

-Mmmh… no parece manufacturado… lo cual es raro puesto que al menos el sesenta por ciento de la munición que se vende en este país suele ser de fabricación extranjera.

-Entonces ¿no podría rastrear el arma que lo disparó?

-Hombre, por poder, se puede, pero sería muy complicado, tenga en cuenta que en todo el estado se vende al menos una media de quinientas armas al mes, junto con sus correspondientes municiones, y existen más de mil clientes listados en nuestra base de datos, al menos aquí en San Andreas.

-Entiendo…

Y no era para menos, ya que **Ammu-Nation** era una de las franquicias de tiendas de armas más grandes de todo el país. Todo americano amante de las armas la conocía, o bien había comprado allí al menos una vez. Fundada en 1963, Ammu-Nation siempre ha estado ahí, asegurando y protegiendo los derechos de los americanos que desean protegerse a si mismos y a sus familias.

-Entiendo que sea complicado, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha dicho, en tal caso no es imposible.

-No necesariamente, aunque tendría que tener mucho tiempo y mucha paciencia si lo que quiere es obtener resultados. Puedo usar el número de serie para acotar la búsqueda, pero aun así necesitaría tiempo. Aunque me extraña de por si, esto es algo que Lester sabe y de sobra, si lo que quería era que se lo mirara, con pedírmelo hubiera bastado…

Ese comentario dio que pensar a Rarity, la cual se quedó callada rumiando la situación. Dado que esto era algo que a Lester le parecía urgir lo más rápido sería que, aun a pesar de la muy posible larga espera, el contacto se pusiera a trabajar de inmediato mientras que ellos probaban por otras vías. Después de todo, el propio Lester la llegó admitir que no sería fácil.

-Bueno, no soy yo quien tiene la última palabra, y tampoco quiero hablar por Lester, pero aun así le voy a pedir que lo intente.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que Lester quiere…

Rarity le confió el casquillo para que lo guardara y usara para rastrear el arma y, tras eso, salió de la tienda y comenzó a andar hacia el norte, pensando en sus propias cosas.

A su alrededor los edificios del centro parecían rodearla y observarla, al tiempo que el ruido de la calle componía una caótica sinfonía que hacía cantar a la ciudad, la cual parecía estar extrañamente animada. La gente andaba apresuradamente por las calles, ejecutivos de cuello almidonado hablaban por sus teléfonos, consultaban sus tablets y expresaban sus inseguridades con continuos braceos que trataban de contrarrestar con maletines de cuero o cualquier otra cosa con la que mantener sus manos ocupadas.

Hasta el momento Rarity se había hecho fácilmente al ritmo de la ciudad, aunque de cierta forma echaba en falta al ambiente costero de Vice City; en comparación con su ciudad de residencia, Los Santos era mucho más grande y bulliciosa. Por su parte Vice City era mucho más tranquila, y Rarity llegaba a echar en falta parte de esa tranquilidad. Aunque lo que más echaba en falta era a su hermanita, la cual apenas la había vuelto a hablar desde la decepción de la última vez al saber que no volvería en el periodo de tiempo prometido. La chica dejó escapar un sentido suspiro, aunque a nadie pareció importarle.

En ese justo momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos; en cuanto vio que se trataba de Lester lo respondió enseguida para informarle de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Tengo algo.

-Ah, sí, vale, la llamaba por otra cosa, pero cuénteme, cuénteme.

-He hablado con su contacto en el Ammu-Nation del centro y me ha dicho que puede rastrear el número de serie, pero que le llevaría tiempo.

-Sí, bueno, en parte era de esperar…

-Dado que es una pista de por sí he considerado que no perdemos nada intentándolo, así que le he dicho que lo haga igualmente.

-Sí, sabia elección, aunque tarde podremos obtener algo a lo que atenernos. Pero bueno, dejando aparte eso, me gustaría pedirla algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verá, desde ayer por la noche llegué a detectar una extraña señal proveniente de un rastreador que me tiene un poco inquieto. Aparentemente no parece ser nada serio, aunque por otro lado me inquieta ya que no se comporta de manera esperable.

-¿Esperable? ¿Y eso por qué? Es sólo una señal, seguro que hay muchas otras señales emitiéndose todo el día en toda la ciudad…

-Sí, en parte lleva razón, pero la mayoría de señales que se emiten en esta ciudad suelen ser provenientes de radios, televisiones, canales privados de policía, tráfico, organismos públicos y demás servicios especiales. Normalmente este tipo de señales se emiten a cierta frecuencia de alta intensidad no superior a los treinta hertzios por minuto y en un rango amplio aproximado, pero en este caso, esta frecuencia es de baja intensidad pero que supera la media de hertzios por minuto y que además opera a un rango menor. Esas suelen frecuencias propias de un rastreador, uno muy viejo, pero aparentemente todavía operable. El hecho de que alguien quiera ponerse a husmear a baja frecuencia con un equipo tan viejo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hoy en día existen mejores equipos para ello, me inquieta de por sí. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta sus últimos movimientos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Está dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, como si buscara algo en concreto. Puede que parezca una banalidad y esté sonando cual conspiracionista paranoico ahora mismo, pero tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber que algo no anda bien.

-Ya, vale, ¿y qué quiere que haga al respecto? Yo no soy ninguna experta, al contrario que usted…

-No, pero tiene dos dedos de frente, y eso es más que suficiente. La estoy enviando una aplicación para que se le descargue e instale en su móvil, se llama Trackify y sirve para rastrear señales tanto a baja como alta frecuencia. Si escoge la opción de alta frecuencia lo más probable es que la aplicación se vuelva loca porque detectará todas las frecuencias de radio, televisión y demás señales de onda larga, pero si escoge la opción de baja frecuencia, detectará sólo las señales que tan solo operan a baja frecuencia, como el caso de la señal que estoy buscando. Trate de localizarla y descubrir quién está detrás de ella, puedo ir guiándola un poco desde aquí.

-Bueno, está bien ¿dónde está ahora?

-Ha estado remoloneando por el puerto, pero ahora parece estar rezagada en el aeropuerto, vaya a ver si puede localizarla, la mantendré informada si se mueve.

Antes de que Rarity pudiera decir nada más Lester colgó, dejándola con la miel en los labios.

-Pues vale, de paseo por la ciudad, supongo… ¡taxi!

Ante ese cambio de acontecimientos Rarity supo que iba a ser un día muy largo, por lo que hizo de tripas corazón, se armó de paciencia y abordó el primer taxi que se paró. En su móvil la aplicación comenzaba a descargarse para posteriormente instalarse, arrancando de seguido. El día seguía igual de nublado.

* * *

Esa misma tarde se perfilaba tranquila, aunque Twilight prefería tocar madera ya que nunca se podía estar lo suficientemente segura. Hasta el momento Sunset no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con ella, lo que la aliviaba e inquietaba al mismo tiempo. La última vez que fue a hacer su "trabajo" había sido ya hace un par de días, y hasta ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

-Bueno, al menos no tengo que ir por ahí intimidando a nadie…-pensó la chica, tumbada en el sofá y leyendo un libro.

Sin embargo había algo que la inquietaba. Que la situación estuviera tranquila ya era raro de por sí, puesto que hasta el momento Sunset siempre había tenido algo para ella. Casi sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se desviaron por otros derroteros.

Sunset era una chica de lo más fría y misteriosa, apenas sabía nada de ella, y las pocas veces que intentó acercarse y entablar una conversación con la misma, siempre se quedaron en agua de borrajas ante sus gestos evasivos e impasibles para con la chica. Aunque de cierta forma resultaba ser una persona seca y distante, había algo de ella que siempre la llamaba la atención, y la dejaba con las ganas de conocerla más a fondo, aun a pesar de las circunstancias.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más su móvil comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándola. Aún con el susto en el cuerpo se enderezó para cogerlo, viendo de quien se trataba.

-Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma…-murmuró la chica por lo bajo.

Pausó un momento su lectura y lo cogió enseguida.

-¿Sí?-murmuró ella, sin muchas ganas.

-Tenemos que hablar, es urgente, ven a verme donde la última vez.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir nada más Sunset colgó, dejándola con la miel en los labios.

-Pues vale, supongo-murmuró ella, con tono resignado.

Sin mayores contemplaciones, y tomándose su tiempo, se cambió, cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió al garaje, para dirigirse hacia Del Perro Plaza, el último lugar donde quedaron. Durante esos dos días en los que no hizo falta hacer nada, aprovechó para ir al taller de Los Santos Customs del aeropuerto, donde la llegaron a repintar el coche sin ningún gasto adicional, pasando de ser plateado a lavanda, su color preferido.

Dado que Del Perro Plaza no estaba muy lejos llegó enseguida, aparcando cerca de las escaleras y subiendo a la terraza del Up-n-Atom Burger, la cual no estaba muy llena. Para su sorpresa vio que Sunset no había llegado aún, por lo que se sentó en una mesa libre y siguió leyendo su libro, el cual se había traído consigo por si se la presentaba una ocasión así.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, al cabo de unos diez minutos la chica se presentó un poco atacada, sentándose de seguido y mascullando.

-Agh, ya estoy aquí, por fin, qué asco…

Twilight la miró por encima del libro, con gesto inquisitivo, aunque antes de que pudiera decir nada más el móvil de Sunset comenzó a sonar

-¡Maldita sea! Dame un segundo.

Sunset atendió la llamada y Twilight regresó a su lectura, aunque no pudo evitar oír de más puesto que la chica habló con mucha energía.

-¿Y bien, alguna novedad? ¿¡Todavía nada?! ¡Maldita sea, estoy rodeada de inútiles! ¡¿Es que acaso sois incapaces de rastrear nada?! ¡Encontradlo y traédmelo, os doy veinticuatro horas, o si no, ateneos a las consecuencias!

Tras eso colgó de seguido y dejó el móvil en la mesa, mascullando de seguido.

-Dios, me desquician…

Por un momento las dos se quedaron en silencio, Sunset pensando en sus cosas y Twilight enfrascada en su lectura; en un momento dado la chica rojigualda miró a la de pelo violeta con gesto escrutador, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

Como respuesta Twilight alzó el libro para mostrarla la portada, en la cual se podía leer el título del libro, _Una historia de Santos_.

-Vaya, así que historia… ¿siempre has sido así de intelectual, Sparkle?-inquirió ella con tono condescendiente.

-Siempre me ha gustado la historia…-contestó la aludida, ignorando sus formas.

-Sí, vale, aunque… ¿de esta ciudad? Dudo que la gente de aquí sepa leer.

-Bueno, pues más para mí.

Otro silencio se instaló entre ellas, Sunset la miró con desdén y murmuró.

-Lo dices como si lo supieras todo… ¿y sabes qué? No soporto eso. Ni un ápice.

-Yo no he dicho que lo sepa todo…

-¿Ah, no? A ver ¿qué sabes entonces de la historia de esta ciudad por lo que has leído?

Esa pregunta la pilló un tanto desprevenida, ya que no se esperaba que se la hiciera, aunque debido a esto no pudo evitar ponerse técnica y, esbozando una alegre sonrisita, comenzó a relatar.

-Pues mira, el territorio que conforma todo el antiguo valle de Los Santos no fue colonizado por nadie, ni siquiera durante la época del descubrimiento, hasta bien entrado el S XVIII, cuando antiguos colonos españoles ya afincados en el territorio que más adelante sería México se asentaron en él durante una misión para tratar de evangelizar a los nativos de la zona. Esta misión trajo consigo a un total de once familias hispanohablantes que hicieron de este su hogar, siendo conocidos como los primeros pobladores de Los Santos. La ciudad como tal fue fundada el cuatro de septiembre de 1781, y por aquel entonces su nombre completo era _El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de Los Santos de la Porciúncula_. Su nombre proviene de Santa María degli Santi, que se traduce como Santa María de Los Santos, una localidad italiana donde se encuentra la Porciúncula, la capilla donde se originó el movimiento franciscano, y…

Twilight quiso seguir, pero en ese justo momento Sunset la detuvo con un solo seña de su mano, mirándola con un gesto molesto dibujado en su cara.

-Suficiente.

-Pero si me has preguntado tú.

-Lo sé, y me arrepiento profundamente de ello, eres insoportable, Sparkle, que lo sepas.

Esas palabras dolieron especialmente a Twilight, sobre todo después de su explicación, ya que de cierta forma se esperaba que tal vez así se pudiera acercar un poco más a Sunset. Sin embargo, una vez más se había dado de lleno contra el frío muro de piedra que era la chica, haciéndose más daño de lo que ella misma se hubiera esperado.

-Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de historia, sino de trabajo, así que centrémonos. Supongo que te habrás preguntado que por qué no me he puesto en contacto contigo estos dos últimos días…

-Ah, pues sí…

-Hemos estado muy ocupados, uno de nuestros hombres anda desaparecido desde hace unos cuantos días y lo hemos estado tratando de localizar, pero no aparece por ningún lado, lo que nos ha estado quitando tiempo de atender más deudas, las cuales se nos acumulan por momentos. Por lo que te voy a pedir que te pongas las pilas.

-Está bien.

-Hasta ahora el resto de deudores no han estado dando mucha guerra, tu idea del pago fraccionado, aunque no es muy seria que digamos, da resultado, pero hay alguien en concreto que se ha atrasado más de la cuenta y nos debe ya casi un mes.

-¿De quien se trata?

-De un pastelero afincado aquí, en Del Perro, tiene un establecimiento en el paseo de Prosperity Street con un nombre ridículo, Sugarcube Corner, creo que se llamaba…

Ese nombre cogió por sorpresa a Twilight, la cual trató de ocultar su estupor como medianamente pudo; allí era donde trabajaba Pinkie, cosa que la extrañó y preocupó a partes iguales. ¿Acaso Pinkie tenía algo que ver en cuanto a la deuda se refería? Por su parte lo dudaba ampliamente puesto que, según la llegó a explicar la chica, estaba allí aprendiendo el oficio con los Cake de maestros. Teniendo en cuenta que Sunset se había referido a un pastelero, probablemente ése sería al señor Cake, del cual le habló la propia Pinkie, pero tal y como lo llegó a retratar no parecía el típico hombre que arrastrara deudas, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que tenía una familia.

-¡Eh, Sparkle! ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!

Ese llamado hizo reaccionar a la chica, la cual murmuró.

-Ah, sí, sí, perdona…

-Pues a ver si estamos a lo que estamos ¿eh? Odio que me ignoren ¿te lo he dicho ya?

-No, lo siento, es que…

-Agh, es igual, deja de disculparte por todo, me pone de los nervios. Pero bueno, a lo que iba, ese hombre lleva casi un mes sin devolvernos ni un solo dólar, y nuestra paciencia tiene un límite, así que ve allí y recuérdale que todo tiene un precio ¿estamos?

-Está bien…

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Twilight se quedó callada, un tanto intimidada, aunque en ese momento un **cognoscenti** totalmente negro y con las ventanillas tintadas se paró a pocos metros de la acerca y tocó al claxon dos veces. Sunset lo vio desde donde estaban y murmuró.

-Espera aquí un momento.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió al encuentro del coche, subiendo a él de seguido; Twilight esperó pacientemente, pensando en cómo encarar al pobre señor Cake, pero en un momento dado vio que el cognoscenti echaba a correr repentinamente, perdiéndose calle abajo. Pensó que estarían ocupados y por eso se habrían tenido que ir, pero entonces vio el móvil de Sunset en la mesa, el cual se había dejado olvidado, y exclamó.

-¡Ah, espera, Sunset!

Se levantó cogiéndolo y se acercó corriendo al borde de la terraza, pero el cognoscenti ya se había perdido en la lejanía; miró el móvil de la chica, el cual era un **iFruit 9iX** último modelo de color negro.

-Bueno, se lo puedo guardar y devolver en cuanto la vuelva a ver-pensó ella rápidamente.

Se lo guardó en un bolsillo de sus vaqueros y, sin perder más tiempo, volvió a su coche para dirigirse hacia Sugarcube Corner, pensando por el camino cómo abordar el tema en cuestión que la ocupaba, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco peor consigo misma. El cielo cada vez se encapotaba más y más, oscureciendo el ambiente.

* * *

El día se perfilaba cada vez más y más aburrido, y Fluttershy sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era prácticamente inútil. Hasta ahora había recorrido media ciudad, peinándola y recorriendo de arriba abajo los barrios aledaños, y hasta ahora el rastreador no había dado señal en ningún momento. Tras repasar bien el puerto y el aeropuerto atravesó toda la ciudad hacia el norte, comprobando los barrios del sur de Los Santos, pasando luego por el centro y luego por el norte, poniendo particular énfasis en los de este distrito, entre ellos Hawick, Burton, Alta, Vinewood Centro, Vinewood Oeste, Rockford Hills, Richman y Morningwood. Se esperaba algún tipo de reacción en barrios como esos, ya que eran donde más se concentraban las altas esferas de la ciudad, pero para su mala suerte el rastreador no reaccionó ni una sola vez. Para entonces estaba a punto de rendirse, pero dado que ya estaba cerca del oeste de la ciudad pensó en intentarlo una vez más, entrando en el barrio de Del Perro por el bulevar homónimo, y pensando en una probabilidad.

Al principio no detectó nada, pero en cuanto se acercó al otro lado del bulevar el rastreador reaccionó por primera vez, sorprendiendo gratamente a la chica. Se paró un momento junto al arcén e hizo mano del aparato, tratando de localizar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la señal, comprobando enseguida que no estaba muy lejos de donde ella se situaba, concretamente al sur de su posición, moviéndose a una velocidad no muy alta. Inmediatamente después ella fue tras él, siguiendo la estela de la señal. Al final el esfuerzo había merecido la pena y Fluttershy comenzó a agradecerlo inmensamente mientras iba tras el rastro de la señal.

* * *

-¡Ah, se mueve, se encuentra entrando en el barrio de Del Perro, al sur de donde se encuentra!

-¡Vale! ¡Espere, gire aquí, vayamos a Del Perro!

-¡Señorita, no es que me queje, que también, pero decídase de una maldita vez!

El taxista tenía motivos para estar al menos parcialmente molesto, ya que le había tenido dando vueltas como una noria por toda la ciudad durante varias horas y sin ir a ningún sitio en concreto. Gracias a la aplicación de Trackify había estado rastreando la señal por media ciudad, con alguna que otra indicación por parte de Lester de vez en cuando cada vez que llamaba.

-Sí, sí, descuide, usted lléveme a Del Perro.

-Sí, vale, pero ¿a qué parte?

-Pues a ver, deme un segundo… Lester, cuelgo un momento-murmuró Rarity, algo atacada.

-No, no, un segundo, lo tengo localizado, está yendo todo recto por Prosperity Street, a no ser que lo rodee va directo hacia el paseo. Qué raro…

Rarity no respondió a eso y optó por colgar la llamada. Por un momento pensó en posibilidades, indicando al taxista de seguido.

-Lléveme al paseo de Prosperity Street.

-Por fin, un destino, genial-masculló el taxista, aliviado.

Para suerte de la chica la señal se paró a pocos metros de donde se encontraba y el taxi se detuvo junto al acceso norte del paseo.

-Ya estamos aquí, al fin.

-Pues muchas gracias, siento haberle mareado así…

-No, descuide, si después de todo me ha salido hasta rentable, son ochenta y cinco con cincuenta dólares, por favor.

Por un momento Rarity se quedó un tanto muda ante semejante cantidad, pero al final lo comprendió puesto que habían estado casi una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad. Hizo mano rápidamente de su cartera para pagar, sacando un billete de cien y entregándoselo.

-Tenga, quédese con el cambio.

-Muchas gracias, señorita, dios se lo page con un buen novio-murmuró el taxista, de lo más animado.

-No, por favor, que la última vez fue un desastre.

Una vez que salió del taxi hizo mano de su móvil de nuevo y, usando una vez más la aplicación, se dejó guiar por la misma hasta que acabó justo delante de una pastelería con una decoración de lo más peculiar. La señal parpadeaba con más rapidez que nunca.

-¿Sugarcube Corner? Curioso nombre… aunque me extraña ¿por qué me llevaría hasta aquí?

Llena de curiosidad, la chica entró en el establecimiento, el cual se encontraba considerablemente lleno de gente, con una buena cola esperando ante el mostrador.

* * *

Twilight no se esperaba encontrar el Sugarcube Corner tan lleno, cosa que en parte la chocó; nada más llegar pudo ver a Pinkie tras la barra moviéndose con una energía y una velocidad pasmosas, incluso la dio tiempo a verla entrar y saludarla desde la lejanía. La chica la devolvió el saludo y, en cuanto vio una mesa libre, no lo dudó y se sentó en ella a esperar. Mientras pensaba en lo que le diría al señor Cake, en un momento dado vio a Pinkie pasar a su lado con una bandeja llena de dulces y tazas, sirviendo a una mesa cercana, y luego pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose a ella con una rapidez mareante.

-¡Hola, Twi, ahora te atiendo! ¿Vale?

-Ah… sí, tranquila, ve con calma, Pinkie.

-¡Okey, dokey, loki!

Desde donde estaba pudo ver al señor Cake atendiendo en la barra, siendo ayudado por Pinkie, al mismo tiempo que también servía. De dónde sacaba sus energías esa chica era uno de los mayores misterios para ella, aunque en ese momento ese misterio era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose por enésima vez; al principio pensó que se había abierto sola, puesto que por un momento no la pareció ver a nadie entrando por ella, pero justo después entró una pareja joven, lo cual la calmó en parte.

-Qué raro, me ha parecido ver a alguien pasar…-pensó ella, extrañada.

Había sido una visión muy fugaz, como si hubiese sido una persona invisible la que había abierto la puerta, pero enseguida rechazó esa idea al ser del todo irreal y fantasiosa.

Siguió esperando un poco más, notándose cada vez más y más nerviosa, pero al cabo de varios minutos la puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez vio entrar a una chica de pelo violeta muy bien peinado y de ojos azules de lo más atractiva y cautivadora. Vestía con un elegante traje de ejecutiva y llevaba consigo un móvil entre sus manos. Por un momento se quedó quieta en medio del pasillo, escudriñando el interior, como si estuviera buscando a alguien pero no viera a ese alguien entre la multitud. En ese momento entró más gente, encontrándose de frente con ella.

-¿Quiere hacer el favor de apartarse?

-Oh, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta…

La chica se hizo a un lado y buscó un sitio donde meterse, viendo entonces la mesa donde Twilight se encontraba; se acercó a ella e inquirió con mucha educación.

-Hola, perdona que te interrumpa ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

-Ah, claro, adelante.

-Oh, muchas gracias, querida, no me esperaba que esto estuviera tan lleno…

-Ya, ni yo…

-Bof, madre mía, la verdad es que nunca me han gustado las aglomeraciones, son carne de cañón para los carteristas…

-Sí, bueno, es un riesgo siempre presente en las calles y los establecimientos más concurridos, el sesenta por ciento de los hurtos se producen en este tipo de ambientes-murmuró Twilight, sin poder evitar ponerse técnica.

-Caramba, querida, cómo controlas, se nota que eres toda una cerebrito… en el buen sentido, por supuesto.

-Oh, tranquila, no pasa nada, me lo dicen mucho.

-Bueno, pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo per se, aunque hoy en día se tiende a cargarlo todo de connotaciones negativas…

-Ya, la presión social es la que más influye, hasta en el habla.

-Y si a eso le sumamos que se trata de esta ciudad, las posibilidades se disparan. Llevo aquí poco menos de una semana y he podido comprobar por mí misma el carácter de esta alegre ciudad.

-Desde luego, no la llaman la ciudad de silicona por nada. Es como si necesitara terapia…

-¿Sólo terapia? Yo la internaría, directamente.

Por un momento las dos se miraron mutuamente durante unos breves segundos, hasta que finalmente se rieron tontamente, con una confidencia que hasta a ellas las chocó.

-Caramba, qué sinergia ¿no?-murmuró la chica de pelo violeta, anonadada.

-Desde luego, ha sido casi instantáneo, como si… hubiera tenido que ser así.

Las palabras de Twilight se quedaron flotando en el aire, al tiempo que ambas chicas se cruzaban las miradas con un gesto difícil de discernir. Al cabo de unos breves pero intensos segundos, la chica retomó la palabra murmurando.

-Pero bueno, dejando los comentarios casuísticos aparte, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, encantada.

-Igualmente, querida, yo soy…

Por un momento la chica se quedó callada, como si dudara. Twilight la miró con gesto extrañado, mezclado con una ligera mueca inquisitiva. Finalmente la chica se presentó de seguido.

-Rarity… Rarity Belle.

-Ah… pues encantada de conocerte, Rarity-murmuró Twilight, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo te digo, Twilight.

De esa manera, y de forma casi natural, las dos comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco en poco menos de cinco minutos. Twilight todavía estaba un tanto chocada de lo bien que habían conectado en apenas unas pocas palabras, jamás le había pasado nada parecido en toda su vida. Nunca se había considerado una chica a la que le gustara lo esotérico, ni mucho menos, pero la forma con la que había conectado con Rarity parecía propia de magia, como si de alguna forma estuvieran destinadas a conocerse de alguna u otra forma.

-Y cuéntame ¿eres de por aquí?-inquirió Rarity en un momento dado.

-No, tan solo estoy viviendo aquí temporalmente, soy de Liberty City.

-Oh, ya veo, yo también estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios, normalmente paro en Vice City.

-Ah, así que de la costa este también…

-Sí, parece ser que las dos hemos cambiado de costa, menuda coincidencia…

-Desde luego, aunque de por sí conocerte ha sido casi como una coincidencia.

-Ya ves que sí, aun estoy que no me lo creo, nunca pensé que llegaría a conectar así con nadie…-murmuró Rarity, un tanto chocada.

-Sí, no eres la única, es que ha sido tan casual, como si estuviéramos destinadas o algo así… y que yo diga esto es de por sí raro, o sea…

-¿No eres de las que crees en el destino, Twilight?

-No, bueno, quizás ahora sí, aunque en realidad no lo sé, es que ha sido tan… agh, no sé cómo explicarlo, y eso que normalmente yo tengo una explicación para todo…-masculló la chica, algo turbada.

Ante eso Rarity tan solo se rió tontamente, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, después de todo se nota que eres una persona racional, aunque por mi parte sí que lo creo. Y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que hemos conectado, estoy más que segura que ha sido cosa del destino.

-¿De veras? ¿Así sin más?-inquirió Twilight, ceñuda.

-Sí ¿por qué no? Los acontecimientos más recientes bien lo atestiguan ¿no crees?

Ante esa deducción Twilight se quedó un tanto callada, pensando en lo que Rarity había dicho. Inmediatamente después la puerta se volvió a abrir y un grupo de cinco hombres vestidos como si fueran guiris y con gafas de sol entró en el establecimiento; Twilight no los vio puesto que estaba enfrascada pensando en sus cosas, pero Rarity se percató enseguida de su presencia y los siguió con la mirada, intrigada. Uno de ellos llevaba consigo una especie de dispositivo parecido a una tablet, el cual miraba con gran interés, y los otros miraban alrededor de todo el establecimiento, como si buscaron algo o alguien. Uno de ellos se acercó al que sostenía la tablet y le susurró algo al oído, al tiempo que este asentía rápidamente con la cabeza. Para entonces Rarity sabía que algo no iba bien, dado que de por sí esos tipos parecían ser bastante sospechosos, por lo que decidió comentárselo a Twilight.

-Twilight…

-Ah ¿sí?

-No mires hacia atrás, escucha.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acaban de entrar unos tipos que son de lo más sospechosos, parecen estar buscando algo o a alguien, creo que van a intentar hacer algo, puede que atracar la tienda.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, actúa con naturalidad, a ver qué hacen.

Aunque Rarity parecía tomárselo con más calma, Twilight no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, ya que una situación así tan solo la obligaría a sacar su arma para defenderse, cosa que no la hacía ninguna gracia. Los siguientes minutos fueron un suplicio para la chica, Rarity la fue informando mientras tanto de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Parece que están buscando a alguien, están mirando a todo el mundo, y el de la tablet parece muy concentrado en algo… si lo que pretenden es atacar, no tiene pinta de que lo vayan a hacer enseguida.

-¿Y qué te dicen que quieren atacar?

-No tienen precisamente cara de buenos amigos…

-Pero eso no nos asegura que vayan a hacer algo malo ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

-Una corazonada.

-¿Una corazonada? Pero…

-Tranquila, Twilight, confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo…

Esa frase dejó un tanto extrañada a la chica, pero de cierta forma supo que podía confiar en ella, por lo que la dejó conjeturar. Por su parte Rarity les siguió mirando con una cara de póker envidiable, vigilando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. La gente de alrededor no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de esos tipos, lo que les daba cierta ventaja y margen de maniobra en el caso de que llegaran a atacar.

-¿Dices que buscan a alguien?-inquirió Twilight en un momento dado.

-Eso parece, sin embargo no parecen que vean a ese alguien, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Si supieran con certeza que no está aquí, ya se hubieran marchado, sin embargo no lo han hecho, por lo que asumo que saben que está aquí. Sin embargo no veo a nadie que se salga fuera de lo común aquí dentro.

-Quizás esté oculto…

-Quizás, hay la suficiente gente aquí dentro como para poder pasar desapercibido…

Sin embargo Rarity vio algo que la hizo sospechar aún más. El tipo que sostenía la tablet parecía estar observando algo en la pantalla de la misma, como si se estuviera guiando por lo que veía en ella. Por un momento miró a su móvil, el cual había dejado en su mesa, y comprendió entonces lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pues claro…

Inmediatamente después hizo mano de su móvil y volvió a abrir la aplicación de Trackify, confirmando así sus sospechas. La señal tras la que iba seguía ahí, sin moverse, y con toda seguridad, ese tipo también la estaba rastreando.

-Un momento, si esos tipos van tras ella eso significa que…

Antes de que pudiera suponer nada más, varios de ellos sacaron sendas armas, dispuestos a disparar a algún punto en concreto. Antes de que se desatara el caos Rarity se puso en pie, haciendo mano de su pistola vintage, y, apuntando a las manos de los tipos que más cerca tenía, disparó inmediatamente después. Los disparos resonaron por toda la pastelería, dando en el blanco y desarmando a sus objetivos, al tiempo que la gente comenzó a chillar y a salir corriendo despavorida.

-¡Maldicion, a por ella, a por ella, junto a la barra!-masculló el tipo de la tablet.

Esas palabras alteraron tanto a Twilight como a Rarity, aunque fue Twilight la primera en reaccionar, pensando en otra cosa completamente distinta.

-¡No, Pinkie!

Sin pensar la chica salió disparada en dirección hacia la barra, siendo seguida de cerca por Rarity, la cual estuvo atenta por si llegaban a verlas. La multitud que se agolpaba hacia la salida las sirvió para cubrirse, avanzando pegadas a la pared.

-¡Twilight, espera!-la llamó Rarity.

-¡No puedo esperar, he de ir a por Pinkie, me necesita!-exclamó Twilight.

Antes de lo previsto llegaron hasta la barra, tras la cual se ocultaban muertos de miedo tanto el señor Cake como la propia Pinkie; Twilight se acercó a ella.

-¡Twilight!-exclamó la chica de pelo rosado nada más verla.

-¡Pinkie, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, creo que vienen a por ti!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé, pero he de sacarte de aquí, ahora!

-¡Espera, querida, no creo que vayan a por tu amiga!-anunció Rarity, mirando su móvil.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces a qué han venido?

Rarity desechó las palabras y la enseñó la pantalla de su móvil, la cual mostraba a la señal alejándose de allí rápidamente. El ceño de Twilight se frunció, como si no lo entendiera del todo, pero en ese momento el estruendo de varios microsubfusiles disparando a la vez hizo reaccionar a todos. Pinkie y el señor Cake se pegaron a la barra, al tiempo que Rarity se enderezaba un poco para ver mejor el panorama por encima del mostrador.

-¡Tengo tres a tiro! ¡Hay que distraerles, Twilight, ayúdame!

-¿Qué? Pero yo no…

-¡Oh, venga ya, querida, o tienes una Hawk & Little en el bolsillo o es que te alegras de verme!

Eso hizo que la chica enrojeciera ante la evidencia, sacando su arma con gesto inseguro. En cuanto la balacera cesó por un instante, Rarity se reincorporó y, en un visto y no visto, disparó tres veces a los que tenía más a tiro, haciéndoles caer de espaldas al suelo debido al impacto. Uno de ellos fue el que sostenía la tablet, la cual cayó al suelo y Rarity aprovechó para dispararla, destruyendo su pantalla.

-¡Ahora, llévatela de aquí, yo te cubro!

-¡Vale! ¡Póngase a salvo, señor Cake!-indicó Twilight, mientras cogía del brazo a Pinkie.

El señor Cake se arrastró en dirección hacia la cocina, encerrándose allí junto con su mujer, mientras que Twilight y Pinkie se dirigían hacia la puerta trasera; Rarity fue tras ellas rodando por el suelo para esquivar las balas, cubriéndose tras una columna con forma de barra de caramelo. El resto de hombres tirotearon la columna, y en cuanto se detuvieron para recargar la chica se asomó por un lado, disparando una vez más hasta vaciar el cargador.

-Agh, tengo que ampliarla el cargador-pensó ella, recargando de seguido.

Quiso seguir disparando, pero en ese momento oyó la voz de Twilight llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta trasera.

-¡Rarity, vámonos!

Antes de retirarse disparó un poco más, a modo de fuego de supresión, y se escabulló por la puerta en dirección hacia la salida en cuanto tuvo la ocasión; echó un rápido vistazo a su móvil y vio que la señal se alejaba por momentos, siendo para entonces complicado el seguirla. Además, en esa situación el seguirla ya no era una opción.

-¡Tengo el coche aquí al lado, vamos!-exclamó Twilight, sosteniendo a Pinkie.

Las tres corrieron hacia el otro lado del callejón, donde el premier de la chica se encontraba estacionado; Twilight se puso al volante, mientras que Rarity abordaba el asiento del copiloto y Pinkie se echaba sobre los asientos traseros de un saltito.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó Rarity.

-¡Vale! ¿Pero a dónde?

-¡Lo suficientemente lejos!

Ante esa tesitura Twilight arrancó y aceleró de golpe, alejándose de allí por Bay City Avenue en dirección hacia el barrio de Vespucci. Por un momento pareció que estaban a salvo, pero en ese instante apareció una ranchera negra y con las ventanillas tintadas que comenzó a perseguirlas.

-¡Tenemos compañía!-exclamó Rarity, mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Normalmente me gusta la compañía, pero de esta clase de compañía no se la deseo a nadie!-hizo lo propio Pinkie, aún asustada.

Twilight la miró por el retrovisor con el ceño fruncido; y no era para menos, puesto que de cierta forma esa ranchera la era un tanto familiar. Aceleró para dejarla atrás, pero la ranchera la imitó y se acercó a ella, dispuesta a sobrepasarla. Un par de ventanillas se abrieron y dos tipos se asomaron por ellas, con sus armas en alto y dispuestos a dispararles.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Agacha la cabeza, querida, yo me encargo! ¡Y tú también!-añadió Rarity, dirigiéndose a Pinkie.

-¡Okey, dokey, loki!-exclamó la chica rosada, tumbándose de seguido y cubriéndose la cabeza.

Acto seguido Rarity les imitó, abriendo la ventanilla, y asomándose levemente por ella, comenzando a tirotearles con gran precisión. De hecho incluso llegó a hacer que el que estaba a punto de dispararlas soltara el arma, perdiéndola por el camino, y el otro se cubriera tras la puerta. Una vez que tuvo vía libre fue a por las ruedas traseras, que eran las que más a tiro tenían. Tan solo necesitó el resto del cargador para reventar la rueda trasera derecha, haciendo que la ranchera diera un bandazo hacia atrás para luego volcar hacia su respectivo lado con una facilidad pasmosa. La ranchera dio una vuelta completa sobre el aire y cayó al suelo de la siguiente intersección, bloqueando el tráfico.

-¡Ahora, acelera, a la izquierda por aquí!

Twilight se desvió a tiempo por Palomino Avenue y continuó todo recto, sin un destino fijo en mente. Huyendo y alejándose de allí todo lo posible acabaron en el barrio de La Puerta, escondiéndose en el **centro de chatarra y reciclado Rogers** , el cual se situaba justo debajo de uno de los tramos de la autopista de La Puerta, siendo el lugar ideal para esconderse y pasar desapercibidos.

Casi sin darse cuenta el resto de la tarde se pasó volando y anocheció rápidamente, siendo rodeados por la brillante luz de Los Santos mientras hablaban de los acontecimientos más recientes.

-Vale, a ver, tiempo muerto, ahora que todo ha pasado me gustaría hacer una pequeña e indiscreta pregunta… ¿¡qué diantres ha sido todo eso?!-masculló Pinkie, aún un poco nerviosa.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Por un momento pensé que iban a por ti y me puse nerviosa!-exclamó Twilight, igual de atacada.

-¿¡Y por qué iban a ir a por mí?!

-¡No lo sé, les oí decir tras la barra, y pensé que tal vez…!

-No, no iban a por tu amiga, de eso puedes estar segura-murmuró Rarity, con gesto más calmado.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? Y es más, Twilight ¿Por qué tienes un arma? ¿Y quien es ella, y por qué tiene un arma también, por qué, por qué?

-A ver, vayamos por partes, queridas. Me presento, yo soy Rarity Belle.

-Ah, vale, encantada de conocerte Rarity, yo soy Pinkie Pie-saludó ella, cambiando de golpe su tono a uno más alegre.

-Rarity ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-inquirió Twilight en ese momento.

-Claro, querida…

La chica la miró por un momento, como si le diera reparo decirlo, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Antes me enseñaste tu móvil y vi algo que me descolocó un poco, según tú no iban a por Pinkie, sino a por alguien más, pero ¿quién?

Rarity supo al instante a qué se refería exactamente Twilight, lo cual la dejó un tanto cortada; por un momento pensó en algún subterfugio que contarla, pero a esas alturas sabía que no serviría de nada, por lo que, tras dejar escapar un hondo suspiro, comentó.

-Verás, es complicado… en realidad yo…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, comenzó a sonar una melodía que la cortó abruptamente; Twilight se percató de que se trataba del móvil de Sunset y lo cogió con un poco de vacilación.

-¿Sí?

-Sparkle…-masculló una voz familiar al otro lado.

-Ah, Sunset, eres tú, te dejaste tu…

-Lo sé, lo sé todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo. Y tú sabes de lo que te estoy hablando-musitó la chica con furia.

-Ah, en realidad no…

-¡No me mientas, Sparkle, sé lo que ha pasado, sé lo de la pastelería, sé la que se ha montado, y sé que tú y tus amiguitas habéis atacado a nuestros hombres!

-¡No, espera, fueron ellos los que…!

-¡No! ¡No, no, en realidad no sabes nada! ¡Agh, maldita sea!

Los gritos de Sunset eran tan fuertes que se podían oir sin necesidad de activar el altavoz; tanto Pinkie como Rarity miraban con gesto inquisitivo a Twilight, la cual apechugaba como podía y aguantaba con toda la compostura posible el chaparrón que la estaba cayendo.

-Pero… pero espera, si esos eran tus hombres, eso significa…

-¡Oh, vaya, si resulta que no es tan tonta como aparenta! ¡Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que tendría que dártelo todo con una cuchara! ¡Lo que tenemos entre manos es gordo, Sparkle, y me temo que no sólo te atañe a ti ahora!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, espera, no puedes…!

-¡Sí que puedo! ¡Tenemos que hablar, ven a verme a la N de Vinewood, y trae a esas dos contigo!

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más Sunset colgó, dejándola del todo abatida. Se sentó en los restos de una furgoneta cercana y se lamentó de su existencia.

-Lo siento, chicas, os he metido en esto sin ni siquiera darme cuenta…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? No lo entiendo, no fue culpa tuya que esos tipos atacaran…-murmuró Pinkie, tratando de animarla.

-En cierta forma sí… veréis, mi situación es complicada, yo…

Sin embargo la fue imposible seguir, interrumpiéndose a sí misma con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Rarity supo de cierta forma que su propia situación no era tan distinta a la de Twilight y, comprendiéndola, se agachó ante ella y la animó cogiéndola de las mejillas.

-Eh, vamos, querida, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero puedo ver cuando algo coincide, y de la misma forma algo me dice que ambas pasamos por una situación que, de por sí, parece estar relacionada. Puedes confiar en mí, querida, de verdad.

-¡Y en mi! ¡Después de todo me has salvado la vida, Twi, y siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida!-añadió Pinkie, con una sonrisa.

Fue en un momento como ese cuando supo que realmente podía confiar en ellas. De alguna forma, y desafiando toda lógica para ella, podía notar cómo su destino estaba ligado al de esas chicas, y muy en el fondo de su corazón podía sentir que de cierta forma estaban conectadas. Y, ante esa cálida sensación, la chica se abrió a ellas y las contó absolutamente todo. Su situación, su verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, y todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento.

Pinkie se quedó un tanto chocada en cuanto supo a lo que verdaderamente había venido a hacer, pero aun así no se lo tomó en cuenta, sobre todo después de semejante confesión y sinceridad por su parte. Rarity por su parte entendió mejor muchas cosas, aunque había algo que la inquietaba.

-Un momento, dices que esa jefa tuya, esa tal Sunset, sabe que existimos…

-Sí, no sé cómo, pero sabía que estabais allí, aunque supongo que será porque los tipos esos se lo habrán contado. Lo siento, de verdad…

-No, no te disculpes, cielo, nada de esto es culpa tuya realmente…

-Pero aun así lo es, es decir, he sido yo quien os ha involucrado en esto…

-¡Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero lo hicistes obligada y bajo amenazas, lo que, técnicamente de nuevo, te convierte en una víctima más!-razonó Pinkie acertadamente y con un inusual tono alegre.

Twilight no pudo evitar reírse tontamente frente a eso, y Rarity tampoco, dejándose llevar por la actitud alegre de la chica.

-Pero bueno, en todo caso tenemos que ir allí… ¿dónde dijo que era, querida?

-Sunset me dijo que en la N de Vinewood, pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere exactamente, ni que fuera un acertijo…-murmuró ella, un tanto confusa.

Por un momento las tres se quedaron pensativas, aunque justo entonces Pinkie levantó la vista, mirando hacia el norte, y exclamó.

-¡O bien puede referirse a eso!

Rarity y Twilight miraron a donde ella señalaba y entonces vieron entre los edificios del centro un cartel familiar brillando en la noche.

-Sí, vale, eso tiene más sentido…-murmuró Twilight, sintiéndose un poco tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Las tres se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron hacia allí a no más tardar.

El **cartel de Vinewood** era, con toda seguridad, el símbolo más reconocido de toda la ciudad; situado en lo más alto del monte Haan, una de las elevaciones más altas de Vinewood Hills, era su mayor atractivo turístico, recibiendo continuas visitas todos los días. Construido en 1923, se utilizó como gancho publicitario para la urbanización que se estaba construyendo en las colinas, y por aquel entonces se podía leer en él Vinewoodland. En un principio tan solo se tenía intención de dejarlo ahí durante un año y medio, pero en cuanto comenzó la era dorada de Vinewood ésta lo convirtió en el símbolo que es ahora, decidiéndose dejarlo allí permanentemente. A lo largo de los siguientes cincuenta años el cartel sufrió un deterioro progresivo que lo dejó en un estado deplorable, además de otros trágicos sucesos acaecidos en sus inmediaciones, como el suicidio de una poco conocida actriz que se tiró desde la V. Aun a pesar de una primera restauración en 1949, en la cual se decidió retirar el sufijo land, el cartel alcanzó su estado más ruinoso en la década de los setenta, y no fue hasta 1979 cuando se acometió la reforma que lo dejaría como nuevo, siendo además financiada por famosos varios que contribuyeron con un poco de sus fortunas para que el cartel volviera a brillar de nuevo.

El viaje hasta el cartel no les tomó mucho tiempo, llegando allí en poco menos de quince minutos; la noche había despejado un poco y la luz de la luna se colaba entre finas nubes, al tiempo que las letras del cartel eran iluminadas por una serie de focos, un par por cada letra. La carretera que subía hasta la antena de radio que había detrás del cartel se desviaba a través de un camino de tierra que daba directamente hacia el propio cartel. Aparcaron al lado de la N y salieron del coche; Sunset aún no había llegado y desde allí arriba las vistas de Los Santos iluminada en la noche eran espectaculares. Las letras eran muy altas, de quince metros de altura cada una y nueve de anchura.

-¡Vaya, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, es enorme!-exclamó Pinkie, admirando el tamaño del cartel.

-Desde luego, aunque las vistas desde aquí son divinas…-murmuró Rarity, admirándolas.

Twilight no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó a las vigas que sostenían la letra donde habían quedado y se apoyó en una de ellas, contemplando Los Santos en la distancia con gesto anodino. Rarity se acercó a ella para hablar un rato.

-Qué bien se ve desde aquí ¿no? Y pensar que es en esa ciudad donde todo sucede… lo pienso y no puedo evitar deprimirme un poco.

-Oh, vamos querida, sé que es una situación complicada, pero no dejes que algo así te hunda tan fácilmente…

-Lo sé, lo intento, pero no es tan fácil, Rarity…

La chica quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento oyeron el ruido de un coche acercándose y se giraron, viendo entonces el jackal rojo de Sunset parándose detrás del premier de Twilight. La chica rojigualda bajó del coche y se dirigió a ellas con gesto molesto.

-Muy bien, antes de nada mi móvil, por favor.

Twilight se lo entregó sin decir nada y Sunset se lo guardó, comentando de seguido.

-Vale, ahora vamos a empezar a aclarar algunos puntos. Me parece que algunas de las aquí presentes buscamos lo mismo.

-¿Y me mira a mi?-inquirió Rarity, ceñuda.

-Sí, la miro a usted, señora mía, no es la única que usa Trackify ¿sabe usted?

La chica de pelo violeta se hizo la remolona, pero Twilight intercedió enseguida por ella murmurando.

-Un momento, no sabes si realmente ella buscaba lo mismo…

-Sí que lo sé, sabelotodo, de hecho sé mucho más que tú, que por algo soy quien manda aquí.

-¡Eh, oye, tampoco es para hablarla así!-la reprendió Pinkie, molesta por su actitud.

-Contigo también tengo que hablar, pero luego, primero quiero saber a quién estaba buscando aquí la señora rulos.

-¿Perdona? ¿Señora rulos?-repitió Rarity, atacada.

-Sí, señora rulos, ahora dime lo que quiero saber, mis hombres buscaban a alguien que tenía algo que no debía tener, y por consecuente usted también buscaba a ese alguien.

-¿Es sobre aquel hombre desaparecido del que me hablaste esta tarde?-inquirió Twilight.

-Sí, tenía un trabajo pendiente en el condado de Blaine y perdimos el contacto hará cosa de una semana, un trabajo importante, y del que usted, señorita Belle, debe haber oído sí o sí-la espetó Sunset, molesta.

-No sé nada de eso…

-¡No me mienta! ¡A no ser que quiera que envíe alguien a Vice City, concretamente a Starfish Island, para que hagan una visita a esa encantadora hermanita que usted tiene!

Ante semejante declaración Rarity no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos en un gesto asustado, sintiéndose entonces acorralada. Lo sabía. Lo sabía todo sobre ella.

-¿Rarity?-inquirió Twilight en ese momento, sin entender a lo que Sunset se refería.

-¡Vamos, sabe a lo que se arriesga, reina de las nieves, así que dígame lo que quiero saber!

-¿Reina de las nieves?-repitió Pinkie, extrañada.

-¡Sí, claro, la misma nieve que la gente de plástico de esta ensimismada ciudad se esnifa todos los días!

Ante esa frase tanto Twilight como Pinkie comprendieron al instante lo que Sunset insinuaba, mirando a Rarity con la sorpresa dibujada en sus caras; por su parte la chica esbozó una triste mirada, totalmente derrotada en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. No tuvo más remedio que contarla lo que quería saber, aunque omitiendo el nombre de Lester para protegerle y no involucrarle a él también.

-Vale, ya veo, eso tiene más sentido… sin embargo me temo que esto no puede quedarse así, como bien comprenderás. No sé quien sería tu contacto, ni me interesa saberlo, pero ahora teniendo en cuenta todo esto, creo que no está de más una retribución de tu parte, sobre todo después de todos los daños y prejuicios que nos has causado.

Rarity quiso decir algo, pero Sunset la cortó comentando.

-A no ser que quieras que hagan una visita a tu hermanita…

La chica requirió de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, llegando a apretar con fuerza un puño y mordiéndose la lengua, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca.

-Encuentra a esa persona para nosotros y estaremos en paz.

Ante eso Rarity tan solo asintió brevemente, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Sunset esbozó una satisfecha sonrisita y, tras eso, se dirigió a Pinkie.

-Y en cuanto a ti… ¿sabías que tus queridos mentores nos deben la friolera de cinco mil dólares?

-¿Qué? No, no lo sabía…

-Pues sí, una cantidad nada desdeñable, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que llevan casi un mes de retraso en el pago ¿Segura que no sabías nada al respecto?

-Sí, claro que sí, además, eso no es algo que les preguntaría así sin más…

-Ah, no sé, como has estado trabajando con ellos desde hace un tiempo me extraña que tengan para pagarte a ti pero sin embargo no tengan para devolver lo que nos deben…

-¡Pero a mi no me pagan nada, tan solo estoy con ellos aprendiendo acerca del negocio, nada más!

-Ya, pero sin embargo contribuyes a su economía proporcionándoles beneficios, beneficios que no se molestan en usar para pagarnos…

-¡Pero eso ya es decisión suya, no mía!-exclamó Pinkie, cada vez más molesta.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso podemos ir tú y yo a preguntarles ¿no te parece? Así aclaramos las cosas entre los cuatro ¿qué me dices? ¿Les hacemos una visita?

Por un momento las dos se miraron fijamente, sin decirse nada. Pinkie no era tonta y entendía a la perfección la insinuación y verdaderas intenciones de Sunset, lo cual asustaba mucho a la chica. La estaba coaccionando a vender de cierta forma a los Cake, a esa adorable pareja de reposteros que tanto la habían enseñado sobre la profesión. Pinkie sabía que no podía hacerlo, ya que traicionaría su confianza, y además sentía que debía de protegerlos a toda costa. Por lo que, tras unos breves segundos de silencio, habló.

-¡No! ¡No, espera, no hace falta! Yo… ¡yo me haré cargo de su deuda!

El sorpresivo anuncio tomó por sorpresa tanto a Rarity como a Twilight, pero Sunset tan solo esbozó una zalamera y satisfecha sonrisita.

-Bien… sabía que serías lo suficientemente lista.

Por su parte la chica no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó callada mirando al suelo con gesto mohíno y preocupado. Por su parte Sunset se dirigió a todas en su conjunto.

-Muy bien, pues ahora que hemos aclarado los puntos más importantes, creo que por ahora lo vamos a dejar aquí. Estaremos en contacto, tendréis noticias mías muy pronto.

Tras ese seco apunte Sunset se despidió, volvió a su coche y se fue por donde había venido; las tres se quedaron allí solas, en silencio y dejando pasar el tiempo. En un momento dado Twilight tomó la palabra comentando.

-Ya sé que lo hemos hablado antes, pero… lo siento, de verdad. En buena os he metido a las dos…

-No lo pienses más, querida, ya sabes que no es culpa tuya.

-Sí, aquí la única culpable es esa buena para nada chica que se acaba de ir…

-En fin, por ahora no queda más remedio que acatar lo que nos diga, y pasar desapercibidas también, sobre todo después de lo de la pastelería. Twilight ¿podrias acercarme a mi hotel, por favor?-pidió en ese momento Rarity.

-Claro, subid, os llevo.

El viaje de vuelta al hotel de Rarity pasó rápidamente, aunque Pinkie hizo el ambiente más distendido comenzando a hablar de todo un poco, consiguiendo que las demás se olvidaran un poco de los acontecimientos más recientes. En cuanto pasó al lado del hotel Richman Rarity se despidió de ellas, compartiendo su número con sus nuevas amigas antes de meterse en el hotel, y tras eso Twilight acercó a Pinkie hasta el extremo norte del paseo de Prosperity Street.

-Gracias por acercarme, Twi.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, era lo menos que podía hacer después de meteros en todo esto.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tonta, ya te hemos dicho que no ha sido culpa tuya…

Twilight sin embargo no dijo nada, apartando la mirada con gesto mohíno. Por su parte Pinkie se quedó pensativa, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas, hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Bueno, probablemente no podamos abrir la tienda mañana, aunque… ¡ya sé, me pasaré mañana por tu casa y te prepararé un super mega cupcake especial para ti que de seguro te levantará el ánimo! ¿Qué me dices?

Tal era la predisposición y alegría de la chica que la fue imposible negarse, riéndose tontamente al tiempo que aceptaba.

-Está bien, te esperaré.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya verás, nos lo pasaremos bien horneando juntas!

Tras eso la chica se despidió de ella, al tiempo que Twilight se dirigió de vuelta a su apartamento, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Aunque de cierta forma todo se había torcido un poco más, involucrando a más personas en el proceso, el propio hecho de conocer a una nueva amiga y sentirse un poco más completa en ese sentido no dejaba de llamarla la atención, como si realmente así hubiera tenido que ser. Las palabras de Rarity acerca del destino seguían reverberando en su memoria.

 _Los acontecimientos más recientes bien lo atestiguan ¿no crees?_

Twilight suspiró con fuerza, pensando si de verdad estaba destinada a ser amiga de esas chicas. Mientras tanto, la ciudad brillaba en la noche.

* * *

Aún la costaba creer que hubiera podido salir de allí sin que nadie la hubiera visto. Estaba más que claro que la habían localizado principalmente por haber usado el rastreador acoplado al móvil, ya que era la única conclusión lógica a la que había podido llegar teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido. Ella misma había estado guiando a los que habían intentado matarla hoy sin éxito, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era en momentos como esos cuando Fluttershy llegaba a cuestionar hasta sus propios métodos y habilidades. Aun a pesar de todas las precauciones que había tomado, se había quedado expuesta, y todo por culpa de su imprudente forma de proceder.

Volver a usar el móvil ya no era una opción, lo cual la molestaba, ya que hasta el momento era su única pista. Pero lo más probable era que, si lo volvía a encender, los que la habían estado persiguiendo la volverían a localizar y haría que encontraran el almacén, cosa que debía de evitar a toda costa. Ese lugar era el único sitio al donde podía ir, y no se podía permitir perderlo bajo ningún concepto. Por lo que, sin ninguna otra posibilidad, decidió enseguida. Cogió la paleta de albañil que encontró rebuscando entre los restos, la alzó y, con un golpe seco, destruyó el móvil. Tras eso soltó la paleta, la cual cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, resonando por todo el almacén.

Una vez que el móvil fue destruido la chica se dirigió de vuelta a la sala, tumbándose en la vieja cama y haciéndose una bolita sobre él, pensando en muchas cosas, todas nada alentadoras. Cerró los ojos con tal de olvidarlo todo, llegando a dormirse casi sin darse cuenta. Afuera, Los Santos trasnochaba.

* * *

-¿Ya está todo atado y bien atado?

-Así es, señor, hemos asegurado a esas chicas, las tenemos bajo nuestro control total.

-Ah, bien, muy bien, así me gusta. Me gustaría formar cuanto antes ese grupo especial de operaciones del que te hablé, aunque necesitaremos a unas cuantas más.

-Descuide, señor, lo tendrá enseguida.

-Maravilloso. Si eso es todo, puede retirarse.

-Señor.

Una vez solo, el hombre se levantó de su mesa y se dio la vuelta, encarando la ancha cristalera que había a sus espaldas; desde lo alto de las colinas de Palomino Highlands la vista de Los Santos era magnífica, pudiéndose ver en su totalidad y brillando bajo un manto de infinitas estrellas. Su casa era la única en toda la zona, y así tuvo que ser por deseo expreso suyo, nada que unas cuantas expropiaciones no pudieran hacer.

-Ah, qué hermosa vista, puedo verte perfectamente, querida. Por ahora no eres más que mi nuevo patio de juegos, pero pronto, muy pronto serás toda mía. Las posiblidades son infinitas, y tu vasto territorio inexplorado es una delicia comparado con todo cuanto ya poseo. Pero no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente, no para mí. Te iré conquistando poco a poco, barrio a barrio, distrito a distrito, hasta que mi influencia se extienda más allá del sur de San Andreas. Y será entonces cuando me podré coronar como el hombre más poderoso de la costa oeste. Y tú, querida mía, serás la joya de mi corona. Ah, sí, qué bella visión.

Tras ese corto pero intenso monólogo el hombre siguió contemplando un poco más las vistas que la ciudad le ofrecía y finalmente se retiró, apagando la luz y dejando el despacho desierto. La luz que proyectaba Los Santos se colaba por el ancho ventanal, dando una fría sensación de vacío, como si la propia ciudad le hubiera contestado sin hacerlo. Una luna decreciente coronaba la bóveda celeste, iluminando débilmente las nubes que la rodeaban.

* * *

Vale, técnicamente no he terminado con los exámenes, pero como mañana ya tengo el último, ya he repasado y mi cerebro no da para más, voy a relajarme un poco publicando el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. Y no es para menos, puesto que es un capítulo importante en el cual, por fin, la primera mitad del grupo se conoce y se reúne, la ocasión bien lo merece. Desde un primer momento tenía en mente hacer esto, aunque había algunos detalles que todavía no sabía muy bien cómo abordar, siendo subsanados mientras lo escribía. Me fue necesario anotar lo que quería contar, detalles varios y otras cosas relevantes para que todo casara bien y tuviera sentido. Aunque eso sí, la señora Casey no estaba prevista en ningún momento, pero apareció de buenas a primeras y me dije: ¿por qué no? después de todo, me ha servido para desarrollar un poco más a Fluttershy, así que punto para mí. Como habéis podido ver, que Pinkie y Twilight se hubieran conocido antes ha sido vital, ya que si no hubiera sido así, algunos detalles se hubieran quedado sin explicar e incluso hubieran sido muy forzados dentro de su contexto. A partir de aquí la trama irá un poco más deprisa, aunque aún falta que el resto del grupo se conozca y se encuentre. Y en cuanto estén todas juntas... podrán empezar los golpes.

Ahora me toca ponerme técnico. El trocito de historia de Los Santos que cuento tiene como base detalles reales, aunque adaptados a lo que es el universo de GTA. Lo mismo pasa con la historia del cartel de Vinewood, especialmente con el detalle de la actriz que se suicidó, siendo Peg Entwistle la pobre desgraciada que se suicidó en la vida real, tirándose desde la H.

No os olvidéis buscar las cosas marcadas en negrita, especialmente el cartel de Vinewood, las vistas desde allí son impresionantes. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **Mitad y mitad**

Esa mañana a Big Mac no le había dado tiempo a llevar a Apple Bloom al colegio, por lo que le tocó a Applejack acercarla rápidamente, aunque eso mismo hiciera que llegara tarde a "trabajar". Aunque en parte no la preocupaba, puesto que se trataba de Trevor Philips, sintiendo en ese sentido cero prisas por llegar a tiempo.

-¿Qué tal todo por allí, dulzura? ¿Ya te tratan mejor?-inquirió la chica en un momento dado, de camino hacia allí.

-Sí, bueno, algo…

-No suenas muy convencida… si te siguen atosigando dímelo y vuelvo a hablar con el director, ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema en volver a hacerlo.

-No, a ver, ya apenas se meten conmigo, es solo que sigue siendo igual de aburrido, eso es todo.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿No has hecho ningún amigo?

-Bueno, está Mary-Beth, una niña de mi edad que vive allí, en Harmony, pero a veces la da por hablarme y otras veces no…

-Anda ¿y eso por qué?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que es un poco rara, pero al menos me habla… cuando la da, claro.

Ante eso Applejack frunció el ceño con gesto preocupado. Era en momentos como ese cuando más se preguntaba si el mudarse allí había merecido la pena; ella quería creer que sí, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, su situación y la de su familia, cada vez le costaba más y más pensar que el cambio había servido de algo. Incluso a veces la hubiera gustado desear que nada hubiese cambiado. Al menos así su abuela seguiría viva.

Una vez en Harmony dejó a Apple Bloom junto a la puerta de la escuela, despidiéndose de ella y poniendo rumbo en dirección hacia el aeródromo de McKenzie, donde seguramente Trevor y Óscar la estuvieran esperando. En cuanto llegó aparcó junto al hangar y salió del coche, aunque nada más doblar la esquina pudo ver que ni Trevor ni Óscar se encontraban allí. Sin embargo la cuban 800 blanca y roja se encontraba en el mismo hangar, solitaria y sin nadie por allí cerca que la pilotara. El ceño de la chica se frunció en un gesto extrañado, al tiempo que llamaba a los dos aludidos.

-¡Hey, Philips, Óscar, ya estoy aquí!

Sin embargo la nada respondió en su lugar, dejando un extraño vacío que se extendió por todo el aeródromo. Applejack les volvió a llamar, sin resultados.

-Qué raro ¿dónde estarán?-se preguntó ella, comprobando el lugar.

En un momento dado decidió llamar a Trevor al móvil para preguntarle dónde estaba, aunque tras unos breves minutos esperando a que cogiera el teléfono la línea se cortó por falta de respuesta. Lo intentó también con Óscar, dando los mismos resultados.

-¿Por qué no contestan?

Cada vez más y más extrañada se acercó a la caravana de Óscar y llamó a la puerta al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Eh, Óscar! ¿Estás ahí?

Lo intentó de nuevo en cuanto vio que no la respondía, pero llegó a tocar tan fuerte que la puerta se llegó a abrir ligeramente, quedándose levemente entornada. Extrañada por no recibir contestación la chica decidió entrar un momento para comprobar el interior, encontrándose la caravana vacía ya que Óscar no estaba allí, aunque en cuanto vio lo que había allí, prefirió no haber entrado. Casi toda la caravana se encontraba empantanada y patas arriba, con un montón de cosas esparcidas por el suelo, la mesa, la encimera de la cocina y el pasillo hacia la habitación; lo que más primaba eran cajas llenas de armas, aunque también había un buen montón de carpetas llenas de papeles debajo de la mesa, bolsas llenas de munición y algún que otro montón de latas de cerveza. Encima de la misma había un equipo de radio junto con un radar portátil, por el cual Óscar monitoreaba la actividad del espacio aéreo.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando, en un momento dado, llegó a ver una hoja de papel y un boli junto a la radio, con algo en ella escrito, y se acercó por curiosidad. Pudo ver entonces que Óscar había dejado algo escrito en ella, pudiéndose leer: _entrega especial, canal cifrado, distribuidor desconocido, posible gran cacho. Lugar: playa de Procopio a las once y media de la mañana._

-¿Procopio? Eso está al norte… ¿por qué tan lejos?-se preguntó la chica, extrañada.

Acto seguido consultó su reloj y vio que aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para esa entrega, lo cual la dio que pensar. Si Óscar lo había dejado apuntado es que era, de cierta forma, relevante para el negocio. No especificaba cuanto, pero el posible gran cacho que mencionaba parecía prometer un pago generoso, lo cual llamaba su atención, ya que un mayor pago nunca estaba de más. La extrañaba un poco la lejanía de la entrega, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hasta el momento no había tenido que irse muy lejos para recoger otras, pero aun así la posibilidad de pasarse por allí seguía rondando por su mente.

Aunque, aún algo insegura, decidió volver a llamar por un casual a Óscar una vez más, saltando de nuevo el contestador al cabo de unos breves minutos.

-Agh, está claro que estos no vienen hoy…-pensó ella, algo molesta.

Ante esa tesitura, y teniendo en cuenta que el otro día no llegaron a cobrar, Applejack decidió realizar ella misma ese recado, poniéndose en marcha enseguida. Antes de salir de la caravana comprobó su pistola perforante, cogiendo otro cargador lleno prestado a Óscar por si las moscas. Teniendo en cuenta que se dedicaban a lo que se dedicaban, supuso que a Óscar no le importaría que se llevara un poco de munición.

Arrancó el dune buggy y, sin mayor dilación, se dirigió hacia la **playa de Procopio** , la cual se situaba en la parte más norteña del estado. Como no podía ir con el buggy por carreteras secundarias ni autopistas, ya que llamaría la atención de la policía, decidió ir por una ruta alternativa que la haría dar algo más de vuelta pero que la haría llegar igualmente.

Yendo todo recto por Calafia North Way, el camino de tierra que bordeaba por el norte al mar de Álamo, había un desvío que subía por un cerro y que llevaba hasta un largo túnel que cruzaba parte del monte Chiliad y que desembocaba en pleno parque natural del monte Chiliad; decidió ir por ese túnel puesto que dejaba bastante cerca de la costa, pudiendo atravesar la autopista por debajo utilizando unos sumideros que allí había, saliendo al bosque y bordeando toda esa parte de la costa, cruzando luego Paleto Bay y llegando a la citada playa sin dejar de bordear la costa. A todo gas tardó poco menos de quince minutos, yendo con el tiempo algo justo, pero con el suficiente para ver la avioneta acercándose desde el norte.

Por suerte no había nadie en la playa a esas horas, por lo que ella fue la única que vio llegar a la avioneta, la cual era completamente negra; volaba a pocos metros de altura, aunque en cuanto se acercó a la costa se elevó un poco, para luego describir una cerrada curva en cuanto sobrevoló parte de la playa, dejando caer el paquete, el cual planeó suavemente hasta posarse en la arena, a pocos metros de donde ella estaba. Acto seguido la avioneta se enderezó y continuó su viaje, esta vez hacia el este, hasta que finalmente se perdió en la lejanía.

Por su parte Applejack se acercó a la caja, quitando el paracaídas y llevándosela hasta el buggy; antes de arrancar sacó su pistola perforante y la dejó a su lado, por si tuviera que defenderse en caso de que alguien la asaltara, cosa que la hizo ponerse alerta incluso antes de salir de la playa. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, no se encontró con nadie a lo largo de todo el trayecto de vuelta, que fue el mismo por el que había venido. En todo momento estuvo alerta y con el arma a mano por si había que liarse a tiros, pero nadie le salió al paso en ningún momento ni lugar, cosa que la extrañó bastante, puesto que lo usual hubiera sido todo lo contrario.

Regresó al aeródromo tranquilamente, lo que la dio una extraña sensación, como si faltase algo; aun así agradeció ampliamente que no hubiera tenido que disparar ni un solo tiro, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho más se bajó del coche y descargó la caja para comprobar su contenido. Hizo mano de una palanca que encontró en el hangar y la usó para abrir la caja, la cual se encontraba llena de bolitas blancas de corcho de embalaje, sacando de entre ellas un arma que nunca había visto.

-¿Pero qué se supone que es esto?-pensó Applejack, extrañadísima.

Nunca había visto nada igual en toda su vida, en cuanto a forma se refería recordaba vagamente a un fusil, pero tenía un diseño tan moderno que a su vez difería mucho de un arma de asalto. Poseía un largo cañón que parecía dividirse en dos y con una especie de canal electromagnético de color rojo entre medias, el cargador parecía una batería y una pequeña luz LED verde parpadeaba en la parte superior junto a un pequeño interruptor. Applejack lo pulsó y el canal electromagnético pasó de ser rojo a verde, notando como el arma zumbaba en sus manos.

-¿Pero qué…?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, uno de sus dedos resbaló entre el hueco del gatillo, pulsándolo accidentalmente y disparando el arma en el proceso; al segundo siguiente hubo una súbita detonación que sonó como si se hubiera activado un electroimán gigante, seguido de un destello azulado que rasgó el aire y que luego impactó en un pequeño y delgado árbol cercano, partiéndolo en dos.

Para entonces la cara de Applejack era un poema, soltando el arma por inercia, la cual siguió brillando y zumbando en el suelo. Sin duda alguna el poder de esa arma era devastador, y en manos equivocadas podría convertirse en algo muy peligroso. Sin embargo, por otro lado pensó que tal vez Óscar se podría referir a eso mismo en sus anotaciones. Un arma así tendría que valer mucho dinero, y en el caso de venderla les podría dar muchos beneficios, lo que podría subsanar de cierta forma su ya de por si ahogada situación económica. Cierto era que le daba miedo lo que podrían hacer con ella, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar pensar en cómo podría ayudar a su familia si la vendiera al mejor postor.

Aun algo atacada debido al susto, Applejack entró en la caravana de Óscar y empezó a buscar entre sus papeles algo que la pudiera dar alguna idea sobre a quién vender algo así. Desde el primer momento Óscar reiteró por activa y por pasiva la constante demanda de armas por parte de los mexicanos, por lo que pensó en tirar por ahí, llegando a encontrar un número de teléfono al que llamó para obtener algo de información. Respondieron al poco rato y tras unos breves segundos de espera.

-Bueno ¿Quién es?

-Hola, buenos días, llamo de parte de Óscar Guzmán…

-¿Óscar Guzmán? ¿Ese puto? Pinche pendejo de mierda, así le chingen su madre ¿qué tiene usted con ese?

-Ah, bueno, soy una compañera, trabajo con él como asociados de Trevor Philips Industries, o Enterprises, o como diablos sea…

-¿Trevor Philips, dice? Conozco a ese güey, tengo entendido que provee buenas armas ¿dice usted que está asociada con él?

-Así es, tengo entendido que ustedes siempre tienen una gran demanda, y he pensado que podría ofrecerles algo que les podría interesar…

-Bueno, todo es platicarlo ¿de qué se trata?

-De algo completamente nuevo que no tiene nada que ver con las armas convencionales, es quizás lo más potente que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-¿Oh? Suena chido, desde luego, aunque… ¿qué me dice que no me está tratando de tranzar?

-No, para nada, de hecho le puedo mandar una foto para que la vea…

-¡Chale, mándemela pues, así salimos de dudas!

-Está bien…

Tuvieron que cortar un momento la llamada para poder hacerle una foto al arma y mandársela al contacto, retomando la conversación poco después.

-¡Órale, se ve asombrosa, nunca había visto nada igual! ¡Nos interesa mucho, sí! ¿Cuánto piden por ella?

En ese momento la mente de Applejack bulló en posibilidades, tratándole de ponerle un precio que satisficiera sus circunstancias económicas, y recordando además que iba a mitad y mitad con Trevor. Finalmente, y tras una rápida deliberación, murmuró.

-Dado que es un arma muy rara y exclusiva, no pasa de treinta mil dólares.

-¡Treinta mil dólares! ¡Ay, chale, qué cara es esa madre!

-Ya, bueno, pero tiene que comprender que nos ha costado lo suyo conseguirla, después de todo se trata de oferta y demanda…

-Sí, claro, se entiende. Está bien, aceptamos el trato, pero sólo porque nos interesa.

Rápidamente acordaron un sitio y una hora para entregarla ese mismo día, el contacto la explicó que había una pequeña avanzadilla cubriendo la costa oeste del estado, a pocos metros de distancia del litoral y cerca del puente de Cassidy Creek. Una vez que estuvo situada, Applejack metió el arma de nuevo en la caja, volviéndola a cerrar usando varios clavos y poniéndola rápidamente otro paracaídas, metiéndola en el compartimento de carga de la cuban 800. En cuanto estuvo todo listo Applejack abordó la avioneta y arrancó el motor, comenzando a rotar las dos hélices a ambos lados de las alas. Dado que sabía cómo pilotar una avioneta fumigadora, esta tampoco difería tanto, por lo que fue capaz de salir del hangar y alzar el vuelo en cuanto llegó al otro extremo de la pista, poniendo rumbo hacia el oeste.

Las vistas desde el aire eran brillantes, sobre todo a primera hora de la mañana; los vientos no eran muy fuertes, asegurando un vuelo tranquilo y relajado. Sobrevoló todo el mar de Álamo, con la imponente figura del monte Chiliad alzándose a su diestra y la más pequeña silueta del monte Josiah recortándose en la distancia, con la luz del sol incidiendo tras él. Para evitar deslumbrarse se puso unas gafas de aviador ensombrecidas que allí había, pudiendo ver mejor lo que había delante de ella. Viró ligeramente a la derecha para rodear el monte Josiah y enfiló el estrecho cañón de Raton Canyon, pudiendo ver al fondo la figura del puente de Cassidy Creek, estando cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. En poco menos de diez minutos palió el resto de metros volando, saliendo al ancho y basto océano pacífico.

Para poder ubicar sin problemas la avanzadilla voló a baja altura, llegando a localizar una serie de botes a pocas millas de distancia de la costa, estando señalizados mediante una estela de humo amarillo que salía de unos de ellos. Applejack se preparó para abrir el compartimento y, en cuanto sobrevoló los botes, soltó la carga, la cual planeó suavemente hasta caer en el agua, siendo recogida por los ocupantes de los botes. Por su parte Applejack dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido, dejando atrás la avanzadilla y adentrándose de nuevo en tierra firme.

El vuelo de vuelta al aeródromo fue mucho más rápido puesto que tenía el viento en cola y a su favor, volando más rápido y llegando a aterrizar en poco menos de diez minutos, metiendo la avioneta en el hangar y saliendo de ella sintiéndose un tanto mal consigo misma. Había vendido a los mexicanos un arma de la cual no sabía nada por un buen montón de dinero, pero no lo hizo sólo por el dinero, sino por todo lo que podría hacer por su familia con ese dinero. En todo momento había tenido en cuenta este hecho en sí, siendo con toda seguridad lo más importante para ella en ese sentido. Necesitaban ese dinero, por lo que la chica no lo consideraba un acto de egoísmo como tal, sino de simple supervivencia. Después de todo es lo que siempre había hecho, ahora más que nunca.

Una vez que el trabajo estuvo hecho era necesario esperar para recibir el pago, suponiendo que vendría adjunto en la siguiente recogida, por lo que sin más que hacer Applejack regresó a su casa en su coche, dejando el aeródromo desierto. Leves vientos a ras de suelo levantaron la arena de la pista, revolviéndola un poco.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿participarás dentro de poco en eso?-jadeó Rainbow Dash, tratando de recuperar el resuello.

-Sí, el triatlón Coyote se dará dentro de una semana, por lo que tengo que estar preparada… no te veo yo muy puesta en estas cosas, Dash…

-¡Y no lo estoy! Sigo pensando que esa cosa es criminal… ¿cómo puedes aguantarlo?

-Bueno, es cuestión de acostumbrarse, ya he participado en otros antes, hubo uno en los canales de Vespucci hará cosa de varios meses atrás, antes de irme de visita a la costa este.

-Y participaste, supongo… ¿cómo fue?

-Quedé segunda sólo por unos ínfimos minutos, me jodió mucho, la verdad, por lo que esta vez pienso superarme, aunque para eso necesito estar a punto.

-Entiendo…

Esa misma mañana Rainbow había ido a visitar a Lightning, a la cual apenas había visto desde la última vez puesto que había estado bastante ocupada entrenándose. Debido a esto no había podido participar en las últimas carreras, en las que Rainbow había conseguido ganar en su mayoría, comenzando a hacerse cierto nombre en la ciudad. Aprovechó que ese día no tenía clase y la estuvo acompañando durante su entrenamiento, ejercitándose con ella, ya que también la venía bien.

-Pero bueno, suficiente de mí ¿y qué hay de ti, como lo llevas?-inquirió Lightning en un momento dado, mientras descansaban en un banco en Mirror Park.

-Bien, no me quejo, hemos podido retomar las clases en la escuela de vuelo de aquí, el instructor es un capullo, pero se sobrellevan más o menos bien.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué tal está tu pseudo novio?

Ante esa pregunta Rainbow se atragantó cuando estaba bebiendo un poco de agua de la botella de la chica, tosiendo con fuerza y tratando de recuperar el resuello, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-¿Pseudo novio? ¿Pero qué dices?

-Vamos, vamos, sabes de lo que te hablo…-murmuró Lightning, divertida.

-Espera, espera… ¿Thunderlane? ¡Ya te he dicho que no es mi novio!

-Sí, claro, por eso digo lo de pseudo novio, ya sabes, por lo de las apariencias y tal…

-¡No digas gilipolleces, no es mi novio, punto!

-Si tú lo dices, aunque me llama la atención cómo reaccionas cada vez que te lo menciono ¿segura que no hay nada ahí?-inquirió la chica, con gesto zalamero.

Por unos ínfimos segundos Rainbow se quedó momentáneamente callada, para finalmente contestar de seguido.

-¡Que no! ¡Además, está saliendo con una chica de la escuela, chica que además me pidió previamente permiso creyendo que teníamos algo, así que por favor, Lightning, déjalo ya!

-Vale, vale, de acuerdo… aunque la verdad es que hacéis buena pareja…

-¡Agh, Lighting!

La rubia tan solo se rió socarronamente, dejándolo correr de seguido y cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Retomaron el entrenamiento y estuvieron el resto de la mañana haciendo actividades hasta que finalmente Lightning dijo basta.

-Bueno, lo voy a dejar por ahora, aunque esta tarde lo retomaré ¿tienes algún plan para entonces?

-No, ninguno, aunque tal vez me pase a ver a Scootaloo…

-¿Hablas de la cría de aquella vez? ¿Me tengo que preocupar por ti, Dash?-inquirió Lightning, con una mezcla entre preocupación y chanza a partes iguales.

-¡No es nada de eso, malpensada!

-Vale, vale, caramba, Dash, qué irritable estás…

-¿Irritable yo? Sí, claro…

-Hombre, tú me dirás, te pones de los nervios cada vez que menciono a tu pseudo hombre con el que vives, y ahora con esa niña… ¿acaso Dash tiene una faceta que yo desconozco?

-Muy graciosa… yo estaré irritable, pero tú estás de lo más vacilona…

-De eso nada, yo tan solo comento porque te estás saliendo de lo meramente común…

-Y sigues… ¿no ibas a irte o tenías cosas que hacer?-inquirió la chica.

-Bueno, vale, está bien, hablamos en otro momento, veo que te he pillado sensible… ¿estás con la regla?

Ante eso Rainbow la dedicó un rápido corte de mangas y Lightning se rió tontamente, despidiéndose de ella y saliendo del parque, yéndose calle arriba en dirección a su casa. Por su parte Rainbow regresó a su coche y comenzó a conducir sin ningún objetivo en mente, remoloneando por allí mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

Lo cierto era que el comentario de Lightning la había dado que pensar, sobre todo en cuanto a lo ser sensible se refería; Rainbow nunca se había considerado ninguna blandengue, ni mucho menos, y no era propio de alguien como ella ponerse sentimental o moñas, como lo solía llamar. Sin embargo sí había algo que, en parte, la daba que pensar, y esa no era otra más que Scootaloo.

Desde que conoció a esa niña lo cierto era que no había podido evitar cogerla cierto cariño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cuales eran sus circunstancias; además, en parte la recordaba en algunos aspectos a ella cuando tenía su edad. Apasionada, decidida, particularmente lanzada y muy frenética en todo lo que hacía, no podía evitar verse reflejada en ella de cierta forma, lo cual la hacía sentirse de alguna forma atada a la niña.

No obstante por otro lado también la preocupaba, sobre todo por su situación actual y el ambiente en el que se encontraba, el cual no era nada apropiado para una niña de su edad, aunque ella parecía estar del todo acostumbrada. Aun así a Rainbow no la convencía para nada, sobre todo esos Ballas, la banda que controlaba el barrio. Por muy cordiales que fueran con los niños del orfanato y por mucho que los ayudaran, no quitaba que fueran unos burdos y simples pandilleros, siendo además en ese sentido una influencia nefasta para ellos.

Su mente seguía divagando por esos derroteros cuando, en un momento dado, y mientras esperaba a que un semáforo se pusiera en verde en una intersección cercana, vio un buccaneer descapotable de lo más vistoso que la llamó la atención. Era de color morado, con sus bajos pintados de dorado y motivos plateados angulados pintados en su carrocería, siendo una personalización bastante más marcada que en otros coches; entre varios de los elementos que pudo ver destacaba sobre todo una toma de aire triple en el capó, unos dados colgados del retrovisor, una tapicería de cuero color morada que combinaba con la carrocería y una placa trasera colocada en la parte anterior del maletero en la que se podía leer _Davis Los Santos_. Llevaba además puesta la música de la radio a todo trapo, sonando por toda la calle.

Aunque en un momento dado, y para su infinita sorpresa, el coche dio un bote, literalmente hablando, al tiempo que también se balanceaba hacia los lados, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Fue entonces cuando los ocupantes del coche llegaron a realizar ciertos signos que la eran familiares, lo que hizo reaccionar de seguido a Rainbow.

-¡Son Ballas!

En uno de los tantos botes y bamboleos pudo verlos un poco mejor, confirmando lo evidente, ya que uno llevaba una camiseta morada de Los Santos Panic y otro una gorra del mismo color pero con motivos blancos, junto con una bandana a juego atada al cuello.

Inmediatamente después el semáforo se puso en verde y el coche de los Ballas se puso en movimiento, aunque con el eje trasero levantado, llamando ampliamente la atención de los viandantes. Por su parte Rainbow no se lo pensó ni dos veces y se dispuso a seguirlos, sacándoles dos coches de distancia y sin perderles la pista en ningún momento. Fueron todo recto por Mirror Park Boulevard hasta llegar a un amplio recinto amurallado al otro lado del bulevar y que hacía esquina con Vinewood Park Drive, justo al lado del hipódromo y el casino de la ciudad. El coche se metió en el recinto, pero Rainbow paró a pocos metros del mismo, no muy segura de si meterse ella también o no. Al cabo de unos breves minutos vio entonces salir a dos moteros montados en sendas chopper, con un logo en sus chaquetas de cuero que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Hay Lost aquí?! ¡Vamos no me jodas!-pensó la chica, en lo más hondo de su ser.

Y no era para menos, puesto que si por algo estaba ahora ahí en Los Santos era por ellos, ya que ya la intentaron matar aquella vez en Liberty City. Por un instante quiso dejarlo y huir de allí antes de que la vieran, sin embargo se paró momentáneamente, rumiando la situación.

Dudaba de que se hubieran pateado los más de cinco mil kilómetros que había entre costa y costa partiendo desde Liberty hasta Los Santos, eso de primeras. Era posible, sí, pero llevaría mucho tiempo, y ella llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad poco menos de tres semanas, por lo que dudaba que fueran los mismos Lost que intentaron liquidarla.

Por otro lado había ciertos detalles que evidenciaban que no se trataban de los mismos moteros, al menos en cuanto a dentro de la banda se refería; y es que, un poco más adelante del muro, llegó a ver un grafiti a todo color en el cual se podía ver el logo de los Lost, un águila con las alas alzadas, pero con el título de _Los Santos_ debajo de la misma. Si mal no recordaba de su encontronazo con ellos en Liberty City, los moteros que la atacaron no tenían ningún distintivo en sus logos, cosa que le dio más motivos para pensar que no se trataban de los mismos moteros. Con toda seguridad estos eran de otra división distinta a la de Liberty, por lo que en teoría no tenía nada que temer.

Dejó el coche aparcado cerca de allí y se acercó para husmear un poco, ya que desde que entraron los Ballas no habían vuelto a salir del recinto; rodeó el muro y se dirigió a la parte trasera, subiendo a él de forma sibilina y sin que la vieran, llegando a observar el interior. Todo el lugar parecía ser una especie de cuartel de banda donde los Lost paraban, ya que allí donde miraba no veía más que moteros dispuestos en grupitos y pasando el rato; vio una especie de garito que hacía las veces de casa club, con bar incorporado y una zona de talleres y garajes donde había un montón de choppers dispuestas en fila y siendo revisadas por una serie de moteros. Buscó también con la mirada al coche saltarín de los Ballas, llegando a ubicarlo detrás de la casa club.

-Ahí está… ¿qué estarán haciendo aquí?-se preguntó la chica, intrigada.

Se agazapó un poco para evitar que la detectaran y, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, los dos Ballas salieron por una puerta de servicio acompañados por un par de moteros a los que dieron la mano efusivamente, para luego subir a su coche y salir de allí rápidamente. Los dos moteros se volvieron a meter en la casa club y no los volvió a ver, trató de seguir con la mirada a los Ballas, pero estos se perdieron en la distancia en cuanto doblaron la esquina en dirección oeste.

-Agh, mierda, ¿de qué habrán hablado?

La chica se reincorporó un poco para tratar de salir de allí, pero en ese momento dio un traspié y cayó del muro desde el lado de dentro, aunque un contenedor lleno de escombros frenó en parte la caída. Algo magullada por el golpe, Rainbow salió del contenedor y trató de escabullirse, pero en ese momento oyó una voz que exclamó.

-¡Hey, tú!

Alzó la vista y vio entonces a un chico joven de pelo moreno, corto, de mirada dura y ensutado en una chupa de cuero negro y unos vaqueros raídos dirigiéndose a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Nos estabas espiando?

-Ay, para el carro un momento, machote, no tan deprisa…

-¡No te me pongas chula y responde a mi pregunta! ¡Aquí sólo entran miembros de los Lost! ¡Y tú no pareces ser tal cosa!

En ese momento algo se encendió en la cabeza de Rainbow, viendo una oportunidad para acercarse a ellos y averiguar qué estaban haciendo allí esos Ballas por lo que, decidiendo sobre la marcha e improvisando al mismo tiempo, murmuró.

-Perdón por haberme colado así sin más, pero es que quería saber un poco más de vosotros, he oído hablar de vuestro club y he pensado que podría unirme…

Ante eso la cara del chico cambió completamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, ya veo ¿y por qué no lo has dicho antes? En ese caso ven conmigo…

Siguió al chico por el recinto mientras iba hablando un poco con él.

-Así que quieres ser una hermana ¿eh?

-Eh… sí, me gustaría comprobar la dura vida de motero y disfrutar de la carretera…

-Bueno, no hay muchas mujeres moteras, normalmente las chicas suelen acompañar a los miembros más veteranos, pero con toda esa mierda del progreso y la liberación de la mujer últimamente se está dando más cancha al hecho de ver a una tía montada en una burra… sin ofender.

-Ya, bueno, es lo que tiene ser mujer, supongo, aunque eso no me para…

-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Hermanos de por vida, Lost para siempre! Pero bueno, vamos a lo más importante ¿dónde está tu burra?-inquirió el chico, interesado.

-Ah, bueno, verás, el caso es que… no tengo.

Pensó en mentir diciendo que sí tenía, pero al final decidió ir por lo seguro, ya que en el caso de que la hubiera pedido que se la enseñara hubiera estado en problemas. Ante esa tesitura el chico la miró ceñudo, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Que no tienes? ¿Y cómo pretendes unirte a nosotros sin una moto siquiera?

-Bueno, visto así suena un poco tonto, lo sé, pero ya te digo que me gustaría ser parte de vuestra banda…

El chico la miró largo y tendido durante unos breves pero largos segundos, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Bueno, está bien, quizás podamos subsanarlo de alguna forma…

Los dos entraron en la casa club, donde muchos otros miembros se encontraban pasando el rato bebiendo unas cervezas, charlando entre sí, retándose entre ellos echando pulsos, jugando al billar o viendo la tele. El ambiente era algo lúgubre y estaba lleno de humo, ya que muchos se encontraban fumando. Al fondo del todo una chica vestida en cuero negro y con el logo de la banda en una parte de su pecho bailaba alrededor de una desgastada barra de metal, siendo observada por más miembros del garito, animándola en el proceso.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré con Al, él lleva los trámites para admitir a los nuevos.

-¿Al?-repitió ella.

-Sí, es uno de los cabecillas de la banda después del incidente en el condado de Blaine… ¿te enteraste de lo que pasó?

Rainbow tan solo negó con la cabeza, a lo que el chico contestó rápidamente.

-Llegaron a descabezarnos hace cosa de varios meses, el que entonces era el líder, Johnny Klebitz, fue apaleado hasta la muerte por un puto paleto loco de mierda que responde al nombre de Trevor Philips. Por su culpa nos quedamos muy desperdigados, pero ahora nos hemos reorganizado y hemos tirado por un mandato más amplio, habiendo una serie de cabecillas por territorio que se coordinan entre sí.

-Ya veo…

-Pero eso sí, ahora que sabes lo que pasó debes ser consecuente, si ves a Philips o te enteras de donde puede estar, avísanos de inmediato y vamos a por ese cabronazo, tiene cuentas pendientes con nosotros. Y recuerda, Dios perdona, pero los Lost no.

Rainbow se quedó un tanto chocada por tan contundente lema, pero lo dejó estar y siguió al chico hasta una oscura habitación, la cual se encontraba débilmente iluminada por una desnuda bombilla colgada del techo; un hombre de mediana edad, piel morena y poblada barba se encontraba contando dinero sentado tras una mesa. Aunque su aspecto la sonaba, viendo enseguida que se trataba de uno de los moteros que llegó a despedir a los Ballas de antes.

-Al, tenemos aquí a una chica que quiere unirse a nosotros-anunció él, nada más entrar.

-¿De veras? No estoy en contra de aceptar a mujeres aunque ¿tienes lo que hay que tener, muchacha?-inquirió el tal Al, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sí, desde luego, quiero ser una Lost y aprender de su filosofía.

-Ya, claro, aunque déjame decirte una cosa. No somos precisamente hermanitas de la caridad. Aquí hacemos de todo, y no es precisamente bonito, pero lo que más valor damos es a los hermanos. Todos aquí somos como si fuéramos uno solo, y debemos permanecer todos juntos. Porque si algo hemos aprendido después de todos estos años es que una banda unida es lo más importante. Respeto, honor, pero sobre todo hermandad. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí, claro-murmuró Rainbow, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Bien, aunque antes de nada debes pasar por una prueba de iniciación para comprobar tu destreza manejando tu moto-anunció Al, para desgracia suya.

-Ah, sí, sobre eso, el caso es que la chica no tiene una burra-comentó el chico en ese momento.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-inquirió Al, con gesto incrédulo.

Ante eso Rainbow rió nerviosamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque el chico la sacó del apuro explicando los motivos; ante esa tesitura Al decidió rápidamente.

-Bueno, en ese caso supongo que podremos hacer una excepción. Jolly, llévala al taller, mirad a ver si Angus tiene algo que la pueda servir.

-Vale.

Rainbow se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, pero en ese momento Al la paró.

-Ah, espera un momento, ahora que vas a ser uno de los nuestros tienes que llevar algo que así lo atestigüe.

Se dirigió entonces a unos casilleros y sacó de uno una chaqueta de cuero negra con el logo de los Lost a su espalda.

-Toma, pruébatela.

Aceptándola de buen grado Rainbow se la probó y, aunque no la pegaba mucho con su conjunto deportivo que llevaba puesto en ese momento, no la quedaba tan mal.

-No está mal, luce bien-opinó Jolly.

-Sí, aunque el pelo desentona un poco, pero bueno, tiene un pase-asintió Al.

Con su nueva chaqueta de cuero puesta, los dos salieron del antro y se dirigieron directamente a la zona de talleres, entrando en un garaje abierto cercano, donde otro miembro Lost se encontraba, aunque este en concreto se encontraba postrado en una silla de ruedas. Era un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño claro, cortado por ambos lados de la cabeza y en forma de pequeño y poco abultado tupé. Llevaba además un piercing con forma de aro en la nariz.

-¡Hey, Angus!-le llamó Jolly.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y le saludó.

-Ah, hola Jolly ¿querías algo? Estoy ocupado con estas válvulas de aquí…

-Nos envía Al, venimos a ver si tienes alguna burra de sobra, aquí la chica quiere unirse a nosotros pero no tiene una.

-¿Así que una nueva, eh? Perdona que no me levante, pero no me queda otra. Soy Angus Martin, el mecánico, encantado.

-Hola, soy Rainbow Dash.

-Angus es todo un veterano, estuvo varios años en la división de Liberty City en la costa este, y ahora está en ésta ayudándonos como mecánico. Si quieres saber más sobre la historia de los Lost, él es tu hombre-explicó Jolly.

-Bueno, tengo buenos recuerdos, y un montón de historias que contarte. También conocí al viejo Johnny K, que en paz descanse; dios, como le echo de menos.

-Sí, todos lo hacemos-asintió Jolly, algo abatido.

Por un momento ambos hombres guardaron un sentido minuto de silencio que Rainbow respetó, aunque no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber más acerca de ese tal Johnny Klebitz. Angus retomó la palabra poco después, comentando.

-Así que buscáis una burra… bueno, quizás tenga algo para ti, vamos a la parte de atrás.

Los dos siguieron a Angus hasta la parte trasera del garaje, donde había un buen montón de cajas de embalaje llenas de piezas y partes de moto sin usar; aunque en una esquina apartada había una vieja moto chopper de manillar alto, cadenera cubierta y con dos bolsas de cuero a ambos lados de las llantas de la rueda trasera, además de un pequeño respaldo para el acompañante. La pequeña carrocería que cubría el depósito de gasolina y parte del cuerpo trasero de la moto era blanca y roja, aunque parte del motor y los cilindros eran visibles bajo el asiento.

-Ahí está, la vieja **Ángel** de Chad, que en paz descanse también. Ya tiene unos años pero el motor está en condiciones, aun así pruébala un poco y dala rodaje, si ves que no tira bien o la pasa algo tráemela y te la apañaré un poco.

-Vale, gracias Angus.

-De nada, y bienvenida a los Lost.

Una vez con su nueva moto Rainbow la arrancó y el motor ronroneó, sintiendo su traqueteo debajo del asiento; aunque ella nunca se había considerado una motorista y prefería las cuatro ruedas a las dos, de vez en cuando había conducido alguna que otra moto, por lo que en ese sentido no la era desconocida para nada. En un momento dado Jolly se dirigió a ella.

-Dado que es la primera vez con tu nueva burra te daremos un día para que te aclimates un poco a ella y luego pasarás la prueba de iniciación ¿vale?

-Está bien.

-Consistirá en una carrera por la ciudad, así que familiarízate con las calles de por aquí.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado Rainbow se despidió de ellos y se fue de allí, regresando a su coche, el cual no había dejado muy lejos de allí. Como primer acercamiento no había estado mal y, con algo de tiempo, probablemente podría acercarse a Al lo suficiente como para que le pudiera revelar qué había estado hablando con esos Ballas. Aunque lo cierto era que nunca se hubiera imaginado ese mismo acercamiento como tal, encontrándose vestida de cuero y a lomos de una moto chopper de lo más antigua, aunque a su favor tenía que admitir que tiraba bien, eso por descontado.

Tuvo que llamar al mecánico para que fuera a recoger su coche y, tras eso, se dirigió de vuelta a su apartamento en Del Perro con su nueva moto. Si algo bueno tenían las motos era que se podían colar entre el tráfico y salvar muchos obstáculos que, para un coche, serían infranqueables, y aunque la sensación de libertad era mayor, seguía prefiriendo a sus cuatro ruedas de toda la vida.

Nada más llegar aparcó justo al lado de su plaza habitual de garaje y se dirigió a casa; nada más entrar pudo oír las risitas divertidas de Lindsay acompañadas de las risotadas de Thunderlane provenientes del salón. Con gesto agrio entró en el mismo, haciendo callar a la parejita en cuanto la vieron, aunque el chico fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Ah, hola Rainbow, ya has vuelto! Espera… ¿de dónde vienes con esas pintas?

-De donde no te importa, Thunderlane…

-Vale-murmuró el chico, sin darle mayor importancia.

Sin embargo a Lindsay no le pareció tan bien, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, no hacía falta ser tan tosca…

-Ah, no, Lindsay, cuando está de morros mejor no hacerla mucho caso.

-¿Porque si no se enfurruña aún más?

-Sí, mismamente.

La parejita se rió confidentemente, aunque a Rainbow no le hizo tanta gracia.

-Ja, ja, me parto con vosotros dos… ¿no tenéis mejores cosas que hacer?

-No realmente… ¿verdad que no, nena?

-No, a no ser que sea algo relacionado con los achuches…

Sin comerlo ni beberlo los dos se pusieron tiernos con Rainbow delante, la cual agrió un poco más el gesto, visiblemente molesta.

-Agh, sois tan dulces que empalagáis… iros a un hotel o algo…

-¿Para qué ir a un hotel pudiendo quedarnos aquí?-inquirió ella, con tonito obvio.

-Ciertamente ¿te importa irte a dar una vuelta un rato, Rainbow?-la sugirió el chico, con tonito.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Acabo de llegar!

-Bueno, vale, quédate… a no ser que prefieras ver o escuchar…

-A mí no me importa que se quede…-añadió Lindsay, con sonrisita zalamera.

Ante esa tesitura la cara de Rainbow se torció en un gesto asqueado, mascullando de seguido.

-Está bien, vosotros ganáis, me largo, no quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase.

-Envidiosa…

-Deberías hacerte mirar esos celos, Dash, son malos para la salud y el cutis.

A eso la chica quiso contestar, especialmente molesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más los dos desaparecieron escaleras arriba y ella salió de la casa particularmente quemada. Regresó entonces a su moto, la arrancó y se perdió por la ciudad, dejando que el viento la azotara la cara mientras corría por las calles, haciéndose a tan intensa sensación. Por un momento pensó que podría acostumbrarse, e incluso entendió un poco mejor a los moteros, sintiéndose ella un poco más motera también. Mientras tanto, Los Santos bullía más animada que nunca.

* * *

Esa misma mañana Fluttershy se levantó especialmente cansada y con los ánimos por los suelos; apenas había dormido, despertándose cada dos por tres en toda la noche, y podía notar como el cansancio acumulado hacía mella en ella, lo cual no la ayudaba para nada a pensar sobre qué podía hacer a continuación ahora que su única pista había quedado inservible.

Prefiriendo dejar los detalles técnicos para otro momento, la chica se fue primero a desayunar, ya que ayer apenas había comido casi nada, además de que echaba en falta el apoyo y el cariño de la señora Casey. Nada más entrar encontró a la susodicha limpiando el suelo, por lo que no la vio entrar como tal.

-Aún no está abierto, deme unos cinco minutos.

-Oh, está bien, puedo esperar…

Nada más oír la voz la señora Casey se reincorporó y, al verla, exclamó.

-¡Fluttershy, querida! Oh, no, tranquila, puedes pasar, enseguida te atiendo.

-Puedo ayudarla si quiere…

-¡No, querida, nada de eso, tan solo estaba poniendo un poco de orden, nada más! Dame un momentito.

La chica se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un taburete, al tiempo que la señora Casey terminaba de barrer, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tirar la suciedad recogida.

-¡Qué bueno es volver a verte cada mañana! Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos...

-Sí, es verdad…-murmuró la chica, algo adormilada.

-Huy ¿a qué viene esa carita, cielo? ¿No has dormido bien?

-No demasiado, ayer tuve un día… complicado.

-Entiendo, en ese caso déjamelo a mí, te prepararé un desayuno que te ayudará a despertar.

-Gracias, señora Casey…

En ese momento la mujer desapareció tras la cocina y Fluttershy se quedó sola en la barra mientras barajaba opciones, todas ellas muy escasas. Por un momento la guía telefónica le vino a la mente, pero la descartó enseguida teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un teléfono móvil, y además de un particular, por lo que no valdría. Dado que lo que había destruido era el móvil y no el rastreador, pensó en volver a intentarlo partiendo de otra frecuencia, pero aun así lo descartó de nuevo ya que sería arriesgado y ayudaría a los que la buscaban a ponerse sobre la pista de su paradero de nuevo, y no podía permitir que la volvieran a localizar. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta sus opciones eran casi inexistentes, y eso mismo la preocupaba más de lo que ella misma se esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Fluttershy… Fluttershy, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Fluttershy!

Ese llamado la hizo reaccionar, botando ligeramente y viendo a la señora Casey sosteniendo la bandeja de su desayuno y con un gesto preocupado grabado en su cara.

-Oh, lo siento señora Casey, no era mi intención, es sólo que…

-¿Está todo bien, querida?

Ese súbito corte la hizo reaccionar, llegando a esbozar una confusa mirada, no muy segura de qué hacer. Para ella la señora Casey era como la madre que nunca tuvo, y aunque sabía que no debía, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y la urgente necesidad de soltar todo lo que la atormentaba. No lo hizo, pero entre la maternal mirada que la señora Casey la estaba echando y sus sentimientos desbordados, finalmente no pudo más y lo dejó escapar, comenzando a llorar con fuerza.

Inmediatamente después la señora Casey fue tras la barra a consolarla abrazándola fuertemente, cosa que tan solo hizo que la chica llorara un poquito más fuerte, asiéndose a ella desesperadamente. Tardó bastante, pero poco a poco comenzó a calmarse hasta que finalmente sus sollozos se quedaron reducidos a leves respiraciones agitadas.

-¿Mejor, querida?-inquirió la señora Casey en un momento dado.

Fluttershy tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada, a lo que la señora aprovechó para retomar la conversación.

-Es por tu padre ¿verdad? Ese maldito bastardo nunca tuvo suficiente haciéndote sufrir…

La chica cerró los ojos, sin querer decir nada al respecto, aunque el hecho en sí la daba cierta oportunidad de mantenerla alejada del peligro real, aunque eso supusiera mentirla en el proceso. Rápidamente ideó algo para salir del paso, murmurando de seguido.

-Tenía deudas pendientes, y aunque me fui de la ciudad, seguían presionándome por otras vías. Pensé que ya había acabado, pero nunca acaba. Nada acaba. Y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de unas deudas que no sé ni cómo afrontar. Estoy sola.

-No digas eso, querida, me tienes a mí, y sabes que puedo ayudarte…

-No, señora Casey, sería incapaz de pedírselo, no quiero involucrarla.

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, no estás sola, cielo…

-Es usted un amor de mujer, es como la madre que nunca tuve, no me lo perdonaría si la ocurriera algo, no puedo, señora Casey, no puedo.

-Oh, por favor, Fluttershy, no tiene por qué ser así…

-Esta es mi carga, señora Casey, no la suya…

Ante tanta insistencia la mujer soltó un sentido suspiro, comentando de seguido.

-Que una persona tan buena como tú tenga que pasar por algo así por culpa de un incompetente como lo fue tu padre… no te mereces nada de esto, Fluttershy, déjame que te ayude, por favor…

-No, señora Casey, es mejor así, de verdad.

Costó bastante convencerla, pero finalmente consiguió hacerla desistir por ayudarla; era mejor así, no podía poner en peligro a la pobre mujer, y bastante mal se sentía ya por haberla mentido de semejante forma.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado la chica desayunó lentamente, sin pensar en nada, ya que había llegado a un punto en el que ya no sabía lo que hacer, dejando pasar el tiempo. Afuera Los Santos se desperezaba.

* * *

-Vale, recuérdamelo otra vez, Bernardo, ¿para qué están mis chicos aquí?

-Pues en teoría para protegerme a mí y a mi establecimiento, pero digo yo que, cuando no hacen lo que deben, uno tiene que tomar la iniciativa…

-Sí, ya, claro, pero a expensas nuestras, lo que no me parece bien… teníamos un trato, Bernardo, o lo cumples o nos veremos obligados a ser los opresores, elige.

-¿Qué? ¡No, espera, no tiene por qué ser así!

-Exacto, tú mismo lo has dicho, así que ¿qué va a ser?

En momentos como esos Troy echaba en falta los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que se disparaba primero y se preguntaba después, y los negocios eran más amplios y no se limitaban solo a obligar a que dependientes sebosos pagaran dinero por su protección. Por aquel entonces los moteros de Vice City tenían fama de ser feroces e inflexibles, pero ahora esa imagen de rudeza e intimidación había sido sustituida por la de los típicos matones callejeros sin mucho más que hacer.

-Ay si mi padre levantara la cabeza…-pensó Troy, con algo de morriña.

En los tiempos de Mitch Baker los moteros tenían más caché y renombre, pero ahora apenas eran conocidos más allá de Tampa, siendo además opacados por bandas de moteros más grandes y con más popularidad, como los Lost o los Angels of Death. Hoy en día ya no había sitio para las bandas de moteros independientes como la suya, quedando reducidas en pequeñas ciudades y limitadas a actividades más concretas, como la de protección y extorsión. Además, desde que en Vice City las cuatro bandas locales se repartían el mercado, tampoco había mucho de lo que proteger, salvo de los típicos delincuentes, matones, y cuatreros de poca monta.

-Está bien, está bien, seguiré pagando por vuestra protección, pero dile a tus chicos que hagan bien su trabajo, por favor.

-Eso es algo que decido yo, así que no te eches muy para delante.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado Troy y los suyos salieron de nuevo a la calle, donde la gente iba y venía constantemente. Little Habana a esas horas de la tarde tenía bastante actividad, sus calles lucían bulliciosas y el sol comenzaba a declinar desde el oeste, pintando a la ciudad de un color rojo pardo mientras esta comenzaba a iluminarse con luces de neón al este y luces normales al oeste.

-Bueno, pues con eso cerramos el día de hoy… podéis marcharos, muchachos-indicó Troy en un momento dado.

A su señal sus hombres se desperdigaron y, una vez solo, se permitió el lujo de soltar un largo suspiro; aunque en su día quedó más que demostrado que el Mecenazgo funcionaba, Troy echaba en falta los días en los que ser motero implicaba mucho más que cobrar la protección de los locales de la ciudad y poco más. A veces sentía que había llegado a traicionar su propia identidad al formar parte de una unión así, pero por otro lado no se arrepentía como tal puesto que los beneficios que reportaba les mantenían a largo plazo. Aun así eso no quitaba que siguiera echando en falta aquellos viejos tiempos.

Aprovechando entonces que estaba en Little Habana, cogió su moto y se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Diego, el líder cubano con el que mantenía una buena amistad. El **café Robina** siempre había estado ahí, desde que los Robina llegaron a Vice City allá por los años sesenta provenientes de Cuba; fue fundado por Alberto Robina, el padre del viejo Umberto y el abuelo de Diego, el cual murió hace ya mucho tiempo, siendo regentado ahora por un hombre de confianza del propio Diego, el cual casi siempre estaba ahí coordinando a sus hombres y usando el café como base de operaciones.

En cuanto llegó aparcó la moto en un callejón aledaño y, nada más entrar en el café, Diego le vio y le saludó como era usual en él.

-¡Hombre, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Troy Baker, el de las grandes pelotas! ¿Cómo va eso, amigo?

-Hola Diego, bien, como siempre…

-Huy, huy, te noto un poco alicaído ¿no? ¡Oye, Gonzales, ponle un cafecito aquí a mi amigo! ¿Quieres?

-Ahora mismito, señor-asintió el barman.

Los dos se sentaron junto a la barra mientras iban hablando de todo un poco.

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, poca cosa, estaba por aquí cerca haciendo unos recados con mis hombres y he aprovechado para pasarme y saludar ¿Cómo te va a ti, Diego?

-¡Bien, el negocio va de fábula, nos siguen llegando armas del medio oeste y casi siempre tenemos trabajo, cada día es un no parar! ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?

Ante esa pregunta el semblante de Troy cambió repentinamente, cosa que Diego notó enseguida.

-Eh ¿y esa cara tan larga? Pensaba que los moteros teníais nervios de acero y un buen par de pelotas…

-Y las seguimos teniendo, Diego, casi iguales que las vuestras, pero el caso es que me he dado cuenta que todo tiene un límite, no sé si me explico…

-No mucho, pero cuenta, cuenta.

Por su parte Troy suspiró y se explayó a gusto.

-Es el negocio en sí, que ha llegado a un punto en que apenas me llena. La protección ya apenas interesa, y la mayoría de los dependientes de pequeñas superficies prefieren armarse ellos mismos antes que contratarnos, o bien se toman las cosas por su cuenta en vez de contar con nosotros. Es como si lo que hacemos ya no valiese nada, y echo de menos aquellos tiempos en los que ser motero significaba mucho más que darle una paliza a un vulgar ratero que se dedica a robar cereales para subsistir. Y cuanto más lo pienso más me deprimo.

Tras ese corto pero intenso monólogo Troy apuró el café de un solo trago, con gesto desanimado. Por su parte Diego habló tras un corto momento de cavilo.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, después de todo sé lo que es apalancarse. Aun así creo que no deberías desanimarte, no es propio de ti, y demuestras tener muy pocas pelotas poniéndote tan melancólico. Piensa que eres un motero, y tú sigues siendo el mismo ¿no?

-Sí, claro no he cambiado un ápice, y estoy orgulloso de ello.

-¡Pues eso mismo! ¡Demuestra al mundo quien tiene las pelotas más grandes!

Ante eso Troy se rió, divertido, sintiéndose un poco mejor. No había nada mejor que pasar tiempo con Diego Robina para animarse y sentirse con energías renovadas, además de un buen par de buenas pelotas.

-¡Pero bueno, que no se diga que no somos buenos amigos! ¡Te ofrezco la mitad de mis cargamentos!-anunció entonces el cubano, para sorpresa de Troy.

-¿Cómo la mitad? ¿Hablas de tus armas?

-¡Pues claro! ¿De qué si no? ¿Sabes cuantas cajas descargan aquí al lado cada día? ¡Hay veces que hasta me faltan contactos para colocarlas! ¡Seguro que tú podrás ayudarme en ese aspecto!

-Pero ¿así sin más?

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás que hablar primero con la jefa, pero ya te digo que estoy dispuesto a cederte al menos la mitad, así nos repartimos entre los dos el trabajo y te ayudo un poco ¿qué me dices?

Aunque algo sorprendido por esa repentina oferta, finalmente Troy la aceptó de buen grado agradeciéndoselo profusamente.

-Muchas gracias, Diego, en serio.

-¡No es nada! ¿Para qué están los amigos, eh?

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Troy se despidió, cogiendo su moto y dirigiéndose hacia Starfish Island para hablar con Rarity, ya que como bien dijo Diego, prefería comentárselo primero a ella que era la que manejaba todo el cotarro. No creía que se pusiera reticente ni mucho menos, pero aun así era mejor comentárselo primero.

Llegó enseguida, ya que no había mucho tráfico, aparcando a los pies de la escalinata y subiéndola hasta llegar a la puerta, llamando al timbre. Le abrió uno de los miembros del cártel, mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Hola, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Belle, quiero comentarla algo.

-Espere un momento.

Troy esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente le dejaron pasar; pocas veces había estado en la mansión Belle, pero cada vez que entraba se podía notar el lujo y la opulencia rezumando por sus cuatro costados, algo que siempre le asombraba en cierta medida. Le llevaron hasta el despacho de Rarity, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a la misma sentada tras su mesa, viendo a su segundo al mando en su lugar.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Belle?-inquirió Troy, extrañado.

-No se encuentra en la ciudad actualmente, por lo que yo estoy al mando. Usted me dirá, señor Baker.

-¿No está?-repitió el motero, aún más extrañado.

-No, se encuentra fuera por motivos de trabajo, mientras tanto yo me encargo de todo. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente?

-No, ninguno, es solo que me extraña no verla, eso es todo.

-Bien… ¿qué le trae por aquí?

Le explicó rápidamente lo que Diego y él habían hablado, exponiéndole también que a él tampoco le importaría. Por su parte Hernando se quedó pensativo, rumiando la situación, hasta que finalmente se pronunció.

-Bueno, no es algo que yo mismo decidiría, pero dado que lo tienen hablado no veo por qué no. Aun así lo hablaré con la señorita Belle antes de darle el visto bueno, espero que no le importe esperar un poco.

-No, mientras no se demore mucho…

En ese mismo momento alguien entró de improviso en el despacho, al tiempo que una vocecita decía.

-Oye, Hernando ¿me puedes ayudar con estas divisiones, por favor?

Troy se dio la vuelta y vio entonces a la hermana pequeña de Rarity, la cual se quedó un tanto cohibida en cuanto le vio.

-Ah, ahora voy Sweetie, dame un momento-indicó Hernando.

La niña se retiró rápidamente y el segundo al mando decidió despachar enseguida el asunto.

-Descuide, esta noche la pondré al corriente, en cuanto me diga algo al respecto le llamaré.

-Está bien, gracias por su tiempo.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y otros dos miembros del cártel acompañaron a Troy hasta la puerta. Una vez fuera regresó a su moto, arrancándola de seguido y poniendo rumbo al centro de la ciudad, mientras iba pensando en lo que Hernando le había dicho. No sabía que Rarity se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, y el hecho en sí le había sorprendido más de lo que él mismo hubiera llegado a pensar, ya que hasta el momento nunca se había ido así sin más de la ciudad. Lo usual era que ella estuviera ahí siempre, dirigiendo el Mecenazgo y controlando la ciudad, pero ahora el saber que no estaba le daba una extraña sensación de indefensión que no sabía explicar del todo.

Aun así prefirió pensar en otras cosas, como en los contactos que conocía y que podría usar cuando ya pudieran trabajar con la mitad de las armas de Diego. Mientras tanto, los últimos rayos de luz terminaban de ocultarse tras el océano, al tiempo que Vice City comenzaba a brillar en la noche.

* * *

-La **estatua de la Felicidad** fue un regalo de los franceses para conmemorar la participación de los mismos en la guerra de independencia apoyando a los americanos, aunque las malas lenguas también dicen que fue erigida en honor a los cien años de comida británica y a la pésima ortografía de por aquí, pero usualmente ese hecho es atribuido a los ingleses por haber perdido sus antiguas colonias. Fue construida por Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi, aunque su estructura interna fue diseñada por el mismísimo Gustave Eiffel, el cual colaboró en parte en su construcción. Está hecha de planchas de cobre amarronadas, las cuales han ido adquiriendo el tono verdoso actual debido sobre todo debido al proceso de patinación al que la gran mayoría de las estructuras de cobre situadas en exteriores acaban siendo expuestas. Se dice que su rostro está inspirado en la madre del escultor y los pinchos de su corona representan a los siete continentes y mares del mundo. Desde el vaso hasta la base mide cuarenta y seis metros de altura y pesa doscientas veinticinco toneladas. Su nombre completo es _La Felicidad sonriendo al mundo_ , aunque se la conoce más como la estatua de la Felicidad, y por los americanos es llamada cariñosamente Lady Happiness.

A Moondancer siempre la había gustado la historia, el saber más acerca de la historia de su país y del mundo era una de las cosas que más la gustaba; quizás fue por eso por lo que aceptó desde el primer momento el puesto de guía turístico en la isla de la Felicidad. Y no porque el trabajo en la tienda la fuera mal ni nada por el estilo, sino porque vio una buena oportunidad en ganar un sueldo extra y decidió cogerla, después de todo tan solo iba tres veces a la semana y por la tarde, por lo que un nuevo trabajo además del que ya tenía no se volvía tan intrusivo como podría parecer. Al menos ahora podía decir que hacía algo más, y estaba del todo segura que el detalle le hubiera gustado a Twilight, llegando incluso a recordarla cada vez que hablaba sobre la estatua a los turistas.

El horario era algo más rígido, ya que debía de estar en la isla de la Felicidad a las cuatro de la tarde justas y estar en ella guiando a los turistas y explicándoles la historia de la estatua hasta las nueve de la noche, que era la hora cuando se cerraba la isla. Y, en ese justo momento, quedaba poco menos de veinte minutos para cerrar.

-Muy bien, pues aquí termina el recorrido, muchas gracias a todos por su visita, recuerden que pueden pasar por la tienda de regalos que hay al lado del muelle donde pueden comprar miniaturas a escala, así como camisetas, tazas o merchandising derivado.

El grupo de gente se dispersó y Moondancer se pudo dar un descanso sentándose en un banco cercano al paseo; la luz de la tarde pintaba a la ciudad de un color pardo rojizo, al igual que a la figura de la estatua, la cual comenzaba a ser iluminada por una serie de focos dispuestos de forma circular en torno a ella, habiendo un par de ellos por cada esquina de la base del pedestal. Su porte majestuoso la hacía destacar ampliamente, y su sempiterna sonrisa grabada en su cara era una de sus mayores señas de identidad, mirando a la ciudad con ojillos alegres y con un gesto de infinita alegría. Nada que ver con los normalmente agrios y avinagrados gestos que se podían observar por las calles de la ciudad a media mañana.

-Se te ve aburrida.

Moondancer abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Kevin, un compañero de trabajo que hacía lo mismo con ella, pero con los grupos de gente extranjera, ya que el chico hablaba varios idiomas, entre los que estaban el francés y el español.

-No, tan solo estoy cansada, eso es todo, contar la misma historia varias veces seguidas puede llegar a ser un tanto agotador.

-Sí, dímelo a mí, y yo lo tengo que hacer en otros idiomas. No te exagero si te digo que le estoy empezando a coger tirria a la puñetera estatua-murmuró Kevin, mirando a la susodicha con gesto cansado.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan duro con ella, después de todo es el monumento patrio por excelencia…

-No si ya, ya. Aunque si lo piensas en realidad no hace nada, tan solo se queda ahí parada, sonriendo permanentemente y con el brazo en alto como si la hubiera dado un calambre. Debe ser aburridísimo ser ella.

Ante eso Moondancer tan solo se rió tontamente del chiste, dejándose llevar por el momento al tiempo que Kevin también se reía con ella, comentando poco después.

-Perdona, tiendo a decir muchas tonterías…

-No pasa nada, son tonterías divertidas…

Los dos se miraron por un momento, sin decirse nada, aunque en ese mismo instante se oyó una pequeña melodía por la megafonía de la isla, seguido por un anuncio.

-Atención, señores visitantes, en diez minutos la isla de la Felicidad cerrará sus accesos, diríjanse todos al muelle este para recoger el último ferry.

-Ay, sí, vamos para allá-apremió ella, levantándose.

-Claro… ¿Moondancer?

-¿Sí?-inquirió ella, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Haces algo esta noche? He pensado que igual podríamos ir a cenar por ahí… ¿te gustan los italianos?

La chica se quedó callada durante unos breves segundos, sopesándolo concienzudamente y respondiendo casi de seguido.

-Sí, claro, me encantaría.

-Ah, genial, conozco uno muy bueno en Leftwood, Pizza This, no sé si habrás estado alguna vez.

-Pocas veces, soy más de comer en casa, pero cenar pizza me gusta, así que…

-Genial…

Los dos fueron de vuelta al muelle este y allí abordaron el ferry junto con el resto de visitantes, saliendo a la hora en punto y poniendo rumbo hacia la terminal de ferrys, en Alderney City; tras ellos la isla de la Felicidad se quedó vacía y con la estatua iluminada, con una luna cuarto menguante comenzando a coronar la ciudad entre las nubes.

* * *

Y aquí está por fin el nuevo capítulo de crónicas de Los Santos; vaya, eso sí que ha costado sacarlo, pero finalmente lo tengo. Decir tiene que hay algunos detalles que al final han salido por sí solos, como el hecho de que ahora Rainbow Dash sea una Lost (oh, the irony) lo cual podría darme mucho juego en futuros episodios, como por ejemplo en el siguiente, en el cual el resto del grupo se encontrará finalmente, completando el conjunto. No quiero extenderme mucho con este detalle en concreto ya que quiero empezar cuanto antes con el primer golpe, el cual va a ser particularmente sonado. Por otro lado no me olvido de los otros escenarios, y muestro un poco como van las cosas por la costa este en Vice City y Liberty City respectivamente. En cuanto a detalles técnicos se refiere la historia de la estatua de la Felicidad emula ciertos detalles a la de la Libertad, su homóloga real, mezclados con un poco de la historia que se cuenta en el propio juego. Por si las moscas o no ha quedado claro, el arma con la que se encuentra Applejack es un fusil electromagnético, un arma especial que aparece en las versiones de PS4 y XBOX One del juego; y por otro lado el coche saltarín de los Ballas es un lowrider, un coche modificado con sistemas hidráulicos que eleva la carrocería y la hace botar. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **Cinco son multitud **

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Buenos días ¿es usted la señorita Applejack?

-Sí, soy yo…

-La llamamos del banco Maze con motivo de su irregular situación con una de las antiguas cuentas, tenemos noticias acerca de su caso.

-¿De veras? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Dígame, dígame!

-El caso es que preferimos hablarlo con usted en persona, si no la es mucha molestia, ya que por la oficina estamos algo desbordados. La esperamos esta tarde a las cuatro y media en las oficinas de Del Perro en Prosperity Street.

-Oh… bueno, está bien…

-Que tenga un buen día.

Tras esa rápida cita colgaron al otro lado, dejando a la chica con la miel en los labios. Volver a Los Santos no era precisamente santo de su devoción, valga la redundancia, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de algo tan importante decidió hacerle la vista gorda y se apuntó mentalmente la hora a la que había quedado.

Además la venía bien arreglar su situación cuanto antes ya que el pago de la venta del otro día aún no se había efectuado, dado que no habían vuelto a contactar con ella para una nueva entrega, lo cual era extraño de por sí. Aunque era aún más extraño que ni Óscar ni Philips aparecieran desde ayer, puesto que esa misma mañana se había encontrado el aeródromo vacío de nuevo cuando fue, sin rastro alguno de esos dos. Además, Óscar no la había dejado ninguna nota esta vez, y ella no sabía cómo utilizar la radio ni la frecuencia sobre la que el hombre solía trabajar, por lo que no pudo hacer nada más que volver por donde había venido. Intentó llamar tanto a Óscar como a Philips pero, una vez más, ninguno de los dos contestó a sus llamadas.

Sin embargo la extrañaba que Philips se quedara incomunicado así sin más y de forma tan abrupta, por lo que decidió pasarse por Sandy Shores para ver si lo encontraba por allí. Recordaba que el propio Philips la comentó que su caravana estaba detrás de una gasolinera, por lo que pudo localizarla sin mucha dificultad, luciendo vacía y solitaria. Aparcó justo al lado y la observó sin salir del coche; una austera valla metálica rodeaba toda la caravana, la cual lucía vieja y destartalada, con partes de la carrocería visiblemente oxidadas. Tenía un pequeño porche junto a la entrada hecho con tablones de madera, barras metálicas y una vieja lona que hacía las veces de techo, habiendo un pequeño sofá y una larga mesa en él. Las ventanas lucían sucias y tintadas, lo que hacía imposible ver a través de ellas. En el techo de la caravana había una antena parabólica además de una antena analógica, una a cada lado.

Como no sacaba nada en claro con tan solo mirarla desde el coche decidió salir y acercarse a ella, con intención de llamar a la puerta. Subió las escaleras del porche y se plantó delante de la puerta, llamando un par de veces. La nada la contestó, quedándose ante la puerta con cara de circunstancia, aunque en ese momento una voz a su izquierda la llamó la atención.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Applejack giró la cabeza y vio en la propiedad contigua a un hombre de aspecto pobre y algo desarreglado, de mediana edad, pelo cetrino, barba de pocas semanas sin afeitar y ojos hundidos; vestía con una camisa roja a cuadros con una camiseta interior blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color beige. Llevaba además unas gafas de pasta amarronadas y un gorro de pescador gris.

-Ah, sí, igual pueda usted ayudarme, estoy buscando a Trevor Philips ¿lo ha visto por un casual?-inquirió ella.

-¿A Trevor? ¿Está buscando a Trevor? ¿Por qué, por qué busca a Trevor?-inquirió el hombre nerviosamente, saliendo del porche de su caravana y acercándose a ella.

-Porque con este ya lleva dos días sin aparecer por el aeródromo de McKenzie…

-¿McKenzie? ¿Quién es usted si se puede saber?-inquirió el hombre, con aspecto extrañado.

-¿Y usted, si es tan amable?-contraatacó ella, algo molesta por su actitud.

-Ron, Ron Jakowski, el segundo al mando de Trevor Philips Industries.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues mira, creo que usted es el más indicado para responder a mi pregunta ¿no cree?

-Ah, eh, esto… bueno, bueno, espere un momento, aún no sé quién es usted…

-Me llamo Applejack y soy una socia reciente de Philips, trabajo con él y Óscar Guzmán en el aeródromo de MacKenzie.

Ese anuncio tomó por sorpresa a Ron, el cual murmuró.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces es usted esa mujer de la que tanto habla Trevor…

-Sí, supongo que sí… ¿Qué le ha dicho sobre mí?-inquirió ella, recelosa.

-Oh, nada más que cosas buenas, que es usted muy trabajadora, que no hace más que hacer las cosas bien, que es su tipo de mujer…

Para entonces la cara de Applejack se torció en un gesto entre asco y hastío, cortándole de seguido.

-Sí, vale, no me interesa, lo que me interesa a mí es saber dónde está Philips ¿lo ha visto sí o no?

Por un momento Ron dudó, como si se lo estuviera pensando mejor, cosa que llamó la atención de Applejack.

-Si sabe dónde se encuentra no dude en compartirlo conmigo, después de todo le estoy buscando.

-Ah, ya, bueno, el caso es que… no se encuentra aquí.

-¿Que no se encuentra aquí? Eso ya lo sabía, podría haber llegado a esa conclusión yo sola, ¿dónde está realmente?

-Eh, sí, bueno, la cosa es que eso es información clasificada de Trevor Philips Enterprises…-balbuceó Ron, visiblemente inseguro.

-En tal caso yo podría saberla perfectamente, después de todo yo también formo parte de Trevor Philips Enterprises ¿no? Voy a mitad y mitad con Philips, eso me convierte en una asociada ¿no le parece?

-Ah, pues… sí, técnicamente sí…

-Entonces le exijo que me cuente donde está Philips, ahora-murmuró Applejack con energía, poniendo los puntos sobre las íes.

Ante esa tesitura Ron terminó cediendo, mascullando de seguido.

-Agh, está bien, está bien… aunque Trevor se va enfadar…

-Pues que se enfade, me da igual.

-No, no la da igual, créame, no quiere ver a Trevor enfadado…

-Ese fantoche no me da miedo, por muy psicópata que sea, dígame donde está, ahora.

La segura y confidente mirada que Applejack le estaba echando terminó de amilanar a Ron, el cual finalmente terminó por ceder del todo, comentando de seguido.

-Él y Óscar se han ido a México para tratar unos asuntos con varios proveedores.

-¿Qué? ¿Así sin más y sin avisar?-inquirió ella, ceñuda.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que fue algo muy repentino, ni siquiera Trevor se lo esperaba, pero tuvo que irse precipitadamente ya que algunos de nuestros proveedores de mayor confianza están en riesgo. Y como no sabe mucho español, se llevó a Óscar consigo para que le hiciera de intérprete.

-Ya, vale, pero eso no justifica que ni él ni Óscar me cojan las llamadas…

-Igual tienen problemas de cobertura…

Aun así Applejack no se quedó satisfecha y decidió llamar a Trevor por enésima vez, dando señal enseguida. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos se oyó una melodía insistente saliendo del interior de la caravana, lo cual hizo colgar a la chica al tiempo que musitaba.

-Vamos no me jodas…

-El viejo Trevor, siempre le pasa cuando tiene prisa…

-Ya, vale, pero Óscar tampoco coge, y ya le digo yo que él no se lo ha dejado porque he estado en su caravana y allí no ha sonado nada.

-Ahí ya no sabría decirla…-murmuró Ron, sin opciones.

Ante eso la chica dejó escapar un ahogado suspiro, cada vez más y más hastiada por toda esa situación.

-Maldita sea… es que me molesta que no haya avisado, ahora no podré seguir haciendo recados, ayer hice uno que Óscar me dejó apuntado y desde entonces no he recibido contestación alguna-murmuró la chica, visiblemente fastidiada.

-Bueno, por ahora el negocio de armas ha quedado aparcado, pero si quiere puede ayudar en la cocina, Chef no da abasto últimamente.

-¿Cocina? ¿Qué cocina?

-La que tenemos en una licorería aquí, varias calles más al oeste, cerca del motel abandonado.

-¿Una cocina en una licorería? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?-inquirió Applejack, extrañada.

-Es una cocina de metanfetaminas-reveló Ron, cortante.

-Oh, maravilloso, de traficante de armas paso a ser narcotraficante, el día mejora por momentos-murmuró Applejack, con sorna.

-A ver, no tiene por qué, pero si lo que quiere es hacer algo como asociada…

-No, déjelo, prefiero seguir traficando con armas, al menos así podré seguir conservando la poca dignidad que me queda.

No se quedó mucho tiempo más conversando con Ron, yéndose al poco rato y llegando a ese mismo instante, poco después de haber atendido la llamada. Applejack soltó un dejado suspiro, al tiempo que una voz inquirió.

-¿Qué pasa? Últimamente no te veo más que suspirar…

-No es nada, Big Mac, cosas mías…

-¿Segura? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes que te habías pluriempleado?

-Pues porque… tampoco quería preocuparte de más.

-¿Preocupándome en el proceso? Pues no ha sido muy inteligente que digamos…-comentó Big Mac, ceñudo.

-Ya, lo sé, perdona, es que es todo últimamente, tú ya me entiendes.

-Sí… por cierto ¿Quién había llamado?

-Ah, sí, los del banco, que quieren volver a hablar conmigo, tengo que ir esta tarde a la ciudad.

-Oh ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no hace falta, después de todo me esperan a mí.

-Está bien.

Aunque algo mosca, Big Mac se retiró, dejando sola a su hermana, la cual se quedó en el pasillo con gesto pensativo. Afuera el cielo seguía igual de nublado que los últimos días.

* * *

Esa mañana Fluttershy despertó con la cabeza dando vueltas, todavía pensando en qué podía hacer para salir del atolladero en el que se encontraba. Por más que trataba de pensar en alguna alternativa no se la ocurría nada, sin embargo en un momento dado consiguió recordar cierto detalle que la fue sencillo pasar por alto, y ese detalle era la pastelería que llegó a visitar el mismo día en el que estuvieron a punto de descubrirla. No llegó a pensar en ello puesto que el miedo a que la volvieran a descubrir seguía latente en ella; pero ahora que las cosas parecían haberse calmado desde entonces, la idea de volver allí tomó fuerza, debido sobre todo a su falta de pistas.

Antes de ir investigó un poco, pudiendo averiguar que volvía a estar abierta después de permanecer cerrada un par de días, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia allí a no más tardar. La recordaba bastante bien sobre todo por su peculiar decoración, aunque también la recordaba por aquellas dos chicas que tan deprisa se movieron, especialmente la de pelo violeta tan bien peinado, que fue la primera en disparar. Por alguna extraña razón supo nada más verla que no la estaba buscando, y su rápida intervención la dio una oportunidad para escabullirse y escapar. Si no hubiera sido por ella probablemente la hubieran descubierto enseguida, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido la primera en disparar la permitió pasar desapercibida el suficiente tiempo como para poder huir, desviando la atención de sus perseguidores.

Aunque el día había amanecido algo nublado eso no había detenido ni a los turistas ni a los santinos, estando ambas playas, tanto la de Vespucci como la de Del Perro, bastante llenas; nada más entrar en el paseo de Prosperity Street pudo ver a muchos bañistas yendo de compras y dando una vuelta por allí. Aparcó su vieja surfer en un callejón cercano, para que no llamara mucho la atención, y palió el resto de metros andando, llegando enseguida al Sugarcube Corner, su destino.

Nada más entrar pudo ver que aún había restos de la refriega del otro día visibles, aunque la vitrina del mostrador era nueva y algunas paredes y columnas con forma de bastones de caramelo se encontraban cubiertas por varias lonas de plástico. Aun así seguía habiendo gente en el interior, no tanta como la última vez, aunque para ella eso no suponía ningún problema ya que aun a pesar de eso nadie reparó en su presencia. Desde donde estaba podía ver todo el interior y quien se encontraba allí, y nada más entrar pudo llegar a verla. La chica de pelo violeta tan bien peinada, acompañada de la otra que también iba con ella aquel aciago día, aunque esta vez no estaban solas. Se encontraban sentadas con dos chicas más en una mesa cercana, charlando animadamente entre ellas mientras tomaban algo; distinguió también a la chica de pelo rosado, además de a una más, aunque esta tenía la particularidad de tener el pelo tintado de un color multicolor de lo más llamativo. Todas ellas parecían haber venido de la playa, ya que pudo observar que casi todas tenían puesto un bikini, además de ver varias bolsas de deporte junto a ellas. Intrigada por tan dispar grupo, además de extrañamente atraída también, y siguiendo oculta a los ojos de la gente común gracias a su innata habilidad de pasar desapercibida, se sentó cerca de donde ellas estaban y escuchó atentamente su conversación.

-Caramba, Twilight, querida, me sorprendes ¿realmente tienes todos esos libros bajo tu cuidado? Debe ser de lo más interesante…

-Y aburrido también ¿acaso eres una de esas cerebritos que siempre están con la nariz metida en ellos?

-Oh, vamos Rainbow, no seas aguafiestas, cada uno tiene su hobby…

-Gracias por tu obvio interés por la cultura, Rainbow, está claro que contigo no hago carrera…

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa… ¿aún sigues resentida porque casi te atropello aquella vez? ¡No era mi intención!

-¡Ibas a ciento y pico kilómetros por hora mínimo, como para haberme matado! Pero descuida, al menos frenaste a tiempo…

-¡No me puedo creer que ya os conocierais de antes aunque sólo fuera por un incidente así! ¿No es esto maravilloso? ¡Es como si estuviéramos destinadas a conocernos, es alucinante!

-Pinkie, sé que cuando quieres eres muy tuya y todo eso, pero personalmente creo que te estás columpiando demasiado, o sea… ¿destino? Venga ya…

-Oh, para nada, querida, yo también lo creo, lo creí desde el primer momento que entablé conversación con Twilight por primera vez. Y este vínculo que tan deprisa ha crecido entre nosotras en tan poco tiempo bien lo demuestra.

-Bah, simple palabrería, yo no creo en esas cosas…

-¡Pues yo creo que tiene algo de razón! O sea, tu y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes, Rainbow, y tenía muchas ganas de que las conocieras, pero claro, la forma en que apareciste ayer de improviso… ¡tiene que significar algo!

-Oh, por favor, tan solo estaba haciendo mi carrera de iniciación en moto, eso es todo, que me cruzara con vosotras fue totalmente casual.

-No, yo creo que Rarity tiene razón, hay algo entre nosotras que encaja, como si hubiera… hubiera… ay ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Afinidad?

-¿Casualidad?

-¿Armonía?

-¡Sí, eso es, armonía, esa es la palabra!

-Por dios, cuanta ñoñería…

-Agh, Rainbow, ya vale…

-No, pero es cierto, al principio yo también tenía mis dudas puesto que yo siempre he sido más de hechos que de suposiciones, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento y cómo nos hemos ido conociendo, es como si hubiera algún tipo de conexión.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¡Ahora somos las cuatro grandes amigas! Aunque no sé si soy solo yo, pero siento como si el grupo estuviera incompleto.

-¿Y eso por qué, Pinkie?

-¡No sé, pero es como una especie de corazonada que tengo! ¿No os da a vosotras también?

-No, Pinkie, a mí no me da nada de nada últimamente…

-Vaya, Twi, qué aguafiestas… ¡ya sé! ¡Volvamos a la playa, seguro que así se te pasa todo lo malo!

-Bueno, vale, pero espera que nos terminemos los batidos.

Estuvieron un rato más allí, terminándose sus respectivas bebidas, hasta que finalmente se levantaron para irse. Atraída gratamente por la dinámica de grupo que tenían, Fluttershy decidió seguirlas para saber más sobre ellas, ya que nunca antes se había sentido tan interesada por otras personas. Normalmente evitaba todo contacto con la gente por puro instinto, puesto que siempre se había sentido mejor consigo misma estando a solas y rodeada de naturaleza; el simple hecho de dirigir la palabra a una persona desconocida ya la daba reparo por cómo reaccionaría ante ella, y por eso siempre evitaba entrar en contacto con la gente. Pero esas chicas eran distintas. No sólo parecían compenetrarse perfectamente, sino que sentía que podría llevarse con ellas si se la presentara la ocasión; aunque quien más la llamaba la atención era la chica de pelo violeta, a la cual pudo identificar como Rarity. Y no sólo por su gran belleza natural, sino por la naturalidad con la que hablaba y se tomaba las cosas, por lo que pudo observar de ella mientras las escuchaba.

Las siguió por todo el paseo de la **playa de Vespucci** , el cual siempre estaba atestado de gente que iba y venía, desde turistas comprando en los negocios locales hasta bañistas paseando por allí disfrutando del día, algún que otro mimo, culturistas ejercitando sus músculos en el famoso gimnasio al aire libre Muscle Sands, patinadores, skateboarders y algún que otro ciclista ocasional yendo por el carril bici adyacente a la playa. En lugares como ese era donde Fluttershy lograba mimetizarse perfectamente en el ambiente, mezclándose entre la multitud y logrando pasar totalmente desapercibida, como si no existiera o no estuviera ahí, convirtiéndose en lo más parecido a una sombra y capaz de verlo y observarlo todo. Gracias a eso pudo distinguir en todo momento a esas chicas, siguiéndolas de cerca y llevándola hasta cierto punto de la playa, cerca de una de las tantas casetas de los socorristas. Ya allí extendieron varias toallas, poniéndose cómodas y quedándose en bikini, disfrutando del sol y de la playa, la cual ofrecía unas vistas preciosas de ese lado de la misma, con la figura del muelle de Del Perro recortándose en la distancia. En un sitio más abierto y grande como ese Fluttershy siempre era más cautelosa a la hora de pasar desapercibida, ya que no era lo mismo que cuando iba por calles más estrechas y concurridas, pero para su suerte había bastante gente en la playa ese día aun a pesar de que estaba algo nublado, lo cual siempre la beneficiaba. Aprovechó que estaban cerca del puesto de los socorristas, el cual usó para resguardase un poco y vigilarlas desde allí. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que ese grupo tan dispar podría darla una pista, además, quería saber más acerca de esa chica de pelo violeta y la de pelo lavanda, que eran las que estaban allí en el momento del ataque, por lo que comenzó a vigilarlas pacientemente. Por encima de sus cabezas el sol era tapado por jirones de nubes provenientes del océano pacífico.

* * *

En esos momentos Applejack no sabía cómo sentirse. El viaje a Los Santos había sido tedioso, sobre todo entrando en la ciudad, siendo misión casi imposible ya que el tráfico a esas horas de la tarde estaba imposible, como casi siempre, tardando de esta forma más tiempo en llegar. Aunque la cosa no se había quedado solo en eso. En cuanto pudo entrar por fin en la ciudad se dirigió directamente a la sucursal del banco en Del Perro, sólo para encontrarse con que allí nadie la había llamado, para desconcierto suyo. Estuvo discutiendo acaloradamente con la recepcionista, argumentando que había recibido una llamada suya, pero en cuanto le enseñó el número que la llamó, la misma recepcionista la anunció que la numeración del mismo no se correspondía con ninguno de sus teléfonos, lo que dejó aún más confusa a Applejack si cabía.

Sin poder hacer nada más salió de las oficinas de la sucursal, más extrañada que nunca; si ese número no correspondía con ninguno de los operadores del banco Maze ¿entonces quien la había llamado? Por un momento sopesó que tal vez alguien la había gastado una broma pesada y de muy mal gusto, pero enseguida lo desechó, puesto que si sabían acerca de su situación con la cuenta del banco, no lo habrían usado para empezar. Además, ese mismo detalle en concreto la dejó particularmente preocupada, puesto que en tal caso fuera quien fuera el supuesto chistoso sabía cosas acerca de ella. Para entonces sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero en ese mismo instante su móvil comenzó a sonar, viendo en la pantalla que llamaba el mismo número que la última vez. Algo nerviosa, descolgó y murmuró.

-¿Sí, quién es?

-¿Señorita Applejack?

-Sí, soy yo ¿Quién es usted y cómo ha conseguido mi número?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, si no la importa. Quería que viniera a Los Santos, y ahora que está aquí podré hablar con usted de forma más personal. Venga a verme a las **Eclipse Towers** en South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood oeste, piso veinte, apartamento treinta y uno.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, la extraña voz colgó al otro lado, dejándola con la miel en los labios. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, tratando de resolver qué hacer, pero los acontecimientos más recientes no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Lo único que sabía era que alguien la había atraído hasta allí haciéndose pasar por una operadora del banco, para luego llamarla de nuevo y citarla en un lugar que apenas conocía y sin saber por qué ni para qué. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso apenas tenía opciones de por sí, pensó en llamar a la policía, pero por si acaso prefirió no correr demasiados riesgos, decidiendo pasarse para ver si podía aclarar un poco lo que estaba pasando.

La dirección que la dio la llevó hasta un alto rascacielos blanco de veintisiete pisos situado en el extremo noroeste de la ciudad, en uno de los barrios más acomodados y cosmopolitas a ese lado de Vinewood. Aparcó el coche donde pudo, sin alejarse mucho del lugar, y se acercó andando hasta el edificio, buscando en el telefonillo el apartamento y clicando de seguido en el botón correspondiente. Al cabo de unos breves segundos la cerradura de la puerta de cristal zumbó y Applejack la empujó, entrando en el portal del edifico, el cual tenía un diseño muy moderno y vanguardista; en el medio de la estancia había una roca ornamental y a la izquierda un portero tras un mostrador la ignoró, leyendo un periódico como si nada. La chica llamó al ascensor con los nervios atenazándola y subió a él con paso lento, como si llevara puestas unas botas de plomo. La subida hasta el piso veinte fue igual de lenta, como si el ascensor pesara un quintal. Una vez allí el pasillo también se veía largo y sinuoso, aunque la silueta de un hombre casi tan grande como un armario apostado junto a una puerta la llamó la atención. Se acercó a él con cautela y vio que estaba guardando la puerta del apartamento treinta y uno, lo que la dio más razones para estar más nerviosa si cabía. En cuanto la vio el hombre la miró fijamente a través de unas intimidantes gafas de sol.

-Eh… hola, me han llamado y...

-Brazos en cruz-murmuró el hombre, tajante.

Algo intimidada por el porte del hombre, Applejack obedeció y dejó que le cacheara de arriba abajo, encontrando enseguida su pistola perforante.

-No se permiten armas-anunció entonces, confiscándosela.

Una vez que terminó la dejó pasar, entrando entonces en el apartamento más lujoso y ostentoso que Applejack había visto en toda su vida; tenía un diseño muy minimalista, la gran mayoría de las paredes y el techo eran blancas, con algún que otro color disperso en ellas, y habían cuadros abstractos colgados de las mismas. Nada más entrar a mano derecha había unas escaleras junto a una alargada ventana acristalada que bajaban a un nivel inferior; a mano izquierda había una puerta cerrada y un poco más adelante había un gran espacio diáfano decorado con muebles de diseño, columnas y hasta una chimenea incorporada en una de las columnas. Al fondo del todo había una amplia cristalera que ocupaba toda la pared y por la que se podía ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor, aunque una figura femenina junto a un telescopio con trípode la llamó enseguida la atención. La daba la espalda desde donde se encontraba, mirando atentamente la ciudad, vestía con un formal vestido negro y una larga falda del mismo color, aunque lo que más destacaba de ella era su largo pelo, el cual era pelirrojo y con destellos dorados. Applejack se acercó a ella con paso indeciso, llegando hasta la chimenea, pero antes de que la alcanzara del todo la mujer se dio la vuelta, mirándola fijamente con unos profundos ojos azul turquesa.

-Pues sí que has tardado en venir…-murmuró entonces, con tono molesto.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo ¿entendido? Y vamos a empezar por lo más inmediato.

Antes de que Applejack pudiera decir nada más, la chica la tendió una foto en la cual aparecía un arma que la resultaba horriblemente familiar.

-Te suena de algo ¿verdad?

-Ah, yo, esto…

-¡Contesta!-exclamó la mujer.

-¡Sí, sí que me suena!

-¡Oh, maravilloso! ¿Sabes lo que es?

Applejack tan solo negó con la cabeza, cada vez más y más intimidada.

-¡Pues es un fusil electromagnético, un arma experimental que habíamos conseguido comprar hace relativamente poco tiempo y que nos había costado una gran inversión! ¡Se suponía que tendría que habernos llegado hace cosa de dos días, pero extrañamente no lo hizo! ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que ayer por la noche me llegué a enterar que una rata nos robó el cargamento-masculló la mujer, con mirada encendida.

-¡No tenía ni idea, yo tan solo me enteré de la entrega y fui a ver de qué se trataba!

-¡Oh, bien, admites que fuiste tú, vamos progresando, aunque todavía nos falta saber un poco más! ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-Yo… yo…

-Deja de balbucear y dime dónde está, si nos la devuelves haré como que no ha pasado nada y te dejaré marchar.

Para entonces los nervios de Applejack estaban a punto de estallar, viendo enseguida la cagada que llegó a cometer en su día sin ni siquiera saberlo; ahora estaba en un grave aprieto, pensó en mentirla, pero supo enseguida que no serviría de nada puesto que notaría que la estaba mintiendo, empeorando de esa forma su situación. Por lo que, sin mayores opciones, optó por confesarlo todo.

-Yo… la vendí a unos mexicanos por unos treinta mil dólares.

Por un momento no hubo nada, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aunque al segundo siguiente volvió a correr normalmente; la chica la miró fijamente, con cara incrédula, hasta que finalmente reaccionó riéndose tontamente. Al principio era una risita ahogada, pero luego comenzó a reírse más abiertamente, llegando a soltar alguna que otra carcajada que dejó confusa y perpleja a Applejack. Hasta que, sin previo aviso, la chica reaccionó y la soltó un sorpresivo sopapo, tirándola al suelo en el proceso.

-¿¡Treinta mil dólares?! ¿¡Treinta mil?! ¿¡Sabes cuánto nos costó a nosotros?! ¡Más que el doble o triple de eso! ¡Era un arma experimental exclusiva y ahora está en manos de un puñado de chicanos de poca monta que lo más probable es que la jodan a los cinco minutos! ¡¿Me vas a explicar qué vas a hacer para devolvérnosla?!

Con la cara adolorida, Applejack se reincorporó y masculló.

-Tengo… tengo el número del hombre al que se la vendí…

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pásamelo!

Haciendo mano de su móvil le facilitó el número y la chica se dirigió al piso inferior para hablar con el mexicano, haciéndola esperar en el salón; aún no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al parecer el arma que el otro día vendió valía mucho más de lo que aparentemente parecía y ahora estaba metida en un buen lío. Y los gritos de la chica desde el piso de abajo bien lo atestiguaban, aunque no podía entender nada, puesto que se encontraba hablando en español con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Desde donde estaba se podía ver el skyline de Los Santos en todo su esplendor, y en un momento como ese Applejack encontraba nuevas razones para odiar esa ciudad con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Esa tarde estaba siendo de lo más agradable, y no era para menos, puesto que Twilight se había podido relajar por primera vez desde que había llegado a la ciudad yendo ni más menos que a la playa en compañía de sus nuevas amigas, las cuales habían resultado ser aún más interesantes de lo que en un principio pensó. Aunque al principio no estaba del todo segura de cómo funcionaría la dinámica de grupo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en algunos aspectos eran muy diferentes, se encontró con que aun a pesar de las diferencias se complementaban perfectamente, aunque la chulería y la impulsividad de Rainbow Dash era algo que todavía necesitaba digerir de cierta forma. Al principio la alegría y lo random que era Pinkie la descolocaba bastante, llegando incluso a cortarla un poco en ocasiones, pero pronto aprendió que si ignoraba algunas cuestiones en torno a ella y su forma de proceder, en términos generales era una chica de lo más agradable y divertida. Con Rarity era con quien mejor se llevaba sin duda alguna, ya que fue la primera con la que empezó a hablar, coincidiendo en algunos aspectos con ella, como el mutuo interés por lo estético o la aguda inteligencia que compartían.

Por otro lado agradecía el poder olvidarse un poco de todo y los motivos de su estancia en esa ciudad; desde hacía un par de días no había vuelto a tener noticias de Sunset, por lo que en ese sentido había aprovechado al máximo, estando más tranquila y relajada que de costumbre. Ya tan solo quedaba ir a cenar por ahí en compañía de sus amigas para rematar el día. Pero hasta ella sabía que el karma no era tan benévolo ni por asomo.

Nada más pensarlo su móvil comenzó a sonar y, temiéndose lo peor, lo sacó de su bolso para asegurarse; en cuanto vio la pantalla dejó escapar un ahogado suspiro. Odiaba tener razón.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?-inquirió Rarity.

Tan solo bastó una mirada de Twilight para que comprendiera de quien se trataba; sin otra alternativa, contestó rápidamente a la llamada.

-¿Sí?

-Tenemos que hablar, ven a verme a Eclipse Towers en Vinewood oeste, piso veinte, apartamento treinta y uno. Y tráete a las demás.

-Está bien.

En cuanto colgó lanzó una mirada a Pinkie y Rarity, las cuales entendieron enseguida la situación; el único problema era Rainbow, puesto que no estaba enterada de su situación.

-¿Quién era? ¿A qué vienen esas caras de entierro?-inquirió esta, extrañada por tan abrupto cambio de ambiente.

-Lo siento, Rainbow, pero nos vamos a tener que ir, nos han llamado.

-¿Qué, ahora, como así? ¿Y por qué a todas?

-Es difícil de explicar…-murmuró Twilight, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

El ceño de Rainbow se frunció, extrañada por la repentina situación, pero en ese momento Pinkie salió al paso comentando.

-¡No pasa nada, Dashie, podemos volver a quedar otro día de estos! ¡Te aviso yo! ¿Va?

-Ah, pero esperad, aún no me habéis explicado nada…

-Tenemos un poco de prisa, Rainbow, otro día lo hablamos ¿vale?-murmuró Rarity, cortante.

Antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar algo más, las demás se despidieron de ella y se fueron rápidamente, dejándola con la miel en los labios. Sin embargo Rainbow supo enseguida que algo raro ocurría, las tres se veían extrañamente azoradas y se fueron precipitadamente, sin darla apenas explicaciones. Y ese mismo detalle la había molestado bastante más de lo que ella misma se hubiera llegado a esperar, como si la doliera que sus más recientes amigas la ocultaran algo, aun a pesar de que se habían conocido recientemente. Normalmente no lo admitiría así sin más, pero de cierta forma coincidía con Twilight en que entre ellas había alguna especie de conexión especial, ya que de por si Rainbow no congeniaría así sin más con un grupo de chicas que, a efectos prácticos, acababa de conocer pocos días atrás. La repateaba admitirlo, incluso aunque fuera en contra de sus principios, pero esas chicas tenían algo que la hacía sentirse unida a ellas, y el hecho de saber que había algo que la ocultaban no hacía sino acrecentar aún más las ganas de saber qué la estaban escondiendo. Por lo que, sin dudarlo más, se levantó al poco rato de su toalla, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó tras ellas, siguiendo su estela.

Dado que tenían prisa, se dirigieron directamente al coche de Twilight y pusieron rumbo hacia donde Sunset las indicó, tardando unos cuantos minutos debido al tráfico, el cual solía volverse más denso a primera hora de la mañana y por la tarde, a eso de las siete u ocho. Nada más llegar aparcaron cerca de allí, sin alejarse demasiado, y se acercaron a la citada torre andando, llegando enseguida.

Antes de entrar en el apartamento fueron cacheadas por un gorilón apostado junto a la entrada, Rarity tuvo que ceder su pistola vintage por un tiempo, cosa que la dejó un tanto inquieta. Una vez dentro se encontraron con una chica rubia pecosa y con sombrero sentada en un ostentoso y muy espacioso salón, esta nada más verlas se extrañó y se dirigió a ellas.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

-Somos… las socias de Sunset, hemos venido como bien nos pidió-murmuró Twilight, prefiriendo obviar los detalles.

-¿Sunset?

-Sí, la chica de pelo rojo fuego y dorado…

-Ah, que se llama así… ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.

-Oh… ¿y tú quién eres?-quiso saber Twilight, intrigada.

La chica rubia cerró los ojos, con gesto consternado, pero antes de responder una voz familiar comentó mientras subía las escaleras.

-Ah, ya estáis aquí, por fin… pero bueno, ya que estamos haré las presentaciones de rigor, os presento a Applejack, vuestra nueva compañera.

-¿Compañera?-repitió Twilight, extrañada.

-¡Oh, genial, una nueva amiga! ¡Hola Applejack, yo soy Pinkie Pie, encantada de conocerte!-exclamó la chica rosada, acercándose a ella.

-Ah, eh… igualmente, supongo…-murmuró Applejack, un tanto cortada.

-Sí, compañera, aquí la chica creyó por un instante que nos podría tangar un arma experimental así por la cara, y digamos que su situación es muy parecida a la vuestra. Que os cuente ella luego los detalles si eso, tenemos algo importante entre manos-anunció Sunset, cortante.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De algo gordo, y motivado sobre todo por la señorita nueva aquí presente, ya que nos ha dejado un pufo considerable que hemos de subsanar lo más rápidamente posible. He estado casi toda la tarde moviendo hilos, hablando con mi jefe y trazando un plan de ruta, ahora os contaré los detalles.

Antes de que Sunset pudiera decir nada más se oyó una algarabía al otro lado de la puerta, extrañando a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto, qué está haciendo ese cernícalo?-inquirió la chica, con gesto molesto.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y la entornó, dirigiéndose al gorilón.

-¡Oye, Jim! ¿Qué es todo ese barullo?

De golpe y porrazo la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, golpeando de lleno a Sunset en la cara y tirándola al suelo en el proceso; acto seguido un tornado multicolor entró en el apartamento, dejando al gorilón atrás.

-¡Ah, ahí estáis! ¡Lo que me ha costado dar con vosotras, he tenido que ir piso por piso!

-¿¡Rainbow Dash?!-masculló Rarity, alucinada.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-hizo lo propio Twilight, igual de chocada.

-¿A vosotras qué os parece? ¿Pensabais que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras vosotras os ibais así sin más, dejándome colgada? ¡De eso nada, monadas!

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante la chica notó algo metálico posándose en su nuca, al tiempo que Sunset, lanzándola una mirada glacial, mascullaba.

-Dame un motivo para no volarte la tapa de los sesos.

-¡No! ¡Sunset, espera, no lo hagas!-exclamó Twilight.

-¿¡Y por qué no?! ¡Aparece aquí, como pedro por su casa, y me da con la puerta en las narices, es motivo más que suficiente para volarla la cabeza!

-¡Joder, tía, relájate un poco, tómate un Valium o algo!-exclamó por su parte Rainbow, con los brazos en alto.

-¡Silencio! ¿¡Quién eres tú y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?!

-¡Pues siguiéndolas a ellas, claro! ¡Sois muy fáciles de perseguir, tías, tenéis que trabajar en vuestro sigilo si vais de incógnito!

-¡¿La conocéis?!-inquirió Sunset, cabreada.

-¡Sí, sí, es una amiga que no tendría que habernos seguido!-exclamó Twilight, reprendiendo a Rainbow en el proceso.

-¡Oh, Twilight, por favor, no me vengas en plan madre! ¿Quieres?

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que me lo tome!? ¡No tendrías que habernos seguido!

-¿Y qué es peor, eso o no decir a tu recién descubierta amiga que os codeáis con la alta sociedad? Porque, joder, menuda choza te gastas, pelirroja…

Ante eso Sunset se cansó y asestó un seco culatazo a Rainbow, la cual cayó al suelo medio grogui. Pinkie reaccionó de seguido, acercándose a ella.

-¡No, Dashie!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Si eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para involucrarte tú sola en asuntos que no te atañen, entonces no voy a tener más remedio que integrarte, a no ser que prefieras un tiro entre ceja y ceja, lo dejo a tu elección!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no puedes hacer eso!-exclamó Twilight, preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Cállate, Sparkle, recuerda quien es la que manda aquí! ¡No solo entra aquí por la cara y me da con la puerta en las narices, sino que es lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacerlo y encima verme la cara! ¡Mucho me temo que no puedo dejarla ir!

-¡Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, déjala que se marche, tan solo te resultará una carga!

-¡Hey! ¿¡De qué vas, Twilight?! ¡Encima que me preocupo por vosotras!-exclamó Rainbow, aún en el suelo.

-¿¡Y de qué te ha servido eso ahora?! ¿¡Para qué te metes así sin más?! ¡Intento que no te maten, Rainbow!

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir nada más, Sunset terminó de cansarse y disparó al aire tres veces, imponiendo silencio. Por un momento todo el mundo enmudeció, lo que aprovechó ella para hablar.

-¡Muy bien, se acabó la cháchara, ahora escuchadme todas! ¡La situación es la siguiente, vuestra querida amiga, en su inocente estupidez, ha cometido un grave error viniendo aquí! ¡Como bien comprenderéis no la puedo dejar marchar así sin más debido a las circunstancias existentes, y tampoco me puedo arriesgar a que se vaya de la lengua, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo bocazas que es, probablemente lo haga, razón de más para retenerla aquí! ¡Por lo que os propongo un trato! ¡Si se integra al grupo y no hace más preguntas de las necesarias, no la pego un tiro! ¡¿Me he expresado con claridad?!

Para entonces nadie decía nada, por temor a que Sunset se enfadara más de lo estrictamente necesario, aunque Twilight seguía teniendo problemas para comprender la situación. ¿Por qué Rainbow había sido tan rematadamente estúpida? No se esperaba para nada que las hubiera seguido, y tampoco se esperaba para nada que se metiese así sin más, sin atender a razones. Ahora la situación daba un giro brusco del cual apenas había opción, debiendo de acatar lo que Sunset las ofrecía.

-Está bien, está bien, aceptamos.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Quién te ha dicho que decidas nada por mí?!-la espetó Rainbow, molesta.

-¡Tú cállate que te estoy salvando el pellejo, maldita sea!

-¡Ya vale, basta Rainbow, haz lo que Twilight te dice!-exclamó Pinkie, visiblemente alterada.

-Oh, dios mío ¿en qué me he metido?-masculló Applejack en ese momento.

-En un lío muy gordo, querida-murmuró Rarity, con resignación.

Costó un poco calmar a Rainbow, pero una vez que todo estuvo hablado las cinco siguieron a Sunset hasta un estudio cercano en el cual había una pizarra blanca junto a un mapa del estado, además de varios ordenadores con varios equipos electrónicos conectados y un armario ropero lleno de equipo táctico.

-Muy bien, pues como os iba diciendo, he estado haciendo planes, grandes planes que nos incumben a todas las aquí presentes, unas por más obvias razones, y otras por unas más difusas y estúpidas, pero bueno, entremos en materia. Como bien os decía antes aquí nuestra amiga Applejack llegó a vender un arma experimental que pertenecía a mi organización, ya que la habíamos comprado recientemente por una cifra ciertamente considerable, pero ahora por vicisitudes del destino está en manos de traficantes chicanos de poca monta. Me ha costado un montón de recursos, muchas conversaciones y toda una tarde, pero finalmente hemos llegado un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a todos de manera razonable y pacífica. Realizaremos un intercambio, los mexicanos nos devolverán el arma a cambio de que nosotros les consigamos algo.

-¿Y de qué se trata?-inquirió Twilight, inquieta.

Por su parte Sunset contestó desplegando una cortina de la parte superior de la pizarra, mostrando en ella una serie de fotografías dispuestas en ella de forma estratégica y visual; en una de ellas se podía observar un gran recinto vallado con una larga pista de aterrizaje, una serie de hangares, barracones, campos de entrenamiento y una torre de control dominando todo el complejo. Fue la primera foto que Sunset comentó.

- **Fort Zancudo** , una base militar del ejército del aire y parte del de infantería, se encuentra situada a los pies del monte Josiah y justo al lado del lago Zancudo, en un ambiente húmedo y apartado. Es ahí dentro donde tienen nuestros dos principales objetivos.

Tras eso se movió a la siguiente foto, en la cual se podía observar un flamante jet de combate de color metalizado, equipado con armamento pesado y un diseño de lo más aristado y aerodinámico.

-El **P-996 Lazer** es un jet de combate y uno de los más usados por la fuerza aérea estadounidense, está equipado con varias ametralladoras de combate capaces de disparar más de cinco mil balas por segundo y misiles teledirigidos tipo AIM-120. Es capaz de alcanzar los dos mil kilómetros por hora a gran altitud sin carga.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Sunset pasó a la siguiente foto en la cual se podía observar un enorme avión de carga de color amarronado con cuatro aspas, dos en cada ala, morro abultado y un alargado fuselaje.

-El **Titan** es un avión de carga militar usado principalmente para el transporte de tropas y mercancías, es capaz de llevar consigo veinte mil kilos de carga sin apenas reducir su velocidad máxima operativa, unos quinientos noventa y dos kilómetros por hora.

Una vez más, y adelantándose ante las incipientes dudas de las demás, Sunset se movió y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra, al tiempo que iba marcando un par de cosas en el mapa, todo ello sin dejar de hablar.

-Entrar en Fort Zancudo puede parecer imposible, pero se puede hacer si se tiene el equipo y el plan adecuado. Todos los miércoles y viernes, a eso de las cinco y media, pasa por Señora Road un convoy militar que transporta materiales de todo tipo a la base, ese podría ser un buen momento para robarlo y adquirir el material necesario para entrar en ella pasando desapercibidas. También necesitaríamos que nos proporcionaran una identidad falsa que nos ayude a entrar y estar el suficiente tiempo como para poder salir con los dos paquetes antes de que se descubra todo el tinglado, por lo que sólo tendríamos una oportunidad. Y el caso es que esto urge, por lo que tendremos que tenerlo todo planeado y puesto en marcha para antes del sábado que viene o el trato se irá al garete. Y eso es todo ¿dudas, comentarios?

Por un instante nadie dijo ni hizo nada, mirando a Sunset y a la pizarra con ojos como platos y mirada incrédula; inmediatamente después Twilight habló.

-Espera, espera, a ver si lo he entendido. Nos estas diciendo que vamos a entrar en una base militar de alta seguridad para robar dos aviones del ejército.

-Sí, básicamente ¿por qué eres tan lenta, Sparkle? Se supone que tú eres la lista.

-¡Es una locura! ¿¡Cómo pretendes hacer nada de eso?! ¡Lo único que conseguirás es que nos maten!

-¡No si lo hacemos bien, y os acabo de dar la clave! ¡Lo único que necesitamos es ese camión con los materiales militares y la identificación, conseguid todo eso y podremos entrar en la base sin pegar ni un solo tiro!

Ante eso Twilight se quedó sin argumentos, incapaz de rebatirla nada, aunque en ese mismo instante Sunset comentó.

-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, como son dos aviones necesitamos al menos dos personas que se encarguen de pilotar uno cada uno, si alguien quiere puede prestarse voluntario.

-¡Me pido el Lazer! ¡He pilotado besras en la academia de vuelo y un Lazer es igual que un besra, pero con armas!-exclamó Rainbow, todo emocionada.

-¿De veras? Vaya, al final resultarás de utilidad y todo… ¿alguien que se atreva con el Titan?

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, aún un tanto confusos y estupefactos por todo lo que había pasado, aunque justo después Applejack murmuró algo cortada.

-Eh… bueno, yo sé pilotar, pero no paso de avionetas y fumigadoras, no sé yo si podría con ese armatoste…

-Si sabes pilotar una fumigadora sabrás pilotar ese nene, es lo mismo sólo que más grande-comentó Rainbow, cortante.

-Pero si es enorme, seguro que tiene más comandos y es más complejo de manejar…

-No necesariamente, como mucho tendrás el tren de aterrizaje, los flaps y poco más, si tienes conocimientos básicos de vuelo podrás pilotarlo sin problemas-insistió la chica.

Applejack quiso replicar, pero entonces Sunset comentó.

-¡Perfecto entonces! Ya tenemos pilotos, solo falta que consigáis el resto, así que ya sabéis, al tajo.

-Espera un momento ¿y cómo lo haremos?-inquirió Twilight, un tanto perdida.

-¿Qué queréis, que os dé todo mascadito? ¡Buscaos la vida!-la espetó Sunset, molesta.

Aun a pesar de las quejas y preguntas de las demás, Sunset se mostró inflexible y las despidió a todas, largándolas rápidamente y devolviendo previamente las armas confiscadas a Applejack y Rarity. Una vez solas en la calle, Twilight se explayó más a gusto.

-Vale, antes que nada, lo primero es lo primero. Rainbow ¿eres tonta?

-¡Oye, que yo no te he insultado!-le espetó la chica, molesta.

-¡No, en serio, responde a mi pregunta! ¿Eres o eres tonta?

La chica de pelo multicolor fue a responder, cada vez más molesta, pero en ese momento Applejack se adelantó y comentó.

-Ya sé que apenas nos conocemos y tal, pero voy a romper una lanza a favor de Twilight y toda la situación en su conjunto y voy a responder a esa pregunta: sí, sí que lo es.

-¡Muy graciosa, tú, encantada de conocerte, algo me dice que nos vamos a llevar muy bien!

-Lo mismo digo, pelo de colorines.

-¡Tengo nombre, me llamo Rainbow Dash!

Y así, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, las dos comenzaron a discutir sin ton ni son, ignorando a las demás. Por su parte Pinkie rió divertida, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, algo me dice que esas dos van a ser muy buenas amigas.

Por otro lado Twilight dejó escapar un dejado suspiro, comentando de seguido.

-Agh, ahora esto, y encima no sé ni cómo empezar a organizar nada…

-Tranquila querida, no te apures, es cuestión de repartir un poco las tareas, lo primero y más importante es adquirir el material del convoy militar, por lo que empezaremos por eso, por ahora el asunto de la identificación puede esperar-murmuró Rarity, con más optimismo.

-Sí, eso en concreto va a ser más complicado…

-No te preocupes, puede que no lo sea tanto, pero primero es lo primero. Tenemos que idear un plan para detener el convoy y robar los materiales sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Aun a pesar de que Rarity se mostraba más optimista y dispuesta, Twilight no podía por mucho que lo intentara; no sólo su situación había cambiado para peor, sino que ahora tocaba realizar una tarea titánica para la cual no se sentía preparada para nada. Aun así el saber que estaba con sus amigas en esto la tranquilizaba un poco más, sintiendo que con ellas todo era más llevadero. Sin más las cinco se dirigieron de vuelta al coche, aunque Rainbow se desvió para ir a por su moto, ya que había venido en ella. Aunque ninguna de ellas llegó a ver la figura de una vieja y destartalada surfer surgiendo de un callejón cercano y perdiéndose entre el tráfico.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, qué ganas tenía que empezar a mover la trama! En un principio tenía intención de hacer que el resto se conocieran, incluyendo a Fluttershy, pero al final preferí hacerlo así y postergar un poco más la incorporación de la misma por cuestiones logísticas, por así decirlo, ya que hubiera quedado muy forzado; y hablando de forzado, sé que la forma en la que Rainbow se introduce en el grupo tampoco es que sea más relajada, ni mucho menos, pero por su parte se refiere su forma de ser me puede dar un mayor margen de maniobra a lo largo de la trama, ya que será un elemento importante y así podré desarrollar un poco más sus motivaciones, y sin dejar de lado incluso la subtrama con los Lost, los Ballas y Scootaloo. Ahora hablemos del golpe que viene.

A lo largo de la trama principal del GTA V hay una serie de golpes que se realizan a sitios clave que hacen avanzar la historia, entre ellos una joyería, un carguero, un furgón blindado de la policía, un banco de pueblo, el edificio de la IAA y un super banco de Los Santos. En mi caso quiero hacer algo parecido pero con lugares no usados y con el objetivo de robar materiales más diversos y no tan enfocados en el dinero en sí. Los lugares más chulos ya están cogidos y no quiero repetirlos, por lo que me enfocaré en otros no usados pero igualmente interesantes. En este en concreto, como habéis podido ver, me enfocaré en Fort Zancudo, y el objetivo a robar son dos aviones militares del ejército. Previo al golpe en sí se deben realizar una serie de misiones preparatorias previas para poder realizar el golpe en condiciones, cosa que también respetaré. En el siguiente capítulo me centraré únicamente en el golpe y lo haré de forma que sea lo más épico posible, ya que pienso esmerarme mucho con él.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **El golpe de Zancudo**

Twilight se arregló los dobladillos, se ajustó las botas y se recolocó la gorra, finalmente preparada. Aunque no lo pareciera, se sentía tremendamente nerviosa. Y no era para menos, dada su situación actual. Se encontraba vestida cual soldado del ejército americano, con sus botas marrones, guerrera grisácea de camuflaje universal con distintivo de soldado raso, camisola caqui y unos pantalones a juego. Se había recogido el pelo, formando un pequeño moño trasero para poder ponerse la gorra reglamentaria, de igual color.

-¡Twilight! ¿Estás ya?-inquirió en ese momento una voz familiar.

-¡Sí, Rarity, ya salgo!-exclamó ella, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Cogió una tarjeta de identificación de una mesa cercana, en la cual se podía ver una foto suya en la que salía con un gesto serio, pero con un nombre parcialmente distinto: Stargaze Twinkle. Se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y, una vez lista, salió del almacén al exterior.

Ese día había amanecido un tanto nublado, como si fuera un mal presagio; últimamente el tiempo estaba un poco revuelto, hasta el momento no había llovido, pero fuertes ráfagas de viento peinaban todo el estado desde la semana pasada, provocando fuertes tormentas de arena en el desierto de Gran Señora y tumbando alguna que otra palmera por las zonas más septentrionales de la ciudad. Este detalle en concreto no le importaba demasiado a alguien como Rainbow Dash, una avezada piloto, pero sí que ponía más nerviosa a Applejack, ya que iba a ser ella quien debía pilotar el Titan y sacarlas de allí en él. Durante todo ese tiempo en el cual habían estado preparando el golpe, la chica había recibido unas cuantas clases por parte de Rainbow, enseñándola un poco los controles más avanzados de un avión más grande. Gracias a esas clases la experiencia de Applejack había aumentado, pero aun así la chica seguía mostrándose intranquila al respecto, ya que en condiciones climatológicas adversas no se sabía manejar muy bien.

Nada más salir se encontró a las chicas animando a Applejack junto al camión, aunque nada más verla Sunset se asomó por la ventanilla del asiento del acompañante y exclamó.

-¡Por fin, ya era hora! ¡Vamos, que solo queda una hora y debemos llegar antes que el convoy real!

-¡Sí, sí, ya estoy! ¿Todo bien, chicas?-inquirió Twilight, acercándose a sus amigas.

-Sí, más o menos…-murmuró Rarity, algo preocupada por Applejack.

-Yo es que esto no lo veo, en serio, apenas he practicado lo suficiente…-masculló la granjera, visiblemente inquieta.

-Oh, venga ya, Applejack, yo misma te he enseñado, con eso es más que suficiente-murmuró Rainbow, sin darle mayor importancia.

-¡No te preocupes, Jackie, ya verás como todo sale bien!-añadió Pinkie, sin perder su sonrisa.

-Eso espero, Pinkie… realmente lo espero…

Por un momento todas se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo entre ellas su inquietud; y es que, aun a pesar de la preparación previa y que ya estaba todo dispuesto, todas albergaban dudas en su interior, ya que no podían saber con certeza si iba a funcionar a la perfección. Sólo tendrían una oportunidad, entrar en un principio era sencillo, pero luego el salir era otra historia complemente distinta.

-¿¡Nos vamos o qué?! ¡Que no tenemos todo el día!-exclamó entonces Sunset, rompiendo súbitamente el silencio.

Las demás se subieron a la parte de atrás del camión junto con el resto del equipo guardado en una caja hermética, y Twilight ocupó el asiento el conductor ya que iba a ser ella quien conduciría.

-¿Estamos ya?-inquirió Sunset, algo molesta.

-Sí, sí, podemos irnos.

-Pues adelante.

Nada más decirlo la chica arrancó el motor y dio marcha atrás para salir de la refinería donde se encontraban. Y es que el campo petrolífero de Murrieta era el mejor lugar para esconder un camión de esas dimensiones, además del sitio ideal para pasar desapercibidos. Y no era para menos, ya que de por sí había sido necesario estar unos pocos días sin llamar la atención tras la sustracción del camión junto con los correspondientes materiales.

-Muy bien, vamos a repasarlo todo una vez más. Nos adelantamos al convoy una hora y llegamos a la base a eso de las cinco y media-murmuró Sunset, con voz queda.

-Ajá.

-En cuanto lleguemos nos preguntarán por qué llegamos tan pronto, pero eso ya está pensado.

-Sí, el servicio de entrega tenía prisa y nos ha pedido que llegásemos antes.

-Vale. En cuanto estemos dentro nos dirigiremos directamente al hangar principal, donde estará el Titan estacionado. Dash irá a por el Lazer y nosotros cargaremos la caja en el avión, si alguien nos pregunta…

-… les diremos que es una entrega de munición para el norte.

-Exacto, y una vez que Dash despegue nosotros iremos detrás, si control pregunta…

-… les diremos que son vuelos de entrenamiento programados.

-Muy bien. En ese caso todo perfecto, no tiene por qué salir nada mal.

Ante eso Twilight apretó el volante con fuerza, cosa que Sunset notó enseguida.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Sparkle?

-Pues claro que estoy nerviosa, estoy a punto de entrar en una base militar y robar un avión, poniendo mi vida en peligro. Comprenderás que tengo razones para estarlo.

-Je, je, novata…

-Te veo muy tranquila ¿no estás nerviosa?-inquirió Twilight.

-¿Yo? Para nada, estoy curtida en mil y una situaciones, ya nada me inquieta-argumentó Sunset, con naturalidad.

Twilight se quedó un tanto intrigada por esa afirmación, pensando en lo que la acababa de decir. Hasta el momento Sunset era lo más parecido a una perfecta desconocida para ella. Aun a pesar de todo el tiempo desde que se conocieron, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, y por un instante pudo ver que, aunque indirectamente, la había dado a entender algo acerca de su persona. Llena de curiosidad, la chica inquirió.

-¿Lo has visto todo, entonces?

-Sí, eso y más, y aun así no se ve lo suficiente. Pero bueno, qué vas a saber tú, niñita mimada de papá…

-Por eso lo pregunto.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, si lo has visto todo asumo que en algún sitio tendrás que haberlo visto… tú misma lo has dicho.

Eso dejó un tanto descolocada a Sunset, como si no se esperara para nada una contestación así, pero enseguida respondió.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? Después de todo creciste en la parte alta de la ciudad, no sabes ni siquiera lo que dices.

-Bueno, Algonquin no es tan endogámico como nos quieren hacer creer algunas películas y series de televisión, hay gente de rentas más humildes viviendo allí también.

-Sí, claro, del medio Algonquin para arriba, mírala que lista…

-Perdona, pero el alto Algonquin está experimentando cierto proceso de gentrificación, y gracias a las nuevas reformas de la alcaldesa se ha podido…

-¡Agh, ahórrame todo eso! ¿Quieres? ¡Tú no sabes nada de cuán dura puede ser la vida! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque tú naciste en el medio Algonquin, rodeada de comodidad, mientras que yo hice lo propio en los bajos fondos de **Bohan** , teniendo que buscarme la vida desde que era pequeña! ¡He hecho de todo con tal de sobrevivir, me he hecho a mí misma, no como tú, que te hicieron a base de normas y libros de texto!

Toda esa verborrea llena de rabia y dolor cogió de sorpresa a Twilight, la cual se quedó callada, sopesando lo que la había dicho. Bohan era el distrito más complicado y peligroso de toda Liberty City, lleno de barrios empobrecidos con una fuerte tasa de criminalidad, hogar de pandilleros, traficantes de droga y demás fauna peligrosa. Era prácticamente el norte, y el lugar ideal para tiroteos y redadas policiales.

-Entiendo… perdona, no era mi intención…-murmuró la chica, algo cohibida.

-¡Ya, claro, nunca es tu intención, gracias por compartirlo!

-Sé muy bien que ese distrito es complicado, puedo imaginarme el tipo de vida que has llevado…

-No sabes absolutamente nada acerca de mí.

-Porque tú no quieres.

-¿¡Y por qué iba a querer?!

-¡Quizás porque vamos a robar dos aviones juntas a una base militar, por ejemplo! ¿¡Esperas que confíe mi vida a una completa desconocida?!

-¡¿Y tú esperas confiar en alguien como yo?! ¿¡Por qué, qué sentido tiene eso?! ¡Soy tu maldita carcelera!

Por un momento no hubo nada, las dos se miraron brevemente aprovechando un semáforo en rojo cerca de la intersección entre Vinewood este y el centro de Vinewood, frente al puente que salvaba la autopista de Los Santos. Al segundo siguiente Sunset reaccionó, murmurando de seguido.

-Agh, ahórrame todo esto, por favor, y estate a lo que estamos ¿entendido?

-Vale.

Sin muchas ganas de hablar con ella, Sunset puso la radio para tratar de distraerse un poco, sonando por todo el habitáculo la emisora que en ese momento estaba sintonizada.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Los Santos? Estás escuchando The Lab, conmigo, el Doctor No y el Hermano Químico, trayendo a las ondas los sonidos más alternativos del panorama musical. Esta es Little Dragon, con su tema _Wanderer_.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Leer los siguientes párrafos al ritmo de _Wanderer_ de Little Dragon. Letras eliminadas para evitar problemas

* * *

Al segundo siguiente una música instrumental comenzó a sonar por la parte delantera del camión, con un ritmo muy peculiar y marcado que incluía trompetas y sintetizadores. Poco después los primeros versos comenzaron a sonar.

Normalmente Twilight no solía escuchar mucho la radio, ni siquiera música, ya que siempre había sido más de informativos y radios de charlas donde se hablaran de temas de todo tipo. En Liberty City de vez en cuando solía escuchar We Know The Truth Radio, sobre todo programas que la interesaban, o bien la Public Liberty Radio. Ahora que estaba en Los Santos escuchaba de vez en cuando la West Coast Talk Radio para enterarse un poco de la última hora en el panorama nacional, aunque normalmente iba con la radio apagada. Por un momento quiso pedir a Sunset que la apagara, puesto que la música la ponía nerviosa, pero poco después, y sin dejar apenas margen, comenzó a sonar el estribillo, seguido de un rápido interludio.

Debido a esto Twilight decidió intentar ignorar la música y se centró en la carretera, al tiempo que los recuerdos de los últimos días se iban apelotonando en su memoria.

Cruzó el puente hacia el centro de Vinewood y luego torció a la derecha en dirección hacia Elgin Avenue y la salida norte de la ciudad hacia Señora Road. Recordaba muy bien esa carretera puesto que, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de salir de la ciudad y en pleno condado de Los Santos, fue en esa carretera donde abordaron al convoy militar. El plan fue ideado principalmente por ella y Rarity, las cuales se vistieron de turistas y dejaron clavado un utilitario en medio de la vía fingiendo haber tenido un accidente. El convoy militar apareció al poco rato proveniente de la ciudad, obligándoles a parar para que las asistieran. Al principio no se mostraron especialmente amistosos con ellas, pero eso no supuso un problema a largo plazo, al menos para alguien como Rarity.

-¡Ciudadanas, por favor, muevan el coche inmediatamente, debemos continuar nuestro camino!

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo, menos mal que alguien se ha dignado a parar! ¡Por favor, señor sargento, ayúdenos, íbamos de visita al mar de Álamo pero nuestro coche se quedó parado de repente, no sabemos lo que le pasa!

-¡No tenemos tiempo, ciudadana, si no mueven el coche ahora me temo que tendremos que moverlo nosotros!

-¡Pero no nos pueden dejar tiradas, no sería ético ni propio de un sargento tan aguerrido, fuerte y servicial como usted! ¿No se supone que ustedes los militares están para proteger y servir? Por favor, señor sargento, ayude a unas damas en apuros…

Aunque al principio el oficial se mostró inflexible, finalmente acabó por ceder ante las miraditas que le echaba Rarity, haciendo que el soldado que le acompañaba en el primer jeep bajara también a ayudarle y dejando desprotegido de esta forma el convoy por delante.

Sin embargo aún quedaban los soldados del jeep trasero y los que conducían el camión, aunque no fue ningún problema para el resto del equipo. Mientras que Twilight y Rarity distraían a los soldados del primer jeep, Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie aprovecharon para poner fuera de combate a los demás. Sin que las vieran, y acercándose por detrás, Applejack y Rainbow se aproximaron al jeep trasero sigilosamente hasta alcanzar las puertas del conductor y su acompañante, dando un toque en ellas para distraerles y asestándoles un fuerte derechazo que les dejó fuera de combate antes de que se dieran cuenta siquiera de quien les había golpeado.

Una vez que el jeep trasero también cayó, Pinkie aprovechó la ocasión para colarse en el camión por la parte de atrás y registrar el cajón del material militar, encontrando una remesa de granadas de gas lacrimógeno.

-Oh, vaya ¿y esto?

Fue entonces cuando vio una pequeña ventanilla ubicada en la parte posterior de la cabina del camión; sin apenas pensárselo mucho más la abrió rápidamente, al tiempo que le quitaba la anilla a la granada.

-¡Cucú!-exclamó ella, tirando la granada al interior de la cabina y cerrando inmediatamente después.

De esta forma el camión también quedó fuera de combate, abriendo las ventanillas para airear la cabina al tiempo que Rainbow y Applejack se subían a él para llevárselo.

-Bien, está funcionando-murmuró Rainbow, animada.

-Sí, eso es lo que me choca, que está funcionando. ¿Qué hacemos con estos de aquí?-inquirió Applejack.

-Seguir con el plan, no nos han visto por lo que no podrán reconocernos, ayúdame a cargarlos.

Entre las dos escondieron a los dos soldados en unos matorrales cercanos a la carretera y volvieron a por el camión; Pinkie se asomó al poco rato desde la parte de atrás para confirmar el cargamento.

-¡Está todo incluso más, esas granadas son de lo más útiles!

-Vale, agacha la cabeza que nos vamos.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo aceleraron de sopetón y se alejaron de allí a toda prisa; tanto el sargento como el soldado del jeep delantero se alarmaron enseguida, pero Rarity y Twilight se encargaron de retenerles un poco más.

-¡Sargento, el camión, que nos roban el camión!

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¡Tras él, rápido!

-¡Ah, esperen, pero aún no hemos terminado, aún no sabemos lo que le pasa al coche!

-¡Señorita, por favor, que me están robando el cargamento, además, no veo nada malo!

-¡Pero algo habrá, un coche no se para así sin más!

-¡Pues llame a una grúa o a un taxi! ¡Reagrupaos conmigo, ya!

Sin embargo en cuanto vio que la mitad de su pelotón estaba KO y la otra mitad perdida se quedó de una pieza, sin creerse lo que había pasado.

-¡Pero esto es inconcebible! ¡Avisa a la base, cabo, tenemos que recuperar el cargamento como sea, prioridad uno, y que venga alguien a recoger a estos incompetentes!

Se marcharon entonces rápidamente, dejando allí al otro jeep con sus ocupantes dentro; una vez solas, Rarity y Twilight dejaron escapar un respingo.

-Ha funcionado… no me lo puedo creer, ha dado resultado-masculló Twilight, anonadada.

-Pues sí, había posibilidades de que no saliera bien, pero mira, al final la situación ha jugado a nuestro favor-asintió Rarity, satisfecha.

-Es increíble… pero bueno, vámonos de aquí antes de que se les ocurra relacionarnos con el suceso.

Tras eso las dos se retiraron, dando un rodeo por carreteras secundarias por si las moscas, al tiempo que las demás despistaban a los militares y llevaban el camión hasta la refinería, ocultándolo allí.

Una vez que tuvieron el camión junto con los materiales registraron el cajón para ver qué guardaba en su interior; se encontraron con un buen montón de armas con su correspondiente munición, vieron varias carabinas, granadas de mano, de gas, bombas adhesivas, minas de proximidad, un par de ametralladoras de combate y hasta un lanzacohetes. También encontraron algunos complementos como varios blindajes corporales, rodilleras, cascos o guantes, pero lo mejor de todo fue encontrar un par de uniformes de combate del ejército de muestra, siendo uno además el de un teniente.

Ese descubrimiento fue vital para la consecución del golpe, pero había un problema, y es que tan solo había un uniforme de soldado raso, siendo necesario uno para cada uno si lo que querían era entrar en la base dando el pego de ser soldados y sin levantar sospechas. El uniforme de teniente se lo adjudicó Sunset en cuanto supo que había uno. Por un momento parecía que la operación peligraba, pero entonces Rarity intercedió a su favor.

-Se me está ocurriendo algo que puede que nos sirva para obtener más uniformes.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué has pensado?

-Antes de conoceros me llegué a codear con la crema y nata de la ciudad por mediación de Lacey Jonas ¿os suena?

-No, la verdad es que no estoy nada puesta en temas de famosos y celebridades…

-Yo tampoco, cuando hay trabajo en la granja todo lo demás te da igual.

-Algo he oído hablar alguna que otra vez en la tele haciendo zapping…

-¡No me gustan los programas de cotilleos, prefiero ver animación o canales de cocina! ¿Veis Republican Space Rangers?

-Ahora no, Pinkie…

-Bueno, el caso es que me llegó a invitar a una fiesta en su casa y allí conocí a Kerry Macintosh, una supermodelo que me ofreció ponerme en contacto con Sebastián Dix, un famoso diseñador.

-Caramba, Rarity, menudo nivel el tuyo…

-Ya ves, ni que fuera una celebridad encubierta…

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto, después de todo estoy acostumbrada. Pero bueno, el caso es que Macintosh me dijo que me podía poner en contacto con Dix, y si se lo pido tal vez me pueda hacer el favor…

-Ya veo, pero sería un tanto raro, o sea, se daría cuenta enseguida que son uniformes reales…-apuntó Twilight, un tanto extrañada.

-Sí, es posible, pero se lo puedo vender como un conjunto inspirado en el ejército, algo en plan vanguardista pero con influencias alternativas, por intentarlo creo que no pierdo nada.

-No sé yo, será diseñador y famoso, pero no tonto…-murmuró Rainbow, escéptica.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre otra cosa.

Aun a pesar de sus dudas y el escepticismo de las demás, Rarity lo intentó igualmente y se puso en contacto con Dix por mediación de Macintosh, mandándole uno de los uniformes en una caja a su dirección en Vinewood Hills. Tardó unos tres días justos en contestar, pero para sorpresa de todos, y Rarity la primera, Dix contestó mandando otra caja con los seis uniformes; junto a ellos iba una nota en la que ponía.

 _Me gusta su estilo, señorita Belle, es atrevido, rompedor y vanguardista, nunca pensé llegar a ver una pieza tan diferente y única tanto en estilo como en concepción. He respetado en todo momento su creatividad, aunque me he tomado la libertad de imprimir un poco de mi estilo en el resto de piezas, espero que sean de su agrado. Espero saber más cosas de usted y su línea muy pronto. Atentamente, Sebastián Dix._

Las demás también se sorprendieron a su manera, Rainbow fue la primera en opinar.

-¿En serio? Uauh, este hombre no tiene muchas luces…

-Había oído hablar de que las celebridades suelen ser excéntricas, pero esto es ridículo-murmuró Twilight, igual de chocada.

-Muy listo no es que sea, no-asintió Applejack, incrédula.

-¡Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga, al menos ahora tenemos uniformes para todas!-observó Pinkie, animada.

-Sí, y menos mal, comenzaba a preocuparme.

Una vez que el asunto de los uniformes estuvo cerrado tan solo quedaba lo más complicado, y eso era las identificaciones falsas. Para algo así iba a ser necesario alguien que les pudiera proporcionar los materiales necesarios, y en ese sentido Rarity volvió a jugar un papel determinante, puesto que conocía a alguien que les podría ayudar en ese sentido.

-No os preocupéis por lo de la identificación, dejádmelo a mí.

-¿Segura, Rarity? Tampoco quiero que te encargues tú de todo así sin más…

-No te preocupes, querida, después de todo tengo los medios necesarios, conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos con ese detalle en concreto.

Por su parte hubo mucho secretismo respecto a ese tema en concreto, puesto que no quería involucrar a Lester en un asunto tan importante y delicado como ese, pero en esos momentos no tenía nadie más a quien acudir, siendo su mejor baza hasta el momento.

Quedó con él en el paseo de la playa de Vespucci por petición expresa del propio Lester, encontrándolo en el extremo superior, justo al lado del acceso al muelle de Del Perro. Rarity le saludó, pero Lester fue más seco al respecto, murmurando de seguido.

-Siéntese y no me mire, actúe como si no me conociera.

Algo extrañada Rarity accedió, tomando asiento a unos pocos centímetros del hombre, el cual habló inmediatamente después.

-Seré breve, puesto que no tengo mucho tiempo. No me gusta salir de mi casa, pero cuando se trata de quedar siempre elijo sitios concurridos para evitar miradas indiscretas y oídos largos, cuanta más gente haya, mejor. Usted me dirá.

-Bueno, ya sé que no he vuelto a averiguar más cosas acerca del paradero de su misteriosa señal…

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que no me molesta ya que no he vuelto a saber nada de ella desde entonces, lo cual por un lado me tranquiliza, pero por otro lado me inquieta un poco. El tendero del Ammu-Nation del centro tampoco se ha vuelto a pronunciar, lo cual era de esperar. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Sí, ciertamente. Aunque hay algo que me gustaría pedirle que hiciera por mí.

-¿De qué se trata?-inquirió Lester, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Digamos que voy a hacer algo importante y necesito que me ayude a falsificar varias tarjetas de identificación, seis para ser exactos.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, aunque Rarity pudo notar la inquisitiva mirada de Lester clavándose en ella desde el rabillo de su ojo.

-Sé que no es algo que le pediría así sin más, pero no tengo nadie a quien recurrir, y el tiempo apremia. Hasta ahora no le he ayudado mucho, pero he pensado que igual podría echarme una mano-argumentó Rarity, tratando de sonar convincente.

Lester tardó un poco en responder, pero al cabo de un rato suspiró y murmuró.

-No sé en qué estará metida, ni quiero saberlo, pero hasta el momento no ha hecho muchos méritos como para que yo le haga esa clase de favores, señorita Belle. Supongo que eso lo entenderá.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Bien, porque yo no soy una hermanita de la caridad precisamente, téngalo bien claro.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Vale, porque esto sólo lo voy a hacer una vez y ni una más.

Ese anuncio tomó por sorpresa a Rarity, la cual giró la cabeza y le miró con gesto sorprendido, aunque Lester apenas reaccionó, mirando hacia delante todo el rato y tamborileando los dedos sobre su bastón.

-¿Así sin más?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Bueno, tengo mis razones, digamos que es una forma de jugar mis cartas, además, nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar, y como garantía me vale, así que…

-Está bien, no le preguntaré.

-Bien, así me gusta, parece haber aprendido una cosa o dos de mí…

-Muy bien, entonces, acerca de eso…

-Mándeme los datos por correo y veré lo que puedo hacer, en cuanto tenga algo la avisaré.

-De acuerdo, gracias por su ayuda.

-Sí, pero recuerde, la primera y la última.

-Lo sé, descuide.

Aunque al final resultó ser más sencillo de lo que en un principio ella misma se esperaba, finalmente todo estuvo listo en poco menos de media semana, pudiendo preparar rápidamente el resto del golpe.

-¡Sparkle, que te duermes, atenta a la carretera!

Esa frase de Sunset la ayudó a regresar a la realidad, al tiempo que la música volvía a sonar, como si se hubiera pausado por simple consideración.

Tras ese rápido verso volvió a sonar el estribillo seguido de su interludio, pero inmediatamente después el ritmo y el tono de la canción cambió por completo, al tiempo que un puente musical completamente distinto comenzaba a sonar.

El mismo puente volvió a sonar por segunda vez al tiempo que la música seguía sonando, alargando un poco más la canción.

El último tramo de Señora Road les llevó directamente hasta el condado de Blaine, el ambiente campestre y apacible de las praderas del condado de Los Santos fue sustituido por el cálido y árido entorno del desierto de Gran Señora. Nada más llegar giró a la izquierda por la ruta sesenta y ocho y tomó dirección oeste hacia Fort Zancudo, bordeando el río homónimo, hasta acercarse al puente de acceso hacia la base, el cual se encontraba precedido por un monumento a los caídos en las últimas guerras y conflictos. Antes de seguir en dirección hacia el puente, Sunset hizo varios apuntes de última hora.

-Vale, vamos con tiempo, pero no nos debemos dormir en los laureles, este es el momento clave ¿estás preparada?

Ante esa pregunta Twilight tan solo suspiró dejadamente, apretando el volante y notando su corazón palpitar a toda prisa.

-Sparkle ¿estás lista?

-Sí, sí lo estoy-mintió la chica.

-Vale… ¿y vosotras ahí atrás, todo bien?

-¡Sí, perfectamente, Jackie está de los nervios, Dashie está de lo más relajada, Rarity está un pelín inquieta y yo estoy como una rosa!-resumió Pinkie rápidamente.

-Maravilloso ¿qué podría salir mal?-inquirió entonces Twilight, sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vamos a entrar ahí, vamos a coger esos aviones y nos vamos a ir con ellos! ¿Entendido? ¡Así que metéoslo todas bien en la cabeza!-exclamó Sunset, cortante.

Ante su contundencia nadie más se atrevió a hacer ningún apunte, por lo que tras ese breve inciso, la chica murmuró.

-Pues vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Con manos temblorosas, Twilight metió primera y el camión comenzó a avanzar por el puente en dirección hacia la entrada de Fort Zancudo, el cual se erigía amenazante a escasos metros de donde se encontraban. La garita de entrada se fue acercando inexorablemente hasta que finalmente se pararon justo a su lado, al tiempo que un soldado armado con una carabina les daba el alto.

-¿Convoy de aprovisionamiento a estas horas? ¿No se supone que llega a las seis?-inquirió en cuanto las vio.

-Sí, pero el servicio de entrega nos pidió que saliésemos antes puesto que tenía más pedidos en camino y estaban un poco desbordados-murmuró Twilight, tratando de parecer lo más neutral posible e intentando evitar que la voz la traicionara.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Y la escolta?

-Detrás junto con el cargamento, los dos últimos jeeps estaban en el taller de revisión, por lo que optamos por algo rápido-añadió rápidamente Sunset, al ver que Twilight no respondía.

El soldado se movió un poco para ver la parte trasera del camión, llegando a distinguir cuatro figuras en torno al cajón de las armas. Con gesto algo extrañado, el soldado se dirigió de nuevo a ellas.

-Está bien, debieron de avisar con antelación siguiendo el procedimiento habitual, pero por esta vez haremos la vista gorda. Documentación, por favor.

Tratando de ocultar sus manos temblorosas, Twilight cogió las seis tarjetas plastificadas y se las entregó al soldado, el cual comenzó a comprobarlas una a una. La primera de todas fue la de Twilight, en la cual era renombrada como Stargaze Twinkle; Sunset pasaba a llamarse Twilight Glimmer, Rarity por su parte era Glory Sparkler, Applejack de igual forma pasaba a ser Apple Teeny, Rainbow Dash era ahora Firefly y Pinkie Pie se llamaba desde ese instante Surprise.

El soldado acreditó toda la información de las tarjetas observando atentamente a todas las presentes, incluso haciendo bajar a las demás para observarlas mejor; en cuanto a aspecto no parecía haber ningún problema, sin embargo el mismo gesto ceñudo que tenía desde que llegaron no desaparecía de su rostro, cosa que ponía particularmente nerviosa a Twilight, más de lo que ya estaba incluso.

En un momento dado el soldado inquirió.

-Todo parece estar en regla, pero es extraño, el caso es que no me sonáis ninguna de vosotras… ¿sois de alguna jurisdicción distinta por un casual, os han transferido?

-Ah, esto…-masculló Twilight, sintiendo la boca seca.

-¡Sí, somos nuevas aquí, de hecho nos incorporamos dentro de poco, venimos de la estación naval de Easter Basin, en San Fierro!-añadió Sunset rápidamente.

-Ah, ya veo, así que sois marines… no hay muchos por aquí, somos más de infantería y fuerza aérea, pero no les denegamos la entrada al recinto, eso por descontado. Está bien, podéis pasar, mandaré la notificación al coronel en breve.

Aunque ese detalle puso aún más nerviosa a Twilight si cabía, finalmente la barrera se alzó para ellas, al tiempo que la verja se abría para dejarlas paso.

Entrar en Fort Zancudo como quien entra a una cafetería transmitía una sensación extraña y distante; por su parte Twilight notaba una insólita mezcla de alivio y miedo a partes iguales, al contrario que Sunset, la cual esbozaba una satisfecha sonrisa.

-Bien ya estamos dentro ¿has visto qué fácil ha sido?

-Oh, sí, facilísimo, ahora sólo falta saber cómo lo hacemos para salir cuando el coronel sepa que estamos aquí y descubra quienes somos en realidad…-masculló la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra, he calculado de forma aproximada cuánto tarda llegar una orden desde la garita hasta la torre de control y tenemos alrededor de unos diez minutos, tiempo más que suficiente.

-Oh, maravilloso, como si no tuviera suficiente con tanta tensión…

-Eh, no te me vengas abajo ahora ¿eh, Sparkle? Estate a lo que estamos que no es plan, gira a la izquierda aquí, el Titan está dentro de uno de estos hangares.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Sunset rodearon uno de los tres hangares principales, atravesando un amplio aparcamiento y acercándose a la pista de aterrizaje desde el extremo este de la misma, la cual era particularmente larga, con dos anchos carriles de aterrizaje y de despegue respectivamente. Una vez que dieron la vuelta al hangar vieron que en ese en concreto no se encontraba el Titan, por lo que siguieron buscando acercándose a los otros dos cercanos; en ese recorrido de reconocimiento lograron ver en una pequeña parcela vallada, y no muy lejos de los hangares, a un Lazer estacionado. Los ojos de Rainbow hicieron chiribitas en cuanto lo vio.

-Oh, sí, mirad que preciosidad, espérame nene, mami está de camino-musitó la chica, emocionadísima.

-Agh, maldita sea, Dash, no me puedo creer que estés tan tranquila, en serio-hizo lo propio Applejack, retorciéndose las manos de puro nervio.

-¡No, Apple Tiney, Dash no, ahora es Firefly!-la corrigió Pinkie, seriamente.

-Pinkie, por favor, ahora no.

-¡No, no soy Pinkie, soy Surprise!

-Pin… digo, Surprise, vale, lo hemos entendido, no pongas más nerviosa a Apple Tiney de lo que ya está, por favor-la pidió Rarity, con actitud mediadora.

-Tienes razón, Glory Sparkler, perdona Apple Tiney, no era mi intención-murmuró la chica rosada, algo apenada.

Por su parte Applejack tan solo asintió lacónicamente, tratando de calmarse sin apenas éxito.

En el segundo hangar tampoco vieron nada, pasando de largo rápidamente, pero en el tercer hangar finalmente encontraron lo que estaban buscando; la figura del avión de carga se recortaba en el interior, y en cuanto lo vio Applejack comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, dándola la sensación de que la miraba fijamente. Las demás trataron de calmarla por todos los medios, consiguiéndolo al menos en parte.

Una vez que el camión se detuvo las cuatro se pusieron en pie y cargaron entre todas el cajón con las armas, bajándolo al tiempo que Sunset y Twilight se reunían con ellas.

-Muy bien, pues ya estamos aquí. Dash, ve a por el Lazer y despega cuanto antes, sólo tenemos unos diez minutos antes de que salten todas las alarmas ¿recuerdas lo que le tienes que decir a control?

-¡Sí, que son vuelos de entrenamiento de última hora!

-Muy bien, las demás conmigo, vamos a por el avión.

El resto del grupo se despidió de la chica de pelo multicolor, la cual comenzó a andar con gesto confidente y seguro en dirección hacia el Lazer. Por su parte las demás cargaron con el cajón y con Sunset encabezando la marcha hacia el Titan, el cual permanecía estacionado en medio del hangar. Dos soldados más se encontraban charlando justo al lado, en cuanto las vieron llegar se dirigieron a ellas, cuadrándose ante Sunset al ver su distintivo.

-Tenienta… ¿requiere de algo en concreto?

-Entrega de munición para el norte-murmuró Sunset secamente.

-¿Ah, sí? No se nos había notificado… ¿destino?

-Base naval de Easter Basin, San Fierro.

-¿Para los marines? ¿A cuento de qué les mandamos nada a los marines?-inquirió el cabo, extrañado.

-A cuento de órdenes de arriba, cabo, no haga más preguntas-le cortó ella con contundencia.

Por su parte el cabo no dijo nada más, dejando proceder tanto a Sunset como a las demás; Sunset abordó el avión por la puerta de acceso delantera, mientras que las demás hacían lo propio por la rampa trasera para cargar el cajón en el interior del avión. Una vez lista cerraron la rampa desde dentro, al tiempo que Applejack y Twilight subían a la cabina donde Sunset se encontraba.

-Muy bien, empieza a poner a punto esto para cuando podamos irnos.

-E… está bien…

Aun con los nervios a flor de piel, Applejack se sentó en el asiendo del piloto y, recordando las clases con Rainbow, comenzó a encender la cabina y a activar las funciones básicas del avión, aunque sin arrancar aún las hélices.

-¿Cuándo saldremos?-inquirió Twilight en ese momento.

-Después de Dash, no debemos llamar la atención antes de tiempo.

-¿Y ya nos dará tiempo en tan solo diez minutos?

-Sí, de sobra-respondió Sunset, sin vacilar.

Sin embargo Twilight no estaba tan segura, ya que no creía que le fuera tan sencillo a Rainbow despegar así sin más. Las tres miraron en dirección a donde la chica de pelo multicolor se fue, esperando a alguna señal suya.

* * *

Para Rainbow Dash andar por Fort Zancudo la hacía sentirse particularmente poderosa, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que se dirigía a por un jet de combate. En poco menos de cinco minutos se personó delante del Lazer, contemplando con asombro su fina figura y admirando su capacidad armamentística instalada bajo sus flexibles alas. Bajo la cabina de mando se podían observar los nidos de ametralladoras internas para protegerlas de los elementos y tenerlas más resguardadas.

-Mira que pedazo de pepinos, con uno de estos vuelo yo cualquier cosa que se me ponga por delante…-murmuró Rainbow, mirando a los proyectiles un poco más de cerca.

Sin embargo no se quedó mucho tiempo observando ya que el tiempo apremiaba, por lo que se subió al ala derecha, comprobando antes que no había nadie cerca. Tras eso se aupó hasta la cabina, tratando de abrirla a mano, pero enseguida vio que se encontraba cerrada.

-Mierda. Pues nada, plan b.

Tras eso se puso en pie de golpe, asestando entonces una fuerte patada al manillar para tratar de abrirla; y la cosa es que funcionó, ya que la portezuela de la cabina se abrió hacia arriba tras un seco clic.

-Perfecto.

Tras eso se metió en el interior de un salto, sentándose de seguido y cerrando la portezuela desde dentro, quedándose de esa forma herméticamente cerrada. Una vez allí puso en marcha el jet, al tiempo que se ponía los cascos y comenzaba a moverse en dirección hacia la pista de despegue y aterrizaje. Por el camino se puso en contacto con las demás a través de la radio, pero usando una longitud de onda más corta para que control no les oyera.

-Muy bien, tengo el Lazer, me dirijo a la pista.

-Estupendo, avísanos cuanto estés en el aire e iremos detrás de ti-indicó Sunset.

Por su parte Rainbow siguió rodando por el lado derecho exterior de la pista, llegando a tomar una pequeña salida y quedándose parada a pocos metros de distancia del extremo este de la pista. Una vez situada, hizo mano de la radio al tiempo que cambiaba la frecuencia de onda para comunicarse con la torre de control, la cual se alzaba al otro lado de la base, dominándola desde las alturas.

-Control, permiso para despegar, espero instrucciones.

* * *

El coronel Howard Hutz estaba de buen humor ese día. Y no porque se jubilara dentro de pocos meses, que también, sino porque hasta el momento no había sucedido ningún tipo de incidencia en lo que llevaban de semana, y eso le tranquilizaba de cierta forma. Aunque no lo pareciera, una base militar como la de Fort Zancudo no tenía una actividad muy intensa en comparación con otras bases también situadas en San Andreas. Aparte de Zancudo también se encontraba la base naval de Easter Basin en San Fierro y además estaba también la más importante a ese lado de la costa oeste, la famosa Área 69 en el estado de Nevada, a pocos kilómetros de la famosa ciudad de Las Venturas. Por su parte él había servido en muchas otras en otros estados antes de llegar a esa, y su experiencia era notable en ese aspecto. Sin embargo pronto le diría adiós al servicio, por lo que tenía más razones para sentirse bien.

Desde lo alto de la torre de control podía ver la actividad de la base y vigilar desde la distancia, aunque ese día de fuertes vientos hacía temblequear los cristales levemente, tintineando en el proceso.

-Vayas rachas de viento tenemos hoy…-murmuró Hutz, observando con sus prismáticos el extremo oeste de la pista, donde había una manga de viento ondeando con fuerza.

-El anemómetro indica unos cuarenta kilómetros por hora, señor-indicó uno de los soldados que allí se encontraban.

-¿Hay vuelos programados para hoy?

-Salvo incidencias, no.

-Vale, tampoco está el panorama como para salir a volar…

Por un momento se hizo el silencio de nuevo en la torre, pero en ese justo momento una voz femenina lo rompió repentinamente.

-Control, permiso para despegar, espero instrucciones.

Ese permiso tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, siendo Hutz el primero en reaccionar comentando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero no se suponía que no había nada programado?

-Y es que no lo hay. Espere un segundo, señor. Aquí control, identifíquese por favor-indicó el soldado a cargo de la radio.

Por un momento Hutz observó el otro extremo de la pista, pudiendo ver el Lazer que les estaba pidiendo permiso para despegar; enfocó con sus prismáticos a la cabina para poder ver mejor al piloto, aunque desde donde estaba no se distinguía demasiado.

-Soldado Firefly en vuelo de entrenamiento, me gustaría practicar un poco en condiciones adversas para poner a prueba mi habilidad-murmuró la piloto, tranquilamente.

-Mucho me temo que no podemos permitírselo, soldado, no hay nada programado para hoy y salir en estas condiciones no es prudente.

-Lo sé, pero insisto, quiero superarme y me gustaría probar la resistencia de este pequeño grandullón.

-Soldado, no sea negligente y aborte por hoy, no merece la pena arriesgarse.

Por un momento la soldado no contestó, lo que a Hutz le mosqueó un poco, debido sobre todo a su disposición a salir aun a pesar de las circunstancias. Aunque en su momento él también llegó a ser un soldado igual de entusiasta y algo lanzado, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza arriesgarse así sin más, y aun a pesar de que el viento no era muy fuerte, el riesgo seguía estando ahí. Hutz arrugó su ya arrugado entrecejo, pensando a toda velocidad y mirando en dirección al expectante Lazer, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

En un momento dado la soldado volvió a hablar.

-Recibido, control, abortando.

Por un momento los soldados se quedaron satisfechos por esa contestación, al tiempo que Hutz relajaba su semblante. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, el Lazer comenzó a rodar a toda velocidad por la pista sin avisar, despegando a los pocos segundos y dejando tanto al coronel como a los soldados con tres pares de narices.

-¡Pero bueno, soldado, dijo que abortaba! ¿¡A qué está jugando?!-masculló el controlador, particularmente molesto.

-¡Lo siento, control, pero tiendo a mentir un poco compulsivamente y eso, ya me sancionarán como consideren oportuno cuando vuelva! ¡Corto y cierro!

Esa frase terminó de descolocar a todos los presentes en la torre de control, los cuales vieron pasar al Lazer como si nada y perdiéndose en la lejanía, dirigiéndose hacia el este. Al segundo siguiente todo el mundo reaccionó.

-¿¡Se puede saber quién es esa soldado!?

-¡Estamos en ello, dadnos unos minutos!

-¡Esto es inaudito, qué falta de respeto!

-¡Coronel, órdenes, señor!

La mente de Hutz se encontraba trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de dar una explicación a todo lo que había sucedido; nunca en todos los años que llevaba al frente de distintas bases militares se había encontrado en una situación así, y su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal. Por un momento entrecerró los ojos, llegando a dejar escapar un ligero aspaviento, para luego ordenar.

-¡Quiero el informe de esa soldado a no más tardar!

-¡Estamos en ello, señor, denos un segundo!

-¡Coronel, señor, nos llaman de la garita de la entrada este, comentan que el convoy de materiales de hoy ha llegado antes de lo previsto!

-¿¡Cómo?!

-Sí, de hecho nos está mandando información de unas nuevas reclutas de las que no tenemos ninguna constancia… espere ¿cómo dice? ¡Señor, dice que está viendo llegar a otro convoy desde el otro lado del puente!

Esa frase hizo reaccionar a Hutz, el cual hizo mano de sus prismáticos de nuevo, enfocando hacia el puente que llevaba hacia la entrada este y viendo que así era. Para entonces el instinto de Hutz comenzaba a alarmarse, viendo enseguida lo que estaba pasando. Y, para rematar, una voz detrás de él anunció.

-¡Tenemos a un Titan pidiendo pista para despegar! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando?!

Hutz enfocó hacia la pista y vio al susodicho pájaro a la espera; pudo observar que había más gente de la debida en la cabina del piloto y, sin ningún tipo de duda, exclamó.

-¡Den las alarmas, prioridad uno, tenemos intrusos en la base, nos roban! ¡Activen las baterías antiaéreas!

* * *

-¿¡Por qué no contestan?!

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¡Cállate! ¿Estamos listos para despegar?

-Sí, necesitaría coger carrerilla, pero sí, estamos listos…

Aun a pesar de que estaban a punto de irse de allí, Twilight sentía que algo no iba bien y los nervios se apoderaban de ella inexorablemente. Por su parte Applejack también estaba igual de nerviosa o incluso más que ella, agarrando con fuerza el volante y temblando visiblemente. Por ahora no parecía que las hubieran descubierto, lo que con suerte las podría permitir salir de allí sin demasiadas complicaciones.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad se desvaneció de un plumazo en cuanto comenzaron a oír una insistente y aguda alarma resonando por todo el complejo militar. Las tres se sobresaltaron nada más oírla, poniendo más nerviosas a Applejack y a Twilight si cabía, pero Sunset no se amilanó en ningún momento, siendo la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Hay que irse ya, acelera, vamos, vamos!

Agarrotada y muerta de los nervios, Applejack aceleró de golpe y los cuatro rotores a ambos lados de las alas comenzaron a girar con mayor rapidez, haciendo mover al Titan, el cual comenzó a rodar por la pista.

Sin embargo los primeros jeeps comenzaron a aparecer desde el otro lado de la pista, llenos de soldados armados hasta los dientes y dispuestos a pararles los pies.

-¡Oh, no, si se ponen delante no podré despegar!-masculló Applejack.

-¡Ni se te ocurra disminuir la velocidad, nosotros los contendremos, ábrenos la rampa!

A su orden Applejack apretó el botón, al tiempo que Sunset y Twilight se dirigían a la parte trasera del avión, donde las demás esperaban junto al cajón de armas.

-¡Nos han descubierto, tenemos que defender el avión si queremos despegar, vamos, vamos, no os durmáis!

A su señal todas hicieron mano del cajón de armas, cogiendo lo primero que tuvieron más a mano; Twilight y Rarity se armaron con sendas carabinas, mientras que Pinkie hizo mano de sus adoradas granadas lacrimógenas y Sunset fue a lo grande, cogiendo una ametralladora de combate como arma principal y cargando a su espalda el RPG-7 como arma secundaria pesada. Para entonces la rampa había bajado del todo, pudiendo ver desde donde estaban un buen montón de jeeps acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Ahora, ahora, contenedlos!-exclamó Sunset, comenzando a disparar.

Las cuatro se acercaron hasta la rampa y, desde allí, comenzaron a disparar ininterrumpidamente. Tanto Rarity como Twilight lo hacían más tácticamente, apuntando a las ruedas para hacer volcar a los jeeps, consiguiendo que los más cercanos a ellos pincharan y acabaran dando varias vueltas de campana por el aire. La ofensiva de Pinkie, al contrario, fue un poco más comedida, lanzando un par de granadas lacrimógenas que rebotaron en el suelo de tal forma que estas acabaron saltando por los aires y cayendo en dos jeeps sin techo. El gas hizo mella en los ocupantes y los jeeps acabaron por los suelos sin mayores consecuencias. Sin embargo la que más iba a saco era Sunset, la cual apuntaba a las lunas de los jeeps sin ningún tipo de miramientos, consiguiendo hacer parar unos cuantos, aunque más jeeps se unieron a la persecución poco después, incrementando un poco más la presión.

-¡Agh, maldita sea!-masculló Sunset, contrariada.

-¡Son muchos!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Sostenme esto!

Se desembarazó de la ametralladora para hacer mano de su RPG, el cual se encontraba cargado y a punto para disparar.

-¡Haceos a un lado!

Sin que lo tuviera que decir dos veces, las demás se apartaron y Sunset disparó de seguido; el cohete silbó en el aire e impactó entre dos jeeps, con la consecuente explosión la cual lanzó a ambos vehículos hacia los lados y detuvo en seco a otros tantos.

-¡Eso es, joder!-masculló la chica entre dientes.

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto…-comentó Rarity seriamente.

-¡Oh, mirad, traen un tanque!-anunció entonces Pinkie.

-¡¿Qué?!

Por un momento miraron hacia el lado contrario de la pista y entonces lo vieron acercándose desde una de las salidas. Antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto, el tanque disparó, aunque al estar tan lejos el obús impactó en el suelo a pocos metros del ala derecha del avión, el cual se estremeció debido a la explosión.

-¡Oh, maldición, tenemos que despegar ya, avisad a Applejack!-musitó Sunset, alarmada por primera vez.

-¡Ya voy yo!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Pásame los cohetes que quedan!

Antes de dirigirse a la cabina lanzó los cohetes a Sunset y, tras eso, subió hasta la misma, donde Applejack se encontraba manejando el avión.

-¡Applejack, tenemos que despegar ya o no lo contamos!

-¡Pues si lo hacemos tampoco lo contaremos, me he enterado por la radio que las baterías antiaéreas están activadas, aunque nos elevemos nos tumbarán igualmente!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh, no! ¿Dónde está Rainbow?

-¡Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo también! ¡Dash, Dash! ¿¡Dónde estás?!-masculló Applejack por la radio.

-¡A mil quinientos metros de altitud! ¡Esto es la ostia, puedo ver todo el estado!-oyeron exclamar a la susodicha

-¡Maldita sea, Dash, nosotras estamos aquí jugándonos el pellejo y tú volando por ahí tan tranquilamente! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo a ayudarnos!-musitó Applejack.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-¡Pues que tenemos a media base tras nuestro culo estando a punto de despegar y a las baterías antiaéreas dispuestas y listas para derribarnos en cuanto despeguemos los pies del suelo, eso pasa!

-¡Vale, vale, ya lo he entendido, ya voy, llego enseguida!

-¡Que llega enseguida dice! ¡La madre que la parió!

-¡Sparkle, te necesito, tráeme más munición!-se oyó en ese momento la voz de Sunset al otro lado del avión.

-¡Tengo que volver con las demás, no te pares, en cuanto veas la oportunidad despega!

Applejack no dijo nada, a lo que Twilight aprovechó para volver a la parte de atrás con las demás, llevando un poco más de munición a Sunset, ya que se la había acabado los cohetes.

-¿¡Despegamos ya?!

-¡Hay un problema, baterías antiaéreas, si despegamos nos derribarán!

-¡Maldita sea mi estampa!-musitó Sunset, recargando su ametralladora.

-¡El tanque nos sigue la pista!-avisó en ese momento Pinkie.

Todas alzaron la vista y vieron que el susodicho acorazado con ruedas se acercaba hacia ellas, preparando otra andanada para disparar.

-Oh, no, nos va a alcanzar, está lo suficientemente cerca-masculló entonces Rarity, asustada.

-¡Mierda, mierda, y yo sin cohetes!-gritó Sunset, contrariada.

-¿Qué has hecho con los que te di?-inquirió Twilight.

-¡Me los comí! ¿¡A ti que te parece?!

-¡Los disparó todos contra el tanque tratando de darle pero, entre que estaba muy lejos y los cohetes se dispersaban tanto al disparar, no acertó ni una!-explicó Pinkie rápidamente.

Sunset rodó los ojos, prefiriendo quedarse callada al respecto, aunque inmediatamente después exclamó.

-¡Vaciad todos vuestros cargadores sobre él, deprisa!

-¿¡Y eso de qué va a servir?!

-¡Vosotras hacedlo, maldita sea!

Sin muchas más posibilidades, las cuatro se centraron únicamente en el tanque, la única amenaza real en tierra ante la que se enfrentaban, ya que los jeeps de por sí no eran tan peligrosos y, además, habían decrecido en número y ahora eran muchos menos. Sus armas tronaron, pero las balas rebotaron sobre la dura superficie de metal del tanque, el cual siguió andando como si nada. En un momento dado los cargadores de sus armas se agotaron y tan solo se oyó el seco clic del percutor sonando en la recámara.

-¡Recargando!-chilló Sunset, haciendo mano de otro cargador de cien balas.

Sin embargo las demás no recargaron, puesto que sabían que no hacía falta. No podían hacer absolutamente nada contra un tanque sin un armamento lo suficientemente potente, y lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era esperar a que este disparara contra ellas y agarrarse fuerte para el impacto.

Sin embargo, y sin previo aviso, dos misiles teledirigidos aparecieron de improviso del cielo e impactaron sobre el tanque con particular fuerza, destruyendo su parte superior y doblando su cañón en el proceso. Inmediatamente después el sonido de un Lazer rasgó el aire, pasando justo al lado de ellas y empezando a hacer virguerías en el aire sin parar.

-¡Es Dashie! ¡Sí, eso es, genial Dashie!-exclamó Pinkie toda contenta.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, ahora, ahora!-exclamó Sunset.

Las cuatro se retiraron al interior del avión, al tiempo que Sunset apretaba un botón para volver a cerrar la rampa de acceso, la cual comenzó a subir de nuevo. Tras eso regresó a la cabina donde Twilight y Applejack se encontraban.

-¡Tenemos que despegar ya o perderemos nuestra oportunidad!

-¡Applejack, cuando despegues vuela lo suficientemente bajo para que las baterías no te tengan a tiro, yo las estoy manteniendo ocupadas, aunque no podré seguir así mucho tiempo más!-añadió Rainbow por radio.

Para entonces la granjera ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa, por lo que un poco más de presión apenas hizo gran cosa a su autoestima. Aun así hizo acopio de valor y, en cuanto estuvo lista, tiró del volante hacia ella, al tiempo que el avión comenzaba a alzarse sobre la pista, la cual estaba a escasos metros de terminar.

-¡Arriba, arriba, o nos comemos las vallas!-exclamó Sunset.

-¡Ya las vemos, cállate un momento, Applejack necesita concentrarse!-la gritó Twilight.

En circunstancias normales Sunset no se lo habría tolerado, pero en esos momentos prefirió quedarse callada, dejándoselo pasar. El avión siguió elevándose lo suficiente como para salvar las altas vallas que separaban Fort Zancudo del exterior. En cuanto las sobrevolaron, la voz de Rainbow volvió a sonar por la radio.

-¡Ya casi estás fuera, en cuanto salgas baja un poco más y vuela bajo, así evitarás estar al alcance de las baterías controladas por el radar!

Inmediatamente después Applejack empujó el volante hacia delante, haciendo que el Titan volara un poco más bajo y apuntando su morro hacia la superficie del océano pacífico, el cual se abría ante ellos en todo su esplendor. El fuselaje del avión brilló ante la luz del sol reflejada por el mar, y la panza acabó empapada al volar tan cerca de la superficie del agua.

-¡Cuidado, no te zambullas!-exclamó Sunset.

-No, no, lo tengo controlado…-murmuró Applejack, sintiéndose un poco mejor con la parte más complicada ya hecha.

Sin embargo a ras de mar era donde más se notaba el viento azotando con fuerza, sacudiendo todo el fuselaje del aparato y haciéndolo temblequear en unas no muy fuertes pero intimidantes turbulencias. Applejack trató de mantenerlo estable lo mejor que pudo, aunque alguna que otra ola llegó incluso a rozar el morro del aparato y mojar levemente los cristales de la cabina.

Tras varios minutos volando a ras de mar, la voz de Rainbow indicó.

-¡Vale, ya estás lo suficientemente lejos, elévate!

Tras esa orden Applejack tiró el volante hacia ella con suavidad, al tiempo que el avión remontaba el vuelo una vez más, sacudiéndose levemente ante las rachas de viento. Las demás entraron en la cabina.

-Ya está… lo hemos hecho… lo hemos conseguido-masculló Applejack.

-Sí, increíble pero cierto, pensaba que moriríamos ahí abajo-asintió Twilight.

-¡Ha sido súper emocionante! ¡Toda esa acción, tiros y explosiones, como si estuviéramos en una película de acción o en un videojuego de mundo abierto en tercera persona!-exclamó Pinkie.

-Pinkie, yo de ti no lo compararía con un videojuego…-murmuró Rarity.

La chica fue a responder a eso, pero entonces una voz que no era la de Rainbow sonó sorpresivamente por la radio.

-¡Esta es la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos de América, atención a los ladrones, o regresan con nosotros a la base sin armar más jaleo o les derribamos!

Acto seguido oyeron y vieron a otros dos Lazers volando a su misma altura, con las armas listas para disparar.

-Ya decía yo que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien…-musitó Twilight, aterrada.

-No… no, no, de eso nada, no después de haber llegado tan lejos… ¡Dash! ¿¡Estás ahí?!-exclamó Sunset por la radio.

-¡Sí, estoy por encima de vosotras!

-¡Entonces verás a los Lazers que nos están amenazando, líbrate de ellos antes de que nos vuelen!

-¡Hecho, no voléis muy alto y dejádmelo a mí!

-¡Vale, date prisa!

En esos momentos estaban en manos de Rainbow, por lo que todas, incluyendo a Sunset, tan solo pudieron esperar lo mejor de su amiga mientras hacían tiempo y volaban hacia el sur sobre el océano pacífico.

* * *

Desde donde estaba, Rainbow tenía una buena visión de los dos Lazers que amenazaban a sus amigas, los cuales se encontraban flanqueando al Titan para impedirle maniobrar de ninguna forma. Los cohetes teledirigidos eran rápidos y muy potentes, siendo guiados principalmente mediante el radar y con atracción termodinámica incorporada, pero tan solo podía disparar dos andanadas de una vez, debiendo de esperar unos pocos segundos a que el sistema cargara otros dos en la recámara de ambas lanzaderas de las alas. Por ahora no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que aprovechó ese detalle a su favor y decidió atacar al de la derecha.

Viró levemente, dejando que el sistema de apuntado automático fijara el blanco él solo, y en cuanto el pitido se prolongó apretó dos veces el botón rojo situado en el joystick de dirección. Al punto dos cohetes salieron disparados en dirección hacia el Lazer derecho, pero antes de que le llegaran a alcanzar, éste realizó un rápido rizo exterior que le sirvió para esquivar con facilidad los cohetes, los cuales no pudieron seguirle la pista ante tan rápida maniobra y acabaron explotando en el aire.

-Agh, maldición-masculló la chica.

Aunque ese movimiento atrajo la atención de ambos Lazers, arruinando de esta forma el factor sorpresa; a través de la radio pudo llegar a oír a ambos pilotos comunicándose entre sí.

-¡Tenemos compañía, es el Lazer robado!

-¡Agh, maldición, maniobra subversiva, tenemos que derribarle antes de que él nos derribe a nosotros!

-Je, vais listos, tíos…-pensó Rainbow, esbozando una divertida sonrisita.

Ambos Lazers se apartaron del Titan y trataron de rodearla, dándola una oportunidad para alejarles de sus amigas y atacarles a larga distancia; sin previo aviso Rainbow subió de golpe varios metros hacia arriba, para luego ejecutar un medio rizo interior y, acto seguido, caer en barrena hacia abajo, en dirección hacia los Lazers enemigos, teniéndolos a tiro.

-¡Decid patata!-exclamó Rainbow entonces, disparando de seguido.

Los cohetes rasgaron el aire y describieron un zigzagueo en el aire que confundió a los pilotos, uno de ellos pasó de largo, pero el otro consiguió interceptar al Lazer más cercano, dándole de refilón al reactor trasero y dañando además el timón de cola.

-¡Oh, no, me ha dado, me ha dado! ¡Mayday, mayday, mayday los controles no responden!

-¡Salta, Bobby, no te arriesgues!

-Eso, Bobby, haz caso a tu amigo…-murmuró Rainbow, mientras viraba para localizar al otro.

Desde donde estaba pudo comprobar que el tal Bobby tenía sentido común, puesto que pudo ver cómo salía disparado de la cabina gracias al asiento eyectable, al tiempo que abría un paracaídas y el Lazer dañado se precipitaba sobre el océano pacífico.

Tras eso tan solo quedaba uno, por lo que Rainbow se concentró y puso todos sus esfuerzos en interceptar al que quedaba. Por un momento no lo vio, quedándose un tanto extrañada, pero en un momento dado las señales de peligro en el panel principal se iluminaron, saliendo un proyectil en la pantalla del radar y al tiempo que una voz femenina decía.

-Riesgo de impacto a cincuenta metros.

-Oh, mierda.

-Cuarenta… treinta… veinte…

Por un momento no hubo nada, pero antes de que llegara a interceptarla imitó la última maniobra de su anterior enemigo, realizando un rizo exterior en el último segundo que le ayudó a librarse del peligro, y además le permitió volver a ubicar al Lazer que la había atacado.

-Ahí estás, pequeño.

Acto seguido giró a la derecha de sopetón, describiendo una cerrada curva que le puso justo detrás de su objetivo, disparando de seguido. Los cohetes fueron directos hacia él, pero el Lazer maniobró hacia arriba volando en tonel, para luego realizar un giro de ciento ochenta grados invertidos que fue suficiente para esquivar la andanada.

-Vaya, nada mal…

Por su parte Rainbow viró esta vez a la izquierda, quedando su objetivo justo a su siniestra y por encima de ella; fue entonces cuando se dejó caer en picado brevemente, para luego remontar el vuelo de golpe y teniéndole a tiro, disparando ésta vez una doble andanada. El Lazer enemigo viró de golpe volando a cuchillo y describiendo una elipsis hacia arriba, fallando de nuevo el tiro.

-Agh, maldita sea.

Giró la cabeza un momento y pudo ver un poco más adelante al Titan volando sin percances, asegurándose de que las demás estaban bien, ya que temía que su oponente fuera a por ellas aprovechando la coyuntura.

Sin embargo lo más importante en ese momento era tratar de alcanzarle como fuera, por lo que hizo que el jet alcanzara su máxima velocidad y voló hacia delante sin más, tratando de llamar su atención. Al principio parecía que no había dado resultado, pero en cuanto el sistema se encendió y el radar detectó el misil, Rainbow deceleró de golpe y viró inmediatamente después a la derecha usando sólo el timón de cola y no los alerones, lo que hizo que girara en línea totalmente recta.

-Riesgo de impacto a sesenta metros.

-Vale…-murmuró Rainbow, conservando la calma.

-Cincuenta… cuarenta… treinta…

Al decelerar, el reactor seguía encendido y haciendo avanzar al jet usando tan solo la mitad de su fuerza para que no cayera a plomo, permitiendo además una mayor maniobrabilidad a la hora de girar, subir o bajar, cosa que Rainbow aprovechó a su favor, ya que supuso que su oponente iría con el reactor a su máxima potencia. Y así fue, puesto que eventualmente acabó sobrepasándola y teniéndole justo a tiro, pero disparar no era su intención.

-Veinte… diez…

La chica respiró hondamente y, al segundo siguiente, aceleró de improviso y el jet salió disparado en dirección hacia su oponente.

-Sorpresa, hijo de puta.

Inmediatamente después pasó a su lado rozándole con un ala, al tiempo que el misil se embalaba directo hacia el jet que lo disparó. El resultado fue un impacto directo en el hueco del reactor, provocando una fortísima explosión que dañó por completo toda la parte trasera del jet, envolviéndole en llamas y haciéndole caer al océano desde donde estaba. El Lazer se convirtió en una bola de fuego con alas que impactó en el agua con fuerza, terminando de destruirse del todo. No vio en ningún momento al soldado salir de la cabina con el asiento eyectable, por lo que tan solo pudo obviar lo evidente, cosa que extrañamente apenas la hizo reaccionar en esos momentos.

Se reunió con las demás y contactó con ellas a través de la radio.

* * *

-¡Ya está hecho, podemos irnos!

-¡Bien, estupendo! ¡Muy bien, pues nos dirigimos hacia el sur, todo recto bordeando la costa!-indicó Sunset.

-¡Recibido!

A partir de ahí el viaje se desarrolló sin mayores incidentes, dejando atrás el condado de Blaine y Fort Zancudo; en poco menos de media hora alcanzaron Los Santos, pudiendo verla desde las alturas y alcanzando a distinguir lugares como las playas de Vespucci y Del Perro junto con su muelle, el **Kortz Center** , un museo en lo alto de las colinas de **Pacific Bluffs** , los elitistas barrios de Richman y Rockford Hills, el cartel de Vinewood o los rascacielos del centro. Sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo de observar el paisaje puesto que pasaron de largo enseguida y continuaron volando hacia el sur, sin ni siquiera desviarse. El viento no amainó y durante todo el trayecto el avión estuvo sacudiéndose de vez en cuando debido a esto, pero para entonces Applejack ya estaba más tranquila y calmada, manteniendo estable el avión en cuanto otra racha de viento lo sacudía, pillándole el tranquillo enseguida.

El viaje continuó bordeando la costa del estado hasta llegar a la frontera con México, llegando a ver cerca de la misma a la ciudad de San Diego antes de empezar a sobrevolar aguas mexicanas.

-¿Está bien que sobrevolemos así sin más México con aviones del ejército americano?-inquirió Applejack en un momento dado.

-Sí, no hay problema, hay que seguir un poco más, bordear Tijuana y aterrizar en un aeródromo cercano-explicó Sunset.

El detalle le hizo recordar ciertas cosas a Applejack, como el hecho de que Trevor se encontraba en alguna parte de ese país junto con Óscar. Aún la quemaba el hecho de que se hubiese ido así sin más, sin ni siquiera avisar, pero aun así lo dejó estar y se centró en pilotar el avión.

Al cabo de otra media hora llegaron a ver la ciudad de Tijuana desde las alturas, indicando que ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. La pasaron de largo rápidamente y continuaron durante unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegaron a vislumbrar en la lejanía una alargada pista de aterrizaje de tierra junto a la misma costa, a escasos metros de una angosta playa.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado, Dash adelántate y sé la primera en aterrizar-indicó Sunset por la radio.

-Vale.

El jet se adelantó al Titan y fue aminorando la marcha, sacando el tren de aterrizaje en el proceso, posándose limpiamente en la pista y rodando por ella hasta el final de la misma, donde había un par de coches esperando. El avión de carga fue el siguiente, deteniéndose a escasos metros del Lazer, del cual Rainbow se encontraba saliendo. Las demás salieron por la puerta lateral y Sunset fue la primera en acercarse al grupito de hombres que les estaban esperando, acompañada por todas las demás.

-Llegan unos minutos tarde-le espetó el hombre trajeado, con un marcado acento hispano.

-Las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero ya está todo arreglado, aquí tienen los aviones.

-Sí, ya los vemos. Ustedes dos, chéquenlos-indicó inmediatamente después a otros dos hombres en español.

Los dos hombres fueron a comprobarlos mientras que el primer hombre trajeado chascaba los dedos; al punto otro sacó del maletero de un coche cercano una caja alargada junto a un maletín negro.

-Aquí tienen su arma… y lo acordado.

-¿Le importa que lo cheque yo también?-inquirió Sunset.

-Adelante pues.

La chica cogió la caja y la abrió, revelando en su interior el fusil electromagnético que tan bien recordaba Applejack, la cual esbozó un gesto molesto en cuanto la vio.

-Muy bien, pues estamos en paz.

-Sí, aunque falta comprobar lo acordado.

-¿Lo acordado? ¿Cómo que lo acordado?-inquirió Rainbow extrañada.

-Sí, lo acordado con nosotros y no con vosotras, así que no metáis las narices-le espetó Sunset, molesta.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, Sunset abrió el maletín, revelando entonces una cuantiosa suma de dinero en billetes de cien dólares. En cuanto lo vio Rainbow saltó enseguida.

-¡Eh, qué cara, nosotras nos deslomamos para robar al ejército dos aviones y ella se queda con todo!

-Rainbow, cállate-masculló Twilight, cortante.

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Además, esto no es lo que nos dijiste, según tú tan solo intercambiaríamos los aviones por el fusil roñoso ese, nada más, sin dinero de por medio!

-¡Evidentemente no tenía por qué contároslo todo, así que quédate callada, Dash, te prevengo!-exclamó Sunset, alterada.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, los dos hombres que fueron a comprobar los aviones regresaron y se dirigieron al primero.

-Está todo en orden.

-Muy bien pues, llévenselos.

Los dos hombres abordaron cada uno un avión y se los llevaron consigo, volviendo a despegar y dirigiéndose hacia el sur con ellos hasta que se perdieron en la lejanía. Por su parte Sunset terminó de contar el dinero del maletín y lo cerró.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-inquirió en ese momento el hombre que le dio el maletín.

-Sí, vámonos.

-Espera, espera, un momento ¿vámonos? ¿Y qué pasa con nosotras?-inquirió Rainbow, resentida.

-Oh, sí, tenemos preparado algo para ustedes, síganme por favor-indicó el hombre.

Le siguieron hasta la playa que había justo al lado, llegando a ver desde lo alto de una duna una lancha motora junto a la orilla.

-Ahí está, tiene combustible suficiente como para volver a Los Santos con ella-comentó el hombre.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Nos dejan esa mierda de barca y ella se va con ustedes por ahí!?-inquirió la chica, cada vez más y más molesta.

-No debemos llamar la atención ahora que hemos realizado el golpe, Dash, por ahora tendremos que pasar desapercibidas y el volver por mar es la opción más segura, ahora mismo los aeropuertos deben estar siendo vigilados y estarán buscando a un grupo de seis, por lo que separarnos es la mejor opción. Yo vuelvo a San Andreas en coche y vosotras en barco, llegareis antes de cenar, no estamos muy lejos-explicó Sunset pasivamente.

-Oh, pues qué bien, qué alegría, qué alboroto…-murmuró Rainbow, con asco.

-¡Otro perrito piloto!-añadió Pinkie, divertida.

Las demás se rieron por lo bajo excepto Rainbow y Sunset, la cual rodó los ojos antes de decir.

-Estaremos en contacto.

Tras eso se marchó de allí junto con los mexicanos, dejándolas a ellas solas junto a un incómodo silencio. Para relajar un poco la situación, Pinkie comentó.

-¡Oye, pues no es mal plan, regreso agradable en barco, me apunto!

-Bof, el agua de mar viene fatal para el pelo, pero si no hay otra…-murmuró Rarity, algo molesta.

-Huy, sí, porque el pelo es lo más importante… ¿alguien sabe pilotar una de esas?-inquirió Applejack.

-Sí, no es difícil si sabes pilotar un jet de combate…-comentó Rainbow, vanagloriándose por ello.

-Bueno, ya está la multitasking…

-¡No haber preguntado, pilótala tú si tantas ganas tienes!

-¡Pues dado que he pilotado un maldito avión de carga no tendría que tener problemas, según tú!

-¡Pues venga, adelante, toda tuya!

Por su parte Twilight trató de ignorar la discusión entre Rainbow y Applejack, abordando de seguido la lancha y sentándose en uno de los asientos situados a popa. Dicha lancha era una suntrap con alerón superior, asientos traseros y delanteros, teniendo una capacidad de hasta diez personas si se iba muy apretujado, pero como tan solo eran cinco, no iban a tener muchos problemas.

Applejack asumió el mando de la lancha y, para sorpresa de la granjera y como bien dijo Rainbow, no tuvo muchos problemas pilotándola, arrancando de seguido y poniendo rumbo hacia el norte bordeando la costa.

El viaje, aunque un tanto tedioso en parte, fue particularmente agradable, dándolas la oportunidad de hablar entre ellas y conocerse un poco más y mejor.

-Bof, aún me cuesta creer que hayamos salido vivas de todo esto…

-¡Pues ya ves, lo hemos conseguido! No nos han dado nada a cambio, por lo que ha sido un poco mierda, pero oye, nos hemos colado en una base militar y hemos robado dos aviones al tío Sam ¿Quién hace eso? Ahora somos un veinte por ciento más molonas.

-Pues lo será para ti, Rainbow Dash, a mí me preocupa que sean capaces de dar con nosotras…

-Imposible, operamos con identificaciones falsas, además, no creo que con toda la gente que vive en Los Santos se pongan a investigar palmo a palmo toda la ciudad. Con que pasemos desapercibidas por un tiempo ya vale.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil… si algo he aprendido durante todo este tiempo viviendo en Vice City es que no hay demasiado poco tiempo, aunque hayamos sido precavidas seguro que alguien más se pone en movimiento, y en ese sentido estoy de acuerdo con Twilight, a mí también me inquieta un poco.

-Oh, vamos, no seáis agoreras, disfrutad del momento, saboread el éxito…

-¿Éxito? Por favor, pues menuda mierda de éxito, tan solo hemos salido de todo esto con unos moratones de recuerdo y poco más, y encima esa arpía de Sunset se queda con el dinero. Maldita sea su estampa…

-Bueno, es verdad que todo ha sido muy mal rollero, pero miradlo así, hemos podido hacer algo que aparentemente era imposible, y tan solo ha sido necesario permanecer unidas. Podemos hacer lo que sea si nos lo proponemos y estamos juntas.

-Sí, Pinkie, es todo muy bonito, pero te olvidas del verdadero quid de la cuestión…

-¡Ah, vamos, ya sé que lo tenemos complicado, pero eso no nos impide disfrutar de las cosas maravillosas de la vida! ¡Pon la radio, a ver si captamos algo!

Dado que estaban en México no tenían la certeza de que pudieran captar alguna de las emisoras de la ciudad, pero para su sorpresa lograron sintonizar la emisora Non Stop Pop FM, la cual estaba emitiendo en ese momento _The Rhythm of the Night_ , de Corona. Pinkie aprovechó y empezó a cantar y a bailar para aliviar las tensiones, consiguiéndolo eventualmente y haciendo que las demás entraran al ambiente.

El viaje en barco se alargó un buen par de horas, llegando a Los Santos de noche cerrada y con el depósito de gasolina casi seco; amarraron la suntrap en uno de los tantos embarcaderos del Puerto del Sol, el puerto deportivo de la ciudad situado en el barrio de Vespucci, y una vez allí cada una se fue por su lado. Rarity se pidió un taxi para ir a su hotel y Pinkie, Rainbow y Twilight se fueron andando ya que no estaban muy lejos de sus respectivas casas desde allí. Atravesaron los canales de Vespucci y llegaron directamente al paseo de Prosperity Street, parando al lado del Sugarcube Corner donde Pinkie se descolgó del grupo. Por parte de Twilight siguieron andando ella y Rainbow un poco más hasta llegar a bulevar Del Perro, justo al lado de su casa.

-Bueno, pues aquí vivo yo.

-Ah, pues estamos justo al lado, yo vivo en primera línea de playa, pasando el puente de la autopista, vente un día de estos y nos divertimos un poco.

-Está bien, te avisaré si eso.

-Vale, nos vemos cabeza de huevo.

Twilight quiso decirla algo, pero tan solo lo dejó estar y se metió en casa con intenciones de dejarse caer sobre la cama y no levantarse de ella hasta la mañana siguiente. Por su parte Rainbow se dirigió hasta la playa y torció a la derecha en dirección hacia su casa. De un callejón cercano unas luces se encendieron y una vieja y destartalada furgoneta surfer surgió del mismo, girando a la derecha en la siguiente intersección y perdiéndose en la distancia.

Una noche cerrada se cernía sobre la costa este, donde en la capital del país el resto de ciudadanos dormían salvo unos pocos. En un despacho acristalado y con vistas al monumento a Washington, una figura miraba al mismo por la ventana en un gesto escrutador, como si tratara de averiguar lo que había más allá. En ese justo momento le llegó una llamada al teléfono, contestándola rápidamente.

-¿Y bien?

-Estamos en ello, señor, aunque hemos encontrado ciertos detalles particularmente chocantes que creo que debería ver.

-Quiero un informe completo antes de que amanezca.

-Sí, señor, lo tendrá en breve.

-Muy bien, tan solo quería asegurarme, esto es serio y no se puede tolerar. La dejo un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Por supuesto, señor.

El hombre colgó de seguido para luego descolgar el auricular y marcar otro número rápidamente, hablando a los pocos segundos.

-Ya lo están investigando, parece ser que hay ciertas irregularidades, pero en cuanto tenga el informe se lo enviaré a la mayor brevedad posible.

-Está bien. Espero resultados, señor mío, o me temo que su reputación se verá seriamente perjudicada.

-Los tendrá, se lo prometo, averiguaré lo que ha sido de esos aviones.

-Muy bien. Estaremos en contacto.

Tras esa breve conversación el hombre colgó y se cogió un puro de un cajón, fumándoselo pausadamente mientras observaba a la ciudad brillar en la lejanía.

* * *

¡Y aquí está para todos vosotros el primer golpe del fic! madre mía eso me ha llevado un tiempo, la verdad es que me ha obligado a meterle mucho detalle y a cuidar bastante las perspectivas, las cuales al principio no sabía muy bien como manejar, sobre todo recordando las misiones preparatorias del golpe, ya que no quería darlas mucho foco al ser el golpe en sí la misión más importante. En un principio pensé en meter una perspectiva diferente para cada misión preparatoria, pero al final opté por algo más rápido y resumido, dejando el grueso del capítulo para el golpe en sí. En cuanto al golpe como tal decir tiene que quería que fuera lo más épico posible, por lo que supe al instante que un tiroteo desde el avión bien lo valía, además de una batalla aérea entre tres Lazers; dos contra uno y 2-0 a favor de Rainbow Dash ¿Cómo os quedáis? XD espero que os haya gustado, me he esmerado especialmente y estoy bastante contento con el resultado final.

A partir de ahora toca pasar desapercibidos, por lo que habrá un par de capítulos centrados en otros aspectos de la trama mientras dejo aparcado momentáneamente el hilo principal. Tan sólo diré que en el siguiente me enfocaré en Rainbow Dash. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **De safari**

Rainbow podía sentir como si volara de verdad, al tiempo que el avión rasgaba el aire y la llevaba más allá de las nubes. Adoraba esa frenética sensación de libertad que sólo un aparato como ese la era capaz de proporcionar, la encantaba el sentir la vibración del reactor a su espalda y el ronroneo del mismo, haciéndola sentir llena y completa de una forma que para ella era difícil de expresar con palabras. Simplemente se dejaba llevar, sintiéndose como en casa.

-Oh, sí, esto es vida…

Desde siempre había pensado que en otra vida pasada debió de ser algún tipo de ave, o bien alguna criatura mitológica con alas que se viera igual de increíble y molona como ella misma se veía. Fantaseaba siempre con esa posibilidad, imaginándose a sí misma como un dragón, o un fénix o incluso un pegaso. De esas tres opciones la que más le gustaba era sin duda la del pegaso, se imaginaba teniendo unas grandes alas a la espalda con las que poder volar sin necesidad de usar un avión, y el simple hecho de imaginárselo la hacía botar como una niña.

Aunque se encontraba tan entusiasmada que apenas se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hacer bastante calor dentro de la cabina, cosa que la extrañó en cuanto se percató de ello.

-Caramba, qué calor hace de repente…

Se giró brevemente para ver de dónde provenía tanto calor, y fue entonces cuando pudo ver que una de las alas se encontraba en llamas.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!-masculló entonces Rainbow, atónita.

¿Cuándo se había prendido el ala izquierda de forma tan espontánea? Miró a ver si se trataba de una fuga de combustible, pero estaba todo bien. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, se vio rodeada de unas llamas que comenzaban a envolver toda la estructura del avión, perdiendo el control del mismo y precipitándose hacia el vacío.

-¡No! ¡No, no puede ser, no es verdad, no es cierto! ¡Asiento eyector!

Sin embargo el asiento eyector no funcionó, dejándola atrapada en el interior de la cabina, la cual comenzaba a asemejarse a un horno con alas debido al calor; desde donde estaba pudo ver cómo las llamas envolvían por completo a todo el avión, convirtiéndole en un bola de fuego alada. Además pudo ver que caía en picado sobre el mar, estando a escasos metros de chocar contra su superficie.

-¡No, no, no!

Por un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse a pocos segundos de chocar contra el agua, Rainbow sintió como si toda su vida pasara delante de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitar su inminente final. E, inmediatamente después, el avión se estrelló.

* * *

Rainbow se reincorporó de golpe dejando escapar un agudo grito, con la frente perlada de sudor, el pijama recogido sobre su torso y las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas. La oscuridad de su cuarto se entremezclaba con la tenue luz de la ciudad que se colaba por la ventana, viendo desde donde estaba la brillante figura de la noria recortándose sobre el muelle de Del Perro. Por su parte la chica dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando al techo con gesto abatido. Había tratado de olvidarlo, ignorarlo, hacer como que nada había pasado, pero su subconsciente seguía ahí, torturándola y recalcándola lo evidente. Había matado a un hombre. Recordaba muy bien el momento en el que el Lazer enemigo caía envuelto en llamas hacia el océano, sin ver en ningún momento salir a nadie despedido de la cabina antes de estrellarse. Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidarse de lo ocurrido, pero por más que lo intentaba la misma escena se volvía a repetir en su mente constantemente, atormentándola en el proceso.

Giró la cabeza y miró a su diestra, concretamente al reloj en su mesita de noche, viendo que eran las seis de la mañana. Notándose desvelada decidió levantarse ya y salir a dar una vuelta para tomar el aire y despejarse un poco. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, poniéndose la chupa de cuero de los Lost, y bajó al piso inferior, pasando al lado de la habitación de Thunderlane, el cual dormitaba tranquilamente en compañía de Lindsay. Cogió las llaves de su coche de la encimera del pasillo junto con las de casa y salió afuera, al amparo de la noche que aún cubría la ciudad.

A esas horas Los Santos parecía una ciudad fantasma, no había ni un alma por la calle, la autopista de Del Perro lucía vacía y solitaria, al igual que la playa, donde se podía oír el suave y continuo arrullo del mar. El motor de su coche rompió con ese silencio y quietud imperante, poniendo rumbo hacia ningún sitio en concreto. Cuando estaba de bajón o algo la molestaba, correr siempre la ayudaba a aclararse un poco las ideas y calmarse un poco más; aprovechó que tenía la autopista para ella sola para dar caña al motor y perderse en esa familiar sensación, mientras se dejaba llevar por la música, poniendo la radio enseguida y tratando de sintonizar Soulwax FM. Pero en un descuido apretó de más al botón de buscar dial, llegando a captar otra emisora distinta.

-¿Sigues dormida, Los Santos, o ya has despertado? Porque aquí en The Lab no descansamos y te traemos para ti los mejores sonidos mezclados por nosotros, el Doctor No y el Hermano Químico. Si alguien ya está despierto le ayudaremos a despejarse con rapidez y dinamismo, con este tema de Tunde Adebimpe, _Speedline Miracle Masterpiece_.

-Agh, no, no, no quiero mierda new age, quiero algo duro…-masculló Rainbow, algo molesta.

Fue a cambiar de nuevo el dial, pero entonces comenzó a sonar un ritmo de lo más cambiante, muy suave al principio, para luego ir subiendo poco a poco, al tiempo que comenzaban a sonar los primeros versos.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Leer los siguientes párrafos al ritmo de _Speedline Miracle Masterpiece_ de Tunde Adebimpe. Letras eliminadas por precaución

* * *

Por un momento dejó quieto el dial, ya que la letra de por sí había empezado muy bien, incluso la dio la sensación de que se dirigía únicamente y exclusivamente a ella, llegando a esbozar una media sonrisa al tiempo que aceleraba sistemáticamente. Si algo conseguía animarla especialmente eran ese tipo de canciones que la hacían olvidarse de todo lo malo y se fundían con el ambiente y la situación, pero desde el principio supo que esa canción era especial, ya que parecía haberse escrito pensando en ella. Y el estribillo comenzó a sonar para convencerla un poco más.

-Oh sí, nena, tu sí que me entiendes…-masculló la chica, acelerando un poco más y metiendo la quinta marcha.

Había escuchado un montón de canciones y tenía muchas favoritas, unas más y otras menos, pero nunca antes había escuchado una canción que casara tan bien con ella en sí misma. La letra parecía haberse escrito con ella en mente, y ese simple e incluso hasta tonto detalle conseguía calar en ella, animándola sistemáticamente. Y, por ello, la canción continuó probándose a sí misma.

-Oh dios mío ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida?-inquirió Rainbow, esquivando a un solitario camión.

Para entonces la chica ya estaba preguntándose si alguna vez se había llegado a cruzar con Tunde Adebimpe o simplemente él soñó con ella o ella con él, dándole la inspiración para la letra, porque visto lo visto esa canción era sencillamente ella. Nunca antes se había sentido tan reflejada en la letra de una canción, y el simple hecho de hacerlo era sencillamente maravilloso, al menos para ella. El estribillo volvió a sonar, por lo que Rainbow lo siguió perfectamente y sin saltarse ni una sola coma, mientras que a su alrededor la ciudad se difuminaba. Pero eso no fue todo puesto que la canción continuó, esta vez con un breve puente musical, seguido de los últimos versos.

El estribillo volvió a sonar, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, para finalmente terminar repitiendo el último verso. Para entonces Rainbow ya había decidido adoptar la canción como su propio himno, ya que después de todo hablaba de ella al fin y al cabo.

Tan entusiasmada estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dado la vuelta entera a toda la ciudad, atravesándola de norte a sur a toda velocidad por las autopistas de Del Perro y Elysian Fields. En esos momentos se encontraba cruzando el **viaducto Miriam Turner** , un largo puente de color verdoso que atravesaba el puerto de Los Santos y conectaba la autopista de Elysian Fields con la de La Puerta, pudiéndose ver desde donde estaba la gran figura del estadio del banco Maze.

-Oh, vaya, me he venido arriba… aunque espera…

Si estaba cerca de La Puerta eso significaba que no estaba muy lejos del sur de Los Santos, concretamente de Davis, el barrio donde Scootaloo vivía. Desde la última vez que la vio no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, por lo que decidió pasarse para ir a verla. Los primeros retazos del día comenzaban a pintarse sobre la ciudad, la cual se fue apagando poco a poco, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Como de costumbre, el barrio de Davis lucía tan deprimente y empobrecido como siempre, incluso a primeras horas de la mañana; los habitantes aún no se habían levantado del todo, puesto que las calles aún lucían un poco vacías, con algún que otro viandante caminando por ellas, lo que le permitió a Rainbow pasar un poco más desapercibida. No vio a ningún grupito de Ballas rondando por las esquinas, lo que la dejó un poco más tranquila, ya que no se terminaba de fiar de esa banda de matones. Desde que habló con ese tal Joseph supo al instante que no eran gente de fiar precisamente, además, no la gustó nada el hecho de que estuvieran vigilando lo que se hacía en el barrio constantemente, por lo que dieron a entender. No sólo era una mala influencia para una niña como Scootaloo, sino que también podrían llegar a ser incluso peligrosos tanto para ella como para los demás niños, independientemente de cuanto les ayudasen económicamente.

Por otro lado no había vuelto a ver a los Ballas que fueron a la guarida de los Lost hará cosa de varios días atrás; intentó averiguar algo preguntándole indirectamente a Al acerca de ellos, pero apenas dijo gran cosa, mostrándose bastante reservado en ese aspecto. Trató de hablar con Angus, el cual se mostró algo más abierto a dialogar.

-Oye Angus ¿sabes algo de los Ballas que vinieron aquí hará cosa de una semana?

-Sí, de algo me llegué a enterar, parece ser que quieren asociarse con nosotros para expandir un poco el negocio, están interesados en armas y en las anfetaminas que se producen en el condado de Blaine. Por ahora estamos negociando, aunque si te soy sincero yo no me fiaría mucho de ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente porque son los Ballas, una de la bandas con más años de esta ciudad y de las más famosas y fuertes, además. Al piensa que podría ser una oportunidad para expandirnos y volver a ser fuertes otra vez, y en parte entiendo su planteamiento, pero aun así no deberíamos bajar la guardia, bastante caña nos han dado ya de un tiempo a esta parte.

Lo último que quería Rainbow era dar problemas, después de todo tan solo era una Lost desde hace poco menos de una semana, pero aun así el hecho en sí la daba la oportunidad de mediar en el asunto, aunque solo fuera un poco. Aparcó en el parking de un gran centro comercial cercano que hacía esquina con **Brouge Avenue** y fue todo recto por allí, adentrándose en la parte más residencial de Davis. La gran mayoría de casas destacaban por ser viviendas unifamiliares, generalmente pequeñas y visiblemente envejecidas, con pequeños patios traseros, y separadas entre sí por vallas metálicas. Las palmeras complementaban el paisaje, habiendo unas cuantas a lo largo de toda la calle. Por lo que tenía entendido la gran mayoría de las palmeras que había en la ciudad eran de importación, concretamente del Caribe, y teniendo en cuenta lo agarrados que eran los santinos no la extrañaba en absoluto algo así.

Enseguida los vecinos comenzaron a llenar las calles, al tiempo que los primeros grupitos de Ballas hacían acto de presencia. De un porche cercano aparecieron tres hombres de color, uno algo más mayor que ella y otros dos de mediana edad, cada uno vestido con alguna prenda de color morado: uno llevaba una gorra del equipo de baloncesto local, Los Santos Panic, otro una camiseta deportiva sin mangas de los Boars, el equipo de beisbol local, y otro una bandana en la frente de color morado. Nada más verla la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, al tiempo que el más joven se dirigió a ella cortantemente.

-¿Qué buscas por aquí?

-Nada, tan solo paseaba…

-Este es nuestro barrio… ¿has venido a causar problemas? Porque los tendrás…-masculló el otro, chascando los nudillos.

-Eh, oye, no busco problemas ¿vale? solo pasaba por aquí, eso es todo.

Los tres Ballas compartieron entre sí varios gestos desconfiados, al tiempo que miraban de arriba abajo a la chica; fue entonces cuando uno de ellos se percató de su chupa de cuero, identificando enseguida el águila a su espalda.

-Espera ¿eres una Lost?

-Sí, soy una Lost-asintió ella.

-¿Y dónde está tu moto?

-La he dejado aparcada cerca de aquí, junto a la gasolinera.

-¿Y qué buscas? No me creo que estés simplemente paseando por aquí así sin más…

-Espera, Dwight, si mal no recuerdo creo que nos dijeron que a los Lost mejor no meterles tralla, por eso que nos dijeron en la reunión del otro día…

-Tiendo a olvidar las cosas, y lo sabes, negro.

-Pues mejor que no se te olvide… aunque…

Por un momento los tres Ballas se apartaron, hablando entre sí en petit comité, mientras que Rainbow esperaba; finalmente los tres se separaron y el más mayor se dirigió a ella de forma algo más abierta y no tan a la defensiva como antes.

-Perdona por lo de antes, pero debemos ser precavidos, después de todo protegemos a los nuestros.

-Ah, ya, no pasa nada…

-Bien. No sé si lo sabrás, pero algunos de nuestros Ogs han estado hablando con vuestros superiores, y nos han comentado que tal vez nos acabemos asociando.

-Sí, algo tengo entendido…

-El caso es que estamos dispuestos a comprar algunas de las anfetas que sabemos que hacéis en el condado de Blaine, y precisamente estábamos buscando algún contacto con el que poder hacer de intermediario. Si pudieras hacernos el favor te estaríamos muy agradecidos…

El ceño de Rainbow se frunció al oír esas palabras, no muy segura de qué responder; recordaba muy bien lo que Angus la explicó acerca de los Ballas, y fiarse de ellos sería lo último que haría, y más aún después de ese pequeño roce que tuvo con Joseph hará cosa de varios días atrás, por lo que prefirió ir sobre seguro.

-El caso es que a mí no me corresponde tomar esa clase de decisiones, solo soy una simple hermana…

-Lo entendemos, y tampoco te estamos pidiendo que decidas nada, tan solo queremos ponernos en contacto con alguno de tus superiores, eso es todo, aunque preferiblemente queremos que seas tú la que hable con ellos.

Algo extrañada por lo que la pedían, Rainbow evaluó la situación teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes; por lo que la dijo Angus aún no debía de haber nada cerrado con respecto a la asociación en sí, aunque en el caso de que al final se diera eso la daría una gran oportunidad para tratar de acercarse un poco más a los Ballas, por lo que no perdía nada por comentárselo a Al o al propio Angus si se diera el caso.

-Bueno, está bien, se lo comentaré en cuanto tenga la ocasión.

-Estupendo, puede que consigamos mucho si llegamos a asociarnos, si al final la cosa resulta pásate por aquí, concretamente al 323 de Roy Lowenstein Boulevard, está aquí cerca, pregunta por Joseph.

-¿Joseph?-repitió Rainbow, tratando de ocultar como pudo su sorpresa.

-Sí, Joseph Daniels, es un OG, dile que vas de parte de Dwight.

-Está bien…

Tras ese rápido acuerdo los Ballas se despidieron de ella y se fueron de allí calle abajo, concretamente hacia Grove Street; Rainbow les siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista, retomando entonces su paseo hacia el orfanato. De camino hacia allí estuvo pensando en el acuerdo al que había llegado con ellos, siendo técnicamente un "ya hablaremos" más que otra cosa. Aunque el hecho de que esos Ballas habían estado dispuestos a hablar con ella al darse cuenta de que era una Lost decía mucho en cuanto a sus intenciones se refería, evidenciando que realmente estaban interesados en asociarse con ellos. Con qué propósito no estaba del todo claro, probablemente fuera por dinero, pero por el momento eso era algo que no procedía, ya que aún no se había llegado a ningún acuerdo.

Llegó al orfanato casi sin darse cuenta, incluso entró al condominio por la puerta principal de forma automática, mientras pensaba en sus cosas, y encontrándose de frente con una cara familiar.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Oh, eres tú…-murmuró la señora Whitetaker en cuanto la vio.

-Ah, hola…

-Supongo que habrás venido a ver a Scootaloo…

-Sí, así es.

-Muy bien, aunque la tengo que advertir que se encuentra medio castigada, por lo que no os vayáis muy lejos, quedaos por el barrio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Intentó salir sin mi permiso hará cosa de dos días atrás! Se enteró que había una carrera no muy lejos de aquí y trató de ir a verla, ya ve que temeridad…

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una grata sonrisita, entendiendo al instante por qué lo hizo, cosa que a la señora Whitetaker no la hizo demasiada gracia.

-¿La parece gracioso acaso?

-Ah, no, no, era otra cosa…

-Ya… espere aquí.

La señora Whitetaker desapareció escaleras arriba, mientras ella esperaba al lado de un pequeño parterre; tras unos breves minutos Scootaloo apareció de improviso bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia ella exclamando.

-¡Rainbow Dash!

-¡Hey, enana! ¿Qué pasa, cómo estás?

Sin previo aviso la niña se lanzó sobre ella y Rainbow la cogió casi al vuelo, dándola un espontáneo abrazo. La señora Whitetaker las miró con el ceño fruncido, comentando de seguido.

-Lo dicho, sin salir del barrio, y quiero que esté de vuelta para la hora de comer.

-Sí, descuide.

Se despidieron de ella y, una vez fuera, Rainbow se explayó a gusto.

-Bof, qué muermo de mujer…

-Dímelo a mí, que llevo aguantándola desde los cinco años… ¿Qué hacemos?

-El caso es que tenía intención de llevarte por ahí, pero como ahora no podemos salir del barrio…

-Bueno, podemos hacer un poco de turismo, puedo enseñarte el barrio si quieres.

-Está bien… aunque primero me gustaría comer algo, aún no he desayunado-comentó Rainbow, notándose algo desganada.

-Hay una cafetería en Davis Plaza, está a un par de manzanas de aquí.

-Vale, vamos.

Se dejó guiar por Scootaloo, la cual se conocía al dedillo todas las calles del barrio, y no era para menos, puesto que después de todo había nacido y crecido allí; en poco menos de diez minutos llegaron al sitio, justo enfrente de un hospital al otro lado de una ancha avenida.

-Ah, mira, ese es el hospital central de Los Santos, allí nací yo-comentó entonces Scootaloo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, al menos eso es lo que me contó la señora Whitetaker.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Bueno, es un detalle, y lo tomo siempre como referencia.

Dicho hospital era bastante grande, ya que ocupaba casi toda una manzana; con una fachada de color blanco y un acceso subterráneo, además de un pequeño parking lateral, tenía seis pisos y en un edificio aledaño más bajito y unido al principal por un puente aéreo, había un par de helipuertos con dos ambulancias aéreas en ellos.

En cuanto a **Davis Plaza** era un pequeño centro de ocio comercial donde se aglutinaban una serie de negocios de lo más variados, desde una lavandería, una tienda de electrónica, otra de productos cosméticos y manicura y hasta una tienda de galletas de temática pornográfica.

-¿Galletas porno? ¿En serio?-soltó Rainbow anonadada, sin darse cuenta siquiera.

-Ah, sí, lleva años abierta, te sorprendería todo lo que se puede llegar a encontrar en una ciudad como esta-comentó Scootaloo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ese comentario dejó un tanto chocada a Rainbow, la cual no supo muy bien qué decir al respecto, por lo que prefirió dejarlo estar y entrar en la cafetería. La chica estuvo desayunando tostadas con mermelada, huevos rotos con beicon, café y zumo, mientras que la niña la veía comer.

-¿No quieres nada, enana?

-No, ya he desayunado.

-Y cuéntame ¿cómo es la vida por aquí?

-Oh, pues ajetreada, aunque a veces hay días en los que no sucede nada trascendental. La gente ya está acostumbrada, y yo también, a decir verdad.

-¿Y a veces no preferirías algo más de tranquilidad?

-Bueno, estaría bien, pero luego te das cuenta de que vives en Davis y se te pasa. No sé, es algo que los que vivimos aquí aprendemos a lo largo del tiempo, una vez que te habitúas se convierte en un simple detalle. Por ejemplo, sabes que vives en Davis cuando hay redadas todas las noches a pocos metros de tu casa, o puedes oír tiros en la distancia de madrugada o te encuentras un cordón policial franqueando la esquina por x razón.

Ante ese argumento Rainbow se quedó estupefacta, comentando de seguido.

-Dios mío ¿en serio me estás contando todo eso con tanta naturalidad? ¿Cómo podéis vivir así?

-Cuestión de costumbre, simple y llanamente. Además, para mucha gente los Ballas suponen cierta seguridad que no les daría la policía o un jurado…

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Es una cuestión de respeto y de confianza, los Ballas llevan protegiendo este barrio desde su fundación, hacen todo lo posible por que la gente de aquí esté a salvo del resto de bandas, no sé si sabrás algo acerca de su historia…

-Sí, algo me llegaron a contar.

-Pues es eso mismo, los Ballas surgieron para protegerse de los Families, ya que estos llegaron a atacar al que fue su fundador, y este, como respuesta, creó a los Ballas.

-Sí, de eso me acuerdo… aunque me gustaría preguntarte algo, igual tu sabes responderme.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Qué significa OG?

Lo recordaba de su anterior conversación con ese grupito de Ballas y no supo a qué se referían exactamente, por lo que optó por una clarificación rápida. Por su parte Scootaloo respondió enseguida.

-Ah, sí, OG son las siglas de Original Gangster, así es como se suelen llamar a los miembros más veteranos y con más experiencia, suelen ocupar altos puestos en sus correspondientes sets, y a veces pueden llegar a convertirse en líderes del set por decisión del líder anterior. Son muy respetados por el resto de los miembros de la banda, y pueden llegar a tomar decisiones sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera al líder de su set.

-Ya veo… ¿y puede ser cualquiera?

-Sí, siempre y cuando haya estado el suficiente tiempo como miembro, tenga mucha experiencia, y sea reconocido y respetado dentro de la banda. Por ejemplo ¿te acuerdas del chico que apareció el otro día, Joseph?

-Sí…

-Ese es un OG, concretamente de los East Side Ballas, vive cerca del orfanato y se pasa casi todos los días a vernos y a jugar con nosotros, suele leer cuentos a los más pequeños y enseña a los más mayores a defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Rainbow, sin creerse del todo lo que Scootaloo la decía.

-Sí, impone mucho en cuanto a aspecto se refiere, pero es buen tío, es especialmente cariñoso con los más pequeños.

Para entonces la mente de Rainbow comenzaba a tener problemas tratando de procesar todo lo que la niña la estaba contando; la costaba mucho imaginarse a alguien como a Joseph, con el cual apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras, en un escenario como ese. Su solo aspecto le daba unas pintas de matón pandillero que no podía con ellas, y el detalle de que leía cuentos a los niños y enseñaba a los chavales a defenderse no encajaba con el prototipo que la chica tenía de él.

-No sé, es todo tan surrealista… no pareces tener nueve años en absoluto.

-No, lo que pasa es que no eres de aquí, para entender cómo funcionan las cosas por el barrio es necesario ser parte de él. En cuanto a mí, bueno, digamos que la vida me ha hecho crecer rápidamente, aunque no de forma física.

Para entonces Rainbow ya estaba lo suficientemente asombrada ante tamaña entereza y madurez que la niña mostraba, sintiéndose en ese aspecto un tanto intimidada, aunque por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse un tanto identificada con ella en ciertos aspectos. Aun así prefirió no decir nada más al respecto, aceptando los hechos en sí y no volviendo a hablar sobre ello.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar pagó la cuenta y el tour por el barrio comenzó, empezando al otro lado de la calle desde donde estaban. Los **juzgados de Davis** se situaban en el que era el edificio más alto de Los Santos Sur, el cual compartía funciones con el ayuntamiento del barrio, la comisaría de policía y el depósito municipal de vehículos. Consistía de un pequeño edificio blanco de no más de trece plantas junto con un aparcamiento aledaño, el ayuntamiento, la comisaría junto con el depósito y una plaza frente a la entrada de los juzgados donde destacaba sobre todo el **monumento a Martin Luther King** , una estructura de color blanco y compuesta por una serie de pilares concéntricos con forma piramidal y con la parte superior de los mismos formando un arco superior hacia arriba. También destacaba la presencia de la biblioteca municipal, aunque sin duda el mayor atractivo turístico era el mismo monumento a King, que solía recibir muchas visitas y era un punto de encuentro dentro del mismo barrio.

Aunque de por sí Davis no era muy turístico en cuanto a puntos de interés se refería, Scootaloo llevó a Rainbow a ver algunas de las calles adyacentes al centro, aunque también la llevó a ver la famosa **Grove Street** donde el set principal de los Ballas residía, concretamente el de los Original Covenant Ballas.

-¿Segura que podremos ir por aquí sin problemas?

-Sí, tranquila, después de todo es un barrio pequeño y eso hace que todo el mundo se conozca en mayor o menor medida.

-¿Conoces a alguien por aquí?

-Sí, por aquí viven un par de amigos, uno de ellos es el hijo de un OG de este set, así que no habrá problema. Además, quería que vieras esta calle en concreto, es particularmente famosa, sobre todo en esta parte de Los Santos Sur.

Grove Street destacaba por ser eminentemente residencial, con algún que otro almacén y garaje cerca del canal y una gasolinera en el otro extremo, cerca del centro comercial donde había aparcado el coche. Las casas se apiñaban las unas contra las otras, y el extremo este de la calle acababa en un cul-de-sac circular donde los coches tenían que dar la vuelta ya que era una calle cortada. Aunque fue precisamente en esa calle donde Rainbow notó una mayor concentración de Ballas por kilómetro cuadrado, sobre todo en el cul-de-sac, el cual estaba lleno de grupitos de Ballas hablando en los porches de algunas casas, paseando acompañados de feroces rottweiler o cerca de coches de color morado. Se notaba que se trataba del lugar de residencia del set principal.

-Vaya, esto está lleno de gente…-comentó Rainbow en un momento dado.

-Sí, Davis es uno de los barrios con más densidad de población de Los Santos Sur.

-Se nota, se nota…

La visita a Grove Street no duró mucho, acabando en el extremo sureste de Davis, cerca del barrio de Rancho, donde se podía ver en la lejanía las siluetas de unas torres metálicas no muy altas, aunque lo suficiente como para doblar la altura de la gran mayoría de viviendas unifamiliares y condominios que las rodeaban.

-¿Y eso de ahí?-inquirió Rainbow, curiosa.

-Son las **torres Rancho** , unas estructuras metálicas construidas por un inmigrante italiano que se tiró treinta y tres años haciéndolas. Podemos acercarnos para verlas mejor si quieres-sugirió Scootaloo.

-Bueno, aunque no es Davis ¿no?

-No, es la zona sur de Rancho, pero no te preocupes, allí reside el set de South Rancho Ballas, por lo que no creo que tengamos problemas.

-Está bien, yo lo digo porque no quiero meterte en problemas…

-¿Lo dices por la señora Whitetaker? No te apures, después de todo es mucho ruido, pero pocas nueces.

Ante eso Rainbow sonrió confidentemente, casi dándola la razón, y las dos se pusieron en camino hacia allá. **Rancho** no se diferenciaba mucho de Davis, presentando un aspecto muy similar al de este en cuanto a ordenación del territorio y urbanismo se refería, estando lleno de viviendas unifamiliares antiguas, proyectos urbanísticos sociales algo desgastados y algún que otro almacén aquí y allá, junto a alguna que otra pequeña zona ajardinada. Vieron desde la distancia algunos grupitos de Vagos cerca de un condominio, el cual destacaba por estar pintado de varios grafitis bastante artísticos, entre los que destacaban un águila o una virgen María rezando.

-Vaya, qué grafitis más chulos tienen por aquí…

-Sí, los Vagos son bastante creativos en ese sentido.

-Ya veo, ya, aunque… ¿cómo se llevan con los Ballas?

Ante esa pregunta el ceño de Scootaloo se arrugó, comentando de seguido.

-No especialmente bien, por así decirlo, hay alguna que otra desavenencia aquí y allá… de hecho el set de aquí ha estado a punto de desaparecer en más de una ocasión, pero la cercanía con Grove Street siempre les ha salvado de más de un aprieto.

-Ya veo… en ese caso vayamos a ver esas torres y vámonos de aquí.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar, estando situadas justo al lado del mismo condominio donde se encontraban, en una pequeña plazoleta semicircular. El monumento estaba compuesto por un total de cuatro torres interconectadas las unas con las otras y decoradas con materiales de todo tipo, desde piezas de porcelana y cerámica, azulejos, vidrio, chapas y hasta conchas marinas. Se encontraban dentro de un pequeño recinto cerrado mediante un no muy alto muro de piedra y una valla metálica, por dentro se podía pasear y sentarse en una pequeña bóveda hecha de varas de metal y con pequeños azulejos de colores rematando los bordes de piedra. La torre más alta llegaba hasta los treinta metros de altura y aprovecharon su estancia para hacerse unas cuantas fotos antes de volver.

El resto de horas pasaron rápidamente, teniendo que volver al orfanato ya que dentro de poco sería la hora de comer, hora designada por la señora Whitetaker para que Scootaloo regresara. Llegaron justo a tiempo, entrando rápidamente en el sitio echando una corta carrera.

-¡Sí, he ganado, he ganado, eres un huevo podrido!-exclamó la niña, divertida.

-Me has pillado ahí, enana, no te hubiera alcanzado ni queriendo…-murmuró Rainbow, siguiéndola el juego.

Sin embargo la niña cambió el semblante, comentando de seguido.

-No hace falta que lo azucares, las dos sabemos que apenas puedo correr…

-Eh, vamos, tampoco es eso…

-Pero es cierto, el agarrotamiento me puede dar cada cierto tiempo y sin avisar siquiera, no podría correr mucho ni aunque quisiera.

-Pero puedes hacer otras muchas cosas si te lo propones, enana…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? Hay veces que me gustaría ser como tú…

Ante eso la chica no supo muy bien qué decir, ya que la había cogido con la guardia baja; en ese justo instante reapareció la señora Whitetaker, la cual comentó.

-Ah, bien, habéis llegado a la hora, así me gusta. Venga, vamos, los demás esperan para comer.

-Vale…

Antes de irse Rainbow se despidió de la niña, la cual la dio un sorpresivo abrazo que no se esperaba para nada.

-¿Volverás a venir a verme?

-Claro que sí, dalo por hecho.

Scootaloo desapareció en el interior del orfanato y Rainbow regresó a su coche, pensando en lo que había pasado. De cierta forma no se esperaba para nada que la dijera algo semejante, y ante una situación así no supo muy bien cómo proceder, algo que la dejó un poco inquieta, ya que no supo darla una respuesta apropiada. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que viviese donde viviese, lo cual la limitaba bastante de por sí. Rainbow dejó escapar un suspiro dejado, sintiéndose impotente al respecto. Aunque en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, atendiéndolo rápidamente y viendo que se trataba de Angus.

-Ah hola Angus ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Hola Rainbow, te llamo para informarte de que dentro de pocos minutos vamos a tener una reunión informativa con todos los hermanos, así que pásate por aquí lo antes posible.

-Ah, vale, está bien, voy para allá.

Ante esa situación la chica se dio prisa y, una vez con el coche, condujo de vuelta a su casa para ir a coger la moto, puesto que la había dejado aparcada en el parking que había junto a la playa y su apartamento. Tuvo que pasarse también por allí para coger las llaves, encontrándose a Thunderlane y a Lindsay en el salón, tumbados en el sofá y viendo la tele juntos.

-Ah, aquí estás ¿a dónde habías ido?-inquirió el chico.

-A donde no te importa, Thunderlane-le espetó ella, sin mucho interés.

El aludido no le dio mayor importancia, pero Lindsay no fue tan condescendiente con ella, comentando de seguido.

-Oye ya vale ¿no, tía? Cada vez que él te dice algo le contestas malamente, sé un poco amable para variar.

-No pasa nada, Lindsay, ya sabes que cuando está de malas…

-¡Ya, pero es que parece que está de malas siempre! ¿Tan amargada estás, tía?

Thunderlane quiso decir algo, con expresión nerviosa, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Rainbow se le adelantó.

-¿¡Perdona?! ¿¡Cómo que amargada?!

-¡Pues eso mismo, siempre estás de mal humor y contestas mal, en plan amargada! ¿¡Es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?!

Rainbow tardó un poco en contestar, como si no estuviera segura de qué decir o hacer al respecto, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca y habló.

-¿Sabéis que? ¡No tengo por qué aguantar todo esto, me largo, me tenéis hasta los huevos ya!

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más Rainbow cogió las llaves y se largó con viento fresco y muy rápidamente, arrancando moto y poniendo rumbo hacia Vinewood este.

A lo largo de todo el camino apenas pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo que la dijo Lindsay, reverberando constantemente en su memoria como si fuera un eco lejano y distante. El volverlo a escucharlo la hacía encenderse como nunca, apretando con fuerza el manillar de la moto y poniéndola a ciento cincuenta por hora sin ni siquiera darse cuenta; el viento la azotaba la cara con fuerza, embotándola los oídos, y el rugido del motor bajo ella la hacía olvidarse momentáneamente de todo, pero de nuevo esos ecos apagados volvían a resonar en la distancia, atormentándola.

-Yo no soy una amargada…¡no! ¡Yo no soy una amargada!-chilló la chica, echándose un poco hacia delante para hacer correr un poco más a la moto.

Nunca antes había llegado a sentirse tan cabreada como estaba ahora, notando la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de estallar, enfadada con todos y con todo, incluso con ella misma. Enseguida desechó ese hecho, ya que se negaba darle la razón a Lindsay, pero aun así ese sentimiento seguía ahí, acompañándola.

Llegó al recinto de los Lost sin apenas darse cuenta, aparcando justo al lado del taller y bajándose de la moto. Decidió ir a buscar a Angus entrando en el taller, pero vio que allí no había nadie. Sin embargo pudo llegar a oír un par de voces que salían de la parte de atrás del taller, acercándose un poco a la puerta y distinguiendo a Angus y Al, los cuales parecían estar discutiendo acaloradamente.

-Al, yo solo te digo que debemos ser cautos, no podemos fiarnos al cien por cien de esos pandilleros, no después de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

-Entiendo tu punto, Angus, pero entiende también el mío, que a fin de cuentas es el de todos en general. Estamos en la mierda, hablando en claro, y ahora mismo no somos nadie, o mejoramos eso de cara al resto de la ciudad, o el resto de bandas se comerán el poco terreno que nos queda. Debemos actuar ya, y esos pandilleros podrían ayudarnos a despegar.

-Sí, pero debemos considerar todas las posibilidades, evaluar los riesgos, no podemos lanzarnos a la piscina así sin más, primero hay que comprobar si tiene agua, es de sentido común.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El mismo sentido común que el de Johnny K?

Ante eso Angus se quedó callado, lo que Al aprovechó para seguir hablando.

-Ese tiempo ya pasó, Angus, no va a volver, además, dejó de ser el que era desde que empezó a vivir aquí. Ahora debemos de mirar hacia delante, de cara al futuro, y por ahora una alianza es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Por nosotros, por todos los hermanos. Lost para siempre, tronco, eso es lo importante.

Tras eso pudo oír varios pasos acercándose hasta donde estaba ella, lo que la hizo reaccionar, haciendo como que había llegado en ese justo instante y encontrándose frente a frente con Al.

-Ah, Rainbow aquí estás…

-Sí, acabo de llegar… por cierto, tengo que comentaros algo…

-Claro, tú me dirás.

Rainbow le explicó rápidamente lo sucedido esa misma mañana y Al se quedó pensativo, sopesando lo que le había contado.

-Ya veo… de hecho me viene genial, puesto que ya tenemos algo con lo que empezar, y el trato nos ayudaría muchísimo, aunque este no es el mejor momento ni lugar para explicarlo. Venid en cinco minutos a la casa club, nos vemos allí.

Al se fue rápidamente y Rainbow aprovechó para acercarse a Angus, el cual conservaba un gesto preocupado en su rostro.

-¿Todo bien, Angus?

-Me gustaría decirte que sí, Rainbow, pero ni yo lo sé…-suspiró el hombre, recolocándose en su silla.

-Parece importante…

-Sí, es sobre lo de la alianza con los Ballas, al final se va a hacer.

-No pareces muy convencido…

-Es que no lo estoy, no podemos fiarnos de esos tipos, pero aun así Al está emperrado en hacerlo sí o sí.

-¿Y qué opinan los demás?

-Aún no lo saben, es por eso que convocamos la reunión, después de todo ahora las decisiones se toman en conjunto, así lo decidimos durante la reestructuración, contar más con los hermanos y permanecer unidos. Una vez lo estuvimos, cuando Johnny Klebitz estaba al mando y en sus cabales, pero ahora…

Ese comentario despertó la curiosidad en Rainbow, a la cual llamaba la atención de cierta forma ese tal Klebitz, por lo que optó por preguntar.

-No es la primera vez que lo mencionas ¿cómo era ese tal Klebitz?

-Era un gran amigo, de los más fieles y leales que podrías tener, sensato y con mucho sentido común.

-Aunque Al comentó que no era gran cosa…

-Sí, fue cuando se vino a vivir aquí cuando empezó a decaer, comenzó a tomar cristal y se dejó influenciar por la que antes era su novia, Ashley Butler, esa zorra buena para nada. Por su culpa se volvió débil y bajó la guardia cuando no lo tendría que haber hecho, condenándole. El día que murió no sólo perdí a un amigo, sino también a un hermano.

Angus se quedó callado con la mirada perdida, al tiempo que un gesto melancólico se asomaba a su rostro. Rainbow prefirió no preguntar nada más por simple respeto, ya que pudo notar que realmente le apreciaba, y su recuerdo le afligía de cierta forma. Aun así demostró gran entereza recuperándose enseguida, al tiempo que decía.

-Pero bueno, lo importante es recordarle debidamente, fue un gran líder, y eso jamás será olvidado. Vayamos a la reunión.

Rainbow se ofreció a llevar a Angus, el cual no puso ningún impedimento, y se dirigieron al bar de la casa club donde la reunión tendría lugar. Nada más llegar vieron que el bar estaba bastante lleno, aunque en su conjunto no había tanta gente como Rainbow se esperaba encontrar, con poco más de treinta y pocas personas. Todo el mundo se apiñaba junto a un pequeño escenario vacío con una barra de baile en el centro.

-Llévame hasta delante, Rainbow-pidió Angus.

-Claro… perdón, dejadnos pasar por favor.

Se abrió paso a través de la multitud hasta dejar a Angus justo al lado del escenario; poco después apareció Al saliendo de una puerta contigua, poniéndose justo delante de la gente y llamándoles la atención.

-¡Hermanos, atención, escuchadme!

A su llamada todo el mundo se fue tranquilizando hasta que finalmente imperó el silencio, aprovechando Al para tomar la palabra.

-Muy bien, os he convocado a todos aquí para informaros de los últimos acontecimientos que, de cierto modo, nos conciernen a todos. Seguramente habréis estado escuchando rumores de que tal vez habría una posible alianza con los Ballas, y justo hoy finalmente hemos conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, por lo que puedo confirmarlo como tal. A partir de este momento los Ballas y los Lost trabajan juntos.

La noticia fue recibida con algo de temple y una gran expectación, levantando murmullos entre la gente. Al aprovechó para continuar antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

-Ya sé que son lo que son, pero nos han ofrecido mucho a cambio de una alianza, y nosotros tenemos cosas que podemos darles a cambio, por lo que de por sí es algo que nos beneficia a todos. Por ejemplo justo ahora me he enterado de un posible trato que nos puede permitir hacernos con un nuevo territorio, ya que era una de las cosas que nos prometieron, y un nuevo territorio que controlar nos podría venir muy bien de cara al futuro. Cuéntanos a todos lo que te han pedido, Rainbow.

Esa petición cogió desprevenida a la chica, ya que no se esperaba para nada que la mencionara como tal, al tiempo que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. Algo apurada, la chica se apresuró a hablar.

-Ah, bueno, pues… me dijeron que estaban interesados en adquirir metanfetaminas…

-Así es, hay varias cocinas en Stab City, junto al mar de Álamo, por lo que podemos llamarles para que preparen un buen cargamento. Si les ofrecemos las suficientes, ellos nos proporcionarán un nuevo territorio que nos permita expandirnos un poco más por la ciudad.

Una vez informados el resto de moteros expresó su acuerdo con el trato, el cual fue considerado del todo justo de manera unánime. El único que no dijo nada fue Angus, permaneciendo callado todo el rato y mirando al suelo.

-En ese caso lo haremos lo antes posible, aunque primero habría que hablar con alguien…-supuso Al.

-Ah, sí, me dieron la dirección y las señas de un OG de los East Side Ballas-recordó Rainbow.

-Perfecto, iremos a verle mañana sin falta, vendrás conmigo, Rainbow.

-De acuerdo.

-Angus me gustaría que vinieras tú también…

-No puedo, lo siento, tengo varios encargos en el taller y voy a estar liado-se excusó rápidamente el aludido, sin apenas prestarle atención.

-Bueno, está bien…

Aun así Rainbow no se sorprendió demasiado, ya que se esperaba de alguna forma ese tipo de contestación por su parte. Una vez que estuvo todo hablado la reunión se disolvió y todos volvieron a sus quehaceres cotidianos. Rainbow llevó a Angus de vuelta al taller, donde el hombre volvió a hablar.

-Ya sé que ha sido una orden directa de Al, y en ese sentido tienes que cumplir, pero estate alerta mañana, Rainbow, por lo que pueda pasar.

-Sí, descuida, después de todo yo tampoco me fío al cien por cien de los Ballas.

-Y haces bien, al menos eres medianamente sensata. No es que esté cuestionando a Al, simplemente no quiero que nos la vuelvan a jugar, eso es todo.

Se despidió de él y se fue de allí, sin ningún destino en concreto. Pensó en volver a casa, pero se acordó de que allí estaba Lindsay y enseguida lo descartó, por lo que optó por dar una vuelta por la ciudad y buscar un lugar donde comer. Yendo todo recto hacia el oeste entró de lleno en el barrio de Vinewood, concretamente en el bulevar homónimo, famoso por la gran densidad de cines que allí había, destacando sobre todo el Teatro Chino, en el cual siempre se celebraban preestrenos y además llegó a albergar un par de veces la ceremonia de los premios Óscar. Aunque el atractivo turístico más famoso de todos era sin duda alguna el paseo de la fama de Vinewood, donde diferentes nombres y personalidades del mundo de la música, el cine, el teatro y la televisión decoraban las estrellas que había grabadas en ambas aceras. Sin embargo Rainbow no se paró a ver nada, puesto que tenía hambre y buscaba un sitio donde comer.

No muy lejos de allí, en una calle adyacente, encontró un pequeño centro comercial con varios comercios y restaurantes llamado **Vinewood Plaza** donde vio que había una sucursal de Pizza This!, una franquicia de pizzerías con presencia tanto en la costa este como en la oeste. No se lo pensó mucho y paró allí, dejando pasar el tiempo mientras comía algo, sin poder evitar volver a pensar en lo que la dijo Lindsay. ¿Realmente era una amargada? Ella nunca se había considerado tal cosa, siempre o casi siempre tenía motivos para estar de buen humor, y a no ser que la provocaran rara vez se enfadaba. Entonces ¿por qué siempre saltaba de mala manera cuando Lindsay o Thunderlane la preguntaban algo en concreto?

A falta de respuestas, y sintiéndose algo cohibida al respecto, esa misma tarde decidió ir a visitar a Pinkie para ver si podía encontrar algun tipo de respuesta a esa enigmática cuestión. Nada más entrar en el Sugarcube Corner la dio la bienvenida el típico olor dulzón que tan bien conocía, al tiempo que Pinkie la saludaba en cuanto la vio entrar.

-¡Dashie! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola Pinkie…-murmuró la chica, algo desanimada.

La pelirrosa enseguida se percató de su estado de ánimo, preguntando de seguido.

-Huy ¿y esa cara tan mustia? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pinkie ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-¿Dirías que soy una amargada?

Esa pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Pinkie, la cual no se esperaba que la preguntara algo así. Sin embargo se apresuró a contestar, comentando de seguido.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿Cómo va ser la veloz, inquieta y trepidante Rainbow Dash una amargada? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Ante eso la chica de pelo multicolor suspiró y la explicó todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, mientras que Pinkie la escuchaba con atención. Una vez que tuvo todos los datos en su cabeza, los estuvo rumiando bien hasta sacar una respuesta que satisficiera sus dudas.

-Entiendo… creo que tengo una posible explicación para todo esto.

-¿De veras?

-Si, en realidad es muy sencillo, según tú sólo te pasa cuando ella o él están cerca ¿no?

-Eh…sí, así es…

-Y dices que lo haces de forma casi inconsciente, como si no te dieras cuenta.

-Se podría decir que sí…

-Asumo entonces que no soportas verlos juntos.

-Pues… ¿a dónde quieres llegar a parar?

Ante eso Pinkie esbozó una sonrisita divertida, al tiempo que se empezaba a reír tontamente y mirando a Rainbow con gesto picarón.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?-inquirió Rainbow, notando como empezaba a sonrojarse sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Oh, Dashie, mira que eres tontita… lo que pasa es que estás celosa, simple y llanamente.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero qué dices, te has vuelto loca, celosa yo!? ¡No!

-Sí.

-¡Que no!

-Huy, ya lo creo que sí, si no ¿por qué reaccionarías así si no es porque lo estás?

-¡Pero, pero…!

-Oh, vamos, no tiene nada de malo, admítelo, después de todo es algo natural…

-¿Natural? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas la tonta, sabes por qué lo digo…

-No, en realidad no…

-Oh, vamos ¿por qué eres tan cabezona? No tiene nada de malo admitir que estás enamorada de…

-¡No lo digas, ni se te ocurra!

-… Thunderlane.

Por un momento ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, Rainbow toda roja y con un gesto nervioso dibujado en su cara y Pinkie mirándola con una sonrisita sagaz. Finalmente la multicolor no pudo más y masculló.

-¡Agh, maldita sea!

-Lo piensas demasiado, Dashie.

-¡No es eso, es… otra cosa!

-¿El qué?

-Pues… que yo no… yo…

Viendo su angustia, Pinkie trató de confortarla para que no se sintiera tan mal.

-Vamos, vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, después de todo somos amigas, y yo siempre escucho… ¿Qué te inquieta tanto, Rainbow?

-Pues… pues… todo esto, toda esta mierda romanticona propia de novela de folletín o de vodevil… yo nunca he sido nada romántica, es más, nunca he llegado a sentir nada por nadie, y ahora esto, esto… es absurdo, no tiene sentido-masculló la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Pues porque no, porque no quiero!

-Pero ¿por qué no quieres?

-¡Pues porque no, ya he sufrido bastante, es una mierda, no merece la pena!

Las palabras de la chica dieron que pensar a Pinkie, la cual habló enseguida.

-Rainbow todo en esta vida merece la pena, y todo ocurre por alguna razón. Puede que lo hayas pasado mal, como todo el mundo, pero eso no significa que renuncies a ello sólo por eso. Además, algo debe de haber para que te diga algo ¿no? Algo especial…

-Pues… porque… es el único que me aguanta y sigue estando ahí aun a pesar de todo, y me sigue hablando cuando cualquier otro ya me hubiera mandado a la mierda. Tiene la suficiente paciencia como para soportar mi forma de ser, gracias a eso me conoce bien, y nunca se ha ido de mi lado…

-Oh ¿no es eso precioso?-inquirió Pinkie, divertida.

-No, no lo es, es ñoño y cursi, una pastelada…

-Pero aun así te gusta.

Ante eso Rainbow suspiró dejadamente, rindiéndose ante lo evidente. Sin embargo eso no quitó todo lo demás, comentando de seguido.

-Aunque eso sí, ni una palabra de esto a las demás ¿vale?

-¡Oki doki loki, no diré nada!

-Pero nada de nada ¿eh?

-¡Pinkie promesa! ¡Que vuele si no es cierto y me quede con un ojo tuerto!

Aun a pesar de sus excentricidades, Rainbow sabía muy bien que cuando se trataba de mantener una promes no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, puesto que en ese sentido Pinkie siempre las mantenía, fueran las que fueran las circunstancias.

-Gracias por escucharme y por aguantar mis ñoñadas, Pinkie…

-Ah, tranquila, para eso estamos.

Estuvo hablando un rato más con ella, dejando pasar el resto de la tarde, hasta que finalmente se marchó de vuelta a casa, donde se esperaba que Thunderlane estuviera. Y efectivamente, nada más entrar por la puerta pudo oír la tele encendida, donde probablemente estuviera el chico pasando el rato con Lindsay. Rainbow suspiró, tratando de que sus celos congénitos no volvieran a traicionarla, y entró en el salón con paso lento, tan solo para encontrarse con que tan solo estaba el chico tomándose una cerveza y ccon un bol de palomitas mientras veía la tele.

-Ah, has vuelto… ¿ya estás mejor?

Rainbow ignoró el comentario, aunque justo después preguntó.

-¿Y Lindsay?

-Se fue hace rato a su casa, tenía cosas que hacer.

-Ah… pensaba que se quedaría a dormir.

-En un principio tenía intención, pero al final la salió algo y se tuvo que ir.

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio que a Rainbow se la antojó muy incómodo, pero luego sacó fuerzas para murmurar.

-Siento lo de esta tarde… creerás que realmente soy una amargada…

El chico la miró de arriba abajo, con gesto ceñudo, para luego comentar.

-¿Amargada tú? Para nada, lo que pasa es que tienes tus prontos, como todos…

-Ya, pero…

-Ah, vamos, después de todo ya sabes que en esta relación yo soy el de la paciencia.

Rainbow se quedó un tanto chocada por esa frase, incluso la pareció jurar que su corazón daba un ligero bote en cuanto el chico pronunció esa palabra, pero enseguida rechazó ese tipo de sensación, después de todo no lo decía en ese sentido ni por asomo.

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero aun así no es plan para que siempre esté de malas contigo o con ella…

-Todos tenemos un mal día, no es tan malo… si quieres podemos hablarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, supongo que si estabas así es porque algo te molestaba, cuéntame ¿Qué era?

-Ah, pues…

Por un momento pensó en decirle todo lo que la pasaba y cómo se sentía, pero enseguida lo rechazó, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, no es nada…

-¿Segura?-inquirió Thunderlane, ceñudo.

-Sí, sí, tan solo son cosas mías, ya sabes…

-Está bien… siéntate, estoy viendo una peli ¿quieres palomitas?

Rainbow se sentó a su lado, prefiriendo dejar los detalles técnicos a un lado y disfrutando de ese momento junto a él, aun a pesar de que hasta a ella la parecía cursi y ñoño. Afuera, Los Santos comenzaba a iluminarse, con una luna menguante por corona.

* * *

Bueno, por fin he conseguido terminar este capítulo, madre mía lo que me ha costado. El caso es que me ha dado algo de trabajo ya que no estaba del todo seguro acerca de cómo enfocarlo, si solamente en Rainbow Dash o parcialmente en Rainbow Dash, prefiriendo al final centrarme solamente en ella, haciéndola avanzar como personaje con dos aspectos principales en ella: Scootaloo y Thunderlane. Con la primera tengo intención de hacer algo más fraternal, ya que es lo que más se usa con ellas dos, mientras que con Thunderlane voy a trabajar más el amor como tal, un tema que con Rainbow Dash no siempre se llegan a hacer las cosas bien. Por otro lado he hecho avanzar un poco más la subtrama entre los Lost y los Ballas, la cual llegará a repercutir de cierta forma en la historia principal, pero eso ya más adelante.

En cuanto a detalles técnicos se refiere todo el barrio de Davis está basado en Compton, un barrio de Los Ángeles famoso sobre todo por la gran tasa de criminalidad que tiene, además de ser el hogar de muchos raperos muy conocidos como Ice Cube, Eazy-E, Dr. Dre o MC Ren. Rancho por su parte es una mezcla entre los dos barrios de Watts y Florence, siendo las torres Watts la principal inspiración para las torres Rancho.

En el siguiente capítulo contaré un poco como le va a las demás pasando desapercibidas, y por supuesto, a Rainbow haciendo efectivo el trato entre los Lost y los Ballas. Intentaré no extenderlo mucho ya que quiero pasar al siguiente golpe, el cual será un poco más específico que el anterior, y sólo Twilight se encargará de realizarlo, al menos al principio. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **Tipo de incógnito**

-Las cuentas vuelven a estar peladas… ¿Qué pasó con ese pluriempleo que llegaste a pillar, el de las cajas? ¿No has vuelto a hacer nada?

-Ah… no, es que el capataz se ha marchado por una temporada y hasta que no vuelva no voy a poder seguir con eso…

-Vaya, qué mal, esos seis mil dólares diarios que conseguías traer la verdad es que nos aliviaban bastante.

-Ya, es una putada… déjame ver eso.

Y así era, por mucho que la doliese los seis mil dólares diarios que Philips la daba por traficar con armas antes de que se fuera repentinamente conseguían mantenerles a flote aunque sólo fuera un poco. Ahora que había dejado de recibirlos, podían volver a notar el peso de los apuros económicos echándose sobre ellos otra vez, volviendo a la carga. Y las cuentas bien lo atestiguaban.

-Maldita sea, apenas nos da para mantener los cultivos… y una cuarta parte para comida y poco más-masculló Applejack, molesta por la situación.

-Sí, esto empieza a ser preocupante…

Tanto como ella como Big Mac se quedaron callados, pensando en posibilidades, aunque visto lo visto estaba todo bastante complicado. En un momento dado su hermano inquirió.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso… Berry Punch vino al entierro ¿no?

-Sí, estuve hablando un rato con ella.

-Es una vieja amiga de la familia… ¿y si… la pedimos ayuda?

Esa frase hizo reaccionar a Applejack, suspirando de seguido.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero piensa que ella siempre ha estado ahí, y nunca la hemos pedido nada, igual si se lo pides adecuadamente…

La granjera cerró los ojos, con gesto compungido. Desde siempre Applejack ha tenido un estricto código de honor que la impedía pedir así sin más a los demás, por muy cercanos que estos fueran. Sin embargo la crucial situación económica familiar actual la hacía replantearse, por primera vez, sus principios.

-Está bien, pero espero no tener que volver a hacer esto.

-Bien. Llévate a Apple Bloom, está muy mustia últimamente.

-Sí, seguramente quiera venir.

Applejack se levantó, dejando a Big Mac en el salón con las cuentas, y subió hasta la habitación de su hermana pequeña. De un tiempo a esa parte la niña había perdido gran parte de la vitalidad que la caracterizaba, ya no estaba fuera de casa tanto tiempo como antes, y se pasaba más tiempo en su habitación distrayéndose con cualquier otra cosa. Por suerte era sábado y no tenía clase, por lo que aprovechó para visitarla y avisarla de sus planes.

-Hey Apple Bloom…-murmuró ella, tocando levemente a la puerta entornada.

La abrió un poco y vio a la niña tumbada en la cama, leyendo un libro con gesto centrado; Applejack se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué lees?

Como contestación la niña le mostró la portada, donde se podía leer: _Formas sencillas de hacer dinero_.

-¿Qué haces leyendo eso?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Ya, pero por ahora estos libros no son los que más deberías leer… ¿has hecho todas tus tareas?

-Sí, pero no son tan prácticas como este libro, por ejemplo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada…

Applejack esbozó un gesto preocupado, aunque por el momento prefirió no presionarla mucho, comentando de seguido.

-Por cierto, venía para decirte que voy a ir a las colinas de Tongva a hacer una visita a Berry Punch ¿quieres venir?

-¿Va a estar Piña Colada?-inquirió entonces la niña, repentinamente interesada.

-Sí, supongo que sí… ¿quieres venir?

-¡Sí, vale, hace mil que no la veo, vamos, vamos!-exclamó ella, emocionada.

Y no era para menos, ya que Piña Colada era una de sus primeras amigas que hizo desde que era más pequeña y vivían en el valle de Tongva. Era la hermana pequeña de Berry Punch y tenía su misma edad, no la había vuelto a ver desde la mudanza.

La niña comenzó a prepararse para el viaje y Applejack la imitó, estando lista en poco menos de diez minutos, aunque en cuanto bajó las escaleras Apple Bloom ya estaba en el pasillo junto a la puerta, esperándola.

-¡Vamos, Applejack, eres muy lenta!

-Ya, ya voy, no seas impaciente… bueno, me voy a eso, estaremos de vuelta para comer-murmuró la chica dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Vale, ya me contarás-se despidió Big Mac, sin apartar la vista del libro de cuentas.

Se dirigieron al granero pequeño para coger el coche y se pusieron en camino hacia las colinas de Tongva, habiendo un buen trecho desde donde estaban. Primero debía de dirigirse a la ruta 68, por lo que se dirigió primero en dirección hacia Sandy Shores mientras ambas hermanas iban hablando por el camino.

-¿Y cómo es que te ha dado por ir a ver a Berry Punch?-quiso saber Apple Bloom en un momento dado.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no la he vuelto a ver…

-¿No estuvo en el entierro de la abuela?

-Sí, desde el entierro, quiero decir…

-Tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Ya, pero bueno, ya sabes que es una vieja amiga de la familia, y siempre es importante mantener el contacto aunque ya no vivamos al lado…

-Pues sí… ¿saben que vamos?

-No, va a ser una visita sorpresa.

-¡Genial! Ya quiero ver la cara que va a poner Piña Colada en cuanto me vea…

-Seguro que se alegra mucho de volver a verte.

Llegaron a Sandy Shores en poco menos de diez minutos, pasando al lado del viejo pueblo turístico y girando a la izquierda al lado del paso a nivel, aunque tuvieron que parar ya que en ese momento los semáforos se iluminaron, al tiempo que las barreras bajaban y empezaba a sonar una estridente campana, ya que iba a pasar un tren de mercancías.

-Oye Applejack ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro.

-¿A dónde fuiste antes de ayer? Estuviste fuera durante casi todo el día y volviste a casa a las tantas de la madrugada…

La chica se percató enseguida de lo que estaba preguntando exactamente, esbozando un gesto preocupado casi imperceptible; sabía muy bien que debía proteger a su familia a toda costa, y por ello absolutamente nadie debía saber lo que ocurría, y menos aún alguien como Apple Bloom. Por suerte se había preparado algo por si alguien la preguntaba.

-Ah, sí, estuve haciendo algunas gestiones en la ciudad que me llevaron mucho tiempo, haciéndome volver a las tantas…

-Pues qué raro, con lo poco que te gusta a ti la ciudad…

-Ya, lo sé, fue muy tedioso pero necesario, estoy con los del banco con un tira y afloja tremendo, qué ganas de que todo esto acabe y nos den el dinero.

La niña no dijo nada más, quedándose convencida y sin preguntar nada más al respecto. Por su parte Applejack lamentó el haberla mentido de esa forma, odiándose en ese aspecto y odiando su compleja situación que la ataba en todos los sentidos y la dejaba a merced de Sunset y sus matones.

En ese momento el tren terminó de pasar y la campana se detuvo, al tiempo que las barreras subían y el tráfico volvía a rodar. Por su parte Applejack metió primera y aceleró de seguido, tratando de olvidarse de todo ese asunto aunque sólo fuera por una vez. Ahora iban a ver a una vieja amiga de la familia y al menos eso la ayudaba a distraerse aunque sólo fuera un poco.

El viaje continuó hasta las antenas parabólicas que hacían esquina con Panorama Drive, justo al lado del **Yellow Jack Inn** , la cantina local más famosa del desierto de Señora, y a partir de ahí fue todo recto por la ruta 68 hacia el oeste, atravesando gran parte del desierto. Dejaron atrás Harmony y comenzaron a bordear el río Zancudo, siguiéndole durante varios kilómetros y pasando justo al lado de la iglesia y el cementerio donde enterraron a Granny Smith. Un poco más adelante llegaron a una pequeña bifurcación donde empezaban a verse un buen montón de viñedos repartidos a lo largo y ancho de las colinas cercanas.

-¡Ya falta poco!-exclamó Apple Bloom, emocionada.

-Sí, llegamos dentro de nada-asintió Applejack, girando el volante a tope.

La carretera comenzó a serpear entre las viñas mientras iban subiendo la ladera, viendo desde la distancia la figura de unas bodegas que ellos conocían bastante bien. Finalmente y tras unos pocos kilómetros más llegaron a su destino, una gran casa bodeguera de una sola planta junto a un pequeño aparcamiento y un cobertizo.

Applejack aparcó justo enfrente del cobertizo y tanto ella como Apple Bloom se bajaron del coche, respirando el aire fresco que tanto caracterizaba a las **colinas de Tongva**. Y es que si por algo eran conocidas esas colinas eran sobre todo por sus vinos, todos ellos cultivados, criados y embotellados en ese mismo lugar propiedad de Berry Punch, vieja amiga de la infancia de Apppejack y una de las viticultoras más famosas de la costa oeste.

La fama de los **Viñedos Marlowe** la precedía, y no era para menos, puesto que había obtenido el certificado de calidad del propio gobierno de San Andreas y habían sido galardonados multitudes de veces con premios varios gracias a la buena calidad de sus vinos. Las uvas que allí se cultivaban eran muchas y muy variadas, algunas autóctonas de allí y otras traídas de otras partes del mundo como Francia, Italia o España. Debido a esto la demanda era casi constante y trabajaban durante casi todo el año para abastecer todos los pedidos procedentes de otras partes del país.

En ese justo momento aparecieron dos jornaleros hablando en español y Applejack se dirigió a ellos para preguntarles acerca del paradero de Berry.

-Disculpen ¿saben dónde puedo encontrar a Berry Punch, la dueña?

-Sí, la patrona se encuentra en la casa preparándola para los invitados, no más-la informó uno de ellos.

-Vale, muchas gracias. Vamos Apple Bloom.

Las dos se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la casa y Applejack llamó al timbre, resonando con fuerza desde el otro lado. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos de espera abrió la puerta una criada con aspecto latino que les atendió.

-¿Sí, qué desean?

-Hemos venido a ver a Berry Punch, la dueña, somos unos amigos.

-Ah, sí, pasen y esperen aquí junto al recibidor.

-Vale, gracias.

Las dos pasaron al interior, al tiempo que la criada cerraba la puerta y desaparecía hacia el interior. La casa era bastante grande y señorial, con una decoración exquisita y muy basada en la madera de nogal, con parqué, paredes de piedra y techo abombado. Las paredes estaban decoradas con multitud de cuadros de campiñas, viñas y eras, de pintores variados. En ese sentido se notaba que a Berry la iba bien y no la faltaba de nada, aunque había sido sobre todo gracias a su esfuerzo y su trabajo.

Aunque en ese momento una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Applejack, qué sorpresa!

-¡Berry! ¿Qué tal estás?

Ambas mujeres se dieron un efusivo abrazo que duró sus buenos segundos, aunque luego la viticultora se dirigió a la niña y la saludó de igual forma.

-¡Apple Bloom, me alegro de verte! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien… oye Berry ¿sabes dónde está Piña Colada?-inquirió la niña, yendo al grano.

-¿Piña? Sí, está en las viñas del este, pasada la carretera.

-¡Vale, voy a ir a verla!

-¡Ve con cuidado!-exclamó Applejack, preocupada.

-¡Sí, descuida!

La niña desapareció por la puerta y ambas mujeres aprovecharon para hablar entre ellas.

-¿Qué tal todo por aquí, Berry?

-Ah, pues bien, me pillas preparando la terraza para una cata de vinos que va a haber después de comer, si vieras la demanda que hay últimamente, no doy abasto, todos los ricachones de Los Santos vienen aquí para probar lo que tenemos, es increíble, beben como esponjas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No hace falta, ya casi está, ven a verlo si eso.

La parte de atrás de la casa destacaba por tener una espaciosa terraza con una fuente y un buen montón de mesas y sillas, todas ellas dispuestas para una cata en condiciones con varias copas, servilletas de seda, catadores y descorchadores. Tenía además unas escaleras que daban acceso a la parte norte de las viñas, desde la barandilla de piedra se podía ver gran parte de sus terrenos, todos ellos llenos de hileras que ocupaban gran parte de las colinas, extendiéndose a su alrededor y envueltas por grandes y altos pinos. Al fondo del todo se podía ver la figura de Fort Zancudo recortándose en la lejanía, recordando a Applejack aquel infausto día, aunque enseguida pensó en otra cosa, comentando de seguido.

-Qué buenas vistas tenéis…

-¿A que sí? aunque ya me las conozco bien no me canso de ellas. Y cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, pues ya sabes, de visita…

-¿Qué tal todo por allí, estáis bien?

Applejack abrió la boca para contestar, no muy segura de qué decir; miró por un momento a su vieja amiga, la cual la miraba con gesto inquisitivo y algo preocupado, hasta que finalmente suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Pues… me gustaría decirte que sí, Berry, pero… por desgracia no es así…

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-Pues es… todo. Desde que la abuela murió nos ha ido de mal en peor, después de perder la cosecha tuvimos que plantar lo poco que teníamos, pero aún falta mucho para recoger lo sembrado. Intenté acceder a la herencia que la abuela me dejó, pero hay problemas en el banco y no he podido, y debido a eso me tuve que pluriemplear de repartidora. Estuve casi una semana trabajando y cobrando diariamente, lo cual nos alivió un poco, pero ahora lo del reparto se ha quedado parado y volvemos a estar en números rojos. Sabes que nunca te he pedido nada, Berry, pero esta vez las circunstancias me obligan. Por favor, ayúdanos…

El silencio posterior se sintió bastante denso, sobre todo para Applejack, que de alguna forma se sentía particularmente incómoda. Sin embargo por su parte Berry se pronunció enseguida.

-Oh, Applejack ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudaros con lo que haga falta, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas…

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que… sé que te ha ido muy bien, y es por eso, se trata de tu trabajo, no quería aprovecharme de él…

-¿Aprovecharte de…? ¡Oh, por favor, Applejack, no digas chorradas! ¡Siempre hemos estado ahí la una para la otra, apoyándonos mutuamente! ¿Cómo no voy a ayudaros?

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé muy bien, y es que es eso, tú siempre has estado ahí, trabajando duro y creando tu imperio vitivinícola, mientras que yo tan solo soy una simple granjera…

-Applejack, no dices más que tonterías, siempre has sido igual de cabezona…

-¡No son tonterías! Es tu trabajo y tu esfuerzo después de todo, y en el fondo eso es lo que importa, siempre lo decía la abuela…

-Ya, y también decía que, aunque no fuésemos familia, siempre nos apoyáramos los unos a los otros, y en ese sentido tenía razón. Voy a ayudarte, Applejack, por mucho que tú digas lo contrario.

Ante la seguridad y contundencia de Berry, la granjera de quedó callada, mirándola a los ojos fijamente hasta que no pudo más, echándose sobre ella y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. La viticultora la asió entre sus brazos, dejando pasar el tiempo y comentando en un momento dado.

-¿Te acuerdas cundo éramos niñas y yo bajaba al valle para jugar contigo?

Ante eso Applejack tan solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

-Recuerdo que Granny Smith siempre me saludaba al llegar, ofreciéndome algo de beber antes de ir a verte. Aunque no era mi abuela per se, su carácter afable la hacía tan cercana que más de una vez la llegué a llamar abuela yo también, pero a ella no la importaba y me trataba como si fuera una nieta suya más. Y una vez me dijo que nunca me separara de ti, puesto que siempre habías sido como una hermana para mí. Yo la prometí que nunca lo haría, y pienso cumplir esa promesa, Jackie.

Para entonces ambas ya estaban lo suficientemente emocionadas, dándose otro gran abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos. Tras unos buenos minutos así las dos se separaron y Applejack susurró.

-Gracias, Berry…

-Ni lo menciones, Jackie. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-Ah, pues… no lo había pensado, la verdad…

-Bueno, en ese caso vamos a empezar con… cincuenta mil.

-¿Cincuenta? Eso es mucho…

-Es igual, necesitáis un empujón y yo os lo voy a dar, y no pienso bajar de ahí. Venga, regatéame, sé que se te da bien…

Ante eso Applejack no pudo evitar sonreír, siguiéndola el juego y sintiéndose mucho mejor, al tiempo que un leve viento de poniente agitaba las vides cercanas.

* * *

Por su parte Apple Bloom cruzó la carretera rápidamente, aun a pesar de que ese tramo en concreto no era muy transitado, personándose enseguida en las viñas del este. Desde donde estaba se podían ver un par de arroyos que regaban el lugar, provenientes de una serie de acuíferos subterráneos situados en lo alto de las colinas que siempre manaban a lo largo de todo el año. Eso, unido a los terrenos irregulares, la rica tierra fértil de los mismos y el normalmente clima cálido de San Andreas hacía a ese el lugar perfecto para el cultivo de la vid.

Comenzó a zigzaguear entre las hileras, buscando a su amiga, hasta que finalmente la encontró, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Piña!

La aludida, una niña de su edad de pelo rosa claro y ojos verdes, reaccionó de seguido, viendo entonces de quien se trataba y exclamando.

-¡Apple Bloom!

Ambas niñas se dieron un gran abrazo, dejando pasar el tiempo y recreándose en ese mismo instante. Tras eso Piña Colada fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Pues de visita! Applejack está hablando con Berry.

-¡Qué bien, me alegro de volver a verte, hacía tiempo desde la última vez!

-Sí… ¿Qué tal todo por aquí, qué haces?

-Oh, pues dando un paseo y vigilando los cultivos… mira, todas estas vides de aquí son de tempranillo y garnacha traídos de España, tienes que probarlas.

La niña asió uno de los racimos y empezó a comprobar las uvas, concretamente las más cercanas al tallo y las más escondidas; escogió entonces dos y las arrancó, ofreciéndole una a su amiga.

-¿Esta cuál es?

-Garnacha, pruébala.

Ambas niñas probaron las uvas y Apple Bloom exclamó.

-¡Vaya, qué buenas son!

-¿A que si? Y mira, las de tempranillo están aquí, están cerca de madurar por lo que están aún más buenas.

Caminaron unas cuantas hileras más abajo, donde los racimos tenían un color negro azulado más prominente que el de la garnacha. Realizando el mismo procedimiento Apple Bloom la probó, quedándose bastante impresionada.

-Vaya, estas también están buenas…

-¿A que sí? un poco más arriba, en las viñas del suroeste, tenemos toda una cosecha de cabernet sauvignon y una más pequeña de merlot, y en las viñas del norte tenemos uvas blancas como albariño, moscato giallo y verdejo y en las de un poco más al norte otras variedades como moscatel, napoleón y riparia gloire-explicó Piña Colada, con todo detalle.

-Caramba, sí que controlas…

-¡Pues claro! después de todo ayudo en lo que sea a mi hermana siempre que puedo, ella me está enseñando todo lo que sabe sobre vinos ya que algún día yo también trabajaré aquí y heredaré los viñedos.

Esas palabras dieron que pensar a Apple Bloom, la cual comentó de seguido.

-Bueno, al menos tú lo tienes claro, porque lo que es yo…

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque… yo no sé lo que quiero hacer. Siempre me ha gustado ayudar a mis hermanos en la granja, pero desde que murió la abuela todo parece haber cambiado. Veo cómo mis hermanos tratan de que salgamos adelante y yo apenas puedo hacer nada al respecto, y eso me frustra más de lo que yo misma me hubiera esperado.

Ante eso Piña Colada se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien cómo responder al respecto, aunque en un momento dado comentó.

-Bueno, tal vez aún no lo tengas del todo claro, pero míralo así, por ahora la única forma de la que puedes ayudar es con las tareas, pero piensa que eso te ayudará en un futuro cuando heredes la granja.

-Ya, pero… si te soy sincera no me veo trabajando en la granja-anunció Apple Bloom.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde te ves entonces?

La niña miró a su amiga con gesto inseguro, pero al final suspiró y comentó.

-El caso es que no lo sé, quizás en Los Santos, haciendo dinero para así poder ayudarles… aunque no sé si Applejack se lo tomaría muy bien, no la gusta nada la ciudad, aunque últimamente pase más tiempo en ella que por aquí…

-Bueno, no lo veo mal, después de todo siempre hay algo que hacer en LS. Hagas lo que hagas yo siempre te voy a apoyar, Apple Bloom, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga…

-Gracias Piña…

Una vez más ambas niñas se abrazaron con cariño, aunque en un momento dado la futura viticultora rompió el abrazo y comentó.

-¿Quieres probar la cabernet sauvignon?

-¡Vale, vamos!

Las dos echaron a correr entre las hileras de viñas, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia los cultivos más elevados. El rumor del agua de los arroyos se combinaba con el mecer de las ramas de los pinos agitadas por el viento, conformando una hermosa melodía natural.

* * *

-Entonces quedamos en cincuenta y dos mil…

-Sí, bueno, sí a ti te parece bien…

-Pues claro que sí, ya sabes que quiero ayudarte, no le des más vueltas.

-Está bien, está bien, cincuenta y dos mil.

-Venga, que sean cincuenta y tres.

-Oh, venga ya, y luego me dices que no le dé más vueltas…

-Vale, cincuenta y tres.

-Qué tonta eres…

-Lo sé.

Por un momento las dos se miraron fijamente, Berry con expresión divertida y Applejack con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente las dos se rieron confidentemente, al tiempo que la granjera rodaba los ojos y se ajustaba su sombrero, comentando.

-Eres un caso…

-Más que tú lo dudo…

Habían estado dando una vuelta por las viñas del norte mientras acordaban una cifra para prestarla, al tiempo que hablaban de trivialidades varias entre medias. En momentos como ese era cuando Applejack descansaba de verdad, olvidándose de todo lo demás y disfrutando de la compañía de una vieja amiga, la cual estaba a punto de hacerla un enorme favor. Y es que la cifra no era para nada desdeñable, con ese dinero seguramente podrían salir adelante durante los siguientes meses mientras terminaban de adecentar un poco más los terrenos y ordenaban las cifras.

-Gracias por todo, Berry, te debo una bien grande…

-Ah, no lo pienses más, en serio, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi vieja amiga-murmuró la aludida, sonriéndola y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Ante eso Applejack sonrió y la abrazó directamente, dándola las gracias igualmente. En ese justo momento un jornalero apareció de improviso dirigiéndose a Berry.

-Ah, señorita Punch, acá está, la estaba buscando…

-Dime Diego.

-Han llegado los invitados de la ciudad, están esperando dentro de la hacienda…

-Ah, vale, ahora voy, que vayan sacando las botellas, están guardadas en el cobertizo.

-Sí señora.

El jornalero se fue colina arriba y las dos le siguieron, volviendo a la casa rápidamente.

-Vale, pues esta tarde hago sin falta la transferencia.

-Muchas gracias, Berry, de verdad…

-Nada, ya sabes… ¿dónde se ha metido Piña? Me gustaría que me ayudara con la cata…

-Estará con Apple Bloom, espera que la llamo.

Antes de que Berry dijera algo más, Applejack se llevó el índice y el pulgar derecho a la boca y emitió un alargado silbido, seguido inmediatamente después por uno más corto que resonó por las colinas.

-Vaya, curiosa forma de llamarla…-comentó la viticultora.

-Es el silbido de llamada, lo conoce bien, estarán de vuelta enseguida.

Y así fue, en poco menos de tres minutos tanto Apple Bloom como Piña Colada regresaron a la casa por el lado izquierdo de la carretera, saliendo de las viñas del suroeste y con los labios algo manchados. En cuanto las vio Berry murmuró.

-¿Otra vez comiéndote uvas, Piña? ¡Que nos dejas sin cosecha!

-Sólo las estábamos probando, nada más…

-Ya, ya… necesito tu ayuda, ya han venido los de la cata.

-Ah, vale.

-Por nuestra parte nos vamos ya, volveremos a visitaros otro día de estos.

-Está bien, veníos a comer un día de estos y estamos todos juntos, tráete a tus primos también-la sugirió Berry.

-Está bien.

Tras las despedidas Apple Bloom y Applejack montaron en su coche, despidiéndose una vez más de ellas con la mano y volvieron por donde habían venido, regresando a la ruta 68 bajando por las colinas. Por su parte Applejack estaba algo más tranquila, ya que ese dinero podría ayudarlos a salir adelante durante un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué tal con Piña?

-Ah, pues bien, hemos estado hablando y probando algunas uvas, sabe un montón.

-Bien, me alegro…

-¿Y tú qué tal con Berry?-inquirió entonces la niña.

-Ah, pues bien también, hemos estado hablando, ya sabes, recordando los viejos tiempos…

Por su parte Apple Bloom no dijo nada más, mirando el paisaje. Applejack la imitó, ya que tampoco tenía por qué saber que Berry les iba a prestar dinero, concentrándose en la carretera. Tras media hora de viaje dejaron atrás las verdes riberas del valle de Tongva para volver a ver el árido y seco paisaje del desierto de Gran Señora, llegando a la intersección con Señora Road y parándose ante el stop; en ese justo momento pasó un grupo de varios moteros dispuestos a modo de convoy, por un instante le pareció ver a Rainbow montada en una de las motos y acompañando al grupo, cosa que la dejó bastante extrañada. Quiso mirar otra vez, para asegurarse, pero en ese momento apareció una caravana justo detrás de ella que la obligó a seguir hacia delante, alejándose del grupo y quedándose con la duda.

* * *

Rainbow entrecerró los ojos con fuerza, llegando a rascarse ligeramente al notar un poco de arena entrar en uno de ellos.

-Agh, mierda de desierto, y yo sin gafas…

El viaje desde la ciudad hasta Stab City se había dado sin mayores complicaciones, incluso la reunión con Joseph había ido mejor de lo que ella misma se hubiera esperado. Quedó con Al cerca de allí, concretamente en la plaza de los juzgados, al lado del monumento a Martin Luther King, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos de espera el líder hizo acto de presencia junto a varios hermanos más. Tras eso se dirigieron directamente a la dirección que esos Ballas la dieron el otro día, el 323 de Roy Lowenstein Boulevard, siendo una pequeña casa adosada justo enfrente de la línea de tren que cruzaba esa parte de la ciudad. Les abrió otra persona que les llevó directamente hasta Joseph, el cual les dio la bienvenida y se quedó mirando fijamente a Rainbow durante unos breves pero intensos segundos. No la dijo nada, pero tan solo esbozó una breve sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Entonces habéis venido a hacer negocios con nosotros…

-Así es, sabemos que les interesan las anfetaminas que producimos en el condado de Blaine, podemos ofrecerles un buen cargamento.

-Bien, aunque supongo que habréis traído alguna muestra…

-Claro.

Uno de los moteros que vino con Al sacó una pequeña bolsita de su chaqueta de cuero y la abrió, mostrando una serie de trozos de color blanco opacado muy parecidos al cristal, de ahí a que también se le llamara cristal. Por su parte Joseph arrugó el ceño, comentando de seguido.

-Está sin cortar.

-Sí, es una muestra sin cortar para que la vieran, tenemos otra cortada-añadió Al rápidamente.

Al punto otro de los moteros sacó esta vez una bolsita con el cristal cortado y preparado, viéndose más como si fuera sal gorda. Joseph cogió un cuchillo y lo usó para hacerse una raya, probándolo de seguido esnifándola. Dejó escapar un ligero aspaviento, saboreándola, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Nada mal… probadla, negros, a ver qué os parece.

El resto de Ballas que acompañaban a Joseph también probaron un poco, saliendo bastante satisfechos al poco rato.

-Vaya, ya se me está durmiendo la garganta…

-Sí, nada pero que nada mal…

-Es mierda de calidad, negros…

Una vez que todos la probaron y le dieron el visto bueno, Joseph se dirigió a Al.

-Muy bien, pues a la vista de esta calidad, podemos pediros una buena cantidad… ¿Qué tal cinco kilos?

-Bien, podemos proporcionároslos-aceptó Al, sin vacilar.

-Estupendo. Hablé anoche con los otros OGs y ya me dijeron lo que requerís a cambio, aunque primero queremos tener el género antes de hacer nada.

-Lo entendemos, lo tendrán para esta misma tarde.

-No, no podemos esperar tanto, queremos darla utilidad cuanto antes y así poder daros lo que nos habéis pedido rápidamente, así todos salimos ganando. Llevad los cinco kilos al viejo aserradero abandonado del bosque de Paleto en el parque natural del monte Chiliad hoy a mediodía, os estarán esperando allí-indicó Joseph.

-Ah, está bien, allí la tendréis.

-Bien. Encantado de hacer negocios con ustedes.

Debido a ese mismo apremio, tras la reunión tuvieron que moverse rápidamente; nada más salir Al hizo un par de llamadas y tras eso se dirigió a Rainbow.

-Vale, las cocinas de Stab City ya están avisadas, están preparando el cargamento para llevárselo a los Ballas. Rainbow quiero que vayas con ellos y escoltes la mercancía hasta el lugar de entrega.

-Está bien.

-Cuando llegues llámame para confirmarlo, esto ha de salir bien, vamos.

Al se fue de vuelta al cuartel de Mirror Park, al tiempo que Rainbow y el resto de moteros se pusieron en camino hacia el desierto, donde ahora mismo se encontraban, a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Estamos muy lejos?-inquirió la chica en un momento dado.

-No, llegamos enseguida, hay que cruzar el puente e ir todo recto, no tiene pérdida-indicó el motero.

Y así fue, en poco menos de diez minutos llegaron a **Stab City** , un pequeño parque de caravanas a orillas del mar de Álamo y rodeado de palmeras; muchas de ellas destacaban por estar especialmente corroídas y en bastante mal estado, con algunas estructuras en ruinas cerca de la entrada. Un camino de tierra rodeaba el lugar formando un circulo, justo en el centro había una serie de caravanas dispuestas concéntricamente, formando de esta forma una pequeña plaza donde había más moteros cargando una furgoneta **slamvan** negra con el logo de los Lost grabado en su carrocería. Pararon justo al lado de la misma y uno de los Lost de allí se dirigió a ellos.

-Llamó Al esta misma mañana, estamos cargando la mercancía, espero que esto sirva de algo, nos han dejado casi sin existencias.

-Tranquilo, lo hará, es una inversión de negocio, ganaremos mucho con esto-aseguró uno de los que la acompañaban.

En cuanto el último de los fardos fue cargado, Rainbow aprovechó para llamar a Al.

-Al, todo bien por aquí, esto ya está listo para entregar.

-Muy bien, pues ya sabes, escóltala para que llegue de una pieza hasta el aserradero, dame otro toque en cuanto esté hecho.

-Vale.

Tras eso regresó a su moto al tiempo que el resto de moteros que la acompañaban rodeaban a la furgoneta, formando así un convoy de protección a su alrededor.

-¡Dash, colócate justo detrás para cerrar la comitiva!-indicó uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Vale!

-¡Toma esto, lo necesitarás si la situación lo amerita!-añadió entonces, lanzándola algo de improviso.

Siendo rápida de reflejos Rainbow interceptó lo que la lanzó, viendo entonces que se trataba de una escopeta recortada. La guardó en una de las bolsas laterales de la moto y, tras eso, fue la última en ponerse en posición, formando de esta forma una escolta preparada para defender la furgoneta en caso de ataque. A una señal del conductor de la misma se pusieron en movimiento de nuevo, abandonando Stab City y poniendo rumbo hacia el norte con destino al aserradero.

Una forma rápida de llegar a donde se dirigían era encaminarse al túnel que atravesaba parte del monte Chiliad y que desembocaba directamente en las zonas altas del parque natural, estando el aserradero a pocos metros de distancia desde allí. Además la ruta era ideal para evitar posibles emboscadas al estar bastante más aislada que otras más convencionales.

Aunque el ritmo del convoy no era muy rápido, el viaje en sí no fue muy lento, llegando rápidamente al parque en poco menos de media hora; desde lo alto del camino de tierra que salía del túnel se podía ver la figura del viejo aserradero situado en las faldas del monte y envuelto entre los altos pinos y abetos que conformaban el parque, comenzando a bajar hacia allí.

En su momento el **aserradero del bosque de Paleto** era la principal fuente maderera del sur del estado, llegando a cercenar grandes hectáreas del mismo bosque que lo albergaba ya que no cumplían con la normativa establecida de repoblar lo que se talaba. Debido a esto el bosque estuvo a punto de desaparecer, y para entonces muchos hippies y otras personas provenientes de diversos movimientos verdes ya se manifestaban en contra de la tala indebida, logrando llegar hasta el ayuntamiento y haciendo que el gobernador anterior consiguiese escuchar sus quejas. Este comprobó de primera mano el daño que el aserradero había hecho al bosque y decidió cerrarlo rápidamente, cortando así el flujo de madera y teniendo que abastecerse de otros estados. Gracias a esto el bosque de Paleto consiguió salvarse y toda su zona y sus alrededores se declararon parque natural y zona protegida, logrando que el bosque volviese a crecer de nuevo. Actualmente el aserradero permanecía cerrado y abandonado, siendo un lugar perfecto para tratos e intercambios. El viejo edificio se alzaba impertérrito al lado de la vía del tren, de color rojo aunque bastante desgastado y con restos de algunos troncos y tablones de madera amontonados en la parte posterior del complejo.

Nada más llegar a la hora justa, vieron a un pequeño grupo de no más de siete Ballas junto a un par de coches morados justo en medio de la parte delantera del aserradero, parando a pocos metros de distancia de ellos. Todos desmontaron de sus respectivas motos y los que iban en la furgoneta bajaron de ella, yendo a recoger la mercancía. Entre varios la descargaron al tiempo que Rainbow y un vocal de la banda cercano a Al se acercaban a los Ballas que se adelantaron.

-Tal y como nos pedisteis, aquí van cinco kilos de cristal ¿algo que objetar?-inquirió el motero.

-No, aunque nos gustaría verificarlo si no os importa.

Ni el motero ni Rainbow pusieron ninguna pega y otros Ballas se encargaron de comprobar uno a uno que los fardos eran auténticos y estaban todos los cinco kilos presentes.

-Simple precaución, nada más-murmuró el Balla, sin darle mayor importancia.

Por su parte Rainbow le miró algo recelosa, pensando en sus propias cosas. Aunque iba todo bien y sin incidencias, la chica no podía evitar pensar que los Ballas se estaban tomando demasiadas molestias, sobre todo a la hora de comprobar algo que, de por sí, ya estaba hablado. ¿Acaso no se fiaban de ellos? Las palabras de Angus resonaban en su mente, ahora con más fuerza que nunca, llena de dudas e incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, y en contra de lo que ella misma se esperaba, nada raro pasó, sin que se diera cuenta siquiera el intercambio se terminó tan pronto como empezó y los fardos acabaron en el interior de los maleteros de los coches de los Ballas. El que antes se dirigió a ellos lo volvió a hacer con el mismo tono de voz.

-Muy bien, pues con esto ya está hecho. Tendréis lo que queréis en poco menos de una semana, os avisaremos a su debido tiempo cuando hayamos terminado. Estaremos en contacto.

Tras eso los Ballas se fueron de allí en dirección norte, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque. Una vez solos, el vocal se dirigió a los demás.

-¡Muy bien, pues esto ya está, en breve tendremos un nuevo territorio y podremos expandirnos rápidamente!

La noticia fue recibida con júbilo, al tiempo que varios moteros festejaban entre sí; en un momento dado uno de ellos exclamó.

-¡Eh, tíos, vayamos a celebrarlo al **Hookies**!

-¡Sí, esto merece una buena birra! ¡Ven con nosotros, Dash, lo has hecho bien hoy!

-Ah, vale, supongo… ¿Qué es el Hookies?-inquirió la chica, extrañada.

-Es una marisquería que está en Chumash Norte no muy lejos de aquí, los hermanos de por aquí siempre paran allí, es un punto de paso.

-Está bien, vamos.

Las motos y la furgoneta se pusieron en movimiento y todos salieron a la autopista de Great Ocean, dirigiéndose hacia el sur desde donde estaban. Por el camino Rainbow seguía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, aunque sin duda lo que más la molestaba era el hecho de que Joseph parecía haberla reconocido esa misma mañana, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Eso la inquietaba bastante por una razón que no terminaba de comprender, aunque quizás fuera por el hecho de que era el OG del set más cercano a donde Scootaloo vivía. Por un momento llegó a pensar si algo de todo esto podría llegar a tener algún tipo de repercusión en ella, pero dado que la niña no tenía nada que ver con la banda enseguida lo descartó, sin embargo las dudas y la incertidumbre seguían ahí, haciéndola compañía.

Tras un cuarto de hora corriendo por la autopista llegaron finalmente a la marisquería, aparcando las motos justo al lado y dirigiéndose a la terraza. Aun y con todo el intercambio había salido bien, por lo que aprovechó para darle el mencionado toque a Al.

-¿Sí?

-Ya está hecho, nos han dicho que en una semana como mucho tendremos el territorio.

-Bien, estupendo, buen trabajo, Dash, lo has hecho bien, tomaos algo de mi parte.

-Sí, a eso vamos ahora.

-Vamos hablando.

Todos se sentaron en la terraza y Rainbow los acompañó, mientras iban pidiendo algo de beber. Un brillante día alumbraba San Andreas, con varias nubes decorando el limpio cielo.

* * *

Para Twilight no había mejor forma para pasar el rato que en la biblioteca. Desde que descubrió su existencia en el barrio de Rockford Hills se pasaba siempre que tenía la ocasión, zambulléndose en sus libros y evadiéndose de la realidad, siendo perfecta en ese sentido ya que debía pasar desapercibida. Fundada en 1990 tenía una colección bastante amplia y de temas de todo tipo, llegando a leer de todo, sobre todo sucesos varios acerca de la historia de la ciudad.

Y es que en cuanto a sucesos se refería Los Santos destacaba por ser bastante famosa en ese sentido, habiendo una gran cantidad de casos de todo tipo, desde desapariciones, asesinatos, secuestros, robos y otros tantos crímenes. Sin embargo el caso más famoso de todos fue el cruento y bastante mediatizado asesinato de **Leonora Johnson** , una joven aspirante a actriz que llegó a debutar en la película _Rum Runner_ de 1973, en la cual interpretaba a una prostituta discapacitada bromista. No aparecía mucho, pero en todas las escenas en que lo hizo las robó casi todas, sobre todo por su físico ya que destacaba por ser una mujer bastante atractiva.

Nacida el 29 de agosto de 1952 en el Medio Oeste, la vida de Leonora era de todo menos glamurosa. Hija de un criador de pollos y una lechera, nunca destacó por ser especialmente brillante, de hecho fue una estudiante bastante mediocre, pero gracias a su físico conseguía destacar ampliamente entre los demás. Siendo consciente de ello, Leonora supo al instante que su sitio estaba entre los sets y tras las cámaras, por lo que a los quince años dejó la escuela y se fue haciendo autoestop a Los Santos con el sueño de convertirse en una estrella del cine y modelo.

Al principio estuvo trabajando de camarera en diferentes sitios, saltando de establecimiento en establecimiento, hasta que finalmente su belleza natural y su ingenuidad atrajo la atención de la industria del entretenimiento, convirtiéndose en una cara común en los circuitos de fiestas de Vinewood y los castings de la zona. Para principios de 1970 Leonora ya comenzaba a hacer sus pinitos como modelo en anuncios impresos, televisión y algún que otro papel menor en algunas películas. Fue entonces en 1973 cuando consiguió su papel en _Rum Runner_ , el cual la permitió darse a conocer más y mejor, viéndose como una joven promesa dentro del panorama cinematográfico Vinewoodiense. Hasta que finalmente ocurrió la tragedia.

Hacia principios de 1975 se comenzaba rumorear que tal vez Leonora fuera a conseguir el papel femenino principal en la aclamada cinta _Las múltiples mujeres de Alfredo Smith_ , pero antes de que pudiera firmar nada fue asesinada por un misterioso asesino en la madrugada del 17 de enero de ese mismo año, aunque antes pasó por una horrorosa tortura de la cual se cree que duró tres días. Su cuerpo fue encontrado a raíz de una denuncia anónima a la policía, aunque previamente también se había puesto sobre aviso a la prensa, la cual fue más rápida que la policía y se personó en el lugar donde se encontró el cuerpo, al lado de la presa de Land Act en las montañas Tataviam, muy a las afueras de la ciudad. Los reporteros se encontraron entonces con una auténtica carnicería.

Tras ser torturada le fueron cortadas tanto las manos como los pies, intercambiándolas de lugar, decapitándola y cortando varias características faciales, además de múltiples incisiones en sus pechos; también se le cortó una parte de su muslo escribiendo jamón en él, además de los labios, que se los enviaron a su familia por carta.

Aun a pesar de semejante espectáculo los reporteros no tuvieron ningún cuidado, pisoteando todas las pruebas utilizables y tergiversando la información en sus titulares, inventándose detalles sobre la marcha. Para entonces a la policía le fue muy complicado tomar el control del caso, ya que había tantas versiones y todas tan diferentes que ninguna concordaba con la otra, haciendo muy difícil recopilar pruebas buenas que sirvieran para esclarecer el asesinato. Debido a la falta de pruebas y sospechosos finalmente el caso se acabó por archivar totalmente irresuelto, pasando a la historia como el caso más truculento y conocido de la ciudad.

Durante muchos años el caso se quedó ahí, sin tocar, y olvidado por la policía local. Para la familia fue aún peor, puesto que durante mucho tiempo estuvieron recibiendo cartas y llamadas anónimas por parte del misterioso asesino, llegando a enviarles el medallón de Leonora y sus labios cortados por el aniversario del asesinato. Parecía que nunca habría justicia para la joven Leonora, que con tan solo veintidós años murió de una forma tan cruel y sádica.

Sin embargo, y muchos años después, se llegó a saber que el antiguo dueño de los estudios Richards Majestic Productions, David Richards, tuvo en su momento una carta que, al parecer, fue destruida debido a su contenido. No se supo quién se la mandó ni los motivos que tuvo el señor Richards para romperla, pero de alguna forma los pedazos de esa carta acabaron perdidos y sin posibilidad de ser encontrados. Por un momento incluso se llegó a pensar que esa carta en realidad nunca existió, llegando a ser casi descartada una posible reapertura del caso, pero entonces sucedió algo que puso punto y final al misterio.

Hará cosa de unos pocos meses atrás, se llegó a encontrar el cadáver tiroteado de Peter Dreyfuss cerca de su casa, un famoso actor de la misma época en la que Leonora murió. Junto a él se encontró la famosa carta que se creía perdida recompuesta, en la cual el propio Dreyfuss confesaba que fue él quien mató a Leonora, siendo sus motivos para hacerlo simplemente artísticos. A día de hoy no se sabe quién fue el responsable de recomponer la carta y matar a Dreyfuss, aunque la policía no descarta la posibilidad de que fuera un vigilante clandestino especialmente volcado en el caso.

Aunque el caso de Leonora Johnson era quizás el suceso más famoso de todos los ocurridos en la ciudad, al menos en aquella época, la historia tenía reservada un suceso más grande y a una escala mucho más amplia, principalmente social. Corría el año 1991, en la madrugada del 3 de marzo Rodney King, taxista y delincuente afroamericano en libertad condicional por robo, fue perseguido por la autopista por la policía a altas velocidades, haciendo caso omiso a los avisos de detención, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Debido a que tenía antecedentes King se resistió al arresto, y como resultado recibió una brutal paliza por parte de los cuatro agentes que le perseguían. El incidente fue grabado por un vecino cercano, permitiendo así su difusión y elevando aún más las tensiones raciales subyacentes entre la población negra y la blanca de la ciudad, que venían de mucho más atrás.

Debido a esto el fiscal del distrito acusó a los agentes de uso indebido de la fuerza, y se decidió llevarlos a juicio mediante un jurado escogido a lo largo de todo el condado de Los Santos, estando compuesto principalmente por blancos, anglosajones y latinos en su mayoría. El juicio se celebró el 29 de abril de 1992, y tras un largo proceso finalmente el jurado rechazó todas menos una de las acusaciones, absolviendo así a los cuatro agentes.

Como resultado, esa misma noche comenzaron entonces una serie de tumultos que se fueron transformando en altercados según se fue conociendo el veredicto y desembocando en unos disturbios que se extendieron a lo largo y ancho de todo Los Santos Sur y parte de los barrios de Los Santos Este. El centro neurálgico de los mismos se localizó alrededor de la esquina entre Davis Avenue y Grove Street, extendiéndose hacia todas las direcciones. Para entonces la violencia se apoderó de las calles, creando así un gran caos y provocando pillajes, robos en tiendas y negocios, palizas, quema de coches y contenedores, incendios y todas las cafrerías habidas y por haber. La policía trató de controlar la situación, siendo casi imposible ya que cuando iban a proteger algún barrio o calle dejaban desprotegido el resto, siendo en ese sentido muy ineficaz su intervención.

Por su parte tanto el alcalde de la ciudad por aquel entonces, Tom Bradley, y hasta el mismísimo presidente, George Lawton, llamaban a la calma añadiendo que no tolerarían ningún tipo de violencia ni anarquía en las calles, pero tan solo sirvió para caldear aún más el ambiente. Los disturbios se extendieron durante unos seis días, durante el segundo Bradley declaró el estado de emergencia y un toque de queda nocturno, al tiempo que al tercer día unos dos mil soldados salían de Fort Zancudo en jeeps y tanquetas para tratar de poner un poco de orden en la ciudad. Para entonces se supo que los miembros del jurado habían salido huyendo, y Rodney King había sido internado en un psiquiátrico, desde el cual, y aún en estado de shock, pedía en declaraciones a la prensa: _¿podemos llevarnos bien todos juntos?_ Esa misma noche hubo un apagón en todo Los Santos Sur.

Para entonces el presidente Lawton se había reunido con Bradley y el gobernador de San Andreas, Peter Barton Wilson, el cual pedía una intervención federal. Muchos eventos deportivos y de entretenimiento se tuvieron que cancelar, desde partidos de baloncesto, béisbol, cines, el hipódromo de Vinewood y muchos otros negocios derivados.

Para el cuarto día las fuerzas federales del NOOSE se replegaron en la ciudad para combatir la violencia junto al ejército, comenzando a haber una relativa calma en cuanto su presencia se hizo notar. Poco a poco se fue restableciendo la normalidad en subsiguientes días hasta que finalmente para el sexto día se levantó el toque de queda y colegios, bancos y negocios comenzaron a reabrir. Sin embargo el ejército y los federales siguieron por la ciudad unos cuantos días más para garantizar la seguridad, retirándose los federales el 9 de mayo y el ejército el 14 de mayo, aunque algunos soldados se llegaron a quedar hasta el 27 de mayo.

Tras los disturbios la presión popular forzó otro juicio, y para el 17 de abril de 1993 finalmente se emitió un veredicto de culpabilidad que dejó satisfecha a la gran mayoría de la comunidad afroamericana, aunque dos agentes lograron salir absueltos.

La cifras oficiales finales se saldaron entre unas cincuenta y sesenta victimas mortales, dos mil personas heridas de diversa gravedad, daños materiales por valor entre ochocientos y mil millones de dólares, tres mil seiscientos incendios de diversa índole y al menos unas diez mil personas arrestadas. Socialmente los disturbios en sí supusieron un gran impacto en la comunidad de Los Santos, incluso se logró que dos bandas enemigas siempre enfrentadas como los Ballas y los Families llegaran a acordar un alto al fuego mutuo y uniéndose en demandas políticas conjuntas a la policía y los políticos de la ciudad.

-Vaya, esta ciudad tiene una historia de lo más interesante…-pensó Twilight, mientras seguía leyendo.

En ese justo momento notó que la mesa vibraba levemente y enseguida se percató que se trataba de su móvil, el cual lo tenía puesto en modo vibración para no molestar a nadie. Le echó un rápido vistazo y vio entonces de que se trataba de su madre, dejando el libro en la mesa y saliendo un momento fuera de la sala de lectura para poder atenderla.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Ah, hola mamá, bien, pues bien…

-Por fin sé algo de ti, he estado varios días sin saber nada, empezaba a preocuparme…

Esa frase en concreto dejó un tanto apurada a Twilight, ya que era cierto, entre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días apenas había vuelto a hablar con nadie más, estando bastante incomunicada en ese sentido. Mordiéndose en labio inferior y sintiéndose mal consigo misma se apresuró a decir.

-Ay, lo siento mamá, es que he estado muy liada últimamente y apenas he tenido tiempo…

-Ya, ya, me lo supuse, pero aun así eso no quita que una madre se preocupe por su hija…

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, de verdad, es que ya te digo que he estado tan liada que no me he dado ni cuenta…-murmuró la chica, tratando de sonar convincente sin que su voz la traicionara.

-Bueno, bueno, si no fuera porque te conozco y sé que muchas veces te ocurre te lo voy a dejar pasar, señorita.

-Gracias mamá…

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo por la costa oeste?

-Oh, pues bien, muy bien, sí…

-¿Qué tal con el trabajo?

-Ah, pues muy bien también, sí, el otro día me encargaron una reordenación importante de los documentos y me tuvo ocupada durante casi todo el día…

-Entiendo, debiste de llegar a casa agotada entonces.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, en cuanto toqué la cama caí en redondo…

-Sí, esa es mi hija, tan trabajadora y llena de vitalidad como siempre. Me siento orgullosa de ti, cariño, me alegro de que por fin te haya salido un trabajo que te guste y disfrutes hacer.

-Sí, sí, a mí también…-murmuró Twilight, sintiéndose cada vez peor con cada palabra que decía.

-Spike está por aquí ¿quieres hablar con él?

-Ay, sí, pásamelo.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que finalmente oyó una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea exclamar.

-¡Twilight!

-¡Spike! Me alegro de volver a oír tu voz ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, muy bien, aunque… te echo de menos, Twilight…

-Ya, lo sé, Spike, yo también te echo de menos…

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-Aún no lo sé, Spike, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí…

-Ya, bueno, tenía que intentarlo, supongo…

Esa frase dejó del todo desarmada a la chica, la cual esbozó un gesto triste en su cara al tiempo que no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco. Quiso decirle algo al respecto, pero tampoco se podía comprometer a volver en un periodo determinado de tiempo. Probablemente Sunset la retendría en la ciudad todo el tiempo que quisiera, encontrándose técnicamente atrapada allí. Sin posibilidad de huir siquiera.

-¿Twilight, estás ahí?

La voz de Spike la sacó de su ensoñación, respondiendo de seguido.

-Ah, sí, sí, perdona…

-Bueno, tampoco quiero distraerte si estás haciendo algo…

-No, no, para nada, de hecho estoy en pleno descanso, puedo hablar.

-Está bien…

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo por allí, ya haces todas tus tareas del colegio?

-Sí, en el caso de dudas mamá o papá suelen ayudarme de vez en cuando.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más de banalidades varias hasta que finalmente se despidieron, pasándola de nuevo con su madre, de la cual también se despidió.

-Bueno cielo, te voy a ir dejando por aquí, mucho ánimo con el trabajo, vamos hablando ¿vale?

-Vale, adiós mamá…

-Adiós, cariño, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti…

Tras eso la llamada finalizó y Twilight se permitió el lujo de soltar un largo suspiro, al tiempo que dejaba escapar unas pocas lágrimas. Odiaba todo esto. Odiaba toda esa situación, odiaba su vida, odiaba esa ciudad y odiaba todo lo que ello suponía. Sin embargo había algo que la ayudaba a salir adelante, y eso era el saber que no estaba sola en esa situación. Sus nuevas amigas compartían con ella el mismo destino, estaban juntas en ello, y el simple hecho de saberlo la daba una sensación reconfortante y hasta cálida. Incluso el recordarlo la alivió más de lo que ella mismo se hubiera esperado, sonriendo de seguido y sintiéndose un poquito mejor al respecto. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y entró de nuevo en la sala de lectura, donde un buen libro la esperaba. Afuera Los Santos respiraba.

* * *

-¿Piensas volver alguna vez?

-Sí, claro que sí ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo voy a hacer?

-No sé, hace ya casi dos semanas desde que estás fuera, te echo de menos…

-Oh, Sweetie, cariño, yo también te echo de menos, pero ya sabes que…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, cosas del trabajo, siempre son cosas del trabajo…

Ante eso Rarity no pudo evitar suspirar con aprensión, sabiendo muy bien que su hermanita tenía razón. No sólo no pudo cumplir con su promesa de que en una semana volvería, sino que a todas luces no podría volver hasta que todo el embrollo que la ataba estuviera resuelto, prolongando de manera indefinida su estancia en esa ciudad. Y, por ello, se sentía mal consigo misma ya que, de cierto modo, había defraudado a su hermana pequeña.

-Mira sé que estás enfadada conmigo, y con toda la razón del mundo, pero te voy a pedir que esperes un poco más, cielo…

-¡Sí, espera, espera, como si eso fuera tan fácil! ¡Estoy harta, harta de que te tengas que ir, harta de que no tengas tiempo para mí, harta de todo esto! ¡Eres la gran señora de la droga, la reina de Vice City, la gran narcotraficante de la costa este, y pretendes que todo esté bien entre nosotras! ¡No está bien, nada está bien! ¡Quiero que vuelvas conmigo y que tengamos una vida normal!

Toda esa retahíla de reproches cogió con la guardia baja a Rarity, que no supo ni siquiera qué responder, quedándose muda casi al instante y sintiéndose particularmente dolida.

-Sweetie yo…

Sin embargo la niña no dijo nada más y dejó el teléfono, quedándose la línea en silencio durante unos breves segundos antes de que Hernando dijera algo.

-Se ha ido muy enfadada… ¿quiere que vaya a hablar con ella, señora?

-No, no, déjala sola… ay, Hernando, si es que tiene razón ¿Qué voy a hacer?-masculló Rarity con voz quebrada.

-Yo si fuera usted me plantearía volver, señora…

-Si es que no puedo, Hernando, no puedo…

-¿Por qué, qué ocurre, va todo bien señora?-inquirió el hombre, notando la inquietud en su voz.

-Sí, sí, es solo que…

-No me mienta, por favor.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que tal vez tendrá sus motivos, pero yo también estoy preocupado, la situación por aquí es estable por el momento, pero temo alguna posible amenaza a largo plazo. Por favor, señora, cuénteme qué es lo que ocurre, si necesita ayuda puedo enviar a varios hombres para que…

-No, no, necesitas todos los efectivos posibles para defender la mansión, yo sola me basto y me sobro…

-Pero señora, aun así…

-¡No, Hernando, ya basta, no me discutas!-exclamó Rarity, algo alterada.

Hubo un breve silencio que cayó entre ellos como una losa, inmediatamente después Hernando murmuró.

-Lo que usted diga, señora.

-Lo siento, Hernando, pero es que… la situación es más compleja de lo que parece, te lo contaría, pero no quiero poneros en peligro, y mucho menos a Sweetie. He de hacer esto yo sola.

-Lo comprendo, señora.

Rarity notó cierta frialdad en su tono y suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Tú también no, Hernando, por favor…

-Es que no sé por qué se arriesga a tanto teniendo a un ejército de hombres dispuestos a lo que sea por ayudarla y protegerla, y más aún yo…

Por un instante el hombre se reprimió, a lo que Rarity contestó de seguido.

-Hernando… sé que me aprecias tanto como yo te aprecio a ti, jamás tendré a un segundo al mando tan leal como tú en toda mi vida, y eso es algo que sé muy bien. Y es por eso por lo que confío en ti tanto como para poner en tus manos el timón de esta organización. No lo olvides nunca.

Las palabras de Rarity calaron hondo en el hombre, el cual masculló.

-Así lo haré, señora. Por usted.

-Gracias, Hernando. Cuida de Sweetie Belle ¿vale?

-Por supuesto.

Los dos se despidieron sentidamente y Rarity colgó de seguido, permitiéndose el lujo de aporrear con todas sus fuerzas la cama por pura frustración. De toda esa situación lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que su hermana tenía razón. Odiaba esa vida, y sin embargo ahí estaba, controlando el flujo de droga de toda la costa este y parte de la oeste. Pero ¿de qué servía eso ahora estando como estaba? Se encontraba atada de pies y manos, no podía hacer nada al respecto sin arriesgar innecesariamente la vida de Hernando y Sweetie, y el no saber lo que sucedería era algo que la mataba por dentro casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo he acabado así? ¿En qué momento perdí el control de mi vida? Soy grande y poderosa, pero aun así me siento miserable-pensó la chica con pesar.

El solo pensarlo la daba motivos para sentirse aún más frustrada, convirtiéndose eventualmente en tristeza y dejando escapar lo que sentía en forma de gruesas lágrimas. Sin embargo hubo algo que la hizo recordar, concretamente el móvil que tenía en la mano. En un momento dado se serenó, pero al segundo siguiente sintió como la tristeza comenzaba a ser reemplazada por una incipiente ira. Sin apenas pensar hizo mano del móvil, dirigiéndose a la agenda y clicando en uno de sus contactos, concretamente en uno con el nombre de papá. Inmediatamente después dio tono y se lo llevó a la oreja, apretando el aparato con fuerza y rechinando los dientes con furia.

Al cabo de unos breves segundos de espera el receptor lo cogió, oyéndose al otro lado.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal estás?

-¿¡Por qué?!-chilló entonces ella, ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Eh?

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué todo esto?! ¿¡Por qué droga, por qué Vice City, por qué todo, maldita sea?!

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No, no me vengas con cariños, quiero saber por qué!

-¿Pero a que te…?

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes de lo que te hablo! ¡Por qué, por qué, dime por qué!

-Pe… pero hija…

-¡No! ¡Dime por qué, quiero que me digas por qué! ¡Por qué, por qué!

Para entonces Rarity estaba irreconocible, su apariencia calmada y sosegada se había transformado en una pared de furia y rabia que opacaba todo lo demás. Estuvo asaltando verbalmente a su padre constantemente, tachándole de miserable y acusándole de mal padre y de haberla arruinado la vida. En un momento dado llegó incluso a quebrarse emocionalmente, quedándose reducida a un cumulo de sollozos y jadeos casi incontrolados.

Entonces, en ese mismo instante, una voz distinta sonó esta vez al otro lado.

-Cariño…

Esa dulce y preocupada voz hizo reaccionar a Rarity, la cual musitó.

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, soy yo… ¿Qué te pasa, cariño, qué te aflige tanto? Habla conmigo, por favor, no me dejes así…

La dulce y tranquilizadora voz de su madre consiguió hacer efecto en ella, calmándola en parte y haciéndola sentir algo más tranquila y relajada, aunque siguió llorando lastimeramente un poco más. En cuanto consiguió calmarse del todo la explicó su situación de forma resumida, para no preocuparla en demasía. Una vez que estuvo enterada Pearl comenzó a hablar.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, cariño, y en parte tienes razón. Tu padre sólo quería lo mejor para vosotras, pero hasta yo le advertí que todo tenía un límite. Y aquí tenemos el resultado.

-Es que es eso, mamá, yo nunca he querido nada de esto, tan sólo una vida normal… y ahora, ahora…

-Ssssh, tranquila, ya está, yo hablaré con él, déjamelo a mí, ya sabes que soy la única que le pone en vereda.

Ese comentario sirvió para relajar un poco el ambiente, consiguiendo hacer reír a Rarity, la cual se sintió mucho mejor. Su madre la tranquilizó un poco más y, tras eso, colgó para ocuparse de su marido. Por su parte Rarity se levantó del suelo, mirándose a sí misma al espejo; el rímel de los ojos se la había corrido, con los ojos y parte de las mejillas ennegrecidas, húmedas y bastante sucias. El pelo lo tenía bastante alborotado y sus rulos se habían enmarañado, viéndose bastante mal y comentando de seguido.

-Por dios, estoy horrible, voy a arreglarme.

En un momento como ese supo que volvía a estar bien, prefiriendo olvidarse de todo siendo ella misma y se dirigió al baño. Afuera Los Santos parecía algo contrariada.

* * *

-Son las cinco menos cinco… cinco minutos, cinco minutos…-murmuró Pinkie sin apartar la vista de su reloj y visiblemente emocionada.

Y no era para menos, puesto que dentro de cinco minutos se iba a ver con su hermana Maud, para su gran y eterna suerte. Esa misma mañana la llamó para informarla de que se iba a pasar por la ciudad, concretamente por la universidad de San Andreas, para verse con su director de tesis y pasar una revisión de la misma para que evaluara su estado hasta el momento. Sin apenas dudarlo Pinkie se dirigió hacia allí, donde estuvo esperando a que su hermana saliera para recibirla.

La **universidad de San Andreas** se encontraba situada en el extremo noroeste del barrio de Richman, y destacaba por tener un campus no muy grande y con la gran mayoría de servicios concentrados en un solo lugar, entre ellos la biblioteca, el rectorado, un centro de entrenamiento, canchas deportivas y una pista de atletismo. También había un edificio anexo en el barrio de Morningwood, donde se repartían el resto de clases y demás servicios del campus.

Estuvo esperando unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente dieron las cinco, resonando las campanadas del reloj de la biblioteca por todo el campus; al poco rato pudo ver a su hermana saliendo del rectorado, yendo directamente hacia ella para darla un gran abrazo.

-¡Maudie!

La aludida asió entre sus brazos a su hermana conservando en todo momento la misma expresión en su rostro, al tiempo que decía.

-Pinkie, me alegro de volver a verte.

Estuvieron dando una vuelta por el campus mientras iban hablando de todo un poco.

-¿Qué tal, ya has hablado con tu director de tesis?

-Sí, la ve bastante bien, aunque personalmente creo que podría incluir algo más en algunos puntos…

-¿Cuántas páginas llevas ya?

-Unas trescientas…

-¡¿Trescientas?! ¡Uauh, Maudie, pero eso es increíble, seguro que está perfecto!

-No te creas, hay algunos puntos que me han quedado algo más escuetos que otros, y la parte teórica está algo deshilachada…

-¿¡Bromeas?! ¡Son trescientas páginas, es imposible que falte algo, probablemente hasta sobre!

-Para una tesis doctoral la extensión siempre suele estar en torno a esa cifra, no es tan raro, además, llevo trabajando en ella más de tres años, es necesario incluir toda la información.

-¡Pues espero que tengas la mejor nota, después de todo trescientas página no son moco de pavo!

Tras un breve tour dirigido por Maud alrededor de todo el campus se dirigieron al barrio de Morningwood para tomar algo en un sitio que la chica conocía, habiendo un buen y gratificante paseo desde donde estaban. A lo largo de todo el camino pudieron contemplar el lujo y la opulencia que hacía caracterizar tanto a un barrio como Richman, viendo unas mansiones que no tenían nada que envidiar a las más caras y exclusivas que había en Vinewood Hills. Incluso llegaron a ver la figura de la mansión Richman, donde un famoso magnate multimillonario y propietario de una revista para adultos vivía, además de ser el punto neurálgico de unas fiestas increíbles que normalmente se solían dar en el patio trasero de la mansión.

Una vez en **Morningwood** se dirigieron directamente al **café Vespucci** , un fino y conocido establecimiento donde hacían un café latte macchiato muy bueno, pidiendo uno para cada una.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer cuanto termines, Maudie?-inquirió Pinkie en un momento dado, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Aún no lo sé, pero probablemente me quede.

-¿No vas a volver a casa?

-No, aún tengo que ver un par de cosas y esperar a ver cuánta repercusión tiene mi tesis. Si por un casual se difunde mucho y me ofrecen algo, probablemente me quede aquí.

-Ya veo…-murmuró Pinkie, algo entristecida.

Ante eso Maud notó enseguida ese cambio de humor, comentando de seguido.

-Ya sabes que lo último que quiero es ser una carga…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, Maudie, no creas que no, pero… yo tengo intención de volver en cuanto todo esto acabe, ya que quiero seguir intentándolo en la escuela de cocina de allí.

-Razón de más para ello.

-Ya, pero te echo de menos, Maudie…

Ante eso la aludida se quedó callada, mirando a su café y conservando en todo momento su inalterable cara de póker; en un momento dado murmuró.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Pinkie, pero tienes que entender que lo hago para que tú seas feliz. Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy, eso es lo más importante para mí. Y ya sabes que, si lo necesitas, te ayudaré con lo que sea.

-Ya, pero si no estás tú ¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz?

Esa pregunta cogió a Maud desprevenida, la cual bajó la mirada y se llevó la taza a los labios para beber un poco de su café; por su parte Pinkie aprovechó para seguir hablando.

-Tampoco es que no quiera que triunfes ni mucho menos, pero hasta que no he venido aquí no te había visto desde hacía varios años salvo cuando hablábamos por Skype. Al menos ahora podemos vernos más a menudo, y eso es algo que agradezco mucho, pero si no vas a volver a Alderney después de todo este tiempo… ¿Qué hay de papá, mamá, Marble y Limestone? Ellos también te echan de menos.

Las palabras de Pinkie dieron qué pensar a Maud, mirando hacia la mesa y recapacitando al respecto. En un momento dado la chica cerró los ojos, con actitud segura, hasta que finalmente se pronunció al respecto.

-Sí es verdad que he estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero si lo hice fue para ayudaros a que vivierais algo más desahogados. En ese sentido no me arrepiento porque sé que ahora estáis un poco mejor, si me hubiera quedado allí hubiera sido una carga para todos vosotros.

-Ya pero…

Antes de que Pinkie pudiera decir algo más Maud se adelantó, continuando de seguido.

-Por ahora me ceñiré a lo que te he dicho, me quedaré aquí si veo que las cosas me van mejor, y si al final consigo un buen trabajo y logro ganar dinero iré a visitaros de forma regular.

-Pero Maud…

En vez de contestar la chica la lanzó una cortante mirada que zanjó rápidamente el asunto, a lo que Pinkie tan solo murmuró.

-Está bien, está bien…

Para evitar males mayores la chica prefirió no decir nada más y cambió de tema rápidamente.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente entre chistes varios por parte de Pinkie y algún que otro poema por parte de Maud, haciéndola olvidar casi por completo de los problemas que la acuciaban de un tiempo a esa parte. Cerca de las siete las dos se tuvieron que empezar a mover, ya que Maud tenía que volver a Paleto Bay y debía de ir en autobús, teniendo de coger el de las siete para evitar llegar al pueblo a las tantas de la madrugada, ya que el viaje era de más de tres horas. Para ello fueron en taxi hasta la estación de autobuses ya que era lo más rápido, llegando a pocos minutos antes de que el autobús saliera, teniendo que comprar el billete en tiempo record y despidiéndose de ella rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo volverás por aquí?

-Aún no lo sé, en cuanto tenga intención de pasarme te avisaré.

-Vale, también me pasaré yo por allí en cuanto tenga la ocasión.

Ambas se despidieron dándose un efusivo abrazo, sobre todo por parte de Pinkie, aunque Maud también la devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad y cariño que ella. Tras eso la chica abordó el autobús y Pinkie la observó irse mientras agitaba la mano hasta que finalmente el vehículo desapareció en la siguiente intersección.

Una vez sola se permitió el lujo de soltar un dejado suspiro, algo triste por las intenciones de su hermana, pero aun así sabía que debía respetar su decisión, por muy dolorosa que esta fuera. Tras eso ella también cogió otro autobús que la acercara a Del Perro, al tiempo que la noche comenzaba a echarse sobre Los Santos, cubriendo el cielo de estrellas.

* * *

Desde las alturas de su apartamento, Sunset podía ver la totalidad del skyline de la ciudad, al tiempo que la luz del sol poniente se reflejaba sobre la superficie de cristal de los edificios del centro, pintando la ciudad de un color rojo pardo intenso.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se desviaban por otros derroteros, aunque en realidad tan solo estaba esperando una llamada por parte de su jefe, por lo que en ese sentido podía sentirse medianamente tranquila. No es que se pudiera decir que su jefe fuera una persona tranquila de por sí, pero algo tenía que tener el poseer la confianza de alguien como él. Después de todo de por sí ya era poderoso, pero en el caso de que sus planes de inversión en esa ciudad consiguiesen llegar a buen término, lo sería incluso aún más, teniendo en su poder ambas costas y todo lo que ello podría suponer.

Aun y con todo Sunset tan solo se limitaba a acatar órdenes sin preguntar ni rechistar, algo particularmente valioso para alguien como su jefe, ya que nunca había sido de explicaciones, sino más de hechos y no tanto de palabras. Debido a esto la chica siempre trataba de ofrecerle lo que él siempre quería ver, resultados, y eso se traducía en un trabajo constante haciendo uso de la inflexibilidad que tanto la caracterizaba. Aunque de por sí esa virtud no era algo que hubiese adquirido desde que trabajaba para alguien como su jefe, sino que era algo que venía de mucho más atrás, concretamente de cuando era pequeña y vivía en Bohan con su madre. Sin quererlo siquiera comenzó entonces a bucear por sus recuerdos, volviendo a otro lugar y a otros tiempos completamente distintos.

Vivir en Bohan es como vivir aparte del resto de la ciudad, como si se tratara de un mundo paralelo que poco o nada tenía que ver con el resto de distritos. Desde la fundación de la ciudad, Bohan había tenido fama de ser pendenciera, rocambolesca y particularmente violenta, y no necesariamente en ese orden. Las sirenas de policía y el eco de los disparos desde las esquinas eran una constante, y raro era el día en el que ninguna de esas dos distantes cacofonías no se oyeran en algún momento de la jornada. Y en medio de toda esa maraña de pandilleros de poca monta, bandas callejeras, pobreza extrema y violencia desmedida, estaba una pequeña niña de ojos celestes y pelo color fuego intenso acompañado de una mujer que se había pasado toda la vida luchando. Con toda seguridad Sunshine Rise podía cerciorar que no había tenido suerte en la vida, y debido a ello su hija había adquirido esa misma suerte, para desgracia de su pobre madre, que tuvo que hacerlo todo con tal de ayudarla a sobrevivir.

Fruto de una relación pasajera entre ella y un cliente habitual del **Triangle Club** , el club de striptease local donde Sunshine trabajaba esporádicamente, Sunset nació y creció ajena al mundo que la rodeaba mientras que su madre trataba de protegerla de los peligros que acechaban por las calles, dándola algo que comer y un mínimo de educación. Para ello rascaba de donde fuera y de lo que fuera, haciendo de todo con tal de que su hija saliera adelante, siendo ella lo que la daba fuerzas para continuar. Desde el primer momento en el que nació, para su madre Sunset era su pequeño rayo de sol, como siempre la llamaba, apodo al que la niña cogió cierto cariño. Gracias sobre todo al cariño y amor que sentía por su madre, Sunset pudo crecer al margen de la realidad que acaparaba todas las calles de Bohan, lo que de cierta forma fue una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Como su madre hacía de todo para sacar a su hija adelante, desde traficar con drogas, armas y hasta prostituirse de vez en cuando, eso la hizo ganarse cierta fama que a largo plazo le salió caro. En uno de los tratos entre los Spanish Lords y los Albaneses, las dos bandas que dominaban el distrito, algo salió mal y el resultado fueron muchos miembros de cada banda muertos, entre ellas la propia Sunshine, dejando a Sunset sola en el mundo. La noticia de la muerte de su madre fue un mazazo para ella, que por aquel entonces tan solo contaba con diez años de edad, y la realidad se mostró ante ella con su cara más fea, obligándola a crecer de golpe para poder sobrevivir.

Los años pasaron con particular dureza, forjando así a una Sunset Shimmer ruda y de armas tomar, que al igual que su madre hacía de todo con tal de salir adelante. Gracias a que su madre fue bailarina en el Triangle Club, ella también consiguió trabajar allí con asiduidad, logrando cierta permanencia gracias sobre todo a su físico, bien proporcionado y muy esbelto. También llegó a trabajar tanto para los Spanish Lords como los Albaneses, tratando de averiguar entre medias quien fue el causante de la muerte de su madre, ya que desde un principio la policía sospechaba de una posible intervención de unas terceras personas en la refriega. Tras arduas investigaciones supo entonces que el trato salió mal por intromisión de la familia Lupisella, una de las cinco familias italianas que componían La Comisión y que había tratado de acercarse a Bohan para tantear el distrito en una posible expansión, pero al final se desistió al comprobar que no era muy fuerte económicamente hablando. Recabando información logró obtener un nombre, siendo un tal Sonny Honorato el principal artífice de la matanza, yendo a por él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y vengando así a su madre. Su venganza llamó entonces la atención de su actual jefe, ofreciéndola trabajar para él al ver su sangre fría y potencial, aceptando de seguido y ayudándole a asentarse en esa parte de la costa este hasta llegar finalmente a ese mismo instante. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sunset, susurrando de seguido.

-Mamá…

Al segundo siguiente un ruido insistente la hizo reaccionar, viendo que se trataba de su móvil. En cuanto vio quien era se recompuso enseguida y cogió rápidamente.

-Señor.

-Tengo algo nuevo entre manos que requiere de tu atención.

-Usted me dirá, señor.

-Bien. He conseguido averiguar un poco más acerca de ese tal Formage y he descubierto que tiene cuentas en las islas Caimán, pero la gran parte del dinero que gana sale directamente de Los Santos, así que quiero que partas de ahí. Usa a una de esas chicas, así no levantaremos sospechas.

-Muy bien, señor, en cuanto tenga algo le aviso.

Tras esa corta conversación Sunset colgó rápidamente, comenzando a moverse para tenerlo todo listo para mañana. Afuera la noche se echó sobre Los Santos, arropando el cielo con un manto de estrellas que apenas se veían por la contaminación.

* * *

Esa misma noche Rarity se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, leyendo tranquilamente y descansando, sintiéndose algo más tranquila desde lo de esa misma tarde, aunque con algunos detalles todavía rondando por su cabeza. Aun así no dejaba que la afectara demasiado, enfocándose en la trama del libro, una apasionada historia de amor con tintes dramáticos, como a ella más la gustaba.

En ese justo momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y vio entonces que se trataba de su padre. Rarity suspiró, sintiéndose algo mal por haberle gritado de esa forma, pero aun así se armó de valor y respondió enseguida.

-Hola papá.

-Hola hija… ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí, aunque antes de nada déjame decirte que lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte, pero es que estaba tan enfadada que… simplemente estallé.

-Sí, lo sé, tu madre me lo ha explicado todo. Lo siento, hija, no debí meterte en este mundo así sin más…

-Mira, papá, lo hecho, hecho está, ya no se puede hacer nada y sé que a estas alturas de la vida no puedo dejarlo así sin más. Aunque me pese he de llevar las riendas del negocio.

-No, cariño, no podría dejarte sufrir más después de saber lo mal que te has sentido durante todo este tiempo. Me aparté de ti creyendo que estabas lista para sucederme, sin ni siquiera pensar si realmente querías o no ser parte de todo esto, y te involucré sin apenas pensarlo. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Papá, no lo pienses más, después de todo tampoco quiero molestarte así sin más…

-No, para nada, de hecho te llamaba para comentarte que tu madre y yo nos volvemos a casa.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, retomaré mi puesto como líder del cártel, Hernando me ha explicado que tienes algo entre manos en la costa oeste y no te puedes volver, razón de más para hacerlo. No es que dude de las capacidades de Hernando, después de todo sé que es un buen hombre, pero no quiero que lidies más con un peso que yo mismo te impuse.

-¿Qué? Pero papá, espera, ¿estás seguro, es eso prudente?

Por un momento Magnum no dijo nada, dejando pasar unos leves segundos de repentino silencio hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Lo que sea por tratar de resarcirme, lo siento cariño, he sido un padre horrible.

-No, a ver, tampoco es eso, yo te quiero, papá…

-Razón de más, entonces, no me merezco que me quieras tanto…

-Papá…

Aun a pesar de todo su padre era un hombre cariñoso y muy familiar, habiéndola enseñado muchas más cosas aparte de los intrincados matices del negocio, por lo que en ese sentido tampoco era tan mal padre al fin y al cabo. Aun así dejó más que clara su postura, por lo que tanto él como su madre se volverían a Vice City mañana por la mañana. La costó un poco pero finalmente Rarity lo aceptó, algo preocupada por el mismo hecho en sí, pero al menos ahora Sweetie tendría algo más de compañía, ya que hacia bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vio a sus padres.

Después de hablar con su padre trató de volver a su lectura, pero la conversación con él aún seguía fresca en su memoria, sin dejarla concentrarse a duras penas, por lo que optó por dejar de leer y acostarse. Se arropó sólo con la manta bajera, ya que hacía bastante calor de un tiempo a esa parte, y trató de dormirse intentando ignorar los acontecimientos más recientes. Finalmente logró conciliar el sueño sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, mecida por una suave brisa que entraba por la ventana de su habitación abierta.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la ciudad, una figura no descansaba, de hecho había estado muy activa de un tiempo a esa parte, haciendo averiguaciones varias y observando, sobre todo observando. Desde que conoció a esas chicas, la curiosidad de Fluttershy no había hecho más que crecer y crecer conforme más las vigilaba, llegando incluso a desear conocerlas más a fondo y estar con ellas. Pero hasta ella sabía que eso sería arriesgado, prefiriendo seguir vigilando desde la distancia y obteniendo información sobre ellas desde otras fuentes. Hasta el momento lo que más sabía era la información básica de cada una, de donde eran, donde vivían y a qué se dedicaban. Se sorprendió bastante en cuanto averiguó quién era realmente Rarity Belle, aunque lo que más la llamaba la atención era que el resto eran chicas mucho más corrientes sin ninguna conexión con el mundo del crimen, lo cual la extrañaba de cierta forma, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que habían robado un par de aviones de una base militar recientemente. De la única que aún no sabía nada era la chica de ojos celestes y pelo rojo fuego con destellos dorados que las acompañó en el golpe a Fort Zancudo, de esa no había podido averiguar gran cosa salvo su nombre, Sunset Shimmer. Tendría que seguir buscando para acumular más información. Y eso es lo que haría para llegar a descubrir lo que esas chicas ocultaban.

* * *

¡Por fin! Madre mía, este capítulo ha tardado bastante en salir, y no porque estuviera bloqueado ni nada por el estilo, sino porque últimamente no he parado, luego explicaré por qué, ahora comentaré un poco algunas cosillas de este capítulo. Este es el último capítulo antes de volver a retomar la trama principal, por lo que he aprovechado para ir contando más de otros detalles concernientes a cada una. Unos cuantos personajes nuevo y otros ya establecidos pero algo abandonados vuelven a tener algo de foco aquí, ya que lo necesitaban, algunos más que otros, como el padre de Rarity. Cabe destacar que la escena de Rarity estallando no la contemplaba en un principio, tan solo surgió mientras escribía, y cuando eso pasa sé que es señal de que se va por buen camino, por lo que la acepté con sumo agrado, me quedó especialmente bien. También he aprovechado para contar más cosas acerca de la ciudad, el caso de Leonora Johnson es una referencia al caso de Elizabeth Short, más conocida como la Dalia Negra, y los disturbios tienen una prominente base en detalles reales, ya que no se sabe gran cosa acerca de los del juego, los cuales tan solo se mencionan un par de veces y ya, por lo que he aprovechado para meter detalles reales. Aunque sin duda la parte que más me ha gustado escribir ha sido la del pasado de Sunset, que me ha quedado bastante resultona, probablemente suelte más detalles en un futuro, incluso he llegado a pensar en escribir algo aparte en plan spin off que cuente un poco la vida de Sunset viviendo en Bohan desde niña hasta adulta, aunque sólo lo haría una vez que haya terminado con esta historia, claro está. Tan solo es una idea, decidme qué os parece en vuestros reviews. Para el siguiente capítulo se dará el segundo golpe, que será muy distinto al primero, ya lo veréis, ya.

Por otro lado, acerca de haber tardado en publicar este capítulo es porque actualmente voy a opositar para bibliotecas y archivos y voy a empezar a prepararme, así que voy a estar algo más liado que con la carrera, aunque tened por seguro que eso no me va a detener de seguir escribiendo, aunque el ritmo de escritura va a decrecer un poco, eso sí, para que lo sepáis y lo tengáis en cuenta.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **El golpe de Epsilon (1ª parte)**

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! ¡Buenos días, Los Santos, hoy vamos a tener cielos despejados durante la mayor parte del día, aunque con posibilidad de nubarrones para esta tarde, no obstante se estima que no vaya a llover hasta dentro de unos cuantos días, por lo que id preparando los paraguas y los chubasqueros! En otro orden de asuntos se ha dado a conocer que el famoso líder y fundador del Programa Epsilon, Cris Formage, ha vuelto a intentar llevar la petición al Senado para que su ya proclamado culto vuelva a ser reconocido como religión, mientras que sienta sus bolsillos en las islas Caimán. No se le ha vuelto a ver por la ciudad desde aquel incidente en el que uno de sus helicópteros acabó derribado hace ya varios meses atrás, lo que generó todo tipo de rumores y habladurías sobre que había perdido una gran cantidad de dinero proveniente directamente de sus contribuyentes, pero nada ha sido confirmado desde entonces.

Twilight tenía la costumbre de desayunar viendo o escuchando las noticias, ya que la gustaba estar informada, aunque últimamente apenas escuchaba la radio, encendiéndola más por hábito que por otra cosa. Aun y con todo era algo que al menos la mantenía distraída, algo que últimamente agradecía bastante, ya que al menos la hacía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su situación.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante su móvil comenzó a sonar, viendo entonces que se trataba de Sunset y mascullando por lo bajo.

-Genial, se acabó la tranquilidad…

Descolgó rápidamente para hablar con ella.

-¿Sí?

-Sparkle, soy yo, reúnete conmigo donde siempre, tenemos que hablar-anunció Sunset.

-¿Dónde es donde siempre? La última vez me llevaste al cartel de Vinewood.

-No, allí no, de día suele estar algo transitado por turistas y senderistas, ve mejor a Del Perro Plaza, en la terraza del Wigwam Burger.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

Colgó con gesto mohíno y comenzó a prepararse para partir, apagando la radio y apurando el café de un trago. A esas alturas se había acabado acostumbrando a su sabor repugnante, por lo que ya no era tan malo, al menos para ella. Se vistió rápidamente, cogió las llaves del coche y bajó al garaje, saliendo de él con dirección hacia el lugar asignado.

Durante el camino Twilight se estuvo preguntando qué podría querer Sunset esta vez. Dado que la última vez llegaron a robar un par de aviones de una base militar, cualquier cosa se la hacía posible, desde entrar a la Casa Blanca o sabotear el sistema informático del Pentágono. Aun así prefirió no pensarlo demasiado para evitar que la diera un síncope o algo peor, por lo que se centró en la carretera y en el tráfico de la ciudad.

En cuanto llegó al lugar pudo ver el coche de Sunset aparcado junto a las escaleras, aparcando el suyo al lado y dirigiéndose al lugar de reunión. Sunset estaba allí, sentada al otro lado de la terraza y mirando su móvil atentamente. Twilight se sentó delante de ella y la chica de pelo de color fuego comentó sin despegar su mirada del móvil.

-Caramba, qué rapidez…

-Me dijiste que viniera y eso he hecho.

-Sí, ya lo veo, muy bien, Sparkle, así me gusta…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sunset?

-Bueno, qué seca estás ¿no? Normalmente sueles tener algunas palabras para mí…

-Sí, pero teniendo en cuenta los precedentes prefiero ahorrármelo.

-Oh, vaya, nada mal, parece que vas aprendiendo… me gusta, me gusta…

Twilight prefirió ignorar los comentarios de Sunset y esperó a que se le pasara ese ataque de jocosidad congénita; por su parte la chica la miró de arriba abajo, comentando de seguido.

-Me gusta eso, Sparkle, en serio, demuestra que no eres tan tonta como aparentas…

-¿Ah, no?-inquirió ella con gesto de reproche.

-No, de hecho me esperaba que me replicaras o me dijeras algo al respecto, pero has preferido quedarte callada. Quien calla, otorga, así que…

Las palabras de Sunset dieron que pensar a Twilight, aunque antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre nada más la chica la cortó de golpe comentando.

-Pero bueno, no hemos venido aquí a psicoanalizarnos, hablemos de trabajo. Necesito que te encargues de algo especial.

-¿Sólo yo? ¿Y qué hay de las demás?-quiso saber Twilight, recelosa.

-Este es un trabajo para una sola persona, no hace falta nadie más, por lo que te encargarás tú sola de ello. ¿Has oído hablar del **programa Epsilon**?

Por un momento se quedó callada, recordando entonces lo que había oído esta misma mañana en la radio, aunque antes de que pudiera decir nada más Sunset comenzó a sacar una serie de panfletos y enseñándoselos a Twilight, al tiempo que la explicaba.

-Se trata de un culto religioso que tiene mucha presencia a este lado de la costa oeste, aunque está empezando a emerger en otras ciudades y estados. Fue fundado por este tipo de aquí, Cris Formage, en el cual mi jefe está particularmente interesado.

Sunset sacó entonces una foto de un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo corto y muy bien peinado y cortado, castaño, de ojos claros, cejas finas y mirada profunda. Vestía con una especie de toga de color azul claro y con unos cordeles dorados a modo de banda que colgaban de una medalla dorada con una especie de símbolo extraño en ella, muy parecido a una F pero con rasgos de una E y con extremos de más.

-El tipo se considera un iluminado, una especie de mesías o de profeta que escribe algo sobre un tratado enclavado en un cuarto paradigma, o alguna mierda parecida. No pasa de ser un simple charlatán con mucho tiempo libre, aparentemente, y digo aparentemente porque es mucho más poderoso de lo que parece.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En el sentido de tener cuentas con fondos millonarios en las islas Caimán y tener la influencia suficiente como para crear o destruir carreras en Vinewood según le venga en gana. Para cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común, entre los que yo me incluyo, y supongo que tú también, no pasa de ser un simple farsante con aires de grandeza, pero debe de haber algo más detrás, y eso es lo que queremos que investigues y descubras.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?

-Fácil, formando parte esa panda de pirados y accediendo a su sede, situada en Rockford Hills. Sabemos que actualmente Formage no está aquí, en Los Santos, por lo que es el momento perfecto para entrar ahí y acceder a su ordenador personal, de donde podremos sacar la información que necesitamos. Pero para eso debes de ganarte la confianza de esa gente, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es unirte a ellos, para hacerles creer que comulgas con sus ideas.

-Ya veo, entonces quieres que me infiltre.

-Exacto, y vas a tener que hacerlo bien, por lo que tendrás que acatar todo lo que te digan para no levantar sospechas.

-Está bien…

-Puede que te lleve un tiempo, así que tómatelo con calma, aunque no demasiada, tampoco queremos que este encargo se alargue mucho, Formage podría volver en cualquier momento y eso sería malo para nosotros, sobre todo a la hora de entrar en su despacho.

-Vale. ¿Cómo hago para unirme a ellos?

-Está todo en la página web, sigue sus instrucciones y haz todo lo que te digan.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera replicar o decir nada más Sunset se levantó, recogiendo su bolso y dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

-Ah, pero espera, y una vez que me acepten ¿Qué hago?

-Por ahora céntrate en eso, una vez que estés dentro y seas parte de ellos ya veremos cómo actuar. Yo me voy ya, he de atender otros asuntos.

Tras ese rápida y escueta despedida Twilight se quedó sola allí, aún algo insegura sobre cómo hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Estuvo mirando todos los panfletos que Sunset la dio, además de la foto del tal Cris Formage, el cual a primera vista no parecía ser un cultista o un sectario, sin embargo enseguida pudo ver que algo extraño había en todo ese asunto en cuanto leyó la propaganda.

 ** _Los 12 mandamientos del epsilonismo_**

 _1._ _La tierra tiene 157 años de vida._

 _2._ _Los dinosaurios son una mentira que únicamente creen las personas débiles._

 _3._ _Eres feliz, simplemente no lo sabes._

 _4._ _Todos venimos del mismo árbol._

 _5._ _Todos estamos emparentados con todos lo demás, excepto con los pelirrojos._

 _6._ _El esperma no existe, es una mentira difundida por los profesores de biología, junto con todo lo que alguna vez te han dicho._

 _7._ _Los hombres deben estar con nueve nuevos socios a la semana. Se supone que las mujeres se encuentran con seis, excepto en julio, cuando debe estar con cinco hombres por día._

 _8._ _Los alienígenas están entre nosotros. Si tienes una marca de nacimiento, puedes ser descendiente de Kraff, el famoso emperador del 4° Paradigma._

 _9._ _Los árboles hablan, pero sólo algunas personas pueden oírlos._

 _10._ _Las personas que creen en algo viven mucho más que los ateos, y tienen una vida eterna en buena medida._

 _11._ _Si crees en esto y orientas tus manos y tu cartera hacia el EPSILONISMO, vivirás una vida feliz. De lo contrario estás condenado._

 _12._ _KIFFLOM, ¡LA FELICIDAD ES TUYA! ¡KIFFLOM!_

Aunque la cosa no sólo se quedaba ahí, con el ceño fruncido al extremo siguió leyendo otro panfleto.

 ** _Los doce objetivos del epsilonismo_**

 _I. Estamos haciendo un asalto a la felicidad._

 _II. Seremos generosos, de forma directa y manifiesta._

 _III. Viviremos a través de la verdad científica comprobada de las metáforas._

 _IV. Lucharemos contra la superstición, el pensamiento limitado y el dogma dondequiera que lo encontremos._

 _V. Seremos claros de pensamiento, de mentalidad independiente y de hacer exactamente lo que nos dicen._

 _VI. Practicaremos la ciencia sin dudar._

 _VII. Mostraremos el poder infinito al convencer a los que tienen dudas con nuestras opciones de vida._

 _VIII. Practicaremos la bondad y la misericordia mediante un asalto implacable a los insalvables, siempre recordándoles lo que les espera._

 _IX. Estaremos en todas partes, todos a la vez, pero también aquí y ahora._

 _X. Invertiremos en un programa de estudios estructurado, porque sabemos que el conocimiento no es gratuito._

 _XI. Estaremos abiertos a nuevas experiencias lejos de los que estén equivocados, sean insalvables, o vayan en contra de las enseñanzas._

 _XII. Promoveremos el epsilonismo en todo lo que hacemos, mientras esperamos tanto a la escritura del Tratado como al final del 9º Paradigma._

Para entonces el ceño de Twilight no podía fruncirse más de lo que ya estaba fruncido, sintiéndose totalmente patidifusa por lo que estaba leyendo. Pero aún quedaba algo más para su suerte o desgracia, algo que no supo distinguir muy bien en esos momentos.

 ** _El juramento epsilonista_**

 _Todas las cosas buenas vienen de Kraff, que es el hecho sobre el cual se construye el epsilonismo._

 _El epsilonismo es una ciencia, así como una religión, de hecho somos la única religión que es también una ciencia y que tiene que ver con la búsqueda de la verdad._

 _Como buscadores de la verdad verdadera, estamos dispuestos a pagar para mejorar la búsqueda. De esta forma, estamos invirtiendo en nuestro futuro._

 _El juramento seguirá siendo revelado a su debido tiempo. KIFFLOM._

Una vez que terminó de leerlo todo, Twilight dejó los panfletos en la mesa y se quedó en el sitio, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Si realmente todo eso era tomado cien por cien en serio en ese lugar, estaba más que claro que no sería particularmente complicado ganarse su confianza, tan solo tenía que hacer lo que la dijeran y hacer como que le importaba todo eso. No podía ser tan difícil, sobre todo con semejante ideología, por lo que cogió toda la propaganda y se encaminó de vuelta a casa.

Dado que la propia Sunset la había dicho que todo estaba en su página web, nada más llegar se conectó a internet usando su portátil y buscó en eyefind información acerca del programa Epsilon, siendo el primer enlace el acceso a su página web. Nada más entrar en ella una interfaz dominada por el azul claro la dio la bienvenida, al tiempo que una musiquita de fondo con un tono místico de lo más envolvente comenzaba a sonar. En la cabecera se podía observar el logo de dicho programa, que era similar al símbolo que tenía el propio Cris Formage en su túnica, y arriba a la izquierda un menú dispuesto en forma vertical daba acceso a otras partes de la página web. Un poco más abajo había un mensaje de bienvenida que rezaba:

* * *

 **N. del A.** Leer los siguientes párrafos al ritmo de _epsilon program soundtrack_

* * *

 _Bienvenido al Programa Epsilon_

 _¿Quieres ser feliz y liberar tu mente, o prefieres seguir agonizando en la ignorancia sin conocer tu auténtico yo eterno? Te controlan un montón de poderosas fuerzas que no comprendes._

 _¿Quieres creer? ¿Eres todo lo que necesitas y menos y más? Entonces estás listo._

 _¿Quieres contar con armas poderosas? Ha llegado nuestro momento, y también el tuyo, si lo permites._

 _El tratado se está escribiendo ahora._

Twilight soltó un exasperado suspiro, hastiada de tanta sensiblería barata e intentos de captación en tan sólo unas pocas líneas. Aun así hizo de tripas corazón y siguió leyendo, encontrándose entonces con un enlace cuyo título rezaba: _evalúa tu identidad_. Clicó en él y le llevó directamente a un cuestionario de diez preguntas, en la primera se podía leer: _¿eres pelirrojo?_ Con el ceño fruncido clicó en _no_ , llevándola a la siguiente pregunta, la cual rezaba: _¿alguna vez has vuelto a experimentar un déjà vu?_ Esta vez Twilight arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué tenía que ver ese detalle en concreto con nada en específico; aun así clicó que _sí_ , ya que el déjà vu era un fenómeno, concretamente una paramnesia, que era mucho más común de lo que podía parecer. La siguiente pregunta era esta vez algo más enrevesada, e incluso confusa, ya que decía: _¿quieres entender completamente lo que es estar completo?_ Esta vez Twilight dejó escapar un gesto confuso, sin atender del todo la pregunta, aunque por esa misma razón clicó _no sé_ , ya que de por sí era una cuestión muy críptica. Aunque la siguiente pregunta la dejó del todo alucinada, ya que decía: _¿tienes la resistencia necesaria para acostarte con nueve personas a la semana?_ Esta vez la chica no pudo evitar enrojecer de golpe, ya que ni siquiera había llegado a tener ninguna experiencia en ese sentido, por lo que clicó _no_ rápidamente y pasó a la siguiente pregunta, la cual no era más sencilla que la anterior ni mucho menos, ya que decía: _¿consideras el atractivo relativo a tu propio atractivo?_ Esta vez Twilight llegó a dudar como tal, ya que nunca se había considerado una chica atractiva, aunque enseguida desechó ese pensamiento, dándose cuenta enseguida de la intención de esa pregunta y clicando _no_ rápidamente. La siguiente pregunta era más directa, ya que decía: _¿tienes una marca de nacimiento en la cara?_ Ese detalle en concreto la llegó a recordar uno de los mandamientos del epsilonismo, concretamente el octavo, que decía que si tenías una mancha en la cara eras una especie de descendiente de Kraff de un paradigma, o algo así. Aun así clicó _no_ y continuó. La siguiente pregunta también era más directa, aunque algo confusa, ya que rezaba: _¿quieres ser famoso?_ Twilight nunca había querido ser famosa y reconocida como las celebridades más populares, al menos no en ese sentido, aunque sí que la gustaría ser al menos reconocida como bibliotecaria o documentalista. Aun así clicó _no_ , ya que algo la decía que esa pregunta tenía truco, pasando a la siguiente rápidamente. Esta era algo más curiosa, ya que rezaba: _¿puedes mirar a las cosas, por ejemplo a los árboles y a las águilas, y verlas como metáforas de otras cosas?_ Twilight alzó esta vez las cejas en un gesto curioso, ya que la resultó un tanto interesante. Desde siempre la habían gustado las metáforas, sobre todo debido a la complejidad y el intríngulis que requerían a la hora de pensar y darlas el pertinente sentido, por lo que ésta vez clicó _sí_ con ganas. Aunque la siguiente la dejó del todo cortada, y no por nada, ya que decía: _¿puedes ignorar a toda tu familia y unirte a un nuevo grupo de amigos?_ No pudo evitar enrojecer, ya que técnicamente era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, reflejando además muy bien su situación actual. Sin embargo no dejó que ese detalle en concreto la afectara demasiado, después de todo no era una situación casual, ni mucho menos, estando totalmente fuera de su control, por lo que clicó _no_. Finalmente llegó a la última pregunta, la cual ponía la puntilla inquiriendo: _¿tus cheques tienen fondos?_

-¿¡En serio?!-soltó Twilight, totalmente alucinada.

¿¡Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa?! Esa pregunta confirmaba del todo sus sospechas, pero aun así la resultaba del todo inaceptable y hasta increíble que hubiera gente que se creyera todo ese cúmulo de patrañas, sólo para dar dinero a esa gente. Un tanto indignada clicó _no_ sólo por llevar la contraria a esa estúpida pregunta, completando así el cuestionario y clicando en _obtener resultados_. Al cabo de unos breves segundos el navegador la redirigió a una página de resultados, en la cual aparecía una gráfica de queso en la que aparecían una serie de características como estabilidad, ego, agresión, neurosis, heterosexualidad o percepción narcisista en una cantidad desproporcionada que se notaba a la legua que no se correspondía al total ni por asomo. Junto al gráfico había una parrafada analítica que incluso se molestó en leer.

 _Tienes un nivel de iluminación del 24%, correspondiente a la "banda altamente indeseable". Tu gráfico revela que estás extremadamente insatisfecho, deprimido, que no tienes éxito, que te falta un objetivo y que a veces te dan ganas de apuñalarte los ojos o apuñalar los ojos de los demás._

 _Ten en cuenta que esta no es la opinión que tenemos de ti. Es la opinión que tienes de ti mismo analizada por una máquina muy compleja que vendemos en la tienda de regalos de Epsilon. La pregunta importante es ¿aprecias las limitaciones de tus malentendidos? Es vital que te desconectes de tus deficiencias. Tienes que pasar a la acción._

 _Viaja por el amanecer hasta el pase que se muestra en nuestros folletos. Busca una camioneta roja con una abolladura en el parachoques derecho. Levanta la mano izquierda y recita las palabras: "Llévame con mi padre-padre, hermano-tío, Kifflom". Nosotros haremos el resto. Porque todos sabemos que hay un Kifflom y hay un Krant, ambos sean alabados._

Para entonces Twilight estaba del todo alucinada, indignada e incrédula a partes iguales, llegando incluso a musitar.

-Oh dios mío ¿en qué me estoy metiendo?

Por un instante quiso salir de la página y olvidarse del asunto, pero enseguida lo desechó puesto que debía de hacer esto sí o sí, era un encargo de Sunset y como tal debía de actuar en consecuencia. Por lo que, sin otra alternativa, cogió uno de los folletos que se trajo consigo y estuvo buscando el pase que se mencionaba en la página web hasta encontrarlo. En una esquina de uno de los folletos había una pequeña captura de la vista satelital de una zona apartada de la ciudad en Vinewood Hills, siendo concretamente el **parque Galileo** , justo al lado del observatorio homónimo y con un punto rojo marcado en uno de sus senderos.

-Pues habrá que ir entonces…-pensó Twilight, resignada.

Sin embargo no fue de inmediato, ya que sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta el tiempo había pasado rápidamente, siendo ya casi la hora de comer, por lo que prefirió quedarse a comer y luego ir después por la tarde.

Mientras comía estuvo recabando más información acerca del programa y encontrando de todo, desde mucha gente que apoyaba sus creencias, encontrando además multitud de famosos entre sus filas que vivían en esa misma ciudad, y hasta detractores. Encontró incluso una página web que se llamaba Cultstoppers y que se dedicaba a poner en evidencia cultos y otras sectas conocidas a ese lado de la costa oeste, entre ellas el propio programa Epsilon, y otros como el de Children of the Mountain, LifeInvader o los Altruistas. Al menos en esa página parecían tener más sentido común que en toda la población de Los Santos, y por lo que pudo averiguar era llevada por gente que estuvo una vez afiliada a algunos de esos cultos. Debido a ese mismo detalle contactó con ellos para preguntarles un par de cosas acerca de Epsilon, siendo contestada rápidamente por uno de los web masters, el cual le explicó cosas más concretas acerca del programa como tal.

 _Hola Twilight, gracias por contactar con nosotros._

 _De todos los cultos que hay en San Andreas, el programa Epsilon es sin duda el más mediático y conocido de todos, habiendo incluso muchos famosos entre sus filas, tales como Jimmy Boston, el famoso filósofo y activista medioambiental, Sebastian Dix, el diseñador más conocido de la ciudad, o Samantha Muldoon, la cantante de moda. Suelen ser utilizados como gancho mediático para atraer a más gente y sonsacarles el dinero, que es básicamente a lo que se dedican. Prometen el cielo y la felicidad eterna con promesas vacías sólo para enriquecerse a su costa. A mí me pasó, era joven e influenciable, y acabé cayendo en sus garras, perdiéndolo casi todo y creyéndome las patrañas que me contaban. Pero al final gracias a mi familia, mis amigos y un tratamiento psicológico especializado pude salir de allí y fundé este sitio, para advertir a la población de San Andreas del mal que les acecha. Esos malditos ladrones deben de ser erradicados, y haremos todo lo posible porque nadie más caiga desapareciendo entre sus garras. Y es que el carisma y la capacidad de persuasión que tienen allí son tan altos que cualquiera puede acabar cayendo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Ten cuidado, Twilight, tú podrías ser la siguiente._

 _En cuanto a su organización interna, como bien me preguntas, no sé mucho, pero sí sé que Cris Formage es el líder, aunque actualmente no se encuentra en la ciudad desde hace varios meses._

 _Puedo contarte más cosas de su ideología para que aprendas a identificarla. Kifflom es una especie de dios al que todos los acólitos veneran, y su nombre se suele usar como expresión de saludo y despedida entre ellos. Krant es una especie de profeta que está casi al mismo nivel que Kifflom, y Kraff es el emperador del 4º Paradigma, que es el equivalente a Jesucristo en la religión católica, es posible que se hayan fijado en eso para su creación. Los paradigmas es como llaman a los periodos de tiempo entre años, en todos ellos se escribe un "tratado" que supuestamente se escribe entre todos, pero en realidad no se escribe nada, tan solo es una herramienta más que usan para tener a los acólitos contentos y emocionados, a la espera de leerlo con fervor. Los que no son parte de su ideología se les consideran insalvables o indeseables, despreciándoles y considerándoles inferiores, mientras que los que forman parte de ellos son tratados con respeto y buenas formas, aunque siempre con el objetivo de encandilarlos y captarlos aún más. Los neófitos son siempre puestos a prueba durante un periodo determinado de tiempo, siendo primero clasificados como antítesis y llevando un atuendo que los identifica; tras el periodo de prueba pasan a ser tesis y se integran completamente en su comunidad, permitiéndoles mayores libertades y accesos dentro de su sede._

 _Y así, en un rápido resumen, es todo lo que te puedo explicar, aunque si quieres ampliar un poco más la información te recomiendo varios libros de autoayuda que te pueden venir muy bien si aún tienes dudas. Sé fuerte, Twilight, unirte a ellos es la peor decisión que puedes tomar y de la cual te puedes llegar a arrepentir durante toda tu vida. Yo lo hice en su día y sé de lo que hablo._

Lo cierto es que ese correo fue bastante revelador, sobre todo por el detalle de que los iniciados que superan la prueba pueden acceder a otros lugares de la sede, lo cual la daba una oportunidad de oro para infiltrarse en el despacho de Formage aprovechando que aún seguía estando fuera de la ciudad. Aunque para ello debía de superar primero el periodo de prueba, por lo que igualmente tenía que acercarse esa tarde al parque.

Después de comer hizo unas cuantas averiguaciones más y se dirigió hacia allí en el coche. El viaje no fue muy largo, en poco menos de un cuarto de hora se plantó en lo alto de las colinas, aparcando el coche en el parking del observatorio y yendo andando hasta el parque, el cual estaba integrado en toda esa zona. El parque destacaba sobre todo por ser uno de los más grandes de Estados Unidos, con algo más de 1700 hectáreas y rodeado de naturaleza y vegetación a las afueras de Los Santos. Varios senderos lo recorrían en toda su extensión, incluyendo el **Arthur's Pass Trails** , una serie de senderos que recorrían toda la zona en un extenso circuito para los senderistas y mochileros aficionados a los largos paseos por el monte.

Por su parte Twilight se adentró en el parque por uno de los senderos laterales y comenzó a explorarlo hasta que finalmente, en un sitio apartado cerca del cartel de Vinewood, encontró finalmente una camioneta roja con el lado derecho del parachoques ligeramente abollado. Supo entonces que había encontrado lo que buscaba y sacó el panfleto para recitar las palabras adecuadas, levantando la mano izquierda y diciendo en voz alta.

-Llévame con mi padre-padre, hermano-tío, Kifflom.

Por un momento no sucedió nada, esperando lo inesperado, pero a los pocos segundos aparecieron de improviso dos hombres, uno vestía con una camisa azul clara y el otro llevaba puesta una sudadera de igual color. Los dos se acercaron a ella, antes de que pudiera decir nada uno de ellos se adelantó.

-Salve. Paz, hermana-hermana.

Inmediatamente después uno la propinó un súbito patadón en el estómago que la dejó doblada, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-¡Kifflom!

Inmediatamente después el otro dijo lo mismo, al tiempo que la asestaba un seco golpe a la altura de la nuca, dejándola así inconsciente. Lo último que sintió Twilight antes de que todo fundiera a negro fue como si flotara hasta que finalmente dejó de sentir nada.

* * *

El tiempo comenzó a pasar de nuevo, mientras que Twilight empezaba a recuperar la consciencia. Podía sentir un frío imperante envolviendo todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que la oscuridad comenzaba a revolverse, distinguiendo una serie de formas en su cabeza que parecían danzar ante ella. Inmediatamente después comenzó a oír una imperante y profunda voz resonando en los más recónditos huecos de su cabeza.

-Si crees que no has entendido nada, entonces lo sabes todo. Ven a Vinewood para conocer la auténtica verdad, pero antes son quinientos dólares, por favor. Alabado sea Kifflom.

El inconfundible ruido de un motor comenzó a sonar hasta desaparecer y Twilight abrió los ojos, viendo un manto de estrellas decorando el firmamento. Aún algo mareada se reincorporó, notando ese frío imperante helándola la piel, hasta que entonces se dio cuenta de por qué. Y es que Twilight se encontraba tan solo en ropa interior justo en medio de la nada y rodeada de arena, cactus, matorrales y pedruscos. Giró la cabeza a mano derecha y pudo ver no muy lejos de allí la figura de una penitenciaría. A mano izquierda había un total de seis enormes antenas parabólicas apuntando hacia el cielo y con sus luces de señalización parpadeando a cada rato. Por su parte no pudo evitar opinar en voz alta.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Dónde estoy, qué es esto?! ¿¡Dónde está mi ropa?! ¡Oh, dios mío!

Con la cara ardiendo de la vergüenza, y tratando de taparse como mejor podía, Twilight trató de encontrar su ropa, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. Lo único que sí que encontró fue su móvil junto a las llaves del coche, las de su piso y su cartera, junto al folleto del programa Epsilon. Aprovechó entonces para llamar a alguien, siendo el primer contacto que vio el de Applejack, seleccionándolo y marcando de seguido. Al cabo de unos interminables segundos que la parecieron horas, finalmente la cogió.

-¿Sí?

-¡Applejack! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo que has cogido!

-¿Twilight, eres tú? ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien? Te noto muy alterada…

-Es muy complicado, pero necesito tu ayuda, no sé dónde estoy…

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?

-No lo sé, no lo sé, pero hace frío, y estoy en medio de la nada y… y…

-A ver, a ver, cálmate, dime qué ves a tu alrededor e iré a buscarte.

-Vale, vale, a ver… veo una prisión no muy lejos de aquí, y unas antenas parabólicas a pocos metros de mí…

-Antenas… ah, vale, ya sé dónde estás, quédate allí y no te muevas, iré a buscarte.

-Está bien, no tardes…

Colgó de seguido y se abrazó a sí misma, notando cómo el frío la envolvía como una manta y provocándola escalofríos. Cogió sus cosas y, buscando estar más resguardada, se acercó a la antena más próxima y se sentó en las escaleras de acceso mientras esperaba a Applejack. Sin embargo por su cabeza aún pasaba la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué venía eso de saludarla y luego dejarla inconsciente? Y después de eso aparecía semi desnuda y en medio de ninguna parte. No tenía sentido, y sin embargo estaba ahí, sintiéndose más vacía e impotente que nunca. Se abrazó cogiéndose de las rodillas y trató de entrar aunque sólo fuera un poco en calor, haciéndose una bolita.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos de espera oyó a un coche parar justo a su lado y vio a Applejack saliendo de una minivan blanca.

-¡Applejack!-exclamó ella, levantándose de golpe.

La aludida giró la cabeza, pero en cuanto la vio se quedó a cuadros y ojiplática perdida, mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Twilight!? ¿¡Pero qué haces en pelota picada en medio del desierto de Señora y de noche cerrada?! ¡Vas a coger una pulmonía!

-Es una larga historia…

-Ay, por todas las manzanas, ven, te acercaré a mi casa, tengo una manta en el maletero.

Sacó una gruesa manta de lana y la usó para taparla, mientras las dos se subían al coche y se ponían en camino hacia Grapeseed, dejando las antenas atrás. Durante todo el camino apenas hablaron, aunque Applejack trató de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacías ahí, dulzura?

-Si te lo cuento no me creerías…

-Bueno, puedes contármelo, conmigo ya sabes que no habrán mentiras ni medias tintas.

Ante eso Twilight tan solo suspiró y se dispuso a contarlo todo, desde que Sunset la encargó la misión hasta ese mismo instante; una vez enterada Applejack opinó.

-¿Programa Epsilon? La verdad es que no me suena de nada, pero por lo que me cuentas tiene pinta de ser un culto muy serio, y más aún si te dejan así en medio del desierto. No puede ser seguro ¿por qué te lo encarga Sunset sólo a ti así sin más?

-Porque, según ella, es trabajo para una sola persona.

-Ya, pero aun así… quiero decir ¡mírate! ¡Te han dejado tirada en medio del desierto en bragas y sujetador! ¡Eso no es normal!

-No, no realmente, pero supongo que es parte del proceso. He de infiltrarme en ese culto para poder acceder desde dentro, y la única forma de hacerlo es seguir todas sus directrices…

-¡Pero es una locura! ¡Deja que hablemos con Sunset y hacemos esto juntas, como la última vez!

-No, no, si hacemos eso lo único que haremos será levantar sospechas, si lo hace una sola persona será menos sospechoso, es mejor así.

-Pero…

-No, Applejack, agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero Sunset me ha encargado esto a mí, yo me ocuparé.

La granjera siguió insistiendo un poco más, pero Twilight se mostró inflexible, prefiriendo entonces dejarlo estar. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegaron finalmente a su casa y ambas entraron.

-Tengo algo de ropa que puedes ponerte, ya me la devolverás cuando puedas-comentó Applejack, mientras entraban.

-Gracias, Applejack, espero no haber interrumpido nada…

Nada más entrar se encontraron de frente con Big Mac, el cual llevaba consigo varios platos y se las quedó mirando con gesto extrañado; por su parte Twilight no pudo evitar enrojecer al instante debido a su estado, ya que sólo llevaba puesta la manta, aunque Applejack salió del paso comentando.

-Ah, Big Mac, es una amiga que estaba en apuros y he ido a ayudarla. Twilight, este es Big Mac, mi hermano.

-Encantada…-masculló ella, avergonzada.

-Igualmente… íbamos a cenar ahora…-murmuró el chico, algo cortado.

-Ah, sí, ahora voy, dame unos minutos.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, pero por el camino se encontraron con Apple Bloom, la cual miró con curiosidad y extrañeza a Twilight al pasar junto a ellas.

-¡Applejack! Eh… ¿Quién es?

-Ah, es Twilight, una amiga.

-¿Y por qué estás desnuda?

Esa pregunta tan solo consiguió avergonzar un poco más a la chica, teniendo que saltar Applejack de seguido.

-Apple Bloom, no seas maleducada y ve a ayudar a los demás a poner la mesa.

-Vale, vale, ya voy…

Las dos subieron hasta su habitación y Applejack la prestó un par de botas, una camisa azul a cuadros y unos vaqueros que le estaban un poco holgados, pero con un cinturón se pudo arreglar sin problemas.

-Bueno, ya está, al menos puedes ir decente.

-Sí… perdona por haber irrumpido así en tu casa…-murmuró la chica, algo turbada.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, después de todo necesitabas mi ayuda. ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a la ciudad?

-No, no hace falta, ya me pediré un taxi.

-Entonces deja que le llame yo.

Una rápida llamada a Downtown Cab Co. sirvió y estuvieron esperando las dos a que llegara junto al porche. En un momento dado Applejack comentó.

-Entonces… ¿segura que no quieres que te ayudemos con esto?

-No, no hace falta, estaré bien. Gracias de todas formas, Applejack.

-¿Estás del todo segura?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

-Bueno. Aun así si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame ¿vale?

-Sí, descuida.

El taxi se presentó tras varios minutos de espera y Twilight lo abordó, despidiéndose de Applejack.

-¿A dónde vamos?-inquirió el taxista, con un marcado acento hispano.

-Al **observatorio Galileo** , por favor.

-Muy bien.

El viaje de vuelta a las colinas le llevó tres cuartos de hora, llegando a las doce de la madrugada allí y teniendo que pagar bastante por el viaje. Los Santos brillaba al fondo, emitiendo una resplandeciente luminosidad, aunque desde allí el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que era un buen lugar para un observatorio. Una vez allí fue a recoger el coche donde lo dejó, pero entonces descubrió que no estaba allí.

-No puede ser… mi coche ¿dónde está mi coche?-musitó en voz alta.

Fue entonces cuando un vigilante nocturno que pasaba por allí la vio y la oyó, comentando entonces.

-¿Busca un premier lavanda?

-Sí ¿sabe dónde está?

-Sí, en el depósito de la policía de la comisaría de Mission Row, este parking por la noche se debe vaciar, si no, los coches que se quedan son requisados por la grúa.

-No me lo puedo creer…

-Puede ir a recogerlo allí, aunque tendrá que abonar la correspondiente multa, eso sí.

-Estupendo…

Sin poder hacer nada más que ir allí pidió otro taxi que al menos le salió algo más barato, pero una vez en el garaje tuvo que apoquinar sesenta dólares de multa para poder recuperar el coche. Cansada, con hambre y harta de esa mierda de día, regresó a casa y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Aunque, al poco rato, su móvil volvió a sonar, aunque esta vez por la llegada de un mensaje a su correo electrónico; lo abrió y descubrió que se trataba de un remitente oculto y con el siguiente mensaje: _Visita nuestro sitio web y dona quinientos dólares. T._ Adjunto había un enlace que le llevó directamente a la página de donaciones del programa Epsilon, lo que la dejó del todo muerta.

-¿Es esto en serio?-musitó la chica, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sofá.

Pero la cosa no sólo se quedó ahí, sino que el móvil la volvió a sonar de nuevo, esta vez por una llamada; en cuanto vio que se trataba de Sunset lo cogió de seguido, siendo esta la primera en hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has progresado?

-¡Oh, ya lo creo que he progresado, me han dado una paliza, me han desnudado y luego me han dejado tirada en medio del desierto en plena noche! ¡Es demencial!

-Sí, tenemos entendido que sus métodos son de todo menos ortodoxos, pero al menos ya estás dentro del proceso. ¿Te han dicho algo más?

-¡Sí, que les done quinientos dólares por sus caras bonitas! ¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto? ¿No podemos entrar ahí como la última vez, coger lo que queremos y largarnos?

-No, eso sería sospechoso y la policía podría relacionarlo con el suceso de Fort Zancudo, tenemos que hacerlo bien esta vez si no queremos que nos cacen, así que haz todo lo que te pidan.

-¡Pero son quinientos dólares! ¿De dónde saco todo ese dinero?

-A mí plin, te recuerdo que aún nos debes pasta, pasta que además nos tienes que devolver en trabajo, así que ya sabes lo que te toca. Además, qué coño, sabemos que tienes una cuenta aparte con bastante dinero, podrías habernos devuelto lo que nos debes con ese dinero y haberte ahorrado todo esto.

Al oírlo los ojos de Twilight se agrandaron, exclamando de seguido.

-¡No, ese es el dinero de la herencia de mi abuelo, un retén, no puedo malgastarlo así sin más, y menos en esto!

-Tú misma, realmente podrías haberte evitado todo este lío, pero bueno, si te piden quinientos dólares, dales quinientos dólares.

-¡Ya, claro, qué lista, como tú no tienes que hacerlo!

-Cuida esas formas, Sparkle, que pareces estar olvidando con quien estás hablando. Tan solo hazlo y podrás avanzar. Mantenme informada.

Tras eso Sunset colgó de seguido, dejando a Twilight con la palabra en la boca. Por su parte la chica tan solo suspiró, pensando en sus posibilidades, que más bien eran pocas. Si realmente tenía que donar quinientos dólares para poder avanzar, entonces el único modo de conseguir ese dinero era de la herencia de su abuelo. Se consideraba una mujer de principios, y estos radicaban en que el dinero de la herencia de su abuelo no se tocaba salvo caso de extrema necesidad. Evidentemente esa no era ninguna extrema necesidad como tal, pero las circunstancias la estaban obligando a ello. ¿Qué otra salida tenía? Ninguna realmente. Por lo que, sin otra opción, se dirigió al ordenador para donar el dinero.

-Oh, abuelo, ojalá puedas perdonarme donde quiera que estés-pensó la chica mientras lo hacía, dolida.

Una vez que estuvo hecho, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos, el remitente desconocido volvió a contactar con ella diciendo: _Has dado tu primer paso hacia la iluminación, pero aún queda mucho camino por recorrer. Ven a verme mañana temprano a Clinton Avenue, en Vinewood, y yo te guiaré para que puedas alcanzar la verdad. Kifflom. T._

Por su parte Twilight rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué pajas mentales la contarían, pero aun así hizo de tripas corazón, cenó algo rápidamente y se metió en la cama para que ese nefasto día terminara de una buena vez, durmiéndose enseguida sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

* * *

Al día siguiente Twilight se levantó con la boca pastosa y sintiéndose algo mal, como si no hubiera dormido bien. Desayunó algo rápidamente, haciéndose un poco de ese espantoso café que tanto empezaba a adorar y salió rápidamente en dirección hacia Vinewood, donde había quedado. A decir verdad no tenía ninguna gana de hacer todo eso, pero no la quedaba otra, por lo que condujo hasta Clinton Avenue, aparcando al lado de un concesionario y comenzando a andar, buscando algún lugar en concreto que ni siquiera conocía. En ese lado de la calle había una joyería que se encontraba cerrada junto a varios negocios que también parecían cerrados, la única puerta que parecía estar abierta era una que se encontraba entre una persiana cerrada y una tienda de discos. Twilight se acercó a ella y la empujó levemente, viendo que estaba abierta y entrando por ella. El interior parecía ser un pequeño almacén lleno de cajas de embalaje con el logo de Epsilon en ellas, junto con varios carteles propagandísticos pegados en las paredes. Un par de cámaras vigilaban el lugar y al fondo del todo había una puerta cerrada. Avanzó un poco más llegando a llamar por si había alguien allí.

-¿Hola?

En ese justo momento oyó entrar a alguien justo detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con una chica más o menos de su edad, la cual se dirigió a ella rápidamente.

-¡Kifflom! Has llegado hasta aquí, pero tu viaje no ha hecho más que comenzar. Querías esto, pero no lo sabías, y ahora has venido al lugar indicado.

Dicha chica era de ojos violetas y pelo con dos tonalidades de color, azul claro y con destellos plateados, vestía con una camisa azul claro con el logo de Epsilon bordado en dorado en un lado y unos vaqueros ajustados, además de un par de zapatillas blancas. Twilight se quedó callada y la chica continuó.

-Yo antes estaba perdida en la vida, era vanidosa, egoísta, pedante, con ínsulas de grandeza, creyéndome grande y poderosa cuando realmente no lo era. Hasta que finalmente vi la luz y descubrí la verdad, una verdad tan increíble que me hizo llegar a ser realmente poderosa, y ahora lo soy, esta vez de verdad, pero sabiendo aún más y siendo aún mejor.

Por su parte Twilight se quedó callada, mirándola con cara de póker y tratando de parecer mínimamente interesada. Por otro lado la chica continuó.

-Estás lista, pero no lo estás.

-¿En qué quedamos, estoy o no estoy lista?-inquirió Twilight, algo molesta por esa contradicción.

-Si dudas es que estás lista.

-¿Y si no lo estoy?

-¡Estás lista también!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Claro! Nunca sabes si estás lista o no hasta que finalmente puedes notarlo, a mí también me pasó al principio, es un poco confuso, pero sin duda alguna estás lista.

-No sabría decirte con seguridad…

-La verdad es algo increíble si eres capaz de entenderla.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Tenemos tu dirección de correo electrónico, te mandaremos una increíble herramienta educativa que te ayudará a desentrañar los secretos de la existencia. Tan solo cuesta unos cinco mil dólares.

Nada más oírlo a Twilight se la cayó el alma a los pies, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso y sin poder evitar opinar en voz alta.

-¿¡Cinco mil?!

Ante eso la chica respondió rápidamente inquiriendo.

-¿Qué precio le pondrías a disponer de las herramientas para comprenderlo todo y lograr lo imposible?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de entrada se volvió a abrir de improviso, entrando al sitio un chico algo más mayor que ellas, de pelo moreno, muy bien peinado y vestido, con una camisa blanca, un suéter azul claro con el logo de Epsilon bordado en color plateado, corbata de un azul algo más oscuro, unos pantalones de color beige y unos zapatos marrones. Nada más entrar se dirigió a ellos comentando.

-El precio que yo le pondría es hasta el último penique que hayas ganado. Kifflom, hermana-madre.

-Kifflom, hermano-padre. Pues el precio que yo le pondría es todo el dinero del mundo, puesto que eso es lo que vale.

-Sí, y además te ofrecemos millones de dólares de investigación y aprendizaje de primera de los mejores pensadores de nuestro tiempo… por sólo cinco mil dólares-añadió el hombre, mirándola con gesto seguro.

-Piénsalo si quieres, Twilight. Pero si lo piensas demasiado, entonces sabremos que no estás lista.

Tras ese último comentario los dos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, aunque antes de irse ambos se despidieron con un rápido Kifflom. Una vez que se aseguró que estaba sola Twilight soltó un hondo suspiro, tratando de recomponerse de toda esa avalancha de manipulación que había recibido en poco menos de cinco minutos. Estaba más que claro que iban a lo que iban, por mucha "verdad" y misticismo que esgrimieran, aunque lo malo era que ahora se subían a la parra de una forma vergonzosa, exigiéndola esta vez cinco mil dólares por la cara. Sin embargo de por sí ella no estaba muy por la labor, ya que apenas pocas horas había donado quinientos dólares, y ahora la pedían cinco mil así sin más, sin darla tiempo a reaccionar. Por un momento pensó en llamar a Sunset, pero enseguida lo desechó, puesto que probablemente la diría lo mismo que la dijo ayer, por lo que no tenía caso volverla a molestar con lo mismo de siempre.

Sintiendo que había perdido un tiempo precioso volvió a casa y, una vez allí, estuvo pensándose detenidamente si volver a donar o no, permaneciendo en la pestaña de donaciones de la página web de Epsilon mientras esa musiquita volvía a sonar una vez más. ¿Merecía la pena la inversión por poder avanzar en su misión? Una parte de ella decía que no debía de malgastar más el dinero de la herencia de su abuelo, pero por ahora se encontraba en un punto muerto, y si no hacía esto no podría avanzar y, probablemente, Sunset se molestaría con ella con consecuencias en las que prefería no pensar. La chica dejó escapar un dejado suspiro, decidiendo rápidamente.

-¿Qué otra opción me queda?-inquirió para sí misma, mientras procesaba la transacción.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos volvieron a ponerse en contacto con ella, aunque esta vez el remitente dejó de estar oculto, pudiendo ver el correo de procedencia el cual era trixie( ) . En él se podía leer:

 _Kifflom, hermana-hermana._

 _Tu viaje a la iluminación no ha hecho más que comenzar, y tu aportación te ha ayudado a acercarte un poco más a esa increíble verdad de la que te hablé. Ponemos a tu disposición aquí y ahora las herramientas que te ayudarán a lo largo de todo tu camino, aunque yo seguiré siendo tu guía. Consúltalas y estúdialas con ahínco, puesto que son la única vía para comprender lo que te rodea y alcanzar un grado mayor de conocimiento que te permita entender los entresijos de la verdad. Si tienes dudas no dudes en contactar conmigo. Hasta la próxima, hermana._

 _¡Alabado sea Kraff!_

Adjunto a ese correo venían una serie de PDFs que estuvo consultando, viendo que se trataban de unos manuales teóricos que explicaban en mayor profundidad los entresijos y secretos para alcanzar la verdad, aunque en realidad tan solo eran un cúmulo de ensayos y textos que apenas llegaban a ninguna conclusión, amontonando ideas difusas que nada tenían que ver las unas con las otras y que no hacían más que plantear dudas y más dudas conforme más los leía. Enseguida los desechó, prefiriendo distraerse con otra cosa.

El resto del día lo pasó leyendo por la mañana y quedando con sus amigas por la tarde, dando un paseo por allí cerca y hablando entre ellas, aunque Applejack no pudo venir ya que se encontraba en la granja trabajando.

-Qué pena que Jackie no haya podido venir, se la echa en falta, sobre todo cuando hablas tú, Dashie…

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa, Pinkie, me parto la caja contigo…

-¡Claro que sí!

-Qué ocurrente, querida…

La única en no comentar nada fue Twilight, la cual estaba medio distraída pensando en sus propias cosas, algo que llamó la atención de las demás, siendo Rainbow la primera en hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Twilight!

Ese súbito llamado la hizo botar, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué, qué?!

-¡Que te duermes! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy difusa hoy…

-Sí, no pareces estar con nosotras, querida ¿te ocurre algo?

-¡Sí, estás como si no se hubiera mezclado bien la harina con los huevos! ¿Qué ocurre, TwiTwi?

Ante tanta pregunta la aludida volvió a suspirar, prefiriendo contarlas todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento para ponerlas al corriente. Una vez enteradas las demás comenzaron a opinar.

-¿Tienes que infiltrarte en un culto y encima tú sola? De eso nada, nosotras te ayudaremos.

-Sí, no podemos dejarte sola, no con esos fanáticos sacacuartos.

-¡Ser fan de algo está bien, pero así en exceso no mola nada, es como cuando no se amasa bien el pan, que luego se queda echo un mazacote!

-Gracias por ofreceros a ayudarme, chicas, pero os digo lo mismo que le dije a Applejack, si lo hacemos todas juntas lo más probable es que levantemos sospechas, por lo que es mejor que me encargue de esto yo sola.

-Pero querida, nunca sabes por dónde pueden tirar, lo mejor será que estemos contigo, claramente tienen un poder de convicción muy fuerte, quien sabe si al final consiguen captarte sin que tú te des cuenta siquiera.

-No os preocupéis por eso, por mucho que hablen no podrán convencerme, después de todo los he estado estudiando antes de ponerme en contacto con ellos.

-Aun así no deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera, deja que te ayudemos, no tiene por qué enterarse Sunset de ello.

-No, no, es mejor así, creedme, yo me encargaré de esto.

Las chicas siguieron insistiendo, pero Twilight se mostró inflexible, prefiriendo dejarlo así. Las demás también desistieron viendo su cabezonería, pero aun así la dejaron bien claro que, en el caso de que las necesitara, ellas siempre estarían ahí. La chica agradeció el gesto, pero aun así siguió en sus trece. Debía de ser ella la que tendría que hacer esto, y nadie más. Después de todo no quería involucrarlas a ellas también en toda esa locura.

* * *

El tiempo comenzó a pasar sin llegar a saber nada de ellos ni de esa chica, Trixie, la cual no se volvió a poner en contacto con ella durante al menos un par de días, hasta que finalmente una tarde recibió un nuevo correo electrónico de su parte.

 _Kifflom, hermana-hermana._

 _Has sido convocada para un ejercicio espiritual en compañía de los poseedores de la verdad más importantes y conocidos del mundo del espectáculo. Ven a verme a la presa de Land Act en las montañas Tataviam, donde te espera una nueva experiencia que te enseñará a acercarte un poco más a la verdad._

 _¡Alabado sea Kraff!_

No la hacía ninguna gracia que contactaran con ella de forma tan difusa, pero aun así sabía que no había forma de saltarse el proceso, por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón se dirigió al lugar.

El acceso hasta la presa se hacía yendo por un camino de tierra por el cual se accedía desde el extremo este de Mirror Park Boulevard, en Vinewood Este, pasadas un par de barreras. El camino de tierra serpeaba entre incipiente elevaciones que subían por la ladera oeste de las montañas Tataviam y bordeando el nacimiento del río de Los Santos, el cual provenía directamente de la presa, la cual comenzó a hacerse visible conforme se iba acercando.

La **presa de Land Act** destacaba por ser particularmente pequeña, enclavada en un estrecho cañón en el extremo sur de las montañas y con una estructura robusta, conteniendo toda el agua del embalse homónimo. El camino de tierra llevaba directamente al borde de la misma y la atravesaba hacia ambos lados, dando acceso a la cuenca que formaba el embalse, el cual se encontraba enclavado entre las montañas.

Twilight aparcó justo al lado del extremo derecho de la presa y se dirigió a la misma, viendo desde ahí a Trixie subida a la torre de control y con gesto de meditación. Vio entonces unas escalerillas a un lado de la misma y subió al techo para encontrarse con ella, oyéndola murmurar en el proceso.

-El paradigma está llegando a su fin…

En cuanto la vio acercarse se levantó de golpe y la saludó.

-Hola Twilight… ¿o debería decir Zadar?

-¿Zadar?-repitió ella, extrañada.

-Sí, ese es tu verdadero nombre. Solías ser reina de una ciudad bajo las aguas, pero fuerzas internas malignas te expulsaron. Ahora estás aquí atrapada, pero pronto serás libre de nuevo y podrás reclamar lo que es tuyo por derecho.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el cual Twilight trató de no verse demasiado chocada, respondiendo al respecto.

-Eh… ¿vale?

-Yo antes era conocida como Trixie, pero ahora soy Ursa, reina de las estrellas.

Ante eso Twilight no pudo evitar reírse un poco por lo bajo, pero aun así Trixie no se vio afectada, respondiendo de seguido.

-La duda es el camino hacia la creencia de las personas indeseables, la literatura es clara al respecto, pero tú puedes ser más que eso, Zadar, tan solo tienes que tratar de entender la verdad para poder asimilarla.

-Ya… aunque ¿por qué reina? ¿Por qué no puedo ser una campesina, un árbol o una oruga?

Ante ese rebatimiento Trixie puso cara de hastío, mascullando de seguido.

-Agh, siempre es fácil ser una antítesis dubitativa, pero has de ser una tesis, Zadar, estas son verdades increíbles. Yo antes era débil y me creía por encima de los demás, ahora soy la más grande y poderosa, esta vez de verdad, anoche estuve en cincuenta mil lugares distintos, a la vez. Si eso no es ser poderoso ¿qué lo es entonces?

Ante ese argumento Twilight tan solo dejó escapar un resoplido, algo harta por tanta tontería.

-¿En serio te crees todo eso? Escúchate bien, pareces una demente…

-Los indeseables siempre caen ante cualquier obstáculo…-murmuró Trixie, con arrogancia.

-¿Y tú no lo eres? Porque a mi parecer ya has caído…

-Sigues siendo una antítesis, pero pronto te convertirás en tesis, y alcanzarás un nuevo nivel de existencia. Y entonces me lo agradecerás.

-Sí, seguramente…-murmuró Twilight.

-Es normal ser una antítesis en esta parte del proceso, pero la sofocaremos con otros métodos. Ven conmigo, iremos a ver a alguien.

Tras eso las dos se bajaron del techo de la torre de control y comenzaron a andar en dirección a alguna parte, bordeando el lado oeste del embalse mientras iban hablando.

-Recuerdo cuando tan sólo era una indeseable, me recluía en mi misma, sintiéndome mejor haciendo que otros se sintieran peor, era una contradicción ambulante, estaba perdida en la vida. Pero entonces me ayudaron a descubrir la verdad, y me convertí en tesis, el proceso fue una de las experiencias más satisfactorias de toda mi vida, y desde entonces la he consagrado a guiar a futuras tesis como tú. Podemos sofocar tu antítesis, pero vamos a necesitar mucho trabajo, y conozco a alguien que nos podrá ayudar en ese aspecto.

-Ajá ¿y quién es?

-Cuando lleguemos lo verás, camina y piensa, sé una tesis.

El camino de tierra serpeaba bordeando el embalse, con una alta y escarpada pared de piedra a mano izquierda; al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegaron hasta una estación de bombeo cuyos tubos subían por toda la ladera interior de la montaña y bajaban hasta el otro lado de la misma por la ladera exterior, sacando agua del subsuelo para alimentar el embalse. A ese lado la orilla formaba una pequeña zona fangosa justo al lado de los tubos que desembocaban el agua bombeada al embalse, justo enfrente había una mujer observando el paisaje, Trixie se dirigió a ella directamente.

-¡Kifflom, hermana-hermana Shelva!

La mujer se dio la vuelta y la devolvió el saludo.

-Kifflom, hermana-hermana Ursa.

-Zadar, te presento a la famosa cantante Samantha Muldoon, hace poco ha sacado su nuevo disco, y es una de las tesis más brillantes recientemente adquiridas-las presentó Trixie.

-Encantada-murmuró Twilight, yendo a darla dos besos, pero Samantha se adelantó levantando una mano y diciendo.

-Hola, querida, Kifflom.

-Ah, claro… Kifflom-la imitó entonces.

Samantha era algo más alta que ellas dos, de pelo liso, castaño, piel morena y ojos de color miel. Vestía con una camisa azul claro, una chaqueta vaquera y unos vaqueros algo más oscuros y ceñidos, junto a unos zapatos deportivos.

-Bienvenida a la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que te aflige, querida?

-Hemos venido para sofocar su antítesis, está muy revuelta, aunque de cierta forma era de esperar-explicó Trixie.

-Ah, sí, el camino hacia la tesis es duro, eso lo sabemos todos, pero no hay que rendirse nunca. La verdad al final del túnel merece la pena, eso te lo aseguro.

-Sí, y nosotros te ayudaremos, de hecho, vamos a pescar la verdad.

-¿Pescar la verdad?-repitió Twilight, extrañada.

-Sí, buscamos la verdad en todas sus formas, no debemos hacerlo como quien encuentra una piedra o una cajetilla de cigarrillos en el suelo. Debemos aprehenderla, y también pescarla, con las herramientas adecuadas-asintió Samantha.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?-inquirió Twilight, ceñuda.

-Pues con una caña, por supuesto.

En ese momento tanto Trixie como Samantha cogieron un par de cañas de pescar escondidas tras las escaleras de la estación de bombeo y las usaron, lanzando los sedales a la zona fangosa del embalse. Luego comenzaron a recogerlos rápidamente, sacando con ellas un par de objetos, una vieja bota y un pedazo de limo sucio.

-¿Puedes notar la fluctuación? ¿Qué te dicen estos objetos?-inquirió Samantha, dirigiéndose a ella.

-¿Fluctuación? Tan sólo es basura, no me dicen nada…

-En ese caso la búsqueda debe continuar-murmuró Trixie, lanzando su bota de vuelta al fango.

Samantha la imitó y fue a por una tercera caña, dándosela a Twilight comentando.

-Toma, únete a la búsqueda tú también, descubramos las entrañas de la verdad juntas.

Sin comprender del todo el porqué de todo eso, Twilight cogió su caña y lanzó el sedal, quedándose enseguida enganchado a algo y tirando de él con fuerza hasta que finalmente consiguió sacarlo, tratándose de un condón usado. La chica arqueó una ceja, mirando al objeto con cara de asco reprimido, comentando de seguido.

-¿Es… esto?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?-inquirió Trixie.

-No lo sé ¿y tú?

-Dudo de que no dudes…

-Ahora sí que estoy dudando-admitió Twilight, más confusa que nunca.

-En tal caso la búsqueda ha de continuar.

Samantha y Trixie se apartaron un poco para buscar otro sitio, al tiempo que Twilight hacía lo mismo, llegando a mascullar por lo bajo.

-Esto es ridículo, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer…

-¡Te he oído, estas siendo una antítesis otra vez!-exclamó en ese momento Trixie.

-Qué oído más fino…

-La verdad me ayuda a entender todo y nada, y tú también puedes llegar a alcanzar ese estado, pero siendo una antítesis no irás a ningún lado.

-Ursa tiene razón, deja tus incertidumbres a un lado y busca en tu interior, Zadar, sólo así podrás poseer la verdad.

Tratando de que su cabeza no estallara, Twilight lanzó de nuevo el sedal sin apenas pensarlo y pescó algo al poco rato, recogiéndolo rápidamente y sacando esta vez un trozo de madera que resultó ser parte del marco de un cuadro con los bordes dorados. Por un instante, y sin siquiera pensar, exclamó.

-¡Ajá, esto es, lo encontré, estoy del todo segura de que es esto sin dudar!

-¿Entonces ahora lo entiendes, Zadar?-inquirió Trixie, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Lo único que entiendo es que es esto-aseguró ella con convicción.

-¡Estupendo, bien hecho, con esto podrás sofocar en gran parte tu antítesis, estás un paso más cerca de conseguirlo! Aunque en tal caso sabrás cuánto vale…

-Cinco de los grandes-contestó Twilight, dejándose llevar.

-Diez-la regateó Trixie sin dudar.

-Lo que sea.

La entregó entonces el pedazo de madera y Trixie se despidió de ella con un rápido Kifflom, al tiempo que tanto ella como Samantha se subían a una camioneta de color azul claro cercana y se alejaban de allí en dirección norte. Por su parte Twilight se quedó mirando a la nada, dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que finalmente se puso andar de vuelta a su coche. Una vez que lo alcanzó se subió a él y se quedó allí, quieta, sin arrancar el motor y mirando hacia delante con expresión vacía. Por un instante no hubo nada, pero al poco rato comenzó a reírse, al principio levemente, para luego ir aumentando gradualmente hasta finalmente acabar riéndose a carcajada limpia durante unos buenos minutos. En cuanto terminó y recobró el sentido musitó.

-Dios mío ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

Tras eso arrancó el motor y se dirigió de vuelta hacia casa, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder y dejando la presa atrás. Durante el resto del día siguió intentando olvidarse de ello con todas sus fuerzas, viendo la tele y además viendo _Fama o drama_ , un programa que normalmente no vería ni en pintura, pero tras un evento como el de antes cualquier cosa valía para tratar de olvidar algo tan sumamente absurdo. Y qué mejor para ello que ver cosas más absurdas.

Sin embargo el destino la tendría deparado una última sorpresa, y es que esa misma noche, mientras cenaba, le llegó otro correo de parte de Trixie que decía.

 _Kifflom, hermana-hermana_

 _Tu antítesis va sucumbiendo poco a poco, hoy has dado un gran paso para convertirte en tesis y ser poseedora de la gran verdad. Pero para que los espíritus te sean propicios, recuerda que debes reembolsar el objeto de la verdad que encontramos hoy al precio estipulado, puedes hacerlo en la pestaña de donaciones de nuestra página web. Sigue así, Zadar, muy pronto podrás llegar a ser una tesis como yo._

 _¡Alabado sea Kraff!_

En cuanto lo leyó casi se atraganta con el revuelto de huevos que se había hecho, tosiendo un buen rato hasta que finalmente se calmó, musitando de seguido.

-¿¡Es en serio?!

Se negaba a creer que eso fuera real, pero así era. La estaba pidiendo que pagara diez mil dólares por un pedazo de madera viejo y mohoso. El sentido brillaba por su ausencia.

-Por todos los santos, el mundo se está volviendo loco y yo con él-susurró la chica, aún incrédula.

Inmediatamente después el móvil la comenzó a sonar y ella lo cogió sin mirar quien era.

-¿Sí?

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal estás?

-Oh, mamá, menos mal, eres tú…

-Sí, soy yo… ¿estás bien, cielo? Te noto alterada…

-Eh… sí, sí, sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo…

-Ah, bien. ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Bien, muy bien, tranquila, como siempre…

-¿Segura?

-Sí, sí, claro… ¿por qué lo dices?

-No sé, es que te llamaba porque quería comentarte algo, he visto unos extractos muy raros en la cuenta de tu abuelo que me han dejado perpleja…

Fue entonces cuando Twilight abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta a lo que se refería exactamente. Y es que su madre también tenía acceso a la antigua cuenta de su abuelo, pudiendo ver las transacciones que se realizaban sobre esa cuenta.

-No sé, es que he visto que en menos de un día siquiera has sacado cinco mil quinientos dólares. Y tú misma me dijiste que ese dinero no lo tocarías bajo ningún concepto salvo en caso de necesidad ¿está todo bien, cielo? Puedo prestarte dinero si quieres…

-¡No, no, no hace falta, mamá, tiene una explicación, de verdad!

-Ah, vale, vale, pero es que es eso, me extrañé mucho, a decir verdad…

-Sí, verás, es que estamos haciendo una colecta de dinero para arreglar una parte del centro de documentación, ya que hay humedades en el depósito que la capa freática no filtra bien y necesitamos dinero, estamos todos aportando, es por eso-explicó Twilight a toda prisa, tratando de sonar lo suficientemente convincente.

-Ah, bueno, aunque… cincuenta mil quinientos dólares…

-Ya, pero bueno, es para una buena causa, estoy segura de que al abuelo le hubiera gustado.

-Bueno, vale, está bien, me quedo más tranquila entonces.

Aprovechó para hablar un rato con ella para tratar de olvidarse un poco de toda la locura que últimamente la rodeaba, aunque tras la conversación ésta volvió a imponerse sobre ella, volviendo a sentirse totalmente impotente. Diez mil dólares por un simple madero de mierda que no valía ni la quinta parte de eso. Realmente tenía muchos problemas tratando de comprender la situación en sí, pero enseguida supo que no podía por mucho que lo intentara o quisiera. Era una de esas cosas que no tenía explicación, se mirara como se mirara.

Sintiéndose perdida, e incluso sometida, se dirigió al ordenador y donó el dinero, pero como en la pestaña de donación sólo había dos opciones, quinientos y cinco mil dólares, tuvo que donar dos veces cinco mil dólares para así sumar el total.

-Hala, ya está, esto sí que es un buen trabajo de tesis y lo demás son tonterías, alabado sea Kraff-musitó la chica.

Al cabo de unos breves minutos le llegó otro correo de Trixie como respuesta a su donación.

 _Kifflom, hermana-hermana_

 _¡Maravilloso, cada vez estás más y más cerca de alcanzar la verdad y convertirte en tesis! Avanzas a pasos agigantados, me das algo de envidia, ya que yo tardé mucho más, pero la envidia es para los pobres de mente y espíritu, como guía tuyo estoy especialmente orgullosa de ti. ¿Verdad que es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer una pequeña inversión en tu futuro? Sigue así, Zadar, estaremos en contacto para la próxima convocatoria._

 _¡Alabado sea Kraff!_

Por su parte Twilight tan solo cerró los ojos con gesto cansado. Necesitaba dormir, había sido un día muy largo y el sinsentido comenzaba a rozar niveles críticos, por lo que prefirió irse directamente a la cama y sumergirse en la realidad alternativa de sus sueños, donde todo era diferente y ella era feliz. Apagó el ordenador y la televisión y se lanzó de cabeza a la cama, durmiéndose casi al instante.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron más tranquilos, ya que no volvieron a contactar con ella durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Sunset tampoco estuvo muy metiche y eso la ayudó a serenarse un poco más, quedando con sus amigas de vez en cuando y contándolas los progresos. Éstas estaban cada vez más y más preocupadas por ella, ya que se podía ver el desgaste psicológico al que la sometían cada vez que la llamaban, pero aun así ella seguía en sus trece, convencida de que debía hacerlo ella sola.

Pero, por supuesto, todo lo bueno siempre se acababa, y un día, de buena mañana, recibió otro correo electrónico de parte de Trixie.

 _Kifflom, hermana-hermana_

 _Los astros se alinean, las estrellas iluminan el firmamento. ¿Notas eso? Es el fin del paradigma, cada vez está más cerca, y tú estás cada vez más y más lista, pero aún falta algo. Ven a verme al callejón que hace esquina entre Vinewood Boulevard y Clinton Avenue, allí te revelaré tu nueva tarea._

 _¡Alabado sea Kraff!_

Twilight no dijo ni hizo nada, tan solo acató como tal el mensaje y se dirigió para allá; había llegado a un punto que prefería no preguntarse nada para evitar que su cordura se rompiera un poco más de lo que ya estaba, y en ese sentido eso mismo la protegía de volverse completamente lela.

En cuanto llegó al callejón pudo ver a Trixie junto a un extraño grafiti pintado en un muro, bajó del coche y se acercó a ella, la cual mascullaba entre dientes.

-Estamos muertos y todos somos inmortales…

En un momento dado la chica se dio la vuelta y la vio venir, saludándola con un tono de voz que le pareció jurar que la había tratado de seducir.

-Hola Zadar…

Twilight se quedó un tanto descolocada debido a eso, pero entonces Trixie dejó escapar un seco jadeo y exclamó de improviso.

-¡¿Estás lista?!

-¿Lista para qué?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-¡Para el fin del paradigma! ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¡Aquí y ahora, hoy, el tratado se puede escribir! ¡Se acerca el momento de leerlo y eso me hace sentir llena y plena como nunca antes me había sentido! ¡Es un gran momento, y quería compartirlo contigo! La verdad es que estás siendo muy especial, de todas las antítesis que he guiado tú sin duda eres la que más rápido está creciendo… y eso, eso… me hace muy feliz…

Sus palabras descolocaron aún más a Twilight, no por ellas en sí mismas, sino por cómo las dijo y el sentimiento que le puso al decirlas. Aun así eso mismo la hizo darse cuenta de la situación, comentando de seguido.

-No me puedo creer que realmente te hayas metido en toda esta gilipollez, pareces una buena chica…

-¡No, no, no vuelvas a ser una antítesis! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Estás progresando, no vuelvas atrás, las antítesis negacionistas son como imbéciles en un barco que se hunde, la literatura lo deja muy claro!

-Ya, y la literatura también deja muy claro que necesitas ayuda, Trixie…

-¡Ya tengo ayuda! Conozco la verdad, y tú también puedes conocerla, te falta muy poco, tan solo tienes que avanzar un poco más. Si quieres conocerme accede a pagar lo que te corresponde, estudia con las herramientas que te proporcionamos en su día y viste el atuendo azul claro durante los próximos diez días. Puedes comprarlo en el sitio web, está a muy buen precio.

-Espera ¿qué?-soltó Twilight, confusa.

Esa contestación pareció doler a Trixie, la cual la miró con gesto molesto, espetándola de seguido.

-¿¡Es que acaso no eres capaz de escuchar, Zadar?! ¡No hago más que guiarte por el buen camino, ayudándote a alcanzar la verdad, pero tú apenas me escuchas! ¡Yo creo en ti, sin embargo tú, tú…!

Por un momento Trixie se quedó callada, reprimiéndose a sí misma, hasta que finalmente se despidió de ella secamente con un rápido y somero Kifflom antes de irse de allí, dejándola sola en el callejón. Twilight se quedó un tanto confusa, sobre todo por su proceder, pero aun así lo dejó estar. Volvió al coche y ya allí consultó la tienda de Epsilon, encontrando dicho traje, el cual consistía en una camisa deportiva de manga larga, un chaleco de seda sin mangas que iba por encima, un pantalón muy parecido al de uno de chándal y unos zapatos deportivos, todo ello imperado por el color azul claro y algunas partes de blanco. Sin embargo todo eso no era lo que más destacaba, sino el precio: unos veinticinco mil dólares.

-¿¡Veinticinco de los grandes?! ¿¡Nos hemos vuelto locos?!-masculló Twilight, notando como se mareaba.

Según la descripción estaba diseñado por Sebastian Dix, el mismo diseñador que las llegó a ayudar sin saberlo a prepararse para el golpe a Fort Zancudo. Aunque eso era lo de menos, el principal problema era que costaba veinticinco mil dólares, y a Twilight le daba la sensación de que la estaba a punto de dar un síncope.

¿Cuánto tiempo más se iba a estar gastando el dinero de su abuelo en tonterías? Esa nueva misión la estaba pasando factura de una forma particularmente pronunciada, nunca en toda su vida se hubiera llegado a imaginar que estaría haciendo algo así, y sin embargo ahí estaba, derrochando a mansalva y encima exponiéndose a una ideología que no hacía más que alienar a quienes la seguían. En ese sentido sentía pena por Trixie, la cual parecía ser una buena chica aun a pesar de que estaba totalmente absorbida.

Aun así sabía que tenía que hacer esto si no quería que Sunset dijera a sus matones que la quemaran la biblioteca, así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, compró el atuendo sin apenas pensarlo mucho más. En cuanto se procesó la transacción la salió un aviso en el que se podía leer: _Gracias por comprar el atuendo de Epsilon, lo recibirás en tu casa pronto. Sabemos dónde vives_.

-Pues hala, ahora a esperar, de aquí a diez días seré una auténtica tesis-murmuró Twilight en voz alta y para sí misma.

Tras la compra la espera no fue muy larga, tardando apenas un día y medio en llegarla, recibiéndolo una tarde de parte de la cartera de la zona, una chica rubia de lo más simpática y cercana, con la particularidad de que tenía estrabismo.

-¡Paquete para Twilight Sparkle!

-Oh, sí, lo esperaba, gracias.

-¡De nada!

Firmó para confirmar que lo había recibido y, una vez en su poder, lo abrió para ver el traje, el cual se sentía bastante cómodo y con un tejido de lo más suave. Se lo puso sin pensárselo demasiado y se miró al espejo de su cuarto, llegando a comentar en voz alta.

-Estoy ridícula…

En ese mismo instante su móvil sonó de improviso, cogiéndolo de seguido sin mirar quien era.

-¿Sí?

-Twilight ¿dónde estás?

-Ah, Rarity, pues en casa…

-Pero querida, habíamos quedado hoy a las siete para ir a tomar algo en Vespucci ¿ya no te acuerdas?

Ese anuncio pilló a la chica con la guardia baja, dándose cuenta de lo evidente y mascullando de seguido.

-¡Ay, mierda, no, me he olvidado por completo! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, voy para allá, voy ahora mismo! ¿¡Dónde estáis?!

-En una terraza junto al paseo…

-¡Vale, voy para allá, voy volando, esperadme!

Twilight colgó de seguido y quiso cambiarse, pero entonces recordó lo de los diez días llevándolo puesto y maldijo por lo bajo, aunque al menos eso era algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Cogió su bolso junto con todas sus cosas, las llaves del coche y bajó al garaje a toda prisa.

El viaje hasta Vespucci fue rápido, el problema fue luego aparcar, costándola dios y ayuda encontrar un sitio. Finalmente vio uno cerca del extremo sureste del barrio y aparcó allí, echando a correr nada más cerrar el coche y entrando al paseo de la playa por el lado de fuera. Tan apurada iba que se llegó a chocar con una pareja de bañistas que iban paseando por allí, los cuales la espetaron.

-¡Mira por dónde vas! Ah, y Kifflom.

-¡Perdón, perdón!-exclamó ella, sin detenerse.

Finalmente encontró a sus amigas en la terraza que Rarity la citó y se sentó en una silla libre, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, perdonad, en serio!

-Perdonada, perdonada, tómatelo con calma querida…

Sin embargo Rarity se quedó callada en cuanto vio su vestimenta, comentándola de seguido.

-Vaya, curioso… conjunto.

-¿De qué vas vestida?-inquirió Rainbow, mirándola ceñuda.

-¡Pareces, pareces…! Vaya, la verdad es que no sé lo que pareces-murmuró Pinkie, algo contrariada al no salirla algo con lo que compararla.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más apareció una camarera y se dirigió a ella para tomarla nota.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea tomar?

-Ah, pues… algo fresco, póngame un batido de piña.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo se lo traigo. Kifflom.

Twilight tan solo rodó los ojos, sin hacerla caso, aunque las demás se la quedaron mirando extrañadas, comentando de seguido.

-¿Qué es un Kifflom?

La chica suspiró lacónicamente y las estuvo contando sus últimas incursiones en la secta, añadiendo el porqué de su peculiar vestimenta. Una vez enteradas cada una fue opinando.

-¿Que tienes que ir diez días con eso puesto? Querida, no te lo tomes a mal, pero el diseño es horrible…

-Ya, pues está diseñado por Sebastian Dix.

-¿¡Qué?!-soltó Rarity, incrédula.

-Lo que oyes, al parecer también está metido en esta mierda. Ah, y el otro día conocí a Samantha Muldoon, igual te suena.

-Ah, sí, llegué a conocerla yo también en la fiesta de Lacey, hará cosa de varias semanas atrás. Pero en serio ¿Dix ha diseñado esto? Pero si es horrible…

Twilight se encogió de hombros, aunque en ese momento Rainbow inquirió.

-¿Y qué es eso que todo el mundo te dice, Kifflom?

-Es un saludo, supongo que la camarera y la pareja con la que me topé antes serán también epsilonistas. También es una especie de dios, aunque también está Krant, el profeta, y Kraff, el emperador del 4º Paradigma…

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio y vio entonces que las demás la miraban con un gesto de extrañeza y confusión en sus caras, a lo que ella tan solo murmuró.

-Sí, esa misma cara puse yo cuando me lo explicaron.

-Querida, no sé yo si seguir en ese culto va a ser bueno para tu cordura…

-Ya ves, pero es un encargo, por lo que tengo que hacerlo sí o sí.

-¡En ese caso déjanos que te ayudemos! ¡Puede que estén muy para allá, pero seguro que con nosotras a tu lado se hará más ameno!

-No, Rainbow, sólo faltaría eso, que vosotras también acabarais como las maracas de machín…

-¡Oye, pues a mí no importaría, me gustan las maracas, dan vidilla a las fiestas! ¡El otro día vinieron unos mariachis a la tienda y estuvieron cantando boleros, animaron muchísimo el ambiente!

-Sí, Pinkie, seguro que un bolero es lo que más querría escuchar esta gente…-murmuró Rainbow, con sorna.

-Pues conociéndoles seguramente dirían que no serían del gusto de Kraff.

Al poco rato la trajeron la bebida y siguieron hablando de banalidades varias, dejando aparcado lo del programa Epsilon y centrándose en las cosas importantes de la vida, ayudando a Twilight a sentirse un poco mejor.

* * *

Los siguientes diez días pasaron con una inusitada lentitud, lo que para Twilight se tradujo en impaciencia, puesto que para entonces Sunset empezaba a presionarla para que avanzara en su infiltración. Llegó incluso a quedar con ella en el mismo lugar que hacía varios días atrás, en cuanto la vio vestida con el traje de Epsilon se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿De qué facha vas vestida?

-De antítesis en busca de la verdad.

-¿¡Eh?!

-Todos descendemos del mismo árbol, hermana-hermana, abraza tu yo interno para poder conocerte mejor a ti misma y así alcanzar la felicidad.

-¿¡De qué demonios me hablas?!

-Los árboles pueden hablar, pero sólo unos pocos pueden oírlos, aunque tampoco son muy interesantes. Sin embargo el esperma es una mentira, no existe, lo único que existe es la verdad.

Por un instante las dos se miraron fijamente, Twilight con gesto inalterado y Sunset con cara de flipe total, hasta que finalmente masculló.

-Sparkle, no tengo cuerpo para bromas, me estoy impacientando y mi jefe también, así que es cosa tuya, te prevengo.

-Pues ahí sigo ¿por qué crees que llevo esto, por placer?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

De forma resumida Twilight la estuvo contando todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, dejando a Sunset ciertamente chocada ya que no se esperaba para nada algo así.

-Vaya, sabíamos que eran de todo menos convencionales, pero esto…

-Pues ya ves, ahora tengo que llevar esta facha durante diez días, ya llevo siete, me quedan tres.

-¿Y después?

-A saber, supongo que otro "ejercicio espiritual" para sofocar mi antítesis o alguna mierda parecida, llevo un par de semanas en las que la locura impera en todos los niveles, y mentiría si te dijera que no me está afectando para nada.

-Oh, venga ya, Sparkle, se supone que tú eres la lista, no me irás a decir que te crees todo lo que te dicen…

-¡Claro que no, sólo un estúpido o un desesperado se creería todas las patrañas que cuentan!

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Trixie regresó entonces a su mente, llegando a sentirse un tanto mal por haberla insultado de esa manera. Realmente no parecía una mala chica, pero estaba tan metida en el culto que toda ayuda que se la pudiera dar caería en saco rato, realmente creía en el programa y, en ese sentido, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él, algo realmente triste si se pensaba fríamente.

-De cualquier manera esto está tardando demasiado tiempo, tienes que hacer lo que sea para acelerar el proceso, mi jefe se impacienta, y no quieres verlo cuando se impacienta, eso te lo aseguro.

-Pues dile a tu jefe que espere, no puedo hacer más, ahora mismo tan solo soy una antítesis en busca de la verdad.

Ante eso Sunset soltó un ahogado suspiro, murmurando de seguido.

-No soy la más indicada para hacer eso, pero date prisa ¿vale?

-Haré lo que pueda… trataré de que los vientos me sean propicios, siguiendo las enseñanzas de Krant, el profeta, mientras que los seres espirituales me guían hacia la eternidad por un módico precio.

-Sparkle…-la reprendió Sunset, mirándola mal.

-Na, tranquila, tan solo te estoy tomando el pelo.

-Pues menos humos conmigo ¿eh? No estoy para bromas…

-Ah, tú nunca estás para bromas, relájate un poco, si yo no lo hiciera llevaría esto mucho peor, eso desde luego.

-Una no puede relajarse, no después de todo lo que he hecho para sobrevivir…

Por un momento Twilight notó cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, viendo entonces que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse algo más a ella, por lo que se recompuso e inquirió con delicadeza.

-¿Y qué hiciste, si no es mucha intromisión?

Sunset la miró de arriba abajo, al principio con algo de recelo, pero al final de cierta forma se acabó ablandando y comenzó a relatar una experiencia lejana en el tiempo.

-Pues hice de todo, básicamente. Uno nunca sabe lo que es capaz de hacer hasta que lo hace, y eso se aplica básicamente a toda mi vida. Después de que mi madre muriera me tuve que buscar la vida, y empecé trabajando en el Triangle Club, el club de striptease local de Bohan. Al principio lo encontraba humillante, pero al final me acabé acostumbrando a las obscenas y babosas miradas que la gente me echaba cuando te retuerces en la barra o delante de ellos en los bailes privados. Después de todo pagaban bien, por lo que era un negocio rentable, y estuve un largo tiempo parando allí, intercalándolo con otras cosas. También trafiqué con drogas, principalmente con éxtasis y sedante, así como con armas, con las que aprendí a disparar, haciéndome particularmente diestra sobre todo con las ligeras, como microsubfusiles y subfusiles. Estuve un tiempo también como procuradora, como tú, y alguna que otra vez me llegaron a contratar como sicaria, aunque eso no lo hice mucho. Y bueno, de forma rápida, ese es el retrato de mi vida.

Twilight se quedó ciertamente impresionada, ya que no se esperaba para nada semejante confesión, además, la había revelado que su madre murió, algo que normalmente no se hubiera esperado de ella.

-Vaya, lo siento, has debido de pasarlo fatal…

-Sí, bueno, cosas de la vida, supongo…

-Siento lo de tu madre…

Ante eso Sunset tan solo negó con la cabeza, murmurando de seguido.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no importa ahora, está muerta. Ya no la volveré a ver más…

Por un instante Twilight pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo especial que evidenciaba un dolor y una tristeza inmensas, algo que la chica pudo incluso llegar a notar. Quiso confortarla, ayudarle a sentirse mejor, pero en ese justo instante Sunset se repuso y murmuró.

-Suficiente, ya te he contado demasiado, se acabó la terapia.

Se levantó para irse, sin decirla nada más, aunque antes de que se fuera Twilight la comentó.

-Cuando alguien se va sigue estando contigo, cada vez que lo recuerdas. Cuando mi abuelo murió yo también quedé muy triste y abatida, pero el recordar los momentos pasados con él me ayudó a superar su muerte. Tú también puedes superarlo, Sunset, tan solo tienes que quererlo y salir adelante. Así tu madre siempre estará contigo.

La chica se quedó quieta por un instante, dándola la espalda sin mirarla siquiera, hasta que finalmente murmuró secamente.

-Limítate a hacer tu trabajo.

Tras esas palabras regresó a su coche rápidamente y desapareció calle abajo. Por su parte Twilight la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió en la distancia, quedándose allí pensativa. En ese momento un chico joven de su edad pasó a su lado y, al verla, la saludó con un rápido Kifflom. Ella le imitó con pocas ganas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo.

* * *

El resto de días pasaron con algo más de rapidez, aunque lo que más destacaba cada vez que salía a la calle era que la gran mayoría de gente la saludaba siempre que la veían, y no era precisamente un número reducido de personas, sino uno bastante amplio. Para entonces no estaba del todo segura de sí toda la gente que la saludaba era o no era epsilonista, aunque prefería no pensarlo demasiado, ya que la daba cosa creer que la gran mayoría de población lo fuera.

Finalmente los diez días se cumplieron y, una buena mañana, se pusieron en contacto con ella, concretamente cierta persona que no se esperaba para nada que lo hiciera. Y es que un mensaje del mismísimo Cris Formage le llegó al móvil, diciéndola.

 _Kifflom, hermana-hermana_

 _Tu atuendo viste la desnudez de la ignorancia espectral. Hemos estado siguiendo tus progresos con especial interés. Serás convocada._

Aunque ese no fue el único, en poco menos de diez minutos le llegó otro, pero no de Trixie, como ella se esperaba, sino de la propia Samantha Muldoon que decía.

 _Zadar, necesitamos tu ayuda para recuperar uno de nuestros recipientes sagrados. Ve a la costa este, a una cala escondida con una cueva que está a la altura de la granja eólica de RON Alternates. Allí te espera un hermano._

Sin muchas ganas de cuestionarse nada, ya que a esas alturas no tenía caso que lo hiciera, se dirigió allí a no más tardar, aunque esta vez no fue en coche, prefiriendo acercarse al lugar en taxi, el cual la dejó justo al lado del parque eólico y aprovechó para preguntar al taxista acerca de la cala.

-Ah, sí, sé cuál cala dice, vaya todo recto hacia el este, subiendo por las montañas, tiene que haber un sendero que la lleve directamente hasta allí.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-De nada. Kifflom.

Tras eso el taxista se fue y ella se quedó allí, observando el paisaje. A mano izquierda podía ver la gran cantidad de aerogeneradores que había en el parque, con algunos funcionando a pleno rendimiento y otros parados. A mano derecha se extendía el extremo sur de la cordillera de San Chianski, con un gran número de abetos y pinos cubriendo gran parte de las faldas de la misma. Sin perder más tiempo echó a andar y se internó entre los árboles, comenzando a subir por la ladera para encontrar la cala.

La subida fue algo fatigosa, pero finalmente logró alcanzar el pico más alto, pudiendo ver mejor la costa este y logrando localizar la cala, no muy lejos de donde estaba, dándose prisa para llegar cuanto antes. Tras encontrar un pequeño sendero llegó más rápidamente al lugar, viendo que había alguien junto a la entrada de la cueva al lado de una lancha, concretamente una squalo de color azul claro. En cuanto se acercó vio que se trataba del mismo chico que llegó a ver en el almacén de Vinewood varias semanas atrás, el cual la saludó al verla llegar.

-Ah, hermana Zadar, sabía que vendrías…

-Me dijeron que viniera-apuntó ella.

-Tienes que llevar esta lancha a la iniciada Muldoon, te espera al norte de aquí.

-Pues vale… tan llenos de detalles como siempre-murmuró Twilight, con resignación.

-La verdad debe ser revelada de forma gradual hasta que seas capaz de comprenderla, cuando un viaje termina, otro debe comenzar.

-Ya, ya, tengo unas ganas de ser una tesis…

-Con calma y paciencia podrás llegar a comprenderlo todo, Zadar, aunque si me lo preguntas a mí, estás haciendo grandes avances. Pronto podrás ser uno de los nuestros.

-En ese caso me daré prisa.

-Buen viaje, hermana-hermana, Kifflom.

-Sí, Kifflom.

Por suerte sabía más o menos cómo se pilotaba una lancha como esa, ya que recordaba cómo lo hizo Applejack aquella vez durante el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad, hará cosa de varias semanas atrás. Arrancó el motor, aumentó un poco la velocidad para salir de la cala y, una vez en mar abierto, aceleró de golpe y puso proa en dirección hacia el norte. En un momento dado decidió llamar a Samantha, marcando su número cogiéndolo del mensaje que la mandó antes. Tras unos breves segundos Samantha la cogió.

-¡Mi hermana-hermana eterna! ¿Has cogido la lancha secreta en la ubicación secreta?

-Sí, estoy en la lancha secreta azul claro. ¿A dónde la llevo?

-Deja de saberlo y lo sabrás.

Esa contestación dejó un tanto hastiada a Twilight, contestando de seguido.

-Oye mira ¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de cripticismos y me ayudas a saberlo para que podamos hacer esto?

-Está bien, pero es algo como de principiantes, hermana. El cabo Catfish, al lado del faro, nos vemos allí. Kifflom.

-Kifflom.

Una vez que estuvo todo claro Twilight colgó y se centró en pilotar la squalo, la cual demostró un gran velocidad surcando con rapidez las olas que se precipitaban contra la escarpada costa. Por el camino llegó a ver muchos islotes y escollos, pero los rodeó todos para evitar chocarse contra ellos. El viajecito por mar le llevó una buena hora, ya que el mar estaba algo resacoso, con olas de unos dos o tres metros, lo que la obligaba a navegar con cierta precaución para que la embarcación no se escorara demasiado y volcara. Al menos eso la permitió disfrutar del paisaje, contemplando San Andreas aunque desde otra perspectiva.

Finalmente llegó al cabo, el cual destacaba por tener varias casetas de pescadores junto a un viejo y algo desvencijado muelle; a mano izquierda había un pequeño almacén con una rampa de botadura y un poco más al fondo había una pequeña casita en lo alto de una colina cercana. Vio entonces a Samantha cerca del muelle junto a un coche, paró justo al lado del muelle y desembarcó, acercándose a ella al tiempo que esta la decía.

-¡Zadar, por aquí!

En cuanto estuvo a su lado la saludó como siempre.

-¡Kifflom, hermana!

-Kifflom-respondió ella sin dudar.

-¿Tienes el dinero?-inquirió la famosa.

Al principio Twilight no supo muy bien qué contestar, ya que no sabía nada de ningún dinero, pero al final se dejó llevar y murmuró.

-Kifflom.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Y la lancha?

-Kifflom-apuntó ella, señalando hacia la misma.

-¡Genial! Ya casi lo has conseguido, hermana, estás a punto de alcanzar el estado de tesis. Con un poco más de esfuerzo e inversión podrás llegar a los planos astrales y a estar en cincuenta mil lugares a la vez. Y los tíos… uauh, ya verás, ya, tremendos. Y todos más o menos de tu edad, precisamente los que más rinden, te vas a hartar.

Por su parte Twilight prefirió no decir nada, ocultando como podía un incipiente sonrojo con tan solo pensar lo que la estaba insinuando.

-Pero bueno, todos vamos progresando en el camino hacia la verdad. Nos vemos luego ¿te importa que me lleve la lancha?

-Kifflom-murmuró ella, sin ganas.

-Muy bien, quédate con el coche si quieres, es del programa, puedes usarlo.

Sin decirla nada más Samantha abordó la lancha, la arrancó y se marchó de allí dirigiéndose hacia el norte y desapareciendo entre las olas. Por su parte Twilight se acercó al coche, el cual era un imponente deportivo **alpha** coupé de dos puertas y de color azul claro, y lo usó para volver rápidamente a la ciudad, aunque fue un viaje bien largo ya que estaba casi en la otra punta del estado.

Llegó a Los Santos a la hora de comer pasadas, por lo que aprovechó para quedar con sus amigas y comer por allí, quedando en **The Last Train in Los Santos** , un famoso restaurante de comida rápida situado en Eclipse Boulevard, en Vinewood Oeste, que tenía la particularidad de estar situado en un antiguo vagón de tren rojo de la compañía Go Loco Railroad. Nada más llegar aparcó el coche en el parking colindante, siendo vista por todas sus amigas, incluso estaba Applejack, que esta vez había podido quedar con ellas. Rainbow fue la primera en opinar.

-¡Uauh, pero qué cochazo que te has agenciado, Twilight, ni más ni menos que un alpha! ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-Bueno, es lo que tiene estar en busca de la verdad…

-¡Joder, qué nivel, Maribel!

-Esto… Twilight, dulzura ¿de qué vas vestida?-inquirió en ese momento Applejack.

Ante eso la aludida rodó los ojos y murmuró.

-Es una larga historia, déjame que te la cuente mientras comemos…

Las cinco entraron en el restaurante, mientras que Twilight comenzaba a contar su rocambolesca historia.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron con algo más de rapidez, aunque para entonces tanto Sunset como su jefe se comenzaban a impacientar, esta vez de verdad. El encargo se estaba alargando más de lo necesario, y el riesgo de que Formage volviera estaba ahí, ya que después de todo había contactado con ella hace escasos días. Sin embargo un buen día todo pareció cambiar, puesto que le llegó un correo electrónico, esta vez de Trixie, el cual decía.

 _¡Kifflom, hermana-hermana!_

 _¡Qué bien, Zadar, estás a punto de convertirte en una verdadera tesis! Aunque aún te falta la que es quizás la parte más importante. Ven a verme al extremo oeste del desierto de Gran Señora, cerca de Harmony, busca un pequeño parking de caravanas junto a un antiguo velero de madera._

 _¡Alabado sea Kraff!_

Intrigada por la brevedad de su correo no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia allí en su nuevo alpha, el cual aún conservaba desde la última vez. La costó un poco, pero finalmente encontró el sitio, situado como bien dijo Trixie en el extremo oeste del desierto y cerca de varios extractores de petróleo cercanos. Ese día era especialmente caluroso, aunque por suerte el traje de Epsilon transpiraba muy bien, por lo que en ese sentido no tenía mucho calor.

En cuanto se acercó a la caravana más grande la puerta de la misma se abrió y de esta salió Trixie, la cual se mostró especialmente emocionada.

-¡Kifflom!

-Kifflom…-la saludó ella.

-¡Vamos, ven conmigo, has descubierto grandes cosas! ¡Oh, en serio, estoy tan feliz, estás a punto de convertirte en una tesis, eres quizás de las antítesis más rápidas que he tenido el placer de guiar!

-Eh… genial, supongo…

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! Estoy especialmente orgullosa de ti, Zadar, sabía que lo conseguirías-murmuró Trixie, cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola con un genuino gesto de felicidad.

Twilight se quedó un tanto chocada por ese gesto, sin poder evitar mirarla con tristeza, ya que en el fondo la estaba engañando sin que apenas se diese cuenta. Aunque estando tan alienada como lo estaba ella, no era de extrañar que no lo hiciera, aun así el sentimiento de culpa seguía estando ahí. Trixie lo notó e inquirió extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz?

-Ah, sí, sí, claro, por supuesto…

-¡Estupendo! Venga, vamos con los demás.

Los dos se dirigieron junto al velero de madera y, en ese momento, aparecieron Samantha Muldoon y el chico de la última vez, el cual se dirigió a ella.

-Kifflom, hermana-madre, ahora sabes que no estamos solos.

-Exacto, y además has descubierto la importancia de los seres superiores, los famosos como yo, gente a la que adorar para que te guie a la verdad-añadió Samantha, con aires de superioridad.

-Ahora levanta la mano-indicó el chico de antes, haciéndolo.

Twilight le imitó, al igual que Trixie, y entonces Samantha sacó una medalla dorada con el logo de Epsilon, al tiempo que se la ponía mientras la decía.

-Te otorgamos esta medalla por todos tus logros conseguidos hasta el momento.

Trixie la ayudó a ponérsela recomponiéndola el pelo y pasando la mano por él, meciéndoselo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida a la chica, pero entonces la famosa volvió a hablar, anunciando.

-Cris está muy contento contigo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una voz familiar y profunda resonó de improviso diciendo.

-¡Ya lo creo que lo estoy, Zadar! Has conseguido grandes cosas. Pero es como un mero pestañeo. Al menos que consigas más, no sobrevivirás al apocalipsis.

Miró hacia arriba y vio que se trataba de un par de altavoces instalados en lo alto de un poste.

-¡Cris ha hablado!-exclamaron todos a la vez menos ella.

Por hacer o decir algo, Twilight alzó la mano y exclamó.

-¡Kifflom!

La voz de Formage no volvió a sonar, por lo que supuso que no era realmente él, siendo más una grabación o bien una emisión a larga distancia. Por su parte el chico moreno habló de nuevo.

-Kifflom, Zadar, eres casi una auténtica tesis, tu antítesis está casi sofocada.

-¡Y tan fenomenal!-añadió Trixie, sin ocultar su emoción.

-Y también a un precio de lo más razonable.

Twilight prefirió no comentar al respecto, ya que a ella no la parecía nada razonables los treinta mil quinientos dólares que se había gastado en total desde que todo ese periplo comenzó, pero aun así murmuró.

-Bueno, pues sofoquemos mi antítesis.

-Para ello debes portar tu medalla, tu atuendo y recorrer ocho kilómetros vagando por el desierto-anunció entonces Trixie.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual tan solo se oyó el sonido de la arena arrastrada por el viento hasta que finalmente la aludida soltó.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, se le llama el peregrinaje, es la última frontera a cruzar para convertirse en tesis, todos los aquí presentes lo hicimos en su día-explicó Trixie.

-Pero, pero… ¿así sin más, sin preparación ni nada?

-No, el peregrinaje pone a prueba tu fortaleza y convicción, para ver si realmente eres merecedor de poseer la verdad. Si nosotros lo hemos conseguido, tú también lo conseguirás-dijo Muldoon sin ningún atisbo de duda.

-¡Yo estoy segura de que lo conseguirás! ¡Has llegado hasta aquí, ánimo Zadar, ve y echa a correr! Yo te espero al otro lado…-murmuró Trixie, mirándola con gesto feliz.

Twilight se sintió un tanto incómoda por la mirada que la estaba echando, pero sin decir nada más los tres se retiraron, despidiéndose de ella y deseándola buena suerte. Tras eso se subieron a una furgoneta y se alejaron de allí, dejándola sola en el desierto. Por su parte Twilight dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, comentando de seguido.

-Dios mío, lo que tengo que hacer para conservar mi vida…

Y, tras ese inciso, echó a caminar adentrándose en el desierto de Gran Señora.

Nunca había estado como tal en el desierto de Señora, por lo que durante toda la caminata pudo visitar de primera mano toda su extensión. Cerca de dónde empezó a caminar había unas pocos pozos de extracción petrolífera trabajando constantemente, además de una cementera y una antigua parada de camiones justo al extremo oeste del desierto. Más adelante, pasadas muchas dunas y elevaciones, vio el aeródromo de Sandy Shores, aunque por si las moscas tan solo lo bordeó por un lado, atravesando kilómetros y kilómetros de arena, matojos, rocas y cactus. Pasado el aeródromo cruzó la carretera y se adentró de lleno en el **Parque Nacional de Señora** , una gran porción del desierto que se encontraba protegida, concretamente algo más de tres mil kilómetros cuadrados, ya que tenía en su haber una gran densidad de población de árboles de Josué en él, además de otras formaciones rocosas muy características como los berrocales. Ese parque era quizás uno de los iconos más famosos de todo el desierto, atravesándolo de cabo a rabo y de vuelta bajo un sol abrasador.

Al principio todo iba bien, pero conforme iba avanzando, más duro se hacía. El sol apretaba con fuerza, provocándola un calor tremendo, con perlas de sudor resbalando por su frente y cara, jadeando de puro cansancio y con un hambre y una sed atroces. El viaje de vuelta tampoco fue más tranquilo, con más sol abrasador dándola de lleno y sin ni una sola mísera sombra donde parar un rato. En algunos momentos la parecían oír sonidos distantes que apenas conseguía distinguir, llegando incluso a musitar por lo bajo.

-Kifflom… Kifflom… Kifflom…

En cuanto el sol comenzó a ponerse el calor empezó a remitir, y para cuando los últimos minutos de luz pasaron Twilight ya había regresado al punto de partida, con los ocho kilómetros ya recorridos y totalmente hambrienta, sedienta y exhausta. Se metió en el coche para descansar un rato, jadeando por lo bajo y con la boca seca y los labios agrietados.

Al poco rato el móvil la comenzó a sonar y ella lo cogió sin mirarlo siquiera, musitando de seguido.

-¿Se ha terminado?

Fue entonces cuando una voz familiar anunció.

-No. Tu viaje no ha hecho más que comenzar. ¿Te has librado del bastón? ¿Has observado tus deficiencias?

-Sí, supongo que sí…

-Entonces ya no existen. Estás preparada.

-¿Preparada para qué?

-Para hacer otra inversión en ti misma. Lleva un diezmo generoso a la sede del programa, en Rockford Hills, y habrás completado del todo tu peregrinación. Enhorabuena, Zadar, eres ya una tesis.

-Maravilloso…

-¿Verdad que sí? Normalmente siempre doy personalmente la bienvenida a las nuevas tesis, pero me temo que esta vez no voy a poder estar presente, ya que no me encuentro en la ciudad. De igual forma ve con el diezmo y entrégalo, ya allí te harán un tour por la sede y te proporcionarán nueva ropa acorde a tu nuevo estatus.

-Está bien…

-Y, una vez más, bienvenida a la verdad. Nos veremos en el 10º Paradigma.

Tras eso Cris colgó y Twilight respiró algo más tranquila. Lo había conseguido, ya estaba dentro, ahora era cuando la misión se concretaba, por lo que aprovechó para llamar a Sunset y avisarla.

-¿Sí?

-Ya está hecho, estoy dentro.

-¿Ya? ¡Aleluya! Bien, estupendo, entonces podremos empezar a concretar planes, supongo que dentro de poco entrarás en la sede…

-Sí, de hecho me han dicho que me pase mañana.

-Estupendo, haz todas las fotos encubiertas que puedas y tráemelas, trazaremos un plan de ruta.

-Está bien.

Tras eso colgó y, una vez que todo estuvo hablado, se puso en movimiento para volver a casa, darse una ducha, cenar algo y dormir durante toda la noche ya que lo necesitaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, se preparó y se dirigió hacia la **sede del programa Epsilon** a no más tardar. Localizada en una parcela bastante grande en pleno centro de Rockford Hills, consistía en un gran palacete de varios pisos y con un diseño propio de la arquitectura típica de los años treinta, aunque con algo de influencia en el estilo clásico occidental y rodeado por una frondosa vegetación. En el tejado superior había un logo del programa en grande junto con un cartelón de color azul claro.

Nada más llegar aparcó el coche junto a uno de los accesos del muro y se dirigió al interior del edificio; en cuanto entró se encontró de golpe con Trixie, la cual nada más verla se echó sobre ella al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Zadar! ¡Lo has hecho, lo conseguiste, eres una auténtica tesis! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

-Eh… ah, sí, claro, y todo gracias a ti, Trix… digo, Ursa.

-¡Es estupendo! Ah ¿has traído el diezmo?

-Eh… sí, claro.

-Genial, ven conmigo.

La llevó entonces hasta el mostrador, al otro lado del vestíbulo, y la propia Trixie le dijo a la recepcionista.

-¡Hola, hermana-hermana Shalan!

-Hola, hermana-hermana Ursa, Kifflom.

-¡Kifflom! Mira, te presento a la nueva tesis Zadar.

-Ah, enhorabuena, querida, bien hecho ¿vienes a entregar el diezmo?

-Eh… sí, sí ¿Cuánto es?

-Cincuenta mil dólares.

Twilight necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no estallar ni caerse ahí mismo para no llamar la atención, llegando a musitar rápidamente.

-¿Aceptáis tarjeta?

-Claro.

Sin otra opción que pagar para disimular, Twilight entregó la tarjeta con cara de póker, pero por dentro lloraba, y mucho, sobre todo por su abuelo y su herencia, la cual estaba siendo malgastada de semejante manera. El pasar la tarjeta por el lector se sintió como si hubieran apuñalado y rasgado parte de su alma, pero aun así hizo de tripas corazón, conservando la entereza que aún la quedaba.

-Pues ya está, bienvenida a la verdad, querida, Kifflom.

-Kifflom-musitó Twilight.

-¡Ahora sí que eres una tesis hecha y derecha! Ahora te enseñaré la sede, pero antes te tienes que despojar de tu viejo atuendo y ponerte ropas de auténtica tesis, ven conmigo.

Siguió a Trixie hasta unos vestuarios cercanos, donde había una serie de taquillas en las que había ropa de todo tipo, desde camisas, camisetas, blusas, sudaderas, polos o chaquetas, todos de mujer y de color azul claro, además de pantalones de todo tipo también.

-Puedes usar la que más te guste, están todas a disposición de los hermanos y hermanas aquí presentes.

-Ah, bueno, me gusta esta blusa.

-Cógela entonces, puedes cambiarte aquí mismo.

Algo cortada se apartó un poco y empezó a desvestirse, quitándose las ropas de antítesis y poniéndose la blusa que eligió antes junto con unos vaqueros y dejándose los zapatos deportivos blancos. Trixie la estuvo observando durante todo el proceso, con un incipiente sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sin apenas quitarla la vista de encima. Una vez que terminó de cambiarse Twilight inquirió.

-Ya estoy ¿qué tal me veo?

-Ah, pues… muy guapa…

-Oh, gracias…

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre las dos hasta que finalmente Trixie reaccionó.

-¡Ah, sí, la sede! ¡Vamos, ven conmigo!

La chica cogió de la mano a Twilight y la estuvo guiando por todo el palacete, el cual rezumaba lujo en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Había un montón de salas donde se realizaban reuniones y charlas de grupo, así como un espacioso comedor con buffet, salones de ocio y recreación, una sala de proyecciones bastante grande, biblioteca, salas de estudio, un salón de actos y multitud de otros servicios para uso y disfrute de todos los miembros del programa. En el patio trasero había además una pequeña terraza y una fuente.

-¿Qué te parece?-inquirió Trixie en un momento dado, mientras exploraban el último piso en el ala central del palacete.

-Muy grande… y bastante acogedor.

-¿Verdad que sí? es como un segundo hogar para todos nosotros, hay habitaciones en este piso por si alguien se quiere quedar a dormir… ¿quieres verlas?

-Ah, bueno, está bien…

Dichas habitaciones eran compartidas y además mixtas, por lo que no había diferenciación ni intimidad, a buenas cuentas.

-Pues está bien este sitio, sí…-comentó Twilight.

Por su parte Trixie se quedó callada, aunque en un momento dado se acercó a ella y, con voz nerviosa, murmuró.

-Zadar… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Eh… sí, claro…

-Verás… he guiado a muchas antítesis a lo largo de toda mi vida desde que estoy aquí, y ha habido de todo, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero… nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú. Tan joven como yo, una joven promesa que se encaminaba a la verdad y que ahora está al mismo nivel que yo, que ha crecido con mi guía y gracias a mí. Y tú has respondido tan bien… al principio eras muy antítesis, sí, pero al final fuiste creciendo y madurando, y ahora estás aquí conmigo, y es como…

Para entonces el ceño de Twilight no se podía fruncir más de lo que ya lo estaba, inquiriendo ella misma.

-Trixie ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Ante eso la aludida se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos, susurrando de seguido.

-Zadar… Twilight… yo… yo…

Por un momento parecía que a la chica no la salían las palabras, pero entonces las desechó y besó a Twilight, cogiendo a la chica totalmente desprevenida. Al principio no supo muy bien qué hacer, ya que no se esperaba para nada algo así, ya que técnicamente era su primer beso. Pero aun así logró reaccionar inmediatamente después, apartándose de ella.

-Tri… Trixie…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado? Oh, Kraff, perdona, no era mi intención lanzarme así sin más, es solo que yo… yo…

-No, si ya, pero es que verás, lo siento Trixie, yo… no siento nada por ti…

Desde el primer momento Twilight quiso ser sincera, para no darla falsas esperanzas, pero la cara que puso la chica después de decírselo fue tal que incluso llegó a partirla un poco el corazón.

-Lo siento, de verdad, eres buena chica, Trixie, muy concienciada y trabajadora, pero es eso, yo soy heterosexual, no me gustan las mujeres.

Ante eso la chica tan solo bajó la cabeza, asintiendo con la cabeza y murmurando.

-Lo… lo entiendo. Perdona, he sido una tonta, pensaba que tal vez… tú…

-Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Siempre podemos ser amigas…

Sin embargo eso no lo arregló mucho, a lo que Trixie tan solo dijo.

-Sí, supongo…

Twilight quiso decirla algo, tratar de mitigarlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Trixie se despidió de ella secamente y se fue de allí rápidamente. Quiso ir tras ella, pero prefirió dejar que se lo pensara mejor. Al menos ahora tenía vía libre.

En cuanto se aseguró que estaba sola sacó entonces unas gafas del bolsillo del pantalón y se las puso; a primera vista parecían unas gafas cualquiera, pero esas en concreto eran unas gafas espía con una cámara acoplada en ellas. Cada vez que se pestañeaba, sacaban una foto, y si se pestañeaba mucho y de seguido tomaban una ráfaga de fotos. Además todas las que se hacían se enviaban automáticamente a un terminal conectado a las mismas a través de bluetooth. Sunset se las dio esa misma mañana antes de dirigirse a la sede de Epsilon, y se las apañó para que Trixie no las viera mientras se cambiaba. Una vez que las gafas estuvieron listas salió al pasillo y buscó por algún lado la puerta del despacho de Cris Formage. Por el camino estuvo fotografiando todas las cámaras de seguridad con las que se encontraba, para tener una idea de cuan fuerte era la seguridad en ese sitio. Había al menos una cámara por pasillo, estando todo bastante cubierto en ese sentido. Durante su búsqueda se topó entonces con el acceso a la sala de seguridad, la cual estaba cerrada, pero igualmente le hizo una foto para tenerla como posible referencia.

Finalmente encontró su objetivo en la tercera planta; como bien se esperaba la puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero eso no la importó, fotografiándola igualmente además del pasillo donde se encontraba y una ventana que había al fondo del todo. Se asomó por ella y vio que daba a uno de los accesos laterales al patio trasero, aprovechando para hacer un par de fotos más.

Una vez que estuvo todo fotografiado y listo se quitó las gafas y se dirigió a la planta baja para recoger sus cosas; aprovechó además que no había nadie en los vestuarios para coger su vieja ropa de antítesis, metiéndola en una mochila que encontró por allí y que no parecía ser de nadie. Tras eso estuvo a punto de irse de allí, pero entonces tuvo un extraño presentimiento y, guiada por su instinto, cogió unas cuantas camisas, polos y blusas de tesis más, guardándolo todo en la mochila y saliendo de la sede sin llamar demasiado la atención. No volvió a ver a Trixie, lo que en parte la preocupó, pero en ese momento estaba ocupada por lo que se centró en dirigirse a Eclipse Towers, que por suerte estaba cerca de allí.

Nada más llegar aparcó por las cercanías y subió directamente hasta el apartamento de Sunset, donde la esperaba. Esta vez no había ningún gorilón guardando la puerta, llamando directamente al timbre, aunque en ese justo momento le abrió una persona que no se esperaría encontrar en ese mismo momento y lugar.

-¡Hola Twilight!

-¿¡Pinkie?! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?!

-¡Pues esperándote, por supuesto! ¡Hemos hablado con Sunset y la hemos insistido en ayudarte en tu nuevo encargo, y hemos insistido tanto, tanto, tanto que al final ha accedido!

-¡No me lo recuerdes, ha sido peor que un martillo pilón! Pasa, Sparkle, ya he recibido las fotos, he estado repasando rápidamente un plan, ahora os cuento.

Para su sorpresa no sólo Pinkie estaba ahí, sino que Rarity y Rainbow también estaban con ella, dispuestas a ayudarlas en lo que hiciera falta.

-Chicas… os dije que no hacía falta que os molestarais…

-¿Bromeas? ¿Y dejarte a ti sola en medio de esa panda de pirados? De eso nada, monada, iremos contigo y te ayudaremos con lo que haga falta-murmuró Rainbow, cortante.

-Desde luego que sí, querida, desde que empezaste a tratar de infiltrarte en ese culto te veíamos cada vez más y más estresada, por lo que decidimos venir a hablar con Sunset sin decirte nada. Costó un poco, pero al final conseguimos convencerla…

Ante eso la aludida tan solo gruñó por lo bajo, sin decir nada al respecto.

-¿Y Applejack?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight, viendo que no estaba.

-No ha podido venir, ya sabes que está en su granja liada, pero nos manda sus ánimos desde allí.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… gracias, chicas, sois estupendas…-murmuró la chica, algo emocionada.

-Oh, no es nada, querida, después de todo estamos todas juntas en esto.

-¡Sí, aquí nadie se queda atrás!

-¡Y después fiesta para celebrarlo!

Por su parte Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír y las abrazó de improviso, gesto que ellas correspondieron rápidamente, formándose así un gran abrazo grupal. Sunset las observó algo apartada y sin pena ni gloria, aunque no logró esconder del todo cierto gesto inquisitivo, como si no entendiera bien lo que veía. Aunque enseguida cortó el momento comentando.

-Muy bien, señoritas, se acabó el momento dulzón y empalagoso, pongámonos a trabajar.

A su señal todas la siguieron hasta la sala de preparación, donde se notaba que Sunset había estado trabajando, ya que la pizarra estaba llena de fotos y anotaciones.

-Vale, he estado trabajando con todas las fotos que me has ido mandando, es una suerte que estemos aquí al lado, el receptor no ha tenido ningún problema. Lo que sí que he visto es que el lugar está celosamente guardado por un bastante grande sistema de seguridad, lo cual de por sí ya es malo, ya que puede ir en nuestra contra, por lo que lo vamos a tener que marcar como objetivo a destruir. Por otro lado está la puerta al despacho de Formage, la cerradura que la guarda no es excesivamente compleja, por lo que una ganzúa común al uso bastará para abrirla. Una vez dentro hay que hackear el ordenador personal del tipo y llevarnos todo lo que haya en él, antes he estado hablando con Rarity y me ha dicho que tiene conocimientos de hackeo, por lo que de eso se encargará ella. Sparkle, tú la acompañarás.

-Está bien.

-¿Y nosotras?-inquirió en ese momento Pinkie.

-Vosotras serviréis de distracción si así se requiere, para evitar que nadie las descubra. Una vez que esté hecho plantaréis dos cargas de C4, una debajo de la mesa del despacho de Formage y otra en la sala de seguridad, esta última será para destruir todas las posibles evidencias que os puedan vincular con el suceso en sí. Están programadas para que exploten unos pocos minutos después de que el centro cierre, así evitamos víctimas innecesarias.

-Vale aunque ¿por qué la carga del despacho de Formage?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight.

-Motivos personales de mi jefe, sin preguntas. Haciéndolo antes de que la sede cierre dará tiempo a plantar las cargas y salir de allí sin llamar la atención.

-Vale aunque ¿cómo podremos entrar nosotras? Probablemente no nos dejarán entrar…-murmuró en ese momento Rainbow.

Por un momento Sunset no supo cómo contestar a eso, pero entonces ese comentario llamó la atención de Twilight, la cual comentó.

-Sí que podréis, poneos esta ropa.

Sacó entonces todos los polos, camisetas y blusas que cogió de antes, pasándoselos a ellas.

-Es ropa de tesis, si vais con esto puesto os tomarán por tesis y podréis entrar sin problemas en la sede.

-¡Estupendo! Problema resuelto entonces ¿cómo es que las tenías?

-Llámame loca pero algo me dijo que las cogiera, y al final me ha venido bien hacerlo.

-¿Intuición?-inquirió Rarity, curiosa.

-Algo así-asintió Twilight.

-¡Vaya, qué casualidad! Quizás fue ese tal Kifflom el que te iluminó, Twilight…

-Muy graciosa, Pinkie…

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más Sunset intervino rápidamente.

-Vale, pues ese es el plan, como veis es mucho más sencillo que el último, por lo que si lo hacemos bien no tiene por qué fracasar. Preparaos bien para mañana.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado cada una se fue por su lado, comenzando así por preparativos. Por su parte Twilight volvió a casa, donde estuvo repasando el plan a conciencia para que todo saliera bien mañana por la tarde. Aunque aún seguía algo inquieta sobre todo por Trixie, ya que no se esperaba para nada que se la declarase de esa forma. No había hablado con nadie acerca del asunto, y la preocupaba que la chica se obsesionara de más, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo metida que estaba en el culto, no creía que tuviera demasiados problemas en ese aspecto. Después de todo iba a esta ocupada, por lo que prefirió olvidarse de ese asunto de momento y centrarse en lo que la ocupaba. Mañana sería un día clave. Y debía estar preparada.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **El golpe de Epsilon (2ª parte)**

Llegó a la sede a las seis de la tarde, hora a la que había quedado con las demás. Aparcaron sus respectivos coches en un parking cercano situado al otro lado de Del Perro Boulevard y a escasos metros de la sede, yendo andando desde allí y aparentando total normalidad. Twilight llevaba consigo parte del material en su mochila, mientras que las demás iban más de vacío, aunque todas destacaban bastante ya que iban vestidas casi de la misma forma; tanto Twilight como Rarity vestían con sendas blusas, mientras que Pinkie había elegido llevar una camiseta con la palabra Kifflom estampada en el pecho y Rainbow llevaba puesta una sudadera de cuellos blancos. Las cuatro iban andando juntas por la acera, dando una estampa de lo más singular.

-¡Vaya foto tenemos! ¿No creéis? ¡Las cuatro tesis de Epsilon!-exclamó en ese momento Pinkie.

-No estamos ahora para fotos, Pinkie-la recordó Rainbow.

-Ya lo sé, tontita, sólo aliviaba el ambiente, os noto a todas algo nerviosas, no es como si fuéramos a robar un avión militar o algo así…

Ante eso todas rodaron los ojos, riéndose por lo bajo, aunque en ese momento Twilight retomó el hilo comentando.

-Vale, repasemos entonces el plan. Lo primero es asegurar la sala de seguridad, si hay alguien vigilando tendremos que ocuparnos de él si queremos movernos sin que nadie nos detecte, en tal caso lo neutralizamos y dejamos que las cámaras graben, dará igual puesto que luego las grabaciones serán destruidas. Una vez que la seguridad esté comprobada Rarity y yo nos colaremos en el despacho de Formage mientras que vosotras dos vigiláis por si las moscas. ¿Dudas, preguntas?

-Eh, sí, cuando dices que hay que ocuparse del tío de seguridad supongo que te referirás a dejarle KO…-supuso Rainbow.

-Claro ¿en qué pensabas?

-En alguna burrada, seguro-murmuró Rarity, con seguridad.

-¡Tenía dudas! ¿Vale?

-Usaremos la fuerza, pero no letal, eso es todo.

Una vez que llegaron junto a la puerta las cuatro cambiaron de tema y entraron en modo epsilonistas, saludando a todo el mundo diciendo Kifflom y viéndose como si hubieran sido iluminadas. Para Pinkie fue particularmente sencillo, ya que la salía solo, aunque para las demás la costaba un poco más ya que no habían estado antes en contacto con la ideología.

Nada más entrar vieron al otro lado del vestíbulo a Samantha Muldoon y un hombre más que a Twilight no la sonaba de nada, pero a Rarity sí.

-Oh, no…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Jimmy Boston, lo conocí en la fiesta de Lacey, si me ve podría sospechar…

-¿Qué? Pero espera, de eso no puedes estar segura…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Samantha vio a Twilight y la llamó.

-¡Zadar, me alegro de volver a verte! ¡Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien!

Antes de ir para allá, Twilight les hizo un gesto a Rainbow y Pinkie para que se marcharan y fueran a buscar la sala de seguridad; las dos chicas lo pillaron enseguida y se apartaron, mientras que Twilight y Rarity se acercaban hasta los famosos.

-Hola Samantha…

-Me alegro de verte, y esta vez como una auténtica tesis, enhorabuena… ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Ah, sí, os presento a Shamba, una tesis reciente, como yo…

-¿Shamba? El caso es que no me suena de nada… ¿y a ti, Jimmy?

-No… aunque espera, me resultas familiar ¿nos conocemos?-inquirió el actor, mirando de arriba abajo a Rarity.

-Ah, eh… es posible… ¿de la fiesta de Lacey, quizás?-murmuró la chica, no muy segura de si recordárselo o no.

Por un momento Jimmy se quedó pensativo hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Ah, sí, cierto… ¿la estilista amateur?

-¡Sí, la misma!

-Ah, bien, bien, veo que al final te pensaste lo que te dije…

-Sí, así es, me entró la curiosidad y al final decidí unirme.

-En ese caso bienvenida a la verdad, hermana-hermana.

-Sí, gracias, Kifflom.

-¡Kifflom!-exclamaron los demás.

-Qué bien que hayáis venido, justo hoy se imparte una charla sobre la verdad concupiscente enclavada en el 6º Paradigma ¿queréis venir?-les ofreció Samantha.

Por un momento tanto Twilight como Rarity se miraron, llegando a decirse todo con la mirada.

-Sí, bueno, por qué no… ¿dónde es?

-En la sala de actos de la tercera planta-reveló Jimmy.

Fue entonces cuando las dos supieron que tenían que ir, puesto que era la tapadera perfecta, además, el sitio estaba en el mismo piso donde estaba el despacho de Formage, por lo que era aún mejor.

-Vayamos entonces, suena muy interesante-animó en ese momento Rarity.

-Sí, vamos… por cierto, Samantha ¿has visto a Trix… digo, a Ursa hoy?

-¿Ursa? No, hoy no ha venido, no sé nada de ella.

Eso dejó algo preocupada a Twilight, cosa que Rarity notó enseguida, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Los cuatro entonces se pusieron en marcha hacia los ascensores; por su parte las dos chicas asintieron entre sí, al tiempo que Twilight cogía su móvil y le mandaba un mensaje a Rainbow para ponerla al corriente de su situación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto piso, Rainbow y Pinkie habían localizado la sala de seguridad; aún estaban pensando en cómo abordarlo cuando, en ese mismo instante, el móvil de Rainbow sonó y lo consultó, viendo que se trataba de Twilight.

-Vaya, un mensaje de Twilight, a ver… _Tenemos una tapadera, estamos en el tercer piso, junto al despacho, en cuanto os hayáis ocupado de la seguridad avisadnos y nos pondremos en movimiento_. Vale, estupendo, ahora sólo falta pensar cómo vamos a hacerlo…

-¡Oh, pues muy sencillo! Sostenme esto-pidió Pinkie, pasándola una bolsa de tela que llevaba consigo.

Rainbow se la sostuvo, mientras que la chica asía el pomo de la puerta con infinita delicadeza y empezaba a abrirlo lentamente para no llamar la atención; por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, lo que daba a entender que había alguien dentro, pero por si acaso entornó la puerta un poco y se asomó para ver el interior. Como bien se esperaba había una sola persona sentada delante de un montón de monitores, dándola la espalda y con unos cascos puestos, controlando el sonido.

Por su parte Pinkie le pidió a Rainbow por señas que la alcanzara la bolsa y, de esta, sacó entonces una granada de gas lacrimógeno. Rainbow se quedó a cuadros en cuanto la vio y Pinkie, sin mediar palabra, le quitó la anilla y la empujó levemente hacia dentro, la cual rodó hasta los pies de la silla y comenzó a soltar el gas sin que el guardia lo notara siquiera. Pinkie cerró la puerta y murmuró por lo bajo.

-Y ahora a esperar que haga su magia…

-¿¡De dónde has sacado todas estas?!-inquirió Rainbow, mirando la bolsa y viendo que había varias más.

-Cogí unas pocas de nuestra pequeña incursión militar, que no se entere Sunset, eso sí.

Esperaron un poco a que el gas hiciera efecto y, tras eso, entraron en la sala con un pañuelo a modo de mascarilla; el vigilante había quedado del todo KO y ahora tenían vía libre para plantar la carga. Entre las dos cargaron con el tipo y lo dejaron escondido en un cuarto de mantenimiento cercano. Tras eso Rainbow se encargó de colocar la carga, armándola y dejándola pegada debajo de la mesa; a ambos lados de la misma había varias torres de los ordenadores que controlaban el sistema y el resto de monitores se encontraban justo encima de la mesa, junto con los grabadores. Al otro lado de la pequeña estancia había unos servidores y una balda llena de cintas, por lo que la explosión sería más que suficiente para acabar con todo eso.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo regresaron a por el vigilante y lo dejaron de nuevo en su sitio, para que cuando despertara no sospechara nada y creyera que tan solo había caído dormido.

Una vez que estuvo hecho las dos salieron de la sala y Rainbow escribió un mensaje de respuesta a Twilight, mientras se alejaban de allí.

* * *

Por su parte Twilight trataba de no bostezar demasiadas veces para no evidenciar que esa charla estaba siendo un auténtico sopor; en los pocos veinte minutos que llevaban no había habido nada más que halagos a su ideología, todo ello remezclado con una condescendencia y una autocomplacencia que la estaba empezando a tocar las narices. Por suerte en ese justo instante su móvil vibró y lo miró, viendo que se trataba de un mensaje de Rainbow que decía: _Seguridad asegurada, cuando queráis_. Se lo enseñó a Rarity disimuladamente para informarla. Fue entonces cuando la chica comenzó a actuar, mostrando signos de desvanecerse, Twilight lo comprendió al instante y la sostuvo, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Hey, Shamba ¿estás bien?

-No mucho, querida, me siento mareada…

-¿Va todo bien?-inquirió en ese momento Samantha, dirigiéndose a ellas.

-Shamba no se encuentra bien, la acompaño al baño, ahora volvemos.

-Ah, vale.

Las dos salieron de la sala y, una vez en el pasillo, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el otro lado del piso. Por el camino Rarity llegó a comentar.

-Si lo llego a saber me meto a actriz y revitalizo la industria de Vinewood yo solita…

-Sí, la verdad es que te ha quedado de lo más convincente.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta Rarity se agachó ante ella, al tiempo que Twilight comentaba.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? No tengo ninguna ganzúa…

-No te preocupes, querida, déjamelo a mí.

Sin decir nada más Rarity se llevó una mano al pelo y se quitó una de sus horquillas, usándola entonces a modo de ganzúa; la llevó unos pocos minutos pero finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta, dejando a Twilight ciertamente sorprendida.

-Uauh, no sabía que se podía hacer eso con una horquilla…

-Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con una horquilla si sabes cómo hacerlas. Además, esta cerradura no era muy compleja, en otro caso hubiera sido más complicado.

-Aun así ha sido increíble…

-Oh, gracias querida, un día de estos te enseñaré cómo se hace.

Una vez que estuvo abierta entraron en el despacho, cerrando tras de ellas para no llamar la atención. El interior del despacho era bastante suntuoso, casi tanto como el resto del palacete, lleno además de gran parte de la propaganda del programa, destacando sobre todo un poster en el que se podía ver al propio Cris Formage imitando a la pose del Tío Sam tan característica que se usaba en los posters de reclutamiento durante la primera y segunda Guerra Mundial.

Rarity se sentó frente al ordenador, sacando de su bolso un pen y enchufándolo antes de encender el equipo.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser una hacker, Rarity?-inquirió Twilight en un momento dado.

-Oh, fácil, me enseñó un viejo amigo experto en informática que vive en Vice Beach… vale, empecemos con el HackConnect.

En poco menos de cinco minutos logró sacar la IP del ordenador, conectándose a la red rápidamente.

-Bien, ahora la contraseña, BruteForce, haz tu magia…

Durante el tiempo en el cual trataba de sacar la contraseña Rarity comentó.

-Por cierto, querida, ¿Quién es esa tal Ursa?

Esa pregunta pilló un poco con la guardia baja a Twilight, comentando al poco rato.

-En realidad se llama Trixie, fue mi guía durante todo el proceso de antítesis a tesis.

-Ya veo, aunque… ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Ante eso Twilight tan solo suspiró y murmuró.

-Es algo complicado…

-Bueno, aun así cuéntame, cielo, ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar.

-Está bien. Bueno, para no hacerlo muy largo, digamos que durante todo este tiempo Trixie se ha ido enamorando de mí y justo ayer se me declaró… besándome directamente.

-Oh, ya veo… supongo entonces que la rechazaste.

-Sí, y es por eso por lo que estoy preocupada, por ella principalmente. Está muy alienada, cree realmente en el programa, y es por eso, temo que haga alguna tontería.

-Como bien dices es muy difícil hablar con alguien que está convencido de todo esto, pero aun así dala un tiempo, los desengaños amorosos duelen al principio, pero el tiempo al final cura todas las heridas.

-Eso espero…

Sacar la contraseña fue más sencillo de lo que en un principio pensaron, siendo ni más ni menos que Kifflom. Tras eso lograron acceder al ordenador.

-Bien, esto ya está, veamos que tiene por aquí.

Se dirigieron a la carpeta de documentos y allí se encontraron entonces con un filón: facturas que evidenciaban gastos que nada tenían que ver con el programa, extractos de compras ajenas, actas notariales, imágenes sensibles de todo tipo, conversaciones grabadas en las que se oían chanchullos de lo más variados, libros B de contabilidad que evidenciaban una limpieza de dinero negro masiva con las actividades del programa. Aunque la guinda la puso una carta escaneada en la que se podía leer.

 _Querido Maliaquis_

 _En relación con todo lo que me pediste la última vez que nos vimos, he de decir que ya lo tengo y te lo mandaré en breve en cuanto el resto de primos que hay aquí me paguen lo que les falte. Es increíble lo que hace esta gente descarriada con tal de que les de la "iluminación" y la "verdad" que tanto buscan. Los tengo a mi merced, y el saberlo en sí es tan reconfortante como excitante. Te tengo que dar las gracias por todo lo que me llegaste a enseñar, nunca llegué a pensar que una borrachera en una taberna del Medio Oeste llegaría a dar tanto de sí. Y pensar que un antiguo insulto griego es ahora una divinidad a la que miles y miles de primos alaban. Es hasta gracioso cuando lo piensas. Pero sí, tranquilo, en cuanto tenga tu parte de la mandaré._

 _Saludos, "Kifflom"_

 _PD. ¡Ja!_

Para entonces tanto Rarity como Twilight se quedaron a cuadros, siendo Twilight la primera en opinar.

-Madre mía, si todo esto sale a la luz… será el fin del programa Epsilon.

-Sí, aunque visto lo visto yo creo que será lo mejor para todos ¿no crees?

-Sí, desde luego. Ya veo, por eso el jefe de Sunset quiere destruir todo esto, para ser el único que tenga la prueba de que el programa es un gran y muy elaborado fraude.

-Un tío muy listo, sí. Vale, voy a quedarme con todo esto, Down&Out y salimos de aquí.

Con ese programa hizo una copia de todo lo que había en documentos y, en cuanto terminó, el ordenador se apagó él sólo, borrando en el proceso todo su rastro y acción en el equipo.

-Vale, esto ya está.

-Estupendo, voy a colocar la carga.

Esta vez fue Twilight la que se encargó de ello, armándola y poniéndola debajo de la mesa, justo al lado de la torre del ordenador para asegurar que la explosión lo destruyese por completo, y muy seguramente el despacho entero.

Tras eso salieron afuera de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras ellas y regresando al salón de actos rápidamente. En cuanto llegaron Samantha inquirió.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, ha sido un pequeño vahído, me encuentro mejor.

El resto de horas pasaron rápidamente, tras la charla se dirigieron al patio trasero para ir a tomar algo, reencontrándose con las demás y hablando con los dos famosos, los cuales por suerte no tuvieron muchos problemas creyéndose que eran tesis recientes.

Finalmente el reloj marcó las nueve y la sede comenzó a cerrar, al tiempo que todo el mundo comenzaba marcharse. Por su parte las cuatro regresaron a sus coches, quedándose en ellos esperando a las pertinentes explosiones y asegurándose que no quedaba nadie en el edificio. Estaban todas subidas al premier de Twilight, aunque también habían traído el alpha por si era necesario una huida rápida.

-Vale, pues no parece que haya nadie más-anunció Rarity, ajustando los prismáticos mientras observaba.

-Estupendo ¿Cuándo explotarán las cargas?-quiso saber Rainbow.

-Dentro de quince minutos.

-¡Tan solo queda esperar a ver los fuegos artificiales!-exclamó Pinkie.

-Eh… Pinkie, a veces me das un poco de miedo ¿lo sabes?-murmuró Rainbow, algo cortada.

La única que no dijo nada fue Twilight, la cual se encontraba pensativa, pensando sobre todo en Trixie. La extrañaba no haberla visto en toda la tarde, y en esos momentos la comenzaba a dar una extraña sensación, algo así como un mal presentimiento. Miró en dirección a la sede, todo parecía normal, ya no quedaba nadie y la única luz que se veía era la del cartel del techo del programa.

Sin embargo, y en un momento dado, una luz se encendió en una de las ventanas del último piso, concretamente en el ala central y en una zona en la que Twilight supo al instante donde era.

-No…

Le arrebató los prismáticos a Rarity y miró a través de ellos, enfocando en dirección a la ventana; aumentó el zoom todo lo que pudo y entonces la vio. Una chica de pelo azul claro y destellos plateados.

-Trixie…

-¿Eh?-inquirieron todas en ese momento.

-Trixie…¡Trixie!

Tras ese grito la chica salió de golpe del coche y se subió al alpha, arrancando de seguido haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de sus amigas. Aceleró de golpe y se dirigió hacia la sede, aparcando justo enfrente de la puerta principal y saliendo de golpe del coche. Trató de abrirlas, pero estaban cerradas, por lo que probó ir al patio trasero, donde había otra, pero también estaba cerrada. Entonces vio en el lateral izquierdo del edificio una puerta de servicio y la comprobó, viendo entonces que estaba abierta. Sin dudarlo entró de golpe y se dirigió al último piso para ir a buscar a Trixie.

Algunas partes del edificio estaban a oscuras, por lo que usó su móvil como linterna para alumbrarse, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres y forzándose a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó finalmente al cuarto y último piso del ala central, encontrando a la chica en las habitaciones.

-¡Trixie!

La aludida botó del susto, exclamando de seguido.

-¿¡Twilight?! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¡No! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!

-Yo… no podía dormir en mi casa, por lo que vine aquí… después de lo del otro día apenas puedo dormir, no puedo olvidarte, Twilight…

Ante eso la chica se sintió algo culpable, pero no podían perder más tiempo, la sala de seguridad se encontraba justo al lado, y explotaría dentro de muy poco, estaban en peligro y tenían que salir ya de ahí.

-Mira, no hay tiempo para hablar de eso, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No hay tiempo, te lo explicaré todo, pero vámonos de aquí…

-Pero…

Para entonces la chica comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que decidió actuar, cogió a Trixie de la mano y echó a correr, arrastrándola consigo. Salieron afuera y bajaron al piso de abajo, donde se podía oír el pitido de la carga del despacho de Fromage pitando cada vez más insistentemente.

-¿Qué es eso que suena?-inquirió Trixie, extrañada.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Vio entonces la ventana al otro lado del pasillo y no se lo pensó ni dos veces, al tiempo que el pitido se concretaba. Al segundo siguiente se dio las pertinentes explosiones y el palacete se estremeció, al tiempo que Twilight y Trixie atravesaban la ventana y se asían la una a la otra con fuerza, gritando en el proceso. Twilight cerró los ojos y apretó a Trixie contra ella, en un intento por protegerla y esperando al impacto.

Sin embargo ambas notaron como caían sobre algo blando, Twilight abrió los ojos y vio que habían caído sobre un contenedor de reciclaje lleno de cajas, bolsas de plástico y otros productos blandos. Se permitió entonces soltar un suspiro de alivio y miró hacia arriba. Parte de la fachada de ese lado había acabado destrozada por la fuerza de la explosión, al tiempo que unas vivas llamas comenzaban a extenderse a ese lado del palacete. Al otro lado otra columna de llamas comenzaba surgir, evidenciando el mismo efecto en la sala de seguridad.

-¿Qué ha pasado, qué ha sido eso?-inquirió Trixie.

-Ah, Trixie ¿estás bien?

La chica quiso responder, pero entonces vio los efectos de la explosión y se quedó estática, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía. Fue entonces cuando miró a la sede y luego a Twilight, comenzando a comprenderlo y musitando en el proceso.

-Tú… no… no puede ser… no es verdad…

-Espera, Trixie, déjame que te explique, no es lo que parece…

-¿¡Que no es lo que parece?! ¡Has sido tú! ¿¡Si no por qué querrías sacarme de ahí así sin más!?

-¡Intentaba protegerte! ¡Escucha, Trixie, por favor, tienes que despertar, Formage os tiene a todos engañados, no hace más que sacaros el dinero, es todo un fraude, tengo pruebas que lo corroboran, ayúdame a desenmascararlos y yo te ayudaré a ti a superarlo todo!

-¡No! ¡No, no, es mentira, lo único que querías era hacernos daño, nunca has querido buscar la verdad, no eres más que una indeseable insalvable, y pensar que realmente he llegado a sentir algo por ti! ¡Te odio, Sparkle, te odio!

-¡No, Trixie, por favor, escúchame, Trixie!

Sin embargo la chica se fue de allí corriendo y tambaleándose, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar amargamente. Twilight por su parte se sintió peor que nunca, pero en ese momento aparecieron las demás en su coche y Rarity se dirigió a ella.

-¡Twilight, rápido, sal de ahí, tenemos que irnos antes de que venga la policía y los bomberos!

Eso hizo reaccionar a la chica y corrió de vuelta a su alpha, subiéndose a él y saliendo de allí con las demás tras ella, alejándose todo lo posible de la sede. Aún con las manos temblorosas debido a la caída, Twilight hizo mano de su móvil y llamó a Sunset, la cual lo cogió de seguido.

-¡Ya está, lo hemos hecho!

-Sí, he visto las explosiones desde aquí, buen trabajo.

-¡Tenemos la información! ¿Vamos a dártela?

-Sí, pero no vengáis al apartamento, está demasiado cerca. Id al cartel de Vinewood y esperadme allí.

-Vale.

Por señas indicó a Rarity que la siguiera y se dirigieron hacia el monte Haan, que a esas horas estaba desierto y sin nadie por las inmediaciones, por lo que era un buen lugar para quedar. Todas salieron de sus respectivos coches, siendo Rarity la primera en echar la bronca a Twilight.

-¡Pero Twilight, eso ha sido arriesgadísimo, podrías haber salido muy malherida! ¿A cuento de qué viene salir así corriendo sin avisar?

-¡Trixie estaba ahí arriba, si no lo hubiera hecho no lo podría haber conseguido, tenía que salvarla, Rarity!

-¿Quién es esa tal Trixie?-inquirió Rainbow, ceñuda.

-Uuuuh ¿una amiga nueva?-inquirió Pinkie, emocionada.

-Es… una larga historia-murmuró Twilight, algo cortada.

-Querida, entiendo que la hayas querido salvar, pero aun así ha sido arriesgado no sólo por el daño que te hubieras podido haber hecho, ahora es la única que sabe que somos responsables de lo sucedido.

Eso la hizo despertar, comprendiendo entonces que había puesto en riesgo la operación, aún a pesar de que había salido bien. Si Sunset se enterara muy probablemente mandaría a alguien para que se encargara de ella, y eso era lo último que quería.

-Oh, no… oh, no, oh no ¿Qué vamos a hacer, qué puedo hacer?-musitó la chica, muerta de miedo.

-Tranquila, lo peor que puedes hacer es ponerte nerviosa, por ahora no diremos nada, mañana intenta contactar con ella y trata de convencerla para que no diga nada. Por ahora le daremos la información a Sunset y luego ya veremos.

Estuvieron esperando a que la aludida llegara, viendo desde allí las columnas de humo surgiendo y alzándose sobre los tejados de Rockford Hills; también oyeron los ecos de las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos y de policía en la distancia, mezclándose con todo lo demás.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no quería arriesgar esto, es sólo que… no podía dejarla morir así sin más…

-Eh, hiciste lo correcto, Twilight, si hubieses sido tú la que hubiera estado ahí hubiera ido a por ti sin dudarlo.

-Gracias, Rainbow, pero aun así…

-¡Eh, vamos, si tú misma te has arriesgado la piel por ella seguramente no diga nada, después de todo debe ser una buena amiga tuya! ¿No?-supuso Pinkie.

Ante eso Twilight suspiró y murmuró.

-Es que es eso, ella tan solo fue mi guía a lo largo de toda esta locura, tampoco éramos tan intimas, es sólo que… ella se enamoró de mí.

Esa noticia cogió de improviso tanto a Pinkie como a Rainbow, la cual comentó.

-¡Ja! ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hiciste tú?

-Rechazarla como buenamente pude, pero aun así… no he hecho más que hacerla daño.

-¡Pero eso no es culpa tuya, TwiTwi! Es normal estar algo chof después de que te rechacen, pero si realmente esa chica te quería de verdad, no creo que se vaya de la lengua así sin más.

-Eso espero, Pinkie, realmente lo espero…

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Sunset apareció, aparcando al lado del alpha de Twilight y dirigiéndose a ellas.

-¡Muy bien, señoritas, gran trabajo! Realmente sois de lo más eficientes juntas…

-¿Verdad que sí? pero eso es porque somos fabulosas, todas-murmuró Rainbow, con chulería.

-Ya vale, Dash-la cortó Rarity.

-¿Qué? Encima que nos encumbro…

-Bueno, bueno, suficiente, no os subáis a la parra ¿los datos?

Rarity le entregó el pen con toda la información en él y Sunset se lo guardó celosamente.

-Bien, iré a entregarlo a mi jefe. Por vuestra parte ya sabéis lo que toca, ahora mismo agachad la cabeza por unos días, en cuanto vuelva a tener algo para vosotros os avisaré.

Sunset se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces vio el alpha de Twilight y murmuró.

-Un momento ¿y este coche?

-Ah, es mío, Samantha Muldoon me lo regaló.

-Pero tiene el color de esos pirados.

-Sí, bueno, es que originalmente pertenecía al programa…

-¿Qué? Ah, no, entonces no, tiene que desparecer-anunció Sunset.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Es que no es lo suficientemente obvio? ¡Podría conectarte con lo que ha pasado! ¡Deshazte de él inmediatamente, y de esas ropas también, no debe quedar evidencia alguna que luego pueda ser utilizada en vuestra contra!

-Está bien, está bien…

-Elegid un sitio apartado y dadlo de baja. Iremos hablando.

Tras eso Sunset se despidió de ellas y se marchó por donde había venido. Por su parte Rainbow opinó al respecto.

-Jo, qué pena, lo siento por el coche, es precioso.

-Sí, bueno, después de todo tiene razón, quedármelo es arriesgado. ¿Hacemos esto por aquí?-sugirió Twilight.

-Mejor no, a fin de cuentas este sitio por el día es concurrido, mejor vamos a otro sitio, el extremo sur del campo petrolífero de Murrieta es una buena opción.

Se dirigieron rápidamente allí y, una vez en el lugar, prepararon el coche para volarlo con una carga de C4 puesta en el depósito de gasolina; se cambiaron también, quitándose sus ropas y metiéndolas en el coche para que ardieran junto con él.

-Menos mal que he traído ropa de recambio-murmuró Twilight, cerrando su mochila.

-¿Otra sensación de esas, TwiTwi?-inquirió Pinkie.

-No, simple precaución, nada más.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo se apartaron del alpha y se subieron al premier de Twilight, aparcado a una distancia prudencial.

-¡Dale caña!-exclamó Pinkie, particularmente animada.

-En serio, pobre coche-murmuró Rainbow.

Por su parte Twilight no dijo nada, tan solo accionó el detonador y el coche explotó, acabando envuelto en una bola de fuego que lo consumió por completo. Tras eso las cuatro se alejaron de allí, abandonando los restos ardientes del coche para volver de nuevo cada una al mundo real.

* * *

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, una vieja y destartalada furgoneta surfer hizo acto de aparición, parando a pocos metros de los restos ya apagados pero aún calientes del coche. Fluttershy se bajó de ella y se acercó a ellos para ver si podía recuperar algo por un casual, pero todo había quedado reducido a cenizas y no pudo recuperar nada. Algo contrariada la chica sacó su móvil y miró las fotos que había hecho, en las cuales se podía ver a las chicas en situaciones de lo más variadas, desde en momentos en los cuales no hacían nada y se relajaban hasta en los más recientes acontecimientos. Se guardó entonces su móvil y chascó la lengua, pensando en alguna otra opción. Tras eso regresó a su furgoneta y se marchó de allí, dejando los restos abandonados una vez más. Una clara noche se echaba sobre la ciudad de Los Santos.

* * *

Uauh, la verdad es que no me esperaba que este capítulo en concreto me saliera TAN largo. Debido a eso he decidido cortarlo en dos partes para que no se viera tan largo ni denso, antes era mucho más largo, ahora ya no. Ahora hablemos de las misiones preparatorias.

No se podrían considerar misiones como tal, pero técnicamente funcionan como si lo fueran, por lo que decidí dejarlas; la gran mayoría son íntegras del juego, pero con algunos cambios para que no se vieran tan idénticas, aunque la esencia es la misma, ya que me interesaba mantenerla y sacarla directamente del juego. Hay dos en concreto que preferí desechar para evitar sobrecargar de más esa parte, el resto están reflejadas fielmente.

En cuanto al golpe final ése si que es original mío, y he de decir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado final; en comparación con el primero, con el cual empecé muy fuerte, este es más discreto y comedido, y puede parecer que no se conecta de ninguna forma con la trama, pero más adelante se revelará por qué el misterioso jefe de Sunset quería acabar con el programa Epsilon. Ahora hablemos del programa.

Decir tiene que es una parodia y sátira extrema a la iglesia de la cienciología, la cual destaca por querer aunar el conocimiento científico con el teológico, mezclando ciencia y religión a partes iguales. El programa Epsilon tiene más de teología que ciencia, sobre todo con términos como el de Kifflom, la búsqueda de la verdad y los paradigmas, aunque también tiene algo de ciencia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que están obsesionados con el sistema de aprendizaje como método para aprehender esa "verdad". Aunque parezca absurdo y muy tonto, que en parte lo es, la cienciología tiene muchos adeptos, entre los que destacan multitud de actores famosos, filósofos y demás fauna, cosa que el programa Epsilon también refleja como tal con personajes como Jimmy Boston o Samantha Muldoon. En el juego el guía de Michael, el único protagonista que puede hacer estas misiones, es una chica llamada Marnie, pero por mi parte se refiere preferí usar a Trixie, haciendo algo radicalmente distinto con ella, ya que en parte, si se piensa bien, la pegaría unirse a un culto como este.

Y a partir de ahora se volverá a pasar desapercibidos, por lo que aprovecharé para hacer avanzar varias subtramas en los siguientes capítulos antes del próximo golpe. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado y que no se os haya atragantado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **Un poco más cerca**

-¿Y bien, Angus? ¿Cómo lo ves?

-No lo sé ¿cómo lo ves tú?

-Yo lo veo bien, pero te estoy preguntando a ti…

-Yo no lo veo, directamente, ya hablamos acerca de esto…

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero tienes que reconocer que ha funcionado, han cumplido, ya tenemos un nuevo territorio.

-Oh, claro que sí, Al, pero dime ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¿Por qué no puedes tener al menos un poquito de fe en todo esto?

Antes de que la cosa fuera a peor Rainbow decidió intervenir comentando.

-A ver, el caso es que ya lo tenemos, es nuestro, y si me preguntáis a mí no está tan mal. Es pequeño, vale, pero al menos así es más manejable.

-Gracias Rainbow.

Ante eso la chica tan solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Esos dos últimos días tras el golpe a Epsilon habían sido particularmente tranquilos, aunque justo esa mañana al parecer los Ballas por fin se habían movido, cumpliendo finalmente con su parte del trato y entregándoles su nuevo territorio, donde ahora mismo se encontraban.

Para su suerte no estaba muy lejos de su casa, lo que la facilitaba a ella especialmente el acercarse hasta el lugar, ya que desde Del Perro hasta Vespucci no tardaba mucho más de diez minutos en llegar en su moto. El territorio incluía toda una calle situada justo al lado del paseo marítimo frente a la playa, **Melanoma Street** , junto a un pequeño y apartado callejón donde unos pocos garajes servirían para establecer una pequeña pero modesta sede secundaria. No llegaría al nivel de la sede de Mirror Park ni por asomo, pero lo que tenían era más que suficiente para ir tirando. Aunque no todos pensaban igual.

-Vale ¿quieres saber realmente mi opinión?-inquirió en ese momento Angus, recolocándose en su silla.

-Sí, por favor-pidió Al con vehemencia.

-Está bien. Una sola calle está bien para lo que somos, pero el problema viene con el callejón en sí. Es una ratonera en caso de ataque, y con los garajes apenas se puede hacer gran cosa, no servirían para guardar las motos, y al menos tendríamos que usar uno como taller, lo que nos reduciría bastante nuestra capacidad de alojamiento para el resto de servicios. ¿Dónde iría el bar, qué hay del área recreativa, dónde nos podríamos reunir? Desde ese punto de vista es insuficiente y se queda corto.

Ante ese corto pero intenso análisis ambos se quedaron callados, Al con cara de circunstancia y Angus con gesto hastiado; finalmente Rainbow decidió romper el silencio comentando.

-Bueno, pero es mejor que nada ¿no? Al menos ahora tenemos más territorio, y podremos aprovecharlo bien si lo sacamos partido.

-Sí, a ver cómo podemos hacerlo…-murmuró Al.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, por lo que Al cogió y se alejó, dirigiéndose al resto de hombres que estaban allí para hablar con ellos; por su parte Angus suspiró, a lo que Rainbow comentó enseguida.

-Pareces preocupado…

-Y no es para menos, Al no parece haberlo visto, pero echa un vistazo a los graffitis que hay en la parte superior de los garajes.

Rainbow se fijó, distinguiendo entonces una serie de palabras en español estilizadas que apenas pudo entender; por su parte Angus habló.

-Como me dijiste que no eras de aquí yo te puedo decir qué significa: Marabunta Grande.

-Marabunta… espera ¿esa no es una de las bandas hispanas de la ciudad?-recordó Rainbow, sobre todo por su visita al barrio de Rancho hace unos cuantos días atrás.

-Exacto, tienen presencia en la zona norte de Rancho, El Burro Heights y también están en algunas zonas del desierto de Gran Señora, pero no sabía que tuvieran un pequeño territorio aquí en Vespucci. Los Ballas debieron de aprovechar eso para atacarlos, echarles y cedernos a nosotros el territorio.

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso no veo qué puede ser malo…

-¿Es que no lo ves, Rainbow? En el caso de que Marabunta Grande quiera recuperarlo nosotros seremos los primeros perjudicados.

-¿Qué? Pero espera, los Ballas fueron los que les atacaron, que vayan a por ellos que fueron los que les quitaron el territorio.

-No, sería inútil, si los Ballas se hubieran quedado con él en tal caso sí que tendría sentido que les atacaran a ellos, pero en este caso, con nosotros de por medio y ocupando el que fue su territorio, irán a por nosotros para recuperarlo.

-Bah, si tampoco es para tanto, sólo es un pequeño callejón junto a la playa ¿qué podrían sacar de aquí?-inquirió Rainbow, extrañada.

-No subestimes a una zona turística, Rainbow, por el día no es un buen lugar para hacer negocios, pero por la noche es jauja. Está bien comunicado, en el caso de necesidad se podría huir por agua o atajar por los callejones aledaños, y la gran mayoría de groupies y demás fauna se reúnen aquí para emborracharse y ponerse ciegos a la luz y calidez de las fogatas nocturnas en la playa. Es el sitio perfecto.

La chica se quedó callada, pensando en lo que Angus acababa de decir, y viendo que tenía mucho sentido. No parecía gran cosa, pero en realidad era un sitio bastante bueno, se mirase por donde se mirase.

-Ya veo, por eso temes represalias…

-Exacto, y teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Marabunta Grande no creo que se anden con chiquitas, esos salvadoreños son capaces de cualquier cosa por proteger lo suyo.

Por un instante hubo un breve pero muy denso silencio entre los dos, roto tan solo por las conversaciones entre Al y el resto de moteros que se encontraban allí, comenzando a adecentar el lugar. Por su parte Angus dejó escapar un corto bufido, comentando de seguido.

-En fin ¿podrías llevarme de vuelta a Mirror Park, Rainbow? Tengo un par de encargos en el taller que aún no he terminado.

-Ah, claro.

Los dos se dirigieron afuera, saliendo del callejón y acercándose a una furgoneta slamvan negra en la que habían venido, ya que Angus no podía ir en moto. Rainbow ayudó a Angus a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, guardando la silla en la parte trasera y subiendo a su lado, ocupando el asiento del conductor. Antes de irse ambos echaron un rápido vistazo al otro lado del callejón, llegándose a encontrar con Al, el cual les devolvió una lacónica mirada.

Por su parte Rainbow arrancó y se puso en marcha para volver a la sede de Mirror Park. Por el camino Angus siguió hablando, expresando su inquietud.

-Perdona si me ves algo contrariado, Rainbow, pero es que todo esto últimamente me pone de los nervios. Sé que Al quiere lo mejor para los hermanos, pero sus formas y métodos no me parecen para nada prudentes.

-No, a ver, te entiendo perfectamente, por todo lo que me has estado comentando al respecto un enfrentamiento armado abierto es lo último que querrías.

-Exacto, y no sólo por el simple hecho de enfrentarnos, sino por lo que supondría en sí mismo. De por sí estamos bastante desperdigados, por mucho que Al diga que ahora estamos más unidos que antes. Nada ha sido igual desde que Johnny K murió. Diablos, nada ha sido igual para mí desde que perdí mis malditas piernas.

Ante eso Rainbow le miró de refilón, pudiendo ver en sus ojos un ramalazo de nostalgia atravesando su memoria, a lo que inquirió.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Si no es mucha intromisión…

Por su parte Angus suspiró, comentando a relatar su historia.

-Fue hace ya como unos… quince o dieciséis años, puede que más, no me acuerdo con seguridad. Por aquel entonces yo era el presidente de la división de los Lost en Alderney, y fue durante mi mandato cuando conocí por primera vez a Johnny K. Sin embargo también a conocí a Billy Grey, el mayor cabrón bastardo y con ínsulas de grandeza que te podías echar a la cara. Por aquel entonces éramos todos buenos amigos y rolábamos juntos. Yo dirigía a los Lost y Johnny siempre buscaba mi consejo, aprendiendo de mí todo lo que llegó a saber sobre liderazgo. Pero Billy Grey no se contentó con ser uno más del grupo y comenzó a ansiar mi poder. Él siempre lo negó todo, justificando que fue un accidente, pero no, yo sé lo que vi aquel día. Ese camión no se cruzó así sin más, el que lo conducía debía de estar compinchado con Billy. El impacto fue brutal, a Billy tan solo le valió unos pocos rasguños que luego se los adjudicó como heridas de guerra, mientras que a mí me costó mis propias piernas, confinándome en esa maldita silla. Debido a mi invalidez tuve que ceder el puesto de presidente, y Billy Grey aprovechó para quedarse con él. A mí me relegó a un simple capitán de carretera secundario, proveyendo de motos al resto de miembros desde el club. Y, a groso modo, esa es la historia de mi vida.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Rainbow se quedó callada, sopesando la historia, aunque en un momento dado cambió de marcha e inquirió.

-¿Y qué fue de Billy Grey?

-Estuvo presidiendo el club durante unos años, que básicamente fueron conocidos como los años negros, ya que el tipo era particularmente cruel y sádico, provocando una guerra entre los Lost y los Angels of Death, otro club de moteros con el que tenemos y seguimos teniendo una rivalidad intensa. La cosa se mantuvo ahí hasta el año 2008 cuando Billy fue detenido por posesión de drogas, estando recluido en un centro de rehabilitación durante varios meses; durante ese tiempo Johnny K asumió la presidencia del club, puesto que desde su ascenso al poder el propio Billy lo nombró vicepresidente, pero en cuanto Billy salió de rehabilitación volvió a recuperar la presidencia. Y a partir de ahí todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

-No me lo digas ¿el propio Billy?

-Ahí le has dado, volvió más trastornado que nunca y comenzó a dividir a la gente dentro del club, provocando una guerra civil que comenzó a carcomer a la hermandad por dentro. También empezó a llevarse cada vez peor con Johnny, enemistándose con él y poniéndose en su contra. Finalmente todo estalló en forma de traición por parte de Billy hacia Johnny, pero le salió mal la jugada y Billy acabó detenido en su lugar. Por lo que pudimos llegar a saber estuvo a punto de testificar en contra de todos nosotros a cambio de una prórroga de su condena, pero al final el propio Johnny tomó cartas en el asunto y se encargó de él.

-Vaya… menuda historia.

-Sí, menuda historia. La división de Alderney se quedó totalmente desperdigada, sin club, ya que tuvimos que quemarlo para evitar que nos relacionara con la muerte de Grey. Fue entonces cuando Johnny sugirió empezar de nuevo en la costa oeste, casi todo el mundo se fue allí, pero yo me quedé en Alderney, tratando de coordinar un poco a los escasos Lost que allí quedaban. En cuanto me enteré de la muerte de Johnny K me vine aquí para tratar de ayudar en todo lo posible, ya que la división de Alderney es un caso perdido. Y bueno, el resto ya es historia.

Una vez que hubo terminado de relatar su historia Angus se quedó callado, mirando por la ventanilla, viendo al tráfico pasar. Por su parte Rainbow guardó silencio, pensando en todo lo que el motero la había contado. Realmente había pasado por mucho a lo largo de toda su vida, podía entender por qué todo el asunto del nuevo territorio le ponía tan nervioso, incluso hasta podía ver el obvio y hasta real riesgo que corrían con esa nueva adquisición. Aun así había algo que no lograba entender, por lo que en un momento dado comentó.

-Sin duda alguna ese Billy Grey era un cabrón desleal, aunque hay algo que no me encaja. ¿Por qué querría separar así sin más a su propia gente?

-Porque estaba ciego, su ego no le dejaba ver más allá de sí mismo, poniéndonos a todos en peligro. Nunca entendió qué significaba realmente ser un Lost.

-¿Y qué significa ser un Lost?

Ante esa pregunta Angus la miró de cabo a rabo antes de contestarla.

-¿Sabes cómo, cuándo y por qué se fundaron los Lost?

-Eh… no realmente, la verdad-murmuró la chica, algo cortada.

Aun así Angus no se lo tuvo en cuenta y comenzó a explicarla.

-Todo comenzó en 1964, con ocho marines del ejército que se conocieron en Hanoi, en plena guerra de Vietnam. Eran soldados, pero también eran viejos conocidos, algunos amigos de la infancia y de toda la vida. Se conocieron allí, en pleno conflicto bélico, y tan solo se tenían los unos a los otros para sobrevivir. Fue precisamente esa unión y esa fuerte amistad que forjaron durante toda la contienda la que los ayudó a enfrentar los horrores de la guerra, consiguiendo de esa forma llegar vivos al final de la misma para contarlo. Sin embargo no todos pudieron conseguirlo, perdiendo mucho por el camino. Regresaron a casa desolados y marcados por un conflicto que se cobró miles de vidas, aún con el corazón y el alma en guerra. Los ocho amigos decidieron entonces fundar un club de moteros y vivir al margen de la sociedad, guiándose por su propia brújula moral, y nombrándolo como The Lost en homenaje a todos aquellos colegas que perdieron en la guerra. Todos se volvieron una familia, compartieron un mismo sentimiento de unidad, se apoyaron los unos a los otros, viviendo como mejor o peor quisieron vivir. Y de eso se trata, Rainbow. De unidad, de hermandad, todos somos uno. Somos Lost para siempre.

Las palabras de Angus, fieras y a la vez profundas, calaron hondo en Rainbow, la cual pudo entender perfectamente cómo se sentía el hombre, desolado por la precaria situación que su hermandad pasaba en esos momentos. Además se podía notar la gran lealtad que tenía por el club, algo que a ella no la era ajeno, ya que siempre se había considerado una chica leal con la gente que más y mejor conocía.

Finalmente llegaron al club de Mirror Park tras media de hora de viaje, parando justo al lado del taller; Rainbow fue la primera en bajar para coger la silla de Angus y ayudarle a sentarse en ella.

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Rainbow-comentó Angus, moviendo él mismo la silla.

-Ah, no es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Y gracias también por escucharme, hacía tiempo que quería sacarme todo eso del pecho, ahora me siento un poco mejor. Eres una buena tía, justo lo que los Lost necesitan.

Rainbow tan solo asintió, al tiempo que esbozaba una sincera sonrisa; lo cierto era que no estaba acostumbrada a que la halagaran de esa forma, y de por si recibir tantos halagos la dejaba un tanto descolocada, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

-Bueno, te dejo por aquí que tengo trabajo, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego, Angus.

El hombre se internó en el taller, sin volverle a ver; por su parte Rainbow se dirigió a su moto, la cual había dejado aparcada justo delante de la entrada del bar. La arrancó justo al mismo tiempo que su móvil la sonaba, alertándola de un nuevo mensaje entrante. Lo leyó rápidamente viendo que era de Thunderlane.

 _Rainbow ¿dónde te has metido? Te dije que esta mañana había entrenamiento y no has aparecido._

-¡Ostia puta, mierda, mierda, mierda, se me ha olvidado por completo!-masculló la chica en lo más hondo de su ser.

Sin perder más tiempo aceleró a tope, quemando goma en el proceso y saliendo disparada del club, poniendo rumbo hacia el aeropuerto a no más tardar. Desde donde estaba la forma más rápida de llegar era yendo por la autopista de Elysian Field, bordeando la ciudad por el sureste y tomando la salida a la altura de La Puerta. Aun así le tomó cierto tiempo para llegar, ya que el tráfico era un tanto denso, pero por suerte ella se podía colar entre los coches, teniendo en ese sentido la moto una gran ventaja sobre cualquier coche veloz que se preciara.

Nada más llegar a la escuela de vuelo aparcó justo delante de la entrada principal, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta sus compañeros aparecieron de improviso, saliendo ya de clase.

-Anda, mirad quién llega ahora…

-Dash, llevas un tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, Boyd se acuerda mucho de ti, hoy ha vuelto a preguntar por ti.

Por su parte Rainbow les ignoró, aunque sin poder evitar acabar más molesta que de costumbre; se abrió paso para poder entrar, dándose de bruces entonces contra Thunderlane, el cual exclamó.

-¡Por fin, aquí estás, aunque llegas un pelín tarde!

-¡No me digas!

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevas un tiempo sin venir, Boyd está que trina contigo…

Antes de que ni él ni ella pudieran decir nada más, una ronca y alterada voz exclamó al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Dash!

Por su parte la chica reprimió un seco jadeo, al tiempo que Thunderlane comentó.

-Te espero afuera.

-No, no hace falta, vete ya, nos vemos en casa.

Por su parte el chico se retiró, dejando a Rainbow y Boyd solos; como el ex marine estaba al otro lado del pasillo Rainbow tuvo que acercarse hasta el aludido, el cual la miraba con gesto de circunstancia.

-Vaya, vaya, Dash, por fin se digna a aparecer… lleva varias ausencias seguidas a lo largo de estas últimas semanas. ¿A qué se debe esta apatía? ¿Puedo suponer que ya no la interesa este curso?

-¡No es eso, señor!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es? Si mal no recuerdo quería unirse a los Wonderbolts, me temo que no está sumando puntos para eso, las faltas se penalizan.

-Lo sé…

-Oh ¿de veras? Y en tal caso ¿por qué no viene a los entrenamientos? Exijo una explicación.

Rainbow trató de permanecer serena e imperturbable, aunque la quemaba el hecho de que Boyd tenía razón; desde que se unió a los Lost apenas había tenido tiempo, ya que la llamaban cada dos por tres, como esa misma mañana, siendo esa la razón por la que no había podido acudir al entrenamiento. Pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de responder nada.

-Estoy ocupada de un tiempo a esta parte, pero eso no significa que no desee seguir con el curso.

Ante esa respuesta Boyd la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que se la quedaba mirando atentamente, como si hubiese visto algún detalle en particular que le hubiese llamado la atención. Finalmente suspiró y comentó.

-No me voy a meter en su vida privada, después de todo no soy tan metiche, pero más la vale volver a las clases si lo que quiere es entrar en los Wonderbolts ¿de acuerdo, Dash? Quiero verla en el próximo entrenamiento.

-Allí estaré, señor.

-Bien. Puede retirarse.

Rainbow se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue de allí bajo la atenta mirada de Boyd, el cual no la perdió de vista hasta que finalmente salió de la escuela.

Nada más salir, y en cuanto alcanzó el pie de las escaleras, vio a Thunderlane apoyado en la pared con actitud de espera, reincorporándose enseguida al verla.

-Te dije que no me esperaras…

-Sí, pero ya sabes que me gusta llevarte la contraria.

-Ya, me suena…

-¿Qué te ha dicho Boyd?

-Nada importante, salvo que me quiere ver en el próximo entrenamiento.

-Normal, llevas ya casi tres semanas sin venir ¿Qué andas haciendo? Últimamente paras muy poco por casa.

-Son cosas mías, no te metas, Thunderlane.

Realmente no quería involucrarle en todo lo que la había estado pasando últimamente, de ahí a que prefiriese no decirle nada sobre los Lost y dónde andaba metida. Era mejor así, por ahora no había pasado nada grave, pero desde esa misma mañana las probabilidades de que sucediese algo habían aumentado exponencialmente.

La chica se montó en su moto con expresión austera, pero el chico no desistió.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te compraste esta moto estás como más ausente, no has vuelto a coger el coche…

-¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Psicoanalista?

-No hace falta ser un experto para obviar que algo te pasa, Rainbow…

-Oh, vaya, mira cómo se las da de entendido…

-No me las doy de nada, simplemente es lo que veo. Y me preocupa, no pareces tú.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a preocuparte, si se puede saber?

-¿No es obvio?

Ante esa pregunta Rainbow se quedó estática, no muy segura de a qué se refería exactamente; no lo admitiría así sin más, pero por alguna extraña razón algo en su pecho saltó, como si se esperara lo inesperado. Pero hasta ella sabía que no sería así ni por asomo, de hecho una parte de ella se esperaba que no fuera así.

-¿El qué es obvio?-inquirió ella, girando levemente la cabeza.

Por su parte Thunderlane alzó las cejas, con gesto condescendiente, al tiempo que decía.

-¿Que somos amigos y compañeros de piso por un casual? Lo normal es que me preocupe por ti…

La chica bajó la mirada, al tiempo que esbozaba un gesto resignado casi imperceptible.

-No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Tras esa frase arrancó la moto y aceleró de golpe, dejando atrás a un preocupado Thunderlane, el cual la observó alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista al otro lado de la terminal.

* * *

-Muy bien ¿y qué hay de la seguridad?

-Hay varias guardias con diferentes horarios a lo largo de todo el día, mañana, tarde y noche, con un par de tiradores en la azotea y grupos de tres vigilando los jardines y sus colindancias.

-No es suficiente, tenemos que doblar las guardias y aumentar los grupos, te dejo plena libertad para organizarlos como gustes, pero quiero un nuevo plan de seguridad para esta noche ¿de acuerdo, Hernando?

-Sí, señor Belle…

-Muy bien.

-Aunque… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

-Usted me dirá.

Hernando se tomó unos pocos segundos para pensar bien su pregunta, comentando al poco rato.

-Entiendo que haya vuelto, aunque… ¿cree que ha sido prudente hacerlo?

Ante eso Magnum entrecerró los ojos con gesto imperturbable, respondiendo al poco rato.

-Prudente o no era algo necesario, bastante he hecho ya imponiéndole así sin más el peso de todo el cartel a mi hija. Comprendo tu inquietud, Hernando, pero no hay por qué preocuparse. Tú por ahora reorganiza la seguridad y luego ya veremos cómo procedemos.

-Muy bien, señor.

-Puedes retirarte.

Una vez solo en su despacho, Magnum pudo permitirse el lujo de esbozar un gesto preocupado; mentiría como un bellaco si dijera que volver no ha sido para nada arriesgado, porque realmente lo era. Su sola estancia en Vice City ya era de por sí anacrónica, y muy probablemente para el final del día toda la ciudad ya estuviera enterada de su regreso. Por su parte era algo que tenía asumido, y en ese sentido no le preocupaba como tal. Pero por parte de su familia y organización sí que le preocupaba.

En un momento dado se levantó de su silla y salió del despacho, dirigiéndose al piso superior y encontrando a su mujer y su hija pequeña en la habitación de la misma. Nada más verle la niña exclamó, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia él

-¡Papá!

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo está mi pequeño tesorito?-inquirió el hombre, abrazándola con fuerza y levantándola del suelo.

-¡Me alegro tanto de volver a veros!-exclamó por su parte la niña, cubriendo a su padre de besos y aferrándose a su cuello.

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, cielo.

-Sí, aunque esto sería mucho mejor si estuviera aquí Rarity…

Ante eso Magnum y Pearl se miraron entre sí con un gesto preocupado, a lo que el hombre reaccionó llevando a su hija a su cama, sentándola en ella y poniéndose a su altura para hablar con ella.

-Mira, tesorito, ya sé que tu hermana está lejos de aquí, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella. Ahora nosotros hemos venido para estar contigo.

-¿Sabéis cuándo va a volver?-inquirió la niña, con gesto triste.

Ante eso Pearl tomó la palabra rápidamente.

-Aún no va a poder volver a casa ya que tiene asuntos que atender en la costa oeste.

Por su parte la niña se quedó callada, sin poder evitar esbozar una triste mirada, aunque su madre intercedió enseguida comentando.

-No estés triste, cariño, piensa que ella también tiene tantas ganas de volver a verte como tú. Hagamos una cosa, esta noche la llamamos por video llamada y hablamos todos juntos con ella ¿vale?

-Está bien…-murmuró Sweetie, tratando de verse algo más animada.

Para confortarla tanto Magnum como Pearl estuvieron un buen rato con ella, jugando juntos en la piscina interior del piso inferior, junto al jardín trasero. Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron compartir un momento familiar como ese, algo que tanto la niña como sus propios padres sabían muy bien, por lo que lo disfrutaron intensamente durante cada minuto y cada segundo que duró.

En un momento dado mientras que Magnum se secaba, al tiempo que su hija y su mujer seguían en el agua, su móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente; por un instante el hombre no quiso cogerlo, pero al final desistió y miró la pantalla, viendo que se trataba de un número oculto. Frunciendo el ceño respondió a la llamada rápidamente.

-¿Sí?

-Nos vemos en cinco minutos en el vertedero-anunció entonces una voz al otro lado, colgando inmediatamente después.

Por su parte Magnum cerró los ojos con gesto aprensivo, algo que a su mujer no se la pasó.

-¿Va todo bien, cariño?-inquirió ella, desde el agua.

-Sí, sí, me tengo que ausentar un momento, no tardaré mucho.

Ante ese anuncio Pearl esbozó una preocupada e inquisitiva mirada, a lo que él tan solo respondió con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Tras eso se marchó de la piscina dejando a su preocupada mujer y su hija allí.

No se demoró demasiado en vestirse, después de todo Magnum nunca había sido un hombre excesivamente formal, prefiriendo atuendos más simples y mundanos tanto por razones personales como técnicas, ya que además le ayudaban a no llamar tanto la atención cuando iba por la calle. Escogió una camisa azul con motivos florales de color amarillo pálido y unos vaqueros ceñidos, junto a unos zapatos deportivos blancos para completar el conjunto. Y, como guinda, cogió su sombrero de paja favorito para protegerse del sol. Tras eso se dirigió directamente al garaje para ir a por su coche.

Hacía ya un tiempo desde la última vez que cogió su viejo cognoscentti negro blindado, el coche que siempre usaba para moverse por la ciudad; al contrario que su hija él nunca había sido de coches opulentos y veloces, prefiriendo algo más ergonómico y no tan llamativo. Salió del garaje por la puerta más cercana a la calle y se puso en camino hacia su destino.

El **vertedero** de la ciudad estaba situado en el extremo sur de Little Haití colindando con Little Habana, por lo que era un lugar perfecto para reuniones clandestinas; nada más llegar entró en el lugar y aparcó el coche junto a un módulo prefabricado, saliendo de él y esperando junto a una grúa inactiva mientras fumaba un puro. Tras varios minutos de espera finalmente apareció en escena un deportivo grisáceo con una sirena roja interior que aparcó justo al lado de su cognoscentti, saliendo de él una persona que, para Magnum, se le antojaba familiar.

-Hey, McTony, me alegro de volver a verte…

-Más te vale que eso sea sorna, si realmente no es así entonces sabré que no estás en tus cabales.

-Yo también te he echado de menos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Magnum?

Antes de responder el aludido dio una larga calada a su puro, pensándoselo bien.

-Digamos que las obligaciones de un padre están por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-No me venga con esas, teníamos un trato.

-Lo sé…

-¿Entonces por qué has vuelto? No he venido a detenerte, pero lo más probable es que si vuelvo a visitarte será para eso mismo, y no creo que eso te guste tanto.

Ante eso Magnum dio otra calada al puro, murmurando inmediatamente después.

-Supuse que me dirías eso, y no creas que no me he olvidado. Es por eso por lo que he pensado en que podríamos renegociarlo…

-¿Renegociar? No hay nada que renegociar, Magnum, lo hecho, hecho está, me temo que no es tan sencillo.

-Vamos, vamos, los dos sabemos muy bien que todo tiene un precio.

-Esta vez no, Magnum, no puedo hacer nada.

-Sí, claro.

-Lo digo en serio, Magnum, todo ha cambiado desde que te fuiste, en el departamento ahora se mira todo con lupa, y si se enteran de nuestro proceder me temo que no habrá nada más que negociar.

-Oh, vamos, no me jodas McTony, confiaba en qué podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…

-Magnum, si dependiera de mí tal vez, solo tal vez, le daría un tiento, pero realmente no puedo hacer nada. Tienes que irte.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces estás muerto.

Un denso silencio cayó entre los dos hombres como una losa pesada, mirándose fijamente durante unos breves segundos. Por su parte Magnum quiso dar otra calada, con gesto nervioso, pero tan solo se encontró con que el puro se había apagado, sacando su mechero para volver a encenderlo. Por su parte McTony volvió a hablar.

-Mira, Magnum, puede que hayas tenido tus razones para volver, eso no te lo discuto, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es eterno. En cuanto sepan que has vuelto y comprueben todo en un par de llamadas, estarás acabado. Aún estás a tiempo para volver por donde has venido.

Magnum trató de no verse intimidado, por su parte se refería no tenía miedo, pero por otro lado sí que temía por lo que le podría pasar a su familia, especialmente a Sweetie Belle.

-Vale, supongamos que vienen a mi casa a detenerme, sólo se llevarían a mi ¿no?-comentó el hombre, dando otra calada.

-Teniendo en cuenta los precedentes, sí, claro.

-Muy bien, entonces en cuanto llegue el momento si me entrego por las buenas se irán sin hacer más ruido ¿no?

-Sí…

-Vale, muy bien.

-Magnum, aún estás a tiempo de huir.

-Lo sé, pero no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Ante eso McTony dejó escapar un seco aspaviento, espetándole de seguido.

-No entiendo nada, Magnum, se supone que hicimos todo esto para protegerte a ti y a tu negocio, y ahora a las primeras de cambio decides volver, comprometiéndolo todo sólo porque te ha dado la gana. Ahora yo estoy jodido, tú estás jodido, todos estamos jodidos ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Quiero proteger a mi familia.

-¿Qué? Ya estaba protegida, Magnum, la has puesto en peligro al volver.

-Es más complicado que eso.

Por su parte McTony soltó un suspiro exasperado, viendo que no iban a ninguna parte. Finalmente desistió, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, mira, haz lo que te dé la gana, yo ya te he avisado, y el que avisa no es traidor, así que en cuanto lleguen los geos a tu casa recuerda que te di una oportunidad para reconsiderarlo y huir.

Por su parte Magnum no dijo nada, mirando a la nada y moviendo el puro entre sus labios, el cual se había vuelto a apagar. McTony regresó a su coche y antes de subir a él murmuró.

-Si realmente quieres proteger a tu familia lo mejor que puedes hacer es volverte a las Bahamas. De ti depende, Magnum.

Tras eso el agente de la DOA arrancó su coche y se alejó de allí, dejando solo al hombre, el cual se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Varias nubes grisáceas comenzaron a asomarse por el sur, amenazando con tormenta a Vice City.

* * *

Se aproximaba algo gordo. Rara vez solía llamarla ante su presencia, pero cuando eso ocurría Sunset sabía que se trataba de algo serio que debía ser consultado en persona. Después de todos esos años trabajando para él la chica podía llegar a percibir más o menos su comportamiento de acuerdo a determinados detalles y acontecimientos, pero aun a pesar de todo apenas sabía casi nada de él como tal. No era algo que realmente la importara, después de todo ella tan solo era una subordinada más, con la única diferencia de que era la más cercana a él en cuanto a rango se refería. Salvo eso personalmente no sabía absolutamente nada, y en ese sentido el hombre era una densa y pesadísima cortina negra imposible de apartar por mucho que se intentara. Por su parte nunca lo había intentado, y prefería no intentarlo, solo por si las moscas.

Desde que empezaron a trabajar en esa ciudad tan sólo había estado una vez en su casa, para coordinarse un poco en el reparto de tareas entre el resto de subordinados, siendo esta la segunda vez que la visitaba. Debido a su gran influencia y poder, pudieron construir en poco menos de un mes una imponente, señorial y vanguardista mansión, digna de las que se veían normalmente en Vinewood Hills, aunque quizás lo más destacable era el emplazamiento en sí. **Palomino Highlands** era una de las pocas zonas sin urbanizar en el lado este de la ciudad, era considerada como las afueras de Los Santos y tan solo había una verde vegetación encarando la orilla este del Atlántico. Normalmente no se edificaría así sin más en un lugar como ese, pero para alguien como su jefe no había nada imposible. Por lo que, en poco menos de tres semanas, se levantó la mansión y se conectó con el resto de la ciudad a través de un camino de tierra al cual se podía acceder desde el extremo sur de El Burro Boulevard, la carretera que bordeaba todo el campo petrolífero de Murrieta desde el este. Situada en la ladera oeste del promontorio más alto del lugar, la mansión tenía unas vistas impresionantes y se podía ver casi toda la ciudad desde allí. Sunset giró la cabeza y pudo contemplar por un instante a la susodicha antes de centrar la vista en el camino de tierra, el cual no estaba del todo bien aplanado en algunos puntos, habiendo unos cuantos baches por el camino. Lanzó una rápida y corta mirada por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, acelerando un poco más para llegar enseguida.

Finalmente llegó hasta el acceso a la mansión, una imponente verja vigilada por un par de guardias armados con sendos rifles de asalto; Sunset se paró frente a ellos y les hizo un breve gesto, uno de ellos se llevó un puño a la boca y, pocos segundos después, la verja se abrió permitiéndola el paso. Por su parte Sunset condujo por un amplio camino enlosado hasta llegar justo al lado de la puerta principal de la mansión, justo delante de una fuente blanca de mármol de lo más señorial. Aparcó el coche justo enfrente de la puerta y se dirigió a la misma, mientras contemplaba la austera fachada principal. Desde donde estaba la mansión daba la sensación de ser de una sola planta, pero en realidad era de doble altura, estando el segundo piso justo debajo de la planta superior, que era en realidad la entreplanta. El piso inferior se encontraba sujeto mediante unas fuertes vigas de titanio apoyadas en la ladera de la colina que la albergaba, dando la sensación de que el piso entero flotaba en el aire.

Llamó a la puerta y, al cabo de unos pocos segundos de espera, la abrió un hombre musculoso y fortachón.

-Me ha llamado el jefe.

-Te está esperando, adelante.

El interior de la mansión era el típico loft diáfano que tan de moda estaba últimamente, sin apenas paredes y todo fusionándose en un solo espacio; desde el hall podía ver el salón-comedor, la cocina y la terraza exterior, separada del resto por amplios ventanales. La única pared que había se encontraba en el salón, en la cual había una amplia televisión de plasma adosada junto a una vistosa chimenea que se fundía con la televisión, dando la sensación de ser un solo elemento. Justo al lado se encontraban las escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior, Sunset se dirigió hacia ellas directamente sin apenas fijarse mucho más en la parca decoración que la rodeaba, con motivos blancos y negros abstractos pintados en las paredes.

Las escaleras daban directamente a un alargado pasillo el cual daba acceso a varias puertas, aunque ella tan solo se dirigió a la del fondo del todo, que es donde se encontraba su despacho. Al pasar al lado de la primera puerta, la única que se encontraba abierta, tuvo una breve visión de una de las habitaciones, la cual daba directamente a la terraza inferior, mucho más amplia que la superior, en la cual se podía entrever una pequeña zona ajardinada junto a una alargada piscina infinita. Finalmente llegó a la puerta del fondo y llamó a la misma, al tiempo que una grave voz la daba paso.

-Adelante.

Como la última vez el despacho de ese hombre era de todo menos luminoso; la única luz que se veía era la del pasillo entrando por la puerta, además de la luz que emitía su ordenador personal y unas pequeñas franjas de luz entrando por las estrechas aperturas de una moderna persiana echada. En un momento dado el hombre se dirigió a ella casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal con ese nuevo grupo?

-Muy bien, señor, mejor de lo esperado, se coordinan muy bien entre ellas y en ocasiones no parece ser un grupo amateur para nada.

-Bien, bien, eso es bueno… ¿Cuántas dijiste que eran?

-Cinco, señor.

-Vaya, un pequeño contratiempo, tengo algo nuevo que requiere de alguien más para el trabajo, aparte de ti.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De algo que nos puede beneficiar a corto plazo, te enviaré los detalles ahora, pero quería tratar el asunto del grupo contigo. Cuéntame más sobre esas chicas.

Algo extrañada por esa petición Sunset acató la orden, comenzando primero con la que más contacto tenía constantemente.

-Está bien. Por un lado está Twilight Sparkle…

-Ah, sí, la señorita Sparkle, la del desfalco de la biblioteca ¿no?

-La misma. Es la más inteligente de las cinco, la que mejor planea y la que más cabeza tiene, aunque se deja llevar por los nervios y a veces no está tan centrada como debería.

-Ajá ¿qué más?

-Por otro lado está Rarity Belle…

-Oh, sí, la mismísima señora de la droga de Vice City… ha sido un dos por uno.

-Desde luego, es la segunda más inteligente después de Sparkle, tiene mucha sangre fría cuando la situación lo requiere y es calculadora y bastante meticulosa.

-No me podía esperar menos… ¿Qué hay de las demás?

-También está Pinkie Pie… quizás la más descerebrada del grupo, aunque cuando quiere es capaz de hacer las cosas bien, siendo hasta competente en ese aspecto. Suele ir por libre en ocasiones, pero eso la deja espacio para ser ella misma y hace lo que tiene que hacer cuando es necesario. Incluso ha llegado a sustraer algunos materiales a mi espalda, pero la dejo hacer, sé que es lo suyo.

-Sí, la repostera esa es una personita de lo más interesante…

-Rainbow Dash también es un poco descerebrada, pero lo compensa con una competencia bastante alta, ya que sabe pilotar aviones, lo cual es una gran ventaja. Es bastante impulsiva y muy echada para delante, pero a veces incluso algo así viene bien, sobre todo para este tipo de trabajo.

-Desde luego…

-Y finalmente está Applejack, la típica paleta de campo al menos en apariencia, ya que ha demostrado desenvolverse bien aun a pesar de las circunstancias. También sabe pilotar aviones, y parece conocerse bien toda la zona norte del condado de Los Santos.

-Bien, bien, no está mal, es variado… son perfectas.

-Depende de para qué, según las vea, pero no están mal, van aprendiendo.

-Estupendo, aunque como ya te he dicho precisas de alguien más para la siguiente operación, así que ya sabes.

-Me pondré a ello inmediatamente, señor.

-Bien. Aunque una cosa ¿Qué ha sido de ese apañador que enviamos al monte Gordo hace ya varias semanas? ¿Alguna noticia?

-Absolutamente nada, señor, no aparece ni él ni la chica a la que fue a silenciar. Empiezo a preocuparme…

Por su parte el hombre no dijo nada, envolviéndose entre las sombras y fijando sus ojos en la pantalla del ordenador, llegando a fruncir el ceño por el camino, cosa de la que Sunset se percató.

-¿Sucede algo, señor?

-¿Te aseguraste de que nadie te seguía?

-Sí, claro que sí…

Ante eso el hombre tan solo giró la pantalla, dejando ver en ella una serie de monitores de cámaras de vigilancia, aunque en uno de ellos se podía ver la figura de una chica delgada y de pelo liso acercándose a la mansión desde el lado sur y justo al lado de las vigas que sostenían el piso inferior donde se encontraban. La chica se fijó bien, percatándose enseguida de quien podría ser.

-No puede ser… ¿pero cuando a…?

-No te preocupes, ya he mandado a alguien para que nos la traigan ¿sabes quién puede ser?

-Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura, antes me gustaría poder asegurarme…

En ese justo momento aparecieron en el monitor dos matones vestidos de negro que se abalanzaron sobre la chica, reduciéndola rápidamente. Uno de ellos se llevó un puño a la boca, oyéndose por un interfono que había en la mesa.

-Tenemos a la intrusa, señor ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Traédnosla.

Al cabo de unos breves minutos aparecieron en la habitación los dos matones acompañados de la chica, Sunset nada más verla se aseguró del todo, comentando de seguido.

-No hay duda alguna, señor, es ella, la misma chica que eliminó a Cranley y aquel cliente nos mandó eliminar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué grata sorpresa…

-Por fin te tengo aquí… voy a matarte yo misma-masculló Sunset, sacando su arma, pero antes de que llegara a hacer nada el hombre la paró.

-Espera, Sunset, creo que podemos hacer algo mejor. Acércate, querida.

Por su parte la chica se quedó en el sitio, muerta de miedo, pero Sunset la obligó a andar cogiéndola del pelo hasta quedar justo delante de él.

-Así que fuiste tú quien eliminó a Cranley ¿no es así?

Ante esa pregunta ella no respondió, demasiado asustada como para hacerlo, en cambio tan solo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Impresionante, debo decir. No fuimos nosotros los que marcamos a ese mentecato, de hecho fue alguien completamente ajeno a nuestra organización, pero fue a nosotros quien se nos encargó disponer de ti. Sin embargo, pese a todo, estás en este mismo instante aquí y ahora. Dime ¿fuiste tú quien mató a mi sicario?

Una vez más la chica tan solo asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, a lo que el hombre tan solo sonrió mordazmente.

-Vaya, esto sí que es interesante. Ese hombre era uno de mis mejores sicarios, nunca había fallado en ninguna misión. Hasta ahora. Era sin duda un miembro valioso. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto para compensarme?

Para entonces la chica se había reducido a un cumulo de lloriqueos y temblores varios, por su parte Sunset la hizo recomponerse rápidamente, gritándola en el proceso.

-¡Arriba, estúpida! ¿Acaso sabes con quién estás hablando? ¡Ten un mínimo de respeto!

Ante esa muestra de lealtad y respeto el hombre tan solo esbozó una fina sonrisa, aunque enseguida comentó.

-Tranquila, Sunset, no la golpees mucho, después de todo aún debe rendirnos cuentas ¿no te parece?

-¿A qué se refiere?

Por un instante el hombre tan solo la miró con gesto obvio, a lo que ella rápidamente comprendió.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Primero debemos esperar a que se sucedan los inminentes acontecimientos. Te acabo de mandar los detalles, míralos con tu nueva amiga y llama a las demás cuando todo esté listo.

-Sí, señor. Venga, camina.

Las dos chicas salieron del despacho, el cual volvió a envolverse en la más absoluta penumbra. Por su parte el hombre tan solo esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, al tiempo que ultimaba un correo en el que se podía leer Epsilon, mandándolo inmediatamente después.

* * *

Esa misma noche Twilight se encontraba en su apartamento, de donde apenas se había movido en todo el día salvo para hacer la compra diaria y poco más, leyendo para entretenerse y alejada de todos y de todo durante varias horas seguidas. No era algo que hiciese muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía la ayudaba a desconectar y relajarse, lo cual la venía bien, ya que no había vuelto a saber nada de Sunset desde el golpe a Epsilon, cosa que agradecía profundamente. Cualquier cosa era mejor que lavarle los trapos sucios a Sunset y a su gente, pero hasta ella sabía que todo acababa llegando, y esa precisamente no iba a ser ninguna excepción. Mientras tanto prefería disfrutar del momento, pensando en otra cosa.

En cuanto dieron las nueve se hizo una cena ligerita compuesta por ensalada con rúcula, queso y nueces junto con un par de sándwiches mixtos y un zumo de naranja, sentándose cómodamente en el sofá y encendiendo la tele para ver las noticias y estar informada, llegando justo a tiempo antes de que empezara el informativo.

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! Noticia de última hora, abrimos el informativo de la noche con algo que de alguna forma nos lo esperábamos, pero a la vez no lo esperábamos, especialmente los gruppies, los iluminados new age y las celebridades de turno. Y es que se ha revelado a través de una filtración anónima en internet una serie de documentos y testimonios que prueban que el programa Epsilon, la nueva religión de culto que dejó de serlo hace pocas semanas atrás, es una total y completa farsa. La noticia ha sacudido a toda la sociedad americana, especialmente a aquellas personas que se encontraban afiliadas al movimiento, que han visto como su credibilidad ha quedado totalmente desbancada, si no lo estaba ya. Las redes sociales como Bleeter y LifeInvader se encuentran ahora mismo ardiendo, figuradamente hablando claro está, no vaya a cundir aún más el pánico, mientras que numerosas sedes del movimiento en otros estados están comenzando a cerrar, al tiempo que las respectivas sedes de policía comienzan a investigar al respecto. En las islas Caimán también ha sido detenido el fundador del movimiento, Cris Formage, el cual ha sido acusado de malversación de fondos, premeditación y alevosía.

Esa noticia cogió por sorpresa a Twilight, la cual llegó a comentar para sí misma en voz alta.

-Vaya, así que al final se han decidido a usar la información…

-Por el momento no se sabe quién ha podido filtrar la información, aunque la policía no descarta que fuese la misma persona que bombardeó la sede del programa en Rockford Hills recientemente.

Ante eso Twilight se revolvió en el sofá, un tanto incómoda, temerosa de que pudieran relacionarlas con el suceso.

-Sin embargo la relevación no sólo ha desatado miles de comentarios en Bleeter o LifeInvader, sino que también ha repercutido de forma negativa en algunas personas afiliadas al movimiento. Al parecer, y desde que la información se reveló, han empezado a aparecer multitud de personas en sus hogares con signos evidentes de haberse quitado la vida de forma voluntaria.

Ante eso Twilight se quedó de una pieza, ya que no se esperaba para nada una reacción así por parte de toda esa gente.

-Esta cadena de suicidios parece estar causada por el hecho de que el programa Epsilon sea una farsa, incitando a las personas que más estaban metidas en el movimiento a quitarse la vida al ver que lo que las motivaba era tan solo una gran y muy elaborada mentira. La lista de personas suicidadas empieza a ser bastante extensa, sólo en esta ciudad ya se han reportado más de cincuenta casos, el último se ha registrado en un pequeño piso en el barrio de Morningwood, donde vivía una chica joven soltera que respondía al nombre de Trixie Lulamoon, la encontraron colgada de una de las vigas del salón y con síntomas de haber consumido fármacos como para dormir a un elefante…

La tele siguió sonando pero para entonces Twilight no escuchaba, no podía por mucho que quisiera. La noticia la asaltó como un auténtico mazazo, sintiéndose peor que nunca en toda su vida. Estaba muerta. Trixie estaba muerta. Si antes se encontraba preocupada por ella por lo que la podría pasar, ahora ya no hacía falta puesto que lo peor que podría haber pasado, había pasado. Por un momento negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera que realmente no fuera así, pero la realidad seguía estando ahí, atormentándola, recordándola que todo eso era condenadamente real.

-Trixie… no… ¿por qué? Oh, dios mío ¿qué he hecho?-musitó Twilight, saltándola las lágrimas casi sin poder evitarlo.

Se levantó a trompicones del sofá, tirando la bandeja con su cena y desparramando todo su contenido sobre la mesa y parte del suelo. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas de forma cuantiosa e imparable, sintiéndose peor que nunca y sintiendo que ella había provocado su muerte. Y no sólo la suya, sino la de todas esas personas que se habían quitado la vida por culpa de ese maldito culto, el cual ya era historia, pero a un precio demasiado alto.

Llorando a lágrima viva Twilight se dirigió a su habitación y se echó sobre su cama, donde descargó toda su pena y frustración al tiempo que musitaba sin parar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Trixie, lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Enrollada como una bolita la chica siguió llorando copiosamente hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció, durmiéndose sin apenas darse cuenta. En el salón la tele siguió encendida, mientras iban contando otras noticias del momento. Afuera Los Santos también lloraba, al tiempo que comenzaba a llover con fuerza.

* * *

En el mismo puerto de Los Santos una densa cortina de agua caía sobre los contenedores apilados en la terminal, donde miles de cargueros cargaban y descargaban constantemente las veinticuatro horas del día. Uno de esos cargueros, con el nombre de **Ocean Motion** , se encontraba ultimando los preparativos antes de salir, mientras que un par de grúas terminaban de cargar los últimos contenedores en su cubierta principal. Varios operarios aseguraron bien los contenedores, al tiempo que el operario jefe verificaba la carga con el capataz del puerto junto a la barandilla de acceso.

-Vale, y esos dos eran los últimos. Estamos listos para partir.

-Muy bien, avisaré a control y os dará la salida en cuanto la autorice.

-Muy bien.

El capataz desembarcó rápidamente, al tiempo que los operarios del barco se movían y coordinaban con los del puerto para retirar la barandilla e ir soltando las amarras para salir en cuanto estuvieran listos. Las operaciones se alargaron durante unos minutos más hasta que finalmente, en el puente de mando, obtuvieron el permiso para salir.

-Control de Autoridad Portuaria de Los Santos a Ocean Motion, tiene vía libre para salir.

-Recibido, control, nos vamos.

-Que tengan una buena travesía.

El carguero comenzó a moverse hacia atrás para salir del puerto, al tiempo que los propulsores de proa del lado de estribor se ponían en movimiento para ayudar al gigante a virar hacia la izquierda para poder maniobrar bien. Al mismo tiempo un par de remolcadores hicieron acto de aparición y ayudaron al carguero empujándole desde el otro lado.

Finalmente la gran nave enfiló proa hacia el atlántico y salió del puerto a toda marcha, emitiendo tres bocinazos largos a modo de despedida. En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente de la costa varió el rumbo y pusieron proa hacia el norte, bordeando el estado por el oeste y dejando atrás la ciudad de Los Santos. El ritmo constante y la velocidad de once nudos y medio permitieron al buque alejarse rápidamente, aun a pesar de que la lluvia había revuelto un poco el mar, aunque no demasiado.

En poco menos de tres cuartos de hora dejaron atrás las costas del condado de Los Santos y se adentraron en las del condado de Blaine, pudiéndose ver en la lejanía aun a pesar de la lluvia y a más de quinientos metros de distancia, sobre todo la alta figura del monte Chiliad, la elevación más alta a ese lado de San Andreas. Salvo una pequeña marejada debido a la lluvia todo estaba en calma y tranquilo.

Sin embargo, y en un instante, todo cambió. Se sucedió de improviso una súbita explosión en el lado de estribor del casco, junto a la popa, haciendo estremecer a toda la estructura del buque y reventando la sala de máquinas. Acto seguido se sucedió otra explosión, ésta vez en el costado central, sacudiendo una vez más todo el barco. Una tercera explosión hizo acto de presencia, ésta vez junto a la proa, desestabilizando de esta forma la nave y abriendo tres grandes vías de agua en el mismo lado de estribor del casco. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que a la tripulación no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, mientras que el Ocean Motion comenzaba a escorarse hacia estribor, hundiéndose rápidamente. Gran parte de la carga resbaló y cayó al agua, al tiempo que toda la estructura del barco terminaba de escorarse, acabando sumergido boca abajo y con la quilla hacia arriba. Se mantuvo en esa pose durante unos largos minutos más hasta que finalmente el agua terminó de inundar el resto de compartimentos que aún quedaban secos, provocando esta vez el hundimiento total del carguero, el cual se precipitó sobre el fondo marino con gran estrépito, destrozándose gran parte de la superestructura y desparramando el resto de la carga por todo el lugar.

En la superficie tan solo quedaron unos pocos restos flotantes que evidenciaban la catástrofe, siendo arrastrados por la marea hacia la costa de vuelta hacia San Andreas.

* * *

¡Bof, por fin he terminado con este capítulo! madre mía, llevo un ritmo más lento de lo que yo mismo me esperaba, esto de las oposiciones toma mucho más tiempo de lo que parece, me temo que el ritmo va a ser el mismo por ahora ya que escribo cuando puedo y cuando me siento inspirado, que últimamente es poco, no sé por qué. Pero bueno ya está aquí el capítulo más reciente de Crónicas, en el cual se da un ligero impulso a un punto importante de la trama que ya debía ser tratado. Para el capítulo próximo Fluttershy se incorporará al grupo y además habrá nuevo golpe, uno que ha surgido de improviso y no tenía intención de hacer, pero quiero hacerlo para que la integración de la chica no sea muy abrupta, ya que quiero allanar el camino para uno más importante y que moverá mucho el hilo principal de la trama. Por ahora no diré nada, ya lo veréis, ya. Por otro lado también he aprovechado para mover otras subtramas que estaban algo paradas, entre ellas la de Rainbow y la de Vice City, la cual empieza a concretarse. También le he dado un cierre al golpe más reciente, ya que evidentemente el jefe de Sunset no se iba a quedar parado con esa información en su poder, teniendo en ese sentido consecuencias a todos los niveles. Jugaré también con ese detalle en cuanto a Twilight se refiere, ya que me da oportunidad para desarrollarla desde otro punto de vista que la hará crecer como personaje. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **El golpe de Securoserv (1ª parte)**

Esa mañana Twilight se despertó sintiéndose peor que nunca, con la cabeza dándola vueltas como si se hubiera tomado dos litros de absenta, los pelos desenmarañados y marcas de lágrimas surcando su cara. Los acontecimientos más recientes aún seguían rondando por su cabeza, y aunque trató por todos los medios de llorar, no pudo. No la quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. Trixie estaba muerta por su culpa. Y con ella un buen montón de personas más.

Se levantó moviéndose como un zombi, dirigiéndose primero al baño y luego a la cocina para desayunar. Encendió la radio como un acto reflejo mientras el apestoso café se hacía, sentándose en un taburete y mirando a la nada con un gesto en blanco.

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! Noticia de última hora, según varios testimonios de algunos vecinos de Paleto Bay se ha hundido de madrugada cerca de las costas del estado un carguero de nombre Ocean Motion, el cual había salido del puerto de la ciudad unas pocas horas antes. Dado que se ha hundido frente a las costas del condado de Blaine el sheriff local está investigando lo sucedido, aunque debido a las restricciones impuestas de acuerdo a la última convención sobre el Derecho del Mar, no se puede hacer nada al respecto hasta que no se autorice como tal ya que el naufragio ha ocurrido a la altura de la plataforma continental y a más de doscientas millas de distancia de la costa, lo cual limita la acción legal del estado.

Twilight apenas escuchó lo que la radio decía, centrándose más en desayunar un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo se levantó apenas la entraba nada, notando como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que la impedía tragar nada. Media magdalena seca y una cuarta parte de la taza que se sirvió fue lo único que pasó antes de sentirse mal de verdad, dirigiéndose directamente el baño para vomitar.

En cuanto se sintió un poco mejor se quedó sentada en el suelo junto a la taza durante un buen rato, lamentándose de su existencia y notando esta vez cómo las lágrimas regresaban, aun a pesar de que pensaba que ya no tenía nada más que derramar.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante su móvil volvió a sonar, sacándola de golpe del trance en el que se encontraba y haciéndola reaccionar de seguido. Se levantó atropelladamente y lo cogió antes de que se cortara, sin mirar siquiera quien era.

-¿Sí?

-Sparkle, tenemos un nuevo trabajo que va a requerir esta vez de todo el grupo. Ven a verme y te daré detalles, ya he llamado a las demás.

-Maravilloso-masculló la chica, con gesto anodino.

-Lo sé, y por lo que oigo ardes en deseos de verme…

-Oh, sí, estoy en éxtasis…

-Menos sorna y date vidilla, te espero.

Tras eso Sunset colgó y Twilight tan solo suspiró. No tenía nada de ganas de ir a verla, pero visto lo visto no quedaba otra, por lo que hizo de tripas corazón y se preparó para salir.

El viaje hasta su apartamento se hizo más pesado que de costumbre; a su alrededor la ciudad parecía seguir con su ritmo apresurado de siempre, sin ni siquiera prestar atención, viendo a la gente pasar por las aceras sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Todo parecía reducirse a una simple y burda existencia, sin que lo demás tuviera importancia. Ella seguía viviendo, Trixie, por el contrario, no. Y ya sólo por eso los motivos eran más que suficientes. Aun así prefirió no pensar más en eso y se centró en la carretera.

Una vez allí aparcó cerca y subió hasta el apartamento, donde se encontró con las demás acompañadas por una nueva cara que no la sonaba de nada.

-Hola chicas…

-¡Hey, Twilight! ¡Mira, mira, tenemos una nueva amiga! ¿¡No es genial?!-inquirió Pinkie, acercándose a ella.

-Sí, ya la he visto ¿Quién es?

-Eso mismo nos estamos preguntando nosotras también, no ha dicho nada desde que hemos llegado-comentó Rarity, algo extrañada.

Twilight elevó una ceja con gesto inquisitivo, mirando a la chica, la cual se encontraba sentada en el sofá alejada de las demás y con gesto asustado. Era de ojos azules, de pelo rosa claro y mirada profunda pero algo perdida.

-¿En serio no ha dicho nada?-inquirió Twilight, extrañada.

-Nada de nada, hemos tratado de hablar con ella, pero no ha soltado prenda-aseguró Rainbow.

-¡Yo he intentado animarla un poco, ya que se la ve un tanto tristona, pero no he podido, al menos por el momento! ¡Lo seguiré intentando más tarde!-apuntó Pinkie.

Por su parte Twilight intentó un acercamiento, poniéndose a su lado y dirigiéndose a ella con tono tranquilo y cordial.

-Hola…

En cuanto la chica advirtió su presencia se encogió y se apartó con gesto asustado.

-No, tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, de verdad, aquí somos todas amigas… bueno, casi todas.

Ante eso la chica la miró con algo de reticencia, levantando la mirada; Twilight aprovechó para presentarse.

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle ¿Cómo te llamas?

Por un momento pareció que la chica no iba a decir nada, mirando todo el rato al suelo, pero finalmente se armó de valor y murmuró a media voz.

-Soy… soy Fluttershy…

-Perdona ¿cómo dices? Es que no te he oído bien…

-Soy… Fluttershy…

-No te oigo del todo, habla un poco más alto, por favor…

Sin embargo la chica tan solo se redujo a un cúmulo de pequeños gemiditos ahogados ininteligibles, lo que dejó descolocados a casi todos los presentes; Rainbow soltó un bufido, comentando de seguido.

-Es como hablarle a un árbol…

-Rainbow…-la reprendió Rarity.

-¿Qué? No es culpa mía si no se sabe expresar…

-Claramente se la ve intimidada, es normal que la cueste expresarse, no nos conoce de nada…

-Rarity tiene razón, deberíamos darla un poco de espacio, la estamos atosigando…-murmuró Twilight, alejándose un poco de ella.

Sin embargo en ese momento Sunset reapareció subiendo las escaleras, y al verlas comentó.

-Ah, ya veo que habéis conocido a vuestra nueva compañera…

-¿Nueva compañera?

-Así es, se llama Fluttershy, y es precisamente esa pequeña molestia que ocasionó todo ese lío en la pastelería, no sé si os acordareis…

-¡Pues claro, como para no acordarnos, aún hay marcas de balas por todo el salón!-exclamó Pinkie, algo molesta.

-Ah, entonces ella es…-murmuró Rarity, comprendiéndolo al instante.

-Exacto, la búsqueda ha finalizado, pero no creas que eso te exonera en absoluto, majestad, aún hay negocios que atender-se apresuró a aclarar Sunset.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba…-murmuró la chica, rodando los ojos.

-¡Muy bien, pues empecemos ya! Aunque espera ¿dónde está la granjera?

-Está de camino, he hablado antes con ella y me ha dicho que en media hora está aquí-anunció Rainbow.

-Agh, malditas distancias… está bien, esperaremos.

Mientras hablaban estuvieron hablando entre ellas, distendiendo un poco más el ambiente, aunque Fluttershy se quedó alejada del grupo, no muy segura de si unirse o no a ellas. Aun a pesar de que las había estado vigilando y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a ellas, las dudas volvían a su mente, no muy segura de esa situación. Por su parte Sunset se encontraba al otro lado del apartamento, admirando las vistas desde el ventanal mientras esperaba.

-¿Qué tal habéis dormido, chicas?

-Fatal, no sé si lo habréis visto, pero al final han usado la información en contra del programa Epsilon…

-Ay, sí, es horrible lo que ha pasado, no tenía por qué morir tanta gente…

-A mí lo que me flipa es que hubiese tanta gente creyéndose todas esas patrañas, o sea, hace falta ser corto…

-Rainbow…

-¿Qué? No es como si conociese a alguien o…

Sin embargo se dio cuenta enseguida de su cagada al ver la cara de Twilight, la cual se encogió sobre sí misma, aún afectada por lo sucedido y llegando a musitar.

-Es culpa mía… la he matado…

-Oh, no, no, claro que no, querida, tan solo ha sido una desafortunada consecuencia, eso es todo…

-Pero lo he provocado yo… ahora está muerta…

-Bueno, técnicamente lo hemos hecho entre todas, así que no es toda la culpa tuya sola y exclusivamente…-apuntó Pinkie.

-Entonces es aún peor… todo esto es culpa mía. Todas hemos acabado así porque invertí en esa estúpida empresa…

-Eso no es así, cariño, y lo sabes, no cargues tú con toda la culpa así sin más, recuerda que estamos todas juntas en esto…

-¡Exacto, puede que algunas aquí la hayamos cagado más o menos, pero aun así seguimos aquí, es algo!-apuntó Rainbow.

Entre todas estuvieron apoyando y arropando a Twilight, la cual se sintió un poco mejor, incluso llegaron a compartir entre las cuatro un sentido abrazo grupal motivado sobre todo por Pinkie Pie; tanto Sunset como Fluttershy les observaron atentamente, la primera con un gesto confuso y algo receloso, sin comprender muy bien a qué venía todo eso, mientras que la segunda les observaba con una mezcla de extrañeza y asombro a partes iguales.

La tímida chica, que nunca había sido de abrirse a los demás, sintió una extraña sensación de calidez al verlas así, tan unidas aun a pesar de las circunstancias, y notó como si algo la llamara a pronunciarse. Armándose de valor, se levantó y las encaró, comentando de seguido.

-Yo… nunca me he juntado con otras personas porque siempre he sido muy miedosa, me aterra la gente, siempre he estado apartada de la sociedad porque me rechazaban al ser distinta. A nadie le importaba, ni siquiera a mi padre, el cual me explotaba y me obligaba a hacer cosas horribles sólo por dinero. Fue por eso por lo que hui y me fui de esta espantosa ciudad, alejándome de todo y de todos. He hecho cosas horribles de las que no estoy orgullosa, he matado a muchas personas por dinero. Hace tiempo que me acostumbré, pero aun así nunca superé lo que se siente cuanto matas a alguien. Es por eso por lo que te entiendo, aunque no fueras tú el que la mataras. Sé lo que sientes.

Un denso silencio se instaló entre los presentes, los cuales miraron a la chica con gestos incrédulos; aun así Fluttershy siguió hablando.

-Cuando llegué aquí por necesidad me sentía peor que nunca, me juré a mí misma que no volvería a esta ciudad y que no volvería a matar, pero incumplí mi promesa. Ahora vuelvo a estar en activo, y eso me ha obligado a volver a hacer cosas malas con tal de sobrevivir. Estuve un tiempo siguiéndoos y observándoos, atraída por vuestra situación. No podía entender cómo, aun a pesar de vuestro dilema, podías estar tan unidas y ser tan amigas. Ahora que os veo aquí, todas juntas y apoyándoos entre vosotras, puedo ver por qué. Porque compartís un mismo destino, y eso os une a todas de una forma que parece hasta mágica. Y yo siento que con vosotras podría hacer lo que nunca me atreví a hacer en su día. Abrirme a los demás, tener amigos. De cierta forma os envidio. No sabéis cuánto…

Tras ese último apunte Fluttershy se quedó callada, mirando al suelo con un gesto de tristeza infinita grabado en su cara. Durante unos breves segundos nadie dijo nada, pero en un momento dado Pinkie se levantó con cara de determinación y se puso delante de ella, mirándola fijamente. La chica de pelo rosado levantó la cabeza y vio a Pinkie, la cual, de golpe y porrazo, se echó sobre ella en un sentido abrazo. Por un segundo Fluttershy reaccionó como si se la quisiera quitar de encima, pero luego aceptó el gesto, dejándose llevar y apoyándose sobre ella al tiempo que las demás la imitaban, formando entonces una gran piña que mantuvieron durante unos largos y mágicos segundos.

Por su parte Sunset observaba el fenómeno con un gesto incrédulo grabado en su cara. No podía entender cómo había sucedido, y aun así allí estaban, compartiendo un gran abrazo entre ellas y dejando pasar el tiempo. Multitud de preguntas cruzaban por su mente, aunque sin duda la que más se repetía era quizás la más contundente. ¿Cómo era posible? Apenas se conocían entre sí, eran cinco completas desconocidas, y aun así mostraban una unión fuera de lo común. Aunque, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir algo de desazón por lo que veía, por alguna razón el simple hecho de verlas la daba una extraña sensación de melancolía que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía y, por un instante, anheló un sentimiento. Sin embargo enseguida sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de esa sensación, y siguió contemplando la ciudad, como pretendiendo que nada había pasado.

-No… debo ser fuerte… no merece la pena…-pensó Sunset, en lo más hondo de su ser.

Tras varios minutos de espera más Applejack llegó y las demás la presentaron a Fluttershy, nada más verla la granjera cabeceó y murmuró.

-Espera… ¿tú no eres la chica de los espárragos?

Ante ese comentario Fluttershy abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo lo que decía.

-Oh, es verdad, aquella vez, hace ya varias semanas…

-Vaya, menuda coincidencia… me alegro de volver a verte, dulzura-murmuró Applejack, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

Una vez que estuvieron todas Sunset se adelantó y anunció.

-Muy bien, señoritas, ahora que ya estamos todas pongámonos a trabajar, hay planes que requieren de su atención.

Se dirigieron todas a la sala de realización, donde Sunset ya había estado trabajando y había dispuesto una serie de fotografías en la pizarra blanca, además de haber marcado varios lugares en el mapa azul topográfico del estado. Nada más entrar Sunset comenzó a hablar.

-Vale, antes de nada os voy a poner en situación ¿habéis oído de la noticia de un barco hundido no muy lejos de aquí?

Ante eso Twilight fue la única en responder.

-Ah, sí, algo he oído esta mañana en la radio…

-Bien, pues ha sido cosa nuestra, nosotros hemos provocado ese hundimiento. Y por una buena razón ¿os suena de algo Merryweather Security?

Esta vez Twilight no supo responder, aunque en su lugar fue Rarity la que lo hizo.

-Sí, cuando llegué aquí por primera vez estuve tanteando la ciudad y descubrí cosas al respecto, sé que son como una especie de guerrilla paramilitar privada…

-Exacto, hará cosa de algunos meses atrás tenían bastante presencia en todo el estado, pero después de varias disputas y operaciones fallidas, además del asesinato de uno de sus principales propietarios, finalmente acabaron por retirarse. Ahora la única empresa de seguridad privada que opera en el estado es Securoserv, la cual es mucho más táctica y sutil en comparación con Merryweather, todo sea dicho.

-En tal caso ¿por qué te preocupan si ya no están aquí?-inquirió Rainbow, ceñuda.

-Ya no están aquí, pero algunos materiales suyos sí que siguen por aquí, y los últimos iban precisamente en el barco que ahora se encuentra hundido.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces quieres apropiarte de ellos.

-Exactamente, muy bien, Dash, no eres tan tonta como aparentas…

Ante eso la aludida puso mala cara y la dedicó un rápido corte de mangas que Sunset ignoró, aunque Twilight comentó acto seguido.

-Espera ¿habéis hundido un barco sólo para apropiaros de su mercancía?

-Básicamente, mi jefe quiere aprovisionarse, y los restos de Merryweather son la mejor opción, ya que de esta forma evitamos que nos rastreen si compramos armamento nosotros mismos.

-Pero ahora que habéis hundido el barco sabrán que alguien quiere apoderarse de su cargamento…

-No necesariamente, de hecho no he nombrado a Securoserv por nada, el barco que hemos hundido pertenecía a esta agencia, por lo que en ese caso las sospechas recaerán en ellos y no en nosotros. Es más, dado que fue la propia Merryweather la que le pidió a Securoserv que les entregara el resto de sus materiales dado que ya no pueden operar en suelo americano ni venir ellos mismos a recogerlo, lo más seguro es que sea la propia Merryweather la que sospeche de Securoserv en vez de otro posible implicado-explicó Sunset con particular detalle.

-Entiendo, de esa forma os cubrís las espaldas… muy inteligente.

-¿Verdad que sí? mi jefe está en todo, es una mente pensante brillante.

Ante ese peloteo las chicas tan solo rodaron los ojos, sin decir nada al respecto, por lo que Sunset continuó inmediatamente después.

-Pero bueno, como ya habréis adivinado vuestro cometido es recuperar ese material. El barco se encuentra hundido a unas quinientas millas de la costa, justo aquí.

La chica usó el mapa marcado para mostrarlo, encontrándose a la altura de la ensenada de Paleto, aunque a una distancia considerable de la misma, ya que quinientas millas no eran precisamente una distancia corta.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que nos apropiemos de la carga?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight.

-Obviamente necesitaremos un minisubmarino, además de al menos tres personas que se sumerjan junto a él para ayudarle a cargar con ella, además de identificarla. Tenemos una foto del contenedor que la alberga, pero primero hay que localizarlo, claro está, de ahí a que sea necesario que haya al menos tres personas sumergidas.

-¿Y los demás?-inquirió Pinkie en ese momento.

-Los demás vigilarán en la superficie por si las moscas, no debería haber ningún problema, pero mejor prevenir que curar. Muy bien ¿algún voluntario para manejar el minisubmarino?

-¡Oh, yo, yo, yo, yo!-exclamó Rainbow Dash, emocionada.

-Adjudicado, me lo esperaba, Dash. Muy bien ¿Quién se atreve a sumergirse?

Esta vez nadie se pronunció, mostrándose las demás bastante inseguras al respecto; esto mosqueó a Sunset, la cual inquirió.

-¿Qué pasa, algún problema?

-Sí, que ninguna de las aquí presentes hemos hecho submarinismo en la vida-apuntó Twilight, con gesto anodino.

-¿Y? Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

-Ya, pero…

-No se hable más, si necesitáis practicar y todo eso podéis hacerlo, después de todo tenemos tiempo, pero necesitamos tener los equipos ya formados. Dado que te veo muy por la labor, Sparkle, tú serás la que se sumerja, Applejack y Pinkie te acompañarán-dictaminó Sunset rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Espera un momento, yo no he pedido sumergirme para empezar!-exclamó la granjera, molesta.

-¡Yay, genial, submarinismo, me apunto!-exclamó por su parte Pinkie.

-Te jodes, nadie se ha ofrecido por lo que elijo yo, os sumergiréis vosotras tres y punto. Necesitareis tres trajes de submarinismo junto con sus correspondientes equipos, me da igual cómo los consigáis, pero procurad no dejar pistas. También necesitareis una lancha motora para llegar hasta el lugar donde está el pecio, tenedlo en cuenta.

-¿Y nosotras?-inquirió en ese momento Rarity, junto a Fluttershy.

-Vosotras os quedareis vigilando en la superficie, armadas por si las moscas, unas carabinas nos podrían venir bien. No podemos comprar nada a riesgo de dejar una huella que puedan rastrear, por lo que tendremos que robarlas, precisamente la unidad de equipos tácticos de la policía usa mucho este tipo de arma, por lo que asaltar una de sus furgonetas de reparto sería lo ideal. Suele haber una furgoneta semanal proveniente de las oficinas de la NOOSE, os avisaré con tiempo para que podáis asaltarla antes de que lleguen a las oficinas centrales de la policía en el centro.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-inquirió en ese momento Pinkie.

Ante eso Sunset respondió rápidamente.

-Yo estaré esperándoos en el punto de extracción, cuando tengáis el material avisadme y os diré dónde estoy, habrá un coche de huida en la costa con el que podréis volver a la ciudad sin levantar sospechas.

-Ya, vale, todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿cómo demonios conseguimos un minisubmarino?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight.

Ante eso Sunset se encogió de hombros, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Y yo que sé? Trabajáoslo, Sparkle, no debe ser tan complicado, sobre todo para alguien como tú…

Twilight prefirió quedarse callada, sin decir nada, a lo que la chica aprovechó para añadir.

-En cuanto a tiempo como tal tenemos al menos una semana antes de que el estado autorice cualquier exploración, ya que al estar situado justo en el borde de la plataforma continental no se puede actuar como tal hasta que no se den las autorizaciones pertinentes, el Derecho del Mar lo ampara y podemos aprovecharnos de eso.

Finalmente, y una vez que estuvo todo cerrado, Sunset las despidió rápidamente argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer, y las seis se vieron de vuelta en la calle sin apenas saber muy bien ni cómo empezar siquiera. Twilight por su parte se quedó pensativa, rumiando posibilidades, aunque en ese justo momento Pinkie comentó.

-¿No vas a decir nada, TwiTwi?

-¿A qué te refieres, Pinkie?

-Ya sabes, sobre la absurdez del plan y lo difícil que va a ser todo…

Ante eso la aludida esbozó un gesto lacónico, rodando los ojos y comentando al respecto.

-¿Para qué? Además a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende, después de todo lo que hemos hecho y la de veces que nos hemos arriesgado a que nos maten o arresten, lo que diga Sunset es lo de menos.

-Caramba, querida, noto cierto cambio en ti-murmuró Rarity, observadora.

-Sí, bueno, era de esperar ¿no crees? En fin, vayamos a mi casa a organizarnos un poco.

Un tanto sorprendidas por su proceder las demás la siguieron y, una vez allí, se acomodaron en el salón mientras que Twilight navegaba por internet a través de su portátil.

-Vale, abordemos lo más complicado: el minisubmarino. ¿De dónde podemos sacar algo semejante?

-Bueno, podemos dar una vuelta por el puerto y tantear el terreno, por allí podría haber algo, además, también podemos aprovechar y mirar a ver si hay alguna lancha que podamos usar-sugirió Dash en ese momento.

-Está bien, entonces te podemos dejar a ti eso, Rainbow…

-Bien, me llevaré a Fluttershy conmigo-anunció entonces la chica.

Eso hizo reaccionar a la aludida, la cual murmuró.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Bueno, lo he estado pensando y, si es verdad que nos has estado vigilando durante todo este tiempo sin que ninguna de nosotras nos diéramos cuenta, podrías ser una buena distracción en el caso de necesitarla. Además, es una buena oportunidad de conocernos mejor ¿no crees?

-Oh, está bien…-aceptó la chica sin muchas reticencias.

-Vale. Sobre los trajes de submarinismo estoy viendo que hay una tienda deportiva en Vespucci, quizás allí tengan el equipo que necesitamos-murmuró Twilight mientras findeaba por la red.

-¿Planeas comprarlos? ¿Pero no dijo Sunset que evitáramos dejar pistas?-recordó Rarity en ese momento.

-No necesariamente, aunque como último recurso sí que podríamos hacerlo, aun a pesar del riesgo. No me hace ninguna gracias seguir gastándome el dinero después del despilfarro que hice con la mierda de Epsilon, por lo que podríamos interceptar el camión de reparto de la tienda, o bien colarnos por la noche. No sé, tendríamos que tantearla primero.

Ese comentario dio que pensar a Rarity, la cual se quedó callada, sopesando por su cuenta.

-¡Yo me puedo pasar un día de estos que no tenga trabajo en la tienda, queda cerca de allí!-sugirió Pinkie, mirando el mapa de la zona que Twilight se encontraba mirando en Eyefind Maps.

-Está bien, te lo agradezco, Pinkie.

-¡Oh, no es nada!

-Vale, ahora las armas. Vamos a necesitar un equipo que nos ayude a interceptar la furgoneta, además, dudo que los policías vayan a dejarse robar así como así, por lo que probablemente habría que estar preparados para una muy segura refriega y una respuesta policial inmediata y contundente…

En ese justo momento Rainbow cabeceó, pensando en una posibilidad, y comentando de seguido.

-Déjamelo a mí, puede que tenga una posibilidad.

-¿En qué has pensado?

-No sé si os lo habré dicho o no, pero estoy con los Lost, una banda de moteros de carretera. Sólo soy una simple hermana, pero puedo convencer a unos pocos chicos para que me ayuden a asaltar esa furgoneta-explicó la chica.

-Ya, pero necesitarás una razón de peso, dudo que te vayan a hacer el favor así sin más…

-No te preocupes por eso, ya improvisaré algo.

-Está bien, lo dejaré a tu criterio. Luego está el detalle de que no he practicado submarinismo en mi vida… ¿alguna idea, Applejack?

-¿Y me lo dices a mí, Twilight? Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de bucear, diablos, doy gracias a que al menos sé nadar.

-Ya… supongo que tú tampoco habrás hecho nada igual ¿no, Pinkie?

-¡Para nada, pero la idea me mola, sumerjámonos en lo desconocido, estoy super emocionada!

Ante eso todas se rieron ante su particular entusiasmo, relajando un poco el ambiente; era en situaciones como esa cuando más se podía notar esa afinidad que tan bien las conectaba y de una forma casi mágica. Aun a pesar de lo diferentes que eran conseguían complementarse entre ellas, logrando una combinación de lo más inusual, pero que funcionaba, sobre todo a la hora de planificar los golpes.

-Bueno, como última medida siempre podemos ir a la playa a practicar un poco…-murmuró Twilight, no muy segura de qué decir al respecto.

-Es una opción, casi lo prefiero a sumergirme en mar abierto-opinó la granjera.

-¡Cualquier cosa vale para ir a la playa!

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado y el reparto de tareas asignado, decidieron relajarse aunque solo fuera un poco durante el resto del día, viendo videos graciosos en YouTube, viendo la tele o bien hablando entre ellas; aprovecharon además para conocerse mejor con Fluttershy, la más reciente adición al grupo, la cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse poco a poco a la dinámica del grupo, soltándose paulatinamente y contando cosas de su vida, abriéndose a las demás, al tiempo que las demás también se abrían de forma recíproca. Así pasó el resto del día, aprovechando también para cenar allí, pidiendo una pizza y siguiendo con la conversación, dejando fluir la magia. Afuera una estrecha luna menguante coronaba la ciudad débilmente.

* * *

Las tareas de preparación se prolongaron durante toda la semana, mientras que todas iban trabajando en sus tareas asignadas; las primeras en empezar fueron Fluttershy y Rainbow, las cuales quedaron al día siguiente para ojear el puerto y ver si podían encontrar un minisubmarino y una lancha. Rainbow fue a buscar a la chica a su almacén en el barrio de La Mesa, aparcando la moto justo al lado de la persiana principal y tocando el claxon en el proceso. Al poco rato apareció la chica, la cual se quedó mirando a Rainbow con un extraño gesto grabado en su rostro.

-Ah, ahí estás. Venga, sube.

-Ah, pero… ¿has venido en esa moto?

-Sí, claro, no es tan rápida como mi F620, pero al menos se puede ir más ágilmente por el tráfico, esta ciudad está congestionada durante casi todo el maldito día.

Ante eso la tímida chica se quedó un tanto intimidada, murmurando entre medias.

-Ah, es que… verás, no me gustan mucho las motos…

-Ah ¿es por eso? No te preocupes, no iré muy rápido, agárrate a mí y no te caerás.

Al principio la chica no se mostraba muy convencida, pero finalmente Rainbow la logró convencer y se sentó detrás de ella; en cuanto arrancó Fluttershy soltó un gritito y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a Rainbow por la cintura, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda, con los ojos cerrados.

-Flutters… no aprietes tanto…-musitó Rainbow.

-¡Oh, perdón, perdón!-exclamó ella, aflojando un poco.

Desde donde estaban llegaron al puerto enseguida, entrando al mismo por Elysian Island, donde se concentraban la gran mayoría de servicios portuarios, entre ellos almacenes de empresas pesadas, refinerías, varios muelles de carga y comerciales, terminales de carga y descarga, y un astillero.

Rainbow aparcó en el extremo sureste de la isla y las dos se desmontaron, siendo Fluttershy la primera y un tanto agarrotada, ya que había estado en tensión durante casi todo el trayecto.

-Perdona, es que me da mucho miedo, prefiero ir en coche…

-No pasa nada, no tiene importancia. A ver si vemos algo interesante por aquí.

Comenzaron a peinar el puerto desde donde estaban, buscando alguna lancha o un minisubmarino, aunque la segunda opción era probablemente mucho más complicada que la primera. Durante el camino estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, conociéndose mejor.

-Y cuéntame Flutters ¿eres de aquí?

-Oh, sí, nací y crecí en esta ciudad…-murmuró ella, sin muchas ganas de hablar al respecto.

-Yo soy de Liberty City, antes vivía allí, pero me vine a vivir aquí hace ya casi un mes.

-Oh… ¿cómo así?

-Fue un poco de todo, aunque lo cierto es que no hice precisamente amigos estando allí, incluso llegaron a intentar matarme, por lo que prácticamente hui de allí.

Ante eso Fluttershy asintió vehementemente, murmurando de seguido.

-Yo también salí huyendo. No podía aguantar más tiempo aquí, por lo que cogí todo lo que pude ganar y me alejé todo lo posible de esta horrible ciudad, escondiéndome en el condado de Blaine.

-Vaya, no huiste muy lejos ¿cómo así?

-Me enamoré del condado de Blaine, de su naturaleza y sus vistas, decidiéndome asentarme allí, en la cara este del monte Gordo. Me construí una casita en sus faldas y empecé a vivir como una ermitaña, rompiendo con mi antigua vida. Pero eso no bastó. Después de todo este tiempo viviendo en paz me volvieron a encontrar y me obligaron a volver a hacer cosas horribles. Aun a pesar de que en su día me prometí que no volvería a hacerlo.

Las palabras de la chica dieron qué pensar, contestando al poco rato.

-Entiendo que te sientas mal, y en ese sentido comprendo por lo que has pasado. De hecho de cierta forma me recuerdas a mí, yo también hui antes de volver a huir.

Fluttershy frunció el ceño con gesto inquisitivo, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, pero Rainbow negó con la cabeza y comenzó a explicarse.

-Yo no he sido siempre así, para mi desgracia. Me repatea admitirlo, pero no nací en Algonquin, sino en Dukes. Mis padres querían que fuera una chica recta, que fuera a la universidad y que me convirtiera en lo que ellos no llegaron a ser. Pero yo siempre aspiraba a cosas más mundanas, más normales, nunca me fue ese rollo de señorita mimada, por lo que en cuanto tuve la ocasión, hui de allí. Así que sí, como ves no somos tan distintas.

Las palabras de Rainbow dieron que pensar a Fluttershy, la cual sonrió tímidamente, contenta de comprobar que no estaba tan sola como en un principio pensó. La chica de pelo multicolor la guiñó un ojo, con confidencia, aunque en ese momento vio algo al otro lado de la isla que la llamó la atención.

-Oh, genial, creo que al final sí que encontraremos algo después de todo.

Fluttershy se giró y vio entonces a lo que se refería; desde donde estaban se podía ver gran parte de los astilleros, habiendo un par de barcos en mantenimiento, uno en dique seco y otro en un gran almacén. Justo enfrente de ese almacén había un pequeño muelle de madera, donde se podía ver atracada una lancha neumática **Dinghy** negra con cuatro asientos y doble motor fueraborda, perfecta para su misión.

-Menos da una piedra, y tampoco me esperaba ningún minisubmarino, por lo que nos servirá. Vamos a por ella.

Ambas chicas apretaron el paso para llegar cuanto antes al sitio, aunque nada más llegar una alta valla las detuvo, teniendo que dar un rodeo hasta la puerta principal de los astilleros, la cual se encontraba vigilada por un guardia de seguridad dentro de una garita de control y con sendas barreras bajadas. En la parte superior de la puerta se podía leer el nombre del lugar: **Astilleros Pacific Allied**.

-Vale, es aquí-murmuró Rainbow, observando el lugar.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar sin que nos vean? El lugar está vigilado.

-Tampoco es para tanto, de hecho mira, la garita controla la entrada pero no la salida, podemos entrar por allí.

-Ya, pero dentro podría haber vigilantes, incluso los propios trabajadores…

-No te preocupes, improvisaremos sobre la marcha, vamos.

Caminaron agazapadas ante la valla y fue fácil colarse dentro saltando la barrera de salida; tras eso se pegaron todo lo posible al otro lado de la valla para evitar ser vistas por el vigilante de la garita, bordeando el almacén principal, de donde salían ruidos de gente trabajando y dándose órdenes mutuamente. Cruzaron todo el complejo hasta llegar junto al agua, donde pudieron ver a más gente trabajando. Un pequeño grupo de tres operarios conversaban entre sí justo al lado del muelle, haciendo casi imposible el acercarse a la lancha sin que las vieran.

-Mierda, no va a ser tan sencillo…-masculló Rainbow, contrariada, mientras se escondían tras varios palés.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-inquirió en ese momento Fluttershy.

Ante eso Rainbow la miró esbozando una sonrisita complaciente, a lo que la chica rápidamente masculló.

-¿Yo? Pero, pero… a mí se me da bien pasar desapercibida, no al revés…

-Tan solo necesito que me los distraigas un poco para poder alcanzar la lancha y salir pitando de aquí, vamos, no será tan complicado.

La costó un poco convencerla, pero finalmente la chica aceptó a regañadientes y salió de su escondite a paso algo lento e inseguro. Se hizo la tonta y se acercó al grupo como quien no quiere la cosa, llegando a chocarse con uno de los operarios en el proceso.

-Ay, perdón, no le había visto…

-No pasa na… espere ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí, señorita? Esto es propiedad privada…

-¿Oh, sí? vaya, no me he debido de dar cuenta, estaba paseando tranquilamente por el puerto y he llegado hasta aquí…

-Pero señorita, estos son astilleros, no puede estar aquí, estamos trabajando.

-Realmente no sé cómo he acabado aquí… ¿por dónde se sale?-inquirió ella, girando sobre sí misma.

-Sí, mire, la salida está por allí…

Aprovechando entonces que los tres operarios miraban hacia el otro lado, Rainbow se escabulló y logró alcanzar el muelle de madera sin que la vieran, abordando la lancha y haciéndola un rápido puenteo, arrancándola de seguido y alejándose de allí a la mayor celeridad posible. Si los operarios la vieron para entonces ella ya estaba lejos, alejándose del puerto y poniendo rumbo hacia el oeste. Aprovechó para llamar a Twilight y avisarla de que ya tenían lancha.

-Dime Rainbow.

-Hey, Twilight, tengo la lancha.

-¿Ya? Caramba, qué rapidez…

-Ha sido facilísimo, y todo gracias a Fluttershy, así que el mérito en parte también es suyo. Aunque del minisubmarino no hay ni rastro.

-Ya, bueno, era de esperar, eso en concreto no va a ser nada fácil, pero al menos ya tenemos la lancha, es algo.

-Sí… ¿Dónde la llevo?

-Ah, llévala al Puerto del Sol, atrácala en el muelle 25, me dijo Sunset que es propiedad de la empresa.

-Vale.

Tras eso colgó y se dirigió directamente hacia allí, pasando por el camino al lado del aeropuerto y metiendo la lancha por el acceso al puerto deportivo a través de un canal que había en el extremo este de la playa de Vespucci. Buscó el muelle 25 y amarró allí la lancha.

En cuanto estuvo hecho llamó esta vez a Fluttershy para avisarla.

-Rainbow…

-¡Hey, Flutters! Está hecho, he dejado la lancha en el puerto deportivo ¿dónde estás?

-Ah, justo enfrente del astillero, conseguí que me acompañaran hasta la salida.

-Oh, estupendo, no estaba segura de si el ruido les alertaría, pero si conseguiste alejarles mejor que mejor, no se habrán dado ni cuenta. Estupendo ¿ves cómo podías hacerlo?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, aunque estaba muy nerviosa… ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Vuelve a mi moto, yo voy ahora para allá y nos iremos juntas.

-Vale.

Nada más colgar Rainbow llamó a un taxi para regresar al puerto e ir a recoger a Fluttershy y su moto. Por su parte aún quedaba el obtener las armas, aunque para eso iba a necesitar un poco más de tiempo para convencer a los chicos sin que Angus ni Al se enteraran. Mientras tanto, había que esperar.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Pinkie se pasó por la tienda para echar un vistazo y ver si tenían lo que buscaban; desde Prosperity Street no había mucha distancia, aunque tenía que atravesar los canales de Vespucci hasta finalmente llegar a la tienda, la cual hacía esquina con la misma calle.

Por dentro la tienda era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, habiendo un montón de artículos de todo tipo, desde equipos completos para tenis, golf o surf, materiales incluidos, hasta para ciclismo, senderismo e incluso los más extremos como los triatlones, vendiéndose hasta bebidas isotónicas. Y, por supuesto, también había equipos de submarinismo, incluyendo trajes de neopreno, aletas, gafas y botellas de oxígeno. Estaba todo e incluso más.

-¡Genial, tienen lo que buscamos! Voy a mirar por detrás.

Desde el callejón trasero aledaño pudo ver el acceso trasero junto a una persiana cerrada, y justo enfrente de esta una furgoneta azul con el logo de la tienda impreso a sus costados. Vio una alarma en la parte superior de la persiana, aunque se veía bastante antigua y un tanto sucia por estar al aire libre.

-¡Estupendo! Voy a avisar a Twilight.

Sin perder más tiempo la chica regresó enseguida a Del Perro, dirigiéndose directamente hasta el apartamento de Twilight, donde encontró a la aludida.

-¡Twilight, tengo noticias acerca de la tienda!-exclamó la chica, entrando alegremente en el apartamento.

-¿Ya? Pinkie, no tenías por qué hacerlo tan pronto, aún hay tiempo…

-Oh, ya lo sé, pero como salí de trabajar hace poco me dije: meh, ¿por qué no? Y fui allí, y tienen lo que buscamos, y he visto que tienen una furgoneta en la parte de atrás junto a una persiana, por lo que ese debe ser el almacén, y probablemente guarden allí todo el material, y además tenían una alarma bastante viejuna que se podría inutilizar fácilmente, así que podríamos entrar sin armar mucho lío ¿Qué me dices, eh, eh?

Twilight la miró de arriba abajo, no muy segura de todo lo que había dicho Pinkie, la cual la devolvía la mirada esbozando una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Eh… vale, vamos a sentarnos y me lo vas a contar todo más despacio…

Aunque antes de que pudieran hacer nada más el timbre sonó y Twilight fue a abrir de seguido, encontrándose con una sudorosa y un tanto cansada Rarity apoyándose en una estrecha y algo alta caja de cartón.

-Hola querida… bof, vaya subidita…

-¿Rarity? ¿Qué es todo esto?-inquirió la chica, al ver que llevaba más cosas consigo.

-Ayúdame a meterlas y ahora te lo cuento.

Entre las tres cargaron con todas las cajas, aunque hubo una en concreto que necesitaron cargarla entre las tres puesto que pesaba un quintal.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Pero que hay aquí dentro, una cría de elefante muerta?-inquirió Twilight, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¡No exactamente!-masculló Rarity.

Una vez que estuvo todo dentro la chica se reincorporó y se adelantó.

-Vale, querida, antes de que me digas nada échale un vistazo a la caja alta, tampoco quiero estropearte la sorpresa.

Extrañada por ello Twilight la abrió usando un cuchillo de cocina y, nada más abrirla, se quedó a cuadros. Y es que tres trajes de neopreno junto con sus aletas se encontraban envueltos en sus respectivas bolsas de plástico, junto con la garantía y varias especificaciones.

-Pero… pero… estos son…

-Así es, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por conseguirlos, podemos tacharlos de la lista.

-Pero no tenías por qué… en serio, Rarity, no…

Sin embargo la aludida la cortó enseguida comentando.

-Ah, no pasa nada, querida, después de todo estoy forrada, en algo me tendré que gastar el dinero. Además, bastante has hecho tú ya después del despilfarro que hiciste con todo el rollo de Epsilon. Ah, y no te preocupes por posibles rastros, lo he hecho de forma que no quede reflejado en mi cuenta.

Ante eso Twilight no supo qué decir, sintiéndose abrumada por el acto tan generoso de su amiga, y mascullando al poco rato.

-Rarity… yo…

-Ah, no digas nada, cariño, no hace falta-la cortó ella rápidamente, guiñándola un ojo.

La chica sonrió y, de golpe y porrazo, se lanzó sobre ella en un sentido abrazo; Rarity se lo devolvió con ganas e inmediatamente después Pinkie se sumó exclamando.

-¡Yay, sí, abrazo en grupo!

Mantuvieron el abrazo durante unos buenos segundos, aunque la chica de pelo rosada se despegó de improviso y comentó.

-Jo, el caso es que me esperaba algo emocionante para con la tienda, pero bueno, otra vez será.

Ante ese comentario tanto Twilight como Rarity tan solo se rieron tontamente, aunque la primera hizo un rápido inciso.

-Pinkie hay veces que me das un poquito de miedo…

-¿Y eso por qué? Ya sabes que nunca le digo que no a una experiencia emocionante, aunque de por sí el submarinismo también lo es ¡no puedo esperar!

-Pinkie, querida, eres única en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra…

-¡Claro que sí!

Twilight llamó a Sunset para ponerla sobre aviso, sorprendiendo a la misma gratamente, que no se esperaba que se movieran tan rápido en un solo día; quedó con ella en mandarla los equipos para tenerlos todos listos junto con la lancha, yendo un repartidor a por ellos. Tras eso tan solo quedaba el asunto de las armas y conseguir un minisubmarino, aunque eso era quizás lo más complicado y lo que más tiempo iba a requerir. Por el momento tan solo restaba esperar.

* * *

Por su parte a Rainbow le costó un poco convencer a unos cuantos moteros para que la ayudaran en la obtención de las armas; no sólo requería de su ayuda, sino que necesitaban un plan fiable de asalto para poder obtener las armas sin causar demasiado alboroto, por lo que estuvo pensando muy bien una forma de hacerlo sin arriesgarse demasiado.

Por otro lado tampoco quería que Angus y Al se enterasen al respecto, ya que probablemente la pedirían cuentas, y ella apenas podría justificarse como tal; siempre podía argumentar que lo hacía por el club, aunque por otro lado eso la obligaba a ofrecer una parte de las armas, y ella necesitaba garantizar al menos unos cuantos fusiles para al menos la mitad del grupo. Fue complicado, pero al final logró convencer a unos cuatro chicos, y con ellos estuvo planeando una estrategia que, en esos mismos momentos, estaban a punto de ponerla en práctica.

Gracias al aviso de Sunset pudieron interceptar a la ranchera que transportaba las armas cruzando uno de los tantos puentes que salvaban el río de Los Santos y formaba parte de **Vespucci Boulevard** , a pocos kilómetros antes de llegar a la comisaría central en Mission Row. Quizás fuera algo arriesgado, pero prefirieron hacerlo así para aprovechar que muy probablemente los policías que transportaban las armas bajarían la guardia al estar ya tan cerca de su destino, lo cual les podría dar una valiosa oportunidad para atacarles por sorpresa sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Para ello esperaron a que apareciera desde el otro extremo del puente, justo al lado de una antigua fábrica textil abandonada y quemada, y en cuanto la interceptaron se pusieron en movimiento rápidamente. Los motores de las motos rugieron y entre Rainbow y tres más se colocaron en posición, rodeando a la ranchera justo a la mitad del puente sin que los policías que iban en ella se percataran de la inminente emboscada. A una señal de Rainbow, tanto ella como los demás hicieron mano de sus escopetas recortadas y, en un visto y no visto, apuntaron a las cuatro ruedas y dispararon sin más demora.

Las cuatro ruedas reventaron a la vez y la ranchera dio un bandazo; tanto Rainbow como el motero más cercano se hicieron a un lado para evitar que esta les golpeara, y esperaron a que la gravedad y el detalle de que las rancheras tendían a volcar con facilidad hicieran el resto. Y así fue, tras el bandazo el vehículo derrapó hacia un lado y salió disparada hacia arriba, dando varias vueltas de campana en el aire antes de estrellarse contra el suelo con gran estrépito. Durante el breve tiempo en el que estuvo en el aire, los bandazos hicieron que la caja hermética que guardaba las armas se agitara en la parte trasera de la ranchera, llegando a abrirse la puerta y saliendo disparada hacia atrás. Rainbow al verla exclamó por una radio.

-¡Ahora, vamos, esta es la nuestra!

Desde el otro lado del puente apareció saliendo de un parking cercano una furgoneta slamvan negra de los Lost y se acercó hasta ellos, al tiempo que Rainbow y los demás cargaban con la caja para meterla en la furgoneta rápidamente. Una vez que estuvo cargada cerraron las puertas y la chica dio un par de toques a la carrocería al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Sal de aquí, ya, ya!

La furgoneta salió disparada hacia el lado contrario del puente, dirigiéndose hacia el barrio de La Mesa; por su parte los demás fueron a por sus motos, pero en ese momento los dos policías que iban en la ranchera salieron de la misma a rastras y les apuntaron, a punto de disparar. Pero uno de los moteros advirtió del peligro y contraatacó con una contundente pasada con su microsubfusil, tumbándoles rápidamente.

-¡Bien visto, Jolly!

-¡No es nada, Dash!

-¡Bien, dispersaos, hay que perder a la poli, nos vemos en Vespucci en cuanto podamos!-exclamó Rainbow, subiéndose a su moto.

A su orden todo el mundo tomó caminos separados y se fueron de allí; Rainbow optó por ir todo recto hacia el centro, pasando al lado de la comisaría al tiempo que dos patrullas salían disparadas en su persecución.

-Genial, tengo compañía-pensó la chica, centrada en la carretera.

-¡Policía de Los Santos, está bajo arresto, detenga la motocicleta!-exclamaron por el altavoz de una de las patrullas.

Por su parte la chica les dedicó una rápida peineta y giró a la derecha por Legion Square, zigzagueando entre el tráfico para tratar de perderlos. Lo bueno que tenía el centro era que casi siempre tenía un tráfico bastante denso, y con la moto podía colarse entre los coches y salvar los obstáculos más grandes sin perder demasiado tiempo. Aprovechó que era hora punta y los callejones aledaños, además de las obras cercanas del Mile High Club, un rascacielos en construcción.

Una vez que perdió a la policía hizo mano de su móvil y llamó a Jolly.

-¿Vía libre?

-¡Vía libre, nos dirigimos ahora a Vespucci!

-Vale, nos vemos allí.

Tras ese rápido apunte Rainbow aceleró un poco más y ella también puso rumbo hacia allí sin perder más tiempo. Desde donde estaba llegó enseguida, entrando en el callejón donde tenían su nueva sede y aparcando la moto en el garaje de al fondo a la derecha, donde se había establecido un pequeño taller. Allí se encontró con los chicos que le ayudaron a asaltar la ranchera, saludándoles de seguido.

-¡Hey, chicos!

-¡Dash, lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó Jolly.

-¡Desde luego, ha sido tan fácil que no me extraña que lo hayamos conseguido! ¿Y la furgoneta?

-Está de camino, ha conseguido despistar a la pasma por Cypress Flats, enseguida estará aquí.

-Bien, bien… pasadme una birra, esto hay que celebrarlo.

De otro de los garajes, donde habían montado un improvisado y pequeño bar, sacaron una botella de cerveza Pißwasser para ella y estuvieron hablando entre ellos mientras tanto. Tras la apertura de esa nueva sede algunos cuantos efectivos habían sido movidos desde el cuartel en Vinewood este hasta allí, Rainbow era una de esos efectivos, puesto que vivía cerca de allí, mientras que otros eran de otras partes de la ciudad, habiendo un total de veinte y pico personas en esa nueva sede.

Finalmente la furgoneta llegó y entró en el callejón, aparcando un poco más atrás y descargando la caja entre todos; Rainbow fue la primera en abrirla, descubriendo así una amplia remesa de carabinas junto con su correspondiente munición, habiendo unas diez en total.

-Caballeros, me parece que hemos hecho negocio-anunció Rainbow, cogiendo una.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí, podremos venderlas y sacar una buena tajada-sugirió uno.

-Sí, o bien podemos quedarnos con un par, ya sabéis, para protegernos en caso de ataque-sugirió entonces Rainbow.

-¿Ataque? ¿Y quién nos va a atacar?

-No sé, solo digo, es una posibilidad…

-Bah, ya ves tú, nadie tose a los Lost, propongo que las vendamos y repartamos lo que saquemos entre todos ¿Qué me decís?

Ante eso todo el mundo asintió, cosa que preocupó a Rainbow, la cual necesitaba al menos tres de esas armas, por lo que trató de persuadirlos de otra forma.

-Pero siempre podemos tener unas pocas, uno nunca sabe cuándo podría necesitarlas…

-Ya, pero el problema es que no son armas ligeras ¿cómo pretendes llevarte contigo estos pepinos? No son como microsubfusiles o pistolas ligeras semiautomáticas, lo mejor que podemos hacer con ellas es venderlas y sacar tajada, seguro que los rednecks de Señora nos darán un buen precio por ellas.

Ante esa situación Rainbow no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque con una condición.

-Está bien, vendedlas, pero dado que la idea ha sido mía os voy a pedir quedarme al menos con tres de ellas y su correspondiente munición.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es lo justo ¿no? ¿A alguien más aquí se le hubiese ocurrido la irónica idea de robar a la policía?

Frente a eso los demás asintieron con vehemencia, ya que robar a la policía hubiese sido normalmente lo último que se le ocurriría a cualquier criminal de poca monta que se preciara. Finalmente la permitieron llevarse al menos tres, quedándose con el resto para venderlas. Rainbow respiró aliviada, ya que al menos había evitado que las cosas se complicaran innecesariamente.

Una vez que tuvo las armas la chica llamó a Twilight para ponerla sobre aviso.

-Hey, Twilight, ya tengo las armas.

-Bien, estupendo, ya podemos tachar eso de la lista. Ya sólo falta el minisubmarino, estoy que no sé qué hacer ¿alguna idea?

-Ni zorra, podemos peinar de nuevo el puerto, pero dado que la última vez no encontramos nada no sé yo si esta vez lograríamos algo…

-Ya… en fin, ya veré cómo lo hacemos, mándame esas armas cuando puedas y yo se las paso a Sunset.

-Vale.

Tras eso colgó y comenzó a prepararlas a no más tardar. Ya casi estaban listas para actuar, aunque aún faltaba esperar un poco más. Por su parte se siguió preparando para pilotar el minisubmarino cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

-¿Y bien, qué hay de ese minisubmarino?

-Sigo buscando, pero no logro dar con ninguno, es más complicado de lo que pensé.

-Pues date vidilla, Sparkle, queda menos de tres días para que se acabe la semana y, si no nos damos prisa, el estado autorizará exploraciones y se nos adelantarán.

-Sí, sí, lo sé…

-Pues ya sabes, aplícate, necesitamos ese minisubmarino. Cuando lo tengas avísame.

Twilight colgó de seguido, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, aunque en ese justo momento Rarity inquirió.

-¿Era Sunset?

-Sí, me sigue presionando. Mucho haz esto y haz lo otro, pero al final no mueve un dedo por ayudarnos, es increíble…

-Condenada chaquetera, si no fuera por ella no estaríamos metidas en todo este lío para empezar-masculló Applejack, con rabia.

-No nos pongamos a divagar ahora, no conseguiremos nada con eso-murmuró Twilight, cortándola rápidamente.

-Ya, vale, pero ¿Qué hacemos con lo del minisubmarino? Ayer di otra vuelta por el puerto pero no encontré nada, es imposible-argumentó Rainbow.

-Yo estuve mirando por sitios más apartados como Chumash pero no encontré nada…-murmuró Fluttershy, a media voz.

-Yo no pude hacer gran cosa porque he estado a tope en la tienda últimamente. Lo siento, chicas…

-No pasa nada, Pinkie.

Por su parte Twilight suspiró lacónicamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a pensar en voz alta.

-Vale, a ver, no nos pongamos nerviosas, quizás no hemos estado enfocando esto bien… voy a volver a buscar de nuevo en eyefind a ver qué encuentro.

-¿Otra? Será la enésima vez que busques…-murmuró Rainbow, hastiada.

-Sí, pero esta vez voy a afinar un poco más la búsqueda, igual así logro filtrar unos mejores resultados y eliminar un poco de ruido…

-¿Ruido? Si no eres para nada ruidosa, Twilight…-apuntó Pinkie, extrañada.

-No me refiero a esa clase de ruido, sino al ruido documental, cuando hay demasiada información no relevante que impera sobre la relevante, lo que hace que esta pase desapercibida, lo que es conocido como silencio documental.

-Ruido, silencio… no me entero de nada, Twilight-anunció Rainbow, ceñuda.

-Bueno, de algo ha tenido que servir cuatro años de carrera. A ver, voy a probar con… conseguir minisubmarino.

Los primeros resultados la remitieron directamente a varios portales y foros acerca de submarinismo, así como varias tiendas relacionadas, pero no era lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, un poco más abajo, llegó a ver un enlace que la llamó la atención, el cual llevaba directamente a una página web sobre activismo medioambiental en el estado de San Andreas. Extrañaba acerca de por qué la búsqueda remitía a una página así la estuvo leyendo atentamente hasta que finalmente encontró algo interesante.

-Vaya ¿y esto?

-¿Qué has visto?

-No me lo esperaba, pero parece que aquí hay un anuncio sobre un minisubmarino, os leo: ¿Te interesa conocer más acerca de la vida submarina y, al mismo tiempo, relajarte, disfrutar de la vida, y ver lo que este maravilloso estado te puede ofrecer sin que te intereses demasiado por ello? Antes conocido por ser un intento desesperado por limpiar la costa oeste, objetivo que ahora mismo está en parte conseguido, el muelle de búsquedas con sonar es justamente lo que andabas buscando. Ahora parcialmente reconvertido en un pequeño centro turístico en el que poder pasar el día con tu familia, ofrece todo tipo de servicios y actividades acuáticas para los amantes del deporte en alta mar, contando incluso con un minisubmarino alquilable a tiempo parcial. Interesados contactar con el propietario cuyo correo se detalla a continuación: michaelds(arroba). . Oh, dios mío, no me lo puedo creer.

-¡Uauh, sí que ha sido fácil! ¿No?-inquirió Rainbow, divertida.

-Vaya, querida, ¿cómo no lo has visto antes?

-No lo sé, el caso es que llegué a ver esta misma dirección un par de veces, pero nunca pensé que me redirigía aquí por eso mismo…

-¡Bueno, pero lo importante es que ahora tenemos un minisubmarino! ¡Manda un correo a esa dirección!-exclamó Pinkie, emocionada.

-Ah, sí, ahora mismo.

Rápidamente escribió una contestación y antes de mandarla la leyó en voz alta para que las demás la dieron el visto bueno, quedando tal que así:

 _Buenos días_

 _He visto su anuncio de alquiler de un minisubmarino y me gustaría contratar sus servicios ¿Cuáles son las tarifas y qué incluye el poder usarlo? Muchas gracias por su atención y espero su pronta respuesta._

 _Saludos._

Una vez mandada estuvieron esperando a una contestación, obteniendo una después de media hora, la cual rezaba lo siguiente.

 _Buenos días_

 _Siento el retraso, vi antes su correo pero no pude responder ya que estaba reunido. Acerca del minisubmarino puede usarlo para lo que usted quiera, la fauna y flora submarina es muy rica a este lado del estado, y si es usted un fan de la exploración bajo el agua será ideal. Sobre el precio depende sobre todo del tiempo, normalmente una hora suele estar en torno a los cien dólares, si quiere más tiempo puede ampliarlo, pero eso incluirá un aumento del precio, sin suplementos adicionales. Espero su respuesta acerca del asunto._

 _Saludos._

 _Michael De Santa_

 _Productor asociado_

 _Richards Majestic Productions_

-¿Una hora cien dólares? Sí que se estira el hombre ¿no?-inquirió en ese momento Rainbow.

-Sí, bueno, pero que esperábais, no deja de ser lo que es. Bueno, yo creo que con dos horas y media tendremos más que suficiente, no creo que nos lleve demasiado tiempo…

-En tal caso eso haría unos doscientos cincuenta dólares… ¡oh, ya sé, podemos poner un bote y así lo pagamos entre todas! ¿Qué me decís, chicas?-sugirió en ese momento Pinkie.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera opinar Rarity comentó al respecto.

-Oh, me parece una maravillosa idea, querida, aunque eso sí, propongo que Twilight quede exenta por razones más que justificadas.

-¿Qué? No, espera, eso no…

Sin embargo Rainbow se adelantó exclamando.

-¡Sin problema! Contad conmigo para contribuir a ello.

-Yo por mi parte estaré encantada de ayudar-añadió Fluttershy, algo cohibida.

-Bueno, yo lo tengo algo más complicado, pero intentaré compensártelo de alguna forma, Twilight-aseguró Applejack, algo apurada.

La aludida quiso decir algo, pero entonces Pinkie sacó de la nada un bote y las demás comenzaron a aportar; para entonces Twilight exclamó.

-¡Esperad un momento!

Eso hizo parar a las demás, las cuales la miraron con cara de circunstancia. Twilight fue a hablar, pero entonces Pinkie comentó.

-Oh, mira, ya están los doscientos cincuenta, supongo que eso responde a lo que fuera que quisieras decir ¿no es genial?

Ante eso la chica tan solo suspiró, murmurando de seguido.

-Sois unas expertas liantas… especialmente tú.

-Oh, ya lo sé, tontita-murmuró Pinkie, guiñándola un ojo.

-Estamos juntas en esto ¿recuerdas?-inquirió Rainbow, con gesto zalamero.

-Y no vamos a dejar que esto te dilapide así sin más, querida, ¿Qué clase de amigas seriamos si no lo hiciéramos?-argumentó Rarity con vehemencia.

-Me he pasado gran parte de mi vida ganando un dinero manchado de sangre, mejor darle un buen uso antes que tenerlo ahí sin más-murmuró Fluttershy secamente.

-Y ya sabes que siempre vamos a estar ahí, dulzura-añadió Applejack.

Ante todos sus argumentos esgrimidos Twilight no pudo hacer más que sonreír, al tiempo que susurraba con la voz tomada de la emoción.

-Sois todas estupendas…

El inminente abrazo grupal finalmente se consumó, haciendo todas una piña con Twilight en el medio. Tras ese gesto de cariño Twilight contestó al tal Michael De Santa para aceptar sus condiciones, indicándole además el tiempo, unas dos horas y media. Quedaron entonces ese mismo sábado a no más tardar a primera hora de la mañana para aprovechar la luz solar, y en cuanto estuvo todo preparado llamó a Sunset para avisarla.

-Está todo listo, tenemos minisubmarino.

-¿Ya? Estupendo, en ese caso podemos empezar mañana mismo, el equipo está ya preparado en la playa de Paleto para salir.

-Muy bien.

Durante el resto del día se estuvieron preparando a conciencia, sobre todo Twilight, Pinkie y Applejack, que eran las que se iban a sumergir, yendo a la playa para practicar un poco buceando cerca del extremo más profundo del muelle de Del Perro. Evidentemente eso no supliría para nada el hecho de que nunca habían hecho submarinismo, pero dado el poco tiempo del que disponían era mejor que nada. Mañana sería un gran día. Y debían estar preparadas.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

 **El golpe de Securoserv (2ª parte)**

-¿Estás lista, Rainbow?

-Sí, claro.

-Vale, repasemos el plan una vez más, queda poco para llegar a la ensenada de Paleto, por lo que te dejaré al lado del acceso al muelle para que recojas el minisubmarino. Una vez lo tengas…

-… me dirigiré al lugar usando las coordenadas, encontrándonos allí y preparándonos para la inmersión.

-Exacto, tras eso nos sumergiremos y nos dirigiremos directamente hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el pecio, el cual está situado a unos ciento veinte metros de distancia, no muy profundo por suerte. Tras eso…

-… vosotras buscareis el contenedor bueno, lo abriréis, sacareis lo que haya dentro y yo lo cargaré.

-Eso es, y finalmente emergeremos hasta la superficie y ya allí nos dirigiremos al norte, donde nos estará esperando Sunset para recoger lo que sea que haya que llevar.

-Lo sé, Twilight, lo sé, en serio, no te agobies tanto…

-Sí, está todo bastante claro de hecho, simplemente vamos a rescatar lo que queda del arsenal de un grupo paramilitar organizado de un barco hundido a unos cien metros de profundidad, no es gran cosa.

-Di que sí, Pinkie.

-Si es que te ahogas en un vaso de agua, cariño…

-Habla por ti, Rares, al menos tú y Fluttershy estaréis allí arriba tan tranquilas y campantes.

-Bueno, bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga, Jackie, al menos veremos cosas nuevas ¿no es eso genial?

-Pinkie tu forma de ver el mundo me fascina…

Aun a pesar de que habían repasado el plan un montón de veces, Twilight seguía recordándolo a quien fuera en caso de que no hubiese quedado del todo claro. En ese momento se encontraban atravesando el túnel que pasa bajo Fort Zancudo y quedaban menos de diez kilómetros para llegar a su destino. Iban todas en la camioneta surfer de Fluttershy, puesto que al ser seis pocos coches podían acomodar a todas en un mismo espacio, por lo que esa era la mejor opción, teniendo que improvisar varios asientos en la parte posterior de la camioneta.

Dado que Fluttershy no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que salieron de Los Santos, Rainbow decidió darla un poco de conversación para hacerla hablar.

-Hey, Fluttershy ¿dónde conseguiste esta tartana? Está claro que ha visto mejores días…

-Era de mi padre, me lo llevé conmigo cuando hui de él, por aquel entonces estaba decente, aunque los años no la han tratado muy bien, aparte de que no tengo mucha idea de mecánica…

-Ya veo, ya. Quizás en Los Santos Customs puedan hacer algo por ella…

Por su parte Fluttershy no dijo nada más y se centró en la carretera, ya que era ella quien conducía. Los siguientes kilómetros pasaron rápidamente, cruzando un poco más adelante el puente de Cassidy Creek hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto donde se situaba el muelle, justo delante del parque natural del monte Chiliad. Fluttershy se detuvo en el arcén y Rainbow bajó del coche, Twilight se dirigió a ella antes de irse.

-Vale, a partir de aquí sigues tú sola, nosotras iremos hasta Paleto a prepararnos, cuando llegues al lugar avísanos.

-Bien.

-¿Podemos pasarnos a saludar a mi hermana? ¡Por fa, por fa, así os la presento!-exclamó Pinkie en ese momento.

-Por última vez, Pinkie, no, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Jo…

La chica se despidió de ellas y las observó alejarse del lugar hasta que desaparecieron tras la siguiente curva en rasante; una vez sola Rainbow se preparó para cruzar la autopista, por suerte no había mucho tráfico a esas horas de la mañana, por lo que pudo pasar sin arriesgarse mucho.

Al otro lado de la carretera había un camino de tierra que llevaba hasta a una pequeña explanada que daba al mar donde había unos cuantos coches aparcados; en la esquina frontal había unas escaleras de madera que bajaban hasta el nivel inferior del acantilado, donde el **muelle de búsquedas son sonar** se encontraba, viéndolo desde arriba antes de bajar. Consistía en un alargado y ancho muelle junto a una pequeña casita situada en el extremo inferior del mismo, justo al lado de las escaleras. Había gente allí, sobre todo bañistas y familias que habían venido a pasar una agradable mañana de sábado, hasta había pescadores en el extremo superior del muelle.

Rainbow bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la casita de información, justo al lado de la entrada vio a un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo moreno, facciones algo desgastadas y barba de pocos días sin afeitar, de ojos claros y gesto duro. Vestía con un bañador de color beige y una camisa azul abierta. Se encontraba sentado en una mesa leyendo el periódico y tomando una cerveza junto a una mujer de su edad, de ojos igual de claros que él, pelo castaño liso y facciones algo más cuidadas. Vestía con un bikini rojo intenso.

-Oh, qué bien se está aquí, disfrutando de la naturaleza y lejos de la ciudad…

-Sí, esto es lo más parecido a lo que siempre quisimos cuando vinimos a vivir aquí, deberías considerarte afortunada, querida.

-Desde luego, aunque sería incluso mejor si me hubieras dicho que habías comprado este lugar, esposo mío…

-No surgió la oportunidad hasta que tú misma me lo comentaste, ya sabes, lo de la casa en la playa y todo eso. Esto es lo más parecido que puedo ofrecerte.

-Está bien, Michael, tan solo recuerda decírmelo antes de decidir nada ¿vale?

-Lo que tú digas, Amanda, mi amada esposa…

El ceño de Rainbow se frunció, pensando en una posibilidad, hasta que finalmente se acercó e inquirió.

-Perdonen, estoy buscando al dueño, un tal Michael De Santa…

-Soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-inquirió el aludido, dejando el periódico en la mesa y dirigiéndose a ella.

-Sí, he venido por lo del minisubmarino, una amiga estuvo hablando con usted recientemente…

-Ah, así que tú eres la del minisubmarino… vale, ven conmigo.

Rainbow siguió a Michael hasta el otro lado del muelle, junto a un pequeño acceso inferior estaba lo que habían estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo. Era pequeño, no más grande que un camión de tamaño medio, de color amarillo, y con una ventana con forma de burbuja donde se encontraba la cabina de mando, además de varias barras de sujeción, dos potentes focos y un propulsor pequeño pero potente adosado al propio timón.

-Ahí está, la esclusa de aire tiene autonomía para estar sumergido unas diez horas seguidas, aunque al haber contratado solo unas doras y media no será muy relevante, a no ser que asciendas y desciendas muy de seguido estando sumergida ya que usa el aire almacenado en los tanques para ello. En el caso de que se te acabe el oxígeno emerge de nuevo y el sistema recargará los tanques automáticamente-explicó Michael con todo detalle.

-Muy bien.

-Disfruta de las vistas, son bastante buenas…

Rainbow quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento dos voces se alzaron sobre ellos cerca de allí; un chico y una chica veinteañeros se encontraban subidos en una moto de agua discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¡Joder, Jimmy, no la zarandees tanto, me voy a caer!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que existan las olas, sujétate a mí!

-¡Eugh, no, paso, no has vuelto a hacer ejercicio desde la semana pasada y se nota!

-¡Ya estás volviendo a sacar mis defectos, Tracey, recuerda que yo también puedo decir muchas cosas sobre ti!

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Como… no sé, por ejemplo lo zorra que eres…

-¡Que te jodan! ¡Papá, Jimmy me ha llamado zorra!

-¡Ya basta, vosotros dos! ¿Es que no sois capaces de disfrutar de un agradable día de playa familiar propiciado por vuestro benevolente y poco inflexible padre? ¡Demostradme que sois capaces de llevaros bien!

-¡Es ella que sólo saber sacarme defectos!

-¡No, es él el que me insulta!

Ante eso Michael rodó los ojos, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-Oh, por todos los… mira, no te conozco de nada, pero te voy a dar un consejo: nunca tengas hijos.

-Descuide, nunca he tenido intención de tenerlos.

-Bien, sabia decisión, con eso ya demuestras ser una chica lista, no como la lerda de mi hija. En fin, lo dicho, que te diviertas.

-Gracias.

Tras eso Michael se retiró y la chica abordó el minisubmarino a través de la escotilla superior; una vez en la cabina de mandos arrancó el motor y se puso en movimiento hacia mar abierto.

Esa zona en concreto de la ensenada de Paleto se caracterizaba por ser bastante accidentada, llena de peñascos y riscos que sobresalían del agua, por lo que tuvo que pilotar con precaución, yendo a un ritmo más lento de lo normal. Una vez que pasó la zona accidentada encaró el mar abierto y aceleró, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste sumergido a poca distancia de la superficie mientras admiraba la inmensidad del océano pacífico.

La costa oeste siempre ha destacado por tener gran variedad de fauna y flora marina, propiciada sobre todo por sus aguas más o menos cálidas gracias a su cercanía con el ecuador. La corriente de San Andreas, la cual atravesaba toda su costa de norte a sur, también influía en ese aspecto, trayendo las aguas frías del ártico que se mezclaban con las más cálidas del sur, conformando un agua templada que tendía a ser cálida durante los veranos y mucho más fría durante los inviernos. Gracias a esto esa parte del pacifico era el hogar de muchas y muy variadas especies marinas, entre ellas multitud de peces de las más variadas categorías, así como delfines, los cuales vio saltando cerca de la superficie y rodeándola de vez en cuando, orcas nadando en la distancia, rayas y tortugas, entre muchas otras. En cuanto a flora se refería también era bastante amplia, destacando sobre todo la presencia de algas rojas y pardas decorando el fondo marino.

El minisubmarino no era precisamente rápido, pero con constancia y algo de paciencia el viaje se hacía más o menos llevadero, aunque no tanto como a Rainbow le hubiera gustado.

-Bof, ya podrían haber puesto una radio o un reproductor a esto, madre mía…-pensó la chica, algo aburrida.

Tuvo que tirar del reproductor de su propio móvil para aliviar parte del aburrimiento. Finalmente llegó al lugar siguiendo las coordenadas en el radar, aunque las demás ya estaban allí, viendo la quilla del dinghy desde donde estaba, además de la cuerda del ancla que lo mantenía sujeto, y emergiendo de seguido.

-Vale, os veo-indicó ella desde su pinganillo.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevamos esperando casi tres cuartos de hora!-exclamó en ese momento Applejack.

-Eh, oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que esto no vaya más rápido ¿vale? yo también me he aburrido de camino hacia aquí-argumentó ella.

-Vale, ya, tranquilidad, ahora que Rainbow ha llegado podemos empezar. ¿Listas, chicas?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight, ensutada en su traje de neopreno y cargando consigo su botella de oxígeno, además de las gafas especiales, el respirador y las aletas.

-Sí, supongo…-murmuró Applejack, con tono nervioso.

-¡Uuuh, genial, estoy tan nerviemocionada! ¿Y vosotras, y vosotras?-inquirió por su parte Pinkie.

Las tres se sentaron en los bordes de la lancha y tanto Rarity como Fluttershy se despidieron de ellas antes de que se sumergieran.

-Buena suerte, queridas.

-Me dais un poco de envidia… pero igualmente buena suerte.

Tras eso las tres se sumergieron tirándose de espaldas y empezaron a bucear moviendo las aletas para impulsarse; Twilight fue la primera en comunicarse con las demás.

-Muy bien, por lo que veo el minisubmarino tiene agarradores, por lo que podemos aprovecharlos. Comienza a sumergirte, Rainbow.

-Oído cocina.

Las tres se dirigieron hasta el aparato y se agarraron a él, al tiempo que este comenzaba a sumergirse hacia las profundidades. La inmersión fue lenta pero constante, al tiempo que una ristra de burbujas salía de la parte superior de los compresores junto a la escotilla. La luz del día se colaba a través del agua provocando un efecto curioso a la misma, como si fuera una densa cortina, dándola un aspecto de lo más vistoso.

-Vaya, menudas vistas…-murmuró Applejack, asombrada.

-Aún estamos cerca de la superficie, por lo que se ve bien, puede que la visión se oscurezca más abajo, ten preparadas las luces, Rainbow-indicó Twilight.

-Descuida.

Como bien dijo la chica la luz se fue apagando poco a poco conforme bajaban, al tiempo que muchos colores se iban diluyendo e imperando un tono mucho más frío y azulado. Pasaron al lado de varios bancos de peces, los cuales se alejaron en cuanto las vieron acercarse, lo que las permitió observarlos mucho mejor. Las cuatro chicas observaron fascinadas su alrededor.

-Uauh, es casi mágico…-murmuró Pinkie, extasiada.

-Sí, la verdad es que es bonito…-asintió Twilight con vehemencia.

-Vaya…-susurró Applejack, igual de encantada que Pinkie.

Al contrario que la luz, la presión iba aumentando poco a poco conforme iban descendiendo, notándolo las tres chicas que iban fuera del minisubmarino.

-Bof, la presión empieza a notarse…-comentó Applejack en ese momento.

-Sí, por ahora no es muy molesto ¿Qué indica el barómetro, Rainbow?-quiso saber Twilight.

-La presión es de una atmósfera y pico.

-No es muy excesivo, tenemos botellas de aire comprimido y los trajes adecuados, por lo que deberíamos estar bien. Aun así debemos vigilar bien nuestro estado, respirad lentamente y no os forcéis, dejad que el minisubmarino os lleve. ¿A cuanta profundidad estamos?

-Ciento veinte.

-Deberíamos llegar ya…

Al poco rato de decirlo comenzaron a avistar restos metálicos esparcidos por el lecho marino, lo que evidenciaba la cercanía del pecio; tras unos pocos minutos más finalmente llegaron al lugar, viendo el enorme barco dado la vuelta y con la quilla panza arriba. La superestructura estaba parcialmente destruida, donde tenía que estar el puente de mando ahora había un enorme y enmarañado amasijo de hierros, y lo mismo pasaba con la parte delantera de la proa, la cual se encontraba aplastada y prácticamente destrozada. El resto del cuerpo estaba más o menos intacto, aunque se podía notar las consecuencias del golpe en cuanto alcanzó el fondo. A su alrededor se extendía prácticamente la totalidad de la carga, con un montón de contenedores esparcidos por todo el fondo marino.

-Vale, ya estamos aquí, según la foto que me proporcionó Sunset buscamos un contenedor de color rojo oscuro, enciende las luces, Rainbow.

Los focos delanteros del minisubmarino se encendieron, alumbrando parte del lugar; la luz proveniente de arriba se encontraba algo apagada, por lo que se hacía de cierta forma necesario. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que había más de un contenedor de varios colores, cosa que Applejack remarcó rápidamente.

-Espera, aquí hay más de un contenedor rojo, ¿cómo sabremos cual es el bueno?

-Tranquilidad, el que buscamos tiene además el logo de Securoserv en él, un triángulo rojo con un ojo blanco en él.

Con esa nueva información estuvieron buscando dicho logo en los contenedores rojos con los que se encontraban, dejando que fuera Rainbow la que les acercara hasta ellos; estuvieron un buen rato buscando entre los tantos contenedores que allí había hasta que encontraron uno el cual estaba semi hundido en el lecho, probablemente debido al impacto tras la caída. En cuanto las luces lo enfocaron pudieron ver el logo en el costado que no estaba hundido.

-¡Ahí está!

-Bien, lo encontramos. Vayamos a abrirlo.

Las tres dejaron el minisubmarino y se acercaron al contenedor, observándolo en el proceso; la mitad de las puertas se encontraba hundida, pero la otra mitad no.

-Podemos abrir esta mitad si desenganchamos las bisagras de este lado-observó Twilight.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-inquirió Applejack.

-Tenemos el instrumental adecuado, pásame el soplete submarino, lo tengo a mi espalda.

Applejack hizo mano de él y se lo dio a Twilight, la cual empezó a soldar las juntas de las bisagras, las cuales por suerte no eran muy grandes; sólo con la superior tardó sus buenos minutos, mientras que Pinkie y Applejack se encargaban de la inferior. En un momento dado Twilight inquirió.

-¿Cómo vais, chicas?

-Ahí vamos, poco a poco, se está empezando a soltar.

-Bien… ¿y vosotras, como os sentís?

-Bien… más o menos.

-¿Seguras? Si os sentís mal por lo que sea decídmelo y volvemos arriba de inmediato.

-Sí, tranquila, estamos bien.

-Vale, recordad, respirad suavemente.

Los siguientes minutos condicionaron los resultados posteriores, aunque en un momento dado oyeron un sonido apagado que pareció reverberar por todo el lugar, deteniéndolas en seco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió Applejack, asustada.

-No ha sonado muy lejos-apuntó Pinkie.

-Sí, parece… esperad…

Por un momento no hubo nada, pero inmediatamente después lo volvieron a oír, pudiendo distinguir un agudo y hasta melódico sonido apagado resonando por toda la densidad del agua, casi inaudible. Miraron a su alrededor, extrañadas, pero en ese momento Rainbow comentó.

-Chicas… justo arriba.

Las demás alzaron la vista y entonces la vieron. Una solitaria pero ociosa ballena jorobada nadaba sobre el pecio, a escasos metros de donde estaban; su imponente y enorme figura se recortaba sobre el casco deformado del barco, el cual era mucho más grande, pero apenas se la podía comparar en ese sentido. Su panza blanca contrastaba con la parte superior de su cuerpo, algo más oscura. La ballena jorobada nadaba lánguidamente moviendo su enorme cola, al tiempo que ese sonido casi imperceptible volvía a reverberar, evidenciando que era ella la que lo emitía. Todas se quedaron extasiadas al verla, incluso Rainbow aprovechó e hizo todas las fotos posibles con su móvil para no perder ni un solo detalle.

En ese justo momento Rarity contactó con ellas desde la superficie.

-¿Cómo va todo por allí abajo, queridas?

-¡Os estáis perdiendo una visión increíble!-exclamó Pinkie.

-¿El qué, qué hay?

-¡Una ballena!

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Fluttershy sonó de improviso mascullando.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh, cielo santo, entonces debéis estar viendo un ejemplar de ballena jorobada, qué suerte, aquí en San Andreas hay un montón! ¡Qué envidia!

-Tranquila, Flutters, he sacado un montón de fotos, en cuanto volvamos te las enseño-la prometió Rainbow.

Estuvieron observando un rato más a la ballena, viéndola pasar, pero enseguida retomaron el trabajo, ya que no entraba dentro de sus planes permanecer mucho tiempo bajo el agua con las condiciones de presión atmosférica presente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, Rarity y Fluttershy vigilaban por si las moscas, aunque realmente no había nada que vigilar, salvo ellas no había nadie más en varios kilómetros a la redonda, y la costa se recortaba en la distancia desde donde se encontraban. La chica tímida se encontraba algo tristona, ya que la hubiera encantado ver a la ballena más de cerca.

-Oh, no pasa nada, cariño, Rainbow te ha prometido que te traería las fotos.

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo. Siempre he querido ver las ballenas más de cerca, tan solo he podido verlas desde la distancia.

-Bueno, quien sabe si más adelante podrás sumergirte tú también…

Ante eso la chica no dijo nada y hubo un breve silencio por parte de las dos, tan solo roto por el sonido de las olas, las cuales bamboleaban la lancha. En un momento dado Rarity comentó.

-Por lo que veo te gustan mucho los animales…

-Sí, me encantan, siempre he estado más en sintonía con ellos y con la naturaleza que con otras personas. De cierta forma era de esperar, después de todo no he hecho más que hacer cosas malas estando con otras personas, pero aun así me sigue pesando.

Ante eso Rarity la miró con cierta comprensión, hablando después.

-De cierta forma te comprendo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, después de todo nunca es fácil, y sé qué es lo que sientes. Después de todo a mí también me ha pasado.

Esa revelación cogió por sorpresa a Fluttershy, la cual miró a Rarity de cabo a rabo, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Entonces… ¿tú también has…?

La chica fue incapaz de seguir, pero aun así Rarity no lo tuvo en cuenta, comentando de seguido.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando era algo más joven. Mi padre me enseñó a disparar y a defenderme, siempre con el propósito de no tener que recurrir a ello salvo en caso estrictamente necesario. Un día ese caso me asaltó una noche, cuando volvía del centro, en forma de un matón de tres al cuarto; no supe si lo intentó por darle un golpe al cartel, o bien por simple diversión, pero yo me defendí sin dudar. Estuvo a punto de matarme, por lo que no me quedó otra. Sé muy bien lo duro que es apretar el gatillo, y nunca es fácil decidir cuándo quitarle la vida a una persona. Sin embargo son los momentos cuando no apretamos el gatillo lo que nos definen, y no al contrario. Esa es la ligera diferencia.

Las palabras de Rarity calaron hondo en la chica, la cual la miró con cierta admiración grabada en su rostro. Por su parte la reina de la droga la sonrió y ella la devolvió el gesto. Pero entonces vio algo tras ella que la cambió el gesto, cosa que Rarity enseguida vio.

-¿Qué pasa?

La chica se dio la vuelta y entonces vio una aleta dorsal nadando cerca de ellas, a pocos metros de distancia, y comprendiéndolo perfectamente.

-Oh, no… ¿hay tiburones aquí?

-Sí, el gran tiburón blanco de San Andreas, estuvo al borde de la extinción en estas costas en los años noventa, pero al final pudieron recuperar la especie y ha proliferado mucho desde entonces.

-Oh, no, no, ¿qué podemos hacer? Podría alcanzar a las demás…

Fluttershy miró a su alrededor, visiblemente preocupada, y entonces vio otra aleta dorsal no muy lejos de allí, habiendo entonces dos. Con esos dos tiburones rondando por esa zona en cuanto las chicas emergieran estarían en peligro de ser atacadas por ellos, por lo que decidió actuar. Su rostro dibujó un gesto decidido y se dirigió a Rarity.

-Recoge el ancla y prepárate para irnos.

-¿Qué, irnos? Pero…

-Tenemos que alejarles de aquí antes de que emerjan.

-Ya, pero ¿cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Antes de que Rarity pudiera decir nada más, Fluttershy cogió un cuchillo que formaba parte del equipo y se sentó junto a la borda, cortándose la mano izquierda y sacándola hacia afuera, la cual comenzó a sangrar profusamente. La chica contuvo como pudo un gemido de dolor, al tiempo que apretaba la mano, haciendo que la sangre cayera al agua. Rarity al principio se preocupó al verla cortándose la mano, pero entonces lo comprendió; miró hacia un lado y vio que los tiburones comenzaban a moverse mucho más deprisa.

-Vamos, arranca-masculló la chica.

Rarity obedeció y arrancó en cuanto el ancla emergió, saliendo la lancha disparada hacia el norte; la sangre de Fluttershy comenzó a formar un reguero en el agua, al tiempo que los tiburones comenzaban a seguirlo atraídos por su intenso olor. Por su parte la chica apretaba con fuerza los dientes y con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de ignorar el intenso dolor y centrándose más en ayudar a sus amigas. Miró hacia atrás y vio las dos aletas dorsales yendo tras ellas siguiendo el rastro que iba dejando.

Tras unos pocos minutos a toda marcha Fluttershy se dirigió a Rarity.

-¡Aquí, para aquí!

La lancha se detuvo y la chica siguió con la mano fuera de la misma, dejando que la sangre se amontonara; las aletas llegaron enseguida y comenzaron a rodearlas con expectación. Rarity, preocupada por la situación, comentó.

-Así está bien, querida, vámonos antes de nos ataquen, además, estás sangrando mucho.

-Espera un poco más, con suerte puede que atraigamos a otros tiburones cercanos y así podremos asegurar el perímetro.

Tras unos pocos minutos más ensangrentando el agua, la chica finalmente retiró la mano y Rarity la socorrió, aplicando presión sobre la herida mientras la vendaba. En un momento dado Fluttershy habló.

-Vámonos ya de aquí, en un momento esto estará infestado.

-Sí, será lo mejor ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, luego me mojo un poco con el agua del mar, eso ayudará.

Una vez que Fluttershy estuvo curada Rarity se puso a los mandos de nuevo y volvieron a la zona de inmersión, dejando atrás la sangre de la chica, la cual comenzó a atraer a más tiburones cercanos enseguida, aunque para entonces ellas ya se habían ido.

* * *

El abrir el contenedor tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, pero finalmente lograron desencajar la bisagra inferior entre todas y la puerta lateral se desprendió, pudiendo acceder al interior del contenedor. Allí encontraron una caja hermética bastante grande, casi del tamaño del minisubmarino, aunque no tan alta ni tan ancha en comparación. Entre las tres la sacaron de allí para poder engancharla en la parte inferior del minisubmarino usando varias correas que tenía adosadas.

-Mantente por encima, Rainbow, necesitamos espacio-indicó Twilight.

-Sí, descuida. ¿Cómo vais?

-Yo bien… ¿chicas?

-También bien, sin problemas-contestó Applejack.

-Vale ¿Pinkie?

La chica por un momento no contestó, cosa que preocupó enseguida a las demás, sobre todo a Rainbow; Applejack se acercó a ella y la zarandeó.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Pinkie! ¿¡Estás bien?!

Fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando la chica reaccionó, contestando con voz apagada.

-Ah, sí… no… no sé. Me siento… mareada…

Su contestación puso nerviosas a todas rápidamente, aunque Twilight trató de mantenerse tranquila en la medida de lo posible y transmitirla a las demás.

-No, no, tranquilas, no os pongáis nerviosas, seguid respirando lentamente. Pinkie, agárrate al minisubmarino, respira despacio y no te duermas. Applejack, ayúdame a terminar de sujetar esto, y Rainbow, prepárate para emerger.

-Vale.

Mientras la chica preparaba el minisubmarino, entre Twilight y Applejack terminaron de asegurar la caja y, una vez que estuvo enganchada, se agarraron al aparato y Twilight dio la señal.

-Vámonos, Rainbow.

-Oído cocina.

Al punto el minisubmarino comenzó a ascender mientras expulsaba aire por sus tubos inferiores, dejando atrás el pecio del Ocean Motion, el cual comenzó a difuminarse su gran figura en las turbias aguas del pacífico. El ascenso se sintió lento, y no era para menos, puesto que cargaba consigo una caja hermética además de a tres chicas agarradas a su armazón, aunque al menos la presión iba decreciendo conforme ascendían. Aun así Pinkie no parecía mejorar, sintiéndose aún mareada, cosa que preocupaba a las demás, aunque Twilight comentó al respecto.

-Era algo que le podía pasar a cualquiera de nosotras tres, estos trajes están diseñados para soportar grandes presiones pero hasta cierto punto, no hemos estado expuestas a una presión demasiado grande por fortuna, pero el problema es que el oxígeno respirado de la botella es devuelto en forma dióxido de carbono al espirar, y dado que a grandes presiones se concentra más y el traje transpira mucho menos, se da cierta descompensación que puede llegar a afectar negativamente al organismo. Hubiera sido mucho peor si nuestras botellas hubiesen sido de oxígeno a presión, ya que se expelería mucho más rápido, pero por suerte eran de oxígeno comprimido.

-Ya veo, por eso nos decías que respiráramos lentamente-observó Applejack.

-Exacto, para no generar tanto dióxido de carbono tan rápidamente.

-Twilight, para serte sincera no me entero de nada cuando te pones en plan técnica, pero si dices que Pinkie está en peligro, en ese caso me daré toda la prisa posible por ascender-argumentó Rainbow en ese momento.

Ante eso la aludida tan solo comentó.

-Gracias por tu franqueza, Rainbow.

Finalmente, y tras varios minutos más ascendiendo sin parar, alcanzaron la superficie y el viento y la luz del sol incidieron sobre ellas nada más salir del agua. Vieron a pocos metros de allí la lancha con Rarity y Fluttershy, la cual se acercó hasta ellas y las ayudaron a subir a las tres.

-¡Quitadla a Pinkie la máscara, las gafas y todo!-indicó Twilight mientras subía.

Entre todas descargaron a la chica y la recostaron en un lado de la lancha, al tiempo que Twilight se acercaba a ella y comprobaba su estado.

-Hey Pinkie ¿me oyes?

-Sí…-murmuró la chica, algo mareada.

-Vale ¿Cuántos dedos ves?-inquirió ella, mostrándola cuatro.

El ceño de la chica se frunció, tratando de enfocar bien, hasta que finalmente murmuró por lo bajo.

-Cuatro…

-Vale, se pondrá bien, por ahora solo necesita respirar aire limpio, acostadla. Respira hondo, Pinkie.

La chica obedeció diligentemente, cogiendo aire intensamente y expeliéndolo de igual forma para limpiar su organismo. Tras eso Twilight se dirigió a Rainbow, la cual había salido de la cabina y se encontraba justo encima de la parte superior del minisubmarino, junto a la escotilla abierta.

-¿Cómo está Pinkie?-inquirió la chica, con semblante preocupado.

-Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes, ahora nos dirigiremos al punto de extracción, llamaré en breve a Sunset. He pensado que para ir más rápido podríamos remolcarte, ya que he visto que es un poco lento.

-Sí, me vendría bien, la verdad. ¿Tenéis cuerdas por ahí?

-Sí, aquí tenemos un par.

Entre las dos ataron sendas cuerdas a la parte inferior de la lancha y a los agarraderos superiores del minisubmarino para remolcarlo. Una vez que estuvo todo listo llamó a Sunset.

-¿Sparkle?

-Tenemos el paquete ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

-Me encuentro a unas pocas millas de donde estáis hacia el norte, puedo veros ¿nos veis?

La chica alzó la vista y pudo ver la figura de un barco de tamaño medio con una grúa incorporada, no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-Sí, te veo.

-Vale, pues acercaos aquí, elevaremos el minisubmarino con la grúa.

-Bien.

Tras esa rápida conversación se pusieron en movimiento, arrastrando consigo el minisubmarino y yendo a una velocidad algo más lenta que de costumbre, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar enseguida. Durante el camino estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, viendo enseguida la mano vendada y ensangrentada de Fluttershy y preguntando al respecto.

-Oh, esto ha sido para alejar a unos tiburones que había rondando por aquí…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡En serio te cortaste la mano solo por eso?!

-Pues claro, no podía dejar que os hicieran daño, pero tampoco quería hacerles daño a ellos, por lo que opté por algo más rápido…

-Vaya, Fluttershy, eso ha sido muy temerario por tu parte…

-¿Verdad que sí? la cierto es que ha sido muy valiente-la alabó Rarity.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto…-murmuró la aludida, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ha sido increíble! Eres asombrosa, Flutters-asintió Rainbow.

Ante todos esos halagos la chica tan solo sonrió, contenta y feliz por ser reconocida de esa forma. Tras unos pocos minutos de travesía finalmente llegaron hasta el barco-grúa, desatando las cuerdas para que la grúa pudiera alzar el minisubmarino. Para la lancha lanzaron un cabo para que no se alejara y tras eso las lanzaron una escala para que pudieran subir.

-Buen trabajo, lo habéis conseguido, lo cierto es que me dejáis impresionada-admitió Sunset, mientras que varios hombres de la tripulación manipulaban la caja.

-Sí, bueno, por suerte no hemos sufrido complicaciones, aunque Pinkie ha acabado un poco mareada debido a la presión.

-Ya… ¿está bien?

-Sí, sí lo está…

Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero en cuanto lo hizo no tardó casi nada en recalcarlo, ciertamente chocada.

-Espera… ¿te has preocupado por nosotras?

Esa frase golpeó en toda la cara, la cual no supo muy bien qué contestar al respecto, aunque al final murmuró atropelladamente.

-Bueno, sí ¿y qué si lo hago? Después de todo os necesito a todas en forma para el próximo golpe…

Por su parte Twilight no dijo nada, mirando fijamente a Sunset y pensando en posibilidades remotas, pero finalmente lo dejó estar y se dirigió a las demás para ver cómo estaba Pinkie. Por su parte la pelirroja tan solo esbozó un extrañado gesto y fue a atender sus propias cosas.

Todas las chicas se estuvieron relajando un poco mientras los hombres de Sunset trabajaban, para entonces Pinkie ya se encontraba mucho mejor, con su organismo limpio, aunque aún se sentía un pelín mareada. Fluttershy se acercó a la barandilla y contempló la inmensidad del pacífico, al tiempo que las costas de San Andreas se recortaban en la distancia. Por suerte todo había salido bien aun a pesar del inconveniente de los tiburones, por lo que se podía decir que todo había salido estupendamente.

Sin embargo en un momento dado llegó a ver recortándose en la distancia las figuras de varias lanchas acercándose rápidamente hacia ellas desde el sur; al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero en cuanto vio que eran más de tres enseguida se preocupó, ya que iban todas muy juntas. Algo inquieta se dirigió a las demás para avisarlas.

-Esto… chicas, no sé por qué, pero hay un montón de lanchas dirigiéndose hacia aquí…

Twilight al verlas las estuvo observando con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a sentir una incipiente sensación de emergencia que iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba. Las lanchas avanzaban a gran velocidad, en poco menos de quince minutos las habrían alcanzado del todo.

-¿Quiénes son?-inquirió en ese momento Rarity, acercándose.

-No lo sé, pero me dan muy mala espina. Será mejor que avise a Sunset. ¡Sunset!

Al poco rato la aludida se presentó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esas lanchas de allí que se acercan a todo trapo, eso pasa.

Ante eso la chica reaccionó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo mano de unos binoculares, observando con detenimiento la situación. Al cabo de unos breves segundos masculló.

-Mierda…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no ha colado, eso pasa.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Quiénes son?

-¡Merryweather! ¡Aquí se va a liar parda, preparaos para atacar, vamos, vamos!

Aún algo confusa por lo que sucedía, Twilight bajó un momento a la lancha para coger las armas, las cuales estaban bajo los asientos junto a una mochila, donde estaba guardada la munición. Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy se armaron rápidamente, al tiempo que el resto de la tripulación y la propia Sunset también lo hizo, listos para defenderse.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Sunset?-inquirió Twilight en un momento dado.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, Merryweather!

-¡Sí, vale, lo que quiero decir es qué están haciendo aquí! ¿No se suponía que habían perdido la licencia para operar en suelo estadounidense?

-¡Así es, pero el caso es que no estamos en suelo estadounidense!

Fue entonces cuando Twilight lo comprendió, ya que estaban al menos a unas quinientas millas de distancia de la costa, siendo el límite de doscientas millas de zona económica exclusiva para cada país. Por lo que, a efectos prácticos, realmente no estaban en suelo estadounidense sino en aguas internacionales, por lo que podían pulular por allí sin ningún tipo de consecuencias.

-Oh, no… ¿y por qué están aquí?

-¡Pues porque evidentemente no ha colado el intento de encasquetarle la culpa a Securoserv! ¡Hay que librarse de ellos, preparaos, esos guerrilleros no se andan con chiquitas!

En poco menos de cinco minutos los tuvieron prácticamente encima y comenzaron a disparar desde las lanchas; tanto ellas como Sunset y el resto de la tripulación del barco comenzaron a disparar y en menos de un segundo se armó la marimorena. Dado que Rainbow tan solo pudo conseguir tres armas las demás se quedaron rezagadas para evitar salir dañadas, dejando el tiroteo a las más experimentadas. Las armas tronaban y las balas silbaban, al tiempo que las primeras lanchas comenzaban a reventar, pero en su lugar siguieron viniendo más en un goteo que no hizo más que empezar. Tanto Sunset como Rarity y Twilight se cubrían tras la barandilla de cubierta, mientras que Fluttershy se replegó hacia la cubierta superior para disparar desde allí y tener un mayor rango, precisamente su especialidad. Haciendo gala de una puntería de lo más precisa, iba frenando las lanchas que venían de lejos, mientras que las demás junto con el resto de la tripulación se encargaban de frenar los que más se acercaban.

Sin embargo Rainbow se mostraba un tanto molesta por no poder ayudar, quedándose relegada a tan solo observar.

-Maldita sea, debí coger toda la remesa aunque luego me llamasen la atención…

-No te apures, dulzura, después de todo tenemos que cuidar de Pinkie, aún no se siente del todo bien-la recordó Applejack.

La chica quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento oyeron unos pasos tras ellas y, en cuanto se dieron la vuelta, vieron a un soldado de Merryweather apuntándolas con una pistola semiautomática; Rainbow actuó de seguido y se echó sobre él en una improvisada carga arriesgada, placándole de seguido y haciéndole soltar el arma, la cual cogió Applejack. El soldado trató de golpearla como respuesta, pero Rainbow se agachó a tiempo y luego contraatacó asestándole un izquierdazo, para luego rematar con un gancho hacia arriba con el puño derecho, lanzándole hacia atrás de golpe. El soldado impactó contra la barandilla y salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo al agua en el proceso; pero entonces de un cabo apareció otro soldado armado con una ametralladora de combate y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Se acabó lo que se daba, payasos, os vais a arrepentir, nadie más robará a Merryweather!-masculló, dirigiéndose a ellas.

Echando el resto Rainbow le encaró y trató de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero el guerrillero la esquivó con facilidad y acto seguido la asestó un duro culatazo que la hizo caer al suelo con una visible brecha en la frente.

-¡No, Dash!-exclamó Applejack.

-¡Dashie!-hizo lo propio Pinkie.

-¡Di adiós!-masculló por su parte el guerrillero, apuntándola al pecho.

Sin embargo, y antes de que llegara a disparar, Applejack no se lo pensó en ningún instante y le disparó con su nueva conseguida pistola semiautomática, muy parecida, sino igual, a la que ya tenía. El soldado se tambaleó hacia atrás, soltando su potente arma seriamente herido, tropezándose con la barandilla y cayendo al agua junto con su compañero. Una vez que pasó el peligro las dos se acercaron a Rainbow, la cual se levantó atropelladamente con la cara ensangrentada.

-¿¡Estás bien, Dash?!

-Sí, sí, solo es un rasguño…

-¿¡Un rasguño?! ¡Te han dejado la cara hecha un cristo!

Antes de que la aludida dijera algo una voz se alzó sobre la algarabía, al tiempo que se comenzaba a oír un ruido de aspas acercándose en la distancia.

-¡Helicóptero a las seis en punto, es un **buzzard** , agachaos!

Acto seguido una intensa balacera peinó casi toda la cubierta, al tiempo que Rainbow, Pinkie y Applejack se echaban al suelo. En cuanto la refriega cesó levantaron la vista y vieron a un helicóptero ligero de ataque cargando otra andanada; Pinkie miró al aparato, a los tipos que les acechaban, y a la herida que Rainbow había recibido. Fue entonces cuando esbozó por primera vez en su vida un gesto de ira y, sin mediar palabra, tomó la ametralladora de combate, apuntó hacia el helicóptero y antes de disparar musitó.

-Nadie hace daño a mis amigas.

Al segundo siguiente comenzó a disparar y la ametralladora rugió, al tiempo que las balas silbaban en el aire e impactaban sobre la carrocería del helicóptero, dañándolo sistemáticamente. El piloto se dio cuenta de que estaba expuesto y viró hacia un lado para evitar salir más dañado, pero entonces Fluttershy aprovechó ese instante para apuntar y disparar para aprovechar el movimiento y la acción del viento. Tan solo necesitó una bala, dando justo en el blanco. El piloto se derrumbó sobre la palanca de mando y el aparato de desestabilizó, dando un bandazo hacia abajo y cayendo en picado sobre varias lanchas que, en ese momento, habían llegado a modo de refuerzos. La explosión resultante fue tremenda, al tiempo que las lanchas también reventaban y esparcían sus restos en el agua.

Tras esa última explosión sobrevino la calma más absoluta, cesando los disparos y tan solo oyéndose las olas chocando contra la borda del barco. Pinkie soltó el arma y se abrazó a sí misma, con la vista fija en el suelo, al tiempo que Applejack la sostenía.

-Ya, ya está, dulzura, ya ha pasado, tranquila…

Ante eso la chica tan solo se abrazó a ella y respiró entrecortadamente, al tiempo que Rainbow también trataba de tranquilizarla. Twilight se presentó al poco rato.

-¿¡Estáis todas bien?!

-Sí, estamos bien…

-¡Estás sangrando, Rainbow!

-¡No es nada, solo ha sido un culatazo, estoy bien!

-¿Bien? ¿Y qué la pasa a Pinkie?

-¿Viste la ráfaga que peinó el helicóptero?

-Sí…

-Fue ella.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a Twilight, que no se esperaba para nada semejante revelación, y trató de tranquilizarla ella también. Las demás se reunieron y Sunset también, la cual aprovechó para mediar en la situación.

-Vale, parece que ya no hay más, pero por precaución nos vamos a retirar ya, tenemos el paquete, por lo que devolveremos el minisubmarino al agua.

Eso hizo recordar cierto detalle a Rainbow, la cual comentó.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Cómo está?

-Intacto, por increíble que parezca.

-Uauh, menos mal… iré a devolverlo.

-Vale, vosotras dirigíos a la costa, tenéis un vehículo de huida en la playa de Paleto junto al muelle, usad ese para no levantar sospechas y volveos a la ciudad con él, creo que no hace falta decir que tendréis que pasar desapercibidas por un tiempo…

-Sí, descuida. Iremos a recogerte al muelle-añadió Twilight, dirigiéndose a Rainbow.

-Vale.

A partir de ahí todas actuaron con celeridad, Rainbow se volvió a meter en el minisubmarino tras tratarse rápidamente la herida de la frente y la bajaron al agua, sumergiéndose de seguido y dirigiéndose hacia el sur. Las demás regresaron a su lancha y se dirigieron hacia la costa a toda velocidad, dejando atrás el barco, el cual también se puso en movimiento rápidamente.

El regreso a la costa transcurrió en un denso silencio, tan solo roto por el ruido de la lancha chocando contra las olas; Pinkie siguió un poco alterada, pero poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, aunque en todo momento se quedó inusitadamente callada, lo cual preocupó un poco a las demás.

Finalmente llegaron a la playa de Paleto tras casi media hora de travesía, embarrancando la lancha en la arena; junto al muelle vieron entonces una autocaravana **Camper**.

-Debe ser esa, bien pensado, siendo seis no cabríamos en cualquier cosa-observó Twilight.

Tanto ella como Applejack y Pinkie se metieron dentro para cambiarse y quitarse los trajes de buceo, guardándolos en el armario y vistiéndose con sus ropas normales; tras eso Twilight ocupó el asiento del conductor con Rarity como copiloto mientras que las demás se acomodaban detrás, al tiempo que arrancaba y dejaban atrás el pueblo para volver a Los Santos.

-Bueno pues ya está, golpe dado, otro más-suspiró Rarity.

-Sí, aún me cuesta creer que hayamos podido sumergirnos a esa profundidad sin mayores problemas-apuntó Applejack.

-Muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal, pero por suerte no fue a peor. Al menos Pinkie se ha recuperado ¿no?-inquirió Twilight, mirando hacia atrás.

-De eso probablemente sí, aunque de lo otro ya no estoy tan segura, dulzura.

Y es que la chica permanecía disonantemente callada, sentada en la cama del fondo junto al baño sin decir ni una sola palabra; preocupada por ella Fluttershy se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano y mirándola atentamente. Pinkie la miró y entonces, en un momento dado, habló.

-Es a esto lo que te referías aquella vez ¿no?

Fluttershy no dijo nada, entendiendo enseguida a lo que se refería y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza; Pinkie miró al suelo con un gesto difícil de discernir, pero entonces la tímida chica se pronunció.

-Es duro, lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero piensa que, si no hubiera sido por ti, probablemente no hubiera tenido un ángulo óptimo para derribar al helicóptero, así que de cierta forma me ayudaste y, al mismo tiempo, nos ayudaste a todas. No voy a quitar hierro al asunto, después de todo es lo que es, pero si algo he aprendido de todo esto es que hacemos lo que hacemos para sobrevivir, no porque queremos o por pura diversión. Después de todo, son los momentos cuando no apretamos el gatillo lo que nos definen, y no al contrario.

Las palabras de la chica hicieron reaccionar a Pinkie, la cual, tras sopesarlas bien en su cabeza, finalmente aceptó el hecho en sí, regresando entonces su sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba y dando un gran abrazo a Fluttershy, la cual se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza que ella. Rarity las observó esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

En cuanto llegaron a la curva al lado del muelle Twilight se hizo a un lado, viendo a Rainbow apoyada en una valla de madera cercana; esta al verlas en la autocaravana se acercó a ellas e inquirió.

-¿Y esto?

-El vehículo de huida. Sube, anda-la indicó Rarity.

Rainbow abordó la autocaravana y se sentó con las demás, informándolas de la devolución del minisubmarino.

-Bueno, pues ya está, he pagado al tal De Santa, se ha puesto un poco metiche en cuanto me ha visto la brecha, pero al menos he podido excusarla, más o menos.

-Vale, pues con eso el golpe sí que está cerrado, nos volvemos a Los Santos, y recordad, ahora toca pasar desapercibidas un par de días, así que no hagáis nada relevante-recordó Twilight.

-Je, sí, ya, como si todo lo que hiciéramos fuera relevante, como lo de hoy-murmuró Rainbow, cínica.

-¡Dashie!-exclamó entonces Pinkie, abrazándola.

-¡Pinkie! Hey ¿estás bien?

-¡Sí, perfectamente, ahora sí! ¡Vamos a celebrar nuestro nuevo éxito, pon Non-Stop-Pop FM, Twi, me encanta esa emisora!-exclamó la chica, sacando varias cervezas de la nevera y repartiéndolas, aunque las únicas que no bebieron fueron Twilight, que estaba conduciendo, y Fluttershy, que directamente no bebía, aunque no dijo que no a un refresco de piña.

El ambiente se relajó y se volvió más distendido, al tiempo que por todo el habitáculo comenzaba a sonar _Lady hear me tonight_ de Modjo. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que todo lo demás dejó de existir, no había nada, ni barcos hundidos, ni paquetes, ni minisubmarinos ni guerrilleros queriendo matarlas. Tan solo estaban ellas compartiendo unas cervezas y hablando de todo un poco, Rainbow también aprovechó para enseñar a Fluttershy las fotos de la ballena jorobada. Twilight las observó por el retrovisor, llegando a esbozar una sonrisa. Al menos estaban todas bien, eso era lo importante.

La autocaravana siguió rodando por la autopista de Great Ocean en dirección a Los Santos, quedando aún un buen trecho de viaje por delante. Un radiante sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, alumbrando San Andreas.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo golpe de Crónicas de Los Santos! como bien dije en el anterior capítulo, este golpe en concreto no lo tenía planeado como tal, pero aun así me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado, puesto que como habréis podido comprobar, ha servido para introducir a Fluttershy en el grupo de forma más natural y no tan abrupta. Como la última vez al final acabé dividiendo en dos partes el anterior golpe, ya que me quedaba demasiado largo en una sola, cosa que algunos me apuntasteis, al final decidí hacer lo mismo con este pero desde el principio, para que no fuera tan pesado. Por otro lado me ha permitido hacer que Michael, uno de los protagonistas de GTA V, haga su correspondiente cameo, contribuyendo de cierta forma a la trama sin apenas ser consciente de ello; era algo que quería hacer, aunque no estaba del todo seguro cómo hacerlo, por lo que el golpe en si ha ayudado mucho. Dentro del juego, el muelle de búsquedas con sonar es una propiedad que puede ser comprada por uno de los tres protagonistas, por lo que he aprovechado para usar este detalle en concreto y reflejarlo en la trama. Ahora sólo falta que aparezca Franklin, el cual también aparecerá en su correspondiente cameo de una forma muy parecida a la de Michael. Ahora hablemos del golpe en sí.

Es muy posible que el detalle de la presión y los efectos de la misma sobre las chicas no sean tan realistas y precisos, he tratado por todos los medios de darle un mínimo de sentido informándome al respecto, pero si hay alguien por aquí que entienda de estas cosas es muy posible que pille algún sinsentido aquí y allá, ya que, como os digo, no me ha salido tan realista. Pero bueno, no deja de ser ciencia ficción después de todo, así que un poco de margen en ese sentido no está tan mal. En cuanto al golpe en sí y todo lo que ha supuesto me ha servido además para desarrollar, no sólo a Fluttershy, sino a Pinkie y a Twilight también, incluso a Sunset, la cual tendrá un particular y muy enfocado desarrollo que se irá reflejando conforme vaya avanzando la trama. También me ha servido para aprovechar el fondo marino, ya que en el juego es un escenario más, teniendo multitud de detalles de lo más interesantes, además de sus propios peligros, como son los tiburones.

En cuanto al siguiente golpe se dará enseguida, aunque antes habrá un capítulo de inflexión ya que, después de todo, necesitan pasar desapercibidas un tiempecillo. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!

PD. He visto que, como de costumbre, el puto sitio ha truncado el correo de Michael, he intentado corregirlo pero con puntos de por medio es imposible, y en cuanto detecta la arroba directamente lo elimina, así que se va a tener que quedar así. Queda fatal, pero no hay otra.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

 **Luces y sombras**

Fluttershy respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire puro del condado de Blaine la envolviera y sintiéndose mucho mejor; y es que no había ni punto de comparación entre el aire limpio de la américa rural y el aire sucio y cargado de Los Santos. Esa era quizás una de las tantas razones por la que no la gustaba esa ciudad, aparte de las más evidentes.

Si no fuera porque había demasiada gente viviendo allí, al menos para los estándares de Fluttershy, probablemente viviría en Paleto Bay, sin embargo era un pueblo demasiado grande para ella y prefería la tranquilidad y la quietud que sólo el monte Gordo la podría proporcionar a ese lado de San Andreas. Sin embargo no estaba allí por puro placer, ya que había venido únicamente a recoger su furgoneta, la cual dejó aparcada junto a la playa el otro día durante la consecución del golpe, ya que no se la pudo llevar consigo al tener que salir de allí en el coche de huida.

Se dirigió directamente hasta un camino de tierra que bordeaba la playa y que llevaba directamente hacia el acceso al muelle, viéndola aparcada justo al lado de una caseta de madera; usando las llaves abrió la puerta y fue a arrancar el motor, el cual renqueó durante unos buenos segundos, sin lograr llegar a encenderlo.

-Agh… venga, arranca…-masculló la chica, contrariada.

Y es que, después de todo ese tiempo, esa furgoneta no estaba tan fina como antes y el motor tendía a fallar en ocasiones, aunque por suerte nunca la había dejado tirada. Lo intentó de nuevo con los mismos resultados, aunque a la tercera fue la vencida y finalmente arrancó. El motor ronroneó dejadamente, sonando al ralentí como si estuviera agitando tornillos en su interior en vez de gasolina,

-Bof, qué mal suena, quizás si le vendría bien una revisión en el taller-pensó la chica, recordando lo que la propia Rainbow la comentó.

Nada más arrancar la chica se puso en movimiento enseguida para volver a Los Santos, prefiriendo esta vez ir por el lado este del estado, ya que en comparación con la autopista de Great Ocean, la autopista de Señora era algo más corta y hacía llegar mucho antes a la ciudad, habiendo una diferencia de casi una hora de tiempo. No tenía mucha prisa, pero sin su furgoneta la ciudad se la hacía aún más grande de lo que ya era a pie, algo que la ponía particularmente nerviosa, por lo que prefirió quitarse de encima el recado cuanto antes. Atravesó todo el pueblo por el tramo de autopista que lo atravesaba de este a oeste y salió del mismo por el este, de camino hacia Los Santos.

Para no aburrirse mucho decidió encender la radio, comenzando a sonar su emisora favorita, WorldWide FM, y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que sólo la música chillwave y del mundo podía proporcionar, al menos a alguien como ella.

-Buenos días, San Andreas ¿qué tal estás, has dormido bien? Déjame que te ayude a despertarte como es debido con los ritmos más pausados y diversos del mundo, soy Gilles Peterson trayéndote sólo lo mejor y más tranquilo. Esto es Cashmere Cat con su tema _Mirror Maru_. Relax.

Al punto unos ritmos relajantes comenzaron a sonar, ayudándola a sentirse un poco mejor y evadiéndose de la realidad mientras conducía; nada más salir del pueblo vio la imponente figura del monte Chiliad elevándose abruptamente a su derecha, mientras que a mano izquierda la grande playa de Procopio se extendía en la parte más norteña del estado. Sin embargo, de golpe y porrazo la furgoneta dio un bandazo hacia la derecha, al tiempo que se oía una ligera detonación afuera y un continuo chirrido, como de algo metálico rozando sobre el asfalto.

-¡Oh, no!-masculló entonces la chica, contra volanteando para no pegársela.

En cuanto pudo controlar la furgoneta la apartó y paró en el arcén derecho, bajando un momento para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡Oh, vaya, qué mal, he pinchado!

Y es que la rueda derecha superior se encontraba pinchada, con la llanta y el tapacubos expuesto y algo rallado por la fricción contra el suelo. No era nada de lo que preocuparse al menos si tuviera rueda de repuesto, lo malo era que no tenía, puesto que la quitó en su día de la parte posterior de la furgoneta para aprovechar mejor el espacio, ya que nunca pensó que fuera a necesitarla. Y en ese mismo instante fue cuando más lo lamentó.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo o alguien que la pudiera ayudar, y entonces lo vio. Un poco más adelante había un acceso a un pequeño túnel a través de un camino de tierra, junto a la entrada había unas cuantas pancartas y carteles anti capitalistas reivindicativos, al acercarse pudo ver mejor el que estaba colocado justo encima de la boca del túnel, en el cual se podía leer: **Dignity Village**. Extrañada cruzó el túnel y se encontró con algo que no esperaba encontrar en un lugar como ese.

A su alrededor se levantaba una especie de campamento improvisado con bastantes tiendas de campaña, varias lonas, un pequeño granero junto a un silo, entre otras pocas cosas. A mano izquierda, y pasado un pequeño puente de madera que salvaba un riachuelo seco, estaba la única construcción decente en todo el campamento, la cual constaba de una pequeña casa de una sola planta junto a una caravana aparcada y un pequeño almacén de madera. La gente que allí había eran en su gran mayoría vagabundos y familias con niños, viviendo en la más absoluta y marginal pobreza. Fluttershy se quedó impactada, aunque en ese mismo momento un hombre de edad algo avanzada y aspecto paupérrimo la vio y se acercó a ella, al tiempo que la espetaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí, señorita? ¿Acaso ha venido a echarnos, esclava del capitalismo?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, para nada, yo solo quería…

-Ya, claro, eso es lo que dicen todos. Seguro que no es más que una sucia y rastrera agente del gobierno que nos quiere quitar lo poco que nos queda, hija del dinero, sirvienta del poder…

-No, de verdad, yo solo quería…

Sin embargo, antes de que el vagabundo fuera a decir nada más, una voz familiar surgió de improviso que hizo saltar el corazón de la chica.

-¿Flutters?

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron de par en par al ver a la chica, mascullando de seguido.

-Huggie…

El vagabundo se dio la vuelta y, al verla, inquirió.

-¿La conoce, señorita Hugger? ¿No es ninguna agente del gobierno?

-No, no. Señor Bennet, precisan ayuda junto al granero, vaya a ver qué necesitan.

El anciano señor Bennet se fue de allí cojeando y murmurando incoherencias varias entre dientes. Una vez solas Fluttershy fue la primera en moverse, echándose sobre ella y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-Huggie… oh, Huggie…

-Flutters, me alegro tanto de volver a verte… fui a verte un día pero tu casa estaba desierta, no estabas…

-Sí, es que ahora estoy en Los Santos…

-¿Por qué, qué estás haciendo en esa ciudad de silicona? ¿Qué te ocurre, Shy? Noto tu aura muy difuminada…

La chica abrió la boca para hablar, pero por un momento no supo muy bien qué decir y sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Tree Hugger la miró con gesto preocupado, cogiéndola de las manos, hasta que finalmente Fluttershy adquirió la suficiente fuerza, decidiéndose a contar la verdad, al menos en parte.

-Verás, Huggie, yo… no siempre he sido buena persona. He hecho cosas malas, muy malas, pero aun a pesar de que he intentado dejar mi pasado atrás y olvidarme de todo no es tan sencillo. Ahora estoy atada de pies y manos y no puedo hacer nada. Tengo cuentas pendientes que saldar. Y por ahora no puedo volver.

Esas palabras hicieron comprender a Tree Hugger, al menos en parte, al tiempo que Fluttershy cerraba los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Aun así la chica se acercó a ella y la secó las lágrimas, al tiempo que decía.

-Oh, Shy, siempre has sido tan esquiva… no estás sola, si tienes problemas déjame ayudarte…

-¡No! ¡No, no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso, tengo que protegerte!

-Pero Shy…

-¡He sufrido mucho, y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, ni que te suceda nada! Además, si te pasara algo, yo… yo…

El simple hecho de imaginárselo era demasiado para ella, abrazándola con fuerza y llorando en su hombro. Tree Hugger trató de calmarla en todo momento, susurrando suaves y cariñosas palabras al oído al tiempo que la mecía el pelo. Finalmente Fluttershy logró sobreponerse y miró a la chica con gesto triste, pero ella aun así la dedicó una dulce sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa igual de dulce o más.

Tras eso Tree Hugger la estuvo enseñando el campamento, al tiempo que la iba explicando un poco qué era lo que hacía allí.

-Desde que me fui del desierto por recomendación tuya, he estado ayudando en todo lo que he podido, tanto física como espiritualmente, pero sobre todo espiritualmente. La gente aquí no tiene casi nada, pero yo lleno ese vacío con meditación y mucho trabajo de auras y chakras. Gracias a mi lo sobrellevan mejor.

-Oh, Huggie, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma chica buena y pacífica de siempre. Ayudar a esta podre gente aun a pesar de tus propias limitaciones es algo tan noble… eres maravillosa.

-No, tan solo soy un alma más que tan solo quiere ver felices a los demás, yo comparto mi energía con todo aquel que la necesite. Tú sí que eres una chica maravillosa, Flutters.

Ante eso la aludida tan solo miró a un lado, recordando todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento y comentando de seguido.

-No soy tan maravillosa como tú crees. He cometido muchos errores, no he hecho más que hacer daño a otras personas por dinero. En realidad soy una persona horrible…

Tree Hugger se paró y miró de arriba abajo a la chica, quedándose pensativa por un momento hasta que finalmente se pronunció.

-Todos cometemos errores, Flutters, lo creas o no yo también he cometido muchos a lo largo de toda mi vida. Pero de algo que nunca me arrepentiré es de haber salido de San Fierro, puesto que eso me permitió conocerte, y al hacerlo todo se transformó. Da igual tu pasado, o lo que hiciste, lo que de verdad importa es quien eres y lo que quieres hacer a partir de ahora.

-El problema es que no hay alternativa para mí, Huggie, tengo que hacer esto si lo que quiero es protegerte. He de volver a Los Santos.

Ante eso la chica se quedó un tanto decepcionada, mirando al suelo con gesto lejano, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y, en cuanto los abrió, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te juzgaré. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? No, eso se lo dejo a las fuerzas cósmicas. Pero recuerda, Flutters, tú no eres mala persona, eso es algo que sé muy bien. Eres buena y compasiva, amiga de la naturaleza y los animales, con un aura pura y única. Y toda una belleza.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron sonrojar al extremo a la chica, escondiendo su cara tras su pelo y bajando la mirada, visiblemente avergonzada. Aun así Tree Hugger la levantó cogiéndola de la barbilla y la sonrió, comentando de seguido.

-No te avergüences, después de todo es cierto, eres una chica preciosa. Aunque a decir verdad no fue eso lo que más me enamoró de ti.

-Agh, para ya…

Ante eso la chica se rió, divertida, y la dio un fugaz pero intenso beso en cuanto se aseguró que nadie más miraba. Sentir sus labios contra los suyos después de tanto tiempo hizo que el corazón de Fluttershy botara de golpe, haciéndola sentir mucho mejor y notando cómo los más recientes acontecimientos se diluían en su mente, liberándola momentáneamente de tan pesada carga.

En cuanto se separaron todo regresó a la normalidad, para decepción de la chica, ya que incluso ella sabía que todo lo bueno se acababa tarde o temprano.

-Pero bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí, eso sí?-quiso saber entonces ella.

La explicó entonces qué era lo que la había pasado y Tree Hugger se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos hasta que al final comentó.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte, había por aquí un mecánico, el viejo Joe, voy a preguntarle si tiene ruedas de repuesto.

Se ausentó un momento, volviendo al poco rato con el viejo Joe, un hombre de mediana edad que aparentaba muchos más años, de ahí a que se hubiese ganado ese apelativo; se dirigieron afuera para comprobar el tipo de ruedas de la furgoneta, y nada más verla el viejo Joe murmuró.

-Puedo ayudarte, justamente tengo una de esa misma clase, está un poco vieja pero te aguantará lo suficiente como para llegar hasta la ciudad.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

En poco menos de cinco minutos incluso se puso en marcha, cambiándola él mismo y colocando la nueva rápidamente.

-Listo, esto ya puede volver a rodar, pero no vayas muy rápido y evita hacer giros muy bruscos para no dañarla mucho. En cuanto puedas llévala al taller para que te pongan una mejor.

-Está bien, muchas gracias, de verdad…

-Oh, no ha sido nada, los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos.

El viejo Joe se despidió, llevándose de vuelta sus herramientas y dejando a las dos chicas solas junto a la carretera. Por un momento Fluttershy no supo muy bien qué decir, ya que siempre se la habían dado muy mal las despedidas, pero entonces Tree Hugger se adelantó y murmuró.

-No te preocupes por mí y sigue tu camino sin vacilar, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vuelve a por mí cuando hayas terminado. Te estaré esperando.

-¿Así sin más? Sabes que voy a hacer cosas malas…

-Tal vez, pero que hagas cosas malas no significa que tú seas mala. No te juzgaré, Flutters.

La aludida tan solo cerró los ojos, con pesar, pero al final desechó las palabras y se lanzó sobre ella, dándola un fuerte abrazo y rozando sus labios con los de la chica antes de apartarse.

-Lo siento… por todo.

Aun así Tree Hugger tan solo negó con la cabeza, dándola un último beso en la frente; por su parte Fluttershy tan solo se separó de ella, subiendo al coche y arrancando el motor, lanzando una última mirada a la chica antes de irse. Las dos se despidieron agitando sus manos y Fluttershy se reincorporó al tráfico rodado, dejando atrás a Tree Hugger a la cual perdió de vista desde el retrovisor un poco más adelante tras la siguiente curva.

Suspiró, con gesto triste, pero aun así hizo de tripas corazón y se centró en la carretera, ya que la quedaba aún un largo viaje por delante.

* * *

Cuando se trataba de pasar desapercibida tras un golpe, salir a la calle y distraerse con cualquier cosa era suficiente para Twilight, la cual siempre buscaba algo que hacer para justificar el tener que salir de casa. Aun a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Los Santos apenas conocía una cuarta parte de la ciudad, quedándola aún muchas cosas que ver en ese sentido, y eso que ya había visto bastantes. Las más destacables siempre eran las más conocidas a nivel mundial, como el paseo de la fama en Vinewood Boulevard o el cartel de Vinewood en Vinewood Hills, aunque esas ya las tenía vistas, sobre todo el cartel, que era el lugar preferido de Sunset para reuniones clandestinas varias e intercambios de información.

En cuanto a turismo cultural se refería también había opciones, siendo la biblioteca pública lo más inmediato, al menos para ella, aunque últimamente no pasaba tanto tiempo allí como antes, prefiriendo moverse antes que estar quieta, ya que eso la hacía pensar enseguida en todo lo que había estado pasando hasta el momento.

Desde que llegó a esa ciudad no había hecho más que hacer cosas que rozaban la ilegalidad o bien directamente entraban de lleno en ella, además de mentir a su familia y sus amigos más allegados; sin embargo, y por increíble que pareciera, algo bueno sí que había salido de toda esa espiral de crimen, locura y demencia, y ese algo eran precisamente sus nuevas amigas. Parecía mentira, pero en poco menos de varias semanas ya se conocían bien, y aun a pesar de sus diferencias se llevaban estuoendamente y había llegado a apreciar a todas y cada una de ellas. El golpe más reciente así lo demostraba, muy probablemente cualquier otro grupo de criminales profesionales hubieran hecho mejor las cosas, pero por otro lado no hubieran acabado tan unidos como lo estaban ellas ahora. Porque, al contrario que cualquier criminal profesional, ellas tan solo eran un grupo de victimas a las que el destino había juntado de la forma más extraña y estrambótica posible. Increíble pero cierto.

En ese momento se encontraba paseando por Morningwood, y se había parado en uno de los tantos cines de la ciudad, concretamente el Tivoli, mirando la cartelera para ver qué había en exhibición; había un par de comedias, un drama y una película que llevaba ya un tiempo en cartelera y aún no se había retirado de nombre _Cataclismo_ , la cual parecía estar ambientada en Liberty City. Sin embargo ninguna la llegó a llamar la suficiente atención y enseguida desechó la idea de ir al cine, retomando su paseo por ese pequeño pero pintoresco barrio aledaño a Del Perro.

Al igual que éste último, **Morningwood** era un barrio eminentemente residencial y en parte también comercial, con algunos negocios como cafeterías, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa de gama alta, joyerías, cines, una gasolinera y otros comercios menores. Los alquileres en esa zona eran relativamente altos, ya que entre los apartamentos de clase media-alta y algunas que otras mansiones aledañas en la parte más norteña del barrio colindante a Rockford Hills la renta subía una barbaridad, por lo que vivir en un barrio como ese era un medio privilegio que sólo los que tenían menos estrecheces se podían permitir.

Caminando por una de sus calles se llegó a encontrar con un coche aparcado que le era extrañamente familiar, concretamente un Jackal rojo; Twilight le miró de arriba abajo, no muy segura de la sensación que le daba, mirándolo un poco mejor para asegurarse. Fue en ese momento cuando una voz familiar murmuró tras de ella.

-¿Sparkle?

La aludida se dio la vuelta y, nada más verla, murmuró.

-Anda, Sunset, ya decía yo que este coche me sonaba…

-Sí, es el mío. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh, pues nada en especial, dando un paseo… ¿y tú?

Por un momento la chica la miró de arriba abajo, como si no estuviera muy segura de si contestarla o no, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Haciendo un par de recados. Por hoy ya he terminado.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Sí, muy aguda tú… fuera publicidad-murmuró la chica, quitando un panfleto que le habían puesto en un limpiaparabrisas y tirándolo al suelo.

Sin embargo algo en él llamó la atención de Twilight y lo cogió al vuelo, al tiempo que comenzaba a leerlo.

-Cuentos de Liberty City, los cambios culturales entre las bandas de la ciudad desde 1970 hasta nuestros días… oh, vaya, suena interesante.

-Meh, puedo contarte yo misma muchas más cosas que ese pedazo de papel…

-Parece ser una especie de exposición… lugar Kortz Center en Pacific Bluffs, edificio Biranda. ¿Dónde cae eso?

-En lo alto de la colina que hay junto a Richman, el acceso está en North Rockford Drive, justo enfrente del campus de la universidad.

-Oh…

-Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Esa frase dio que pensar a Twilight, la cual comentó de improviso.

-¿No dijiste que habías terminado ya por hoy?

Sunset se quedó momentáneamente callada, como si diese por sentado el hecho en sí, pero inmediatamente después se apresuró a corregirse.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que tenga cosas propias que atender, a ver si te vas a creer que toda mi vida pivota sobre el trabajo.

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer.

-No realmente… ¿por qué lo dices?

Por un instante ambas chicas cruzaron las miradas y Twilight la miró fijamente, pensando en una improbabilidad; sin embargo decidió rápidamente y murmuró.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver esta exposición juntas? habla sobre nuestra ciudad natal, y si te soy sincera echo de menos el ambiente de Liberty City…

-¿Qué? Sí, hombre, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer…

-Tú misma has dicho que no tienes nada que hacer.

-Sí, pero ese no es el punto, Sparkle…

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué más te da? ¿Es porque soy yo?

-¡No es de incumbencia! ¡Sparkle, déjalo ya!

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te molesta?

-¡Eres tú la que me molesta!

-¿Por qué? No te he hecho nada para molestarte ahora mismo ¿por qué no quieres acompañarme?

-¡Porque no me apetece juntarme contigo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quieres mezclar los negocios con lo personal?

-¡Deja de rebatirme con otra pregunta, no lo soporto!

Por un momento las dos se miraron fijamente, Sunset con un gesto molesto y Twilight con expresión ceñuda. Finalmente la chica pelirroja suspiró y murmuró.

-Está bien, Sparkle, tiempo muerto ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Simplemente pasar un tiempo juntas, eso es todo, siempre he querido conocerte mejor.

-¿Por qué?

Frente a eso la chica se encogió de hombros, comentando de seguido.

-No sé, simplemente tengo curiosidad…

Sunset se la quedó mirando, sin poder entender del todo por qué la chica querría pasar tiempo con ella así sin más; suspiró, no muy segura de si aceptar o no. Por un lado se negaba en redondo, ya que después de todo ella era su subordinada y, como tal, no tenía mucho sentido ampliar su relación más allá de lo meramente laboral. Sin embargo por otro lado estaba el hecho de que tanto la chica como las demás habían conseguido conectar tan bien en tan poco tiempo, e inevitablemente la invadía la curiosidad y las ganas de saber por qué era así. No podía entenderlo por más que lo intentaba, y el juntarse con ella podría ayudarla a esclarecer ese misterio insondable, al menos para Sunset.

Finalmente dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y murmuró.

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas. Sube.

Ante eso Twilight esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa y subió al coche, al tiempo que Sunset arrancaba, poniéndose en marcha. Nada más conectarse el sistema eléctrico la radio comenzó a sonar por todo el habitáculo, viendo entonces que estaba sintonizada The Lab.

-Hey, Los Santos, aquí está el Doctor No y el Hermano Químico juntos una vez más, con las mezclas musicales más alternativas y contemporáneas que el mundo de la música moderna conoció. ¿Qué tenemos esta vez?

-Sí, sí, así es, doctor, ahora nos llega un tema del jamaicano Popcaan, _Born Bad_ , que… bueno, ¿tú entiendes algo de lo que dice, doctor?

-Si te soy sincero no tengo ni puta idea de lo que habla, básicamente porque no hay dios quien lo entienda, pero tiene buenos ritmos, y el estribillo es medianamente entendible… ¿te vale?

-Me vale. ¡ _Born Bad_ de Popcaan con Freddie Gibbs!

Al punto el tema comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que el tal Pocaan comenzaba cantar en un idioma que parecía ser de todo excepto inglés. Twilight se quedó un tanto confusa, comentando de seguido.

-Espera, espera ¿esto es inglés?

-Por increíble que parezca, sí, es inglés, pero jamaiquino, sólo lo entienden ellos.

-Ya veo, ya…

-Es una mezcla entre el patuá, el idioma local de Jamaica, y un inglés muy cerrado. Nunca he estado allí, pero llegué a tratar con algunos jamaicanos allá en Liberty City y se hace complicado entenderlos.

-Entiendo…

Tras eso las dos se quedaron calladas y estuvieron escuchando la canción, sin llegar a entender realmente nada excepto el estribillo, mientras se dirigían al Kortz Center.

En un momento dado Sunset llegó a comentar.

-Has cambiado, Sparkle…

-¿Ah, sí?-murmuró ella, con gesto inquisitivo.

-Sí, antes eras más retraída e insegura, ahora te veo más decidida y lanzada según qué cosas y situaciones.

-¿Como ésta?

-Muy graciosa…

Frente a eso Twilight se rió tontamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Perdona, perdona, se me ha ido pegando de Pinkie…

-No, si ya veo, ya…

-Puede parecer un poco abstraída, pero es buena chica.

-Supongo.

Por un momento las dos se quedaron calladas, al tiempo que la música volvía a llenar el vacío, aunque al poco rato Twilight volvió a hablar.

-Así que más lanzada… bueno, ya sabes a qué se debe.

-Sí, me hago una idea… además, eso es bueno, sobre todo a la hora de trabajar.

-Casi siempre antepones el trabajo a cualquier otra cosa ¿por qué?

-Fácil, porque gracias a él no me falta nada y vivo bien. Además…

-¿Además?

Por un momento pareció que Sunset no iba a responder, pero finalmente, tras un breve suspiro, murmuró.

-Me ayuda a distraerme, así no tengo que pensar en nada.

Esas palabras dieron que pensar a Twilight, quien no dijo nada al respecto, prefiriendo quedarse callada. De alguna forma se hacía una idea de por qué lo decía, aunque por su parte se refería no podía opinar puesto que nunca se había visto en una situación semejante.

La música siguió sonando, volviendo a llenar ese angosto vacío que se había vuelto a crear tan rápidamente; el estribillo volvió a sonar, repitiendo el título de la canción con unos ritmos potentes pero pausados. Sunset tamborileó los dedos en el volante, al tiempo que comenzaba a tararear la canción por lo bajo.

-Born bad, bad, bad, bad, born bad, bad, bad, mmmh…

Twilight la observó hacer sin decir nada, pensando en sus propias cosas; siempre había considerado a Sunset una chica misteriosa, algo seca y muy ruda, aunque por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en todo lo mal que lo debió pasar en su día. Desde que la reveló lo de su madre sus ganas por conocerla mejor y saber más de ella no había hecho más que aumentar, aunque por otro lado no se atrevía a preguntarla así sin más, por miedo a cómo se lo podría tomar.

El camino hacia el **Kortz Center** se concretó en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de acceso, subiendo una larga carretera por la colina hasta llegar finalmente a su destino. El Kortz Center era un complejo bastante grande de edificios multiculturales que también funcionaba como museo temático, con salas de exposiciones, de charlas y talleres de todo tipo. Se componía de un total de cuatro edificios: el edificio de la Campana, el cual albergaba un antiguo reloj funcional, el Biranda, el Low Rotunda y el Moseley. Todos ellos se encontraban centralizados en un solo espacio común, el cual estaba decorado con esculturas variadas, zonas ajardinadas, además de un estanque reflectante y hasta un laberinto de setos.

Nada más llegar Sunset aparcó en el parking delantero frente a la rotonda, dirigiéndose al acceso principal del centro, donde estaban las taquillas; Twilight fue la primera en llegar.

-Hola, dos entradas para la exposición Cuentos de Liberty City, por favor.

-Son diez dólares.

La chica fue a hacer mano de su cartera, pero en ese momento Sunset apareció de improviso y un billete de diez dólares voló sobre el mostrador antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-Cóbrese.

La taquillera cogió el billete rápidamente y despachó las entradas, al tiempo que decía.

-Edificio Biranda al fondo del todo a la derecha.

Sunset se fue así sin más y Twilight cogió las entradas, alcanzando a la chica inmediatamente después y comentando de seguido.

-No te he pedido que me pagues nada.

-Lo sé, simplemente me apetecía, eso es todo.

-¿Te apetecía? ¿Así sin más?

-Sí, sólo eran diez dólares, ya ves tú.

Ante eso Twilight no dijo nada, aunque aun así no dejaba de ser un tanto chocante, al menos para ella. Pasaron el estanque reflectante hasta llegar al edificio Biranda, el cual tenía la puerta en el lado izquierdo.

Nada más entrar las dos chicas notaron un aire familiar, sobre todo en la decoración del lugar; la sala que albergaba la exposición era bastante amplia, con dos niveles, tanto superior como inferior. Las paredes estaban decoradas con las siluetas y el skyline de los edificios de la ciudad, y había varias réplicas a escala de algunos edificios y monumentos más famosos de allí; vieron la torre Rotterdam, el edificio Zirconium, la estatua de la Felicidad, el Monoglobo, el Comité de Civilizaciones, la catedral de Colón, la plaza de los Soldados y hasta una réplica a escala del Middle Park.

En el centro de la estancia había un bastante amplio panel electrónico táctil en el cual se podía ver un mapa simplificado de los distritos de la ciudad, mostrando tan solo sus figuras negras y con su nombre puesto en ellas; llena de curiosidad Twilight tapeó en Algonquin, su distrito, y éste ocupó toda la pantalla, al tiempo que varios puntos a lo largo de todo el mapa se remarcaron.

El distrito como tal se dividía en tres zonas: alto Algonquin, medio Algonquin y bajo Algonquin, quedando ambos lados, tanto este como oeste, aparte. Donde más puntos se concentraban era en el alto Algonquin, Twilight tapeó uno de ellos y una pequeña ventana se abrió en la cual mostraban información de una de las pequeñas bandas de por allí.

-Spanish Lords… espera ¿no eran estos los que…?-inquirió entonces Twilight, recordando ciertas cosas.

-Sí, mi madre estuvo haciendo recados para ellos, pero no pertenecía a la banda. Las bandas del norte siempre han estado muy comprimidas, por así decirlo, y una de las primeras en surgir durante la década de los setenta fue precisamente esta, de la cual se desgranaron las demás por intereses varios y coaliciones. Los barrios de Holanda Norte y Holanda Este tenían a sus propios camellos, y lo mismo pasa con Northwood, pero en menor medida, por aquel entonces todo el alto Algonquin pasaba por una fase de decadencia y opresión importante, eso lo sabrás tú muy bien…

-Sí, de los tiempos negros, precisamente, cuando apenas había dinero y la densidad de población era tan alta que obligaba a la gente a hacinarse en las casas, las cuales estaban tan deterioradas que apenas se podían vivir en ellas. Debido a esto se construyeron en los años siguientes los pisos de protección oficial de Northwood, que de cierta forma subsanaron la inflación…

-Sí, pero eso hizo que mucha gente se tuviera que mudar a Bohan al subir los precios, y ahí fue cuando los Spanish Lords pasaron a tener el control del distrito, junto con algunas bandas menores que, con el tiempo, ganaron más presencia, pero al final fueron absorbidas por los albaneses en cuanto estos llegaron a finales de los noventa. Luego en 2009 se establecieron los Midtown Gangsters, unos asociados de los coreanos que al final fueron por su cuenta, y se dedicaron a putear a los Spanish Lords.

-Ya veo… ¿cuándo murió tu madre?

Por un momento Sunset no respondió, pero finalmente murmuró.

-A finales de los noventa, tendría yo unos diez años, más o menos…

-Justo cuando llegaron los albaneses…

-Sí, fue un punto de inflexión, por así decirlo, y se hicieron muchos tratos y muchas asociaciones aprovechando la bonanza económica del mercado negro, de ahí a que los Lupisella decidieran intervenir…

-Lupisella… espera…

-Aquí, en Pequeña Italia, mira.

Sunset clicó en el pequeño barrio, y del único punto se desgranaron otros cinco, junto con una ventana general, aunque Sunset la explicó con más precisión.

-La Comisión se fundó en 1931 para organizar un poco mejor el crimen organizado mafioso, que por aquel entonces estaba muy desperdigado y cada familia hacía lo que le venía en gana, sin ningún tipo de control. Se establecieron una serie de normas y disposiciones para que las familias no se pisasen las unas a las otras, así como tratos económicos varios para repartirse el mercado negro local, compartiendo las ganancias para que todas salieran ganando. El anterior papel de _capo di tutti capi_ fue sustituido por el de presidente o jefe de la Comisión, el cual tan solo tenía una labor representativa para que el poder no recayera en una sola persona, ya que por aquel entonces las luchas por el poder eran muy frecuentes, provocando enfrentamientos internos entre las distintas familias. Dado que la idea de la Comisión fue original de la familia Gambetti, junto con el apoyo de la familia Pavano, se decidió que el don de los Gambetti fuera también el jefe de la Comisión, algo así como un presidente de honor, ya que precisamente la familia Gambetti es la más poderosa de las cinco; la sigue en importancia la Pavano, la Messina, la Lupisella y finalmente la Ancelloti.

-Entonces los Lupisella son una familia menor.

-En importancia, sí, no son precisamente los más fuertes, pero tienen el favor de muchas otras bandas menores asentadas en el bajo Algonquin. Sonny Honorato, un asociado suyo y sicario a tiempo parcial, fue el que encabezó la marcha por tratar de ganar una parte del pastel del mercado negro en Bohan, siendo la consecuencia más inmediata la muerte de mi madre. Tras eso se escondió durante un tiempo en Alderney, al amparo de una familia italiana local que desde siempre había estado intentando obtener un asiento en la Comisión, tratando de quitarse de en medio a los Ancelotti al ser la familia más débil de las cinco, pero ninguna de las demás tenían su favor al ser del estado de Alderney.

-Eso es algo que nunca he entendido ¿qué tiene la gente con Alderney? Es un estado más, tampoco es tan malo, Pinkie es de allí sin ir más lejos…-comentó Twilight en ese momento.

-No lo sé con seguridad, creo que es porque les tachan de liberales y poco patriotas, pero yo he visto a gente quejarse por cómo hacen el café, según dicen es peor que el ácido…

-Qué exagerada es la gente…

-Desde luego. El caso es que ese desgraciado estuvo escondiéndose allí un tiempo hasta que finalmente le hice salir y le cité en Bohan haciéndome pasar por un contacto de los Lupisella. El muy imbécil se lo creyó a pies juntillas y vino a verme, y del resto me encargué yo.

-Le mataste…

-Obtuvo su merecido y vengué a mi madre.

-¿Y eso es lo que hubiera querido ella?

-¡Mató a mi madre! ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera, que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras él salía impune?! ¡Ella era todo lo que tenía y me la quitó, lanzándome de cabeza a la calle!

-Vale, lo entiendo, después de todo era tu madre pero ¿te habría hecho sentirte mejor el no hacerlo?

-¡Claro que no, me hubiera hecho sentir más miserable de lo que ya era!

-¿Y cómo te sentiste luego?

-¡Vacía! ¡No sentí nada, me sentí poco menos que una maldita coraza sin vida, y aun así eso logró satisfacerme! ¡Fue una completa mierda, justo como lo fue mi vida después de que mi madre muriera! ¡Y me da igual lo que pienses de mí, hice lo que tenía que hacer y punto!

Tras eso Sunset se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella, encarando la réplica a escala de la estatua de la Felicidad que allí había. Por suerte eran las únicas allí, por lo que nadie más las había escuchado, pero por su parte Twilight trató de encontrar algo que decirla que no sonara demasiado genérico o cliché para tratar de animarla. En parte entendía como se sentía, aunque por otro lado no comulgaba con el hecho de que se vengara así sin más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se sintió después, por lo que ella misma la explicó. No se esperaba que la chica se abriera tanto a ella a las primeras de cambio, pero ahora sentía que la debía al menos unas palabras de ánimo, por lo que lo intentó.

-Oye, mira, siento lo que le pasó a tu madre, probablemente no llegue a entender del todo por lo que tuviste que pasar, ya que tuve suerte y he llegado a tener una buena vida. Aun así, tal y como yo lo veo, no deberías reprimir tus sentimientos; querías a tu madre, eso se nota, y es por eso por lo que a veces es bueno dejarlo escapar y expresar tus sentimientos. Entiendo que te duela, pero no dejes que tu pasado controle tu vida, Sunset. Lo único que harás será torturarte a ti misma.

Las palabras de la chica apenas hicieron reaccionar a la aludida, la cual se quedó en el sitio, dándola la espalda sin decir nada. En un momento dado se dio la vuelta y la miró con los ojos vidriosos, apretando los puños con furia, al tiempo que trataba de reprimirse. Por un momento pareció que finalmente iba a soltarlo todo, sin embargo logró reprimirse y masculló.

-No. Eso no servirá de nada, por mucho que llore no volveré a ver mi madre, y lo único que haré con eso es volverme débil.

-Tú no eres débil, Sunset, eres una chica fuerte, segura de ti misma e independiente…

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes?! ¡No me conoces de nada!

-No hace falta conocerte bien para ver cómo eres. Eres ruda, trabajadora, y en ocasiones puedes llegar a verte intimidante, pero en el fondo se nota que tienes un lado sensible que reprimes sólo por el simple hecho de que no quieras dejar de verte dura…

-¡Qué gilipollez! ¿¡Qué eres ahora, psicoanalista?! ¡Ya te las estás dando de entendida otra vez!

-No me las doy de nada, yo simplemente digo lo que veo…

-¡Ya, claro, típica excusa de moralista! ¡No te soporto, Sparkle, crees que lo sabes todo porque has ido a la universidad y has leído muchos libros, pero en realidad no sabes nada! ¡No sabes cuán dura es la vida en la calle, cuando tú estabas tranquilamente en tu colegio participando en actividades extraescolares, yo tenía que ganarme la vida pegada a una barra, semi desnuda y abriéndome de piernas como una vulgar puta barata! ¡Cuando tú hacías tus deberes en tu casa comiéndote tranquilamente una rica merienda, yo tenía que ganarme cuatro perras mal contadas vendiendo droga y armas para poder llevarme algo a la boca! ¡Cuando tú jugabas con plastilina y te manchabas las manos con arcilla, yo me manchaba las manos de sangre tratando de sobrevivir! ¡Cuando tú eras alguien y tenías futuro, yo no tenía nada, absolutamente nada! ¡Tú no sabes nada de eso, Sparkle, por muchos libros que hayas leído!

Ante semejante diatriba Twilight comprendió que no tenía nada con la que rebatirla, por lo que tan solo se quedó callada, mirando al suelo con gesto triste, principalmente por ella. Por su parte Sunset no dijo nada, mirándola con desprecio y mascullando de seguido.

-No sé ni para qué he venido… limítate a hacer tu trabajo y punto.

Tras ese último exabrupto la chica se fue sin decirla nada más, dejándola sola en la sala. Twilight se quedó en el sitio, pensativa, y sintiéndose mal principalmente por Sunset, ya que por primera vez se había dado cuenta de la buena suerte que había tenido ella en la vida en comparación con la de la chica. Miró al modelo a escala de la estatua de la Felicidad, la cual miraba a la nada con su característica sonrisa, aunque en ese momento se sentía de muchas formas excepto feliz. Al contrario de lo que representaba un monumento como ese, la felicidad y libertad de todas las personas y pueblos del mundo, ahora se sentía como una versión retorcida e irónica de la misma. Sunset nunca había sido feliz, al contrario que ella, que había llegado a tenerlo todo en la vida.

Al poco rato Twilight también se fue de allí, teniendo que llamar a un taxi para volver a casa, ya que Sunset se había marchado, dejándola tirada. Unos densos nubarrones se acercaban desde el oeste, provenientes del océano Pacífico.

* * *

Aunque ya se conocía todo el barrio como la palma de su mano, salir y pasear por él era una sensación única, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Aun a pesar de todo, Davis podía alardear de tener bastante historia, una sórdida y muy poco convencional historia, pero historia al fin y al cabo. Fue el escenario principal de los disturbios de Los Santos en 1992, y desde la década de los 80 ha sido el principal lugar de residencia de multitud de gente famosa y reconocida, principalmente jugadores de baloncesto, políticos con intenciones de cambiar el mundo y sobre todo músicos, especialmente raperos que normalmente estaban afiliados o apoyaban a las bandas dominantes como los Ballas.

Por su parte se refería Scootaloo prefería no acercarse demasiado y mirar, puesto que sabía, y muy bien, cómo se las gastaban los Ballas; más de una vez había visto, desde lejos, algún altercado entre ellos y otras bandas rivales y el estruendo que montaban en cero coma cuando se les provocaba era tal que al final todo Davis se acababa enterando de lo sucedido. No era algo que sucediera así sin más, aunque al final uno se acababa acostumbrando, y Scootaloo sabía cómo actuar en la gran mayoría de los casos, por lo que no era tan malo después de todo. Además, con lo arraigados que estaban los Ballas en el barrio muchos de los vecinos confían más en ellos que en la propia policía, por lo que representaban una fuerza defensora que les hacía sentir seguros dentro de un ambiente mayoritariamente hostil.

En ese momento se encontraba paseando por **Roy Lowenstein Boulevard** , una alargada calle que se caracterizaba por tener la línea ferroviaria cruzando esa porción de la ciudad, la cual actuaba cual línea fronteriza entre ese lado de Davis y el barrio de Rancho. Había quedado con unos amigos en Grove Street y pretendía atajar yendo por allí. Al pasar al lado de unas casas comenzó a escuchar la cuña de West Coast Classics a todo volumen, al tiempo que oyó a DJ Pooh introduciendo la siguiente canción.

-Hey, Los Santos, sabes cómo funciona esto, ha sido así desde que el mundo es mundo, y no me trates como si fuera tonto puesto que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Difunde el mensaje, aunque ya fuera difundido allá por 1982 por Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five, y aun así se sigue aplicando. Aplícalo, Los Santos, haz que se enteren.

Inmediatamente después comenzó a sonar un ritmo que ella, y cualquiera que hubiese vivido durante toda su vida en Davis conocía muy bien. Y es que _The Message_ era un tema atemporal, el cual había trascendido en el mundo del hip hop, y aunque no fue en su momento la primera canción protesta fue una de las más significativas de la historia, puesto que fue la primera vez en que la letra predominaba sobre la música y no al revés, como normalmente se hacía. Como resultado la letra se reforzaba y se volvía aún más contundente, denunciando la vida marginal de los guetos sin usar demasiados coloquialismos ni modismos gangstas, lo cual le daba un mayor énfasis y valor a la canción en su conjunto. Destacaba especialmente su estribillo, sobre todo por su contenido y la forma de reflejar la realidad social del momento, el cual Scootaloo rapeó a la par mientras sonaba.

 _Don't push me cause I'm close to the edge_

 _I'm trying not to lose my head_

 _It's like a jungle sometimes_

 _It makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under_

Lo que más destacaba de esa canción era que incluso en la actualidad, en pleno siglo XXI, su contenido y lo que denunciaba seguía estando vigente en la sociedad americana, demostrando que nada había cambiado, por lo que el mensaje se seguía aplicando y ni siquiera había calado como tal.

El resto de la canción se fue apagando en la distancia conforme se alejaba, aunque en cuanto llegó a la siguiente casa llegó a oír retazos de una conversación proveniente de un patio trasero, oyendo además una voz familiar.

-Hey, Joseph, pásame un poco de esa mierda que les hemos tangado a los Lost.

-Ya te digo, negro, es mierda de calidad, y encima la hemos conseguido sin tener que pagar un duro por ella, negocio redondo.

-Ya ves, esos Lost están más perdidos que su propio nombre, que ya es decir. No sé ni para qué vinieron aquí, en primer lugar.

-Siempre han sido un puñado de renegados sin apenas organización interna, mucho compañerismo y mucha piña, sí, pero mira luego en lo que se convierte…

-¿Lo dices por algo, negro?

-¿No has oído las historias acaso? Guerra civil en la facción de Alderney con posterior desmantelamiento, y todo porque el propio líder quiso traicionar a los suyos a cambio de su libertad. Vaya nido de ratas…

-Desde luego, no tienen ni idea de lo que significa pertenecer a un grupo.

-Di que sí, negro, míranos a nosotros, los Ballas somos los amos del sur de Los Santos, por mucho que a esos panchitos de Rancho les pique, y ya ni hablemos de esos pringados de los Families…

-Huy, quita, quita, negro, no me hagas reír…

-En fin ¿hay noticias de esos panchitos, por cierto? Alégrame la mañana…

-Oh, sí, han visto varios grupos vigilándoles, creo que están preparando una gran ofensiva, va a ser muy divertido verlo en vivo y en directo.

-Ah, me encanta cuando los planes salen bien. ¡Ballas de por vida!

-¡Ballas de por vida!

Tras eso no volvió a oír mucho más, puesto que se coló por un callejón para llegar cuanto antes a su destino, pero fueran quienes fueran los que hubieran hecho algún tipo de trato con los Ballas estaban bien jodidos, teniendo en cuenta lo que había escuchado. Aunque para ella tan solo era un día más en Davis.

* * *

El aire llegaba frío, soplando desde el oeste y bajando notablemente la temperatura, la cual se había mantenido estable durante las últimas semanas, al tiempo que la humedad aumentaba y la presión atmosférica disminuía; para alguien como los Apple, los cuales estaban acostumbrados a trabajar en el campo y sabían interpretar fácilmente las indicaciones de la naturaleza, eso era un claro indicativo de que se avecinaba un temporal, y como tal debían prepararse.

Todo lo que habían cultivado hasta el momento seguía creciendo lenta y pausadamente, y no podían permitir que un súbito temporal se lo arrebatara así sin más, por lo que desde esa mañana habían estado trabajando para cubrir los cultivos con lonas de plástico, sujetándolas con varillas de metal y creando así invernaderos caseros.

-Pásame esa varilla, prima.

-Toma.

-Bien, sujeta la lona aquí, Apple Bloom, con fuerza.

-La tengo.

-Bien, vamos allá.

Applejack hizo mano de un gran martillo de trabajo y comenzó a usarlo para clavar en el suelo la varilla, sujetando así la lona, la cual se encontraba abombada para que no aplastara las plantaciones. En cuanto terminó pasaron a la siguiente y así sucesivamente, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo al otro lado de los terrenos adyacentes.

-¿Cuándo crees que empezará a descargar, prima? Las nubes vienen cargadas-comentó en ese momento Fiddlesticks, mirando hacia el oeste.

Y así era, densos nubarrones comenzaban a asomarse desde la lejanía, cubriendo poco a poco la figura del monte Josiah y amenazando al resto del estado con lluvia inminente.

-Bueno, el viento sopla fuerte, por lo que no creo que tarde mucho en estar encima de nosotros, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Vamos con los siguientes.

Big Mac había traído consigo la radio para escuchar un poco de música y hacer el trabajo un poco más ameno, sintonizando Rebel Radio, la cual en ese momento estaba emitiendo _Whiskey river_ de Willie Nelson, resonando por todos los sembrados. La música country siempre había sido el punto fuerte de Applejack, así como de los demás miembros de su familia, poniéndolos a todos de muy buen humor y cantando a coro el estribillo en cuanto comenzaba a sonar.

 _Whiskey River take my mind_

 _Don't let her mem're torture me_

 _Whiskey River don't run dry_

 _You're all I've got, take care of me_

Los demás se mostraban alegres y bastante motivados, aunque Applejack no podía evitar pensar de más en ese sentido, sobre todo en cuanto a su situación se refería. Por ahora los manzanos estarían sin poder volver a dar sus frutos hasta dentro de una buena temporada, por lo que lo que habían plantado varias semanas atrás suponía una futura e importante fuente de ingresos, pero que por desgracia tardaría en llegar. Y el mantenimiento de todo lo demás costaba su dinero, lo cual les había dejado de nuevo pelados en ese sentido, y casi todo el dinero que había ganado trabajando con Trevor Philips había ido menguando lenta e inexorablemente.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando el aludido regresó a su mente, llegando a pensar en lo más hondo de su mente.

-Joder, Philips ¿dónde coño te has metido?

* * *

-¡Mierda, nos alcanzan, acelera, acelera!

-¡Eso intento, tío, no me es fácil!

-¡Ostia puta, cómo me pitan los oídos! ¡Vamos, cabrones, venid a por mí! ¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis?

-¡Pero no les provoques!

-¡Tú calla y conduce!

Tras decir eso Trevor Philips cogió un fusil de asalto y comenzó a disparar repetidamente desde la parte trasera de la ranchera, al tiempo que Óscar iba esquivando todos los obstáculos que se le ponían por delante. Tras suyo una riada de rancheras llenas de mexicanos rabiosos enfurecidos les seguía la pista, disparándoles a matar, a lo que Trevor respondió con una buena ráfaga desde donde estaba. A su alrededor la gente corría despavorida, tratando de alejarse del foco de conflicto.

-¡Vaya por dios, y yo que me esperaba una cálida bienvenida aquí en las calurosas calles de Chihuahua! ¡Tu gente no es tan hospitalaria como yo los creía, Óscar!

-¡Generalmente lo es, pero es que si les tocas las pelotas, pues claro…!

-¡No, amigo mío, no te equivoques, fueron ellos los que empezaron a tocarme las pelotas a mí al amenazarme con cortarnos los suministros, no te olvides de tus prioridades!

-¡Lo sé, Trevor, lo sé, pero así no va a haber manera de encontrar al nuevo proveedor si los matas a todos!

-¡Tú conduce y sácanos de aquí! _¡Iros a mamarla!_ -exclamó Trevor en un español chapurreado, al tiempo que seguía disparando contra sus perseguidores.

Las estrechas calles de los barrios bajos de Chihuahua no ayudaban mucho a huir rápidamente, puesto que apenas había espacio para maniobrar, obligándoles a seguir hacia delante sin apenas desviarse. En un momento dado irrumpieron de lleno en un extenso mercado, llevándose por delante todo tipo de frutas y otros productos expuestos en medio de la calle, aunque en cuanto oían los disparos todo el mundo salía en desbandada para tratar de ponerse a salvo. Por su parte Trevor siguió disparando, aunque una de las rancheras logró ponerse a su nivel y un mexicano saltó de improviso en su vehículo, encarándole directamente.

-¡Aquí estás, puto, vas a lamentar haber venido aquí a chingarnos nuestro negocio!

- _¡Mi no entiendo, panchito, háblame inglish!_ -exclamó Trevor, apuntándole con el arma.

-¡Chinga a tu madre!

-¡Agh! ¡Óscar! ¿Qué dice?

-¡Básicamente se está cagando en tu madre!

Eso hizo reaccionar a Trevor, el cual miró al mexicano con una mueca de ira, mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Es cierto?! _¡¿Chingas mi madre?!_

-¡Sí, weon, chinga a tu puta madre!-masculló el mexicano, yendo a atacarle directamente con sus propias manos.

Sin embargo eso para Trevor fue desencadenante, dejando escapar un grito furioso y dejándose llevar por la ira, al tiempo que todo se saturaba a rojo para él y comenzaba a disparar a saco. El primero en caer fue el mexicano que le amenazaba, al cual pateó en el pecho, acabando bajo las ruedas del coche; inmediatamente después recargó rápidamente y comenzó a disparar repetidamente hacia los coches que les perseguían, al tiempo que el tiempo parecía pasar muchísimo más deprisa con cada bala que rasgaba el aire. Incluso daba la sensación de que cada impacto hacía el doble de daño tanto a la carrocería de los coches como a los propios desgraciados que les perseguían, que apenas pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo.

Las primeras explosiones comenzaron a darse, frenando a unos cuantos, pero otras camionetas aparecieron de improviso, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Más, todavía más? ¡Vale, putamente fantástico, vamos a jugar!-masculló Trevor, canturreando las últimas palabras mientras disparaba.

Aunque los mexicanos trataban por todos los medios de contraatacar daba la sensación de que nada hacía mella en Trevor, el cual parecía estar como exaltado, mientras que aquella persecución se daba en otro lugar y tiempo completamente diferente, muy alejado de la realidad.

El goteo de coches parecía incesante, pero Trevor los despachó uno a uno sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, totalmente centrado en lo que hacía y cubierto por una densa niebla roja de furia pura, moviéndose erráticamente como si estuviera bailando al ritmo de una melodía metalera incesante. Nada parecía detenerle, nadie conseguía tumbarle, era el amo y señor de la situación.

Hasta que finalmente el goteo cesó, dándose cuenta de que habían salido de la ciudad y se había quedado sin balas. La niebla se levantó, los colores volvieron a su sitio y Trevor terminó de calmarse, no sin antes gritar hacia la ciudad.

-¡A ver ahora quien chinga a quien, cabrones!

Óscar detuvo por completo el coche y miró a Trevor de cabo a rabo, comentando de seguido.

-Trevor, eres el cabrón bastardo más loco y chiflado que he conocido en toda mi vida. Me caes bien, tío.

-¡Gracias, Óscar, aprecio tus sinceras y amables palabras, me encantan cuando me dicen cosas bonitas!

El hombre se reincorporó y se sentó a su lado, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

-Bueno, esos tipos comentaron que la gran mayoría de armas vienen directamente desde Jalisco, podemos ir a investigar allí.

-¡Estupendo, pues pongámonos en marcha, en cuanto lleguemos beberemos tequila, cantaremos boleros, nos haremos mariachis, y ya que estamos conoceremos a unos encantadoras señoritas jaliscienses que nos alegren el día! ¿Qué me dices?

Ante eso Óscar se rió con ganas, murmurando de seguido.

-Suena como un buen plan, tío, tú nunca te aburres.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Adoro este país! ¡Viva México lindo!

Tras ese último grito los dos se pusieron en marcha, dejando atrás Chihuahua y adentrándose en la inmensidad de México.

* * *

-¿Va a tardar mucho más? Estoy cansada, Tia, me quiero ir ya a dormir…

-Sí, sí, me dijo que llegaría enseguida, debe estar al caer.

-Bof, esto de ser la secretaria de estado es más agotador de lo que pensé…

-Pues si con eso ya te cansas adivina con lo mío dirigiendo a todo el país. Yo también estoy cansada, Luna, no creas lo contrario.

-Supongo…

Aun a pesar de los menos Celestia tenía que admitir que vivir en la Casa Blanca era todo un lujo, aunque siempre ponía por delante tanto los americanos a los que ahora lideraba como al resto del planeta, ya que por nada ahora era la mujer más poderosa del mundo. Y como tal debía de cumplir, ya que se lo debía a sus votantes.

Lo que más la preocupaba en esos momentos era lidiar de alguna forma con el crimen organizado, que se extendía como una alargadísima y enorme culebra por todo el país, de costa a costa y con varias ciudades importantes como puntos clave, entre las que destacaban Liberty City, Vice City y Los Santos. Hasta el momento había estado barajando opciones, todas ellas propuestas por el propio Departamento de Defensa, decidiendo además prescindir de otros organismos públicos como el FIB o la IAA, ya que últimamente se habían ido destapando una serie de tramas conspiranoicas y corruptelas varias que salpicaban bastante a ambas agencias; por el momento había decidido limitar sus acciones para evitar que se hicieran más daño a sí mismas y, además, había limitado el presupuesto de ambas para evitar que más dinero de los contribuyentes fuera robado por las divisiones corruptas, destituyendo a varias de estas tanto en el FIB como en la IAA. La limpieza había sido masiva y por ahora tenía pendiente la remodelación de varios departamentos, pero por el momento prefería centrarse en lo que Defensa Nacional pudiera ofrecerla.

Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las diez y media de la noche, siendo realmente tarde.

-Agh ¿dónde se ha metido este hombre?-masculló Celestia, algo molesta.

Nada más decirlo alguien llamó a la pierta del despacho oval y la mujer, aliviada, murmuró.

-Adelante.

-Con permiso, señora. Vaya, lo siento, pero esos informes se alargaban y alargaban, y luego la impresora no estuvo por la labor, y cielos, mira qué hora es, mis disculpas señora presidenta.

Celestia prefirió saltarse las formalidades, ya que tenía prisa, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya al grano, señor mío ¿qué tiene para mí?

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, esto le va a resultar particularmente interesante, con decirla que me hizo gracia hasta a mi… aunque bueno, qué digo, yo siempre le encuentro la gracia a todo, para qué nos vamos a engañar…

-Los informes-le cortó ella, secamente.

-Ah, sí, sí, por supuesto, aquí están.

Celestia los cogió con celeridad y empezó a leerlos por encima, yendo a los detalles importantes. Sus cejas se arquearon en cuanto llegó al sujeto principal, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, así que éste es él…

-Sí, no ha sido fácil seguirle el rastro, ya que apenas deja pistas a las que atenerse, pero con maña e insistencia al final saco las cosas… que es precisamente como a mí me gusta hacerlo.

-Ya… ¿toda la costa este?

-Oh, sí, desde luego, apunta muy alto, y hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido hacerle sombra, y lo que es mejor, no se encarga él de los asuntos más importantes, siga leyendo, siga.

Celestia continuó con su lectura hasta que llegó a la parte interesante, abriendo mucho los ojos en cuanto descubrió el motivo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Es esto en serio?

-Muy en serio, tiene un poder de persuasión bastante alto, y todo lo que se propone lo consigue mediante la manipulación, involucrando a terceros para no mancharse las manos y les hagan el trabajo sucio por él. Y ya ve, lo consigue, hasta ahora ni un solo fracaso.

-No, si ya veo, ya… ¿tiene algún punto débil?

-Lo hemos estado evaluando y, salvo lo que ve ahí, no hay nada más.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-inquirió Celestia, sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Lo tiene delante de usted.

La presidenta volvió a mirar al informe, después al hombre y de nuevo al hombre, comprendiendo entonces a lo que se refería y quedándose atónita.

-No puede usted hablar en serio…

-Oh, por favor, señora presidenta, ya sabe usted que yo todo me lo tomo en serio… al menos casi todo ¿pero esto? Oh, ya lo creo que sí.

-Pero, pero… no, no, no puede ser, tiene que haber otra forma…

-Créame, la hemos buscado, pero lo más inmediato y lógico es lo único que tenemos en estos momentos.

-Aun así no… no puedo arriesgar la vida de civiles inocentes que no son más que víctimas…

-Bueno, inocentes, inocentes… más abajo está la ficha de usted ya sabe quién, y la sugiero que sujete a los señoritos de la DOA, la pueden dar algún que otro problema si las cosas no salen como ellos quieren…

-De la DOA me puedo ocupar perfectamente, es de vidas humanas de lo que estamos hablando.

-¿Y de qué no hablamos últimamente? Entiendo por qué me lo dice, señora presidenta, pero tal y como están las cosas, es lo único que hay. Yo de usted lo consideraría.

Ante tan contundente hecho Celestia se quedó pensativa, no muy segura de qué pensar al respecto; en un momento dado se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Qué opinas, Luna?

-Bueno, si por ahora no hay más opciones tirar de ese grupo de victimas es lo más inmediato, además ¿no siempre decías que la peor virtud se combate desde dentro? Bien mirado viene a ser lo mismo.

Ante ese argumento Celestia no pudo decir que no, ya que tenía cierta lógica, aunque aun así seguían siendo unas simples civiles. Finalmente la presidenta suspiró y murmuró.

-Bueno, no me hace mucha gracia esta situación, pero por algo se empieza. Muy bien, empiece con las pesquisas, manténgame informada si hay alguna novedad.

-Sí, señora presidenta, a sus pies, señora presidenta, lo que usted diga, señora presidenta.

-Puede retirarse ya-ordenó Celestia, con gesto cansado.

-Sus órdenes ¡ta-da!

Tras ese gesto final el hombre se fue del despacho oval, dejando solas tanto a Luna como a Celestia. La secretaria de estado no tardó mucho en dar su opinión acerca de la última visita del día.

-No sé tú, Tia, pero ese hombre no es nada serio ¿en serio está al cargo del departamento de vigilancia?

-Sí, no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo de formalidad, pero por lo que me dijeron trabaja bien y es profesional, aunque a su manera.

-Ya veo, ya. Bueno, si confías en él.

-Sí… puedes irte ya, Luna, ya termino yo con estos últimos informes.

-Vale, gracias Tia.

Luna se retiró enseguida y Celestia dio un último repaso a los informes junto con sus respectivas fichas con el ceño fruncido, mientras pensaba en toda esa situación.

-Pobres chicas… espero que puedan salir del paso.

Se paró entonces en una ficha en concreto, observándola atentamente y con los ojos entrecerrados; había algo en esa chica en concreto que la llamaba la atención.

-Sparkle…

Aun así se sentía cansada, había sido un largo día y tenía ganas de descansar, por lo que guardó el informe en su carpeta y lo metió en uno de los cajones del escritorio resolute. Tras eso se puso en pie y salió del lugar, apagando las luces antes de salir y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, siendo el despacho iluminado por la luz de la luna llena en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Crónicas de Los Santos! dado que las chicas están pasando desapercibidas tras el golpe aprovecho para seguir tratando algunas subtramas, haciéndolas avanzar un poco y foreshadowizando algunas cosas aquí y allá... porque claro ¡noseveiavenirparanadaxdxd! Pero bueno, le he puesto un especial hincapié en la parte de Twilight y Sunset, que era la que más me interesaba desarrollar, ya que va a tener cierto peso importante para la trama, aunque Sunset tardará un poco más en abrirse a Twilight; he aprovechado también el hecho en sí para desarrollar un poco el escenario criminal en Liberty City en consonancia con el pasado de Sunset, como veis no me olvido de otras localizaciones aunque no estemos en ellas, ya que Rockstar hace lo mismo en otras entregas, no dejan de lado a ninguno de sus escenarios.

Por otro lado habréis notado que en este capítulo en específico le he dado más peso a la música, incluyendo esta vez unas pocas líneas de las canciones en vez de toda la letra en su conjunto; The Message era un tema que quería añadir sí o sí y no encontraba un buen momento en el que quedara bien, pero finalmente lo encontré, y queda de maravilla. Aunque es un tema que sólo aparece en el GTA Vice City, igualmente lo quería poner aquí al ser uno de los temas más importantes y representativos de la historia del rap americano, y además, personalmente me encanta.

También me ha parecido adecuado poner un pequeño fragmento que mostrase cómo le va a Trevor en sus locas aventuras por tierras mexicanas en compañía de su siempre intrépido amigo Óscar XD no creo que le vuelva a utilizar durante el resto de la trama, aunque probablemente vuelva a aparecer para el final.

Finalmente le pongo la puntilla al capítulo con el debut de la presidenta Celestia junto a la secretaria de estado Luna, junto con un misteriooooooso personaje, sólo para hacer avanzar un poco más el hilo conductor de la trama, aunque no demasiado, puesto que quiero seguir usándolo más adelante, ya que me puede dar mucho juego a la hora de complementar algunos detalles futuros.

Estoy pensando en algo más de cara a futuros capítulos, el próximo golpe no tardará mucho, aunque necesitaré un capitulo más de transición para ello, así que habrá que esperar un poco más.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

 **Prendiendo la mecha**

Esa mañana Los Santos amaneció bastante lluviosa, con rachas de viento un tanto fuertes, aunque eso no paró a Boyd, el cual aprovechó para realizar con todos sus alumnos un entrenamiento especial bajo condiciones climatológicas adversas.

El tiempo no era algo que preocupara excesivamente a Rainbow, después de todo se las había tenido que ver con fuertes rachas de viento antes, por lo que un poco de agua no la pararía lo más mínimo.

-La soleada San Andreas… pues menos mal-pensó la chica desde la cabina de su avión, aferrada al timón para controlar las turbulencias.

Normalmente el clima en San Andreas era suave y cálido durante gran parte del año, aunque eso no quitaba que hubiera alguna que otra precipitación, sobre todo en otoño, invierno y en ocasiones en primavera, como las típicas tormentas de verano, aunque en este caso no pasaba de una simple borrasca procedente del Pacífico norte.

Aun así el entrenamiento se sucedió de forma normal, aunque terminó mucho antes debido a la situación imperante, ya que en un momento dado las condiciones empeoraron de golpe, y de un simple chaparrón se pasó a lo más parecido a una galerna, con vientos superiores a veinte kilómetros por hora y con unas lluvias torrenciales bastante fuertes que obligó a Boyd a abortar el entrenamiento enseguida.

Tras eso todo el mundo pasó a las duchas antes de irse a casa, para entonces Rainbow comenzaba a pensar que tenía que volver a coger su coche, puesto que había venido en su moto, y de camino a casa la iba a tocar una segunda ducha no programada.

-Qué perra te ha dado con la moto últimamente, en serio ¿Qué ha sido de tu espíritu cilíndrico?-inquirió Thunderlane, divertido.

-Muy gracioso, Thunderlane… sigo siendo igual de auténtica, que lo sepas, simplemente la moto tiene ciertas ventajas que el coche no tiene, por ejemplo, me puedo colar entre el tráfico-explicó ella.

-Ya, claro, me suena a excusa barata…

La chica quiso contestar, pero en ese momento la voz de Boyd resonó por todo el pasillo a través de la megafonía, anunciando de improviso.

-¡Dash, preséntese en mi despacho, ahora!

La aludida se quedó un tanto extrañada, al tiempo que el chico inquiría.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Nada, he venido a los entrenamientos desde que me echó la bronca, así que eso no puede ser. En fin, iré a ver qué quiere este amargado, ve tirando, ya nos veremos en casa.

-Vale, que te sea leve.

Rainbow se despidió de él y se dirigió directamente al despacho del instructor, donde lo encontró sentado en su sillón y mirándola con gesto impertérrito.

-¿Quería verme, señor?

-Así es, Dash. Así es…

La chica se quedó un tanto extrañada por su actitud, ya que no era normal en él ser tan cínico, al menos en la gran mayoría de los casos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Creo que es usted quien debería decirme eso, señorita Dash.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Bueno, en ese caso pongámosla en situación ¿no le parece, señora Spitfire?

-Desde luego.

Esa voz hizo reaccionar a Rainbow, la cual dio un bote y se dio la vuelta, viendo a su ídolo mirándola desde el otro lado del despacho con una expresión inusitadamente seria.

-Rainbow Dash. Te recuerdo bien de mi última visita, si mal no recuerdo querías entrar en los Wonderbolts…

-Eh… sí, así es, señora-murmuró ella, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa sin razón aparente.

-En tal caso sabrá qué es lo que exigimos y los valores que promulga nuestro equipo ¿no?

-Sí, claro…

-¿Sí? enumérelos.

Un tanto extrañada por esa súbita situación, Rainbow trató de recomponerse al tiempo que murmuraba a trompicones.

-Ah, pues… compañerismo, trabajo en equipo, virtud…

Spitfire la detuvo en cuanto pronunció la última palabra, comentando de seguido.

-Virtud… cualidad del todo importante en nuestro equipo, ya que no sólo se trata de aviones rápidos y ser molones. Muchas veces actuamos en galas benéficas, recaudando dinero que luego va a parar a los que más lo necesitan, así como a detener y poner fin a las practicas insalubres, la violencia… y el crimen.

Desde que entró en el despacho de Boyd, a Rainbow la dio una extraña sensación de intranquilidad que se había estado prolongando desde entonces hasta ese momento, aunque ahora podía notar como si una alargada sombra se extendiera sobre ella, a punto de devorarla. Y, en cuanto oyó la palabra crimen, algo dentro de ella saltó como un resorte, al tiempo que un atisbo de sospecha comenzaba a nacer en ella. Decidió entonces coger al toro por los cuernos, inquiriendo de improviso.

-Con todos mis respetos, señora, ¿puedo saber a qué viene todo esto? Porque me da la sensación de que se me quiere acusar de algo que no tiene el más mínimo sentido.

Ante eso tanto Spitfire como Boyd compartieron entre ellos una cínica sonrisa, al tiempo que el ex marine tomaba la palabra.

-Verá, señorita Dash, el caso es que nosotros nunca decimos nada sin conocimiento de causa. Creemos que anda usted con malas compañías, y eso es algo que no podemos tolerar.

-¿Malas compañías? ¿Qué es eso de malas compañías?

-Dígamelo usted misma…

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Se cree que soy tonta? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¡Si tiene algo que decirme dígamelo a la cara!-exclamó ella, sintiéndose cada vez más y más asustada, enmascarándolo con una súbita furia.

Ante eso Boyd dio un manotazo a la mesa, al tiempo que la vena de su frente se marcaba y mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Quiere que la diga las cosas, señorita Dash?! ¡Muy bien, en ese caso seré bueno con usted e iré al grano! ¡Sabemos que se está juntando con esos forajidos ensutados en cuero de los Lost, esa banducha de moteros de la costa este que vinieron aquí buscando la gloria y dándose con un canto en los dientes en el proceso! ¿Y sabe qué? ¡Que no admitimos criminales aquí!

-¡No soy ninguna criminal!

-¿¡Ah, no?! ¡Vaya, vaya, creo que se olvida con quien está usted hablando! ¿Quiere que la refresque la memoria? ¡Hará cosa de una semana un convoy especial de los equipos tácticos de la policía fue emboscado por un grupo de moteros, robando todo su equipo, y encima tuvieron los santos cojones de hacerlo justo al lado de la sede principal en Mission Row, que está hasta arriba de cámaras de vigilancia! ¡Adivine quien estaba allí en el momento del ataque!

-¡No tiene pruebas!-masculló ella con la voz quebrada, sintiéndose entonces atrapada.

Ante eso Boyd no dijo nada, tan solo esbozó una cruel sonrisita al tiempo que giraba la pantalla de su ordenador, mostrando entonces una grabación, en la cual se podía ver tanto a Rainbow como al resto de los Lost emboscando y robando el equipo táctico de la policía, incluso se incluía una toma directa de la chica huyendo hacia el otro lado del puente y pasando justo al lado de la comisaría.

Para entonces Rainbow no pudo decir nada, temblando de pies a cabeza y comenzando a sudar; Boyd la taladró con la mirada, mascullando de seguido.

-Entonces, Dash, si esa no es usted ¿Quién es? ¿Una hermana gemela suya?

Tanto el ex marine como la capitana de los Wonderbolts la miraron fijamente, esperando una contestación, hasta que finalmente la chica no pudo más, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Sí, soy yo, soy una Lost! ¿¡Eso es lo que querían oír!? ¡Pues ahí lo tienen!

Por su parte Boyd tan solo esbozó una sonrisita triunfal, aunque Spitfire tan solo cerró los ojos con gesto dolido, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Qué decepción…

Por primera vez Rainbow se sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado justo en el corazón, sintiéndose sumamente dolida e incapaz de decir nada al respecto. La capitana de los Wonderbolts la miró de arriba abajo, comentando de seguido.

-Como usted comprenderá, señorita Dash, no podemos permitir que alguien asociado al crimen organizado sea parte de una institución como la de los Wonderbolts. Dé gracias a que no la denunciamos a la policía, pero que sepa que se está estrechando el cerco, yo solo la digo eso. Una pena, la verdad… una verdadera pena.

La chica no dijo nada, incapaz de articular palabra en una situación semejante, sintiéndose poco menos que un total y auténtico fracaso. El sueño de su vida se desvanecía delante de ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-En fin, me voy retirando ya. Nos vemos, Boyd.

-Hasta luego, señora.

Spitfire se retiró, dejando a Rainbow allí, la cual tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. En un momento dado Boyd se dirigió a ella.

-¿Qué quiere, que la de una galleta? Creo que no hace falta que la diga que está expulsada… aunque en todo caso se lo recalcaré: está expulsada, no hace falta que vuelva por aquí. Márchese, no pinta nada aquí.

Fue entonces cuando la chica reaccionó, marchándose de allí no sin antes marcarse su propia despedida en forma de escupitajo en el suelo. Boyd no dijo nada, tan solo negó con la cabeza, aunque no vio nada más de él puesto que salió enseguida de allí a paso ligero.

La lluvia afuera no fue nada comparado con todo lo que sentía Rainbow en esos momentos. Rabia, furia, ira, tristeza, desesperación… todos esos sentimientos se agolpaban en ella de forma escalonada, provocando un caos en su mente y haciéndola imposible pensar con claridad. Su sueño, su mayor anhelo, todo roto en poco menos de diez minutos. Tenía ganas de chillar, de gritar, de golpear todo lo que se la pusiera por delante. Y, como si el cielo hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, la respuesta vino en forma de una llamada a su móvil. Rainbow lo cogió sin mirar quien era, inquiriendo con voz seca.

-¿Sí?

-¡Dash! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo, necesitamos ayuda, los panchitos, nos están atacando, por todas partes, ven, corre, necesitamos refuerzos!-exclamó Jolly al otro lado, tras una cortina de ruido ensordecedor de disparos, tiros e insultos varios.

Rainbow no dijo nada, tan solo colgó y se dirigió a su moto con mirada perdida y sabiendo muy bien qué hacer a continuación; arrancó de seguido y se dirigió directamente a Vespucci esquivando el tráfico y yendo lo más rápidamente posible. Nada más llegar se encontró con una auténtica batalla campal.

Marabunta Grande se había replegado tácticamente, flanqueando el callejón tanto por la única salida posible como por arriba, asomándose desde los tejados de las casas y atacando desde ahí; nada más llegar Rainbow hizo mano de su recortada, comprobando rápidamente el cargador y amartillándola. Corrió hasta la entrada del callejón y allí se encontró con varios panchitos, a los que disparó sin más demora una buena ráfaga seguida que los dejó para al arrastre. Tras eso empezó a presionar desde fuera, gritando como una cosaca y dejándose llevar por la furia y la rabia que en esos momentos sentía.

-¡Vamos, hijos de puta, vamos, matadme, matadme!

-¡Es Dash! ¡Hey, Dash, estamos aquí!-exclamó entonces Jolly desde el otro lado del callejón.

Rainbow le vio y, en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, echó a correr hacia dentro, disparando contra todo panchito que encontró hasta que finalmente se le acabó la munición, desechando rápidamente el arma y cogiendo el microsubfusil de uno de los panchitos caídos. Algunos de los que estaban apostados en los tejados la vieron llegar y dispararon contra ella, obligándola a cubrirse rápidamente. Rainbow disparó a ciegas, pero no logró hacer gran cosa, por lo que continuaron presionándola desde arriba.

-¡Jolly, cúbreme, arriba, en los tejados!-gritó la chica.

-¡Arriba, hermanos, balead a esos cabrones!

Desde el garaje más alejado los Lost que allí había comenzaron a disparar hacia arriba, desviando la atención de los panchitos, lo que aprovechó Rainbow para contraatacar en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, logrando interceptar a un par y tirándolos de los tejados. Entre todos pudieron tumbar al resto, y en cuanto la balacera cesó Rainbow se acercó a los demás.

-¡¿Estáis todos bien?!

-¡Sí, estamos bien, pero no entiendo por qué estos putos panchitos nos atacan así sin más!-exclamó Jolly, un tanto chocado.

-¡Porque quieren recuperar su territorio!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pues que vayan a dar por culo a los Ballas, fueron ellos los que les echaron de aquí!

-¡Sí, pero ahora estamos nosotros, no tiene sentido que les ataquen a ellos! ¿No crees?

Jolly quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento oyeron unas ruedas derrapando allí cerca y se asomaron un momento, viendo entonces aparecer a dos furgonetas azules, saliendo de ellas un buen montón de panchitos más.

-¡Vienen más! ¡Joder, van a saco!

Por su parte Rainbow se dirigió a él, inquiriendo.

-¿Llegasteis a vender todas las carabinas?

-No, aún no…

Sin decir nada más la chica se dirigió a la armería, en realidad un pequeño rincón en ese mismo garaje, y cogió una de las carabinas, junto con varios cargadores más, y salió afuera, comenzando a disparar a los primeros grupos que se acercaban. Los demás fueron tras ella, defendiendo de igual forma el callejón.

Por su parte Rainbow disparaba indiscriminadamente, sin importarla nada, y descargando toda su ira y rabia a través del arma, haciendo estragos en las filas de panchitos, los cuales estaban en clara desventaja armamentística, ya que lo más potente que tenían eran microsubfusiles y escopetas de corredera, pero con Rainbow al frente cubriendo la totalidad del callejón con un arma de gran cadencia de tiro, poco o nada podían hacer. Desde que empezó esa carnicería ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos panchitos había despachado, pero en esos tensos momentos no pensaba en nada, centrándose en disparar.

Otro par de furgonetas aparecieron, trayendo a más panchitos, pero esta vez Jolly apareció trayendo consigo algo interesante.

-¡Toma, usa esto!

-¿Qué son?

-¡Granadas caseras cortesía de los Lost de la costa este, trajeron una amplia remesa consigo cuando vinieron de allí por primera vez, ya no me acordaba de que teníamos de estas! ¡Prende la mecha y lánzala!

-¿Prender la mecha? ¡Eso es más viejo que las películas del oeste!

-¡Sí, pero tú hazlo, ya verás, ya!

Llevada por la curiosidad Rainbow trató de encender la mecha, siendo algo complicado por la que estaba cayendo, pero finalmente lo consiguió y la lanzó en dirección a las furgonetas; la granada rodó, ya que era cilíndrica, hasta acabar justo debajo de una de ellas. La explosión posterior fue tremenda, reventando la furgoneta y alcanzando además a las anteriores, mandando a volar a los panchitos que más cerca estaban.

-¡Uauh, qué potencia!-exclamó la chica, alucinada.

-¿A que sí? ¡Que rolen!

Más granadas volaron mientras ella seguía presionando con la carabina, formando así una combinación explosiva que mantuvo a raya en todo momento el ataque de Marabunta Grande, dejando tras de sí un enorme reguero de destrucción y caos. En cuanto los salvadoreños vieron que era imposible sobrepasarles decidieron retirarse, alejándose de allí rápidamente y dándole la victoria a los Lost, los cuales festejaron entre todos la impecable defensa mostrada.

-¡Bravo, Dash, sin ti hubiera sido imposible! ¡Qué furia, menudo arrojo, se nota que eres de los nuestros! ¡Lost para siempre!-exclamó Jolly, levantando la mano de Rainbow en el aire.

-¡Lost para siempre!-hicieron lo propio los demás miembros, empezando a corear a la chica.

Por su parte ella se quedó callada, recordando entonces los acontecimientos más recientes y teniendo dudas al respecto; por culpa de haberse unido a ellos su sueño de ser Wonderbolt había quedado hecho añicos, siendo ahora del todo imposible. Por un instante quiso rechazarlos, pero en ese mismo instante comenzaron a oírse unas incipientes sirenas de policía, lo que puso en alerta a todos.

-¡Oh, mierda, la pasma, el jaleo debe haber alertado a los vecinos! ¡Retirémonos, cerrad los garajes, rápido!-indicó Jolly.

En tiempo record recogieron todo lo que pudieron y, tras eso, todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas motos, dispersándose rápidamente; por su parte Rainbow dio un rodeo por el barrio para evitar a la policía y, tras eso, decidió dirigirse directamente a la sede de Mirror Park para tener un par de palabras con Al, ya que la rabia aún bullía en ella y necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma u otra.

Llegó a la misma calada hasta los huesos, pero no la importaba, lo único que la importaba en esos momentos era expresar su impotencia. Entró en el bar y se fue directamente al despacho de Al, pero antes de entrar oyó unos gritos apagados saliendo de éste y aguzó el oído.

-¡¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije?! ¡Claro que sí, pero no me hiciste caso, como de costumbre!

-¡Te comportas como si nunca nos hubieran atacado, por favor, Angus, parezca que seas nuevo en todo esto!

-¿¡Pero es que no entiendes que ahora mismo no nos podemos permitir más bajas!? ¡Estás arriesgando las vidas de los hermanos por una causa perdida, y parece no importarte nada al respecto!

-¡Yo soy leal, si he hecho esto es por nosotros, no como tú, que no haces más que quejarte y no hacer nada al respecto!

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Al, sabes que si pudiera me levantaría de esta condenada silla y haría lo que habría que hacer, pero para mi desgracia no puedo! ¡No te atrevas a poner en duda mi lealtad!

-¡Si no hubiera sido por mí estaríamos igual que antes, ahora al menos somos más grandes!

-¿¡Más grandes?! ¡Joder, Al! ¿¡Pero en qué puto mundo vives?! ¿¡No ves que estamos peor que nunca y que una enemistad más no nos hará ningún bien?! ¡Los panchitos de Marabunta Grande no se andan con chiquitas!

-¡No me dan miedo, nadie jode a los Lost!

-¡Oh, sí, nadie jode a los Lost, claro! ¡Porque ya se joden ellos solitos sin ayuda de nadie!

Rainbow prefirió no esperar más y entró de improviso y sin llamar; Al fue el primero en llamarla la atención.

-¡Dash! ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué estás empapada?

-¿¡Que por qué!? ¡Fácil, porque estuve en Vespucci, calándome viva, mientras contenía a esos putos panchitos de mierda mientras me cagaba en mi puta vida! ¿¡Contento!? ¿¡Eso era lo que querías oír!?

-Espera, espera ¿conteniendo? ¿Has estado allí?

-¡Sí, claro, vengo de allí de hecho, tuvimos que salir por patas después de la mini guerra que montamos! ¿¡Es que acaso nadie os dijo nada!?

-¡Nos llegaron a avisar del ataque, pero no que se había podido repeler! ¡Eso es estupendo, Rainbow, lo habéis conseguido!-exclamó entonces Al, levantándose.

-¡Sí, eso está muy bien, pero eso no significa que hayamos ganado nada, podrían volver!-exclamó Angus, adelantándose.

-¡Pues los volvemos a repeler, ya ves tú!

-¡¿Pero es que no lo ves?! ¡No nos convienen más enfrentamientos! ¿¡Por qué eres incapaz de entenderlo, joder?!-masculló Angus, hastiado.

Para entonces Rainbow ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa, por lo que finalmente no pudo más y estalló.

-¡Ya está bien, joder! ¡No sé qué coño tendréis entre los dos, pero sea lo que sea habladlo de una puta vez, ostias! ¡Estoy hasta los cojones, los ovarios, o lo que sea que tenga, todo esto es un mierda, he perdido la oportunidad de mi vida por juntarme con vosotros, y ahora no me queda nada salvo una panda de moteros chalados que no tienen ni puta idea de trabajo en equipo y sólo piensan en fumar hierba y creerse los mejores cuando sólo son unos pobres mindundis tratando de ser alguien en la vida! ¡Dios!

Tras esa diatriba tanto Al como Angus se la quedaron mirando con sendos gestos incrédulos grabados en sus caras, sin decir ni hacer nada más al respecto. Rainbow aprovechó ese mismo momento para coger la puerta y largarse de allí.

Afuera seguía lloviendo intensamente, pero una vez más poco le importó, subiendo a su moto, arrancando y poniendo rumbo a ningún lugar en concreto, vagando por la ciudad con la mirada perdida y empapándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Casi sin darse cuenta acabó llegando a Davis, como si se dejara llevar por alguna fuerza invisible; sin embargo, pasando por una calle aledaña, la moto tropezó con el bordillo y ésta dio un bandazo, lanzando a la chica hacia delante abruptamente, cayendo junto a un parterre cercano. Por suerte no fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero Rainbow se quedó tendida en el suelo, adolorida, y mirando al gris cielo mientras éste lloraba desconsoladamente, al igual que su rota y gastada alma. La poca gente que pasaba por la calle estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo y tratando de no mojarse, por lo que nadie se paró a socorrerla.

Sin embargo una pequeña figura cubierta con una capucha se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado, viendo unos ojos que se la hacían familiares. Fue entonces cuando una voz conocida inquirió.

-¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Scoots?-masculló la aludida, con la voz algo tomada.

-¿Pero qué haces tirada en el suelo y toda empapada? ¡Vas a coger una pulmonía! Venga, levanta, el orfanato está aquí al lado…

Sin embargo, en cuanto se reincorporó, la chica se aferró a la niña, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y lo dejó escapar, mezclándose con el agua de lluvia y sin apenas diferenciarse. Scootaloo, un tanto chocada, no pudo hacer nada más que devolverla el abrazo, quedándose las dos en esa pose mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo. Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, Los Santos también lloraba.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Rarity?

-No pasa nada, querida, tan solo quiero presentarte a alguien, eso es todo.

En cuanto las dos estuvieron bajo el alero de la casa Rarity recogió el paraguas y lo sacudió un poco antes de llamar al timbre de la puerta; esperaron unos pocos segundos hasta que oyeron una voz inquirir por un telefonillo.

-¿Sí, quién es?

-Soy yo, querido, vengo de visita-murmuró Rarity.

Al punto una cámara de vigilancia situada en una esquina las enfocó directamente, al tiempo que la voz murmuraba.

-Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa, señorita Belle, no esperaba volver a verla…

-Pues ya ve… ¿podemos pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

Acto seguido se oyó un zumbido en la cerradura de la puerta y ésta se entreabrió un poco; Rarity la abrió y Fluttershy fue tras ella, cerrando después y siguiéndola hasta un cerrado y un tanto claustrofóbico salón donde un hombre algo fondón, con gafas y sentado en una silla de ruedas las recibió.

-Rarity Belle, me alegro de volver a verla.

-Lester-saludó ella parcamente.

-¿Qué la trae por mi humilde y poco limpia morada? Perdón por el desorden, si llego a saber que iba a venir hubiera limpiado un poco…

-Sí, sí… el caso es que quería presentarle a alguien.

-Oh, sí, la he visto entrar… hola-murmuró Lester, cortésmente.

-Hola…-murmuró Fluttershy tímidamente.

Rarity miró por un momento a la chica, para tranquilizarla, hasta que finalmente hizo las pertinentes presentaciones.

-Lester, le presento a Fluttershy; Fluttershy, Lester Crest.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente-musitó ella con un hilillo de voz, lo que dejó un tanto confuso a Lester, el cual comentó.

-Eh… bueno, nunca digo que no a conocer nuevas caras, pero… ¿por qué me la presenta exactamente?

-Sí, ahora iba a eso. Supongo que se acordará de nuestro acuerdo irresuelto…

-Oh, sí, mi primer fracaso profesional, no me lo recuerde, por favor, estuve casi toda una semana ahogando mis penas stalkeando a gente en LifeInvader y bleeteando cada dos por tres…

-El caso es… que aquí lo tiene.

Eso hizo detener en seco a Lester, el cual miró de arriba abajo a la chica con gesto incrédulo e inquiriendo de seguido.

-Espera, espera… ¿tú eres la que mató a Cranley hace ya varias semanas atrás?

Ante eso Fluttershy se quedó un tanto cortada, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Eh… ¿sí?

Ante eso Lester terminó de asombrarse del todo y miró a la chica con los ojos como platos, y no era para menos, puesto que no se esperaba que una chica tímida y socialmente retraída fuera la asesina de un importante mandatario como lo era Cranley. Finalmente, tras unos breves y algo incomodos segundos, inquirió.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Fluttershy…

-Vale, dame un momento.

Inmediatamente después se puso a sus teclados y comenzó a buscarla, para darse entonces con un canto en los dientes al poco rato de empezar.

-Espera… no tienes ficha en la base de datos del FIB.

-Ah, sí, bueno, el caso es que nunca me han atrapado…

-Ah, bueno, eso tiene mucho sentido… ¿conoces un foro de la deep web que se llama _Dime un precio_?

-No… de hecho apenas sé casi nada de internet…

Eso dejó a un más descolocado a Lester si cabía el cual, al cabo de unos momentos de cavilo, murmuró.

-Interesante… muy interesante.

-¿El qué es interesante, querido?-inquirió Rarity, mirándole con gesto halagüeño.

Ante eso Lester esbozó una divertida sonrisita, al tiempo que murmuró.

-No tiene usted ni un pelo de tonta, señorita Belle…

-Oh, ya lo sé…

-No entiendo… ¿a qué os réferis? ¿Por qué me has presentado a este hombre, Rarity?-inquirió Fluttershy, algo incómoda.

-Bueno, digamos que en su momento Lester se quedó con las ganas de conocerte, y ahora que le he hecho el favor, supongo que eso me hace merecedora de otro favor-explicó Rarity por encima.

-No sabe usted ni nada, señorita Belle. Sí, así es, dado que nuestra afiliación ha llegado a buen término no veo por qué no hacerla un nuevo favor cuando usted lo necesite. Ah, y ya que estamos aquí me gustaría ofrecerla una oportunidad de negocio, señorita Fluttershy, no todos los días me encuentro con una sicaria sin marcar.

Ante eso la aludida se quedó un tanto extrañada, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Oh, pues a oportunidades de ganar dinero contante y sonante, siempre para una buena causa, claro está. Soy como una especie de Robin Hood, robo a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, aunque invirtiendo un poco en mí para asegurarme la permanencia en el mercado; parte del dinero invertido va a parar a mis propiedades, y el efecto rebote posterior también beneficia a otros inversores que invierten a su vez en propiedades de bajo coste, lo que a la larga beneficia a mucha gente que no tiene tanto en comparación. Pero en vez de hacerlo yo mismo, lo hago a través de terceros e invirtiendo en bolsa en el momento apropiado. Es cuestión de cerebro más que de músculo. Y con usted a mi lado, señorita Fluttershy, podríamos conseguir mucho.

La chica se dio cuenta enseguida a qué se estaba refiriendo, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias por su oferta, pero no.

Lester, que no se esperaba para nada que lo rechazara de buenas a primeras, afinó un poco más.

-¿Está segura? Piense que estamos hablando de grandes sumas de dinero, he conseguido llegar a ganar bastante con tan solo invertir una cuarta parte de mis propiedades y activos…

-No se trata de dinero, eso me da igual, si hago esto es porque en su día no tuve elección, y ahora mucho menos incluso. Además no le conozco de nada, por lo que no tengo motivos para fiarme de usted-murmuró Fluttershy, en un tono bastante serio y contundente, lo que de cierta forma extrañó y sorprendió a Rarity a partes iguales.

Ante ese argumento Lester se quedó pensativo durante unos breves momentos, comentando rápidamente.

-Comprendo sus dudas, señorita Fluttershy, después de todo como bien dice apenas la conozco. Aun así me gustaría trabajar con usted de todos modos, no tiene por qué decirme nada ahora mismo, después de todo es decisión suya, pero si al final se lo acaba pensando mejor no dude en llamarme.

Tras eso le dio una tarjeta de contacto, Fluttershy la aceptó y se la guardó, sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando al respecto. Por su parte Rarity aprovechó para retomar su conversación con Lester.

-Todo eso suena interesante, aunque por mi parte se refiere no estoy interesada en eso, sino en lo que le pedí en su día…

-Oh, sí, acerca de su hombre… Seymour Sanders ¿no?

-Sí ¿tiene algo para mí?

-Me temo que nada, es posible que ese hombre no exista después de todo.

-Ya veo, debió de usar un nombre falso. Entonces encontrarlo va a ser imposible-obvió ella.

-No mediante el nombre, eso desde luego, pero si recuerda su físico y cómo era es posible que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-Más o menos, está algo difuso, hace ya bastante desde la última vez que lo vi…

-Podemos intentarlo, vaya a ver un retratista que yo conozco, trabaja en el paseo de la playa de Vespucci, dígala que va de mi parte y puede que le haga un buen precio, suele estar cerca o al lado de las pistas de patinaje.

-Está bien.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, aunque se fueron al poco rato, ya que Fluttershy no estaba muy cómoda con la presencia de Lester; nada más salir afuera abrieron el paraguas, puesto que seguía diluviando, al tiempo que volvían al coche de Rarity.

Una vez en él Fluttershy se dirigió a ella de forma directa.

-¿Me has traído sólo para asegurar un trato con un procurador?

-Hombre, tengo que admitir que visto así suena un poco mal…

-¿Un poco? Rarity, me caes bien, pero bastante tengo ya con lo que tenemos, no quiero más cargos de conciencia de los que ya tengo actualmente…

-Ya, ya, lo sé, lo siento si te ha incomodado, querida, pero como habrás podido ver tiene contactos y es muy poderoso.

-No me fío de él.

-Comprendo que lo hagas, pero hasta ahora no me ha fallado, y de cierta forma se lo debía. Además, no tienes por qué trabajar con él si no quieres, simplemente no le llames y punto.

Las palabras de Rarity dieron que pensar a la chica, la cual no dijo nada más al respecto; por su parte Rarity arrancó el motor y murmuró.

-En fin, te acerco a donde quiera que estés, si quieres.

-Sí, gracias, Rarity.

-Oh, no es nada, querida.

El infernus blanco se puso en movimiento, alejándose de la casa de Lester y dirigiéndose hacia La Mesa. Mientras tanto, una densa cortina de agua seguía cayendo sobre Los Santos.

* * *

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Gracias por traerme, enana, no hacía falta que te hubieras molestado…

-Venga ya ¿y dejarte en la calle a merced de la lluvia y el viento? Tampoco es plan…

-Ya, pero tampoco quiero importunarte ni que te caiga alguna bronca…

-Nah, la señora Whitetaker no está, así que sin problemas.

El orfanato comunal de Davis era mucho más cómodo de lo que parecía desde fuera, teniendo unas instalaciones bastante decentes en ese sentido, lo que en parte tranquilizó de cierta forma a Rainbow, la cual se encontraba enrollada en varias mantas cual burrito y con la ropa secándose en una de las tantas secadoras de la lavandería.

-¿Segura que puedo estar aquí? Estoy acaparando tu habitación después de todo…

-Sí, claro que sí, después de todo es mi habitación, y mientras no salgas de aquí nadie más te verá.

-¿Y luego para salir?

-Te aviso en cuanto esté todo despejado y lo hago ver como que has venido a visitarme, y que te has quedado esperando a que escampe.

Tanto la niña como la chica se miraron mutuamente, con gesto impertérrito, hasta que finalmente Rainbow esbozó una sonrisita, comentando de seguido.

-Nada mal, eres espabilada…

-Sí, bueno, digamos que cuando vives aquí acabas siéndolo sí o sí con el tiempo.

Ante eso Rainbow no dijo nada, quedándose callada. La niña la miró con gesto curioso, inquiriendo al poco rato.

-¿Estás bien, Rainbow Dash?

De cierta forma la chica supo a lo que se refería, aunque no supo muy bien qué decir al respecto, permaneciendo en silencio durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que, aunque tengas claro tus planes y lo que quieres hacer, veas que todos tus sueños y ambiciones se terminen de forma súbita sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo?

No estaba segura de si lo entendería, ya que quizás era una cuestión demasiado compleja para una niña de su edad, pero entonces, y para su buena sorpresa, ésta comentó.

-Sí, toda mi vida se ha basado en eso, de hecho. No he conocido otra cosa que este orfanato, la señora Whitetaker, mis compañeros y algunos amigos del barrio. Siempre me he imaginado cómo sería una vida distinta, con una familia y lejos de lo que ya tanto me conozco, pero cada vez que venía alguna pareja y ésta elegía a otro niño o niña, mis esperanzas de tener esa vida se esfumaban rápidamente. Así que sí, sé lo que sientes.

Rainbow la miró con un gesto de sorpresa dibujado en su rostro, ya que no se esperaba que una niña como ella la diera una contestación semejante. Aunque el hecho en sí la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, sintiendo que al menos alguien comprendía cómo se sentía.

-Gracias, Scoots.

-Oh, no es nada, después de todo sigues molando, Rainbow Dash.

Ante eso la aludida se rió confidentemente, sacando un brazo de las mantas y revolviéndola el pelo en un gesto cariñoso, al tiempo que decía.

-Tú también molas, enana.

Las dos se quedaron calladas durante un momento, mirándose mutuamente, aunque en un momento dado la niña comentó.

-Por cierto ¿y esa moto? ¿Dónde está tu F620?

-Ah, lo tengo un poco aparcado, ahora tengo esta moto, viene genial para colarse entre el tráfico…-murmuró ella, prefiriendo no contarla nada al respecto de lo que había pasado.

-La verdad es que mola, aunque se hace raro verte en una.

-Ya, bueno, es que soy un poco caprichosa…

Otro silencio condicionó el resultado posterior, aunque la niña en ese momento murmuró.

-Voy a ver cómo le va a tu ropa.

-Ah, vale.

Scootaloo salió de la habitación, dejándola sola allí y pensando en sus propias cosas. Ahora que estaba sola y más tranquila comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos más recientes, volviendo a su cabeza el momento del ataque y dándose cuenta de lo realmente sucedido.

-Oh, mierda, entonces sí que Marabunta Grande tenía pensado atacar después de todo. Aunque entonces… ¿dónde coloca eso a los Ballas?

En ese mismo instante Scootaloo reapareció con su ropa, comentando de seguido.

-Ya está seca, aunque… Rainbow Dash.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué tienes una chupa de cuero de los Lost?

Fue entonces cuando la chica reaccionó de golpe, ya que había olvidado por completo que la llevaba consigo casi siempre.

-Ah, esto… la compré en un rastrillo de segunda mano, y al parecer el anterior dueño era motero…

Aun así esa explicación no pareció convencer del todo a la niña, la cual, en un momento dado, llegó a comentar.

-El caso es que me suena de antes, ya que llegué a escuchar una conversación el otro día entre unos Ballas que involucraba a los Lost…

Ese comentario dio que pensar a Rainbow, la cual inquirió de seguido.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-No me acuerdo muy bien, pero por lo que pude oír se estaban riendo de ellos, parecía que habían logrado engañarles o algo así…

Fue entonces cuando la chica comprendió al instante lo que la niña la contaba, sumando dos más dos en el proceso y dando sentido a lo de esa misma mañana. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta masculló por lo bajo.

-Pero qué hijos de puta…

-¿Qué?

-Ah, no, nada… oye, recuérdame algo ¿desde cuándo tienen ese rifirrafe los Families con los Ballas?

-Huy, desde siempre, de hecho tras los Ballas nacieron los Families, no sé si te lo habrán contado.

-Sí, algo así me suena…

Para entonces la mente de Rainbow bullía a toda velocidad, sabiendo lo que debía de hacer a partir de ese momento. Nada más la quedaba salvo los Lost y sus amigas. Y lucharía por ellos hasta el final.

* * *

Durante el resto del día siguió lloviendo, lo que hizo que el río de Los Santos y el canal que hacía las veces de aliviadero, atravesando gran parte de la ciudad de norte a sur, fuera bastante crecido durante casi todo el día, descargando el agua sobrante, ya que antiguamente el río tendía a desbordarse cuando llovía mucho, por lo que se decidió construir el sistema de drenaje en el actual canal.

A Sunset nunca le había gustado la lluvia, ya que entorpecía su trabajo y era particularmente molesta según en qué ocasiones. Dado que ese mismo día no había tenido nada que hacer, estuvo metida en casa sin salir en ningún momento y aburrida como una ostra. Aun a pesar de que se alojaba en un lujoso ático de uno de los edificios con más caché y clase de toda la ciudad, no se sentía realizada ni disfrutaba de lo que tenía. Incluso ver la tele en una televisión de plasma Panoramic de veinticinco pulgadas tampoco parecía ser gran cosa. En ese momento se encontraba viendo Jack Howitzer, un reality show protagonizado por el mismo Jack Howitzer, un actor y doble de escenas de acción, durante su estancia en el condado de Blaine, disfrutando de una vida rural alejada de su afamada y atareada habitual vida.

-Miren esto, señores, esto es lo que los locales llaman ser americano, emborracharse en cantinas y mear en el desierto antes de caer desmayado por el alcohol. Sólo se podría hacer algo así en este maravilloso país. Dios bendiga América.

Antes de ver algo más Sunset apagó la tele, hastiada, y murmurando por lo bajo.

-Joder, no me extraña que cada vez menos gente vea la tele…

En ese momento su móvil sonó y lo cogió, viendo que se trataba de su jefe y contestándole enseguida.

-¿Señor?

-Tenemos un grave problema, necesito un plan de acción para las próximas veinticuatro horas, reúne a todas, las vas a necesitar.

-Vale ¿de qué se trata?

-Te enviaré los detalles por correo electrónico, ahora mismo no puedo hablar. Necesito esto, Sunset, nuestra operación en la costa oeste puede verse comprometida si no hacemos nada al respecto.

-Vale, descuide, señor, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

-Bien, cuento contigo.

Tras eso colgó de seguido, dejando a la chica un tanto preocupada. Su jefe era uno de esos hombres que no se alteraba por nada, manteniendo su buen porte y profesionalidad en todo momento, pero su tono nervioso y apurado la alarmaron bastante, por lo que se puso a trabajar enseguida, agradeciéndolo ampliamente además. Afuera, Los Santos seguía llorando.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Crónicas de Los Santos! ¡Oh, no, Rainbow ha cambiado! ¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan! XD puede que parezca que está traicionando a sus principios, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, sino que los ha reforzado, pero tomando una vía completamente diferente. Tanto en la serie como en muchas otras historias, se muestra a Rainbow esforzándose en conseguir su meta, que es ser Wonderbolt; en la serie ya lo ha conseguido, aunque por mi parte he preferido darle un cariz diferente al hecho en sí para trabajarla como personaje pero desde un punto de vista distinto.

Por otro lado como habréis visto he hecho una introducción previa al próximo golpe, el cual se realizará en los próximos dos capítulos, y marcará de cierta forma el ecuador de la historia, la cual comenzaré a concretar para que avance más rápidamente. Lo he estado pensando y es posible que no haga más golpes, ya que he agotado todas los potenciales escenarios no usados para uno, por lo que me empezaré a centrar aún más en la historia y comenzarán a pasar cosas que muevan a toda la trama en su conjunto, subtramas incluidas, e incluso incluyendo más acción entre medias.

Por otro lado, y haciendo un poquito de spam sano, por si alguien no se ha enterado he publicado el primer capítulo del spin off de esta historia protagonizado por Sunset, Crónicas de Liberty City, echadle un vistazo cuando podáis.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **El golpe de la NOOSE (1ª parte)**

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! ¡Escalada de violencia en Vespucci, los enfrentamientos entre bandas se cobran un nuevo territorio, y a la gente le da igual! Ayer por la mañana se registró un violento enfrentamiento entre miembros de la banda chicana de Marabunta Grande y los moteros renegados de los Lost, culminando en multitud de chicanos muertos y todos los moteros huidos. Hasta el momento se desconoce el porqué del ataque, hará cosa de un par de semanas atrás también se registró otro entre los propios chicanos y otra banda no identificada, la policía no descarta que ambos ataques estén relacionados, sin embargo hasta ahora no han llegado a ninguna conclusión fiable. La violencia entre bandas es algo habitual en esta ciudad de un tiempo a esta parte, aunque no lo es tanto en un barrio tan residencial y turístico como es el de Vespucci, lo que preocupa de cierta forma a los residentes locales, los cuales se han expresado a su manera.

-¡Menos mal que ayer llovía a cantaros y la playa estaba vacía, que si no alguien podría haber salido muy malherido! ¡Estoy harto de los chicanos de esta ciudad, de esos moteros ensutados en cuero y demás fauna que ensucia este maravilloso estado! ¡Con Jock Cranley esto no hubiera pasado! ¡Dios bendiga América!

-¡Oímos los tiros y explosiones desde nuestras casas y nos metimos bajo la cama muertos de miedo! ¡Por un momento parecía que estábamos en la franja de Gaza! ¡Este es un país libre, que se vayan a matarse a otra parte!

-¡Tenía la mañana hecha, aun a pesar de la lluvia, y los clientes salieron en espantada al oír los tiros y las explosiones! ¡Tuve que cerrar y encerrarme en mi cuarto del pánico hasta que pasó el peligro! ¡No es justo que jueguen con nuestros ingresos y derechos de esta manera! ¡Esto es América, no el Líbano!

Para entonces Twilight dejó de escuchar, puesto que si algo había aprendido de esa ciudad y la gente que la habitaba es que no había que tomarse en serio nada de lo que decían los santinos. Habían demostrado, y más de una vez, lo absortos y obstinados que eran, por lo que prefirió terminar de desayunar enseguida, apagando la radio de seguido.

Esa mañana Los Santos había amanecido aún algo húmeda, ya que había seguido lloviendo durante gran parte de la noche, pero ahora tan solo quedaban varios restos de nubes en el cielo junto con un descenso de las temperaturas que dejaron al ambiente más frío de lo normal.

Twilight no tenía grandes planes para ese día, pero entonces en un momento dado el móvil la comenzó a sonar y lo cogió de seguido, haciéndose una idea de quien podría ser.

-Dime.

-Sparkle te necesito ya aquí, he llamado a las demás, es importante.

-Voy.

Tras eso colgó y comenzó a prepararse rápidamente. Había llegado a un punto en el que ya se había acostumbrado a esa dinámica, sin preguntarse cómo ni por qué, y simplemente se dejaba hacer sin más. Desde el golpe a Epsilon algo había cambiado en ella, y de cierta forma incluso la propia Twilight lo sabía, haciéndose rápidamente a la situación sin mayores contemplaciones. Total ¿para qué seguir recalcando lo evidente?

Una vez que estuvo lista se dirigió a las Eclipse Towers y, una vez allí, se encontró con las demás que ya habían llegado, aunque faltaba Applejack.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Twilight-la saludaron las demás.

Sunset no dijo nada, aunque en ningún momento se estuvo quieta, caminando de un lado para otro en un evidente signo de preocupación y ansiedad.

-¿Qué pasa, Sunset? Te veo alterada…

-¿No me digas, Sparkle? Qué aguda…-masculló la chica, de mala manera.

Aun así la chica ni ninguna de las demás no se lo tuvo en cuenta, a lo que la aludida comentó.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo, pero si no me cuentas lo que pasa…

-Pues pasa que estamos en un serio aprieto que nos concierne a todos, incluido a mi jefe, estoy que me subo a las paredes puesto que no he conseguido sacar ningún plan, se va a cabrear, la va a pagar conmigo y…

Antes de que Sunset fuera a más Twilight la cogió de los hombros y la miró con gesto serio y decidido, lo que de alguna forma logró calmar por un momento a la chica.

-¿Mejor?-inquirió Twilight.

-Ah… sí, mejor… gracias Sparkle.

Ante eso la chica esbozó una breve sonrisita condescendiente, murmurando de seguido.

-Ahora explícame lo que pasa.

-Lo haré, pero prefiero que estemos todas primero, quiero verlo con todas vosotras presentes.

Twilight asintió y estuvieron esperando a Applejack todas juntas, aunque Sunset estuvo apartada del resto como normalmente lo hacía; en un momento dado Rarity se acercó a Twilight y la comentó.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso, querida?

-¿El qué?

-Dominar por un momento a Sunset, me has dejado de piedra.

-Sí, es raro, ya que por lo normal es una tía indomable-asintió Rainbow.

-¡Y no solo eso, sino que te ha dado las gracias así sin más! Viniendo de ella eso ha sido raro incluso para mí-añadió Pinkie, igual de impresionada.

-Sí, bueno, digamos que ahora la comprendo un poco mejor…

Por un momento las demás se quedaron un tanto extrañadas ante esa afirmación, aunque en ese momento llegó Applejack y se quedaron con la miel en los labios.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! Dios, esta ciudad y su tráfico son simplemente horribles…

-Bien, vamos, os explico.

Se dirigieron todas a la sala de preparación y, una vez allí, Sunset comenzó a hablar.

-Vale, tenemos un grave problema, parece ser que de alguna manera el gobierno federal se ha puesto las pilas y, gracias a un soplo, hemos conseguido averiguar que poseen información clasificada tanto de mí, como de la organización, mi jefe y todas vosotras incluidas, información más que suficiente como para acabar todas y todos una larguísima temporada en Bolingbroke.

Esa noticia alarmó a todas las presentes, y no era para menos, puesto que acabar en la cárcel era lo último que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente querría. Además Bolingbroke no destacaba especialmente por ser una penitenciaría común al uso, ya que era una de las más duras y rígidas de la costa oeste, teniendo bastante fama en ese sentido.

-Espera, espera ¿¡qué?! Pero… ¿¡cómo han conseguido esa información?!-inquirió Twilight, alarmada.

-¡No lo sé, el caso es ese, no tenemos ni idea de cómo ha pasado, pero el soplo es auténtico, tienen la información guardada en un disco duro, es cuestión de tiempo que se decidan a usarla y, en cuanto eso pase, empezaremos a vestir de naranja y muy probablemente alguna de vosotras se convierta en la reinona de alguna musculoca del pabellón de mujeres de Bolingbroke!

-¡Ah, gracias por los ánimos, eso ayuda mucho! ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! ¿¡Qué sería de mi familia?!-exclamó Applejack, aterrada

-¡No he llegado hasta aquí para acabar en el trullo, eso por descontado, vamos, me niego!-masculló Rainbow, igual de alterada.

-¡Oh, cielo santo, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo sería la vida ahí dentro, rodeada de convictas y vistiendo con un horrible naranja chillón!-exclamó Rarity.

-¡Oh, sí, porque esa sería la mayor desgracia, vestir de naranja!-la espetó Applejack.

-¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! ¿Qué pensarían de mí mis padres y mis hermanas cuando se enteraran?! ¿¡Y mis amigos?! ¡Ya no estoy nerviemocionada!-musitó Pinkie.

-Yo… nunca he estado en la cárcel, y no me gustaría estar nunca…-murmuró Fluttershy, preocupada.

Por un momento todas comenzaron a hablar a la vez, dejándose llevar por el pánico, pero entonces Twilight decidió intervenir, gritando.

-¡Ya está, calma todo el mundo, silencio!

Al instante todas las demás se calmaron y dejaron de chillar, mirando a una Twilight ligeramente encendida; en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, habló.

-Vale, ya sé que es grave, pero vamos a calmarnos todas y dejemos que Sunset siga explicando ¿de acuerdo?

Ante eso todas asintieron sin decir nada más, prestando atención.

-Bien, gracias Sparkle. Como decía tienen la información guardada en un disco duro al que va a ser muy complicado acceder, puesto que lo tienen en custodia en la **sede de la NOOSE** en el extremo norte de Palomino Highlands, un lugar muy vigilado.

Nada más decirlo desplegó la cortina de la pizarra, dejando a la vista una foto del complejo, el cual estaba compuesto por una serie de edificios con forma octogonal y unidos entre sí mediante accesos internos. Además la NOOSE, cuyas siglas responden a National Office of Security Enforcement, destacaba por ser una agencia del gobierno federal que siempre actuaba en casos extremos en los que era necesario aplicar gran fuerza y donde además se investigaban los casos más importantes y de mayor peso concernientes a la seguridad nacional, incluyendo terrorismo o conflictos internos.

-No sabemos exactamente dónde lo tienen guardado, aunque suponemos que siendo un disco duro lo deben de tener en alguna sala de servidores o similar. Y ahora normalmente es cuando pasaría a explicaros el plan, pero ahí está el problema, no tengo nada, no he podido montar nada en tan poco tiempo y con tanta presión. Así que os voy a pedir por primera vez ideas para poder entrar ahí, sacar el disco y salir echando ostias.

Tras eso todas se quedaron calladas, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni cómo tomárselo; por un instante nadie dijo nada, aunque Twilight se acercó a la pizarra para observar un poco mejor la sede, llegando a comentar en voz alta.

-Dado que es un complejo de alta seguridad sería imposible atacar de frente, por lo que tendremos que realizar un acercamiento más cauteloso. Podríamos averiguar alguna forma de entrar, o bien hacer salir a la gente y luego entrar nosotros.

-Hacer salir a la gente es una opción, aunque ¿qué podría hacer salir a un buen montón de agentes federales y fuerzas de seguridad del estado?

-¿Causar follón?-inquirió en ese momento Applejack.

-Pero ¿no sería eso contraproducente? Se supone que es un acercamiento cauteloso, no a lo loco…-recordó Rarity.

-No necesariamente, al menos si les hacemos creer lo contrario-comentó entonces Twilight.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Rainbow, ceñuda.

-A provocarles, a darles un motivo para sacar a todos sus efectivos de la sede de modo que sea más fácil entrar… ¿Quiénes suelen tener acceso allí?-preguntó Twilight a Sunset.

-Pues los agentes federales, las fuerzas que allí operan, que son las que se suelen replegar en caso de emergencia, los funcionarios que allí trabajan, guardias de seguridad… ah, sí, y la policía local y estatal, claro está, ya que colaboran entre sí conjuntamente.

El cerebro de Twilight comenzó entonces a trabajar a toda velocidad, comenzando a montar estrategias y situaciones; se movió entonces hacia el mapa al tiempo que comenzaba a explicar.

-Supuesto ataque terrorista en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar público, lleno de gente y bastante transitado… Legion Square, por ejemplo, es un buen lugar. Se monta la de dios y eso provoca una respuesta contundente por parte de la NOOSE, lo suficientemente contundente como para vaciar casi toda la sede. Es entonces cuando entramos allí disfrazados de policías tanto locales como estatales, pasando desapercibidas para el resto de gente que quede allí, que no supondrán ninguna amenaza, cogemos el disco y nos largamos. ¿Cómo lo veis?

Todo el mundo se quedó de una pieza, como si no se esperaran que a Twilight se le hubiera ocurrido algo semejante; Rarity fue la primera en opinar, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Vale pero ¿cómo pretendes provocar un ataque terrorista? ¿Acaso vas a ir tú misma a provocar el caos?

-No, tenemos que hacerles creer que ha sido cosa de terroristas, pero no tiene por qué morir o salir herido nadie.

-Pero ¿cómo? Si no hay víctimas o daños visibles apenas se moverían…-obvió entonces Fluttershy.

-Recuerda que se trata de hacerles creer algo, no tiene por qué haber algo.

-Pero si luego no hay nada verán enseguida que se trata de una falsa alarma y sospecharán, al menos algo tiene que haber, lo que sea-murmuró Pinkie en ese momento.

-No, ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer, Twilight, lo que pasa es que si te centras en un solo sitio no funcionará, habría que seleccionar varios lugares icónicos y atacarlos simultáneamente-sugirió entonces Rainbow.

-¿Por ejemplo?-inquirió ella.

-Se me ocurren unos cuantos: el cartel de Vinewood, el Vinewood Bowl, Legion Square, el pabellón coreano de Little Seoul, el muelle de Del Perro, el Kortz Center, las torres Rancho, la Terminal del puerto, la presa Land Act, el circuito de Vinewood, el estadio Maze Bank, el observatorio Galileo…-comentó a enumerar Sunset, al tiempo que marcaba los lugares en el mapa.

Al ver entonces lo que estaban sugiriendo tanto Rainbow como Sunset las demás se estremecieron, siendo Rarity la primera en opinar.

-Oh, por dios… la ciudad entera se sumiría en el más absoluto caos…

-Pero en algunos de esos sitios… podría haber heridos…-murmuró Twilight, preocupada.

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr si queremos llamar la atención del NOOSE y que se desplieguen todos sus efectivos, puede que incluso también el ejército se mueva. Muy bien pensado, Dash-murmuró Sunset.

-Pero… ¿cómo lo haríamos?-quiso saber entonces Fluttershy.

-Está claro, bombas que exploten más o menos a la vez pero de forma escalonada, así no damos tiempo a reaccionar a la policía, por lo que se verán obligados a pedir ayuda al NOOSE ante un ataque de semejante magnitud, los cuales estarán muy ocupados tratando de cazar a unos terroristas que realmente no existen-resumió rápidamente Twilight.

-Madre mía, pero eso provocará un caos tremendo, puede que incluso provoque pillajes y disturbios…-murmuró Applejack.

-Exacto, como los del 92, aunque en este caso el motivo no sería social, sino militar.

-Bien, pues teniendo en cuenta todo esto necesitaríamos una buena cantidad de explosivos, mi jefe los podrá conseguir para nosotros. Además habría que hacerse con uniformes tanto de la policía de Los Santos como de la policía del condado de Los Santos y dos patrullas, una de cada cuerpo-resumió Sunset rápidamente, al tiempo que iba apuntándolo todo en la pizarra.

-Está bien, en ese caso Fluttershy y yo nos ocuparemos de las del condado de Los Santos, incluyendo uniformes-anunció Applejack rápidamente.

-Bien ¿Quién se ofrece para los de la policía de aquí?

-¡Oh, yo, yo, yo, yo!-exclamó en ese momento Pinkie.

-Vale ¿alguien más?

-Déjame que te acompañe, querida, necesitarás la ayuda de alguien más para hacer esto-la sugirió en ese momento Rarity.

-¡Vale, hagámoslo juntas! ¡Qué emoción!-exclamó la chica.

-¿Estás emocionada porque vamos a atentar contra la ciudad a gran escala, Pinkie?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight, ceñuda.

-¡Puede que suene raro, pero sí, me da como cosica!-asintió ella, dejando estupefacta a la chica.

-Está bien, tan solo quedaría decidir dónde plantar las bombas y qué volar…-murmuró Sunset, mirando el mapa de la ciudad.

-Eso déjamelo a mí y a Rainbow, lo haremos de tal forma que cause los menos heridos posibles-comentó Twilight en ese momento.

-Je, por mí no te cortes, Twilight, vuela lo que más te apetezca…

-No es que me apetezca realmente, pero no hay otra forma de hacer salir al NOOSE si no es haciendo muchísimo ruido, así que…

Y así estaban las cosas, con tal de proteger su integridad debían de bombardear Los Santos y hacerla arder para poder entrar en la sede de la NOOSE. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Como no sabían en qué momento podrían usar los federales la información del disco duro en su contra, tuvieron que realizar los preparativos en tiempo record y en poco menos de una semana.

Las primeras en realizar su tarea fueron Applejack y Fluttershy, eligiendo para ello la **comisaría de Paleto Bay** ; para ello decidieron simular una situación extraña, Fluttershy se acercó a la comisaría con gesto preocupado y visiblemente azorada aprovechando que había una oficial de guardia junto a la puerta.

-¡Oh, oh, ayúdame por favor, mi amiga se ha lastimado en el bosque y no se despierta!

-¿Qué la ocurre, señorita?-inquirió la mujer, acercándose a ella.

-¡Mi amiga, se trata de mi amiga, estábamos paseando por el bosque cuando se cayó en una zanja y ahora no respira, por favor, señorita, tiene que ayudarla!

-Está bien, está bien, cálmese ¿dónde está en su amiga?

-¡En el bosque, un poco más adelante, pasado un camino de tierra!

De esta forma consiguió que la oficial abandonara su puesto, atrayéndola hasta el lugar, donde una aparentemente inconsciente Applejack yacía tirada entre los árboles. La oficial de policía se agachó ante ella y la comprobó el pulso.

-Tiene pulso, por lo que está viva… ¿decía que no respiraba?

Sin embargo Fluttershy no dijo nada, aprovechando ese momento para empuñar su bastón de combate y asestarla un seco golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente de seguido, desplomándose en el suelo. Applejack se levantó en cuanto la oficial estuvo fuera de combate, comentando de seguido.

-Caramba, Fluttershy, qué fuerza tienes…

-En realidad no se trata de fuerza, sino de saber dónde golpear, no soy tan fuerte a decir verdad-reveló la chica.

-Entiendo… ayúdame a cargarla, la esconderemos en el desaguadero bajo la carretera.

Entre las dos la metieron en el pequeño canal que discurría bajo la carretera para evitar inundaciones y una vez allí la despojaron de su uniforme, el cual se puso Fluttershy; el uniforme de la policía del condado de Los Santos consistía en una camisa color beige, unos pantalones de pana color verde oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos marrones, además de un sombrero de ala ancha con el distintivo del cuerpo de policía correspondiente. Las armas reglamentarias eran la clásica y distintiva porra policial y una pistola estándar, mucho más precisa y potente que la pistola cutre que Fluttershy poseía, además de una radio para comunicarse con la centralita y las patrullas.

Una vez que estuvo vestida y lista, Applejack la recordó su otra parte del plan.

-Vale, así vestida nadie te llamará la atención y podrás entrar ahí sin mayores complicaciones, ahora coge dos uniformes más como este, las llaves de una patrulla y sal de ahí tranquilamente, yo te esperaré al otro lado del bosque junto a la autopista, al lado del teleférico.

-Está bien.

Applejack se marchó al tiempo que Fluttershy regresaba hacia la comisaría; nada más llegar otra oficial salió en ese mismo momento del edificio, y, al verla, la inquirió.

-Hey ¿has visto a Jenny? Me dijo que salía a fumar un cigarro pero no ha vuelto…

La chica se dio cuenta enseguida de que probablemente se refería a la oficial que había dejado inconsciente, por lo que rápidamente inventó una excusa.

-Ah, sí, se ha tenido que ir, la llamaron de repente y se marchó, debía de ser importante.

-Oh, sí, probablemente fueran noticias de su madre, pobre mujer, está convaleciente en el hospital de Pillbox Hill, ya le diré al comisario que se ha tenido que ir.

-Sí…

-Por cierto, no me suenas de nada ahora que te veo mejor ¿eres nueva?-inquirió entonces la mujer, mirándola atentamente.

-Eh, sí, es que fui la última de mi promoción y me destinaron hace poco…-murmuró Fluttershy, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ah, pues bienvenida al cuerpo.

-Gracias… voy entrando.

-Sí, ve.

La chica respiró un poco más relajada en cuanto dejó de hablar con ella, ya que, aun a pesar de sus progresos con sus amigas, aún no conseguía soltarse del todo con gente que no conocía, costándola más en ese sentido.

Una vez dentro de la comisaría buscó los vestuarios, entrando en los de mujeres y comprobando las primeras taquillas hasta encontrar dos uniformes más o menos de la misma talla que la suya; los guardó en una bolsa de deporte que encontró tirada en el suelo y, tras eso, fue a por las llaves de una patrulla. Normalmente no sabría dónde buscarlas, pero por mediación de la propia Rarity, que ya había estado antes en una comisaría, pudo saber que normalmente las colgaban en un tablón de corcho en las oficinas inmediatamente más cercanas al mostrador de recepción. Nada más entrar saludó a dos policías que se encontraban allí, frente a sus ordenadores, y vio en la pared contigua a la de la puerta dicho corcho con una serie de llaves colgadas en él. Sin dudarlo cogió las primeras que vio, aunque nada más hacerlo el policía más cercano a ella la habló.

-¿Qué, de patrulla?

-Ah, sí, me han asignado el tramo noreste de la autopista de Great Ocean…

Lo cierto era que no se había preparado nada, y se estaba sorprendiendo a sí misma de las rápidas salidas que se iba sacando cada vez que las necesitaba.

-Sí, mucho tráfico por ahí, sobre todo por la tarde. Que te sea leve.

-Gracias.

Tras eso salió de allí rápidamente, sin muchas ganas de hablar con nadie más, y se dirigió directamente al parking, donde la gran mayoría de coches patrulla se encontraban estacionados. La gran mayoría de ellos seguía el mismo esquema de color, totalmente blanco, con los signos de la oficina del sheriff puestos en los costados y el capó, y con dos luces LED de policía rojas y azules. Se subió al que más cerca la quedaba y arrancó el motor, saliendo del parking e incorporándose al tráfico rodado, dirigiéndose hacia el sur y saliendo así del pueblo. Una vez lejos de la comisaría respiró mucho más tranquila, e incluso sorprendiéndose a sí misma, ya que lo había conseguido, y de una forma bastante impecable. Condujo unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta llegar a ver a Applejack en el mismo sitio donde quedaron, recogiéndola justo al lado de la estación del teleférico y continuando hacia el sur dirección Los Santos.

-Bravo, Flutters, lo has conseguido-la felicitó Applejack nada más subir al coche.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, vaya…-murmuró la aludida, contenta y feliz por su logro.

-Bien, voy a llamar a Twilight para avisar que ya tenemos lo nuestro.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos de espera la granjera habló.

-Podemos tachar los uniformes y la patrulla del sheriff del condado de la lista, dulzura.

-Bien, estupendo, dejadlo todo en el almacén del campo petrolífero de Murrieta, donde la última vez.

-Vale.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo y pausado, aunque algo aburrido, ya que los coches patrullas no tenían radio, no obstante se entretuvieron escuchando los canales de la radio de la policía. Mientras tanto Los Santos permanecía ajena al peligro que la acechaba.

* * *

Los siguientes en ejecutar su plan fueron Pinkie y Rarity, las cuales optaron por una táctica parecida a la de Fluttershy y Applejack aunque ligeramente diferente. Dado que se había aumentado la presencia policial en las calles de Vespucci tras el enfrentamiento entre los Lost y Marabunta Grande, decidieron repetir el mismo esquema aunque atrayendo esta vez a una patrulla, ocupada coincidentemente por dos oficiales femeninas de la policía de Los Santos. Rarity las salió al paso de un callejón cercano, obligándolas a parar de seguido.

-¡Oh, cielo santo, ayúdenme, por favor, nos han robado en el callejón y han dejado inconsciente a mi amiga, tienen que ayudarla, se lo suplico!-exclamó ella, haciendo mano de su buena interpretación.

Las dos oficiales acercaron el coche al callejón y se bajaron del mismo, acercándose a Pinkie, la cual se encontraba tendida en el suelo. En cuanto las tuvo justo enfrente de ella la chica se despertó de improviso, exclamando.

-¡Bu!

Acto seguido roció a ambas oficiales con sendos espray de cloroformo, durmiéndolas al instante y cayendo en redondo junto a ella.

-¡Ja, dos por uno! ¿Has visto qué rápido?-inquirió la chica, reincorporándose de golpe.

-Sí, Pinkie, sí, ahora ayúdame a esconderlas y a quitarlas los uniformes-murmuró Rarity, cargando con una.

Escondieron a las dos detrás de unos espaciosos contenedores, aunque sólo Rarity se cambió, guardando el otro y llevándose consigo el coche patrulla, el cual destacaba por ser blanco y negro, con un grueso guardabarros dispuesto en el radiador, un par de serigrafías en los costados con la palabra _Policía_ y un par de luces LED rojas y azules en el techo. En cuanto a los uniformes se refería consistían en una camisa azul oscura, unos pantalones de pana de igual color y unos pulcros zapatos negros formales, todo ello rematado con una gorra policial. Las armas reglamentarias eran la clásica porra policial y una pistola estándar, además de una radio para comunicarse con la centralita y las demás patrullas, aunque incluía también un modelo de pistola eléctrica para inmovilizar sospechosos.

-Bien, la comisaría más cercana está a un par de manzanas de aquí, entraré a coger el uniforme que falta y nos iremos como si nada hubiera pasado. Tú espérame aquí, Pinkie-murmuró Rarity, conduciendo la patrulla.

-¡Okie dokie! Te ves de lo más intimidante vestida así, espero que no me vayas a detener por infringir las leyes…

-Oh, querida, infringir las leyes como tal se queda corto ante lo que vamos a hacer en esta ciudad. Va a ser terrorismo puro y duro, y eso no se regula mediante las leyes comunes.

-Sí, bueno, patata, tomate, tampoco hay tanta diferencia…-murmuró la chica pelirosa, con gesto normal.

-Pinkie, a veces realmente das miedo…

La **comisaría de Vespucci** se encontraba situada en la intersección entre la calle principal y el paseo de la playa, Rarity aparcó justo enfrente y se recompuso el pelo antes de salir, recogiéndoselo para que la gorra no la entorpeciera.

-Oh, creo que es la primera vez que te veo con el pelo recogido, Rares-comentó en ese momento Pinkie.

-Sí, bueno, es que si no se me desarregla con la gorra, no suelo recogérmelo, pero bueno, es algo eventual. Lo dicho, quédate aquí, y ponte en la parte de atrás mejor, así la gente pensará que eres una detenida.

-¡Oki, doki!

Rarity salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la comisaría con paso seguro y decidido, metiéndose en el papel de una oficial de policía; nada más entrar un compañero tras el mostrador de recepción la saludó y ella le devolvió el gesto rápidamente, sin detenerse siquiera. Entró en las dependencias policiales y buscó los vestuarios, encontrándolos enseguida al otro lado del pasillo y entrando en el de mujeres.

Nada más hacerlo oyó entonces varias voces saliendo de algunas duchas, lo cual la hizo bajar el ritmo e ir con cuidado.

-Mierda…-pensó ella, algo contrariada.

Al mismo tiempo otro par de oficiales entraron tras ella, saludándola de seguido.

-Hola.

-Ah, hola queridas…-murmuró ella, para aparentar.

-Bof, qué rollo, tía, siete patrullas, siete, y encima no vimos ni un solo yonki al que trincar, que al menos hubiera sido más divertido, pero ni por esas.

-Estás tú que lo tiras, Sammy ¿te crees que por cuatro tiros que se suelten aquí ya van a venir todos los delincuentes y camellos de la ciudad? Si precisamente este barrio destaca por ser medianamente tranquilo…

-Ya, Lily, pero una servidora entró en el cuerpo para alardear de ello ante mis amigas y creerme superior al resto de los hombres, algo tenía que tener esto de bueno ¿no?

Las chicas comenzaron entonces a desvestirse para meterse en las duchas, pero al ver que Rarity no se movía se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has perdido?

-No me suena de nada, debe de ser nueva…

-Ah, sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando ¿Cuál era mi taquilla?

-Puedes usar la que quieras, sólo van numeradas, esto no es un instituto-comentó entonces Sammy.

-Si lo fuera el sargento Rowney sería el profesor de gimnasia-sugirió en ese momento Lily.

-¡Huy, sí, y amenazaría a los tíos con meterles un palo por el culo si no hicieran los ejercicios! Eso es algo que querría ver sí o sí…

Ante eso las dos se rieron con ganas y Rarity las imitó para aparentar, comentando de seguido.

-Je, je, sí, muy buena esa, queridas…

-Sí… ¿te vas a duchar tú también?-inquirió entonces Lily, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Ah… sí, sí, claro…

Ante eso la chica no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo para que no sospecharan, desnudándose rápidamente, metiendo su ropa en la taquilla más cercana a la ducha más alejada y metiéndose en esta rápidamente. Normalmente no se metería ni loca en una ducha comunal como esa, aunque situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, por lo que hizo de tripas corazón y comenzó a mojarse un poco con agua caliente, puesto que no tenía gel de baño ni champú consigo.

Estuvo esperando a que los vestuarios se vaciasen, teniendo que quedarse allí un buen rato hasta que finalmente pudo salir aunque con las manos arrugadas por la humedad.

-Bof, qué mal rato, por dios…

Buscó una toalla por allí y comenzó a secarse, aprovechando además para buscar un uniforme para llevarse, encontrando uno de su misma talla en una taquilla cercana a la salida y metiéndolo en una bolsa de plástico de un 24/7 que encontró tirada por allí. Se vistió de nuevo, secándose al menos el pelo para que no se rizara demasiado, aunque no pudo plancharlo ya que no tenía consigo su plancha para el pelo.

-Agh, no me gusta demasiado rizado, pero bueno, ya me lo plancharé cuando vuelva al hotel.

En cuanto estuvo lista salió de allí a paso ligero, volviendo al coche y subiéndose a él; nada más llegar Pinkie inquirió.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Me empezaba a preocupar… aunque espera ¿qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

-Había gente en el vestuario y me he tenido que duchar para aparentar, ha sido horrible, no pienso volver a pisar una ducha comunal en mi vida-masculló la chica, arrancando el motor.

-Oh, ya veo… qué fina eres, Rares…

-Pues sí, querida, sí que lo soy, qué quieres que te haga…

Salieron de allí y Pinkie aprovechó para llamar a Twilight y avisarla de que ya estaba todo por su parte.

-¡Hey, TwiTwi, ya tenemos los uniformes y el coche patrulla de la policía de LS!

-Oh, bien, estupendo, llevadlo todo al almacén del campo petrolífero de Murrieta, donde la última vez.

-¡Oki, doki!

Las dos se dirigieron sin más premura allí, dejando atrás la comisaría y mezclándose entre el tráfico de una ciudad ajena al peligro que la acechaba.

* * *

Una vez que tanto los coches patrullas y los uniformes correspondientes estuvieron cubiertos, las siguientes en realizar su tarea fueron Twilight y Rainbow, las cuales tuvieron que decidir qué sitios y lugares bombardear. Al contrario que Twilight, Rainbow iba nombrando lugares sin ton ni son, mientras que la bibliotecaria prefería ir analizando los pros y los contras de cada lugar para tratar de evitar la menor cantidad de víctimas posibles.

-¡Oh, vamos Twilight! ¿Qué clase de ataque terrorista es lo suficientemente considerado como para evitar que la gente salga herida? ¡Se trata de justo lo contrario, si queremos que toda la NOOSE al completo se persone aquí debe haber víctimas!

-¡Sí, Rainbow, pero no mortales por necesidad, bastante cargo de conciencia tengo ya con la muerte de toda esa gente y la de Trixie con lo del programa Epsilon!-la recordó ella, visiblemente dolida.

Ante eso Rainbow aceptó a regañadientes la petición de Twilight, murmurando.

-Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera, sor angustias… Vinewood Hills ¿qué elegimos?

-El cartel de Vinewood es lo más inmediato, es un símbolo único y reconocible en todo el mundo, en cuanto la gente lo vea reventar se llenará de miedo.

-Vale ¿dónde colocamos las cargas?

-Entre la E y la W, así evitaremos destrozar todo el cartel, no es necesario destruirlo todo.

-Vale ¿qué más?-inquirió Rainbow, apuntándolo.

-Había pensado en el Vinewood Bowl, el anfiteatro local, por las mañanas no hay nadie por lo que no habrá riesgo alguno. Una carga bien colocada en el centro del escenario puede hacer ceder la cúpula.

-Bien, Vinewood Bowl… ¿Qué más?

-Sunset llegó a mencionar la presa Land Act, supongo que para provocar una inundación, pero tal y como están diseñados los canales del río podrían evitarla perfectamente, por lo que si se trata de provocar una inundación moderada he pensado en la presa del lago Vinewood, situada en la urbanización homónima. No hay tanta agua acumulada en comparación con la de la reserva de Land Act, pero tiene la suficiente como para inundar toda esa parte de las colinas, incluso puede que llegue hasta el barrio de Vinewood, provocando un buen estropicio.

-Bien, presa del lago Vinewood… necesitará una buena carga que destruya toda la pared…

-No necesariamente, simplemente debemos colocarla en el punto de gravedad central, que es donde se sostiene la pared, con ese punto destruido toda la parte frontal de la pared caerá, con que abramos una brecha es más que suficiente.

-Ya está la marisabidilla… en fin, vale, lo que tú digas.

Ante eso Twilight tan solo rodó los ojos, volviendo al mapa para elegir el siguiente objetivo.

Estuvieron toda la mañana elaborando una lista que finalmente, y tras alguna que otra discusión eventual, quedó tal que así:

· Cartel de Vinewood, Vinewood Hills, entre la E y la W

· Vinewood Bowl, Vinewood Hills, centro del escenario

· Teatro Sisyphus, Vinewood Hills, centro del escenario

· Presa del lago Vinewood, Vinewood Hills, centro de la pared de contención

· Observatorio Galileo, Vinewood Hills, lado derecho de la cúpula central

· Kortz Center, Pacific Bluffs, torre del reloj del edificio de la campana

· Circuito de Vinewood, Vinewood Este, en el centro del campo, junto al lago

· Club de golf de Los Santos, Richman, en el centro del campo

· Edificio en obras en Alta, planta baja

· Pabellón coreano, Little Seoul, en el centro del gazebo

· Legion Square, Pillbox Hill, en lo alto de la estructura abstracta junto a la fuente

· Playa de Vespucci, en el bote pesquero abandonado lleno de grafitis

· Monumento a Martin Luther King, Davis, en el centro

· Fábrica textil quemada y abandonada Darnell Bros, La Mesa, primera planta

· Matadero Raven, Cypress Flats, junto a la entrada

· Estadio Maze Bank, La Puerta, junto a la entrada

· Desguace del campo petrolífero de Murrieta, El Burro Heights

· Terminal del puerto, entre los contenedores del centro

· Almacén en el muelle 400, Elysian Island

· Estatua del avión junto al restaurante y bar Sightings, aeropuerto internacional de Los Santos

-Pues ya está… veinte localizaciones, veinte explosiones concatenadas-murmuró Twilight, repasándola.

-Madre mía, la ciudad va a arder...-murmuró Rainbow, divertida.

-Desde luego, si esto no hace salir a toda la sede del NOOSE, no sé qué lo hará.

-Más les vale.

Ya sólo faltaba colocar las cargas y seleccionar el día. Cada vez faltaba menos para el momento de la verdad. Y debían de estar preparadas.

* * *

Debido a la gran cantidad de cargas que requerían, un total de veinte, se tardó un poco en armarlas y tenerlas todas listas, pero en cuanto estuvieron terminadas empezaron a colocarlas todas yendo una por una. Lo hicieron tanto Sunset como Twilight, la cual llevaba la lista consigo y la iba diciendo a Sunset dónde colocarlas, al amparo de una noche cerrada sin luna; en cuanto a las cargas en sí consistían en un grande y generoso paquete lleno hasta arriba de C4 y otros componentes explosivos para hacer la explosión aún más potente y destructiva. El detonador se encontraba acoplado en un viejo móvil adosado a la carga, el cual, en cuanto recibiera la llamada, la desviaría hacia el siguiente móvil y, tras eso, detonaría las cargas, provocando de esta forma una reacción en cadena que haría que las explosiones fueran consecutivas, dándose una tras otra y con un pequeño lapso de unos pocos segundos de duración entre una y otra.

Comenzaron colocando primero las de Vinewood Hills, siendo la primera de todas la del cartel de Vinewood, colocándose entre la E y la W según las indicaciones de Twilight. Sunset se encargó de activarla una vez que estuvo ubicada y la ocultó con unas cuantas ramas para que no llamara la atención.

-Bien, ya está ¿la siguiente?-inquirió Sunset, subiendo a la furgoneta donde transportaban las cargas.

-En el Vinewood Bowl, un poco más abajo desde aquí.

-Sí, sé dónde está ¿dónde va?

-En el centro del escenario.

-¿En el centro del escenario? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que queréis anunciar a todo el mundo el inminente ataque terrorista?-inquirió Sunset, con sorna.

-Estuve informándome previamente y sé que por las mañanas no suelen haber representaciones, así que está bien, nadie la verá.

-¿Segura? Te recuerdo que no podemos cagarla, Sparkle, un solo fallo y tanto la policía como la NOOSE sospecharán-la recordó Sunset, con contundencia.

-No, tranquila, estoy segura.

Sunset no dijo nada, optando por confiar en su criterio, y continuaron colocando las distintas cargas. En un momento dado, y tras colocar bien la de la presa del lago Vinewood, la chica comentó.

-Qué raro que no hayas dicho nada al respecto…

-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió Twilight, tachando de la lista la carga más reciente.

-Sobre todo esto… como siempre tienes algún comentario indignado concerniente a casi todo lo que hacemos…

Frente a eso Twilight dejó escapar una risita ahogada, algo que cogió por sorpresa a Sunset, la cual inquirió.

-¿Te hace gracia todo esto?

-No, me hace gracia que me hagas esa pregunta.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Por su parte la chica miró a Sunset con gesto resignado, murmurando justo después.

-¿No está claro? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento, incluyendo lo que estamos haciendo ahora, un ataque terrorista fingido ni más ni menos, ya nada me sorprende. De cierta forma me he acabado acostumbrando, y además ¿qué más dará mancharme la conciencia un poco más de lo que ya está? En fin, supongo que te tengo que dar las gracias después de todo…

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí?-inquirió Sunset, extrañada.

-¿No es obvio? Fuiste tú quien me enseñaste.

Esa afirmación cogió con la guardia baja a Sunset, la cual no se esperaba para nada algo semejante, y sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto, puesto que después de todo tenía razón. Sin embargo tampoco pudo evitar pensar al respecto, quedándose muy callada durante el resto de la noche.

Continuaron colocando las cargas restantes siguiendo la lista y cubriendo casi todos los barrios de la ciudad, terminando en el aeropuerto a las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada. Para entonces ambas chicas estaban que se caían de sueño, subiendo a la furgoneta y alejándose de allí para no llamar la atención.

-Bueno, pues esa era la última…-bostezó Twilight, tachando la última carga de la lista.

-Sí, por fin… aunque no pueden quedarse allí mucho tiempo, corremos el riesgo de que alguien las descubra, así que mañana mismo las detonaremos y comenzaremos la operación.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero espera un momento, si ni siquiera hemos preparado un plan de acción para cuando entremos en la sede…

-No os preocupéis por eso, he estado preparando algo, llevad vuestros pinganillos siempre puestos, coged los coches patrulla, dirigíos a las montañas Tataviam mañana por la mañana y, en cuanto estéis listas, detonad las cargas. Si sale todo bien podréis ver desde allí como la sede de la NOOSE se vacía y podréis acercaros sin peligro. Llama a las demás y avísalas.

-Sí, ya, ahora mismo deben de estar durmiendo…

-Pues las despiertas, esto es importante, deben de estar preparadas.

-Está bien…

-En fin, te acerco a casa.

-Gracias, Sunset…

-De nada.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, sin darse cuenta siquiera del hecho en sí, y dejando pasar el tiempo. Llegaron al poco rato a Del Perro y se despidieron, al tiempo que Twilight hacía mano de su móvil y comenzaba a llamar a las demás una por una. Mañana iba a ser el gran día. Y debían estar preparadas.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **El golpe de la NOOSE (2ª parte)**

-¡Joder, qué sueño! Twilight eso de llamar a las dos de la madrugada para decir que hacíamos esto hoy no mola…

-Lo sé, Rainbow, pero Sunset me urgió y ya sabes cómo va esto… en fin ¿estáis todas listas?

-Sep, listas para atentar contra el estado y la nación…

-¡Veamos unos cuantos fuegos artificiales!

-Pinkie, querida, a veces me preocupas…

-Vamos allá, supongo…

Dormir poco menos de seis horas no era la mejor opción antes de dinamitar toda una ciudad, pero las circunstancias no dejaban ninguna otra opción; después de quedar todas en el almacén de Murrieta tras el respectivo madrugón, cambiarse y coger los coches, se encontraban en el punto más alto de las montañas Tataviam, a punto de hacer historia. Sórdida, incongruente y muy explosiva historia, pero historia al fin y al cabo.

Tanto Twilight como Fluttershy y Applejack iban vestidas de policía del condado de Los Santos, siendo Applejack la única que llevaba el sombrero reglamentario, ya que sólo pudieron conseguir uno y ella misma se lo pidió. Por su parte Fluttershy iba sin ningún otro complemento, aunque en sus pantalones Twilight se encontró con unas gafas de sol de aviador y aprovechó para ponérselas y rematar así el conjunto.

Por otro lado Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow iban vestidas de policía de Los Santos, la primera era la única que llevaba la gorra reglamentaria y con su pelo debidamente planchado y recogido, mientras que Pinkie iba sin nada más y Rainbow iba con unas gafas de sol normales puestas, encontradas en las mismas circunstancias que las de Twilight.

-Bueno, pues después de esto seremos las responsables del mayor ataque terrorista fingido de la costa oeste ¿creéis que podréis vivir con ello?-inquirió Twilight, sacando su móvil.

-¿Bromeas, Twilight? no es como si no nos hubiésemos infiltrado en una base militar, robando dos aviones al ejército…-recordó Rainbow, con sorna.

-… o no nos hubiéramos infiltrado de igual forma en la sede de un culto para destruirlo desde dentro…-argumentó Rarity.

-… o no nos hubiésemos sumergido a más de mil metros de profundidad para robar el armamento de un grupo paramilitar organizado… que oye, estuvo bien dentro de lo que fue, aun a pesar de que me dio un vahído entre medias-añadió Pinkie.

-Meh, si hemos podido vivir con eso podremos con esto también-murmuró Applejack.

-Sí, además, después de todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi joven vida esto no supondrá ninguna diferencia-añadió Fluttershy, con gesto serio.

Twilight tan solo asintió ante sus argumentos, sin decir nada al respecto y dirigiéndose a su agenda, buscando el número del detonador y encontrándolo por la D con el nombre de _Detonar_. La chica suspiró y, sin decir nada más, marcó y esperó hasta que finalmente dio tono. Había empezado.

* * *

-Sácame bien, que se vea todo el cartel.

-Te tengo enfocada, quieta un momento, y… ¡grabando!

-¡Hey, hola a todos mis suscriptores, estoy aquí como podéis ver en la ciudad de Los Santos, San Andreas, en frente del mítico cartel de Vinewood, la cara de la industria del cine y el celuloide!

Normalmente muchos turistas solían visitar el cartel, aunque en ese caso esos dos se habían adelantado a todos los demás, despertándose temprano con tal de conseguir una toma única con la luz de la mañana incidiendo sobre el cartel. Por suerte para ellos estaban unos cuantos metros alejados de él, y fue en ese mismo instante cuando empezó a sonar un tono de llamada que se extendió por todo el lugar.

-¡Joder, Jimmy, te dije que silenciaras el móvil!

-¿Qué dices? Ese no es mi…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar, puesto que de golpe y porrazo algo hizo explosión de forma tan violenta que tiró al chico hacia atrás, haciéndose daño en la cabeza al golpearse contra una piedra. Por su parte la chica le pasó lo mismo, acabando con la nariz rota por varios costados al caer de cara al suelo.

-¡Agh, mierda, mi cabeza, creo que estoy sangrando!

-¿¡Qué coño ha sido eso!? ¡Dios, mi nariz, me la he roto!

-¡No lo sé, no lo…! ¡Oh, dios santo, el cartel, Lizzie, el cartel, mira el cartel!

En cuanto la chica lo vio se quedó horrorizada, y no era para menos, puesto que la explosión se había llevado consigo la E, la W y parte de la N y la primera O; el resto estaba intacto, pero los restos del cartel destruido esparcidos por la colina entre el amasijo de hierros que era ahora tan distinguido símbolo les hizo temblar de puro miedo, saliendo corriendo de allí. Sin embargo, en la distancia, comenzó a oírse otra explosión.

* * *

El **Vinewood Bowl** era un anfiteatro al aire libre bastante conocido, y donde se habían celebrado eventos de todo tipo desde discursos, conciertos, concursos televisados y hasta galas benéficas; todo el sitio consistía en un amplio escenario cubierto mediante una media cúpula con forma de campana y con una serie de gradas dispuestas de forma concéntrica delante de la misma. En cuanto la explosión se dio sacudió violentamente todo el escenario, al tiempo que una bola de fuego enorme abrasaba todo lo que se le ponía a su paso, alcanzando algunas gradas y llegando a prenderlas en el proceso. En el techo de la cúpula había una plataforma circular con multitud de focos y sistemas de iluminación, el cual cedió con la explosión y cayó al escenario, destrozándolo un poco más. Fue entonces cuando la parte superior de la cúpula se comenzó a resquebrajar por efecto de la onda expansiva, quebrándola de arriba abajo y finalmente derrumbándose en el proceso, provocando un inmenso destrozo que incluso llegó a afectar a las gradas más cercanas. Sin embargo eso tan solo fue el principio, y otra explosión se oyó un poco más lejos de allí.

* * *

El **teatro Sisyphus** era otro anfiteatro, aunque no tan conocido como el Vinewood Bowl, con un diseño mucho más clásico, imitando a los antiguos templos griegos. La destrucción aquí fue muy similar a la del Vinewood Bowl, la explosión quemó todo lo que se le puso al alcance, la plataforma superior que sostenía la iluminación cedió y cayó, y el techo, que tan solo estaba hecho con planchas de hierro, cedió con mucha más facilidad y cayó a plomo sobre el escenario, cubriéndolo por completo de escombros y un enorme amasijo de hierro y piedra que llegó a alcanzar las gradas más cercanas. Al mismo tiempo otra explosión sucedía no muy lejos de allí.

* * *

El **lago Vinewood** era un pequeño lago artificial que se construyó para complementar la exclusiva y particularmente lujosa urbanización del lago Vinewood, como lugar de ocio acuático y donde los residentes podían disfrutar de un baño más auténtico con pequeñas playas artificiales, así como ir de esquí acuático mediante motos de agua. La presa que lo mantenía lleno de agua se construyó antes de ser llenado, sin embargo en cuanto la explosión se dio su estructura central comenzó a resquebrajarse de arriba abajo hasta que finalmente cedió, abriendo una enorme brecha por la cual comenzó a filtrarse una enorme tromba de agua que comenzó a peinar todo ese lado de las colinas. Las casas más cercanas fueron las primeras en sufrir las fuertes embatidas del agua, inundándose en el proceso y arrastrando consigo todo lo que se encontraba, al tiempo que el agua se derramaba por todos los rincones posibles, convirtiendo las estrechas calles de las colinas en auténticas riadas que lograron arrastrar los coches que por allí pasaban y algún que otro viandante desprevenido. Por unos instantes las colinas Vinewood pasaron a convertirse en las cascadas Vinewood, sin embargo otra explosión se dio en lo más alto de las mismas.

* * *

El **observatorio Galileo** , nombrado en honor del famoso astrónomo Galileo Galilei, era otro símbolo por el que Vinewood Hills era bastante conocida aparte del propio cartel, recibiendo muchas visitas por el día, ya que mostraba unas vistas magnificas de la ciudad desde allí, y astrónomos de muchos puntos del país para estudiar allí el cielo y los astros. Poseía tres telescopios, dos pequeños y uno central, el más grande y potente de todos, el cual fue el que se llevó la peor parte. La explosión fue tan potente que logró destrozar gran parte de la cúpula central, afectando de esta forma al telescopio en su interior, además de desprender gran parte del techo delantero del propio edificio, hundiéndose hacia dentro; los escombros salieron volando, cayendo en el jardín delantero, y algunos incluso llegaron a chocar contra el obelisco central con tanta fuerza que lograron partirlo en dos, cayendo la otra parte al suelo y destrozando la pequeña estatua de Saturno que lo coronaba. Al mismo tiempo otra explosión resonaba en la distancia.

* * *

El **Kortz Center** destacaba sobre todo por su carácter multicultural y por ser bastante visitado, aunque por suerte no había mucha gente allí en el momento de la explosión, la cual destruyó por completo el reloj del edificio de la campana, esparciendo sus restos por toda la colina y cayendo algunos en el patio interior del centro, siendo la propia campana uno de esos restos, llevándose por delante algunas mesas y cayendo dentro del estanque reflectante resonando con fuerza hasta que se rajó de arriba abajo. Al mismo tiempo otra explosión resonaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

El **circuito de Vinewood** destacaba por albergar dos servicios de ocio y tiempo libre de la ciudad: por un lado un hipódromo y por otro lado un casino que sólo abre por la noche, aunque actualmente estaba cerrado por renovaciones, con una próxima apertura aún no programada. No había nadie en el momento de la explosión, pero esta provocó un hermoso cráter en el centro del circuito que esparció restos de tierra y piedras por gran parte del mismo, haciéndolo impracticable. Otra explosión resonó al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

El **club de golf de Los Santos** destacaba por ser muy pijo, de renombrado caché y excesivamente caro, por lo que sólo los más acaudalados de la ciudad podían acceder a la oferta de ocio y deporte al aire libre que ofrecía. En el momento de la explosión no había nadie aún en el campo, aunque sí algunos jardineros que estaban adecentando el mismo antes de que el club abriera; de golpe y porrazo la frondosa encina situada en el mismo centro del campo fue arrancada de cuajo del suelo, cayendo a unos pocos metros de distancia al tiempo que una inmensa bola de fuego achicharraba todo el césped colindante, destrozando gran parte de las calles de dos hoyos y prendiendo algunos árboles y matorrales cercanos, comenzando a arder y extendiendo el fuego rápidamente. Un jardinero que salió bien parado trató de llamar a los bomberos, pero otra explosión en la lejanía le detuvo en seco, llenándole de miedo y echando a correr para salvar su vida.

* * *

La construcción siempre estaba al alza en una ciudad como Los Santos, y la empresa de construcción STD lo sabía muy bien, siendo la actual constructora de futuros edificios como el Mile High Club, el cual se encontraba en construcción en el mismo centro, o ese mismo de allí entre Alta y el centro de Vinewood. La construcción iba bastante bien, encontrándose en su primera fase, sin embargo la explosión en la planta baja provocó que todo el techo que sostenía el resto de plantas cediera, cayendo sistemáticamente y convirtiéndose rápidamente en un enorme amasijo de vigas de hierro dobladas y piedras amontonadas. Incluso algunos coches que pasaban justo al lado salieron despedidos por la fuerza de la explosión, dañando a las personas que iban en ellos. Sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarse qué había sido eso, puesto que otra explosión resonó en la distancia.

* * *

 **Little Seoul** era un barrio eminentemente coreano, y eso bien lo evidenciaban los anuncios en coreano y la gran mayoría de gente que allí vivía, mayoritariamente inmigrantes coreanos. Uno de los elementos más destacables de este barrio era el pabellón coreano, el cual se encontraba situado en una pequeña plazoleta en el extremo oeste del barrio y consistía en un gazebo típico coreano de madera y de color rojo y verde, con un tejado a dos aguas y rematado con un pequeño pináculo superior. No había mucha gente en ese momento pasando por allí, pero la explosión resultante llegó a lanzar a varias personas cercanas, además de a varios coches, al tiempo que el gazebo era completamente destruido al ser de madera, no quedando prácticamente nada de él, siendo incluyendo la base de madera y piedra que lo sostenía. Muchos vecinos que lo vieron se echaron a llorar, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para lamentarse, puesto que otra explosión sacudió la ciudad no muy lejos de allí.

* * *

 **Legion Square** era el parque más céntrico de toda la ciudad, antes era conocido por ser mucho más natural, aunque fue sometido a una profunda reforma hace ya varios años atrás que lo transformó por completo, pasando ser más una plaza con vegetación algo más reducida y diseños más vanguardistas y abstractos, con formas geométricas de colores que rodeaban todo el espacio. Al ser tan céntrico era de los más transitados, sin embargo a muy primera hora de la mañana apenas había gente, por lo que la explosión resultante no fue especialmente letal, por suerte, aunque acabó destruyendo gran parte de los diseños geométricos más altos, extendiendo por toda la plaza multitud de restos encendidos y prendiendo las palmeras más cercanas. La gente de alrededor salió corriendo en estampida tropezándose los unos con los otros y saliendo algunos heridos en el proceso, aunque apretaron aún más el paso en cuanto oyeron otra explosión en la lejanía.

* * *

La **playa de Vespucci** era casi tan famosa y transitada como la Del Perro e incluso más, ya que era en ella donde se agolpaban la gran mayoría de servicios turísticos del barrio como todas las tiendas del paseo, bares, restaurantes o el gimnasio Muscle Sands. Aparte también tenía algunos elementos propios que también atraían a los locales como las pistas de patinaje o las esculturas abstractas que decoraban las inmediaciones, aunque justo al lado de toda esta zona descansaba un antiguo bote pesquero Reefer encallado el cual ahora era el lienzo de los grafiteros locales. La playa estaba casi vacía, ya que era buena mañana, y no había apenas gente por las inmediaciones, pero la explosión fue tan fuerte que destruyó por completo la vieja embarcación, esparciendo sus restos por toda esa parte de la playa, y además provocó un vistoso cráter que levantó una gran nube de arena que invadió parte del paseo, cegando a todo el mundo que pasaba por allí y frotándose los ojos con dolor. Al mismo tiempo otra explosión hacía temblar Los Santos.

* * *

El monumento a Martin Luther King era un punto especial dentro del barrio de Davis, ya que no sólo era un homenaje al hombre que trató de que los negros americanos fueran reconocidos como personas con los mismos derechos y libertades que los blancos, sino que también era un símbolo a todo hombre y mujer de color que incluso ahora seguía luchando por la justicia y un mundo con ideales justos y equitativos para todos. Fue también por eso por lo que se colocó justo enfrente de los juzgados de Davis, reforzando de esta forma ese concepto. Por suerte no había mucha gente esa mañana, aunque la explosión fue tan fuerte que destrozó por completo el monumento, lanzando sus vigas blancas de hierro en múltiples direcciones y cayendo por allí cerca; varias de ellas se incrustaron en la pared de los juzgados y otras atravesaron sus ventanas, llegando a herir muchos funcionarios que allí trabajaban. Incluso algunas palmeras aledañas acabaron prendiéndose debido a la bola de fuego creada, sumando un poco más de fuego al caos imperante. La gente de alrededor salió corriendo aterrada, al tiempo que otra explosión se sucedía un poco más allá pasado el río.

* * *

La historia de la fábrica textil **Darnell Bros** era un tanto extraña; construida a principios de los años sesenta, estuvo en funcionamiento durante el auge industrial que se dio en la ciudad más o menos durante los mismos años, el cual decayó a partir de mediados de los setenta, lo que condujo a su cierre y posterior abandono. Permaneció abandonada y sin uso durante una década, más o menos, aguantando bastante bien el paso del tiempo sin apenas desgastarse su característico diseño propio de los años sesenta hasta que en los ochenta fue parcialmente reformada y reabierta, volviendo a producir tejidos y ropa de todo tipo. Aguantó el tipo otros diez años y a finales de los noventa volvió a cerrar, incapaz de competir con otras fábricas más modernas y mecanizadas. Estuvo cerrada y abandonada de nuevo durante los primeros diez años del nuevo milenio, hasta que su propiedad pasó a subasta, siendo entonces comprada por cuatro perras por un particular de esa misma ciudad, el cual la volvió a poner en funcionamiento sin reformar nada, produciendo ropa como antaño aun a pesar de que actualmente es inviable producir ropa de ese modo. Estuvo tres años abierta en un sibilino y muy poco productivo tiempo hasta que un buen día un incendio consumió gran parte de su estructura, el cual nunca fue del todo aclarado; su dueño se desentendió, renunciando a su propiedad, y quedándose abandonada y medio quemada desde entonces. La explosión fue más que suficiente para destruir su ya de por sí debilitada estructura, derrumbándose hacia dentro y poniendo fin a la única fábrica textil en todo Los Santos Este. Nadie pasaba por allí en el momento de la explosión y, por lo tanto a nadie le importó, aunque el ruido de la siguiente explosión se oyó igualmente, un poco más al sur de allí.

* * *

El **matadero Raven** era un sitio productivo y, al mismo tiempo, tétrico. Y no porque se sospechara que las tríadas de Los Santos fueran sus actuales propietarios, extendiendo rumores acerca de la dudosa procedencia de la carne que de allí salía, sino por el hecho de ser el único matadero de toda la ciudad y del que se decía que la gran parte de las cadenas de restaurantes se proveían. La explosión se dio justo enfrente de la entrada, provocando un enorme boquete en la fachada frontal y destrozando gran parte de la maquinaria que allí tenían, causando un gran estropicio. Por suerte aún no había abierto, pero la explosión alcanzó un tanque de gas cercano, aumentando un poco más la destrucción del complejo. Mientras tanto otra parte de Los Santos temblaba, sumándose al caos reinante.

* * *

El **estadio Maze Bank** era un lugar importante de la ciudad, y no sólo porque su construcción hubiese sido protagonizada por el propio banco Maze, el cual puso el dinero para ello, sino porque era el hogar de Los Santos Panic, uno de los equipos locales de baloncesto más famosos y reconocidos de la costa oeste. Además también se solía usar como lugar de grabación de algunos shows de talentos como _Fama o drama_. Esa mañana no había ningún partido ni ninguna grabación, por lo que no había gente por allí, pero la explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir toda la fachada frontal del mismo y parte de la cara note del estadio, taponando además la entrada principal con escombros y destrozando parte del interior de la recepción. No hubo ningún herido pero los destrozos fueron importantes, dañando en parte el hogar patrio del baloncesto americano de la costa oeste. Sin embargo no fue lo único dañado, puesto que otra explosión se sucedió al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

El **campo petrolífero de Murrieta** destacaba sobre todo por poseer una serie de industrias y servicios que, si bien funcionaban, no estaban en las mejores condiciones ya que, después de todo, esa zona en concreto nunca fue desarrollada debidamente desde que se abrió; además las reservas de crudo a ese lado del estado comenzaban a escasear, ya que muchos proveedores comenzaban a tener problemas para satisfacer la demanda de algunas distribuidoras, lo que evidenciaba un agotamiento paulatino de los recursos naturales de esa zona. La explosión se dio en el desguace de coches, reventando los almacenes que allí habían como si fueran de papel, ya que estaban hechos de planchas de hierro y cobre de mala calidad, prendiendo además un depósito cercano, el cual provocó una segunda explosión que extendió unas largas lenguas de fuego por todo el lugar, provocando más explosiones por los alrededores, siendo un punto caliente en ese sentido. Sin embargo hubo más explosiones cercanas.

* * *

En la **terminal** del puerto se cargaban y descargaban numerosos barcos todos los días, amontonando los contenedores a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar; era un sitio especialmente ocupado a cualquier hora del día, por lo que era el lugar con más probabilidades de dejar algún herido de diversa consideración, por lo que la bomba cuando estalló lo hizo entre los contenedores más alejados del suelo. Sin embargo la explosión fue tan potente que lanzó hacia todas las direcciones los contenedores superiores, esparciéndose su contenido por toda la terminal y llevándose por delante cualquier cosa que se les cruzara, desde coches que pasaban por allí, carretillas, estibadores y otros elementos. Incluso uno de ellos llegó a golpear de refilón una de las grúas, la cual se detuvo en seco, dejando caer la carga que sostenía y esparciéndola por todo el muelle. El resto de operarios y estibadores se quedaron paralizados del miedo, aunque en cuanto oyeron el seco de otra explosión reaccionaron de seguido, echando a correr para ponerse a salvo.

* * *

El **muelle 400** era uno de los tantos lugares donde se cargaban y descargaban distintas embarcaciones, aunque este muelle en concreto destacaba por ser propiedad del gobierno, y durante el tiempo que Merryweather estuvo en la ciudad se apropiaron de él y lo hicieron su base, aunque tras su marcha volvió a ser propiedad del gobierno. Al ser su propiedad gubernamental no había mucha gente trabajando en él salvo cuando era usado, y esa misma mañana no había nadie, por lo que la explosión pertinente no hizo más que dañar gran parte del muelle, llegando a desencajar varias vigas que sostenían parte de su estructura, cayéndose sistemáticamente cual castillo de naipes. Sin embargo hubo una explosión más que sacudió una última vez la ciudad, no muy lejos de allí.

* * *

El aeropuerto internacional de Los Santos destacaba por ser uno de los más ocupados de la costa oeste, además de poseer ciertos servicios bastante cerca, sino al lado de la misma terminal. Los más relevantes eran un aparcamiento bastante grande y un restaurante y bar con forma de disco y sostenido en el aire mediante cuatro pilares blancos. Junto al pilar del sur se encontraba situada una estatua de acero inoxidable pulido de dos aviones despegando, siendo esta estatua lo primero que voló en cuanto la explosión tuvo lugar; los aviones se desprendieron y salieron disparados, cayendo lejos de allí y llevándose por delante algunos coches que por allí pasaban, al tiempo que la explosión debilitaba el pilar sur, haciendo cabecear el disco donde se situaba el restaurante, tambaleándose por entero. El pilar llegó entonces a ceder, comenzando a caer, pero por suerte se encontró de golpe con el suelo y eso lo detuvo en seco, aunque el disco se quedó inclinado hacia un lado, sacudiendo hacia ese lado todo lo que había en su interior, incluyendo mesas, sillas, cubertería y personas que allí había en ese momento.

Tras la última explosión se sobrevino la calma más absoluta y Los Santos enmudeció por unos muy breves segundos. Inmediatamente después, se desató el caos.

* * *

Desde las montañas Tataviam pudieron ver cómo se sucedían las explosiones, escuchando cómo resonaban en la distancia y observando cómo la ciudad comenzaba a humear desde diversos puntos, dando una estampa extraña que parecía salida de una película de guerra o de ciencia ficción.

Tras la última explosión fue entonces cuando se desató el más absoluto caos, comenzando a oírse una extensa cacofonía de gritos, cláxones, sirenas de policía, ambulancia, bomberos y demás elementos propios de una gran algarabía motivada por un reciente ataque terrorista. Todas observaron la situación sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto intimidadas, sobre todo por lo que habían causado, viendo además las consecuencias más inmediatas de ello. El humo se alzaba sobre la ciudad desde diferentes focos, y los gritos de la gente lograban alzarse sobre todo lo demás, provocándolas algún que otro escalofrío.

-Dios santo ¿qué hemos hecho?-masculló en ese momento Applejack, consternada.

Las demás no dijeron nada, mirando hacia el suelo con gesto igual de afligido.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos más sirenas de policía comenzaron a oírse desde el sur, fue entonces cuando Pinkie anunció.

-¡Chicas, mirad!

Todas las demás se giraron y, desde donde se encontraban, pudieron ver como una larguísima hilera de furgones policiales y rancheras ocupaban casi toda la extensión de la autopista de Palomino, salidas todas directamente desde la misma sede de la NOOSE, la cual se podía ver desde donde estaban. Entre furgones y rancheras llegaron a contar casi setenta coches en total, sumándose además dos helicópteros de combate Annihilator despegando de la propia sede y sumándose al larguísimo convoy en dirección hacia Los Santos. Incluso salieron unos cuantos furgones más poco después, sumándose al total como unos quince o veinte más.

-Lo hemos conseguido… han desplegado a todos sus efectivos-murmuró Twilight, alucinada por la respuesta.

-Normal, como para no hacerlo, ha sido muy hardcore después de todo-comentó Rainbow.

-Desde luego…-murmuró Rarity.

Las demás no dijeron nada más, aunque en ese momento llamaron a Twilight, viendo que era Sunset y cogiendo de seguido, activando el altavoz para que la oyeran todas.

-Ya han explotado todas ¿y bien?

-Ha funcionado, un convoy gigante acaba de salir de la NOOSE junto con dos Annihilator, ya podemos pasar.

-Bien, en ese caso poneos en marcha, en cuanto estéis dentro avisad.

-Vale ¿cómo está todo por allí?

-Un maldito caos, la gente se ha vuelto loca, el club de golf está ardiendo, la playa también, el campo petrolífero tres cuartas partes de lo mismo, y la policía no da abasto, así que sí, lo hemos conseguido.

-¡Y tanto! ¡Joder, que locura!-masculló Applejack, que era la que más impactada estaba.

-Sí, pero era lo que queríamos, así que venga, id tirando.

Tras eso colgó de seguido y bajaron del cerro donde estaban, subiéndose a los coches y conduciendo hacia allí; desde donde estaban un camino de tierra recorría todo el lado este de las montañas Tataviam hasta desembocar en el extremo superior de la autopista de Palomino, dirigiéndose tras eso hacia el sur y tomando una salida a la altura de la sede hasta Sustancia Road, donde se encontraba el primer control de paso para entrar en la NOOSE. Había un guardia de seguridad en la garita, pero al ver a las dos patrullas no dijo nada y les permitió el paso con un rápido gesto.

Siguieron la carretera hasta llegar a la garita principal, donde allí sí que las pararon; el guardia de seguridad se dirigió a ellas.

-¿Vienen por el atentado?

-Sí, tenemos razones para creer que los terroristas tienen intención de atentar aquí también, venimos a hacer una inspección de emergencia ¿Cuántos efectivos hay en el complejo?-inquirió Twilight, conservando la calma.

-¡Ningunos, han salido todos, hemos recibido multitud de llamadas y la respuesta ha sido inmediata!

-Es comprensible, no pasa nada, nos las apañaremos como podamos.

-Está bien, pueden aparcar aquí delante.

Ambas patrullas aparcaron justo al lado de la entrada principal y las chicas salieron de ellas, dirigiéndose directamente al interior; una vez dentro Twilight se llevó la mano a su pinganillo, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Estamos dentro.

-Bien, he podido acceder a los planos de la sede y los estoy comprobando, dadme un momento-pidió Sunset desde el otro lado.

Cerca de allí vieron una guía del interior de la sede y la estuvieron comprobando, por suerte no había nadie en la recepción y el lugar se veía vacío, sin nadie a la vista.

-Vaya, sí que han vaciado realmente esto…-murmuró Rarity, impresionada.

-Sí, aunque igualmente debemos ir con cuidado, no creo que no quede absolutamente nadie aquí dentro, alguien se debe de haber tenido que quedar al menos para vigilar-comentó Twilight, con gesto serio.

Localizó entonces un par de cámaras de vigilancia en ambos extremos de la habitación, viendo entonces que se movían ligeramente; la chica hizo un gesto con sus dedos a las demás, las cuales enseguida lo comprendieron, moviéndose rápidamente. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de su rango de visión Twilight volvió a dirigirse a Sunset.

-Sunset, hay cámaras de vigilancia aquí, aunque no sé si están automatizadas o no…

-Lo sé, estoy al tanto, tengo localizada la sala de seguridad, vais a tener que inutilizarla antes de marcharos con el disco duro.

-Dejadme eso a mí-comentó en ese momento Pinkie.

-Te acompaño-añadió Rainbow, pegándose a ella.

-Bien, tengo un virus troyano que se puede mandar por correo electrónico, pero necesito saber el destinatario para poder enviarlo, intenta averiguar cuál es el correo del departamento de seguridad de allí.

-Oki doki.

-Entendido.

-Vale, ya tengo localizado donde puede estar guardado el disco duro, como bien pensé está en una sala de servidores, pero no sé dónde está situado exactamente, puedo extraerlo desde aquí, pero alguien va a tener que estar al tanto para cogerlo.

-Rarity y yo nos podemos encargar-comentó Twilight en ese momento.

-Bien, dirigíos a la segunda planta del tercer edificio, está al otro lado del pasillo. La sala de seguridad está en la primera planta del segundo edificio, junto a las escaleras.

-Vale, vamos, las demás desplegaos y haced como que buscáis algo, en cuanto lo tengamos todo os avisaremos y nos reuniremos aquí.

-De acuerdo-murmuraron Applejack y Fluttershy.

Una vez repartidas las tareas todas se separaron para realizar sus cometidos, volviendo a dejar la recepción vacía. Las cámaras se siguieron moviendo lentamente.

* * *

Twilight y Rarity se movieron a paso ligero, ya que después de todo tenían que recorrer bastantes metros pasando de un edificio a otro a través de varios puentes aéreos, siendo en ese sentido un lugar bastante lioso si no se sabía bien por dónde ir. Por suerte Sunset las pudo ir guiando sin problemas comunicándose sólo con ellas a través de un canal distinto.

-Vale ¿habéis pasado ya por el segundo puente?

-Sí, estamos llegando al tercer pabellón según las indicaciones.

-Vale, nada más entrar veréis la recepción de ese pabellón junto a un ascensor, cogedlo y subid a la segunda planta.

Nada más entrar vieron el ascensor y lo cogieron sin más premura, llegando rápidamente a la segunda planta.

-Ya estamos aquí.

-Bien, la puerta está al otro lado del pasillo, nada más salir del ascensor a la derecha.

Siguieron sus indicaciones recorriendo el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la susodicha puerta, la cual estaba identificada mediante una placa en la que ponía: _Sala de servidores Nº 1_. Sin embargo vieron que tenía una cerradura electrónica que sólo se podía abrir mediante una tarjeta magnética.

-Mierda ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-No lo sé, usad vuestra imaginación.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta al otro lado del pasillo y de esta salió un solitario funcionario mirando unos papeles con gesto abstraído; nada más verlo Rarity se dirigió a él inquiriendo de seguido.

-Disculpe ¿sabe cómo podemos acceder a la sala de servidores?

-Ah, sí, el caso es que sólo nosotros podemos acceder mediante nuestras tarjetas de identificación… aunque espere ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar en Los Santos? Se ha sucedido un atentado terrible…

-Lo sabemos, querido, pero hemos venido ya que creemos que los terroristas podrían atentar aquí también, y necesitamos acceder a ciertos registros para asegurar que no quieren intentar nada ¿podría hacernos el favor? Recuerde que está en juego la seguridad nacional…

Ante eso el funcionario asintió, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, claro, deme un momento.

Usando su tarjeta les abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-Listo, ya pueden pasar.

-Oh, muchas gracias, querido, es usted un amor…-murmuró Rarity, sonriéndole con una afable sonrisita.

Ante eso el funcionario no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, estoy encantado de ayudar a la policía, sobre todo a una tan guapa como usted…

-Oh, querido, me halaga…

Tras eso el funcionario se marchó y, una vez solas, Twilight murmuró.

-Rarity, no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres terrible con los hombres…

-No es tanto eso, sino más bien saber cómo manejarlos. Tú también podrías hacerlo, es muy fácil, tan solo hay que saber qué teclas tocar…

-Supongo…

-Yo te lo resumo rápidamente, Sparkle: zorreando-comentó en ese momento Sunset con tono plano.

-¡Oye, perdona, no es zorreo, es simple persuasión, nada más!-exclamó Rarity, indignada.

-Sí, claro, con flirteo y diciendo lo amoroso que es… eso es zorreo puro y duro.

Rarity quiso contestar, cada vez más y más indignada, pero antes de que fuera a más Twilight medió rápidamente.

-Da igual eso, centrémonos a lo que hemos venido a hacer. ¿Sunset?

-Sí, cierto. Vale, tengo acceso directo al sistema de servidores, aunque no voy a poder estar en él mucho tiempo más sin que el sistema me detecte, así que hay que hacer esto ya. Voy a expulsar el disco, atentas.

-Bien.

Tanto Twilight como Rarity se pusieron en alerta, observando todas las ranuras de servidores a la vista por si veían moverse alguno.

-Y… expulsando.

Nada más decirlo Twilight vio entonces un disco saliendo hacia afuera de unas las ranuras inferiores del servidor más cercano a la puerta, por lo que se movió con premura y lo cogió de seguido.

-Lo tengo.

-Bien, justo a tiempo, salid de allí.

Una vez que lo tuvieron se marcharon y pusieron rumbo de nuevo al primer edificio, aunque por su parte Rarity refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Zorrear yo, habrase visto ¿qué se ha creído?

-Bueno, a ver, lo siento si te ha molestado lo que te he dicho antes…-murmuró Twilight, algo azorada.

-No, tú no molestas, querida, es esa presuntuosa de Sunset… que yo zorreo, vamos, venga ya, como si fuera una vulgar meretriz ¿a ti te parece que eso haya sido zorreo?

Por un momento Twilight no supo muy bien qué decir, pero al final murmuró.

-Bueno, a ver, tal y como yo lo veo no es zorreo, simplemente te lo has camelado y ya está, además, eres muy femenina después de todo, y eso a los hombres les entra por los ojos quieras que no.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! zorreo, sí, claro ¿y qué más? Ya me gustaría verla a ella…

Ante eso Twilight no dijo nada, al menos en el momento, aunque al poco rato murmuró.

-Bueno, tal vez no sea la persona más cortés del mundo, aunque…

-¿Aunque?-inquirió Rarity, ceñuda.

Por un momento se calló, midiendo sus palabras antes de volver a hablar, aunque al final tan solo comentó.

-No, no es nada, simplemente no la hagas caso y ya está.

Ante eso Rarity se quedó un tanto extrañada, aunque prefirió no decir nada más y guardó silencio mientras volvían por donde habían venido.

* * *

Por su parte Pinkie y Rainbow también se movieron deprisa, por suerte no se encontraron con nadie hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de seguridad, la cual permanecía cerrada.

-Vale ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?-inquirió Rainbow una vez allí.

-Oh, tú confía en Pie, Dashie, lo tengo todo pensado-murmuró entonces la chica, sacando de su cinto un par de granadas de gas de la última vez.

-Vaya, te han gustado por lo que veo…

-Puedes jurarlo-asintió ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

Repitiendo la misma estrategia de la última vez, primero comprobaron cuanta gente había dentro, habiendo un total de tres guardias de seguridad en una sala más amplia, los cuales hablaban entre sí; sin embargo hubo un problema añadido en cuanto captaron retazos de su conversación.

-¿Qué ha sido de esas oficiales que han entrado antes? Se supone que aquí no debe de haber nadie más salvo los funcionarios de guardia…

-No lo sé, estoy revisando las últimas grabaciones, a ver si las veo…

-Esperad un momento. Falco 1 ¿me recibes?-inquirió uno de ellos a un walkie-talkie.

-Aquí Falco 1, dime, nido-respondió una voz al otro lado.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el edificio dos, montando guardia en la tercera planta ¿alguna novedad?

-Sí, han entrado unas oficiales del condado de Los Santos y de la policía de Los Santos, no sabemos a qué han venido y no las tenemos a la vista ¿puedes ir a echar un vistazo?

-Recibido, nido, me pongo en marcha.

Ante eso Pinkie se puso un poco nerviosa, mascullando de seguido.

-Oh, no…

-No te preocupes, yo lo distraeré, haz lo tuyo.

-Vale.

Rainbow se puso en marcha rápidamente y subió al piso superior, yendo agachada todo el rato y vigilando por si veía alguna otra cámara cerca; por suerte pudo evadir un par y colarse en la planta hasta que finalmente localizó al guardia de seguridad, al otro lado del pasillo y registrando varios puestos de trabajo separados entre sí mediante tabiques móviles. Cogió entonces una lata de Sprunk vacía de una papelera, avanzando entre los puestos sigilosamente, y la lanzó hacia el otro lado del recinto haciendo ruido en el proceso. El guardia lo oyó y masculló.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿¡Hay alguien ahí?!

Rainbow guardó silencio y esperó a que se moviera, en cuanto vio que lo hacía se adelantó, cogiendo entonces la pistola eléctrica, se acercó a él por la espalda y le disparó. Dos electrodos atados a sendos alambres flexibles salieron disparados del arma e impactaron en su espalda, dándole un buen calambrazo que le hizo convulsionar y caer al suelo KO al instante.

-Bien, un problema menos-pensó Rainbow.

Escondió el cuerpo bajo una mesa para que nadie lo viera y volvió con Pinkie, la cual seguía esperando junto a la puerta.

-Me he ocupado del guardia ¿cómo lo llevas?

-He tirado dos hace poco, ya deben de estar durmiendo, voy a abrir.

Entreabrió la puerta lentamente, echando un vistazo por el resquicio, y viendo a uno de ellos tirado en el suelo, confirmando que había funcionado.

-Bien, vamos.

Pinkie fue la primera en entrar, sin embargo de golpe y porrazo alguien la abordó por detrás tratando de noquearla asiéndola del cuello, viendo que se trataba de uno de los guardias, el cual había evitado caer dormido tapándose la cara con un pañuelo; Rainbow reaccionó de seguido y trató de quitárselo de encima, el guardia dio una patada a Pinkie en la espalda tirándola al suelo y se centró en Rainbow sin decir nada.

Trató entonces de propinarla un derechazo, pero Rainbow lo esquivó echándose hacia atrás y contraatacó inmediatamente después con un derechazo directo, pero él la interceptó a tiempo y trató de retorcerla el brazo, sin embargo ella se dio la vuelta a tiempo y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, lo que le hizo soltarla. Rainbow se reincorporó a tiempo y le asestó un buen gancho con la izquierda que le dejó parado en el sitio, el guardia trató de contraatacar sobreponiéndose al dolor, sin embargo Rainbow no le dejó margen, volviendo a atacar de seguido y rematándole con su porra, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo.

Tras eso se acercó a Pinkie, la cual se quedó tirada en el suelo.

-¡Pinkie! ¿¡Estás bien?!

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, me dolía, por eso me quedé quieta…

-¿Puedes moverte?

-Creo que sí…

Rainbow la ayudó a levantarse y Pinkie se reincorporó, aunque con la espalda un poco torcida, sentándose frente a la consola de mando del sistema de seguridad y ante la gran mayoría de monitores.

-Tenemos que encontrar el correo, ayúdame a buscar.

-Vale.

Entre las dos estuvieron revisando los ordenadores que allí había hasta que finalmente Rainbow lo encontró.

-Tengo algo, Sunset.

-Vale, dime.

-Es securityfacility(arroba)NOOSE(punto)eyefind(punto)info.

-Bien, lo tengo, lo mandaré ahora, tenéis que abrirlo para que se ejecute el virus, el cual se infiltrará en la memoria y borrará todos los videos guardados hasta el momento en ella dejando inoperativo el sistema, por lo que os podréis mover sin problemas por allí.

Estuvieron esperando a que llegara el correo y, en cuanto lo recibieron, lo abrieron; nada más hacerlo salió un aviso sobre un posible malware en el contenido, sin embargo el virus comenzó a actuar de seguido, saltándose la seguridad y comenzando a aparecer avisos de error por toda la pantalla.

-Ya está, vámonos ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, estoy mejor. Siento ser tan débil, Dashie, siempre dependo de los demás, a veces me siento un poco inútil…-murmuró Pinkie, algo alicaída.

-¿Qué dices? Para nada eres una inútil, Pinkie, gracias a ti hemos podido infiltrarnos con éxito, aun a pesar del inconveniente.

-Ya, pero aun así apenas me pude defender…

-Pero porque te cogió por sorpresa, no sabíamos que uno iba a evitar caer dormido.

-Aun así…

Antes de que Pinkie fuera a decir algo más Rainbow la cortó, murmurando de seguido.

-Tú no eres ninguna inútil ni débil, Pinkie, simplemente tienes limitaciones, pero eso no te hace menos capaz. De hecho eres más capaz que yo en ciertos aspectos incluso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Siempre estás alegre, siempre tienes un chiste para aliviar la tensión, y te lo tomas todo con mucho humor. Yo no sería capaz, la verdad…

Pinkie se quedó un tanto chocada por esa revelación, pero al final esbozó una sincera sonrisa y abrazó repentinamente a la chica.

-Gracias, Dashie.

-No es nada, Pinkie.

Tras ese breve inciso las dos amigas se dirigieron a la salida sin tener que preocuparse por las cámaras de seguridad.

* * *

-No parece haber nadie más, han dejado esto del todo vacío…-murmuró Applejack, cogiendo unas llaves que se habían dejado tiradas.

-Sí, nunca llegué a pensar que llegaría a entrar en un edificio federal, la verdad…

Applejack y Fluttershy no se habían ido demasiado lejos, quedándose cerca del vestíbulo y explorando un poco el sitio para hacer algo; en ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería del complejo, donde encontraron muchos cafés humeantes en algunas mesas, evidenciando que habían salido disparados en cuanto se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno pues… no parece que seamos muy útiles en este golpe después de todo-comentó en un momento dado Applejack.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Fluttershy, a media voz.

-Hombre, tú me dirás, estamos aquí prácticamente haciendo tiempo, mientras que las demás hacen el trabajo.

-Ya, bueno, al menos conseguimos el coche y los uniformes…

-Sí, aunque eso fue más mérito tuyo, yo apenas hice nada en comparación.

-¿Qué dices? Sin ti no hubiera podido noquear a esa oficial…

-Podrías haberlo hecho tu misma tranquilamente sin mucha dificultad.

Ante semejante ola de negatividad Fluttershy se quedó un tanto extrañada, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Applejack? Normalmente no eres tan negativa…

La aludida suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-Perdona, Shy, es sólo que… me gusta que reconozcan mi trabajo ¿sabes? He estado trabajando durante toda mi vida para sacar a mi familia adelante, y ellos siempre me lo han agradecido como tal, pero que me aparten así sin más sin ningún otro propósito en mente… no sé, me molesta un poco.

La chica se quedó callada, pensando en las palabras de su amiga y sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto; siguió en silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente habló.

-Creo que puedo entender por qué lo dices… sí, puedo entenderlo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí… antes de dedicarme a lo que me dedico ahora trabajaba como jornalera en el almacén de mi padre, el cual no hacía más que explotarme sin ni siquiera pagarme argumentando que tan solo ayudaba al negocio familiar. Él nunca me tomó en serio, ni agradeció jamás mi ayuda, y eso me quemaba mucho. Luego comenzó a conseguirme de sus otros trabajos, que en realidad se los pedían a él, pero me los encargaba a mí para evitar mancharse las manos.

-Qué hijo de puta…-soltó Applejack, saliéndola del alma.

Ante eso Fluttershy tan solo suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas; la granjera la consoló dándola un suave abrazo, haciéndola sentirse un poco mejor.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias Applejack…

Las dos esbozaron sendas sonrisas confidentes, aunque Applejack inquirió luego.

-¿Y que fue del desgraciado de tu padre? Si no es intromisión…

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, comentando de seguido.

-Como hui no volví a saber de él, aunque llegué a averiguar que se fue de la ciudad y del estado. Aunque la verdad es que no quiero saber nada de él.

Esta vez fue el turno de Applejack de asentir con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

Sin embargo en ese justo momento oyeron unas voces resonando en el pasillo que las hizo reaccionar.

-¡Viene alguien!

-¡Tras la barra, rápido!

Las dos se escondieron tras la barra de la cafetería y desde allí vieron entrar a dos guardias de seguridad los cuales conversaban entre sí.

-¿Te responden en el nido?

-Qué va, lo he intentado un par de veces y ni por esas, es extraño, deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo.

-Sí, será mejor… espera, voy a ir a mear.

-Vale, te espero.

Un guardia se quedó junto a la puerta mientras que el otro se dirigió al baño, al otro lado de la cafetería.

-Mierda ¿qué hacemos?-inquirió Applejack, en susurros.

-Podemos esperar a que se marchen y luego salimos nosotras-sugirió Fluttershy, susurrando de igual forma.

-Es una opción…

En ese momento sus pinganillos resonaron y oyeron a Twilight diciendo.

-Tenemos el disco, nos dirigimos a la salida, nos vemos allí.

-Vale, el sistema de seguridad está fuera, allí nos vemos-anunció en ese momento Rainbow.

-Chicas, estamos atrapadas en la cafetería, hay dos guardias aquí, decían algo de ir al nido-comentó entonces Applejack.

-¿Al nido? Así es como llaman a la sala de seguridad, si van allí se encontrarán a los guardias de allí tumbados y darán la alarma, no dejéis que vayan.

Por un momento ambas chicas se miraron y observaron el panorama, descubriendo entonces que el guardia se encontraba entretenido mirando su móvil; fue entonces cuando Fluttershy aprovechó el momento, cogiendo una taza pequeña de café y lanzándola hacia el otro lado de la cafetería, rompiéndose contra el suelo y alertando al guardia.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

En cuanto fue a comprobar ese ruido las dos se movieron hacia la salida sigilosamente y, en cuanto salieron, cerraron la puerta silenciosamente y, en ese instante, Applejack tuvo una iluminación. Cogió entonces las llaves que encontró tiradas, probando una por una hasta que finalmente la correcta encajó, cerrando de esta forma la puerta y dejando a esos dos encerrados dentro de la cafetería.

-Vaya, qué suerte la nuestra…

-Sí, al menos sí que hemos servido para algo después de todo ¿no?-inquirió entonces Fluttershy.

Ante eso Applejack la sonrió y las dos regresaron al vestíbulo principal, donde se encontraron con las demás al poco rato.

-¡Aquí estáis! ¿Y los guardias?-inquirió Twilight.

-Encerrados en la cafetería-murmuró Applejack, tirando las llaves.

-Bien, entonces vámonos.

Regresaron a sus coches y salieron de allí rápidamente, al pasar por la garita principal el guardia se dirigió a ellas, pero Twilight controló la situación comentando.

-No hemos encontrado nada por suerte, volvemos a la ciudad para ayudar en todo lo que podamos.

-Bien, mucha suerte.

Una vez fuera y lejos de la sede de la NOOSE Twilight comentó.

-Ya está, lo hemos conseguido, y sólo ha hecho falta destruir media ciudad. Ni tan mal, oye.

-Eso lo dirás en sentido figurado ¿no, querida?

-Pues claro, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo tiene que estar la cosa ahora mismo en Los Santos…

-Imagínate…-murmuró Rainbow.

-Sí… en fin, voy a llamar a Sunset, tenemos que darla el disco.

Hizo mano de su móvil y lo puso en manos libres.

-Tenemos el disco.

-Buen trabajo, por aquí están los ánimos caldeadísimos, el ejército también se ha presentado hace poco y está ayudando a los federales a poner orden en las calles, no es seguro quedar aquí, mejor hacerlo en las afueras, id a **Two Hoots Falls** y esperadme allí, iré en cuanto pueda.

Tras eso Sunset colgó de seguido, sin darle tiempo a Twilight a preguntar acerca de ese sitio.

-¿Two Hoots Falls? ¿Dónde está eso?

-Ni idea, aunque igual Applejack lo sabe, llámala-sugirió entonces Rarity.

Llamaron entonces a Applejack, la cual iba detrás de ellas, y en cuanto le nombraron el sitio exclamó.

-¡Ah, pues claro que sé dónde está eso, es una cascada muy bonita situada en el valle de Tongva, donde antes vivía! me pongo delante y os guio ¿va?

-Vale, te sigo.

Tras eso Twilight dejó que Applejack la adelantara y la siguió mientras se dirigían hacia el norte por la autopista de Palomino. El viaje fue algo largo ya que no pudieron atajar por la ciudad, teniendo que dar un largo rodeo y seguir todo recto hacia el norte por la autopista de Señora y saliendo hacia la ruta 68 en cuanto llegaron al desierto de Señora, yendo todo recto por ella durante unos buenos y largos kilómetros hasta llegar a la altura de Zancudo Road y llegando enseguida a partir de ahí.

El sitio era pequeño pero bastante acogedor, consistía en un pequeño camino de tierra que llevaba hasta la propia cascada, con un tótem en medio del camino circular con la forma de un búho con las alas desplegadas y un cartel con el nombre del sitio en él. Nada más salir de los coches todas se quedaron maravilladas por la belleza natural de la zona.

-¡Oh, vaya, qué sitio más bonito!-exclamó Pinkie, encantada.

-¿Verdad? Suele ser un sitio de camping muy transitado, mi abuela nos llevaba a mí y a mi hermano aquí de pequeños-explicó la chica, con nostalgia.

Las seis se sentaron en la hierba junto a un árbol y estuvieron esperando bastante tiempo a que Sunset apareciera, pasando la mayor parte del día allí; Applejack incluso fue a comprar algo de comer para todas a Harmony, volviendo con bastantes provisiones y disfrutando del momento todas juntas, olvidándose de todo.

Sunset no apareció hasta bien entrada la tarde, comenzando incluso a anochecer, su coche llegó a eso de las ocho y salió de él con gesto quemado.

-¡Sí que has tardado!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡No me lo recuerdes, por dios, cinco horas esperando a que me permitieran salir de la ciudad, y con razón, el ejército ha instaurado la ley marcial y va a haber un toque de queda dentro de una hora, nadie va a poder entrar ni salir en Los Santos mientras buscan a los terroristas!-anunció Sunset.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a todas, aunque en ese momento Rainbow murmuró.

-Bueno si lo piensas tampoco es tan raro…

-Sí, realmente es tan grave como para que actúen de esa forma…-asintió Twilight.

-Ya, pero ahora no podremos volver…-murmuró Rarity.

-No, pero va a ser mejor así, esta situación nos favorece para pasar desapercibidos tras el golpe, vivid la vida rural americana mientras tanto, no se sabe cuándo levantarán la ley marcial por lo que la situación puede durar un buen tiempo-añadió Sunset.

-Pero… yo tengo mis cosas en el apartamento…-comentó en ese momento Twilight.

-Sí, y yo también tengo todas mis cosas en el hotel-añadió Rarity.

-Yo igual, Thunderlane preguntará por mí de hecho…-murmuró Rainbow.

-¡Y a mí los señores Cake, deben estar preocupadísimos!-exclamó Pinkie.

-Apañaos como podáis, en Paleto Bay tenéis un motel, bares, restaurantes y tiendas de ropa, así que no es tan horrible.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-inquirió entonces Fluttershy.

Ante eso Sunset se quedó callada, como si no tuviera muchas ganas de hablar al respecto, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Mi jefe me proporcionará sitio fuera de la ciudad, no os preocupéis. El disco, por favor.

Twilight se lo entregó y Sunset se lo guardó, aunque en ese momento Fluttershy comentó.

-Bueno, yo puedo aprovechar para volver a mi casa en Monte Gordo, si tuviera sitio os ofrecería venir, pero me temo que es una cabaña pequeña…

-Iba a decir lo mismo de hecho, veníos a mi granja, la casa es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todas-añadió Applejack justo después.

-No, Applejack, no te molestes, vi que vivías con más gente, no queremos ser una molestia-murmuró Twilight rápidamente.

-¡Para nada, nos apretujamos un poco y ya está!

-No, en serio, de verdad…

En ese momento Rainbow se adelantó, comentando de seguido.

-Pues yo creo que me voy a pasar por tu queli, Jack ¿te importa?

-No, para nada, Dash, yo encantada… vamos chicas, en serio, no pasa nada.

-¡Me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, Jackie, pero creo que me voy a quedar mejor con mi hermana, también debe estar preocupada por mí!-se excusó Pinkie

-Buen, claro, es entendible… ¡Venga, Twilight, Rares, solo quedáis vosotras!

Twilight quiso volverse a negar, pero Rarity se adelantó comentando.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, querida, no es por ser desconsideradas, pero si vives con más gente tampoco queremos molestar, Twilight y yo nos quedaremos en Paleto Bay.

-¿Seguras? De verdad que tengo sitio para todos, si es una casa enorme, perteneció a un antiguo terrateniente, tiene dos salones amplísimos y una sala de estar…

-Seguras, no pasa nada, iremos a veros igualmente para juntarnos.

Finalmente, aunque muy a regañadientes, Applejack aceptó, quedándose sólo Rainbow con ella. Sunset aprovechó para marcharse.

-Muy bien, pues yo me voy retirando, estaremos en contacto.

Se acercó hasta el coche, aunque en ese momento se dio la vuelta y exclamó.

-¡Ay, sí, casi se me olvida! ¡Toma, Sparkle!

Tras eso la lanzó algo y Twilight lo cogió, viendo que se trataba de una granada de mano y comprendiéndolo al instante. Sunset se despidió con un breve gesto con la mano y se marchó de allí, dejándolas solas.

-Bueno, pues cambiémonos-murmuró la chica, abriendo el maletero de la patrulla y sacando varias bolsas con su ropa normal.

Se cambiaron todas rápidamente, metiendo los uniformes en ambas patrullas y acercando la una a la otra todo lo posible para que la explosión destruyera a las dos al mismo tiempo, aunque antes las alejaron todo lo posible de Two Hoots Falls para que pareciera que había sido un accidente. En cuanto estuvo todo preparado Twilight quitó la anilla y lanzó la granada, la cual cayó entre las dos patrullas; al segundo siguiente hizo explosión y ambos coches reventaron a la vez, destruyendo así toda posible prueba.

-Bueno, pues ya está…

-Sí, aunque… ¿ahora cómo vamos a ningún sitio?-inquirió entonces Pinkie.

El detalle en sí cayó entre ellas como una losa pesada, sintiéndose muy estúpidas por unos breves segundos, aunque Applejack lo solucionó enseguida comentando.

-No pasa nada, dadme un segundo que hago una llamada.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegaron dos minivans, de las cuales salieron dos hombres, uno de ellos, el más grande y fortote de los dos, se echó sobre Applejack dándola un gran abrazo.

-¡Oh, Applejack, aquí estás, menos mal, estaba preocupadísimo por lo que había pasado!

-Sí, lo siento Big Mac, debí llamarte antes, pero es que apenas he tenido tiempo…-murmuró Applejack, abrazándole con la misma fuerza.

-Prima, menos mal, estábamos preocupados…-murmuró el otro hombre, haciendo lo mismo.

-Braeburn, aquí estás… pero bueno, dejad que os presente a mis amigas ¿crees que podríais acercarlas?

-Sí, sin problema…

Estuvieron hablando un poco más, hasta que al final todos montaron en las minivan y se alejaron de allí rumbo hacia el norte. Hacia el sur el humo seguía cubriendo la ciudad de Los Santos, la cual aún seguía gimiendo, adolorida.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la costa este del estado, y cerca de la central eléctrica Palmer-Taylor, un lujoso y bastante grande yate blanco se encontraba fondeado con el ancla echada e iluminado mediante una serie de luces de neón de colores, resaltando ampliamente sobre la superficie del agua. El mar estaba en calma y pequeñas y suaves olas chocaban contra su casco sin apenas hacer ruido.

Al fondo, y recortándose entre las montañas cercanas, la figura de un helicóptero se hizo cada vez más grande conforme se iba acercando, aminorando la marcha en cuanto se acercó al yate y maniobrando para aterrizar en el helipuerto situado en su proa. En cuanto se posó del todo y los rotores se detuvieron, del mismo bajaron la propia Sunset y unos cuantos hombres más, los cuales la guiaron hacia el interior del yate.

Por dentro el yate era incluso más lujoso, con suelos de madera de caoba y paredes blancas, aunque la guiaron directamente hasta la cubierta inferior, donde se encontraban los camarotes a lo largo de un alargado pasillo. Al fondo del todo había una austera puerta, Sunset, con el disco duro en la mano, se acercó hasta ella y llamó antes de entrar.

-Adelante.

Sunset abrió la puerta y se encontró de lleno en un oscuro y austero camarote; su jefe, escondido entre las sombras, la observaba atentamente, viendo enseguida lo que la traía y murmurando de seguido.

-Lo han conseguido.

-Sí, lo han conseguido.

-Estupendo, maravilloso, qué gran grupo.

-Sí, tengo que admitir que lo hacen verdaderamente bien para ser un puñado de chicas corrientonas…

-No subestimes lo corriente, Sunset, después de todo nunca se sabe lo que puede deparar. El disco, por favor.

La chica se acercó hasta su mesa y le tendió el objeto, cogiéndolo de seguido y observándolo atentamente. En un momento dado llegó a comentar.

-Y pensar que un objeto tan común, tan insignificante, un pedazo de plástico, ha estado a punto de tumbar todo lo que hemos conseguido, todo lo que hemos hecho aquí… es fascinante ¿no crees?

-No sé yo si fascinante es la palabra apropiada, señor…

-Puede ser. Después de todo, otras cosas son mucho más fascinantes que esto. Como esas chicas, por ejemplo. Ellas sí que son fascinantes. Me han ayudado tanto… y yo las he dado tan poco a cambio.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-inquirió Sunset, extrañada.

-No me malinterpretes, Sunset, no pienso ceder ni un ápice un grupo tan valioso, pero creo que después de esta operación se han merecido un buen descanso ¿no crees?

Ante eso la chica se quedó un tanto dudosa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Sí, supongo que sí…

-Así es. Y tú también. Han preparado un camarote de esta cubierta para ti, ya puedes instalarte.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Puedes retirarte.

Sunset se levantó y, tras un gesto de agradecimiento, se fue de allí, dejando solo al hombre con el disco duro en la mano. Aunque tras eso dejó el objeto en la mesa y salió de allí, dirigiéndose a la cubierta superior aprovechando que apenas había luna moviéndose entre las sombras y observando la costa este de San Andreas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sur. Apenas se veía desde donde estaba, aunque el débil resplandor de Los Santos se alzaba sobre las montañas, evidenciando que estaba allí. Herida en lo más profundo, pero aún viva.

-Oh, querida mía, siento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así, pero me habían amenazado, por lo que no tuve otra opción. Perdóname, por favor.

Guardó entonces silencio, como si se esperara que le fuera a contestar, aunque volvió a hablar al poco rato.

-Nos han separado, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto te recuperes volveré a ti y me darás el último impulso que necesito. Y entonces, sólo entonces, serás mía. Contigo toda la costa oeste te seguirá, desde San Fierro hasta Seattle. Y será entonces cuando me volveré invencible. Tan sólo espera, querida. Espérame.

Esas últimas palabras las pronunció en un débil susurro llevado por el viento, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del océano. Tras eso se retiró, dejando desierta la cubierta y oyéndose tan solo el frágil murmullo del mar.

* * *

¡BOOOOOOM! ¿Sorprendidos? XD sí, lo que acaba de pasar ha pasado, han atentado contra la propia ciudad, y después de todo tiene sentido incluso para los estándares del propio juego, puesto que la NOOSE sólo te persigue cuando tienes todas las estrellas y la lías pardísima matando a todo quisqui y explotándolo todo así que sí, en esencia es puro GTA. Y, entre medias, ¡friendship, beyotch! XDD genial, me encanta cómo me está quedando este crossover, la verdad, y espero que a vosotros también os esté gustando. Hablemos un poco del golpe.

Lo cierto es que en un principio no sabía muy bien como enfocar el golpe, ya que quería que entraran en la NOOSE para coger el disco, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que decidí plantear la situación inicial de forma similar, con una Sunset igual de perdida y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y escribiendo y escribiendo la idea del atentado fingido acabó saliendo por si sola, me gustó y me dije: sí ¿por qué no? Y el resto es historia. Como bien dije en el anterior capítulo, y teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de este golpe, definitivamente no haré más y me centraré a partir de aquí en la historia, haciendo avanzar trama y subtramas, que por suerte no son muchas, así que sin problemas. Además la situación actual me da pie a mostrar nuevas situaciones en un entorno diferente como lo es el del condado de Blaine, por lo que mejor que mejor. Por otro lado me hace gracia, ya que sin querer o queriendo, no estoy del todo seguro, estoy haciendo paralelismos con la historia del GTA V, ya que en un punto de la trama tanto Michael como Trevor acaban exiliados en el condado de Blaine, en una situación bastante similar a la de Twilight y compañía, los que hayáis jugado al juego seguro que os habréis dado cuenta enseguida. Para el próximo capítulo esperad un poco de slice of life a lo MLP, para alternar un poco.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **La América rural**

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! ¡Los Santos tiembla! Un atentado múltiple a diversos puntos de la ciudad la ha sacudido de arriba abajo dejando centenar de heridos de diversa consideración y al menos diez víctimas mortales, muchos menos de los que estamos acostumbrados, pero igualmente es una cifra relevante. Tanto la policía de todo el estado como los federales y el ejército se encuentran ahora mismo replegados en la ciudad haciendo controles exhaustivos en las principales carreteras y patrullando por las calles para garantizar la seguridad de los ciudadanos, los cuales aún siguen en estado de shock debido a la escalada de violencia reciente; muchos de ellos han expresado su miedo de la mejor forma posible: gritando.

-¡Fue horrible, todo comenzó a explotar y cundió el pánico, la gente echó a correr para ponerse a salvo, yo también, me llegaron a empujar y me hice daño en el brazo al caer! ¡Dios santo, qué miedo, no quiero morir, soy demasiado joven, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida!

-¡Estuve cerca de una de las explosiones, vi cómo estallaba el pabellón coreano, fue espantoso, la gente se cagó encima y el tráfico se detuvo de golpe, vi como alguien arrollaba a una anciana tratando de escapar, horrible, simplemente horrible!

-¡América está dañada! ¿¡Me oyen?! ¡Nos han hecho mucho daño, la ciudad ha pagado por nuestra imprudencia y ni la presidenta Celestia, ni el FIB ni la IAA han hecho nada por impedirlo! ¿¡Para esto sirven mis impuestos?! ¡Ya sabía yo que una mujer en la Casa Blanca no podía traer nada bueno, ahora nos atacan a nosotros y a nuestras familias! ¿¡Y qué podemos hacer ?! ¿¡Protegernos nosotros mismos?! ¡Es una vergüenza, presidenta dimisión! ¡Viva América!

-¡Malditos terroristas, ahora vienen aquí, a nuestra propia casa, y tratan de matarnos a todos a base de explosiones! ¿¡Cómo ha podido pasar?! ¡Pensaba que este país era seguro! ¿¡Ahora qué les voy a decir a mis hijos?!

-¡Más les vale a esos condenados terroristas pagar todo el estropicio que han provocado en Vinewood Hills, han inundado y echado a perder mi casa y parte de mi colección de revistas antiguas! ¿¡Ahora quien me las va a reponer?! ¡Mi vida entera ya no tiene sentido!

-¿¡Quienes se creen esos terroristas que son para venir a nuestro barrio y destrozar el monumento a King?! ¡Más les vale no volver por aquí, porque si nos enteramos y tenemos algún indicio de que están por los alrededores, les vamos a hacer que no olviden jamás lo que han hecho a nuestro barrio y a nuestra gente! ¿¡Me oís, putos terroristas de mierda!? ¡Con los Ballas no se juega!

Aunque la cifra de damnificados no ha resultado ser la más relevante, cosa que llama la atención tanto a la policía como a los federales, quien se ha llevado la peor parte ha sido la propia ciudad, la cual ha resultado severamente dañada, y con monumentos tan distinguidos como el cartel de Vinewood, el pabellón coreano, el Vinewood Bowl o el monumento a King total o parcialmente destruidos. Por el momento los daños materiales ascienden a más de un millón y medio de dólares, y se prevé que la cifra siga aumentando, ya que no se han evaluado todos los daños, aunque las infraestructuras que se han llevado la peor parte ha sido el club de golf de Los Santos, que ha acabado totalmente calcinado, y gran parte del campo petrolífero de Murrieta, que ha provocado una caída en picado del crudo en la bolsa americana.

Por ahora la ley marcial seguirá estando presente en la ciudad, así como el toque de queda, los cuales se ha decidido mantenerse por razones de seguridad; todas las salidas de la ciudad están cortadas y vigiladas por el ejército, y se necesita un permiso especial para salir de la ciudad, el aeropuerto está cerrado y el puerto también, todo ello para garantizar que los terroristas no puedan escapar por ninguna vía y así cazarlos lo más rápidamente posible.

Por su parte la gobernadora Sue Murry ha declarado para tranquilizar a la población.

-San Andreas está bajo ataque, pero no nos doblegaremos a las presiones del terrorismo, soportaremos lo indecible para así plantar cara al terror y echarles de nuestro estado. Trataré por todos los medios de poner solución al problema que nos ocupa y comenzaremos a reconstruir en cuanto haya pasado la amenaza, no temáis, andreínos, estaremos ahí para vosotros.

Por otro lado la presidenta Celestia también se ha pronunciado condenando los hechos en sí.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que ha sucedido en San Andreas y no vamos tolerar un ataque así en suelo americano, la justicia se aplicará ciegamente y condenaremos a los terroristas para que paguen por sus horribles crímenes. También destinaré parte del presupuesto nacional en reconstruir todos los monumentos, infraestructuras y demás elementos que han sido dañados o destruidos, no abandonaremos a los andreínos a su suerte, eso por descontado. Este es un ataque a nuestros derechos y libertades que no debe quedar impune.

En cuanto al ataque en sí ningún grupo terrorista conocido ha reivindicado el atentado, cosa que extraña en parte a los federales, los cuales siguen en la ciudad investigando los sucesos, y según los indicios es posible que esto vaya para largo. Les seguiremos informando de lo que vaya pasando, manténganse a salvo. Esto es Weazel News, confirmando sus prejuicios.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, trazando una fina línea de luz al atravesar la antigua persiana echada hasta acabar en uno de los párpados cerrados de Twilight, la cual arrugó los ojos en un gesto instintivo. Sin embargo el sol fue insistente a su manera hasta que finalmente la chica se terminó de despertar, desperezándose en la cama y enderezándose en ella hasta acabar sentada en la misma, con gesto aún dormido. Miró a su diestra y vio a Rarity echa una bolita a su lado y todavía dormida, recordando entonces que estaban en Paleto Bay.

Tras ser recogidas por el hermano y el primo de Applejack las acercaron tanto a ellas como a Pinkie hasta allí, Pinkie se fue a casa de su hermana y tanto ella como Rarity se alojaron en el **motel Dream View** , donde pasaron la noche hasta ese mismo momento. Resultó ser la opción más económica, ya que salía a cincuenta dólares la noche, aunque fue Rarity quien pagó, sin darle tiempo a Twilight a reaccionar. Como no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a estar exactamente la chica pagó por una semana entera de estancia, cubriendo así un tiempo más o menos amplio.

Twilight se levantó y se dirigió al baño, acicalándose un poco y vistiéndose enseguida; nada más salir del baño vio a Rarity acercándose a ella algo adormilada y con el pelo bastante revuelto.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, querida. Y sí, sé en lo que estás pensando.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

-El pelo, lo tengo horrible, pero tranquila, dame un peine y unos cuantos minutos y estaré presentable.

Ante eso Twilight se rió tontamente, al tiempo que comentaba.

-No me refería exactamente al pelo, pero supongo que también puede valer.

-Oh, querida, subestimas el poder de un buen peinado… podría hacer muchas cosas con el tuyo si me lo permitieras.

-Bueno, vamos a tener un retiro rural indefinido de lo más interesante, algo tendremos que hacer mientras tanto, no veo por qué no…

-Espléndido… ¿desayuno?

-Por favor.

-Bien, dame un momento que me ponga guapa y vamos para allá.

Twilight esperó pacientemente a Rarity mientras consultaba su móvil; tanto las redes sociales como las páginas de noticias se encontraban ardiendo, todos los medios cubrían la misma noticia, en Bleeter el hashtag #LosSantosexplota era trending topic mundial, en LifeInvader todo el mundo comentaba al respecto, colgando imágenes inéditas, y en el resto de internet la vida seguía anodinamente. En cuanto estuvieron listas salieron a la calle a desayunar.

Paleto Bay había amanecido bastante vacía, apenas había gente por la calle, y la poca que vieron caminaba apresuradamente como si quisiera llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Estaba claro que era uno de los efectos del atentado, el cual había causado el suficiente miedo en la población como para obligarles a quedarse en sus casas y no salir a la calle. Por un lado era comprensible, aunque por otro se sentía extraño, ya que no era habitual ese tipo de estampas en un pueblo tan rural como Paleto, donde todos o casi todos los vecinos se conocían.

Nada más salir del motel se dirigieron a Paleto Boulevard, la calle principal del pueblo la cual lo atravesaba de norte a sur y donde se concentraban la gran mayoría de comercios locales, entre ellos una cafetería de nombre Bay Bar donde entraron para desayunar. El interior se veía como la típica taberna de pueblo y se podía notar el ambiente rural nada más entrar en ella; apenas había gente salvo un solitario hombre sentado frente a la barra y un camionero en la zona de las mesas leyendo un periódico. Una tele se encontraba encendida, mostrando anuncios varios.

Las dos se pidieron sendos cafés, acompañándolos con algo de bollería, huevos rotos y beicon, además de un zumo de naranja. El barman, un hombre de mediana edad y bastante barbudo, las miró atentamente mientras las servía, llegando a comentar en un momento dado.

-Ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?

-Ah, no, para nada, tan solo estamos de paso, nos quedaremos un tiempo por aquí, eso sí-explicó Twilight.

-Ya…

Tras eso el hombre no dijo nada más y las chicas siguieron desayunando tranquilamente mientras hablaban un poco.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?-inquirió en un momento dado Twilight.

-Bueno, podemos ir a ver a Applejack y Rainbow a Grapeseed, ir a dar una vuelta… necesitamos comprar ropa nueva, te recuerdo que vamos con lo puesto-comentó Rarity.

-Cierto, probablemente Applejack sepa guiarnos un poco…

-Y necesitaríamos también útiles de aseo, toallas, champú, gel de baño, un secador…

Twilight quiso decir algo al respecto, pero en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y echó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla, viendo de quien se trataba.

-¡Es mi madre! ¡Oh, mierda, debe llamar por lo que ha pasado! Dame un momento.

-Claro, sin problema.

La chica se apartó para poder hablar y lo cogió de seguido.

-¿Sí, mamá?

-¡Twilight! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo, estaba tan preocupada! ¿¡Estás bien?!

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, tranquila, no me ha pasado nada…

-¡Oh, Dios santo, qué susto, me enteré justo ayer y pensaba que te había pasado algo!

-Lo siento, mamá, lo siento mucho, se me olvidó por completo llamarte, soy un desastre total…

-¡No, no, tranquila, debe haber sido duro para ti también! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues en la ciudad?

-No, si de hecho no me ha llegado a afectar nada de lo que ha ocurrido porque me pilló fuera de Los Santos, ahora mismo me encuentro en un pueblecito del condado de Blaine con una amiga.

-Ah, vale, entonces me quedo más tranquila… aunque ha sido horrible, he visto las noticias y media ciudad ha quedado arrasada, qué horror, menos mal que no estabas allí.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, por lo que sé la ciudad está cerrada a cal y canto y no se puede pasar, así que me quedaré unos días por aquí…

-Sí, será lo mejor, al menos estarás más tranquila que estando atrapada en esa ratonera, espero que esos terroristas no vuelvan a atacar.

-Sí, eso espero…

Para entonces a Twilight la estaba resultando particularmente duro mantener la conversación con su madre, y por buenas razones; el saber que había sido ella la causante de que hubiera estado tan preocupada la hacía sentir bastante mal al respecto, y lo peor de todo era que no podía contarla nada sin arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro.

-Pero bueno, lo importante es que estás bien y no te ha pasado nada, me quedo mucho más tranquila.

-Lo siento, mamá…

-No te preocupes, cielo, ya ha pasado todo.

En realidad no era una disculpa por lo ocurrido, sino por todo en general, por su situación, su incapacidad de decirla lo que realmente ocurría y por no ser una buena hija después de todo.

-Pero bueno ¿quieres hablar con tu padre y con Spike?

-Ah, vale…

La conversación se alargó un poco más entre Night Light y Spike, que era el que más preocupada estaba por ella, quedándose mucho más tranquilo en ese aspecto, pero ésta vez echándola mucho más de menos, lo que hizo un poco más de daño a la chica. Finalmente terminó con él la conversación, colgando de seguido y volviendo con Rarity, la cual la miró con gesto comprensivo.

-Duro, lo sé, mis padres tampoco saben por qué estoy aquí exactamente, y dejé atrás a mi hermanita cuando la prometí que volvería en una semana. Tiene gracia y todo…

-No sé yo si gracia es la palabra apropiada para describirlo…-murmuró Twilight, con gesto triste.

-Sí, bueno, para mí supongo que sí, aunque… estoy preocupada por mi padre también. Se supone que no debería estar de vuelta en Vice City, y aun así...

Ese comentario en concreto dio que pensar a Twilight, la cual la miró brevemente antes de comentar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Rarity?

-Claro, querida, dispara.

-¿Cómo llegaste a donde estás ahora?

Ante eso la chica sonrió con un gesto triste, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, después de todo mi padre me dejó al cargo de todo lo que él había construido y yo lo mejoré un poco. Él me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber para mantener el negocio a flote y, bueno… las cosas han sido así desde entonces.

-No pareces muy contenta por ello…

Rarity asintió con la cabeza, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro y murmurando de seguido.

-Pues sí, no te voy a engañar, ha sido un asco, aunque durante todo este tiempo me convencí a mí misma que se trataba de una más de mis tantas responsabilidades. Aun así hubiera preferido que todo hubiera sido diferente, la verdad.

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, Rarity dio un sorbo a su café y Twilight la imitó, terminando sus huevos; fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando, esta vez, el móvil de Rarity comenzó a sonar de improviso.

-Vaya, me toca a mí. Si me disculpas, querida.

-Sí, claro.

Rarity se apartó y cogió el móvil a su madre, murmurando de seguido.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.

-¡Oh, menos mal, acabo de ver lo que ha pasado, tu padre y yo estábamos preocupadísimos!-exclamó Pearl al otro lado.

-Sí, lo sé, perdona por no haber llamado antes, se me ha pasado.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues en la ciudad?

-No, de hecho me ha pillado fuera por lo que no he acabado encerrada.

-Oh, bien, menos mal… aquí está tu padre ¿quieres hablar con él?

-Sí, pásamelo.

Hubo un breve silencio que apenas duró unos pocos segundos hasta que la voz de Magnum sonó al otro lado.

-Hola, hija.

-Hola papá ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno, eso más bien debería preguntártelo yo ¿no crees?

-Sí, bueno, yo lo decía más por ti…

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien ¿cómo estás tú?

-Bien, perfectamente, te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a mamá, estaba fuera cuando ocurrió así que no me ha afectado.

-Oh, bien, en ese caso me quedo más tranquilo… ¿cómo te va por allí?

-Tirando, aunque ahora con todo esto que ha pasado no sé yo si podré continuar…

-Tómatelo con calma, no pasa nada.

-Está bien… ¿cómo está Sweetie Belle?

-Bien, ahora mismo está en clase, ya la diremos que te hemos llamado, te volverá a llamar ella después.

-Vale.

Su conversación fue un poco más corta, volviendo al poco rato y terminando de desayunar junto a Twilight.

-Tal vez sí que tengas razón después de todo-comentó en ese momento Rarity.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una mierda tener que mentir a tus padres, especialmente a mi hermana pequeña. Dios, me siento tan culpable…

Por un instante ambas chicas se miraron, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento; Twilight esbozó una leve sonrisa conciliadora y murmuró.

-Bueno, al menos no estamos solas.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

Pagaron por el desayuno, que salió mucho más barato que en la ciudad, y tras eso salieron a la calle.

-Bueno ¿pues vamos a ver a Applejack?-inquirió en ese momento Twilight.

-Sí, vamos, podemos avisar a Pinkie si eso.

-Vale.

Dado que vinieron juntas el otro día la misma Pinkie aprovechó para presentarlas a su hermana, por lo que se acordaban de dónde vivía, estando su casa un poco más delante de donde se encontraban. Nada más llamar a la puerta fue la propia Maud quien abrió.

-Hola Maud ¿está Pinkie?-inquirió Rarity.

-Sí, ahora la aviso. Pinkie, han venido tus amigas-murmuró la aludida con tono plano y sin apenas elevar su voz.

La aludida se presentó al poco rato, saludándolas de seguido.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Queréis pasar?

-No, gracias, de hecho veníamos a decirte que vamos a ir a visitar a Applejack y Rainbow en Grapeseed ¿quieres venir?

-Oh, me encantaría, aunque me voy a quedar mejor con Maud, aún está un poco asustada por lo que ha pasado y me gustaría pasar un tiempo con ella-explicó la chica, bajando un poco la voz.

-Oh, está bien, como veas…

-Podemos quedar para cenar esta noche si eso-añadió entonces la pelirosa.

-Suena como una buena idea… ¿qué dices, Rarity?

-Por mí estupendo, te avisaremos en cuanto volvamos.

-Vale, genial, saludad de mi parte a Jackie y a Dashie ¿va?

-Descuida, lo haremos.

Rarity y Twilight se despidieron de ella y Pinkie las observó irse, entrando tras eso en casa y dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Podías haber ido con ellas.

La chica reaccionó de seguido, mirando a su hermana y comentando rápidamente.

-Ah, sí, bueno, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo por hoy…

-¿Segura? Yo estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí…

-¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti! Eres mi hermana, además, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo ahora que puedo.

Ante eso Maud la miró con su característico gesto anodino, sin decir nada más; aun a pesar de lo que podía parecer, Pinkie era capaz de ver tras esa mascara de aparente indiferencia, y sabía muy bien cuando algo molestaba a su hermana mayor. Después de todo era una Pie, y entre los Pie no había secretos, por lo que en ese sentido lo sabía y de sobra.

En un momento dado la chica se abalanzó sobre su hermana y la abrazó, llegando a esbozar una triste mirada y mascullando en un tono más inquieto.

-Estaba tan preocupada… vi las noticias y por un instante quise ir allí, pero aun así…

-Ya está, Maudie, no pasa nada, estoy aquí.

Las dos se quedaron en esa pose un buen rato, aunque por su parte Pinkie esbozó un mustio gesto en su cara, sintiéndose algo dolida al respecto ya que después de todo ella había sido parte de esa difícil situación y, por ende, se sentía responsable por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a su hermana. Aun así no dejó que eso la molestara, cambiando el gesto enseguida y exclamando.

-¡Pero bueno, aprovechemos para pasar más tiempo juntas! ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-Probablemente se retrase con lo del atentado, aunque ahora estoy practicando un poco para la lectura de mi tesis ¿quieres que te la lea?

-¡Oh, me encantaría!

-Bien, voy a por ella.

Maud se ausentó un momento y Pinkie esperó allí en el salón, aunque en ese justo momento su móvil comenzó a sonar su móvil, viendo quién se trataba y cogiéndolo de seguido.

-¡Mami!

-¡Oh, Pinkie, menos mal! ¡Dime que estás bien!

-¡Sí, claro que sí, mami, perfectamente!

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo, estábamos tan preocupados tu padre y yo, hemos visto lo que ha pasado y casi me da algo!

-Tranquila, mami, no pasa nada, no me ha llegado a afectar, no estaba en la ciudad cuando pasó.

-Menos mal… ¿y dónde estás?

-¡En Paleto Bay con Maudie! ¿Quieres hablar con ella? ¡Es mamá!-exclamó ella, en cuanto la vio volver con su tesis.

-Oh, está bien, pásamela.

Pinkie la pasó el móvil a su hermana y ésta la pidió que sostuviera su tesis, la cual estuvo ojeando mientras hablaban; era una edición bastante bonita, hecha de cuero, con tipografía clásica, de color grisáceo como una roca y con letras blancas rematadas con bordes dorados. El título rezaba: _Rocas y sedimentos de la costa oeste. Estudio y análisis de los sustratos y componentes del sur de San Andreas_ por Maudalina Daisy Pie. La tesis tenía en total unas doscientas cincuenta y seis páginas, lo que dejó alucinada a Pinkie.

Quiso decirla algo al respecto, aunque en ese momento Maud la sostuvo el móvil delante comentando.

-Es mamá, quiere decirte algo.

Pinkie cogió el móvil y saludó de nuevo a su madre.

-¡Hola de nuevo, mami!

-Pinkie, una cosa, me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que estáis las dos bien aunque ¿Qué hay de Cupcake y Carrot, sabes algo de ellos?

Esa pregunta cogió con la guardia baja a Pinkie, la cual exclamó.

-¡Ay, no, se me ha olvidado por completo! Ahora les llamaré y te diré.

-Vale, sí, dime lo que sea, también estoy preocupada por ellos.

Tras eso Pinkie se despidió de ella, aunque tras eso pasó directamente a llamar a la señora Cake, comentando a su hermana.

-Dame un momento que tengo que hacer una llamada.

Maud tan solo asintió mecánicamente, sin decir nada, y Pinkie se apresuró a marcar su número; tardó un poco en cogerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-¡Señora Cake! ¿Están ustedes bien?

-¡Pinkie, oh, menos mal, querida, estábamos muy preocupados, no hemos sabido nada de ti desde ayer! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, me encuentro en Paleto Bay con mi hermana ¿cómo están ustedes?

-Pues mira, estamos aquí en casa y no hemos salido desde ayer, no hay casi nadie por la calle y hemos tenido que cerrar, se respira el miedo afuera.

-Vaya…

-Hay un montón de policías y federales patrullando por las calles, sólo en el paseo de Prosperity Street hay por lo menos dos patrullas que la vigilan de arriba abajo por la mañana y por la tarde.

Ante esa nueva información Pinkie se quedó callada, un tanto intimidada por el hecho en sí; realmente habían hecho bien en alejarse todo lo posible de Los Santos, aunque por otro lado la carcomía el hecho de que ella misma había contribuido a provocar una situación tan extrema.

-Pero bueno, has hecho bien en alejarte de la ciudad, nos quedamos más tranquilos si estás bien.

-Ah, sí, yo también, le diré a mi madre que se encuentran bien.

-Vale, gracias querida, trataré de hablar con ella.

La conversación con ella no se prolongó mucho más, y en cuanto colgó Maud abrió su tesis e inquirió.

-Bien ¿lista para escucharme?

-¡Claro, dispara!

Maud se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con su característica voz monótona que, sin embargo, a Pinkie no parecía afectar, la cual estuvo escuchando atentamente a su hermana. Afuera un sol radiante brillaba sobre una temerosa San Andreas.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Grapeseed, Rainbow se encontraba fuera de la casa de Applejack hablando por teléfono y apoyada en un árbol junto al camino.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, Thunderlane, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí…

-Sí, ya, claro, pero qué quieres que haga, la ciudad explota y no apareces por ninguna parte ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

-Pues no sé… ¿no haciéndolo?

-Muy graciosa… ¿dónde estás, por cierto?

-En Grapeseed, junto al mar de Álamo, rodeada de naturaleza, vacas y mosquitos.

-Suena como un buen lugar para estar…

-Sí, mira, cojonudo… pero bueno, estoy en casa de una amiga, por lo que me encuentro bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues aquí, encerrado en casa, con toda esta mierda que ha pasado se ha desatado el miedo colectivo y casi todo el mundo se ha encerrado en su casa mientras que la policía, el ejército y los federales patrullan las calles, parece un sitio militar, es la ostia.

-Ya, normal… si te enteras de cuando se levanta el cierre o algo avísame.

-Claro… aunque aún no me has contado lo que pasó después de que Boyd te llamara ¿está todo bien?

Nada más oírlo la vieja herida volvió a reabrirse, esta vez doliendo más que la última vez; como no quería hablar de ese asunto, y mucho menos por teléfono, Rainbow optó por cortar rápidamente.

-Te tengo que dejar, Thunderlane, me están llamado por aquí.

-Ah, bueno, está bien…

Sin decir nada más la chica colgó y se quedó en el sitio, mirando a la nada, dejando pasar el tiempo y dejando que el ambiente que la rodeaba la envolviera. No se esperaba que todo fuera a cambiar de forma tan abrupta, y sin embargo ahí estaba, escondida tras haber atentado en la ciudad, siendo miembro de una banda de moteros de poca monta y con pocas o nulas expectativas de futuro. Realmente no veía qué podía haber de bueno en toda esa situación, aunque en cuanto recordó a sus amigas supo enseguida que no todo estaba tan mal después de todo.

En ese justo momento oyó el ruido de un coche acercándose, levantando la vista y viendo a Twilight y Rarity acercándose hasta ella por el camino de tierra delantero que llevaba hasta la casa. Se acercó a ellas y las saludó.

-Hombre ¿cómo vosotras por aquí?

-Venimos de visita ¿podemos pasar?-inquirió Rarity, que era quien conducía.

-No sé yo, tendrías que preguntar a la señora primero…-murmuró la chica en voz alta, divertida.

-¡Muy graciosa, Dash! ¡Hola, chicas, sí, pasad, podéis aparcar junto al granero, dad la vuelta a la casa y lo encontraréis allí!-indicó Applejack en ese momento desde el balcón de su habitación.

-¡Vale!

-Por cierto ¿y este coche?-inquirió en ese momento Rainbow, observándolo detenidamente.

Se trataba de un Asea sedán de cuatro puertas, compacto y ergonómico, muy a la línea del Premier pero algo más cuadriculado y no tan alargado. Era de color gris.

-Lo hemos alquilado en Paleto Bay, de alguna forma teníamos que movernos ¿no?

-Sí, también.

Rarity se puso en movimiento, rodeando la casa como bien la indicó Applejack y aparcando justo enfrente del granero, el cual permanecía cerrado. Una vez allí Applejack hizo las pertinentes presentaciones al resto de su familia, aunque Apple Bloom recordó enseguida a Twilight comentando.

-Ah, sí, me acuerdo de ti, tú eres aquella chica que se presentó de improviso desnuda…

El comentario encendió entonces a la chica, recordando entonces ese justo momento y muriéndose de la vergüenza; por su parte Applejack la reprendió.

-¡Apple Bloom!

-¿Qué? Si es cierto, Big Mac también la vio ¿verdad, Big Mac?

-Errr… nope…-murmuró el aludido, igual de cortado que Twilight.

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más Applejack se adelantó y comentó.

-En fin ¿queréis que os enseñe nuestras tierras?

-Sí, vale-murmuró Twilight rápidamente.

-No veo por qué no-añadió Rarity.

No había mucho que ver en cuanto a terrenos se refería, pero igualmente lo vieron todo, desde el manzanar principal justo al lado de los silos, el corral con sus pocos animales en él, entre ellos cerdos, algunas gallinas, unos pocos gallos y poco más, los terrenos del sur donde se encontraba la gran mayoría de sembrados junto al granero pequeño. El tour terminó en lo alto de una colina en el lado sur de sus tierras, desde donde se podía observar de un solo vistazo las hectáreas que poseían.

-Y bueno, eso es todo, no es mucho pero nos mantiene, aunque últimamente pasamos una mala racha, la producción de manzanas nos falló y la carpocapsa echó a perder la última cosecha.

-Oh, vaya, qué mal…

-¿Carpo qué?-inquirió Rainbow, extrañada.

-La polilla del manzano-comentó Twilight rápidamente.

-Qué pena… aunque tengo que admitir que el sitio es bastante pintoresco, y eso que soy más de ciudad-murmuró Rarity, observando el paisaje.

-Los Apple siempre hemos sido gente de campo, vivimos de la tierra y de lo que ésta puede darnos. Pero de igual forma que nos da, también nos quita, y no podemos controlar los elementos, por mucho que a veces me gustaría.

-Vaya, querida, qué filosófica…

-No te hacía yo tan pensadora, Jack… ¿has estado leyendo algo últimamente?-inquirió Rainbow, divertida.

Ante eso la chica la dedicó una adusta peineta, sin decirla nada y mirándola con mala cara, aunque la chica de pelo multicolor se lo tomó con mucho humor.

Aunque en ese momento Twilight recordó las compras pendientes que tenían y comentó.

-Ah, por cierto, Applejack ¿sabes si hay por aquí algún sitio donde podamos comprar algo de ropa y útiles de aseo?

-Ah, sí, en la calle principal del pueblo hay una tienda en la que venden ropa rebajada y un supermercado, allí podréis comprar lo que necesitéis.

-Bien ¿dónde está?

-Os puedo acompañar, no está muy lejos.

Applejack se ausentó un momento de la granja y llevó a Twilight y Rarity allí. Lo bueno de pueblos como ese era que la gran mayoría de servicios y recursos eran mucho más baratos que en la ciudad, por lo que resultaba mucho más económico. Lo único que variaba era la calidad, aunque eso a Twilight no la importaba demasiado, comprándose un par de vaqueros junto con un par de camisetas, una sudadera para las noches, ya que tendía a refrescar, y otro par de zapatillas. Por su parte Rarity optó por algo más a su línea, comprándose un par de blusas, dos faldas de vestir y unos zapatos de medio tacón que conjuntaban bien con su estilo refinado.

Tras eso se pasaron por el supermercado e hicieron lo propio con el resto de cosas que necesitaban, encontrándolo todo a mitad de precio e incluso más barato que en un supermercado de ciudad.

-Madre mía, vivir aquí ya es toda una ganga de por sí…-murmuró Twilight, asombrada.

-Desde luego, querida, en Vice City está todo muy caro, los negocios locales aprovechan que es una ciudad turística para inflar los precios una barbaridad-comentó Rarity.

-No sé cuánto lo harán, pero Liberty City tampoco es que sea barata, y eso que también es turística. Y Los Santos no le va a la zaga.

-Los Santos es tremendamente cara, al menos para mí, pero ya veis, puedes tener todo lo que necesites por precios más decentes. Ventajas de vivir en el condado de Blaine…-murmuró Applejack.

-Bueno, dijiste que antes vivías en el condado de Los Santos ¿no?-inquirió en ese momento Rarity.

-Sí, aunque allí apenas hay comercios aparte de los de la propia ciudad, por lo que siempre veníamos a comprar aquí. Aunque es mucho más barato, el condado de Blaine también tiene algunas cosas caras, por ejemplo comprar y reconstruir nuestra actual vivienda nos costó un buen ojo de la cara, y hubiera salido por mucho menos si no hubiera sido porque estaba destruida.

-Oh, sí, me contaste la historia ¿en serio estuviste trabajando para ese psicópata?-inquirió en ese momento Rarity.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes, menos mal que se fue hará cosa de unas semanas y no le he vuelto a ver el pelo… o lo poco que le queda.

-Bueno, al menos ahora te ha dejado en paz…-murmuró Twilight.

-Sí, aunque sólo para ser remplazado por una déspota mandona pelirroja… al menos Philips pagaba.

Twilight abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces prefirió quedarse callada y no dijo nada. Rarity la miró de reojo, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

Tras las compras regresaron todas a la granja en torno a mediodía y nada más llegar Apple Friter salió de la casa para hablar con Applejack.

-Ah, hola Fritter ¿cómo va la comida? Te encargabas tú hoy ¿no?

-Sí, el caso es ese, se me ha vuelto a ir la mano y he hecho de más, ya sabes que no me termino de acostumbrar a las medidas, somos tantos…

Normalmente en casa de Applejack la abuela solía cocinar para cuatro: Big Mac, Apple Bloom, ella misma y la propia Applejack. Pero desde que murió, el aspecto de la comida va rotando entre los presentes, además de ser muchos más que de costumbre, por lo que además había que hacer comida para siete personas en total: Applejack, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Braeburn, Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter y Fiddlesticks. Hacer comida de más realmente no era ningún problema, sin embargo Applejack decidió aprovecharlo a su favor.

-Hey, chicas ¿queréis quedaros a comer? Hemos hecho comida para un regimiento y sería un desperdicio no aprovecharla toda, además, Rainbow come como una lima…

-¡Te he oído!-exclamó la aludida, la cual ayudaba a Big Mac a cargar con una bala de paja.

-Oh, bueno, no veo por qué no… ¿tú qué dices, Rarity?-inquirió Twilight, dirigiéndose a la aludida.

-Por mí sin problema, querida, siempre y cuando no molestemos demasiado…

-No, para nada, sois bienvenidas en nuestra mesa.

No tardaron mucho más en sentarse para comer, dando buena cuenta de toda la comida que hizo Fritter, la cual se había esmerado bastante en ese sentido. Un guiso de carne con arroz acompañado de mazorcas de maíz asadas y puré de patatas hizo las delicias de todos los presentes, acompañadas además como postre de un buen surtido de frituras de manzana; tanto Twilight como Rarity quedaron encantadas, ya que nunca habían probado nada semejante, felicitando rápidamente a la cocinera.

-Caramba, Fritter, eres una gran cocinera…

-Desde luego que sí, querida, qué guiso más bueno te ha quedado, chapó…

-Oh, muchas gracias, chicas, en la familia Apple abundan los buenos platos como estos, y todos sabemos preparar nuestras propias recetas-explicó ella.

-¿De veras?

-Oh, sí, desde luego, somos una familia tan grande que incluso compartimos recetas y las mejoramos entre todos.

-Vaya… ¿cuán grande sois, por curiosidad?-inquirió entonces Twilight.

Ante eso la propia Applejack fue la siguiente en responder.

-Pues mira, somos un gran clan familiar que se extiende por todo el estado de San Andreas. Aquí en el sur estamos nosotros, Big Mac, Apple Bloom y yo, y en el resto del estado se reparten la gran mayoría de miembros.

-Sí, por ejemplo Fritter y yo venimos del condado de Paleto, que está en la parte norte del estado, tenemos otra granja de manzanas allí y vivimos con varios familiares más-reveló Cobbler.

-Sí, y yo vengo del condado de Red, que está un poco más al oeste del condado de Paleto y no muy lejos de la ciudad de San Fierro. También vivo con otros familiares, tenemos además una pequeña banda de música country-comentó Fiddlesticks.

-Por mi parte vengo del condado de Bone, un sitio típicamente desértico y no muy lejos de la ciudad de Las Venturas, tenemos tierras ricas en sustratos y logramos cultivar manzanas en pleno desierto, es bastante impresionante-añadió Braeburn.

-Caramba, querida, sí que estáis en toda San Andreas…-murmuró Rarity, asombrada.

-Gran parte de la familia sí, aunque también tengo familiares en la costa este, mis tíos Orange viven en Liberty City, concretamente en Algonquin-reveló entonces Applejack, para sorpresa de Twilight.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, de hecho una vez cuando era pequeña fui a visitarles, ya que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era la vida allí, pero no me gustó demasiado y volví a casa en poco menos de una semana.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea…-murmuró Twilight, sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno, tampoco surgió la ocasión… pero ya ves, los Apple tenemos dominada toda esta parte de la costa oeste.

-Ya veo, ya…

Tras la comida estuvieron hablando un rato en el salón hasta que la gran mayoría de los Apple se retiraron para echarse un rato, algo que solían hacer de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando comían copiosamente, y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Por su parte Twilight, Rarity y Rainbow permanecieron despiertas, quedándose en el salón viendo la tele; en ese momento estaban echando la serie animada de _Gordon Moorehead vuelve a la carga_ , una antigua serie policial radiofónica de los años cuarenta que posteriormente fue readaptada a serie de animación, con un estilo clásico que emulaba los años cuarenta y cincuenta americanos.

-Oh, me acuerdo de esta serie, era muy popular en Vice City ya que al principio estaba ambientada allí-comentó Rarity.

-Sí, de hecho creo que en un capitulo comentan que se mudaron de allí a Los Santos… ¿había pantanos en Vice Beach?-inquirió Twilight, extrañada.

-Cuando era una zona sin desarrollar, sí, era una zona pantanosa bastante peligrosa, pero luego comenzaron a adecentar el sitio, a construir y se convirtió en la actual y glamurosa Vice Beach.

-Suena como a un sitio en el que te pega estar, Rarity.

-Huy, sí, y sin embargo vivo en Starfish Island. La ironía que es mi vida…

Ante eso Twilight se quedó callada, no muy segura de si responder a eso, pero en ese momento Rainbow comentó.

-Agh, qué rollo, no sé cómo os puede gustar tanto ver la tele, yo no la soporto. Salgamos de aquí a hacer algo, me aburro.

-Bueno, podemos salir a dar un paseo si eso…-murmuró Rarity en ese momento.

-No veo por qué no, así bajamos la comida-asintió Twilight.

-¡Pues vamos, será mejor que estar aquí paradas sin hacer nada!

Las tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el sur desde donde estaban, al tiempo que Rainbow lideraba la comitiva. Si por algo destacaba la chica era por su carácter inquieto y su imposibilidad de estar parada sin hacer nada, rasgo que contrastaba ampliamente con Twilight o Rarity, que se lo tomaban con más calma.

Siguiendo el camino de tierra llegaron hasta la carretera, concretamente hasta Grapeseed Avenue, la cual atravesaba de ese a oeste toda esa parte de la localidad y llevaba directamente hasta el extremo norte de la cordillera de San Chianski. Se dirigieron hacia allí para contemplar las vistas, pasando bajo el puente ferroviario y observando desde allí las vistas; la carretera hacía las veces de frontera entre el inicio de la cordillera de San Chianski y los pies del monte Gordo, conformando así un estrecho paso desde donde se podía ver al fondo la figura del faro de El Gordo. Animadas por la propia Rainbow se dirigieron hacia él para verlo mejor, cruzando un pequeño puente de madera y andando por un camino de tierra que llevaba hasta una solitaria casa de estilo Cape Cod, la cual encaraba el faro, situado en una pequeña islita a unos pocos metros de la propia costa. El camino de tierra continuaba hacia el norte, bordeando los pies del monte Gordo, hasta acabar unos pocos metros más adelante, aunque desde donde estaban vieron una cabaña justo al lado de un estrecho sendero y junto a los acantilados. Llevadas por la curiosidad se acercaron para verla un poco mejor, y fue entonces cuando la vieron rodeada de animales de todo tipo, entre ellos un par de ciervos, varios conejos, unos pocos castores, varias ardillas, tres gatos monteses y una gaviota.

-¿Fluttershy?-soltó entonces Rainbow.

Nada más oír esa voz todos los animales salieron en desbandada, asustados, aunque la chica al verlas murmuró.

-¡Anda, chicas! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Dábamos un paseo cuando te encontramos… así que vives aquí-murmuró Twilight.

-Sí, hice construir esta cabaña aquí y me asenté en este sitio.

-Ya veo… es un lugar bonito.

-Es precioso, se vive muy bien aquí, hay tanta paz y silencio… y, como habréis visto, no estoy sola-añadió ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Es impresionante! ¿Cómo lo haces? Son animales salvajes ¿no?-inquirió Rainbow mirando a los aludidos, los cuales se habían quedado a una distancia prudencial de ellas.

-No sé, es algo que tengo, desde siempre he tenido una conexión especial con la naturaleza, me siento muy cómoda entre animales, más que entre personas… sin ofender, por supuesto, vosotras sois una excepción.

-No pasa nada-murmuró Twilight, llena de curiosidad.

-Oh, es simplemente divino, querida, parecías salida de un cuento de hadas…

Ante eso Fluttershy esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se acercó un poco a los ciervos, uno macho y el otro hembra, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-No pasa nada, pequeños, no os van a hacer daño, son solo unas amigas mías. Vamos, vamos, venid aquí…

Ambos venados la miraron de arriba abajo, cabeceando ligeramente, hasta que se acercaron a ella con paso lento pero seguro; el macho fue el primero en llegar hasta ella, dejándose acariciar por la muchacha, al tiempo que la hembra también demandaba mimos por su parte, a lo que Fluttershy tan solo pudo acariciar con la otra mano libre. El resto de animales perdieron el miedo enseguida y se acercaron a ella también. Los gatos monteses se enredaron entre sus piernas, con sus colas en alto y maullando débilmente. Los castores se arrejuntaron junto a sus piernas, al tiempo que las ardillas hacían lo propio hasta alcanzar sus hombros. Los conejos se acurrucaron junto a sus pies, moviendo sus narices en un gesto tranquilo, y la gaviota voló de vuelta desde un árbol cercano hasta posarse en la cornamenta del ciervo macho.

Las demás observaron esta bella estampa con sendos gestos de asombro grabados en sus caras, incluso Rainbow aprovechó para hacer una foto que quedó perfecta. Twilight fue la primera en hablar, haciéndolo en voz baja.

-Jamás había visto nada semejante…

-Desde luego que sí, querida, es hasta mágico…-murmuró Rarity, con gesto extasiado.

-Parece Blancanieves…-añadió Rainbow.

En un momento dado la chica dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigas y las indicó mediante gestos que se acercaran, Twilight fue la primera en moverse hasta quedar a su lado sin que los animales se marcharan. Sin decirla nada la indicó que acariciara al ciervo macho, Twilight alzó la mano con algo de duda, a lo que el animal reculó un poco, pero entonces Fluttershy cogió su mano y la posó suavemente en su hocico, lo que calmó al ciervo y tranquilizó a Twilight, quien empezó a acariciarlo con seguridad. Las demás también se aproximaron, Rarity se acercó a los gatos monteses y los acarició con ternura, y Rainbow se atrevió con los castores, los cuales se cogían a sus dedos y hacían amago de ir a morderlos, pero sin llegar a hacerla realmente daño.

-Vaya, nunca creí que llegaría a tocar un venado…-murmuró Twilight, acariciando esta vez a la hembra mientras la olisqueaba la ropa.

-Estos gatos monteses son de lo más elegantes, aunque son algo más grandes que mi gata Opal…-comentó Rarity, sin dejar de acariciarlos.

-No tenía ni idea de que los castores fueran tan juguetones…-añadió Rainbow, elevando levemente a uno de ellos mientras éste se agarraba a su brazo.

Por su parte Fluttershy permaneció en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía tanto de sus amigas como de los propios animales, esbozando una alegre y radiante sonrisa que la hizo verse particularmente feliz. Entre las cuatro les estuvieron dando de comer y pasando gran parte de la tarde, dejando pasar el tiempo. Un brillante sol iluminaba la costa de San Andreas.

* * *

Los recuerdos iban y venían, proyectándose en su mente como en una gran pantalla de cine; momentos específicos, detalles inconexos iban pasando delante de sus ojos como en una película muda. Vio luces y sombras danzando a su alrededor, mostrándolo todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Sonidos apagados reverberaban en la distancia, sin apenas distinguirse los unos de los otros. En un momento dado comenzó a distinguir siluetas más pronunciadas y definidas; vio un skyline que le era familiar, con altos edificios rematándose en la distancia y junto a una figura con un brazo en alto sosteniendo algo y esbozando una gran sonrisa. Tras eso vino una súbita calma, seguida entonces por una gran algarabía en la que apenas logró distinguir casi nada de lo que decían salvo una única palabra.

 _¡Sunset!_

Fue entonces cuando la aludida despertó de improviso, reincorporándose de golpe en el jacuzzi y dejando escapar un leve gruñido. No era tan raro quedarse dormido, después de todo el agua tenía una temperatura templada ideal que contrastaba con el ambiente frío de la costa, aunque al mismo tiempo era un tanto molesto, ya que tanto tiempo metida en él no era bueno para la piel. Se mojó un poco la cara para despejarse y consultó la hora en su móvil, viendo que ya eran las siete de la tarde. La luz parda del sol poniéndose en la distancia teñía el agua del pacífico y el casco blanco del yate, dándole un ambiente distinto y bastante llamativo.

La chica se puso en pie y salió de allí, envolviéndose en una toalla blanca cercana y empezándose a secar con ella. Se la enrolló en la cintura tras eso y se acercó a la barandilla, contemplando el estado de San Andreas desde allí. Hasta ahora la estancia en el super yate de lujo Aquarius de su jefe estaba siendo bastante placentera, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto solitaria. Aparte de algunas personas de la tripulación con los que hablaba de vez en cuando, entre ellas la camarera del bar de la entrecubierta, el capitán Brendan Darcy y poco más, apenas tenía mayor contacto con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera con su jefe, el cual se pasaba la gran mayoría del tiempo en su camarote y sólo salía a cubierta cuando nadie más estaba allí.

Siempre había sido un hombre esquivo y solitario, pero desde que estaba allí viviendo con él le notaba aún más receloso y esquivo que de costumbre. Recordaba que cuando comenzó a trabajar para él estaba bastante en contacto con ella, hablando sobre todo de negocios, pero ahora parecía que no estuviera ahí, al menos para él.

Por otro lado también recordaba a Sparkle, para su buena o mala suerte, preguntándose para sus adentros lo que estaría haciendo. Aún no comprendía por qué su jefe iba a dejarlas descansar así sin más, aunque por otro lado los más recientes acontecimientos la daban una rápida respuesta, ya que tras semejante golpe se hacía necesario pasar desapercibido durante un buen y largo tiempo. Después de todo había sido un golpe bastante arduo y muy grande en términos de repercusión y efectos se refería, ya que no sólo habían dañado en gran parte a la ciudad, sino que habían provocado que se decretara y mantuviera por tiempo indefinido la ley marcial, cerrando los accesos a la misma y aislándola del resto del estado y el país, y esas eran palabras mayores.

Finalmente prefirió dejarlo estar y se dirigió a su camarote para cambiarse; a pocos metros enfrente de donde estaba el jacuzzi, y bajo las escaleras que llevaban a las cubiertas superiores, se encontraba el acceso a las cubiertas internas. Nada más entrar, un pequeño y sobrio recibidor la dio la bienvenida, el cual estaba decorado de forma minimalista y con un par de sillones y una mesita situados justo enfrente de la puerta; detrás de la pared se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban a la entrecubierta, donde había un amplio salón de estar y un bar propio con una amplia remesa de alcohol de todo tipo. Sin embargo se dirigió a mano izquierda, pasando las escaleras, y entrando en el pasillo que daba acceso a los camarotes de ese lado del barco. Entró en el primero, el suyo, y ya allí se quitó el bikini para que se secara y se cambió, quedándose vestida con una ropa más de estar por casa, pero sin perder la formalidad de cara al resto del pasaje y a su propio jefe, ya que éste último odiaba la informalidad en todas sus facetas. Para ello se quedó vestida con un pantalón de seda y una blusa suave, conjuntándolo con unos zapatos deportivos.

Una vez que estuvo más cómoda se dirigió a la entrecubierta y entró directamente en el bar, donde se encontró con la barman, la cual la saludó nada más entrar.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Shimmer.

-Buenas, Jenny, ponme un whisky, cortito.

-Marchando.

La mujer escanció un corto chorro de whisky en un vaso old-fashioned y lo acompañó con unos cuantos cubitos de hielo para refrescarlo; Sunset le dio un sorbo y se sentó en un sillón cercano, dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro. Jenny la vio y comentó al respecto.

-La noto un tanto apagada, señorita Shimmer ¿qué la ocurre?

-Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé, Jenny…

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero decir que… estoy aquí, en un super yate de lujo, con todas las comodidades del mundo y rodeada de lujos, pero aun así… no me siento satisfecha. Es como si el estar aquí no me llenara…

Ante eso Jenny se quedó pensativa, rumiando en una respuesta que la pudiera satisfacer, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Bueno, salta a la vista que no se encuentra del todo cómoda. Si tiene alguna queja en relación al servicio o la tripulación no dude en hacérselo saber al capitán Darcy.

-No, no es nada de eso, sois todos buena gente, es el hecho en sí, es… agh, no sé ni cómo explicarlo…-masculló Sunset, dándole otro sorbo al whisky.

-Bueno, tal y como yo la veo me da la sensación de que echa de menos algo… o quizás a alguien…

Ese comentario dio que pensar a Sunset, sosteniendo la copa entre sus manos y moviéndola en círculos con gesto pensativo; había demasiadas cosas que echaba de menos, y sin embargo no había vuelto a pensar en ellas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, sin apenas dejarla pensar con claridad; imágenes inconexas y borrosas seguían atravesando su mente, recordando los acontecimientos más recientes, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el momento más o menos apropiado, no supo distinguirlo con claridad. Vio entonces a Twilight y las demás abrazadas en un gesto de infinita alegría difícil de discernir para ella, al tiempo que esa voz en su subconsciente volvía a llamarla por su nombre. Cerró los ojos y sacudió levemente la cabeza, tratando de que todo esos recuerdos se marcharan, y dio otro sorbo algo más largo al whisky, terminándoselo casi todo.

-No tiene importancia, Jenny, perdona por haberte molestado.

-No molesta, señorita Shimmer.

-Ya… ¿dónde está el jefe?

-¿El señor? No le he visto en casi todo el día, no se ha pasado por aquí en ningún momento desde esta mañana.

Ante eso la chica esbozó un gesto inquisitivo casi imperceptible, como si la molestara el hecho en sí. Se terminó entonces de una sentada lo que quedaba de whisky y se levantó, dejando el vaso en la barra.

-Gracias por el whisky, Jenny.

-No hay de qué, la cena estará lista enseguida, la llamaremos en cuanto esté servida.

Ante eso Sunset tan solo asintió y se dirigió de vuelta al pasillo izquierdo inferior de los camarotes; nada más acceder a él, vio entonces a su jefe al otro lado del mismo, sentado en un sillón y envuelto entre las sombras que se formaban, ya que no había ventana a ese lado del pasillo. La chica se dirigió a él apropiadamente.

-Ah, buenas tardes, señor.

-Buenas tardes, Sunset.

Hubo un denso silencio tras ese seco saludo y Sunset se quedó un tanto cortada, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque al final se decidió hablar.

-Se… señor ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Ante eso el hombre no dijo nada, moviendo levemente la cabeza hacia delante.

-¿Está todo bien?

Ante esa pregunta el hombre se reincorporó levemente, mirándola atentamente desde donde estaba hasta que finalmente inquirió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A… a todo, en general, ya sabe… ¿se sabe algo del asunto de los federales? ¿Ha podido acceder a la información del disco duro?

El hombre la volvió a mirar de cabo a rabo y la chica notó como un agudo escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Al segundo siguiente el hombre volvió a hablar.

-Si es eso lo que te inquieta, en tal caso no tienes por qué preocuparte. Está todo bien. Sí, está todo bien.

Sunset se sintió incapaz de rebatirle o de preguntarle de nuevo, prefiriendo quedarse callada momentáneamente. Aunque al segundo siguiente logró reaccionar, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, está bien, en ese caso… me retiro a mi camarote…

Ante eso el hombre no dijo nada y la chica se metió de nuevo en su camarote, sin volver a salir de allí. Una vez que estuvo solo el hombre se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, dejando tras de sí un rastro de extrañas sensaciones que se fundían con el ambiente, dando como resultado una extraña mezcla que lo enrarecía y deformaba, como si su sola presencia lo cambiara todo. Salió a la cubierta exterior y observó como el sol terminaba de ocultarse, al tiempo que las luces exteriores del yate comenzaban a encenderse. A unas pocas millas de distancia la central eléctrica Palmer-Taylor trabajaba a pleno rendimiento, con sus chimeneas soltando un constante y negruzco humo que se elevaba en el aire hasta disolverse.

En un momento dado sacó entonces de su chaqueta el disco duro, el cual aún tenía enchufado un cable USB; lo desconectó del todo y lo miró atentamente, como si fuera algo ajeno a él y con un gesto anodino grabado en su cara. Al segundo siguiente lo asió con fuerza, dejando escapar un gesto furioso, y lanzándolo al agua con todas sus fuerzas. El dispositivo chapoteó en el agua y se hundió acto seguido en las frías aguas del océano pacífico.

Tras eso se dirigió ésta vez con paso raudo a la cubierta superior, pasando al lado de un helicóptero SuperVolito Carbon de color negro en un helipuerto, y se dirigió directamente a unas puertas dobles cercanas. Nada más atravesarlas entró de lleno en el puente de mando, donde el capitán de la nave se encontraba, y se dirigió a él.

-¿Señor?-inquirió el hombre, levantándose de su silla frente al timón.

-Movámonos, alejémonos de esta posición inmediatamente.

-Sí, señor ¿algún sitio en concreto?

-Me da igual, quiero estar lejos de aquí.

-En ese caso podemos dirigirnos hacia el norte, hay unas vistas magníficas del monte Chiliad desde la playa de Procopio.

-Me vale. Vámonos. Ahora.

-Sí, señor, nos pondremos en movimiento enseguida.

Tras eso el capitán Darcy se puso a los mandos de la nave y el hombre se fue de allí rápidamente, volviendo a su camarote y encerrándose allí. Pocos minutos después el Aquarius hizo sonar su sirena, recogió las anclas y comenzó a moverse en dirección norte, abandonando su posición y comenzando a navegar. Un manto de estrellas comenzó a arropar el firmamento, al tiempo que una luna menguante se asomaba entre las nubes.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?

-La primera fase del plan ha salido a las mil maravillas, a partir de ahora entramos de lleno en la segunda fase. Si ese hombre es como los informes del departamento de psiquiatría constatan, entonces no habrá ningún problema.

-¿Está seguro de todo esto, señor mío? No me hace ninguna gracia tener que dejar pasar semejante tropelía sólo por un plan que, de por sí, luce descabellado.

-Bueno, cierto es que los métodos que han empleado no han sido del todo éticos…

-¿Del todo? Por favor, señor mío, que han bombardeado la ciudad, ese hombre es un demente…

-Lo sé, lo sé, es todo un angelito, pero ahora debemos centrarnos en la segunda fase y debemos permanecer muy atentos y ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. No se preocupe, señora presidenta, lo cazaremos, eso se lo garantizo.

-Más le vale, más le vale que todo esto dé resultado, porque en caso contrario las cosas se van a complicar mucho, y no sé yo si podré tranquilizar al congreso y al senado después de semejante atropello. Madre mía, si George Washington levantara la cabeza… ahora mismo no me estoy diferenciando tanto de Joe Lawton.

-Oh, vamos, señora presidenta, mire el lado bueno, ahora está donde nosotros queríamos. Tiene que tener un poco más de fe en mí y en mi fabuloso plan…

Ante eso Celestia le miró con gesto anodino y levantando una ceja, a lo que el hombre rápidamente respondió.

-¿Qué? Ya sé que no soy el tipo más formal del mundo, pero tiene que reconocer que el plan, aun a pesar de sus discutibles métodos, podría funcionar.

-Por su bien espero que funcione…

-Oh, lo hará, ya lo verá. Confíe en el plan, señora presidenta, confíe en el plan. Después de esto podremos montar una pequeña fiestecilla en el departamento y sus índices de popularidad subirán como la espuma, se lo garantizo.

Ante eso Celestia suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-No es eso lo que más me preocupa, sino la gente que ha salido perjudicada… y sobre todo ellas. No se merecían algo así.

-Sí, bueno, es una desgracia personal para cada una, pero ya sabe cómo va esto, el plan…

-Sí, sí, el plan, confío en el plan…

-Exactamente, muy aguda señora presidenta, aprende rápido.

La aludida tan solo rodó los ojos, comentando de seguido.

-En fin, puede retirarse, manténgame informada.

-Sí, señora presidenta, a sus órdenes. ¡Ta-da!

El hombre se marchó del despacho oval y, una vez solas, Celestia inquirió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Veo que ese tipo es insoportable.

-Sí, ya, aparte de eso…

-Ya te lo comenté en su día, Tia, es una auténtica locura… pero si dice que funciona, pues bueno, habrá que darle un voto de confianza.

-Ya, Luna, pero es que es eso, ha habido un ataque en suelo americano, el parlamento y el congreso me piden cuentas, y la gente está cabreada y asustada a partes iguales. Y esas pobres chicas están en medio.

-Lo sé, Tia, lo sé, es terrible, pero no hay otra alternativa.

-Sí… ése es el problema, que no hay otra alternativa…

Ante eso Celestia se quedó callada, pensando en sus propias cosas, pero en ese momento su hermana se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella, cogiéndola de una mano y diciendo.

-Tia, eres mi hermana y confío en ti, es más, mira a tu alrededor, mira donde estamos. Si hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí ha sido gracias a tu ingenio y perseverancia, pero sobre todo por tu deseo de cambiar las cosas. Las cosas cambiarán gracias a ti. Pero para eso debemos hacer sacrificios. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

La presidenta asió de la mano a su hermana y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Gracias, Luna, espero que así sea.

-Lo será, ya lo verás.

Tras eso Luna se retiró, aunque Celestia se quedó un poco más allí, terminando el papeleo faltante. La misma luna menguante brillaba sobre la capital, alumbrándola débilmente.

* * *

Agh, madre mía, qué lento ha sido escribir este capítulo, y no es que no estuviera inspirado ni nada por el estilo, pero no sé, he tardado más de lo normal en escribir este en concreto. Supongo que será porque es un capítulo de transición, a partir de aquí la trama se comenzará a concretar y la daré un buen acelerón. No estarán mucho tiempo en el condado de Blaine, de hecho para la consecución de la trama necesito usar la ciudad también, estoy pensando en hacer un time skip para el próximo capítulo y dividirlo en dos partes (los hechos en sí, no el capitulo), pero bueno, ya veré cómo lo haré, por ahora le daré un breve descanso a este fic en concreto y me pondré con otra cosa.

Por otro lado tenemos un poco de slice of life para este capítulo, incluyendo un poquito de trama para el final. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ya veréis, ya, aunque voy a prafrasear a Trevor y diré: Things could get really messy! XD pero bueno, me gustaría comentar que los condados que Apple Fritter, Fiddlesticks y Braeburn comentan están más o menos confirmados de pertenecer a la San Andreas de la generación HD. El condado de Paleto es el más seguro de todos, puesto que fue mencionado por el propio Lester en una misión preparatoria de los golpes de GTA Online, mientras que los otros dos, el de Red y el de Bone (Bone County y Red County) salen directos de GTA San Andreas (de la generación 3D) aunque se asume que también existen en este universo, puesto que fueron mencionados en la televisión de GTA IV, incluyendo además gameplay del propio GTA San Andreas. Aunque, debido a esto, tampoco es seguro que sea así al cien por cien y tan solo sea un error de desarrollo por parte de Rockstar, ya que por aquel entonces era el único material que disponían, pero bueno, aún está pendiente de confirmación con otro juego nuevo o bien con un DLC. Tan solo quería aclararlo por si hay por aquí algún fan de GTA versado.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **La gota que colma el vaso**

La estancia en el condado de Blaine se prolongó durante dos semanas más, alargando de esta forma sus "vacaciones" y disfrutando del tiempo libre entre todas y en compañía. Aunque no lo pareciera, Blaine era un condado bastante turístico, que atraía mucho la atención de senderistas, ciclistas, surfistas y cualquier otro fan de los deportes extremos.

Debido a esto Paleto Bay también estaba bastante preparado, poseyendo una de las playas más espaciosas del condado, además de **North Point** , una pequeña península que salía hacia el norte y albergaba un recorrido de fitness, junto con más kilómetros de playa, por lo que el relax y el tiempo libre estaban a la orden del día.

Lo que más aprovechaban era sobre todo la playa y el sol, el sur de San Andreas destacaba por ser cálido y bastante soleado durante gran parte del año, por lo que tanto Rarity como Twilight y Pinkie lo aprovecharon para tostarse un poco al sol.

-Oh, querida, ojalá la vida fuera tan simple…

-Ya ves, pero no vamos a tener esa suerte…

-Nos merecemos este descanso, eso desde luego… ¿qué tal está tu hermana, Pinkie?

-Oh, pues muy bien, más tranquila, la verdad es que esta semana estando con ella está siendo estupenda, echaba de menos estar con ella…

-¿No se ha venido? Puede unirse si quiere…-sugirió en ese momento Twilight.

-Se lo dije, pero no quiso, no quería ser una molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia, vale que no tenemos los mismos gustos, pero eso no significa que la vayamos a ignorar así sin más…

-Por supuesto, querida, siempre es bueno estar en compañía, dila que se venga, tráela tu misma si es preciso.

-¡Es una buena idea! ¡Así puedo aprovechar para ir a comprar más hielo y algunas bebidas, nos estamos quedando sin!-comentó en ese momento la chica, mirando una nevera portátil.

-Bien, ve entonces, te esperamos.

-¡Vale, vuelvo en un periquete!

Pinkie se puso una camiseta y unas sandalias y se dirigió de vuelta al pueblo por un camino de tierra que bordeaba el acceso a la playa. Una vez solas se quedaron calladas, dejando que el sol de San Andreas las tostara la piel; en un momento dado Rarity inquirió.

-Querida ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, dime.

La chica se reincorporó, alzando sus gafas de sol y mirando a Twilight, la cual giró la cabeza, mirándola atentamente.

-Verás, he estado pensando en algo desde el golpe… no lo digo en plan mal, aunque me llama la atención el hecho de que has llegado a defender a Sunset en un par de ocasiones ¿por qué lo haces? Es algo que no alcanzo a comprender…

Twilight supo enseguida a qué se refería, mirando a la arena de la playa con gesto taciturno hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Tranquila, no me molesta, entiendo por qué lo dices. Digamos que hay una razón, no es que la defienda ni justifique sus acciones, es sólo que comprendo un poco mejor por qué lo hace.

Ante eso Rarity se extrañó, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, a lo que Twilight suspiró y comenzó a relatar lo que ocurrió aquel día de visita al Kortz Center. Una vez que supo todos los detalles la chica se pronunció al respecto.

-Bueno, en parte puedo entender que haya tenido una vida dura, pero aun así eso no justifica toda su actitud para con nosotras. Debe haber algo más…

-Sí, pero si la hay ya ahí no sé nada. Aun así me sabe mal por ella, es decir, yo he tenido una muy buena vida, en cambio ella…

-Mira, querida, yo que tú no le daría más vueltas, es bastante loable por tu parte que trates de acercarte a ella e intentar entenderla, pero aun así es algo que realmente no te concierne tanto…

-Ya, pero es que si lo piensas es una víctima, una víctima de esta injusta y dura vida, algo que ahora sí que alcanzo a comprender un poco porque ya he estado ahí y sigo estando ahí. O sea, hemos bombardeado una ciudad, hemos robado a una empresa de seguridad privada, a una base militar, y desmantelada por la vía ilícita una secta. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Ante eso Rarity se quedó callada, rumiando las palabras de su amiga hasta que finalmente se pronunció.

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente,

-Pues es precisamente por eso. Vale que Sunset no es la mejor persona del mundo, pero es una persona al fin y al cabo, y como tal ha sufrido mucho. Yo solo… quiero ayudarla.

Rarity no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Eres una buena chica, Twilight.

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante esa afirmación, sonriendo de igual forma, En ese justo momento llegó Pinkie acompañada de su hermana, la cual ayudaba a su hermana a llevarlo todo.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Traemos cositas para picar!

-Hala, no era necesario que te molestaras tanto, querida…

-¡No es molestia, mi hermana ha hecho gran parte de estas cosas, es muy buena cocinando! ¿Verdad, Maudie?

-Es una afición que tengo, me relaja-murmuró la aludida, con tono neutro.

Con la nueva incorporación se animó un poco más el ambiente, disfrutando de un agradable día de playa.

Por su parte Rainbow aprovechó el tiempo a su manera, participando en carreras marítimas y terrestres con quads y lanchas rápidas que siempre se organizaban a lo largo y ancho de todo el condado, así como algunos saltos BASE desde el monte Josiah o el monte Chiliad. También sacó a relucir su espíritu competitivo con Applejack, retándola a hacer todo el recorrido de fitness de North Point en menos de diez minutos.

-Soy completamente capaz, te recuerdo que he nacido y crecido en este condado, no deberías confiarte tanto…

-¡Que te lo crees tú! Puede que sea de ciudad, pero eso no me ha impedido estar en forma, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

-Será un placer…

El recorrido consistía en un total de nueve estaciones de madera repartidas a lo largo de todo el circuito, estableciendo una serie de repeticiones para hacerlo aún más desafiante. Tanto Rainbow como Applejack se emplearon a fondo, con las demás de testigos.

-¡Vamos, Dashie, tú puedes, ánimo!-exclamó Pinkie, mientras la aludida hacía la prueba de la escalerilla horizontal.

-¡Venga, Applejack, ya es tuyo, aún puedes alcanzarla!-hizo lo propio Twilight.

Ambas chicas se esforzaron al máximo, apañándoselas para terminar más o menos al mismo tiempo, lo que dejó un tanto ofuscada a Rainbow.

-¡Oh, venga ya, si te sacaba varios segundos de diferencia!

-Pues ya ves, dulzura, hasta yo puedo remontar lo suficiente…

-¡Es ridículo!

-Vamos, vamos, Dashie, no pasa nada, simplemente estáis al mismo nivel, eso es todo.

Ante eso la granjera esbozó una sonrisita condescendiente a la chica, la cual gruñó por lo bajo.

-Eso habría que verlo… pero bueno, te lo concedo.

-Uauh, increíble, Rainbow Dash concediéndome algo… ¿qué te has tomado hoy para desayunar, Rainbow?

La aludida tan solo respondió con una rápida y adusta peineta, a lo que la granjera tan solo se rió condescendientemente. Ahora que se había dejado claro que no siempre se ganaba, el resto del día fue más tranquilo y pausado, disfrutando de las olas y la brisa marina.

Por otro lado Fluttershy y Applejack prefirieron algo más calmado, y dado que la primera estaba acostumbrada a largas caminatas por bosques y montañas se llevó con ella a Applejack, la cual también estaba acostumbrada, lo que ayudó a que se conocieran un poco mejor.

-Dijiste que no siempre viviste aquí ¿no?

-No, de joven vivía en Los Santos, pero luego me vine a vivir aquí. No tiene nada que ver, hay tanta paz y tranquilidad, no como en esa horrible ciudad…

-Sí, entiendo lo que dices, dulzura, a mí tampoco me hace nada de gracia esa ciudad de silicona y pretenciosos, pero es lo que hay. Si de mí dependiera no volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar…

-Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar todo lo que hice… me pesa tanto, no hay un solo día en el que me arrepienta, y aun así… ahí sigo. Soy una persona horrible…

-No, no digas eso, dulzura, tan solo han sido un cumulo de circunstancias que te han obligado a actuar mal, pero eso no significa que seas mala persona…

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? Mis actos no dicen lo mismo…

-Pero no son actos que hayas decidido tú misma sin más, te obligaron. Tú no eres mala persona, dulzura, simplemente te rodeaste de malas personas.

Ante eso la chica bajó la cabeza con gesto compungido, sin poder evitar llegar a soltar unas lágrimas. Applejack la abrazó sorpresivamente y la tímida chica se dejó hacer, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Gracias, Applejack…

-Oh, no es nada, dulzura…

Y es que, después de todo ese tiempo trabajando juntas, las seis habían conseguido estrechar unos fuertes lazos aún a pesar de sus marcadas diferencias, convirtiéndose en muy buenas amigas, haciendo que las circunstancias que compartían no fueran tan duras en comparación. Y ya sólo por eso ese tiempo de descanso las sentó mejor que nunca. Mientras tanto, San Andreas brillaba bajo la radiante luz del sol.

* * *

-Bueno, chicas, pues tened un buen viaje, si hay algo, lo que sea, llamadme y me persono allí.

-Jo, se me ha hecho corto todo este tiempo aquí en Blaine, me hubiera gustado pasar algo más de tiempo contigo, Maudie…

-No te preocupes, siempre podemos quedar allí.

-Bof, autobús, el viaje va a ser insufrible…

-No te quejes tanto, Rainbow, es lo más directo, además, probablemente no sea tan propenso a un control exhaustivo.

-Ya…

Y es que, tras unas tres semanas de hermetismo y con los accesos a la misma completamente cerrados, la ciudad de Los Santos volvía estar abierta al resto del estado y del país, y eso tan solo significaba que era hora de volver.

Dado que había dos líneas de autobús que iban y venían de la ciudad, decidieron volver todas juntas a través de este medio, que era el más inmediato y directo de todos. Tanto Applejack como Maud se encontraban allí con ellas para despedirlas y desearlas un buen viaje, en la única parada de autobús del pueblo, al lado de la iglesia.

-Esperemos que no haya mucho tráfico a la hora de entrar en la ciudad…

-Probablemente haya un poco, después de todo han levantado controles de paso en los principales puntos de acceso, según he oído en la radio-comentó Twilight.

La espera no fue demasiado larga, al cabo de unos dos cuartos de hora el autobús de la línea 27B hizo acto de aparición y las chicas comenzaron a abordarlo, Pinkie fue la última en subir tras dar un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

-Cuídate mucho, Maudie.

-Tú también, Pinkie, por favor, ten cuidado.

-Descuida, ya sabes que siempre lo tengo.

En cuanto entró en el autobús, el conductor anunció mientras cambiaba el cartel.

-Línea 301a, dirección Los Santos.

Tras eso se puso en marcha, atravesando el resto del pueblo y poniendo rumbo hacia Los Santos saliendo por el norte.

El viaje de vuelta les llevó por toda la zona norte del estado, atravesando el túnel de Braddock Pass, un estrecho paso de montaña entre el monte Chiliad y el monte Gordo, para luego encarar la autopista de Señora en dirección sur. Estuvieron hablando durante casi todo el trayecto para evitar pensar que volvían al mismo lugar que bombardearon semanas atrás.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?

-Ahora pues tocará esperar y pasar más o menos desapercibidas, supongo que Sunset se pondrá en contacto conmigo, a ver qué me dice…-supuso Twilight.

-Bueno, mientras no nos vuelva a pedir que volvamos a bombardear nada, por mi bien-comentó Rarity.

-Ya ves, menudo rollo…-murmuró Rainbow.

-No me apetece volver a las andadas, si os soy sincera…-añadió Pinkie.

La única que no dijo nada fue Fluttershy, que permaneció callada durante casi todo el trayecto sin decir nada; Rarity notó esto y estuvo hablando un rato con ella.

-¿Estás bien, querida?

-Sí… bueno, no… no lo sé. Volver a esa ciudad es lo último que quiero hacer, y aun así… Ojalá pudiera elegir.

-Entiendo por qué lo dices, cariño, pero no dejes que te desanime, seguro que todo esto se resolverá pronto…

-Ojalá…

Tras casi dos horas de viaje el autobús palió el resto de kilómetros y entró en la ciudad a la altura de Textile City, donde se encontraba la estación de autobuses; nada más entrar notaron enseguida que la ciudad se encontraba en pleno proceso de recuperación del ataque, el cartel de Vinewood fue lo primero que llegaron a ver, el cual se encontraba medio cubierto de andamios, reparando las letras destruidas.

Al llegar al primer cruce tuvieron que parar, ya que había montado un control policial que, por suerte, se centraba más en los vehículos particulares que en los de servicios, por lo que no duró demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente pasaron el control y el autobús se dirigió directamente a la estación, parando allí y bajándose todas en el proceso.

-Pues hala, bienvenidas a Los Santos… otra vez-murmuró Twilight, resignada.

-Qué alegría, qué alboroto…

-¡Otro perrito piloto!-añadió Pinkie.

Todo el mundo soltó un respingo, siendo Rarity la primera en hablar inmediatamente después.

-Pinkie, querida, sabes lo que hay que decir en el momento oportuno…

-Ya ves…-añadió Rainbow.

-¡Por supuesto, después de todo nunca está de más una pequeña risa! ¿No crees?-inquirió ella, guiñando un ojo.

A partir de ahí cada una regresó a su casa por sus propios medios, Twilight y Rarity decidieron coger un taxi, Pinkie llamó al señor Cake para que la fuera a buscar, Rainbow decidió coger otro autobús para que la acercara a la playa de Del Perro y Fluttershy optó por ir andando, ya que sólo era cruzar el río por uno de los tantos puentes cercanos que lo salvaban, llevándola directamente a La Mesa. Mientras tanto, Los Santos se iba recuperando poco a poco.

* * *

El autobús paró justo al lado de la hilera de casas en primera línea de playa y Rainbow se bajó de él, llevando consigo las pocas cosas que había llegado a usar durante su estancia en el condado de Blaine. Nada más llegar se dirigió a ver cómo estaban su Ángel y su F620, los cuales se encontraban aparcados el uno junto al otro en el parking contiguo a la hilera de casas. El deportivo coupé estaba algo sucio, notándose enseguida cierta falta de uso, en contrapunto con la moto, la cual estaba más limpia y reluciente.

-Bof, te tengo que llevar al lavadero…-murmuró la chica por lo bajo, pasando un dedo por la carrocería.

No pudo evitar suspirar, pensando en el detalle en sí. Últimamente había descuidado bastante a su coche, y eso la molestaba un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. La visión de la moto la recordaba el porqué, haciéndola flaquear enseguida y dirigiéndose a su casa sin pensarlo mucho más.

Cogió las llaves del buzón y abrió la puerta con ellas, nada más poner un pie en el recibidor Thunderlane apareció de improviso, dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡Rainbow, has vuelto!

-Hey, hola Thunder…

Sin embargo no la dio tiempo a terminar nada, puesto que el chico hizo algo que no se esperaba que hiciera: darle un súbito abrazo, lo que hizo que su corazón saltara repentinamente.

-¡Menos mal, por fin te veo! ¿Cómo no me avisas que volvías hoy?

-Sorpresa y todo eso… quítate de encima, anda-murmuró ella, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo como buenamente podía.

-Tan simpática como siempre… lo echaba de menos.

-Ya ves, es lo que soy… y no digas tonterías, anda…

-¿Tonterías? Para nada, realmente echaba de menos tu socarronería y mala baba, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti…

Ante eso la chica rodó los ojos, murmurando de seguido.

-Déjalo ya, anda…

Antes de que el chico dijera nada más, ella aprovechó para dirigirse a su habitación y dejar allí sus cosas, sin embargo el chico la siguió, comentando de seguido.

-Aún no me has dicho lo que pasó entre Boyd y tú…

Eso hizo reaccionar a Rainbow, la cual murmuró rápidamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Entonces algo realmente pasó… ¿qué fue?

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablarlo.

-¿Por qué? Si no me cuentas nada no podré ayudarte…

-No puedes ayudarme, es igual, déjalo, en serio.

-Rainbow…

-¡Te he dicho que no!-gritó entonces la aludida.

Por un instante se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada, pero entonces el móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar, cortando el momento.

-Lárgate, anda, tengo que contestar.

El chico no dijo más y se retiró, lo que le permitió a Rainbow hablar más tranquilamente.

-¿Sí?

-Dash, soy Al, tenemos que hablar, pásate por la casa club lo antes posible-anunció la seria voz de Al Carter al otro lado.

-Ah, bien, ahora voy.

Terminó entonces de colocar todas sus cosas, cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero de los Lost, las llaves de la moto y dirigiéndose para allá a no más tardar.

Aunque la ciudad volvía a estar abierta aún seguía habiendo presencia federal y militar en determinados lugares, sobre todo públicos, lo que seguía dando a la ciudad un aire más recto y estricto, haciendo que muchos de los maleantes y cacos de la ciudad se lo pensaran dos veces antes de actuar otra vez. Por su parte Rainbow se imaginó que casi ninguna banda de la ciudad habría podido hacer negocios por su cuenta debido a esto, reduciendo significativamente la criminalidad en toda la ciudad. Y eso mismo lo notó enseguida en cuanto llegó a la casa club.

Y es que casi todo el mundo se encontraba allí mismo, el lugar estaba a rebosar, el garaje se encontraba lleno de motos y el bar estaba atestado de moteros que iban y venían. La chica se dirigió directamente al despacho de Al, llamando a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Adelante.

Rainbow entró rápidamente y vio que junto a Al se encontraba también Angus, al cual saludó.

-Hola, Angus.

-Hola, Rainbow.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí…-murmuró Al.

-Sí, tú me dirás…

-Siéntate.

La chica se sentó un tanto reticente, mirando a Al con una adusta expresión; el aludido la miró de arriba abajo durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente habló.

-Bueno, dados los recientes acontecimientos, y teniendo en cuenta que durante estas tres semanas hemos sido incapaces de hacer nada con nuestros negocios, creo que ha llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En el sentido amplio de la palabra. Angus y yo hemos estado hablando largo y tendido desde lo que pasó, y después de limar unas cuantas asperezas, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que necesitamos un nuevo plan de acción. Sin embargo creemos que los Ballas se han pasado de listos…

-No me digas…

-… déjame terminar. No podemos permitir que nos tomen por el pito del sereno nunca más. Tenemos que volver a hacernos respetar, y los Ballas tienen que ser el primer punto de partida. Sin embargo no podemos hacer esto así sin más, esos negros son demasiado poderosos como para enfrentarnos a ellos en una confrontación directa.

-Obviamente, he estado un par de veces en Davis y está hasta arriba de Ballas, atacarles sería un suicidio.

-Precisamente, y dado que tú has estado cerca de ellos, creemos que podrías ser de gran ayuda en todo esto. ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer en esta situación?

Ante esa pregunta la chica se quedó pensativa, sopesando posibilidades. Así a bote pronto no se la ocurría nada que pudiera servir para evitar una confrontación abierta y directa, sin embargo recordó en ese momento cierto detalle que llegó a saber un tiempo atrás.

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada, dadme un tiempo para pensarlo y ya si eso os digo algo.

-Bien, después de todo no podremos hacer gran cosa con tantos policías y federales juntos en casi toda la ciudad. Mantennos informados.

Tras esa rápida y un tanto abrupta conversación, Rainbow se puso en movimiento enseguida, cogiendo su moto y dirigiéndose a un lugar en concreto no muy lejos de allí. Lo poco que sabía acerca de los Ballas y su historia fue gracias a cierta persona que hacía tiempo que no veía. En su momento no le dio mayor importancia, sin embargo ahora la extrañaba de cierta forma el hecho en sí, por lo que decidió ir a realizar algunas averiguaciones.

En cuanto llegó a Mirror Park se dirigió a la zona de la urbanización y estuvo buscando una casa mirando los buzones hasta encontrarla. Nada más llegar aparcó la moto junto a la acera, acercándose hasta la puerta y llamando al timbre. Nada más abrir la puerta una cara conocida se mostró un tanto sorprendida de verla allí.

-¡Hombre, Dash, cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Esa misma tarde las últimas luces del día comenzaban a desaparecer, al tiempo que una noche cerrada se echaba sobre Los Santos, particularmente sobre el barrio de La Mesa. Fluttershy caminaba por sus calles, volviendo del diner de la señora Casey, con la que había estado hablando y cenando. Sin embargo se sentía cansada, el volver a la ciudad la había sentado particularmente mal, y en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era echarse en la cama de ese mugriento almacén y no volver a despertar jamás, sin embargo hasta ella sabía que lo haría después de todo, siempre lo hacía. Siempre volvía a despertar.

Giró a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce, pasando al lado de un teléfono público, sin embargo al hacerlo éste comenzó a sonar. La chica se paró, mirando al susodicho con el ceño fruncido. No parecía ser ninguna llamada casual al uso, no había nadie más en esa calle excepto ella, y muy pocos coches pasaban por allí a esas horas de la noche. Con algo de reticencia se acercó al teléfono mientras seguía sonando, mirándolo fijamente y dudando en si cogerlo o no. Finalmente alzó el brazo lentamente, descolgando de seguido y llevándoselo a la oreja.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas noches, señorita Fluttershy ¿se acuerda de mí? Nos conocimos hace unas tres semanas, su amiga la señorita Belle nos presentó…

La chica supo al instante de quien se trataba. Lester Crest, ese procurador del que no se fiaba ni por asomo.

-¿Qué quiere? Ya le dije que no me interesaba trabajar con usted…

-Lo sé, sin embargo creo que hay una oportunidad de negocio en ciernes que nos podría venir bien a todos, y he pensado en usted para ello.

-PPero ya le he dicho que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, usted tan solo escúcheme y después ya elije.

-Está bien, sin embargo pierde el tiempo.

Frente a eso Lester la ignoró y comenzó a explicarse.

-Bueno, la cuento, tras el revuelo de las explosiones muchas empresas de todo tipo fuera del estado se han movilizado para revitalizar y ayudar a la reconstrucción de la ciudad, y entre ellas destaca una en concreto que me pone literalmente enfermo, ya que es una de las pocas que no lo está haciendo de forma altruista, si no cobrando a través de terceros. Se trata de una empresa que se dedica a la compraventa de bienes manufacturados y responde al nombre de Cloudsdale ¿la suena?

Ese nombre hizo reaccionar a la chica, quedándose helada y mascullando por lo bajo.

-Clou… ¿Cloudsdale?

-Sí, la he estado investigando a fondo y resulta que comenzó aquí en Los Santos, al principio se dedicaba a la manufacturación de colchones y derivados, tenía un almacén en La Mesa, concretamente en Supply Street, pero fue abandonado tras la reubicación de la empresa, trasladándose a Seattle. Se decía que el dueño explotaba a sus trabajadores, pagándoles cantidades irrisorias de dinero y manteniéndoles en unas condiciones laborales penosas, sin embargo no se pudo llegar a demostrar nada, y el susodicho huyó de la ciudad antes de que se llegara a tramitar una denuncia formal. Una vez allí se las apañó para limpiar su nombre, ya que se decía que obtenía el dinero a través de trabajos de dudosa reputación, y consiguió sacar adelante la empresa cambiando la especialización del trabajo por la compraventa de bienes manufacturados, consiguiendo amasar una gran fortuna. Sin embargo poca gente sabe que en realidad el tipo es un negrero de cuidado, ya que utiliza mano de obra barata, por no decir gratuita, en sus filiales en países tercermundistas, además de untar a políticos y empresarios varios para cubrir su culo y asegurar el capital con varios acuerdos de competencia desleal con empresas matrices. Ese hombre es escoria y no se merece lo que tiene.

Para entonces Fluttershy estaba atónita, ya que se encontraba describiendo una parte de su vida que no había hecho más que atormentarla desde que volvió a esa ciudad. Por su parte Lester continuó.

-Ahora va a volver aquí para, según él, asegurar la pronta recuperación de la ciudad que la vio crecer mediante acuerdos e inversiones varias, pero personalmente no paso por el aro, ese desgraciado ha venido aquí por algo más, y seguramente no sea para nada bueno. Creo que es el momento se asestarle un buen golpe ayudando a su vez a otra empresa rival suya que actualmente se encuentra en la estacada, literalmente hablando, acabo de comprar casi todas sus acciones en el mercado a precio de saldo, ya sólo queda asestar el golpe de gracia. ¿Qué me dice, señorita Fluttershy? Piense que sin ese bastardo multitud de personas en África y Asia estarán inmensamente agradecidas…

Por su parte la chica apenas pudo responder, ya que se encontraba demasiado chocada por al aluvión de información recibida, sin embargo en un momento dado logró pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Dígame una cosa… ¿cómo se llama ese hombre?

-Ah, sí, el tipo responde al nombre de Cumulus Brise… ¿por qué quiere saberlo?

Sin embargo la chica no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada esbozando una mirada atónita, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y con su mente llena de sentimientos que chocaban unos contra otros. Demasiadas sensaciones, demasiado dolor, demasiados recuerdos. En un momento dado volvió en sí y murmuró con tono serio.

-Lo haré.

-¿De veras? Vaya, me alegra oír eso, señorita Fluttershy, en ese caso podremos movernos ya, cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor. El tipo se encuentra alojado en el hotel Von Crastenburg de Rockford Hills, mañana por la mañana se espera que vaya a salir para verse con varios empresarios de la ciudad, hágalo de la mejor forma posible, se lo dejo a su criterio.

-Bien.

-Gracias por aceptar, señorita Fluttershy, no me esperaba que lo fuera a hacer tan rápidamente.

A eso la chica no dijo nada, despidiéndose secamente de él y retomando su camino. Subió la calle en la que estaba, Supply Street, hasta el almacén donde se alojaba; abrió la puerta con la pequeña llave oxidada y se metió en él con celeridad. Encima de la puerta, en un desgastado y apenas visible cartel, se podía entrever el nombre de Cloudsdale grabado en letras grandes sobre un fondo blanco y azul.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué opciones me quedan? Esos condenados federales están estrechando el cerco sobre mí, es cuestión de tiempo que muevan ficha. Maldita sea, no debimos haber irrumpido de esa forma en la NOOSE…

-Ciertamente, fue un error que ahora es irreparable, pero no se altere, señor, algo se podrá hacer…

-Por eso mismo te he llamado, eres de mis topos más eficaces, hiciste un trabajo espléndido en Florida, pero ahora esto es más importante. Necesito de tu pericia…

-Déjeme pensar un momento…

El silencio posterior era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Nunca en toda su vida se había llegado a encontrar en una situación así. Su presencia en la costa oeste peligraba por momentos, y todo lo que habían conseguido hasta ahora colgaba de la cuerda floja sobre un precipicio sin fin. Necesitaba una salida, no quería retirarse, no así.

-Se me está ocurriendo algo. Le encargó todo esto a su mujer de mejor confianza, esa tal Shimmer…

-Así es.

-Sé que la ha sido muy útil durante todos estos años, pero tal y como yo lo veo, y evaluando la situación fríamente, la única solución posible es echar toda la culpa a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Así sin más? Pero ¿qué me puede asegurar eso?

-Piénselo, si lo hace parecer que todo esto fue idea suya desviará la atención de los federales, los confundirá, puesto que seguramente no se esperarán algo así de usted. Probablemente tengan buenas referencias de usted, y esperarán que haga justamente lo que ellos creen que hará. Haga justamente lo contrario, y los confundirá.

-Vale, pero ¿qué gano vendiéndola así sin más? ¿La entrego directamente a los federales? Eso no funcionaría, sería demasiado evidente…

-Entonces no lo haga directamente.

-¿Cómo lo hago entonces?

-Piense ¿Quiénes más podrían estar interesados en ella aparte de usted?

Por un momento el hombre se quedó pensativo, repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía acerca de ella, hasta que en un momento dado lo comprendió, esbozando una cruel sonrisa y murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, ya veo… es usted frío, señor mío…

-Oh, me halaga, aunque no tanto como usted. Su sombra le precede, después de todo.

-Sí… mi sombra perdurará, como el más duro cristal. Lo siento, Sunset Shimmer, pero esto es por el bien de la negra y oscura sombra.

* * *

Vale, antes de nada, quiero comentar un par de cosas. Decir tiene que esta historia está encarando su recta final, y este capítulo es un paso previo a esa línea final. Pero antes quiero cerrar las subtramas pendientes, y eso lo haré en el capítulo siguiente, que necesitará de cierta previsión, por lo que tardaré un tiempo en escribirlo, ya que debo tener un cuidado tremendo hilvanando bien todo lo que quiero contar. En ese sentido puede que este capitulo se sienta algo deshilvanado, sobre todo en su parte final, pero no os preocupéis que lo dejaré todo atado y bien atado, pero no con esta historia en concreto, sino con Crónicas de Liberty City, la cual me servirá de catalizador para explicar lo que pasará en esta a continuación. En un principio pensaba escribir las de Liberty City después de éstas, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que he hecho bien en empezar antes a escribir las de Liberty, puesto que me ayudará inmensamente a la consecución de la parte final de esta historia. Al final resultará que estarán más conectadas de lo que en un principio pensé que lo estarían. Hay que ver cómo cambian las cosas...

Pero bueno, en cuanto a esta historia en concreto se refiere como veis empiezo a concretar mucho para ir cerrando lo que hay que cerrar para así encarar la recta final sin pesos extras. Se pondrá muy interesante y bastante trepidante, por lo que estad muy atentos a cada detalle que se de. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

 **Punto de ebullición**

A la mañana siguiente a Fluttershy le costó un mundo levantarse, obligándose a sí misma a hacerlo. Había pasado una noche horrible, apenas había dormido, y los acontecimientos más recientes apenas la dejaban pensar. Era demasiado, y aun así sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No había vuelta de hoja, había aceptado, y como tal tenía que cumplir.

No desayunó nada, simplemente cogió su equipo y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar que Lester la indicó una hora antes de la salida de su objetivo. La cadena de **hoteles Von Crastenburg** era bastante extensa, propiedad de la familia homónima, una de las más ricas y famosas de EEUU. Tenía sucursales en multitud de estados de costa a costa, y sólo en Los Santos había siete hoteles en total repartidos por diferentes barrios, siendo el de Rockford Hills donde se encontraba alojado su objetivo. La puerta principal de éste se encontraba en una calle paralela, justo enfrente de un parking de tres pisos, el cual era perfecto como punto de disparo.

Subió hasta el último piso, el cual era a cielo abierto, y se parapetó al lado de las escaleras de acceso, el cual la cubría lo suficiente y la daba un buen ángulo a la puerta principal. Montó su rifle de francotirador lenta y pausadamente, aunque sin poder evitar sentirse más y más nerviosa conforme se iba acercando la hora. Y no era para menos, ya que ésta vez era totalmente diferente. Todos sus objetivos hasta el momento tenían algo en común, y ese algo era que no los conocía de nada, lo cual cambiaba por completo esta vez. Conocía a ese hombre muy bien. Demasiado bien. Y ahora estaba a punto de matarlo.

Miró entonces su reloj, viendo que tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, la hora de salida. Asió su rifle con fuerza y comprobó la mira, enfocando con ella el vestíbulo principal del hotel. Dejó escapar un ligero gemidito, sin poder evitar que los brazos la temblaran. En su cabeza comenzaban a resonar recuerdos pasados y palabras lejanas en el tiempo, esta vez con más claridad y fuerza que nunca. Trató de acallarlas, ignorarlas, pero fue imposible.

 _¡Eres una inútil, no sirves para nada!_

 _¡Haz lo que te digo o te moleré a palos!_

 _¡No permitiré que me hables de ese modo!_

 _¡Perra desagradecida, fuera de aquí!_

 _¡Maldita zorra! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Tú no eres mi hija, largo de aquí o te mato yo mismo!_

Para entonces la respiración de Fluttershy era agitada e inestable, el cañón del rifle temblequeaba como un flan, y lo sostenía con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a darla calambres en los brazos. Su reloj comenzó entonces a pitar, indicando la hora H. Y entonces lo vio.

Salió por la puerta principal acompañado de dos escoltas, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, aunque algo más orondo; había perdido pelo, quedándose calvo por delante, pero con unas facciones redondas y definidas, muy parecidas a las suyas. El simple hecho de verlo la hizo calmarse de golpe, concentrándose de seguido y enfocándole con la mirilla. En ese instante se encontró de frente con otro hombre, el cual salió de un coche que había parado justo enfrente, quedándose parado por un momento. La chica vio su oportunidad y, sin más demora, disparó al tiempo que pensaba.

-Esto es por mí misma.

La bala rasgó el aire, imparable, hasta alcanzar su objetivo, atravesando su cabeza de palmo a palmo e incrustándose en el suelo. El hombre se desplomó y dejó de respirar. Al igual que ella.

Fluttershy entró entonces en catarsis. No sintió nada, no dijo nada, tan solo contempló el cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo, el cual comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Todo parecía diluirse. Por un instante la ciudad desapareció y se quedaron solos, observándose mutuamente, ella con ojos tristes y vacíos y los suyos sin brillo y sin vida. Se acabó. Por fin había terminado.

-¡Ahí arriba, francotirador!

-¡Llamad a una ambulancia!

-¡Joder, avisad a los federales, rápido, rápido!

Esos gritos sacaron a la chica de su trance, haciéndola reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La habían visto. Había cometido el tremendo error de quedarse quieta y ahora la habían localizado. Nunca antes la había pasado. Era la primera vez. No había sido un fracaso como tal, puesto que el objetivo estaba muerto, pero la habían descubierto. Y eso ponía su invisibilidad en riesgo. Y, por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar en esto, tuvo miedo. Miedo de ser atrapada y encarcelada. No podía permitirlo, no ahora, no después de todo ese tiempo. Por lo que trató de escapar.

No la daba tiempo a recoger nada, por lo que optó por ponerse el rifle a la espalda y salir corriendo, cometiendo muchos más errores sin apenas darse cuenta. Su coordinación comenzó a fallar sistemáticamente, y ni siquiera pudo hacer nada por corregirse debido a los nervios. Vio un coche deportivo **Carbonizzare** rojo no muy lejos de allí y lo abrió a base un culatazo con su rifle, montándose en él y puenteándolo lo más rápidamente posible. Las sirenas de policía comenzaron a sonar acercándose rápidamente, lo que la puso un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. La radio que siempre llevaba consigo y que captaba los canales de la policía comenzó a sonar.

-¡En lo alto del parking frente al hotel Von Crastenburg, lo tenemos!

-¡Lo estamos cercando, no podrá salir!

-Mierda…-musitó la chica.

Miró a sus lados, viendo al otro lado del parking unas planchas de acero formando una rampa; no se lo pensó dos veces, acelerando de seguido y tomándola. El salto fue larguísimo, o al menos esa fue la sensación que a ella la dio, atravesó el aire a través de dos edificios y aterrizó limpiamente al lado de unas canchas de tenis, justo enfrente de la intersección con Dorset Drive, con el club de golf justo enfrente.

-¡Mierda, ha saltado desde la azotea, lo he visto, va en un Carbonizzare rojo!

-¡Por el otro lado, rápido, a por él!

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…-musitó la chica, maniobrando rápidamente.

Giró a la izquierda y fue todo recto por Eclipse Boulevard esquivando el tráfico; quiso girar en la siguiente intersección, pero dos patrullas salieron de improviso de esta, obligándola a seguir recto.

-¡Patrullas treinta y treinta uno, lo tenemos, va por Eclipse Boulevard todo recto!

-¡Avisad al control de salida a la autopista Great Ocean, que la acorralen desde fuera!

-Oh, joder, no, no, no…

Pasó al lado del cementerio de Pacific Bluffs, girando a toda pastilla hasta llegar a dicha salida, donde se situaba el control, el cual constaba de varias patrullas de policía local y un par de furgonetas de la NOOSE llenas de federales armados hasta los dientes.

-¡Allí está, disparad!

-¡Que no escape!

-¡Lo tenemos, lo tenemos!

La chica giró a la izquierda derrapando usando el freno de mano y describiendo una cerrada curva al tiempo que quemaba goma, yendo en dirección contraria y tomando el acceso a la **autopista de Del Perro** atravesando el túnel que la precedía.

-¡Huye hacia la autopista de Del Perro, levantad una barricada!

-¡Tenemos efectivos allí esperándolo, está atrapado!

-Jamás…-masculló la chica, decidida.

Había una forma de escapar, tomando la salida hacia la **autopista de La Puerta** antes de llegar a la intersección central, y por suerte no la habían cortado, tomándola rápidamente y logrando burlar esa barricada.

-¡Maldición, ha tomado la salida hacia la autopista de La Puerta!

-¡Tenemos otra barricada levantada en el extremo sur junto al estadio y otra en medio de la autopista de Olympic, lo tenemos!

-Pero hay una salida un poco antes de llegar, a no ser que la hayan cortado… y hay otra un poco antes de llegar al centro de Olympic que da a Strawberry. Mejor cojo esa, no ha sido buena idea acceder a la circunvalación-pensó la chica rápidamente.

El motor del coche rugió, acelerando un poco más, y giró hacia la **autopista Olympic** sin que nadie se lo impidiera; al fondo del todo pudo ver la barricada alzada, pero por suerte, y desde donde estaba, vio que la salida no la habían taponado, por lo que no dudó en ningún instante y salió de la circunvalación por allí.

-¡Mierda, ha salido a la altura de Strawberry, no lo vemos!

-¡Aquí patrulla aérea cincuenta, vemos al sospechoso, se dirige hacia el centro por Elgin Avenue!

-Agh, maldición-masculló la chica, acelerando.

La inclusión de un helicóptero de la policía complicaba las cosas un poco más, si es que ya no estaban lo suficientemente complicadas; atravesó el centro como una bala, dirigiéndose hacia el norte de la ciudad y viendo desde la distancia el cartel de Vinewood, pensando entonces en una posibilidad.

-Quizás en Vinewood pueda despistarlos… no, no, es inútil, probablemente esté muy vigilado. ¿Vinewood Hills? Las calles son muy estrechas y podría darles esquinazo, pero si el helicóptero me sigue será inútil también… agh, piensa, piensa…-musitó la chica en lo más hondo de su ser.

Tan ocupada estaba pensando que no se dio cuenta de que atravesó los barrios de Alta y Hawick en un suspiro, acabando en pleno centro de Vinewood, concretamente en el extremo este de Vinewood Boulevard.

-¡Lo tenemos, está en Vinewood, allí hay patrullas a mansalva!

-¡Agh, maldita sea!-gritó la chica, molesta.

Sin otra posibilidad, encaró el famoso bulevar y lo atravesó como una exhalación, pasando rápidamente a Vinewood Oeste y cruzando parte de Eclipse Boulevard hasta meterse por una calle perpendicular, tratando de despistar a varias patrullas que la seguían. Zigzagueó por varios callejones con bastante inclinación, logrando despistar a las patrullas, pero el helicóptero la seguía la pista irremediablemente.

-¡El sospechoso se encuentra en un callejón entre Spanish Avenue y Milton Road, enviad refuerzos de inmediato!

Fluttershy comprendió enseguida que no podía continuar huyendo en ese coche, por lo que lo detuvo justo en medio de un amplio callejón y salió de él rifle en mano; el helicóptero se situó justo encima de ella, a escasos metros del suelo, y se dirigieron a ella a través del altavoz.

-¡Policía de Los Santos, alto ahí, no se mueva, suelte el arma!

Sin embargo, y algo harta de la situación, asió el rifle con fuerza, logrando concentrarse en ese justo momento y posando su mirada en el aspa trasera de la cola del aparato, la cual mantenía nivelado el helicóptero y le permitía maniobrar bien. Inspiró y expiró suavemente, alzando entonces el rifle y sin mirar siquiera por la mirilla para atinar bien, ya que la tomaría demasiado tiempo. Antes de que uno de los geos que iba en el helicóptero la apuntara con un rifle de asalto, ella disparó. El impacto dio en el aspa, atascándola de seguido y haciendo bambolear al aparato, el cual perdió el control y cayó a plomo sobre el Carbonizzare. La explosión fue tremenda, pero para entonces Fluttershy corría para ponerse a salvo, echando el arma a un contenedor cercano y cruzando la calle.

-Maldita sea, era el único rifle de francotirador sin marcar que conocía…-pensó la chica, algo molesta por haber tenido que deshacerse de él.

Las sirenas de policía resonaban en la distancia, no muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos, lo cual la daba un margen de actuación muy estrecho. Sus nervios seguían estando a flor de piel, apenas sabía muy bien cómo actuar, ya que nunca antes se había visto en una situación semejante, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en escapar a toda costa. Hizo entonces mano del móvil, accediendo a la agenda y llamando a la primera que se le vino a la cabeza. Por suerte no tardó mucho en coger.

-Oh, hola, querida ¿cómo estás? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

-Rarity, tengo un grave problema, me persigue la policía y no sé qué hacer, necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Es una larga historia, pero… yo… he matado a mi padre…-masculló la chica, al borde del llanto.

-¿¡Cómo?!-masculló la chica, incrédula.

-No te confundas, ese hijo de puta se lo merecía, no había hecho más que hacerme sufrir en el pasado, pero es que era mi padre, y lo hice, y me quedé parada, cometí muchos errores y ahora… ahora… oh, por favor, Rarity, ayúdame, te lo suplico…

-Vale, vale, te ayudaré, tranquila ¿dónde estás?

-En un alargado callejón ente Strangeways Drive y Milton Road…

-Vale, quédate allí y escóndete donde puedas, voy para allá.

-Date prisa, puedo oír las sirenas…

Fluttershy esperó escondida tras un contenedor, sintiéndose más nerviosa que nunca y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, que en ese momento estaban desbordados; la espera se la hizo eterna, pero finalmente vio el Infernus blanco de Rarity entrando por el lado este del callejón y parando justo a su lado.

-¡Vamos, vamos, sube!

La chica corrió hasta el coche, abrió la puerta de tijera hacia arriba y lo abordó; sin embargo una patrulla apareció desde el otro lado del callejón, sorprendiéndolas de improviso.

-¡Lo tenemos, se ha montado en un Infernus blanco, tiene un cómplice!

-¡Mierda! ¡Agárrate!

Al punto Rarity metió la marcha atrás y el coche salió disparado, evidenciando la potencia de su motor de seis cilindradas; nada más salir del callejón Rarity maniobró de golpe, encarando la calle hacia abajo y saliendo a toda pastilla hacia el sur.

-¿A dónde vamos?-inquirió Flttershy, agarrándose.

-A ningún sitio en concreto, sólo a huir.

Fue todo recto hasta el final de la calle, la cual iba cuesta abajo, y giró a mano derecha por Hawick Avenue, atravesándola rápidamente hasta llegar a la intersección con Portola Drive, donde tuvo que girar a la izquierda ya que se encontraron de golpe con otras dos patrullas.

-¡Agh, maldita sea, están por todas partes!-masculló Rarity, maniobrando.

-¡Lo siento, es culpa mía, la ciudad sigue estando muy vigilada, no debí!-hizo lo propio Fluttershy.

-¡Tranquila, querida, saldremos de esta, ya verás!

Continuaron todo recto por la avenida de dos carriles a ambos sentidos hasta el puente de Palomino Avenue, sin embargo al otro lado les esperaba otra barricada de la policía.

-¡Oh, no!

-¡Espera, mira eso, agárrate!

Sin dudarlo Rarity giró de golpe, encarando entonces un hueco que había en la barandilla de piedra y cayendo hacia la autopista de Del Perro; fue entonces cuando Fluttershy recordó la barricada, exclamando de seguido.

-¡No, espera, nos dirigimos de frente a una barricada!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Sí, un poco más adelante, justo enfrente!

Dicho y hecho, pudieron ver desde donde estaban dicha barricada, la cual estaba levantada a la altura del ayuntamiento.

-¡Los tenemos, vienen directos hacia nosotros!

-¡Sí, por fin, de esta no escapan!

Tan solo quedaban unos pocos metros para encontrarse con ellos, debiendo de frenar si no querían comérselos, sin embargo poco antes de pasar bajo el puente de Alta Street Rarity vio algo que no la pasó inadvertido.

-Espera, mira eso…

-¿Qué?

-Allí, junto a la pared, hay un hueco abierto.

-Lo veo, pero…

-No hay peros, lo tomamos ¡ahora!

Fue entonces cuando la chica giró de golpe, entrando por el hueco y dejando a los policías atrás y con un palmo de narices.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Dónde están?!

-¡Las obras del metro! ¡Yo es que me cago en todo, mira!

El terreno se volvió fangoso y un tanto resbaladizo, impropio para un coche como el Infernus, pero aun así Rarity tenía buen manejo con él, por lo que no le importó. El túnel bajó abruptamente, formando un desnivel que saltaron, hasta llegar a un amplio hueco horadado bajo tierra en el que se alcanzaban a distinguir dos túneles del metro.

-¡Por allí!

La chica tomó el de la izquierda, el cual describía una amplia curva hacia la misma dirección que siguió sin romper el ritmo en ningún momento, pasando por un estrecho pasadizo por el cual se podía colar la luz del día desde arriba, hasta desembocar en una estación del metro que, a todas luces, se encontraba en obras. Quiso parar un momento para ver a dónde se dirigían, pero en ese momento apareció el tren ligero, obligándola a continuar.

-¡El tren, que viene el tren!

-¡Agh, mierda, agárrate!

Subieron por unas escaleras que llevaban hasta un largo acceso que desembocaban en una parte de las alcantarillas, puesto que el agua estaba sucia y mugrienta. Los túneles eran estrechos y los techos muy bajos, lo que la obligó a no ir muy rápido para evitar pegársela de frente con los desniveles. Continuaron todo recto siguiendo los túneles, haciéndose esa parte especialmente interminable, hasta que finalmente vieron la luz colándose al otro lado de una pronunciada cuesta.

Nada más salir, vieron que estaban en el extremo norte del **canal de Los Santos** , justo al lado de los diques de contención que controlaban el flujo de agua proveniente del embalse de Land Act. Rarity aceleró, cruzó el río y siguió el canal por el margen izquierdo. No vieron ninguna otra patrulla terrestre ni aérea cerca de allí.

-Parece que los hemos despistado…-murmuró Fluttershy.

-Parece, pero no me fío, estamos muy expuestos aquí, hay que salir por algún lado…

En ese momento la radio de Fluttershy volvió a sonar.

-¡Patrullas! ¿Algún rastro de los sospechosos?

-¡Se han metido en las obras del metro a la altura de Pillbox Hill, deben de estar de camino al canal, que envíen refuerzos a Mirror Park inmediatamente!

Esa orden hizo reaccionar a Rarity, la cual se metió por el primer túnel de acceso lateral que encontró y que llevaba hasta un acceso que desembocaba en Popular Street, al lado de un espacioso parking al aire libre. La chica comprendió la situación y apagó el motor.

-¿Qué haces?

-No podemos continuar con mi coche o nos volverán a interceptar, vayamos a pie, vamos.

Dentro del túnel estaría oculto, al menos de momento, por lo que lo cerró y las dos echaron a andar hasta salir a la calle de marras, en el extremo norte del barrio de La Mesa. No vieron a nadie en las cercanías, y muy a lo lejos resonaban las sirenas de la policía, evidenciando que todavía no habían llegado.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí…-apremió Fluttershy.

-Sí, pero sin llamar la atención o nos volverán a ver…

Cerca de allí vieron una parada de autobús, en cuya marquesina había un anuncio de Downtown Cab Co, la empresa de taxis de la ciudad; fue entonces cuando Rarity tuvo una idea, decidiendo llamar para pedir un taxi y así huir pasando desapercibidas.

-Buenos días, Downtown Cab Co, dígame.

-Necesito un taxi lo más rápidamente posible, es una emergencia.

-Si necesita velocidad puede contratar una tarifa privada especial, si así lo desea.

-Sí, por favor, tenemos mucha prisa.

-Muy bien, en pocos minutos tendrán un taxi privado en su posición.

Se quedaron un poco apartadas de la carretera mientras esperaban, se hizo bastante largo, pero finalmente se personó en el lugar un Buffalo S blanco con ligeras modificaciones en su carrocería que pasaban inadvertidas. Lo conducía un chico joven de unos veinticinco años, de color, facciones rectas, pelo moreno corto y ojos marrones.

-¡Taxi privado!-exclamó en cuanto llegó, dirigiéndose a ellas.

Las dos chicas se subieron detrás, nada más hacerlo el chaval inquirió.

-¿A dónde las llevo, señoritas?

-Vale, a ver ¿Cómo te llamas, querido?-inquirió Rarity.

-Eh… Franklin, Franklin Clinton…

-Vale, Franklin, necesitamos alejarnos de aquí lo más rápidamente posible ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, señorita…

El chico se puso entonces en movimiento, alejándose de La Mesa hacia el sur por El Rancho Boulevard y bordeando todo Los Santos Este sin signos de que la policía les siguiera los pasos.

-Parecen nerviosas ¿va todo bien?-inquirió Franklin en un momento dado.

-Sí, bueno, no pasa nada, tampoco queremos inmiscuirle en nuestros asuntos...

-Oh, no pasa nada, será por asuntos, yo también me he visto metido en mierda de todo tipo, no es tan raro en una ciudad como esta…

-Entiendo… parece usted todo un entendido…

-Huy, si usted supiera, señorita… creo que con decir que nací en el sur de Los Santos lo dice todo, pero aun así no se ve lo suficiente hasta que lo haces, y fua, chaval, menuda movida…

-Sí, desde luego…

-Vivir en esta ciudad es duro, pero con constancia y un poco de pericia siempre se sale de la mierda, se lo digo yo, tengo experiencia en ese sentido, y eso que me las he visto en unas situaciones peliagudas. No se preocupen, sea lo que sea lo que tengan entre manos seguro que conseguirán superarlo, yo lo hice, y ahora vivo bien.

-Gracias por tus palabras, querido.

-No es nada, se me dan bien este tipo de charlas motivacionales y toda esa mierda. Ya estamos bastante lejos ¿dónde quieren que las deje?

-Oh, en cualquier lugar apartado y tranquilo nos viene bien.

-Vale.

Franklin continuó un poco más hacia el sur, dando entonces la vuelta en Murrieta Heights y dirigiéndose a Mirror Park, dejándolas en Utopia Gardens, una calle en construcción apartada y solitaria. Las chicas bajaron y Rarity pagó a Franklin con mil dólares.

-Toma, querido, por las molestias.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, señorita, es usted muy generosa.

-Oh, gracias a ti por llevarnos.

El chico se despidió de ellas y se fue calle abajo, una vez solas la chica se dirigió a Fluttershy, la cual había estado muy callada.

-A ver, cariño, cuéntame qué ha pasado…

Ante eso la aludida no pudo más y rompió a llorar con fuerza, echándose sobre ella; Rarity la abrazó, tratando de consolarla y aliviar su dolor. Finalmente, y en cuanto la chica se calmó, la estuvo explicando todo lo sucedido mientras ella la escuchaba.

-Ya veo, por eso cometías tantos errores…

-Sí, no es propio de mí, normalmente cuando lo hago me oculto, recojo rápidamente y me mimetizo con el ambiente para pasar desapercibida, pero claro, es que era mi padre, el hombre que me había estado explotando desde joven, y verlo ahí, tendido, hizo que me abstrajera, y entonces…

-No pasa nada, cielo, no lo pienses más, al menos has podido escapar.

-Si no hubiese sido por ti me hubieran atrapado… gracias, Rarity…

La chica la volvió a abrazar y ella la devolvió el gesto con fuerza, tranquilizándola un poco más. En ese momento el móvil de Fluttershy comenzó a sonar de improviso, asustándola un poco, pero lo cogió de seguido.

-¿Sí?

-¡Por fin da señales de vida! ¡Vi que ya está hecho, las redes sociales echan humo, pero no he sabido nada de usted! ¿Dónde estaba?

-Ah, Lester, lo siento, estaba huyendo y he tardado un poco, había mucha presión policial…

-Oh, claro, cierto, no lo había pensado. Pero bueno, ya está, las acciones de la empresa rival han subido como la espuma en cuestión de minutos, si me da su número de cuenta podré compartir los beneficios con usted…

-Oh, no, no hace falta, quédeselo, no lo quiero para nada.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? pero… hay suficiente para los dos…

-Sí, pero no, no me interesa, de verdad. Después de todo… no ha sido por el dinero.

Ante eso Lester se quedó tan chocado que no dijo nada durante unos buenos segundos, contestando de seguido.

-Eh… está bien… gracias, supongo…

Fluttershy no dijo nada más y colgó de seguido, dejando escapar un sentido suspiro. Rarity la miró esbozando una tierna sonrisa y murmurando.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, querida…

Ante eso la aludida dibujó una tímida pero sincera sonrisa en su cara, abrazando sentidamente una vez más a su amiga, la cual la devolvió el gesto.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado las dos volvieron a por el Infernus de Rarity, el cual por suerte seguía donde lo dejaron, aunque hasta arriba de barro y mugre tras atravesar las alcantarillas. Rarity no quiso exteriorizarlo para que su amiga no se sitiera mal, pero por dentro lloraba por su pequeño, ya que desde siempre le había gustado su coche. Aun así la chica comentó.

-Siento haberte hecho ir por ahí, tienes el coche hecho un asco…

-No pasa nada, ahora lo llevo a lavar. Vamos, te acerco a casa.

Las dos montaron en el coche y se alejaron de allí, abandonando el lugar. Mientras tanto, la policía ya había dejado de buscar, infructuosa.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto, Rainbow? Prefiero no meterme en camisas de once varas, si te soy sincera…

-Oh, vamos, Lightning, tú misma me has conseguido esta reunión, no te eches atrás ahora cuando todo está funcionando…

-No, te dije que podría conseguirte una reunión, otra cosa es que luego ellos te hagan caso…

-Lo harán, estoy segura, ya lo verás…

-Yo no contaría con ello…

Rainbow prefirió no decir nada, centrándose en la carretera mientras se dirigían a una importante reunión con los Families, la banda rival de los Ballas. Tal y como ella lo vio en su momento, los únicos que les podían ayudar para poder enfrentar a los Ballas en igualdad de condiciones, serían los propios Families, sus enemigos por antonomasia. Por suerte la propia Lightning llegó a conocer a varios de ellos, al igual que con los Ballas, de ahí a que supiera tanto de ellos, de hecho cuando era algo más joven fue una aliada de los Ballas, de ahí a que aún tuviera algunos contactos.

-En serio, Dash, no creo que sea una buena idea, esta es una parte de mi pasado que tenía olvidada, no quiero volver a entrar de lleno en este mundo. Además ¿tú por qué estás con los Lost?

-¿Y tú por qué estuviste con los Ballas?

Ante eso la chica esbozó una lacónica mirada, murmurando de seguido.

-Touché.

-Pues eso mismo.

Las dos iban en la moto de la chica atravesando Strawberry en dirección hacia Chamberlain Hills, donde se dirigían actualmente. Se decía que el set central de los Families, el cual supuestamente dirigía a los demás, se ubicaba en ese pequeño barrio, y el OG con el que iban a hablar vivía allí, por lo que ese era su destino.

-¿Seguro que los Chamberlain Gangster Families son los que dirigen al conjunto de los Families?-inquirió en ese momento Rainbow.

-En teoría sí, después de todo es el set más grande, pero teniendo en cuenta la anarquía imperante entre los distintos sets en esta banda, puede que no manden tanto. Pero bueno, se puede intentar-explicó Lightning.

-Vale, veamos qué tienen que decirnos…

 **Chamberlain Hills** era un pintoresco pero algo aglutinado barrio que no ocupaba más de cuatro manzanas y media, consistente básicamente en varios edificios de apartamentos, una pequeña zona comercial y un centro de ocio y recreativo, concretamente a dónde se dirigían, ya que habían quedado allí. El BJ Smith Recreational Center consistía en un edificio multicultural comunal, dos canchas de baloncesto, un pequeño parque de skate y un pequeño campo de beisbol, dónde el OG al que iban a ver les esperaba.

Rainbow aparcó en el pequeño parking enfrente de la puerta principal del centro y fueron andando hacia el lugar, atravesando los campos de baloncesto y el parque de skate; multitud de Families se encontraban allí pasando el rato, aunque al verlas llegar detuvieron sus quehaceres y las observaron fijamente, aunque ellas tan solo los ignoraron.

-Vale, el OG al que vamos a ver se llama Vernon, déjame hablar a mí primero-indicó Lightning.

-Como quieras.

Finalmente atravesaron el campo de beisbol hasta llegar a las pequeñas gradas del fondo, donde un buen montón de Families rodeaban a uno en concreto; al verlas llegar muchos se levantaron, pero el que los acompañaba les detuvo comentando.

-Tranquilos, negros, son ellas…

El resto de pandilleros se relajaron, aunque no bajaron la guardia, observándolas atentamente.

-¿Vernon?-inquirió en ese momento Lightning Dust.

-El mismo… ¿Lightning?

-Sí…

El tal Vernon era un hombre de mediana edad, mirada intimidante y porte rudo, con unas gafas de pasta negras y pelo de color castaño rizado; vestía con una camisa verde oscura y unos pantalones de pana azulados.

-Muy bien, pues tú me dirás…

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que es ella la que tiene algo que ofreceros, no yo…-murmuró la chica, señalando a Rainbow con la cabeza.

El resto de los Families la miraron de cabo a rabo, aun así la chica no se dejó intimidar por ellos, comenzando a hablar de seguido.

-Vale. Me llamo Rainbow Dash y soy una Lost. Hace varias semanas atrás los Ballas hicieron que los salvadoreños de Marabunta Grande nos atacaran a mí y a mis hermanos, y todo por casi toda nuestra producción de cristal del estado. Huelga decir que nos engañaron vilmente…

-Ah, sí, algo había oído… qué pringados…-murmuró un Familie.

Ante eso los demás le rieron la gracia, aun así Rainbow se mantuvo serena, volviendo a hablar.

-Sí, fuimos unos pringados, y no supimos reaccionar… pero ahora eso va a cambiar. Mis hermanos y yo queremos vengarnos. Pero no podemos hacerlo solos. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Sé que vosotros mantenéis una larga enemistad con ellos, y estoy segura de que les tenéis tantas ganas como nosotros por lo que os hicieron en el pasado al robaros el set de Grove Street. Ayudadnos a vengarnos de ellos y recuperad vuestra gloria perdida. Si estamos todos juntos en esto, podremos conseguirlo. ¿Qué me decís?

Una vez que terminó de hablar los demás Families se quedaron callados, algunos cuchichearon entre sí, aunque Vernon no dijo nada, mirando al suelo todo el rato. Finalmente el hombre tomó la palabra comentando.

-Me hace gracia que los Lost nos vengan a pedir ayuda… después de todo es vuestra cagada, y no la nuestra. Por nuestra parte se refiere puede que antes sí que conserváramos algo de rencor a los Ballas, pero ahora, después de todo este tiempo… ¿Quién tiene tiempo para tratar con esos mierdas? Ningún negro de aquí a Rancho querría morralla con los Ballas sin ningún motivo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y bastante mal estamos nosotros ya como para querer resucitar viejas glorias del pasado que, después de todo, nunca volverán. Muchos de nosotros aquí ya hemos pasado página ¿verdad, negros?

-Desde luego…

-Es tiempo perdido…

-No me jodas, negro…

Eso dejó un tanto chocada a Rainbow, la cual murmuró.

-¿En serio? ¿No queréis que os vuelvan respetar de nuevo? Tenéis la oportunidad de haceros oír otra vez…

-¿Para qué? A nadie le importaría, estamos mejor así, yendo a nuestro ritmo…

Ante eso la chica se rió tontamente, lo que llamó la atención de Vernon, el cual inquirió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Je, supongo que el hecho en sí. No deja de ser decepcionante después de todo…

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto instantáneo, algunos Families se levantaron con actitud defensiva y encarándola. Lightning quiso decir algo, alarmada, aunque Vernon se adelantó, mirándola atentamente sin ni siquiera levantarse y murmurando de seguido.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, blanquita. Ten mucho cuidado…

-Sí, ya, a otro perro con ese hueso, no me creo que hayáis renunciado así sin más a vuestros principios por simple apatía. ¿Qué han sido de los Families de los que tanto me han contado? Esos tipos duros, con los que meterse daba miedo…

-Seguimos dando miedo, no te confundas, blanquita…

-Oh ¿en serio? pues no sé por qué me da que los Ballas os dan más miedo que a mí todos vosotros juntos…

Para entonces los ánimos comenzaban a caldearse, Lightning masculló de seguido.

-No, Dash, calla, no sigas…

Aun así ella no la hizo caso, encarando a Vernon.

-Admitidlo, ya no sois lo que erais, tan solo vivís de la sombra de vuestro pasado. Es muy triste realmente…

Fue en ese momento cuando Vernon se levantó, mirando a Rainbow fijamente y acercándose a ella con paso duro y amenazante.

-¿Quieres probarme, blanquita? ¿Quieres saber cuánto miedo puedo llegar a dar? A mí no me importaría… y a mis chicos tampoco. Simplemente dejamos atrás esa etapa de nuestra historia, nada más, ya no estamos en los putos noventa, la guerra ahora se da de una forma distinta. Y no permitiré que una vulgar blanca como tú venga aquí a escupirnos de esa forma, y mucho menos una Lost, esa panda de forajidos ensutados en cuero que andan perdidos desde el primer momento que pusieron un pie en ese estado. Ahora saca tu sucio culo blanco de aquí y que no te vuelva a ver merodeando de nuevo por mi barrio ¿estamos?

Rainbow no dijo nada, tan solo le sostuvo la mirada fijamente, lo que aprovechó la propia Lightning para mediar antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

-Dash… vámonos, Dash, venga, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vamos…

Finalmente las dos se marcharon, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la moto mientras iban hablando entre ellas.

-Te dije que no era buena idea, no conviene cabrear a esta gente, Dash…

-A la mierda, si no quieren ayudarnos y recuperar su respeto allá ellos, pero no me pienso quedar parada, dejando que esos sucios Ballas se sigan saliendo con la suya, van a pagar.

-¿Pero a ti que más te da todo esto? Olvídate de los Ballas, olvídate de todo esto ¿por qué quieres inmiscuirte en un conflicto tan viejo que ni te va ni te viene?

-¡Si me inmiscuyo es porque me da la gana, además, no se trata sólo de mí! ¿Vale? los Lost no se merecen esto, y pienso ayudarles.

-Por favor, escúchate, ni tú eres tan idealista como me quieres hacer ver…

-¡Piensa lo que quieras, que me da igual! ¡Voy a hacer esto y se acabó!

Lightning quiso replicar, pero en ese momento una voz las cortó comentando.

-¡Hey, negras! O sea… ¡tías, aquí, hola!

Las dos giraron la cabeza y vieron a un hombre joven, de color, de labios carnosos, mirada decidida y ojos claros mirándolas con interés; llevaba puesta una gorra verde con el logo de Los Santos estilizado, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos verdes.

-¿Y tú quién coño eres?-le espetó Rainbow, algo cabreada.

-Uoh, tranquila, tía, soy legal, o sea… que me interesa vuestro rollo, vaya…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quiero ayudaros, claramente el colega de Vernon no sabe ver las oportunidades, no es como yo, yo soy un hombre de negocios pero del barrio ¿sabes? Yo juego a otro nivel, tengo otra mierda ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Soy un negro serio y toda la ostia, aunque no lo parezca…

Tanto Rainbow como Lightning se miraron un tanto confusas, a lo que el chico se apresuró a añadir.

-Estuve oyendo lo que le dijiste al colega Vernon y tienes razón, negra, esos cabrones de los Ballas se creen los mejores sólo porque nos asestaron un duro golpe en el pasado. ¿Y eso qué coño importa? dice el colega Vernon… pues yo os diré lo que dice el colega Lamar Davis, o sea yo. ¡Importa! ¡Claro que importa, siempre ha importado, pero esos negros han perdido el norte, ya no piensan por el barrio, ni por su gente, ni por ostias, sólo piensan en sí mismos! Y el colega de Vernon puede decir misa si quiere, pero yo no paso por el aro. Tienes razón, negra, debemos recuperar el respeto que tuvimos, y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer.

-Espera ¿vamos?-repitió Lightning.

-Claro, vamos: tú, la rubia, ella, la colorines, y este negro de aquí.

-Espera, espera, para el carro que te estás precipitando… para empezar ¿tú quién eres?

Ante eso el chico se quedó un tanto molesto, murmurando de seguido.

-Anda, coño, pero si os lo he dicho, soy Lamar Davis, el negro más negro de todos los Families juntos, vamos, que conmigo rompieron el molde, soy el negro más grande y tengo los huevos muy gordos ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

De nuevo ambas chicas se miraron sin saber muy bien qué pensar, aunque esta vez Rainbow se pronunció.

-Vale, muy bien, y ahora… ¿quién es Lamar Davis? ¿Pillas lo que quiero saber?

Ante eso el chico comprendió, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, vale, haber empezado por ahí… pues resulta que soy uno de los fundadores del set Forum Drive Families, no es tan grande como los otros, pero creedme, mi ayuda os resultará de lo más útil.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué puedes ofrecernos?

-Pues hombres, algo de armas, y unos planes que no tienen nada que envidiar a la banda más profesional y preparada…-murmuró Lamar, tranquilamente.

Ante eso tanto Rainbow como Lightning alzaron una ceja, con gesto dubitativo, a lo que Lamar contestó enseguida.

-Hey ¿qué pasa con vosotras, negras? ¿Así tratáis a alguien que os ofrece su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio? En serio, podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos, si me dais una oportunidad puedo organizar mi propia mierda tranquilamente sin despeinarme, además, aprendí de los mejores…

Aunque algo reticentes al principio, Lightning comentó al poco rato.

-Bueno, dado que es el único que se ha prestado a ayudarnos podemos darle un voto de confianza…

-Claro que sí, negras, venga, no os arrepentiréis, haré que todo salga como tiene que salir, sin malos rollos ni ostias ¿qué me decís?

Finalmente Rainbow accedió a sus peticiones, aunque con un añadido.

-Está bien, veremos qué es lo que nos puedes ofrecer.

-¡Buena decisión, colega, sí señor, ahora somos socios!

-Sí, pero… como nos estés tratando de colárnosla y nos enteremos, lo pasarás mal, y mucho.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, negra, yo me encargaré de todo, ya lo verás, muy pronto podremos colgarnos un cartelito de lo más vistoso en el que ponga: ganadores. Porque eso es lo que somos, tía, ganadores, nos dedicamos a eso, es parte del barrio, de nuestra filosofía ¿comprendes? Es bien simple, sólo tienes que quererlo ¿sabes? Es hacerlo y el resto sale solo, ya lo verás…

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero primero tendrás que explicar tus planes a mis hermanos-murmuró Rainbow, cortándole rápidamente.

-Oh, claro, cuando vosotros queráis me paso por vuestra keli ¿cuándo quedamos?

-Vente mañana por la mañana con algo preparado a nuestra casa club en Mirror Park.

-Vale, sé dónde es, genial, allí nos vemos, ya lo veréis, colegas, vamos a triunfar, vamos a asestar a esos sucios Ballas el golpe de su vida…

Antes de que siguiera parloteando las dos chicas se subieron a la moto, despidiéndose de él y alejándose rápidamente. Una vez solas Lightning comentó.

-Me parece muy bien que quieras confiar en ese fantasma, pero a mí mantenme lejos de toda esta mierda, Dash…

-Tranquila, después de todo ya me has ayudado, no hace falta que sigas con esto si no quieres.

-Vale, a eso me refería, gracias.

Tras eso la dejó en su casa y se dirigió al club para poner al corriente a los demás y comenzar a prepararlo todo. Aunque fuera cosa de ese tal Lamar, ellos también debían estar preparados. Ahora más que nunca.

Al día siguiente Lamar vino a la hora acordada, presentándose en la casa club y buscando a Rainbow hasta encontrarla.

-Hey, aquí estás, tía, pillarte es sencillísimo, eres como un semáforo…

Ante eso la chica prefirió no decir nada, rodando los ojos y murmurando de seguido.

-Ven conmigo, anda.

Le llevó hasta el escenario, donde todo el mundo se congregó para escucharle; Al se presentó ante él.

-Soy Al Carter, el líder de esta división de los Lost en San Andreas. Rainbow ha dicho que tienes un plan para nosotros…

-Sí, colega, ya lo creo que sí, y os va a encantar, es simple, pero efectivo, funcionará, ya lo veréis.

-Muy bien, somos todo oídos…

-Vale, bien. Pues veréis, tengo un colega, Benny, que se dedica a la modificación especializada de coches, concretamente de lowriders, y siempre me hace un buen precio en cuanto a negocios se refiere. La cosa es hacer creer tanto a los Ballas como a esos panchitos de Marabunta Grande que les han atacado los otros, y para eso vamos a hacernos pasar tanto por Ballas como por salvadoreños. Mis chicos y yo podemos hacernos pasar por Ballas, ya que somos los idóneos para el trabajo, mientras que vosotros os haréis pasar por esos panchitos… bueno, tal vez os tengáis que afeitar un poco…

Algunos de los moteros más peludos y con barbas más frondosas se miraron, un tanto confusos, aunque en ese momento Al intervino.

-Ya haré yo una selección, relajad las tetas…

-¿Y cómo lo haremos para atacarlos?-inquirió en ese momento otro motero.

-Fácil, al estilo clásico pandillero de toda la vida: haciendo drive-by desde los coches, coches que por cierto los tendremos que conseguir y llevarlos al taller para que mi colega Benny les haga las pertinentes modificaciones y los haga ver lo suficientemente Ballas y salvadoreños. Van a quedar todo guapos aun a pesar de los colores, ya veréis, ya…

-Vale ¿y cuántos vamos a necesitar?-inquirió Rainbow, en ese momento.

-Con dos de cada será suficiente, las marcas más usadas por ambas bandas suelen ser Tornados, Peyotes, Mananas o Emperors, aunque mi colega Benny sólo trabaja con determinadas marcas, como Tornado, Buccaneer o Voodoo, por lo que ceñíos a estas en concreto.

Rainbow tomó nota de todas las marcas, teniendo que estar ojo avizor por las calles si llegaba a ver alguna.

-Una vez que tengamos los coches tuneados y listos para entrar en acción, atacaremos simultáneamente y realizaremos una rápida huida. Tras eso los llevamos a un lugar apartado y dejamos que se maten entre sí, sin que se enteren de lo que realmente ha pasado. ¿Qué os parece?

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Lamar. Rainbow fue la primera en opinar.

-Vaya, pues no está nada mal, si lo hacemos bien podría funcionar…

-Sí, nos vengaríamos del engaño con otro engaño… totalmente justo-añadió Al.

-Sí, realmente podría salir bien-asintió Angus.

-Y saldrá bien, vamos, por mis negros cojones que saldrá bien, ya lo veréis, ya os digo que aprendí de los mejores…-aseguró Lamar.

-Está bien, hay que ponerse a trabajar. Nosotros nos encargaremos de conseguir esos coches, vosotros ocupaos del resto, tenemos que hacer esto a no más tardar-dictaminó Al en ese momento.

-Vale, me pondré en contacto con mi colega Benny y os iré contando.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado, Lamar se marchó para empezar a trabajar y Rainbow junto a Al y Angus hicieron lo propio para localizar los coches que necesitaban.

Sin embargo lo que parecía más o menos fácil resultó más complicado de lo esperado; dado que aún había mucha presencia policial y federal en la ciudad, robar en la calle a plena luz del día se volvía más complicado que de costumbre, y aunque algunos lo intentaron, al final se optó por no arriesgarse demasiado en ese sentido, prefiriendo realizar otro acercamiento. Por lo que las miradas se posaron en la Terminal del puerto.

Por lo que se sabía, por ese puerto pasaban una media de dos millones de contenedores al día, pero gracias a una vigilancia exhaustiva se logró averiguar dónde iban a parar los coches importados de gama media, concretamente a la terminal de carga del tren a ese lado del puerto. Por suerte no se cargaban en los propios vagones de trenes, sino en remolques para camiones articulados, por lo que una noche, y tras comprobar que el cargamento era el correcto, Rainbow junto con unos cuantos moteros más se dirigieron a recogerlo con la cabina de un camión articulado. Ella conducía, acompañada de Jolly, y los demás les hicieron de escolta por si las cosas se torcían.

-¿Está todo en regla entonces?-inquirió la chica nada más llegar.

-Sí, en ese contenedor hay dos **Tornado** y dos **Buccaneer** , su destino original iba a ser un concesionario en Vinewood.

-Pues me temo que se van a venir con nosotros.

-Sí, alinea la cabina con el remolque y éste se enganchará solo.

Rainbow maniobró un poco para poder alinearlo bien, dando luego marcha atrás hasta golpear el tope del remolque, el cual dio un bandazo hasta encajar el eje en la hebilla, enganchando de esta forma el remolque.

-Lo tenemos.

-Bien, larguémonos de aquí.

Sin más dilación se dispusieron a abandonar la terminal, dirigiéndose al taller de Benny para entregarle los coches. Por suerte el trayecto fue de lo más tranquilo, llegando al lugar en menos de quince minutos, en un amplio callejón entre Alta Street y Power Street en Strawberry.

El taller de Benny se ubicaba en un amplio almacén cuya pared destacaba por estar pintada con unos graffitis de lo más coloridos y artísticos, junto a una persiana roja con el logo de su empresa, en el cual se podía leer: Benny's Original MotorWorks. Aparcaron justo al lado y llamaron a la persiana, la cual se abrió, saliendo del interior tanto Lamar como Benny.

-Traemos los coches-anunció Rainbow.

-Estupendo, aquí el colega Benny comenzará a trabajar con ellos, ya le he dicho lo que tiene que hacer, en cuanto estén listos me pegará un toque.

-Gracias-agradeció la chica.

El tal Benny no dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza vehementemente en un gesto tranquilo que lo dijo todo sin decir nada. Era de piel morena, pelo corto castaño y ojos oscuros, vestía con una camisa azul oscuro con el logo de su empresa en un costado del pecho y unos pantalones cortos negros. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras y tenía un poblado bigote en forma de herradura junto con una barba de pocos días sin afeitar.

-Oh, vamos, Benny, colega, no seas así, diles hola por lo menos…-murmuró Lamar.

Aun así el aludido no dijo nada, dirigiéndose al interior y saliendo con más hombres, los cuales comenzaron a descargar los coches.

-Oh, no le tengáis en cuenta, lo que pasa es que Benny es un tío algo callado ¿sabéis?

-Ya veo, ya…

Una vez que los coches se entregaron estuvieron esperando a que Benny hiciera su magia, convirtiéndolos en auténticos coches lowriders pertenecientes a cada banda. Mientras tanto, en el club, Al se encargó de seleccionar a la gente que participaría en el plan haciéndose pasar por salvadoreños.

Como muchos de ellos no tenían mucha pinta de ser salvadoreños ni de lejos, tuvieron que depender sobre todo del aspecto que la ropa les confería, vistiéndose como lo harían ellos. Los colores principales de la banda eran el azul y el blanco, por lo que predominaban las camisetas deportivas sin mangas o con mangas de estos colores, pantalones largos, gorras, gorros de lana y sobre todo pañuelos bordados con los que cubrirse la cara y así dar un poco más el pego. Se eligieron a ocho personas entre las que Rainbow se encontraba, la cual se tuvo que cubrir la cabeza con un gorro de lana blanco, ya que su pelo la delataba enseguida.

-Joder, Dash, sólo a ti se te ocurre teñirte el pelo a lo arcoíris, eres de lo que no hay…

-¿Qué? En su día me gustó y decidí dejármelo, aunque eso sí, Jolly, ahórrate los chistes gays si no quieres llevarte un sopapo.

-Tranquila, tía dura, que tampoco iba a decirte nada.

-Por si acaso.

Los coches tardaron unos pocos días en estar preparados, en cuanto Benny terminó con ellos llamó a Lamar y éste avisó a los moteros, quedando con ellos al día siguiente para poner en marcha la operación. Se reunieron todos junto al taller de Benny, un total de ocho Families vestidos de Ballas y ocho moteros vestidos de salvadoreños se encontraban listos para la acción.

-Oye, negro, no me siento cómodo llevando puesta esta mierda…-murmuró uno de los Families, vestido de morado.

-Ya, negro, ni yo, pero es lo que hay…

-No os preocupéis, muchachos, sé que es un mal trago, pero pasará enseguida, ya lo veréis-les animó Lamar, el cual ni siquiera estaba vestido como un Balla.

-¿Tú no vienes, Lamar?-inquirió en ese momento Rainbow, ceñuda.

-No, tronca, no puedo, tengo que dirigir la operación desde aquí, ya sabes, la mente maestra es la que dirige al equipo.

-Ya, claro…-murmuró la chica por lo bajo.

En cuanto a los coches habían quedado bastante bien, los dos Tornado eran ahora de color morado intenso, con tapicería tallada de lujo, asientos personalizados, un par de dados colgados del retrovisor, una figurita cabezona en la parte superior del salpicadero, sistema de sonido integrado de subwoofer en el maletero y un cartel en la parte posterior del coche estilizado en el que se podía leer: Davis.

En cuanto a los Buccaneer eran ahora blancos y azules, con una personalización bastante similar a la de los Tornados, con la única diferencia del cartel posterior, en el cual se podía leer: Marabunta.

-Uauh, que guapos han quedado…-murmuró Rainbow, observando el coche que iba a conducir.

-¿A que sí? si es que lo que el colega Benny no haga… pero bueno, ahora que lo pienso, nunca has conducido un lowrider ¿no?-inquirió en ese momento Lamar.

-Ah, no…

-Vale, sube, tronca, te enseñaré los controles básicos.

Ambos se subieron al coche y Lamar la estuvo explicando en qué consistía.

-Vale, toda esta mierda de los lowriders empezó a mediados de los años setenta, donde todo el mundo tuneaba sus coches y toqueteaba los amortiguadores sólo para fardar, pero luego empezó a extenderse y se convirtió en toda una cultura. Hay diferentes niveles de elevación de los ejes, se controlan con esta palanquita de aquí ¿ves?

Nada más accionarla, los ejes del coche se elevaron de golpe, levantando la carrocería y dejando ver el mecanismo hidráulico de debajo que lo sostenía.

-¡Ostia!

-A partir de aquí puedes hacer lo que te plazca, puedes levantarlo de un lado, de atrás, de delante, e incluso dejarlo ladeado y conducirlo en ese plan, pero no te lo recomiendo, porque puedes llegar a volcar.

-¡Cómo mola!

-Ya ves, la gente hace competiciones de baile con lowriders y los hacen bailar al ritmo de la música, como si estuvieran en un garito, es la ostia, se apuesta bastante dinero en estas mierdas.

-No tenía ni idea…

-Pero bueno, para lo que vamos a hacer, que es drive-by, lo mejor es dejarlo lo más plano posible para que los demás tengan un buen ángulo de tiro.

Tras esa breve clase acerca de lowriders, todo el mundo se preparó, Lamar repartió una serie de auriculares para los presentes mientras iba explicando el plan.

-Muy bien, este es el plan, los "Ballas" irán a El Burro Heights, donde los de Marabunta Grande paran, y los "salvadoreños" irán a Grove Street. A mi señal empezaréis a disparar durante unos breves minutos, intentad reunir a todos los que podáis, una vez que los tengáis a todos juntos salid de allí, con toda seguridad os seguirán y los llevaréis al canal de Los Santos, concretamente a la confluencia entre la toma norte y la este, a la altura del sur de La Mesa y al lado de Rancho. Una vez allí os retiráis y dejáis que se maten entre ellos, no dejéis que os vean ninguna de las dos partes o se darán cuenta de que es una trampa. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí, negro ¿por qué no te mojas por una vez y vienes con nosotros?-inquirió en ese momento uno de sus hombres.

-Ya os lo he dicho, negros, alguien tiene que coordinar la operación desde aquí, soy parte de esto, yo soy el cerebro y vosotros el músculo, si no trabajamos juntos, no funcionará.

El resto de Families disfrazados de Ballas rodaron los ojos, sin decir nada más, y se subieron a los Tornado. Por su parte Rainbow se subió a uno de los Buccaneer junto con Jolly y dos moteros más disfrazados de salvadoreños y se pusieron en movimiento.

El viaje hasta Grove Street no duró mucho más de quince minutos, aunque Rainbow aprovechó para fardar un poco accionando el mecanismo hidráulico del lowrider mientras conducía, llamando la atención de los viandantes cercanos, los cuales no tardaron en sacar fotos. Aunque lo malo era que el interior del coche botaba bastante, lo que mareaba a los demás.

-Dash, para ya, me estoy mareando…

-Sí, como sigas así voy a acabar echando la pota…

-Vale, vale, ya paro… pero tenéis que admitir que mola un huevo.

-Lo que tú digas…

Atravesaron rápidamente Chamberlain Hills rodeándola a través de su calle perpendicular y encararon Grove Street tras cruzar ese tramo de Strawberry Avenue, nada más hacerlo Lamar contactó con ellos.

-Bien ¿habéis llegado?

-En posición, estamos bajando hacia la calle cortada-comentó Rainbow.

-Lo mismo por aquí, vamos hacia Fudge Lane-anunciaron los Ballas.

-Vale, no os quedéis parados en ningún momento porque si no, os quedareis en medio del fuego cruzado y no podréis salir de allí ilesos, a mi señal comenzad a disparar.

Al punto todo el mundo sacó sus armas, microsubfusiles, y se prepararon para disparar, por su parte Rainbow se concentró en conducir, aunque también dejó a mano su microsubfusil por si se hacía necesario disparar. Finalmente llegaron al cul-de-sac de Grove Street y comenzaron a rodearlo, al tiempo que los Ballas de allí les miraban atentamente. Algunos estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos de tres a cinco personas, lo que facilitaba las cosas.

-Muy bien, a la de tres. Tres… dos… uno… ¡fuego!-exclamó Lamar por los auriculares.

Al punto las armas comenzaron a tronar mientras el coche avanzaba rodeando la plazoleta, montando la de dios en cero coma y provocando un caos espantoso. Las balas silbaron y acribillaron a los Ballas, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cayendo un buen número de ellos rápidamente mientras que los demás terminaban de reaccionar. De una casa cercana salió entonces una cara que le era familiar a Rainbow.

-Joseph…

Y es que el OG Balla artífice del engaño hacia sus personas se encontraba allí, dispuesto a defender su territorio con uñas y dientes; sin ni siquiera pensarlo y dejándose llevar por el momento, Rainbow hizo mano de su arma y disparó en dirección hacia el OG, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y se agachó, logrando así salvarse por los pelos.

-Mierda puta…-masculló la chica, contrariada.

Los demás siguieron disparando de forma ininterrumpida mientras el coche giraba hasta que los cargadores se vaciaron; al segundo siguiente se sobrevino el silencio más absoluto, sólo opacado por el gritos y quejidos de los Ballas heridos. Rainbow aprovechó entonces para acelerar y alejarse de allí, siguiendo la segunda parte del plan. Al segundo siguiente los Ballas reaccionaron, moviéndose rápidamente.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado, qué cojones ha pasado?

-¡Que nos han atacado, negro! ¿Es que no lo ves?

-¡Ya lo sé, eso ya lo veo! ¿¡Quién coño ha sido?!

-No lo sé, apenas los he visto, ha sido tan rápido…

-¡Yo sí los vi, los panchitos, han sido los panchitos!

-Espera ¿qué?

-¡Sí, los panchitos de Marabunta Grande, han sido ellos, eran sus colores y su vestimenta, han sido ellos!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero de qué van esos capullos?! ¡Teníamos un pacto de no agresión con ellos!

-¡Ya lo sé, se lo han pasado por el forro de los cojones, parece ser!

En ese momento Joseph puso orden exclamando.

-¡Callaos de una puta vez, negros, vamos a por ellos!

-¡Sí, vamos, que les jodan, nadie jode a los Ballas y se va de rositas!

Todo el mundo fue a por sus coches y comenzaron a movilizarse, siguiendo la estela del coche atacante. Por su parte Joseph tan solo pensaba en matar a todo aquel panchito que se le pusiera por delante. Nadie jodía a los Ballas. Nadie.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?-inquirió Lamar en ese momento.

-¡A la perfección, les hemos pillado por sorpresa, ahora nos están persiguiendo ciento y la madre!-comentó Rainbow, mirando por el retrovisor.

-Bien ¿qué hay de vosotros, negros?

-¡Igual de bien e incluso mejor, están yendo tras nuestro como si no hubiera un mañana!

-Estupendo, ahora llevadlos al canal de Los Santos y a disfrutar del espectáculo.

A partir de ahí tan solo quedó dirigirse al lugar marcado, desde donde estaban se podía ir sin dar mucha vuelta, el canal de Los Santos discurría paralelo a esa parte de Los Santos Sur, por lo que yendo recto por Little Bighorn Avenue llegaron enseguida, saliéndose de la carretera un poco más adelante y desembocando justo enfrente de la confluencia entre los dos tramos del río. Allí había una amplia explanada con muchos materiales desperdigados, un par de módulos prefabricados y una pequeña pasarela de metal plana que ayudaba a salvar el río hacia el otro lado. Lo cruzaron hasta parar justo al lado, en ese momento los Tornado morados hicieron acto de presencia y, al segundo siguiente, una larga hilera de Ballas y salvadoreños hicieron también acto de presencia. Al verse casi todos desmontaron de sus coches, preparándose para la acción.

-¡Esta es la nuestra, salgamos de aquí!-exclamó Jolly.

Sin embargo Rainbow miró hacia donde estaban los Ballas, logrando distinguir a Joseph entre la multitud. Por un momento quiso bajarse e ir por él, pero Jolly la despertó enseguida.

-¡Dash, muévete, joder, que nos descubren!

La chica reaccionó y aceleró, apartándose la inminente batalla y subiendo por el otro lado del canal, reuniéndose con los demás. Todos se bajaron de los coches y les observaron pelear entre sí, tanto los Ballas como los salvadoreños disparaban a matar y no se daban tregua, lanzando incluso granadas.

-Fua, mirad cómo se reparten entre sí…

-Hay que ser idiotas…

-Lo hemos conseguido, negros, y no ha hecho falta pegar ni un solo tiro.

-Los Families mandan, colega.

-Oh, sí…

En todo momentos ambas fuerzas parecían estar bastante igualadas, sin embargo los salvadoreños empezaron a ganar terreno, obligando a los Ballas a retroceder, los cuales eran cada vez menos; por ambos extremos llegaron más refuerzos, sin embargo los salvadoreños mostraron un espíritu de lucha y una ferocidad que incluso llegaba a sobrepasar a los Ballas, los cuales iban decreciendo en número rápidamente. Esto hizo recular a los pandilleros, el propio Joseph incluso indicó retirada mientras se echaba hacia atrás, sin embargo al moverse llegó a ver a Rainbow y los demás subidos al otro lado del canal, observándolos entonces detenidamente y comprendiendo casi al instante la situación.

-Hijos de puta… ¡hijos de puta! ¡Cuatro conmigo, ahora!-gritó entonces el OG.

-¡Oh, mierda, nos han visto, vámonos!

Todos montaron en los coches y comenzaron a huir rápidamente, sin embargo Rainbow bajó al canal y lo comenzó a subir hacia el norte, al tiempo que Joseph y los únicos cuatro Ballas que iban con él y que eran conscientes de la situación les seguían en su propio coche.

-¡Dash! ¿Qué haces, a dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que irnos!-exclamó Jolly.

-¡No, no podemos dejar que esos cinco salgan con vida, nos han visto, hay que silenciarlos!

-¡Pero es arriesgado, nos podrían matar!

-¡Y nosotros a ellos también, así que estamos en las mismas!

La persecución se alargó a través del canal, atravesándolo de cabo a rabo hasta acabar junto al dique de contención al lado de Mirror Park y el acceso a las alcantarillas; Rainbow y los moteros fueron los primeros en llegar, lo que la chica decidió usar a su favor.

-Fuera, esto es cosa mía.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es un suicidio!

-¡Si queréis ayudar podéis ocultaros arriba y atacar desde allí, pero Joseph es mío! ¿Entendido?

Al final los moteros accedieron y se ocultaron en la parte alta del dique, a la espera de los Ballas; por su parte Rainbow se cubrió tras el acceso a las alcantarillas y comenzó a disparar en cuanto los Ballas llegaron al lugar. Entre Jolly y los demás despacharon rápidamente a los cuatro Ballas hasta dejar completamente solo a Joseph, el cual masculló.

-¡Sal de ahí! ¡Eres tú! ¿Verdad? ¡La del pelo de colorines! ¡Rainbow Dash!

Al oír su nombre la chica se descubrió y se quitó el gorro, dejando a la vista su tan famoso pelo de colorines; al verla Joseph se rió con socarronería, como si le hubieran contado un chiste malo.

-Por supuesto… hace falta tenerlos cuadrados para enfrentarse a nosotros… no sabes lo que has hecho. Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, nadie jode a los Ballas…-masculló el OG, furioso.

Ante eso la chica se burló de él, sin ningún atisbo de miedo en su cara.

-Nadie jode a los Ballas, nadie jode a los Ballas… qué miedo me das, payaso. Aunque ahora que dices eso ¿sabes qué es lo gracioso? Que nadie jode a los Lost.

-Ja, qué gracia me das. Cuando te conocí por primera vez no eras más que una entrometida forastera, y luego apareciste de nuevo ante mi puerta ensutada en cuero y con esa panda de desperados que no tienen nada que hacer en este estado salvo el comerse los mocos. No, de eso nada, esto no es por los Lost ni por nadie más salvo por ti.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Nada! ¡No sabes nada de mí, así que cierra la boca!

-¡Sé lo suficiente como para entender que no eres buena para mis hermanos, y mucho menos para esa niña que tanto te importa! ¡Es nuestro barrio, nuestra gente y nuestra vida!

-¡Esa niña no te pertenece, y no pienso dejar que la degeneres así sin más haciéndola entrar en tu asquerosa pandilla de negratas!

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces admites que es por eso! ¡Por la niña!

-¡No la metas en esto!

-¡Muy tarde, ya lo has hecho tú! ¡Pero suficiente de esta mierda, has intentado engañarnos y no lo pienso tolerar!

-¡Vosotros nos engañasteis antes haciéndonos creer que podíamos confiar en vosotros, y nos vendisteis a Marabunta Grande! ¡Dios perdona, pero los Lost no!

-¡Y dale con los Lost, a ti los Lost no te importan, sólo estás aquí por la oportunidad! ¿O me equivoco? No, espera, que sólo te importa la niña…

Ante eso la chica se quedó callada, mirando de reojo a Jolly y los demás, que no la quitaban la mirada de encima. Rainbow suspiró, viéndose acorralada, por lo que finalmente murmuró.

-Puede que al principio me dieran un poco igual, después de todo sólo me acerqué a ellos para acercarme a vosotros… pero luego fui aprendiendo más cosas de ellos por el camino, viendo que están todos juntos y se apoyan mutuamente, como en una gran familia. Su lealtad, su camaradería, su coraje… me hizo ver que no somos tan diferentes. Y con el tiempo aprendí a apreciarles, sabiendo más de su historia y su cultura. Puede que no sean unos intelectuales… qué diablos, no lo son, son solo un puñado de desperados locos, como bien tú dices. Pero son personas aun así, y a su modo se hacen querer. Al final me he hecho a ellos, y ellos me han aceptado como una más. Hermanos de por vida, Lost para siempre.

-Dash…-murmuró Jolly, algo conmovido por sus palabras.

Los demás moteros la miraron con respeto. Sin embargo Joseph tan solo se rió tontamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Por favor, cuánta sensiblería barata. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada y esperando al momento oportuno. Los segundos pasaron lentamente, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente se movieron. Joseph disparó y Rainbow se lanzó hacia un lado mientras disparaba una ráfaga que fue directa hacia él. Los dos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo y no se movieron durante los siguientes diez segundos, que se alargaron una eternidad.

-¡Dash!-exclamó Jolly, levantándose.

Al principio ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada, pero en cuanto el tiempo volvió a correr, Rainbow se levantó pesadamente sin apenas rasguños salvo los del golpe al caer. Jolly y los demás fueron a su encuentro, aliviados.

-Menos mal, estás bien…

-Sí, estoy bien. Dios, eso ha estado cerca…-masculló la chica.

-Y tanto… pensaba que te había dado…

-Ya, y yo, menos mal que me lancé…

La chica se acercó a Joseph, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo muy malherido; Rainbow le miró fijamente sin decir nada, aunque el hombre masculló entre estertores de agonía.

-Os arrepentiréis de esto… mis hermanos sabrán lo que ha pasado…

-Dudo que ni se hayan dado cuenta mientras huían.

-Esto no quedará así… estáis jodidos, todos vosotros… nadie juega con los Ballas…

-Ya ¿pero sabes qué? Que nadie jode a los Lost-le espetó ella, con dureza.

Joseph quiso decir algo, pero entonces dio un estertor y se dejó de mover, mirando al cielo sin ver nada. Tanto Jolly como los demás moteros apoyaron a la chica, haciéndole un gesto de confianza en el hombro. Al fondo comenzaron a oírse las sirenas de la policía.

-Tenemos que irnos, hay que devolver el coche a Benny.

Los cuatro se montaron en el lowrider y se fueron de allí, dejando el lugar vacío y silencioso salvo por el rumor del agua del río, la cual se teñía de rojo poco a poco. Mientras tanto, Los Santos seguía a su ritmo.

* * *

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no puede ser, miente, no puede ser usted!

-Sí que lo soy, Sunset, confía en mí ¿te mentiría así sin más?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No supe nada de él en todos estos años y precisamente ahora me llama tras todo este tiempo! ¡No me lo creo, sencillamente no me lo creo, es imposible!

-De verdad, soy yo…la conocí en el club y fui a verla más veces, pero luego me salieron compromisos y me fue imposible volver a contactar con ella. No supe de ti hasta mucho tiempo después, vale que tal vez no sea excusable, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Ya, claro, qué típico, y pretende que con ese cliché me lo crea aún más, lo lleva claro!

-Yo sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien por una vez. Entiendo que no me creas, pero aun así me duele…

-Si intenta que sienta pena por usted lo está haciendo mal.

-Comprendo tus dudas, pero podré probarlo todo mejor en persona. Ven a verme y déjame mostrarte que realmente lo soy…

-No… no, no… usted no es nada… no es nadie…

-Sunset, por favor… vivo en Algonquin, en el 5333 de Columbus Avenue.

-Espere ¿qué?

-No vengas si no quieres, pero si lo haces, aquí estaré. Lo siento, Sunset. Lo siento, por todo.

La aludida quiso responder, pero no pudo decir nada más, puesto que había colgado. La chica se encontraba a cuadros, triángulos, esferas y romboides. ¿Por qué? Si era verdad ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese momento? No tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido, sin embargo algo dentro de ella se revolvía, inquieta. No sabía qué pensar, todo eso la sobrepasaba, era demasiado para ella, y aun así la duda seguía presente en la chica, como una mala semilla sembrada por tan sorpresiva e inesperada llamada.

Su sentido común la recalcaba la dudosa plausibilidad de la situación, algo que incluso ella sabía muy bien. Pero, por otro lado, algo en lo más profundo de su corazón se preguntaba si podría ser real. No lo quería admitir, pero ese algo deseaba que fuese real. La sola idea de que no estaba sola en el mundo conseguía convencerla cada vez más y más, sin apenas poder hacer mucho más por controlarla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si tratara por todos los medios de acallar esa voz en su cabeza. Finalmente acabó chillando de pura impotencia.

-¡Maldita sea!

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que debía hacerlo si quería quedarse tranquila consigo misma. Por lo que, sin pensarlo más, se dirigió al aeropuerto para salir de dudas. Esta vez descubriría la verdad. Y nada la pararía.

* * *

Y con esto y un bizcocho, las subtramas están cerradas. De aquí en adelante será trama principal hasta el final, sin más interrupciones. Puedo decir que en el siguiente se volverá a cierta ciudad que supongo que ya conoceréis bien, pero será una visita relámpago, por así decirlo, ya que será ir y volver. Y no digo más, que ya estoy diciendo demasiado. Ahora hablemos de las subtramas finalizadas.

Y, por si alguien no lo había pillado del todo, sí, Cumulus Brise es el padre de Fluttershy en este fic. Estuve considerando usar al señor Shy, el cual ya se ha visto recientemente en la serie, pero al final decidí usar un OC, aunque físicamente se parece un poco al señor Shy. La persecución me llevó un buen rato escribirla, ya que quería describirla apropiadamente y estuve trazando el recorrido utilizando el mapa de Los Santos que yo tengo y aprovechando algunos elementos ya vistos en el juego. Si queréis ver los túneles del metro y las alcantarillas por las que Rarity y Fluttershy huyen, echad un vistazo al golpe de la joyería de GTA V, es el mismo recorrido. Además, la situación me ha servido para realizar el último cameo, concretamente el de Franklin, el tercer protagonista del juego. Y ha sido bastante similar al de Michael, ya que sólo Franklin puede comprar la empresa de taxis, pudiendo ser llamado por el encargado para hacer carreras privadas por tarifas variables. Me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado.

Por otro lado está el negro de negros Lamar Davis XD es un personaje secundario del juego bastante cachondo, amigo de Franklin, y tuvo una participación activa en la trama del juego. Su inclusión no es casual, ya que contemplaba desde el principio que apareciera, recurriendo al contenido de GTA Online y su actualización de los lowriders para montar la nueva situación. Al final me ha quedado bastante bien y me gusta el resultado, aunque no contemplaba que fuera Rainbow la que matara a Joseph, saliendo más solo que otra cosa, pero no me arrepiento, ya que me ha permitido mostrar su evolución a lo largo de toda la trama.

Y eso es todo por ahora, ya queda poco y estoy inspirado, así que... Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **De visita**

-Vas a arrepentirte de todo lo que nos has hecho.

-Oh, vaya, qué puto miedo tengo…

-Pues deberías, realmente deberías, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tu posición no es precisamente la mejor de todas. Traicionaste la confianza de nuestro jefe, mataste a un importante aliado, y nos pagas todo lo que hicimos por ti huyendo y dejándonos tirados. Has sido una chica muy mala. Y nosotros te lo haremos pagar.

-Espera, espera, aclaradme una cosa ¿vosotros seguís siendo una familia o algo así? Porque me sorprende que sigáis remoloneando por aquí después de lo que pasó en la isla de la Felicidad hace cinco años…

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-Vale, gracias por responder a mi pregunta, siempre fuisteis un chiste y siempre lo seréis.

Un súbito golpe fue la única respuesta que recibió, notando como la sangre empezaba a fluir, manchándola la cara.

-¿Te crees que eres divertida o algo? Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar cuando dispongamos de ti, pero antes vamos a divertirnos un poco, que no se diga…

-Genial, me encanta divertirme…

Al segundo siguiente lo único que llegó a sentir fue un punzante dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, dándose el lujo de chillar.

* * *

-¡No!

Al segundo siguiente Twilight se despertó de golpe, reincorporándose en la cama y con un gesto desencajado grabado en su cara, un tanto confusa por lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido un sueño muy extraño, nunca antes había experimentado algo semejante, y aún no estaba del todo segura si la que aparecía en dicho sueño era ella u otra persona. Al principio eso parecía, puesto que todo lo que iba viendo y oyendo lo veía como si realmente fuera ella misma la que lo estuviera viviendo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía lejano y ajeno, como si fuera una mera espectadora. Sin embargo en cuanto el dolor comenzó a darse, ella misma también lo sintió, que fue precisamente lo que la despertó. Hasta ese mismo instante.

-Qué sueño más raro…-pensó la chica, despejándose enseguida y frotándose los ojos al tiempo que trataba de contener un sonoro bostezo sin apenas lograrlo.

Sin darle mayor importancia, ya que en esos momentos aún estaba algo dormida, se levantó tranquilamente, se aseó y comenzó a hacerse un café mientras encendía la radio y escuchaba las noticias, lo que empezaba a ser su rutina diaria. En cuanto al café ya se había acostumbrado a su repugnante sabor, comenzando a saberla incluso mejor de lo que en un principio pensó.

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! Continúa la escalada de violencia en la ciudad aun a pesar de la vigilancia intensiva tanto por parte del gobierno como de los federales, los últimos incidentes se han saldado con la muerte de un importante empresario y un buen montón de Ballas en el canal de Los Santos en lo que, a todas luces, parece una guerra entre bandas recién estrenada. Aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido en ambos casos, y tanto la policía como los federales han comenzado a investigar para esclarecer los hechos. Mientras tanto, las tareas de reconstrucción en toda la ciudad siguen avanzando a paso lento pero seguro, se estima que dentro de pocos meses el famoso e icónico cartel de Vinewood volverá a estar entero, lo que reconfortará sobremanera a la ciudad.

Normalmente Twilight reaccionaría apropiadamente a estas noticias, pero después de todo lo vivido recientemente ya nada la sorprendía, incluso la provocaba una inusitada indiferencia que ni ella se esperaba que la diera. Había veces que temía por ella y por su conciencia, pero aun así siempre encontraba algún motivo para seguir adelante, aun a pesar de todo.

Siguió pensando en cosas existenciales durante un buen rato hasta que el móvil comenzó a sonar, cortando su tren de pensamientos; vio entonces que se trataba de Sunset y lo cogió sin más dilación.

-Dime.

Sin embargo no se oyó nada salvo sonidos apagados, como si alguien se retorciera al otro lado de la línea; Twilight frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Sí? ¿Sunset? ¿Estás ahí?

Aun así la nada la volvió a responder, al tiempo que esos extraños sonidos volvían a reverberar en la distancia, algo apagados, como si estuvieran un tanto lejos del teléfono, pero aun así audibles aun a pesar de todo. La chica agudizó el oído y pudo distinguir algunos gruñidos apagados, acompañados de varios aspavientos, como si alguien estuviera haciendo fuerza hacia delante con todo su cuerpo. Cada vez más extrañada, la chica inquirió.

-Sunset ¿me oyes? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Sunset!

Esta vez los sonidos se intensificaron, los gruñidos tomaron un poco más de forma, llegando a establecer una serie de sonidos que la recordaron vagamente a su apellido. Y que ella supiera, tan solo había una persona que la llamara por su apellido.

-Sunset ¿estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? Me estás preocupando, contesta, por favor… Sunset… ¡Sunset!-acabó gritando la chica.

Su grito pareció hacer reaccionar a quien estuviera al otro lado, que a todas luces parecía ser la propia Sunset, la cual llegó a emitir un ahogado grito diciendo claramente su nombre. Comprendió entonces un poco mejor la situación, sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, comenzaron a oírse varios golpes, al tiempo que otras voces comenzaban a sonar entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Está pidiendo ayuda, corta, corta!

-¡Rápido, rápido!

Unos pasos sonaron hasta que finalmente, y tras un seco golpe, la línea se cortó de golpe, sin volverse a oír nada más. Twilight se quedó clavada en el sitio, sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado, pero una cosa estaba clara: Sunset estaba en peligro. Y necesitaba ayuda. Por lo que no se lo pensó más y realizó una llamada, metiendo en conferencia a todas las demás hasta que la cogieron.

-Hola, dulzura.

-¡Hola, Twilight! ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Hola, cabeza de huevo.

-Buenas, querida.

-Ah, esto… hola, Twilight…

-Hola, chicas, a ver, voy a ir al gano, necesito vuestra ayuda ¿podéis quedar?

-Sí, yo sí, no tengo ningún problema, además, me aburro como una ostra-contestó Pinkie.

-No estoy haciendo nada, así que puedo perfectamente-murmuró Rarity.

-Me cojo la moto y me planto donde me digas-añadió Rainbow.

-Sí, no estoy haciendo nada, podemos quedar…-asintió Fluttershy.

-Yo no estoy segura, dulzura, llevo varios escaqueos aquí en la granja y no sé si podré acercarme…-anunció entonces Applejack.

-No te preocupes, Applejack, es comprensible, te mantendré informada.

-Vale, gracias por entenderlo.

-Muy bien ¿dónde quedamos?

-Necesito hablar con vosotras, quedamos dentro de veinte minutos en la taberna que hay al otro lado del paseo de la playa de Vespucci-indicó ella.

-Vale, allí estaré.

-Muy bien, nos vemos ahora.

-¡Hasta ahora!

Una vez con el sitio definido Twilight se puso en movimiento enseguida, siendo la primera en llegar, seguida inmediatamente después por Pinkie y Rainbow, que eran las que más cerca estaban a parte de ella, siendo Rarity la siguiente en llegar tras unos minutos de espera y Fluttershy la última en presentarse al ser la que más lejos vivía de allí. En cuanto estuvieron todas, y tras pedir algo fresquito para beber, Rarity comentó.

-Muy bien, querida, pues tú nos dirás.

Twilight se saltó las medias tintas, explicándolas lo que había pasado hace escasa media hora para que estuvieran en contexto; una vez puestas al día, Rainbow fue la primera en comentar.

-Espera, espera ¿nos estás diciendo que Sunset no está aquí?

-Pues no lo sé, pero a juzgar por lo sucedido debe de estar en peligro, tenemos que ayudarla antes de que la ocurra algo…

-¿Estás de broma? Ni de coña pienso ayudar a esa tía, yo lo decía por el hecho en sí, es nuestra oportunidad para largarnos de aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es…

-¿Apropiado? Venga ya, Twilight, esa tía no ha hecho más que mandarnos hacer golpes sin apenas mancharse ¿y ahora pretendes ayudarla? ¡Que la den por culo, es nuestra oportunidad de huir, vámonos todas juntas de aquí!

-Hombre, visto cómo lo pone Dashie es cierto, o sea, no ha hecho más que apretarnos las tuercas, como ella siempre dice, para que la hagamos el trabajo sucio, así a bote pronto ayudarla se hace un pelín raro…-comentó Pinkie, pensativa.

-Ya, pero…

-Además ¿qué ha hecho ella por nosotros para que ahora la ayudemos? Yo os lo digo, absolutamente nada-añadió Rainbow, dando un trago a su caipiriña.

-Hombre, es verdad que muy buena con nosotros no ha sido…-asintió Fluttershy, a media voz.

-No lo endulces tanto, Shy, ha sido una guarra con nosotros, y no pienso ayudarla, así de claro-dictaminó Rainbow.

-Pero… a ver, entiendo vuestras reticencias, pero si la pasara algo, lo que sea, quizás su jefe nos pida cuentas a nosotras…-murmuró Twilight, algo cohibida.

-¿Y por qué a nosotras? En todo caso sería cosa suya, no nuestra, además, si hubiese algo, lo que sea, ya se habría puesto en contacto con nosotras-obvió Pinkie con gesto queda.

-Aun así…

Antes de que Twilight dijera nada más, Rainbow se adelantó exclamando.

-¡Agh, en serio, Twilight! ¿A cuento de qué insistes en ayudarla tanto? ¿Acaso te mola?

Ante ese apunte hubo un breve silencio en el que la chica enrojeció de golpe, Fluttershy la miró con repentino interés y Rarity entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo un poco mejor las cosas. Por su parte Twilight se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, es decir, no en ese sentido… a ver, vale que Sunset no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero es humana al fin y al cabo, y si está en peligro tenemos que ayudarla…

-¿Por qué? No ha hecho nada para que yo la ayude.

-Es cierto, puede que no se merezca que la ayudemos, pero aun así…

-Mira, no sé qué perra te ha dado con ella, pero por mi parte se refiere no pienso ayudar a la persona que nos tiene aquí metidas y coaccionadas a hacer golpes que ni siquiera nos benefician a nosotros. Así que hala, a cascarla.

Ante la contundencia de la chica Twilight no supo qué decir, aunque luego se dirigió a las demás, que apenas habían hablado.

-¿Y vosotras? ¿Vais a ayudarme?

-No sé por qué quieres ayudarla tanto, TwiTwi, pero por mi parte yo no ayudaría a alguien como ella-murmuró Pinkie.

-No es por negarte mi ayuda, Twilight, pero creo que Rainbow tiene razón, esa chica nos ha hecho más mal que bien, fue ella quien nos metió en todo esto para empezar, no tiene sentido que la ayudemos… espero que no te moleste…-murmuró Fluttershy, algo azorada.

-No, lo entiendo… ¿y tú, Rarity?

La aludida tardó un poco en contestar, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Creo saber por qué haces todo esto, pero no estoy segura… mi sentido común se rehúsa a ayudarla, si te soy sincera, pero entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo.

Tanto Rainbow como Fluttershy y Pinkie miraron extrañadas a la chica, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, pero la propia Twilight no dijo nada al respecto, comprendiendo por qué lo decía. Sin decir nada más apuró su zumo de frutas de un trago y anunció.

-En fin, comprendo vuestros argumentos, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, no espero que lo comprendáis, pero sí que lo respetéis. Me voy a ayudar a Sunset.

Y, tras eso, se levantó y se fue de allí, dejando a las demás allí con sendos gestos confusos en sus caras. La única que apenas reaccionó al respecto fue Rainbow, la cual comentó en un momento dado.

-Que conste que no lo digo con acritud, pero hay veces que Twilight es un poco tonta…

Las demás no dijeron nada, pensando en sus propias cosas, aunque la única que se mostró un tanto preocupada por toda esta situación fue Rarity, la cual observó a su amiga alejarse desde donde estaban.

Twilight regresó a su coche y se quedó sentada en él, dejando escapar un seco suspiro; de alguna manera se esperaba que las demás se fueran a negar, ya que después de todo, y como bien decían, había sido la misma Sunset la que las había metido en todo este lío. Aun así ella misma sentía que le debía a la chica al menos un favor, por pequeño que fuera, y si ese favor incluía el salvarla de una situación incierta, pues lo haría igualmente. Sin embargo tenía un problema, y dicho problema era que no sabía ni cómo empezar.

En ese justo momento oyó varios golpecitos en la ventanilla y alzó la vista, ligeramente asustada, y viendo quién era.

-¿Rarity?

La aludida se encontraba mirándola con gesto preocupado, por lo que bajó la ventanilla e inquirió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, me lo he pensado mejor, y voy a ayudarte a encontrar a Sunset.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo hago tanto por ella, sino por ayudarte a ti, ya que te veo un tanto perdida. Como ya he dicho antes, entiendo por qué lo haces, y, si me lo preguntas a mí, me parece encomiable que quieras ayudarla así sin más, sin tener en cuenta lo que nos ha hecho. Eres una buena persona, Twilight.

Ante eso la aludida esbozó una agradecida sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Gracias, Rarity, la verdad es que me vendría bien tu ayuda, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar…

-Bueno, vamos a empezar por lo más inmediato, dirijámonos a su piso.

La primera parada de sus pesquisas las llevó hasta Eclipse Towers, donde habían estado muchas más veces antes; por suerte no había nadie vigilando la puerta, por lo que con las horquillas y la maña de Rarity abrieron la puerta sin apenas dejar marcas.

Una vez en el interior del amplio apartamento estuvieron buscando alguna pista que les llevara hasta ella, registrando todo el primer piso; en la sala de operaciones donde siempre planeaban los golpes llegaron a encontrar algo impreso que les llamó la atención.

-Vaya, mira esto, parece que ha tomado un avión…-murmuró Rarity en un momento dado.

-¿En serio? déjame ver eso…

-No dice a donde, pero parece ser una compañía de viajes chárter privados con sede en el aeropuerto de aquí.

-¿Se ha ido? Pero ¿a dónde? No tiene sentido que se marche así sin más de la ciudad…-murmuró Twilight, extrañada.

-Quizás fueran órdenes de su misterioso jefe…

-Puede, pero aun así me hubiera avisado de que se ausentaría. Es muy raro…

Estuvieron mirando a dónde podría haber ido, pero ninguno de los papeles reflejaba el destino, tan solo indicaba la compraventa del viaje chárter y nada más.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Qué razón podría tener para marcharse sin avisar?

-Ni idea, aunque prueba a llamarla a ver.

Como no perdía nada por probar, Twilight marcó el número de Sunset y esperó, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos de espera un mensaje de la línea sonó.

-El número al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento.

-¿Qué? Extraño, no suele quedarse incomunicada así sin más…-murmuró la chica, mirando a su móvil.

-Debe de haber otra forma de localizarla… y creo que sé quién nos puede ayudar-anunció en ese momento Rarity.

Salieron del apartamento y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Rarity, se dirigieron hasta El Burro Heights, concretamente hasta Amarillo Vista, donde había una serie de barriadas un tanto apartadas del resto de la ciudad. Una vez allí salieron del coche y la chica inquirió.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Rarity?

-Hemos venido a hacer una visita a un contacto mío que me ha estado ayudando mucho desde que llegué aquí.

Subieron las escaleras hasta una de las tantas casas de allí, aunque ésta destacaba por estar particularmente vigilada y un tanto recluida; nada más llegar junto a la puerta los ladridos de un perro al otro lado sobresaltaron a Twilight, pero Rarity enseguida comentó mientras hacía señas a una cámara que las apuntaba.

-Tranquila, no es nada…

En ese momento una voz a través de un interfono comentó.

-Vaya, menuda sorpresa…

-Buenas, querido, venimos de visita.

Nada más decirlo la cerradura de la puerta se abrió sola, quedándose entreabierta y entrando inmediatamente después; Twilight siguió a Rarity hasta el salón principal de la casa, donde un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo lacio, gafas y postrado en una silla de ruedas las recibió.

-Rarity Belle… y por lo que veo viene acompañada ¿otra amiga suya?

-Así es. Twilight, te presento a Lester Crest, consigue cosas; Lester, Twilight Sparkle.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente. Pero bueno ¿Qué os trae por aquí? Asumo que necesitareis mi ayuda…-supuso Lester rápidamente.

-Exactamente, estamos buscando a alguien y necesitamos localizarlo lo antes posible, estoy segura de que con usted podremos conseguirlo.

-Oh, señorita Belle, me halaga… pero no la voy a decir lo contrario, después de todo lleva razón. Está bien, después de todo la debo un favor ¿de quién se trata?

-Es una chica que, aparentemente, ha cogido recientemente un avión, pero no sabemos a dónde. Esta mañana me llegó a llamar, pero se cortó al poco rato.

-¿Dio señal?

-Sí, claro.

-Bien, en ese caso podré saber desde dónde se realizó esa llamada si rastreo su frecuencia, dígame el número.

Twilight le dictó el número y Lester lo introdujo en una base de datos especializada que empezó a rastrear dicho número durante unos buenos minutos hasta que finalmente marcó en un mapamundi la localización exacta de ese número en el momento de la misma llamada.

-Vale, pues según esto la llamada se realizó a las nueve y media de la mañana proveniente directamente del sur del estado de Alderney-anunció entonces Lester.

-¿Alderney?-repitió Twilight, extrañada.

-Sí, Alderney, la hermana fea de Liberty City, como la suelen llamar. No he estado nunca en la costa este, pero tengo entendido que hay una amalgama de bandas que se reparten el mercado, es un poco caótico, hará cosa de unos cinco años llegó a haber mucho lío con una familia de italianos asentados allí que al final se acabó disolviendo por causas de fuerza mayor, por así decirlo. No conozco todos los detalles, pero fue bastante sonado por aquel entonces. En cuanto al número que buscan está en alguna parte del sur de Alderney, allí suele haber mucha industria pesada, es un buen lugar para esconderse o pasar desapercibido. Y… vaya, según esto vuelve a haber línea, el localizador la sigue mostrando en Alderney, por lo que no se ha movido de allí desde esta mañana.

Tanto Rarity como la propia Twilight se miraron, no muy seguras de qué pensar al respecto. Si Sunset estaba realmente en Alderney es que realmente algo raro pasaba, ya que no había razón alguna para que la chica hubiera decidido irse así sin más allí.

-Ya veo… vale, muchas gracias, querido, te debo una-agradeció Rarity.

-A usted, señorita Belle. Sigo con lo de su hombre, por cierto, por ahora no he encontrado nada.

-Ah, sí, precisamente iba a comentarle que no se moleste más, total, podría estar en cualquier parte, y a estas alturas de la vida dudo que le vuelva a ver por Vice City.

-Es posible, pero bueno, si dice que no hay problema lo dejo correr.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado se despidieron de él y regresaron al coche mientras que Twilight iba pensando en voz alta.

-Alderney… apenas he estado, aun así ¿qué la llevaría a ir allí?

-Eso es lo que tendremos que averiguar-murmuró Rarity.

-Espera ¿tenemos? Tampoco hace falta que te molestes tanto, Rarity…

-No digas tonterías, querida, prometí que te ayudaría, por lo que llegaremos hasta el final con esto. He pensado en seguir los pasos de Sunset y contratar un vuelo chárter que nos lleve directamente allí, si damos sus referencias y decimos que lo pongan a su cuenta puede que incluso nos ahorremos los gastos del viaje.

-Está bien. Gracias, Rarity, de verdad…

-Oh, ni lo menciones, querida-murmuró la chica, guiñándola un ojo con confidencia.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto fue rápido, aparcando el coche en el parking exterior y entrando en la terminal principal buscando la compañía privada, la cual tenía su propia terminal al otro lado de las pistas del aeropuerto, ya que utilizaban sus propios aviones, que normalmente eran jets privados similares al que Twilight vino a esta ciudad por primera vez. Contrataron un viaje de ida y vuelta en un jet idéntico, un Luxor negro y dorado, y consiguieron ponerlo a cuenta de Sunset, ya que al parecer era clienta regular, teniendo todo el avión para ellas solas, incluyendo al piloto, el copiloto y una azafata de vuelo, la cual las saludó nada más abordar el avión.

-Bienvenidas a su vuelo privado, llegaremos a Liberty City en cuatro horas y media, si necesitan algo tan solo llámenme.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Las dos se sentaron en una de las filas más alejadas, para hablar más tranquilamente. Iba a ser un viaje largo, por lo que por ahora tan solo restaba esperar y relajarse hasta llegar. Mientras tanto, podían pensar en un plan de actuación para buscar a Sunset. El avión despegó al poco rato, dejando atrás a Los Santos y volviendo a la costa este.

* * *

Cuatro horas y media de viaje daban para mucho, y en cuanto llegaron en torno a las cinco de la tarde, ya que salieron al mediodía, pusieron en marcha el plan que habían ideado de camino.

-Vale, vamos allá.

Antes de bajar del avión, el piloto se dirigió a ellas.

-Muy bien, pues ya estamos aquí ¿para cuándo quieren fijar la vuelta, señoritas?

-Oh, pues para esta misma noche, haremos un par de recados y nos volveremos rápidamente ¿a eso de las diez?-sugirió Rarity.

-De acuerdo, les esperamos entonces.

Salieron del aeropuerto internacional Francis por la terminal principal, nada más poner un pie en le calle a Twilight la invadió una sensación de nostalgia bastante grande.

-Vaya, y pensar que he vuelto a casa… lástima que sólo estemos de paso.

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría pasar más tiempo, es mi primera vez en Liberty City, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Vale, lo primero es lo primero, no debemos dejar huellas que hagan que nos rastreen, por lo que iremos en taxi.

-Bien, aunque ¿puede ser cualquiera?

Rarity quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento se levantó una leve ventolera que arrastró consigo papeles varios, entre ellos un folleto que fue a parar directamente a la cara de la chica, la cual se lo quitó rápidamente con gesto asqueado.

-¡Puag, qué asco!-masculló, lanzándolo.

Sin embargo algo de este panfleto llamó la atención a Twilight, cogiéndolo al vuelo y viendo que se trataba de un anuncio de taxis privados.

-Espera, mira esto… Servicio de coches exprés, muévase con soltura por la ciudad con los taxis privados más eficientes y confiables de toda Liberty City. Nos podría servir…

-Está bien, llama a ver.

Twilight marcó el número en su móvil, cogiéndoselo al poco rato.

-Buenas tardes, aquí el Servicio de coches exprés, le atiende Mallorie Bardas ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Sí, necesitaría un taxi en la entrada de la terminal del aeropuerto internacional Francis, por favor.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo les mando uno, espere un momento, por favor.

La espera no se hizo demasiado larga, apareciendo tras unos pocos minutos un **Cavalcade** negro que se detuvo justo a su lado; Rarity y Twilight lo abordaron, viendo que un hombre joven de unos treinta y pico años, con aspecto extranjero, pelo corto, facciones rectas, ojos claros y mirada serena era quien conducía. Vestía muy informalmente, con unos pantalones de chándal negros y blancos algo desgastados, una chaqueta de invierno café encima de otra de chándal crema y calzaba unas botas Hinterland marrones igual de desgastadas que el pantalón.

-¿Habían pedido un taxi?-inquirió entonces con un acento propio de Europa del este.

-Así es.

-Muy bien ¿a dónde las llevo?

-Estamos buscando un complejo industrial al sur de Alderney…

-¿El Polígono Industrial de Acter?

-Sí, el mismo.

-Muy bien.

El taxi se puso en marcha y atravesó toda esa parte de la ciudad a través de la autopista Algonquin-Dukes; mientras tanto Rarity y Twilight fueron repasando la segunda parte del plan.

-Vale, en cuanto lleguemos allí comenzaremos a usar Trackify para rastrear el móvil de Sunset, si está cerca nos llevará hasta ella sin mucha dificultad.

-Bien, aunque…

Sin embargo en ese momento la radio del taxi se encendió de improviso, cortando a Twilight momentáneamente.

-¡Necesito a alguien en Cuestas del Sur, ya! ¡Niko! ¿Dónde estás?

-Ahora no, Roman, estoy con una tarifa, manda a Mohammed, a ver si se la pega de una santa vez…-murmuró el taxista, usando la radio.

-¡Muy gracioso, primo! Por cierto, esta noche la tengo libre ¿quieres ir luego a jugar a los bolos?

-Luego te digo… _por dios, qué cruz de hombre_ …-murmuró inmediatamente después, aunque ninguna de las dos lo entendió, puesto que lo dijo en otro idioma.

Rarity, curiosa, inquirió.

-Huy ¿eso ha sido ruso por un casual?

Twilight quiso responder, pero entonces el taxista se adelantó comentando.

-No, es serbio, soy de Serbia, aunque nací en la antigua Yugoslavia, cuando todavía existía.

-Oh, ya veo… vaya, entonces ¿llegó a presenciar las guerras yugoslavas?

Ante eso el hombre alzó la mirada, mirándola por el retrovisor dejando escapar un gesto agrio hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Sí, de hecho llegué a participar en ellas.

-Entiendo, lo siento, no pretendía ser grosera…

-No, no pasa nada, después de todo no podía saberlo.

-Debió de ser duro…

-Duro no es la palabra que mejor lo define. Eran tiempos difíciles, yo era joven y estúpido, y me creía todo lo que los militares me decían porque apenas fui a la escuela. Me reclutaron con el pretexto de mantener nuestro país a salvo, y de ahí surgió todo lo demás. La vida me ha enseñado que no importa cuánto lo intentes, siempre habrá cosas sin explicación. Y la guerra es una de ellas.

El silencio posterior fue tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ni Rarity ni Twilight dijeron nada más por simple educación, sin embargo el taxista decidió calmar los ánimos comentando.

-Pero bueno, ya he superado esa parte de mi vida. Ahora vivo aquí tranquilo, con mi familia y mis amigos, con un trabajo estable, y no se está tan mal. Casi lo prefiero, la verdad, he tenido una vida muy ajetreada.

-Me alegro de que le vaya mejor.

-Sí… a mí también me alegra…

Atravesaron los distritos de Broker y Dukes rápidamente por la autopista para luego encarar el puente de Algonquin, cuya imponente figura era un preludio del alto skyline del distrito homónimo al que se dirigían. Rarity no perdía ningún detalle del paisaje, incluso sacando alguna que otra foto con su móvil.

-Oh, vaya, siempre he querido visitar Algonquin, las luces, el paisaje, el glamour, los teatros de Burlesque… una pena que estemos de paso-murmuró la chica, algo contrariada.

-Bueno, ahora pasaremos por el Cruce Estrella, al menos podrás verlo-trató de animarla Twilight.

-Sí, es algo… pero me gustaría volver algún día para verlo todo con más detalle.

En cuanto entraron en el distrito fueron todo recto por Kunzite Street a lo largo de varias manzanas hasta que finalmente alcanzaron el punto central de todo Algonquin, precisamente el nodo principal en el famoso **Cruce Estrella**. El taxi paró justo al lado de un Burger Shot por un semáforo en rojo y Rarity comenzó a hacer fotos sin parar. A mano izquierda se encontraba el edificio del BAWSAQ, la bolsa de valores, mientras que al otro lado desde la esquina se podía ver una parte de los edificios llenos de pantallas de televisión y publicidad agresiva de todo tipo. El tráfico era bastante denso y había muchísimas personas andando por las calles, todos ellos absortos o en sus teléfonos móviles o en sus propias cosas, llevando las bolsas de la compra o bien portando sus maletines y bolsos de diseño.

-Oh, vaya, es fabuloso…-murmuró Rarity, con chiribitas en los ojos.

-Un día como otro cualquiera en la ciudad del capitalismo, lo tengo muy visto ya-comentó el taxista, con voz neutra.

Por su parte Twilight no dijo nada, ya que como el taxista ya estaba acostumbrada al barullo del Cruce, por lo que no suponía nada nuevo para ella. En cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde fueron todo recto hasta torcer a la derecha por Frankfort Avenue, una muy larga avenida que cruzaba de norte a sur casi todo el lado oeste de Algonquin, yendo en paralela a Union Drive Oeste, el tramo de la autopista principal que bordeaba la isla a ese lado. No fueron muy lejos, ya que se desviaron enseguida para coger el acceso al **túnel de Booth**.

-Ah, vamos por el túnel de Booth…-observó entonces Twilight.

-Sí, es la ruta más rápida para llegar a Alderney sin tener que pasar por el puente Chupetón-explicó el taxista.

Dicho túnel atravesaba el West River de este a oeste, siendo uno de los puntos de acceso a Alderney aparte del citado puente, aunque no se solía usar mucho; atravesarlo de punto a punto no les llevó más de quince minutos, aunque al salir se encontraron con el típico embotellamiento que siempre se daba a las salidas de los túneles, ya que un poco más adelante había un semáforo.

Una vez en Alderney se adentraron en el sur pasando previamente al lado del puerto Tudor, la antesala al **Polígono Industrial de Acter** , el cual se mostró en todo su sucio esplendor. La presencia de industria pesada se hacía patente nada más entrar, dibujando un paisaje mucho más sobrio y muy distinto al de Liberty City, evidenciando que se trataba de otro estado diferente.

-¿Esto es el polígono?-inquirió en ese momento Rarity.

-Sí, aquí es ¿dónde las dejo?-quiso saber el taxista.

-Ah, sobre eso, dame un momento, querido… a ver, dime el número de Sunset-pidió la chica, sacando su móvil e iniciando Trackify.

Twilight la dictó el número y ella lo introdujo, dándole al botón de buscar y comenzando a rastrearlo inmediatamente después, al tiempo que toda la pantalla del móvil se veía como la de un radar; en cuanto éste dio una pasada, un punto rojo se dibujó no muy lejos de su posición.

-No está lejos… gire a la derecha en la siguiente intersección-indicó Rarity.

-Está bien…-murmuró el taxista, algo extrañado.

Estuvieron rodeando el polígono, yendo lentamente para evitar pasarse posibles lugares hasta que finalmente el punto quedó justo al lado de su posición.

-¡Aquí, es aquí, pare!

El taxi se detuvo de golpe y miraron a su derecha, viendo que a ese lado de la calle se levantaba la figura de una muy antigua y abandonada refinería de **Dude Chemicals** ; su aspecto era bastante andrajoso, incluso varios depósitos se encontraban caídos, con algunas partes del edificio principal semiderruidas.

-Está abandonada… el lugar perfecto para esconder a alguien.

-Bien, vamos a echar un vistazo. Quédese aquí con el motor en marcha, volveremos enseguida-pidió Rarity.

-¿Va todo bien? ¿Buscan a alguien?-inquirió el taxista, un tanto extrañado por su actitud.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí, usted aléjese un poco y no se asuste si oye bulla cerca, volveremos enseguida.

El taxista no puso reparos y se alejó un poco en cuanto ellas se bajaron del coche, adentrándose rápidamente en el antiguo complejo. El edificio de los depósitos caídos lucía muy inestable, por lo que descartaron enseguida entrar en ese, buscando otro más estable. A mano izquierda había otro que parecía más seguro, pero el techo se encontraba derrumbado, ya que uno de los depósitos caídos había chocado contra éste. Continuaron un poco más hasta llegar a una intersección, viendo otro edificio algo más entero a mano derecha, aunque lo que más les llamó la atención fueron varias voces saliendo de su interior. Las dos chicas se pusieron en alerta sacando sus respectivas armas, Rarity su pistola vintage y Twilight su pistola estándar, mientras entraban en el edificio agachadas y en silencio.

En el interior había un hueco en el cual se encontraba la propia Sunset maniatada en una silla y rodeada de varios hombres trajeados; el más grande de todos se encontraba encarando a la chica, la cual tenía pintas de haber sido apaleada repetidas veces, y dirigiéndose a ella con actitud hostil.

-¿Qué? ¿Te diviertes ahora? ¿Estás entretenida?

-De la ostia, mira…-masculló Sunset, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

-Qué bien… pero la verdad es que ya estoy aburrido, y los demás también ¿verdad, muchachos?

-Sí, ya no es divertido-asintió uno.

-Dejó de tener gracia hace ya un buen rato-murmuró otro, no muy lejos de donde estaban Twilight y Rarity escondidas.

-Bueno, pues yo creo que ya podemos concretar ¿no? Vamos a dejarlo todo cerrado…-murmuró entonces el hombre, sacando una pistola de su bolsillo trasero.

-Pues hazlo ya, yo también me aburro-le animó Sunset, con actitud derrotista.

-Será un placer…

En ese momento Rarity le hizo un gesto a Twilight, indicándola por señas que se adelantara; la aludida asintió y se movió hacia el otro lado de la pasarela, cubriéndose tras varios bidones oxidados. Por su parte Rarity se acercó por detrás al hombre que más cerca tenía y, en un visto y no visto, le abordó de improviso y le inmovilizó cogiéndolo por el cuello, comenzando a asfixiarlo hasta que cayó inconsciente, todo ello sin apenas hacer ruido.

Inmediatamente después el hombre que amenazaba a Sunset amartilló su arma, alarmando a las chicas.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿cómo te apetece morir?

-Lo dejo a tu elección, no tengo preferencias-murmuró Sunset, mirando a la nada.

-Está bien, aunque… no me decido ¿disparo a la cabeza? Limpio y efectivo, no hace falta mucho más, pero claro… ¿disparo al estómago? Te vas desangrando lentamente presa de un agudo dolor… bof, decisiones, decisiones ¿vosotros qué decís, muchachos?

-Pégala un tiro en la cabeza y acabemos de una vez-comentó uno, cerca de él.

-No, hombre, haz que sufra, pégala un tiro en el estómago hasta que agonice y muera-sugirió otro, al otro lado del complejo.

-O bien podemos hacerlo a la antigua usanza, zapatos de cemento y al West River con ella-murmuró entonces otro.

-Agh, venga ya, Tommy, no estamos en los putos setenta, además ¿de dónde sacamos ahora cemento y unos moldes?

-Aquí al lado hay una obra, podemos colarnos y mirar…

-Paso, perderíamos un tiempo precioso.

En ese momento Sunset soltó un respingo, mascullando de seguido.

-¿Y qué tal si me pegáis un puto tiro y acabamos de una jodida vez? Vosotros os vais a casa y yo me muero, simple y sencillo.

Ante esa disyuntiva el hombre la miró con gesto obvio, murmurando entonces.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Que tienes razón, te pego un tiro y a correr.

-Por fin, joder, hazlo de una maldita vez.

En ese justo momento Rarity la hizo un gesto a Twilight, la cual asintió y, al segundo siguiente, un disparo atravesó la estancia y el hombre que iba a matar a Sunset cayó al suelo, presa de un gran dolor en el estómago.

-¡Me gusta más lo del estómago!-exclamó entonces la chica.

-¿¡Pero qué coño?!

-¡Arriba, en la pasarela!

-¡Disparad, disparad!

Sin embargo las dos chicas fueron más rápidas, adelantándose y presionando a todos los presentes, los cuales apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar; las balas silbaron y avasallaron a los hombres, los cuales trataron de contraatacar, sin apenas posibilidades. En cuanto la última bala tronó cayó un denso silencio, en el cual Sunset levantó la cabeza, mascullando de seguido.

-¿¡Sparkle?! ¿¡Belle?!

-¿Estás bien, Sunset?-inquirió la primera, acercándose a ella.

-Pero, pero… ¿¡qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?!

-De turismo ¿a ti que te parece? Venga, salgamos de aquí-murmuró la chica, desatándola en el proceso.

-No… no entiendo… ¿por qué? Podrías haberlos dejado que me mataran…

-¡No! Nunca dejaría que eso sucediera, eres una persona al fin y al cabo.

Ante eso Sunset no supo qué responder, sin embargo en cuanto trató de andar le sobrevino un intenso dolor en la pierna que la hizo trastabillar. Pero no llegó a caerse puesto que Twilight la sostuvo a tiempo, mientras que Rarity la ayudaba.

-¡Cuidado! ¿Puedes caminar?

-Agh… apenas…-masculló la chica.

-Apóyate en mí, afuera hay un taxi esperándonos, vamos.

Sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que sucedía, Sunset se dejó hacer mientras salían de la refinería, aunque en cierto momento comentó.

-Cómo… ¿cómo me habéis encontrado?

-Bueno, pues con un pequeño allanamiento de morada, un viaje en vuelo chárter y un poco de Trackify-resumió Rarity rápidamente.

-Fuiste tú quien me llamó esta mañana ¿no?-inquirió Twilight.

-Sí, aproveché un momento en el que se despistaron y traté de llamarte, pero apenas pude hacer nada, y me quitaron el móvil…

-Ay, iré a por él-comentó entonces Rarity.

-No, déjalo, vámonos antes de que vengan más de esos imbéciles…-masculló Sunset, soportando el dolor.

-¿Quién era esa gente?-quiso saber Twilight.

-Ahora no, Sparkle…

Ante eso la chica se quedó callada mientras la ayudaba a llegar hasta el taxi, el cual estaba un poco más delante de donde lo dejaron. Twilight ayudó a Sunset a subir al coche, y el taxista, al verlas llegar, inquirió.

-¿Qué ha pasado? He oído disparos, estaba preocupado…

-No se preocupe, querido, estamos bien, sáquenos de aquí, rápido.

-Vale ¿a dónde?

-De vuelta al aeropuerto.

El viaje de vuelta al aeropuerto internacional Francis fue más rápido que el anterior, y por suerte igual de tranquilo, ya que nadie les siguió en ningún momento. Sunset permaneció callada durante todo el trayecto, Twilight quiso sonsacarla algo más, pero la chica apenas soltó prenda de lo sucedido. El taxista tampoco dijo nada, concentrándose en conducir y sin comentar nada de lo sucedido.

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto Twilight y Sunset fueron las primeras en bajarse, Rarity pagó al taxista con un billete de mil dólares.

-Gracias por traernos, querido, tome, por las molestias, quédese con el cambio.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, señorita, es usted muy generosa.

-Gracias a ti.

Rarity se bajó del taxi y se despidió del hombre, el cual la devolvió el gesto antes de marcharse.

-Qué hombre más simpático, se le notaba buena persona…

-¿Dónde está el avión?-inquirió en ese momento Sunset.

-En la terminal privada, vamos para allá.

Accedieron a dicha terminal por un acceso lateral desde la principal, regresando enseguida al avión e indicándole al piloto salir ya; tuvieron que esperar un poco para pedir pista, saliendo media hora después a eso de las seis y media en dirección suroeste. Liberty City se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña conforme se alejaban, regresando así a San Andreas.

El viaje les llevó casi toda la tarde, una vez en el aire con la ayuda de la azafata trataron las heridas más superficiales de Sunset, la cual no dijo nada en ningún momento, permaneciendo en silencio durante la mayor parte del viaje y durmiendo durante las siguientes dos horas.

* * *

Tanto Rarity como Twilight también llegaron a echar una cabezada, aunque en un momento dado ésta se llegó a despertar y fue al baño un momento; al volver vio entonces que Sunset se encontraba despierta, observando el atardecer desde su ventanilla. Se acercó entonces a ella, sentándose a su lado y saludándola por lo bajo.

-Hola… ¿cómo estás?

Por un momento Sunset no dijo nada, sin mirarla siquiera, pero al poco rato comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué fui…

Ante eso Twilight se quedó callada, sin realmente decir que quería saberlo, pero aun así la chica continuó.

-Nunca supe quien fue mi padre, y aunque por un lado sabía que nunca lo sabría, por otro lado albergaba la tonta esperanza de que me quedaba alguien ahí fuera al que llamar mi familia. Cuando mi madre murió me quedé sola, y desde entonces anhelé llegar a conocer y poner una cara al hombre que la dejó embarazada. Pero nunca llegó. Es estúpido, lo sé, pero era la única esperanza que me quedaba después de lo que pasó. De niña fantaseaba con ello, pero cuando crecí la realidad se impuso en todo su esplendor. Y aun así albergaba la esperanza. Qué estúpida fui…

-No, no fue estupidez, fue esperanza, tú misma lo has dicho…

-Ya, y mira lo que ha pasado, casi me matan por esa estúpida esperanza. He de admitirlo, siempre he estado sola y siempre lo estaré.

-No, eso no tiene por qué ser así, comprendo que te sientas mal, Sunset, pero no estás sola…

-¿Cómo que no? Mi madre está muerta y mi padre podría ser cualquiera de los ciento cincuenta y tres millones de hombres americanos. No tengo a nadie. Estoy sola en la vida.

-No, no, alguien debe haber, quien sea…

Ante eso el gesto de Sunset se torció por primera vez desde que la conoció, fue entonces cuando la chica masculló.

-Hubo algunos, pero los perdí. Fue culpa mía. Yo misma provoqué que se fueran. Y ahora… no tengo nada. No hay nada ni nadie para mí en esta vida, sólo tengo mi trabajo y nada más.

-No, no, no te rindas, Sunset…

-Muy tarde, Sparkle, me rendí hace ya mucho tiempo. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento… para nada. No merece la pena.

-Pues claro que merece la pena, Sunset, tal vez no lo fuera antes, pero sí ahora, si quisieras…

-¿Y por qué iba a quererlo? Si no tengo a nadie…

-Te equivocas…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a quien tengo entonces?

-Me tienes a mí.

Esa salida no la vio venir para nada, dejando a Sunset muda, sin comprender a qué venía eso. Ambas chicas se miraron, Twilight con gesto seguro y Sunset con cara incrédula.

-¿Qué dices? ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? Si soy tu carcelera, te he tenido coaccionada durante todo este tiempo, obligándote a hacer cosas impensables, y aun así tú… tú… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo…

Ante eso Twilight esbozó una sincera sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Porque quiero ayudarte, Sunset. Y es precisamente por eso, porque he hecho lo que he hecho, todo lo que he aprendido, lo que he experimentado, me ha hecho comprender mejor lo mal que lo has pasado en la vida. Yo he tenido mucha suerte en la vida, he vivido rodeada de comodidades y de lujos, estudiando una carrera y emprendiendo por mi cuenta, y sin embargo tú has tenido que sobrevivir en este mundo tan duro y sórdido. Además, siempre he notado que hay algo de bondad y dulzura en ti, que sin embargo reprimes sólo para hacerte la dura y verte mejor contigo misma, como si quisieras silenciar tus sentimientos. No tienes por qué seguir haciéndolo, Sunset. Yo te voy a escuchar sin juzgarte, porque es lo que los amigos hacen.

Ante semejante diatriba Sunset se quedó muda, sin comprender del todo sus palabras, y contestando de seguido.

-Pero… pero… es ridículo, es estúpido, es… es…

-Amistad.

La sencillez y la honestidad con lo que lo dijo desarmó por completo a Sunset, la cual no dijo nada más, básicamente porque no supo qué decir. Twilight la miró con un gesto lleno de sinceridad, el cual terminó de desmontar a la chica. Sunset trató de enmascarar sus sentimientos, pero apenas lo logró, dejando que su máscara de rudeza se resquebrajase hasta romperse por completo. La chica no pudo más y dejó escapar todos sus sentimientos, largamente reprimidos durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Twilight la sostuvo entre sus brazos, reconfortándola en todo lo posible, mientras que ella se expresaba por primera vez tras mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento… a todos… lo siento…-musitaba entre sollozos.

Tardó bastante en calmarse, soltándolo todo, hasta que finalmente, y poco a poco, terminó calmándose de nuevo, con las mejillas encendidas de pura vergüenza.

-Agh, qué mal todo… debo de verme ridícula…

-Bueno, todos nos hemos llegado a ver ridículos alguna vez.

-Qué simple eres, Spakle. Eres de lo que no hay…

-Sí, bueno, es lo que tengo.

Ante eso Sunset esbozó una triste sonrisa, llegando a murmurar por lo bajo.

-Gracias…

-No ha sido nada. Necesitabas soltarlo, y yo tan solo te he dado un empujoncito. Ahora te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…

-Me alegro… aunque aclárame algo ¿Quién era esa gente que te había atrapado?

Sunset dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, murmurando de seguido.

-Eran los pocos matones que quedaban de una antigua familia de mafiosos de Alderney que estuvo involucrada en un lío de bandas hace cinco años. Yo llegué a trabajar para ellos, haciéndoles favores, y todo se salió de madre cuando maté al que provocó la muerte de mi madre porque era alguna especie de asociado o amigo del jefe o algo así. El caso es que cuando eso pasó me marcaron, y entonces…

Sin embargo Sunset se quedó callada, pensando en algo que parecía haber resurgido de los recovecos más hondos de su mente; Twilight notó su cambio de gesto, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí… sí, ya lo creo que pasa… entonces… no. No puede ser. Imposible…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué pasa, cuál es el problema?

-Es eso, estoy marcada, soy una persona señalada al menos en Liberty, sobre todo cuando el don de los Gambetti y la Comisión murió, y fue entonces cuando él me ofreció su protección…

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él, a quién te refieres?

-¡Pues a mi jefe! ¿A quién si no? ¡Ese hijo de puta me ha vendido! ¡Claro, por eso me atrajeron con el pretexto de mi padre, porque él lo sabía! ¡Cabronazo! ¡Después de todo este tiempo confiando en él, ayudándole a expandirse, y me lo agradece así!

-¿Qué? ¿Tu jefe? Entonces…

-¡Sí, ha debido de pasar algo que seguramente le afecte y ha tratado de escurrir el bulto vendiéndome a mí! ¡Pero qué hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por él! ¡Si ahora domina toda la costa este ha sido por mí, porque yo le he ayudado! ¡Y estábamos haciendo lo propio con la oeste, para así cercar todo Estados Unidos y expandirnos aún más!

Ante esas revelaciones Twilight se quedó anonadada, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Pero… pero… ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Sunset miró entonces a Twilight y a Rarity, que también se encontraba escuchando, cerró los ojos con gesto seguro y, en cuanto los abrió, inquirió.

-¿Os suena el nombre de Sombra?

* * *

¡Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun! a ver, a ver ¿quién se esperaba que fuera Sombra? venga, que no se diga. Yo creo que era bastante evidente, ya que he ido dejando alguna que otra indirecta que así lo indicaba a lo largo de toda la historia, pero bueno, si alguien no se esperaba a Sombra pues... ¡surprise, madafacas! XD pero bueno, el caso es que siempre había contemplado a este personaje como antagonista principal, y ahora que se ha revelado de forma oficial que se trata de él, puedo hablar del susodicho tranquilamente. Dado que en la serie de MLP Sombra no tuvo un comienzo muy boyante, fue precisamente por eso por lo que decidí usarlo en esta historia, para darle algo más de chicha. En su momento barajé otras opciones, como Chrysalis, pero al final preferí optar por él, para darle un poco de amor villanesco. Como tal está bastante trabajado, ya que ha ido apareciendo en determinados momentos de la historia, mostrando una gran inteligencia y unas altas dotes de perfidia. Pero a partir de ahora conocemos su identidad, y como tal dejará de operar en las sombras... eeeeeeh, ¿lo pilláis? porque es Sombra, es oscuro... eh... sí, mejor me callo.

Por otro lado tenemos la visita exprés a Liberty City, explicando algunas cosillas concernientes a Crónicas de Liberty City, que ayudarán a entender mejor los posteriores capítulos de la misma, con la cual estoy actualmente. De hecho, y como queda poco para terminar, al menos a Crónicas de Los Santos, voy a centrarme en estas dos para acabarlas lo más rápidamente posible y así ponerme con otras cosas que requieren de mi atención (sí, sí, no me olvido de Frank ni del colega Sauron). Y bueno, dado que ha sido una visitilla relámpago ¿por qué no hacer que el simple genial y profundo Niko Bellic, protagonista de GTA IV, tenga su correspondiente cameo? los que hayan jugado a este juego se habrán dado cuenta enseguida de quién era, junto con la correspondiente coña de los bolos (me era imposible no ponerla, en serio). En un principio pensé que Niko ayudara a las chicas de forma más pronunciada, participando en el tiroteo en la refinería, pero al final preferí dejarlo más de lado para evitar que robara protagonismo a Rarity y Twilight.

Por otro lado, y no menos importante, Sunset da un giro de 360º como personaje, evolucionando junto con las demás; puede que algunos penséis que ahora perderá ese encanto de matona que tanto la caracterizaba, pero tranquilos, que aunque ahora haya decidido traicionar a Sombra, ella conservará en todo momento su personalidad, después de todo uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana, y menos después de todo lo que ella ha vivido. Seguirá siendo tan badass como de costumbre, sólo que ahora luchará del lado de Twilight y las demás.

En cuanto a esta historia en concreto se acerca su final, yo creo que en tres o cuatro capítulos más podré haber cerrado la trama principal, aunque eso sí, serán capítulos cargaditos de contenido, para que no os aburráis mucho ;) pero sí, se acerca la recta final, y va a ser de todo menos tranquila, así que id agarrándoos los machos.

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso ¡Nos leemos!


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

 **Maniobra subversiva **

-Aun no entiendo qué hacemos aquí…

-No lo sé, díselo a Twilight, fue ella quien nos dijo que viniéramos…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, chicas, y hay una razón para ello.

-¿Y cuál ha sido? ¿Sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado venir? ¡Se me acaban las excusas para venir aquí, dulzura, no sé qué más decir, no me gusta mentir a mi familia!

-Lo sé, Applejack, soy consciente, pero creedme, si estamos aquí es por algo importante que nos concierne a todas…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, una voz familiar provino del piso de abajo mientras subía las escaleras, cortándola de improviso.

-De todo.

Las demás giraron la cabeza y vieron a Sunset mirándolas con gesto mohíno; Rainbow fue la primera en opinar, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que estabas en peligro o algo así?

-Tú lo has dicho, Dash, estaba, pero Sparkle y Belle fueron a rescatarme. Aún no me lo creo ni yo…

Las demás miraron a las aludidas con sendos gestos atónitos dibujados en sus caras, sin comprender del todo esa afirmación.

-¿¡Que habéis hecho qué?!-soltó Rainbow.

-A ver, tranquilidad, antes de que saltéis a sacar conclusiones precipitadas dejad que os explique…-pidió Twilight, mediando en la situación.

-¡Más te vale!

-Rainbow, déjalas hablar-la reprendió Applejack

Una vez que todas estuvieron más o menos calmadas, entre Twilight y Rarity estuvieron explicándolas todo lo que había pasado en el día de ayer, incluyendo la búsqueda de Sunset en Liberty y su posterior rescate y vuelta a San Andreas. En cuanto terminaron Sunset aprovechó para hablar, volviendo de la cocina con varias copas y una botella de vino.

-Entiendo que os negarais a ayudarlas después de todo lo que os he hecho. No es fácil para mí, pero quiero que sepáis que siento haberos hecho pasarlo tan mal. No espero que me entendáis a la primera, pero al menos dejadme compensaros como es debido.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que unas gotas de vino van a compensarnos debidamente?-inquirió Rainbow, burlonamente.

-El vino es para quien lo quiera, la compensación viene ahora. Voy a contaros una historia-anunció Sunset.

-Bueno, bueno, esperad, que parece ser la hora de los cuentacuentos…

-Rainbow, ya vale…-la espetó Twilight.

-Costa del Perro, este vino es de mi amiga Berry Punch… sí, tiene la etiqueta de calidad de San Andreas-murmuró Applejack, observando la botella.

Todo el mundo excepto Fluttershy, que no bebía, fue servido y, en cuanto estuvieron todos, Sunset se sentó en la mesa del salón mientras comenzaba a explicar.

-Esta historia que os voy a contar no la conoce nadie más salvo unos pocos. Yo misma soy de esos pocos. Y si la conozco ha sido de pura chiripa. Soy de esas pocas personas que conoce más o menos bien al hombre que os ha estado controlando durante todo este tiempo, y a mí también, dicho sea de paso. Maldita sea su estampa…

-Espera, espera ¿a ti también?-inquirió Rainbow, extrañada.

Las demás la chistaron para que se callara, a lo que la chica obedeció a regañadientes.

-No se sabe de dónde es exactamente Sombra, ni yo lo sé, pero lo que es seguro es que no es americano. Siempre he sospechado que es de alguna parte de Europa, de Alemania o por ahí, ya que tiene una figura y un porte que no le hace ver americano para nada, y un acento de lo más grave que es de todo menos americano. El caso es que desde siempre le había fascinado la sociedad y cultura americanas, y su mayor deseo siempre había sido apoderarse de su mercado para así hacerse rico a su costa. Fue por eso por lo que empezó por la costa este, concretamente en Liberty City, y al poco de llegar, dio conmigo y me ofreció una oportunidad de triunfar en la vida y de tener todo lo que yo quisiera si le ayudaba. Por aquel entonces yo había logrado culminar mi venganza, pero había perdido demasiado por el camino, y me sentía más sola y vacía que nunca, por lo que acepté. Nada más me quedaba excepto lo que él me ofrecía. Y a partir de ahí empezamos a trabajar.

Comenzamos con algo básico, pequeñas empresas de blanqueo de dinero, estafas, robos, un poco de todo, pero no demasiado grande para no llamar la atención. Dispusimos una red alrededor de varias ciudades aledañas a puntos importantes como Liberty City o Vice City pero sin meternos de lleno en ellas, puesto que por aquel entonces no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para inmiscuirnos en sus redes. Una vez que ganamos el suficiente dinero y notoriedad, fuimos introduciéndonos poco a poco en su mercado, pero sin armar mucho ruido para no levantar sospechas, de esta forma logramos evadir la atención de las organizaciones criminales más destacadas como la Comisión o el Mecenazgo.

Eso llamó la atención de Rarity, la cual opinó al respecto.

-Espera, espera ¿me estás diciendo que os introdujisteis en Vice sin que ni yo ni los demás nos enteráramos?

-Exacto.

-¿Cómo?

-Mediante empresas fantasmas en las que invertíamos ciertas cantidades de dinero en bolsa para aprovechar el impulso del mercado.

Ante eso Twilight reaccionó de seguido, recordando entonces cierto detalle que ahora se le antojaba lejano en el tiempo y muy pequeño a esas alturas.

-Ah, Umbrex…

-Exacto, de ahí a que luego te pidiéramos el dinero que, de forma inconsciente, nos robaste al invertir en bolsa en esa empresa fantasma.

-Ya veo… ¿y hacíais lo mismo en todos los lados?

-Sí, en todas partes, sólo con eso lográbamos blanquear una tercera parte del total del dinero que ganábamos mediante otras fuentes, y luego duplicábamos los beneficios usando el propio mercado.

-Pero espera ¿y qué hay de los Sanders?-inquirió en ese momento Rarity.

-¿Quiénes?-murmuró Sunset, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, los Sanders, Seymour y Nick Sanders, los que aparecieron de improviso en la ciudad para ofrecerme hacer un trato, fueron ellos los que me atrajeron hacia aquí.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ellos, no sabría decirte si trabajan para Sombra o no.

Ante eso Rarity se quedó particularmente extrañada, sin saber muy bien qué pensar al respecto; Sunset aprovechó el momento para seguir con sus explicaciones.

-De esta forma nos pudimos infiltrar en ciudades como Liberty City o Vice City sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo y extendiendo de esta forma la red de contactos y empresas adscritas, aumentando así el poder adquisitivo y territorial de Sombra. En poco menos de tres años logramos apoderarnos de toda la costa este, y pretendíamos hacer lo mismo con la oeste empezando por aquí, Los Santos, la cual queríamos usar como trampolín para expandirnos hacia el norte y pasando por otras ciudades importantes como San Fierro, Las Venturas o Seattle. Los últimos golpes realizados nos habían ayudado bastante a alcanzar nuestros objetivos, sin embargo, y tras el último en la sede de la NOOSE, algo le tenía ciertamente inquieto, pero no alcanzaba a comprender qué era. Fuera lo que fuera le había llegado a poner lo suficientemente nervioso como para tratar de venderme a mí a la gente que me llegó a marcar en su día cuando vivía en Liberty City.

-¿Qué crees que podría ser?-inquirió Twilight.

-No lo sé, tal vez fuera algo concerniente a la propia NOOSE, o tal vez algo más, pero no sabría decirte con seguridad quien estaría detrás.

-¿Quizás alguna organización gubernamental? ¿FIB, IAA?

-No, lo dudo mucho, tanto el FIB como la IAA han estado bajo una gran presión durante los últimos meses, sólo en esta ciudad llegaron a ser atacados un par de veces: primero en el edificio de la IAA, donde llegaron a extraer a un importante informador, y luego en el del FIB, registrándose una serie de explosiones en él que lo dejaron un tanto dañado. Además llegaron incluso a matar a uno de sus agentes más destacados, Steve Haines, después de un lío importante sobre corrupción interna. Así que no, después de todo esto, dudo mucho que el FIB o la IAA estén detrás de lo que sea que haya pasado. Tal vez sean los federales de la propia NOOSE, o quizás alguien más, pero no sabría decirte.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual todas se quedaron calladas, pensando en todo lo que Sunset las había contado. Estaba claro que algo más debía haber, sin embargo en ese momento Pinkie comentó.

-Y a todo esto ¿cómo es ese Sombra?

-Pues ególatra, ambicioso, malvado… ¿qué te esperabas, Pinkie?-inquirió Rainbow.

-No, me refiero físicamente, qué cómo es…

Ante eso Fluttershy se revolvió en su silla, un tanto nerviosa, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No le llegué a ver del todo aquella vez, pero logré distinguir unos ojos verdes intensos que me dieron mucho miedo…

Antes de que nadie dijera algo más, Sunset se adelantó.

-Es de porte intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo destaca por no destacar mucho. Es de pelo moreno, muy bien peinado, ojos verdes, como ha dicho Fluttershy, alto, y siempre va muy bien vestido. Es bastante atractivo para ser quien es…

-¿En serio, te mola tu jefe?-inquirió Rainbow, ceñuda.

-No me mola, yo sólo digo lo que hay, nada más ¿cómo me va a molar ahora que me ha traicionado, el muy cabrón?

-Bueno, bueno…

-Eh, sí bueno, a todo esto… ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos a por él?-inquirió Applejack, insegura.

-No, aun no, es muy pronto para planear un ataque, de eso ya me encargaré yo, pero necesitaré tiempo y pasar desapercibida, no puede saber que sigo viva.

-¿Y nosotras qué hacemos?-inquirió Twilight.

-Nada, se supone que no estoy y no os podéis mover a menos que recibáis órdenes. Como se supone que estoy "muerta" ahora supongo que, en caso de que os necesite, recibiríais órdenes directamente de él, así que estate atenta y avísame si recibes alguna llamada extraña.

-¿En serio? ¿Quedarnos quietas sin hacer nada? ¿Eso es todo?-inquirió Rainbow.

-Sí, Dash, he de hacer algunas averiguaciones y qué mejor que hacerlas yo, que conozco todo el entramado de la organización, y puedo hacerlo sin llamar la atención siempre y cuando no me exponga demasiado.

-Ya…

Ante eso Sunset suspiró, algo pesarosa, a lo que Twilight murmuró.

-No pasa nada, Sunset. A ver, todas, ya sé que de buenas a primeras no confiaríais así sin más en ella, pero dadla una oportunidad, ha pasado por mucho y no ha vuelto a tener a nadie más en quien confiar en mucho tiempo.

-Espera ¿quieres decir que no tienes amigos?-inquirió entonces Pinkie, comprendiendo la situación casi al instante.

Sunset cerró los ojos, con gesto mohíno, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No. Una vez tuve una amiga, pero… yo… prefiero no hablar de eso.

Tras esa breve pero contundente explicación, Sunset se levantó y se apartó, dándolas la espalda. Hubo un denso y un tanto incómodo silencio entre todas las presentes; sin embargo, y sin mediar palabra, Pinkie se levantó y se acercó a Sunset, la cual la miró con un gesto confuso grabado en su cara y con los ojos vidriosos. La chica pelirosa miró de cabo a rabo a la pelirroja y, sin decir nada más, la dio un sorpresivo abrazo que cogió con la guardia baja a Sunset, la cual no se esperaba para nada ese súbito gesto por su parte. Quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento Pinkie exclamó.

-¡Pues ahora me tienes a mí como amiga! ¡Y a las demás también! ¡Sí, a ti también, Dashie, que te veo venir!

Ante eso la aludida rodó los ojos, sin decir nada más, y aceptando a regañadientes la situación. Sunset miró a las demás con gesto sorprendido, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿En serio? ¿Vais a confiar en mí así sin más después de todo lo que os he hecho?

Ante eso Applejack fue la primera en hablar, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, he de decir que no las tengo todas conmigo, pero si Twilight y Pinkie confían en ti, puedo darte un tiento…

-Por mi parte se refiere tampoco es que sea muy rencorosa, querida, pero bueno, nos has contado muchas cosas, supongo que puedo darte un voto de confianza-murmuró Rarity, acto seguido.

-Si las demás confían en ti, bueno, supongo que yo también… si a ti no te importa…-añadió Fluttershy.

La única que no dijo nada, al menos al principio, fue Rainbow, la cual hizo como si no hubiera oído nada, pero después de que Pinkie la lanzara una mirada complaciente murmuró.

-Agh, está bien, está bien, supongo que podré confiar en ti… pero eso sí, más te vale estar segura ¿eh? No vaya a pasar luego nada extraño…

-Rainbow…-la reprendió Twilight.

-¿Qué pasa? Me parece muy bien que confiéis en ella, pero yo no soy de las que pasan por el aro tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, bueno, pelillos a la mar ¡ahora tenemos una nueva amiga! ¿No es eso genial?-inquirió Pinkie, abrazando de nuevo a Sunset.

-Sí, supongo que sí…-murmuró la aludida, algo incómoda.

-Pinkie, no la atosigues tanto, anda…-murmuró Twilight, notándolo.

Ante eso la aludida aflojó un poco su agarre, algo que Sunset agradeció profusamente.

-Gracias, Sparkle…

Estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre qué hacer a continuación, quedando en pasar desapercibidas y no moverse ni hacer nada hasta que Sombra o cualquier otra persona se pusiera en contacto con ellas. En cuanto a Sunset se pondría en marcha para averiguar algunas cosas sin llamar demasiado la atención. Mientras tanto Los Santos seguía a su ritmo, con las obras de reconstrucción a pleno rendimiento.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron anodinamente, sin nada que llegara a perturbar la calma chicha imperante, al menos en cuanto a novedades se refería. Sunset "desapareció" de la noche a la mañana, y salvo por algún que otro mensaje de texto que mandaba a Twilight para mantenerla informada, parecía que no estuviera ahí. En cuanto a las demás volvieron a sus quehaceres cotidianos, Pinkie era la que más ocupaba estaba de un tiempo a esa parte, al igual que Applejack, mientras que las demás permanecían más tranquilas, a la espera de algo que rompiera la monotonía de la existencia.

Sin embargo, y un buen día después de desayunar, Twilight recibió la llamada de un número oculto que la hizo reaccionar de seguido, haciéndose una idea de quién podría ser. Se preparó para responder, tratando de sonar lo suficientemente convincente, y, en cuanto estuvo listo, descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-Twilight Sparkle-murmuró una grave voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí… ¿Quién es?

-Soy el superior de Sunset, me pongo en contacto contigo para ordenaros vuestro siguiente objetivo.

-Oh, pero… ¿dónde está Sunset?-inquirió ella, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Me temo que ya no está bajo vuestro mando, ha sido… relocalizada. Ahora seré yo quien os comande.

-Oh, bueno, está bien…

-Bien, así me gusta, que obedezcas. Quiero que tú y las demás os dirijáis a la granja eólica de RON Alternates, allí os darán más detalles.

-Ah, pero, espere un momento…

Sin embargo, y tras esa escueta orden, Sombra colgó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. La chica se quedó un tanto extrañada, mirando al móvil con gesto inquisitivo y sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto preocupada, como si tuviera un extraño presentimiento. Aun así debían de hacer lo que les había mandado, aunque antes decidió poner sobre aviso a Sunset mandándola un corto y rápido SMS resumiendo la llamada: _llamada, encargo, granja eólica de RON Alternates_. Lo envió y, una vez sobre aviso, llamó a las demás para informarlas, quedando con ellas para ir todas juntas al lugar.

Cogió su coche y fue a recogerlas una a una a sus respectivos hogares, siendo la primera Rarity, luego Pinkie, tras eso Rainbow, la cual optó por ir en su moto, inmediatamente después Fluttershy, y por último Applejack, quedando con ella junto a las antenas del desierto de Gran Señora para luego ir directamente a la granja eólica desde allí. Fue todo un viajecito, pero en cuanto la granjera se subió al coche inquirió.

-Muy bien, dulzuras ¿qué tripa se le ha roto a Sombra?

-Quiere que vayamos a la granja eólica de RON Alternates.

-Ah, sí, sé dónde está… aunque espera ¿te ha dicho para qué exactamente?

-No realmente, simplemente me dijo que allí nos darían órdenes, pero nada más. Si os soy sincera no me fío, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Crees que algo malo puede pasar?

-Es posible, tal vez sí, tal vez no… pero será mejor prevenir que curar ¿vais todas armadas?

-En su sitio y en regla, querida-asintió Rarity, sacando su pistola vintage y comprobando el cargador.

-Sí, más o menos…-murmuró Fluttershy, enseñando su pistola cutre, lo único que la quedaba tras tener que deshacerse de su rifle.

-Tengo la mía-asintió la propia Applejack, mostrando su pistola perforante.

-Tengo una recortada en la bolsa y unas cuantas granadas caseras que sobraron de la última vez, nos vendrán bien si las cosas se tuercen-comentó Rainbow, apoyada en su moto.

-Yo no tengo nada, me sobraron unas granadas para dormir, pero no las he traído…-murmuró Pinkie, algo contrariada.

-No pasa nada, si sucede algo, lo que sea, ponte detrás de nosotras.

-Vale, sobró algo de equipo del último golpe, tomad, nos vendrán bien por si tenemos que coordinarnos estando lejos-añadió Twilight, repartiendo varios pinganillos entre todas.

-¿De dónde los has sacado?-inquirió Rainbow, poniéndose el suyo.

-Me los dio Sunset antes de desaparecer, por si las moscas.

El viaje hasta el lugar desde donde estaban fue más rápido, fueron todo recto por Señora Way hasta tomar el segundo camino de tierra hacia la derecha, ya que el primero llevaba hasta un pequeño parque de caravanas donde vivía una comuna de hippies.

La **granja eólica de RON Alternates** era un bastante extenso parque eólico propiedad de RON que albergaba un buen número de aerogeneradores repartidos a lo largo y ancho de una extensa colina que abarcaba toda la zona noreste del condado de Los Santos. Proveía de energía tanto a toda esa zona como a la central eléctrica Palmer-Taylor adyacente para evitar cortes de suministro, ya que toda esa parte del estado dependía mayoritariamente de la energía que se producía en esa central.

Había un total de treinta aerogeneradores repartidos por todo el lugar, la gran mayoría de ellos se encontraban funcionando a pleno rendimiento, aunque algunos otros se encontraban parados, y había un par en construcción. Recorrieron gran parte del parque a través de los caminos de tierra que lo serpeaban hasta encontrar un transformador situado más o menos en el centro del complejo y a los pies de otra elevación en el terreno, donde había un par de rancheras aparcadas con varios hombres vestidos de negro a su alrededor. Twilight se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos, mirándoles con gesto inquisitivo y no muy alentador.

-No me fío de estos tipos…

-Desde luego, no tienen pintan de ser amistosos-asintió Rarity.

-A no ser que nos flasheen acto seguido para que no descubramos la existencia de aliens entre nosotros, no, muy buena pinta no tienen-añadió Pinkie.

Los tipos de negro les miraron donde estaban, esperando a que salieran del vehículo.

-Vale, estad alerta, dejadme hablar a mí.

Finalmente bajaron del vehiculo y uno de ellos se acercó hasta ellas con paso lento pero seguro; Rainbow se quedó sentada en su moto sin bajar la guardia.

-Ya estamos aquí ¿cuáles son las órdenes?-inquirió Twilight.

-Las órdenes… ah, sí. Morir.

Acto seguido los demás alzaron sus armas, dispuestos a ejecutarlas allí mismo, sin embargo un disparo de recortada rasgó el aire, impactando sobre el que más cerca estaba de Twilight, tumbándolo de golpe. Ese súbito disparo cogió desprevenidos al resto de hombres, lo cual aprovecharon las demás para contraatacar.

-¡Mierda, atrás, atrás!

-¡Cubríos donde podáis!

-¡Joder, si es que lo sabía!

Al punto las balas comenzaron a silbar y rasgar el aire mientras se intercambiaban disparos, las chicas se cubrieron tras el coche de Twilight y Rainbow se puso en movimiento para no convertirse en un blanco fácil, mientras seguía disparando con su recortada.

-¡Los tengo localizados, voy a presionarlos desde arriba!-anunció Rainbow.

-¡No se mueven del transformador!

-¡Tratemos de flanquearlos para hacerlos salir!

En ese momento uno de los tipos se asomó para disparar, lo que aprovechó Rainbow para propinarle un buen disparo con la recortada; no llegó a darle al estar muy lejos, pero le obligó a moverse, permitiendo a Rarity tener un tiro directo y logrando dar en el blanco.

-¡Uno menos!

-¡Rainbow! ¿Qué armas tienen?

-¡Subfusiles ligeros de asalto, nos podrían venir bien, voy a tratar de alcanzaros uno!

La chica aceleró y encaró la colina hacia abajo, dirigiéndose hacia el arma del hombre caído y agachándose para cogerla; en ese momento los otros tipos fueron a abatirla, pero la chica reaccionó y disparó a tiempo mientras aceleraba, dándoles una súbita pasada con el arma que los peinó y alejándose de allí inmediatamente después. Tras eso se acercó a las demás y las lanzó el arma, siendo Fluttershy la que la cogió, reemplazándola rápidamente por su pistola cutre.

-¡Queda uno!

-¡Lo veo, se aleja colina abajo!

-¡Que no escape!

-¡No pasa nada, lo tengo!-exclamó Dash.

La chica motera aceleró un poco más y, en cuanto tuvo a tiro al hombre, apuntó y disparó. El pobre desgraciado trató de defenderse dándose la vuelta para disparar, pero no le dio tiempo y recibió de lleno el disparo de la recortada, cayendo hacia atrás por un abrupto barranco.

-Sayonara, baby-murmuró la chica, girando de golpe y volviendo con las demás.

-¿Estáis todas bien?

-Sí… ¿vosotras?

-Sí, todo bien, no estamos heridas.

-Vale, menos mal…

-¿Creéis que vendrán más?-inquirió en ese momento Fluttershy.

-No lo creo, lo sé, dudo mucho que sólo hayan sido estos si lo que querían era matarnos.

Dicho y hecho, al cabo de unos pocos minutos aparecieron más rancheras viniendo de todos los puntos posibles y cargadas hasta los topes de más tipos con intenciones aviesas y asesinas.

-Mierda…

-¡Atrás, atrás, hacia el transformador!

Las seis se replegaron hacia el único sitio donde podían parapetarse y hacerse fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo eso mismo las dejaba encajonadas en un solo lugar sin apenas poder moverse.

-Oh, joder, nos superan en número…

-Tenemos que aguantar como sea… coged esos subfusiles de asalto y toda la munición de podáis-indicó Twilight.

Las demás se prepararon también con las armas que arrebataron a los hombres que intentaron matarlas, cogiendo más munición de sus cuerpos y preparándose para la ofensiva; Rainbow dio gas a su moto, dispuesta a salir, pero Twilight la detuvo.

-¡No, para, son demasiados, te acribillarán!

-¡Pero tengo que distraerles, si concentran todo su fuego en nosotras apenas podremos atacar!

-¡Te arriesgas a que te maten, no pienso consentirlo!

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Es la única forma de que podamos salir con vida de esta!

Por un instante ambas chicas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada; finalmente, y tras esbozar una rabiosa mirada, Twilight masculló.

-Intenta que no te maten.

-Descuida…

-¡Ve con cuidado, Dashie!

-Tranquila, Pinkie. Volveré.

Tras eso la chica revolucionó a tope su moto y salió disparada; los primeros disparos fueron directos hacia ella, pero la chica giró a tiempo y evitó que la dieran, al tiempo que las demás empezaban a disparar a la ranchera que más cerca les quedaba. Dos ruedas acabaron pinchando por la acción de los disparos y el vehículo volcó, al tiempo que el resto de balas hacían impacto en el depósito de gasolina, provocando una abrupta explosión.

-¡Derecha, desde el otro lado!

Concentraron esta vez el fuego hacia la próxima ranchera, haciéndola frenar y contravolantear hacia el otro lado, reuniéndose con otras dos; en ese momento Rainbow aprovechó la coyuntura para encender una granada casera aprovechando el roce con la rueda trasera en movimiento, lanzándola rápidamente. La explosión resultante fue tan potente que logró alcanzar a las tres rancheras, extendiendo una barrera de fuego que cortó el paso desde allí.

-Cuatro…-murmuró la chica, acelerando de seguido.

-¡Yuju, dales duro, Dashie!-exclamó Pinkie.

Esta vez dos rancheras se acercaron por la izquierda, bajando por la colina precipitadamente y obligándolas a disparar con todo lo que tenían para tratar de frenarla; varios hombres salieron de ellas para tratar de alcanzarlas, pero lograron contenerlos antes de que se acercaran demasiado.

-¡Mierda, me queda poca munición!-anunció en ese momento Rarity.

-¡Toma un cargador!-indicó Applejack, entregándola su último cargador.

-Los de delante tendrán más, alguien tendrá que acercarse… ya voy yo-se ofreció Twilight.

-¡No, voy yo, cubridme!-exclamó entonces Fluttershy, echando a correr.

Trataron por todos los medios que no se acercara nadie a la chica, la cual avanzó agachada hasta llegar a la ranchera donde estaban los últimos tíos que despacharon; la chica se parapetó allí y empezó a reunir más cargadores, mientras iba disparando desde allí cuando más lo necesitaba para defenderse. Más tipos surgieron de improviso desde el otro lado, algunos con granada en mano.

-¡Flutters, sal de ahí!-exclamó Twilight, disparando.

La chica vio entonces el riesgo y, en cuanto terminó de recogerlo todo, echó a correr de vuelta al alternador mientras disparaba hacia atrás a ciegas. Una granada alcanzó la ranchera, la cual estalló en llamas, pero la chica logró llegar a tiempo con las demás, repartiendo los cargadores entre todas.

-¡No son muchos, pero nos servirán para aguantar!

-¿Cuántos más vendrán? ¡Esta gente va muy en serio!-exclamó Applejack.

-¡No lo sé!

-¿Y Sunset? ¿Está al tanto de todo esto?

-¡Sí, la avisé antes de ir a por vosotras, espero que venga!-exclamó la chica, apurada.

-¡Cuidado, por arriba!

Vieron entonces que esta vez se aproximaban desde arriba del todo, flanqueándolas directamente, pero en ese momento algo voló y otra explosión dio al traste con la avanzadilla; Rainbow subía por la colina arma en mano y disparando a todo lo que se movía.

-¡Tres! ¡Más os vale que os cubráis las espaldas, no puedo con todos!

-¡Ogh, ojalá tuviera conmigo mis granadas de buenas noches!-exclamó Pinkie, contrariada.

La ofensiva siguió su curso desde donde estaban, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes mientras seguían siendo asediadas por distintos lados; Rainbow trataba por todos los medios de contenerles mientras los distraía, pero en ese momento una bala perdida llegó a impactar en la rueda trasera de su moto, pinchando así y haciéndola trastabillar.

-¡Mierda, adiós tracción! ¡Que os jodan a todos, cabrones!-gritó la chica, lanzando las granadas que la quedaban.

Las explosiones llegaron a llevarse por delante algunos grupos de avanzadilla y un par de rancheras, pero otras llegaron a ocupar su lugar, saliendo más enemigos de ellas. Trató de girar, pero con una rueda pinchada apenas podía hacerlo sin que la moto perdiera tracción y la hiciera un trompo, limitando de esta forma su avance. Entonces una ranchera se interpuso sin darla tiempo a frenar, comiéndosela de golpe y saliendo la chica disparada hacia delante. El golpe posterior fue tremendo, cayendo de lado al suelo y rebotando como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Dashie!-exclamó Pinkie, al verla volar.

-¡No, Dash! ¡Mierda, han derribado a Dash!-masculló Applejack, disparando.

-Rainbow, no…-musitó Twilight, con miedo.

Un grupo de enemigos salió de la ranchera que la derribó, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Tenemos a una, eliminadla!

Esas palabras encendieron a Pinkie, la cual exclamó.

-No… ¡Noooo!

Y, acto seguido, echó a correr en dirección hacia Rainbow.

-¡Pinkie, no, vuelve!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Mierda, voy con ella!-avisó Applejack, yendo tras la chica.

La carrera hacia Rainbow se alargó muchísimo, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio a Pinkie, la cual disparaba cuando tenía la ocasión, sin pensar en nada más. Applejack iba tras ella, cubriéndola en el proceso, y corriendo todo lo rápido que la era posible. Finalmente llegaron hasta el grupo que amenazaba a Rainbow, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, adolorida por el golpe. Uno de ellos la apuntaba a la cabeza, a punto de disparar.

-¡Eh, vosotros, dejad en paz a mi amiga!-masculló entonces la pelirosa, comenzando a dispararles.

Algunos cayeron al suelo, fulminados, pero dos lograron escabullirse a tiempo y dispararon hacia la chica; las balas rozaron el aire, pero sólo una llegó a encontrarse con ella, dándola de lleno en el hombro derecho y haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas en el proceso.

-¡Pinkie!-exclamó Applejack, disparando como una cosaca.

Rainbow, al ver entonces cómo Pinkie caía, sintió como la ira la invadía, sobreponiéndose de golpe al dolor y haciendo mano de una de las armas que los que habían caído soltaron. Disparó entonces a las piernas de los dos que quedaban, tirándolos al suelo, y rematándolos inmediatamente después en cuanto se levantó.

-¡Morid, hijos de puta! ¡Pinkie, Pinkie!

Tanto ella como Applejack se agacharon ante ella en cuanto llegaron, la chica se retorcía en el suelo presa de un agudo dolor, con una herida sangrante en el hombro derecho que la impedía sostener el arma. En ese momento Twilight masculló por su pinganillo.

-¡Decidme que Pinkie está bien, por dios!

-¡Está herida, necesita asistencia! ¡Dash, aprieta ahí!-indicó Applejack.

-¡Aguanta, Pinkie, aguanta, por favor, tienes que salir de esta!-masculló la motera.

-Dashie… estás bien… menos mal…-musitó la chica, esbozando una dejada sonrisa.

-¡No viene nadie más por ahora, traedla aquí!-indicó en ese momento Rarity.

Entre las dos cargaron con la chica de vuelta al alternador, donde la estuvieron tratando con lo poco que tenían.

-¡Sangra mucho!

-¡No es muy grave, pero si no se trata a tiempo podría estar en riesgo! ¡Nos vendría de perlas una gasa antiséptica, eso detendría la hemorragia y curaría un poco la herida!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Pues dime tú de dónde sacamos eso ahora!

-Lo siento, chicas… soy una inútil… no hago nada bien…-masculló la chica herida.

-¡No digas tonterías, Pinkie, no es el momento! ¡Te vas a poner bien! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡Te vas a poner bien!-gritó Rainbow.

Twilight quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento oyeron varias rancheras aproximándose y más gente salió de ellas, dispuestos a todo con tal de verlas a todas muertas.

-Joder… son demasiados…-masculló Rarity.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cuánta munición nos queda?

-Muy poca para los que son… nos superan en número… no vamos a poder hacer nada…

Ante eso todas se quedaron calladas, viendo cómo se aproximaba su inminente final; sin embargo en ese momento se oyeron una serie de explosiones dándose justo al lado, seguidas por el ruido de un motor de hélice e inmediatamente después, por un seco flop. Acto seguido se sobrevino un densísimo silencio, solo roto por los estertores de dolor de Pinkie. Se asomaron un momento y vieron que tanto las rancheras como los hombres que habían llegado habían sido volados, el suelo estaba negro y los coches se encontraba calcinados tras haber explotado.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-masculló Twilight.

-¿Eso que ha sonado después no era un avión?-inquirió Applejack.

-¡Mirad!-exclamó entonces Rarity, mirando al cielo.

Y es que una abultada caja con un paracaídas se encontraba planeando en el aire, acabando aterrizando justo al lado de ellas; entre todas apartaron la lona y vieron que no había nada impreso en ella.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto? ¿Y qué nos envía?

-¡No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo! ¿No?

Abrieron entre todas la caja, sacando entonces de ella multitud de objetos; y es que la caja se encontraba hasta arriba de armas pesadas y munición, encontrando de todo, desde fusiles de asalto, carabinas militares y hasta ametralladoras de combate, granadas de fragmentación, bombas adhesivas y hasta un lanzagranadas. La sorpresa vino entonces cuando vieron que había varias gasas antisépticas entre la munición, seis para ser exactos, cosa que llamó la atención de Twilight, pero igualmente cogió una y se la aplicó a Pinkie.

-Tranquila, Pinkie, te vas a poner bien…

-Menos mal… ¿Quién habrá mandado esta caja?

-No lo sé, pero quien quiera que haya sido, lo ha hecho expresamente para nosotras. Armaos todo lo posible, esto aún no ha terminado.

Rarity hizo mano de una de las carabinas, mientras que Rainbow hizo lo propio con una ametralladora de combate y varios cargadores de cien balas cada uno. Applejack hizo mano del lanzagranadas y varios cargadores y Fluttershy distinguió enseguida un rifle de francotirador pesado entre las demás armas, con mira láser avanzada y silenciador ligero incorporado. Vio entonces que uno de los aerogeneradores detrás de ellas se encontraba parado y no se lo pensó ni dos veces, poniéndose el rifle a la espalda y avisando previamente.

-Me subo a ese cacharro, os cubriré desde allí.

-Bien, tendrás un rango de visión total, y puedes avisarnos por si viene alguien-asintió Twilight.

La chica se puso en movimiento, mientras que Twilight se armaba con una carabina al igual que Rarity. Pinkie quiso armarse también, pero Rainbow la paró.

-Espera, espera ¿a dónde vas? No puedes luchar, Pinkie, estás herida, déjanos esto a nosotros.

-Pero no quiero ser un lastre, quiero ayudaros…

-Eh, eh, Pinkie, escucha, tú no eres ningún lastre ¿vale? gracias a ti sigo viva, si no hubiera sido por ti, esos cabrones me hubieran liquidado. Te debo la vida, tía. Ahora déjame protegerte a ti esta vez.

Ante eso la chica esbozó una sincera sonrisa y Rainbow la abrazó, lo que chocó tanto a la pelirosa como las demás, ya que rara vez ella daba abrazos.

-Gracias, Dashie…

-No, gracias a ti, Pinkie.

Una vez que estuvieron todas listas Fluttershy se puso en contacto con ellas desde lo alto del aerogenerador.

-Vale, estoy en posición, veo varias rancheras acercándose desde el sur.

-Bien, estad preparadas, Fluttershy disparará primero, luego lo haremos nosotros.

Todas permanecieron ocultas hasta el momento de atacar, las rancheras llegaron hasta el suelo quemado, saliendo de ellas un buen número de hombres que se quedaron a cuadros al ver los restos.

-¿Qué cojones? ¿No han podido con ellas? Imposible, pero si son sólo seis…

-¡Tienen que estar por aquí cerca, buscadlas, las quieren muertas a la voz de ya!

Algunos comenzaron a moverse y otros permanecieron alrededor de los coches, Fluttershy aprovechó entonces para disparar a los que más cerca estaban, tumbando a dos de un solo disparo; acto seguido las demás comenzaron a disparar a saco con toda su fuerza, Rainbow extendió una ráfaga interminable de balas gordísimas y varias granadas salieron despedidas hasta los coches, que reventaron llevándose a varios por delante. Fluttershy cazaba cabezas desde las alturas sin ser ni siquiera vista, pilló a una tratando de localizarla completamente desprevenido y cayó al suelo a plomo, reventado.

El resto, al ver que las superaban en armamento, se replegó mientras pedían refuerzos, pero fueron alcanzados enseguida por Fluttershy.

-¡No sé cómo, pero están armadas hasta los dientes, necesitamos apoyo aéreo, necesita… agh!

-¡Atrás, atrás, at… ugh!

En cuanto despachó al último, Fluttershy murmuró.

-Ése era el último…

-Uf, menos mal… ¿crees que vendrán más?

-Me parece que han pedido refuerzos, es posible…

Al principio todo estuvo en calma, lo único que se oía eran las palas de los aerogeneradores que estaban en uso, sin embargo, en un momento dado empezó a oírse el ruido de muchas aspas acercándose en la distancia. Fluttershy observó a través de la mira, viendo que se acercaban una serie de helicópteros, pero no unos helicópteros cualesquiera, sino una flota entera de buzzard, unos pequeños helicópteros de ataque ligeros pero compactos, capaces de disparar cohetes y munición de ametralladora.

-Oh, no, se acercan un montón de buzzard-anunció la chica.

-Mierda… quizás nos dé tiempo a huir ¿están muy lejos, Fluttershy?

-No mucho, estarán aquí enseguida, esas cosas son muy veloces.

-Entonces tendremos que enfrentarlos…

-Podré derribar a un par desde aquí, pero puede que me vean…

-Bien, vamos a intentarlo.

Echaron de menos un lanzacohetes en el cajón de munición, pero con las ametralladoras de combate era posible enfrentarse al menos a uno de esos aparatos. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Fluttershy disparó a un par, el primero cayó a plomo en cuanto el piloto se derrumbó sobre la palanca de dirección, y el segundo se desestabilizó después de que su rotor de cola acabara destrozado, dando bandazos en el aire mientras que el piloto trataba de controlarlo; fue entonces cuando una de las aspas del aerogenerador más cercano le golpeó de lleno, dando como resultado una brutal explosión que destrozó por completo el helicóptero. Fue entonces cuando el más cercano disparó una andanada que fue directa hacia el aerogenerador sobre el que Fluttershy se encontraba.

-¡Flutters, sal de ahí!-exclamó Rainbow.

Sin embargo el cohete reventó antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, a lo que la chica respondió.

-Tranquila, lo tengo controlado… por ahora.

-¿¡Lo has reventado tú?!-inquirió Dash, asombrada.

-Sí, este nene de aquí tiene munición perforante, es mucho mejor que el que yo tenía, que era más básico.

-¡Impresionante!

-¡No es el momento de encantarse, cuidado!-exclamó Rarity.

En ese momento varios de los buzzard comenzaron a disparar varias ráfagas de munición en dirección a ellas, que tuvieron que echarse al suelo; aunque eso no fue lo único, ya que varios cohetes rasgaron el aire en dirección hacia ellas, explotando en los alrededores. Fluttershy trató de parar unos cuantos, sin embargo eventualmente la acabaron ubicando.

-Oh, no, me han visto…

-¡Sal de ahí, déjalo ya!

Las demás trataron de tumbarlos usando sus armas de gran calibre, pero los buzzard cuidaron la distancia de seguridad y apenas lograron alcanzarles desde donde estaban; un cohete impactó en el transformador, sobrecargándolo y amenazando con explotar.

-¡Mierda, tenemos que apartarnos!

-¡Pero si lo hacemos seremos un blanco fácil!

Vieron entonces que estaban rodeadas, sin posibilidad de responder a los disparos; Fluttershy seguía en lo alto del aerogenerador tratando de tumbar algún helicóptero, consiguiendo derribar a otro más, sin embargo uno de ellos la enfocó, cegándola, mientras dejaba que el sistema de apuntado automático hiciera el resto.

-¡No!

-¡Fluttershy!

La chica cerró los ojos, esperando a su inminente final, pero entonces algo rasgó al aire desde el otro lado, habiendo una súbita explosión. Abrió los ojos y vio entonces que el buzzard que la amenazaba caía al suelo envuelto en llamas. Otro cohete rasgó el aire e impactó en otro, siguió la estela hasta ver a alguien subida en lo alto de otra colina cercana.

-Un momento, esa es… no…

-¡Sí, es, es ella! ¡Sunset!-exclamó Twilight.

Y es que la chica de pelo rojigualdo se encontraba subida sobre una furgoneta y sosteniendo en sus manos un lanzacohetes teledirigido. Se llevó entonces una mano al oído, hablando de seguido.

-¡Sparkle! ¿Estáis todas bien?

-¡Sí, estamos bien!

-¡Vale, moveos de ahí, ese transformador tiene pinta de ir a explotar, yo os cubro!

Aprovecharon entonces la ocasión para empezar a moverse, Fluttershy comenzó a bajar del aerogenerador sin arriesgarse demasiado y Sunset volvió a disparar después de dejar que el auto apuntado hiciera el resto. Uno de los buzzard trató de moverse, pero el cohete corrigió su trayectoria y dio en el blanco. Los demás buzzard trataron de atacar a Sunset, pero las demás aprovecharon entonces y les atacaron desde el suelo, logrando alcanzarles esta vez e impidiéndoles disparar. Rainbow consiguió desestabilizar a otro rompiendo su rotor trasero, llegando a pegársela contra un aerogenerador, Rarity logró tumbar a un piloto, cayendo a plomo al suelo, y Applejack consiguió hacer explotar los cohetes de uno antes incluso de que los llegara a lanzar. Tras eso tan solo quedaron un par de ellos, uno fue derribado por la propia Fluttershy desde donde se encontraba y el último trató de huir, pero Sunset le encuadró con el lanzacohetes teledirigido y el cohete le persiguió incansable hasta tumbarle, cayendo justo al lado de la autopista de Palomino.

Finalmente se sobrevino la calma más intensa, al tiempo que se reunían todas con Sunset, la cual se bajó de la furgoneta.

-Bof, eso ha estado cerca… joder, Sparkle, si no hubieses llegado a enviarme ese mensaje hubiera sido…

Sin embargo no la dio tiempo a decir nada más, puesto que Twilight se abalanzó sobre ella, dándola un súbito abrazo que dejó muda a Sunset.

-¡Oh, Sunset, gracias, gracias, nos has salvado!

-¡Ya ves que sí! vaya, dulzura, te debemos la vida…

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero… gracias, querida, muchas gracias…

-Sí, gracias… si no es mucha molestia…

-¡Sunny, aquí estás, gracias por todo, eres increíble!

La única que no la dijo nada fue Rainbow, sin embargo, y por presión de las demás, terminó por murmurar.

-Está bien, está bien… gracias, supongo.

Ante todas esas muestras de agradecimiento y cariño de las demás, la propia Sunset se quedó un tanto cortada, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero finalmente se recompuso y murmuró.

-No ha sido nada. Gracias a vosotras por confiar en mí.

-Ya ves tú…

-Pero bueno, tiempo muerto. Te había llamado él ¿no?-quiso saber la chica.

-Sí, no dijo quién era, pero supuse que era él, nos mandó a que nos liquidaran aquí…

-Sí, normal, si ya se había "librado" de mi ahora tan solo quedabais vosotras, las únicas que habéis tenido contacto previo conmigo.

-¿Estos eran sus hombres?

-Qué va, son una especie de empresa de seguridad privada que contrató para que os mataran, se llaman Los Profesionales-reveló Sunset.

-¿Profesionales? Pues vaya mierda de profesionalidad si seguimos aquí…-murmuró Rainbow con chulería.

-Tenéis suerte de seguir con vida… pero bueno, no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Sí, volvamos a tu casa si eso…-sugirió entonces Twilight.

-¡No! No, no podemos volver a ninguno de los sitios donde nos puedan encontrar, y eso incluye tu piso, el mío, el hotel de Rarity o el Sugarcube Corner. No, tenemos que escondernos-insistió Sunset.

-¿Y dónde podemos hacerlo?

-Conozco un sitio en Los Santos Sur, en Banning, un pequeño barrio industrial con muelles y almacenes. Venga, subid.

Abordaron entre todas la furgoneta, llevándose todas las armas que pudieron. Al verlas Sunset inquirió.

-¿Y todo eso? ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

-Apareció de improviso un avión que nos ayudó y soltó la caja, no lo volvimos a ver… ¿no fue cosa tuya?-inquirió Twilight, extrañada.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no…

El detalle dejó un tanto inquietas a todas, pero aun así prefirieron llevarse todo lo posible y se fueron de allí rápidamente, dejando la granja eólica vacía y solitaria, con los restos de la batalla campal esparcidos por todos los rincones. Al fondo se podían empezar a oír las sirenas de policía resonando en la distancia, pero para entonces ya no estaban allí.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Vice City brillaba como siempre, el mar calmado reflejaba las parpadeantes luces de neón de Vice Beach sobre su superficie, al tiempo que el haz de luz del faro peinaba las dunas de la alargada y ancha playa, que a esas horas se encontraba vacía.

En Starfish Island las luces de las mansiones que allí residían se fueron apagando poco a poco, evidenciando el sueño de sus residentes; sin embargo una ventana en la mansión más grande y señorial se mantenía encendida, y es que Sweetie Belle no solía irse a dormir sin que le contaran su cuento preferido. Y, ahora que su madre volvía a estar con ella, seguiría aprovechando ese momento por muy mayor que ahora fuera.

-… y durmieron felices y comieron perdices. Ay, hija ¿en serio quieres que te siga leyendo estos cuentos? Ya tienes nueve años-murmuró Pearl.

Sin embargo, y al ver que no la respondía, la mujer miró a su hija, la cual se había quedado completamente dormida. Pearl esbozó una tierna sonrisa, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesilla, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella para darla un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, cariño.

La niña se revolvió un poco en la cama, dejando escapar un leve gemidito, y siguió dormitando tranquilamente. Pearl la apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, envolviendo a la habitación en una densa penumbra.

El pasillo de la segunda planta era bastante largo, y la habitación de Pearl y Magnum estaba al otro lado del mismo, teniendo que pasar al lado de las escaleras; al otro extremo se encontraba el acceso al ático, que no se solía usar salvo ocasiones puntuales. Tenían un helipuerto, pero no lo usaban, puesto que no tenían helicóptero, a menos que algún comprador llegara por aire, recibiéndolo entonces allí.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta de su habitación Pearl apagó la luz del pasillo y entró en ella, cerrando tras de sí y dejando a oscuras el pasillo. La única luz provenía de la cristalera de la escalera, de donde se colaba la luz de la ciudad y reflejando sus colores en la pared contigua.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo, pero en un momento dado, y de entre las sombras de las escaleras del ático, surgieron dos figuras vestidas de geos y armadas con sendos fusiles de asalto silenciados. Antes de avanzar se aseguraron de que el pasillo estaba despejado, acercándose entonces a la puerta de la habitación de Sweetie Belle y abriéndola sin hacer ningún ruido. Desde donde estaban avanzaron silenciosamente hasta la cama, viendo a la niña durmiendo; uno de ellos se acercó a ella sosteniendo una especie de spray, sin embargo la pequeña llegó a revolverse, entreabriendo los ojos y murmurando por lo bajo.

-¿Mami?

Acto seguido el geo la roció la cara con el spray, Sweetie se quedó momentáneamente quieta, no muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto percibió una especie de olor dulzón envolviéndola, cayó de nuevo dormida sin decir ni hacer nada más.

-Niña asegurada. Procedemos con la extracción-indicó uno de los geos a su pinganillo.

Uno de ellos la cogió en brazos, envolviéndola con las sabanas y siendo el primero en salir de allí mientras el otro le cubría. Subieron las escaleras hasta el ático, lanzando entonces una bengala al aire. Acto seguido se personó en el lugar un helicóptero civil frogger negro, recogiendo a ambos geos mediante una liana y llevándoselos junto con la niña.

-Muy bien, nos vamos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento unas voces procedentes de las escaleras les alarmaron de seguido.

-¿¡Quien está ahí?! ¡Alto o disparo!

-¡Mi niña, se han llevado a mi hija, no está!

-¡Vamos, venga!

El helicóptero comenzó a moverse hacia el norte, al tiempo que Magnum y Pearl aparecieron de improviso en pijama; el hombre sostenía un revolver de combate que disparó hacia el aparato, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarlo.

-¡No! ¡Nooooo!

-¡Mi hija! ¡Sweetie Belle!

Fue entonces cuando Pearl se derrumbó envuelta en lágrimas y su marido la sostuvo, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca. El helicóptero de convirtió en un pequeño punto de luz mientras se alejaba en la distancia.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Los Santos también dormía, o al menos esa era la sensación, ya que no todo el mundo estaba en su cama, aunque en esos mismos momentos la señora Whitetaker se encargaría de ello a no más tardar.

-¡No lo vuelvo a repetir, apagad las luces y meteos en la cama, último aviso! ¡Ryan, tú también! ¡Y más de lo mismo contigo, Scootaloo!

-Jo, qué rollo… ¿dónde estás, Rainbow Dash?-se preguntó la niña con gesto melancólico.

Y es que desde la última vez que estuvo con ella, no la había vuelto a ver, habiendo pasado entonces algo más de una semana y media. No lo admitiría así sin más, pero realmente admiraba a esa chica, y la veía como algo más que una amiga adulta o un modelo a seguir. Era lo más parecido a una hermana mayor que había tenido en toda su vida, y todas las veces en las que habían quedado, la había hecho sentirse verdaderamente querida y apreciada por alguien.

Por otro lado la tragedia había golpeado recientemente al barrio con el ataque de los panchitos de Marabunta Grande, saldándose con la muerte de bastantes hermanos y, además, un OG importante como lo era Joseph, tan querido y ahora tan añorado por los niños de allí. Por su parte Scootaloo nunca había llegado a juntarse mucho con él, por lo que no lo sintió tanto en comparación con otros compañeros suyos.

Finalmente, y tras rozar el límite de la paciencia de la señora Whitetaker un par de veces más, apagó la luz y se acostó, tardando un poco en dormirse. En cuanto todo el orfanato se apagó se sobrevino la calma más absoluta, sólo roto por los sonidos de la ciudad provenientes de afuera. El alto y brillante skyline del centro parecía echarse sobre todo Los Santos Sur, marcando una vez más la diferencia entre ambos distritos.

En un momento dado, y de golpe y porrazo, dos oscuras figuras aparecieron en el patio central del orfanato, desabrochándose sendos paracaídas y haciendo mano de dos armas de asalto, una cada uno. A una señal de la primera figura, ambas subieron las escaleras con total sigilo hasta llegar a la habitación de Scootaloo, la cual abrieron usando una llave maestra especializada. Entornaron la puerta con cuidado y vieron a la niña acostada en su cama, acercándose a ella lentamente hasta tenerla justo al lado. La estuvieron observando brevemente para asegurarse de que dormía, pero en ese momento la niña se dio la vuelta, entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos y llegando a verlos; por un instante Scootaloo entornó los ojos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había visto lo que había visto, pero en ese momento una de las figuras reaccionó, inmovilizándola de seguido. Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la otra figura se movió a tiempo y la tapó la boca y toda la cara con un pañuelo que poseía un olor muy fuerte y dulzón. En cuanto lo inhaló notó entonces como sus fuerzas se esfumaban, durmiéndose irremediablemente.

-Niña asegurada. Procedemos con la extracción.

El que la durmió la cogió en brazos, envolviéndola entre las mantas, y el otro le acompañó, cubriéndolo en todo momento. Bajaron al patio y se dirigieron directamente a la puerta principal, abriendo rápidamente ésta y la verja exterior. Inmediatamente después apareció de repente una furgoneta negra que se detuvo justo enfrente, las puertas traseras se abrieron y ambas figuras se metieron en ella, cerrando tras ellos de seguido y saliendo la furgoneta rápidamente de allí, dejando tras de sí el orfanato vacío y solitario. Mientras tanto Los Santos siguió durmiendo.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Applejack?

-Llamó hace poco, dijo que se quedaría un par de días en LS, parece ser que por fin iba a poder arreglar el asunto del dinero de la abuela, pero que necesitaba estar en la ciudad para ello.

-Vaya…

Esa noche en el condado de Blaine era particularmente fría, pero aun así Apple Cobbler, Big Mac, Braeburn y los demás la pasaban sentados en el porche delantero mirando sus cosechas; la luz de la luna alumbraba débilmente sus plantaciones y terrenos, al tiempo que Fiddlesticks tocaba algo con su violín, amenizando la noche.

-Últimamente parece que está pero no está ¿no crees? La noto rara…-murmuró Cobbler.

-Sí, a veces desaparece sin dejar rastro y vuelve a las tantas de la madrugada… me preocupa, la verdad…

-¿Y sí…? bof, no quita…-murmuró Braeburn.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Big Mac.

-Na, es una tontería, no me hagas caso…

-¿Por qué, en qué habías pensado?

Su primo se quedó callado por un momento, como si se pensara lo que quería decir a continuación, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-¿Y si está haciendo cosas malas con tal de ayudarnos a todos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes, atracos, robos, todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente… ¿y si está haciendo todo esto por tratar de ayudarnos o protegernos?

Hubo un denso y abrupto silencio bastante repentino, incluso Fiddlesticks dejó de tocar sólo para mirar mal a su primo.

-¿Qué dices? Anda, Braeburn, no digas tonterías, lo piensas demasiado-murmuró Big Mac.

-Sí, posiblemente…

-Yo echo de menos a la abuela-comentó en ese momento Apple Fritter.

-Sí, tú y todos…

Estuvieron un rato más afuera hasta que finalmente se fueron a la cama, cerrando las dobles puertas por dentro y yéndose cada uno a su habitación; Big Mac se asomó un momento a la habitación de Apple Bloom, la cual se encontraba leyendo.

-Apaga ya y a dormir, Apple Bloom.

-¿Y Applejack?-inquirió la niña.

-Hoy no viene a dormir, se ha tenido que quedar en la ciudad para arreglar de una vez el problema con el banco.

-Oh…

-Venga, a dormir.

Ante eso la niña dejó el libro en su mesilla y se acostó, apagando la luz y tratando de contener como podía las lágrimas; últimamente apenas veía a su hermana, siempre se tenía que ir con una excusa cada vez peor trabajada, y para entonces la niña sabía muy bien que algo ocultaba, puesto que no hacía más que mentirles. Tal vez los demás no sospecharan nada, pero ella conocía muy bien a su hermana mayor, y se notaba a la legua cuándo mentía y cuándo no lo hacía, siendo más que evidente en ese aspecto. Por un momento pensó que tal vez su hermana ya no la quería ni a ella ni a nadie más de su familia, y eso la entristeció mucho más de lo que ella misma se hubiera llegado a pensar, sin embargo enseguida se repuso. No había manera de que su hermana se olvidara ni de ella ni de los demás, después de todo eran su familia, no podía hacer eso. No, definitivamente no haría eso. El simple hecho de pensarlo la ayudó a serenarse un poco, logrando conciliar el sueño.

En cuanto todas las luces de la gran casa de los Apple se apagaron tan solo quedó la luz de la luna iluminando débilmente el tejado, al tiempo que el resto de granjas de Grapeseed también dormían. En un momento dado, un par de sombras proyectándose en el suelo planearon silenciosamente por el aire hasta aterrizar suavemente en dicho tejado, al tiempo que dos figuras oscuras desenganchaban sendos paracaídas y hacían mano de sus armas de asalto. Desde donde estaban avanzaron sigilosamente hasta el otro lado de la casa, concretamente a la terraza trasera de la misma, bajando a ella de un pequeño salto y dando directamente a la habitación de Apple Bloom. Abrieron la puerta de la terraza usando una tarjeta magnética, ya que era una cerradura muy simple, y se adentraron en ella, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde estaba la niña. Se aseguraron primero de que estaba dormida, sin embargo al acercarse un poco más el suelo llegó a crujir ligeramente en el proceso, alertando entonces a Apple Bloom, la cual se encontraba en estado de duermevela.

-¿Applejack?

Antes de que la niña pudiera reaccionar o ver lo que realmente pasaba, una de las figuras la roció la cara con un espray que la dejó totalmente noqueada, durmiendo de golpe y sin volverse a despertar.

-Niña asegurada. Procedemos con la extracción.

El que más cerca estaba cargó con ella en brazos, envolviéndola con las sábanas, mientras el otro la cubría. Bajaron de la terraza mediante una cuerda de rapel y se alejaron de allí por un camino de tierra cercano, por el cual llegó una furgoneta negra que abordaron sin ni siquiera que ésta parara, alejándose de esta forma sin levantar sospechas. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre la lisa superficie del mar de Álamo, iluminándolo débilmente.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, y a varias millas de distancia de allí, Sombra no atravesaba su mejor momento. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser tan sencillo como atraer y matar a seis jovencitas, al final se había torcido de forma espectacular, no sólo fallando estrepitosamente, sino saliéndole el tiro por la culata de la forma más estúpida posible. Eso mismo no le entraba en la cabeza, no lograba comprender cómo seis chicas se habían deshecho así sin más de todo un regimiento táctico de los que se suponían que eran los asesinos más letales y eficientes del sur de San Andreas.

-¡¿Pero cómo es esto posible?! ¿¡Esto qué es?! ¿¡Esto qué coño es?! ¡Se supone que iba a ser rápido, y mira cómo ha terminado! ¡Y encima me piden explicaciones a mí, a mí, como si yo tuviera la culpa! ¡Son unos inútiles! ¡Una panda de ineptos, incompetentes, patanes! ¿¡No se supone que eran los mejores?!

-Sí, yo también me encuentro estupefacto, señor, me los habían recomendado, no entiendo cómo han podido fallar…

-¡Pues lo han hecho, y ahora esas seis siguen sueltas por ahí! ¡Envié a varios de mis hombres a buscarlas a sus casas y lugares de paso, pero no encontraron a ninguna! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Alguien las ha tenido que ayudar! ¡Estoy convencido!

-Pues no entiendo quien ha podido ser si se libró de su asistenta, era ella quien se ponía en contacto con ellas y las comandaba ¿no?

-¡Así es, se la entregué a esos matones de Alderney, no puede ser otra persona!

-En ese caso no tengo ni idea de quien ha podido ayudarlas…

Ante eso Sombra se quedó pensativo, llegando a descargar toda su ira y furia con un puñetazo a la mesa, tan fuerte fue que llegó a hundir un poco la madera.

-¡Aun así esto no puede ser! ¡Es inconcebible, inadmisible, no lo puedo tolerar, no lo voy a tolerar! ¡Quiero que las encuentres y las mates! ¿Me oyes? ¡No pares hasta descubrir dónde se esconden y mátalas a todas!

-Sí, señor, me encargaré personalmente de esto por usted, no se preocupe.

-¡Más te vale! porque si no, yo me encargaré de ti ¿me has entendido bien?

Ante eso el hombre tragó saliva momentáneamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Por supuesto, señor, no fallaré, se lo prometo.

-Muy bien. Ahora retírate, puedes empezar ya.

-Sí, señor.

Sin perder más tiempo, el hombre salió del despacho, dejando a Sombra solo, el cual se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. Miró entonces a la pantalla de su ordenador, viendo entonces en él la ficha de Sunset, en la cual aparecía reflejada como _Fallecida_. Los ojos verdes del hombre se entrecerraron, pensando entonces en una posibilidad.

-No puede ser que… no, no, imposible. Definitivamente estás muerta. Me apena profundamente, pero así es. Lo siento, Sunset. Has sobrepasado tu propia utilidad.

Tras esas palabras cerró la ventana y se quedó muy quieto, pensando en sus propias cosas. Tan solo había sido un pequeño bache en el camino. Muy pronto volvería a tener el control de la situación. Y, aunque sin Sunset, el plan original podía seguir su curso con completa normalidad. Lo conseguiría, haría sus sueños realidad. Eso por descontado.

* * *

¡Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo de Crónicas de Los Santos! Huy, sí, qué poquito queda, dos capítulos más y la trama estará cerrada, qué ganas de acabar... me está gustando mucho cómo me está quedando este crossover, la verdad, estoy muy satisfecho, y espero que vosotros también lo estéis disfrutando. Ahora hablemos del capítulo.

Sabemos más cosas de Sombra, muy a grandes rasgos, eso sí, pero lo suficiente para entender de donde proviene todo su poder. He aprovechado para atar algunas cosillas del principio y, además, allanar el camino hacia el final. A partir de aquí aparecerá más de seguido, eso por descontado.

Por otro lado tenemos una escena de acción que no se la salta ni un podenco pucelano; y sí, estoy orgulloso de cómo me ha quedado, madre mía, hasta yo me he emocionado mientras la escribía. El secreto de este tipo de escenas radica en la atención en los detalles y los diálogos de los personajes, los cuales son vitales para transmitir esa sensación de acción frenética y continua desde que empieza hasta que acaba. Y, por supuesto, más Sunset siendo badass. Ah, me encanta.

Y luego... ¡ay, madre mía, las niñas! ¿¡es que nadie piensa en las niñas?! XD a ver, a ver ¿Quién creéis que puede ser? se aceptan apuestas... y no, no pienso dar pistas, ¡seguid leyendo para saber más!

Y finalmente terminamos con un rageo de Sombra, totalmente justificado, claro está.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso ¡Nos leemos!


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

 **Ofensiva total**

La estancia en **Banning** no fue tan placentera o cómoda como se hubieran esperado, puesto que el almacén donde se ocultaron no era precisamente grande. Al ser un barrio tan pequeño, los almacenes y muelles de allí se encontraban comprimidos en un espacio bastante limitado, aunque en ese sentido era un buen lugar para pasar desapercibido, por lo que tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón y tirar de lo que tenían.

El almacén constaba en total de cuatro estancias, con una pequeña oficina con acceso a un cuartito lleno de literas y un pequeño baño; el resto de lugares eran algo más amplios, y el espacio principal era más alto que ancho, pero suficiente como para permanecer ocultas y tranquilas durante un tiempo.

Sin embargo no era precisamente tranquilas como más estaban Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack, y tenían motivos más que suficientes para ello; una llamada a las tantas de la madrugada de parte de su padre despertó a Rarity, comunicándola lo que había ocurrido en Vice City y ardiendo de pura rabia tras enterarse. Y no fue la única, la siguiente fue la propia Applejack, directamente desde su casa a la mañana siguiente, desde donde la revelaron la súbita desaparición de su hermana. Y, lo último, fue un reporte en la radio que puso patas arriba la cabeza de Rainbow.

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! ¡Noticia de última hora, niña de un orfanato local de Los Santos Sur desaparece en extrañas circunstancias! Esta mañana el orfanato comunal de Davis se ha despertado sin una de sus residentes, una niña de nueve años que responde al nombre de Scootaloo. Por ahora la policía se encuentra investigando, y no se descarta la posibilidad de que sea un secuestro exprés por parte de alguna banda criminal organizada. Se sospecha de Marabunta Grande, que actualmente se encuentra en guerra con los Ballas tras el incidente registrado unos cuantos días atrás en el canal de Los Santos, pero hasta ahora nadie se ha pronunciado al respecto ni se ha pedido ningún rescate.

-Por supuesto que no… ¡porque no han sido ellos! ¡Ha sido el puto Sombra! ¡Quiere doblegarnos, pero lo lleva claro! ¡Tengo que ir a rescatarla!-masculló entonces Rainbow, encendida de pura rabia.

-Rainbow, Rainbow, entiendo tu enfado, pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está, no puedes rescatarla si no sabes dónde la esconden. Además, tampoco sabemos con certeza si ha sido Sombra…-murmuró Twilight, tratando de calmarla.

-¡Ya, claro, habla por ti, Twilight, a ti no te han secuestrado a nadie!

Eso dio que pensar a la chica, puesto que podrían haberse llevado perfectamente a Spike, que precisamente tenía la misma edad que las niñas, y sin embargo nada de eso había sucedido. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Applejack exclamó.

-¡Estoy contigo, Dash, ese hijo de la gran puta ha ido demasiado lejos, tenemos que recuperarlas, como haga daño a mi hermana, juro que le… le…!

-A ver, a ver, esperad un momento, no nos precipitemos…-comentó en ese momento Sunset, saliendo de la oficina sosteniendo unos papeles.

-¿¡Que no nos precipitemos?! ¡Lo siento mucho, querida, pero tu ex jefe ha cruzado la línea, esto sí que no, mi Sweetie Belle no tenía nada que ver con todo esto!-masculló Rarity, igual de atacada que las demás.

-A ver, comprendo que estéis cabreadas, pero no vais a ir a ninguna parte así sin más, además, que yo sepa Sombra nunca ha recurrido al secuestro, y mucho menos usando niñas pequeñas, simplemente no va con él, no es algo que él haría…-argumentó la chica pelirroja, pensativa.

-¡Ya, claro, y yo nunca he hecho puenting hasta que me lancé a hacerlo hará cosa de varias semanas cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Blaine! ¡Por favor, Sunset, piensa un poquito! ¡Somos tres, son personas cercanas a nosotras! ¿¡Por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora que hemos salido ilesas tras tratar de matarnos?!-argumentó Rainbow a gritos.

-A ver, Rainbow, tienes tu punto, y no te lo voy a negar, pero dar por sentado que ha sido Sombra no es lo más conveniente del mundo, quiero decir, hay otros factores…-murmuró Twilight.

-¿¡Factores?! ¡A la mierda tus factores, Twilight! ¡Se ha llevado a Scootaloo y no se lo voy a consentir!

Tras eso la chica se apartó, visiblemente dolida y respirando nerviosamente. En ese momento Sunset aprovechó para tomar la palabra.

-¿Has terminado, sí? vale, porque tenemos otros asuntos que atender…

-¿¡Perdona?! ¿¡Y qué pasa con las niñas?! ¡Ese bastardo se las ha llevado!

-¡Sé muy bien que se han esfumado, pero como ya he dicho antes, dudo mucho que Sombra esté en todo esto!

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¿¡Quien más puede haber sido?! ¡Tenemos que ir a por ese cabrón ya!

-¡Ya lo sé, y vamos a hacerlo, eso por descontado, pero primero voy a tener que hacer algunas averiguaciones!

-¡Tú y tus estúpidas averiguaciones! ¡Ahora desaparecerás durante unos cuantos días, no sabremos nada de ti, y luego reaparecerás de nuevo para volver a desaparecer! ¡Qué bien todo!

Ante eso Sunset requirió de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, sin embargo en ese momento Twilight aprovechó para intentar mediar en todo ese asunto.

-A ver, punto muerto un momento. Chicas, sé que lo estáis pasando mal, son vuestras hermanas después de todo, y yo estaría tan preocupada por ellas como lo estáis vosotras. Pero tened en cuenta que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sombra no tenga nada que ver con esto. Y si Sunset se demora tanto en hacer sus averiguaciones es porque debe evitar que la descubran, ya que juega con ventaja al estar técnicamente "muerta". Pensad en ello, por favor.

Las palabras de Twilight fueron recibidas sobriamente, aunque nadie la rebatió al respecto, ni siquiera Rainbow, la cual tenía pinta de estar mordiéndose la lengua con mucha fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Sunset aprovechó para retomar la palabra.

-Mirad, sé que lo estáis pasando mal, sé lo que es que te secuestren a un ser querido, creedme. Personalmente no creo que sea Sombra el que está detrás de todo esto, aun así haré todo lo posible por averiguarlo para vosotras, pero como ya os ha dicho Sparkle, necesitaré tiempo, puesto que no puedo dejar que me descubran. Trataré de sonsacar información acerca de Sombra y de las niñas.

Ante eso las tres principales afectadas por esta situación la miraron un tanto resentidas, al menos al principio, pero al final acabaron accediendo; Rarity fue la primera, comentando al respecto.

-Está bien, querida, después de todo si seguimos vivas es gracias a ti. Puedo confiar en ti.

-No las tengo todas conmigo, pero Rarity tiene razón, además, eres la única ahora mismo que puede averiguar dónde está mi hermana-apuntó Applejack.

Rainbow fue la única que no respondió de seguido, pero al final tuvo que admitir, muy a regañadientes.

-Está bien, está bien, confiaré en ti… pero más te vale darnos una respuesta.

-Lo intentaré, Dash, lo intentaré.

Aunque la situación no era la más útil para todas, las demás debían de permanecer escondidas en el almacén para evitar que las descubrieran mientras Sunset se encargaba de las pesquisas. Tan solo restaba esperar.

* * *

Aún conservaba borrosos y un tanto confusos recuerdos de los acontecimientos más recientes; apenas distinguía voces y sombras que parecían rodearla, sintiendo incluso como si flotara, hasta finalmente volver a posarse con suavidad en una superficie cómoda y blanda, al tiempo que algo cálido la envolvía con cuidado, ayudándola un poco más a sentirse mejor.

Luego pasaron horas, días e incluso semanas, o al menos esa fue la sensación que la dio hasta que, finalmente, comenzó a despertarse, llegando a murmurar entre dientes.

-¿Applejack?

Se reincorporó enseguida, esperando encontrarse en su cama y en su habitación, pero lo primero que vio fue algo completamente diferente que la dejó del todo descolocada; se encontraba en una cama con dintel bastante lujosa y señorial, en una habitación amplia con varios sofás junto a una mesita de sala de estar, un escritorio y un baño al lado de la puerta. Del techo colgaba una vistosa lámpara de araña de cristal y una luz radiante entraba por una ventana cercana a la cama, a través de unas cortinas blancas.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Applejack?-inquirió la niña, extrañada.

Al fondo del todo había otra puerta algo más estrecha que no parecía comunicar con el pasillo; llena de curiosidad, se levantó y la abrió, viendo que daba a otra habitación anexa algo más grande, con una decoración igual de exquisita y con otra cama con dintel al lado de una ventana, donde vio a otras dos niñas que, así a ojo, parecían ser de su misma edad. Se acercó a ellas y las observó con atención, una tenía el pelo tintado de magenta y la otra tenía el pelo más cuidado y estético, con vistosos rulos y de unos tonos de violeta más claros.

En ese momento ésta última se revolvió, despertándose de seguido, y al tiempo que murmuraba.

-¿Mami?

Sin embargo se encontró cara a cara con una niña a la que no conocía de nada y en un lugar completamente distinto, reaccionando de seguido.

-¡Ah! ¿Dónde estoy, qué es este lugar? ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Ah, yo… yo soy Apple Bloom… ¿y tú eres…?

-Sweetie Belle… ¿dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No lo sé, yo me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, desperté en la habitación de al lado y vi que estabais aquí las dos juntas…-explicó Apple Bloom como buenamente pudo.

-¿Las dos?

Ante eso Sweetie Belle giró la cabeza y vio a la otra niña tumbada justo a su lado y aún dormida, dejando escapar un leve gritito y apartándose de ella.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién es esta?

-No lo sé…

-Pero, pero… ¿por qué estamos aquí? No entiendo nada… ¡mami!-exclamó Sweetie Belle, asustada.

-Yo tampoco sé dónde está mi familia…

Los gritos de las dos niñas acabaron por despertar a la tercera, la cual llegó a mascullar en un estado de duermevela.

-Agh, chicos, dejadme un rato en paz, anda, decid a la señora Whitetaker que se espere…

-¿Quién es la señora Whitetaker?-inquirió Apple Bloom.

-No lo sé… oye, chica, despierta…-murmuró Sweetie Belle, zarandeándola.

Finalmente la aludida terminó despertándose, un tanto molesta, pero en cuanto vio dónde estaba y las dos niñas que la acompañaban exclamó.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto que es, dónde estoy? ¿Y quién demonios sois vosotras?

-Yo soy Apple Bloom.

-Y yo Sweetie Belle ¿cómo te llamas?

Al principio la chica se quedó callada, mirándolas con desconfianza, pero al poco rato terminó por soltarse y murmuró.

-Scootaloo… aunque ¿dónde estamos, qué es este lugar?

-No lo sabemos, despertamos de repente aquí…

-Estoy asustada, mi mamá no está aquí…

En ese justo momento alguien tocó a la puerta de esa habitación, al tiempo que una voz dulce y maternal decía al otro lado.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Las tres niñas se miraron, extrañadas, hasta que finalmente Sweetie Belle murmuró.

-Ah… sí, supongo.

La puerta se abrió, revelando entonces que se trataba de una mujer joven, de pelo muy vistoso y ojos claros, vestida muy formalmente, que las observó desde el dintel de la puerta, dirigiéndose a ellas con gesto suave y maternal.

-Buenos días ¿qué tal habéis dormido?

Las tres niñas se miraron entre sí, no muy seguras de si responder a esa desconocida, la cual murmuró.

-Supongo que estaréis confundidas… pero no pasa nada, no hay nada que temer. Sentaos, por favor.

Ante eso las tres se dirigieron a los sofás y el sillón que rodeaban una mesita de café de ese lado, sentándose en ellas; la extraña mujer se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la puerta, mirándolas con gesto amable. En un momento dado Apple Bloom tomó la palabra.

-Esto… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Sí, supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas. Sobre quien soy, digamos que soy vuestra anfitriona, por así decirlo.

-¿Anfitriona? ¿Nos han invitado?-dedujo Scootaloo rápidamente.

-Se podría decir así.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-inquirió entonces Sweetie Belle, con gesto inquieto.

-Sí ¿y mi familia?-añadió Apple Bloom, igual de preocupada.

Ante eso la mujer esbozó un gesto difícil de desentrañar, murmurando de seguido.

-Me temo que no han podido acompañaros. Pero no os preocupéis, están todos bien, y vosotras estaréis bien aquí también.

-¿Por qué nos han traído aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?-quiso saber Scootaloo.

-Bueno, digamos que vuestra estancia aquí es especial, al igual que este lugar. Por ahora os vais a tener que quedar aquí, pero no os preocupéis, estaréis bien y cuidaremos de vosotras. Yo misma me encargaré de que no os falte de nada para que vuestra estancia aquí sea lo más cómoda posible.

-¿Por qué?

Ante esa pregunta la mujer se quedó callada por un momento, sopesando una buena respuesta, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Es complicado, pero que estéis vosotras aquí es importante para todos. Hay algo en marcha que necesita que vosotras permanezcáis aquí.

-¿Como una especie de misión?-inquirió Sweetie Belle.

-Sí, algo así. ¿Lo entendéis?

-Más o menos, aunque es un poco raro…

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero lo dicho, no os preocupéis de nada, estaréis las tres bien aquí.

En ese justo momento se oyeron unos leves gruñidos que hizo que las tres niñas se sonrojaran; ante eso la mujer rió, murmurando.

-Veo que tenéis hambre…

-Sí, un poco…

-No os preocupéis, haré que os traigan aquí el desayuno ¿vale? luego volveré a veros.

La mujer se marchó de allí y, una vez solas, las niñas estuvieron hablando entre ellas.

-Qué extraño… -murmuró Apple Bloom.

-Sí, es decir ¿por qué nosotras? No tiene mucho sentido…-argumentó Scootaloo.

-No mucho, aunque… esa mujer… me suena de algo y no sé de qué…-comentó en ese momento Sweetie Belle.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, creo que de verla por la tele o algo parecido, pero ahora mismo no caigo…

-Oh… pero bueno, contadme ¿de dónde sois? Yo soy de San Andreas, del condado de Los Santos, aunque ahora vivo en el de Blaine…

-¿De veras? ¡Yo soy de la misma Los Santos, vivo en un orfanato en Davis, en Los Santos Sur!

-Anda…

-Según mis padres soy del Medio Oeste, pero llevo viviendo en Vice City desde que era pequeña.

-Jo, qué lejos vives, al menos Scootaloo y yo estamos más cerca…

-Ya…

Y así, en una tónica mucho más tranquila y relajada, las tres niñas siguieron hablando entre ellas, conociéndose mejor y dejando pasar el tiempo, ajenas a todo lo que se encontraba en juego.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron un auténtico suplicio tanto para Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack, el no poder salir así sin más del almacén y el no saber nada acerca de sus hermanas las afectaba bastante más de lo que ellas mismas se esperarían que lo haría. Tanto Twilight como Pinkie y Fluttershy las trataban de animar de alguna u otra forma, para así evitar que pensaran al respecto, pero no era tan fácil.

-Oh, vamos, Dashie, anímate, seguro que encontramos a Scootaloo…

-No lo entiendes, Pinkie, la prometí que la protegería, y ahora…

-Pero no podías saber que iban a ir a por ella, no es culpa tuya…

-Todo esto es culpa de ese desgraciado de Sombra, como le encuentre…

-Pues eso mismo, es culpa del maloso de Sombra, no tuya. Seguro que Sunset logra encontrarla.

-Eso espero, Pinkie, realmente lo espero…

Por su parte Rarity se lo tomaba con algo más de calma, pero se la notaba bastante nerviosa en ese aspecto, sin poder ocultar una latente preocupación por su hermanita y dando vueltas constantemente al relicario que siempre llevaba consigo.

-No sabes bien, Twilight, el saber que mi Sweetie puede estar en manos de ese monstruo. Me duele tanto no poder haber estado ahí para ella cuando más me lo había pedido. Y ahora esto. Soy una hermana horrible.

-No digas eso, Rarity, estoy segura de que Sweetie lo entenderá.

-No, no, ya me había echado en cara antes todo esto, esta vida que llevábamos, y aun así apenas la hice caso. Es culpa mía, por aceptar así sin más la responsabilidad de mi padre…

-Pero me contaste que hablaste con él y ya estaba todo bien ¿no?

-No es tan sencillo, Twilight, se arriesga demasiado volviendo a su antiguo puesto. Joder, qué mierda todo…

Ante eso Twilight arropó a su amiga, haciéndola sentirse un poco mejor.

Aunque la que peor lo estaba pasando era, sin duda, Applejack. El saber que su hermanita estaba retenida por un criminal de la categoría de Sombra la hacía hervir la sangre, sintiéndose particularmente incapaz en ese sentido.

-Le he fallado a mi familia, no he estado ahí para proteger a mi hermana. Si mis padres levantaran la cabeza… soy una vergüenza.

-No, Applejack, para nada, eres fuerte, independiente y muy capaz, y sé muy bien que quieres mucho a tu hermana, yo misma llegué a verlo aquella vez en la tienda…

-Ya ¿y de qué ha servido? ¿Dónde estaba yo mientras tanto? En esta maldita ciudad de silicona en vez de allí, en mi casa, con mi familia. Si hubiera estado presente las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

-Pero eso no lo puedes saber… ¿y si, por un casual, hubieran usado otra estrategia para alejarte? Vamos, Applejack, no es propio de ti ser así ¿dónde está la fuerte e independiente Applejack que conozco?

-No soy para tanto, Fluttershy…

-¿Cómo qué no? Hay veces que me gustaría ser más como tú.

Eso pilló por sorpresa a Applejack, la cual no supo muy bien qué decir al respecto, pero al final agradeció las palabras de su tímida amiga.

Por su parte Twilight era la única que estaba en contacto con Sunset, la cual se comunicaba con ella de vez en cuando y de manera muy breve, con llamadas muy cortas para informarlas de la situación.

-¿Has descubierto algo?

-Estoy tras la pista de algo gordo que tal vez pueda ayudarnos a ponerle en jaque. Nos os preocupéis, enseguida tendré algo.

-Bien.

-Tengo que colgar, estaremos en contacto.

La espera fue un tanto larga, prolongándose durante toda esa semana, pero finalmente, y una buena noche en la que se entretenían viendo una vieja y muy destartalada televisión, Sunset llamó a Twilight.

-Dime.

-Tengo algo, he de hablar con vosotras, venid a verme al cartel de Vinewood.

-Bien, vamos para allá. Ha encontrado algo-anunció ella tras colgar.

-¡Aleluya!-exclamó Applejack.

-¡Por fin! ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperamos?-inquirió Rainbow, levantándose como un resorte.

Se dirigieron para allá a no más tardar, yendo en la furgoneta en la que vinieron para no levantar sospechas y aparcando unos metros más debajo de la carretera que subía hasta lo alto del monte Haan por si las moscas.

Desde el atentado el cartel permanecía en obras, con un ancho andamio cubriendo las letras que estaban en reparación, encontrándose el proceso más o menos por la mitad; Sunset las esperaba debajo de la N, dando vueltas en círculo nerviosamente, en cuanto las vio llegar murmuró.

-Menos mal, no tengo mucho tiempo, me temo…

-Tú nos dirás…

-Vale, lo que he descubierto es algo gordo, y puede que condicione de cierta forma la estancia de Sombra en esta ciudad.

-¿Y las niñas?-inquirió Rainbow, ansiosa.

-Sobre eso me temo que no he descubierto nada, creo que realmente Sombra no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de las niñas.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! ¡Eso es absurdo!

-¡Lo siento, Dash, pero es lo que es, no hay constancia de ningún secuestro en los archivos que he estado husmeando, no hay nada, nada!

-Pero… pero… ¡tiene que haber algo, lo que sea!-masculló la chica, desesperada.

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más, Twilight decidió intervenir.

-A ver, a ver, que nos desviamos, el tema de las niñas puede esperar. Sunset, cuéntanos acerca de lo que has descubierto.

La chica asintió, pero en cuanto fue a hablar el ruido de unos rotores comenzó a resonar en la distancia, oyéndose cada vez más y más cerca. Sunset giró la cabeza, mirando hacia el sur, y vio entonces la silueta de un helicóptero que se aproximaba hacia ellas desde el sureste. Al verlo reaccionó de seguido.

-No… escondeos, ahora.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Twilight, confusa.

-Tenéis que esconderos, vamos, tras esos arbustos.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa, quien viene?

-¡No hay tiempo, Sparkle, meteos ahí, rápido!

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Sunset? Me estás asustando…

-¡Que os metáis ya!-exclamó entonces la chica, con actitud dura.

Ante esa orden se vieron obligadas a acatarla, ocultándose tras los densos matorrales que había a unos pocos metros de distancia de la N. Tras eso Sunset se apartó hasta quedarse al lado de la letra, cada vez más y más nerviosa.

-¿Y a esta qué coño la pasa?-inquirió Rainbow, agazapada tras Twilight.

-No lo sé, la noto extraña, como si la diera miedo algo…

-Cosa rara, con lo dura que es siempre…-apuntó Pinkie.

-Sí…

Sin embargo el ruido del helicóptero sobre sus cabezas las obligó a guardar silencio y a quedarse muy quietas para que no las vieran; el fuerte viento que generaban las aspas azotaba las ramas de los arbustos, pero eran lo suficientemente densos como para pasar desapercibidas sin mucho esfuerzo.

El helicóptero maniobró y se puso de lado, mientras que un reflector enfocaba a Sunset, la cual se cubrió la cara para que la luz no la cegara; alzó la mirada en dirección al aparato, por un momento pareció serenarse, pero entonces en su cara se dibujó un gesto de resignación y cerró los ojos.

Al segundo siguiente hubo entonces una súbita detonación que sobresaltó a las chicas, al tiempo que algo atravesó el aire. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero en ese momento Sunset se tambaleó hacia atrás, con una gran herida en el pecho.

-Sunset… ¡Sunset!-musitó Twilight, haciendo un amago de ir hacia ella, pero Rarity la detuvo.

-¡Twilight, no, quieta!

La chica no dijo nada, tan solo miró hacia arriba mientras se retiraba hacia atrás a trompicones hasta caer de espaldas, pero una de las vigas que sostenía la N la detuvo a tiempo antes de que se diera la costalada padre. Se dejó caer apoyándose en ella hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, agonizante.

-No… Sunset, no…-masculló Twilight, sintiendo como la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo.

Quería ir a por ella, sostenerla y ayudarla, pero no podía, no sin arriesgarse a que la vieran y la dispararan a ella también. Tuvieron que esperar a que el helicóptero se marchara, el cual se quedó allí durante unos segundos más hasta que finalmente se retiró en dirección sur.

Una vez que el peligro pasó las seis salieron corriendo de su escondite, Twilight la primera.

-¡Sunset! ¡Aguanta, Sunset, por favor!

La comprobó su herida, viendo que la había atravesado todo el pecho por el lado del corazón, sangrando a chorros.

-Oh, dios mío… llamaré a una ambulancia-anunció ella, sacando su móvil.

Sin embargo Sunset la detuvo de golpe, mirándola fijamente con expresión vacía, llegando a negar con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no lo voy a permitir, tengo que salvarte!

Sin embargo la chica volvió a negar, apretando su muñeca y llegando a musitar lo bajo.

-Escucha…

Ante eso Twilight la miró atentamente, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a hablar entre estertores de agonía.

-Hay… una… vieja mina abandonada… en Great Chaparral… bajando por un camino de tierra serpeante…

En ese momento Applejack murmuró.

-Ah, sí, sé de qué mina hablas, lleva abandonada muchísimos años.

-En ella… se encuentran… la gran mayoría de recursos de Sombra… entre ellos… armas… munición… y dinero en efectivo…

No pudo continuar, llegando a toser sangre en el proceso, lo que preocupó aún más a Twilight.

-En ese caso la atacaremos juntas… y tú vendrás con nosotros…

-No… mi tiempo se ha acabado… lo siento… lo siento por todo…salvaos vosotras… vosotras podéis… detener a Sombra…

-No… por favor, Sunset, te mereces vivir una vida tranquila…

Ante eso la aludida esbozó una triste sonrisa, al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a resbalar por la comisura de su boca.

-Eres… de lo que no hay… Sparkle…

-Sunset…

La aludida apoyó la cabeza en la viga, mirando hacia un cielo estrellado y entrecerrando los ojos; por un instante un gesto de alegría contenida cruzó su cara, al tiempo que hacía amago de levantar su brazo hacia arriba, llegando a musitar por lo bajo.

-Mamá…

Al segundo siguiente el brillo en sus ojos se apagó. Su mano yació sobre el suelo, inerte. Muerta.

Twilight no pudo más y se echó a llorar, al tiempo que las demás las rodeaban, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse. Sin embargo, al poco rato tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy llegaron a soltar algunas lágrimas, al tiempo que Applejack se quitaba su sombrero, poniéndoselo en su pecho, y Rarity comenzaba a rezar por lo bajo, sosteniendo su relicario. La única que no hizo nada relevante fue Rainbow, la cual miró hacia otro lado con gesto aparentemente indiferente.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente y fueron muy duros, sobre todo para Twilight, que no dejaba de llorar; sin embargo en ese momento una sirena de policía comenzó a resonar en la distancia, alertándolas de seguido.

-Oh, no…

-Tenemos que irnos… vamos, Twilight, hay que irse, no nos pueden descubrir, no así…-apremió en ese momento Rarity.

Costó un poco despegarla del cuerpo, pero finalmente se puso en pie, no sin antes cerrarla los ojos. Las seis se fueron antes de que llegara a la policía, dejando el cadáver de Sunset allí. Una luna cuarto menguante coronaba la ciudad, al tiempo que varias delgadas nubes comenzaban a taparla de la vista.

* * *

-¡Weazel News, confirmando tus prejuicios! ¡Continúa la violencia en la ciudad de la violencia, y a nadie parece importarle! Ayer por la noche la policía descubrió el cadáver de una chica de veintiséis años bajo el cartel de Vinewood que responde al nombre de Sunset Shimmer. Hasta el momento la policía no ha podido esclarecer más datos acerca de esta posible víctima, la cual había sido acribillada con un disparo, probablemente con un rifle de gran calibre. No se descarta un posible ajuste de cuentas, y hasta el momento nadie ha reclamado el cuerpo, por lo que pasará al depósito de la oficina del forense hasta que la fiscalía decida qué hacer con él.

Los dos días posteriores a la muerte de Sunset fueron particularmente duros para Twilight, la cual estuvo apática y sin ganas de hacer nada, metida casi todo el día en su litera y sin apenas comer. Las demás trataron de animarla por todos los medios para sacarla de su depresión, pero fue mucho más complicado de lo esperado.

-¡Vamos, Twilight, no puedes tirarte todo el día ahí tirada así sin más! Tampoco es para tanto…

-¿Que no es para tanto, Rainbow? ¡Si no hubiese sido por ella hubiéramos muerto en la granja eólica! ¡Después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-Vale, cierto es que al final sí que nos ayudó un poco, pero no sé, nunca me llegó a caer bien, no entiendo a qué viene tanto revuelo… ¿acaso te molaba?

-¡No! ¡No es nada de eso, no entiendes nada, joder! ¡Déjame en paz!

Dado que Rainbow no era precisamente el epítome de la delicadeza, Rarity la relegó de sus intentos por animarla.

-Anda que ya te vale, Rainbow Dash… no la hagas caso, querida, ya sabes lo burra que llega a ser.

-Yo… yo sólo quería ayudarla, Rarity. Ayudarla a salir de todo esto, a tener una vida mejor, ser su amiga… nada más…-masculló la chica, llorosa.

-Lo sé, querida, lo sé, después de todo sé muy bien lo buena chica que eres. Estoy segura de que, esté donde esté, agradecerá tus intentos por hacerla sentirse mejor.

-Pero ahora… ya no está… ese cerdo la ha matado…-musitó la chica, rabiosa.

-Sí, pero precisamente por eso, cariño, no puedes quedarte quieta así sin más, llorándola. Tenemos que hacer que Sombra page por sus crímenes, particularmente por este en concreto. Es lo que hubiera hecho ella.

-¡Claro, Sunny era ruda y muy fuerte, no se achantaba por nada, sé más como ella, así será como si nunca se hubiera ido!-apuntó Pinkie, con solemnidad.

-Si algo he aprendido después de que mi abuela muriera, es que recordar a alguien que ya no está no es motivo de tristeza. Yo lo pasé muy mal también, pero al final me puse a trabajar para sacar a mi familia adelante… de aquella forma, por desgracia, pero aun así lo hice. No dejes que esto te hunda, dulzura, es lo peor que puedes hacer-murmuró Applejack.

-Applejack tiene razón… bueno, no puedo hablar mucho por mí, pero… no me gusta verte así, Twilight. Siempre te he visto como una chica que sabe lo que hace, una especie de líder… y yo no soy precisamente alguien que sepa hacerse notar. Por eso creo que te necesitamos, necesitamos a la Twilight de siempre. Al menos si queremos tener una oportunidad contra Sombra…-argumentó Fluttershy, tímidamente.

Ante todas esas palabras y argumentos esgrimidos por sus amigas Twilight se reincorporó, mirándolas atentamente. Realmente no tenía caso estar así. Era duro, sí, especialmente para ella después de todo lo que había pasado, pero no podía permitir que Sombra se saliera con la suya así sin más. Tenían una información acerca de él que era oro, y debían de aprovecharla.

-Gracias, chicas, de verdad…

-No es nada, para eso estamos.

Tras eso Twilight se puso a trabajar enseguida, llevando entonces la voz cantante y organizándose rápidamente.

-Bien, quiero saber qué materiales tenemos tras el enfrentamiento en la granja eólica.

-Vale, déjamelo a mí-murmuró Rainbow.

-Applejack ¿qué me puedes contar acerca del lugar?

-Es un camino de tierra que baja por una abrupta colina, está bastante apartado de la carretera, por lo que no suele pasar gente por allí. Es un buen sitio para esconder alijos, la verdad.

-Bien, eso es bueno, así no llamaremos la atención.

Hacer recuento de lo que había sobrado no llevó mucho tiempo, al poco rato Rainbow comentó.

-Vale, tenemos las ametralladoras, fusiles y carabinas con munición más que suficiente, una docena de granadas del lanzagranadas y veinte bombas adhesivas.

-Bien, las bombas me interesan puesto que nos pueden ayudar a destruirlo todo, aunque antes tendremos que averiguar con qué nos encontraremos. Cárgalo todo en la furgoneta, saldremos mañana por la mañana.

-Vale.

-¿Ya?-inquirió Rarity.

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor, bastante tiempo he perdido ya haciendo nada. Siento todo esto, chicas…

-No pasa nada, Twilight, es normal que te derrumbaras, pero lo importante es que vamos a entrar en acción, y nada ni nadie nos parará.

-Sí. Por Sunset.

Las demás se sumaron a la dedicatoria excepto Rainbow, la cual al principio no dijo nada, pero después de recibir las desdeñosas miradas de las demás se vio obligada a hablar.

-Agh… está bien, sí, por Sunset, lo que sea…

El resto del día pasó rápidamente mientras trazaban una ruta de huida usando un mapa del condado y el gran conocimiento que Applejack tenía del mismo; el plan de por sí era sencillo, simplemente era entrar, colocar todas las cargas posibles para destruir todo lo que hubiera dentro, salir, detonar y marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Contaban con el factor sorpresa, y no creían encontrarse con nadie, al menos ese día. Tan solo quedaba esperar.

A la mañana siguiente, y tras desayunar algo de lo poco que tenían, se subieron todas a la furgoneta con la que llegaron, dirigiéndose hacia allí sin más tardar.

El viaje hacia **Great Chaparral** no fue muy largo, salieron de la ciudad por una de las salidas del noroeste, concretamente la que atravesaba Richman convirtiéndose en autovía, que llevaba directamente hasta allí pasando previamente por el valle de Tongva. Applejack iba en el asiento del copiloto, indicando a Twilight en todo momento.

-Vale, ahora gira a la derecha y pasa el cruce, llegaremos directos a Great Chaparral.

El lugar resultó ser un compendio de pequeños valles verdes vírgenes, colinas y alguna que otra abrupta elevación que complementaba el paisaje, todo ello regado por un pequeño riachuelo que desembocaba en el río Zancudo; el área resultó ser particularmente bonita, pero no estaban allí por turismo, sino por algo mucho más importante.

La autovía se convirtió rápidamente en una carretera comarcal bastante estrecha y sinuosa, con curvas cerradas y tramos que serpeaban entre los desniveles del terreno. Applejack la siguió indicando en todo momento.

-Ve todo recto por aquí y gira a la derecha en el siguiente camino de tierra.

Encontró dicho camino de tierra a pocos metros de distancia, siguiéndolo despacio, ya que era bastante viejo y tenía muchos baches en el terreno; subió la abrupta colina por él hasta llegar a un ligero llano, donde vieron entonces la entrada a la mina entre varios árboles que allí había.

-Hemos llegado.

Las seis se bajaron de la furgoneta y observaron el lugar, había viejos materiales mineros desperdigados alrededor de la entrada, la cual se encontraba cegada con tablones de madera; unas vías acababan justo delante de la misma, hundiéndose en la tierra, y el eje de una vagoneta con sus correspondientes ruedas descansaba al lado de ellas.

-Este lugar está desierto…-comentó en ese momento Rarity.

-Sí, Great Chaparral destaca por ser terreno virgen, no hay nada por aquí en varios kilómetros a la redonda, salvo esta mina-explicó Applejack.

-No parece que se haya usado recientemente por alguien más… qué extraño-murmuró Twilight, acercándose a la misma.

-Era una vieja mina de carbón que estuvo en activo durante los años cincuenta. La cerraron en cuanto agotaron la veta, solía venir aquí a jugar con mi hermano, pero la abuela nos tenía prohibido entrar en la mina, decía que era peligrosa.

-Una mujer sabia, tu abuela…-admitió Rainbow.

-Sí, mucho…

Twilight se acercó hasta la entrada, viendo un cartel muy antiguo que alertaba del peligro de la mina; pasó la mano por la madera que la taponaba, no parecía ser excesivamente vieja, ya que tampoco estaba muy seca.

-Tiene pinta de que este cierre fue hecho hace no mucho. Han intentado hacerlo pasar como antiguo colocando el cartel, pero no termina de dar el pego.

-Bueno, pues abrámoslo ¿no?-sugirió en ese momento Pinkie.

-Sí… a ver qué hay por aquí.

Twilight empezó a buscar un pico o una pala por allí para desatrancar la entrada, pero en ese momento Rainbow comentó.

-Mira que os complicáis la vida… ¡apartaos!

-¡Espera, Rainbow, no!

Sin embargo fue muy tarde, una súbita explosión retumbó por todo el valle y algunos materiales como cuerdas, barriles y hasta el eje con las ruedas salieron despedidos. Twilight la reprendió enseguida.

-¿¡Qué has hecho, Rainbow?! ¿¡Es que quieres derrumbar la entrada?!

-¡No, sólo abrirla, y mira, ya está!

Y así era, puesto que los tablones habían sido reventados, abriendo así el acceso.

-¡Ya, muy bien! ¿¡Y si alguien se entera de que estamos aquí?!

-Agh, Twilight, en serio, nunca estás contenta ¿eh?-murmuró la chica, tirando la anilla de la granada.

La aludida quiso responder, pero en ese momento Applejack comentó.

-Venga, haya paz, al menos ahora podemos entrar.

Antes de hacerlo se prepararon debidamente, cogiendo todo el material que iban a usar y armándose con varias linternas para alumbrar el camino; tras eso entraron en el lugar con Twilight a la cabeza, nada más hacerlo vieron varios materiales más colgados de las paredes, entre ellos varios viejos cascos mineros con bombillas delanteras.

-Vaya, mirad esto…-murmuró Applejack,

-Nos podrían venir bien, después de todo debemos mantener la seguridad-sugirió Twilight.

-Paso de ponerme eso…-anunció Rainbow, con voz queda.

-¡Oh, qué chulos! ¡Pásame uno, pásame uno!-exclamó Pinkie, emocionada.

La chica se lo puso a no más tardar, atándoselo con la correa y encendiendo la bombilla, la cual sorprendentemente todavía funcionaba.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos, a la aventura! Soy minera, y temple mi corazón con pico y barrena…-canturreó la chica, adelantándose.

-¿Qué dice esta?-inquirió Applejack.

-Déjala, es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-Totalmente…

Siguieron el túnel mientras lo iluminaban, aun a pesar de que la mina tenía sus años el interior parecía conservarse en buenas condiciones, la madera de los travesaños que sostenían el techo parecía en buen estado y una ligera brisa proveniente del interior indicaba la buena ventilación de la mina. La galería principal poseía una ligera inclinación hacia abajo que se iba incrementando conforme avanzaban hasta llegar a la primera intersección, allí las vías se dividían en dos, controladas mediante un cambio de agujas manual que tenía pinta de estar atascado.

-Vale ¿por dónde?-inquirió en ese momento Rarity.

-Pues no sabría deciros…-murmuró Twilight, insegura.

Alumbrando con sus linternas vieron cerca de allí una vagoneta, encontrando en su interior algunos materiales antiguos, como picos, palas, palancas y monos de trabajo, junto con algunos escombros; sin embargo a Twilight le pareció ver algo justo debajo, apartando los deshechos y sacando entonces algo interesante.

-Vaya, mirad esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Parece ser… el plano de la mina-murmuró la chica, limpiándole el polvo.

Y así era, enmarcado tras una capa de cristal se encontraba el plano de la mina indicando todas sus galerías, ramales, guías, transversales, pozos, socavones y chimeneas del enorme complejo subterráneo, además de otros elementos como talleres, calicatas o sondeos, lugares lo suficientemente amplios donde poder guardar el material.

-Vaya, esto es más grande de lo que pensé que sería…-murmuró Twilight.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-Nosotras estamos aquí, en la primera intersección, según esto el camino de la derecha es un ramal que lleva directamente hasta el hornillo, que es donde guardaban la pólvora y demás materiales explosivos. Hacia la izquierda la galería principal se extiende, con varios ramales, transversales y guías que llevan a distintos sitios.

-¿Eso significa que vamos a tener que comprobarlas todas?

-Eso me temo, lo que buscamos podría estar en cualquier parte, y la mina es lo suficientemente grande como para guardar lo que fuera que necesitaran guardar.

-Pues vaya…

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos en grupos de dos para así cubrir el mayor terreno posible, los talleres y los sondeos son nuestra prioridad, puesto que allí era donde trabajaban y había mayor espacio para guardar cosas ¿tenéis vuestros pinganillos?

-Sí, pero ¿funcionarán aquí abajo?

-Puede que sí, puede que no, pero ponéoslos igualmente, si no funcionan siempre podéis pegar un grito.

-Bien.

Se dividieron entonces en tres grupos de dos: Twilight fue con Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow decidieron ir juntas y Pinkie y Fluttershy fueron las últimas, yendo cada grupo por su lado.

Twilight y Rarity fueron primero a comprobar el hornillo, el cual era un pequeño hueco cavado en la roca donde encontraron un buen montón de pólvora y dinamita guardados en barriles y cajas muy antiguas.

-Uauh, menudo polvorín…-murmuró Rarity, sacudiéndose el polvo de la cara.

-Sí, este sitio es peligroso, pero podría jugar a nuestro favor a la hora de destruirlo todo-opinó Twilight.

Tras eso volvieron hacia atrás y tomaron una galería transversal un poco más adelante que las llevó hasta un amplio taller donde había más materiales y vagonetas, aunque lo que encontraron allí las dejó de piedra; y es que encima de las mesas de trabajo y hasta en las propias vagonetas encontraron grandes sumas de dinero en billetes de cincuenta y cien dólares sin marcar.

-Vaya, aquí hay mucho dinero…

-Sí, debieron pensar que este es un buen lugar, no da a ningún otro sitio-reveló Twilight, mirando el plano.

-Marquémoslo entonces.

-Sí.

Por su parte Rainbow y Applejack fueron todo recto y giraron a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección a través de una galería transversal; no necesitaron el plano, puesto que por suerte algunas intersecciones tenían indicaciones, y esa en concreto indicaba el acceso a otro taller que llevaba directamente hasta una guía que conducía a una veta que ya estaba explotada y a la cual no le quedaba nada más que extraer.

-Este sitio está dilapidado…-murmuró Rainbow, observando la veta.

-Normal, estuvieron excavando años por aquí, fue una mina importante en su momento.

-Ya… veamos qué hay en el taller.

Para su sorpresa encontraron un buen arsenal de armas de todo tipo, desde rifles, fusiles de asalto e incluso más explosivos como granadas o bombas adhesivas como las que tenían ellas.

-Vaya, menudo filón…

-Sí, siempre podemos usar de estas también para estallar el resto-sugirió Applejack.

Empezaron entonces a preparar las cargas, amontonando todas las armas en un mismo sitio para aprovechar mejor la explosión pertinente.

Mientras tanto Pinkie y Fluttershy se adentraron aún más en la mina siguiendo la galería principal, llegando entonces a un pozo vertical que subía y bajaba; varios cables colgaban desde lo más alto y se adentraban en una densa oscuridad. Una suave brisa proveniente de la parte superior se colaba por todos los rincones, emitiendo un suave silbido que se amplificaba por acción de la galería principal y los ramales cercanos.

-Vaya, mira esto, debe ser una chimenea…-supuso Fluttershy, alumbrando hacia arriba.

-¡Uauh, qué impresión da, no se ve nada! ¡Eco!-exclamó entonces Pinkie, hacia la parte inferior de la chimenea.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de la chica resonó por los niveles inferiores de la mina, perdiéndose en la lejanía; el silencio se sobrevino inmediatamente después, Fluttershy no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera la espalda.

-Qué espanto… ¿no tienes miedo, Pinkie?

-¿Miedo yo? Claro que no, tontita, después de todo no hay nadie más aquí salvo nosotras.

-Ya, pero…

-Siempre que hay algo que me aterre o me intimide me digo ¿para qué tener miedo cuando me puedo reír? Así que me río del miedo y asunto resuelto.

Ante esa actitud Fluttershy se quedó un tanto asombrada, ya que no se esperaba algo semejante para afrontar el miedo; desde siempre había sido un tanto asustadiza, pero encontró el consejo de Pinkie harto curioso, llegando incluso a reírse por lo bajo por lo tonto que resultaba ser, comprobando así de primera mano su efectividad.

-¿Ves? ¡Siempre funciona! A ver qué hay por aquí…-murmuró Pinkie.

Un viejo y desvencijado cartel indicaba hacia el lado derecho "ramal inferior", por lo que fueron por allí bajando por una abrupta y ancha rampa hasta llegar a un sondeo, que era una cavidad menor donde las excavaciones para nuevos túneles se realizaban, encontrando allí mucho material relacionado como un muy antiguo minador de cabezal frontal con el cual abrían los nuevos túneles. Sin embargo lo más relevante allí fue algo que encantó a Pinkie nada más verlo.

-¡Oh, mira esto, Shy!

Durante los siguientes minutos las chicas trataron de comunicarse entre sí usando los pinganillos, que al final no funcionaron por motivos evidentes, por lo que se tuvieron que comunicar a base de gritos hasta encontrarse todas juntas en un punto en común de la galería principal, entre dos ramales lineales que formaban una intersección de cuatro caminos.

-¡Oh, aquí estáis!-exclamó Rainbow al verlas.

-¡Sí, por fin! ¿Qué habéis encontrado?-inquirió Twilight.

-La armería entera básicamente, hemos preparado unas cuantas cargas amontonando el resto alrededor-explicó Applejack.

-Bien, nosotras hemos aprovechado el hornillo para hacer algo parecido con el dinero-anunció Rarity.

-¿Dinero? ¿Habéis encontrado dinero?-inquirió Rainbow, alucinada.

-Sí, un buen montón, habrá como unos ochocientos mil dólares en billetes de cincuenta y cien-reveló Twilight.

-¡Joder! ¡Decidme que habéis cogido algo!-exclamó la chica.

-¡Claro que no, es dinero sin marcar, Rainbow, además, me niego a dar uso un dinero manchado de sangre, te recuerdo que Sunset murió por revelarnos este lugar, debe ser destruido!-exclamó la chica, con contundencia.

-Está bien, está bien… aguafiestas.

-Te he oído…

-Por cierto ¿y Pinkie y Fluttershy?

Nada más decirlo, comenzaron a oír el sonido de un motor de alta cilindrada acercándose hacia ellas a gran velocidad; se dieron la vuelta para ser sorprendidas por una Pinkie que conducía una moto todoterreno **Sánchez** de vivos colores, con Fluttershy agarrándose con fuerza a ella justo detrás.

-¡Hola, chicas, mirad lo que hemos encontrado!

-¡Cómo mola! ¿De dónde la has sacado?-inquirió Rainbow, alucinada.

-¡Hay un buen montón algo más adelante pasada una chimenea, junto con más cosas, es una pasada, tenéis que verlo!

Guiadas por ella se dirigieron al sondeo, encontrando allí el resto de motos junto con otros vehículos algo más grandes, todos ellos blindados y armados.

-¡Madre mía, menudo arsenal!

-¿Cómo metieron todo esto aquí? Es muy grande como para traerlo por la galería principal…-observó Twilight.

-Debe de haber otro camino… mira, querida, un poco más adelante la galería principal se termina, pero un ramal igual de ancho al otro lado de la chimenea continúa todo recto, debieron de meterlos por allí-obvió Rarity, observando el plano.

-Ya veo, en ese caso debe haber más de una entrada…

-Sí, sí, ahora plantemos cargas por aquí-apremió Applejack.

Usando las que les quedaban plantaron el resto y se dirigieron de vuelta a la salida para poder detonarlas; sin embargo, y en cuanto llegaron al punto más alto de la galería principal, ya que estaba en bajada, en vez del ver la luz del día tan solo vieron una densa oscuridad.

-No… no puede ser…-masculló Twilight, echando a correr.

Sin embargo así era, nada más llegar se encontró de frente con la entrada principal de la mina completamente obstruida por un muy reciente derrumbe, ya que había restos de piedras y travesaños de madera entre los escombros.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Rarity, asustada.

-¡Imposible!-hizo lo propio Applejack, igual de aterrada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió Rainbow, extrañada.

-¿Que qué ha pasado? ¡Te diré lo que ha pasado! ¡Tu granadita, eso ha pasado!-exclamó entonces Twilight, dirigiéndose a ella.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Es obvio! ¡La explosión abrió la puerta, pero debilitó el túnel de entrada, la primera porción de la galería principal es llamada línea de menor resistencia puesto que es la más cercana a la superficie del terreno, y al explotar la granada, esa línea se resquebrajó! ¡Esto es por tu culpa, Rainbow, si hubiéramos desatrancado la puerta manualmente esto no hubiera ocurrido!-exclamó Twilight, visiblemente molesta con ella.

-¿Y yo que sabía? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que tener yo la culpa?-masculló la chica.

-¿¡Tal vez porque realmente la tienes?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan impulsiva, joder?!-gritó Twilight.

Antes de que la cosa fuera a peor Rarity decidió intervenir.

-A ver, a ver, calma, ahora no es el momento de discutir, tenemos que descubrir otra forma de salir de aquí…

Ante eso Rainbow recordó cierto detalle, comentando al respecto.

-¡Claro! ¿No dijiste tu misma antes que había otro camino? Pues detonamos las cargas y salimos por ahí, simple y sencillo.

-¡No, no es tan sencillo! ¿Y sabes por qué?-saltó entonces Twilight.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Rainbow, molesta.

-¿Oyes eso?

-¿Qué? ¿El qué? No oigo nada…

-¡Exacto, no se oye nada, no se siente nada! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Rainbow no supo qué decir al no saber a lo que se refería, pero en ese momento Fluttershy lo comprendió y murmuró.

-Oh, pues claro, la ventilación…

-¡Eso es! ¡Antes la mina estaba ventilada porque el aire fluía a través de la chimenea, la galería principal y el resto de túneles, y salía a través de los resquicios de la puerta aunque estuviese cegada! ¡Pero ahora se ha interrumpido el flujo del aire y se ha quedado todo metido aquí sin poder salir!

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver con nada?!

-¡Tiene que ver, joder, tiene mucho que ver! ¡Si detonamos todo ahora, las explosiones recorrerán todos los recovecos de la mina consumiendo el aire de aquí, y sin ventilación la combustión del aire se alargará y tardará más en apagarse! ¡Moriríamos abrasadas!

Ante ese anuncio las demás se alarmaron, incluyendo Rainbow, que al poco rato exclamó.

-¡Bueno, pues siento no ser tan lista como tú! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ese es el problema, que no lo sé! ¡Estamos aquí atrapadas sin posibilidad de huir y detonar las cargas al mismo tiempo!-exclamó Twilight, rabiosa.

Tras eso la chica la dio la espalda y se quedó mirando al derrumbamiento, molesta y asustada al mismo tiempo. Las demás tampoco se encontraban en su mejor momento, mostrándose igual de preocupadas por lo que las pudiera pasar. Por su parte Rainbow Dash se encontraba un tanto molesta, pero al mismo tiempo también la daba miedo el quedarse allí atrapada para siempre. Tal vez no fuera tan lista como Twilight, pero debido a todo lo que había ocurrido no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Por lo que decidió hablar.

-Está bien, vale, lo reconozco: la he cagado.

-No me digas…-murmuró Twilight, resentida.

-Pero al menos dejadme que os lo compense. Vamos a salir de aquí mientas detonamos las cargas.

Ese anuncio cogió por sorpresa a las demás, incluyendo a la propia Twilight, la cual esbozó un gesto desdeñoso e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso sin que nos rosticemos?

-Fácil, tenemos con qué huir a tiempo.

Al principio Twilight no lo terminó de pillar, pero en cuanto vio a qué se refería exclamó.

-¡Sí, hombre! ¿Estás loca? ¡Has visto demasiadas películas, esto no es ciencia ficción, Rainbow!

-¡Pero tenemos que intentarlo! ¡Probablemente hayan más obstáculos en dirección hacia la otra entrada, y la forma más rápida de sortearlos es usando las motos!

-¡Es muy arriesgado! ¿¡En serio te crees que una moto es más rápida que una combustión?! ¡Es una locura!

-¿¡Y entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?!

-¡No lo sé!

Las dos se quedaron calladas mirándose fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir llegadas a ese punto. En ese momento las demás aprovecharon para dar su opinión.

-Sé que podría ser arriesgado, pero no sabemos que más hay más allá del ramal que lleva a la otra posible entrada, el plano no lo muestra al completo. Entiendo los riesgos, Twilight, pero si queremos salir de aquí con la suficiente rapidez antes de que las explosiones nos alcancen, las motos son la mejor opción-murmuró Rarity, enseñando el plano.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero…

-Vale que va ser complicado, pero podríamos tener una oportunidad, la chimenea está entre medias, podría desalojar parte del fuego… ¿no?-murmuró Fluttershy, insegura.

-Podría si fuera una pequeña explosión, pero estamos hablando de tres explosiones seguidas, no daría tiempo a que la chimenea desalojara todo el fuego de combustión, y mucho menos hacia arriba, el aire es mucho más denso aquí abajo y, por ende, más fácil de prender-rebatió Twilight rápidamente.

-Mira, dulzura, yo no sé nada de eso, tan solo soy una simple granjera, pero si quieres mi humilde opinión prefiero intentar salir de aquí como dice Dash que quedarme atrapada aquí dentro. Mi familia me necesita, ahora más que nunca, espero que puedas entenderlo-argumentó Applejack.

-Lo entiendo, Applejack, pero aun así no te garantiza el hecho de salir de aquí con vida…

-¡Oh, vamos, Twi-Twi, no seas tan pesimista, no sabrás si funciona si no lo intentas, es una posibilidad, podría funcionar!-exclamó Pinkie.

-¡No soy pesimista, Pinkie, soy realista, no es lo mismo!

Aunque Twilight no las tenía todas consigo, finalmente tuvo que ceder por insistencia de las demás, muy a regañadientes. Volviendo al sondeo donde estaban las motos, pasaron previamente por el ramal que llevaba al taller donde se encontraban las armas y Rainbow decidió desviarse un momento, volviendo después con una escopeta recortada.

-Por si las moscas, igual la necesitamos para despejar el camino-explicó ella.

Finalmente llegaron al sondeo y cogieron un total de tres motos, ya que podían montar dos por cada una; en la primera fueron Twilight y Rainbow, la cual fue detrás empuñando la recortada, seguida después por Pinkie y Fluttershy y Applejack y Rarity.

-¿Has conducido alguna de estas, querida?-inquirió la chica, que iba detrás.

-Sí, alguna que otra vez, en el circuito de Redwood Lights.

-No vayas muy rápido, Pinkie, por favor…-murmuró Fluttershy, algo intimidada.

-Lo siento, Shy, pero vamos a tener que ir rápido, sujétate fuerte a mí.

-Y eso es el freno, para cambiar de marca le das al botón y vuelves a acelerar ¿lo tienes?-inquirió Rainbow.

-Sí, más o menos…

-Conduciría yo, pero será mejor que me encargue de disparar ¿listas?

-¡Sep!

-¡Oki doki!

-¡Bien! Cuando quieras, Twilight.

Ante eso la chica suspiró, sin poder evitar sentirse muerta de miedo y, en cuanto estuvo lista, detonó las cargas. Acto seguido todas aceleraron de golpe e, inmediatamente después, se sucedieron las explosiones.

Todo el contenido proveniente del hornillo estalló de seguido y una enorme bola de fuego consumió todo a su paso, entre ellos los billetes, para luego empezar a recorrer todo el primer ramal hasta salir a la galería principal, encontrándose rápidamente con la segunda explosión, la cual sacudió todo el taller y reventando las armas que allí había, sumando unas cuantas más al total, puesto que muchas de las que allí habían reaccionaron ante el intenso calor. De esta forma la bola se intensificó, adquiriendo más fuerza, virulencia y velocidad, al tiempo que peinaba todos los ramales y continuaba todo recto por la galería principal.

Llegó entonces a la chimenea y allí se encontró con la tercera explosión, combinándose y dando como resultado una bola de fuego mucho mayor; parte de ese fuego subió hacia arriba por la chimenea, pero la abertura era tan pequeña en comparación con la intensidad del fuego que apenas evacuó gran parte de la fuerza calórica de la explosión, la cual siguió todo recto en busca de más aire que consumir para seguir activa.

-¡Ya viene!

-¡Acelerad, acelerad todo lo que podáis!

El calor inminente comenzó a notarse a sus espaldas, dándolas un motivo para acelerar; ese ramal destacaba por ser más ancho que los demás, describiendo una suave curva hacia la derecha conforme avanzaban. Vieron varios materiales desperdigados entre las propias vías, por la cual cruzaron raudas en fila india para ocupar el menos espacio posible. Siguieron todo recto hasta llegar a un túnel sin salida, ya que más adelante había un cierre taponando el único sentido; al verlo, Twilight palideció.

-No…

-¡Espera, allí, a la izquierda!-exclamó Rainbow.

Giró la cabeza y vio entonces que había un hueco horadado en la roca y por el cual había una vía algo más estrecha que se desviaba de la principal; no lo dudó en ningún instante y se colaron por allí, mientras el fuego las iba pisando los talones.

En este nuevo ramal las cosas cambiaron, puesto que era mucho más estrecho, las paredes eran algo más lisas pero el techo era mucho más bajito, lo que las obligó a agachar la cabeza. Los siguientes metros se sucedieron sin ningún problema, sin embargo las luces llegaron a alumbrar una fila de vagonetas paradas que ocupaban casi todo el ancho de la vía.

-¡Cuidado, vagonetas!

-¡A un lado!

Twilight se vio obligada a girar de golpe, aprovechando el hueco a los lados, al tiempo que las demás la imitaban; cabían justas, justas, pero pudieron salvar ese tramo sin perder demasiado tiempo, aunque el fuego llegó a alcanzar la entrada de ese estrecho ramal, acercándose un poco más a ellas.

-¡Nos va a alcanzar!

-¡No, seguid acelerando!

-¡Va a tope, no puedo darla más gas!

Al contrario que el ramal anterior, ese describía una línea recta que luego comenzó a girar hacia la izquierda de forma algo más pronunciada; en un momento dado la vía se desdobló en dos y, entonces, un poco más adelante, lo hizo el túnel.

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Hacia dónde, hacia dónde?-inquirió Twilight.

-¡No lo sé! ¿A la izquierda?-sugirió entonces Rainbow.

-¡Oh, dios mío, vamos a morir!-masculló la chica, con tono llorosa.

-¡Tú tira!

Sin ninguna otra opción giraron a la izquierda y el nuevo ramal se volvió un poco más alto; sin embargo hubo algo que hizo reaccionar a Twilight, puesto que lo pudo notar en cuanto entraron en él.

-¡Espera, eso es…!-masculló Rainbow.

-¡Una corriente de aire! ¡La salida!

-¡Tira, tira!

La brisa proveniente del otro lado del túnel se podía notar entrando desde fuera hacia dentro, sin embargo en ese momento el fuego hizo acto de presencia y empujó el aire de dentro hacia fuera, impulsándolas de golpe al tiempo que doblaba su velocidad debido a esto.

-¡Nos alcanza, lo tenemos encima!-masculló Rarity, notando el calor en el cogote.

-¡Un último esfuerzo, la salida está justo enfrente!-exclamó Rainbow.

Nada más decirlo, y en cuanto doblaron la siguiente curva suave, vieron entonces dicha salida al fondo del todo y con trazos de luz colándose entre los tablones que la cegaban. Fue en ese momento cuando Rainbow asió su arma, echándose hacia delante y usando a Twilight como apoyo para apuntar bien.

-¡Dispárala, échala abajo!-masculló la chica, sosteniendo el equilibrio.

-¡Eso intento!

Paliaron los últimos metros rápidamente y, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Rainbow disparó; los tablones de madera envejecidos cedieron y un fogonazo de luz se echó sobre ellas, obligándolas a cerrar los ojos. Aun así Twilight no dejó de acelerar para salir de allí.

Al instante en el que los tablones cedieron, el aire del exterior entró, para luego salir despedido hacia fuera por efecto del fuego que se aproximaba, provocando entonces una fuerte ventolera que arrastró a todas por igual, saliendo de golpe de la galería y cayendo al suelo. Una larga lengua de fuego salió despedida de la mina hasta disolverse en el aire, apagándose de golpe y terminando de esta forma la combustión de todo el aire del interior.

Por su parte todas acabaron por los suelos y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, puesto que el salir al exterior después de estar un largo tiempo sin luz pasaba factura en forma de una temporal fotofobia.

-¿Estáis todas bien?-inquirió Twilight, con los ojos tapados.

Las demás contestaron dejando escapar un seco aspaviento que sirvió como asentimiento. En cuanto se fueron habituando de nuevo a la claridad del día lograron por fin abrir los ojos, viendo dónde se encontraban.

-¿Dónde estamos?-inquirió Rarity.

-Arena… en ese caso tiene que ser el desierto de Gran Señora…-supuso Applejack rápidamente.

Miraron hacia atrás y vieron entonces por dónde habían salido, encontrándose con una entrada muy similar a la de Great Chaparral aunque algo más cuidada y con varios soportes superiores de madera que parecían hacer de contrafuerte. Se encontraba situada en la parte baja de una ligera colina y rodeada de arena y un poco de vegetación.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea que estas dos conectaran entre sí…-murmuró la chica, asombrada.

-Pues menuda suerte, casi no lo contamos…-masculló Twilight.

-¡Te dije que lo lograríamos!

-Sí, sí, vale, lo que tú digas, Rainbow…

Dado que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo más allí cogieron las motos y se alejaron enseguida, volviendo a la ciudad y dejando el lugar vacío y solitario. Por dentro la mina había quedado completamente calcinada.

* * *

Esa misma noche Sombra respiraba mucho más tranquilo. En parte le apenaba, pero por fin podía confirmar, sin ningún atisbo de duda, la muerte de Sunset Shimmer. Al principio le sorprendió descubrir que seguía viva, confirmando de cierta forma ese extraño pálpito que le dio aquella vez, pero después de descubrir que había estado trasteando en su sistema tratando de robar información clasificada, supo sin ningún atisbo de duda lo que debía hacer. Si había algo que no podía soportar, eran los traidores. Y, ahora, estaba ya todo resuelto tras ver las noticias.

-Lo siento, Sunset. Fuiste mi más leal subordinada, pero ahora… no eres más que basura. Y pensar que llegaste a sobrevivir. Qué pena. Una verdadera lástima…

Lo único malo era que ahora se había quedado sin coordinador para sus planes de expansión para la costa oeste, pero eso por el momento no le preocupaba; ahora que Sunset estaba fuera de juego, tan solo quedaba encargarse de esas seis chicas que tanto dolor de cabeza le causaron hace poco. Una vez que lidiara con ellas podía retomar sus planes de conquista. Y nada ni nadie podrían detenerle.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta con actitud apremiante.

-Adelante.

Entró entonces en su despacho su hombre de confianza, al cual había encargado la eliminación de esos seis estorbos; nada más verle esbozó una escueta sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, ya estás aquí… venga, dame una alegría…

Sin embargo el hombre dibujó un gesto apurado en su rostro, apartando un poco la mirada; Sombra lo notó enseguida, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me temo que aún no he podido localizarlas…

-¿Qué? Eso es absurdo…

-Estoy tratando de encontrarlas, señor, pero no es sencillo, donde quiera que se hayan escondido están muy bien ocultas…

-¡Por favor, esta ciudad no es tan grande, si me dijera Liberty City, pues bueno, tiene un pase! ¿Pero Los Santos?

Ante eso el hombre se encogió, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque al poco rato murmuró.

-Hay… hay algo más, señor…

-¿Más? ¿De qué se trata?

-Me ha contactado uno de sus jefes de logística… se trata de su alijo principal, señor, parece que…

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué?! ¡Deja de dar largas y dime qué ocurre!-exclamó Sombra, poniéndose nervioso.

-¡Lo han destruido!

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría para Sombra, el cual se quedó helado durante unos breves segundos hasta que musitó.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, pa… parece ser que alguien se infiltró y lo destruyó por dentro… la entrada principal se derrumbó, pero salieron por la del desierto. No queda nada. Todo ha ardido.

El hombre se quedó estático por unos breves minutos que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente reaccionó. Poniéndose en pie y tumbando el escritorio de madera de golpe y porrazo, desparramándolo todo por el suelo mientras profería un agudo aullido.

-¿¡Cómo es posible?! ¿¡Cómo es esto posible?! ¡Eran todos mis recursos destinados a la expansión aquí! ¡Miles de millones de dólares invertidos en recursos de todo tipo perdidos! ¿¡Qué es esto?! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Esto es intolerable, inaceptable, inadmisible!-rugió, encolerizado.

-Lo… lo siento mucho se… señor...-musitó el hombre, muerto de miedo.

-¿¡Quién ha sido?! ¿¡Quién demonios ha sido?!

-Los… los operarios encontraron muchas huellas en el lugar que luego se perdían en la carretera, han identificado seis tipos distintos, pero no están seguros de si…

Sin embargo Sombra no escuchó más llegado a ese punto. Seis. Precisamente seis. Al instante su mente reaccionó, conectando las piezas y viendo que realmente Sunset no estaba sola en el momento de su muerte, como le llegaron a garantizar la otra noche. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se encendió de pura furia, acercándose al hombre y cogiéndole de la ropa, interrumpiéndole de improviso. Le empujó contra la pared y entonces le habló con voz profunda y llena de un odio tóxico que heló la sangre del pobre hombre.

-Quiero que encuentres a esas seis chicas y las traigas ante mí… para que pueda matarlas yo mismo con mis propias manos.

-Ah, s… sí, se… señor, po… por supuesto…

-No quiero ni un solo error más. Esto será lo último que haré aquí. Ya no podemos quedarnos más tiempo en esta ciudad, hemos de retirarnos. Pero antes… mataré a todas y cada una de ellas yo mismo. Especialmente a esa Twilight Sparkle.

-Se… se lo garantizo, señor, yo… yo se las traeré.

Tras eso soltó al hombre, mascullando de seguido.

-Ahora ve…

Sin decir nada más, y muerto de miedo, el hombre salió por patas de allí, dejando a un furiosísimo Sombra allí sólo con sus pensamientos. Seis chicas. Seis simples e insignificantes mujeres que en su momento le fueron inusualmente útiles, ahora se oponían a él, destruyendo su principal alijo de recursos, dejándole casi sin nada. Era incomprensible, absurdo, inenarrable, y sin embargo así era. Seis mujeres le habían puesto en jaque. La voz de esa chica, Twilight Sparkle, todavía seguía resonando en su cabeza tras la última vez que habló con ella. Con ese tonito de inocencia fingida cuando le preguntó por Sunset.

-No… me niego a caer en desgracia. Me retiraré, pero antes… te mataré a ti y a tus amiguitas, Twilight Sparkle. Por esta.

Mientras tanto una noche cerrada se echaba sobre Los Santos, la cual dormía tranquilamente.

* * *

Vale, quiero que sepáis que escribir este capítulo me ha provocado sentimientos encontrados; por una parte estaba muy inspirado, pero por otra... estaba ESA escena. Llevaba tiempo elucubrando cómo iba a suceder, porque de hecho era una escena que sabía desde el principio que iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Es una consecuencia lógica después de todo lo que ha pasado, y me apena muchísimo, porque Sunset es un personaje al que le tengo un cariño especial, pero es eso, la lógica interna de la propia historia me pedía a gritos que esto sucediera. Seguramente haya cogido por sorpresa a muchos de vosotros, pero me ha resultado un poco duro escribirlo, incluso he llegado a soltar un poco de orgullo líquido. Pero tranquilos, haré que su muerte no sea en vano, eso por descontado.

Por otro lado tenemos una escena interlúdica que muestra un poco a las niñas interactuando entre sí, con un añadido misteriooooosoooooo.

Luego está la escena de la mina, que me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado. La mina en sí aparece en el juego, y de hecho se puede entrar, aunque no es tan grande como la describo aquí, pero bueno, me he permitido tomarme un par de licencias en ese sentido. La otra mina en el desierto también aparece, pero no es oficial ni mucho menos que ambas minas estén conectadas, simplemente he usado ese detalle combinado con otra licencia más, eso es todo.

Y no queda casi nada para terminar, en el capítulo siguiente se dará el desenlace del conflicto, seguido quizás de un capítulo más y un rápido epílogo. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
